Auracian Legacy
by Final Heir
Summary: This is the story of two trainers journey through a unique region! As they travel forward they will meet new people and many new Pokemon! But will this journey be easy for them? Submitting of OC's is now closed! Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue: The New Heroes!

**_!Attention! This story has no relation to 'A Trainers Start', story follows the journey of two individuals through a fan made region. I might not update this story regularly as ideas are rather scarce, but I will try my hardest to write this story out! Please read, enjoy and review!_**

_**Here on a quiet little boat ride distend for a far away region in the world of Pokémon, we find a young man sleeping at a desk, dreaming of his first day in a region that has Pokémon that very few have seen.**_

"I can't believe it, after all my hard work as a trainer. After battling and coming up as a semi-finalist in the Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh leagues, I'm finally going to have my chance at the Pokoh League." The man yawned as he varied from being awake to asleep. "To think, I'm going to be competing in one of the most prestigious leagues of this whole world."

_This young man's name is Vahn Sire; he's a 16 year old man from Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. He travels this world looking for better challenges and to be able to take on the different regions leagues._

"I wonder which starter I should choose this time around." Vahn asked himself. "I may still be using the Pokémon I've used in the past, but that doesn't mean a fresh set isn't required."

"Hey Vahn, are you in their Vahn?" a light voice asked from the other side of a door. "It's Karina, and I'm coming in." the voice said the door opened to a young woman.

_This young woman's name is Karina Valor; she's a 15 year old woman from a City known as Harmonic City. This glorious city is located in the region known as Pokoh. Karina is a free spirited person who was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and only wishes to encounter one of the worlds many legendary Pokémon and be able to capture them._

"Where's that voice coming from?" Karina asked as she looked around the room. Crap! I'd better turn this damn thing down before my cover's blown. "I guess it's nothing, and it looks like Vahn's asleep."

"Let's see, how about I just trip his chair. That ought to wake him up in a flash." Karina said as she walked up towards Vahn. "It's time to wake up sleepy head." Karina said playfully as she tripped the chair farther back causing it to fall.

_**BANG!**_

"OW! What was that for Karina?" Vahn asked as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh nothing just thought that you would want to know how long we have until we reach Tinytree Town." Karina said playfully as she walked towards the door.

"How long, and if we've still got a few hours I'm going back to sleep." Vahn said as he stood up and picked up the chair. "We've got about half an hour, so I say we gather our things and head on up to the main deck." Karina said as she stood in the door way.

"Alright, I'll meet you on the deck. Just give me a few minutes to gather my things." Vahn said as he pushed the chair into the desk. "Okay, just don't take too long." Karina said as she walked down the hall.

"Alright, it's time to prepare for my future as Pokoh's champion. Vahn said in an excited tone. "Maybe I'll even find Hope." Vahn said to himself as he gripped the chair tighter.

_One's chasing legends, and the others looking for someone called 'Hope'. Who is this 'Hope' and what connection do they have with Vahn?_

"Seriously, where is that sound coming from?" Vahn asked himself as he quickly looked around his room and he picked up his Backpack and his PokeCell off the desk. Dammit! I thought I shut this damn voice thing off! "Okay, whoever that is really has some problems." Vahn sighed as he walked out of his room. *In the distance* I don't have problems! This damn machine won't do what I freaking want!

(Boat: Main Deck)

"Hey Karina, have you been hearing a strange voice recently, or is it just me?" Vahn asked as he leaned over a rail trying to see Pokoh's dock. "Yeah, I think it a male. Recently it's sounded like he's having problems with a machine or something." Karina said as she took a deep breath of the sea air.

"I guess so; I've been thinking that since it's only been us that have been hearing him that he's been sticking around us." Vahn said as he walked out onto the main deck. You're not far off. "Alright, whoever you are come out and explain why you're following us?" Vahn called out.

"I guess I could, no one else is around so people won't freak out." The male voice said as a man appeared out of thin air. "My name is Nathen Pierce, and in a nut shell I'm the author of your story." Nathen said as he walked over to the boats rail.

"Well that's all well and good, but since when have we been in a story?" Vahn asked. "Well to be precise only just recently. I decided to write…well more like type out your story through the Pokoh region." Nathen said calmly as he stared out to the sea.

"So we're just entertainment to you and your readers?" Karina asked in a saddened voice. "No, I would never do that. While yes others will be reading your journey, I'm going to be serious when it comes to the more important pieces such as important plots like 'Hope', and Karina's heritage, along with your 'special' powers." Nathen said as he continued to stare out at the sea.

_Things quickly grew silent as Nathen mentioned the plot lines that may be taking place in the story._

"Alright, we'll go along with the story, but promise me that you won't end up doing anything to drastic." Vahn said as he walked towards Nathen. "Alright, unless I absolutely need to, I won't make any insane plot lines; just promise me that you won't hold any grudges against me if I end up doing something that I might regret." Nathen said as he looked towards the sky.

"Okay. Now with all things squared, are you going to be joining us on our journey?" Karina asked. "No, I'll mainly be narrating, but you both and anyone that you encounter can talk to me and ask for guidance if you ever get lost. Also, I might jump down here any time I might need to talk with one of you individually." Nathen said as he started to look transparent.

"Alright then, before you're off, is there any advice you have to offer?" Vahn asked. "Let's see, aside from take care of each other and help all who need it, stay away from shady figures, keep anything that has to do with 'aura' to yourself, and avoid anyone that says they're with a group called Team Universal Aura." Nathen said as he slowly started to disappear.

"Weird name, but I'm guessing that since you're the author that we should keep your advice in mind." Vahn said calmly as he noticed that the boat had approached the harbor. "I thought it was a little weird myself, but trust me: you don't want to go near them." Nathen said as he fully disappeared. From now on, if you need to talk to me, go to a private location and just call out to the sky. "Alright then, it looks like we've arrived at Pokoh. Shall we head for the Pokémon Center?" Vahn asked as he walked towards the boats exit. "Let's." Karina said as she followed Vahn.

Ah, this is going to be a fun adventure…I just hope that things don't end badly in the future.

_**Not necessarily the best ending for a chapter or the best chapter, but I doubt that most of my chapters will end greatly. Now here's my character data along with the OC data, also I'm going to be accepting a maximum of 2 or 3 OC's per submitters. I will be accepting OC's up to about the 6th chapter or after I've accumulated a total of about 8 or 10 OC's**_

_**First Up...**_

_**English Name: Vahn Sire**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Hometown: Littleroot Town, Hoenn**_

_**Family: Rebecca Sire (Mother, Dead), Hope Sire (Baby Sister, Missing), Auron Sire (Father, Dead)**_

_**Occupation: Trainer**_

_**Personality: Kind, Rash, Forgetful, Defensive, Optimistic, Strategic, Caring**_

_**Talents: Good Cook, Medicine, Drawing**_

_** Appearance: (Body): Middle back spiky black with a slight blue tint hair, Pale Rose eyes ,5' 11", (Clothing):Black and Blue running shoes, Dark Blue pants, Dark Grey shirt, Black and Silver jacket, Silver Heart Locket, Black Poketch**_

_**Friends: Karina Valor (Crush), Luna Starlet, May Maple (**__Met while travelling through Johto_)

_**Pokémon So far: Combusken (Male), Riolu (Male), Swellow (Female)**_

_**Future Pokemon: Don't bother asking**_

_**History: Vahn's an elite Trainer and one who can really connect with his Pokémon. Even as a child he was able to connect to Pokémon and easily gain their trust. After travelling through most of the world Vahn's gained a powerful team of Pokémon and has sworn to find his little sister who disappeared after an explosion destroyed his home in Hoenn. While everyone pronounced his family dead, he knew that his sister was alive because of the bond that they shared. With no leads he searches the world until he finds her.**_

_**Goal: To win the Pokémon leagues and to find his little sister**_

_**Aura: Deep Red, Very Strong**_

_**Next up...**_

_**English Name: Karina Valor**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Hometown: Harmonic City, Pokoh**_

_**Family: No known living family members**_

_**Occupation: Coordinator, Artist, Breeder, and a Researcher of Legendary Pokémon.**_

_**Personality: Kind, Playful, Slightly Obsessive, Rash, Secretive, Protective**_

**_Talents: Research, Navigation_**

_** Appearance: (Body) Waist length red hair, blue eyes, 4' 10", (Clothing) Black Running shoes, blue pants, Pink shirt, Black Chocker with gold and silver tribal design, Darkened silver jacket, White Poketch**_

_**Friends: Luna Starlet, May Maple (Met while travelling through Johto), Vahn Sire (Crush)**_

_**Pokémon So far: Growlithe (Male, Named Hero), Gardevior, Starlwing (Male), Starmie**_

_**Future Pokemon: Why ruin the surprise?**_

_**History: Karina was born with what some would consider a silver spoon in her mouth. She's never like any of the fancy life or the rules that have been placed before her, but she's decided to follow very few of the rules since these rules were what gave her the opportunity to escape her home and become a trainer. Karina's always been curious about Legendary Pokémon, so she's taken it upon herself to find and befriend a Legendary Pokémon and make it her own. In the 5 years she's been a trainer she's been confronted by many Legendary Pokémon, but she's always let them be and moved on to the next lead.**_

_**Goal: Used to be to take on and win the Pokémon Leagues, but decided to give contests a run and to confront and capture a Legendary Pokémon.**_

_**Aura: Pink, Very Strong**_

_**And here's the profile for whenever I jump into the story...**_

_**Name: Nathen Pierce**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Gender: Male**_

**_Appearance: (Body) 5'10", short dirty blond hair, blue eyes, (Clothing) _****_White short sleeve under shirt, Black short sleeve button up dress shirt, darkened blue pants, Black and white shoes, Black Poketch._**

**_Personality: Kind, helpful, thoughtful, adventurous, rash, jumpy, lost in thought, strategic._**

**_Pokémon: Inferno (Male Infernape), Jet (Male Pidgeot), Kaiser (Male Garchomp), Aura (Female Lucario)_**

**_Aura: Blue, Unimaginable (Why so strong? Because I am all powerful!)_**

_**And now the OC file...**_

_**Name: (First and Last)**_

_**Gender: (Male or Female)**_

_**Age: (Minimum of 10, Maximum of 16)**_

_**Hometown: (City or Town, Region (No limitations on the region)**_

_**Family: (Living or dead (if any))**_

_**Occupation: (Trainer, Coordinator, Researcher, Designer, Breeder, Etc.)**_

_**Personality: (What are they like?)**_

**_Talents: (What are they good at? Ex. Cooking, Medicine)_**

_**Appearance: (What do they look like? What do they wear?)**_

_**Friends: (One of your OC's, another's OC's, a character from the actual series)  
**_

_**Pokémon: (If 10: 2 maximum, If older: 6 from any region )**_

_**Future Pokemon: (Evolved, Captured, Eggs)**_

_**History: (Give their back-story)**_

_**Goal: (What do they strive for?)**_

_**Aura: (What is their color, and how strong is it? (You may request to be an Aura User since they are need for this story, but main users will be chosen randomly))**_

_**Role: (Are they a good person, or are they evil?)**_

**_Entrance: (When do they want to be debuted?)_**

**_Here's everything! Please give opinions and your OC's! Enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 1: New Pokemon and a Friend!

_**First real chapter up! Even though I've just started accepting OC's I've already chosen one too appear! I will continue accepting OC's and I will also debut more over time! This chapter features the OC of PhantoMNiGHT321!**_

_**The Pokoh Region, a mysterious region that's distant from all other regions. This unique region not only holds several new Pokémon, but the region also holds a unique past that is trying to be uncovered every day.**_

_**Here within Tinytree Town, trainers make their start. But will a simple trip to the towns Professor be all that's in store for our heroes?**_

"Is that really necessary?" Vahn asked as he looked to the sky. Your first real chapter and you're already talking to me? And yes, that whole bit is meant to set the mood and to inform our readers of what you're doing. "Whatever just point us towards Cedar's and we'll be on our way."

Alright, alright pushy aren't we? Just head up that mountain and Cedar's lab is on the north side. "Okay, but isn't that a little small to be a mountain?" Vahn asked as he looked at the 'small' mountain. Karina you're from this region, could you please explain the whole mountain thing?

"The Pokoh Region is made up of several mountains, and while some are small like Mt. Huifun here. No mountain in this entire world compares to that of Mt. Sunset." Karina said as she pointed towards a large mountain. "We'll need to scale it at some point, since there's a gym at the top and going around it is the only way to get to my hometown."

"Alright then, let's get moving to Prof. Cedar's lab so we can head for the first gym." Vahn said as he walked towards the mountain. "I'll be rooting for." Karina said as she followed Vahn. "Wait, won't you be competing in the league?" Vahn asked.

"No, I've decided to take being a coordinator for a run. After seeing May in action I guess I wanted to give it go for myself." Karina said. "That's great, while to cheer for me at each gym, I'll be cheering for you at each Contest you take on!" Vahn said proudly. "Thanks, I'm glad that you're not upset." Karina said. "Why would I be? You control your life, if you want to be a coordinator that's your choice. And whatever that choice is I'll support you all the way." Vahn said with a smile.

"Thanks Vahn, I'm proud to have a friend like you." Karina said. "Same here, so which Pokémon are you going to choose? I have 3 of my original, and you've brought 4, so whatever we choose we'll still have a few chance to get some new Pokémon." Vahn said as the group got closer to the top of the mountain. "I'm thinking I'll take the grass type, you?" Karina said. "Fire for me, it's been a running thing from the beginning." Vahn said as the group reached Tinytree Town.

"Alright from what Nathen said, the lab is on the north end, which is that way." Karina said as she pointed towards north. "I never get tired of how good you are at navigating. We're never going to get lost." Vahn said as he followed Karina towards the lab. I wouldn't keep that to heart; you never know when I might want to screw with you to keep readers interested. "I thought we said no unnecessary plot turns." Vahn growled. I know, but a little humor is always needed, and what better way than making the main character loses their way?

"Alright, just don't do it at the worst possible times." Karina said. Sure thing cutie, now…off to the lab you go! "You sure are bossy." Vahn said as he continued walking towards the lab while Karina blushed. Believe me; this doesn't even rank as bossy. If you want I could be bossier? "NO! You're fine just the way you are." Vahn said. Why thank you…now as I said, get to the lab! "Right!" Vahn and Karina said as they started running towards the lab. Isn't it great being the author?

(Professor Cedar's lab)

"Hello, Professor Cedar?" Vahn called out as he and Karina walked into the labs lobby. "It's about time you got here." Nathen asked as he walked down a hall, but was wearing a lab coat. "What are you doing here and how did you get here so fast?" Vahn asked. "Have you already forgotten that I'm the author of this story? I can appear anywhere in this blasted world in a second. And I'm doing what one would call community service." Nathen said.

"Don't tell me that you've gotten in trouble?" Vahn asked. "No, I just felt like I should lend a helping hand to the different Professors in the regions. I'm also part of League so you may see me at one of the gyms along the way." Nathen said with a laugh. "Great, anyway aren't you supposed to be leading us to Cedar and the starters?" Vahn said.

"Oh that's right, please come this way." Nathen said as he led Karina and Vahn down the hall. "So what are the starters called?" Karina asked. "Tikamo, Nixa, and Wiskabie." Nathen said calmly. "Alright, after we get our Pokémon we head for the Gym or the Contest." Vahn said as he looked around the lab. "The gym is located in Treemount City, and there's a contest at Root Cove Town, but there's quite a distance between here and there so you'll need to stop at Arbor Town for a closer one. It's in between Treemount and Shrubhill which houses the second gym." Nathen said as he led Vahn and Karina to a large room.

"Prof. Cedar, the two I told you about are here." Nathen said. "Oh, I'm all set up. It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Professor Cedar" Prof. Cedar said with a smile.

_This is Professor Cedar; she's one of the few leading professors in the Pokoh region. She has dark blue hair that is held back in a bun; she has dark eyes and wears glasses._

"Was that necessary?" Cedar whispered to Nathen. "I would have to say yes, no one knows what you look like so I'm just giving a minor description." Nathen said. "Alright then, we know why you're here so let get going. We have three Pokémon that you can choose from, while our brother lab in Harmonic has each of the other regions starters. So you could always catch a boat over and choose there." Cedar said. "Um, I don't plan on sending them there yet so would you stop telling others about Harmonic's Lab? And besides that labs mire preoccupied with the ruins." Nathen said quietly.

"Actually, choosing here would be quicker on all of us so let's speed things along." Cedar said with a light laugh as a sweatdrop appeared on her head. "Right, I'm Vahn Sire and I'll be taking the fire type Pokémon." Vahn said as he grabbed a Pokeball with fire symbol on it. "And I'm Karina Valor, and I'll be taking the grass type Pokémon." Karina said as she grabbed a Pokeball with a leaf on it. "Valor? Ah, it's an honor to be helping someone of such a prestigious family." Cedar said as she bowed slightly.

"Please don't, I know that my family's name is well known in this region, but I don't want that to affect my journey through here." Karina said. "Oh of course, I just never figured that I'd get to meet the last heir to the Valor family." Cedar said as she scratched the back of her head. "It's okay. I just hope that the elders don't get word of this." Karina sighed as she gripped her new Pokeball tightly.

"Alright you two, you have the Pokémon but don't you want to know what they look like?" Nathen asked. "Oh right. Come on out." Nathen said as he released his Pokémon. In a flash of light a small Pokémon appeared before everyone. "Nix!" the Pokémon said as it stretched its body out

_The Pokémon before them is known as Nixa, it's has a large chick like body, it's feathers are a red color, it still has remnants from the egg that it hatched from around it's body and on the top of its head._

"Again, is that necessary?" Vahn asked. "And again, no one's ever heard of this Pokémon, so I'm just telling the readers what it looks like. Now here's your PokéDex." Nathen said as he handed Vahn and Karina a PokéDex. "Alright then let's see what the PokéDex has to say about this one." Vahn said as he activated his PokéDex.

_**Nixa, the phoenix egg Pokémon. Nixa is very troublesome, often wandering into danger and sticky situations just by taking a few steps in the wrong direction.**_

"So you're a phoenix? I guess that signifies your new name. From now on you're known as Phoenix." Nathen said as he picked up his Pokémon. "He's adorable, let's see what mine looks like." Karina said as she called out her new Pokémon. In a quick flash Karina's new Pokémon appeared before everyone. "Tika!" the Pokémon called out as it shook its fur around.

_This Pokémon is known as Tikamo, It resembled a tiger cub. It had messy fur on top of its head, a yellowish orange color and its full body was a dark green. It had two messy bits of fur on its cheeks that were the same shade as the fur on the top of his head, its tail curved behind it and one of its front paws was the same shade as the yellowish orange fur. His whole body was covered in black stripes at random points, much like a tiger._

"And now, what does the PokéDex say?" Karina said as she activated her new PokéDex.

_**Tikamo, the camouflage tiger Pokémon. It is a very shy little creature at this stage, and tends to use his unique camouflage ability to hide away.**_

"So you're a shy one, well there's no need to shy around us. We're your new family." Karina said as she picked up her Pokémon. "Alright then, now that you have your Pokémon, I suggest you head out towards Treemount before it gets late." Nathen said as he started to look transparent. "Okay, so let's get moving, Phoenix return." Vahn said as he recalled his Pokémon. "Right, Tikamo return." Karina said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Good luck you two." Cedar said as Vahn and Karina started for the labs exit. "I have a PokeCell so we'll call if we need any assistance." Vahn called as he and Karina got farther away. "You'll keep an eye on them right?" Cedar asked Nathen. "You know it; I'm recording their journey so I have to make sure that they don't get into any serious trouble." Nathen said as he fully disappeared. I'm going to keep you posted since their registered as your trainers, See you later Cedar. "Bye." Cedar said to herself as she noticed one of her assistants walk up to her. "Um, Prof. Cedar, why are you talking to yourself?" the assistant asked. "Oh no reason." Cedar laughed as a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

Whoops. I didn't mean to make her appear crazy, then again that will be happening more to anyone that comes near those two. Speaking of which where are those two? Ah there they are.

"Do you think we've lost big mouth?" Vahn asked. Not even close. "Damn, can't we get a few moments of peace?" Vahn asked. Maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see. Also, I heard that 'Big Mouth' remark, and honestly…I don't want to be seen as a bad person. I don't want you two or anyone else hating me like the characters that a friend of mine works with.

"I don't see you as a bad person, just as an annoyance." Vahn sighed as he looked towards the sky. "I think you're a kind person, a little bossy, but kind." Karina said with a smile. Why thank you, now I think it's time to test you. "What do you mean by that?" Vahn asked. "You'll see." Nathen said as he appeared next to Karina.

"Hey you over there." A voice said from behind the group. "Who me?" Vahn asked as he turned to see a man. "Yes you, I want to battle you!" the man asked. "What, right now?" Vahn asked. "Yes right now. You have quite a few Pokémon so I want to see what you can do." The man said as he walked up to Vahn and the others. "Alright then, I accept. My name is Vahn Sire, and who might you be?" Vahn asked.

_This young man has __dark Skin, stands at about 5ft 10in. he has green eyes, and black medium-long braided hair. He was wearing black pants with green hexagon lines design on the lower thigh, a long black Jacket that reaches knees with the same design on the back, and green and white shirt, he was also wearing a necklace with a green hexagon at the end._

"I'm Avrey Wilson. Let's make it a 2 on 2 match up." Avrey said as he pulled a Pokeball out. "Alright then, hey big mouth since you're with the league why don't you ref." Vahn said as he pulled out a Pokeball and stood opposite Avrey. "Why not. Alright this will be a 2 vs. 2 Pokémon battle between Avrey Wilson and Vahn Sire. No substitutions and the winner will be determined when both Pokémon of one side is defeated. There is no time limit. Now both competitors call out your Pokémon!" Nathen called out as he walked out to in between Vahn and Avrey.

"Alright, let's go Combusken!" Nathen called out. "Busken!" Combusken called out as he stretched his body out. "Come out, Slash!" Avrey said. "Sol!" Slash said as he stretched his body out. "Alright, this first match will be between an Absol name Slash and Combusken. Begin!" Nathen called out. "Alright Combusken start with Fire Spin!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon shot out an intense fire attack. "Dodge Slash and use bite!" Avrey said as his Pokémon jumped out of the way and rushed towards Combusken.

"Sol!" Sol said as he bit down on Combusken's arm. "Quick, knock Slash off with Brick Break!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon's arm started to glow and it was dropped on Slash's head causing major damage from the super effective move. "Damn, Slash hang in there and use Slash!" Avrey said as he Pokémon rushed towards Combusken with the blade at the side of his head glowing. "Let's end this, use Flamethrower!" Vahn said without knowing how close Slash had gotten.

As the two attacks collided, a smoke cloud formed. When the cloud dissipated Slash was still standing while Combusken was on the ground unconscious. "Damn, you did well Combusken, take a break." Vahn said as he returned his Pokémon. "The first match goes to Slash." Nathen said. "Alright the, Let go Riolu!" Vahn said as he called out his Pokémon. "A Riolu? I think this will be an interesting battle." Avrey said. "Alright the second round is between Slash and Riolu, begin!" Nathen said. "Riolu end this, Force Palm!" Vahn said as his Riolu rushed towards Slash and thrust its palm onto Slash knocking him out.

"Wow, never expected it to end that quickly." Nathen said with a laugh. "Anyway, the second round goes to Riolu."

"Alright! Now let's see what else you've got Avrey!" Vahn said. "You did well Slash. Alright then, let go Stark!" Avrey said as he called out his Pokémon. "Lucario!" Stark said as he stretched his body out. "The final round will be between the Lucario known as Stark and Riolu. A match between the same species of Pokémon, one's still training and the other the evolved form…this is going to be interesting. Now, begin!" Nathen said.

"Alright Stark, use Aura Sphere then follow up with Bone Rush!" Avrey called. "Lucar!" Stark said as he fired off a blue sphere and then formed a long bone in his hands. "Riolu, take the Aura Sphere then take on Stark with Bullet Punch and Force Palm!" Vahn said as the blue sphere grew closer. "Ri!" Riolu said as he took on the blunt of the Aura Sphere before charging at Stark.

For a few moments the Emanation Pokémon and the Aura Pokémon swapped blows with each other. "Come on Riolu! You can win this!" Karina called out. Soon both Pokémon charged at each other and attack each other with all their might. A second later both Pokémon fell to the ground unconscious. "Wow. Alright then, this match ends in a draw." Nathen said with a laugh.

"I've never expected that to happen. You're a strong battler, how about we be friends?" Avrey asked as he recalled his Pokémon. "The moment we battled we became friends. You're a stern battler and you really know what you're doing." Vahn said as he recalled his Pokémon. "Great, I'm take the gyms on so why don't we travel together?" Avrey asked. "I'd like to, but Karina's taking on the contest world so we're going to need to travel along that road as well. So I'm going to have to say no, but I'm sure that we'll run into each other along the road." Vahn said.

"I see, well how about I just go with you up until after Treemount's gym?" Avrey asked. "I guess that'll work. What do you think Karina?" Vahn said. "The more the merrier!" Karina said happily. "Alright it looks like you all have a plan for yourselves, so I suggest that you all get moving before it gets too late." Nathen said as he turned transparent and started to fade. "What the, why are you disappearing?" Avrey asked. "Oh, you should know that I'm following these two as the author of their story in this region. So I'll be jumping in every so often, and I'll be talking to these two and anyone that they come in contact with for their entire journey." Nathen said as he fully disappeared. So get used to it!

"Grand." Avrey sighed as he turned towards his companions. "Shall we be on our way?" Avrey asked. "I guess so." Vahn said as he looked to Karina. "Alright then, hey Nathen which way to Treemount?" Karina asked. Wow, you're from this region and you don't even know where Treemount is? Alright, head to the center of town and head west. "Thanks." Karina said sweetly. No problem, now…get moving! "Gee, you sure are bossy." Avrey said as he, Karina and Vahn started for the town's center. "You have no idea what Big Mouth's capable of yet." Vahn sighed as placed a hand on Avrey's shoulder.

"Just keep to yourself, don't mention Aura, and stay away from a team known as Universal Aura." Vahn said. "Why?" Avrey asked. "No idea, we asked for advice and that's what Big Mouth gave." Vahn replied. "Never heard of that team, the only ones that I know of are Magma, Aqua, and Galactic." Avrey said. "Neither have I, and I've heard of the ones that you've listed as well but you can add Team Rocket to that list." Vahn said.

"How about you Karina?" Avrey asked. Enough! Please just move on! When the time comes I'll explain a bit about TUA later. "Alright alright, just stop talking. I swear I'm going to be branded a nut if people keep seeing me talk to the sky." Avrey said. "You and everyone else we run into." Vahn said with a light laugh.

Quiet you! "No, I don't think I will." Vahn said. Gah! I knew thing were going to end up like how Gem is with her character if I talked to you! "Let's just ignore him and move on." Vahn said as he, Avrey and Karina started running towards the town's center.

Ha, I knew that would work. Looks like another ally, but how long will he last once TUA shows their ugly mugs?

_**Well, tell me what you think! Here's the OC file for PhantoMNiGHT321's Avrey Wilson!**_

**_Name: Avrey Wilson_**

**_ Gender: Male_**

**_ Age: 16_**

**_ Hometown: Ever Grande City, Hoenn_**

**_ Family: Dante (Oldest Brother), Tobi (Older Brother), Luke (Father), Lisa (Mother) _**

**_ Occupation: Elite Trainer _**

**_ Personality: Kind, Fun, Humorous, Shy, Smart, Lazy._**

**_ Talents: He's a smooth talker and a great liar when he needs to be. He also is a good fighter. He can understand his all his Pokémon's speech. Strong Trainer_**

**_ Appearance: Dark Skin. 5ft 10in. Average build. Green Eyes. Black Medium-long braided hair. /Black pants with green hexagon lines design on the lower thigh. Long Black Jacket that reaches knees with same design on the back. Green and white shirt. Necklace with Green Hexagon at the end._**

**_ Friends: Annabel of the Battle Tower (Hoenn). Flint of the Elite Four (Sinnoh) Volkner of the Sunnyshore Gym. Candice of the Snowpoint Gym. Paul of Veilstone City. Ash of Pallet Town. Gary of Pallet Town. Barry of Twinleaf Town. Greta of Battle Arena. Brock of Pewter City. Will of Elite Four (Johto). Riley of Iron Island. Champion Cynthia of Sinnoh. Palmer of Battle Tower (Sinnoh) (Yeah, he knows a lot of people. They have to be strong and get along with him.)_**

**_ Pokémon: Weavile (Girl/Grace), Absol(Boy/Slash), Lucario(Boy/Stark), Lopunny(Girl/Cream), Dragonite(Boy/Draco), Sceptile(Boy/Ace)_**

**_ Future Pokémon: Don't bother asking!_**

**_ History: Avrey is a Pokémon trainer who has been in many Pokémon leagues, becoming the champion in the Hoenn and Sinnoh leagues. After challenging the Elite Four and losing to Drake in Hoenn and Cynthia in Sinnoh, he went to other regions, challenging their leagues to test his might. He travels a lot. He has become friends with many people along his travels in the four regions._**

**_ Goal: To become a great trainer and meet others as strong as him._**

**_ Aura: Neon Green, Super Strong_**

**_ Role: Good_**

**_Please Read and Review! Also, keep submitting OC's!_**


	3. Chapter 2: An old problem!

_**Happy Halloween to all you out there! I hope that you all enjoy this update!**_

_**It's about midday as we rejoin our heroes and their new companion Avrey Wilson on their way to Treemount City to compete for the badge that it holds. But what else will this simple walk through the Huifun Forest hold?**_

"Can you please stop doing that?" Vahn asked. "Yeah, and everyone already knows that I'm here. They read the last chapter didn't they." Avrey said. Again, I'm just setting the mood, and some authors for some reason don't acknowledge a character until really late into the chapter, so I'm just making sure that people know that you're here.

"Why, I'm not going anywhere until after Treemount." Avrey said. Just drop the subject and get into that forest! "Alright, god what eating at you today?" Vahn asked. "Yeah, are you feeling alright?" Karina asked in a concerned voice. Nothing's wrong, I just had a rough night. First night in a new room, and a coughing fit in the middle of the night.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Karina said. Well aren't you just sweet. "Um Karina, what are you trying to do?" Vahn asked. "Make him feel better and keep him from yelling at us." Karina said as she started walking towards the forest again. I would never yell at you, them maybe, but never you. And to prove this, you two follow Karina's lead and get in that forest!

"Alright, god you don't have to yell." Avrey said as he and Vahn ran towards Karina. God being the Author is great. Now while they're off through the forest, I have to go get today plot ready

"Um guys, did things suddenly get quiet?" Avrey asked. "I think it did, maybe Big Mouth left." Vahn said. "Let's enjoy this time of peace before he gets back." Karina said. "Good idea." Avrey and Vahn said at the same time.

_Meanwhile deep within the Huifun Forest…_

"That's it we're lost." A male voice said. "I can't make heads or tails of this map that the boss gave us."

"Give it here, you can't even do the simplest of tasks." A female voice said. "Fine, you give it a go. I still don't know why the boss sent us here." The male said. "Who cares, he said to go and establish a base while gathering powerful Pokémon. And with little to no one except for those who are extremely powerful knowing about this place, this region must be riddled with Rare and Powerful Pokémon!" a high pitched yet scratchy voice said. "That is true, hey Tina, maybe we should start looking for Pokémon." The male voice said.

"I'm not looking for one Pokémon until I find this damn clearing!" Tina said angrily. "Cool it Tina, we'll find it. And it looks like we're close." The scratchy voice said. "Man Sneazel, either we need to fix that Voice Box Collar or you need to learn to talk." The male voice said. "I'll never learn to talk like that idiotic Meowth. And I doubt anyone will ever be able to fix this damned collar. So I guess you'll have to live with it Tom." Sneazel said while tugging at the collar around his neck.

"I found it!" Tina said as she ran out into a clearing. "It's about time." Tom said as he and Sneazel ran after her. "Now, where is that operative?" Tom asked. "Right here." A dark voice said from behind them.

"You must be the units that Giovanni sent to help establish the Team Rocket Pokoh division base." The man said. "Yes. You have word of an incredibly rare Pokémon?" Tom asked. "That would be correct. This file is on a unique Riolu. You are to tail it and capture it, and we will accept nothing less than your best effort. You must not stop until you have this Riolu." The man said as he handed the file to Tom. "And to help you here are two Pokémon for each of you, and a new Voice Collar for your Sneazel." The man said as he gave tow Pokeballs to Tom and Tina and a Collar to the Sneazel.

"You had better not fail us." The man said as he walked into the forest. "Alright, time to get back on top!" Tina said. "And let's hope that we won't be shown up by those two brats again!" Sneazel said clearly after putting his new collar on. "Right now let's see what's so special about this Riolu." Tom said as he opened the file.

_**Your target is a Riolu owned by the trainer Vahn Sire. Recent endeavors in trying to capture it on your team's part have proven that this Pokémon is top quality and a priority. Hidden study from information gathered by your team after your last attempt at capturing this Pokémon have shown that it has incredible stats and may be able to use the move Aura Sphere, which in turn will make this Pokémon even stronger once it evolves into a Lucario.**_

_**Failure is not an option; paths off the Pokoh region have been block to you as this will be a priority along with establishing the honor of Team Rocket within the Pokoh Region!**_

Seconds went by after Tom had finished reading their objective aloud. "Why, why does the world hate us?" Tina yelled. "The last time we encountered those two we were shot half way around the Johto Region." Sneazel said. "We'll just have to try harder then we used to!" Tina said snapping out of her slump. "Right! And the file said that they were last sighted in this area, so all we need to do is wait for them and spring a trap!" Tom said. "Right!" the three of them said as they ran back into the forest.

"Man, I knew that Team Rocket grunts were dense, but tricking those three was the easiest thing I've ever done!" the man said as he revealed himself to be Nathen. "Vahn's going to kill me, but then again, the way those three acted I'm sure that they'll be just fine."

"Oh that's right, from now on whenever I appear as that masked man, my name is Zero." Nathen said. "Now to go check on the others." Nathen said as he instantly disappeared.

_(Huifun Forest Road)_

"Man, I'd hate to say it, and I mean I really hate to say it, but I'm starting to miss Big Mouth." Vahn sighed as he looked to the sky. "He grows on you quickly, and he does start up a conversation rather easy." Avrey said. "I knew you guys like him." Karina said with a small laugh.

"It's not that we like them, it's more like he keeps the day rolling." Vahn said. I heard that! And everything you said before! "Damn, and here I thought that we could have a little more peace." Vahn said. "Welcome back." Karina asked. It's good to be back. "Where exactly did you go?" Avrey asked. To set up the plot and by the looks of it you guys must be hungry. So why don't you stop for lunch in that clearing. "Sounds like a decent plan." Vahn said as he pulled his backpack off and walked into the clearing.

"Avrey, Vahn's going to do the cooking, so why don't we go gather some supplies?" Karina said as she took her bag off. "Okay. Wait, Vahn can cook?" Avrey said as he pulled his bag off and set it with the others. "I heard that, go get some fire wood and water please." Vahn said as he looked towards the sky. "I know that you can bend reality since you can appear here at any time you want, so could you please materialize a table, a pot, some silverware, cutlery, a few bowls, and the ingredients for a stew?" Vahn asked.

I guess, just don't forget to feed your Pokémon. "Thanks." Vahn said as the things he asked for appeared around him. "Alright. Come on out everyone." Vahn said as he called out his Pokémon. Within moments a Combusken, a Swellow, a Riolu, and Nixa appeared before him. "Everyone, this is Phoenix, our new family member. Phoenix, meet the rest of the family." Vahn said as he Pokémon began talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Vahn, we've brought the wood and water." Karina said as she and Avrey walked into the clearing with a large pan of water and several sticks of wood. "And it looks like Big Mouth supplied the rest." Avrey said as he noticed everything that was around Vahn. "Yeah, but what I'm trying to figure out is what we're going to do with it all when we're done." Vahn said.

Alright, I'm not supposed to do this but here, it's a storage cube that'll hold an infinite number of things. But that's what'll happen with my cube, the cube you have will only hold the stuff I form for you and food that you find. "Thanks, this'll really help." Karina said as the cube materialized in front of her. No problem, not call your Pokémon out so that they can eat too, Vahn already has. "Oh right, time to eat everyone!" Karina said as she threw out her Pokeballs. The next moment a Growlithe, a Gardevior, a Starmie, a Starlwing, and a Tikamo appeared.

A second later Tikamo looked over at the other Pokémon and got a little scared before jumping into Karina's arms. "It's okay Tikamo; they're part of the family. Everyone, this is our new friend Tikamo. Let's all try and make him feel welcome." Karina said as she knelt down and put her Pokémon on the ground. "You all have an impressive set of Pokémon, but I don't think I've ever seen that bird before." Avrey said as he pulled out his PokéDex. "It's called a Starlwing; I got it before I left on my journey in another region." Karina said.

_**Starlwing, the Starling Pokémon. Its beak is sharp, making peck one of its most powerful attacks. It generally likes to stay to itself and its family – if it has one – and isn't very cooperative unless you earn its trust.**_

_This Pokémon is probably around the size of a Pidgeotto; its head is a metallic blue and the rest of its body is an orange color other than its tail which is black._

"Wow, I can't wait to see what else this region as to offer towards Pokémon." Avrey said as he pocketed his PokéDex. "Trust me; this region is full of mystery. This region is the only one that has the Machine and Aura type Pokémon." Karina said. "I've never heard of those types." Avrey said as he pulled out his Pokeballs. "That's because Aura and Machine type Pokémon can be found in this region alone, and with very few trainers knowing about this region, very few ever learn about those two types."Karina explained. "I gotcha, come on out everyone." Avrey said as he called out his Pokémon.

The next moment a Weavile, an Absol, a Lucario, a Lopunny, a Dragonite, and a Sceptile appeared. "You all have already met Slash and Stark, but I'd like to introduce you to my Weavile Grace, my Lopunny Cream, my Dragonite Draco, and my Sceptile, my partner, Ace." Avrey said. "Nice set. Lunch is almost done." Vahn said as he tasted his stew. "I get better every day."

_Later…_

"So how is it everyone?" Vahn asked. "Great! I don't think I've ever had stew this good." Avrey said. "As good as it ever is." Karina said with a smile. "And how's the handmade Pokémon food?" Vahn asked the large group of Pokémon who all cheered happily. "I guess they all like it." Karina said with a laugh. "I aim to please." Vahn said. "Wait a moment; it's too quiet…hey Big Mouth why have you been so quiet. 3 minutes...huh? "Three minutes until what?" Vahn asked coldly. Oh, nothing, just finish up so that you can get to Treemount before nightfall.

"Alright, I'm done eating so I'll start cleaning up." Vahn said as he stood up. "Hey Vahn, where are you from? I know Karina's from this region but I don't know much about you." Avrey asked. "I'm from Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region." Vahn said as he started clean up. "Really now, I'm from Ever Grande City in the Hoenn region." Avrey said. "What are the odds?" Vahn said. "Do you have any family back home?" Avrey asked. The next moment everything got silent before Vahn broke the silence. "No, my home in Littleroot was destroyed in an explosion. No one survived, but I know that my baby sister is still alive somewhere and I'll find her no matter how long it takes." Vahn said as he tensed up.

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up. How about you Karina?" Avrey asked. "I have no family; I was raised by my family's council, my homes caretakers, and the servants." Karina said plastering a false smile. "Oh, wait a moment…council, caretakers, servants? What kind of family do you belong to?" Avrey asked. "I'm the last heir of the Valor family, the Valor family is prestige one that was said to the one that ruled over the Pokoh region long ago." Karina explained. "So if they still do, that means that the entire region belongs to you?" Avrey asked.

"Yeah, but things have changed so right now it's just Harmonic City that belongs to the Valor family." Karina said. Alright, enough with the history lesson people; it's time to get moving. "Right, alright everyone time to get moving." Karina said as she returned her Pokémon to their Pokeballs except for Tikamo who dodge the beam and jumped up the Karina. "I guess he want to stay outside the ball. Reminds me of another one of my friends Pikachu" Avrey said as he finished returning his Pokémon to their Pokeballs. "Karina, my clip belts on the table so could you recall my Pokémon? I need to wrap up with the 'kitchen'" Vahn said as he finished cleaning his cooking area. "Okay, time to go guys." Karina said as she returned all of Vahn's Pokémon but Riolu to their Pokeballs.

"Thanks Karina and thank you Big Mouth for the storage cube." Vahn said as he pocketed the flattened Storage Cube. You're welcome, now get moving, Treemount is just down the road from here. "Okay." Vahn said the group started walking towards the road but fell into a hole the next moment. "What the hell? Where did this Hole come from?" Avrey asked. "I think I have an idea. Big Mouth if you're behind this I swear I'm going to kill you the next time you come down here.

Hey, you said no serious plot turn, and a visit like this doesn't count as a serious one. "I don't care; just get us out of here!" Vahn yelled. Fine there's a rope in your bag now. "Good." Vahn said as he opened his bag and noticed the rope with a hook on it. "Riolu, can you go hook this onto a tree?" Vahn asked as he handed the hook to Riolu. "Ri." Riolu said as he took the hook and jumped out of the hole. "Is everyone alright?" Vahn asked as he and everyone else rearranged themselves. "Yeah, just a small headache, how are you doing Tikamo?" Karina asked. "Tika." Tikamo said as he stretched his body out before jumping onto Karina's lap. "Good."

I've been better." Avrey said. "Alright, it feels like Riolu's hooked." Vahn said as he started climbing up the rope. A moment later everyone was on the main ground looking around. "Grr. Where are you Team Rocket? I know that you're around here!" Vahn shouted out. A moment later Riolu became encase in a ball and rose up into a balloon. "Looks like we've finally bested you!" Tina called out. "Not a chance! Now give Riolu back!" Vahn called.

"I don't think so!" Sneazel yelled. "Team Rocket and a talking Pokémon? Where have a seen this before? It doesn't matter Ace use Leaf Blade to take Team Rocket down!" Avrey said as he throughout a Pokeball. The next moment Ace jumped from a tree slicing through Team Rockets balloon sending them crashing into the ground and the ball holding Riolu rolling towards Vahn. "Thanks Avrey, and you too Ace. Now to get Riolu out. Riolu use Force Palm." Vahn said as Riolu began striking the ball, but a claw soon shot out and grabbed the ball. "No, come on Riolu you need to get out!" Vahn called.

As Riolu grew closer to Team Rocket he began to grow and change form in a bright flash of light, but the light subsided and he returned to normal as the energy reformed into the move Aura Sphere. A second later the ball shattered as Riolu fired off the attack. "Did Riolu just cancel his evolution by using Aura Sphere?" Avrey asked. "I think so, Riolu how are you doing?" Vahn asked as Riolu ran up to him. "Riolu." Riolu said as he turned back towards Team Rocket. "Tikamo!" Tikamo said as he jumped out of Karina's arms and landed next to Riolu. "Sceptile!" Ace said as he walked next to Riolu.

"Just great, and here I thought that we had him!" Tina shouted. "Um, Tina. I think we have bigger problems." Tom said hesitantly as he pointed towards the line of Pokémon. "Crap." Sneazel said.

"Alright Riolu, use Aura Sphere!" Vahn called out as Riolu began charging his attack. "Ace use Energy Ball!" Avrey said as Ace began charging his attack. "Tikamo…use, let's see." Karina said as she started looking at what Tikamo could do, but was surprised to see that Tikamo had already began using Energy Ball. "Alright, use Energy Ball!" Karina said as all the Pokémon fired off their attacks.

A second later the attacks caused an explosion that sent Team Rocket flying. "Dammit! I knew that was going to happen!" Tina yelled. "I guess it was inevitable." Sneazel said. "Well we'll just have to learn and try again! And besides we learned that the data was true, so we're not just going after a simple Pokémon like Jessie, James, and the Meowth are going after that Pikachu." Tom said. "Right, I'm not going to be on the same level as that hag Jessie!" Tina said. Um guys, you've got your point across, so could you just wrap it up with the signature line. "Crap, that voice is right. Alright, on three." Sneazel said. One…two…three! "Team's Rocket Blasting Off!" Tina, Tom, and Sneazel said at the same time as they flew out of sight.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've heard that." Vahn said. "Yup." Karina said. "You know those three?" Avrey asked. "You could say that. They started targeting me and Karina while we were exploring Johto." Vahn said. "Ouch, well at least we know something about your Riolu." Avrey said. "That's true. Who would've thought that my Riolu would be this special?" Vahn said.

Alright guys, now that everyone's fine, how about you get moving to Treemount! "He's right, surprisingly." Avrey said. Hey! "It does look like it's getting late so we'd better rush it so that we can get a room at the Pokémon Center." Karina said. "Right." Vahn and Avrey said as the three of them and their Pokémon started running for Treemount.

Well it looks like they're finally going to get into Treemount. It took a little longer, but I did it! I just hope that the building in Treemount, won't be a problem yet.

_**I think that this may have been a smaller update, but that's how it is! Anyway, I'm still accepting OC's so keep sending them in! Also, Avrey will be sticking around through the next two or three chapters!**_

_**Quick Notice! I was over looking the Prologue of this story and I noticed that I had forgotten something. For those who are going to post an OC or have already posted an OC I want to know if your character has a crush on a character or not. It can be another OC character or an actual character from the main series. I don't necessarily need this information, but I would like it since it might help form an idea later on if and when I make them part of the story! **_


	4. Chapter 3: A Live Performance!

_**Whoop! Consecutive updates! Anyway, I'm introducing another OC this Chapter! She'll be around through the Gym Battles! Now calling to the stage the OC of TeamRocketDiva: Wisteria Pony! **_

_**Also, I mentioned this in a resend of the last chapter, but I would like to know if your character has a crush or not! This is mainly for those who don't reread a story and just read the updates!**_

_**We now find our Heroes merely a few feet from the doors that lead to Treemount City Gym, but will they be able to get their badge on their first day as trainers in Pokoh?**_

"Two chapters of that and I'm still not used to it." Vahn sighed. Well you'd better since I'm going to be doing it every chapter! "Guys, can we please not get on each other's nerves? We've finally made it to the gym, so can we please see if it's not too late to attempt for a badge?" Avrey said as he walked up to the door. "I guess." Vahn said. Hey guys, there's something I have to go do. It's sort of a last minute thing, but it's important to the story. So as soon as you get disappointed head down to the city's center.

"What did he mean by 'disappointed'?" Vahn asked. "Not sure…um guys. The gym's locked." Avrey said as he tried opening the door to the gym. "What! Dammit! I thought for sure we had enough time!" Vahn shouted out while his Riolu just sighed. "Tika." Tikamo said as he leapt up to Karina with a flier in his mouth. "What've you got there Tikamo? Hey guys, what's this?" Karina asked as she took the flier from Tikamo. "A festival?" Karina said as she started reading the flier. "Do you think the gym was closed for the festival?" Avrey asked as he walked over to Vahn who had popped out of his slump and Riolu who had jumped onto Vahn's shoulders.

"I guess, hey Karina does the flier say anything else?" Vahn asked as he started to think. "Here I'll read the whole thing." Karina said.

_**Today only, Treemount City is proud to welcome the 'Flower Princess' from **__**Raimon City in the far off Isshu region! She'll be performing a musical concert for the festival! All are advised to come join the festivities and enjoy the wonderful musical performance!**_

"The Isshu region?" Vahn asked. "Flower Princess?" Avrey asked. "Musical performance?" Karina asked.

"I'm going to take a long shot as to say that this is what Nathen wanted us to go see." Karina said. "I agree." Avrey said. "Well then should we go take a look at this so called 'Flower Princess'?" Vahn said. "Sure." Avrey and Karina said at the same time.

_Later, in the cities center…_

"This looks like the place." Karina said. The entire city square was packed with people and a t the far end was a stage that was riddled with flowers all around it. "Hey, isn't that Nathen?" Avrey asked as he pointed to a man standing behind the stage talking to a woman. "I think it is, let's go see who he's talking with." Vahn said as he and the rest of the group started walking towards the stage.

_Moments later…_

"You're doing great Wisteria. Just keep up the good work." Nathen said to the girl. "Thanks Nathen, I'm glad that you gave me this opportunity to sing for the city." Wisteria said. "It was nothing; it sounds like they want the next song. You'd better head on up." Nathen said as he heard people chanting Wisteria's name. "I guess I should, oh and when will I get to meet those people you were telling me about?" Wisteria asked as she walked up the stairs. "After this song, oh and you'll only have time for one more afterwards so sing your heart out." Nathen said. "Right." Wisteria said as she ran back on stage and the crowd started cheering.

_Wisteria is a 10 year old girl from the Isshu Region; she's a young and talented singer. Currently Wisterias wearing __a lilac colored dress and her hair is held back with a tiara._

"Hey Nathen, who was that girl you were talking with?" Karina asked as she, Avrey and Vahn walked up to the author. "It's about time you guys got here. Anyway, the person I was talking too was the Flower Princess, Wisteria Pony." Nathen said as he looked up to the stage. "Really? I don't believe you." Vahn said as he crossed his arms. "Fine, just wait until after this song and I'll prove you wrong." Nathen said as he and the others walked up to the stage.

"Alright everyone, are you ready for another one?" Wisteria called out. A moment later the crowd started shouting back. "Good here's another one of my favorites!"

_Gosh, aroony, I don't mean to stare__  
__I'm wonderin' what the heck is under there__  
__But trust in me and soon you'll be feelin' good, feelin' good__  
__Workin' on a really awesome scale__  
__We're such a perfect team, no way we'll fail__  
__You'll wanna shout, it's all about, feelin' good inside and out__  
__You've got so much beauty inside you, I guess you've never been told_

_But I could see from the start, you've got a heart of solid gold__  
__You're still a little doubtful, I can tell__  
__But keep a happy thought and things will dell__  
__Curl up your smile, in just a while, you'll be feelin' good, feelin' good_

_Time to tell your trouble bye b bye (whaooo)__  
__They'll float like tiny bubbles to the sky (whaooo)__  
__And you'll begin to grin and grin__  
__Feelin' good outside and in_

_You've got so much beauty inside you__  
__Guess you've never been told__  
__But I could see from the start, you've got a heart of solid gold, (whaooo) solid gold (whaooo, whaooo)__  
__Changin' at a truly awesome clip_

_I can't imagine why you wouldn't flip__  
__You'll grin with glee__  
__(Say oh e gee)__  
__Soon you will see__  
__(I'll give a wee)_

_Take it from me__  
__You're gonna be, feelin' good__  
__Feelin' good, feelin' good__  
__Good as can be_

_During the song…_

"Her voice is amazing." Karina said in awe. "It sure is." Avrey said while Vahn just remained silent. "What do you think Vahn? Vahn?" Avrey asked. "Huh, oh, yeah she's got quite a voice." Vahn said quickly. "So Nathen, how exactly did you meet her?" Karina asked without taking her eyes off of the stage. "I found Wisteria a little before I started working with you and Vahn. She was wandering around so I guided her to Treemount and told her of the festival that was taking place. And since I'm the cities project manager she's an instant gig." Nathen said with a light laugh.

"It sounds like the songs ending." Avrey said. "Yup, do you guys want to meet her? She really wants to meet you two." Nathen said as he looks toward Vahn and Karina. "Of course I'd like to meet her!" Karina said happily. "Jumpy aren't you? Alright, hey Wisteria they two I told you about are here!" Nathen called out over the roar of the crowd as the song fully ended and an instrument only piece started playing.

"How was that?" Wisteria asked. "Great, Wisteria, these are the two I told you about. This is Vahn Sire and Karina Valor." Nathen said as he pointed towards Karina and Vahn. "It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you. Nathen's really spoke highly of both of you." Wisteria said happily. "Same to you." Vahn said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your voice is incredible." Karina said with a smile. "Why thank you Lady Valor, it's a pleasure to be able to meet you." Wisteria said as she took a slight bow. "The same to you Lady Pony." Karina said as she mirrored Wisteria.

"Who would've thought that I would get to meet two actual princesses in one day?" Avrey said as he crossed his arms. "Oh I'm sorry, who are you?" Wisteria asked as she noticed Avrey. "I'm Avrey Wilson. It's a pleasure to meet you." Avrey said as Wisteria shook his hand. "It sounds like they're ready for the last song." Nathen said. "I guess so, um Nathen, would you mind if Lady Valor joined me for this one?" Wisteria asked. "What?" Karina asked quickly. "My next song has the princess theme so why not have actual two princesses sing it?" Wisteria said. "I guess, but we'll need to get her into a dress quickly, and we'll need to change up the song so that it's a duet." Nathen said. "Don't worry; I can get everything done quickly!" Wisteria said as she pulled Karina in closely. "I guess, just make it quick. I don't know how long the audience will wait." Nathen said. "Thank you! You're the best!" Wisteria said as she pulled Karina towards the 'mock' dressing room.

"You two wait here, I'm going to quell the crowd." Nathen said as he walked. "Attention! We have a special song for you today. Instead of just our main act, a friend will be joining her in her final performance of the night!" Nathen called out as the crowd roared out. "Now please be patient just a little long as we get our new guest ready for the performance." Nathen said as he walked off stage.

"Today just got more interesting, what do you think Vahn?" Avrey asked. "Definitely, while I'm still a little miffed that we got pulled into a story out of nowhere, finally getting to here Karina sing will make up for it big time." Vahn sighed as he turned and looked towards the evening sky. "How long have you known Karina?" Avrey asked. "A good three or four years, why?" Vahn said. "Well it just strikes me as odd that since you've known each other for that long that you two aren't dating right now." Avrey said.

"Whoa man, where'd that one come from?" Vahn asked hysterically. "It's nothing; it's just that the way you two are I expected that you would've been dating for some time now." Avrey said. "Well we're not. We're just really good friends." Vahn said as he calmed himself.

A second later Karina and Wisteria walked out of the dressing room. Karina was in a red strapless dress, she had a silver tiara on her head, the only make up she had on was some blush and lipstick.

"What do you think?" Karina asked in a shy tone. "You look great." Vahn said shyly. "Everyone looks great! Now Karina, do you know your lines?" Nathen asked. "Yeah." Karina said as she regained herself. "Good, now get out there you two!" Nathen said. "Right." Karina and Wisteria said at the same time as they ran out on stage.

"Good evening everyone! I hope that you all have enjoyed yourselves! I'd like to introduce you all to my new friend Karina Valor!" Wisteria said. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope you enjoy this song, it's linked to us more than you think." Karina said with a smile.

_Parts in parentheses tell whose singing_

_(Both)_  
_When you're royalty_  
_You must learn to be full of grace in all you do_  
_Stand up nice and tall_  
_Smile at one and all_

_Don't forget the world is looking up to you_  
_Hang in there, you'll be fine_  
_This is your time to shine_  
_Show them a princess is in town_

_(Karina)_  
_On this amazing day, things can't be just ok_  
_No time to spare because a princess is in town_  
_We're in a spin alright, working all with all our might_  
_Full of excitement cause a princess is in town_

_(Both)_  
_With your breezy style_  
_And your easy smile_  
_You'll be dazzling_  
_Oh, I hope you know it's true_

_Head up_  
_Now mind yer crown_  
_Try not to snag your gown_  
_Show them a princess is in town_

_Hang in there, you'll be fine_  
_This is your time to shine_  
_Show them a princess is in town_

_(Wisteria)_  
_Let's plan to look our best_  
_And surely she'll be impressed_  
_It's hard to believe it but a princess is in town_  
_We know her highness is the grandest of princess'_  
_No small location when a princess is in town_

_(Both)_  
_Wave at all in sight_  
_To the left and right_  
_When they curtsy never laugh or yell a form_

_(Karina)_  
_Don't mean to fret and fuss_  
_We hope you will pardon us_  
_It's just that a princess is in town_  
_Heads up, she'll soon be here_  
_We'll give an enormous cheer_

_(Wisteria)_  
_Show them a princess is in town_  
_(Karina)Show them, (Both) a princess is in town!_

_During the song…_

"Those two sound great together." Avrey said. "Yeah." Vahn said quietly as he stilled his eyes on the stage, Karina precisely. "Would you stay out of my head?" Vahn yelled at Nathen. "Alright, but you know it'll come out some other time." Nathen said. "I don't care, just let me be the one." Vahn said shyly. "You got it man." Nathen said as he place a hand on Vahn's shoulder. "Thanks Nathen." Vahn said.

"Songs ending." Avrey said. "Yeah." Vahn said. "Are you two stuck on simple words now?" Nathen asked but received death glares. "Unlike someone I know; I can't be killed by glares like that." Nathen said as he looked towards the stage.

"Thanks you one and all! You've been a lovely audience!" Wisteria and Karina said as they took a bow before running backstage.

"What did you think?" Karina asked Vahn. "I thought you both were perfect!" Vahn said. "Thanks." Karina and Wisteria said at the same time. "We'd better get to the Pokémon Canter so that we can get a room." Avrey said. "Oh are you guys on a journey?" Wisteria asked. "Yeah, Avrey and I are taking the league on and Karina's giving being a Coordinator a run." Vahn said. "Well then, why don't you keep the dress Karina? You'll need it for the contests." Wisteria said. "Nathen, I really appreciate what you've done for me here today, but I need to get going. I hope we'll see each other again!" Wisteria said as she walked towards the dressing room.

"Alright guys, today was eventful! Why don't you head back to the Pokémon Center and I'll see you in a little bit." Nathen said as he instantly vanished. "Big mouth's right, we really should be heading back." Vahn said. "Right." Karina and Avrey said at the same time.

_Later at the Pokémon Center, things had started to slow down. We find Vahn and Avrey sitting in the lounge area in their evening attire_

_Vahn was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and baggy gray sweatpants, and Avrey was wearing his green and white shirt along with a black pair of sweatpants that had the same design as his normal pair._

"Alright with the commentary done can we get back to relaxing?" Vahn asked. I guess, hey where's Karina? "Getting the room key." Avrey said. I thought that you already had your rooms? "No, we decided that it'd be best to go straight to the gym to see if we can catch a quick battle." Vahn said. Ouch, I tried getting you here quickly, but a plot a plot. "Hey guys, they're short on rooms so we'll have to share with another person." Karina said happily. "Why do you sound happy about it?" Avrey asked. "Because I'm your room mate." A voice said.

_The two quickly turned to see Wisteria standing next to Karina, but she was in her evening attire. She was wearing Purple Pajamas with Pink flowers all over them, and Karina was in a red dress like short sleeved shirt and white sweatpants._

"What a surprise." Vahn said. "You look nice, the flowers suit you." Avrey said. "Thanks guys." Wisteria yawned. "We're going to head to bed now." Karina said as she and Wisteria walked towards the stairwell leading to the rooms. "Okay, we'll be up in a moment." Vahn said. "Night you two." Avrey said.

Well guys, what'd you think of your first days in Pokoh? "To be honest, I really enjoyed myself." Vahn said. "Same here, I mean things probably could've gone smoother, but overall, things turned out pretty well." Avrey said. Well, tomorrows your guy's gym battles, is there anything that you want to know? "What's the gym type?" Avrey asked. Ground type and the leader's name is Craig Johnston. "Thanks man, with that we can plan accordingly." Vahn said as he and Avrey stood up. Night guys. "Night Big Mouth." Vahn said with a laugh as he and Avrey walked up the stairwell.

Day 1 done! But that building still has me worried, how long until I need to relive what happened? What the hell was that?

_**I hope you all enjoy this Update! This is the first time I've ever thought of using an OC that's a singer, so give your opinion on how well it worked! Now here's the OC of our fabulous singer: Wisteria Pony!**_

_**Name: Wisteria Pony**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 10**_

_**Hometown: Raimon City, Isshu**_

_**Family: Mother-dead, father alive, always on business trips.**_

_**Occupation: Singer**_

_**Personality: Very friendly and doesn't judge people by what they wear or what they look like. Calm, polite, loves flowers, singing, dancing and always helps others before herself.**_

_**Talents: Singing, dancing and can make flowers grow and bloom.**_

_**Appearance: purple and lilac hair that reaches her bum, aquamarine eyes and a birthmark of a wisteria on her cheek.**_

_**Daywear: purple shorts and a liliac top with white shoes**_

_**Nightwear: Purpel PJ's with pink flowers**_

_**Swimwear: Purple one-suit**_

_**Stagewear: A lilac dress and a tiara.**_

_**Winterwear: Purple and lilac snowsuit.**_

_**Friends: Spike Lord (Best friend), Lily Lightly and James from Team Rocket**_

_**Pokémon: Emonga,(first Pokemon) doesn't evolve**_

_**Choroneko**_

_**Future Pokemon: No Asking!**_

_**History: Very sickly when she was young, a princess, born into wealth and luxury but doesn't like the rules. She met James at a party.**_

_**Goal: To become the worlds greatest singer, show that everyone is special and to find the magical sleeping garden and awaken the flowers there.**_

_**Aura: Pink, bright and very strong**_

_**Role: Very good **_

_**Please, continue reading, submitting, and Reviewing!**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Gym Battles Begin!

_**Another Update! I'm surprised at how popular this story is! I really appreciate all you submitting OC's, I plan on continuing accepting OC's until the eighth chapter of the actual story and not the over all story. But I'm putting out a request for more OC's that are Coordinators!**_

_**This Chapter is debuting another OC, two in a row who would've thought? Anyway, this OC belongs to ZAFT Prime, now introducing **__Asuka __Itanaiyo!_

_**Here we find our favorite author waiting outside Vahn, Karina, Avrey, and Wisteria's room.**_

_Pokémon Center rooms 1:35 A.M.…_

"Damn, I really don't want to do this but it's important to the main plot. I just hope that Karina will be able to forgive me." Nathen said as he walked through the door. _And I mean 'through'. _"Vahn's going to kill me for doing this." Nathen said as his palm of his right hand started glowing. Seconds passed as Nathen hesitantly moved his hand towards Karina's right shoulder.

"Vahn." Karina said softly. "Forgive me." Nathen whispered as he grabbed Karina's shoulder. "Release." Nathen said as he felt a tear run down his cheek.

A second later a large amount of energy was released, then as Karina started to toss and turn Nathen vanished. "Ugh, Karina? Is something wrong?" Wisteria asked from the top bunk as she awoke to Karina's quiet cries. "Karina, Karina wake up its Wisteria." Wisteria said as she quietly got out of her bed and slightly shook Karina. "Ugh, Vahn help me." Karina cried lightly as she continued to turn in her bed.

"Vahn, Avrey wake up. Something's wrong with Karina." Wisteria called as she continued to try and wake up Karina. "Ugh, what time is it?" Avrey asked as he started to wake. "And what do you mean something's wrong with Karina?" Vahn asked as he suddenly shot awake. "I don't know, I woke up about a minute ago and she was crying. I've been trying to wake her, but she just keeps asking for you." Wisteria said as she looked to Vahn with a worried look on her face.

"Alright then, let me try and wake her." Vahn said as he sat next to Karina's bed and started shaking her lightly while calling her name. A moment later Karina shot up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. "Karina, are you alright?" Vahn asked before Karina grabbed onto him crying. "Vahn, I'm so happy that you're here. I was so scared, all those visions: they seemed so real." Karina cried as her grip got tighter. "It's okay Karina, I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be okay." Vahn said as he tried to calm Karina.

"Now, are you okay?" Vahn asked as Karina pulled back. "Yeah, I guess it was just a bad dream." Karina said as she wiped the tear off her face. "I'm happy that you're feeling better now Karina, now let's all get back to sleep and hope that the next round of dreams are better." Avrey yawned as he lay back in his bunk. "Right." Karina said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better Lady Valor, but Avrey's right. He and Vahn have their battles tomorrow so they need their rest." Wisteria said as she climbed up to her bunk. "They're right; I'm going to be right by you, so there's no need to worry." Vahn said as he got back into his bunk. "I know you will, and I'm great full." Karina said as she lay back down into her bed.

"Good night Princess Karina." Vahn said as he went back to sleep. "Good night Sir Vahn." Karina said as went back to sleep.

I can't believe that I put her through that, but at least each of them grew closer to each other. I just hope that I'll be able to keep my involvement with the kingdom to a low.

_The next morning…_

_We find the group outside the Pokémon Center waiting on Wisteria._

"So Karina, what exactly was your dream about that put you in that way?" Avrey asked. "Avrey, she doesn't need to relive it." Vahn sighed. "No, it's okay. I'm not sure what it was exactly, but I think it was a vision of the past. Everyone looked like they were from an ancient kingdom. I thought that I had seen each of us there, but something was wrong. We were all disappearing one by one until it was just me and Vahn." Karina said. "Interesting, do you think it means anything?" Avrey asked. "I'm not sure, but I'm worried that it may be a past event that may reoccur." Vahn said as Wisteria walked out of the Pokémon Center.

_Wisteria was in a lilac colored top, purple shorts and white shoes._

"Sorry about the wait, I was having trouble finding Emonga. I thought that she would've been back by last night." Wisteria said as she looked around the skies. "Who?" Avrey asked. "My first Pokémon." Wisteria said. You mean this little one? "Emonga!" Wisteria said as a small squirrel flew over to her.

"I've never seen that Pokémon before. Let's see what the PokéDex says about it…weird, the PokéDex can't get any data on it." Avrey said as his PokéDex failed to register the Pokémon. "It wouldn't, while the Pokoh region PokéDex has the data on all other Pokémon, it has very little info on the Isshu region for some reason. All the PokéDex will tell you is the Pokémon's type and their classification along with the basic information that it can pick up." Karina said.

"You're right; all the PokéDex says is that it's called the Flying Squirrel Pokémon and that it's an Electric and a Flying type Pokémon." Avrey said as he pocketed his PokéDex. "Where did you find her?" Wisteria asked. She was flying around looking for you; I guess we forgot to call out for her after the concert. "I'm sorry Emonga; I guess meeting new friends caused me to over look that you were missing." Wisteria said as she hugged her Pokémon. "Emon!" Emonga said as she jumped up onto Wisterias head.

"Alright everyone, shall we head to the Gym now?" Avrey asked. "Yeah, but let's hope that Big Mouth won't intervene." Vahn said. … "Um, Big Mouth?" … "Nathen, are you alright?" Karina asked. … "Weird, were do you think he went?" Avrey asked. "I don't know, but let's take advantage of this and get to the gym before he gets back." Vahn said as he started running towards the gym. "I'm with you there." Avrey said as he and the girls started running towards the gym as well.

_Later, back at the gym…_

"Alright, let's hope that the gym's open this time." Vahn said as he walked towards the gym but noticed that a girl was standing in front of the doors. "Excuse me, but are you here to take on the gym?" Nathen asked the girl who jumped slightly as she quickly turned around. "Uh…yeah, are you here for the same reason?" the girl said as she eased back slightly. "That's great; I'm Vahn, what's your name?" Vahn said as he held his hand out. "Uh…I'm Asuka." Asuka said as she hesitantly took Vahn's hand.

_This girl is Asuka __Itanaiyo; she has blue hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a closed red jacket that ends just before her knees, has a collar around the neck with a white edge and black top on shoulders, there's a black line from the right side down to the bottom, there're also circles around the bottom wrapping around to the back, and on her sleeves from the elbows down, she's also wearing red pants and a white pair of boots._

"I knew you were there Big Mouth!" Vahn called out to the sky. … "Damn, I thought I had him." Vahn said as Asuka just gave him a weird look. "Who're you talking too?" Asuka asked. "It's nothing, just someone that really annoys me." Vahn said as his caught up with him. "Hey guys, sorry I took off. I guess I was hyped for the battle." Vahn laughed. "It doesn't matter, anyway who's this?" Avrey asked as he looked towards Asuka who was taking a few steps back. "This is Asuka Itanaiyo; she's going to be taking on the gyms with us." Vahn said as he turned towards Asuka. "Asuka where are you going? Aren't you taking on the gym?" Vahn asked as he walked over to Asuka. "Yeah, but I'm a bit of a loner and I prefer doing things alone." Asuka said. "Oh I'm sorry, we didn't know." Karina said with a smile. "It's okay; I just want to get through this gym quickly." Asuka said.

"I guess we should get in there then." Vahn said as he returned his gaze to the Gym. "I hope you'll stick around for Avrey and my battles." Vahn said as he walked up to the doors that opened up automatically. "I guess I could." Asuka said calmly as she followed Vahn and the others into the gym.

_The moment they walked into the gym, they were all surprised to see that the main lobby was covered in paint._

"Um, do you think that some decoration was attempted?" Avrey asked. "Maybe, but I think that it may have been done by a three year old." Vahn said. "Four!" a light voice said from the right of the group. As they turned they saw a little girl who was covered in different colors of paint. "So you're the one that did all this?" Vahn said. "Oh hello, it's nice to meet you I'm Karina. I really like all the work you did." Karina said as she knelt down to the little girl. "Ami! Where did you get to this time?" a male voice called out. "So your name's Ami." Karina said as she picked up the little girl. "Yup!" Ami said happily.

"Oh, there you are Ami, and it looks like you've found me my next challenge." A man said as he walked out to the main lobby. "Oh, is this your daughter?" Karina asked. "No, I'm her uncle, her parents died a recently and she's staying with me." The man said. "Oh, I'm sorry." Karina said.

_This man is Craig Johnson, he's 23 and he's also the gym leader of Treemount.  
Craig has ginger hair, but it's normally hidden by a brown Indiana Jones style hat_, _muddy brown_ eyes, and he _was wearing a very messy brown t-shirt covered in dirt, dark brown cargo pants which were also covered in dirt, a dirt covered dark brown leather jacket, and dirt covered brown shoes._

"It's okay, and it's nice to meet you all, I'm Craig Johnson. Now, who all is battling today?" Craig asked. "Asuka, Avrey and I are battling you." Vahn said as he stepped forward. "Alright then, since I only have 6 Pokémon on me and I have 3 challengers, how about we make each match up a 2 on 2?" Craig asked. "Sounds fine by me, how about you guys?" Vahn asked. "I'm fine with it." Asuka said shyly. "Sure, battles will run smoother that way." Avrey said. "Good, excuse me miss, but would you mind watching over Ami during the battles?" Craig asked Karina. "Of course I'll watch over her." Karina said with a smile. "Thanks, now shall we head to the battle field?" Craig asked.

_At the battle field…_

_The battle field looked like any other but it was covered with stones of random sizes._

"Looks like you've found the little artist and a group of challengers while you're at it." A man said as he walked up to Craig. "Yeah, anyway we've got three challenges lined up so let's get things going Chris." Craig said as he ran to the other end of the field. "Alright then, who's going first?" Chris asked.

_Chris had dirty blond hair that laid down flat and blue eyes, he was wearing a standard issue Pokémon Judges uniform, but the top was black with a white stripe down the right side and a Pokeball in the center of the shirt, the bottom was normal dark blue jeans, and he was wearing black and white shoes._

"Asuka, why don't you go first? That way you can get your battle out of the way like you wanted." Vahn said. "I guess." Asuka said as she walked forward. "I'm Asuka Itanaiyo, and I'll be your first opponent." Asuka said as she walked towards the challenger's box. "Keep on guard, and I highly recommend you sticking around for the others matches." Chris whispered as he walked over to the ref's box.

"Alright, this will be a 2 vs. 2 battle between the challenger Asuka Itanaiyo and the Gym Leader Craig Johnson. There is no time limit, and only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Are both competitors ready?" Chris said as he took position. "Yes." Asuka and Craig said at the same time. "Alright, call forth your Pokémon and begin battling." Chris said.

"Let's beat this novice! Claydol come out!" Craig said as his Pokémon appeared. "I'm no novice, Luxray lets show him what we can do!" Asuka said as her Pokémon appeared. "Alright the first match is between the challengers Luxray and the Gym Leader's Claydol. Begin!" Chris said.

"Alright Luxray, let's start this with Crunch!" Asuka said as her Pokémon rushed toward Claydol. "Lux!" Luxray called out as it bit down on Claydol causing major damage through the super effective move. "Crap, Quick use Stone Edge to knock him off then use Dig!" Craig called out. "Dol!" Claydol chimed as rocks started spinning around it. "Luxray, try and endure it and strengthen your grip with Ice Fang!" Asuka called out as Luxray took the hit, but quickly bit down harder after using its next move which hurt Claydol even further.

"Claydol, use Dig to escape!" Craig called out as Claydol started spinning which threw Luxray off. A second later Claydol disappeared into the ground. "Quick, use Signal Beam into the hole, full power!" Asuka called out as her Pokémon ran towards the hole. "Luxray!" Luxray called out as it fired a large beam into the hole. A moment later an explosion occurred as Claydol shot out of the ground and landed. As the smoke clear it could be seen that Claydol was unconscious. "The round goes to Luxray!" Chris said as he raised left hand.

"Alright! Way to go Asuka!" Wisteria called out. "Impressive, she won the battle only using moves that were super effective." Avrey said. "Yeah, awhile ago she seemed distant and shy, but now she's an incredible battler." Vahn said. "Come on Uncle, Win!" Ami called out.

"You did great Claydol, alright let's go Sandslash!" Craig called out as his Pokémon appeared. "Slash!" Sandslash called out. "Luxray, are you good to keep going?" Asuka asked a she used a Potion on her Pokémon. "Lux!" Luxray said proudly. "Okay, get back out there." Asuka said. "Alright the second round is between the challengers Luxray and the Gym Leader's Sandslash, begin!" Chris called out.

"Let's start with Dig!" Craig said as his Pokémon started burrowing underground. "Luxray, listen and feel out for Sandslash, then use Ice Fang when he surfaces." Asuka called out. "Lux." Luxray said as he centered himself. A moment went by until Sandslash finally surface but was surprised to see that Luxray had him cornered. A second later Sandslash was frozen solid by the attack.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, which means that the battle goes to Luxray and the match goes to Asuka!" Chris said as he raised his left hand. "Ah well, a loss is a loss. I guess I can say I just gained more experience. Here's your badge, the Mount Badge." Craig said as he walked up to Asuka and placed a badge in her hand. "Thank you." Asuka said as she recalled her Pokémon. "Alright then, who's next?" Craig asked. "I'm next!" Avrey said as he jumped down to the field before Vahn could say anything. "Anxious aren't we? Alright then, I accept your challenge." Craig said with a light laugh.

"Sorry Vahn, but after seeing that match I want to get mine going!" Avrey said as he walked to the Challenger's box. "Alright, I guess I can wait." Vahn said as he walked down to the stands wall. "So, are you going to be sticking around?" Vahn asked Asuka. "I guess I could, I want to see what you're capable of in a battle." Asuka said as she walked up to the stands. "Cool, I'm glad that you're deciding to stay." Vahn said as he turned his gaze towards the battle field.

"Alright, time for the second match. The rules are the same as the last. Are both competitors ready?" Chris asked. "Ready." Avrey and Craig said at the same time. "Now bring out your Pokémon." Chris said. "Alright, let's go Marowak!" Craig said as his Pokémon appeared. "Marowak!" Marowak said as he quickly spun his bone. "Alright, let's go Grace!" Avrey said as his Weavile appeared. "Weavile!" Grace said as she got ready to battle. "Alright, the first battle of the second match will be between Marowak and Grace, begin!" Chris called.

"Alright, let's start with Bonemerang!" Craig said as his Pokémon threw its bone like a boomerang. "Dodge, then use Icy Wind. Be aware of the back spin!" Avrey said as his Pokémon shot out a cold blast of wind after ducking the moment the bone came within reach. "Crap, evade!" Craig said as his Pokémon tried to dodge the attack, but was slowed by it. "Duck now, and then follow up with Ice Beam!" Avrey said. "Quick use Earthquake and then follow up with Flamethrower!" Craig called out. Within a second the ground started to shake throwing Grace off balance.

A second later both Pokémon let out their attacks and a large explosion occurred as the attack connected. As soon as the smoke clear both Pokémon were found unconscious. "This battle is a draw, as both Pokémon are unconscious!" Chris called out.

"Interesting turn out." Asuka said. "Yeah, a battle I had with Avrey ended the same way." Vahn said. "Come on Avrey! You can win this!" Wisteria called out. "She really seems hyped." Asuka said. "I guess she wants to see a good battle." Vahn said as he fixed his gaze back at the field.

"You did great Grace." Avrey said as he returned his Pokémon. "Same to you Marowak." Craig said as he returned his Pokémon. "Ready for round two?" Craig asked. "You know it! Let's go Stark!" Avrey said as his Lucario appeared from its Pokeball. "Lucar!" Lucario said as he stretched his body out. "Alright, let's go Molana!" Craig said as he called out a large mole.

_This Pokémon is known as Molana, it's __a mole with large claws that is very blunt due to using dig a lot, no eyes and dark brown fur. Its feet and hands are black._

"Another new Pokémon, let's see what the PokéDex says." Avrey said as he pulled out his PokéDex.

_**Molana, the mole Pokémon, this Pokémon uses dig as its best offense and knows it from a very young age. Its claws, whilst long, are blunt and can barely do anything.**_

"The second battle is between Molana and Stark, now begin!" Chris said. "Now use Dig Molana!" Craig said as his Pokémon began digging into the field. "As expected, Stark rush over to the hole and use Rapid Fire Aura Sphere!" Avrey said as his Pokémon ran over to the hole and began firing Aura Sphere's into the hole. "Come on Molana, complete the circuit for Katmeir." Craig said to himself. A few minutes passed before several explosions occurred over the field and Molana was shot out of one of the premade holes and landed on its back unconscious.

"Molana is unable to battle, so Stark is the winner, which means that the second match goes to Avrey!" Chris said as he lifted his left hand. "Alright! Way to go Stark!" Avrey said as his Pokémon and Craig walked up to him. "I've lost two in a row, things aren't looking good, but you did great. Here's your Mount Badge, congratulations!" Craig said as he placed the badge in Avrey's hand. "Thanks, I had a great time." Avrey said as he pocketed the badge and returned his Pokémon. "Alright, it looks like it's your turn Vahn." Craig said.

"I guess so." Vahn said as he stood up. "I'm sure you'll do great Vahn!" Wisteria cheered while Karina just shot him a smile. "Good luck Vahn." Asuka said quietly.

"Good luck out there man." Avrey said as he met with Vahn halfway to the field. "Thanks, I'm sure I'll do fine, but I think that Craig may be hiding something about this field." Vahn said. "You think?" Avrey said. "Yeah, but we'll just need to wait and see." Vahn said as he walked over to the Challenger's box.

"The rules haven't changed, so are both battlers ready?" Chris asked. "Ready." Vahn and Craig said at the same time. "Good, now call out your Pokémon." Chris said. "Alright, let's go Combusken!" Vahn said as he called out his Pokémon. "Busken!" Combusken called as he stretched out his body. "Alright then, let's go Katmeir!" Craig said as he called out his Pokémon who popped out of a hole after the light that entered it subsided.

_This Pokémon is known as Katmeir, it's a very small creature that walks in its hind legs. It has sandy brown fur and a few stripes that is different with each one on his back in a darker brown._

"Is that another new one Pokémon?" Vahn said as he pulled out his PokéDex.

_**Katmeir, the Meer Cat Pokémon, it normally lives in deserts or sandy places but can sometimes be found in forests. It is very cautious but friendly when it opens up and stops taking lookouts every few minutes.**_

"The first round of the final match will be between Combusken and Katmeir, now begin!" Chris said. "Alright Combusken, let's start with Fire Spin!" Vahn called out. "Use Dig and then use Hidden Power." Craig said as his Pokémon dived into its hole and reappeared from another launching its attack. "Crap, Combusken dodge it!" Vahn called, but was too late as the attack made contact. "I knew it, each of these holes are connected. How am I going to land an attack if his Pokémon can just disappear into the holes and pop back up somewhere else?" Vahn asked himself.

"_It looks like Vahn's found a challenge, but will he be able to overcome a simple strategy?_" Chris said in his mind as he looked at Combusken being attack by Katmeir.

"_Oh, and to those who haven't already caught on, I'm really Nathen. Chris is just a persona that I use when helping gym leaders._" Chris thought as he looked towards the sky.

_**My first attempt at cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! And try and guess what Karina's dream in the beginning of the chapter means!**_

_**Now here's the OC data for Asuka!**_

_**Name: Asuka Itanaiyo**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Hometown: Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Family: Hitohiro-father living**_

_**Keiko-mother living**_

_**Occupation: trainer**_

_**Personailty: loner, but caring towards others. Perfers to be in the background. In battle though, a fierce fighter. Very intelligent.**_

_**Talents: Karate, computers.**_

_**Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes. Medium build. Wears a red jecket that has a collar around the neck with a white edge. Jacket is red with black top on shoulders. Black line from right side down to the bottom. Circles around bottom to back. Jacket ends before knees. Red pants, white boots.**_

_**Friends: Hei Fakusa**_

_**Pokemon: Luxray(Male) Rebelllious, very loyal. Unknown(Male) mischievious, playful.**_

_**Future Pokemon: Haven't you learned yet?**_

_**History: Born in Japan, Asuka was genetically modified as an embyro to be stronger, faster, and smarter than a normal human, but as an experiment of Team Rocket. Her parents fled to Japan after she was implanted into her mother, resulting in the loss of their main experiment. Several failed attempts to track Asuka down as made her wary of anyone that she meets, for fear that they may be Team Rocket in disguise.**_

_**Goal: To reveal Team Rocket's horror to the world.**_

_**Aura: Blue, very strong. Aura User.**_

_**Role: Good.**_

_**I hope that you all continue to read, review, and submit characters!**_


	6. Chapter 5: The First Badge!

_**I can't believe that I've been able to update this story everyday since I started this thing! I have to say that I'm glad that people are enjoying this story! Please, keep reading, review, and submitting OC's for which the dead line has been moved to the stories 8th chapter!**_

_**Last time we left our Heroes, Vahn had just started his Gym Battle. But he soon realized that this battle would be harder than he thought.**_

"So Vahn, will you be able to find a way to beat my strategy?" Craig said with a laugh as he noticed Vahn laughing a little. "What's so funny?"

"This match, I thought that by going last that you'd off your game from consecutive losses, but by letting you create the underground tunnels you've just upped your game and made me have to thing on my feet." Vahn said as he returned his gaze to the battle. "Hold out a little long Combusken, I've almost got a solid plan."

"Combusken!" Combusken called out as he continued trying to dodge Katmeir's attacks. "Alright, use Overheat in one of the holes! We're going to burn Katmeir out!" Vahn said as his Pokémon ran towards a hole. "Busken!" Combusken called out as he fired off an intense fire into the hole. A second later several geysers of fire shot out the holes in the ground, but Katmeir wasn't among them.

"I thought that all of the holes were connected?" Vahn said as his Pokémon's attack stopped. "They were, but a few of them caved in from Avrey's battle. And with the tunnels now super heated, Katmeir is going to have to fight with you on equal grounds." Craig said as his Pokémon popped out of a hole in front of him. "Alright, let's use Flamethrower!" Vahn called out. "Huh, Look Out." Craig said as his Pokémon stiffened up.

As the first grew closer Katmeir suddenly shifted and the move missed its target. "Wait a moment, when Craig said 'Look Out' Katmeir stiffened up its form, I thing that he was saying a move." Vahn said to himself. "Combusken, use Fire Spin this time!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon shot out its attack. As the fire grew closer, Katmeir once again dodged it. "That proves it; Combusken's accuracy isn't this bad. Alright Combusken, this time use Double Kick!" Vahn said as his Pokémon charged out at Katmeir.

Combusken went through with attack missing the first kick, but landed the second. "So he can only dodge three times? Alright Combusken lets end this. Use Overheat!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon launched a powerful fire. A second later the attack collided and Katmeir was thrown against a rock. "Katmeir is unable to battle, so Combusken is the winner." Chris said.

"Alright! Way to go Combusken, you did great!" Vahn said. "Huh?" Vahn said as he heard his PokéDex beeping. "From what the PokéDex says, it looks like you've learned a new move as well!" Vahn said as he pocketed his PokéDex. "Busken!" Combusken called. "Let's test this new move out, are you ready to go again?" Vahn asked after using a Super Potion on Combusken. "Combusken busk." Combusken said as he looked towards Craig. "Great job, you found a way to beat the Look Out move, but this next Pokémon has an ability all its own and is also my strongest Pokémon. Let's go Terreon!" Craig said as a short brown fox appeared. "Terr!" Terreon called out as it shook its body around releasing a lot of dirt from its body.

_This little Pokémon is known as Terreon, its __collar area, on its tail, paws, and behind its ears are several stones and rocks, the main body is a light sandy brown, its back has several stones lining it from a larger majority in the collar area leading down to the tail._

"Let's see what the PokéDex says about this cute little Pokémon." Wisteria said as she pulled out her Lilac colored PokéDex.

_**Terreon, the Land Form Pokémon, this Pokémon is the evolved form of Eevee. This Pokémon can only be attained by leveling up Eevee near Mt. Sunset. This Pokémon can mainly be found in dessert areas. This Pokémon is said to be able to find its way around by feeling vibrations in the ground.**_

"An Eevee evolution? I guess this region has a just gotten more interesting. I just wonder how many more evolutions there are." Vahn said as he pocketed his PokéDex. "Hey Vahn, did you hear what the PokéDex said about Terreon being able to feel its way through the grounds vibrations?" Karina called out. "Yeah, why?" Vahn responded. "I think that that may be the ability that Craig talked about." Karina called. "We'll just have to wait and see." Vahn said.

"Are both competitors ready?" Chris asked. "Yes." Vahn and Craig said at the same time. "Alright, the second round of the final match will be between Combusken and Terreon. Begin!" Chris said. "Terreon, prep Rock Blast and fire once Combusken makes a move." Craig said calmly. "Ter." Terreon said as rocks started circling Terreon. "Combusken use Flamethrower!" Vahn said as his Pokémon moved into position but was surprised to see that his Pokémon was hit the moment he moved. "Combusken!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon propped himself up but was instantly hit again. "Damn, maybe Karina was right; can this Pokémon really sense where a Pokémon's going to move to through the ground?" Vahn asked himself.

"It doesn't matter right now; I need to prep for Riolu's turn. Combusken, let's see what that new move can do, use Nitro Charge!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon became enveloped in an intense fire before charging towards Terreon. As Combusken grew closer Terreon continued the assault, and over time the fire covering Combusken grew. "Is that Blaze?" Vahn asked as Combusken came in contact with Terreon.

As the smoke from the collision cleared Combusken was on the ground unconscious while Terreon was standing still with only a few scratches. "Impressive, Terreon must've had some intense training." Asuka said quietly. "I'll say, I thought that Combusken would've at least done a bit more damage than what it looks like." Avrey said. "I guess we'll just have to see what Vahn does next." Asuka said as she focused on the trainer as he returned his Pokémon.

"Phoenix is still too new; Riolu would have some trouble moving around, so I guess he's going to use his Swellow next." Avrey said. "That's the best choice I can think of at this point." Asuka said as she stood up. "You're not planning on leaving?" Karina asked as she walked over to the two. "I don't know I still need to be here." Asuka said without turning around. "Vahn would like it if you'd stick around till the end of his match." Karina said.

"I…I guess I could." Asuka said as she turned around. "Thanks, besides you seem like a nice person and I'd like to get to know you more." Karina said with a smile. "Believe me, I'm not someone that you'd want to be around too much." Asuka said.

"Alright, let's win this battle Riolu!" Vahn said as he called out his Pokémon. "Alright, the final round of the last match will be between Riolu and Terreon. Begin!" Chris called out. "Terreon use Rock Blast." Craig said. "Riolu, stand your ground. I want to see how things turn out this time." Vahn said as Riolu just stood still. "Alright then, Terreon let the attack go, full blast." Craig said. "Terreon!" Terreon said as it let off its attack. "Riolu, jump and force Terreon into a hole with Aura Sphere!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon jumped up and started firing its attacks at Terreon.

"His Riolu can use Aura Sphere?" Asuka asked in surprise. "Yeah, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Riolu had been capture by some Team Rocket agents, but as he started to evolve he canceled the process and instead learned Aura Sphere." Avrey said as Asuka tensed up at the mention of Team Rocket. "Oh, well it looks like you were successful in getting Riolu back." Asuka said trying to hide her how worried she was.

"Yeah it was actually rather easy, the whole 'Aura Sphere' thing caught them off guard, and we sent them flying rather quickly." Avrey said as he noticed that Terreon had finally jumped into a hole to avoid Riolu's attacks. "Looks like part of Vahn's plan has begun, let's see what else he's got planned."

"Terreon, use Dig." Craig called. "Riolu, use your Aura to find Terreon. When you've found him use Aura Sphere at the right moment." Vahn said. "Ri." Riolu said as he closed his eyes and started to see the entire layout of the underground tunnels. A second later Terreon jumped out behind Riolu, but Riolu had already anticipated the attack and spun around firing off another attack. "Terreon!" Craig called out as his Pokémon landed, but looked exhausted. "Terreon use Stone Edge!" Craig called as his Pokémon release it attack. "Riolu use Aura Sphere!" Vahn called out. "Riolu!" Riolu called as he began firing off its attacks.

Riolu and Terreon continued to swap their attacks back and forth, and both of them continued this assault and appeared to be nearing their last stand, a large explosion went off on the roof and two claws shot out from the smoke grabbing Riolu and Terreon.

"What the heck. What's going on here?" Craig asked as he looked to the hole. "Don't tell me, I thought I shot you all the way to Kanto?" Vahn yelled.

"Not even close you brat!" a female voice yelled. "Now, I suggest you hand over the rest over your Pokémon or we can't promise that the Pokémon that we already have will be unharmed." A male voice called. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that it was Team Rocket that had taken the Pokémon captive by a large machine that was hovering in midair.

"That's nothing more than an empty promise! Riolu try and break free!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon struggled to break free. "Terreon, you do the same!" Craig called out. "Terreon!" Terreon called as he was being crushed in the claws grip. "Hey, leave Terrie alone!" Ami called out. "Shut it brat! Wait…hey Tina isn't that the escapee?" Tom said as he pointed towards Asuka who had a scared look and was trying to back away.

"I do believe it is; it looks like luck is finally on our side." Tina said as another claw came out and shot towards Asuka. "Ace, use Leaf Blade!" Avrey said as he called out his starter. "Sceptile!" Sceptile said as he sliced through the claw and through the claw holding Terreon. "Damn, we missed the one holding Riolu." Avrey said. "Are you okay Asuka?" Karina asked. "Yeah I…I should try and lead them away." Asuka said. "NO! I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Karina said as she held Asuka back. "But, it's clear that I'm one of their targets, so I should try and get them to leave Riolu and follow me." Asuka said. "I don't care! I don't want a friend to be hurt!" Karina said as he grip on Asuka's arm got tighter.

"How touching, it's so touching that I feel like I'm going to be sick!" Sneazel called out as another claw appeared. As the claw prepped to lung out at Asuka, Riolu began to glow again. "Riolu, don't fight it. After all that we've been through and the training that we've done you deserve this moment! Accept the evolution!" Vahn called out, but instead the light turned blue and focused into Riolu before being release in a large blast of energy. "What was that?" Karina asked as she looked towards the robot which was malfunctioning due to the release of energy. "Sneazel, get this thing under control!" Tina yelled. "I'm trying, but it just doesn't want to listen." Sneazel argued.

Soon, the robot started flailing about and crashed into the roof causing debris to fall towards Wisteria and Ami. "Ami!" Craig called out. "Riolu, destroy the debris with Aura Sphere and Force Palm. Swellow you help with Steel Wing!" Vahn said as he called out his bird and Riolu began attacking the falling debris. "Thanks Vahn, I owe you." Craig said. "It was nothing, but these jerks need to be taught a lesson." Vahn said as he looked towards Team Rocket. "Allow me." Chris said as he walked up to the two. "Go right ahead _Nathen_." Vahn said with a smirk on his face. "Well it's about time you realized who I was; anyway let's show this pitiful excuse for a team what we're capable of. Kaiser, use Giga Impact!" Nathen called out as a large shiny Garchomp appeared and started rushing towards Team Rocket at an incredibly high speed.

Barely even a second later, Kaiser rushed past Team Rocket and their machine blew up sending them flying away from the city. "Team Rockets Blasting Off Again!" the team could be heard as they disappeared from sight.

"I guess this team was one of the weaker sets." Asuka said to herself as she awed at the abilities that Vahn and his friends had. "Maybe, they can help me bring Team Rocket down for good."

"Great job Kaiser, you were great." Nathen said as he returned his Pokémon. "I never knew you had such a powerful Pokémon." Vahn said as his Riolu ran up to him and his Swellow landed next to him. "There's a lot that you don't know about my Pokémon." Nathen said as the rest of Vahn's friends ran up to them.

"Uncle!" Ami cried as she ran up to Craig. "It's okay Ami, I'm just happy that you're alright. Everyone, thanks for protecting Ami and Terreon. I really appreciate it." Craig said as he picked up Ami and Terreon jumped up onto his shoulder. "It was nothing; that group is a real pain, and I should know. They've been following me since my run through Johto." Vahn said.

"Hey Craig, I afraid that I'm going to have to cancel this match due to the condition of the field and the gym after Team Rockets little intrusion, sorry Vahn." Nathen said. "It's okay. I had a great time with the battle and watching the other battles as well." Vahn said.

"Bummer, I would've liked to see the battle ended properly, but I still think that you deserve a badge for what you did to protect my niece." Craig said as he placed a badge in Vahn's hand. "Really?" Vahn asked. "Yeah, I said that I owed you, and I think that this will cover it." Craig said with a laugh. "Thanks! Alright, now I've gotten my first badge!" Vahn said as his Pokémon cheered.

"Congrats Vahn, I'm glad that I stayed to watch the rest of your battle even though it didn't have an official ending." Asuka said with a smile. "I'm glad that you stayed as well, and it looks like you're opening up to us as well." Vahn said. "I guess I am." Asuka said with a light laugh.

"But something has me worried, those Team Rocket idiots called you an 'Escapee', what exactly did they mean by that?" Vahn asked which cause Asuka to start looking more distant. "I don't really like talking about that." Asuka said sadly. "I'm sorry; you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Vahn said. "Alright, now that the annoyances are gone, and each of you has your badges, I'm going to resume my position as Author, and the first thing I have to say is Get Moving! You each have your own paths that you need to follow, and I highly recommend that you get moving before it gets late so that you don't lose precious time!" Nathen said. "Geez, did you really have to yell?" Avrey asked.

"No, but it gets my point across and it gets your attention. Now as I said before, head to the cities exit that leads towards Arbor Town!" Nathen said. "Alright alright we're going!" Vahn said as everyone headed for the exit. "Asuka, wait a moment." Vahn said. "What is it?" Asuka asked hesitantly.

"It's nothing; I just want to say that I'm happy that you're accepting Vahn and his friends as your own friends, but I want you to know that you'll have to explain your connection to Team Rocket at some point." Nathen said. "Hey Asuka, Aren't you coming?" Karina called. "Yeah, I'll be a minute." Asuka called back. "You can take your time, but promise me that you'll open up at some point. Or I'll have to be the one to do it." Nathen said. "Okay, when the time feels right, I'll explain myself." Asuka said as she ran for the exit.

"What were you talking about Nathen?" Craig asked. "It's nothing; I'll be seeing you some other time. Bye Ami, don't be too much of a problem for your uncle." Nathen said as he quickly disappeared. "I'm never going to understand how he could do that." Craig said. "Let's go play!" Ami laughed. "You're just full of energy aren't you?" Craig laughed.

_Later at the city edge…_

"Well everyone, we've been through quiet a lot in our varying times together haven't we?" Vahn asked. "We sure have." Avrey said. "Yup!" Wisteria chimed. "I suppose." Asuka said. "From here, Karina and I are heading for Arbor Town so that Karina can compete in the Pokémon Contest." Vahn said. "What do you all have planned?" Vahn asked.

"I plan on heading out and looking for another gym." Avrey said. "Same for me, but I plan on cutting through the woods to get to Shrubhill City." Asuka said.

"What about you Flower Princess?" Vahn asked Wisteria. "I was hoping that I'd be able to tag along with you two until Shrubhill City. I heard that the cities full of flowers, and I'd love to see it for myself." Wisteria said as she laughed at what Vahn called her. "Well, I guess it all depends on what Big Mouth thinks." Vahn said. I don't mind, it all depends on whether you want her along or not. "I'm okay with it." Karina said. "I guess we're trading companions." Vahn laughed.

"Yay!" Wisteria chimed. "Sorry man, I know we said that we had planned on adventuring alone, but you never know how things turn out." Vahn said to Avrey. "It's okay; it makes it better when we do reunite. And when we do, I want a battle." Avrey said. "You're on." Vahn said as shook Avrey's hand. "The same goes for me." Asuka said.

"I saw how you battle, and I want to experience it firsthand." Asuka said. "Alright then, let's promise that when we meet again that we'll all have grown stronger and that we'll prove it through a battle." Vahn said. "I'll get in on that." Avrey said. "The same goes for me." Asuka said.

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys some other time. I'll be rooting for you to win your contest Karina." Avrey said as he walked down a separate path. "Thanks Avrey, good luck with your gym battles!" Karina called. "I guess this is good bye for me as well, I hope we'll see each other again. And good luck with your contest Karina" Asuka said as she walked down a path leading into a forest. "Thanks, I can't wait for us to cross paths again." Karina called.

"So it's just us now?" Wisteria asked. I'm here also. "We know Big Mouth, but I guess we'll be stuck with you no matter what won't we?" Vahn said. Yes you will, now get moving. It may still be early, but with your luck it'll be really later soon. "I guess that's true. So, to get to Arbor Town we just head down this road?" Vahn said. You're catching on, oh and Karina I slipped a region map into your bag so in case you can't get a hold of me for some reason you can find your way. "Thanks, that'll really be helpful." Karina said. No problem, now as I said back at the gym, get moving! "Right!" Wisteria chimed.

"Okay…I guess we'll be on our way now." Vahn said as the three of them made their way towards Arbor Town.

I think today went by well, a little crazy, but well. Let's hope that whatever happens next runs as smooth as today did. Which probably means that things are going to be hectic.

_**Well...everyone's gone their separate paths, except for Wisteria who's sticking with our main Heroes. I hope you all have enjoyed this update, and will enjoy all other updates that come forward! Keep on Reviewing!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Basic Training!

**_Update! Today, is a training section, but that's not all! I'm debuting another OC! Now, here's the OC belonging to Titanic X: Terra White!_**

_**Here we find Vahn and Karina walking along a path that leads to Arbor Town with their new travelling companion Wisteria Pony, but will this simple walk be all that's in store for our Heroes.**_

"That's really getting old." Vahn sighed. And as I've told you, it's to inform the readers where you are. If I didn't do this the readers could think that you were already in the next Town. "Alright alright, I get it. Can we just get along with the day?" Vahn said while Karina and Wisteria just giggled.

"What's so funny?" Vahn asked. "You and Nathen, you too are always arguing about something, and it's starting to get funny to watch." Karina giggled. "I agree, even though I've only just met you two, watching you and Nathen go at it is really funny." Wisteria said as Emonga landed on her head and Tikamo popped out of its Pokeball. I guess Tikamo prefers being close to Karina than in the Pokeball. "I guess so; I think I'll let him stay out of his Pokeball if he wants." Karina said as she picked up Tikamo. "Skar!" a loud screech called out.

"What was that?" Wisteria asked as she looked around. "Hmm, I think it sounded like a Skarmory." Karina said. "I think you're right, and there it goes." Vahn said as he pointed towards the sky. "Skarmory!" the Skarmory called out. "Should we follow it?" Wisteria asked.

"I guess, maybe it belongs to someone?" Vahn said. "If we're going to follow it we'd better go quickly before we lose sight of it." Karina said as she pointed out that the Skarmory was getting farther away. "Right." Vahn and Wisteria said as the three of them started running towards the direction of the Skarmory.

_Moments later in a large clearing…_

"Think that this was where the Skarmory landed." Vahn said as he looked around the clearing. "Isn't that the Skarmory?" Wisteria said as she pointed towards a Skarmory that was standing next to a woman in military camouflage gear. "I think that Skarmory belongs to her." Vahn said. "Should we go introduce ourselves?" Karina said as she started walking towards the girl. "You're always quick to make a new friend." Vahn said as he and Wisteria followed Karina.

_The girl was in military __camouflage__ gear, she was about__ five foot eleven with short black hair, steely grey eyes, and tan skin._

"Hello, my name is Karina. Is this your Skarmory?" Karina said. "Hello civilians, I'm soldier in training Terra White, and yes, Armordash has been a valued member of my team for a long time." Terra said as she gave out a salute. "That's an interesting 'hello'. I'm Vahn by the way." Vahn said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Wisteria." Wisteria said warmly.

"Armordash, that's an interesting name." Vahn said as he studied the Skarmory. "I chose this name because of his speed and his powerful defense." Terra said. "And it looks like he's battle worn as well." Vahn said as he noticed the scar on Armordash's right eye. "He was attacked by another Skarmory and I helped him. We've been partners ever since." Terra said as she placed a hand on her Skarmory.

"Now, not to sound rude, but what is your business here?" Terra asked. "Training." A voice said from behind the group. "What?" Vahn said as he turned around to see Nathen, but his normal clothes were switched. He was now wearing military boots instead of his normal shoes, his pants were green military camouflage, his under shirt was a black camouflage, his over shirt was now an unbuttoned military jacket with his sleeves rolled up, and he had a green camouflage hat on.

"What're you wearing?" Vahn said trying to hold back his laughing. "My dad's army uniform, he doesn't where it anymore so I figured that with today's installment being a training day, and our new friend is a soldier in training that it was fitting." Nathen said as he crossed his arms. "Okay, but what do you mean that today's installment is a training day?" Vahn asked.

"I mean that if it wasn't for Team Rockets intrusion that you may not have won that gym badge." Nathen said. "Now to stick with the theme, this clearing will be our barracks and I have uniforms for all three of you." Nathen said as a few tents appeared around them and he trough a duffel bag out to the three.

"You've got to be kidding?" Vahn said as he picked up the bag while Terra was trying to figure out where everything came from. "Terra, I think that you should keep from questioning what just happened, your mind will probably last longer." Karina said. "I guess you're right." Terra said.

"Alright sir, what'll you have use do first?" Terra asked as she saluted Nathen. "At ease cadet, first we'll let Vahn and the girls get changed, and then we'll begin with basic body training." Nathen said as he looked at Vahn and the others with a serious look. "I don't believe it he's actually serious." Vahn said. "Damn straight, now I have two barracks set up. Everyone grab your uniforms, Vahn head to that one over there, Karina and Wisteria you two head to the opposite one." Nathen said as he pointed towards two tents. "Fine." Vahn said as he pulled out a tied up uniform and walked towards the tent Nathen had pointed out. "Sir yes sir." Karina said playfully as she pulled out a uniform. "Yay! It's my favorite colors also!" Wisteria said as she pulled out a uniform, but it was a mix of purple and lilac color, and started running towards Karina.

"Sir, um…what's your rank?" Terra asked. "Oh, I'm not part of any military faction, so I don't have an official rank. But if it'll help I'm a Sergeant." Nathen said as Vahn walked up to them in his uniform.

_Vahn was wearing the exact same uniform as Nathen was, but his undershirt was his normal one, and his main jacket buttoned up with only a few of the ones at the top left unbuttoned and his sleeves were also rolled up._

"Was that so hard?" Nathen asked. "No I guess it wasn't." Vahn said. "No what?" Nathen asked. "No sir." Vahn growled as Karina and Wisteria walked up to them. "What do you think?" Karina asked.

_Karina's uniform was normal and left unhampered with, but she was still wearing her chocker. Wisteria was wearing her full uniform also, but she was wearing a bandana on her head underneath her hat._

"You both look great." Vahn said. "Alright cadets, line up." Nathen called. "Who made you the commanding officer?" Vahn asked. "Since I'm the author and I don't think anyone of you aside from Cadet White here has any experience I figured that I would take command. Also I don't think I asked so as I just said Line Up!" Nathen called as the four of them lined up facing Nathen.

"A quick question, aren't we supposed to be training our Pokémon?" Vahn asked. "Yes, but what's the point in training just your Pokémon? Why not train your main body as well? Now we'll get to the Pokémon later, but first of all pick one of your Pokémon and call them out. I'll start." Nathen said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Aura, front and center." Nathen said as a Lucario appeared. "So you have a Lucario also?" Vahn asked. "I like its name; it's fitting to its species title." Karina said.

"Yes, Aura's been a valued member of my team for a long time. She's also a powerful aura user, and she could top any Pokémon she confronts." Nathen said as he Pokémon bowed. "Alright, now as I said call out your Pokémon."

"Alright, let's go Combusken." Vahn said as his Pokémon appeared next to him. "I'll be using Emonga." Wisteria said as her Pokémon landed on her head. "Come out Hero." Karina said as her Growlithe appeared next to her. "What happened to Tikamo?" Vahn asked. "I let him sleep on my bunk." Karina said.

"I'll be using Armordash." Terra said. "Alright, now let's start with some basics; start jogging around the clearing, 5 laps. Come one everyone, hup to!" Nathen called out as everyone started running. "Do you think that Big Mouth's getting into this a little too much?" Vahn asked. "Who knows, but I suggest we just follow along for right now." Karina said.

"How do know the Ser. Pierce anyway?" Terra asked. "He's calling himself a Sergeant? I guess it doesn't matter right now, he's supposed to be the author of Karina and my journey through Pokoh, but I think that he's getting side tracked." Vahn explained. "Keep focused!" Nathen said as the runners passed the first lap mark.

_For the next several hours Vahn, Karina, Wisteria, and their new friend Terra ran through Nathen's drills. As the sun starts to shift further and the sky starts to turn, we move to find the cadets in the mess hall waiting on Vahn to finish their dinner._

"Hey Vahn, is dinner almost done?" Wisteria asked. "Just about." Vahn said. "Today was murder; I never expected Nathen would work us like that." Karina said as she rested her head on the table. "You're telling me, I'm sore all over. And I still don't understand what this has to do with training our Pokémon." Wisteria whined. "At least you three weren't singled out; I swear Nathen was targeting me on purpose. All those push-ups, I swear the next Pokémon Center we get to I'm sleeping for half the day." Vahn said as he brought out several plates full of food.

"All of this looks great." Wisteria said. "Thank you for this Cadet Sire." Terra said as she started pulling food. "Please, just call me Vahn. And besides, I'm not really a cadet." Vahn said as he started eating. "Hey guys, do any of you know where the Sergeant is?" Terra asked. "No idea, but we shouldn't have to worry. He should be able to take care of himself." Vahn said as he continued to eat. "Still, don't you think that he should be here?" Terra asked.

"Again, he can handle himself, so we don't need to worry about him." Vahn said. "I agree with Terra, I'm going to go see what he's up to." Karina said as she stood up. "Alright, just don't be gone too long. We need to be heading back towards Arbor Town soon." Vahn said. "Okay." Karina said as she left the mess hall. "Um Vahn…what's your connection to Cadet Valor?" Terra asked. "Yeah, how do you two know each other?" Wisteria added.

"Karina and I are just really good friends." Vahn said hopping that they wouldn't dig to deep into the topic. "Okay." Wisteria said. "I guess that understandable." Terra said giving Vahn a weird look. "What?" Vahn asked. "Oh nothing." Terra said with a laugh.

_As Vahn and the others finish their meals, Karina is walking through the woods looking for Nathen._

"Hey Nathen, are you out there?" Karina called. "Man, where could that guy be?" Karina said as she continued to look around. As Karina got deeper into the woods she began hearing small explosions ring throughout the woods. "What are those sounds? Is someone else out here training?" Karina said to herself. "Dammit! Why can't I perfect this energy? Did I use too much when Awakening that power?" a voice was heard calling out. "That sounds like Nathen." Karina said as she walked towards the voice.

"I used to be able to fire off an Aura Sphere with ease, but now…my Aura's become too unstable and I can't even focus it into a simple Aura Sphere." Nathen sighed as he walked over to a small lake. "Nathen can use Aura?" Karina asked as she looked on from a distance. "I guess I should leave him be." Karina said as she was about to leave, but something quickly shot out and grabbed her. "What the, what is this?" Karina said as she tried to get herself free.

"Looks like we've got our bargaining chip!" a male voice called out. "Don't tell me, what do you want now Team Rocket?" Karina called as she looked up and saw Team Rocket's balloon floating in the sky. "Why to take you as our prisoner of course." Sneazel yelled. "Why would you want me?" Karina yelled. "Why to trade for your boyfriends Riolu of course! You two are so close that he'll obviously give his Riolu to see you safely returned!" Tina yelled. "Vahn's not…Vahn's not my boyfriend!" Karina yelled. "Well, it doesn't matter you're still going to help us get that brats Riolu even if we have to make you be the one to take Riolu from him!" Tina yelled as the claw started to retract while tightening its grip causing Karina to scream out in pain. As Karina got closer to the balloon a mark slowly formed on her shoulder and started to burn.

"What's this pain? Why does it burn so much?" Karina winced as she tried to take the pain, but let out a cry as she couldn't take the pain that either the claw or the mark was giving. "Karina?" Nathen asked as he looked to the sky and saw Karina being lifted up. "Dammit, wait…Damn! I thought that the mark wouldn't form until Vahn unlocked his own aura?" Nathen said as he took an offensive position. "Hey you idiots, let Karina go before you really make me mad!" Nathen called out as he started to emit a faint energy. "Oh great, it's that ref from earlier. Why don't you run off and referee a match?" Tina yelled.

"I'll give you one last warning, release the princess before I send you back to the pitiful team that sent you here!" Nathen growled. "Help." Karina muttered as she passed out from the pain. "A princess ay, well I think he just strengthened our bargaining chip to a powerful ransom!" Tom called. "You have been warned; now face the power of the Auracian Race!" Nathen called out as he formed an Aura Sphere in his hand before firing at the arm that was holding up Karina. In a split second, part of the arm was destroyed and Karina started falling into the trees, but Nathen suddenly appeared and caught her after destroying the claw that was holding her.

"Are you alright princess?" Nathen asked, but his voice seemed deeper. "Nathen?" Karina asked as she started to wake, but winced at the pain of the mark. "Yeah, it's me. Are you feeling alright?" Nathen said as he and Karina floated down to the ground. "Yeah, but I can't get over this burning pain." Karina said as she sat down while clutching her right shoulder. "Can't she see the seal?" Nathen said to himself. "I'm getting sick and tired of people ruining our plans!" Tina yelled as she and the rest of her team jumped to the ground. "Are you going to be okay?" Nathen asked as he helped Karina stand up.

"Yeah, the pains going away, can I take care of these guys?" Karina asked as she pulled out a Pokeball. "I guess, but please be careful. Vahn'll kill me if anything happens to you." Nathen said as he took a few steps back. "So the so called princess will be battling us?" Tina said mockingly. "Don't underestimate me, I may be a princess, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to handle myself in a Pokémon battle. Now give me a hand Hero!" Karina said as she called out her Growlithe. "Growl!" Hero said as he took position.

"Alright, it's about time we get to see what Pokémon that operative gave us can do." Tina said as she threw out a Pokeball which revealed a Pokémon known as Houndour. "Right, let's go!" Tom said as he threw out a Pokeball which released a Poochyena. "Let's see, Hero learned several new moves." Karina said a she pulled out her PokéDex. "As I expected, see my training did do something for your Pokémon." Nathen said to himself. "Let's try one out, Hero use Bursting Flame!" Karina called out as her Pokémon ran towards Poochyena. As the attack collided the attack spread over to Houndour. "What the, how did that attack hit both of them?" Sneazel asked.

"What are you doing over here? Get out there and help them!" Tina yelled as she threw Sneazel out into the battle. "Hey!" Sneazel yelled. "Hero, let's try a combination, use Bursting Flame and Nitro Charge!" Karina said as her Pokémon became encased in fire and began charging towards Sneazel. As Hero got closer, he stepped on a rock and as it started to glow Hero also did and started growing in size. A second later Hero's speed increased and he bashed into the whole of Team Rocket sending them flying. "It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket called out as they disappeared from sight. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." Karina said as her Pokémon walked up to her. "Arcan." Hero sighed as he nudged Karina's side. "Hero? What happened, it looks like you evolved." Karina said as Hero continued to nudge her. "That's not farfetched; apparently Hero stepped on a Fire Stone that was buried in the ground." Nathen said as he pulled out a Fire Stone. "So you've finally evolved, it doesn't matter what form you're in you'll always be my Hero." Karina said as she hugged her Pokémon.

"Let's head back Karina, Vahn's probably worried about you." Nathen said. "Right. Hero return." Karina said as her Pokémon returned to its Pokeball before she stumbled backwards. "Whoa there, you sure you're feeling alright?" Nathen asked as he caught Karina. "Yeah, just a little tired." Karina yawned. "Alright, hop on. I'll get us back to the grounds." Nathen said as he knelt down so that Karina could get on his back. "Okay, I'm just going to rest a little." Karina said as Nathen lifted her up and she went to sleep.

_Moments later…_

"Where the hell is Nathen and Karina?" Nathen asked as he walked out of the men's barracks in his normal clothes. "I agree; I'm starting to get worried." Wisteria, who had already changed into her normal clothes, said while looking towards the woods. "I think that'll go looking for them." Terra, who was still in her military clothes, said as she stood up. "No need." Nathen said as he walked out of the woods. "Nathen, what the hell happened to Karina?" Vahn asked angrily. "Nothing, she's just tired." Nathen said as he started walking towards the woman's barracks. "Karina, how are you feeling now?" Nathen whispered. "Better, I'll go get dressed." Karina said as Nathen set her down and she walked into the barracks.

_A few minutes later…_

"So, what did everything think of today's training?" Nathen asked. "From now on, we do training the natural way." Vahn said as he shot a dark glare at Nathen. "Alright alright, I just did it help our new friend." Nathen said as he started to vanish along with the training grounds. "Alright everyone, I guess we should get going before it gets to dark." Vahn said. "Right." Karina and Wisteria said. "Hold it, let's have a proper good bye." Nathen said as he fully disappeared.

Alright everyone, salute! "Alright." Vahn said as all four of them gave each other a salute. "Until we meet again." Terra said as she held her hand out. "Right." Vahn said as he took the hand. "Good luck with whatever you strive for." Terra said as she pulled back. "Thanks, I hope your training goes well." Vahn said. Alright everyone, you all should be on your ways. "He's right, until whenever we meet next." Vahn said as he, Karina and Wisteria started along the road.

"Sergeant, please keep an eye on them and keep them strong." Terra said as she walked back out to the clearing. Don't worry I will.

Today was eventful, not only was I able to order Vahn around with purpose, I discovered the progress of Karina's aura. I guess I need to keep an eye on them more closely.

_**Well there you have it, Ideas are really starting to be difficult to forge so I may not be able to update tomorrow, but remember this is a maybe. I'll still try and get one out! Please continue to read, Review, and submit!**_

_**Here's the OC data belonging to Terra White!**_

**_Name: Terra White_**

**_ Gender: Female_**

**_ Age: 16_**

**_ Hometown: Chicago, Illinois, United States...if possible. If not, then Goldenrod City, Johto_**

**_ Family: John White-commander in Air Force_**

**_ Diana White-wingman of John White, colonel in Air Force_**

**_ Nathan "Nate" White-commands a destroyer in Orange Islands area. Is a captain in Navy_**

**_ Occupation: Is a soldier-in-training, but can also be considered a trainer_**

**_ Personality: She is kind and caring and is really intelligent, but when confronted with enemies that threaten others, it's a whole other story. She becomes a tough opponent in Pokemon battles, relying on her intelligence for key strategies._**

**_ Talents: Battling, tactics, and hacking with computers. Karate as well._**

**_ Appearance: Five foot eleven with short black hair and steel grey eyes. Tan skin and she is athletic with a slightly muscular build. She wears military-style clothing, and she uses unique Pokeballs called "Grenade-balls"._**

**_ Friends: Jenna Wilson, and David Wong_**

**_ Pokémon:_**

**_Armordash (Male Skarmory)-marked by a scar on his right eye,_**

**_Chargeblast (Male Luxray)-a bit rebellious but loyal,_**

**_Warpstrike (Female Gardevoir)-very resourceful on battlefield,_**

**_Firebeam (Female Ninetails)-very light on feet and quick thinker,_**

**_ Hydroblast (Male Blastoise)-very flexible fighter with variety of defensive and offensive moves_**

**_ Future Pokemon: any from the new region_**

**_ History: Born into a military family, her childhood was filled with hours playing with other children on the Wartortile Naval Base where her family lived. They played on several fighter jets and sometimes on old junked tanks. Terra got her first Pokemon at the age of ten when she rescued a Skarmory from an attack by other wild Skarmory. Now she's on a journey to become a Pokemon Master!_**

**_ Goal: She strives to be the best Pokemon Master, but also a good soldier in the military of her home country._**

**_ Aura: Gold, incredibly strong when upped in power, but other than that, very strong. (Upping it usually weakens her and causes her to pass out.) She's an aura user too, okay?_**

**_ Role: Good person_**


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to Arbor Town!

_**Update! This update may be a little small, but I hope that you all like it! Also the next update is the deadline for submitting OC's through reviews and having the possibility of being a reoccurring character. After the next chapter, characters will need to be PM'd to me as several of you already have! These characters will more or less likely be one-offs, except for during the Grand Festival and the Pokoh League where I'll reintroduce anyones that's taking on the respective **_**_tournaments!_**

_**It's a bright sunny morning as we find Vahn, Karina, and Wisteria walking towards Arbor Town's borders, but upon a closer inspection they look exhausted while Tikamo and Emonga are wide awake.**_

Damn guys, what happened last night? I thought that you set up camp. "We had planned on it, but after closely inspecting the map we learned that Arbor town was but a few hours walk away we decided that we would just rest up at the Pokémon Center when we got there." Vahn said groggily. "I'm sorry; I guess I miss judged the distance." Karina yawned. It doesn't matter whose fault it is, you guys have made it to Arbor Town, now I suggest you head to the Pokémon center for a nap. "Agreed." The group said as they ran into town.

_Arbor Town, a quiet little town that is well known for its beautiful scenery and the lovely 'outdoor' Contest Hall that it holds._

_Later in the day…_

"Man that feels better." Vahn said as he walked out of the Pokémon Center. "I agree, from now on, I don't care how close we are to the next town or a Pokémon Center, we set up camp the moment we need too." Karina said as she walked out of the Pokémon Center. "Yup." Wisteria said as she walked out. "So should we head to the Contest Hall to get Karina registered?" Vahn asked. Yes, and since the contest isn't until tomorrow I suggest Karina takes this time to develop a strategy, and Wisteria I say we hold a small concert so that we can all get pumped for tomorrow. "Alright!" Wisteria called out.

"Hey guys, I think I'll go handle the registration on my own." Karina said as she started for the Contest Hall. "Okay, I'll see if I can go gather some info." Vahn said as he walked back into the Pokémon Center. "What does that leave me to do?" Wisteria asked. Rehearsal? "Oh right, I need to stay on top!" Wisteria said as she ran into town. Alright, with everyone set to a plan I should go discuss yesterday with Karina.

_Outside the Contest Hall…_

"This is it, my first Contest." Karina said as she looked at the large building. "Hey Karina." Nathen said as he appeared next to her. "Oh, hey Nathen. I guess this is going to be a one on one session?" Karina asked. "Yeah, I mainly want to talk about what happened yesterday." Nathen said as he and Karina walked into the Contest Hall. "Okay, but can it wait until after I finish registering?" Karina asked. "I guess; I'll be waiting outside." Nathen said as he turned around and left the Contest Hall. "Okay, now to go start my new life as a coordinator." Karina said as she walked up to the front desk.

_Meanwhile, back in the Pokémon Center…_

"I guess I should see if Nurse Joy's seen her at any time." Vahn sighed as he walked up to the front desk. "Oh, hello Vahn, is there anything that I can do for you?" Nurse Joy asked. "Actually, I've been looking for someone. I was wondering if you ever saw a 7 year old girl come in here. She has dark blue hair and light blue eyes; she should be wearing a silver heart necklace." Vahn described. "Hmm, I think I have seen someone that fits that description, but she had a small heart birth mark on her right cheek, and a another birth mark in the shape of a crescent moon on the left side of her upper chest." Nurse Joy said. As Vahn heard this his heart soared. "That's her! Is she still here?" Vahn asked franticly. "No, I saw her about a week ago, I'm sorry that this isn't much help." Nurse Joy said. "No, it's okay. At least I now know that Hope is in the Pokoh Region." Vahn said. "If you don't mind me asking, but what is this girl to you?" Nurse Joy asked. "She's my baby sister." Vahn said as he ran out of the Pokémon Center.

_Somewhere in the town park…_

"Emonga, do you think that this place will be fine for our concert?" Wisteria asked as she walked around the parks. "Emon." Emonga said as she landed on her trainer's shoulder. "You're right, this place will be perfect! Now all we need is a decent stage. Maybe Nathen will be able to poof one up for us!" Wisteria said as she spun around. "But wait…what're we going to do about all the other things that we need for the concert?" Wisteria asked herself. "I guess I'll just let Nathen handle it." Wisteria said as she started walking through the park again.

_Back at the Contest Hall…_

"Hey Nathen." Karina said as she walked up to the author. "Hey, are you all set up?" Nathen asked. "Yeah, now what was you wanted to talk about?" Karina asked as she sat on the bench that Nathen was sitting on. "I just wanted to know how much you saw and heard from when I saved you from Team Rocket." Nathen said.

"Well, actually I came in when you were trying to use Aura Sphere. I had no idea that you could use Aura." Karina said. "Normally I can't, but when I'm dealing with your story the sky's the limit." Nathen said. "But while I was watching you and when I was capture, you sounded different. Like you've been using aura most of your life." Karina said as she looked to the afternoon sky. "I'm not sure why that happened, for some reason the moment I started focusing on aura my conscious changed. I think that a past Auracian may be trying to channel them self through the aura that I use whenever I come down to this world." Nathen said as he looked towards the Contest Hall.

"What's an 'Auracian'?" Karina asked. "An Auracian is someone from an elite and long dead race of people that can utilize the power that is known as Aura, but recently studies have shown that people across this world are descended from an Auracian and may be able to utilize aura just as their ancestor did long ago." Nathen explained. "So do you know if any of us are descended from an Auracian?" Karina asked. "You should already know, you've been able to us your aura since you were 4." Nathen said. "How did you know?" Karina asked in a surprised tone.

"You forget yourself, it may not look it, but before I started following you two I did as much research as I can on you two. From the beginning Vahn's always been able to befriend a Pokémon no matter how distant or ferocious it was to another person. After losing his parents, Vahn decided that he'd take it upon himself to find his sister. Even though everyone proclaimed that she was lost in the accident." Nathen said.

"Oh, and about me?" Karina asked. "The basics, you come from the prestigious Valor family, which has spread across many a generation with the first son succeeding to the throne. But when your older brother Zane died due to a mysterious accident on the day of your 3rd birthday you were designated as the Valor family' last heir. You also awakened the deep reservoir of aura that resides within you. After that you started using the power, but your parents banned the use of it and over time you forgot how to use the power." Nathen explained.

"That's right, I loved my brother deeply, and when he died I started blaming myself for the accident. I guess my aura must've awakened when he died in the explosion." Karina said as she started too looked down, but Nathen just tensed up. "_Those bastards! They've ruined countless lives; I won't stand for this any longer!_" Nathen said to himself in his mind.

"Karina, do you remember what I told you back at the very beginning of your journey about aura?" Nathen asked. "Yeah, you said to keep anything that we knew about aura to ourselves." Karina said. "Well, from now on whenever you and I discuss Aura, I want you to keep it to yourself and yourself alone." Nathen said as he stood up. "Why?" Karina asked. "I don't want the others to get too deeply involved into this topic until TUA makes an appearance." Nathen said as he looked around. "I guess, but what does Team Universal Aura have to do with aura anyway?" Karina asked.

"It's just that, they're striving to resurrect the Auracian race, but they'll do anything to do it. And I mean 'anything'. Please, just keep this to yourself." Nathen said as he began to fade away. "Okay, but please, no more hiding information that we need to know." Karina said. "Okay, but you'll understand when I have to keep something to myself." Nathen said as he fully disappeared. Now, you'd better get back to the Pokémon Center. "Right." Karina said as she started walking in the direction of the Pokémon Center. Alright, now I'd better go check on the other two.

_In the center of town…_

There he is, hey Vahn, what've you been up to? "Oh, hey Nathen, not much just relaxing." Vahn said. Are you sure? You haven't called me 'Big Mouth' or yelled at me for some reason. "Why would I? I just learned that my sister's somewhere in Pokoh, now all I need to do is find out where she is right now. Wait, can't you find her and guide her to me?" Nathen asked. Yes, yes I could, but what's the point in doing that? "You'd be making things a hell of a lot easier on me and the others." Vahn said. I know it would, but in doing that it takes away a plot that could be used. And besides, if I did that it would take away the fun of seeing you when you're finally reunited with your baby sister.

"I guess, but could you at least check in on her every so often? It's been so long that I can't stand not knowing if she's alright or not." Vahn said as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on. I guess I could, and I'll thing I'll give he a Pokémon to help keep her company and to know that you're still looking for her. "Thanks, and could you make it an Eevee? She's always loved how they look and what they're able to do." Vahn said as he turned in the direction of the Pokémon Center.

Sure, just be sure to take care of the other two. "I will, and thanks Nathen. I really appreciate what you're doing for me." Vahn said as he started walking towards Pokémon Center. Alright let's see…yup I've got an Eevee that I can spare. I think I'll go pay little Hope a visit before the contest. Now to go see how our Flower Princess is doing.

_Arbor Town Park…_

Let's see, what the…where did Wisteria go? I could've sworn that this is where she went. Crap, I can't believe I already lost one of my client's characters! "What are you yelling about?" Wisteria asked as she walked out from behind a tree. Oh thank Arceus! Wisteria where the hell did you go? "Nowhere, I just fell asleep next to this tree." Wisteria said as she stretched her body out. Okay, I just came to see what you were up to. "Nothing much actually, I was just thinking about what I'm going to do for my concert." Wisteria said. Oh, well what do you have planned? "I was thinking of doing a simple concert, nothing too fancy like the one back in Treemount. All I really need is a stage and the speakers." Wisteria said. Well there's a gazebo over there and it should work just fine for a stage, and I can work up a speaker system. "Thanks! When should we do the concert?" Wisteria asked.

How about tonight? From now that should be enough time to get a plan. "Okay, but how many songs should I do?" Wisteria asked. "I was thinking three." Wisteria said. I guess that'll work, but I may come back in around the third song since I don't want to make this chapter too long. "Okay, but a quick question." Wisteria said. Shoot. "What was that whole thing about 'clients'?" Wisteria asked. Nothing! I was just over shooting how worried I was about you. "Oh, okay!" Wisteria said as she started running towards the Pokémon Center. Man that was a close one; I can't let them know that most of the people they meet are from another's idea just yet.

_Back at the Pokémon Center…_

"Hey guys!" Wisteria said as she walked up to Vahn and Karina. "Oh hey Wisteria." Vahn said. "So Karina, are you registered?" Wisteria asked. "Yeah, I'm all set for tomorrow." Karina said. "Good, cause I've got a surprise for you!" Wisteria chimed as she started spinning around. "Really?" Karina asked. "Yup! Just head to the Park later on and you'll be in for a big surprise!" Wisteria said as she ran out of the Pokémon Center. Man she's really hyped up. "Hey Nathen, do you have any Idea what she's got planned?" Vahn asked. Yes, yes I do, but I'm not tell you jack squat! Now if you don't mind I need to go give her a hand.

"Okay. We'll see you then." Karina said. Bye. "So Karina, what Pokémon do you plan on using tomorrow?" Vahn asked. "I think that I'll just use Hero." Karina said. "Okay, well should we go down to the park?" Vahn asked. "I guess we could." Karina said.

_As soon as Vahn and Karina arrived at the park they were surprised to see that Wisteria had a small concert ready all set up. For awhile they had truly started to relax since they arrived in Pokoh. Now as day starts to turn to night, Wisteria's concert pulls to an end._

"Alright everyone, this is the last song of the evening! And I'm dedicating it to one of my newest friends!" Wisteria called out as the crowd cheered.

_Gosh, aroony, I don't mean to stare__  
__I'm wonderin' what the heck is under there__  
__But trust in me and soon you'll be feelin' good, feelin' good__  
__Workin' on a really awesome scale__  
__We're such a perfect team, no way we'll fail__  
__You'll wanna shout, it's all about, feelin' good inside and out__  
__You've got so much beauty inside you, I guess you've never been told_

_But I could see from the start, you've got a heart of solid gold__  
__You're still a little doubtful, I can tell__  
__But keep a happy thought and things will dell__  
__Curl up your smile, in just a while, you'll be feelin' good, feelin' good_

_Time to tell your trouble bye b bye (whaooo)__  
__They'll float like tiny bubbles to the sky (whaooo)__  
__And you'll begin to grin and grin__  
__Feelin' good outside and in_

_You've got so much beauty inside you__  
__Guess you've never been told__  
__But I could see from the start, you've got a heart of solid gold, (whaooo) solid gold (whaooo, whaooo)__  
__Changin' at a truly awesome clip_

_I can't imagine why you wouldn't flip__  
__You'll grin with glee__  
__(Say oh e gee)__  
__Soon you will see__  
__(I'll give a wee)_

_Take it from me__  
__You're gonna be, feelin' good__  
__Feelin' good, feelin' good__  
__Good as can be_

"She's really enjoying herself." Vahn said as he looked towards the stage. "I'll say, I guess Nathen was serious when he said that Wisteria should throw a concert to get us pumped for tomorrow. And it's working; I'm completely excited about tomorrows Contest." Karina said. "Good, it looks like she's about to finish." Vahn said as he and Karina looked to the stage as Wisteria's song ended. "That was for you Karina! Good luck tomorrow!" Wisteria called out.

Man today hasn't been eventful, but it's been supportive to everyone. I hope that things go just as well tomorrow.

_**As said in the beginning, this chapter was small, but I hope that you all enjoyed it! I still want to people submitting coordinators being submitted!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Contest Debut!

_**Update! This chapter will house Karina's first Contest, and is also the deadline for being able to submit an OC through the reviews. From now on, I'll still be accepting OC's but I'll be less likely to use these OC's and if I do they're more likely to be One Offs. If you want to submit an OC please send them to me through a PM. Enjoy!**_

_**Pokémon Contests, these gatherings are special competitions where trainers can show off their Pokémon and be able to have a chance at winning a ribbon that is but one of five that are required to enter the Grand Festival! Here on this bright and sunny day we find Vahn, Karina, and Wisteria along with Tikamo and Emonga looking on at the Contest Hall.**_

_**Today is Karina's debut into the contest world, but will her first day be a glorious success?**_

"Did you really have to say that last bit?" Wisteria asked. Why? "It's just seems like you don't have faith in Karina when you ask if she'll do well on her first day."

Believe me, I have the utmost faith in her that she'll win this whole Contest, but it's sort of a requirement on my part. I need to state the opposite, or better explained: I need ask if the main of the plot will end well for you guys. "Oh, I think I understand." Wisteria said. "Don't bother trying too; all we need to do is support Karina." Vahn said as he turned to the red haired girl. "Karina, are you feeling alright?" Vahn asked. "Oh, yeah, I guess I'm just a little nervous." Karina said.

"Well there's no need to be, you'll do just fine. And besides we'll be rooting for you in the stands." Vahn said. "Yeah, no need to worry." Wisteria said. "Right." Karina said as she walked towards the Contest Hall. Why don't you two head to the stands, I'm going to go make sure that Karina's not too nervous. "Okay, please don't do anything stupid." Vahn said as he and Wisteria walked towards the Contest Hall.

Why is it that no one ever believes that I'm only trying to help them? Ah well, let's go see if the Princess is already.

_(Contest Hall Dressing Room)_

"Knock knock, Karina are you in there?" Nathen said as he knocked on the dressing room door. "Oh, yeah I am. I'm all changed so you can come in." Karina said from the other side of the door. "Okay, so how are you feeling about you debut today?" Nathen said as he walked into the dressing room and closed the door behind him. "Lousy, I couldn't sleep at all last night." Karina said as she sat down in a chair.

_Karina was in the same dress from when she did her duet with Wisteria back in Treemount._

"Too hyped up about today?" Nathen asked as he walked up to Karina. "Yeah, I guess I'm scared that I might not have what it takes to be a Coordinator." Karina said as Nathen shifted her so that she was facing a mirror. "What're you doing?" Karina asked. "Your hair, I'm pulling a talent from another of my characters. He has a little sister that's a coordinator, and once she turned five her hair became unmanageable to anyone but him. So I'm borrowing that talent to help you look your best." Nathen said as he picked up a brush and started brushing her hair. "Thanks, what did you have in mind?" Karin asked. "Something simple, how about a ponytail?" Nathen said as he pulled a black ribbon from his pocket. "That'll work. Do you think Hero will be okay with taking on Contests instead of Gyms?" Karina asked as she felt Nathen pull her hair back.

"It all depends on how he feels. He's been with you loyally since you were 5, so I'm sure that he'll continue following you no matter what goal you take. What do you think?" Nathen said as he pulled out a mirror and held it behind Karina. "I love it, and thanks. He only just evolved so I'm a little scared that I won't be able to control the Legendary Pokémon's power." Karina said as she pulled out an irregularly colored ball.

_The Pokeball had a normal shape, but the top color was a dark blue, the bottom was a dark grey, and there was a red and black shield on the top half just above the activation button._

"I've never had a chance to look at the Pokeballs that you family owns." Nathen said as he looked at the Pokeball. "Yeah, my mom designed it and had them specially manufactured for Harmonic City. Now when you go to a store in Harmonic City looking for Pokeballs there's the Valor Ball on sale for 2500 Poke." Karina said as she pulled out a Ball Capsule and a small envelope. "Why so expensive?" Nathen asked.

"Mom always thought that when you visit Harmonic, you should be ready to spend a pretty penny." Karina said as she inserted the Pokeball into the Ball Capsule. "So, what seals do you plan on using?" Nathen asked. "A set of special Fire Seals." Karina said as she pulled out four uniquely shaped Fire Seals. "Okay, here add this one. It's called the Burning Aura Seal. It works best with Fire Types, and the bound between the Pokémon and their trainer determines the color and the strength of the fires power." Nathen said he placed a round seal with four fires circling it.

"Thanks, I'm sure that all of these will make Hero shine out above them all!" Karina said as she placed the seals on the Pokeball. "Alright, I'll be pulling for you." Nathen said as he walked towards the dressing rooms exit. "Um Nathen." Karina said. "Yeah Karina?" Nathen said. "I was wondering how you stand as a trainer? I've never seen you with a badge or a ribbon. So I was wondering if you had any goals of the league or the Grand Festival." Karina asked. "Trust me, I aim to win the Pokémon Leagues, but until I gain access to the Isshu Region that's on hold." Nathen said as he opened the dressing room door. "Okay, I'll be rooting for you to win the whole thing." Karina said. "Thanks, but let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet." Nathen said as he walked out of the dressing room and suddenly vanished.

"Alright, Hero lets show the world what we're capable of!" Karina said as she walked out of the dressing room. Way to go Karina, now to go check on the other two.

_In the stands…_

Hey guys, I see you found a decent seat to catch the whole of the Contest. "Yeah, how's Karina doing?" Vahn asked. She's fine; she was just worried about how she'll do and what Hero will think. "Oh, she'll do fine and Hero's resourceful, I'm sure that little Growlithe will find a way to shine." Vahn said. She hasn't told you? "Told us what?" Wisteria asked with Tikamo in her arms and Emonga on her head. Oh nothing, Karina's performance just got more interesting. "What do you mean?" Vahn asked. "It's nothing, the Contest is about to start so I recommend that you pay attention. You may learn a thing or two." Nathen said as he appeared next to Wisteria.

_(On stage)_

"Hello and welcome to Arbor Town's Pokémon Contest! Here we will determine who'll win the Ribbon that'll help them gain access to the Grand Festival!" the hostess called out. "I'm your MC Jillian! And these are your judges, Head of the judging comity and Pokémon Contest director Mr. Contesta!" Jillian called out.

_Jillian looks exactly the same as Lilian, Vivian, and Marian, but she's wearing a pair of dark blue dress pants, black high heels, and a white long sleeved shirt, she has a microphone attached to her headband._

"Thank you, I look forward to seeing a marvelous contest here today!" Mr. Contesta said as he stepped forward. "And the head of the Pokémon Fan-club, Mr. Sukizo!" Jillian called out. "Thank you, and remarkable!" Sukizo said as he stepped forward. "And our final judge, Arbor Town's own Nurse Joy!" Jillian said. "Thank You, I can't to see all the splendid Pokémon!" Nurse Joy said as she stepped forwards. "Alright, now that our judges have been introduced let's get this show on the road with our first contestant!" Jillian called out.

_Back in the stands…_

"Gemma was right; those three really need to improve their vocabulary." Nathen said as he looked on at the stage. "What do you mean?" Wisteria asked. "It's nothing; I'm just talking to myself." Nathen said with a laugh. "So I guess we'll just have to wait until Karina gets her chance at an appeal." Vahn said as he watched an appeal end. "This could be a long one." Nathen sighed as another contestant walked on stage.

_For what seemed like hours, Vahn, Wisteria, and Nathen watched contestants walk out on stage and show off their Pokémon; soon Karina finally got her chance._

"Now, let's welcome our final contestant, making her Contest debut, here's Karina Valor!" Jillian called out as the curtain opened up to Karina. "It's about time." Vahn said. "Come on Karina! You can do it!" Wisteria called out whiles the Pokémon around her cheered as well. "Alright Karina, let's see how strong of an appeal you use." Nathen said.

_(On Stage)_

"Alright Hero, let's show them. Hero take stance!" Karina said as she threw out her Pokeball which burst open in a powerful blue fire. As soon as the fire touched the stage it started jumping around the whole of the stage maintaining its form before finally stopping in the center. As the fire halted the remaining flow caught up to it and channeled into the center before exploding out revealing Hero. "Arcanine!" Hero roared out as it took a proud stance and looked on at the cheering crowd. "Hero, are you ready?" Karina asked. "Arcan." Hero said as he looked towards his trainer. "Alright, let's go, start by combining Nitro Charge and Extremespeed." Karina said after taking a deep breath. "Ar." Hero said as he disappeared in an instant. A second later several areas on the stage suddenly surged with an intense fire and then Hero appeared in the fire as it jumped across the stage in the shape of a crown.

"Alright, use Fire Spin!" Karina called out as Hero stopped in the center of the stage and started firing his attack straight up. As the fire reached its peak two strands broke and began following the shape of the crown that Hero had made from his previous combination. "Alright, now end this with Bursting Flame!" Karina said as Hero released a large fire from its body that formed a large crown above Hero and Karina. "An absolutely amazing performance." Mr. Contesta said. "Remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said. "Just beautiful, I was amazed by the beauty of such a powerful Pokémon." Nurse Joy said. "Thank you all." Karina said as she and Hero bowed before leaving the stage.

_In the stands…_

"That was amazing!" Wisteria chimed. "I'll say, why didn't she tell us that Hero had evolved?" Vahn asked. "It saw a sudden and unexpected thing. While Karina was looking for me Team Rocket jumped her and she used Hero to send them flying. But during one of her attacks Hero stepped on a Fire Stone and caused Hero to evolve mid attack." Nathen explained. "I see." Vahn said. "I guess we'll just need to wait and see who move on." Vahn added.

_For the next several minutes the final 8 to move onto the battle stages were being determined. As soon as the 8 had been chosen everyone was on edge. As soon as the first 7 appeared without Karina's face hope was being lost, but the moment the last one appear and it was Karina everyone was ecstatic._

"She made it!" Wisteria said as she started to jump up and down. "I knew she would make it." Nathen said. "Still, it's a load off my chest knowing that she's not out of this yet." Vahn said. "Same here." Nathen said.

_Next came the battle stages, Karina was put in the first battle and she won it swiftly. Next came the semi-finals, and Karina narrowly won the battle as the clock pulled the battle to a close. Now in the final round, Karina competes for the ribbon._

_(On Stage)_

"Hello, and here we are at the Arbor Town Pokémon Contest final round! To my right we have Karina Valor, and to my left we have April Rose! These two new comers have battled their ways to this stage and are now going to compete against each other for the Arbor Town Ribbon!" Jillian called out.

_April has brown hair that reaches down to the middle of her back and covers part of her right eye. Her eyes are a dark blue color. April was wearing a black pair of dress pants, a red long sleeved dress top, and a black head band with a white rose on the right side._

"I'm glad that you made it to the finals, I've wanted to take a crack at that Arcanine of yours." April said. "Thanks I think, this is Hero's first contest so I'm glad that I've been able to make it this far." Karina said as she gripped Hero's Pokeball. "Alright let's get this party started!" Jillian called out. "Shine Nixwing!" April said as she threw out a Pokeball which burst open to reveal a large bird Pokémon.

_This is Nixwing, which is Nixa evolved form. This form has lost its shell fragments and has grown to the size of a Swellow; its wings are mixed colors of red, orange, and yellow representing a fire like color leading to its bold red color, its head is a deep red color with several groups of feathers streaked back along the back of its head._

_(In the stands)_

"So that's Phoenix's evolution, let's see what the PokéDex says about it." Vahn said as he pulled out his PokéDex.

_**Nixwing, the Phoenix Pokémon, and evolution of Nixa, Nixwing is a very confident Pokémon, and still keeps its mischievous tendencies. Be careful, and don't take your eyes off it!**_

"Interesting, let's see how this Pokémon works in battle." Vahn said as he pocketed his PokéDex.

_(On Stage)_

"Alright; Hero, take stance!" Karina said as he Pokémon returned to the field in the same powerful blue fire as when it first appeared on stage. "Arcanine!" Hero roared. "Alright let's put 5 minutes on the clock. Ready, begin!" Jillian said as the clock started counting down from 5 minutes.

"Alright Nixwing, start with Steel Wing then pull into Flamethrower!" April called out. "Nix!" Nixwing said as it started charging towards Hero. "Hero, dodge with Extremespeed, and then return with Crunch!" Karina said as Hero disappeared. "Damn, where did Hero go?" April asked as she looked around but was surprised when Nixwing dropped down to the ground underneath Hero. "Arca." Hero said as he stepped away from Nixwing who was struggling to stand.

"Nixwing! Why don't you just end the battle? It's obvious that Nixwing won't be able to last much longer." April said as she pulled a Pokeball from her pocket. "I won't end this because there would be no honor in it. Hero's always been a Pokémon of honor, and he just won't accept a win without having to earn it directly." Karina said a she signaled for Hero to help Nixwing. "I guess that's understandable from a Pokémon that has the title of legend. But as I said there's no point in continuing this battle. Nixwing only recently evolved, and we're still unused to his current abilities." April said as she took Nixwing from Hero and signaled for the battle to be ended.

"What a surprising turn out! Instead of just ending the battle naturally, April has called off the battle after having her Pokémon brought back to her by her opponent's own Pokémon! We're not sure how to catalog this battle, but we're signifying this as a forfeit from April, which means that our winner is Karina Valor!" Jillian called out as the crowd started cheering.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't end this Contest properly, and truth be told Hero evolved two days ago, so like you we had very little experience with his new abilities. But I believe that the bond that we've shared has made up for that." Karina said as she walked up to April. "The same goes for me. Maybe we'll meet each other on the contest grounds again some other time?" April said as she returned her Pokémon. "Hero, you're an incredible Pokémon, and you deserve the honor that Arcanine has made for its self. I'm glad that I got a chance to battle against you." Aril said as she petted Hero. "Arca." Hero said as he sat proudly.

_Later at the award ceremony…_

"I'm proud to award you the Arbor Town Ribbon, you abilities with your Pokémon are second to none, and we hope to see you in another Contest soon." Mr. Contesta said as he handed Karina the ribbon. "Thank you Mr. Contesta. I'll be sure to give it my all at the next contest." Karina said a she took the ribbon.

"Hero, you won us this ribbon, I'm proud to have you as my partner." Karina said as she showed the ribbon to Hero. "Arcanine." Hero said as gave a smile to Karina.

_Later at the Pokémon Center…_

"You were great Karina! I'm happy that you guys let me come along with you!" Wisteria said. "Thanks Wisteria, I admit I was nervous the entire way, but I knew that I had to believe in Hero and myself if I was going to win. "Hero sure has gotten stronger since he evolved." Vahn said.

"Thanks, and honestly I was a little scared when Hero walked up to me in his present form. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to control his current states power." Karina said as she looked at Hero's Pokeball. "Tika." Tikamo said as he jumped up onto Karina's shoulder. "Hey Tikamo, I hope that you enjoyed the show since somewhere along the way you'll be participating also." Karina said as she scratched Tikamos head. "Tikamo!" Tikamo purred to Karina's affection.

Well guys, now that Karina has her ribbon, what do you want to do? You can wait here until tomorrow and head out in the morning, or you can head out now and set up camp along the way? "What do you two think?" Vahn asked. "I say we head out and get as far as we can before dark." Karina said. "Okay, how about you Wisteria?" Vahn asked. "I'm voting with Karina!" Wisteria said. "Alright then, it looks like we're heading for Shrubhill City." Vahn said as he looked to the sky. "Which way Big Mouth?" Vahn asked.

I don't know why but I missed that, anyway just head north from here and you'll be in Shrubhill after about a two day walk if you don't get sidetracked. "Thanks." Vahn said as he and the girls started towards the Town's exit. Well with the contest wrapped up, I'd better go deal with any other business I have.

Now let's see…found her. Next stop a small cave near Root Cove Town.

_(Woods near Root Cove Town)_

"Let's see, she should be somewhere around here." Nathen said as he appeared in woods. "Excuse me but who're you?" a light voice asked from behind Nathen. "Oh, well look who we have here. Your name wouldn't happen to be 'Hope Sire' would it?" Nathen asked as he knelt down to the girl who backed away slightly. "Yes it is, but how do you know my name?" Hope asked as she took a half step forward. "Let's just say that I'm a friend of your brother." Nathen said with a smile. "Wait, you know Vahn?" Hope asked franticly. "Yes I do, he's really worried about you. And he misses you deeply." Nathen said. "Do you know where he is?" Hope asked. "He's currently travelling towards Shrubhill City, so it may be awhile before he gets to Root Cove Town." Nathen said as he sat down next to a tree.

"Oh, could you take me too him?" Hope asked. "I'd like too, but I can't transport anyone but myself between the dimensions." Nathen said as he signaled for Hope to sit next to him. "Oh, could you at least give him a message?" Hope asked as she sat next Nathen. "Of course." Nathen said. "Could you tell him that I'll be meeting up with him in Shrubhill City? And tell him that I found a funny little girl that's watching out for me. She's heading to Shrubhill City with her friends who're taking on the gym there. She's a little weird and can be bossy at times but she's got a good heart, and she's even got a powerful aura, even though it's a bold shade of red." Hope said in a happy tone. "Don't worry I'll pass it on, oh and this is for you. Vahn said that you like how they look and their abilities." Nathen said as he placed a Pokeball in Hope's hands.

"Really? Let's see what it is." Hope said as she released the Pokémon inside which appeared as an Eevee. "Yay, I've always wanted an Eevee!" Hope said as she picked up her new Eevee. "Eevee." Eevee said as it took on Hope's grip. "Careful Hope, she's still young. Are you going to name her?" Nathen asked. "Yup, I decided that when I got an Eevee I would name it after my mommy. I'm going to name this Eevee, Rebecca." Hope said as she set her new Pokémon down.

"Hope, are you out there?" a female voice called out. "Yeah, I'll be there in a moment." Hope called. "I'd better get going or Big Mouth will yell at me." Hope said as she picked up her Eevee. "Your friend and I will get along greatly since that's what your brother calls me all the time. Now hurry along, and a piece of advice: steer clear of anyone claiming to be part of a group called Team Universal Aura, they're an evil group and I don't want you or your friends to get mixed up with them for any reason." Nathen said he stood up. "Okay, stay away from Team Universal Aura, got it!" Hope said. "Good, now get back to your friends." Nathen said. "Okay, oh I never got your name." Hope said. "The names Nathen." Nathen said. "Thanks for everything Nathen." Hope said as she ran towards the direction that the girl's voice came from with her Eevee in hand.

"Vahn's lucky to have a girl like that as a sister." Nathen said as he started to fade away. "I guess I'd better go pass on my message." Nathen said as he full disappeared.

_Meanwhile, not far off from Root Cove Town…_

"Information gathered, I've determined the location of one of those large Aura spikes we found two days ago. And I've gather information on several other possible Aura users." A female voice said into a microphone. "Copy that, you can return to base Alice. We have your next objective." A male voice said over a radio. "Rodger, I'll be back as soon as I can. Why did that girl have to be included? She seems so innocent." The female voice said as she disappeared in a sudden flash of light.

_**There you go! I gave a hint out to a set of OC's that I'll be using in the near future! And I also gave a look out at the people who're the main problem of this story! Please continue to Read and Review!**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Road to Shrubhill!

**_Update! The start shows a little on an Important TUA operative, and I hope that you all like the rest of the story as well!_**

_(In a dark room)_

"Alice, you've been a valued member in the process of resurrecting the Auracian Race and your Aura is above all the strongest of all grunts and even most of our strongest soldiers, which is why it fills me with hope to promote you straight to a Commander. I hope that you'll continue to take us to our goal of a pure Auracian world!" a dark voice boomed. "Thank you master, but I'm nowhere near worthy of your praise." Alice said as kneeled before her masters.

"Now head to your new quarters, your new uniform is their waiting for you. Rest up and pre-pare for you next assignment." The dark voice boomed. "As you command, but may I ask what my next assignment will be?" Alice said as she stood up. "In short, you will continue to watch over the one you've designated Hope, and when the time has come you'll relocate her and anyone else you deem to have a large amount of aura that is near her to the Auracian Ruins" the voice called. "Now, be gone!" the voice boomed through the dark room. "Sir." Alice said quickly as she turned and ran out of the room.

"Korin, keep a close eye on Alice, the entire time I designated her next mission her aura wavered, she scared and afraid. Should she not be able to complete her mission you have permission to utilize the seal and to take the mission over." The voice said as a man in a black and a blue violet color appeared from behind a pillar. "As you wish, will I have permission to do away with anyone I perceive as a threat or an annoyance?" Korin asked. "Should the problem be an Aura User or someone with an intense or give a warning, but should they have a pitiful aura or someone who can't even use it, eliminate them." The voice said it faded into the darkness around them.

"It's about time I got some action." Korin said with a dark laugh.

_(Residential Corridors)_

"Alice!" a female voice said as a girl walked up to Alice. "Oh, hey Maria." Alice said in a slightly saddened tone.

_Maria has red hair with blonde highlights that reaches to her middle back and blue eyes, she was wearing black pants with a purple stripe on the right leg, a black short sleeved shirt with a purple long sleeved shirt underneath, on the right side of the short sleeved shirt was a crystal with an orb in the center._

"How did it go?" Maria asked mirroring Alice's sad tone. "I got promoted, I'm a commander now." Alice said still maintaining her sad tone. "That's great! Why are you so sad though?" Maria asked in a now happier tone. "It's just that…why is it that I'm here? I joined because I wanted to learn how to use my power to help people, but every time I go on a group mission I'm always seeing my partners hurting civilians and threatening our targets." Alice said. "Oh, I'm guessing that's why you were reassigned to recon permanently?" Maria said. "Yeah, and beside, our superiors always did say that I excelled in gathering information." Alice said as she lightened up.

"So what are you going to do now?" Maria asked. "Well they gave me the rest of the day off before I leave tomorrow, so I was thinking that I get changed and explore the area around Shrubhill a little." Alice said as she turned towards a corridor that was marked as Commanders Residents. "Okay, I need to get going to a training section, so I'll see you when you get back and please be more careful than you were the last time that you left the compound to explore." Maria said as she ran down a different corridor.

"Alright! Now, to go see what my new room is like." Alice said as she walked down the corridor and turned to a room that was marked with her name. As Alice entered she was amazed to see the quality of the room.

_The room was a bland white color, but it was fairly large. Her bed was on an elevated platform, a desk was placed with a large computer monitor attached to the wall, there was a large closet full of her own clothes, and a full bathroom was attached, in the middle was a large coffee table with a couch and two chairs circling it._

"Thank god that a commander gets their own room and that they can be customized however they want them." Alice said as she walked up to her desk. On it was everything from her desk back in the old room that she shared with Maria. She looked over it for a second and noticed two picture frames facedown. As she picked one up she was happy to see that whoever moved her stuff was careful. The picture was of her, a little boy, and a little girl. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you two. I hope that you can forgive me. Rest in peace, Alex, Kayla." Alice said to herself as she set the frame down and started to cry.

Alice then picked up the other frame and was just as happy as she was with the first one. The picture had her and Maria, but there was a man with them. All of them were wearing the Team Universal Aura grunt uniform. "I remember this day, the three of us all passed into the grunt rank. Maria and I were happy to just have made it, but we were more surprised that Jaden was promoted straight to Soldier rank. We did you leave Jaden?" Alice asked as she placed the picture on the desk before heading over to her bed which had a large box on it. On the box was a note.

_**Dear Alice, **_

_**Welcome to the ranks! We've been keeping tabs on you and you're one of the strongest we've seen since Jaden was with us. I still can't believe that he died after trying to escape. I was really hoping that the kid would've stayed. I'm sure he would've made it to Commander in no time! The same goes for Zack. That guy was incredible! Being promoted to a first class Commander only after his third day! I heard that after he broke from us he was put under a special control and left to run Harmonic City's Dragon Type Gym.**_

_**Back on topic, when you first joined on you were so isolated and hesitant, now look at you, you're a Commander! A while ago some of the male Commanders decided to be asses and pick people who they thought would be the next Commander. Everyone was placing bets for Mark to be promoted, but the girls and I all voted for you! We made a killing and made all the bastards that looked down upon you and Maria look like idiots! Ever since Zack left no one was promoted to the Commander Rank, and the bets started back when Zack left and that was a two years ago! So you can imagine the amount of money that we made! We decided that you deserved it; I say you put it towards that boring room of yours!**_

_**I guess you're wondering how we already know that you've been promoted, well commanders are always kept up to date on how the grunts are doing since we're the ones that make recommendations on which of the lower class operatives make the cut. We're also the ones that get the notice as soon as the Rulers maker their decisions.**_

_**Alice, when you first came here, no one believed in you motives or your actions. I even doubted you and thought that you would never make it through the ranks. I guess you've proved all of us… you've proved me wrong. For awhile I was considering taking you under my wing like most Commanders are aloud too. But watching you and Maria grow has made me proud to have been your commander for a long time. I recommend that you bring Maria under your wing since she doesn't have anyone to look out for her now. Also I heard that you're getting one of the new first class Lieutenants. He was said to be a joke to you since it was luck that he got this far, but I'm sure that you'll be able to show his true power!**_

_**I'd better wrap this up. Take care Alice; I'll be seeing you around the Commanders main lounge! Your friend, Sarah, Commander 3**__**rd**__** Class.**_

"Thanks Sarah." Alice said as she pulled out a large envelope filled to the brim with several thousand Poke. "Damn! I never figured that the odds against me were so high." Alice said as she looked through the envelope. "I think I do some decorating when I get back from my mission." Alice said a she hid the envelope under her bed. "Now it's time to get changed." Alice said as she started pulling clothes from the box.

_Several Minutes Later…_

"I look good in this." Alice said as she stood in front of a full body mirror that was attached to a door which covered her closet.

_Alice was now wearing a black pair of pants that had a light blue purplish color flower design on the left pant leg, knee high black boots, a violet long sleeved shirt with a black rose imprint in the center, and a black long sleeved jacket that covered down to her knees, on the back of the jacket a crystal insignia but it was covered by her long blond hair, and for some reason her blue eyes shined more brightly and seemed to glow a and even change to a red shade._

"I guess now that I'm all changed I should go explore like I had planned." Alice said as she left her room.

_Meanwhile…_

"Alright, Alice is all set up, now to get back to Vahn and the others." A voice said as he suddenly disappeared after watching Alice leave her room.

_**It's a bright and sunny day as we return to our heroes who're making their way to Shrubhill City for Vahn's second badge.**_

"Where have you been?" Vahn asked. What do you mean? "We know when you start recording us, and you were gone for quite awhile when the recording began." Vahn said. Oh, well, I was just telling a little story around a character that you may be meeting at some point along the way. "Oh, I hope she's friendly!" Wisteria said. How did you know that she was girl? "I guessed." Amazing, now by the looks of it, I'll have you guys in Shrubhill City in the next two installments or maybe even the next one if things run smoothly today.

"Alright then, let's keep on moving forward to the next Pokémon Center." Karina said. "Which is?" Vahn added. Ugh, just keep heading down this road and you'll see it in a clearing soon. "Good." Vahn said. Wait a moment, what happened to the map that I gave you? "We decided to only use it when we couldn't get a hold of you, since you always seem to tell us where we need to go whenever you're in the area." Karina said. Right, well then I guess I should stop giving directions. "Why?" Wisteria asked.

You all are going to start depending on me the more you utilize my services. "I'm sorry; we only really use the services since it's available to us. I didn't know that it bothered you." Karina said. Aren't you just sweet, just forget it, but please try and do something's for yourselves. "Okay." Karina said. "Author's Pet." Vahn joked. "If it makes him happy and keeps him from annoying us or running us into trouble then I'll gladly play the cute little girl for him." Karina whispered. "Good call." Vahn said.

"Hey guys isn't that the Pokémon Center?" Wisteria asked. "I believe it is." Vahn said as he and his friends started running towards the Pokémon Center.

_(Pokémon Center main lobby)_

Congrats, you all have made it to the half way point between Arbor Town and Shrubhill City. Also, this place is technically within Shrubhill territory so if you go out back you'll find the flower garden that the gym leader planted. "Really?" Wisteria said before running outside. What'd I say? "I think it was the whole thing about the flower garden." Karina said. Oh that's right, she really like flowers, and her main goal is to find a place called the Magical Sleeping Garden and awaken the flowers that are sleeping there. "I really hope that she'll find it." Karina said as she stood up. "Where are you off to?" Vahn asked. "I'm going to go see the Gym Leader's garden for myself." Karina said as she walked towards the front door. "Okay, hey Nathen did you give Hope the Eevee?" Vahn asked. "Yeah, she named it after your mom. She even found some people to look after her while they head for Shrubhill City." Nathen said as he appeared next Vahn. "Really, wait…Hope's going to Shrubhill City?" Vahn asked as he suddenly stood up. "Yeah, she said she'll be waiting for you there." Nathen said. "Nathen, can you get me there as quickly as possible?" Vahn asked. "Yes I can, but that doesn't mean I will." Nathen said. "Why not? Hope's waiting for me and I've finally got a solid lead on where she is! I should be heading down to Shrubhill to get her!" Vahn said.

"What about Karina and Wisteria? Are you just going to leave them here and run off to your sister who probably isn't even near Shrubhill yet?" Nathen said. "I…I don't know, I just don't want to lose my chance at finally reuniting with Hope, I've been looking for Hope for 3 years, and I'm but a few hours away from completing my goal." Vahn said. "Alright, how about this, If you can defeat me in a Pokémon Battle I'll give you a way to get to Hope right now and I'll lead Wisteria and Karina to Shrubhill, but if I win you wait until all three of you get to Shrubhill at the same time." Nathen said as he stood up. "Alright, but on one condition: You let me pull three of my other Pokémon." Vahn said. "Alright, I've just received a delivery of Pokémon from Isshu that I requested to assist me with keeping you, the others, and anyone else that you meet alive and able to strive for your goals." Nathen said as he stood up. "Alright, I'll meet you on the battlefield." Vahn said as he walked towards a computer.

_(Garden Battlefield)_

"Hey Nathen, is something wrong?" Karina asked. "No, I'm just about to battle with Vahn." Nathen said as he stood at one of the battler's blocks. "Why?" Karina asked. "I'm sure that it'll come out during the battle." Nathen said as he looked and saw Vahn walked out of the Pokémon Center. "Ready Vahn?" Nathen asked. "As ever, just promise me that you'll be true to your word." Vahn said as he stood opposite Nathen. "Believe me, I'll give you your method, but only if you win." Nathen said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "How do you want the rule set?" Vahn asked. "3 vs. 3, no time limit, no substitutions to either battler during a battle, only in between each battle." Nathen said. "Alright, let's go Typhlosion!" Vahn said as he called out his starter from Johto. "Alright, let's go Kirikizan." Nathen said as a large humanoid shaped Pokémon appeared.

"It's called the Sword Blade Pokémon. Now shall we begin this?" Nathen said. "The PokéDex says that it's part Steel Type, so this should be an easy win, now Typhlosion use Flamethrower!" Vahn said as his Pokémon released a powerful fire attack. "Endure the attack and then use Revenge." Nathen said as his Pokémon took the attack. "Kiri." Kirikizan grunted as he tried to stand before charging towards Typhlosion and dealing a major blow to Typhlosion's chest. "Typhlo." Typhlosion grunted before falling to the ground unconscious. "Typhlosion." Vahn said as he saw Kirikizan struggling to stand. "Return, you did great for a first battle." Nathen said.

"Typhlosion, you were great." Vahn said as he returned his Pokémon. "Alright let's go Staraptor!" Vahn called out as a large bird appeared in the sky. "Alright, Archeos come forth." Nathen said as a large a large shaggy looking bird appeared. "It's called the Oldest Bird Pokémon, and it's a Rock Flying Type." Nathen said. "Alright then, Staraptor use Steel Wing then Aerial Ace!" Vahn called as he charged towards Archeos while his wings were glowing. "Use Fast Guard." Nathen said. A second later Archeos blocked Staraptor's attacks. "Now use Ancient Power." Nathen said as his Pokémon's attack hit its mark. "Damn, Use Life Gamble!" Vahn called. A second later Staraptor charged at Archeos knocking him out, but Staraptor fainted a second later.

"Thanks Staraptor, I guess it's up to Riolu to help me get to her." Vahn said as he returned his Pokémon. "Vahn, think for a moment, is your getting to your sister really more important than your friends?" Nathen asked as he returned his Pokémon. "His sister? Vahn what's Nathen talking about?" Wisteria asked. "I asked Nathen if he knew where my baby sister is, and he founder her. She's heading for Shrubhill City right now. I asked Nathen for a way to get to Shrubhill City right now. He said that if I win this battle that he'll give me the method so that I can go get her." Vahn said. "Why didn't you just tell us, we would've gone with you?" Karina said. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to do this alone. Come on Riolu, let's win this!" Vahn said as his Emanation Pokémon appeared. "Alright, Shadow it's time to end this." Nathen said as he threw out a Pokeball which opened up to a large dark color Pokémon. "This Pokémon is Zoroark, the Monster Fox Pokémon. I've name him Shadow, and through my abilities I've taught him a move that his species could never learn." Nathen said. "Riolu, you're my last hope at getting to Hope. If you do start to evolve again, please go through with it." Vahn said. "Ri." Riolu said. "Thanks."

"Oh there you all are; here're your Pokémon." Nurse Joy said as she walked out of the Pokémon Center with several trays of Pokeballs in hand and Tikamo and Emonga by her side. "Tika." Tikamo said as he jumped up to Karina. "Emon." Emonga said as she landed on Wisteria's head. "What's going on here?" Nurse Joy asked. "It's a battle." Wisteria said. "What's that Pokémon? I've never seen one before." Nurse Joy said. "I think Nathen called it a Zoroark." Wisteria said as she took the trays.

"Alright, Shadow, use Dark Pulse." Nathen said as his Pokémon fired off a purple blast. "Riolu dodge and then use Aura Sphere." Vahn called as Riolu jumped over the attack and fired off his attack. "Return it." Nathen said as he closed his eyes. As the blast got closer, Shadow held a hand out and took the attack before firing off its own Aura Sphere, but the blast was a bright red. "So that must be the attack, I'm guessing Zoroark can't normally learn Aura Sphere." Vahn said. "Yes." Nathen said without opening his eyes. As soon as the attack hit Riolu hit the ground hard and began to glow. "Riolu, please accept the change." Vahn said as Riolu put his hands together and began to form an Aura Sphere while still changing form.

As soon as Riolu stopped growing he fired off the Aura Sphere, but it was in a concentrated beam. After firing off the attack Riolu released the light that was around him and finally became a Lucario. "Lucario, I'm glad that you've finally evolved." Vahn said. "Car." Lucario said. "Alright, Nathen lets end this with one final attack." Vahn said. "Alright, Shadow, use Aura Sphere." Nathen said as his Pokémon started charging his attack. "Lucario, you do the same." Vahn said as Lucario started charging his own Aura Sphere.

A second later the two launched their attacks, but the attacks passed right by each other and struck their targets. As the smoke that had formed cleared Lucario fell to the ground unconscious while Shadow was still standing without a scratch. "Shadow's my strongest Pokémon, so chances of beating him were small. Nurse Joy, could you please look after Vahn's Pokémon before they leave for Shrubhill City?" Nathen asked as Shadow walked up to him. "Ease back next time." Nathen said as he returned his Pokémon. "Of course I will, leave your Pokeballs with me and I promise to get them back to you before you leave." Nurse Joy said as she walked up to Vahn. "Lucario, return. Thanks Nurse Joy." Vahn said as he handed three Pokeballs to Nurse Joy. "Karina, Wisteria, I'm sorry I was selfish. I guess the fact of how I've been looking for Hope for so long made me put it her above you two." Vahn said. "It's okay Vahn, all you had to do was talk with us and I'm sure we would've understood." Karina said.

"Yeah, I'd be madder if you had left without leaving telling us." Wisteria said. "Thanks guys, hey Nathen, do you think that you could point us to a side route that will get us to Shrubhill City faster?" Vahn asked. "Actually guys, if you stay on the main route you'll be there by night fall." Nathen said as he pointed to a route that lead north. "Thanks Nathen, I really appreciate it." Vahn said as he turned towards his companions. "Hey Vahn can we eat before we leave? Watching you battle really made me hungry." Wisteria asked. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry myself." Vahn said. "Okay, you all go eat, and I'll meat you out front when you're all done." Nathen said as he suddenly vanished. See you then.

"Okay." Karina said as She, Vahn and Wisteria walked towards the Pokémon Center.

_After a relatively large meal…_

"Man it got late rather soon." Vahn said as he walked outside with Karina and Wisteria. "Yeah, let's hope that it's not too late when we get to Shrubhill City." Karina said. "I can't wait to see all the flowers that are in Shrubhill!" Wisteria said. You're going to love it there Wisteria, it's also called the Garden City. "Yay!" Wisteria said. Alright you three, I say that you get going. "Right." The three said as they started down the route.

Alright now that they're on the way, I guess I should go reveal myself to Alice.

_(Shrubhill City Park)_

"It's really peaceful here." Alice said as she sat on a park bench. "Evening Alice." A male voice said from behind Alice. "Who's there, wait…it can't be. Commander Allen?" Alice hesitantly asked as she stood up to see a man standing behind the bench.

_This man is Allen (One of my aliases to keep informed about certain affairs, also each alias will have a different form except for Chris), He's about as old as Vahn is, he has dark blue spiky hair that reaches down to his middle back and blue eyes, he was wearing a dark blue pair of pants, black army boots, a white short sleeved undershirt, and a black long sleeved dress shirt. In his arms was a folded up black jacket with a crystal insignia on the back._

"It's been quite awhile Alice; I see you've finally been promoted to the Commander rank. How's Maria been?" Allen asked but was stopped when Alice lunged out at him. "Where have you been? When you disappeared from your mission a year ago I was so worried." Alice said as she started to cry. "Alice, please stop, you're a commander for god sake. You can't show a weakness at this time, you need to be able to keep strong at emotional times so that you subordinates can turn to you." Allen said as he rubbed Alice's back. "I know, but you were like a brother to me in my times of need, and the same goes for Maria. Now tell me, where have to been?" Alice asked as she pulled back while still crying. "Alice please stop crying, I'll tell you where I went." Allen said as he and Alice sat on the bench. "Alright, in short I went into hiding." Allen said.

"Why, you were the best Commander we ever had, why would you need to go into hiding?" Alice asked as she wiped away her tears. "I guess I was done with working with people that will do harm to innocent people." Allen said as he looked to the sky. "Oh, but why didn't you tell me, Maria, or Jaden?" Alice asked as she rested her head on Allen's shoulder. "Jaden knew entirely because he helped me, and I didn't tell you or Maria since I didn't want you two to worry or try and stop me." Allen said. "So Jaden's alive out there?" Alice asked. "Somewhere, I lost him after we got out of TUA's range." Allen said.

"Allen, how long will you be here?" Alice asked. "Not long, but I'll be keeping an eye on you and Maria." Allen said as he stood up. "Oh, and can I tell Maria that I got to see you again?" Alice asked as she stood up also. "My lord, we should be on our way." A smooth voice said. "Thank you Psycitch, I'll be there in a second." Allen said. "Of course." Psycitch said. "Alice, you can tell Maria, but only Maria. Everyone else believes that I'm a dead man and I'd like to keep it that way." Allen said. "Okay, can I tell Sarah also? She's been a fan of yours for a really long time and knowing that you're alive will make her feel good." Alice said. "I guess, but you three have to keep this a secret. I don't want to fake my death twice to keep from being under their control." Allen said as he walked up to Psycitch. "I'm sure we will. Thanks for spending some time with me Allen. You were always a good friend." Alice said. "No problem, Psycitch use Teleport." Allen said as he suddenly disappeared. "I guess I should be going." Alice said as she suddenly disappeared.

Damn, I really need to watch how close I get to these characters. When the time comes that I need to show that each of my aliases are the same person, I need to make sure that I don't hurt anyone.

_**And there you have it! I hope that you have like this installment! One of you know quite a bit about one of the TUA operatives, and you know who you are! Continue to Read and Review!**_


	11. Chapter 10: A night in Shrubhill City!

_**Update! This chapter includes Vahn being reunited with his sister Hope, and it'll also include the OC's of Torchix! Now introducing Amber Roberts, Trayton Harrison, and Gem! I hope that you all enjoy this!**_

_**Shrubhill City, possibly one of the most flower ridden cities in the whole Pokémon World. And it was all done by its very own Gym Leader Fern Keenan. But will Vahn's goal of finding his sister and his goal of completing the Pokoh be attainable in this city at this time?**_

"You know damn well it will, you freaking liar." Vahn said as he was gasping for breath at the cities entrance. What are you talking about? "You said that we'd be here by night fall, it's freaking midnight!" Vahn yelled. I'm sorry; I had no idea that Wisteria would get sidetracked to a garden that was two miles from the route then get sidetracked even further to Team Rocket. Speaking of which, why in the hell did you go to them? "I thought that they knew one of my friends." Wisteria said. "Who?" Karina asked. "James from Team Rocket." Wisteria said.

Okay, before I say something I know I might regret later on, which version of him do you know better: his rich boy form or his Team Rocket stealing Pokémon form? "A little bit of both." Wisteria said. I'll just leave it at that. Now since its Midnight I suggest that you three hurry to the Pokémon center so that you can try and get a room. "Alright, and you'd better be right about Hope coming to this city, or I'm going to kill you." Vahn said as he and the others walked through the cities gate. Believe me, I've been keeping tabs on their location and they should be entering the cities southern gate…

_**BAM!**_

"Ouch." Nathen said as he sat up after suddenly falling from the sky. "What the heck just happened?" Vahn asked trying to hold back a laughing fit. "No idea, but that shouldn't have happened. This transporter should only send me to this world when I need to, but for some reason it yanked me down here the moment you three entered." Nathen said as he stood up and took a remote control from his pocket. "So as long as we're here, you can't return to your world?" Karina asked. "This conscious mainly, my physical body is still existent in my world, but this section of my mind is stuck here." Nathen said.

"Welcome to the team then, now can we get to the Pokémon Center?" Vahn asked. "Yeah yeah, if I'm correct there should be one near the center plaza." Nathen said as he pointed down a road.

_(Center Plaza)_

"Middle of the night or not, this place is beautiful under the full moon." Vahn said as he looked ahead. "Yeah." Karina said. "I can't wait to see all the flowers in the sunlight." Wisteria said. "Three…two…and." Nathen said.

"Dammit Trayton, call off Devire!" a female voice yelled. "What the, what's going on here?" Vahn asked as he saw a girl being chased by a Pokémon. "What does the PokéDex say about this Pokémon?" Vahn asked as he pulled out his PokéDex.

_The Pokémon that is chasing the girl is known as Devire, its__ a small Pokémon, its body is all red, its chest has a black spike protruding from it, it tail is short with a pointed arrow end and its has horns and small, beady black eyes._

_**Devire, the Devil Pokémon. This Pokémon is very mischievous and likes to wreak havoc everywhere it goes. Despite its bright coloring, it is also very easily hidden, aiding it in its pranks.**_

"A mischievous Pokémon, should we help?" Vahn asked as he pocketed his Pokémon. "Just let me handle it." Nathen said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Who're you going to use this time around?" Karina asked. "A favorite, Emperor stop Devire with Hydro Cannon." Nathen said as he threw out a Pokeball which opened up to an Empoleon. "Empo!" Emperor said as he fired of a large blast of water which collided with Devire sending him colliding into a wall face unconscious.

"What the heck? Thanks for the help." The girl said as she walked up to the group. "No problem, just happy to be of service." Nathen said. "A little too much power behind that one, remember; we don't want to do too much damage to the opponent." Nathen said as he returned his Empoleon to its Pokeball.

_The girl had sandy colored hair that reaches down to her waist, some of it was falling over her shoulders where it still reaches the same place, the bits that hang over her front are dyed black, as well as the bottom of her fringe, which now falls over her one eye, her eyes are a mix color of blue, green, and grey, and as always are covered by glasses and her whole face is covered in freckles, she was wearing a black long-sleeved T-shirt, with black and white striped pull-up sleeves around her lower arms, a red no-sleeved jacket and black jeans with black boots._

"The name's Gem by the way." Gem said. "Really now, I'm Nathen, this is Vahn, Karina, and Wisteria." Nathen said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Karina said with a smile as the Tikamo in her arms yawns. "Is that your Tikamo?" Gem asked as she walked up to the Pokémon. "Yup, I chose him as my starter for this region." Karina said. "Cool, I have one also." Gem said. "Hey Big Mouth where did you go, and what the hell happened to my Devire?" a male voice said. "Oh for god sakes." Gem mumbled. "I'm over here!" Gem yelled.

_The first one to walk up to the group was a boy, he had dark blue eyes, and red hair that reaches the middle of his neck with some falling over his left eye, he was wearing a white and black striped T-Shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, and a pair of white sneakers._

_The second was a girl, she has sandy colored curly hair that reaches her, her eyes are an amber color, and she almost always has a plaster of some form somewhere on her body, she wears a long sleeved white blouse with a black wool poncho on over the top of it, and a silver locket containing a picture of her family and her Pokémon inside, she wears black jean crops, and a pair of black boots._

"So you're the 'Big Mouth' that Hope was talking about." Nathen said. "Then that makes you the man that appeared out of nowhere and gave her that Eevee." Gem said. "The one in the same." Nathen said as he noticed the rest of Gem's companions walk up to them. "Sorry about Devire, for some reason he just hates you." A man said. "It's okay, but you need to get an Aquagelic to tame that thing. Anyway, guys this is Trayton and that's Amber, and…um guys, where's Hope?" Gem asked which suddenly made Vahn start to panic.

"Crap, um I think she walked off into a garden with her Eevee." Trayton said as he started looking around. "Yeah, while we were trying to catch you and Devire I saw Hope stop for a second before running into one of the gardens." Amber said. "Nathen, I'm going to go find her. Can you make sure that we get our rooms?" Vahn said as he handed his bag to Nathen. "Sure, just don't stay out too late. I'm going to come after you if you're out pasted an hour." Nathen said as he started towards the Pokémon Center. "Okay, Amber, which garden did you see Hope go into?" Vahn asked. "Um, I think that path over there is linked to it." Amber said as she pointed towards a path linked to a large flower patch. "Thanks, Karina, Wisteria I'll be back soon." Vahn said as he started for the path. "Come on Karina; let's get to the Pokémon Center." Wisteria yawned. "Okay." Karina said in a worried tone as she followed Wisteria.

"Do either of you know why Vahn's in such a rush to find Hope?" Gem asked. "Hope's Vahn's baby sister and he has been looking for her for a very long time." Wisteria said. "Damn, I guess we should've kept a better eye on her." Gem said. "I don't think he'll mind since about to find her now." Wisteria said as she walked into the Pokémon Center. "Okay." Gem said as the rest of them walked into the Pokémon Center.

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"Thanks Nurse Joy, I'm sorry about the late wake up, but we just got here actually." Nathen said. "It's no trouble; we have two rooms available, ones a five person and the others a three." Nurse Joy said as she looked away from the computer. "I'll rent out both. Our group just grew by a boy and three girls so we'll need to extra room so that we can separate each of us." Nathen said as he took the two room keys. "There you go, please enjoy your stay." Nurse Joy said as Nathen's group walked up to him. "Here you go, the girls get the five occupant room and the boys get the three." Nathen said as he put a key in Gem's hand. "Alright everyone, as the author of this story, I say time for bed. Stuck here or not I'm still in charge." Nathen said.

"Ah crap, are you telling me we're worked into another story?" Trayton asked. "Let me guess, Gem's got you wrapped into one of hers?" Nathen asked. "How'd you know?" Amber asked. "Lucky guess." Nathen said as he looked away. "Alright, since you're in charge at this time I guess we'd better do as you say." Trayton said as everyone walked towards the residential hall.

_(Residential Level)_

"And what luck, we're neighbors." Nathen said as he unlocked the door to his, Trayton, and Vahn's room. "Yeah 'luck'." Gem said as she gave Nathen a sly look. "What?" Nathen said. "Oh nothing." Gem said as she unlocked her room. "Night." Nathen said as he and Trayton walked into their room. "Good night." The girls said as they walked into their room.

_(Residential Level, Boys room)_

"I'm taking the solo." Nathen said as he threw Vahn's bag on the top bunk and his on the single bed. "I'm fine with that." Trayton said as he put his bag on the top bunk and Vahn's on the bottom. "So you wanted the top?" Nathen said as he sat on his bed. "Yeah, I figured that with Hope being Vahn's sister that she would've wanted to be with him tonight and having Vahn on the bottom buck would be easier on both of them. Especially since Hope was so anxious to get here." Trayton said as he opened his bag up.

"I guess that's true." Nathen said as he lay back on his bed and pulled out a drawing pad. "You draw?" Trayton asked as he pulled out a set of clothes. "It's a talent I have." Nathen said as he flipped through the book towards a blank page. "I'm going to get changed in the bathroom." Trayton said as he walked into the bathroom. "You do that." Nathen said as he started drawing something.

_A few minutes later…_

"Now to get some rest before I take on the gym tomorrow." Trayton said as he climbed into his bed.

_Trayton was wearing __a pair of baggy white bottoms and a black vest top._

"That may not happen." Nathen said. "And why's that?" Trayton asked. "This city is called the Garden City, and most of these gardens are tended to by the Gym Leader. So with luck, at least one of us will be able to get a battle in." Nathen said. "Oh. Well, let's just get to sleep and see how things go in the morning." Trayton said. "You go ahead; I'm going to go find Vahn and Hope." Nathen said as he stood up. "Okay." Trayton said as he started to dose off.

_(Residential Level, Girls Room)_

_Each of the girls was in their evening wear, Gem was still wearing her black long sleeved shirt, but she had a pair of red baggy sweatpants on, and Amber was wearing long black bottoms with a white tank top with a Pikachu face on the front._

_The girls had each taken the bunk beds leaving the single for Hope. Karina and Gem were on the top bunks leaving Amber and Wisteria to the bottom ones._

"Hey Karina, have you ever met Hope before?" Wisteria asked as she watched her Emonga sleep. "No, but Vahn described her to me once." Karina said. "Speaking of Vahn, how do you two know each other anyway?" Amber asked. "Well, I was travelling through Hoenn, and I happened across him at the Rustboro City Gym. At the time I had an escort, so I tried to ditch them again, but things took a turn for the worst when Vahn was accused of kidnapping me." Karina said. "Ouch. Wait, why would you need an escort?" Gem asked. "I needed the escort because I'm Harmonic City's Princess. " Karina said. "Really?" Gem and Amber asked. "Yeah, I was born into the Valor family and I'm also the last in line for the fortune. As soon as I get married, the Valor family comes to an end." Karina said as she felt a small tear go down her face. "Don't you have any other family members?" Gem asked.

"No, I lost my brother when I was still young, and my parents died when I turned ten. My parents were only children as were their parents and so forth so I don't have any aunts, uncles, or cousins. The only real family I could ever say I have is the servants and the grounds keepers of my family's estate, the Joy sisters at the Pokémon Center, and Professor Ronin." Karina said as she rolled over to face the wall next to her bed. "So you only have a make shift family? I guess the royal life isn't easy." Amber said.

"I live the royal life also, but I haven't had to go through what she has." Wisteria said. "Hey Karina, could you please continue explaining how you and Vahn met?" Amber asked. "I guess, after Vahn had been accused with kidnapping me. I tried my hardest to convince my escort that he was innocent. That jerk wouldn't listen, so I just broke him out with my Mudkip and we ran off. Later my escort caught up to us, I asked him if Vahn could take his place and continue being my escort. He wouldn't listen, so Vahn said that if he won in a battle against him, then Vahn would become my new escort. You can obviously tell how it ended." Karina said. "Wow, I never would've pegged Vahn as someone like that." Gem said as she lay back in her bed. "You'd be surprised what Vahn can do, he's always helped me in my times of need and he's always supported me through the actions that I take." Karina said. "Hey Authoress, do you think I'll be able to win a badge this time?" Amber asked.

"Maybe, you do seem more like the contest type though." Gem said. "I guess, maybe I should just stick to contests. Good night everyone." Amber said as she rolled over. "Night." Wisteria said as she started to go to sleep. "Good night." Gem said as she started to sleep. "Sweet dreams." Karina said as she started to sleep but couldn't so she pulled on a string that was around her neck revealing a stone that she hid underneath her clothes. "What do you have there?" Gem asked. "It's a stone that my brother gave me before he died 12 years ago. It'll be 13 in a few months." Karina said as she held the glowing stone in her hands. "What's the stone?" Game asked as she repositioned herself so the she could see the stone better. "It's called a Dragon Soul Stone." Karina said as she revealed the glowing dark blue stone. "People say that if you stare into you can see the soul of a Dragon Type Pokémon. And if you keep it closed to your heart its power grows and it'll bring good luck which is greater the longer you keep it close to your heart. I've had that one up against my heart ever since my brother gave it to me." Karina said as she tossed the stone over to Gem.

"It's beautiful; does it have any other uses that luck?" Gem asked as she passed the stone back to Karina. "This stone works as the medium to cross evolve Dragonair into Dragoon, and it'll evolve Eevee into Draceon." Karina said as she put the stone back around her neck and hid it under her clothes. "How do you plan on using the stone?" Gem yawned as she laid her head down. "I was hoping to keep it all my life, but if I needed to I was thinking of getting a Dragoon since the luck transfers over to the Pokémon." Karina said as she started to sleep. "I bet it'll be beautiful." Gem said as she went to sleep. "I'm sure it will." Karina whispered.

_(Shrubhill City, southeastern garden)_

"Hope! Are you out there?" Vahn called as he walked into the gardens main plaza. As he studied the plaza he noticed someone that was sitting on a bench. "Maybe they've seen Hope." Vahn said as he walked over to the person. "Excuse me miss, but have you seen…Hope!" Vahn said as he noticed Hope sleeping next to the woman on the bench. "So that's this girls name, I'm Fern by the way." Fern said as she placed a hand on Hope's head.

_This Woman is Fern, she has blonde hair that's cut messily to the length of her chin, her eyes are bright green that always show a hint of excitement, she was wearing a scruffy green t-shirt that reaches her knees, a pair of brown shorts that are almost never visible, and a pair of wellington boots that were patterned with childish little flowers._

Hope was sleeping peacefully with her Eevee in her arms. "I was walking through taking a look at the flowers in the moonlight and I found her asleep on this bench so I decided to stay with her in case someone came looking for her." Fern said. "I'm glad that you did, I don't know what I'd do with myself if anything happened to her." Vahn said as he knelt down to the girl. "Is she your sister?" Fern asked. "Yeah." Vahn said as he sat Hope up. "Hope, Hope wake up its Vahn." Vahn said as he lightly shook his sister. "Ugh, Vahn?" Hope asked as she started to wake up. "Yeah." Vahn said as his sister just stared at him before lunging out at him while Rebecca quickly jumped down to the ground.

"Vahn, I've missed you so much." Hope said as he grip around his neck got tighter. "I missed you too Hope, I'm sorry that I didn't find you sooner. I've been looking all over the place for you, but as long as you were safe somewhere I would've looked until the ends of this world." Vahn said as he started to cry a little. "There you two are. I was wondering where you were." Nathen said as he walked up to the two. "Chris you're early, you weren't due here for another two days." Fern said. "Change of plans, and until I'm in uniform you can call me Nathen." Nathen said. "Okay." Fern said.

"Hey Nathen, thanks for helping me find my sister." Vahn said as he stood up with Hope at his side. "It was nothing." Nathen said with a happy look on his face but it turned slightly more serious as he looked past Vahn.

_**BOOM!**_

"What the hell?" Vahn asked as he looked towards the location of a sudden explosion. "Hand the little girl over to me and you won't have to face the same thing!" a voice called from behind the group. "How dare you destroy all my hard work?" Fern yelled. "Quiet!" the voice yelled. "Vahn, Fern, stay close to Hope. I'll handle this weakling." Nathen said as he walked forward. "Are you sure?" Vahn asked. "TUA must be getting desperate if they're sending grunts out in the middle of the night to capture a little girl, but that grunts commander probably isn't far off." Nathen said as he stood in front of everyone else. "Don't you dare put down our rank! We grunts are the backbone of the organization! Without us, our plans would never be where it is today." The grunt yelled. "You say that, but what happens when you get promoted?" Nathen asked with a slight laugh. "Shut Up!" the grunt said as he fired off what looked like an Aura Sphere.

"So they decided to send a grunt that has Aura Control? It doesn't matter. You still won't win." Nathen said as he continued to laugh. "I said shut up!" the grunt said as he fired off another blast, but Nathen just held his hand out and just intercepted the blast. "What the hell?" the grunt said. "I suggest you consider sending a message to prepare for medical treatment." Nathen said as he held his hand out and a large blue sphere appeared in his hand. "No way." Vahn said. "This stays between us you three." Nathen said as the sphere started to shrink and intensify in energy. "What the hell are you doing?" the grunt asked as he started to panic. "I about to use a move that would put a commander in the hospital, you can only imagine what it'll do to someone like you." Nathen said as energy began surging down his arm towards the sphere. "You're bluffing. A move like that'll destroy more than just me." The grunt said. "Is that something that you want to take to heart?" Nathen asked as more energy began to build up.

"Alright I give, I'll leave, But you should know that someone stronger will be coming." The grunt said as he suddenly vanished. "Whew, I didn't think he'd ever leave." Nathen said as all the energy just disappeared. "What the, what about all that energy?" Vahn asked as he stepped forward. "Oh, I really was bluffing. That was the Charge ability, all that extra energy was me absorbing it, if I fired off an Aura Sphere I probably would've jus hospitalized him." Nathen said with a light laugh. "That was a terrible joke; I was worried that you were going to destroy part of my gardens." Fern said. "Don't worry; I would've worked to fix it. Now, let's get you all to the Pokémon Center." Nathen said as he walked up to Vahn and Hope who was half asleep.

"Right." Vahn said as he turned to Hope. "Vahn, if you want Hope can stay with you tonight, or I can put her to bed in the girl's room." Nathen said as he knelt down to Hope who looked like she was about to pass out. "I think putting her with the girls would be best. Could you give her this also?" Vahn said as he let Hope rest up against Nathen while he pulled out a locket and placed it in Nathen's hand. "Sure. I'm guessing that you're still going to be out for awhile?" Nathen said as he stood up with Hope in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm only going to be a few minutes." Vahn said. "Okay, come on Rebecca. It's time for bed." Nathen said as he knelt down so that Rebecca could jump up to Hope. "Try not to wake the girls since I'm sure that they're already asleep, but if you do and they ask about me tell them I'll be back soon." Vahn said as he looked towards the moon. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Fern, you're going to have a few gym battles so try and make time for them." Nathen said as he turned in the direction of the Pokémon Center. "I'll try." Fern said as she walked up to Nathen.

"Also, I have a Pokémon for you in my left pants pocket." Nathen said. "Really?" Fern said as she pulled a Pokeball with a flower on it. "This it?" Fern asked. "That's it, I hope you like it; they're a favorite of gardeners." Nathen said as he started walking towards the Pokémon Center. "Thanks. I can't wait to see what it is." Fern said as she followed Nathen.

_(Shrubhill City Plaza)_

"Good night Nathen, will you be refereeing the Gym Battles?" Fern asked. "Yeah, and I might even compete for a badge since I'm stuck here until Vahn and his friends leave." Nathen said as he repositioned Hope. "Really, well I hope that it'll be a good battle." Fern said as she walked towards the Pokémon Gym. "Same here, night Fern." Nathen said as he walked into the Pokémon Center.

_(Pokémon Center, Residential Level-Girls Room)_

"Alright Hope, it's time for bed." Nathen said as he carefully opened the door to the girl's room. "It's a good thing that they left the room unlocked." Nathen said as he quietly walked into the room. "Ugh, Nathen, where's Vahn?" Karina whispered as she slowly woke up. "Sorry if I woke you up, Vahn's going to be out for a little while longer." Nathen said as he walked over to the only bed left unused. "Is the girl in your arms Hope?" Karina asked. "Yeah." Nathen said as he set Hope on the bed, and put the locket that Vahn gave him around her neck. "Is that her Eevee?" Karina asked as she noticed that Hope was holding onto an Eevee. "Yeah, that's Rebecca. There we go, all tucked in. Good Night Karina." Nathen said as he finished getting Hope tucked in and walked towards the door. "Good night Nathen, I'm glad to have met you." Karina said as she went back to sleep. "Same here." Nathen said as he shut the door.

_(Residential Level-Boys Room)_

_After putting Hope to bed Nathen decided it was time to get to bed himself, so he changed into his own night wear which consisted of a black short sleeved shirt and a baggy pair of grey sweatpants._

"Tonight was eventful, I didn't expect to need to use aura, but it was still quite eventful." Nathen said as he got into his bed. "Tomorrow's going to be a pain." Nathen said.

_(Woods Outside Shrubhill City)_

"Damn, where the hell is that stone?" Vahn said as he walked past several trees. "There it is." Vahn said as he walked up to a large stone with an inscription.

_**Here lies Elaina Kin, a young trainer that was taken from this world before her time. Her only living family is a young Rebecca Kin who's engaged to Auron Sire. Her last wish was for her sister's children to visit this place and for them to carry on with their lives and follow their dreams. Everyone will miss this wonderful trainer and will hope that she lives peacefully in the next world.**_

_**May Elaina rest in peace and her last wishes be carried on.**_

"Aunt Elaina, I've made it. Mom told me about you before I left on my journey and I promised her that I would visit this site once I decided to travel Pokoh. She also said that you had left something for us, I didn't understand, but I believe that you knew that we would be here one day." Vahn said as he ran his hand over the stones engraving. "A note mom gave me one day said that the stone wasn't locked in place and that there was a small compartment beneath the stone, please let your final gift still be there and unhampered with." Vahn said as he pushed the stone back revealing a small compartment with a small chest.

As Vahn pulled the chest out, he noticed another note on the ground.

_**To my sisters children, I happy that you came to visit me, I'm proud to have someone carry on my dear friends and own love's lineage. While on my journey through this region I came across three incredibly rare Pokémon, and I decided that I would give them to my sisters children, but I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to do that. I want to explain the truth about my demise.**_

_**About a week before I was supposed to take on the Pokoh League, An evil organization tracked me down and threatened my family if I didn't join them. They said that they're main goal was an pure aura world, and that they wanted to destroy all who don't have a true aura lineage. I rejected their offer and fought back. That was my last battle, and for an instant I felt an intense power so I sealed the Pokeballs I included within the chest. Only an intense Aura will release the seals**_.

_**Please, my little niece or nephew, use the power of these Pokémon to stop Team Universal Aura, before they destroy this world! This is my final request upon you. Even though we'll never meet face to face, I love you deeply, and I wish that you live your life happily.**_

"I love you too Aunt Elaina, rest in peace." Nathen said as he wiped away his tears and opened the chest revealing three unique Pokeballs. One had a top that was as blue as the ocean, the other had a top that was as red as fire, and the last had a top that was as green as the forest. "Elaina, as your final wish, I swear that I'll release these Pokémon back into the world and I'll destroy Team Universal Aura! I'll avenge our family, since I'm positive that they're the ones that destroyed my home in Hoenn and killed Mom and Dad!" Vahn said as he pocketed the Pokeballs and returned the note and the chest to the compartment, but after adding a picture of him and Hope along with the one that had his entire family to the chest.

"I'd better get back to the others." Vahn said as he walked back towards the Pokémon Center.

_**Well there you go! Honestly, I really felt sad when I was typing out Elaina's letter to her sister's kids. I don't know why, but it just did. Anyway...here's Torchix's OC profiles!**_

**_Name: Gem_**

**_ Gender: Female_**

**_ Age: 15_**

**_ Hometown: Tinytree Town._**

**_ Family: None_**

**_ Occupation: Authoress, Part-Time Trainer_**

**_ Personality: She's insane; of course, it is me we're talking about here. She's hot-headed and is easily got on the bad side of, and once you're on that bad side, it's hard to get over to the good side. She loves annoying her characters, her annoying catchphrase seeming to be 'I know'. _**

**_ Talents: Writing (apparently), Art (apparently), Minor Cooking, _**

**_ Appearance: Her sandy coloured hair reaches her waist, some of it falling over her shoulders where it still reaches the same place. The bits that hang over her front are dyed black, as well as the bottom of her fringe, which now falls over her one eye. Her eyes are a bluey/greeny/grey colour, and as always are covered by glasses and her whole face is covered in freckles. Her clothes are now a black long-sleeved T-shirt, with black and white striped pull-up sleeves around her lower arms, a red no-sleeved jacket and black jeans with black boots. _**

**_ Friends: Amber Roberts, Trayton Harrison _**

**_ Pokémon: Tikamo (M), Flareon (F, Flare), Blaziken (Blaze, M), Embleo (M), Fictook (no gender), Infernape (M)_**

**_ Future Pokémon: Do I really need to say this?_**

**_ History: First began writing stories about two or three years ago, but only in the past one and a half years began to talk to her characters (estimations). In this time, she has been through two stories in this style, one of which is still running. Now she pops in to check on Amber and Trayton every now and again, she loves annoying them, plus it's a new experience intruding on someone else's story for once! XD Oh yeah, and beware of her device, she still has it with her and it's modified, and... She still can't control it. XD_**

**_ Goal: Annoy her characters to no end, and of course, eventually finish Scarlet's Road! _**

**_ Aura: Red, very strong _**

**_ Role: A good guy, of course_**  
****

**_Name: Amber Roberts_**

**_ Gender: Female_**

**_ Age: 15_**

**_ Hometown: Grove Village, Pokoh _**

**_ Family: Mother (Hannah), Father (Jacob), Sister (Amethyst)_**

**_ Occupation: Trainer/Coordinator/Artist_**

**_ Personality: This girl is far from normal, she's easily excited, childish, friendly and ever so slightly insane. She enjoys helping people, and she's also a big art fanatic drawing in a very strange style. (Realistic and I mean realistic as in real humans from our world) Oh, and she's also very clumsy._**

**_ Talents: Art, Basic Cooking, Coordinating (she's not so good at Gym Battles)_**

**_ Appearance: She has Sandy coloured, curly hair that reaches her shoulders and is never, I repeat NEVER, put back in a bobble or styled in any way. Her eyes are an amber colour, and she almost always has a plaster of some form somewhere on her body. She wears a long sleeved white blouse with a black wool poncho on over the top of it, and a silver locket containing a picture of her family and her Pokémon inside. She wears black jean crops and a pair of black boots. (Contest) A long white dress with a black ribbon around the waist, no straps, and a pair of black ballet flats. (Swimwear (yep, I'm putting as many outfits as I can on this girl)) A black tankini top, with a white skirt-like bottom half. (Sleepwear) Long black bottoms with a white tank top with a Pikachu face on the front._**

**_ Friends: Trayton Harrison, Authoress (aka Gem/Me), _**

**_ Pokémon: Tikoklaw (F) (I'm going to revise its description, so I'll send that as soon as it's done), Starlwing (M), Spikog (F), Dalspark (M), Oranbat (F)_**

**_ Future Pokémon: See Gem_**  
****

**_History: When Amber was young, she'd always been a very inquisitive child, and would often run off to play in the Ruins in the nearby Harmonic City. One day whilst there, she spotted men in weird clothes examining the inscriptions on the wall, and quickly ran home to her parents, who immediately banned her from going anywhere near the nearby city. _**  
**_ Amber met her 'Authoress' friend when she first began her journey, she wasn't too keen on having her journey narrated, but the two did become quick friends (after a minor fight over said narration), but her story is left un-narrated, by Gem at least. She pops in to check on her every now and again though. (She'll be my second OC, and if I may I'll submit a third)_**  
**_ Amber has come second in the Kanto Grand Festival, and in the top sixteen of the Hoenn League (those are her highest achievements)_**

**_ Goal: Top Coordinator, Possibly to win a league_**

**_ Aura: Amber, Very Strong_**

**_ Role: She's a good guy, of course_**  
****

**_Name: Trayton Harrison_**

**_ Gender: Male_**

**_ Age: 15_**

**_ Hometown: Tinytree Town, Pokoh_**

**_ Family: Sister (Taylor, hospitalised), Mother (Kerry), Father Unknown Status and name_**

**_ Occupation: Trainer/Researcher_**

**_ Personality: He's friendly, and he's nowhere near as insane as Amber. He can go into dead serious modes, but most of the time is friendly, kind and generally helpful (unless you want him to carry shopping bags, of course). He can tend to rush a bit when it comes to reaching a Gym battle before the gym closes up for the day, but that rarely happens._**

**_ Talents: Battling, Researching Pokémon, Cooking (he's a lot better than Amber)_**

**_ Appearance: Dark Blue eyes, and red hair that reaches the middle of his neck, with some falling over his left eye. He wears a white and black striped T-Shirt with a black jacket and black jeans and a pair of white sneakers. (Swimwear) A pair of Black trunks with white strips on the sides. (Sleepwear.) A pair of baggy white bottoms and a black vest top._**

**_ Friends: Amber Roberts, Authoress_**

**_ Pokémon: Nixiono (M), Scraxer (M), Devire (M, he's a biiiiiig problem for his trainer and Amber since he's such a nuisance), Eevee (M), Tarantire (F)_**

**_ Future Pokémon: See Gem_**

**_ History: Trayton refuses to ever talk about his past to anyone but Amber and Authoress, so please don't tell him you know or he might kill me if I use him in any other stories myself! His father was abusive, and no matter how much he tried he could never protect his little sister Taylor, and after one attack she was left on a life support machine in hospital, and his father disappeared. He used to be a lot less happy and cheerful around people, but then on his first journey he met Amber, and the two became instant friends, soon he even managed to open up about his past to her. He first saw Authoress when she first appeared to Amber, and to be honest, he and Authoress get on each others' nerves... a lot. But they can put aside that when they need to._**

**_ Goal: Pokémon Master_**

**_ Aura: Blue, Average_**

**_ Role: A good guy, of course_**

**_Enjoy this update! Please keep on Reading and Reviewing!_**


	12. Chapter 11: Life in Shrubhill City!

_**Update! This Update is a bit scrambled, so I hope that you all can follow it and that you all like it!**_

_**It's a bright, cool, and sunny morning in Shrubhill City. Today will make the attempt at Vahn's second Badge, but will he be able to get by the Gym Leaders wild Gardening Schedule?**_

"Ugh, oh that's right. I'm stuck in this world. Or am I?" Nathen said as he slowly woke up and noticed his remote control on the nightstand. "Let's see if I can go home." Nathen said as he grabbed the remote and pressed the center button.

…

"Oh for god sakes, this thing's useless!" Nathen said as the remote suddenly short circuited and blew up. "Uh oh, that wasn't supposed to happen." Nathen said as he studied the remote. "I think I broke this thing even more, which probably means that I'm going to be stuck here much longer than I had expected." Nathen sighed as his head dropped.

"Then again, ever since this world was introduced to me I had always wondered what it'd be like to be an actual Pokémon Trainer." Nathen said as he looked at his backpack. "Let's see if I can still bend reality." Nathen said as he snapped his finger and his Backpack changed shape in a bright light that imitated a Pokémon Evolving.

"Damn I'm good. Let's see what I did to this thing." Nathen said as he sat up and grabbed his bag. "Alright, looks like all my Pokémon are still here, all the items I've gathered, all my berries, my TM…which counts at 5 for every TM, and hey a few new changes of clothes." Nathen said as he pulled out a set of clothes.

"Let's see, it's about 6:00 A.M., so I guess heading out and exploring for a little while couldn't hurt." Nathen said as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

_A few minutes later…_

"Damn I look good. Now, I guess I should leave a note for Vahn and the others." Nathen said as he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

_Nathen was now wearing a dulled dark blue pair of pants with a white tribal design on the left leg, a white long sleeved shirt with a black and blue version of the Isshu Region Pokeball Symbol and black sleeves that started at the collar and goes along the shoulder, an unzipped black long sleeved jacket that with a collar that covered his neck when zipped and a silver shield with a light blue crystal in the middle of it and Angel Wings that covered most of the shields edges on the back of the jacket, and a pair of black silver and blue running shoes._

"There, now with that out of the way I guess it's time to go exploring." Nathen said as he put the note one the nightstand before leaving the room.

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"Good morning Nathen, you look well rested." Nurse Joy said. "Thanks. You wouldn't happen to have a wide connection computer that I can use? I need to connect to a server so that I can pull a few Pokémon." Nathen said as he walked up to the front desk. "Why yes I do, what region do you hail from? I'll see if I'm able to get connection to their leagues system." Nurse Joy said as she turned to the front desks computer. "Damn, I forgot that I'm not officially registered in this world. Let's hope that an ID pass was created every time I came down here." Nathen said as in his mind as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ID card. "I think this is what you need." Nathen said as he handed the card to Nurse Joy.

"Yes it is, now let's see…you're Nathen Pierce from Huin City in the Isshu region right?" Nurse Joy asked. "Yeah." Nathen said with a surprised look on his face. "Since when was I ever from the Isshu Region or Huin City for that matter?" Nathen asked himself. "Alright, it looks like we do have a connection to Prof. Araragi's Lab in Kanoko Town." Nurse Joy said as she pulled out a flash drive. "Just put this into Pokémon Transport System and it'll connect you to any of the outside regions League systems." Nurse Joy said as she handed the Flash drive to Nathen.

"Thanks, I'll give it back once I'm all done." Nathen said as he walked towards the Pokémon transport system. "Okay." Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Alright first up lets set things up right, Aura and Shadow are staying with me, so I guess I should store the rest of the team." Nathen said as he set for Pokeballs on the transport pad before they disappeared in a bright flash of light. "Now let's see, I'm going to need my Witch and my Magician, but that leaves two slots. Maybe I should incase there's a Pokémon that I want to get from this region? Oh, I'm going to need an Eevee then." Nathen said as three Pokeballs appeared on the transport pad. "I'd better refrain from using my Witch incase Alice is watching." Nathen said as he put the Pokeballs in his pocket.

"Alright, now to head out and explore a bit." Nathen said as he shut down the transporter. "Here's the connector Nurse Joy." Nathen said as he placed the flash drive on the front desk before running outside. "Thank you." Nurse Joy said.

_(Shrubhill City Central Plaza)_

"Man it's beautiful out." Nathen said as he looked around at all the dew covered flowers. "Isn't it?" Fern said as she walked up to Nathen. "Hey Fern, I have to say that you've out done yourself. All these flowers are beautiful." Nathen said as he walked over to a bench and sat down. "Thanks, and I love the Pokémon you gave me. She just loves all of the flowers." Fern said. "No problem; those Pokémon aren't necessarily the easiest to come by in other regions." Nathen said.

"I guess that may be since Petal Stone can really only be found in one of this cities garden shops." Fern said. "That's very true, hey Fern would you mind if we get our gym battle out of the way?" Nathen asked. "I guess; I won't start dealing with the gardens for another two hours." Fern said as she turned towards the gym. "Cool, let's make it a 2 vs. 2 so you'll still have a few Pokémon for your other battles." Nathen said as he stood up. "Okay, will the rules be the same as any other match?" Fern asked.

"2 vs. 2, no time limits, only the challenger can make substitutions." Nathen said. "That's it. Let's get this battle out of the way quickly." Fern said as she entered her gym. "Right." Nathen said as he entered the gym.

_(Shrubhill City Pokémon Gym-Battle Field)_

"Alright, let's get this battle over quickly! Come on out Leafeon!" Fern said as her Pokémon appeared on the field. "Alright, it's been awhile since I used you, so let's hope that I can still control that power of yours; Dracage, battle stance!" Nathen said as he threw out a Pokeball which opened up to a large humanoid Pokémon.

_This Pokémon is Dracage, __it has a human male like form, its body is covered by a dark robe, it has long white flowing hair, pale skin, it's eyes are red, but one of them is always covered by his hair, and large dark blue orbs are in place of his hands._

"What a rare Pokémon, I had no idea that you had such a powerful Pokémon." Fern said. "Why thank you, my fair lady. But flattery won't get you anywhere in a battle." Dracage said as he bowed. "Your Pokémon can talk?" Fern asked in surprise. "Why yes it can, since we're friends Dracage's speech is clearly understood. If we weren't friends all you'd here is the type of speech that all Pokémon use." Nathen said. "Alright, let's get this battle going, Leafeon use Energy Ball!" Fern called.

"Dracage, use Experience." Nathen said as his Pokémon's eyes turned dark blue and Leafeon became coated in and Aura that's the same color as Dracage's eyes. As soon as the attack came in contact, Dracage had taken very little damage but Leafeon had also taken damage. "What just happened? Why is Leafeon hurt?" Fern asked. "I used Experience, which is a Dark Type move that causes the opponent to take the same damage as the user." Nathen said. "Dracage, use Black Magic." Nathen said as Dracage disengaged his previous move before raising his arms and forming a large sphere in front of them. "You'd better hope that this move is effective." Dracage said as he fired off a concentrated blast of wind.

"I guess that my luck is paying off." Nathen said as Leafeon was blown away by the attack and landed on the ground unconscious. "What kind of attack was that?" Fern asked as she walked over to her Leafeon. "It's a move called Black Magic, and it can only be learned by Dracage. In a nutshell, Black Magic fires off a random type of attack, the chances of the attack that is fired off being strong against the opponent decreases every time it's used in the same battle from hence forth." Nathen said. "Wow that Pokémon just keeps on getting better!" Fern said as she returned her Pokémon. "Thanks, Dracage hold back. I think it's time to let Psycitch have a run." Nathen said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Alright, but be careful the energy for Psycitch is still unstable. And you never know who might be watching." Dracage said as he walked over to Nathen while looking towards south. "I know that she's watching. Her Aura is implanted into heart, but I can't let Psycitch only get her exercise when I'm confronting Alice." Nathen said as Dracage stopped at Nathen's side. "Alright Nathen, are you ready for my next Pokémon?" Fern asked. "Sure why not." Nathen said. "Alright let's bloom Koalypt!" Fern said as a large Koala appeared from the Pokeball.

_This Pokémon is known as Koalypt, in place of its eyes it has lines, and leaves for its ears and its tail, its fur is a shade of green, and it has a patch of a greenish grey color on its stomach, and around its paws and eyes._

"Alright then, let's go Psycitch!" Nathen said as another humanoid Pokémon appeared.

_This Pokémon is Psycitch, it has a human female like form, its body is covered by a dark purple robe, it has pale skin, medium length dark red hair, rings in place of hands, and blue soulless eyes._

"Another rare Pokémon, You must've gone through quite a journey to find those incredibly powerful Pokémon." Fern said. "Thank you fair lady, but I won't be holding back in this battle." Psycitch said as she took stance for a battle. "And this one can talk as well! I'm surprised." Fern said. "The same story for Dracage applies to Psycitch, now let get this battle going." Nathen said. "Alright, Koalypt use Leaf Storm!" Fern called out as her Pokémon stood up and fired off a large blast of leaves. "Experience." Nathen said as his Pokémon's eyes turned dark blue and Koalypt became enshrouded with an aura of the same color.

"Damn, not this again." Fern said as Psycitch took the attack and Koalypt received the same damage. "Psycitch, are you alright?" Nathen asked as he noticed that Psycitch looked tired. "I'm fine master; I guess my power is still weak." Psycitch said as she tried to level herself out. "Alright, but your taking a break after this. Now use Mental Surge." Nathen said as he Koalypt became enshrouded in a blue light. "What's going on?" Fern asked.

"A major status drop, that's what's happening, now once more." Nathen said as Psycitch launched a sphere made of fire. As second later the attack collided and Koalypt fell to the ground unconscious with a loud thud. "Koalypt!" Fern said as she walked up to her Pokémon. "I guess you've earned your badge. Which one is this?" Fern asked. "The first, I plan on hitting Grove Village for its Gym." Nathen said as he walked up to Psycitch who was moving like she was about to pass out. "I got you." Nathen said as he caught Psycitch who had started to fall.

"I'm sorry master, but I still can't control it." Psycitch said. "Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it soon enough." Nathen said as he propped Psycitch up before he suddenly started to panic. "What's this intense Aura? How could I have not sensed it until now?" Nathen said to himself as he looked towards the mountains. "Nathen are you okay?" Fern asked as she walked up to Nathen. "Yeah, Psycitch, Dracage return." Nathen said as he returned Psycitch and Dracage to their Pokeballs. "Okay, I guess you've earned the Shrub Badge." Fern said as she placed the badge in Nathen's hand.

"Thanks, the others will probably be here later on today." Nathen said. "Okay. Can you give Leafeon and Koalypt to Nurse Joy for later?" Fern asked as she handed two Pokeballs to Nathen. "Sure, I have to go check something out while afterwards so you'll need a different ref. Ask for a girl name Gem, tell her that I recommended her." Nathen said as he walked towards the exit. "Okay!" Fern said as she waved good bye.

_(Pokémon Center)_

"Hello Nathen." Nurse Joy said. "Hey Joy, these are Fern's Pokémon. Can you look after them?" Nathen asked. "Of course, I take it that you won a battle against her." Nurse Joy said as she took the two Pokémon. "Yeah, Oh hey Trayton." Nathen said as she noticed that Trayton was walking over to him in his normal clothes. "Hey Author, I thought you were going to explore." Trayton said. "I am; I decided to battle the gym leader before I did though." Nathen said. "I take it that you won." Trayton said. "You know it. I'd better be heading out so tell the others that I'll try and get back before your Gym battles are over." Nathen said as he started towards the Pokémon Centers exit. "No problem." Trayton said as Nathen left the Pokémon Center's exit. "Alright Alice, you wanted your chance to see my aura first hand, so here's your chance." Nathen said as he started running towards the mountains.

_As Nathen goes to confront TUA's newest commander, the girls were waking up._

"Ugh, what time is it?" Gem asked as she sat up in her bed. "Looks like 7:45 A.M." Amber said as she herself woke up. "Hey look Hope's back." Amber said as she looked over the single bed. "Yeah, Nathen brought her in last night." Karina yawned as she lifted her head up. "Really now, maybe we should let her sleep more." Gem said. "The same might be said for Wisteria since it looks like it might be awhile before she wakes up." Amber said as she looked over at Wisteria who looked like she was deep into sleep.

"She'll be up soon; you just need to give her little while." Karina said as she climbed over to the ladder attached to her bed. "Okay." Amber said as she sat up in her bed. "Where are you heading?" Gem asked as she crawled over to the ladder attached to her bed. "I was going to get changed than go see if Vahn, Trayton, and Nathen are awake." Karina said as she grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. "Okay." Gem said.

_A few minutes later outside the boys room…_

"Vahn, Trayton, Nathen are you guys awake yet?" Karina asked as she knocked on the door but noticed that the door was unlocked. "I'm coming in." Karina said as she opened the door and walked into the room. "I guess Nathen and Trayton are already awake." Karina said as she noticed that Vahn was the only one in a bed. "Huh, what this note?" Karina asked as she noticed a small sheet of paper on the night stand.

_**To whom ever reads this note, I just wanted to tell you all that I'm heading out to explore for a bit and I'll be back hopefully before your Gym battles are over. You guys shouldn't need to worry, but in order to keep this story proper while I'm gone I was wondering if whoever's reading this could ask Gem to take over as narrator for this story. I know that she has a proper working transporter so she can jump between dimensions like I used to be able to.**_

_**Also, don't mess with the remote on the nightstand, it's my transporter and it's more broken than it was last night so I'll be sticking around for a little while longer. Luck to you all, Nathen.**_

"Okay, so Nathen's out exploring somewhere, and he's stuck here with us for longer." Karina said as she laughed a little, "I guess he's on equal terms with us now." Karina said as she set the note down then looked over at Vahn. "You've got a beautiful sister." Karina said as she walked towards the room's door. "Elaina." Vahn whispered as he repositioned himself in bed. "Elaina? Who's Elaina?" Karina asked herself as she walked out of the room. "I guess I should go grab a bite to eat." Karina said as she turned towards the staircase leading to the main level, but noticed that Hope was standing in the doorway of the girl's room. "Oh, good morning Hope." Karina said as she knelt down to Hope who backed into the doorway more. "Who are you, and where's Vahn?" Hope asked. "It's okay, I'm Karina. And Vahn's sleeping next door." Karina said with a smile. "Can I go see him?" Hope asked as she stepped forward. "Of course, as I said Vahn's still asleep so don't force him awake." Karina said as she propped Vahn's door open before walking down the hall.

"She had better not take Vahn from me." Hope said as she ran into Vahn's room. "Vahn, why didn't you let me stay with you?" Hope asked. "Elaina." Vahn whispered as he started to stir. "Vahn, who's Elaina?" Hope asked. "Ugh. Oh, good morning Hope." Vahn said as he started to wake up. "Good morning Vahn." Hope said as she sat on the bed next to Vahn's. "How was your night?" Vahn asked as he sat up and shifted to sitting on the beds edge. "It was okay, but why didn't let me stay with you?" Hope asked. "I decided to let Nathen take you back to the Pokémon Center to put you to bed because there was something that I had to look into." Vahn said. "Oh, does it have something to do with 'Elaina'?" Hope asked. "Where did you hear that name?" Vahn asked. "You, you were talking in your sleep." Hope giggled. "Oh, well…Elaina's our mom's sister, which would make her our aunt." Vahn said as he motioned for Hope to come sit next to him. "Really, how come I haven't heard of her?" Hope asked as she sat next to her brother.

"You haven't heard about her since she died before either of us was born." Vahn said as he pulled Hope in closer. "How did she die?" Hope asked in a saddened tone. "She was murdered while defending our family." Vahn said as his voice tensed up. "Do you have an idea on who killed her?" Hope asked. "I have an idea, and I'm positive that they're involved in our parent's deaths as well." Vahn said. "Oh, well is there anything that I can do to help?" Hope asked.

"Just leave it all to me. I promised Elaina at her headstone that I would destroy the organization that ruined our family!" Vahn said. "This organization wouldn't happen to be Universal Aura would it?" Hope asked. "Where did you hear about them?" Vahn asked. "Nathen told me that I needed to stay away from them, but I remembered that I met this girl that protected me for awhile when I got lost. She said that she was from that same organization but she seem too nice to be part of anything evil." Hope said. "Really? I guess I'll have to thank her one day. What was her name?" Vahn asked. "I think it was Alice." Hope said. "Okay, I promise not to hurt her and to thank her for protecting you." Vahn said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hope asked. "I'm going to get changed then I'm going to go grab a bite to eat. Why don't you go look for a girl named Karina and stick with her until I get down there?" Vahn said as he walked towards the bathroom. "Okay." Hope said as she walked out of the room. "I bet those two will become fast friends." Vahn said.

_(Dining Hall)_

"Oh, hello Hope." Karina said. "Hi." Hope said as she sat next to Karina. "Is Vahn awake?" Karina asked. "Yeah, he's getting dressed right now." Hope said. "Oh, okay. Do you want anything for breakfast?" Karina asked. "No…no thank you, I'm going to wait for Vahn." Hope said. "Okay, I guess I'll wait here with you." Karina said as she returned to her breakfast. "Okay." Hope said as she looked down.

"Is something wrong?" Karina asked. "No, I guess I'm still a little tired. Where are all the others?" Hope asked. "They're scattered all throughout the Pokémon Center." Karina said. "Oh." Hope said. "Why don't I go get you something to drink?" Karina asked. "No, I can wait." Hope said. "Oh, okay." Karina said.

_After a long morning it's growing closer to Noon, and we find everyone waiting outside the gym._

"Are you sure Nathen's note said that he'd be back before our battles were over?" Vahn asked. "Yeah, and he said that while he was gone that Gem is to work as our narrator." Karina said. "Grand, prepared to be annoyed out of you minds." Trayton sighed. "Hey, I'm not that annoying!" Gem said. "Yes you are!" Amber and Trayton yelled. "I know." Gem said. "Gah! Will please stop saying that!" Trayton yelled. "No, it annoys you and that's part of my job." Gem said.

"Please, just hold back on it." Amber said. "I'll think about it. Now since Nathen's put me in charge, I say we should get going and get the Gym Battles going." Gem said. "Um guys, I think that may be a problem, this notice says that something has come up and that the Gym Leader won't be able to take any battle today." Wisteria said a she read off a sign in front of the door. "Ah crap! Are you telling me that we'll have to wait until tomorrow for a battle and we'll have to put up with Big Mouth as our narrator for the whole day?" Trayton yelled.

"Looks like it." Amber said. "So, what do you guys think that we should do in place of the Gym Battles?" Gem asked as she suddenly disappeared. "Hm. Hey Wisteria, why don't you plan up a concert for tonight?" Karina asked. "That's a great idea Karina! I'll get started right away!" Wisteria said as she ran off.

Okay, that covers the giddy one, but what about the rest of you? "Training?" Vahn asked. "Sounds like a plan, but I think that I should go find Nathen and tell him that we have a change of plans." Karina said a she walked into town. I'm looking at the things he has in this weird room, and a monitor says that he's in the mountain to the south. "Please don't mess with anything that you don't know what it is, and thanks. I'll go find him." Karina said. Alright, I'll be careful. Now are you all going to get to training or what?

"We'll get going." Trayton said. Okay, Karina's hunting for Nathen, Wisteria's setting up a concert, and everyone else is training. I guess that's a good start. _(In the distance)_ "Don't get over confident Gem! Believe me; I've set something off to leave off on!" Nathen yelled out. Ah Crap.

_As everyone does their own little thing, Nathen is making his way to and old house in the mountains…_

_(Outside Old Manor)_

"Alright, I've finally made it." Nathen said as he looked towards an old house. "How should I do this, should I confront her as Allen, or should I reveal my real self?" Nathen asked himself. "Do what you feel is right." A voice said in Nathen's head. "I know Allen, but she's more comfortable with you. I mean the three of us are all the same age, but she has known you longer." Nathen said as he rested up against a tree and a spiritual form of Allen appeared next to Nathen. "Would it be better if we worked together on this one?" Allen asked.

"I guess." Nathen said as he stood up. "Okay." Allen said as he started to fade. "But you're starting off." Nathen said as he dragged his hands over his head and his hair changed. "Alright, it's time to make sure that she won't make the wrong choices." Nathen said as his voice changed into Allen's.

_(Old Manor)_

"I knew recon was boring, but I can't believe that I still can't even bring a book while I'm looking out for Hope." Alice sighed as she looked out a window. "And here I thought that you were going to make a living as a recon officer." Allen said as he leaned up against the wall next to the window. "Allen!" Alice said as she jumped out the window. "It's nice to see you again Alice, how did the others take the news?" Allen asked. "They didn't believe me at first but I won them over. They were happy to know that you were alive and well, Maria was even happy to know that Jaden was also alive." Alice as she walked towards Allen, but for every step she took Allen took a step back.

"Allen is something wrong?" Alice asked. "There's something that I need to tell you." Allen said. "Tell me what?" Alice asked hesitantly. "Alice, I need to tell you who I really am." Allen said as he changed back into Nathen. "What the, what's going on here, what did you do with Allen?" Alice asked as she formed two Aura Sphere's in her hands. "Alice stop! I am Allen!" Nathen called. "Don't lie to me! I know Allen better than anyone! And you're not him!" Alice yelled as she merged the two spheres and fired them off. "Alice please stop! What can I do to prove that I am Allen?" Nathen asked as he stopped the Aura Sphere. "Fine, tell me who Allen took under his wing while he was a commander?" Alice asked as she prepped another Aura Sphere. "Jaden, his abilities were above all the best." Nathen said. "Correct, now tell me which Commander I was grunt for." Alice said as her attack grew in strength. "You were with me first, and then you were reassigned to Sarah after I faked my death." Nathen said as he prepared his own Aura Sphere.

"Correct. Now, tell me who stopped me from taking my own life after I killed a target and their whole family." Alice asked as her attack started to grow and become unstable and she started to cry. "I did, you were so distraught because you were trying your hardest to protect them, but your orders were to kill if they didn't comply. You were forced to do something that you never wanted to do. I found you on the roof with an Aura Dagger ready to drive it into your heart. I called on you to stop but you were crying your eyes out saying that the power you had was nothing more than a curse. If I hadn't stopped you, this world would've lost a pure soul and heart. After that day I requested that you be put on recon and never be taken off of it." Nathen said as he walked up to Alice who dissipated her Aura Sphere and dropped to her knees.

"You are Allen." Alice said as she looked towards Nathen who had knelt down to her. "I'm glad that you've accepted that, but there's something that I must ask you to do for me." Nathen said as Alice grabbed onto him. "Anything for you." Alice said. "Thank you Alice." Nathen said as he pushed Alice back. "Now what is that you need…um how should I call you?" Alice said as she had trouble thinking of what to acknowledge Nathen. "It's Nathen." Nathen said. "Nathen, would it be okay if I still call you Allen?" Alice asked as she sat up against the old house. "Sure, now what I need you to do is leave Team Universal Aura." Nathen said as he sat next to Alice.

"Why?" Alice asked. "I don't want you to be hurt any more than you already have, and I want you to help protect some friends of mine." Nathen said as he looked towards Shrubhill City. "I don't think that I can." Alice said. "Well, if you can, please continue watching over Hope like your assignment dictates, but could you please protect her on the side?" Nathen said. "That I can try, but can you do something for me?" Alice asked. "Thanks, and what do you need me to do?" Nathen asked. "I want you to save Maria and Sarah from TUA incase they're forced to do something they hate, and if I end up losing control of myself, I want you to be the one to take me life." Alice said. "I'll try, but that last one I'll save as a last resort." Nathen said as suddenly sensed a presence about a mile from the old house.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Alice said as she hugged Nathen. "No problem, I have to get back to the others, and you need to get back to work." Nathen said as he stood up. "Okay, Oh and I want you to have this." Alice said as she pulled out a small stone with a string attached to it. "What is it?" Nathen asked. "It's called an Aura Stone; Commanders are given it to balance their aura. Also take this Iron Core. I don't have a use for it." Alice said as she placed the stone and the Pokeball sized metal ball in Nathen's hand. "Thanks Alice, I really appreciate this. Before we leave I'll pay you a visit." Nathen said as he turned towards the path leading the base of the mountain. "Thanks." Alice said as she walked into the house.

_A few minutes later…_

"Nathen there you are." Karina said as she walked up to Nathen. "Hey princess, what brings you to this part of the neighborhood?" Nathen asked. "I was just coming to tell you that we have a change of plans. The gyms closed, so Wisteria's preparing a concert, and Vahn's training with the others." Karina said. "Okay, I guess we should head down there so we can prepare for the rest of the day." Nathen said as a large explosion went off in the direction of Shrubhill City.

"What the hell? Sounds like an explosion went off at Shrubhill City." Nathen said. "We'd better go check things out." Karina said as she and Nathen ran towards Shrubhill City.

_**An incident has occurred in Shrubhill City, and Nathen and Karina are racing towards it, but what has the incident done to Vahn and the others?**_

_**And there you have it! My second Cliffhanger, I hope that this was a good update! Please Read and Review!**_


	13. Chapter 12: TUA's Force!

**_Update! From here we continue off of the cliffhanger from last chapter! We'll learn a little more about TUA and Alice! I hope that you all enjoy it!_**

_**An explosion has gone off in Shrubhill City, but before we can deduce the cause of it, we must tell what led to this incident.**_

Alright guys, how should we go about this training? "Um, how about Trayton and I do a 3 vs. 3 practice battle?" Vahn said. "Sounds like a plan to me." Trayton said. Alright, a practice battle it is.

"Alright, let's get this battle going! Let's go Combusken!" Vahn said as he threw out a Pokeball that opened up to his starter. "Alright then, let's go Devire!" Trayton said as his Devil Pokémon appeared. I'll ref from up here since I don't trust Devire! The first round will be Combusken vs. Devire, begin!

"Alright, Combusken start with Brick Break!" Vahn called as he ran towards Devire with one arm glowing. "Dodge, then use Flamethrower!" Trayton called, but Devire just launched the attack. "Dammit Devire, I said to dodge first!" Trayton yelled as Combusken ran through the fire and dropped its arm on Devire.

Ouch, that looked like it hurt. "Shut up Gem, you're really annoying." Trayton said as his Pokémon struggled to stand. I kno… "Finish that and I'll sick Devire on you the moment you get back down here." Trayton said. I'll be good. "Damn straight, now Devire, Fire Spin!" Trayton called out as his Pokémon shot out an intense fire attack. "Dodge, then combine Rock Smash with Brick Break!" Vahn called as his Pokémon jumped over the attacked then dropped its arm on Devire knocking him out in a single blow.

"Devire." Trayton said. Devire is unable to battle, so Combusken is the winner! "Alright Combusken hold back, it's time I gave Phoenix a go." Vahn said as he pulled a Pokeball out. "Devire return, alright let's go Eevee!" Trayton said as he threw out a Pokeball and a small fox appeared. Okay, the second round is between the Nixa Phoenix and Eevee, begin! "Let's see, Phoenix use Ember!" Vahn said as he pulled out his PokéDex. "Eevee dodge then use Shadow Ball!" Trayton said as his Pokémon dodged before firing off a dark purple colored ball. "Phoenix, get up and use Incinerate!" Vahn said as Phoenix stood up and then fired off a powerful fire attack causing him to be pushed back.

"This battle seems a little one sided." Amber said as she sat next to Hope. "How so?" Hope asked. "The way Vahn's battling with Phoenix it looks like he's barely used him, but Trayton's used Eevee for quite awhile so they're pretty synched up." Amber said. "Oh, but I'm sure Vahn'll do just fine!" Hope said. "I'm positive that he'll do great." Amber said as she turned back to the battle.

"That attack has a little too much power behind it." Vahn said as he picked up his unconscious Pokémon. Phoenix is unable to battle, so Eevee is the winner. "Alright let's go Scraxer, are you ready for the next round?" Trayton said as a large dog like Pokémon appeared.

_This Pokémon is called Scraxer, it has __a small Boxer dog breed type body, the color of its main coat is similar to the symbol for fighting types, except on its underbelly, snout and paws which are white. It has a Boxing glove for one of its paws._

"And the PokéDex says." Vahn said as he pulled out his PokéDex.

_**Scraxer, the Scrap Dog Pokémon, this Pokémon is a favorite as a pet at this stage, and is a very playful Pokémon too. But the boxing glove paw can pack quite a punch when it wants to.**_

"Alright then, I hope you're ready. Let's go Lucario!" Vahn said as his Aura Pokémon appeared. Alright, the next round is between Lucario and Scraxer, begin!

"That's an interesting choice, two fighting types. Alright, Scraxer use Mach Punch!" Trayton said as is Pokémon started running towards Lucario. "Follow the attacks flow, then look for an opening and use Force Palm." Vahn said as Lucario took stance. Man this getting boring, Amber you work as ref until I get back, I'm going to check on Wisteria. "Okay." Amber said as Lucario attacked Scraxer.

_(Gym Garden)_

Hey Wisteria, are you out there? "Yeah, I'm over here." Wisteria said as she walked out into the clearing. So what are you up too? "I'm trying to figure out where to hold the concert?" Wisteria said as her Emonga flew onto her head. Is that Pokémon yours? "Yeah, this is my Emonga. She's been my partner since I came here from the Isshu region." Wisteria said as she grabbed her Pokémon from a top her head.

"You wouldn't happen to have any ideas where to put the concert, would you?" Wisteria asked. Are you asking me for my opinion? "Yeah, everyone deserves to speak their mind." Wisteria said. No one from my stories ever listens to what I have to say. "Maybe you're not giving them a reason to. Maybe you're just telling them instead of suggesting." Wisteria said as Gem appeared next to her. "I guess I could try suggesting, but I doubt anything will change. Now, I say we use the cities center plaza." Gem said. "I think that'll work." Wisteria said. "Okay, let's go and get the productions out of the way so that you can get your rehearsals done." Gem said. "Right!" Wisteria said as she and Gem left the garden and headed for the Center Plaza.

_As Gem and Wisteria work on the night's concert, the practice battle continues to unfold._

_(Pokémon Center Battlefields)_

"Man this battles really taking it's time, it's been over half an hour." Amber said as she looked at Lucario and Scraxer still going at it. "Then how about we end it? Lucario, use Aura Blast!" Vahn said as Lucario began charging Aura, before releasing all of it in an explosive blast which threw Scraxer and knocked him out. "I don't think that I've heard of that move." Trayton said as he returned his Pokémon. "That's because it's not a natural move, back when Lucario was a Riolu he was on the verge of evolving but instead of evolving he released a large blast of aura. I decided that I should name the move incase Lucario could continue to do it." Vahn said as he walked up to his Pokémon.

"So, are you ready for your last round?" Vahn asked. "What's the point? Eevee can't beat the Pokémon you have right now. I say we should call it and take a break." Trayton said. "Agreed." Vahn said as he recalled his Pokémon. "Great job you two." Amber said. "You were great Vahn." Hope said as she walked up to her brother. "Thanks." Vahn and Trayton said. "Hey, shouldn't Big Mouth have gotten back yet?" Trayton asked. "Which one, yours or ours?" Vahn asked. "Gem." Amber said. "Oh, yeah I think that she should've but I think Wisteria may have called on her to help with the concert." Vahn said. "Should we go look for them?" Hope asked. "I think we should." Vahn said. "Alright, but can't we just go get lunch and say we tried?" Trayton asked.

"You really don't like her that much do you?" Vahn asked. "She gets on my nerves every day, so I'd have to say no, I don't like her enough to say that we 'have' to go looking for her." Trayton said. "Well you're going to have to lighten up to her at some point, why not trying to find a common ground that you have." Hope said. "I guess I could give it a try." Trayton said as he turned and started walking towards town. "Where are you off to?" Amber asked. "We're going to go find Gem, aren't we?" Trayton said. "Right" Vahn said as he and the others followed Trayton, but were stopped when a claw shot out of the woods and grabbed Hope.

"Vahn!" Hope yelled as she was raised into the sky. "Hope! Dammit, I know you idiots are out there, so show yourselves and give Hope back!" Vahn yelled in an angry tone. "Fine, give us your Riolu and we'll return the girl, but more over what is she to you?" Tina said as Team Rocket was revealed with a large robot. "Hope is my sister and we've just been reunited so I think you should give her back before I really get mad." Vahn said. "Oh that makes things as good when we tried to kidnap the princess, now all of you have to give us all of your Pokémon!" Tom said. "That tares it! First you take my sister, now you tell me that you tried to use Karina for your lame attempts at getting my Pokémon. Prepare to regret ever meeting me, Lucario use Aura Pulse!" Vahn said as he threw out a Pokeball and his Lucario appeared and began charging his Aura into a concentrated blast.

"Oh great, his Riolu's already evolved. I guess our goal is to capture Lucario now." Sneazel said. "Let's try and get out of here before it's too late." Tom said as he threw out a Pokeball which opened up to a Weezing. "Use Smokescreen." Tom said as the robot started to back away. "Weez!" Weezing said as it shot out a black smoke. "Oh no you don't, Lucario aim carefully and Fire!" Vahn yelled as his Lucario fired his blast and cut through part of the arm that was holding Hope, but unknown to the group another blast pierced through the robot causing it to blow up. "Oh come on! Team Rockets Blasting Off Again!" Team Rocket yelled as they disappeared. As the smoke cleared, a man was seen landing on the ground with Hope in one of his arms. "Vahn!" Hope said as she pushed free of the man's grip and ran towards Vahn, but was stopped by a blue rope that was tied around her waist.

"I don't think that you'll be going anywhere my little Well." The man said. "Like I told those idiots before hand, give Hope back!" Vahn yelled. "I don't think so; my little prisoner here is just too important to let that imbecile keep an eye on her. So I've decided to take her to the ruins before you idiots let something bad happen to her." The man said as he yanked on the rope and pulled Hope closer to him. "Vahn help me!" Hope yelled. "Lucario get Hope away from him!" Vahn yelled. "Lucar!" Lucario said as he rushed towards the man, but was suddenly thrown back.

"Don't even bother, you're dealing with 2nd class Commander of Team Universal Aura!" the man shouted as he formed a Dark Red Aura Sphere and launched past the group causing a large explosion that scattered rocks and flowers everywhere. "But I feel generous, beat me and I'll give your sister back. Lose and well you'd better consider what your last will and testament." The man said as he threw Hope behind him and formed two more Aura Spheres.

_Now with the events decoded, we turn back to Nathen and Karina who've reentered the city._

"Nathen do you have any idea what caused that explosion?" Karina asked as she gasped for air. "Wait, let me take a look." Nathen said as he closed his eyes and looked in the direction of the explosion. "Ah shit, they had to call on him. We'd better hurry; Vahn and the others are in more trouble than they think." Nathen said. "Oh no, come on we have to go help them." Karina said as she started running into the city.

"Alice you can come out now." Nathen said as he looked back towards the path. "Allen, I sensed him awhile ago, but I never thought that he would make a move this soon." Alice said as she walked out from behind a tree. "I just did, but what I don't understand is why they would have Korin go after Hope on the first day of your mission." Nathen said. "Allen, I've though it over, and I want to help you. I'll quit Universal Aura." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice, but right now isn't the best time to do that. I know that you have to follow Hope, so I want you to help Korin. As soon as he leaves, after you've put Hope to sleep through Hypnosis, I want you to return her to us. Then continue on with the mission, and then we'll work something out for your defect once we come close to Icepeak City." Nathen said as her returned his gaze to the city as another explosion went off. "Okay, but what should I do about Maria and Sarah?" Alice asked.

"We'll deal with that once that time comes forward, but right now we need to save Hope. I have to get back to Karina, so head back to your outpost and wait five minutes. I'm sure that I'll have shocked Korin in that amount of time." Nathen said as he started for the city. "Okay, please be careful. I don't want to lose you twice!" Alice said as she ran back up the path.

_(Center Plaza)_

"Gem, Wisteria, where's Vahn and the others?" Karina asked as she ran up to the two. "No idea. The last time I saw them was while they were training behind the Pokémon Center, but I'm positive that they left to do something else before any of this happened." Gem said. "Karina!" Nathen said as he ran up to the girls. "Where have you been?" Gem asked. "Now's not the time, Vahn and the others are still behind the Pokémon Center, and they're in the center of all this trouble." Nathen said. "What? I thought that they would've been through training and off to whatever they had planned next!" Gem said. "Nathen!" Fern called as she ran up to the group.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Fern asked. "Not what I can say, you all stay here while I go save the others." Nathen said as he ran towards the Pokémon Center. "Please be careful!" Karina called. "I will." Nathen called back.

_(Pokémon Center Training Grounds)_

"Oh come on, you all have a fairly strong aura, and look at you. You're all being thrown around like ragdolls! Put up a fight!" the man yelled. "Dammit, why can't I fight back?" Vahn said to himself as he struggled to stand. "You want a fight, why don't you try me Korin?" Nathen yelled as he fired off an Aura Sphere. "That voice, Nathen?" Vahn said as he looked towards Nathen. "What the hell? Who dare say my…you! It's been a long time Allen. And here I thought you were 6 feet under somewhere, but I guess we all can't be lucky can we?" Korin laughed as he looked at Nathen whose eyes had started to glow red.

"Enough Korin, your fight is with me now. Leave them all alone and focus on the one man you could never beat 'Kory'." Nathen said as he walked forward. "Nathen please save Hope." Vahn said as he fell to the ground and varied from consciousnesses. "How dare you call me that? You're nothing but a lousy traitor! Now to fulfill a goal that I've had for a long time, it's time for me to take your life!" Korin yelled as he fired a concentrated blast of Aura, but Nathen blocked it with a single hand.

"It seems that you've forgotten who was it that was considered to be the next reincarnation of Sir Aaron." Nathen said as he fired off an Aura Sphere that pushed Korin back as it came in contact. "Dammit, it's been this long and he's still this powerful?" Korin said as he straightened up. "I guess it's time to get drastic." Korin said as he formed a sword out of Aura and pointed it towards Hope. "I suggest that you take a few steps back before I decided to eliminate my target." Korin said.

"Dammit." Nathen said as he took several steps back. "I can't risk hurting Hope." Nathen said as he shot a glance towards the mountains to the south. "Korin!" a voice called from above. "Right on time." Nathen said to himself. "What do you want newbie?" Korin said as Alice dropped to the ground. "We've cornered our target; your services aren't needed here anymore so return to base." Alice said. "Last I checked a person of your rank can't command me. I'll leave, but you'd better not lose sight of this girl. And honestly I never planned on taking her. That was a last resort if I decided that these weaklings couldn't watch over her." Korin said as he drove the sword into Alice's shoulder. "Ugh, fine but don't interfere with the Lords orders again." Alice said as she dropped to her knees and grabbed her right shoulder. "Ha, I still don't understand how you came to become a commander." Korin said as he suddenly vanished.

"Alice!" Nathen said as he ran over to the injured girl. "Hope!" Vahn said as he stood up and ran over to his sister. "Alice, are you alright?" Nathen asked as he propped up the girl. "I'll be fine; I just need some rest after this." Alice said as she rested her head on Nathen's shoulder. "Okay. Vahn, how's Hope doing?" Nathen asked as everyone from the plaza ran up to them. "She's fine; she passed out in the middle of all the commotion." Vahn said as he looked towards Nathen. "Why is he helping her?" Vahn asked himself.

"Nathen, are you okay? And who's this?" Karina asked as she sat next to Nathen. "I'm fine, and this is an old friend." Nathen said as he looked and noticed that Alice had fallen asleep. "Karina, can you go make sure that everyone else is alright?" Nathen asked as he placed his right hand on Alice's wound. "Don't bother, we alright; a little shaken up, but alright." Trayton said as he walked up while being supported by Amber.

"Oh thank Arceus." Gem said as she walked up to her friends. "I was worried about you." Gem said as she helped support Trayton. "Really?" Amber asked. "Of course, you guys are my friends. Why wouldn't I be worried?" Gem said. "Thanks, and I'm sorry that we worried you." Amber said. "It's okay, but we should get you into the Pokémon Center, which wasn't even touched surprisingly." Gem said. "We tried to keep the damage more towards the main field." Vahn said as he struggled to stand up with Hope in his arms.

"Vahn be careful." Karina said as she ran towards Vahn and helped stabilized him. "Thanks, I guess I took the most of the damage." Vahn said as he looked over at the rubble and noticed Lucario pulling himself out. "How are you doing Lucario?" Vahn called out. "Car." Lucario grunted as he held his paw out in the form of thumbs up. "Good." Vahn said as he walked over to Nathen.

"Mind explaining how that man knew you?" Vahn asked in a slightly angered tone. "Yes I do mind. Last I checked I didn't need to explain myself to you. But I will explain that at a later time, so why don't you all head for the Pokémon Center and I'll join you all later." Nathen said. "Okay, I guess I'm a little tense with all that's happened. I'm sorry if I snapped." Vahn said after taking a deep breath. "It's okay, but I need to tend to Alice first." Nathen said as his eyes started to glow again.

"So this is Alice, will she be staying long?" Vahn asked. "Why?" Nathen asked in a worried tone. "I just want to thank her for stopping that lunatic and for helping Hope awhile ago." Vahn said as Hope began to stir. "Okay, but you'd better get to the Pokémon Center and rest up." Nathen said. "Okay." Vahn said as Hope woke up. "Ugh, Vahn?" Hope asked as Vahn knelt down to a similar position as Nathen. "Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" Vahn asked as he let Hope sit down. "I'm okay, what happened after I blacked out?" Hope asked.

"Nothing too important, but I could really use a nap right now." Vahn said. "Okay, but I still feel like I've caused a lot of people harm." Hope said. "Don't worry Hope, you didn't do a thing. We're like this because we care about you and don't want to see you hurt." Nathen said as Hope turned towards Hope and noticed Alice. "Who's she, and what happened to her?" Hope asked as she stood up and walked over to beside Alice before sitting down. "You don't recognize her? Hope, this is Alice." Nathen said as he started to look worried since Alice started to look worse that she already was. "Oh, I hardly recognized her. What happened to her?" Hope asked. "She was hurt while she was trying to protect you." Nathen said as his expression looked even more worried. "Oh, I guess she saved me again." Hope said. "Dammit, her conditions worsening, I need to get her to a bed quickly so that I can mend the wound. And her Aura's obstructed to so she might be asleep until tomorrow morning." Nathen said to himself as he stood up with Alice in his arms.

"Nathen, will Alice be alright?" Karina asked as she helped Vahn stand up. "Yeah, I just need to get her to a bed." Nathen said. "She can stay in our room." Hope said. "What?" Nathen asked. "She can stay in the single bed, or on one of the bunk beds." Hope said. "I guess that'll work, but where will the person that loses their bed sleep?" Nathen asked. "She could use mine and I could stay with Vahn if he'll let me, or I could stay with Karina." Hope said. "Sounds like a plan to me." Vahn said as he stumbled forwards but was stabilized by Karina and his Lucario. "I'm alright with it." Karina said. "Okay, I'm leaving you all to watch over her tonight. But we need to get her into the Pokémon Center first." Nathen said as he started walking towards the Pokémon Center. "Okay, hey Wisteria." Vahn said as he noticed the singer run past Nathen.

"How are you feeling Vahn?" Wisteria asked. "Like I could use a nap, but right now I need to get tended to." Vahn said with a light laugh. "It's not funny! You're hurt so we need to get you healed and into bed!" Wisteria said. "Alright alright, shall we head into the Pokémon Center then?" Vahn said. "Right." Wisteria said as the five of them walked towards.

_(Pokémon Center Medical Room)_

"There, you're all fixed up." Nurse Joy said to Trayton. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." Trayton said as he stretched his body out. "Hey Vahn, I'm all patched up. How are you feeling?" Trayton asked. "Surprisingly, better than I was." Vahn said as he walked over to Trayton. "That's good, oh and have you seen Nathen anywhere?" Trayton asked as he stood up. "I think he's upstairs. He was really worried about that girl." Vahn said. "Who is she anyway?" Trayton asked. "Honestly, I have no idea." Vahn said as he and Trayton walked towards the Medical Room's exit. As soon as the two left the room they were greeted by the all the girls.

"How are you two feeling?" Gem asked. "Pretty good now." Vahn said. "That's good." Wisteria said. "What happened exactly?" Karina asked. "At first it was Team Rocket, but then an officer from Universal Aura showed up and he tried to take Hope. We tried to beat him but he was too powerful." Vahn said. "Yeah, after awhile it looked like we'd be on our death beds in a few minutes, but Nathen stepped in saved our butts." Trayton said. "I can't really say much since I wasn't much help." Amber said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you all are alright that's all that matters." Gem said. "Right." Hope said. "Alright, Wisteria don't you have a concert to prepare for?" Vahn asked. "Oh that's right. Come on Gem we have to finish the rest of the stage and get everything set up." Wisteria said. "Right, we'll see you guys later." Gem said as she and Wisteria ran towards the Pokémon Center's exit. "Since when does Gem care about a concert?" Trayton asked.

"Who know, but if it keeps her out of our hair that I say leave her too it." Amber said. "Works for me." Trayton said. "How about we go see if Nathen's got that woman all set up." Trayton said. "Her name's Alice." Hope said. "Alright, let's go see if Nathen's got Alice all set up." Trayton corrected. "Right." Everyone said as they walked towards the stairwell that led to the Residential Hall.

_(Residential Hall-Girl's Room)_

"Alright now that she's comfortable, let's mend that wound." Nathen said as he set Alice's jacket nest to him and looked at the hole in her shoulder. "This might sting a little, but it should seal up this wound and mend any internal injuries." Nathen said as he placed hand on the wound and it started to glow. "Cure." Nathen said as Alice's shoulder started to glow and she cringed at the energy being poured into her body. "There, you should be all patched up now." Nathen said as he looked at the place of the wound and noticed that the wound had disappeared and a scar was left in its place. "Damn, I thought that I'd be able to do this without leaving an imperfection on that perfect form." Nathen said as he studied Alice's body. "NO! I can't become attached to this world." Nathen said as he mentally slapped himself.

"Ugh, All…Nathen?" Alice said as she slowly started to wake up. "Alice, don't move. Your Aura is still damaged and it'll need to heal over night." Nathen said. "Thanks for helping me, but I'm not going to be confined to this bed am I Commander?" Alice asked. "I guess you don't have to stay in bed, but I want you to be careful about using Aura. It may have a negative effect on your body and you never know who may be watching." Nathen said as helped Alice sit up. "Thanks, and I'll be as careful as possible." Alice said. "You know, I always thought that you look cute in your old hair." Alice said as she blushed. "You mean the dark blue color?" Nathen asked as he scratched his head while blushing also. "Yeah, I was an admirer of yours when I first saw you in action during training; some other fans of yours mimic your hair color. I almost deiced to do the same." Alice said as he got redder.

"I'm glad you didn't, your hair looks perfect just the way it is." Nathen said as he placed both hands on his head and altered his hairs color and form to like that of Allen's. "I like the way I had my hair also, so I think that I'll keep it like this." Nathen said. "Cool…your friends are almost here." Alice said as she cringed slightly. "What did I tell you about using Aura?" Nathen said. "Sorry, but it's a natural reflex." Alice said. "I don't want to have to block your aura usage entirely, so please keep it under control." Nathen said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black hair band. "Okay." Alice said.

"Nathen? It's Karina and everyone else, is it okay if we come in?" Karina asked from the other side of the door as she knocked on the door. "Come on in, I've got Alice all patched up. And please keep any questions to a minimum." Nathen said as he pulled his hair back and tied it back. "Hey guys, for those of you who haven't met her, this is an old friend of mine. I'd like you all to meet Alice." Nathen said as he let everyone pile in and get comfortable.

"Hey Alice, it sure has been a long time." Hope said. "It sure has little one, you've really grown well since we last met." Alice said as Hope sat on the bed. "Alice, my name is Vahn and I'm Hope's older brother. I'd like to thank you for helping her." Vahn said. "It's nice to meet you, and technically I was supposed to get rid of anyone that was in our way, but I couldn't let a sweet little girl like Hope be hurt. So I relocated her to a safe area to keep her out of trouble." Alice said as she rubbed Hope's head. "I guess I should still thank you either way." Vahn said.

"So Alice, where are you from?" Amber asked. "I'm Amber by the way." Amber added. "I can't remember where I was born, I only have small memories. TUA blanks new recruits memories of their past so that they won't hesitate when they confront someone that they used to know." Alice said. "That's horrible, but you said that you have bits and pieces of your past memories. "Yeah, some have an aura that grows and over powers the drug that they use to blank memories, but it only returns small bits at a time." Alice said. "Interesting, anyway, do you have any family still out there?" Trayton asked. "No, I lost little brother and sister a year after I joined, and my parents died two years before I joined. That was 4 years ago." Alice said. "I'm so sorry." Karina said.

"Just another reason to take down TUA." Vahn said. "If that's your goal, you'll need to do some intense training." Alice said. "I'll do anything!" Vahn said. "Calm down Vahn, one step at a time. There're a lot of people that are just as strong as Korin is, and there are people that are even stronger than Korin is." Nathen said. "Right, so I guess we'll just need to go through this slowly and keep our guards up when the time comes." Vahn said. "Alright everyone, Alice needs her rest so no more questions." Nathen said as he stood up. "Alright, we'll see you to night Alice." Karina said as everyone left the room.

"I'll be back to get you in time for the concert." Nathen said as he walked towards the door. "Okay, I think I'm going to take a nap until then." Alice said as she got further under the covers. "Okay, sleep tight." Nathen said as he left the room. "Thanks for everything Allen, I…I love you." Alice whispered as she went to sleep while turning a little red.

_(Center Plaza)_

"Everything looks great!" Wisteria said as she spun around after looking at the stage that they created around the fountain in the middle of the plaza. "I'll say. I really like how we were able to get the video screens hooked up so people can see you even if they're far away." Gem said as she wiped the sweat from her head. "I think that this will be my biggest concert yet!" Wisteria said. "Hey there you two, I like what you've done with the place." Vahn said as he walked out of the Pokémon Center. "Thanks, I really think everyone's going to like it!" Wisteria said.

"I'm sure they will." Vahn said as he looked around and noticed several people talking about the concert. "How about we get this show going?" Vahn asked. "That sounds like a plan!" Wisteria said as she ran into a mach dressing room.

_The day has been an eventful one, and as the day pulls to a close the whole city gathers around the cities center for the Flower Princesses concert._

_(Center Plaza-VIP Section)_

"So what have you thought of the concert so far Alice?" Nathen asked. "Wisteria's a great singer, and she's gathered everyone here and they're all enjoying themselves." Alice said as she looked up at the stage. "And every time she starts singing, her Aura starts to shine a very bright pink color." Alice said. "Alice, what did I tell you?" Nathen said. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Alice lied. "Alright, but please stop using your aura." Nathen said as the rest of his friends walked up to them.

"Hey Nathen, I've been meaning to ask about your hair." Karina said. "What about it?" Nathen asked. "Nothing, it's just that it looks good." Karina said. "Thanks, I think I'm going to keep it like this from now on." Nathen said. "Cool." Karina said. "Anyway, it sounds like Wisteria's last song is coming up." Gem said. "It sure does, here she come now." Vahn said as he pointed towards Wisteria. "Hey guys, I was wondering if any of the girls wanted to help me with my last song." Wisteria asked. "I'd like to give it a go." Amber said. "I'll help again." Karina said. "Could I help?" Alice asked Nathen. "I don't control you, if you want than go ahead." Nathen said. "Okay, would it be okay if I lent a hand?" Alice asked. "Of course the more the merrier." Wisteria said as she jumped off of the stage and led the girls to the dressing room.

_A few moments later Karina walked out in her red dress, Amber walked out in her contest outfit which was __a long white dress with a black ribbon around the waist, no straps, and a pair of black ballet flats, and Alice walked out in a black strapless dress, a black pair of high heels, and a white ribbon around her waist and with one tying her hair back._

"Alright team; have you all memorized your parts?" Wisteria asked. "Yes." Alice, Amber, and Karina said at the same time. "Alright, let's wrap up this show!" Wisteria said as she led the girls back up on stage. "Hey Gem, why didn't you ask to join in for the next song?" Nathen asked. "Not a chance in hell!" Gem said. "Alright, I get it." Nathen said.

_(Center Plaza Fountain Stage)_

"Hello everyone, this will be my last song, so I've asked some of my friends to assist me with this! I'd like to introduce you all to Alice, Amber, and Karina!" Wisteria said as the crowd cheered. "Are you ready girls?" Wisteria asked. "As ever." Alice, Amber, and Karina said. "Alright, let's go!" Wisteria said.

_Parenthesis is who is singing each piece, if no parenthesis then Wisteria is singing_

_Hip hip hurray__  
__Today's the day__  
__How nice that everyone's a princess__  
__Good gracious me!_

_Tee hee tee hee (Alice, Amber, and Karina)__  
__No one is happier than we (Alice, Amber, and Karina)__  
__We'll spend this day (Alice and Amber)__  
__In a princessy way (Wisteria and Karina)_

_Wearing crowns aglore (Alice and Karina)__  
__Everyone of us a wonder to behold (Wisteria and Amber)__  
__Hip hip hurrah (Karina)__  
__Tra la tra la (Alice)_

_I'm glad that everyone's a princess (Amber)__  
__Don't make a fuss (Karina)__  
__We're still just us (Wisteria)__  
__Although we're also royalty (Alice)_

_I solemnly decree__  
__To one and all of ye__  
__That spring is truly here__  
__We say to every tree (Alice and Karina)_

_And every flower we see (Wisteria and Amber)__  
__You're divine my dear (Alice)__  
__Hip hip hurrah (Karina and Amber)__  
__Tra la tra la (Wisteria and Alice)_

_We're glad that everyone's a princess (all)__  
__That's you and you__  
__And yes it's true__  
__That you are a princess too (all)_

_(VIP Section)_

"The four of them were great." Trayton said. "This is the third concert of Wisteria's that I've seen." Vahn said. "And it gets better each time we see them." Nathen said. "That's true." Nathen said. "I had no idea that Amber had such a good singing voice." Gem said. "Well you never know when you'll learn something new about a person." Nathen said as the girls ran up to them.

"What'd you think guys?" Wisteria asked. "Great job as ever." Nathen said. "You all sounded beautiful." Vahn said. "Yup!" Hope said. "I'm glad that Karina suggested this. After what happened today, we all really needed this." Trayton said. "Trayton's right, there's nothing like a grade A concert to clear a cloudy mood!" Gem said. "Thank you." The girls said.

_Later…_

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"Hey Nathen." Alice asked as she walked up to Nathen who was sitting back on a couch.

_Alice had borrowed a pair of Karina's pajama's for the night, she was in a black pair of pajama bottoms and a long sleeved top with a whit undershirt._

"What's up Alice?" Nathen asked. "Nothing really, I was just wondering why you joined TUA in the first place." Alice asked as she sat down next to Nathen. "Honestly, I can't remember." Nathen said. "Oh, well why did you change your form and your name?" Alice asked. "I guess it was so that I could change in between forms and keep people that weren't involved from being hurt." Nathen said. "Oh, Nathen, could you help me find my past?" Alice asked. "Of course, if you were to lose your past then there's no point in continuing forward." Nathen said as he felt Alice rest her head on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright?" Nathen asked as he hesitantly put an arm around Alice. "I guess I'm just tired." Alice yawned. "Let's get to bed then." Nathen said as he helped Alice up. "Okay…after all this is over and we've stopped TUA, would you like to go on a journey with me?" Alice asked. "I'd like that, but when the time comes for us to take down TUA, let's just focus on making sure that we all come out of this alive." Nathen said as he and Alice walked towards the stairwell to the next level. "Right." Alice said.

_**Today was rough for everyone. Today, Vahn has experienced what a TUA officer is capable of first hand, but will he be able to handle another encounter?**_

_**There you have it! Again, I feel like this update is a little scrambled, but I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!**_


	14. Chapter 13: The Cursed Seal!

_**Update! Ideas are really starting be harder to come up with, but they're coming. Anyway, this Chapter includes a Gym Battle, and a horror that TUA utilizes to keep it's Organization as strong as it is. Enjoy! **_

_**Also a note to LadyTrainer, I've decided to use your character, I have all of her data saved!**_

_**After a long and hard day, our Heroes have winded down and are resting for the gym battles that are too come the following day.**_

_(Pokémon Center Residential Level-Boy's room)_

"Ugh, another early wake up." Nathen said as he stretched his body out. "I guess I'd better go make sure that Fern's ready for the Gym Battles today." Nathen said as he stood up and looked around the room. "I guess Hope stayed with Vahn." Nathen said as he noticed that Hope was sleeping next to Vahn. "Alright, time to get on with my day…Um, where's my remote?" Nathen said as he noticed that his transporter remote was missing. "This is bad, that thing may be broken but who knows what it'll do if it malfunctions." Nathen said as he scrabbled around looking for the remote.

"If I don't find this thing and one of the others comes across it while it's malfunctioning it my yank them out of this world and I won't be able to bring them back." Nathen said as he took a solid look around the room and noticed the remote on the window ceil. "I swear; I'm blind to everything that's right in front of me." Nathen sighed as he put the remote in his backpack before leading towards the bathroom.

_(Center Plaza)_

"I never get tired of how beautiful this place is in the morning." Nathen said as he took a deep breath of the morning air. "Oh hey Nathen, what are you up too this fine morning?" Fern asked as she walked up Nathen. "Not much, but I was actually coming to tell you that you have to get ready for the gym battles you have today." Nathen said. "I'm sorry but I can't, I have to tend to the damages from that bastard that attacked Vahn and the others." Fern said. "Don't worry, I'll handle the repairs and I'll repair most of the garden, but you have to battle fully at the gym battles." Nathen said.

"I guess I can let you handle it, here's the garden layout plan. I'll be waiting at the gym for your friends." Fern said as she turned towards the gym. "Okay, let's see here…wow this is quite the layout. It's a good thing that I pulled Rose to give me a hand." Nathen said as he ran behind the Pokémon Center. "Wow, I can't believe Korin did all of this just trying to test Vahn and the others." Nathen said as he noticed all of the damage. "Alright, let's go team we have a job to do!" Nathen said as he threw out all of his Pokeballs and Aura, Shadow, Psychic, Dracage, an Eevee, and a Roserade appeared in a bright flash of light.

"Alright everyone, I know that it's early, but we have a job to do." Nathen said as he walked past his team of Pokémon. "To start things off, Aura, Shadow, Dracage, I'm going to need you to destroy all the large debris. Try and do as little damage to the surrounding garden as possible, so no Aura Sphere or Black Magic." Nathen said as his Pokémon just nodded and went to work. "And what about us?" Psycitch asked as she, Eevee and Roserade walked up to Nathen.

"A soon as they're done with clearing the debris, the rest of us will work on the final repair to the main field and the garden." Nathen said as his Eevee jumped onto his shoulder. "Alright, and it looks like they're almost done with the clearing." Psycitch said as she pointed out that most of the damage was almost all gone.

"Good job, things are running quickly." Nathen said as his Pokémon destroyed the last of the debris. "Alright, clearing team pull back, the field team will consist of Psycitch, Aura, and me. Let's go team." Nathen said as he and his Pokémon walked forward. "Psycitch use Psychic to move the excess rocks into the holes, we want these holes filled up as much as possible." Nathen said as he picked up a stone and tossed it into a hole. "Okay." Psycitch said as she started lifting several stones, but began to lose control of them over time. "Isolate your focus; focus on five at a time." Nathen said. "Okay, I guess my abilities are still weak." Psycitch said as she dropped several stones and lifted five of them.

"It's okay, if you need to take a break for awhile." Nathen said as his hand started to glow along with several rocks. "Mimic: Psychic." Nathen said as his eyes started to glow and the stones rose into the air before piling into a hole. "Man that even takes a toll on me." Nathen said. "Aura, how are you holding up?" Nathen asked. "_I'm fine, but there aren't enough excess rocks to fill these holes._" Aura said mentally. "True, but I can handle the rest once we've filled them a decent way." Nathen said. "How?" Psycitch asked.

"It looks like we've reached a decent point; stand back and I'll show you." Nathen said as he knelt down and placed a hand on the ground as it started to glow a dulled shade of a light blue green. "Mana Surge." Nathen whispered as the entire ground started to glow and the holes that were filled with rocks started to cap over and return to the flat plane that it used to be.

"What kind of move was that?" Psycitch asked. "It's called Mana Surge, it can only be learned when an Aura User has a run in with the Pokémon Manasol." Nathen said as he stood up. "_Who?_" Aura asked. "Manasol is an Aura Pokémon that guards the Life Forest." Nathen said. "Now, shall we begin work on the garden?" Nathen asked as he and his Pokémon started towards the garden.

_(Residential Hall-Girl's Room)_

"Ugh, where am I?" Alice asked as she woke up. "Oh that's right; I'm in the Pokémon Center." Alice said as she looked around the room. "Everyone's still asleep." Alice said.

"Has my Aura repaired itself?" Alice asked as she closed her eyes and looked towards her shoulder. "Most of the damage has been fixed, but some of it has yet to repair itself. I guess I need to refrain from using aura to get around." Alice said as she sat up and got out of the bed. "I guess I should go and see if Nathen's up." Alice said as she started for the door but stopped as she suddenly broke out into a cold sweat and started to panic. "No…I haven't done anything wrong yet…why is this damned mark activating?" Alice said as she fell to her knees and started gasping for breath while starting to cry. "Nathen, please help me." Alice whispered as she passed out on the ground.

"Ugh, who's there?" Wisteria asked as she woke up and noticed Alice on the ground. "Alice! Everyone, something's wrong with Alice!" Wisteria said as she rushed down to Alice's side. "What?" Gem asked as she looked over the edge. "Wisteria what happened?" Karina asked as she started climbing down. "I don't know, I woke up to a thud and I saw Alice on the ground." Wisteria said. "She doesn't look hurt, but for some reason she's acting like she's in intense pain." Karina said as she rested Alice's head on her lap. "Should we get Nurse Joy?" Amber asked as she woke up. "I think that'd be best." Gem said. "Okay, I'll go get Nurse Joy, Wisteria, could you please go find Nathen, I think that with him being this stories author that he'll be able to help her." Amber said as she stood up. "Okay." Wisteria said as she and Amber left the room in a hurry. "Gem can you help me get Alice back to the bed?" Karina asked. "Yeah." Gem said as she climbed down to the main floor and helper Karina lift Alice, but as the two moved towards Alice's bed a large surge of energy was released from Alice as she cried in pain.

_(Pokémon Center Garden)_

"Alice!" Nathen said as he suddenly felt his heart drop. "Nathen!" Wisteria said as she ran out back behind the Pokémon Center. "Wisteria, what happened to Alice?" Nathen asked. "How did you know? It doesn't matter, Alice is in pain!" Wisteria said. "Dammit! I was afraid they move to that after she failed to report in last night. Lead the way." Nathen said. "Okay." Wisteria said as she and Nathen ran back to the Pokémon Center.

_(Girl's Room)_

"Nurse Joy, are you sure that there isn't anything that you can do?" Karina asked. "I'm sorry, but there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with her physically." Nurse Joy said. "Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see if Nathen can do anything." Gem said. "Then I suggest you clear out so I can work." Nathen said as he walked into the room. "Okay, please help her." Karina said as she, Gem and Nurse Joy left the room. "I'm sorry Alice, I never expected them to go this far just because you missed a single report. I should've taken you back to your look out." Nathen said as he studied the hurting girl.

"Nathen…please help me…the pain…it's just too much." Alice cried. "I know, but I won't turn to that method. Instead, I'm going to cure you." Nathen said as he placed his hands together and formed an Aura Sphere in his hands as he opened them. "But…won't they know when…I've been cured?" Alice grunted. "Then I'll disguise myself and go back with you to your base." Nathen said as he lowered the sphere down onto Alice's chest. "NO! I won't allow you to be back under their control." Alice said as she continued to cry in pain.

"Fine, but first we have to remove that spike from your back." Nathen said as the sphere grew and engulfed Alice. As the Alice began to rise into the air a large black spike materialized. The Spike was going through her back and out her chest. "This may hurt, but I need to push into the seal." Nathen said. "Why?" Alice asked. "I think that if this works perfectly then I should leave a small enough essence on your chest that they'll still believe that you haven't been cured yet." Nathen said as he started pushing his own aura into the seal which cause Alice to cry out more in pain.

"Please don't give into the pain; I don't want to lose you." Nathen said as he started to feel his aura fault.

_(Hall)_

"Alice really sounds like she's in pain." Wisteria said as she sat down up against the wall. "I'm worried about her." Karina said. "What's going on out here?" Vahn asked as he and Hope walked out of the other room. "Alice is in pain and Nathen's trying to help her." Karina said. "Oh no, I hope that Nathen will be able to help her." Hope said. "I'm sure he'll do just fine." Gem said as they heard Alice cry out again. "That didn't sound good." Amber said. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Nurse Joy said.

_(Girls Room)_

"Almost…There!" Nathen said as he used one last final push and shot the black shard out of Alice. "Thank…you." Alice said as she blacked out before falling down onto the bed. "Those bastards! They don't care who they hurt, as long as they get what they want no one else matters." Nathen said as he tucked Alice back into the bed, and looked towards the black shard that had embedded itself into the wall. "This damned shard, all the trouble that you've caused, all the people's lives that you've taken, you're nothing but a curse that must be erased." Nathen said as he grabbed the back of his neck before pulling the shard out of the wall and crushed it in his hand.

"Nathen, can we come in?" Karina asked as she knocked on the door. "Yeah, just keep it quiet." Nathen said as he sat on the bed next to Alice. "Hey, how's Alice doing?" Karina asked. "She'll be just fine, she just needs rest now." Nathen said. "Good." Amber said. "We were really worried." Wisteria said. "Nathen, what was wrong with Alice anyway?" Hope asked. "It's nothing that concerns any of you yet, so I recommend that you all get changed and head to the gym. Today's the last day I can get Fern to sit still long enough for a gym battle, so all those who're competing and/or supporting I say get going and Gem, you're still refereeing the battles since I need to finish up with something I'm doing for Fern." Nathen said as he walked towards the hall.

"Nathen's right, we need to get going, Alice will be fine we just need to let her rest." Vahn said as he followed Nathen but turned towards his room. "Okay, shall we all meet in front of the gym?" Gem said. "Yeah." Nathen called back. "Okay, but I think that I'm going to stay with Alice either way." Karina said. "Okay, we'll tell you how everything goes." Gem said.

_(Outside Shrubhill City Gym)_

"Hey where's Karina?" Vahn asked. "She said that she would stay with Alice incase she needed anything." Gem said. "Oh, well let's get this going then." Vahn said as he walked towards the gym.

_(Shrubhill City Gym Battlefield)_

"Hi ya! I'm glad to see you all here! I'm Fern, the gym leader here! I'm fairly new, but I enjoy this job and I don't intend to lose!" Fern said from her position on the grassy battlefield. "But before we begin, which one of you is Gem?" Fern asked. "I am." Gem sighed. "Alright, Nathen said that you'd be working as our referee, so here're the flags and the badge that signifies you as the ref." Fern said as she placed two flags and a Pokeball badge in Gem's hand.

"Thanks…I think." Gem said as he pinned the badge on her shirt and then walked over to the referee box. "Alright, who's going to be my first opponent?" "There are three of us, so I'll go first." Vahn said. "Two actually, I think that I'm going to stick as a Coordinator. Gym battles aren't really my thing." Amber said. "Okay two, but I'm still going first." Vahn said. "Okay, then the battles will be 3 vs. 3, with no time limits, and the challenger can substitute Pokémon." Gem said. "Alright, Bellossom, it's time to BLOOM!" Fern said as she threw out a Pokeball and a small green Pokémon appeared. "A grass type aye? This is going to be easy, Phoenix it's time to battle!" Vahn said as he threw out a Pokeball and his Pokoh Starter appeared. "Oh great a fire type." Fern said. "The first battle will be between the challenger's Phoenix and the Leader's Bellossom, begin!" Gem said.

"Alright start off with Ember!" Vahn said. "Dodge then use Leach Seed!" Fern said as Bellossom dodged the attack and fired off several seeds. "Please stay awake, use Incinerate!" Vahn said as Phoenix let out a large fire in a small burst cutting through the seeds and blasting into Bellossom. "Bellossom's burnt, eat your Rawst Berry then use Synthesis." Fern said as Bellossom just went straight into using synthesis. "Where's your Rawst Berry?" Fern asked.

"I looked that move up awhile ago after I first used it, Incinerate renders any berry on the Pokémon that was attacked useless, So I guess I just ruined a defense against fire types." Vahn said. "Just great." Fern sighed. "Alright Phoenix, end this with Peck!" Vahn said as his Pokémon started running towards Bellossom with its beak glowing. A second later while Bellossom was still in the middle of healing Phoenix rammed into Bellossom throwing her back.

"Bellossom!" Fern called out as Bellossom tried to stand but fell down unconscious. "Bellossom is unable to battle, so Phoenix is the winner." Gem said. "Alright Phoenix, let's go for two!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon started jumping up and down. "Alright then, I guess it's time to see what Nathen's Pokémon can do in battle. Secteon, it's time to BLOOM!" Fern said as she threw out a Pokeball with a flower on it and it opened up to a Pokémon that looked like a butterfly.

_This Pokémon is known as Secteon, __as a male it has a dark green colored body, moth like wings on its back, small round legs, eye are narrow lines, and antennae appear on its head. While females have a greenish blue colored bodies, butterfly like wings, small round legs, eyes are large and round, and antennae on its head. This Secteon is female._

"Oh what a cute Pokémon, what does the PokéDex say?" Wisteria said as she pulled out her PokéDex.

_**Secteon, the Garden Bug Pokémon, this Pokémon is the evolved form of Eevee. This Pokémon can only be attained by using a Petal Stone on an Eevee, when male the evolution will be the Moth form and when female the evolution will be Butterfly form. This Pokémon can be found in forests and gardens; this Pokémon is a favorite of bug collectors and gardeners.**_

"So it's another Eevee evolution, but with it being a bug type, it's still weak against fire type attacks!" Vahn said. "It doesn't matter, this Secteon is powerful and your attacks are pointless if you can't reach her." Fern said as Secteon started flying around. "The next battle will be between Phoenix and Secteon, begin!" Gem said.

"Alright, Phoenix use Ember!" Vahn said. "Secteon soar!" Fern said as her Pokémon started flying up out of reach. "Damn, wait Phoenix may not be able to reach, but Swellow can." Vahn said. "Phoenix, come back here, I'm making a switch out." Vahn said. "NO WAY!" Phoenix yelled as he turned towards Vahn. "Phoenix, you can talk?" Vahn asked. "Yeah, but you've kept me in that damned Pokeball so long that I thought that I would never get my chance to speak or show what I could do." Phoenix said.

"Okay this is new, but interesting." Trayton said from the stands. "Oh crap, why do I feel like I've seen this somewhere before?" Gem said as she started to think. "And I think that the name Vahn gave Phoenix would've worked if it turned out that he was actually a female." Amber said. "That's true." Hope said. "I really want a Secteon now." Wisteria said as she maintained her gaze on Fern's Secteon. "Hey Wisteria, did you know Phoenix could talk?" Trayton asked. "Who?" Wisteria said as everyone suddenly skipped a beat. "Never mind." Trayton said as he returned his gaze to the battle.

"So Phoenix, you still want to battle?" Vahn asked. "You know it! I feel like I'm on the verge of evolution, and I'm sure that this battle will earn it for me!" Phoenix said as he jumped up and down. "Alright, but try and hold onto your power. Aim up and use Incinerate!" Vahn said. "Alright!" Phoenix said as he aimed up and fired off a powerful fire attack. The attack barely collided with Secteon, but it still burned her. "Alright, now intercept Secteon in the fall with Peck!" Vahn said. "Secteon use Silver Wind to maintain flight!" Fern said as Phoenix's beak began to glow while Secteon's wings started shooting out what looked like silver blades.

As the attacks collided Secteon was pushed up while Phoenix was pushed back to the ground unconscious. "Phoenix is unable to battle, so Secteon is the winner." Gem said as Vahn walked out to his Pokémon. "I guess I was full of myself." Phoenix said. "Don't worry; I'll start pulling you out more often so that you can get your chance at evolving." Vahn said as he picked up Phoenix and walked over to the stands. "Hey Hope, could you please look after Phoenix?" Vahn said as he handed Phoenix over to Hope. "Sure." Hope said as she set Phoenix on her lap. "Oh yeah, where's Rebecca?" Vahn asked. "Her Pokeball, I put her in her Pokeball so that she won't be thought of as a wild Pokémon." Hope said. "Okay, take care of Phoenix; I'll be done in a few minutes." Vahn said as he ran over to the field.

"Take flight, Swellow!" Vahn said as he threw out a Pokeball and his bird Pokémon appeared. "Alright, the next battle will be between Swellow and Secteon, begin!" Gem said. "Alright, Swellow use Aerial Ace!" Vahn said as his Swellow started shooting across the sky. "Secteon try and dodge!" Fern said, but Swellow rushed into Secteon sending her falling to the ground unconscious. "Oh man." Fern said as she returned her Pokémon. "Secteon was unable to battle, so Swellow is the winner." Gem said.

"You're doing pretty well. Leafeon, it's time to BLOOM!" Fern said as her grass type Eevee evolution appeared. "The next match will be between Leafeon and Swellow, begin!" Gem said. "Swellow, use Wing Attack!" Vahn called out as Swellow dived down towards Leafeon with its wings glowing. "Use Magical Leaf!" Fern said as Leafeon sent several green glowing leaves flying towards Swellow causing him to push back. "Alright time for a trump, use Sky Attack!" Vahn said as Swellow started circling around in the sky. "Leafeon, use Solarbeam!" Fern said as Leafeon began charging solar energy. After a few seconds Swellow began charging down towards Leafeon, and Leafeon fired off its attack, but missed and Swellow delivered its attack straight down on Leafeon knocking him out.

"Leafeon is unable to battle, so Swellow is the winner. And with that being Fern's third Pokémon, Vahn is the winner of the battle and the badge." Gem said. "Alright! You were great Swellow." Vahn said as his Pokémon landed next to him. "Aw man, I lost? How'd that happen? Aw... but, well done! You did great! Take the Shrub Badge!" Fern said. "Thanks, hey Trayton you're up." Vahn said as he took the badge and returned his Pokémon. "I know I know, just let me get down there." Trayton said as he started heading towards the field.

_As the Gym battles ensue, we take a quick move over to Nathen who's finishing up the gardening._

"And done, I think that we've out done ourselves." Nathen said. "I agree." Psycitch said. "Alright now to wrap it all up, Rose use Flourish." Nathen said as he turned to his Roserade. "Rose." Rose said as she fired off a small green ball that fell into the middle of the garden and all of the flowers started to grow and bloom. "Perfect, now to go get cleaned up before I go check on how the gym battles are going." Nathen said as he returned his Pokémon.

_(Residential Hall)_

"I guess I should check on Alice also." Nathen said as he was about to open the girls room, but stopped when he heard talking. "It's beneath me to ease drop on a conversation, but I am the author and I'm supposed to know what everyone is saying in case I need to intervene." Nathen said as he placed an ear up against the door.

_(Girl's Room)_

"How are you feeling Alice?" Karina asked as she helped Alice sit up straight. "I'm exhausted, but I'm doing much better than this morning." Alice said as she put on a fake smile. "What happened to you exactly?" Karina asked. "I don't know what happened exactly. For some reason my body just shut down on me." Alice lied. "I can't have these people worrying about me. I don't want people to be saddened when I'm gone_._" Alice said in her mind. "Oh, well at least Nathen was able to help you. Even though I've only known him for roughly a week, I know that we can rely on him to help us whenever we need it." Karina said. "Nathen really is a reliable and trustworthy person. Even though I only just recently learned this side of him, the other side of him that I know is exactly the same and can be a bit sterner." Alice said.

"It sounds like the Nathen you know is someone who's very responsible and cares about his friends greatly." Karina said. "He is, I almost tried to kill myself once, but Nathen stopped me. If it wasn't for Nathen, I wouldn't be here right now." Alice said. "You don't seem like the one to commit suicide, something really bad must've happened to make you want to kill yourself." Karina said. "Yeah, why don't you go watch the gym battles? I'll be fine here." Alice said. "No, it wouldn't be right to leave you alone here while you're recovering." Karina said.

"No one's ever worried about me this much." Alice said. "Maybe you've never given your other friends a reason too." Karina said. "What do you mean?" Alice asked. "You seem like someone that can take care of herself and wouldn't want others to worry about her, but that's not the case right now. You're recovering from something serious, so it's okay to call out for help every now and again." Karina said. "I guess you're right, but I still think that you should go and watch the battles while I get some rest." Alice said as she eased into her bed. "I'm sorry but I'm not leaving your side until you're better." Karina said as she helped Alice get comfortable. "I guess there's no turning you. Um, Karina…how much do you know about Nathen?" Alice asked.

"Why? I thought that you already knew a part of him." Karina said. "I do, but I'd like to know more." Alice said. "Oh, well I don't really know a whole lot. All I really know is that Nathen is from another world and that he's trapped here because of his transporting malfunctioning." Karina said. "I guess every time Allen went far away on a mission he was really going back home." Alice whispered. "What?" Karina asked. "It's nothing; I'm going to take a nap for awhile." Alice said as she rolled over. "Okay, I'll be right here if you need me." Karina said. "I know." Alice said.

_Back in the Gym…_

"Nixiono use Flamethrower!" Trayton called. "Dodge Koalypt!" Fern called. "Whoa, I feel like my signature annoying phrase what just used properly." Gem said.

_Back in the hall…_

"I guess Alice was always distant from everyone, but that won't be happening anymore." Nathen said as he continued on to the Boy's room. "Alright, I guess after this I should get Karina and get everyone moving on their own ways." Nathen said as he entered the room.

_A few minutes later…_

"There, all clean." Nathen said as he walked towards the girl's room while tying his hair back. "Hey Karina, its Nathen, can I come in?" Nathen asked as he knocked on the door. "Sure." Karina said from the room. "Okay, I'm about to head down to the gym to see if everyone is ready to get moving on their journeys. Are you ready to get moving?" Nathen asked. "Yeah, but what're we going to do about Alice?" Karina asked. "There's a place I can take her don't worry about that, just wait for me at the eastern gate." Nathen said as he walked into the room. "Okay, Alice I'm glad that I've gotten to meet you. You're a good person and a great friend." Karina said as she left the room. "She's a sweet person, and I can see why the Lords are so concerned about the Aura that she possesses." Alice said as she sat up in her bed.

"Yeah, I've already put a seal on it, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold it." Nathen said as he left the walked towards the rooms exit. "Hey Karina, did you forget something?" Nathen asked. "Yeah, why don't you go check on Vahn and the others and I'll catch up soon." Karina said. "Sure, I'll see you two later." Nathen said as he ran down the hall. "Bye." Karina said. "What did you forget?" Alice asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to finish my job as your nurse." Karina said with smile. "Okay, I figured that it was something like that." Alice said as she tried to stand up. "Let me give you a hand." Karina said.

_Later in front of the Shrubhill City Gym…_

"Why the hell do I feel like most of my Gym battle was skipped over?" Trayton asked. "I don't know, and why the hell do you care?" Gem said. "I don't know, I guess having people know what I'm capable makes me feel good." Trayton said. "Weird." Gem said. "Like I care what you think Shorty." Trayton said. "Alright before you all start killing each other, lets here how you all did." Nathen said as he quickly broke up a fight between Trayton and Gem. "Both Trayton and I won our badges." Vahn said. "Good, what about you Amber?" Nathen asked. "I decided to stick with contests." Amber said. "Alright then, what does everyone have planned for the next part of their journeys?" Nathen asked. "I plan on sticking around here for a little while before heading towards the next city." Wisteria said. "We're heading down to Treemount for the badge and to see if there's a contest along the way." Gem said. "You plan our route so we don't need to say a thing." Vahn said.

"Alright then, Vahn, you and Hope head down to the east gate, Karina will be there soon, and I'll join up with you after I drop off Alice." Nathen said. "Okay, I guess this is where we break apart; I hope that we all meet again at some point." Vahn said. "Believe me, knowing how a story works, we will." Trayton said. "Yeah, for all we know we could meet up again in Root Cove Town." Gem said. "Right, well we'll be seeing you guys later then." Vahn said as he and Hope started for the east exit. "Bye!" Hope said. "Good bye guys, tell Karina we said bye." Amber said. "Alright." Vahn called.

"Alright, now to get Alice back to the look out and Karina back to the rest of the group." Nathen said as he walked towards the Pokémon Center.

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

_Here we find Alice and Karina in their street clothes saying their good byes._

"Well Alice, I guess this is good bye for now." Karina said. "Yeah, but I'm sure we'll be meeting up again soon." Alice said. "Hey you two, Karina, Vahn and Hope are waiting for you at the eastern gate." Nathen said as he walked up to the two girls. "Okay, I'm going to miss talking with you Alice." Karina said as she left the Pokémon Center. "She's a kind heart person, I wish there was a way to keep her from TUA." Alice said. "Same here, alright Alice, it's time to go back to the look out. Do you want to take the quick way or the slow way?" Nathen asked. "How about we teleport to the mountain base, and then we can walk up to the house." Alice said. "Sounds like a plan." Nathen said as he and Alice suddenly disappeared.

_(Mountain Route)_

"Well, let get moving to the house." Nathen said as he started along the route. "Right." Alice sighed.

_(Mountain Route-End Point)_

"Hey Alice, you've been really quiet the entire way, is something on your mind?" Nathen asked. "No, I guess I'm just worried about what's going to happen with TUA." Alice sighed. "You don't have to worry about them right now, just focus on keeping them fooled long enough for us to find a way to rescue Maria and Sarah." Nathen said. "But what if we can't? What if we can't save them and I'm as far as you get?" Alice asked in a sadden tone. "Then I'll just confront them myself." Nathen said.

"Maria may be open minded, Sarah can be pretty hard to convince." Alice said. "Don't worry too much about it, when the problems come forward we'll face them. We can't look too far to the future, what's important is what's happening right now." Nathen said. "Okay, there's the house, I guess I'll see you later then." Alice said as she walked towards the house.

"Alice wait, something else is wrong, and don't lie because I can tell that something is bothering you." Nathen said as he grabbed Alice's shoulder. "I'm…I'm scared that I won't be able to do anything." Alice said as she quickly turned around and grabbed onto Nathen. "Alice…To be honest, I'm scared to. I want to help as many people as I can, but I'm scared that I won't be able to help anyone see the truth behind TUA's motives." Nathen said rubbed Alice's back. "Then what should we do?" Alice asked. "We should try our hardest to achieve our goals." Nathen said as he pushed Alice back. "You're right, I'm going to connect with TUA headquarters and try and maintain myself without exposing myself." Alice said. "Okay, I've got to get back to the others. I'll see you at the next city." Nathen said as he suddenly disappeared. "See you then." Alice said.

_(Eastern Gate)_

"Where is he?" Vahn asked. "Right here, sorry, Alice had to get something off her chest." Nathen said. "Alright, since your transporter's busted you'll be travelling around with us naturally right?" Vahn asked. "Yeah." Nathen said. "Well let's get going then." Vahn said as the group started along the route. "Okay, this may actually turn out rather fun." Nathen said with a laugh.

_**A relatively simple day, I just wish that TUA hadn't activated the Cursed Seal. But I guess it couldn't be helped. With Root Cove Town as our next destination I say that these guys deserve a decent vacation.**_

_**There you have it! Creating ideas for what's going to happen each chapter is getting harder, until a solid idea comes around the chapter may either be short or scrambled, but I hope that you all will continue to Read and Review either way!**_


	15. Chapter 14: Team Rockets Return!

_**Update! A little shorter than the past ones, but I'm introduecing the OC's of WereDragon EX! Here are, Gabriel and Carmen!**_

_**Here we find Vahn, his sister Hope, Karina, and their new companion Nathen travelling onward to Root Cove Town, but what else is in store for our Heroes.**_

"Okay, I have got to ask, how are you still doing that even though you're down here?" Vahn asked. "I think I left the recorder on auto pilot along with the scene setter." Nathen said. "So even though you're down here with us, that annoying scene setter is still going to go off?" Karina said. "You know it." Nathen said with a laugh. "Hey guys I'm getting hungry." Hope said. "Why don't we stop for lunch?" Vahn said. "Sounds like a plan, I'll join you guys in a moment, there's something that I have to do really quick." Nathen said as he walked into the woods.

"Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?" Vahn said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded storage unit. "I'm going to go get some firewood, and water, Hope why don't you come and help?" Karina asked as she set her bag on the ground. "I guess." Hope said. "Be careful." Vahn said as all of his cooking materials appeared around him.

"I'd better be quick; with Hope and Karina out here I don't want to blow all of my covers." Nathen said as he suddenly turned into Zero. "Alright, it's time to instruct the idiots." Zero said as he ran out in to the woods.

_(Woods Clearing)_

"Where's that operative? He said for me to meet him here." A girl said.

_This girl is about 5'7", she has green eyes, pale skin, and waist length blond hair that is let down, she's relatively slim, she also has a deep scar across her forehead that extends down her left cheek which is partly covered by her hairline. She was wearing a black female Team Rocket grunt uniform._

"Well well, look who we have here." Tina said as she, Tom and Sneazel walked up to the girl. "Tina, I'm surprised to see that you're here." The girl said. "Stow it Carmen, why are you here?" Tom asked. "I was sent here as per request of a Team Rocket operative." Carmen said after taking a deep breath. "We didn't call for you, and we're the only operatives here." Tina said. "That's because I'm the one that requested her presences." Zero said as he walked out into the clearing.

"Aren't you the one that gave us the assignment to capture that brats Riolu?" Sneazel asked. "Yes I am; you all may address me as Zero." Zero said. "Now line up and prepare for you missions." Zero said as everyone stood in a single file line. "Alright, Tina, Tom, and Sneazel, your orders are to continue trailing Vahn's Riolu." Zero said. "It evolved sir, recently the Riolu has evolved into a Lucario." Tom said. "Then continue trailing Lucario, I don't care. Carmen, based off of these three's reports, the experiment known as 'Asuka' has been sighted in this region, your orders are to locate and capture our experiment." Zero said. "Sir." Carmen said.

"Hold it, we're the ones that found the experiment so shouldn't we be the ones to trail it, not this reject?" Tina asked. "Are you questioning my orders?" Zero asked. "No…no sir." Tina stuttered. "Good, on the way here, I've located the Lucario's owner. I've also determined that Asuka is farther ahead along the path. Tina, you and your team move out and get that Lucario and any other Pokémon that they may have." Zero commanded. "Sir!" Tina, Tom, and Sneazel said as they ran into the woods. "I'd better get moving to my target." Carmen said.

"He's been sighted in this region." Zero said. "Who?" Carmen asked hesitantly. "Gabriel Volantis, you two have a history don't you?" Zero asked. "Yeah." Carmen said sadly. "How close is he to our present location?" Carmen asked. "He's closing in on Vahn and his friends. Carmen, keep this between us, but I'm working to overthrow Team Rocket and bring them to an end. What I've sent Tina and her team to do is practically an impossible feet, so what I'm asking you to do is lead Asuka towards Vahn. And he'll handle the rest." Zero said. "Okay, I hope that we'll meet again." Carmen said as she ran in the direction that Asuka was located.

"We'll be meeting sooner than you think." Zero said as he turned back into Nathen. "Alright, time to get back for lunch." Nathen said as he ran down a path.

_(Root Cove Town Route Clearing)_

"Where the hell is Nathen, we're all waiting in him." Vahn said. "I'm sure he's on his way." Karina said. "Yeah." Hope said. "Sorry guys! It took longer than I had expected." Nathen said as he ran up to the table gasping for breath. "What happened, you look exhausted." Karina said. "Had a run in with an angry Pokémon." Nathen said as he sat at the table. "Alright then, it's time for lunch every one." Vahn said as he threw out his Pokeballs and Lucario, Swellow, Phoenix, and Combusken appeared. "Right." Karina said as she threw out her Pokeballs and Starlwing, Gardevior, Hero, Tikamo, and Starmie appeared. "The same for you Rebecca." Hope said as she called out her Eevee.

"Alright, lunch time everyone." Nathen said as he threw out his Pokeballs and Shadow, Aura, Psycitch, Dracage, and an Eevee appeared. "What happened to all the other Pokémon that you had?" Vahn asked as he set several plates on the table. "I stored them, they should be at a lab eating right about now." Nathen said as he walked over to the table and his and Hope's Eevee along with Tikamo and Phoenix jumped up onto the table. "Oh and before I forget, Hope put this on Rebecca. It's called an Everstone Collar. I made it by attaching a piece of an Everstone to a natural pet collar. The collar will prevent Rebecca from evolving until you want her to." Nathen said as he put a blue collar around his Eevee and handed a pink one to Hope.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Hope said as she attached the collar to Rebecca. "Alright everyone chow down." Vahn said as he started passing out food.

_Several minutes later…_

"Now that was a good meal." Nathen said as he looked towards the Pokémon who were all playing with each other. "I agree, what are you staring at?" Karina asked. "Wait for it." Nathen said as a large net suddenly shot out of the forest and grabbed all of the Pokémon. "Don't tell me you saw that coming?" Vahn said. "Believe me, when you've seen enough of Team Rocket it starts getting easy to predict when they're going to strike." Nathen said as he stood up. "Alright you slackers, give the Pokémon back." Nathen said. "Are you serious? We've finally come up with a plan that cannot be stopped! So we're going to get out of here and claim victory!" Tina yelled. "Aura Sphere!" a male voice said as a blue sphere rammed into the arm holding the bag up causing it to fall to the ground. "What the hell?" Tina yelled. "I thought that the bag was indestructible!" Tina yelled. "It is, but the arm isn't." Sneazel said. "You idiots! I'm not failing again! Arbok, Houndour protect the bag!" Tina yelled as she threw out two Pokeballs and a large cobra and dog appeared. "Psycitch, use Teleport." Nathen sighed as all of their Pokémon appeared in front of them.

"Why didn't you do that from the beginning?" Vahn asked. "As long as the bag was attached to the machine moves were useless, so I had to wait." Nathen said. "But who was the one that destroyed the arm in the first place?" Karina asked as she looked to road and noticed a Togekiss land next to a man.

_The man is about 6'1" with a dirty blond surfer style hairdo and brown eyes, he has pale skin, and was slightly built up, his left arm up to the elbow is missing, and he has a steel prosthetic left arm that is stronger than his original arm and can perform amazing feats of strength, he was wearing a blue zip up sports blazer with yellow lightning bolts running along the sleeves, the back of the blazer has the word "VOLANTIS" across the middle on the top, with an image of Arceus on the centre of the blazer's back, surrounded by images of Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, under the blazer was a black T-shirt, he also wears blue jeans and has a pair of white sneakers. To hide his prosthetic arm, he wears a pair of black gloves, and he has a Poketch on his right wrist._

"Great job Togekiss, are you all alright?" the man asked. "Yeah, thanks for the help. I'm Vahn, and this is Karina and Hope." Vahn said. "And I'm Nathen." Nathen said. "The names Gabriel." Gabriel said. "Is that your Togekiss?" Hope asked. "Yeah, she's been my partner ever since I was a kid." Gabriel said. "HEY! Aren't we in the middle of something?" Tina yelled.

"Yeah yeah, we know that you all are there. God, all you Team Rocket operatives are all alike, you only care about yourselves." Gabriel said. "Wait a moment, don't we know you?" Tom asked. "Yeah, aren't you the one that owns that arm we keep in one of our bases?" Tina asked. "Took you long enough, now I suggest that you beat it before I get mad." Gabriel said. "We don't take orders from you! Arbok, Poison Fang!" Tina yelled.

_Meanwhile in a forest path…_

"I guess a battle's going off." Asuka said as she looked towards a battle going off. "Hold it right there Asuka, you're coming with me." Carmen said as she jumped out of a tree with a Lucario. "No way am I going with you." Asuka said as she turned around and started running in the opposite direction. "Okay, I've got her heading for Vahn, but now I need to make sure that she stays on the path. Come on Lucario." Carmen said as she started following Asuka. "Dammit, I thought that I had lost Team Rocket back after Treemount, but something seems off, why only send one grunt?" Asuka said as she ran closer to the clearing.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere or to keep her running." Carmen said. "Car." Lucario said as he fired off an Aura Sphere which landed just behind Asuka sending her flying into the clearing. "There, but I think I should leave it at that." Carmen said as she slowed down. "_Carmen, after Tina and her team are sent flying I want you to retreat and head to a Team Rocket outpost that I established just outside Root Cove Town. I'll help get you out of Team Rocket from there._" Nathen said in Zero's voice through Carmen's mind. "Okay." Carmen whispered. "Let's go Lucario." Carmen said as she and her Lucario started following Asuka further.

_(Clearing)_

"Combusken, dodge then use flamethrower!" Vahn called out after recalling several of his Pokémon. "Combusk!" Combusken said as he jumped out of the way of Arbok before using a powerful fire attack. ""Good job, what was that sound?" Vahn asked as he looked towards the wood and notice Asuka jump out of the woods. "Asuka!" Karina said. "Karina? Vahn?" Asuka said as she stood up before being sent flying out farther do to a Aura Sphere hitting her back."Asuka! Dammit, was that TUA?" Vahn asked as Carmen jumped out of the woods with her Lucario.

"Carmen!" Gabriel called. "Damn, he had to show up now. Please get rid of Tina soon. Let's go Salamence!" Carmen said as she threw out a Pokeball and a large blue dragon appeared. "It's about you showed up!" Tina yelled. "I'm not a part of your assignment." Carmen yelled as she focused her gaze on Asuka. "Are you alright Asuka?" Karina asked as she helped Asuka up. "Yeah, it'll take a lot more than an Aura Sphere to take me down." Asuka said. "Carmen, help me take these idiots down, you don't have to work for them!" Gabriel yelled. "Shut it! Carmen, if you don't help us we can't promise that your friend will still be in one piece!" Tom yelled.

"Lucario, focus on Asuka with Aura Sphere, Salamence use Hyper Beam on Combusken." Carmen said hesitantly as her Pokémon started firing off their attacks. "Combusken dodge, Lucario cover Asuka!" Vahn called out as he threw out a Pokeball and his Aura Pokémon appeared. "Alright, it's time to end this, Psycitch use Psychic on Arbok and line him up with Team Rockets machine, Shadow use Aura Sphere." Nathen said as Arbok was raised up to level with the machine before Shadow fired off a powerful Aura Sphere which collided with both Arbok and the machine destroying it and sending them flying.

"Dammit! Why can't we win?" Tina yelled. "It doesn't matter, we just need to get better, and to do that we need to evolve our Pokémon!" Tom said. "Yeah!" the three said. "But first…Team Rockets Blasting Off Again!" the three yelled as they disappeared.

"Damn, Lucario fall back, Salamence Fly and get us out of here." Carmen said as she and Lucario jumped onto Salamence's back before he started flying towards Root Cove Town. "Carmen wait! Damn, I thought that I'd finally gotten my chance." Gabriel said. "Who was that girl?" Vahn asked after returning his Pokémon. "Her name's Carmen, and she's and old friend of mine." Gabriel said as he gripped his left arm. "They said something about you being the owner of an 'arm' in one of their bases, what did they mean by that?" Nathen asked. "Carmen and I were trying to rescue some Pokémon that they had taken captive, and in retaliation they cut off most of my left arm." Gabriel said as he revealed the metal prosthetics that replaced most of his left arm that had been hidden by a black glove. "Oh my god, I had no idea what lengths they would go to." Karina said. "Who don't know the half of it." Asuka whispered.

"Alright with introductions out of the way, I say we clean up and get back on the road to Root Cove Town." Nathen said. "Right." Vahn said. "Would it be okay if I tag along up until Root Cove?" Gabriel asked. "Could I join on too?" Asuka asked. "Sure, we're not stopping you." Nathen said as he helped Vahn get everything into the storage cube. "Vahn, who's this little girl?" Asuka asked. "Oh, this is Hope, she's my little sister." Vahn said as he knelt down to hope's height. "Hi." Hope said shyly. "Hello, I'm Asuka." Asuka said trying to put on as warm a smile as she could. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Nathen asked. "Yeah." Everyone else said. "Good, so let's get moving!" Nathen said as they all started walking along the road.

_Meanwhile at an old building outside Root Cove Town…_

"This looks like the place." Carmen said as she walked into the building. A second later all the lights kicked on as the floor started dropping down to an underground base. "I thought that there wasn't a base set up in Pokoh." Carmen said as she walked into the base. "Well think again. It's about time you showed up Carmen. Report to the barracks for rest before your next mission." An officer said as he hit Carmen in the back. "Sir, yes sir." Carmen said as she started walking down a hall while holding her sides.

As she got further down the hall, Carmen stopped at the sight of an arm resting in a jar that was on a pedestal. "I guess I'm always going to be haunted by that memory as long as they still have this arm." Carmen said as she touched a scar on the left side of her face and started to cry.

_**With Vahn and his friends travelling onto Root Cove Town we have learned that Team Rocket has their own twisted schemes in Pokoh as a base has been revealed, but will they be able to free Carmen and bring Team Rockets activity in Pokoh to a halt?**_

_**There you have it, as I said a little smaller, but I hope that you all like it! Also, I'll include the data for Carmen and Gabriel after the heroes have rescued her from Team Rocket! Please continue to Read and Review!**_


	16. Chapter 15: Beach Day!

**_Update! My ideas are thinning, so be aware that my updates may thin along with it. I hope that you'll continue to enjoy this story!_**

_**Root Cove Town, one of Pokoh's luxurious resort towns, while famous for the Pokémon Contest that it holds twice a year, Root Cove Town is more famous for the beach it has. Which has been named Evolution Beach due to the fact that along the beach several items required for evolution of Pokémon can be found. But will this day be as easy as a walk on the beach?**_

"That line was terrible." Vahn said. "I know, but since I'm not behind the system I have no control over what that thing spits out, and with it on randomize who knows what that piece of junk will come up with." Nathen sighed. "But is what it said about contests true?" Karina asked. "Sure is, and the next one is a few days away, so I say we stick around and enjoy the beach before we give Gabriel here a hand at getting his girl back." Nathen said as he put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked as he shook off Nathen while slightly red.

"I mean that due to a slight piece of Intel, I know that Team Rocket has a secret underground base just outside Root Cove Town." Nathen said. "And you're sure Carmen can be found there. "Almost certainly, my Intel is still rather sketchy, but I know that the base is the only one for miles so it's most likely that Carmen went there for orders." Nathen said. "Alright then, what should we do to storm the place?" Gabriel asked. "Nothing as of yet, first of all we need to get to the Pokémon Center to get our rooms, and then we'll decided what to do after that." Nathen said as he walked past the group and through a large set of trees.

"Why aren't we going ahead to attack?" Gabriel asked as he pushed through the trees. "What would be the point? Why should we go in guns blazing? Instead I say we relax today and plan it all out tonight." Nathen said as the rest of the group cut through the trees. "What would the point of relaxing be?" Asuka asked. "Don't go looking around wildly, but throughout the Town there's hidden cameras all over the place. Team Rockets new in the region so they want to make sure that nothing goes wrong." Nathen said as he looked towards a tree.

"Really, but couldn't they have heard what you two were saying?" Hope asked. "Not a chance, they may have surveillance on us, but that come at a cost. If you were making sure that no one would find you what would you want more? To listen in on a conversation that may be pointless, or to know when someone's close by?" Nathen asked. "I'd want to know how close they are." Vahn said. "Right, now let's get moving before they get suspicious." Nathen said as he pointed out the Root Cove Town was right down the path. "Right." Everyone said as they started down the path.

_(Root Cove Town Pokémon Center)_

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Nathen said as he took three keys. "No problem, please enjoy your stay." Nurse Joy said. "We will, alright gang, Vahn I have our room key, Gabriel here's a key for a two person room and Asuka here's a single person." Nathen said as he handed a key to Gabriel and a key to Asuka. "What makes you think I'll be sticking around?" Asuka said. "Why not? I figured that you of all people would want to help take Team Rocket down." Nathen said. "I guess that I'll stick around to lend a hand." Asuka said. "Alright then, Karina why don't you go get registering out of the way while we get all the rooms squared off." Nathen said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Karina said as she ran out of the Pokémon Center after leaving her bag with Nathen. "Nathen, why don't you take the single room and I'll just stay with Vahn, Karina, and Hope." Asuka said as she handed Nathen her key. "Are you sure?" Nathen asked. "Yeah, and besides, I'm sure that you've got something planned that you need to think over in private." Asuka said. "Alright then, here you go Vahn." Nathen said as he turned over Karina's bag and the room key to Vahn. "Okay, but I have a quick question, what exactly do we have planned for today?" Vahn asked.

"We're in a resort town, with a grade A beach, you figure it out. And if you still haven't pieced two and two together then saying that I'm giving the story a vacation and letting you all enjoy the beach." Nathen said as he walked towards the Residential Hall. "I was going to guess that but why exactly?" Vahn asked as everyone followed Nathen. "Why not, after all that I've put you and your friends through I figured that you've earned a day off and these will be every so many chapters so that you don't get totally worn out." Nathen said. "Alright then, I guess we should get changed for the beach?" Vahn said.

"Not yet, there are lockers at the beach so just prepare a bag with you swim stuff and head down towards the beach." Nathen said as he stopped in front of his room. "Alright, I guess we'll be seeing you down there?" Vahn said as he unlocked his room. "Hm?" Nathen asked. "I don't know about Asuka, but Hope only has what she's wearing so we're going to head out to buy her what she needs." Vahn said. "Yup!" Hope said. "Alright then, here." Nathen said as he tossed Vahn an envelope. "What's this…wow that's a lot of money!" Vahn said as he opened the envelope. "That should suffice for whatever you may need to buy. Also, look all the way in the back of the envelope." Nathen said. "An ID?" Vahn said as he pulled out a small card.

"It's for Hope, I decided that I'd bypass the Leagues age rules and give Hope a Junior pass, she won't be able to take on contests or gyms, but that pass will allow Hope to capture up to four Pokémon, and Rebecca's registered as her starter." Nathen said. "Thanks Nathen, but why would you do this?" Vahn asked as he handed the pass to Hope. "I was thinking about the future, what would happen if Hope got separated from you for a long period of time again? Wouldn't it be better for her to have Pokémon by her side to protect her?" Nathen said. "I guess you're right, but I'd like to keep that possibility as just that." Vahn said as he, Asuka, and Hope walked into their rooms.

"You're a weird bunch of people." Gabriel said. "I know." Nathen replied with a small laugh.

_Somewhere along the way to Arbor Town…_

"I think I just started something." Gem said. "What are you blabbering about now?" Trayton asked. "It's nothing, but I think Nathen's going to start using the line I use to annoy you two." Gem said. "And my thing about Devire still stands, if you say it, you'd better be able to get to high speed quickly." Trayton said. "Yeah yeah I know." Gem said. "What did I just say?" Trayton yelled. Soon an argument broke out between Trayton and Gem while Amber just sat down and watched.

_(Root Cove Town Contest Hall)_

"This place is big, and the water décor is beautiful." Karina said as she walked around the Contest Hall's main lobby. "Hey Karina is that you?" a girl asked. "Huh? Oh, hey April. It sure has been a long time." Karina said as she turned to April. "Yeah it has, so you're here to take on the contest?" April asked. "Yeah, but the contest isn't for awhile so I'm just here to register." Karina said. "The same goes for me, do you plan on using Hero again?" April asked. "No, Hero's got too much power behind him; I'll save him for later contests." Karina said as she Tikamo popped out of his Pokeball. "Well aren't you just adorable, is he yours?" April asked as Tikamo jumped up to Karina. "Yeah, I chose him as my starter for this region. I haven't used him in decent battle yet, but I plan on training him up to a decent power so that he won't be as shy as the PokéDex says he is." Karina said as she petted Tikamo.

"Alright then, shall we go ahead and register for this thing?" April said. "Sure." Karina said as she followed April, but bumped into someone as soon as she turned. "Oh I'm so sorry." The girl said. "It's okay, I wasn't looking. I'm Karina by the way." Karina said. "Oh okay…I'm Ellis."

_This is Ellis, she's a 16 year old Coordinator with a scattered past. She has __waist length wavy pale rose colored hair, fogged dark blue eyes, she's about 4' 10", she's thin, and she has pale flawless skin. She was wearing black pair of pants, a pair of white running shoes, a white long sleeved under shirt, a black choker, a silver bracelet, a silver heart locket, a pink scarf, a black short sleeved shirt with pink collar and sleeves, and a black and white hoodie that was tied around her waist._

"It's nice to meet you, I'm April, are you competing in the contest?" April asked. "Yeah." Ellis said shyly. "Well maybe we'll meet in battle at some point." Karina said. "Yeah, um…I've got to get going." Ellis said as she ran towards the exit. "She seems like a shy girl, probably doesn't have too many friends." April said. "Not for long." Karina said as she and April walked towards the front desk.

_(Outside the Contest Hall)_

"It's a good thing she didn't intervene. I don't want to be distant from anyone any more, but I can't risk her breaking out." Ellis said to herself. "_So just let me out!_" a voice said through Ellis's head. "I can't! You're too dangerous, you're reckless, and you have no concern for others! I could never let you out!" Ellis said as she grabbed onto her head. "_I only act that way to make sure that you don't end up ruining this body! Believe me, if those idiot at TUA had finished that damn transfer system so that I could have my own version of this body I'd gladly let you live how you wanted, but until then when time gets rough I'm jumping in!_" the voice yelled. "Fine, but please don't come in during the contest." Ellis said as she started to calm down. "_Trust me hon. I'd much rather be competing in the gyms, but as I promised for letting me take on the Kanto league, I have to let you have the chance at taking on the Grand Festival without butting in._" the voice said as it faded. "I have plenty of time until the Contest, so I guess I could go for a walk on the beach." Ellis said as she walked off.

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"Alright Hope, Are you ready to go shopping?" Vahn asked. "Yup!" Hope said. "Hey Asuka, are you heading down to the beach?" Vahn asked as he looked over at Asuka. "No, I'm going to do some exploring today, I asked Nathen before he left, and he said that it'd be okay to find a safe route to where the base is located." Asuka said. "Okay, be careful." Vahn said as he and his sister walked towards the Center's exit. "I will." Asuka said.

"Alright Hope, let's find a clothing store." Vahn said as he and Hope walked out into a plaza. "There's one." Hope said as she pointed towards a store that read _'Swim Wear'._ "That was easy, now to find you a bathing suit." Vahn said as she and his sister walked into the store. After several minutes Hope had found a white one piece, and Vahn had found a black pair of swim trunks with a white Pokeball on the right leg. "Alright, we got what we need; now let's head down to the beach." Vahn said as he and Hope left the store. "Right!" Hope said.

"Vahn, Hope, are you two off to the beach?" Karina asked as she walked up Vahn and Hope. "Yeah, did you finish up with registration?" Vahn asked. "Yeah, I also met up with April." Karina said. "Who?" Vahn asked. "The girl I faced in the final round of my first contest." Karina said. "Oh. Well we'd better get going; are you going to head down?" Vahn said. "Yeah, just let me go get my stuff and I'll meet you two down there." Karina said as she started walking towards the Pokémon Center. "Come on Vahn." Hope said as she tugged at her brother's arm. "Alright alright, I'm coming." Vahn said as he followed Hope.

_(Evolution Beach)_

"Here we are, and it looks like Nathen's already on the beach." Vahn said. "Hey Vahn, there's a sign." Hope said as she pointed towards a sign.

_**Due to the fact that the beach holds many Evolutionary items, we strongly advise that no Pokémon be brought onto the beach as to avoid unexplained and unexpected Evolutions.**_

"So Nathen wasn't kidding, well we'd better leave our Pokémon in our lockers." Vahn said as he and Hope walked into the locker rooms. "Doesn't seem crowded." Hope said. "Maybe they're all out on the beach already." Vahn said. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Vahn would you?" a woman asked. "Yes I am." Vahn said as he turned to the woman. "Good, this key will open yours locker, Nathen signed off for you and your friends." The woman said as she handed Vahn a key. "Thanks I guess." Vahn said as he and Hope walked over to the locker with the number that matched the key. "Here we are. Let's go get changed and then meet back at the locker." Vahn said as he walked over to the Men's Dressing Room. "Okay!" Hope said as she ran into the Woman's Dressing Room.

_A few minutes later…_

"What do you think?" Hope asked as she put her things in the locker. "You look nice." Vahn said as he put his stuff in the locker before locking it. "Let's get out there." Hope said as she ran out a door onto the beach. "Okay, wait up." Vahn said as he ran out of the building.

The sight of the beach was breath taking, and the beach was true to its name, without taking a single step onto the beach several evolutionary items were littered across the sand. "Bout time you two showed up." Nathen said. "The beach is beautiful." Hope said as she walked up to Nathen.

_Nathen was wearing his black button up shirt but it was still unbuttoned, he was also wearing a white pear of swim trunks with a floral print of the left leg, and he had the Aura Stone Alice gave him around his neck._

"Isn't it, anyway, Karina on her way?" Nathen asked. "Yeah, we passed her on the way here; she'll be down here soon." Vahn said. "Hey Vahn, I'm going to see what I can find on the beach." Hope said. "Okay." Vahn said. "Here's a bucket to hold whatever you find." Nathen said as he handed Hope a metal bucket. "Thanks." Hope said as she started looking around the beach.

"Hey Nathen, why'd you give Asuka permission to scout out a path to the Team Rocket base." Vahn asked as he sat on the sand. "Asuka doesn't seem like the one to want to just sit around and enjoy the time that they have, and the same goes for Gabriel. So I said that you all had the day off, but I never once said that you had to go to the beach." Nathen said. "Ah, but you could've mentioned that back at the Pokémon Center." Vahn said. "I know, but making most of you think that you had to go is more fun." Nathen said with a laugh. "Did you just use Gem's line?" Vahn asked. "Yeah, I think I'm going to keep it." Nathen said. "Grand." Vahn sighed. "I know, isn't it?" Nathen said as Vahn groaned.

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"Hey Gabriel, are you heading down to the beach?" Karina asked. "Nah, I've got to plan for the contest and for our rescue mission." Gabriel said. "Oh, you're taking on the contest?" Karina asked. "Yeah, I found an interest when I was 17; I'm still taking on the league also." Gabriel said. "How far are you?" Karina asked. "3 badges and 1 ribbon, how far are you?" Gabriel asked. "1 ribbon." Karina said. "So we're on term with each other. Anyway, you should get going, the others are waiting for you." Gabriel said. "Oh right, I'll see you later then." Karina said as she ran out of the Pokémon Center. "I'd better go meet Asuka at the forests edge." Gabriel said.

_(Evolution Beach)_

"How's the scavenger hunt going Hope?" Nathen asked. "Great, I'm finding so many items!" Hope said as she started digging. "Hey guys sorry I'm late." Karina said as she walked up to Nathen and Vahn.

_Karina was in a black bikini with her hair tied back._

"Hey Karina, you look great." Vahn said. "I'll say; you lucked out man." Nathen said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Vahn said. "Oh nothing." Nathen said as he started to laugh. "Where's Hope?" Karina asked as she laid out a towel. "Treasure Hunting." Nathen said as he pointed over to Hope who had pulled out a Fire Stone. "I'm going to go for a swim." Karina said as she walked towards the water. "Why don't you join her?" Nathen asked. "Why would I?" Vahn said. "I don't know; but could be one of the few times where you can be alone with her." Nathen said. "I don't know why everyone thinks that we like each other." Vahn said. "Eh, I guess it's the way you two are, you get along with each other greatly, and since you've known each other since the very beginning of your journeys I'd guess that they'd be thinking that you two were already in something." Nathen said.

"Well we're not, and even though we do get along with each other, we'll always just be friends." Vahn said. "We'll see." Nathen said. "What are you talking about now?" Vahn said. "I want you to unlock at least one of those Pokeballs that your aunt Elaina gave you by the time we've reached Harmonic City." Nathen said. "How did you know about those?" Vahn asked in a surprised tone. "I'm all knowing, now as I said; I want you to have at least one of those Pokeballs open before Harmonic." Nathen said.

"Why?" Vahn asked as he stood up. "Just believe me; it'll be better if you did." Nathen said. "I don't know why, but I do." Vahn said. "Good, now where are you going?" Nathen asked. "I'm going to grab Hope and see if she wants to go swimming." Vahn said. "Okay, I'll be here if you need me." Nathen said as he started to dose off. "Right, hey Hope, you want to for a swim?" Vahn asked.

"Sure!" Hope said as she walked over with a bucket full of different items. "Quiet a collection that you've got there." Nathen said. "Thanks, can you watch over them?" Hope asked. "Sure. Now go enjoy yourself." Nathen said. "Okay, let's go Vahn." Hope said as she and Vahn went over to the water.

_For several hours, everything seemed peaceful, and as the day started to end everyone prepared to end their fun._

"Today was pleasant." Nathen said as he sat up. "Looks like you tanned a little." Karina said as she helped Vahn and Hope sort all of the items that Hope gathered throughout the day. "Really? Cool." Nathen said as he lay back in his chair. "So over all, give me a rating on how today turned out for you all." Nathen said. "10!" Everyone said. "That's all I needed to here." Nathen said. "Well the sun's going down, so why don't we get back to the Pokémon Center?" Nathen said. "Okay, we've got all the items sorted so why don't we go get dress." Vahn said before being interrupted by someone creaming.

"Leave me alone!" a girl called. "Not a chance cutie!" a man said.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble, should we help?" Karina asked. "Of course we should, but we don't have our Pokémon." Vahn said. "You don't need them, but if you insist on getting them go ahead. I'll go deal with it for now." Nathen said as he stood up. "Okay, we'll be back." Vahn said as he, Hope, and Karina ran into the building.

_The girl in trouble was wearing a white bikini and a black unbuttoned button up shirt._

"HEY! Leave the girl alone." Nathen said as he walked up to the idiots that were bullying a girl. "Stay out of it!" the man said. "I don't think so, this supposed to be a place where people can relax, not be bullied by muscle headed idiots." Nathen said which only anger everyone. "Who're you calling an idiot? Keep hold of her, I need to finish with this Jackass first. Let's go Machamp!" the leader said as he threw out a Pokeball and a large four armed humanoid Pokémon appeared. "And owning that Pokémon only proves my point that you're a muscle head, alright then, Aura it's time to teach this idiot a lesson." Nathen said as he threw out a Pokeball that opened up to his Lucario.

"Before we begin, knowing who I'm about to beat would be nice." Nathen said. "The names Eric, now Machamp use Cross Chop!" Eric called as his Pokémon ran towards Aura. "Alright, Aura dodge then use Psychic." Nathen said as Aura dodged Machamp with a simple step before Machamp started to rise into the sky. "Lucario, use Force Palm!" Vahn called as his Lucario jumped and rammed into Machamp pushing him back into the group.

"Bout time you got back." Nathen said. "Took a second." Vahn said. "Idiots! Get out here and help me!" Eric yelled. "Right, let's go Golem!" one man said. "You to Hitteon!" Another man said as a Pokémon in the shape of a large rock appeared along with a fox that was standing on its hind legs.

_This new Pokémon is known as Hitteon, __it is a fox shaped Pokémon, its fur is a brown shade, its ears are shorter than the other Eevee forms because they're curled up, ready to be uncurled rapidly to hit someone as a last resort in battle, its tail is also curled up, so the fist on the end of it is the only bit of it that can be easily seen. Around the Pokémon's head was a red headband._

"What's that new Pokémon?" Vahn asked.

_**Hitteon, the Fighting Fox Pokémon, its ears and tail release from their curled up shape rapidly when it finds itself in a situation it can't get out of any other way. It must be leveled up in the 'Battle Dojo' to evolve.**_

"More fighting types, but it's a good thing that least one of them is a rock type this time around." Nathen sighed. "Vahn, focus on getting the girl free. Aura pull back, Shadow can handle these weaklings in a flash." Nathen said. "Okay, Lucario stick with Nathen, I don't need a Pokémon to get the girl free. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself, please just go!" the girl said. "That voice, is that Ellis?" Karina said. "Be quiet!" Eric said as he shoved the girl down to the ground, and she passed out from the force. "That settles it; you hurt an innocent girl you bring down the force." Nathen said as he threw out a Pokeball and his Zoroark appeared. "Shadow, take down Golem with Metal Claw, then use Aura Sphere on Hitteon and Machamp." Nathen said as Shadow charged at Golem.

"Hey how'd you get back here?" a man said as Golem was thrown over the group and into a rock side. "Does it matter, I got you. Lucario cover me!" Vahn said as he picked up the girl and backed out while Lucario appear in front of them. "Nice speed, now defend us with Force Palm." Vahn said. "Lucar!" Lucario said as he started knocking down everyone.

"Good job Vahn, Shadow Machamp's left, so end this with Aura Pulse, Half Force." Nathen as Shadow dropped and unconscious Hitteon and began charging his attack before firing his attack which rammed into Machamp sending him flying along with the rest of the group. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." Nathen said.

"Good going Nathen." Vahn said as he sat down with the girl still in his arms. "Who dares hold me?" the girl whispered as she started to wake. As the girl opened her eyes she started as an angry stare, but it quickly switched to wonder as her gaze linked with Vahn's. "Are you okay?" Vahn asked. "Uh…Oh, yeah I'm fine." The girl said as she sat down. "Ellis! Are you okay?" Karina asked. "Oh, Karina, yeah I'm fine." Ellis said. "So your name's Ellis, what a pretty name." Vahn said. "I'm Vahn by the way." Vahn said as he helped Ellis stand. "I'm glad that you're alright." Karina said. "I'm sorry to have worried you." Ellis said. "It was no worry, just doing the right thing. I'm Nathen." Nathen said. "And I'm Hope!" Hope said. "It's nice to meet each of you, I'm Ellis Rayne." Ellis said shyly.

"Um Ellis, how did you get mixed up with those thugs anyway?" Hope asked. "I don't know; I was just walking along the beach when they ganged up on me." Ellis said. "Well there's no need to worry about them anymore." Nathen said. "And I'm grateful, but I need to get moving." Ellis said as she ran into the building. "We should do the same." Nathen said. "Okay." Everyone said.

_(Root Cove Town Forest Edge)_

"What did you find Gabriel?" Asuka asked as she started typing on a laptop. "There are several cameras along the main route, but there're fewer lining the outside paths. That's probably due to how thick the tree coverage is." Gabriel said. "Okay, have you located the location of the base's entrance?" Asuka asked as a layout of the forest appeared on the laptops screen. "There's a small building near the mountain, it has multiple cameras around the building. I've determined that the only blind spot will be for about a minute after each of the 6 cameras is facing forward." Gabriel said as he handed Asuka a camera. "What happened?" Asuka asked.

"A Pokémon rammed into it, but it already looked pretty beat up, so I figured that it was still connected to the mainframe." Gabriel said as Asuka plugged her computer into it. "It is; I've got it. With this I can control the cameras and make them look away when we need them to." Asuka said as she shut her computer down before yawning. "We've been at this for hours, let's head back to the Pokémon Center and compile what we've got." Gabriel said. "Yeah, maybe we should've gone to the beach, and then did all this recon at night." Asuka said. "Maybe, but I didn't want to leave anything to chance." Gabriel said as he started for the Pokémon Center. "Right." Asuka said as she followed Gabriel.

_That Night…_

_(Pokémon Center-Lounge)_

_Here we find Ellis sitting alone in the lounge in her night clothes, which consisted of a white pair of pajama pants and a white tank-top._

"_Alright little miss, spill it about what happened at the beach!_" the voice in Ellis's head said. "What are you talking about?" Ellis asked as she leaned back on the lounges couch. "_You know full well what I'm talking about! We share most of a mind you Baka! Now tell me what happened when we were waking up!_" the voice yelled. "I don't know! You don't have to yell." Ellis said. "_Bullshit! I was ready to beat the shit out of whoever was holding us, but the moment you locked eyes you…wait a moment, you like Vahn don't you!_" the Voice called. "I don't know, maybe." Ellis said as she started to blush. "What about you? We were in between the switch so you had a decent control, you could've taken control but instead you backed down and let me back. For all I know you feel the same!" Ellis said in a sarcastic tone.

"_Well you think wrong! While I will admit that he is cute and a handsome fellow, you're the one with true feelings for him!_" The voice said with a hit of embarrassment in her voice. "Don't bother lying, as you said we share a mind so I know that you feel the same as I do." Ellis said. "_Whatever, someone's coming so stop talking to yourself, I want to build up some kind of a reputation._" The voice said as it faded.

"Hey Ellis." Vahn said as he walked up to Ellis. "Oh, hey Vahn." Ellis said in a shy tone. "So you're staying at the Pokémon Center, Karina says that you're taking on the contest. How far have you gotten as a Coordinator?" Vahn asked as he sat on the couch next to Ellis. "This is my second contest." Ellis said maintaining her shy tone. "Did you win your last one?" Vahn asked. "Yeah." Ellis said. "Cool, um Ellis?" Vahn asked.

"Yeah." Ellis said. "You seem like a kind person, but you're so distant. I was wondering if you have any other friends aside from the ones you made today." Vahn said. "My Pokémon are my real friends, aside from them, you, Karina, Hope, and Nathen are my only other friends." Ellis said in a now more sad tone. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Vahn said.

"No, it's just that I'm happy to finally have some real friends." Ellis said. "That's nice; I've got to get going." Vahn said as he started to stand, but was stopped by Ellis. "Um Vahn, could you wait here with me for a little while? I'm not travelling with anyone so I'm lonely, and I'd like to spend time with someone for once." Ellis said as she started to turn red. "Oh, I guess I can spend a few minutes with you." Vahn said as he sat next to Ellis while he also turned a little red. "Thanks, I guess this must be a little weird for you." Ellis said as she rested her head on Vahn's shoulder.

"Not really, back when it was just me and Karina, we'd sit like this for awhile after a long day." Vahn said. "Oh, well I'm glad that you did either way." Ellis said as Vahn yawned slightly. "It's about 9:50, so I'm going to dose off for a few minutes. Could you wake me at about 10?" Vahn asked as he started to dose off. "Sure." Ellis said.

_Several minutes of silence passed around the two before 10:00 P.M. finally came around._

"Ugh, 9:58, I guess I should wake Vahn." Ellis whispered as she rubbed her eyes. "_Alright enough's enough, you want to, I want to. Just give him a quick kiss and wake him already!_" The voice yawn as it woke with Ellis. "It wouldn't be right." Ellis said. "_Don't make me force my way out, you know what'll happen if I go for it._" The voice said. "Alright, I give him a quick kiss on the cheek; just don't bring this up if you gain control when we're around him." Ellis whispered as she repositioned Vahn on the couch, and leaned towards Vahn. "I…I can't." Ellis said as she pulled back. "_DO IT!_" the voice yelled. "Alright." Ellis said as she leaned in and connected. "There, are you happy now?" Ellis said. "_Yes, but I'd be more happy once I've gotten my go._" The voice said. "Not a chance, you only come out during certain battles and go away after the battles ended, so you'll never get your chance." Ellis said.

"_Then give him another on the mouth and then I'll let my want to kiss him go._" the voice said. "No, not yet anyway." Ellis said as the clock started chiming. "_Fine, but it has to be me or you!_" the voice said as it faded. "I know, um…Vahn. It's time to wake up." Ellis said as she lightly shook Vahn. "Ugh, oh thanks for waking me Ellis, I'd better get to the others." Nathen said. "No problem, thanks for spending time with me." Ellis said as she and Vahn stood up and started walking towards the residential hall. "Night Vahn." Ellis said as she stopped in front of her room. "Night." Vahn said as he stopped at his room.

_**Today was an easy one for our Heroes, but will it be as easy for when they target Team Rocket's Underground Base?**_

_**There you have it! Ellis is a character that belongs to me, and she's also one of my favorite hand made characters. Anyway, Read and Review!**_


	17. Chapter 16: Team Rocket Infiltration!

_**Update! This chapter entitles the rescue operation, surprisingly ideas for this one came easy, I hope that you all like it!**_

_**It's the dead of night as we find Nathen standing in the hall.**_

"Alright, it's time to get Gabriel and Asuka." Nathen said as he pulled out a small key. "Gabriel, are you ready?" Nathen asked as he knocked on the door. "Yeah, are you sure you don't want to get Karina or Vahn to go with us?" Gabriel asked as he opened his door. "My goal is to keep everyone under my charge alive, and I can't risk them. You and Asuka have the most experience going through a Team Rocket base. The Intel I have on Vahn and Karina shows that they have no experience in infiltration." Nathen said.

"You said that Asuka has experience in infiltrating a Team Rocket base, what kind of experience does she have?" Gabriel asked. "Enough, I'm not allowed to reveal the information that my clients give." Nathen said as he walked over to the room Asuka was staying in. "Who exactly are your 'clients'?" Gabriel asked. "I'm not allowed to reveal that either; now keep it down." Nathen said as he unlocked the door.

"Asuka, it's time." Nathen said as he walked into the room and knelt down to the sleeping girl. "Good, what about the other?" Asuka said as she got out of her bed. "They'll just slow us down. You have the layout right?" Nathen asked. "Yeah, I also the ability to control the cameras surrounding the building." Asuka said. "Good, hm…I have an idea." Nathen said as he noticed that Karina's Tikamo was lying with Hope. "What is it?" Gabriel asked. "Mimic." Nathen said as he held his hand out to Tikamo before glowing faintly and suddenly fading.

"What was that?" Asuka asked. "Mimic, it an ability that allows Aura Users to copy a Pokémon's moves and abilities." Nathen said as he, Asuka, and Gabriel left the room. "What did you copy?" Gabriel asked. "Tikamo's unique camouflage ability, I'm strong enough that I can span it over to four people, which means that the moment we get Carmen, if we keep close together and quiet I can get us out of there without us even being detected. If need be, we can get in with this ability also." Nathen said.

"Okay, let's get moving." Gabriel said. "Wait, I need to leave everyone a notice." Nathen said as he quickly stepped into Vahn's room before leaving. "Now?" Asuka said. "Now." Nathen said as they all rushed out of the Pokémon Center.

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"Man, when you're awake it's always hard for me to sleep." Ellis yawned as she walked into the dark room. "_Well you're the one that had to wake Vahn; it would've been easier to have just slept through the time._" The voice said. "I couldn't do that, I'm not a bad person like you are." Ellis sighed as she sat down on a couch. "_I'm not a bad person, I just look out for number 1, as long as I'm on top I could care less what happens to everyone else._" The voice said. "Does that include Vahn?" Ellis asked. "_Uh…Of course not! A queen needs her king!_" the voice said with a laugh. "And you think that you'll have your own body. I don't think that you'll have that chance." Ellis said. "_Eh, screw you! I know that he'd never be able to resist my luscious body._" The voice said.

"Don't you mean mine? You're still stuck in me." Ellis said. _"Eh…It doesn't matter which body it is, as long as I have him!_" the voice said. "Listen, I'm exhausted, and I'm sure that you are too, so could we please go to sleep so that I can prepare for the contest?" Ellis asked. "_Fine, but when we get Ivyleaf City, you let me hit the clubs! I've been stuck in this sweet in girly body for too long! I want to go wreak something!_" the voice said with a slight psychotic laugh. "I guess, but please don't do anything to dangerous." Ellis said as she stood up but noticed Nathen, Asuka, and Gabriel leave the Pokémon Center. "_Where are they off to in such a hurry?_" the voice asked. "I'm not sure, but Nathen was among them." Ellis said. "_Well we're wide awake, so let's follow them!_" the voice said.

"I guess we could, but why do you care?" Ellis asked. "_As I said we're wide awake, and I'm itching for some action! And besides they may be going after that hidden base that we're supposed to find and bug._"The voice said. "Maybe you're right, okay we'll follow them, but I'm getting dressed first." Ellis said as she ran towards her room. "_Oh for god's sake, we'll lose them by the time you're finished._" The voice said. "My Aura's strong enough to detect at a decent distance." Ellis said as she walked into her room.

_(Forest Edge)_

"Alright, Asuka you're guiding us, so tells where we need to go." Nathen said. "Okay, from what Gabriel told me, we'll need to cut through the trees over there up until we get to a small clearing where the trees are too close together to be able to pass through." Asuka said. "That's surprisingly easy, alright team let's move." Nathen said.

_(Clearing)_

"This is it." Gabriel said. "Man it was close back there; you forgot to mention the Spipsy and Taranchi nest." Nathen said. "I had no idea it was there." Gabriel said. "Enough you two, the space in between these trees lead straight to main passage, and better yet the place is right in front of the clearing."Asuka said as she started squeezing through two trees. "Ugh…you three go on ahead and continue the plan, I'll catch up using camouflage." Nathen grunted as he rested up against a tree. "Are you okay?" Asuka asked as she came out of the trees.

"I'll be fine, but you two need to get moving." Nathen grunted as he sat on the ground. "Okay, but if you don't rejoin us, we're coming back for you." Gabriel said as he and Asuka left the clearing. "Okay…Damn, I thought that I removed my Seal." Nathen said as he grabbed the back of his neck while gasping for breath. "But why would it reactivate now? It's been a few years since it was last activated and I thought I over powered it and destroyed the seal." Nathen said as he continued to gasp for breath. "I'm not dying yet. This'll hurt like hell, but it's the only way that I can think of to stop this pain." Nathen said as he formed an Aura Sphere and pressed in into his chest. "Gah, come on work!" Nathen said as the sphere melded with his body shooting back out while also pulling a black spike partially out of Nathen's body. "The easy part's over, now for the hard part." Nathen said as he grabbed the spike and started pulling. After a minute, Nathen had pulled out a large black spike that was about as large as his arm.

"Alright, I always knew that a strong aura represented a more powerful and durable shard, but this is ridiculous." Nathen said as he tried to stand. "And the mark transferred over to my chest." Nathen said as he stood up straight. "Recover." Nathen said as his body started to glow. "Much better." Nathen said as the black spike suddenly shattered. "Now to get back to the others." Nathen said as he started to disappeared while pushing through the trees.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Ellis asked as she pushed through the trees, but something was off about her, she was taller, her chest size had grown, she seemed stronger and more up front, and her eyes had gained a red glow and color. "_Yes, unlike you, I can see slight alteration, there was a major Aura signature here, and it's moving towards two other large amounts._" The voice said in a now kinder tone. "Alright, let's get moving." Ellis said as she ran towards the two large Aura signatures

_(Mysterious Building)_

"Alright, let's get moving." Gabriel said as he walked into the middle of the small building and the entire building came to life. "I'm worried about Nathen, we should go back." Asuka said as the floor started to drop. "No need." A voice said. "I'm already here." Nathen said as he appeared next to Asuka. "I'm glad that you're here, what happened to you?" Asuka asked. "No idea, but we need to keep this operation going." Nathen said as the floor almost reached its stop. "Alright, form on me." Nathen said as Asuka and Gabriel grabbed Nathen's shoulders. "Mimic-Camouflage." Nathen said as the three of them disappeared. "Alright, Asuka, can you hack into the computer and pull up where Carmen is located." Nathen asked.

"Already on it…she's in a barracks." Asuka said. "Alright, point out the way." Gabriel said.

_(Outside Mysterious Building)_

"Man that was close, you should've told me there were surveillance cameras." Ellis said. "_I'm sorry, but we've only just arrived in town yesterday so we never got the chance to scout out the area." The kind voice said. "_Eh shut up, we've made it to the building so let's get in there and ensure my new beautiful body." Ellis said as she walked into the room. "Looks like the elevators already used." Ellis said.

"_Please don't jump, my body won't be able to take the impact._" The kind voice said. "Fine, Arcanine get ready to jump." Ellis said as she pulled out a Pokeball and her Legendary Pokémon appeared. "Arca." Arcanine said as Ellis climbed onto Arcanine's back. "Alright, jump into the hole." Ellis said. "Arca." Arcanine groaned as he jumped forward into the hole.

_(Barracks Hall)_

"Is it clear?" Nathen asked. "No one's anywhere near here and there's only one person in the Barracks, a woman." Asuka said as fiddled with her PDA. "Let me see…that's Carmen alright." Gabriel said. "Um, Gabriel…this wouldn't happen to be your arm would it?" Nathen asked as he stood in front of a glowing green jar. "Yeah, I'm guessing that these bastards must've kept it as a trophy and to torture Carmen." Gabriel said as he hammered into the jar with his left arm grabbing the severed arm. "Want some help getting rid of it?" Nathen asked. "No, Charizard use flamethrower." Gabriel said as he pulled out a Pokeball and his Fire, Dragon type appeared and incinerated the arm to ash. "Thanks Charizard." Gabriel said as he returned his Pokémon before an alarm started to sound.

"**Attention! Attention! A young woman has infiltrated the base! She's about 5' has a Pale Rose colored hair that reaches to her waist, Dark Blue eyes with a Red tint. She's knocked out several men and is moving towards the Pokémon Holding area." **A PA system sounded. "That description, it couldn't be Ellis, she's too timid." Nathen said as the Barracks opened and several men walked out before stopping at the group. "We've got more intruders!" A grunt yelled. "Bring more help!" another grunt called. "Asuka stay back, you're a higher target in this area, Alright, Shadow use Dark Pulse!" Nathen said as he threw out a Pokeball and his Zoroark appeared sending out dark wave of energy which blew away the grunts.

"Guys…Gabriel!" Carmen said as she walked out of the Barracks and ran towards Gabriel. "Carmen, I'm glad that you're still here. We're getting out of here." Gabriel said as he embraced Carmen, but was surprised when Carmen cringed at the embrace. "Okay, but first of all I have to get the starters that were stolen from Harmonic City's Lab." Carmen said. "Okay, Carmen stick with me I can get us there and I have to go save Ellis anyway. Aura, Stick with Gabriel and Asuka and get them out of here." Nathen said as he called out his Lucario.

"No, I'll stick with Carmen." Gabriel said. "Gabriel now is not the time, I have to go get Ellis, and Carmen's the only one that knows where the Pokémon are." Nathen said. "How do you know that it is this Ellis girl?" Gabriel asked. "I don't, but I don't want to risk this." Nathen said. "Here, the reason why I want to go get them is because they're hidden. I told the executives that I let them go and I was beaten for it, I was scared that they would be exploited, so I hid them in an old broken storage locker and lied. This is the locker's code. Go find the girl and find the Pokémon for me, we'll get out of here on our own." Carmen said as she handed Nathen a sheet.

"Thanks, Aura continue to stick with them. Carmen put my jacket on; if they see you still in your uniform they'll think that you had this planned. Shadow you stick with me." Nathen said as he pulled his black jacket off and gave it to Carmen. "Okay." Carmen said as she put it on and zipped it up. "Nathen my PDA has this base mapped out, take it." Asuka said. "Okay, Gabriel you're in charge make sure everyone gets out. Aura listen to Asuka, I'll see you all topside." Nathen said as he ran down a hall. "Alright everyone, let's get moving." Gabriel said as they ran towards the elevator.

_(Pokémon Storage Area)_

"**Attention! Attention! We have confirmation that there are 4 other intruders! They've captured one of our grunts! A young Carmen Prescott! We are advised to eliminate everyone, including the captive!"** The PA system sounded. "Ah crap and here I thought that I was the only one causing havoc here." Ellis said. "_I wish that you'd be more careful, TUA's still got me on their most wanted even though I'm working for them. I just want to get this done so I can get back to the Pokémon Center so I can sleep._" The kind voice said. "Believe me, I want this done just as fast as you, but we need to confirm that they've possible found the Pokémon Auracia." Ellis said as she suddenly stopped. "_Are you okay?_" the kind voice asked.

"Does it feel like I'm okay? You know what's wrong since its worse when you go through it." Ellis said as she dropped to her knees and started coughing. "_Please hold on, someone's coming this way._" The kind voice said in a worried tone. "What's their aura say?" Ellis asked as she coughed out blood. "_They're good, and it's very powerful._" The voice said as it faded. "Please don't be Vahn; I don't want him to see me like this." Ellis said as she tried to stand. "Dammit, Ellis!" Nathen said as he ran into the room. "Oh thank god." Ellis said as she was about to fall back, but Nathen caught her. "Ellis, what the hell are you doing here?" Nathen asked. "Sorry, I saw you leave the Pokémon Center and I was worried about you." Ellis said in as sweet a voice as she could muster. "_That's it, your rendition of me is terrible, let me take over._" The kind voice said. "Fine, besides I wanted to ask why he was here." Ellis whispered. "You don't need to worry about me. Now, are you okay, you don't looks so good." Nathen said as he helped Ellis sit up against a shelf. "I…" Ellis started.

"We found them!" a familiar female voice said. "Ah Dammit, now's not the time. Ellis stay here." Nathen said as he stood up. "Okay." Ellis said weakly. "Look who we have here, where are the rest of the brats?" Tina asked. "Sleeping, now I highly recommend you leave before you regret crossing me." Nathen said as Shadow walked out from behind him. "We don't take orders we give them. Now surrender, before we have to get drastic." Tome said. "Shadow stand back, I gave you your warnings now face your punishment." Nathen said as he formed and Aura Sphere before firing a concentrated fragment as a beam passed them. "That is a small portion; charged I could kill anyone of you, now leave before I get even madder." Nathen said as he started charging the rest of the Aura Sphere.

"Um, I think we should leave, we didn't find a thing." Sneazel said as the three of them started walking away. "Better, it looks like Ellis blacked out. Shadow, stay with Ellis I have to go find the Pokémon." Nathen said as he looked around the room. "Zor." Shadow grunted as he knelt down next to Ellis.

"Let's see…found it. Damn, Carmen was right. This Locker is aged and damaged" Nathen said as he looked over the locker. "A swift tug ought to open it." Nathen said as he grabbed onto the rusty handle. "And…that works." Nathen said as he ended up pulling the doors off. "These must be them; they're the only things that look new enough." Nathen said as he pocketed three Pokeballs. "Alright time to…ah shit." Nathen said as he noticed a large group of grunts were running towards the room. "Wait a moment, I'm an idiot." Nathen said as he ran over to Shadow and Ellis. "Time to go." Nathen said as he picked up Ellis in his arms.

"_Vahn should be the only one that can hold me._" The more rude voice said. "Ugh…Nathen? What happened?" Ellis asked as she woke up. "We're leaving. Shadow, you ready to go?" Nathen said as Shadow stood next to him. "Okay." Ellis said as she dropped something. "Zo?" Shadow said as he looked at what hit the ground. "Well it's been fun, but we've got to go. Mimic, Teleport." Nathen said as he Ellis, and Shadow disappeared. "Dammit! Giovanni's going to kill us." A grunt said as all the operatives started bickering amongst themselves.

_(Outside Mysterious Building)_

"Nathen's taking too long; I'm going in after him." Asuka said. "He'll be out soon, I can feel it." Carmen said. "She's right. Nathen's a powerful person, I'm sure that he'll take care of himself." Gabriel said as Nathen appeared behind them all. "Told you." Gabriel said. "Hey guys." Nathen said as he let Ellis sit on the ground. "Is this that other intruder?" Gabriel asked. "Yeah, everyone this is Ellis." Nathen said. "It's…it's nice to meet you all." Ellis said in her naturally shy and sweet voice. "Here's your jacket." Carmen said as she handed Nathen his jacket. "Thanks, and here's the Pokémon." Nathen said as he put his jacket on and pulled out three Pokeballs. "Thank you, I'm glad that they haven't been found yet." Carmen said. "You were great Shadow, and thanks for helping Aura. Return both of you." Nathen said as he recalled his Pokémon.

"Come on out you three." Carmen said as a Nixa, Tikamo, and a Wiskabie appeared.

_The third Pokémon is known as Wiskabie, it has a long slender body with very long whiskers, it's main body is a natural blue color and the under belly is a light blue and it has black beady eyes._

"I'm sorry for the long wait, but you're free now." Carmen said as the Pokémon jumped up to her. "I take it that since you're the one that gave them the chance at freedom that they want to be able to stick with you." Nathen said as he helped Ellis stand before she dropped back to the ground coughing. "She doesn't look too good." Gabriel said. "Let's get back to the Pokémon Center." Asuka said. "Right." Nathen said as Ellis got on his back while he stood up. "Let's get going." Nathen said as all of them started for the Town down the main path.

"Since we all got this done by sunrise and the chance of everyone waking up right now is slim, Asuka tear up the note I left on your bed and we'll explain how Carmen got out when that time comes. But for right now, we'll just say that we had trouble sleeping or we woke up early." Nathen said. "I think that'll work." Gabriel said. "Okay." Asuka said. "If you want I'll hide out in the room until you're ready." Carmen said. "Do what you need." Nathen said.

_**The rescue operation went off perfectly, but with only a few slip ups Carmen is free from Team Rocket along with the starters that she saved. But will Vahn and the others be able to handle the fact that they were left out of the action?**_

_**There you go! I think I may have rushed through the operation a little, but I still hope that you like it! Read & Review!**_


	18. Chapter 17: Relaxation

_**Update! This one'll be another scattered chapter, but I hope that you all can still follow and enjoy it!**_

_**It's the morning after the rescue operation, and everyone's on edge to keep things from turning out badly.**_

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"Alright everyone, head back to you respected rooms and we'll try to get everything settled before night fall. Gabriel, I recommend that you prepare for tomorrow's contest." Nathen said. "Right, but I don't think I'll have much of a problem." Gabriel said. "Whatever you say, Ellis, where do you want me to take you?" Nathen asked. "Um…my room's the first door on the right." Ellis said hesitantly. "Okay, I'm at the end of the hall if you need me. I'll check in on you around noon." Nathen said as he started towards her room.

"Please, you don't have to worry about me." Ellis said. "To bad, something's wrong with you so I'm going to take charge as your doctor." Nathen said as he stopped in front of the room. "Okay." Ellis said quietly. "It's unlocked." Ellis said.

"We'll be seeing you later Nathen." Asuka said as she, Carmen, and Gabriel passed him. "Okay, I'll see you all after you're done sleeping." Nathen said as he opened the door to Ellis's room. "Um…Nathen." Ellis said. "Yeah Ellis?" Nathen said. "It's nothing…thanks for rescuing me back at the base." Ellis said as she started a small coughing fit. "_You idiot, we switched too soon, you should've waited a few minutes so that I could've endured the worst of it._" The voice said. "I didn't want to lose you." Ellis whispered. "Lose who?" Nathen asked as he walked into Ellis's room. "Oh…it's nothing; I'm just talking to myself." Ellis said.

"I'm not stupid Ellis, I can sense a second mind connected to you. She's a part of you that you fear." Nathen said as he sat Ellis down on her bed. "Oh, how long…" Ellis started. "Have I known?" Nathen finished. "Yeah." Ellis said in a sad tone. "Since I helped save you at the beach." Nathen said as he sat in a chair. "Please don't tell anyone, I don't want to lose the friends I've made." Ellis said. "You won't, but I'm going to have you tell them when you feel like its right." Nathen said.

"Thanks, you said that my other half is made up of what I fear. What did you mean by that?" Ellis asked as laid down on her bed. "Her style, the way she wants to live. You're afraid that if you give in and let her have her way that you'll be judged based off of how she acts in your body." Nathen said. "_This idiot doesn't know what he's saying, we get by just the way we are._" The voice said. "You may be right, but we depend on each other. If I were to let my other half take over she'd never be able to fend for herself since I'm the only one that can fix our body or cook, while I need her to keep us safe. She's an incredible battler and while I don't want to admit it, but her ability to entice people and to lie does get us out of trouble when need be." Ellis said as she started to lighten up.

"Really, well I'm sure that you both take care of each other as you need to. I've got to go; I'll be back at noon to check on how you're doing. Please, stay in bed, and call me if you need me." Nathen said as he left a sheet of paper on the night stand before leaving and closing the door. "His PokéCell number." Ellis said as she grabbed the sheet of paper. "_Tear it up! We've never need anyone's help and we're not starting now!_" The voice said. "No, I'm done going on my own. I want be able to ask for help and to be able to give help." Ellis said as she pulled out her own pink PokéCell and put in the number.

"_Fine! But you'd better not keep me from acting how I want!_" The voice said in an angry tone. "Okay, just don't go overboard." Ellis said as she lay down and started to sleep. "_Are…are you really afraid of me?_" The voice asked in a slightly kinder tone. "A little, at first I never wanted to know that we were one in the same, but I guess you've grown on me." Ellis said as she started to sleep. "_Oh…well, you've kind of grown on me too, so I guess we need each other._" The voice said as it faded away.

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"I don't get it, I barely get a few hours of sleep and now I've been awake most of the night, and I'm not even the least bit tired." Nathen sighed as he looked at the clock. "7:30, damn, maybe I should go find something to do." Nathen said as he stood up. "Nathen, what're you doing up this early?" Karina yawned as she walked up to Nathen. "Oh, hey princess, I guess I'm on a schedule. Now what are you doing up this early?" Nathen asked. "I woke up a little after Asuka came back. How did the mission go?" Karina asked. "How'd you find out?" Nathen asked in a surprised tone.

"I just did." Karina said. "Damn." Nathen said. "Why didn't you ask us for help?" Karina asked in a worried tone. "I didn't want to risk any of you getting hurt. I don't have any family in this world, so you all fill that void." Nathen said. "That's all you had to say. How did it turn out?" Karina asked. "Want to see?" Nathen asked. "See what?" Karina asked. "Come with me." Nathen said as he walked towards the residential hall.

_(Residential Hall-Outside Gabriel's room)_

"Hey Gabriel, is Carmen all set up?" Nathen asked as he knocked on the door. "Yeah, did you want to talk about something?" Gabriel asked as he opened the door. "Yeah, but I'd thought that Karina would want to meet her." Nathen said. "Alright, come on in you two." Gabriel said.

"Hey Nathen, who's this?" Carmen asked. "Carmen, this is Karina Valor." Nathen said. "It's a pleasure to be able to meet you off the battle field." Karina said. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry if I did you any harm." Carmen said. "It's okay; you were only doing what you were forced to. You had no control." Karina said. "I know, but I still feel bad for causing others harm." Carmen said.

"Alright, now that everyone's introduced. Gabriel, would it be okay if I talk with Carmen alone?" Nathen said. "I guess, Carmen I'll be outside for a little while." Gabriel said. "I'm going to go see if Vahn or Hope is up." Karina said as she and Gabriel left the room. "Mute." Nathen whispered as a faint pulse of energy shot out from his body. "What did you want to talk about?" Carmen asked as Nathen sat on the bed opposite the one Carmen was lying on. "I want to know if you want the injuries that you have received to be removed." Nathen said. "No…no thank you, these marks are a sign of what I've endured." Carmen said. "Alright, but remember the offer still stands. One more thing, what do you plan on doing now that you're free from Team Rocket?" Nathen asked.

"Well, I was hoping to take on the Pokoh League." Carmen said. "Okay, you'll need to back track to Shrubhill City or Treemount City. There're 9 gyms in Pokoh, so pick your gym and get going." Nathen said. "What are the first two gym types?" Carmen asked. "Treemount is a Ground type gym and Shrubhill is a Grass type gym." Nathen said as he stood up. "Okay, I'm sure that I'll do fine." Carmen said. "Alright, get some rest and let those bruises heal." Nathen said as he walked towards the door. "Nathen wait." Carmen said. "What is it?" Nathen asked. "How do you know Team Rockets Bio Experiment?" Carmen asked.

"You mean Asuka?" Nathen said. "Yeah, she's an important experiment to Team Rocket, but what I'm trying to figure out is how you and the others were able to find her when Team Rocket's been looking for years." Carmen said. "It was more or less an accident. We met her at Treemount, and she helped up bring down Tina, Tom, and Sneazel." Nathen said. "Oh, has she told the others why Team Rocket's after her yet?" Carmen asked. "No, I said that she has to be the one to tell them, but if it's taking too long then I'm going to do it." Nathen said. "Okay, I'll help keep it a secret." Carmen said. "Thanks, I'll be seeing you later." Nathen said as he opened the door. "Okay." Carmen said.

"All done, take good care of her, she just needs rest and try not to make her do too much that'll cause her bruises to hurt." Nathen said as he into the hall. "Since when were you a doctor?" Gabriel asked. "Don't worry about it, now I'm heading out for a little while, so if any of you need me just give me a call." Nathen said as he handed Gabriel a small sheet of paper. "Don't worry 'Doctor'; I'll contact you if your patient needs help." Gabriel said in a mocking tone. "Whatever." Nathen sighed as he walked off.

"I'm never going to understand him. Then again, I don't understand a lot of things about Nathen or his friends." Gabriel said.

_(Outside the Pokémon Center)_

"Alright, honestly I have no idea what to do." Nathen said. "You could always go to lake with me." A voice said from behind Nathen. "I was wondering how long you were going to stay in hiding Alice." Nathen said. "I was planning on popping out last night, but I lost sight of you so I couldn't leave Hope." Alice said as she jumped down next to Nathen. "So you wanted to go to the lake?" Nathen asked. "Yeah, I heard that it's a linked to the ocean so Pokémon are able to swim into it." Alice said. "I guess it couldn't hurt I have my PokéCell on me so I'm in touch if they need me." Nathen said. "Cool, honestly keeping recon is boring as hell." Alice sighed.

"Coming from the one that practically made their TUA carrier around recon, that's a little surprising." Nathen said as pulled out a PDA. "The lake's in the forest on the edge of town. It's only a few minutes away." Nathen said as he put away his PDA. "Okay, I'll meet you there. I need to go get changed." Alice said as she vanished. "Oh boy got to keep calm; right now it's just as friends. I'd better make sure that it stays like that. I'd better go grab my stuff also." Nathen said as he walked into the Pokémon Center.

_(Vahn's Room)_

"Ugh, man I'm tired. I guess I'd better get ready for my day." Vahn yawned as he stretched his body out. "Karina's up, and Asuka and Hope are still out." Vahn said as he jumped down from his bed. "Hope looks like she slept through the night, but Asuka looks like she finally got to sleep." Vahn said as he walked towards into the hall. "Hey Nathen, are you heading somewhere?" Vahn asked. "Yeah, I'm meeting a friend at the lake outside of town." Nathen said. "Going on a date with Alice?" Vahn joked. "Try saying that again, see what happens." Nathen said. "Alright, I get it. But I know its Alice, and I know that it'll turn out as a date by day's end." Vahn said. "Alright how about this, when I admit that I'm going on a date with Alice, you come out and ask Karina on a date." Nathen said. "I'm going to regret this but, deal." Vahn said. "Oh this just got fun." Nathen said as he walked towards his room.

"What in the hell did I just do?" Vahn asked as he walked down towards the main lobby. "Oh yeah, when are we planning the rescue mission?" Vahn asked. "We're not, since it's already done." Nathen said. "What? Why didn't you wake me?" Vahn asked. "As I told Karina earlier, I didn't want to risk any of you getting hurt. So the mission just consisted of me, Gabriel, and Asuka." Nathen said. "I guess that's why Asuka looks like she finally got to sleep." Vahn said.

"Yeah, Carmen's in Gabriel's room if you want to meet her. Just keep questions to a minimum and don't be too much of a pain." Nathen said as he walked into his room. "Alright, and enjoy your date." Vahn said as Nathen stepped out of his room. "Watch what you say, I may be stuck here but I can still bend reality." Nathen said as he walked past Vahn. "Right." Vahn sighed as Nathen walked out of the Pokémon Center.

_(Forest Lake)_

"This must be the place." Nathen said as he dropped his bag and walked over to the lake. "The lake feels nice; it's been a long time since I've been able to see such a calm body of water." Nathen said as he lay down on the ground. "I wish I could live in such tranquility for the rest of my life." Nathen sighed as he looked to the sky before pulling out his Black and Blue PokéCell. "8:25, I guess today's a slow one." Nathen yawned as he continued to look at the sky.

"Hey Nathen, sorry I'm late." Alice said as she walked up to Nathen.

_Alice was in a black one piece, she was also wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt that was unbuttoned._

"You look great." Nathen said as he tilted his head back. "Thanks, was I taking too long?" Alice asked as she sat next to Nathen. "No, I guess the day's just taking too long to move around." Nathen said as he sat up. "How's the water?" Alice asked. "It's a little cold, but it might warm over time." Nathen said. "Why not give it a little push?" Alice asked. "That might work, it's a good this that I've seen many grass and fire types use this move." Nathen said as he formed an Aura Sphere.

"Mimic-Sunny Day." Nathen said as he fired the Aura Sphere into the sky and it blew up amplifying the sun's rays. "That's better." Alice said as she covered her eyes. "Mimic-Heat Wave." Alice said as she held her hand out towards the lake and it started to glow as the lake started to steam. "That should do." Nathen said as he put on a pair of black sunglasses and walked over to the lake. "Just right." Nathen said as the intense sunlight slowly started to subside. "Shall we go for a dip?" Alice asked as she felt the water. "Aren't you worried about getting burnt?" Nathen asked as he walked over to his bag. "Not really." Alice said. "Here's some sunscreen, better safe than sorry." Nathen said as he handed a bottle to Alice.

"Okay, you going to go get changed?" Alice asked. "Yeah, I'll be a minute." Nathen said as he walked into the forest. "Okay, maybe I should enjoy the water until he gets back." Alice said as she stepped into the water and started walking deeper. "This water feels great." Alice said as she swam out to the lakes center.

"Time to dive." Alice said as she took a deep breath before diving down. "Alice?" Nathen asked as he walked out of the forest in his swimwear. "I guess she must've gone swimming." Nathen said as he grabbed his sunscreen. "A quick layer and then I go join her." Nathen said.

_Mean while at the Pokémon Center's Training grounds…_

"Alright Blastoise, once more use Hydro Cannon!" Gabriel said as his Blastoise fired a powerful blast of water into the sky which blew up causing water to rain down and a rainbow to form. "Perfect." Gabriel said. "I agree." Karina said as she walked onto the training grounds. "Hey Karina, catching a glimpse of my appeals?" Gabriel asked. "I guess, but actually I was looking for Nathen." Karina said. "Why would you be looking for him?" Gabriel asked.

"I was wondering if he'd help me with my training. The way he's guiding us around it sounds like he's already been all over the world." Karina said. "I'll bet, anyway the best training you can do is your own style. Why don't you try figuring out what Pokémon you're going to use first of all and then worry about what you'll need to practice on?" Gabriel said. "I guess that'll work. I'll be seeing you later Gabriel." Karina said as she ran off. "Alright team, let's keep on going!" Gabriel said as he returned to his training.

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"Poor Carmen, everything that she had to go through, I feel bad for her." Vahn said as he looked towards a clock. "10. I haven't seen Ellis anywhere; I doubt that she left since the contest is tomorrow." Vahn said as he stood up. "Maybe I should get some training done, Phoenix is really itching to evolve, and I also need to capture a new Pokémon and work towards opening one of Elaina's Pokeballs." Vahn said as he stood up. "To the forest it is then." Vahn said as he ran out of the Pokémon Center.

_(Vahn's Room)_

"Ugh, I guess I slept in." Hope said as she started to wake up. "Tikamo's still asleep." Hope said a she petted the Pokémon's back. "And Asuka's asleep also." Hope said as she looked over at the other bunk bed. "I never saw her as someone you'd sleep in." Hope said as she crawled out of the bed. "Where did Vahn go?" Hope asked as she looked at a bag on a chair.

_**Hope, I decided to help you out, in this bag is a fresh set of clothes. I've also included a PokéDex. I wasn't able to get another Pokoh issue PokéDex, so I got you an Isshu region version. I hope that you appreciate these, you'll be going with your brother so these new clothes and items will help you along the way. Nathen**_

"Wow, I guess I owe Nathen one." Hope said as she dug through the bag and pulled out the PokéDex. "Wow, I'm under aged and I get my very own PokéDex! I can't wait to see what I'll be able to do." Hope said as she pulled out the clothes and walked towards the bathroom. "Ugh, what time is it?" Asuka asked as she slowly woke up. "Oh, good morning Asuka, it's about 10:05." Hope said.

"Good morning, I guess I should be getting up now." Asuka yawned as she sat up in her bed. "Okay, I'm going to get changed really fast, so if you need to use the bathroom you'll need to wait." Hope said. "Okay." Asuka said as Hope walked into the bathroom. "Maybe I should see if I'm able to get in touch with Hei." Asuka said as she pulled out a white PokéCell. "Damn, I can't get a connection to home." Asuka sighed as she leaned up against the wall next to her bed. "Hm…a message?" Asuka said.

_**Asuka, it's been awhile since you've last contacted home and I'm worried. I hope that you've been able to keep a low profile and out of Team Rockets sight. I looked at a map of the region you were last said to be in, and decided to set your origin data as belonging to Icepeak City. This is mainly because we want to keep a low profile and to keep people from questioning your true home. I hope that you're enjoying yourself, Hei.**_

"Thanks Hei, and Icepeak City…it's an isolated and at times a hard to get to, so I guess it make sense for me to be from there." Asuka said as she pocketed her PokéCell and Hope walked out of the bathroom. "What do you think?" Hope asked.

_Hope was wearing a blue pair of pants, a black short sleeved shirt with a pink flower in the center, a white pair of running shoes, a red hair band, and a red unzipped hoodie._

"You look great Hope." Asuka said as she climbed out of bed. "I'm going to go find Vahn." Hope said as she grabbed her bag and left the room. "She's a sweet little girl." Asuka said as she walked into the bathroom.

_(Forest Lake)_

"Wait a moment…something's wrong. Alice should've come back up by now." Nathen said as he pulled out two diving breath units. "I'd better go after her." Nathen said as he through a pill into his mouth and bit down on a breath unit before diving down.

"Let's see…there she is." Nathen said as he looked through his aura. "Alice." Nathen said as he dived down towards the girl. "Oh, hey Nathen." Alice said as a bubble around her mouth started to fade before stabilizing. "Alice, using Aura like that requires a ton of concentration. You could've waited for me to hand you one of these." Nathen said as he handed Alice one of the breathing units. "I know, but I really wanted to explore the lake." Alice said after biting down on the breathing unit.

"It's okay, but we should head back up." Nathen said. "Oh come on, can't we explore a little more? Please?" Alice said. "Alright, let's see what kind of Pokémon we can find." Nathen sighed as he swam up. "Thanks." Alice said as she followed Nathen but after awhile was pulled back down to the bottom of the lake. "Alice?" Nathen said as he looked back and noticed something around her ankle. "Nathen help!" Alice called. "Dammit, I'm coming!" Nathen said as he dived down. "Let's see." Nathen said as he pulled out a visor and scanned the area. "Dammit, look at all the Tentacruel and Tentacool, and to make things worse all the Jolteel and Electeel." Nathen said as his visor activated as a PokéDex and registered the new Pokémon.

_Jolteel's are an Water/Electric type Pokémon, they have a __small Eel form, a long slick body, thin fins leading from top and bottom of the head to the tail, their main body is a light blue, the fins are a dimmed yellow color, there're lightning marks on either side of the body, and they have small eyes._

_**Jolteel, the Shocking Eel Pokémon, this Pokémon is found deep within lakes and oceans. Jolteel is a dangerous Pokémon and avoiding this Pokémon is highly advised. Especially if it's in the presence of Electeel and Boltark**_

_Electeel's are also a Water/Electric type Pokémon, they have large Eel form, an incredibly long slick body, the fins on the top and bottom of the body resembles lightning bolts, extra fins form along the side of the body where a Jolteel's lightning bolts were, the main body is a dark blue and the fins are a bright yellow, they now have narrow eyes, and sharp fangs have formed._

_**Electeel, the Lightning Eel Pokémon, this Pokémon is the evolved form of Jolteel. Electeel are dangerous Pokémon and avoiding this Pokémon is highly advised. This Pokémon is said to be able to secret a toxin that paralyzes the body. When seen near Boltark keep far away**_

"Dammit, let go!" Alice said as she formed an Aura Sphere. "Alice stop!" Nathen said as he got closer. "If you aggravate the Pokémon there is a chance that you will die!" Nathen said. "What?" Alice asked hesitantly as her Aura Sphere faded away. "You can't see them but there are Electeel around you, and the toxin they release could paralyze your body. If you lost your breathing unit you're done. Now please keep calm." Nathen said as he swam down to level with Alice. "Okay." Alice said quietly.

"Now for a quick look, Dammit! There's a Boltark in the area I have to work quickly." Nathen said as he looked down towards the Tentacruel that was holding Alice. "Alice, I know I said force wasn't the answer, but do you remember one of the best defense tactics?" Nathen asked as he swam back up to level. "Pulse, wasn't it?" Alice said. "Yeah." Nathen said as he tried to find the Boltark. "But I've never been able to perform a Pulse." Alice said as she continued to try and get her leg loose. "Then I'll help." Nathen said as he swam behind Alice and grabbed onto her.

"Just stay calm." Nathen said as he started to level his Aura with Alice's. "This Aura, it's so powerful." Alice whispered as she calmed herself. As the two started to glow several Jolteel, Electeel, and one large Boltark started swimming towards the two as they sudden released a large blue pulse of energy pushing everything away from them. "I'm free." Alice said. "Then let's surface." Nathen said as the two of them started swimming towards the surface.

_(Lake Surface)_

"Ugh, thanks Nathen. You saved my life." Alice said as she grabbed onto Nathen. "It was nothing; I couldn't just let you get hurt." Nathen said as the two swam over to the land. "What's that sound?" Nathen asked as he walked over to his bed. "It sounds like a phone." Alice said as she sat down on her towel. "It is, damn, it's 12:30. I was supposed to check in on Ellis. Good thing she just called." Nathen said as he answered his phone.

"Who's Ellis?" Alice asked. "A Coordinator, she helped me and two others infiltrate the near by Team Rocket base." Nathen said. "Oh, Nathen I should get going." Alice said as she stood up. "Alice, I'm sorry things didn't go as planned. Maybe we could try again some other time." Nathen said. "It's okay, at least we got to spend so time together." Alice said as she picked up her stuff. "That's true…Alice, when we get to Ivyleaf City, I'm going to break you from TUA. Then I want you to help me train Vahn and Karina to use Aura." Nathen said. "Okay and I'd be honored to teach the next generation." Alice said.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon." Nathen said as Alice disappeared. **"Hello?"** Ellis said over the phone. "Hey Ellis, sorry I'm late. I had a sudden engagement. I'll be back for the check up soon." Nathen said. **"Okay, I'm starting to feel better *Cough* but I'll let you be the judge for yourself."** Ellis said. "Okay, I'll be down there in a few minutes." Nathen said as the call ended. "Time to get moving." Nathen said as he gathered his things and the Boltark suddenly jumped out of the water. "Too slow." Nathen said as he fired off an Aura Sphere into the Boltark sending it flying back into the water. "Damn I'm good." Nathen said.

_For the next several hours, everyone went about their day preparing for the contest that'll be taking place tomorrow._

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby-10:30 P.M.)_

"Phew, today was a killer." Nathen sighed. "Hey Nathen." Ellis said as she walked up to Nathen. "How are you feeling this fine evening?" Nathen asked. "_Like you care._" The voice said. "I'm doing much better, how was your day?" Ellis asked as she sat down next to Nathen. "Can't say that it was the best, but I have to admit that things turned out well." Nathen yawned. "Oh…Um, how well do you know Vahn?" Ellis asked shyly. "Don't beat around the bush, I'm not stupid. I can tell that you like him." Nathen said calmly. "Oh, well can you tell me if he's seeing anyone?" Ellis asked as she turned as red as a Tamato Berry.

"No he's not, but I'm trying to get him to confess his feelings to someone." Nathen said. "Oh, then I guess I don't have a chance at him." Ellis said in a sad tone. "Don't lose hope; you never know how things turn out." Nathen said as he stood up. "_There's no way in hell that I'm going to let someone else have Vahn!_" Ellis's inner voice yelled. "How do you know that he has feelings for this other person?" Ellis asked. "It's not that hard actually, but I mainly target him when Karina's the main target." Nathen said. "So, he likes Karina." Ellis said.

"_I'd better start making plans to make her go bye-bye._" The voice said. "Thanks Nathen, I guess that we should get to bed. Tomorrow's a big day." Ellis said. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Nathen said as the two walked to their rooms. "Night." Nathen and Ellis said as they walked into their rooms.

_**Today has been a hectic and scattered day for our Heroes, but with the Contest being tomorrow everyone's anticipating what'll happen next.**_

_**There you go! The next chapter will be the Contest, which will last a good two or three chapters since I have three or four Coordinators performing! So bear with me and enjoy it all! Please continue to Read, Enjoy, and Review!**_


	19. Chapter 18: Root Cove Contest: Appeals

_**Update! Here we have the start of the contest, which I break into each battle separately. So the next chapter will be Ellis's battle and part of Karina's and Amber's battle. I hope that you all enjoy this update!**_

_**Today's the day. Today is the Root Cove Town Pokémon Contest. But will it be as simple as the one in Arbor Town?**_

_Here we find everyone walking towards the Contest Hall, everyone was in their normal clothes and Carmen had received a new set of clothes, she was wearing__ a black tank top that is plain on the front, the back of the tank top has an image of a crow with a blue shield on the right wing and a red sword on the left wing, she was also wearing a pair of slim jeans, brown boots, a pair of blue gloves with the thumb, index finder, and middle finger missing from the left hand glove, exposing those fingers when the glove is worn, the right hand glove is unaltered, a Poketch is on her left wrist, around her neck is a silver necklace with a pendant of a rose resting on the pages of an open book. The necklace is worn under her tank top and not usually seen openly._

"Better than it normally is, but it's still annoying." Vahn said. "I know. I'll work on upgrading it." Nathen said as their group walked up to the contest hall. "Alright Karina, it's time to show me what you can do in a contest." Gabriel said. "Right." Karina said trying to maintain a calm figure. "Hey Karina!" April said as she ran up to the group. "Are you ready for the big day?" April asked. "Yup, although I am a little nervous." Karina said. "That's expected, hey have you seen that other girl…Ellis. Have you seen her anywhere?" April asked. "I'm right here." Ellis said quietly from behind the group. "Good, I wouldn't want to miss out on seeing what you're capable of.

"_Just wait until I come out, you'll love what I can do._" Ellis's inner voice said. "Behave." Ellis whispered. "Alright everyone, I think that you should be heading to the main lobby and get ready." Nathen said. "Right." Gabriel said as he, Karina, April and Ellis walked into the contest hall. "Why'd you have them go on ahead?" Vahn asked. "Wait for it." Nathen said as he looked towards the plazas entrance.

"Made it!" a female voice called out. "Is that Amber?" Vahn asked as he looked at the plaza. "I believe it is." Nathen said. "Who?" Carmen asked. "A friend." Nathen said as Amber walked up to the group. "Hey guys, please tell me that it isn't too late to enter the contest." Amber said as she gasped for breath. "I think that you have a few minutes, so I'd hurry." Nathen said. "Right, Trayton and Gem should be here in a few minutes." Amber said as she ran into the contest hall.

"She sure is jumpy." Asuka said. "This is the only contest for awhile, so if she missed this one, there won't be another one for 6 months, and the next contest on the road is in Luna City, and it's a four day walk from here." Nathen said as Trayton and Gem entered the plaza. "Hey guys, over here." Vahn called as Gem and Trayton walked to the group. "Hey guys, did Amber head into the Contest hall?" Trayton asked in an exhausted tone. "Yeah, she was really worried about missing the contest." Vahn said.

"I knew it." Gem said. "Knew what?" Nathen asked. "I knew that you'd bring us back around the Contest." Gem said. "Whatever you need to tell yourself." Nathen said with a laugh as he walked into the Contest Hall. "Going to give Karina her pep talk?" Vahn said. "You know it." Nathen said as he started for the Coordinator's Lobby. "Shall we go find a seat?" Asuka asked. "Yup!" Hope said as she ran forward. "She's excited." Asuka said as they all followed Hope. "Excuse me, but I don't believe that we've been introduced." Gem said to Asuka. "No, I don't believe we have. I'm Asuka." Asuka said. "And I'm Carmen." Carmen said. "It's a pleasure, I'm Gem." Gem said. "And I'm Trayton." Trayton said as the entered the main stands and saw Hope looking over the rail. "First Contest?" Trayton asked. "I think so." Vahn said.

_(Coordinator Lobby-Outside Dressing Room)_

"Hey Karina, its Nathen, can I come in?" Nathen asked. "Come on in." Karina said. "Hey Princess, are you ready for your second Contest?" Nathen asked as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "Yeah, but I'm still nervous." Karina said. "As expected, this is your second real contest so you have little experience." Nathen said as he shifted Karina towards the mirror and picked up a brush. "And I might have to battle with one of four of my friends in the battle stages." Karina said as Nathen started brushing her hair.

"What style do you have planned this time around?" Karina asked. "Wait and see. And about the battles don't worry, you'll do fine. Just keep calm and trust in your Pokémon." Nathen said as he pulled out a white ribbon and tied it around Karina's hair. "Speaking of which, what Pokémon do you plan on using?" Nathen asked as he started braiding part of Karina's hair. "Starmie for the appeals, and I might use Gardevior depending on how things turn out." Karina said as Nathen started braiding another section of hair.

"And done, what do you think?" Nathen asked as he tied the rest of the hair together with another white Ribbon and pulled out a mirror. "Perfect, you're really good at this." Karina said as she stood up. "Karina, they're about to start." April said as she walked into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were talking with someone." Aprils said.

"It's okay, I was leaving. I'm Nathen by the way." Nathen said as he left the dressing room. "He sure was cute, now back to business the contest is about to begin." April said. "Right, let's get out there." Karina said. "I love your hair." April said. "Thanks." Karina said as the two entered the main lobby.

_(Audience Stands)_

"Looks like the contest is about to begin." Vahn said. "Yup, now for the excruciating wait for our friends to compete." Gem sighed. "Hey guys." Nathen said as he walked up to group. "Hey Nathen, is Karina all set?" Vahn asked. "Yeah, she was still nervous, but I think that she'll do fine." Nathen said as he leaned on the railing. "I know she will!" Hope said. "Here we go." Gem said.

_(Center Stage)_

"Hello and welcome to the Root Cove Town Pokémon Contest! We're all here to see today's Coordinators compete for the Root Cove Town Ribbon! I'm your MC Jillian, and these are the judges Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Root Cove Town's own Nurse Joy!" Jillian said as a curtain rose to reveal the judges. "Thank you, I'm proud to be here." Mr. Contesta said. "Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said. "It's a pleasure to be here." Nurse Joy said. "Alright, now let's get this contest underway!" Jillian said.

_(Stands)_

"They need some new vocabulary." Nathen and Gem said. "Okay, weird." Trayton said. "What? We're serious, they'll say practically the same thing every contest." Gem said. "Still, the fact that you two think the same is kind of weird." Trayton said. "You have no idea." Nathen said.

_(Stage)_

"Alright, here's our first contestant: Gabriel Volantis!" Jillian said as the curtain rose to Gabriel.

_Gabriel was wearing __a black leather hooded coat, which is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle. When Gabriel pulls the hood up, it completely obscures his face, though he can still see normally. He was also wearing black pants and black gloves, with black knee high silver trimmed boots on his feet. He was also wearing a ring over one of his gloves._

"Alright, let's go Togekiss!" Gabriel said as he threw out a Pokeball which opened up to his Togekiss being followed around by hearts. "Start with Water Pulse and then follow up with Air Slash!" Gabriel said as Togekiss fire off a small blue ball that burst into water before being funneled into another larger sphere due to the air being force around the water by Air Slash. "Now use Aura Sphere." Gabriel said as Togekiss fired off it's Aura Sphere which collide with the water causing it to blow out around Togekiss while spinning in a clockwise formation forming back up above Togekiss.

"Release!" Gabriel said as Togekiss threw up the newly formed sphere and it blew up into a bright light. "Wonderful presentation." Mr. Contesta said. "Remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said. "What a beautiful show of power." Nurse Joy said. "Thank you." Gabriel said as he returned his Pokémon and walked off stage. "And now for our next contestant." Jillian said.

_(Stands)_

"What a beautiful performance." Carmen said. "I'm surprised; I would've expected that this was your first Contest." Trayton said. "Actually while I was working with Team Rocket I watched every contest that Gabriel was part of and all of his Tournaments." Carmen said. "You were really determined to support him." Nathen said. "Yeah, seeing him in action made me happy knowing that even though I was being forced into working with Team Rocket that he was still striving for his goals." Carmen said. "Wow, he must've really been determine to carry on until he found you." Gem said. "I guess he was." Carmen said.

_(Coordinator Lobby)_

"Great job Gabriel." Karina said. "Thanks, I think that I did well." Gabriel said. "You were great!" April said. "Thanks. It looks like Amber's up next." Gabriel said as a contestant just finished and Amber's name was called. "Wish me luck." Amber said as she ran towards the stage.

_(Center Stage)_

"And our next contestant, Amber Roberts!" Jillian said as the curtain raise to Amber. "Alright, let's go Tikoklaw!" Amber said as she threw out a Pokeball and it opened up to a large tiger being followed by ribbons.

_This Pokémon is known as Tikoklaw, which is the final evolved form of Tikamo. This Pokémon is about the size of an actual tiger, its fur is still green and covered in mostly the same pattern of stripes it's had all its life. It has golden plates of armor on its knees and around the base of its tail. Instead of the fur sticking out on the sides of its face, the yellow like fur is now a whole fur around its muzzle like the white on a normal tiger._

_(Coordinator Lobby)_

"Wow, what's that Pokémon?" Karina asked as she pulled out her PokéDex.

_**Tikoklaw, the Camouflage Tiger Pokémon, this Pokémon is the final stage of Tikamo. It is now one of the most confident and trustworthy Pokémon out there. Its sharp claws can cut through steel and the gold plates make it easy to defend.**_

"Wow, so Tikamo will become braver and more confident with time." Karina said as she put away her PokéDex. "It also depends on how well you raise your Tikamo; you need to start by teaching him how to stand bravely and to be able to defend you without resorting to Camouflage to hide away." Gabriel said. "Right." Karina said.

_(Center Stage)_

"Alright Tikoklaw, let's start with Energy Ball into the sky. Then follow with Mana Claw!" Amber said as Tikoklaw fired a green ball of energy into the sky before jumping at it and striking it with two green glowing claws. As Tikoklaw hit the Energy Ball the ball shot towards the ground, but the moment it hit it started melding with the ground and several small light green glowing orbs started popping out of the ground. "Good, now use Life Force!" Amber called as Tikoklaw landed on the ground glowing and the orbs shot back into the ground and several green glowing trees and bushes began to form as Tikoklaw let out a powerful roar. "Perfect." Amber whispered.

"A splendid show of your Pokémon's and Grass Type Pokémon's power." Mr. Contesta said. "Absolutely remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said. "An absolutely beautiful display." Nurse Joy said. "Thank you." Amber said as she recalled her Pokémon and walked off stage.

_(Stands)_

"Interesting performance, the moves that she used are hard to learn." Nathen said. "Really? Tikoklaw picked them up easily." Gem said. "Well that's expected from a powerful Pokémon like Tikoklaw, but normally those moves are learned by lower level Pokémon because they're usually stronger when used over time." Nathen explained. "Ah, so trainers are more likely to try and teach Pokémon these moves before they evolve to their final stage or their peak so that the move can improved and get stronger." Trayton said. "Exactly." Nathen said.

_(Coordinator Lobby)_

"You were great Amber." Karina said. "Thanks, I really think that Tikoklaw did well on those moves." Amber said as the PA called on April. "I guess it's my turn." April said. "Good luck." Karina said. "Thanks." April said as she ran towards the stage.

_(Center Stage)_

"And our next contestant, Amber Rose!" Jillian said as the curtain rose to reveal April. "Alright, let's go Beautifly!" April said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened up to a Beautifly with flower petals falling around it. "Keep the petals in the sky with Silver Wind!" April said as Beautifly started launching a gust of wind that shined a silver color that caught the petals and made them dance around the stage.

"Keep it up, and throw in Psybeam!" April said as her Beautifly launched a multicolored beam into the winds and they started to glow and sparkle as the petals just stopped and started to float down to the ground. "A marvelous performance." Mr. Contesta said. "Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said. "A show of true beauty." Nurse Joy said. "Thank you." April said as she recalled her Pokémon before heading back to the lobby.

_(Coordinator Lobby)_

"You were great April." Karina said. "Thanks Karina, will you be using Hero in your appeal?" April asked. "No, I have something else planned." Karina said. "_We've reached the half way point, so we'll be taking a three minute break._" Jillian's voice was heard saying over the PA system. "I guess Ellis and I will be in the second part." Karina said. "I guess so." April said. "Speaking of which, where is Ellis?" Amber asked. "I don't know, I guess she must've walked off somewhere." Karina said. "She'll be fine." Gabriel said. "I guess, it's just that she seems like someone that's forced to be alone, and I want to help her out of it." Karina said. "I'm sure that you will." Gabriel said. "Thanks." Karina said.

_For the next several minutes, several appeals went through and it wasn't until about the very end did Karina and Ellis get their chance._

"Alright, our next contestant is Karina Valor!" Jillian said as the curtain rose to reveal Karina. "Alright Starmie, take stance and start with Rapid Spin and Swift!" Karina said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened to a Starmie that began spinning around while stars followed it along with the stars that it was releasing from its center. "Alright pull up into the sky then use Gyro Ball!" Karina said as her Starmie rose up into the sky and started to spin even faster. As Starmie reached its top speed it slowly fell to the ground as the stars that were around it began spinning around in the shape of a twister.

"Good, now use Whirlpool!" Karina said as her Pokémon stopped spinning and formed a Whirlpool above it. Soon the stars merged with the Whirlpool and it started to glow a bright gold. "And, finish!" Karina called as the Whirlpool broke and it started to rain what looke like gold water.

"An amazing performance." Mr. Contesta said. "Incredibly remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said. "A beautiful show of a water Pokémon's capabilities." Nurse Joy said. "Thank you." Karina said as she returned her Pokémon and left the stage.

_(Stands)_

"That was a beautiful appeal." Vahn said. "You would say that." Nathen said. "Shut it Big Mouth." Vahn said. "What'd I do?" Gem asked. "Not you, him." Vahn said. "Oh." Gem said. "That was pretty." Hope said. "It sure was." Vahn said. "I guess all that's left is Ellis." Nathen said. "Yeah." Vahn said. "Are you okay man?" Trayton asked. "I guess I'm just getting a little tired." Vahn lied. "Well why don't you go for a walk and try and keep yourself awake." Carmen said. "Nah, it wouldn't be fair to Ellis if I watched all the other's appeals and skipped hers." Vahn said.

"He's got a good heart, but how will it maintain his feelings once Ellis starts aiming for it." Nathen said in his mind.

_(Center Stage)_

"Alright, now it's time for our final Appeal. Let's all welcome Ellis Rayne!" Jillian said as the curtain rose to reveal Ellis.

_Ellis was in a white strapless dress, she was wearing white high-heels, and she had black ribbon around her waist._

"Okay, let's go Ninetails." Ellis said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened up reveal a shiny Ninetails that was followed by four tails of a violet fire. "Okay, Ninetails use Fire Spin towards the sky then use Extrasensory and Psycho Shock." Ellis said as Ninetails looked to the sky and fired off a fired attack that spun above her before falling and encasing Ninetails.

A second later the fire began to glow as it rose to the sky and took form of a Ninetails. "Now use Will-O-Wisp." Ellis said as the fire Ninetails started dancing around Ninetails before dropping at the base of Ninetails's tails and merged with them taking place of the tails and started waving around.

"What a beautiful performance, the way you showed Ninetails mystical characteristics was perfect." Mr. Contesta said. "Beautiful and Remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said. "I was amazed the entire time. You were in perfect synch with your Pokémon." Nurse Joy said. "Thank you." Ellis said quietly as she recalled her Pokémon. "You were great Ninetails." Ellis whispered.

"Alright, with the appeal stage over, the judges will now determine who'll move onto the next round." Jillian said.

_(Stands)_

"Time for the hard part." Vahn said. "Yup, but we shouldn't worry. I'm sure that all five of them will make it to the next stage." Nathen said. "You're right, their appeals were perfect." Gem said. "But that's our opinion, what matters is what the judges think." Trayton said.

_(Coordinator Lobby)_

"I hate this part, I'm always worried that we I wasn't good enough." Karina said. "Don't worry, we all did great. I'm sure that we made it onto the next round." April said. "Yeah, just relax." Gabriel said.

"Sorry for the wait, here are the next round Coordinators!" Jillian said over the PA as the screen showed the next round competitors

The first was Gabriel, next came Amber, then a man, a female, another female, then April appeared, then Ellis, and finally Karina appeared.

"We're in!" Karina said in a happy tone. "See, I told you that we'd make it." April said.

"And now here are the battle match ups." Jillian said over the PA as the screen showed a tournament bracket.

The first battle was between two women, the second was between Ellis and a man, the third match was between Amber and Karina, and the final match was between Gabriel and April.

"I guess we're in the third match." Amber said to Karina. "I'm sure that it'll be a good match." Amber said. "I guess I'll be battling the winner, if I beat Gabriel that is." April said. "Which will be a tough battle." Gabriel said. "For you maybe." April said.

"Alright you two, lets save it for the battles." Amber said.

_**The Appeals are through, and the battles are about to begin. But will they be a simple battle for each of the competitors?**_

_**There you go, I hoe that you have enjoyed this installment. Please continue to Read, Enjoy and Review!**_


	20. Chapter 19: Root Cove Contest: Battle 1

**_Update! This up date may seem long, but I'm actually trying a different style of typing the story, I hope that you all enjoy the update and find the new method easier to follow!_**

_**Continuing on from the last installment, we look on at the start of the Battle Stage second match, which puts Ellis against a girl known as Kairi Solaris.**_

"Alright everyone, we're here to witness the battle between Ellis Rayne and Kairi Solaris!" Jillian said.

"It's a pleasure to battle with you Ellis, I saw the last contest that you competed in and was so impressed by how well you did that I decided to compete in a contest to be able to face you at least once." Kairi said.

_Kairi is a 14 year old girl with shoulder length light blue hair and bright red eyes, was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt, and a black pair of dress pants, her hair was tied back in a ponytail with a red rose resting on the right side of her head._

"I'm glad that I influenced your choice as a trainer," Ellis said as she paused for a moment.

"But I don't think that your choice should revolve around me." Ellis finished quietly.

"Okay, but promise me that you'll show me a good match." Kairi said.

"I…I will." Ellis said.

"Thanks. Now…the stage Roselia!" Kairi said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened up to a small green Pokémon that had two roses for hands.

"Alright, Prinplup led me your strength." Ellis said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened up to reveal a large blue penguin.

"Alright, lets up 5 minutes on the clock. And…begin!" Jillian said as a clock started counting down from 5 minutes.

"Roselia use Magical Leaf." Kairi said as her Pokémon fired off several multicolored leafs.

"_Dammit, you'd better not lock up!_" Ellis's inner voice yelled.

"I won't…Prinplup, charge at Roselia and use Metal Claw." Ellis said as he Pokémon charged past Roselia's attack and headed straight for Roselia with the Magical Leaf still following her.

"Oh no…Roselia use Leaf Storm and then Energy Ball!" Ellis called as her Pokémon fired off a large rush of leaves with a glowing ball of energy in the center.

As the attacks came in contact with Prinplup she took a major amount of damage, and Ellis's points suffered, dropping by almost half.

"_That's it, I'm jumping in! Screw edict, I'm not losing!_" The inner voice yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you," Ellis whispered as she watched her Pokémon struggle to stand.

"_And why not?_" the voice asked in a frustrated tone.

"Because I only need 30 more second to win, Prinplup try and use Hydro Pump!" Ellis called as he Pokémon shot out a large blast of water towards the Thorn Pokémon.

"_That's a wild estimate, but I'd like to see what'll happen. You've got 20 seconds._" The inner voice said in a cocky tone.

"Roselia use Grasswhistle!" Kairi said as her Roselia took the intense hit and started so stand.

A second later a beautiful melody went over the stage and Prinplup along with several others in the stands started to fall asleep.

"_5…4…5…2…_" the voice started counting down as Prinplup started to glow and grow while changing in shape.

Soon the light subsided and a drowsy Empoleon appeared. "Use Aerial Ace." Ellis whispered as she herself started to dose off.

Before Empoleon fully passed out she rammed into Roselia knocking her unconscious.

"Roselia." Kairi yawned as she walked over to her Pokémon.

"Thanks Ellis, I really enjoyed myself. Maybe we'll meet again in battle?" Kairi said as she picked up her Pokémon. "I'd like that." Ellis said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Alright…the winner of this match is Ellis. Now to allow our judges and most of the audience to wake up from their nap…we'll be taking a short intermission." Jillian yawned.

_(Stands)_

"What a pleasant battle." Carmen yawned.

"Yeah, and it appears that the only ones that passed out from the Grasswhistle was Gem, Hope, and Trayton." Nathen yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, but I feel like I could fall asleep at any moment." Asuka said.

"Same here," Vahn yawned as he continued to stair off at the contest stage.

"Are you okay Vahn?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just need some air," Vahn said.

"The battles won't resume for awhile, so why don't you go get some fresh air?" Nathen said.

"I think I will." Vahn said as he walked towards an exit.

"Hey Nathen, you should know if something's wrong with Vahn right?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nathen said.

"Well…he seems like something's troubling him, and I was wondering you could give us some insight as to what's wrong with him." Carmen said.

"I'd like to, but I can't divulge information on Vahn or Karina, just like how I can't tell them anything about you all." Nathen said.

"Oh, well I just hope that he'll tell us soon. I'm starting to worry about him." Carmen said.

"I'm sure that he'll be fine, he probably just needs to sort some things out." Asuka said.

"I guess," Carmen said as she sat down on a chair.

"_Vahn…I know that I'm not supposed to go through that head of yours, but you can't keep quiet all the time. Please, open up…or I'll be the one to do it._" Nathen said in his mind.

_(Coordinator Lobby)_

"Great job with your win Ellis, and congratulations on your Prinplup evolving." Karina said.

"Thanks, Prinplup's been on the verge of evolving for some time now so I figured that I'd happen soon or later." Ellis said as she sat down.

"You look exhausted." Amber said.

"It was that Grasswhistle, Kairi didn't request a limit on the moves power so it practically affected the whole stadium," Gabriel said.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"Even in this room, and maybe even outside the stadium, people are probably dosing off right now." Gabriel said.

"I guess that's true," Karina said. "Even I feel a little sleepy."

"Well we've got a few minutes so we should take this time to relax a little before our match." Amber said.

"You're right, maybe dosing off for a few minutes couldn't hurt." Karina said as she sat down up against a wall.

"Don't worry; I'll wake you in a few minutes." Gabriel said.

"Thanks." Karina said as she started to fall asleep.

"Could you do the same for me?" Amber asked as she sat next to Karina.

"Sure," Gabriel said. "Get some rest."

"Thanks." Amber said as she started to dose off.

_(Outside the Contest Hall)_

"I don't get it," Vahn said. "Why the hell do I feel like this?"

"Are you having troubles?" a female voice asked.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there," Vahn said as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Mr. Sire," the girl said. "But you looked like something was troubling you."

"How did you know that I was a Sire?" Vahn asked.

"I was sent to find you," the girl said. "I'm Kristina, but you can call me Kris."

_This is Kris; she's a 12 year old Fortune Teller that has made a life travelling the world helping people that need it. She has violet eyes, and dark grey middle back length hair. She was wearing a black pair of pants that only reached down to the middle of her shins, a white pair of 'Kung Fu' shoes and she had a silver ring around her ankle, a white long sleeved shirt that covered up to the middle of her forearms, she had a small crystal ball on a string around her neck, a silver circlet around her forehead, 3 gold armlets on her right arm, and a dark blue sash around her waist._

"Okay, but who sent you?" Vahn asked.

"They said that they were a friend of yours." Kris said.

"That's not enough to go off of," Vahn said. "What did they look like?"

"He was about 6' 2", he had spiky silver hair, and blue eyes," Kris said. "He was wearing a Black pair of shoes, blue pants, a black short sleeve shirt, a black Hoodie, and a black choker with silver crescent moon dangling from the center."

"That sounds like Max." Vahn said. "When did he ask you to go find me?"

"2 days ago," Kris said. "He said that he has a message for you."

"Okay, what's the message?" Vahn asked.

"Here, the message was on this note," Kris said as she handed the paper to Vahn. "He said that it was absolutely urgent that I get this to you before you get to Ivyleaf, Icepeak, or Harmonic City."

"Why?" Vahn asked as he opened the message.

"He didn't tell me," Kris said. "But I could sense that it was going to involve something bad."

"How could you…" Vahn started.

"I'm a Fortune Teller," Kris said. "I'm able to see several months into the future."

"Ah, now let's see what Max has to say." Vahn said.

_**Vahn, This is a warning, Ivyleaf and Harmonic City are dangerous places. I want you to take extreme caution while travelling through these places.**_

_**The girl may be of use, her abilities as a trainer are short handed, but her talents as a doctor and as a fortune teller are second to none.**_

_**I owe her for what she did for me, so you'd better take good care of her. If she's not with you when you get to Icepeak City, you're going to have to deal with me.**_

_**Also, keep an eye out for Luna along the way. She's filling in for Karina, so you may find her along the way, but if I'm correct she should be at Rosetore Town.**_

_**Take care of yourself and Lady Karina, Max**_

"So Luna and Max are in Pokoh," Vahn said as he pocketed the message. "Max said he owed you and that I should watch out for you until we cross paths. So how would you like to travel around with me and my friends?"

"That'd be nice," Kris said as she looked towards the Contest Hall. "Oh, the contest is about to resume, also, be prepare for a hard task."

"Okay, could you give me hint into the task?" Vahn asked as he and Kris started walking towards the Contest Hall.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not able to pick anything else up." Kris said.

"It's okay," Vahn said with a smile. "Whatever it is, I'll face it when it comes forward."

"Alright, but still take caution." Kris said.

"I will." Vahn said as the two entered the Contest Hall.

_(Center Stage)_

"Alright everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed your naps," Jillian said. "Because we're about to resume the battle portion of our Contest!"

"Alright, to my left we have Karina Valor," Jillian said. "And to my right we have Amber Roberts!"

"So we're finally getting our chance to battle each other?" Amber asked.

"I guess so," Karina said. "Let's make it a good one that we both can be proud of."

"Right," Amber said. "Alright, let's go Starlwing!" Amber said as she threw out a Pokeball and her Starlwing appeared.

"Okay, let's go Gardevior!" Karina said as she threw out a Pokeball and a large humanoid Pokémon appeared.

"Alright, let's put 5 minutes on the clock. Ready…begin!" Jillian said.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Amber said.

"Stop Starlwing with Psychic!" Karina said as Starlwing stopped in its place before suddenly disappearing.

"What the, how did that happen?" Karina asked.

"I've come up with a strategy to counteract Psychic type immobilization moves." Amber said. "Now keep up the attack."

"There he is, use Confusion!" Karina said as her Gardevior used her attack but the Starlwing that was targeted suddenly disappeared.

"Damn, if I keep on missing I'm going to lose a serious amount of points." Karina said as Gardevior got hit by Starlwing. "Wait a moment, Starlwing's aren't that fast, Amber must've had Starlwing use Double Team along with Aerial Ace." Karina said to herself.

"But if I'm going to stop it I have to find the real one." Karina said to herself as she studied the arena.

_**The third battle has just begun, and Karina's already been backed into a corner. Will she be able to find a way around Starlwing's defensive strategy?**_

_**There you go! I hope that you all have enjoyed this update! The next chapter will contain the remainder of Karina and Amber's battle and will either contain part or the whole of Gabriel's battle. I hope that you all will continue to Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_


	21. Chapter 20: Root Cove Contest: Battle 2

_**Update! This will hold the rest of Karina and Amber's battle and the whole of Gabriel and April's battle, along with something else. I hope that you all enjoy it!**_

_**Continuing on…Karina has been backed into a corner with Amber's Anti 'Immobilization' strategy, will she be able to get passed it?**_

"All right Starlwing, Strike in the back!" Amber said as her Pokémon began shooting towards Gardevior, but suddenly split into three forms and shot behind Gardevior striking her in the back.

"Gardevior hold on," Karina said as Gardevior took a deep breath before maintaining a defensive stance. "Alright, I think I have a plan."

"Your chances of winning are slim," Amber said. "Now Increase speed and use drill formation."

Soon the form of Starlwing increased in speed and began spinning as if it was a drill.

"Starlwing can't lean Drill Peck at its current strength so I'm safe for now," Karina said. "Gardevior focus on the ground right beneath you, start with Magical leaf, spread it out around you create a solid armor."

Soon Gardevior started to form a spinning armor around itself with Magical leaf.

A moment later Starlwing charge at the armor, but bounced off and began to look solid before disappearing.

"It worked, now to stop Starlwing in its tracks," Karina said. "Gardevior focus your mental capabilities, and then combine Telekinesis, Psycho Shock, and Impulse."

Soon Gardevior began to glow a bright blue color and things all over the field began to glow. In a split moment Starlwing stopped dead in its tracks.

"What the, I thought that our strategy would stop any Psychic move from stopping us." Amber said as Starlwing was forced down to the ground.

"Yes, I guess that would normally be true," Karina said. "But the move Impulse sends a Psychic wave in a large circular motion to gain as many things under a psychic control as it can. And it's next to impossible to see so there's no way Starlwing could've seen it coming."

"Damn, I guess this next move's going to hurt." Amber said.

"Now, release the energy, full blast." Karina said as Gardevior fired off a highly concentrated blast of Psychic energy.

As the blast connected Starlwing tried to resist the immense force but just passed out as the clock chimed out.

"And this battle is over!" Jillian said. "The winner of this battle is Karina Valor!"

"You were great Starlwing." Amber said. "Thanks for the battle Karina; I guess I need to improve my technique."

"Thanks for holding on Gardevior, you were great." Karina said. "Thanks Amber, if that strategy were to be perfected then it would be an incredibly hard one to beat."

"Thanks. I'll be rooting for you." Amber said as the two left the stage.

"Alright, we're going to take a 2 minute break to allow our next competitors to prepare." Jillian said as the audience began to talk amongst themselves.

_(Stage)_

"That was an interesting battle." Gem said.

"Yeah, who would've thought that Amber's strategy would work so well?" Trayton said.

"So what she was doing wasn't an 'on the fly' technique?" Carmen asked.

"Nope, for awhile she's been developing certain techniques that have a contest form and work to prevent a type of Pokémon from using moves that halt another's movement." Trayton explained.

"I see…I guess beating those moves will revolve around stopping the opponent." Nathen said as Vahn and Kris walked up to them.

"Hey Vahn, how was your walk?" Asuka asked. "And who's the girl?"

"The walk was informative, and this is Kris." Vahn said. "She'll be traveling along with Karina, Hope and me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Kris said as she looked around the group. "Asuka…Nathen…Trayton…Gem…Carmen…and Hope."

"Impressive, I'm guessing that you just listed off each of our names?" Nathen said.

"Yes, I'm a Fortune Teller so seeing into the future is an easy thing for me." Kris said.

"Do you think that you could tell us who'll win this contest?" Gem asked.

"I could, but what would be the point of that?" Kris said.

"I already like you." Nathen said as he placed a hand on Kris's shoulder.

"Trouble surrounds the one you care about most." Kris whispered.

"What was that?" Nathen said. "I couldn't hear you."

"Be aware, someone that you care about deeply will be in severe danger by day's end." Kris said as she walked towards the railing.

"Oh, thanks I guess." Nathen said. "I'm not one to believe in fortune tellers, but I'm not going to take any chances. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, we'll tell you who won in the end." Gem said.

"Thanks, I'm rooting for them." Nathen said as he ran towards the stands exit.

"Hey Kris, what exactly did you see?" Hope asked.

"Someone Nathen care about deeply will be attacked during at the end of the next battle," Kris said. "Which is about to start."

"You must've saw Alice, but we still don't know what's going to happen." Vahn said.

"I couldn't see much, so let's just let the events unfold and enjoy the contest right now." Kris said.

"Okay, but I'm worried as to what Nathen may be thinking." Asuka said.

_(Center stage)_

"Alright everyone, we're here to witness the final battle of the second round!" Jillian said. "Which will be between Gabriel Volantis and April Rose!"

"From the way Karina spoke of you, you must be a good battler," April said. "So I hope that you'll show me a good battle."

"I will, now show me what you can do." Gabriel said. "Let's go Blastoise!"

"Good, then lets shown him what we're capable of Flarostier!" Amber said as she threw out her Pokeball and it opened up to a large tiger.

_This Pokémon is known as Flarostier, and it's a unique blend of opposites. Flarostier has a form similar to a __Saber Tooth Tiger, it's main fur is a red orange color, the belly is a yellow orange color, at the end of the tail there's a large shard of Ice in the shape of a fire, at the area around the Pokémon's ankles and the collar is Ice in the shape of fire, this Pokémon's fangs and claws are said to be razor sharp shards of Ice._

_(Stands)_

"What does the PokéDex say?" Hope said as she pulled out her PokéDex.

"Where'd you get that?" Vahn asked.

"Nathen gave it to me." Hope said. "Now let's see."

_**Flarostier, the Frozen Flame Pokémon, this Pokémon is a unique blend of Fire and Ice. The Ice type attacks of this Pokémon are said to be able to cause burns and its Fire type attacks are believe to be able freeze its opponents. The Ice on its body is said is said to strong enough that no fire can melt it no matter how strong the fire is.**_

"Sounds like a strong Pokémon." Gem said.

"It is that one specifically has a high defense and an incredible speed." Hope said as she looked through the Pokémon's data.

"Let's see how Gabriel and Blastoise can counteract this Pokémon." Asuka said.

_(Center Stage)_

"Alright, let's put five minutes up on the clock!" Jillian said. "And now, let's get this party going!"

"Alright Blastoise, charge up and then use Flash Cannon." Gabriel said as his Pokémon reveal its cannons and a bright light began to glow from them.

"Won't work, Flarostier use Ice Beam." April said. "And then use Crystal Burst!"

A second later Blastoise fired off a bright white beam at Flarostier but it missed and Flarostier froze over both barrels of Blastoise's cannons.

Then as Flarostier began to glow a red violet the ice on the cannons began to glow before blowing up leaving a burn on Blastoise's body.

"How did that happen?" Gabriel asked.

"Normal Ice type attacks only freeze, Flarostier's own special Ice type attacks can burn." April said. "Now use Arctic Fire!"

"Throw it off with Aqua Tail, and then use Hydro Cannon." Gabriel said as his Blastoise spun around while his tail had water spinning around it.

Soon Flarostier fired off a large red violet fire that collided with the Aqua Tail.

As the attacks subsided most of Blastoise's lower half froze over.

"Let me guess, Flarostier's Fire type attacks can freeze an enemy?" Gabriel asked as he snapped his fingers.

"Yup, now it's time to end this," April said. "Use Ice Shard and Ice Beam."

As Flarostier prepped its attack Blastoise fired off its Hydro Cannon attack, which struck Flarostier and threw off its attack.

"What the, I didn't hear you call off an attack." April said as Flarostier prepped its attack again.

"Oh, I guess Blastoise just knows what to do before I do." Gabriel said as he started clapping his hands and Blastoise fired off a Flash Cannon.

"Damn, how is he doing that?" April asked. "We've only got 1 minute 30 seconds, and I have point majority so I just have to hold out. Flarostier drop the attacks and use Glacier."

As Flarostier dodged Blastoise's attacks a large wall of ice appeared in front of Flarostier as he started to glow a red violet color.

"1 minute 15 seconds, and after that barrage of attacks we're almost tied," Gabriel said as he looked at the score board. "Alright, combine Hydro Pump and Hydro Cannon."

As the clock continued to tick down Blastoise fired off a powerful blast of water that ripped through the wall of ice and hammered straight into Flarostier pushing him back.

"Crap, I don't have enough time to knock his points down, and I doubt that the burn will do enough damage." April said. "I guess I have to try for a clincher."

"Quick Ice Breaker and Ice Fang!" April said as Flarostier charged and jumped up at Blastoise.

As Flarostier clamped down on Blastoise's side the clock chimed out.

"And that's it; the winner of the battle is…Gabriel Volantis!" Jillian said as his picture appeared on the score board.

"I guess I wasn't quick enough," April said as her Pokémon walked up to her. "You were great Flarostier, we had him for awhile."

"You did great Blastoise," Gabriel said as he recalled his Pokémon. "April that was a great battle, you really had me going at the start there."

"I guess, but you really turned things around." April said as she and Gabriel walked off the stage.

"Now let's take a few minutes to prepare for the next battle between Ellis and Michael." Jillian said as the audience began to talk amongst themselves.

_(Stands)_

"Flarostier really is a unique Pokémon," Vahn said. "I think I want one."

"I'd bet you would," Trayton said. "A powerhouse like that would prove useful in a gym battle."

"Hey Vahn, shouldn't Nathen have gotten back by now?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take this long to find a girl." Gem said. "That is unless he did and he decided to stay with her."

"Either way, Nathen would stick near Alice if she was in danger," Vahn said. "But if he said that he'd come back so he'd probably bring Alice with him."

"I think that I'll go look for him." Asuka said.

"No, he can handle himself," Vahn said. "And besides, he's got a major powerhouse of Pokémon with him; he can also use Aura so I'm sure that he'll be fine."

"I guess, but if he's not back by the end of Karina's and Gabriel's battle I'm going to go find him." Asuka said.

"Okay." Vahn said as he looked towards the stage.

"Asuka, would it be okay if I accompany you?" Kris asked. "I can locate him easily given the time we have until the search."

"Okay." Asuka said.

_(Forest outside Root Cove Town)_

"Dammit, I knew that I should've gone looking for the outpost," Nathen said. "And I should've asked Alice to keep her Aura active."

"Or maybe giving her a PokéCell would've been a hell of a lot easier." Nathen said as he looked around the forest. "Oh, but giving operatives a means to communicate with the outside world is too risky, there's a risk at information being breached. Damn TUA and their stuck up ways."

"Alright, time to do things the hard way." Nathen said as he began to channel his Aura.

"Oh no, I'm too late, getting past the two out back will be easy, but Korin and Ivye are leading this operation." Nathen said as he started running through the forest. "Knowing Korin, Alice won't last long, but Ivye will toy with Alice and put her through a living hell."

_(Root Cove Town Outpost)_

"Boring…boring…boring." Alice said as she looked out her window. "Maybe I should go watch the contest?"

"Oh, but that would be against the rules." A sly voice said.

"Ivye! What are you doing here?" Alice asked as she looked on at the girl

_The girl was in a black sleeveless dress top, around the chest is purple, and in the very top corner of the chest there is actually a crystal insignia that is only a slightly different shade of purple than the material around it, meaning it was practically impossible to see, she was also wearing a pair of purple jean crops, with one leg cut higher than the other, she was in a pair of black knee high boots that each have a skull on the side._

"Coming to collect the traitor." Korin asked as he walked out from behind Ivye. "You two hold back and keep watch."

"Sir." Two girls said.

"Maria, Sarah, is that you?" Alice asked as she hopped out of the building.

"Alice, how could you betray us?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, after all that we did for you," Sarah said. "You just turn around and plot to leave us."

"Enough you two, you'll have plenty of time to question the traitor later," Ivye said. "But first, Korin and I have to collect her."

"I haven't done anything," Alice said. "You have no right to catalogue me as a traitor."

"Oh but we do, surveys of the area have seen you conversing with a civilian, and we can't have that." Ivye said as she walked towards Alice.

"Oh no, I thought that Nathen and I had blocked each other's aura usage." Alice said in her mind.

"Now, we'll give you a chance to prove yourself," Korin said. "You have two options, either defeat us, or go capture the large Aura signatures located at the Contest hall. And be sure to do away with anyone that intervenes."

"I guess that you'd better prepare for battle," Alice said as she formed two Aura Spheres "Because I won't hurt anyone innocent."

"I was hoping that you'd say that." Ivye said as she and Korin formed two Aura Sphere's each.

_(Outside Outpost)_

"Damn, Alice has engaged them. I need to get her out of here." Nathen said as he hid behind a tree and noticed the two girls. "Dammit, they had to bring Sarah and Maria."

"I did say that I would approach them if I needed to." Nathen sighed as formed a small Aura Sphere. "First I need to get their attention."

A second later Nathen's Aura Sphere went flying towards the ground in front of Maria and Sarah.

"What was that?" Maria asked.

"No idea, let's check it out." Sarah said as she and Maria walked down the road.

"Okay, I got their attention," Nathen sighed. "Time to put on a show."

"Alright, who's there? Come out and show yourself!" Sarah said as she prepped an Aura Sphere.

"I'm surprised, I never pegged you as someone that would threaten a friend." Nathen said as he walked out from the tree.

"You're no friend of mine!" Sarah said.

"Sarah wait, I think that's Allen." Maria said.

"That's impossible, there's no way that that's Allen." Sarah said. "Allen looks way better than he does."

"Okay ouch, but Maria's right." Nathen said. "I am Allen, this is my real form."

"I don't believe you!" Sarah yelled as she fire off her Aura Sphere.

"Sally, take a good look at me," Nathen said as he dodged the Aura Sphere. "Look into your heart, you know that I'm right."

"You called me Sally, the only one that knew me by that name was," Sarah said. "Oh my god, you are Allen."

"Yes, now stand aside, I need to save Alice." Nathen said as he walked up to the two.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you pass." Maria said. "Alice is being dealt with."

"Yes but, is what they're doing right?" Nathen asked. "Do you really want to see Alice hurt?"

"No, but she's going to betray us," Maria said. "So we need to make sure that she stays."

"I asked her to break away, and she wants you two to break away also." Nathen said.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Alice doesn't want to hurt people, and that's what TUA will make her do, so I asked her to leave TUA and find a new life." Nathen said. "She also wants you two to live better. She asked me to help her get you two away from TUA."

"But, why would she want to quit?" Maria asked. "I thought that she was happy working with us."

"Believe me, she was, but she's tired of almost being force to hurt others." Nathen said as he stopped in front of the two.

"That's right, after she killed that family she almost took her life," Maria said. "But you saved her."

"And when we put a life or death scenario before her she would always take death." Sarah said.

"Now please, just step aside so I can keep Ivye and Korin from killing her." Nathen said.

"Okay, please save her, but first we need to make this convincing." Sarah said.

"How?" Nathen asked.

"Knock us out, you're supposed to be one of the strongest, so knocking us out and heading up to them without a scratch is believable." Maria said.

"Okay, but please consider what Alice wanted." Nathen said as he took position

"We will." Maria said as Nathen delivered two hard punches into each other's stomachs.

"I'm sorry." Nathen whispered as he laid the two unconscious girls on the ground. "I'm coming Alice."

_(Outpost)_

"Ah man, I thought that you'd be more of a challenge." Ivye said as Alice perched herself against the wall of the building.

"I agree, for someone that was promoted straight to commander you really don't show the commanders strength." Korin said with a laugh.

"Do we really need to take her with us?" Ivye asked. "We could always just do away with her and say it was a necessity."

"As much as I'd like that, we have our orders." Korin said as he walked towards Alice.

"Nathen…please help." Alice whispered as Korin grew closer.

"Get away from her!" Nathen called as an Aura Sphere collided with Korin.

"Dammit, and here I thought that I was done with you Allen." Korin said as he turned towards Nathen.

"What, Allen's here?" Ivye asked as she quickly looked towards Nathen. "Wait a moment, that's not Allen."

"Believe me, that's him." Korin said as he formed an Aura Sphere. "Ivye, get the traitor out of here and back to your base. I'll handle this filth."

"Fine…but you'd better not ruin Allen too badly." Ivye said as she walked towards Alice.

"Stay away from her!" Nathen said as he fired another Aura Sphere towards Ivye.

"You're seriously trying to defend this traitor?" Ivye asked. "And here I thought that you were someone that only believed in the honor of TUA."

"I never agree with TUA's goals, now stay away from Alice before I have to destroy you." Nathen said as he began charging an Aura Sphere.

"Like you would, take a step closer and Alice will die." Ivye said as she pulled out a small black stone.

"Ivye, just get her out of here." Korin said as he ran towards Nathen.

"Go ahead and try, you know that if you lay one hand on her you life ends." Nathen said as he rammed his elbow into Korin and jumped towards Alice.

"That's it, Ivye end her!" Korin coughed as he landed on the ground.

"Finally, say good bye." Ivye said as the stone started to glow, but after a few second nothing happened.

"What the…you're supposed to be in pain!" Ivye said.

"Ha, the seal no longer has an effect on me. You can thank Nathen for that." Alice coughed as she looked up towards Ivye.

"Grr, fine then I guess I'll just have to put you through hell!" Ivye said as she grabbed Alice by the neck and started lifting her while her hand was glowing a very dark purple.

"What did I tell you?" Nathen yelled as he charged at Ivye but was stopped when he felt an intense pain on his back and in his shoulder.

"You should never show your back to your opponent." Korin said as a sword disappeared from his hand.

"How could I let him get a strike in?" Nathen asked as he dropped to his knees and coughed out blood. "Dammit, I need to help Alice."

"Nathen…" Alice coughed out as she gasped for breath before passing out.

"Let her go." Nathen said as he slowly stood up.

"Stay down traitor." Korin said as he stamped his foot down on Nathen's back forcing him to the ground.

"She's out, alive but out." Ivye said as she threw Alice down to the ground next to Nathen. "Should we take them both?"

"Nah, knowing Allen he'd just break out again." Korin said as he looked to the forest path and noticed Maria and Sarah stumbling up to the clearing. "As much as I'd like to kill him right now, I want to do it in front of the one he cares about most."

"Fine, you two, get the target." Ivye said.

"Ma'am." Sarah and Maria grunted as they walked over to Alice.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you." Nathen said as he passed out from the blood loss.

"He'll bleed out before anyone can find him." Korin said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "I guess I just ended him. Alakazam, use Teleport."

A second later a Pokémon appeared and the five of them disappeared.

_**Alice has been recovered and Nathen has been defeated and is leading towards death. Will his friends be able to get to him in time to save him, and will Nathen be able to save Alice?**_

_**There you go! Doing the last bit kind of sets a future plot into view, anyway continue to Read, Review and ENJOY!**_


	22. Chapter 21: Root Cove Contest: Semi 1

_**Update! Here I'll be detailing the Semi Final match between Karina and Gabriel, along with a glimpse at another OC that I'll be using! Now for the small moment near the end, introducing the OC of her majesty The Violet Queen: Beatrix Haskett!**_

_**Also to all those that have submitted an OC and haven't has there's appear yet, please continue to be patient, I'll make sure that every single one that has been submitted gets at least 3 chapters to explain their story.**_

_**In the previous installment…we witness Nathen fall to Korin, and Alice be captured by Korin and Ivye. Now we return to find the Author still varying between life and death.**_

"Ugh…damn. I can't move," Nathen said mentally. "If I stay here…I'm going to die."

"My Aura…it's to damaged," Nathen said as he felt his aura fade. "I can't move, I can't send a message to Vahn and the others, I guess I need to rely on Aura."

A second later Nathen's right pocket started to glow as a shrunk Pokeball rolled out of his pocket and enlarged before opening up to reveal his Lucario.

"_Nathen!_" Aura said as she rushed to Nathen's side. "_What happened? Your aura's fading and you're losing blood._"

"_I know Aura, I tried to help Alice, but…I failed._" Nathen said through what little aura he still had. "_Aura, please go get the others. And please don't stop the contest, if at all possible go get Asuka._"

"_Okay, but I don't know if you'll last long enough,_" Aura said as she tried to lift Nathen. _"Please let me try and heal you._"

"_No, your training isn't far enough along to use a healing technique,_" Nathen said. "_Just lend me enough aura to use either Recover or Light._"

"_Okay, but please don't give in._" Aura said as she placed her paws on Nathen's hand and began transferring aura into his body. _"You're my teacher and I don't want to lose you._"

"_You won't, now please go get Asuka._" Nathen said. "_I'll try and heal my body as much as I can._"

"_Okay, I'll try and get back as soon as I can._" Aura said as she started running out of the forest.

"_Okay, now to see if the heavens will work with me._" Nathen said as his wound started to glow. "_Heaven's Light. Recover._"

As soon as Nathen full lost consciousness his wound slowly began to heal itself, but was only able to stop most of the bleeding. Now as his aura and his body begin to recover, Aura makes her way to the Contest Hall.

_(Contest Hall, Center Stage)_

"And by a narrow finish…Ellis Rayne moves onto the final round!" Jillian said.

"Ah man, I thought for sure I had you." Michael said as he returned his Pokémon and walked off the stage.

"Whew, you did well Empoleon." Elis said as she returned her Pokémon and walked off the stage.

"Alright, the next battle will be between Karina Valor and Gabriel Volantis!" Jillian said as Karina and Gabriel walked onto the stage.

"I'm glad to be able to battle with you Gabriel," Karina said. "I really want to see what Blastoise is capable of."

"I glad that I get to take on your Gardevior," Gabriel said. "Now let's see if that Pokémon's Psychic capabilities will be able to take on my Water type. Time to battle, let's go Blastoise!"

"Let's, Gardevior Battle Stance!" Karina said as she threw out a Pokeball.

A second later both Gardevior and Blastoise appeared on the battle field.

"Alright, let's put 5 minutes on the clock…now let's get this party started!" Jillian said as the clock started counting down from 5 minutes.

"Alright, Gardevior use Magical Leaf and then Energy Ball!" Karina said as her Pokémon released a large spiral of glowing leaves towards Blastoise with a glowing green ball of energy in the center.

"Time to fight back with Hydro Cannon!" Gabriel said as his Pokémon fire a powerful water blast into the spiral of leafs.

As the attack collided with Gardevior her previous attacks were thrown off.

"Hang on Gardevior; let's deal a blow with Thunderbolt and Return!" Karina said as Gardevior released a powerful electric attack.

As the attack grew closer a powerful energy was released from Gardevior that arced along the Thunderbolt turning it a bright blue and caused it to grow in size.

"Hold it back with Hydro Pump and Cannon!" Gabriel said as he stamped his feet.

As Blastoise fired his attacks they collide with the electric attack, and as the attacks seemed to push each other back and forth the electric attack broke through the whole of the water attack and slammed down on Blastoise.

"Crap, the bond between Gardevior and Karina must be strong for a simple Thunderbolt to be able to break through two of the strongest water type attacks there is," Gabriel said as he continued to stamp his feet. "Alright then Blastoise use Aqua Tail."

"Time to finish this, use Thunderbolt and Psycho Shock!" Karina said as Blastoise swiftly spun around with water spiraling around its tail.

As Blastoise's attack hit Gardevior she was thrown off slightly but was surprised when Blastoise fired off its Flash Cannon at point blank range.

"And that's game." Gabriel said as he saw Gardevior crouch down in pain.

"Not yet, Gardevior you know what to do." Karina said as Gardevior quickly grabbed onto Blastoise and released its electric and psychic attacks.

After the attacks ended Blastoise stumbled backwards towards his trainer before falling onto his back unconscious.

"Now it's game." Karina said.

"I guess so." Gabriel said with a laugh.

"And with this, the battle's over," Jillian said. "Now to allow Karina to heal her Pokémon we'll take a 3 minute break before we start the final match."

_(Stands)_

"Karina got lucky." Carmen said.

"What do you mean?" Vahn asked.

"Gabriel's developed a style of battle," Carmen said. "And it can really throw their opponent off."

"I think that I would've lost if I went up against him." Amber said.

"I guess that was how I lost my match," April sighed. "But then again I learned of something I need to look out for incase I need to battle him again."

"True." Vahn said as he looked around before noticing a Lucario walk run up to them. "Isn't that Aura?"

"I think it is," Asuka said. "Something must've happened to Nathen."

"Aura, what happened to Nathen?" Gem asked.

"Huh, he's hurt." Asuka said.

"What? How could Nathen have gotten hurt?" Gem asked in disbelief. "He's supposed to be the strongest among us."

"I don't know, I think Aura's telling me through my mind." Asuka said. "Kris, could you please come help me?"

"Of course." Asuka said.

"We're coming too." Vahn said.

"No, Karina and Ellis your support," Asuka said. "Karina knows that Nathen and I might leave for some reason, and neither of them know Kris as of yet. So you all need to stay here and support them. Kris and I will take Nathen to the Pokémon Center."

"Okay, take care of him," Vahn said. "It may not look it, he needs us, and we need him."

"We will." Asuka said. "Aura, lead the way."

"Hey guys," Gabriel said as he walked past Asuka, Aura, and Kris. "Was that Asuka following that Lucario and that kid?"

"Yeah, they're going to go look for Nathen." Carmen said as Gabriel sat next to her.

"I was wondering where he went," Gabriel said. "But that doesn't really explain the Lucario or the kid."

"The kid is Kris, she's a fortune teller, and the Lucario was Aura." Amber said.

"Um…" Gabriel said.

"Nathen's Lucario." Gem said.

"Ah, but if Aura came here to get one of us doesn't that mean that he's probably in trouble?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, but Asuka said that she and Kris would go deal with it while we stick back and support Ellis and Karina." April said.

"Okay, I guess." Gabriel said as he looked on at the stage.

_(Forest outside the Outpost)_

"Kris, are you still back there?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, I've been alone for quite awhile so I can take care of myself." Kris said as she ran up beside Asuka.

"Aura, how much farther?" Asuka asked.

"_Not far, I can sense his aura restoring,_" Aura said as she jumped down from a tree. "_But his life force is still weak._"

"Wait…life force? Are you saying that he's dying?" Asuka asked.

"_When I left he was bleeding pretty badly,_" Aura said as she started to look down. "_But I gave him a portion of my own Aura so that he could use a healing technique._"

"That doesn't matter; you still should've at least tried to bring him down to the town." Asuka said with a slight anger in her tone.

"_I know, I tried to help him,_" Aura said. "_But he said that I wasn't strong enough yet and that I should go and get you specifically._"

"Oh, well we should get moving then." Asuka said.

"Someone's up there with him." Kris said. "It's a woman."

"They must've found them and decided to help." Asuka said.

"_We'd better hurry._" Aura said as she started running up the road. "_It should be a few more minutes._"

_(Forest around the Outpost)_

"I know I sensed an intense amount of aura up here," a female said. "But now all I can sense is a faint Aura, and it's getting weaker."

"_We'd better hurry._" A Lucario said.

"Right Luca." The female said as the two ran for the clearing.

"Oh no, someone's hurt." The girl said as she knelt down to Nathen.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Who…who are you?" Nathen asked as he struggled to awaken.

"I'm the Aura Guardian Beatrix Haskett," Beatrix said. "What happened to you? This damage could only have been done by an Aura weapon."

_Beatrix has long black hair to her mid-waist, large blue eyes, and a slender, fragile body. Beatrix was in a black tanktop, a black pair skinny jeans, and black hightop sneakers, she also has a thick black belt on which she carries all her supplies._

"An Aura Guardian? Sound like I've found a friend," Nathen sighed. "This wound was, I was able to stall the bleeding, but I don't think that it'll stay closed for long."

"How? You must've lost consciousness after the blood loss." Beatrix said as she formed an Aura sphere.

"I did, but as an Aura User you learn how to tap into another's aura." Nathen groaned as he felt Beatrix place the Aura Sphere on his back.

"You're an Aura User?" Beatrix asked.

"Yeah, but right now my aura's too damaged to even use a simple Aura Sphere." Nathen said. "You know, this would go a lot easier if you knew which move to use."

"What do you mean?" Beatrix asked.

"Focus on the target," Nathen grunted. "Then picture a calm feeling and wrap it in a healing essence."

"That sounds like a healing technique." Beatrix said.

"It is, now remember what I said and say 'cure'." Nathen said as he felt a warm essence surge through his body.

"Okay, now let's see," Beatrix said. "Cure."

A second later as Beatrix placed her hands on Nathen's back his wound began to glow and disappear leaving a large scar in it's place.

"It worked." Beatrix said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, and from the way you said it, it sounded like that was you first healing technique." Nathen said as he tried to sit up straight.

"Careful, healed or not I don't this I did a very good job, and who knows what else has happened to you." Beatrix said as she helped Nathen over to the outpost. "And it was, after I was done learning from Riley I went off thinking that there wasn't much else to learn."

"You'd be surprised what Auracians can learn." Nathen said as Beatrix stood up and her Lucario walked up to her. "You leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but there's something else that I have to look into." Beatrix said as she started to walk back into the forest before Nathen stopped her.

"Heed my words young guardian; watch out for anyone that belongs to Team Universal Aura." Nathen said. "Some are miss guided, but most of them a ruthless and will kill you should you be seen as a problem."

"I will," Beatrix said as she started to walk away but stopped for a second. "How much do you know of TUA?"

"Quite a bit, why?" Nathen asked.

"I was wondering if you've happened to know if they've come in contact with anyone named Theo and Viola." Beatrix said. "I'm looking for their killers."

"No, no I haven't." Nathen lied.

"Oh, well take care. I hope that you have friends to come look for you." Beatrix said as she and her Lucario walked away.

"I knew I recognized that presence. I'm going to hate having to admit that I was one of the ones that brought an end to her parents meddling." Nathen said as he looked over at the forest path and noticed Aura, Asuka, and Kris walk up to him.

"Hey guys." Nathen said.

"Nathen, I'm glad that whoever was with you helped you." Asuka said. "Where is she anyway?"

"She left, I'm glad that guys are here. Even though I looked a little patched up I can barely move." Nathen said with a laugh. "So I'm going to need a hand getting to the Pokémon Center."

"_That's why we're here._" Aura said as she and Asuka helped Nathen stand.

"How's the contest going Kris?" Nathen asked.

"There's about 2 minutes left, and Karina's have trouble." Kris said.

"Do you think that she'll win?" Asuka asked.

"Possibly, but I wouldn't count Ellis out." Nathen said.

"How'd you know Ellis was in the finals?" Asuka asked.

"I just did." Nathen said with a light laugh as he cringed slightly.

"_Enough talk, Master you need to rest._" Aura said.

"Okay, I'm clocking out." Nathen said.

_**Nathen has been rescued by a young Aura Guardian named Beatrix Haskett, and now he's on his way to the Pokémon Center with help from Aura and Asuka. But was what Kris said true? Was Karina really having trouble in her Contest battle?**_

_**There you go! I've been planning on using Beatrix for awhile but couldn't for a decent idea. Anyway, Beatrix will make another appearance either in Ivyleaf, or on the road there. Now Read, Review and Enjoy! **_


	23. Chapter 22: Root Cove Contest: Final

**_Update! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! This is the end of the contest and the continuation of the story! I still have quite a few OC's to debut but they will come out! Just give it time! Enjoy!_**

_**In the previous installment, a young Aura Guardian name Beatrix Haskett helped Nathen escape Death's clutches. And as he travels to the Pokémon Center with the help of Asuka, Kris and his Lucario Aura, we look over at the Final Round of the Contest where from what Kris said, Karina is having trouble.**_

_(Center Stage)_

"It's been 2 minutes since we've started the final round," Jillian said. "And from what has taken place, Karina has been backed into a corner has not been able to land a single hit on her opponents Empoleon."

"Ellis's Empoleon is powerful," Karina said. "Not only that it's fast, I can hardly keep track of it."

"Use Steel Wing," Ellis said as she Pokémon quickly attacked Karina's Gardevior. "Come on Karina, I want to see the power that you've shown in your previous battles."

"Gardevior, use Magical Leaf, form the armor." Karina said as her Gardevior became surrounded by a cylinder of glowing leaves. "I've only got a few minutes; I need to think of a plan."

"I guess they've over exaggerated the potential of the Great Maiden," Ellis whispered to herself.

"_Yeah, why TUA thinks that that poor excuse for a trainer has the Aura required to release the Great Dragons is beyond me,_" Ellis's inner voice said. "_I think it's time that we ended this._"

"I know," Ellis said. "Ice Beam."

A second later the ground beneath Gardevior started to freeze over and with time Gardevior soon became mostly encased in Ice.

"_Why didn't you just finish it?_" the voice asked.

"I wanted to see what else Karina could come up with," Ellis whispered. "Karina, I could end this with my next move, but I want to know if you can find a way to turn this around. You have 30 seconds."

"Dammit, I can't see anything that I can do," Karina said. "A Thunderbolt would break the ice, but then Empoleon could just land another attack and end it."

"I guess I'm completely boxed in," Karina sighed as she looked at her Gardevior who was giving her a worried look. "I'm sorry Gardevior, but I can't win this, use Teleport and then Thunderbolt."

Within an instant Gardevior disappeared before reappearing behind Empoleon and grabbing onto him and releasing a powerful lightning attack.

The attack continued on and appeared to be doing damage, but Empoleon just stood its ground without even moving.

"Why isn't Ellis reacting?" Karina asked herself as she looked across the field at Ellis who had a soulless look on her face. "It's not right, but I need to take my chance, continue to use Thunderbolt but add Return and Psycho Shock."

"Time, Empoleon use Drill Peck." Ellis said as her Empoleon jumped up into the air with Gardevior still attached.

As soon as Empoleon jumped high enough he began spinning at a high speed which threw Gardevior off and into the ground, a few seconds later Empoleon rammed into Gardevior knocking her unconscious.

"And this battle is over; the winner is Ellis Rayne and her Empoleon!" Jillian said as the crowd began to cheer.

"Gardevior…you did well," Karina said as she walked out to her Pokémon. "I'm sorry I wasn't focused enough, it's my fault that we lost."

"_We're a team, we both messed up._" Gardevior said telepathically. "_We'll just have to try harder next time around._"

"Right, now get some rest." Karina said as she returned her Pokémon before turning towards Ellis. "That was a fun battle Ellis; I'm glad that I got to face you in the finals, and congratulations on taking the win."

"Thanks Karina, you did well for your second contest." Ellis said as the two walked off the stage.

_(Stands)_

"I can't believe Karina lost." Hope said.

"It's okay Hope, everyone losses now and again." Vahn said. "I've lost several matched, but I always tried again after learning from my mistakes."

"What I'm surprised about is Empoleon's capabilities," Gabriel said. "From the start, Empoleon wasn't that strong."

"True, but I'm sure that it was just a sudden release of energy." Vahn said.

"I don't know, I think Gabriel may be onto something," Carmen said. "Ever since I met Ellis, I've been feeling like something's off about her, like she's hiding something."

"It's probably nothing," Gem said. "Honestly, you all met her a day ago, so it wouldn't be right to make a judgment at this time."

"Yeah, Ellis is a kind person and her Pokémon did just evolve," Amber said. "So it's possible that there was a major status increase due to the evolution."

"I guess, but I still think that we should keep an eye out for her," Carmen said. "Just in case something really is wrong and we might need to help her."

"Carmen's right, even though we can make a judgment, we should still support her when she needs it." Trayton said.

"That's right!" Aprils said.

"Well guys, should we head down to the main lobby and wait for Karina and Ellis before we go and see if Asuka and Kris got Nathen to the Pokémon Center?" Vahn asked.

"Sure." Everyone said as they all walked towards the main lobby.

_(Pokémon Center)_

"I guess you were right Kris," Nathen said as he sat up in his bed. "Karina really was in trouble."

"I usually am." Kris said.

"Don't get cocky; you'll lose support that way." Nathen said.

"Whatever." Kris said.

"How are you feeling?" Asuka asked.

"Better, surprisingly." Nathen said as he grabbed his side. "Korin really did a number on me, and that was with one attack."

"So what happen with Alice?" Asuka asked as Nathen's looked dropped and he started to clench his hand into a fist which slowly drew blood.

"I wasn't fast enough, they took her back." Nathen said with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, she really must've meant a lot to you." Asuka said.

"She does, in my entire time watching over TUA, she was one of very few in my area that actually had a pure Aura and had no intentions of hurting others," Nathen said. "Kris, there's a Laptop in my bag can you hand it to me?"

"Sure." Kris said as she pulled out a black laptop and handed it to Nathen.

"Thanks, now let's see if I can find a little Intel." Nathen said as he pulled up a program.

"What're you looking for?" Asuka asked. "Is there any way that I can help?"

"There's no need." Nathen said as he pulled up a surveillance image.

"Now, let's see if I can set up part 1…and what luck there're two spots left open." Nathen said as he pulled out a blank ID card and inserted it into the computer. "Now let's set up my classification…Soldier Rank Operative: Noel Sol."

"Who's Noel Sol?" Kris asked.

"My new Alias, I'm going to use this form to infiltrate TUA bases." Nathen said as he began altering his image and information before printing it on the ID card. "And the first base I infiltrate will be the one in Ivyleaf City."

"I take it that you plan on getting Alice back?" Asuka asked as she looked at the TV which was showing the Contest's award Ceremony.

"She was capture because of me," Nathen said. "So I'll give my life to make sure that she and her friends are set free."

"Alright then, this is my PokéCell number," Asuka said as she handed Nathen a sheet of paper. "If you want I'll take a look into their info and I'll keep you posted on any information that I find."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Nathen said as he closed off his Laptop.

"Looks like the contest is over," Nathen said. "Everyone will be here in a few minutes; I don't plan on having us leave until this afternoon so I recommend that you all take a break."

"Okay." Kris and Asuka said as they left Nathen's room.

"I need to get stronger," Nathen sighed. "I thought that I was already at my peak, but there's still a lot that I need to learn."

_(Outside Pokémon Center)_

"So, what happened to Nathen exactly?" Karina asked in a worried tone.

"No idea, Aura came and Asuka and Kris went with her to get Nathen." Vahn said.

"Who's Kris?" Karina asked.

"A 12 year old Fortune Teller that'll be joining on with us." Vahn said as he pulled out the note that Max set to him.

"Max asked me to look after her." Vahn said as he handed the note to Karina.

"Wait, Max…as in Maxwell Starlet?" Karina asked as she began to look over the note.

"Yeah, he and Luna are in the region." Vahn said.

"Oh, I never figured that Luna would be willing to take my place as Princess until I got back to Harmonic." Karina sighed.

"She always did like pretending to be a princess," Vahn said. "I even mistook her for you once."

"That's right." Karina said with a light laugh.

"Um guys, I don't mean to be rude," Gem said. "But who're Max and Luna?"

"Oh that's right, Max and Luna are old friends of ours," Vahn said. "We met them back in Sinnoh. Max's a tough battler and will really take the battle seriously if you're stuck up and don't treat your Pokémon properly, and Luna's a sweet person and a talented Coordinator."

"They sound like quite a pair." Gabriel said.

"Yup, Luna's a free spirit and Max can be as stubborn as a rock." Vahn said. "So, after we check on Nathen, what does everyone have planned?"

"Carmen and I are going on our own path." Gabriel said. "Even though we have our base goals as trainers we still need to take Team Rocket down."

"Okay and you three?" Karina asked.

"We're going to do the same." Trayton said.

"Okay, April left after the contest, so that just leaves you Ellis," Vahn said. "What're your plans?"

"Well…I was wondering if I could go with you." Ellis said shyly.

"Hm…what do you think Karina?" Vahn asked.

"I don't mind, the more the merrier." Karina said.

"Thank you, I promise to pull my own weight and help with whatever you need." Ellis said.

"_Oh brother._" The voice said.

"Alright everyone, let's go check on the author." Vahn said as everyone walked into the Pokémon Center.

_(Nathen's Room)_

"Nathen? Are you awake?" Karina asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, you all can come in." Nathen said.

"Hey man, so what in the hell happened to put you in this condition?" Vahn asked.

"Vahn! You could be more concerned for him." Karina said.

"It's okay princess, it was Korin." Nathen said. "I was careless and my judgment was clouded, I was so worried about Alice being captured that I didn't realize that I left myself open to an attack."

"Ouch, sounds like you were majorly out numbered." Vahn said.

"Actually, if I was level headed I could've beaten the two of them," Nathen sighed as he stood up. "But I have a plan to get Alice away from TUA."

"Nathen, are you sure that you should be standing?" Gem asked.

"I'm fine, my wound has completely healed and a scar has formed." Nathen said as he started gathering his things.

"So, when are we getting back onto the road?" Hope asked.

"As soon as you all are ready we can start for Maple Town." Nathen said.

"Okay, we'll meet you out front." Amber said as she, Gem, Trayton, and Carmen walked down the hall.

"Alright team, lets get packed up and get moving!" Nathen said.

"Sounds like he's back to normal." Vahn whispered as he, Karina and Hope walked towards their room.

"Which also means it's time to start acting like the author again," Nathen said as he picked up his bag. "This also means that it's time to start annoying everyone, man I love this job."

_(Outside the Pokémon Center)_

"Alright everyone, from here out we head our own separate paths," Nathen said. "Lets hope that when we meet again that it'll be on good terms."

"Right, well we'll be seeing you guys later." Gem said as she, Trayton and Amber started for the Town's exit.

"The same goes for us, good luck in taking down TUA," Gabriel said. "And in getting your girl back."

"Thanks I guess." Nathen said as Gabriel and Carmen started down a different path.

"Well, I guess I'd better be off as well. I hope that you all are successful in your own quests." Asuka said as she started down another path.

"So is this our group now?" Nathen asked.

"Yeah, Kris is joining on by Max's request," Vahn said. "And Ellis asked to join on with us."

"Alright then, shall we be on our way?" Nathen asked.

"Right." Everyone said as the 6 of them started down their own path.

_(Ivyleaf City, TUA Base, Commander Hall)_

"Ugh, where am I?" Alice asked as she slowly woke up. "This looks like my room back at Headquarters."

"I hope that Nathen's safe," Alice said as she curled up on her bed. "The last thing I saw was Nathen being knocked down by Korin."

"Please…be safe." Alice said as she started to cry.

"Alice? Are you awake?" a female voice asked from the other side of the door which had a large purple Ivy on it.

"Maria?" Alice asked as she quickly looked up and the door opened.

"Alice! I'm so happy that you're alright!" Maria said as she ran over to Alice, but was stopped when Alice was struggling to materialize an Aura Sphere.

"Alice stop, Ivye put one of her collars on you," Maria said as Alice stopped forming her Aura Sphere and grasped her throat as she started gasping for breath. "Ivye injected you with one of her poisons, you need to keep calm."

"Maria…where's Sarah? And what happened to Nathen?" Alice asked as she rested back on her beds headboard.

"Sarah's down at training, and I'm not sure what happened to Allen." Maria said.

"Nathen…his real name is Nathen." Alice said as she started to look scared.

"Oh, anyway when Sarah and I came too and we walked up to the clearing, Nathen was on the ground and I think that Korin left a huge slash across his back," Maria said. "Korin said that by the way he was losing blood that he'd most likely bleed out and die before anyone would find him."

"No, he can't die. He just can't." Alice said as her tears started to intensify.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm positive that Nathen's alright." Maria said as she pulled Alice in closer.

"Maria…did Nathen talk with you and Sarah before coming up to the clearing?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, he said that he was the one that wanted you to break free and abandon TUA," Maria said. "And that you wanted us to abandon TUA as well."

"I do, I'm tired of helping TUA hurt people, and I know that you and Sarah are tired of it also," Alice said as she sat up straight. "That's why I want us to break away and live our own lives."

"I know, Sarah and I talked it over in private, and we've decided to follow you and break away." Maria said as she stood up.

"Thanks Maria, I really appreciate it," Alice said as she laid down on the bed. "You and Sarah are the closest thing that I have to family, so I couldn't imagine leaving you two here while I lived my life."

"The same goes for us. I've always seen you two as my sisters," Maria said as she walked towards the door. "Get some rest, Alice."

"Okay, I'll see you and Sarah later." Alice said as she went to sleep.

"I wish that I never learned to use Aura." Maria said as she walked off.

_**The contest has ended, and everyone is on their way to their own paths, but will the rest of the journey be easier, or will it be the hardest they have ever faced?**_

_**There you go! The next chapter will be a return of a character! I hope that you all Enjoy this chapter and will continue to Read and Review this story!**_


	24. Author's Notice: The Pokoh PokeDex!

_**I hope that you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! And to thank everyone for their support and all the OC's that have been submitted, I've decided to post the Pokoh PokeDex. A few People have asked for this and I'm deciding to post it now. I'm also letting you all look through this Pokedex and if you've sent in an OC or have yet to send in an OC then you can select several Pokemon that you want to add to your OC's team, aside for the Legendary's, I hope that you all like these Pokemon!**_

_**Also, as a quick notice, I'll also accept any of the Isshu region (Which I have learned will be called the Unova Region in the English version, but I'll still refer to it as the Isshu Region) pokemon as ones that you wish to use since I've decided to use Pokemon from every single made region.**_

#1 Name: Tikamo  
Classification: Camouflage Tiger Pokémon  
Type: Grass  
Appearance: It resembled a tiger cub. It had messy fur on top of its head, a yellowish orange color and its full body was a dark green. It had two messy bits of fur on its cheeks that were the same shade as the fur on the top of his head, its tail curved behind it and one of its front paws was the same shade as the yellowish orange fur. His whole body was covered in black stripes at random points, much like a tiger.  
Poké Dex Entry: Tikamo, the camouflage tiger Pokémon. It is a very shy little creature at this stage, and tends to use his camouflage ability to hide away.

#2 Name: Tikaroar  
Classification: Camouflage Tiger Pokémon  
Type: Grass/Ground  
Appearance: Now resembles a larger Tiger cub, it has sharper claws than its previous form, it still has the dark green color and its black stripes, the fur on top of its head and on it's cheeks are messier and have a more spikier form, its back left paw also gains the same shade of yellowish orange that one of it's front paws.  
Poké Dex entry: Tikaroar, the Camouflage Tiger Pokémon, and evolution of Tikamo. Now feeling safer with its sharp claws Tikaroar is no longer shy and is very open and slightly cheeky and mischievous.

#3 Name: Tikoklaw  
Classification: Camouflage Tiger Pokémon  
Type: Glass/Ground  
Appearance: Tikoklaw is now about the size of an actual tiger, its fur still green and covered in the same(ish) pattern of stripes it's had all its life. It has golden plates of armour on its knees and around the base of its tail. Instead of the fur sticking out on the sides of its face, the yellowy fur is now fur around its muzzle like the white on a normal tiger.  
Poké Dex entry: Tikoklaw, the Camouflage Tiger Pokémon, the final stage of Tikamo. It is now one of the most confident and trustworthy Pokémon out there. His sharp claws can cut through steel and the gold plates on his knees make it easy to defend.

#4 Name: Nixa  
Classification: The Phoenix Egg Pokémon  
Type: Fire  
Appearance: a large chick like body, it's feathers are a red color, it still has remnants from the egg that it hatched from around it's body and on the top of its head  
Poké Dex Entry: Nixa, the phoenix egg Pokémon. Nixa is very troublesome, often wandering into danger and sticky situations just by taking a few steps in the wrong direction.

#5 Name: Nixwing  
Classification: The Phoenix Pokémon  
Type: Fire/Flying  
Appearance: This form has lost its shell fragments and has grown to the size of a Swellow; its wings are mixed colors of red, orange, and yellow representing a fire like color leading to its bold red color, its head is a deep red color with several groups of feathers streaked back along the back of its head  
Poké Dex entry: Nixwing, the Phoenix Pokémon, and evolution of Nixa. Nixwing is a very confident Pokémon, and still keeps its mischievous tendencies. Be careful, and don't take your eyes off it!

#6 Name: Nixiona/o  
Classification: The Phoenix Pokémon  
Type: Fire/Flying  
Appearances: A- A similar form to the last evolution, but with four wings and sharper talons. O- The feathers on its head are longer than Nixiona's, which is the main difference. Otherwise they are mostly exactly the same except O has a different color scheme.  
Poké Dex entry: Nixiona/o, the Phoenix Pokémon and evolution of Nixwing. When male, Nixwing evolves into Nixiono, when female it evolves into Nixiona. It is now a very, very confident battler; it has more of a sense of responsibility than its previous evolutions, but still enjoys getting into mischief.

#7 Name: Wiskabie  
Classification: The Whiskered Otter Pokémon  
Type: Water  
Appearance: a long slender body with very long whiskers, it's main body is a natural blue color and the under belly is a light blue and it has black beady eyes  
Poké Dex Entry: Wiskabie, the whiskered otter Pokémon. Wiskabie's whiskers are extremely long and powerful, when cut off or injured they grow back. Wiskabie tends to be very mischievous, but knows when it's going too far.

#8 Name: Wiskabubble  
Classification: The whisker otter Pokémon  
Type: Water  
Appearance: its body is longer than its previous evolution and it now has three tails and six whiskers, all double in length from Wiskabie. Its body is a darker shade of blue and seems – in the right light – to have bubble patterns on it.  
Poké Dex entry: Wiskabubble, the whisker otter Pokémon and evolution of Wiskabie. It is no longer mischievous, just playful. But sometimes, since it is now stronger, the playtimes can cause battles. Its whiskers are very hazardous.

#9 Name: Kawawisk  
Classification: The whisker otter Pokémon  
Type: Water  
Appearance: Very similar to the last forms but now walks on its hind legs and has six tails and many, many whiskers. In both arms it has a strange veil of water around the wrists.  
Poké Dex entry: Kawawisk, the whisker otter Pokémon and final evolution of Wiskabie. Its playful nature can cause problems, now; due to size and the fact its whiskers literally have a mind of their own.

#10 Name: Starlfeather  
Classification: The Starling Chick Pokémon  
Type: Flying/Normal  
Appearance: A pale and dull blue with a pale orange tail and wings. It has white speckles all over its wings and body.  
Poké Dex entry: Starlfeather, the Starling Chick Pokémon. It is a very shy Pokémon, sticking close to its trainer or parent through most of this stage. Its beak is sharp, and can cause injury if used as a weapon.

#11 Name: Starlwing  
Classification: The Starling Pokémon.  
Type: Flying/Normal  
Appearance: Its probably around the size of a Pidgeotto, its head is a metallic blue and the rest of it orange other than its tail which is black.  
Poké Dex entry: Starlwing, the Starling Pokémon. Its beak is sharp, making peck one of its most powerful attacks. It generally likes to stay to itself and its family – if it has one – and isn't very cooperative unless you earn its trust.

#12 Name: Gotain  
Classification: The mountain goat Pokémon  
Type: Rock  
Appearance: A goat with four curled horns, dark brown fur and a tail with a rock on the end.  
Poké Dex entry: Gotain, the mountain goat Pokémon. They mainly inhabit Mt. Huifun, and tend to be pretty hostile toward wandering trainers. If you are a rookie, run when you see it.

#13 Name: Keshop  
Classification: The Poppy Pokémon  
Type: Grass  
Appearance: It's a giant Poppy flower, no stem and with little arms and legs popping from the side and bottom from between the petals.  
Poké Dex entry: Keshop, the Poppy Pokémon. This Pokémon's bullet seed attack if probably its strongest move, beware if you come face to face with it. It is generally a happy little creature who enjoys gardening, which is why it is mostly found around Shrubhill City.

#14 Name: Hanappy  
Classification: The Poppy Pokémon  
Type: Grass  
Appearance: Two heads both shaped like Poppies, one smaller than the other. It now has a thick stalk as a body with two petals for arms.  
Poké Dex entry: Hanappy, the Poppy Pokémon. Both heads can now use solar beam at the same time or separately, the heads are often nothing alike in personality and actually each have their own brain. They are also found talking to each other/themselves often.

#15 Name: Katmeir  
Classification: The Meerkat Pokémon  
Type: Ground  
Appearance: A very small creature that walks in its hind legs. Sandy brown fur and a few stripes that is different with each one on his back in a darker brown.  
Poké Dex entry: Katmeir, the Meerkat Pokémon. It normally lives in deserts or sandy places but can sometimes be found in forests. It is very cautious but friendly when it opens up and stops taking lookouts every few minutes.

#16 Name: Panboo  
Classification: The Bamboo Pokémon  
Type: Grass/Normal  
Appearance: It has the appearance of a panda, but everything black on a normal one is different shades of green, and on its back are short pieces of Bamboo that it can make grow whenever it wants.  
PokéDex Entry: Panboo, the Bamboo Pokémon. It prefers to sleep all day, eating bamboo from its back, but when it's fighting it can be deceptively strong.

#17 Name: Devire  
Classification: The Devil Pokémon  
Type: Fire/Dark  
Appearance: A small Pokémon, its body is all red, its chest has a black spike protruding from it, it tail is short with a pointed arrow end and it has horns and small, beady black eyes.  
PokéDex entry: Devire, the Devil Pokémon. This Pokémon is very mischievous and likes to wreak havoc everywhere it goes. Despite its bright coloring, it is also very easily hidden, aiding it in its pranks.

#18 Name: Aquagelic  
Classification: The Angel Pokémon  
Type: Water/Psychic  
Appearance: A small Pokémon, its body seems to flow out into a dress and it's a very pale blue. It has a golden halo atop its head that can be used like a Frisbee or Boomerang. Its eyes are large and gold.  
PokéDex entry: Aquagelic, the Angel Pokémon. Wherever you find an Aquagelic, it normally means that a Devire is somewhere nearby. Aquagelic is always cleaning up the messes left behind by Devire, and tries to stop its antics.

#19 Name: Molana  
Classification: The Mole Pokémon  
Type: Ground  
Appearance: A mole with large claws that is very blunt due to using dig a lot, no eyes and dark brown fur. Its feet and hands are black.  
Poké Dex entry: Molana, the mole Pokémon. This Pokémon uses dig as its best offense and knows it from a very young age. Its claws, whilst long, are blunt and can barely do anything.

#20 Name: Moldrill  
Classification: The Drill Mole Pokémon  
Type: Ground/Steel  
Appearance: Its nose is now a steel drill, strong enough to drill through almost everything. It still has no eyes, and its fur is still a dark brown, though now with black splodges of what looks like oil all over it. Its claws are now also steel, and sharper than before.  
Poké Dex Entry: Moldrill, the Drill Mole Pokémon and the evolved form of Molana. The drill is strong enough to drill through anything, and its claws are the same strength. This Pokémon is very useful in mining.

#21 Name: Spikog  
Classification: The Hedgehog Pokémon  
Type: Normal/Grass  
Appearance: It's legs are very short and stubby, whilst its nose is pretty short, though it's about a quarter of its body's length, and its body is only about 20cm's long. Its back is completely covered in spikes, right from its rear to the back of its head. The spikes are various shades of brown and green, and can also vary in length and width. Its underbelly, face and legs are all a light green.  
PokéDex Entry: Spikog, the Hedgehog Pokémon. This Pokémon is very shy, and very alert. If it thinks anything is a danger it will curl up and extend its spikes to make itself defended and also able to attack with a very sharp Rollout.

#22 Name: Spinbal  
Classification: The Spine Pokémon  
Type: Normal/Grass  
Appearance: its legs are now longer, its nose in fact having grown shorter. Its body now is 40cms long, the spikes having grown longer and harder, and it now has the ability to walk on its hind legs. Around its underbelly, face and legs are now stripes of many shades of green; its spikes are all brown also in various shades.  
PokéDex Entry: Spinbal, the Spine Pokémon. The evolved form of Spikog. Now less shy, Spinbal will actively confront trainers when bored, and tends to like making them jump by rolling onto the path in front of them to get their attention.

#23 Name: Embleo  
Classification: The Leopard Cub Pokémon  
Type: Fire  
Appearance: Small, its body is orange and covered in yellow dots. Its underbelly right up to just about its nose is white, its tail short and made of flames.  
PokéDex entry: Embleo, the Leopard Cub Pokémon. Embleo is a very playful Pokémon, it likes to run around and play games with both its fellow Pokémon and its trainer. This Pokémon's tail is said to be able to burn even in water.

#24 Name: Leoferno  
Classification: The Leopard Pokémon  
Type: Fire  
Appearance: Larger now, its fur is now a deep red, still covered in yellow dots but there aren't as many. Its legs and underbelly are white with an orange outline. Its tail has grown longer and is still made of flames.  
PokéDex Entry: Leoferno, the Leopard Pokémon and the evolved form of Embleo. Now more serious in demeanor, it only runs when hunting or when in battle, or occasionally when running from a trainer. This Pokémon needs a very trusted trainer to lighten up to its previous forms nature.

#25 Name: Toxeon  
Classification: Toxic Pokémon  
Type: Poison  
Appearance: Much like the other Eevee evolutions in body, form similar to a fox. But atop its head is a black mask like a skull, and from its neck protrude two bones that make it look like the 'toxic' symbol from above. Their furs are purple, its body one shade, and its legs and head another. Its tail is made up of several spikes.  
PokéDex Entry: Toxeon, the Toxic Pokémon. The eighth evolved form of Eevee. It needs to be given a 'Toxic Stone' to evolve. It is rumored to have enough poison to kill a human if it so chooses too.

#26 Name: Terreon  
Classification: Land Form Pokémon  
Type: Ground  
Appearance: collar, tail, paws, and behind the ears are several stones and rocks, main body is a light sandy brown, Back has several stones lining it from a larger majority in the collar area leading down to the tail  
PokéDex Entry: Terreon, the Land Form Pokémon, this Pokémon is the evolved form of Eevee. This Pokémon can only be attained by leveling up Eevee near Mt. Sunset. This Pokémon can mainly be found in dessert areas. This Pokémon is said to be able to find its way around by feeling vibrations in the ground.

#27 Name: Mounteon  
Classification: Mountain Fox Pokémon  
Type: Rock  
Appearance: Also much like other Eeveelutions it's a Fox type of Pokémon,  
PokéDex Entry: Mounteon, the Mountain Fox Pokémon. It is the ninth evolved form of Eevee, and needs to be leveled up on Mt. Sunset to evolve.

#28 Name: Skyeon  
Classification: The Sky Fox Pokémon  
Type: Flying  
Appearance: Again like other Eeveelutions its body is similar to a fox, but this time its ears are small wings and it has two wings coming from its back. Its tail is one feather, and its fur is a pale shade of blue.  
PokéDex Entry: Skyeon, the Sky Fox Pokémon and the tenth evolved for of Eevee. To evolve it needs a 'Sky Stone'. It can fly, and even has the ability to create clouds to use like platforms/steps during battle.

#29 Name: Hitteon  
Classification: The Fighting Fox Pokémon  
Type: Fighting  
Appearance: Once again like all the other Eeveelutions, it is a fox type of Pokémon. Its fur is a brown shade; its ears are shorter than the other Eeveelutions because they're curled up, ready to be uncurled rapidly to hit someone as a last resort in battle. Its tail is also curled up, so the fist on the end of it is the only bit of it that can be easily seen.  
PokéDex Entry: Hitteon, the Fighting Fox Pokémon. Its ears and tail release from their curled up shape rapidly when it finds itself in a situation it can't get out of any other way. It must be leveled up in the 'Battle Dojo' to evolve.

#30 Name: Draceon  
Classification: The Dragon Sprite Pokémon  
Type: Dragon/Flying  
Appearance: blue purple body, light blue underbelly, smooth thin tail with a point on its tail, a pair of dragon wings, two curved horns replace the Eevee's ears  
PokéDex entry: Draceon, the Dragon Sprite Pokémon. This Pokémon is one of Eevee's many evolutions. This new form can only be formed by using a Dragon Soul Stone on an Eevee. Rumors state that people who use a stone that they've had close to them for a long time on an Eevee that they have a close bond with will bring them good luck in many things for several years. Draceon are a rare sight in many regions, especially Pokoh. Manly because Trainers that bring an Eevee to Pokoh will end up evolving them at one of the other evolutions sites before they are able to find a Dragon Soul Stone, which can only be found in a cave on Mt. Sunset. Draceon are able to use a special move known as Dragon Surge.

#31 Name: Ghouleon  
Classification: The Ghoul Pokémon  
Type: Ghost  
Appearance: Again, as with all the others, its body resembles that of a fox. But this time its legs, well, aren't there! Instead this Pokémon hovers on a creepy, ghostly purple cloud. Its fur is a dull grey, its tail is split into three at the end, and its ears both have a strange pattern on them. Its eyes are almost never open, but when they are the irises are white.  
Poké Dex Entry: Ghouleon, the Ghoul Pokémon and one of Eevee's many evolutions. It is known to be able to possess people merely by making them stare into its eerie white eyes. It can only be evolved in the large Haunted Mansion just off Rosetore Town.

#32 Name: Secteon  
Classification: the Garden Bug Pokémon  
Type: Bug  
Appearance: (Male) Body turns a dark green, moth like wings appear on its back, legs shrink down to small round limbs, eyes become more like narrow lines, ears disappear and antennae appear on its head. (Female) Body turns a greenish blue, butterfly like wings appear on its back, legs shrink down to small round limbs, eyes become large and round, ears disappear and antennae appear on its head.  
PokéDex Entry: Secteon, the Garden Bug Pokémon, this Pokémon is the evolved form of Eevee. This Pokémon can only be attained by using a Petal Stone on an Eevee, when male the evolution will be the Moth form and when female the evolution will be Butterfly form. This Pokémon can be found in forests and gardens; this Pokémon is a favorite of bug collectors and gardeners.

#33 Name: Lifeon  
Classification: The Life Pokémon  
Type: Aura  
Appearance: Again, its body shape resembles a fox. It has white fur from its paws up to the top of its legs that fades into the light blue of its main body's fur, and its tail fades out into white like the paws do. The tail itself is extremely long and puffy, and half-way down it there is a thin, darker blue stripe around it. Its ears are mainly hidden by puffy fur, colored a deeper blue, but the top of the white ears peeks out of the top. Its eyes are white, but changed to a deep blue when using Aura or Aura Type attacks.  
PokéDex entry: Lifeon, the Life Pokémon and yet another evolution of Eevee. Lifeon is extremely rare, found only in the deepest part of Harmonic City's Auracian Ruins. Many Aura users seek this Pokémon, but it gives its trust only to pure-hearted aura users.

#34 Name: Steeleon  
Classification: The Metal Pokémon  
Type: Steel  
Appearance: Fox like body, grey colored rough metal like fur, sharp razor like claws and fangs, tail is replaced with three thin cord like tails with a pointed tip at the end, collar fur is replaced with plate like metal armor, eyes are fogged dark grey color.  
PokéDex Entry: Steeleon, the Metal Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of Eevee's many evolutions; this Pokémon can only be attained by using an Iron Core on an Eevee. Steeleon are a rare sight in any region since they have been known as some of the hardest Eevee evolutions to attain due to the fact that finding a pre made Iron Core is next to impossible. This is also considered one of the strongest Eevee evolutions since its attack strength is incredibly high.

#35 Name: Techeon  
Classification: The Technology Pokémon  
Type: Cyber  
Appearance: As always, it's a fox-like Pokémon in body. Its fur is silver with a metallic sheen to it, and it has markings a lot like a circuit board all over its body is a pale, shiny green shade. Its eyes are black. Its tail is long and flat-ish, with a cut down the middle – separating it into two sides – running down three quarters of the tail.  
Poké Dex entry: Techeon, the Technology Pokémon and another evolution of Eevee. This Pokémon has the ability to enter Computers and other Electrical Items to take them over/read data. To evolve it needs to be given an item called 'Data Chip'. This Pokémon was created by the same scientists who created Saiber and Cyba, and again it broke out and began to breed into everyday Pokémon, making it a proper Pokémon.

#36 Name: Robred  
Classification: The Robin Pokémon  
Type: Normal/Flying  
Appearance: A small bird Pokémon, the majority of it plumage is a dull orange, but its stomach and face are a bright red, same with its claws and the underneath + tip of its wings. Its beak is short.  
PokéDex entry: Robred, the Robin Pokémon. Its red belly means this Pokémon is pretty easy to spot, and as a result many trainers have it. It is rumored that the red color of its chest came from long ago, from juice from a Tomato Berry that stained and passed on.

#37 Name: Scarlreb  
Classification: The Robin Pokémon  
Type: Normal/Flying  
Appearance: A form equivalent to Pidgeotto in size, orange is now a dull red and the red parts are a deep scarlet color, beak is now longer, and it's claws are sharper  
PokéDex Entry: Scarlreb, the Robin Pokémon and the evolved form of Robred, this Pokémon is now easier to spot due to its bold red shades. People have lost interest in the colors origin, but are still mesmerized by the boldness of it.

#38 Name: Flybai  
Classification: The Butterfly Pokémon  
Type: Bug/Flying  
Appearance: Unlike the other butterfly Pokémon Flybai only has one body section, colored a light blue. It has one set of large wings with unique patterns of green and blue, and a smaller set of wings beneath it that are a plain white. Its antennae are very short; its eyes are large and are normally either blue or white.  
PokéDex entry: Flybai, the Butterfly Pokémon. Flybai, unlike other butterfly Pokémon, has no previous evolved forms. It can fly great distances, but prefers to stick close to home, only flying far when its home has either been destroyed or has run out of sustenance. Flybai is very common around Rosetore Town.

#39 Name: Magifly  
Classification: the Mystic Butterfly Pokémon  
Type: Bug/Flying  
Appearance: Butterfly like body, wings are larger than most other butterfly Pokémon, wing design and color varies based on relationship between the Pokémon, main body is small and is a dark blue color, eyes are large and are a Light blue color  
PokéDex Entry: Magifly, the Mystic Butterfly Pokémon, this Pokémon can only be found as a female, and is a favorite to women and children. The wings are always changing color and design to show its emotions. When not part of a trainers team the wings show how it's feeling, but when it's owned by someone its wings show the strength of the bond between the two.

#40 Name: Shakage  
Classification: The Shadow Pokémon.  
Type: Ghost/Dark  
Appearance: It is a classic ghost like figure, much like when you put a sheet over your head and run around. But it also has the power to turn invisible in shadows, and the shadow beneath it follows it day or night.  
PokéDex entry: Shakage, the Shadow Pokémon. It doesn't like leaving the shadows of areas, and is normally rarely encountered. Once it finds a liking for someone it will latch onto their shadow, following them unnoticed until it believes it is ready to be caught.

#41 Name: Shadaven  
Classification: The Dark Future Pokémon  
Type: Flying, Dark  
Appearance: Body size similar to Staravia, back and wings are a pitch black, belly and wings interior are a dark grey, eyes are a piercing dark red color, a large piece of silver metal is at the base of the Pokémon's collar and wraps around to the back of its neck, in the center of the metal is a black gem.  
PokéDex Entry: Shadaven, the Dark Future Pokémon, much like the Pokémon Absol, this Pokémon can for see the dangers in the future, but unlike how Absol works to prevent them, Shadaven prefers to watch the events unfold and only step in if the events take a turn of the worse. The beak on this Pokémon and it's talons are incredibly strong and can do major damage.

#42 Name: Shadasp  
Classification: The Night Wasp Pokémon  
Type: Bug/Dark  
Appearance: form similar to Beedrill, wings are more ellipse shaped and flap at incredibly high speeds, the main body is black and dark blue stripes are around the lower end at an angle, like Beedrill it has needles in place of its hands but they're thinner, it's eyes are a dark red, the needle on its lower end is larger and has a more solid point.  
PokéDex Entry: Shadasp, the Night Wasp Pokémon, this Pokémon is usually asleep during the day, but is a horror at night. The needle on its lower end secrets a poison that can paralyze the body for 72 hours.

#43 Name: Shengon  
Classification: the Chinese Dragon Pokémon  
Type: Dragon, Fire  
Appearance: Long slender Chinese dragon like body, White under belly, crimson and black body, No arms or legs present, small wings just above the tail, medium sized wings just above the center of the body, long horns on the head, horns look similar to fire, two orbs emitting fire circle the body.  
PokéDex Entry: Shengon, the Chinese Dragon Pokémon, this Pokémon is a rare sight to many people. This Pokémon is the goal of many fire charmers and historians. Others target this Pokémon for the incredible fire that burns in it.

#44 Name: Flarandle  
Classification: The Burning Candle Pokémon  
Type: Fire  
Appearance: This Pokémon maintains the form of a candle, the flame holds its face, the wax holder floats on a separate flame and it's arms can mimic the handle that people use to hold the candle.  
PokéDex Entry: Flarandle, the Burning Candle Pokémon, this Pokémon can take the form of a lifeless candle to trick people, and because of this, this Pokémon is often seen as a trickster.

#45 Name: Joltolb  
Classification: The shining Light-Bulb Pokémon  
Type: Electric  
Appearance: When not in motion resembles a simple light-bulb, but when in motion it is encased entirely by lightning, it's face is in front of the light-bulb, it levitates over the ground but can also bounce off the ground by the lightning beneath it, it's arms are formed by lightning  
PokéDex Entry: Joltorb, the Shining Light-Bulb Pokémon, this Pokémon can resemble a simple 100 watt light-bulb when not in motion, and it often tricks people because of this. Which has earned this Pokémon the trickster title.

#46 Name: Dragoon  
Classification: Eternal Dragon Pokémon  
Type: Dragon/Flying  
Appearance: Dragoon has the base form of a Dragonair, but with a pair of large angel class wings on its back. Also it has 3 shining orbs floating around it that fire off a different elemental attack due to a special attack that only Dragoon knows. A special piece of armor is wrapped around the Pokémon's body where the wings are located.  
PokéDex Entry: Dragoon, the Eternal Dragon Pokémon. This Pokémon is the evolved form of Dragonair. Evolution is only possible via a Dragon Soul Stone. This Pokémon is said to be a guardian of the skies and is said to bring happiness and joy to all who see it.

#47 Name: Talmind  
Classification: The Prediction Pokémon  
Type: Psychic  
Appearance: A crystal ball with three eyes each a different color. When using 'predict' it shows an image of what its prediction is in the heart of the crystal ball and the eyes ban move all around the head at any time.  
Poké Dex entry: Talmind, the Prediction Pokémon. This Pokémon is very hard to spot; it can always predict when trainer's come after it so unless it wants to be caught then it generally doesn't get caught. You must be very trustworthy for this to happen.

#48 Name: Dracage  
Classification: The Dark Mage Pokémon  
Type: Dark  
Appearance: Human male like form, body covered by dark robe, long white flowing hair, Pale skin, and single red eye, orbs in place of hands.  
PokéDex Entry: Dracage, the Dark Mage Pokémon, this Pokémon can only be found in a male form. This Pokémon is riddle with mystery since very few people are confronted by it. People who have seen it say that the Pokémon can speak the human language fluently, but only towards its trainer or people it trusts. This Pokémon has a special attack know as Black Magic.

#49 Name: Psycitch  
Classification: The Psychic Witch Pokémon  
Type: Psychic  
Appearance: Human female like form, Body cover by dark purple robe, Pale skin, Medium length dark red hair, rings in place of hands, blue soulless eyes.  
PokéDex Entry: Psycitch, the Psychic Witch Pokémon, this Pokémon can only be found in a female form. Like Dracage, this Pokémon is riddle with mystery since people rarely see it. Also, like Dracage, this Pokémon is said to be able to speak the human language fluently, but only towards its trainer or people it trusts. This Pokémon has a special attack known as Mental Surge.

#50 Name: Pictook  
Classification: The Picture Book Pokémon  
Type: Normal  
Appearance: It's a small, well, book! It's brightly coloured in various splodges of colours, and has large eyes popping out childishly on the cover. It rarely opens its pages, but when it does there are various images that change with its mood.  
Poké Dex Entry: Pictook, the Picture Book Pokémon. Pictook hangs around in libraries and nurseries, and children have a tendency to mistake it for a real picture book. Not that Pictook minds, in fact, it loves kids!

#51 Name: Fictook  
Classification: The Fiction Book Pokémon  
Type: Normal  
Appearance: It's a medium sized book, the front is duller than Pictook's and it only one shade of red. It has its own name on the front, and the two 'o' in 'Fictook' are made into the eyes. The writing inside it changes a lot, but since its fiction, a lot of it is made up or a complete lie!  
Poké Dex Entry: Fictook, the Fiction Book Pokémon and the evolution of Pictook. This Pokémon is known for its lies, and can be very hard to catch because before it attacks it shows what it will use in its pages, but it's almost never the truth.

#52 Name: Boouchi  
Classification: The Knowing Book Pokémon  
Type: Normal  
Appearance: It's shaped like a book, but the words inside it and the covers change all the time, and the attacks are mostly formed out of letters and words. It has loads of eyes, but they don't always show themselves.  
PokéDex Entry: Boouchi, the Knowing Book Pokémon. It's knowledge is unbeaten, it can show what it knows in the pages it is made of and has strange eyes that are all seeing but not always seen. It is one of the few Pokémon to be found indoors, hiding in libraries by decreasing its size.

#53 Name: Polartic  
Classification: The Arctic Bear Pokémon  
Type: Ice  
Appearance: A Large bear, its front paws are larger than its back paws and on the bottom of all the paws is a large, blue snowflake shape. Its tail looks a lot like a snowball, its eyes are different shades of blue and on the inside of its ears there's also strange snowflake markings, as well as one over one eye. Around its torso it has an icy blue stripe.  
PokéDex entry: Polartic, the Arctic Bear Pokémon. Polartic is only found on Mt. Sunset, and is a very hard Pokémon to find because of that. Its white fur hides it in the snow, so trainers must be careful when walking so that they don't disturb one, because if they do then they're in for a nasty shock.

#54 Name: Eggog  
Classification: The Frogspawn Pokémon  
Type: Normal  
Appearance: It looks like frogspawn, of course. It's a load of frogs eggs grouped together, but with two of the eggs replaced by eyes.  
Poké Dex Entry: Eggog, the Frogspawn Pokémon. This Pokémon is said to be one of the most useless Pokémon out there, only just beaten by Magikarp. But once it evolves then it is a lot stronger. It may just take you a while to get it to the level it needs to evolve.

#55 Name: Tadprog  
Classification: Tadpole Pokémon  
Type: Water/Normal  
Appearance: It's about the length of your average ruler, and is basically just a black... well, tadpole. It has two large, very cartoony eyes and a small mouth that's almost always in an 'o' shape. When it reaches the level before it evolves, it sprouts legs, but otherwise it just swims around, only able to inhabit water. It does have a blue stripe running down its back, too.  
Poké Dex Entry: Tadprog, the Tadpole Pokémon and the evolution of Eggog. This Pokémon, though a lot stronger than Eggog, it is still only about the strength of an average first-form. Tadprog inhabits all the lakes in Pokoh, and is easily captured.

#56 Name: Poisog  
Classification: The Poisonous Frog Pokémon  
Type: Poison/Water  
Appearance: It walks on its hind legs, and its oily skin in a dull purple. On its back there are several large boils that can be used to expel toxic gas or sludge. When it opens its mouth it has purple slime between the lips, stretching and giving off the worst breath you will ever smell. Its eyes are now really small.  
Poké Dex Entry: Poisog, the Poisonous Frog Pokémon and the evolution of Tadprog. It is now very strong, and even touching the poisonous sludge from its boils with just a finger can poison the person/Pokémon that did so.

#57 Name: Douno  
Classification: The Single Bird Pokémon  
Type: Normal/Flying  
Appearance: It looks almost exactly like Doduo, but it's a lot smaller and has only one head. It does seem to have stubs of wings on its back, but that's it. No wings for this Pokémon, duh.  
Poké Dex Entry: Douno, the Single Bird Pokémon. Douno is unable to run as fast as its later evolutions, and tends to like to sit around alone, and due to its lack of extra brains it isn't all that smart, and tends to switch between its emotions rapidly.

#58 Name: Spiburn  
Classification: The Fire Spider Pokémon  
Type: Fire/Bug  
Appearance: Eight yellow eyes, and eight yellow legs with two short, orange spines containing burning poison on each leg. The bottom halves of its legs seem a little hairy.  
Poké Dex Entry: Spiburn, the Fire Spider Pokémon. The strange poison in its spines can make it feel like you are burning inside, and it very hard to cure, luckily for trainers Spiburn only attack when provoked greatly.

#59 Name: Tarantire  
Classification: The Fire Tarantula Pokémon  
Type: Fire/Bug  
Appearance: It now has Sixteen red eyes, eight on each side of its head, and a main colour of yellow for its body. It has Eight legs still, which now have more spines on them with the spines now some red and some orange, are a red colour.  
Poké Dex Entry: Tarantire, the Fire Tarantula Pokémon and the evolved form of Spiburn. Tarantire is a lot more hostile than Spiburn are, and tend to use its burning poison even if a trainer just walks past its nest.

#60 Name: Spipsy  
Classification: The Psychic Spider Pokémon  
Type: Psychic/Bug  
Appearance: It has eight purple eyes, and eight dark purple legs with a dull pink bottom half. On each of its legs it seems to have a creepy pair of eyes, a darker shade of purple than those on its head, and it has one of these eyes on its back, larger than the ones on its legs.  
Poké Dex Entry: Spipsy, the Psychic Spider Pokémon. Spipsy is a sneaky Pokémon who is always watching, literally. Its eyes follow whatever walks past, and when this Pokémon uses Mean Look it can trap the rest of the Pokémon inside their Poké Balls until the battle is over.

#61 Name: Taranchi  
Classification: The Psychic Tarantula Pokémon  
Type: Psychic/Bug  
Appearance: It now has sixteen dark purple eyes, eight on each side of its head. Its back still holds the large eye, which is now a pink shade. Its legs still have eyes, now three each, the same colour as the eye on its back. Its main body is now black, and its legs two different shades of purple.  
Poké Dex Entry: Taranchi, the Psychic Tarantula Pokémon and the evolved form of Spipsy. Mean Look now even has the ability to stop the Pokémon in battle moving all together for three turns. This Pokémon will always watch over its trainer, and family.

#62 Name: Aquspi  
Classification: The Water Spider Pokémon  
Type: Water/Bug  
Appearance: It has eight blue eyes, and eight white legs with light blue bottom halves to them, smoother than on Spiburn's legs. It has a blowhole on its back, head and some on its front two legs.  
Poké Dex Entry: Aquspi, the Water Spider Pokémon. The blowholes on its body and legs can spray water everywhere in a second or less, able to cover about a ten metre radius with water.

#63 Name: Taranqua  
Classification: The Water Tarantula Pokémon  
Type: Water/Bug  
Appearance: It now has Sixteen white eyes, eight on each side of its head, and a main colour of blue for its body. It has eight legs still, which have two blowholes in each of the front legs, the bottom halves now white not blue. Its body and head still have a blowhole each.  
Poké Dex Entry: Taranqua, the Water Tarantula Pokémon, and the evolved form of Aquspi. It can now spray water over a fifteen metre radius, and has the ability to dive to great depths.

#64 Name: Azurd  
Classification: The Water Lizard Pokémon  
Type: Water  
Appearance: A large variation of a Newt, it's eyes are big and bright blue, it's main body is similar to how water would look when looking straight down, and the under belly is a color similar to how the sky looks when looking from underwater.  
PokéDex Entry: Azurd, the Water Lizard Pokémon, this unique Pokémon is next to impossible to find in water since it's practically invisible when looking from all sides.

#65 Name: Aquagen  
Classification: The Grand Serpent Pokémon  
Type: Water, Dragon  
Appearance: Komodo Dragon like body, along the side of its legs are a set of fins, end of the tail has a large set of fins, on its back and on the top of its head is extended scales that form a strong armor, the fangs and claws are incredibly strong, the main body is steely kind ob blue, and the underbelly is a light blue.  
PokéDex: Aquagen, the Grand Serpent Pokémon, this Pokémon is mainly found around large bodies of water and in underground springs. Aquagen is a very defensive Pokémon, but it can be really friendly and loyal once you've gained their trust.

#66 Name: Koalypt  
Classification: Koala Pokémon  
Type: Grass/Normal  
Appearance: It has lines for eyes, and leaves for its ears and tail. Its fur is a shade of green, and it has a patch of greeny-grey on its stomach, and around its paws and eyes.  
Poké Dex Entry: Koalypt, the Koala Pokémon. Koalypt prefers to sleep and eat all day, and is very hard to get to battle, but once it is trainer properly it can fight well.

#67 Name: Statiphin  
Classification: the Static Dolphin Pokémon  
Type: Water/Electric  
Appearance: form equivalent to a dolphin, main body is a blue color, underbelly is a light blue color, on the front side of the fins are a yellow edge that resembles a lightning bolt, lightning bolts are on both of the top sides.  
PokéDex Entry: Statiphin, the Static Dolphin Pokémon, this Pokémon is a playful one and only uses a small jolt to shock people, but when battling to protect those that it cares about the electrical current can reach lethal limits.

#68 Name: Boltark  
Type: Water/Electric  
Classification: The Thunder Shark Pokémon  
Appearance: Large shark form, back side of all fins resemble a lightning bolt edge, from edge of the jaw to the middle of the tail fin is a lightning bolt form that separates the top half from the underbelly, top half is a dark blue, bottom half is a bright yellow, razor sharp fangs.  
PokéDex Entry: Boltark, the Thunder Shark Pokémon, this Pokémon is extremely dangerous. You are advised to stay far away at all times. This Pokémon's many fangs and fins are charged with an intense lightning making electric type attacks extremely powerful especially Thunder Fang.

#69 Name: Jolteel  
Type: Water/Electric  
Classification: The Shocking Eel Pokémon  
Appearance: Small Eel form, long slick body, thin fins leading from top and bottom of the head to the tail, main body is a light blue; fins are dimmed yellow, lightning marks on either side of the body, small eyes  
PokéDex Entry: Jolteel, the Shocking Eel Pokémon, this Pokémon is found deep within lakes and oceans. Jolteel is a dangerous Pokémon and avoiding this Pokémon is highly advised. Especially if it's in the presence of Electeel and Boltark

#70 Name: Electeel  
Type: Water/Electric  
Classification: The Lightning Eel Pokémon  
Appearance: Large Eel form, incredibly long slick body, fins on top and bottom of the body resemble lightning bolts, extra fins form along the side of the body where Jolteel's lightning bolts were, main body is a dark blue and the fins are a bright yellow, narrow eyes, and sharp fangs form.  
PokéDex Entry: Electeel, the Lightning Eel Pokémon, this Pokémon is the evolved form of Jolteel. Electeel are dangerous Pokémon and avoiding this Pokémon is highly advised. This Pokémon is said to be able to secret a toxin that paralyzes the body. When seen near Boltark keep far away

#71 Name: Teraphant  
Classification: The Land Mass Pokémon.  
Type: Grass  
Appearance: Form similar to a baby elephant, along its feet are several small rocks, on its back are larger rocks, it's main body is a blend of different shades of green, tusks have vines rapping around it.  
PokéDex Entry: Teraphant, the Land Mass Pokémon, this Pokémon is a favorite for Geologists because of how these Pokémon imitate natural land formations.

#72 Name: Giaphant  
Classification: The World Pokémon  
Type: Grass/Water  
Appearance: This Pokémon now resembles a full size elephant, instead of rocks, a form of water that looks like a solid rock but is actually a unique water that one can put their hands into, its back now holds a tree that wraps along its body along with a lush patch of grass, it's tusks are split into two large tusks that are made of solid stone, it's main body is still a blend of different shades of green  
PokéDex Entry: Giaphant, the World Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of the biggest in the world, Scientists strive to uncover this Pokémon's ability to sustain life and grow the foliage on its back and the water around its ankles.

#73 Name: Crystkey  
Classification: The Chilled Dog Pokémon  
Type: Ice  
Appearance: Small husky puppy like body, paws and collar fur a light blue, main body a bluish white  
PokéDex Entry: Crystkey, the Chilled Dog Pokémon, These small dogs are a favorite as pets and more commonly found around Icepeak City. A fun fact about Crystkey's is that at times when ever the Pokémon shakes around it seems like snow comes off of its fur.

#74 Name: Glaciery  
Classification: The Frozen Dog Pokémon  
Type: Ice  
Appearance: Large husky like body, ice coats the collar area, its paws, and the tail, all ice parts are a bright light blue, main fur is a darkened light blue, Males have a longer tail and the ice around its collar, its paws, and its tail is more jagged, Females have a smaller more curled tail and the ice around its collar, its paws, and its tail are more rounded and smooth  
PokéDex Entry: Glaciery, the Frozen Dog Pokémon, this Pokémon is the evolved form of Crystkey. Like its pre-evolution this Pokémon are favorite as pets and can be found in the Icepeak City area. Males are more commonly seen as more aggressive than their female counter parts which are more sweet and loving. Should you come across a wild male Glaciery, keep your distance because it's more likely that their pack is nearby. Some Glaciery are said to be able to take down higher level Pokémon if the Pokémon is ganged up on.

#75 Name: Dalspark  
Classification: The Electric Pup Pokémon  
Type: Electric  
Appearance: A small, yellow, Dalmatian like body, the pattern of its black spots are never exactly the same on any one of them. On each of its ears it has a plus or a minus sign, and the end of its tail is shaped like a plug's prongs.  
Poké Dex Entry: Dalspark, the electric Pup Pokémon. Dalspark is very playful, and is a very common Pokémon to have as a pet. It's is commonly found around the Ivyleaf City area. The signs on its ears hold the majority of this Pokémon's uncontrollable electricity, and sparks can often be seen around them.

#76 Name: Daltricity  
Classification: The Electric Dog Pokémon  
Type: Electric  
Appearance: A larger Dalmatian like body, like Dalspark the spots on it are never in exactly the same formation as any other of the species, but now the spots are not only black but some are blue. Its main fur is still yellow. Around its paws there is now a constant electric circular current, and its tail has a light bulb on the end.  
Poké Dex Entry: Daltricity, the Electric Dog Pokémon. Daltricity is still a favourite Pokémon to have as a pet, still having its playful nature. Each spot is said to hold the same amount of electricity as one of Pikachu's cheek sacks, and the light-bulb on its tail lights up when it is happy.

#77 Name: Scraxer  
Classification: The Scrap Dog Pokémon  
Type: Fighting  
Appearance: A small Boxer type body, the colour of the symbol for fighting types, except on its underbelly, snout and paws which are white. It has a Boxing glove for one of its paws.  
Poké Dex Entry: Scraxer, the Scrap Dog Pokémon. This Pokémon is a favourite as a pet at this stage, and is a very playful Pokémon too. But the boxing glove paw can pack quite a punch when it wants to.

#78 Name: Boxight  
Classification: The Boxing Dog Pokémon  
Type: Fighting  
Appearance: A larger Boxer Type body, the colour of the symbol for fighting types, its paws now black and its underbelly and snout are still white. Both of its front paws are now large boxing gloves, and it generally chooses to walk on its back paws.  
Poké Dex Entry: Boxight, the Boxing Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Scraxer. This Pokémon is no longer a Pokémon used often as pets, it now being far too aggressive, and also far too proud in itself.

#79 Name: Peachik  
Classification: The Plain Pokémon  
Type: Flying  
Appearance: A small bird Pokémon, with large, childish eyes that seem to have no apparent colour to them. Its feathers are shades of pale brown, its wings a darker shade to its body. Its beak is yellow. It has a slight showing of colour around its feet, with some dully coloured blue/green/yellow feathers appearing there.  
Poké Dex Entry: Peachik, the Plain Pokémon. Peachik is a Pokémon that is rarely seen, tending to blend in, or just avoid people altogether. But despite this, it is by no means shy, if confronted it will not run away, it will fight and if it loses it will take the loss without fuss.

#80 Name: Vibreaint  
Classification: The Vibrant Pokémon  
Type: Flying/Psychic  
Appearance: (Male) A green body with a deep blue head (body separated from the head with a black band of colour), and with wings that are a shade of yellow, fading into the green of the body. Its tail feathers can reach up to a whole metre long, and are coloured in vibrant shades of green, yellow, blue and even a pink colour at one point. On each feather there is a dark blue circle with a yellow circle behind/around it. (Female) A Pink body with a yellow head (body separated from the head with a white band of colour), with wings a shade of green. Its tail feathers only reach a half metre, and are coloured the colours of its body, without the circles of the male.  
Poké Dex Entry: Vibreaint, the Vibrant Pokémon and the evolved form of Peachik. The bright plumage of this Pokémon means its feathers are very valuable, selling for thousands to rich customers. But the Males, the more violent and valuable of the genders, is very feisty and it is hard to get near it. Whilst the female is more timid, and easier to get a feather from.

#81 Name: Aquack  
Classification: The Duckling Pokémon  
Type: Water  
Appearance: It's a small duckling, about 50% larger than a Duckling in our world. It has a light blue head with a yellow beak with a dark blue tip, and a pair of feathers sticking up from its head, the same shade as the feathers around it. It has a yellow band of colour around its neck, which is where the light blue stops, and then changes to a darker blue after the band, with yellow and white feathers in the tail, a yellow underbelly and blue legs, but orange feet.  
Poké Dex Entry: Aquack, the Duckling Pokémon. Aquack is a very timid Pokémon, yet it is also very playful and enjoys diving under the water with its brothers and sisters. Aquack are rarely found away from Hydruck, Swanave or other Aquack.

#82 Name: Hydruck  
Classification: The Duck Pokémon  
Type: Water  
Appearance: Now the size of your average duck, its head is now a darker blue with a white beak, but a yellow bottom bill of it. It has three yellow feathers sticking up from its head, and its wings have yellow tips, whilst its main body is now white. There is a light blue and a yellow band around its neck now, and its tail feathers have grown longer. Its feet have grown in length, more like flippers now.  
Poké Dex Entry: Hydruck, the Duck Pokémon and the evolved form of Aquack. Hydruck is now less timid, and will dare to dive deeper than it had before. It will prefer to hang around in small groups of two or three now.

#83 Name: Swanave  
Classification: The Swan Pokémon  
Type: Water/Flying  
Appearance: Its form has changed a lot from its previous form; it now has the body of a swan, with an even longer neck that can bend into all sorts of shapes. Its beak is long, with a black tip and blue main bit. Its wings are a pale shade of blue. On the sides of its head it has pale blue feathers, three each side, and the same on the side of each of its ankles. Its tail is white, like its main body. The only yellow now on this Pokémon is its feet, which have shrunk back to a smaller size again.  
Poké Dex Entry: Swanave, the Swan Pokémon and the evolved form of Hydruck. Swanave is a very graceful Pokémon, and now can dive swiftly to deep depths with no problem at all. Swanave also dance in pairs, and the dance they do is said to be one of the most amazing sights of the Pokoh region, if you are so lucky as to see it.

#84 Name: Squirre  
Classification: Fire Squirrel Pokémon  
Type: Fire  
Appearance: Its tail is made out of fire. It has two large teeth, and ears with tufts of red fur on the end. It has fire like its tail around its wrists, and around its ankles. Its fur is white, though the main part of its ears are orange.  
Poké Dex Entry: Squirre, the Fire Squirrel Pokémon. Squirre is part of a Squirrel Pokémon trio that all live in the forests around Pokoh, and are said to preserve nature there and wherever it goes.

#85 Name: Squirow  
Classification: Grass Squirrel Pokémon  
Type: Grass  
Appearance: Its tail is fluffy and seems to actually be made of grass. It has two large teeth, and ears with tufts of grass on the end. It has leaves on the back of its wrists, and around its ankles. Its main body's fur is white, other than its ears.  
Poké Dex Entry: Squirow, the Grass Squirrel Pokémon. Squirow is part of a Squirrel Pokémon trio that all live in the forests around Pokoh, and are said to preserve nature there and wherever it goes.

#86 Name: Squiter  
Classification: Water Squirrel Pokémon  
Type: Water  
Appearance: Its tail is made out of water, but rarely splashes anyone. It has two large teeth, and ears with tufts of blue fur on the end. It has water like its tail around its wrists, and around its ankles. Its fur is white.  
Poké Dex Entry: Squiter, the Water Squirrel Pokémon. Squiter is part of a Squirrel Pokémon trio that all live in the forests around Pokoh, and are said to preserve nature there and wherever it goes.

#87 Name: Electirisu  
Classification: The EleSquirrel Pokémon  
Type: Electric  
Appearance: It still has its yellow cheek pouches, but they're larger. Its light blue fur is now a darker shade, and stretches so there are lightning shaped marks down each of its legs. Its front paws are no longer short and stubby, now only slightly shorter than its back paws. Its two front teeth are longer now. Instead of one tail, it now has two, which means double the power.  
Poké Dex Entry: Electirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon and Pachirisu's evolved form. Now with two tails, its electricity is doubled in power, and can be expanded to shock over a larger distance.

#88 Name: Flarostier  
Classification: The Frozen Flame Pokémon  
Type: Fire, Ice  
Appearance: Saber Tooth tiger form, main fur is red orange color, belly is yellow orange color, end of the tail has a large shard of Ice in the shape of a fire, area around the Pokémon's ankles and the collar is Ice in the shape of fire, this Pokémon's fangs and claws are said to be razor sharp shards of Ice.  
PokéDex Entry: Flarostier, the Frozen Flame Pokémon, this Pokémon is a unique blend of Fire and Ice. The Ice type attacks of this Pokémon are said to be able to cause burns and its Fire type attacks are believe to be able freeze its opponents. The Ice on its body is said is said to strong enough that no fire can melt it no matter how strong it is.

#89 Name: Choaking  
Classification: The Poison Gas Pokémon  
Type: Poison/Dark  
Appearance: 1 large round lumpy ball connected to two smaller lumpy balls, larger ball resembles the main body of a Weezing and the smaller balls resembles the form of a Koffing, the smaller parts has basic Skull and Cross-bones symbol on them and the main body has the same skull that an Adnocana has on its head, the coloring hasn't changed through its evolutionary line.  
PokéDex Entry: Choaking, the Poison Gas Pokémon and the Evolution of Weezing, this Pokémon can only be attained by using a Toxic Stone on Weezing. The gas that this Pokémon releases is highly toxic and will destroy your nervous system if inhaled for too long before slowly killing you. The gas is also highly flammable and combustible.

#90 Name: Adnocana  
Classification: The Anaconda Pokémon  
Type: Dark, Poison  
Appearance: Anaconda form,_ so a REALLY big snake body_, entire body is a dark violet color, along the back of the body it's scales stick up to form a very spiny and jagged armor, the end of its tale is an very pointy spear like tip that secretes a deadly poison, on top of its head is a dark grey skull.  
PokéDex Entry: Adnocana, the Anaconda Pokémon, this Pokémon is the evolved form of Arbok and can only be attained by using a Toxic Stone. This Pokémon's fangs are razor sharp and can even pierce through steel. The fangs and the tip of this Pokémon's tail secretes a deadly poison that can also be seen as a power acid, cures of this Pokémon's poison is scarce so avoiding this Pokémon is highly advised

#91 Name: Frubat  
Classification: The Fruit Bat Pokémon  
Type: Flying/Bug  
Appearance: It has large ears; its main body and head fur are a shade of brown in colour, the inside of its ears green. Its wings are the only 'limbs' on its upper body, it has no arms, and they're a pale green on the underside. Around its neck there are several small pieces of different fruits.  
Poké Dex Entry: Frubat, the Fruit Bat Pokémon. Frubat is commonly found around Bloomcrest town, but also in many caves around the whole Pokoh region. Frubat will only eat fruit, and also enjoys sharing the ever growing bunches of fruits around its neck.

#92 Name: Apprubat  
Classification: The Apple Bat Pokémon  
Type: Flying/Bug  
Appearance: Its fur is still a shade of light brown, but the inside of its ears are now red and so are the underside of its wings. It now has arms, its claws hooked onto the wings as if it were a using a pair of fake ones, its arms rarely leave its wings. It has an apple on the front of its neck with two green and one red leaf hanging beneath it.  
Poké Dex Entry: Apprubat, the Apple Bat Pokémon and an Evolved form of Frubat. Apprubat evolves when you give it an 'Apple Stone'. Apprubat, like its basic form, likes to give out fruit to hungry travellers, and now will only eat apples.

#93 Name: Banabat  
Classification: The Banana Bat Pokémon  
Type: Flying/Bug  
Appearance: Its fur is still a shade of light brown, but the inside of its ears are now yellow and so are the underside of its wings. Banabat, unlike Apprubat, has its arms free of its wings, and around them are yellow leaves. It has a small banana at the front of its neck, with two green and one yellow leaf hanging beneath it.  
Poké Dex Entry: Banabat, the Banana Bat Pokémon and an evolved form of Frubat. Banabat needs to be given the 'Banana Stone' to evolve. Banabat, like its basic form, likes to give out fruit to hungry travellers and will now only eat bananas.

#94 Name: Oranbat  
Classification: The Orange Bat Pokémon  
Type: Flying/Bug  
Appearance: Its fur is still a shade of light brown, but the inside of its ears are now orange and so are the underside of its wings. Oranbat, unlike Apprubat or Banabat, still has no arms. It has a small orange at the front of its neck, with two green and one orange leaf hanging beneath it.  
Poké Dex Entry: Oranbat, the Orange Bat Pokémon and an evolved form of Frubat. Oranbat needs to be given the 'Orange Stone' to evolve. Oranbat, like its basic form, likes to give out fruit to hungry travellers and will now only eat oranges.

#95 Name: Manasol  
Classification: the Mana Soul Pokémon  
Type: Aura, Grass  
Appearance: Wolf like body, grayish green color, light green belly fur, Collar fur and ankle fur natural green color, dark green color coats the back in the shape of vines, rock armor around ankles, collar area, and thighs, glowing light green lines form a leaf like design on the armor, pure green eyes  
PokéDex Entry: Manasol, the Mana Soul Pokémon, This Pokémon is one of the aura Pokémon that are told of in legend. This Pokémon is a proud and noble one, and the way it battles mirrors this since it will only fight an honorable battle. The light coming from its armor is said to be its aura mirroring the mana which represents its homes life force.

#96 Name: Flarasol  
Classification: the Burning Soul Pokémon  
Type: Aura, Fire  
Appearance: Lion like body, rose like red in color, mane and paw area a darker red, a fire like design coats its back and a fire like form represents it tail fire, bronze armor is on its back, around its mane, around its ankles, and on its thighs, red glowing lines form a fire like design, fiery red eyes  
PokéDex Entry: Flarasol, the Burning Soul Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of the great aura Pokémon that is told of in legend. This Pokémon has a proud and powerful nature, and the fire that emits from it mirrors that. The light that emits from it armor is said to be caused by its aura surging as bright and hot as fire itself.

#97 Name: Spirisol  
Classification: the Flowing Soul Pokémon  
Type: Aura, Water  
Appearance: form similar to Milotic, body color is a light blue, the tail fans are a mixture of blue and icy like blue, water drop symbols are on the fans, antennae and extensions are a near invisible light blue color, silver armor are located in three segments near the head, in the bodies center, and near the tail, blue glowing lines form a water drop like line on the armor, calm blue eyes.  
PokéDex Entry: Spirisol, the Flowing Soul Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of the great aura Pokémon that is told of in legend. This Pokémon is a proud and majestic Pokémon and its defensive battle style mirrors this. The lines on its armor are said to be its aura mirroring the world's oceans

#98 Name: Auracia  
Classification: The Aura Pokémon  
Type: Aura/Fighting  
Appearance: A humanoid type of Pokémon in body, its eyes are the most human out of any Pokémon. Its body is black from the neck to the ankles, whilst the arms and feet are a light blue. On a male there seems to be a dark blue thief's mask around the eyes and on a female a Masquerade type of mask in a lighter blue. Its head has white, chin length hair; its eyes are a deep sapphire. Reaches the height of an average human's waist.  
PokéDex entry: Auracia, the Aura Pokémon. This Pokémon was named after the civilization it once belonged to, the great Auracians. It has greater control over Aura than Riolu and Lucario, and is extremely rare, as also classed as a legendary Pokémon.

#99 Name: Yuream  
Classification: The Dream Reader Pokémon  
Type: Psychic  
Appearance: A cloud shaped creature with the ability to shift into any shape whilst still like a cloud.  
Poké Dex entry: Yuream, the dream reader Pokémon. Yuream is a legendary Pokémon; it can invade dreams and see what they are without even being close to the person. This can come in handy for the Pokémon, but many seek it for evil reasons.

#100 Name: Akumare  
Classification: The Dream Stealer Pokémon  
Type: Dark/Psychic  
Appearance: A kind of cloud shaped creature, a lot like its opposite, Yuream. But unlike Yuream, its colouring is dark, like a storm cloud, and its eyes are a bright red.  
Poké Dex entry: Akumare, the Dream Stealer Pokémon. Akumare is a legendary Pokémon, and the opposite of Yuream. This Pokémon can invade dreams, turn them into nightmares or steal them away, and like Yuream (I forgot to mention this in Yuream's profile) can bring someone's dreams to reality... but generally only brings nightmares to life.

#101 Name: Seravent  
Classification: The Dark Aura Pokémon  
Type: Aura/Dark  
Appearance: a snake like form, equal to 250ft in length, a black body with a dark grey underbelly, silver crown like armor on its head, silver armor around the body closest to the head and along the whole of the body leading to the tail, The tail holds a silver Triton like shape that also holds a natural Aura Stone, and dark grey Aura Stone is located at the base of the crown and in the center of the armor, glowing Dark Blue Tribal designs coat the side of the body.  
PokéDex Entry: Seravent, the Dark Aura Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of Pokoh's legendary Aura Pokémon. This Pokémon has a chaotic nature and only desires destruction at its wake.

#102 Name: Psyavent  
Classification: The Mental Aura Pokémon  
Type: Aura/Psychic  
Appearance: a snake like form, equal to 220ft in length, a dark purple body with a light purple underbelly, Gold crown like armor on its head, golden armor around the body leading down towards the tail, the tail holds a large scepter ring with several rings dangling around it and an Aura Stone at the base of the ring, A Dark Purple Aura stone is located at the center of the armor and at the base of the crown, glowing dark blue water tribal designs line the side of the body.  
PokéDex Entry: Psyavent, the Mental Aura Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of Pokoh's legendary Aura Pokémon. This Pokémon has a stern nature and often judges others harshly; mainly because it has possibly the highest IQ level ever believes that all others are lower than it.

#103 Name: Coravent  
Classification: The Artificial Aura Pokémon  
Type: Aura/Cyber  
Appearance: a snake like form, equal to 300ft in length, it has a hard metal body maintaining the same cold steel like color all around it's body, when still or when moving it looks like a normal huge snake, but when standing straight up its body opens up to reveal several lines of a glowing Light blue color, a crown forms for its head, it's main body closest to the head opens up to a large armor that mimics a huge shield since the armor doesn't wrap around the body, on the head an Aura Stone is revealed, and the metal opens to reveal a huge Aura Stone inside the body.  
PokéDex Entry: Coravent, the Artificial Aura Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of Pokoh's Legendary Aura Pokémon. This Pokémon was created by the same scientist that created the Cyber Pokémon. This Pokémon was made to locate the Legendary Snakes, but after awhile it slowly gained its own conscious and joined the originally two snakes. This Pokémon is the strongest among the Aura Snakes.

#104 Name: Cyba  
Classification: The Cyber Pokémon  
Type: Cyber  
Appearance: Exactly the same as Saiber but with red lines.  
Poké Dex entry: Cyba, the cyber Pokémon. One of the legendary duo of the Pokoh region, it was created by a mad scientist years ago, way ahead of its time, and broke free with Saiber, the other, and became legends after a series of protections of the region. Little is known about it.

#105 Name: Saiber  
Classification: The Cyber Pokémon  
Type: Cyber  
Appearance: Saiber, the cyber Pokémon. One of the legendary duo of the Pokoh region, it was created by a mad scientist years ago, way ahead of its time, and broke free with Cyba, the other, and became legends after a series of protections of the region. Little is known about it.

#106 Name: Yunsolgan  
Classification: the Divine Sovereign Pokémon  
Type: Aura, Dragon  
Appearance: Medieval Dragon form, dark grey color, underbelly grey color, interior wings blue color, main scales are considered to be equivalent to steel armor, tip of the tail is similar to spear point, head looks sleek and arrow shaped, eyes are a shining blue, white glowing lines curve around the back and the wings evenly and smoothly  
PokéDex Entry: Yunsolgan, the Divine Sovereign Pokémon, this Pokémon is the legendary aura guardian of the Auracian race and is a being spoken of highly in Pokoh legends. Very little can be said about this Pokémon that is true, but aura users have claimed to see it or its brother Yansalgan within the Harmonic City Auracian Ruins, but only within the deepest recesses of the ruins.

#107 Name: Yansalgan  
Classification: the Eternal Sovereign Pokémon  
Type: Aura, Dragon  
Appearance: Medieval Dragon form, Black color, silver underbelly, interior wings red color, main scales are considered to be indestructible and as tough as pure steel, tip of the tail is similar to a small sword edge, head is sleek and edged similar to an ax form, eyes are an angry dark blue, dark grey glowing lines curve around the back and the wings sharply and jagged.  
PokéDex: Yansalgan, the Eternal Sovereign Pokémon, this Pokémon is the legendary aura guardian of the Auracian race and is a being spoken highly of in Pokoh legends. Very little can be said about this Pokémon this considered truth, but certain aura users have claimed to see it or its sister Yunsolgan within the Harmonic City Auracian Ruins, but only within the deepest recesses of the ruins.

#108 Name: Auragem  
Classification: The Solid Aura Pokémon  
Type: Aura  
Appearance: (Base) looks like a small doll make from blue crystals that glow brightly (Active) When in battle this Pokémon grows into the size of a full adult human, the body is rather edged, the hands and feet are all pointed (Sync) An exact copy of the person, object, or Pokémon that it wants to mimic  
PokeDex Entry: Auragem, the Solid Aura Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of a kind and is said to have been created during the time of the ancient Auracian Kingdom. This Pokémon has avoided being captured for years by transforming into random objects, people, and other Pokémon through its special ability "Sync". This Pokémon will only allow a true descendent of the Auracian royalty to claim ownership.

_**There you go, I couldn't have done this without the help of Torchix, she's been a been a major help ever since we started recreating her Pokoh region. Now all I have left to say is enjoy the rest of the story and continue to Read and Review!**_


	25. Chapter 23: A Pokemon Ranger!

_**Update! I hope that you all find the PokeDex that I submitted useful! Now I hope that you all enjoy this Update which features LadyTrainer's OC: Keladry!**_

_**It's a lovely afternoon as we join our heroes on the road to Maple Town, but will they be able to keep from anything bad happening?**_

"Seriously man, as soon as you get back behind that machine you need to destroy it." Vahn sighed. "It's really getting annoying."

"I know," Nathen said. "Believe me; as soon as I get my chance I'm destroying that thing."

"Good." Vahn said as looked towards the sky. "How much longer until we get to Maple Town?"

"No idea." Nathen said.

"What? You're supposed to know the entire region like the back of your hand." Vahn said.

"It's been a few days since I was able to look at my Atlas," Nathen said. "So I have no idea how far or where things are located, I just know what comes after each town or city."

"Don't worry, I'll find it." Karina said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small book. "Maple town's about a day or two away."

"Ah man and it's already getting late so I guess we'd better find a place to set up camp." Hope said.

"You're right, let's see…there's a clearing about a mile away," Nathen said. "That should be a decent camping ground."

"Alright then, why don't you go scout it out and we'll meet you there?" Vahn said.

"Okay, I guess I could go get camp ready." Nathen said as he started running down the path.

"Now that he's gone, let's enjoy the silence." Vahn said.

_(Clearing)_

"I love how I'm faster here, now this looks like a decent place for camp." Nathen said as he walked over to a stump and sat down. "Maybe I should see if I can fix that damn remote."

"Let's see…looks like a simple system malfunction," Nathen said. "But that doesn't explain why I was forced down into this world."

"Maybe it was because Gem was already in Shrubhill and she had her own devise on her," Nathen said as he started rewiring the remote. "Either way, that should do it…but I can't go back now. Not until I've fixed what I've wronged."

"Someone's coming." Nathen said as he quickly looked towards the forest.

"Man I'm wiped." A man said as he walked into the clearing. "Author? Is that you?"

"Avrey? Hey man it's been awhile." Nathen said as Avrey walked up to him. "How's your journey been going?"

"Pretty good, I got my 3rd badge awhile ago." Avrey said. "The gym was a rough one, and that gym leader was creepy."

"Was the Gym Type Poison?" Nathen asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Avrey asked.

"Trust me, I just know." Nathen sighed as he looked up the path.

"Oh yeah, where's Vahn, Karina and Wisteria?" Avrey asked.

"No idea about Wisteria, but Vahn and Karina are walking down the path," Nathen said. "They should be here in a few minutes"

"Oh, and what do you mean you have no idea where Wisteria is?" Avrey asked.

"I mean what I said, she broke from us after Shrubhill City," Nathen said. "I'd expect that you ran into her when you cut through Shrubhill City yourself."

"I didn't, I guess she must've left before I got there." Avrey said as Vahn, Karina, Hope, Ellis and Kris came into sight. "There they are, but who're the other three?"

"The two up front are Hope and Kris, and the shy one in the back is Ellis." Nathen said.

"Oh, I guess that I'll learn them better when they get over here." Avrey said.

"Avrey, where'd you run off to?" a female voice called out from the forest.

"Who's that?" Nathen asked.

"If you'd believe me a Pokémon Ranger." Avrey sighed as he stood up and turned towards the forest.

"How do you know a Ranger?" Nathen asked.

"I ran into her while walking through the forest," Avrey said. "She's looking for a Pokémon that's said to have been sighted in a nearby lake."

"Why not call her over here?" Nathen said. "Maybe we could talk Vahn and the others to lend a hand?"

"I guess that sounds like a decent plan," Avrey said. "Hey Keladry, I'm over here!"

"This must be the clearing…hey isn't that Avrey?" Karina asked as the group walked into the clearing.

"I do believe it is." Vahn said as he ran towards Nathen and Avrey. "Hey Avrey, it's been awhile."

"It sure has, how many badges have you gathered?" Avrey asked.

"Only 2, how many do you have?" Vahn said.

"I have 3, so I guess I'm one over you." Avrey said as a woman walked out of the forest.

_The girl was in a black pair of shorts with a yellow stripe that reached to just above her knees, a black and white top, a red, white and yellow short sleeved jacket, red, white and black gloves and shoes with yellow socks underneath the shoes, she had a Vatonage Styler on her right arm. She had blue eyes and short brown hair with two spiky buns on the sides of her head._

"Why'd you leave me back there?" Keladry asked as she gasped for breath,

"Sorry, I guess we got spilt up," Avrey said as a Craniados jumped out of the forest. "I couldn't find you so I guess I just made my way to a clearing."

"Either way, um could you tell me who all these people are?" Keladry asked.

"I guess, Keladry this is Vahn, Karina, Hope, Ellis, Kris, and Nathen." Avrey said. "Everyone, this is Pokémon Ranger Keladry."

"It's nice to meet you." Karina said as Keladry just stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's just that I finally realized who you are," Keladry said. "You're the winner of the Amber town Pokémon Contest and the runner up of the Root Cove Town Pokémon Contest, and you're the winner of the Root Cove Contest."

"I take it that you're a fan?" Nathen asked.

"No, I'm a rival," Keladry said. "I've decided that while still taking up my jobs as a Pokémon Ranger, that I'd be a Coordinator part time."

"Well it's nice to know that I have a rival." Karina said with a smile.

"Oh, and I was wondering, what are you all doing here anyway?" Keladry asked.

"We were about to set up camp for the night," Nathen said. "Feel free to join us."

"Oh yeah, Nathen could you lend a hand in getting everything set up?" Vahn asked as he pulled his bag off.

"Sure." Nathen said as he put his bag next to the stump.

"Sorry but we can't stay." Keladry said. "I'm on a mission and Avrey's helping me."

"You won't find the lake at this hour." Nathen said as he helped Vahn put up a tent.

"And what do you know?" Keladry said.

"More than you," Nathen said. "The lake you want is called Crystal Lake, and it can only be found at night, the dead of night to be precise. So you've still got a few hours before you can even hope to get near that lake."

"I would've found it eventually; I don't need your help." Keladry said. "Come on Avrey, we've got a lake to find."

"I think we should listen to Nathen," Avrey said. "It's obvious that he's the only one that truly knows his way around the region, so I say that we should have him lead the way to the lake."

"How do you know that all this is true?" Keladry said. "For all we know he's trying to trick us and find the Crystal Pokémon himself."

"I don't need to find it because I already have." Nathen sighed as he looked towards the sky.

"Then I guess you should know what the Pokémon is." Keladry asked.

"A Milotic, uniquely colored, classified as a Water/Ice Type Pokémon instead of a natural Water Type." Nathen said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stone. "This is a crystal that I pulled from the depths of the lake, it'll glow on the night of a full moon, which just so happens to be tonight."

"Yeah right, that could just be a random crystal." Keladry said.

"Excuse me but could you all stop arguing?" Kris asked. "If you really want to know then why don't you stay here and wait to see if what Nathen said about the crystal is true?"

"Alright, but you'd better be right." Keladry said as she walked to one end of the clearing.

"With all the fighting done, could you please help me finish up?" Vahn asked.

"Oh right." Nathen said as he started helping Vahn finish setting camp up.

_Several Minutes later around a Campfire…_

"So Hope's you little sister?" Avrey asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking for her for a good 4 years." Vahn said as he placed a hand on his sister's head.

"Sounds like a hard time on you." Avrey said.

"It was, not knowing if she was alright really made me feel terrible." Vahn said.

"But now that we're back together, we're never going to be apart." Hope said.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Kris said as she looked up into a tree and notice Nathen sitting on a branch looking at the moon. "Any idea why Nathen's up in a tree?"

"Nope." Hope said as she stared into the campfire.

"I think that I'll go check on him." Karina said.

"Why bother?" Keladry asked.

"If something's wrong I want to know if there's any way that I can help." Karina said as she walked over to the large tree and started climbing.

"_Wouldn't it be marvelous if she slipped most of the way up and fell?_" Ellis's inner voice asked.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Ellis whispered to herself.

"_Oh come on, you know that your only chance at Vahn will be if Karina's gone._" The voice said.

"I want to try it my way." Ellis whispered.

"Hey Ellis, you've been really quiet." Vahn said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I guess I'm just tired." Ellis said as she stood up. "I think that I'll go lay down."

"Okay, get some rest." Vahn said as he looked back at Karina still climbing the tree.

"So Vahn, have you asked Karina out yet?" Avrey asked.

"What the…I thought that I told you that we were just friends?" Vahn said as he recovered from what Avrey asked.

"I know, but I still think that you would've come out and told Karina how you felt by now." Avrey said.

"It doesn't matter, we're just friends." Vahn said.

"Vahn, just stop. You know it, I know it, I'm positive that everyone that you've come in contact with as a group believes that you two like each other," Avrey said. "So why do you keep telling yourself that you're just friends?"

"It's none of your business, so just drop it." Vahn said with anger in his voice.

"Alright alright, just keep your cool. It's getting late so we'd better get some rest if we plan on getting to the Lake in time." Avrey said as he walked towards his tent.

"Sorry, you're right." Vahn said. "We got about 3 hours until midnight, so now's a good time to call it."

"Night everyone." Hope and Kris said as they walked towards their tent.

"Night." Vahn said as he walked towards his own tent.

"Night." Keladry said as she walked towards her won while looking up at Karina who had reached the branch that Nathen was sitting on.

_(Tree Branch)_

"Hey Nathen," Karina said. "Why are you up here on your own?"

"I guess I prefer to be alone." Nathen sighed as he helped Karina sit on the branch.

"Oh, have you gotten bored with us?" Karina asked a she rested up against Nathen.

"I could never get bored with you," Nathen said. "Vahn's attitude maybe, but never you."

"Thanks…are you thinking about Alice?" Karina asked as she looked out towards the moon.

"Yeah, I can't believe that I wasn't able to help her." Nathen said.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to help her." Karina said. "And we'll help any way possible."

"I know that you would," Nathen sighed. "But I don't you or Vahn to take any part in me helping Alice."

"Why?" Karina asked.

"What happened to Alice is my fault," Nathen said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Aura Stone. "And I don't want to risk any of you getting caught in the middle."

"I don't care, Alice is my friend and I want to do what I can to help her." Karina said.

"I know you do, but I can't risk you getting hurt," Nathen said. "You're too important."

"I know; it's because I'm a princess." Karina said.

"No, it's because of your aura." Nathen said. "While I was infiltrating TUA, I learned of their plan, and finding a true Auracian was of utmost importance, but they also needed someone that has an Aura that could only have come from a perfect Auracian."

"But I though Auracians were extinct, and that only those that are descended from Auracians could utilize Aura?" Karina asked.

"That is true, but they were doing research and came up with info on one of the previous samples that they had prior and realized that the aura this one person may have would be an exact form of an Auracian." Nathen said.

"Do you know who?" Karina asked.

"I was the one that did the research, so yeah." Nathen said.

"Then tell me, I want to help this person." Karina said as she looked towards Nathen.

Karina stared at Nathen and got no response but as she looked deep into his eyes she soon realized who TUA was looking for. TUA wanted the last true Auracian, TUA wanted her.

"It's…me, they want me don't they?" Karina asked in a sadden tone.

"Please, keep this to yourself." Nathen said.

"I will, but how am I the one that they wanted?" Karina asked. "Ever since I was 5 my aura was kept under tight watch."

"Please put it out of mind, when the time comes I'll explain as much as I can," Nathen said as he put away the Aura Stone. "Ready to head down?"

"Yeah, but how do you plan on getting us down?" Karina asked as Nathen pulled her closer.

"Do you really have to ask?" Nathen said. "Now just hang on."

"Okay, just please be careful." Karina said as the two jumped off the branch and glided down to the ground.

"Alright, now off to bed." Nathen said as Karina backed away from him.

"Okay." Karina said as she walked towards her tent.

"I hope that she'll be able to accept what's happening in her city." Nathen said as he laid down next to the tree. "2 hours left."

_(Clearing: Midnight)_

"Alright Mr. Map, it's midnight, let's see that crystal." Keladry said.

"Here," Nathen said as he pulled out the small crystal, but it was glowing very brightly. "Does this prove that I know what I'm saying?"

"I guess, now if you don't mind lead us to the lake." Keladry said.

"Don't need to, the mass light from the lake itself usually leads the way." Nathen said as he pointed towards a bright light in the forest.

"Oh, so are you telling me that I could've walked through the forest aimlessly and have just been led there by a light as soon as midnight came around?" Keladry asked.

"Yeah, but at the range we're at the light is visible, letting you walk aimlessly could've put you at a distance where you would never had been able to see the light," Nathen said as he started walking towards the light. "Now, do you want to see the lake or not?"

"Fine, but I'm taking charge." Keladry said as she ran past Nathen.

"Wait, Dammit." Nathen said as he stopped in his tracks. "Everyone be careful, there's a Shadasp nest nearby and they're active at night, and deadly in large groups."

"A Shadasp?" Avrey asked as he pulled out his PokéDex and began searching for the data.

_The form that came up was similar to a Beedrill, its wings are more ellipse shaped and can flap at incredibly high speeds, the main body is black and has dark blue stripes are around the lower end at an angle, like Beedrill it has needles in place of its hands but they're thinner, it's eyes are a dark red, the needle on its lower end is larger and has a more solid point._

_**Shadasp, the Night Wasp Pokémon, this Pokémon is usually asleep during the day, but is a horror at night. The needle on its lower end secrets a poison that can paralyze the body for 72 hours.**_

"Doesn't sound very good to get stung." Hope said.

"Yeah, so let's get moving and make sure the Pokémon Ranger doesn't get stung." Nathen said as the group started walking towards the light.

_(Crystal Lake)_

"Found it, I hate to admit it, but Nathen was right," Keladry said as she looked into the glowing lake. "I would never have found this lake if I didn't wait for midnight."

"Now let's see, the mission wanted me to verify the Crystal Pokémon." Keladry said as she looked through her Styler's Mission Browser. "Yup, but I don't see the Milotic anywhere."

"You wouldn't find it yet." Nathen said as the group walked out into the clearing.

"Why?" Keladry asked.

"Two reasons, she doesn't trust many people so you would've had to prove yourself as someone that wouldn't do harm to this location," Nathen said as he stared into the lake. "And she knew that I was in the area, so she wants her crystal back."

"What do you mean that she wants the crystal back?" Kris asked.

"I mean what I said, she gave me the crystal as long as I promised to return it one day," Nathen said as he pulled out the crystal and tossed it into the lake. "And that day's today."

As the crystal fell deeper into the lake it slowly grew brighter and brighter before a shadow appeared on the lake.

"Is that the Milotic?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, hey Crystal, I'm back." Nathen said as the Milotic jumped out of the lake.

_The main body of the Milotic was white, the tail area was mostly a light blue and a few areas was a violet red, eyebrows and extensions are a fogged light blue, eyes are a bright sapphire color._

"What a beautiful Pokémon." Ellis said as the Milotic swam up to the group.

"It's been awhile Crystal, I hope you don't mind all the other people," Nathen said as he petted the Milotic. "Don't work they're good people."

Suddenly as everyone gathered around the Milotic, a large explosion went off as smoke started to roll over the lake. Then out of nowhere Milotic was raised into the sky.

"Finally, a Pokémon that matches my beauty." Tina said from the balloon that Team Rocket was in. "But now we must do away with these pests."

"Now I'm mad, give Crystal back." Nathen called.

"Yeah, that Pokémon belongs in this lake, not in some idiots Pokeball!" Keladry called out.

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Tina yelled.

"You you old hag!" Keladry yelled which struck a nerve on Tina.

"Smooth." Nathen said he reach into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball.

"That does it! Prepare to die! Arbok show them not to mess with me!" Tina said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened up to her large snake.

"A low me, you focus on rescuing the Milotic." Kris said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened up to a large Crystal ball with three eyes.

"A Talmind." Karina said as she pulled out her PokéDex.

_**Talmind, the Prediction Pokémon. This Pokémon is very hard to spot; it can always predict when trainer's come after it so unless it wants to be caught then it generally doesn't get caught. You must be very trustworthy for this to happen.**_

"Use Psychic." Kris said as the entire blimp stopped in it's tracks.

"Do you plan on using that Styler any time soon?" Nathen asked.

"Oh right, now let's see Aerial Ace would be good." Keladry said.

"Then let me and my Swellow handle it." Vahn said.

"No, we need to let the Pokémon Ranger handle her own mission." Nathen said. "Keladry, there's a Scarlreb on top of the tree."

"Let's see…it knows Aerial Ace, so let's get going." Keladry said. "Capture On!"

Soon a small disk shot out of the Styler and began spinning around the large red bird.

"And Capture Complete, now Scarlreb use Aerial Ace on the net and then the balloon." Keladry said as the Pokémon sliced through then net and then left a large slice through the balloon before flying off.

As Talmind released the Psychic the part of the net holding Milotic fell into water and Arbok was sent flying onto the box as it went flying away, but as it landed somewhere in the forest a large buzzing sound was heard a hundreds of red eyes appeared in the forest.

"I suggest we leave." Nathen said.

"Why?" Keladry said as hundreds of Shadasp appear from the forest.

"Let's just say that if we stay, we'll be here for three days," Nathen said. "Now as I said let's get out of here!"

Several minutes later…

"That was close." Keladry said. "Why didn't you warn us about the Pokémon?"

"I did, you ran ahead before I was able to tell you all as a group." Nathen said.

"So is it mission complete?" Ellis asked.

"Yup, the Crystal Pokémon has been verified as a real being," Keladry said. "So mission complete."

"Good, now let's get to sleep so that we'll be rested tomorrow." Avrey said.

"Right." Everyone said as they all went back to their tents.

_That morning…_

"So where's everyone heading?" Keladry asked.

"We're continuing on to Maple Town." Nathen said.

"And I'm cutting past them all to Cragrock Town," Avrey said. "It's far away from here, but I heard that it has a Gym so it'll be worth it."

"Alright then, I hope that we all meet again." Keladry said.

"I'm sure we will." Vahn said.

"Well, see you all later." Avrey said as he walked down his own path.

"See ya." Nathen's group said as they walked down their path.

"Alright then, I guess I should see about getting in touch with Command for the next mission." Keladry said as she travelled down her path.

_**After meeting back up with Avrey and getting to meet a Pokémon Ranger, Nathen's group presses forward towards Maple Town, but will the rest of the trip be easy as they think it will?**_

_**There you go, I hope that you all enjoyed the inclusion of a Pokemon Ranger! And speaking of said ranger here's her profile!**_

**_Name: Keladry_**

**_ Gender: Female_**

**_ Age: 17_**

**_ Hometown: Somewhere in Fiore_**

**_ Family: Mom, Dad, Little Sis (May actually have names, but just referred to as these)_**

**_ Occupation: Ranger/Coordinator_**

**_ Personality: Kind, strong willed, hardworking_**

**_ Talents: Top Ranger, skilled enough to handle Vatonage Styler, good at making friends_**

**_ Appearance: Same as girl from Shadows of Almia game_**

**_ Clothes: Basic Pokémon Ranger uniform. _**  
**_ Contest Dress: Longer red shorts with yellow and black stripes like usual, fancy red, long shirt w/ Capture Disc around her neck as a necklace, and her stylus on like normal_**

**_Friends: Karina (as well as friendly rival), can put up w/ Nathan, all Pokémon, people in Almia region_**

**_Crush: Keith, back in Almia, but she's good at hiding it._**

**_ Pokémon: Usually, her Friend Pokémon is a Cranidos, but she has all the other Pokémon you can get in the game, and Darkrai shows up to help her sometimes when in great danger (?)_**

**_ Future Pokémon: Any she befriends, although she'll eventually have to release them_**

**_ History: Mostly explained in the Shadows of Almia game. She got bored after Mission Brighton, and got permission to be a part time Coordinator from Chairperson Erma while still on Ranger duty._**

**_ Goal: To get all ribbons, befriend all Pokémon, stop evil people, fill her browser, and have a great time!_**

**_ Aura: Light Blue, befriended the legendaries, it was so strong!_**

**_ Role: Good_**

**_Partners (Random Each Encounter):_**

**_Cranidos_****_Pachirisu_****_Munchlax_****_Starly_****_Piplup_****_Chimchar_****_Turtwig_****_Mime Jr._****_Gible_****_Snover_****_Sneazel_****_Misdreavus_****_Kricketot_****_Machop_****_Shieldon_****_Croagunk_****_Hippopotos_**


	26. Chapter 24: New Pokemon Allies!

_**Update!...I'm running out of ideas on what to be saying during this part! But, I will say that I'm debuting Hotrod198's OC: Cole Harding!**_

_**It's a bright and sunny day as we rejoin our heroes on the way to Maple Town…**_

"Man, in between installments is really boring." Vahn sighed.

"I figured that you enjoyed the quiet time." Nathen said.

"I do, but to tell you the truth, doing each of these installments speeds the day along." Vahn said.

"Then I guess I need to start coming up with more interesting plots." Nathen said.

"That would be nice." Karina said.

"Hey Nathen, when do you think that we can improve our Pokémon team and the one's that we already have?" Vahn asked.

"So you're asking when you can find a time to capture Pokémon, and train the ones that you currently have." Nathen said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Vahn said.

"I'm not sure about Kris or Ellis, you three can still capture a Pokémon and be able to keep it with you," Nathen said. "Looks like we're about to come up to another clearing, so I guess today we can work on improving your Pokémon."

"Really?" Karina asked.

"Yeah, I mean the only Pokémon that you two have from Pokoh is Starlwing, Phoenix, and Tikamo," Nathen said as he turned into a large clearing. "So I'm giving you three a mission."

"Even me?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, you may be a junior trainer, but you can still get roped into a battle," Nathen said. "So you'll need more Pokémon than Rebecca."

"Alright!" Hope said as she pulled out her Pokeball.

"Oh, do you have any idea what Pokémon you want to capture?" Nathen asked.

"Avrey said that the next gym is a Poison type, and they're weak against Ground Types," Vah said. "So finding a Ground Type Pokémon would be a good thing, but I'll take anything that'll help me get stronger."

"I don't really mind what I find." Karina said.

"I'm hoping to find a nice Pokémon!" Hope said.

"Alright then, why don't you all head into the forest and find at least 2 Pokémon, but you need at least one to be able to eat." Nathen said as he pulled out a folded storage cube.

"Wait, are you saying that we need to have captured at least one Pokémon before we can even get lunch?" Vahn asked.

"Yup, and you can't chose a weak Pokémon that anyone can capture," Nathen said as a large picnic ground appeared in the clearing. "You need to show that the Pokémon that you captured has a solid potential as a Pokémon taking on the league and the Grand Festival."

"I see, I guess you want us to make sure that the Pokémon we chose won't be a possible burden down the road." Karina said.

"No Pokémon will ever be a burden, but some are stubborn and are hard to train and can make a trainer's life miserable if the Pokémon won't listen or train the way you want to." Nathen said as he started up a fire.

"I get it, you want us to find a Pokémon that we can connect with and find a powerful bond." Hope said.

"I guess we know who inherited the brains in the family," Nathen said as he laughed a little. "Yes, Hope's right, I want you three to go into that forest and find at least two Pokémon that you can connect with, but you have to capture at least one if you want to be able to eat."

"Okay, we'll be back in a few minutes." Vahn said as he ran into the forest.

"Vahn wait up!" Hope said as she ran after her brother.

"I guess I'll go on my own." Karina said as she walked off into a different part of the forest.

"Are you sure sending them off on their own is a good idea?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, they've been traveling alone for a long time so they should be able to handle themselves." Nathen said as several piles of food appeared on a table. "Now let's put Vahn's cooking capabilities to use."

"Here let me help." Ellis said as she walked towards Nathen. "It may not look it, but I'm a pretty decent cook."

"Okay, let's work together on this." Nathen said as he started working together with Ellis on lunch.

_(Shining Forest-Vahn and Hope)_

"So Vahn, what Pokémon do you think we'll find?" Hope asked.

"Who knows, but our goal is to find a Pokémon that we will have a strong bond with." Nathen said as he looked around the forest.

"I'm hoping to find beautiful looking Pokémon." Hope said as a Pokémon perched itself on her head.

"I think I found you one." Vahn said as began flying around Hope's head.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Hope said as she looked at the butterfly floating around her. "What's this pretty little thing?"

_The __Pokémon had a __butterfly like body, it's wings are larger than most other butterfly Pokémon, the wing design and color varies based on the relationship between the Pokémon and the trainer, the main body is small and is a dark blue color, it's eyes are large and are a light blue color_

_**Magifly, the Mystic Butterfly Pokémon, this Pokémon can only be found as a female, and is a favorite to women and children. The wings are always changing color and design to show its emotions. When not part of a trainers team the wings show how it's feeling, but when it's owned by someone its wings show the strength of the bond between the two.**_

"Sound like this Pokémon can really tell how strong the bond between it and its trainer is," Vahn said. "And it's really taken a liking to you."

"I think so; would you like to come with me?" Hope asked as the Pokémon hovered in front of her.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hope said as she pulled out a Pokeball. "Go, Pokeball!"

As the Pokeball grew closer the Magifly knocked the ball back with her wing.

"I thought that she wanted to come with me," Hope said as she caught the Pokeball.

"I think she does, but I think that she wants to battle with you also." Vahn said as he took several steps back.

"Really, okay come on out Rebecca," Hope said as she threw out a Pokeball and her Eevee appeared. "Rebecca, we're battling that Magifly to add it to our family, so give it your all!"

"Good luck Hope." Vahn said.

"Alright, Rebecca use Shadow Ball!" Hope said as her Eevee fired off a black ball, but the Magifly sent it back with a strong wind.

"That looked like Silver Wind." Vahn said.

"Use Quick Attack!" Hope called out as her Eevee charged at the Magifly.

As Rebecca came in contact with the Magifly the brightness of the wings began to cull and lose color.

"Hm, Hope look at Magifly's wings," Vahn said. "When Rebecca landed the attack Magifly's wings lost their brightness and color. Use her wings to tell when you need to use a Pokeball."

"Okay, I think that we still need to weaken her more," Hope said. "Use Quick Attack and then Take Down!"

As Rebecca grew closer the Magifly use Silver Wind again, but it only slowed Rebecca. Rebecca's attack landed and knocked Magifly to the ground.

"Magifly looks pretty weak and the wings are showing it." Vahn said.

"I think I should try it now," Hope said. "Go Pokeball!"

This time the Pokeball came in contact with the Magifly, and as the Pokémon went into the Pokeball all went silent as it was determining if the Pokémon would stay or not.

After what seemed like hours the Pokeball clicked and the capture was complete.

"Alright! I caught a Magifly!" Hope said as she grabbed the Pokeball and jumped up and down.

"Good job Hope," Vahn said as he walked up to his sister. "Now I guess I should get to looking for my Pokémon."

"Yup!" Hope said as she followed her brother through the forest.

_(Shining Forest-Karina)_

"Man, I wish I knew exactly what Pokémon I wanted to get." Karina sighed as she sat on a stump. "I hope that Vahn and Hope are having better luck than me."

"Excuse me miss, but are you lost?" a man asked.

"Hm, no actually I'm looking for a Pokémon." Karina said as she looked at the man.

_The man has black spiky hair and blue eyes; he is fairly tall with Caucasian skin. He wears a black jacket with a white shirt underneath. He also has blue jeans, black and white sneakers and a yin and yang necklace._

"I'm Karina by the way." Karina said as she stood up.

"I'm Cole, Cole Harding," Cole said. "So what Pokémon were you looking for exactly?"

"I'm not really looking for any specific Pokémon," Karina said. "But I'm trying to find one that'll be good for contests."

"So you're a Coordinator?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I've competed in two contests, but I've only gotten one ribbon." Karina said.

"I'm taking on the league, and I've gotten two badges." Cole said.

"Cool, I'm guessing that you're cutting through to Maple Town?" Karina asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get to Ivyleaf City for the gym there." Cole said.

"I'm head there with my friends also, but I need to get my Pokémon first." Karina said.

"Well why don't I lend you a hand?" Cole asked.

"That'd be great." Karina said as the two started searching through the forest.

"Hey, I think I see a bird?" Cole said as he pointed towards a pink bird.

"That looks like a Robred," Karina said. "But its color is a lot brighter than a normal Robred."

_The bird was indeed a Robred, but for some unknown reason the coloring was different, the majority of it plumage is a dull red that brightened out into a light pink, but its stomach and face are a bright pink, same with its claws, the underneath, and the tip of its wings. Its beak was still short._

"I want it." Karina said.

"Alright, looks like we've found you your Pokémon," Cole said. "So I say you get to battling it."

"Right, Tikamo come on out." Karina said as her small tiger appeared. "Tikamo, see that bird over there, I want you to use Energy ball on it."

"So is that your Pokémon?" Cole asked as Tikamo ran out towards the bird.

"Yeah, I hope that this battle will help him build confidence in himself." Karina said as she ran towards her Pokémon.

"Wait up, I want to see how this battle turns out." Cole said as he followed Karina

_(Forest Clearing)_

In the clearing Tikamo was firing several Energy Balls at the oddly colored Robred, with most of them hitting the mark.

"Good job Tikamo, now use Razor Leaf." Karina said as she entered the clearing.

"Why are you using Grass Type attack?" Cole asked. "They're only doing half their normal damage."

"I know, but I've notice something," Karina said. "Tikamo's attacks are stronger than normal, I started noticing it when I first started training him. He was able to deal major damage even with attacks that are weak against the receiving Pokémon."

"So you think that Tikamo's attacks are actually stronger than that Robred's?" Cole asked.

"I do, now let's end this with Magical Leaf!" Karina said but instead of letting off several multicolored leaves he fired off a glowing dark blue green beam.

"What was that?" Cole asked. "It didn't look like a Solarbeam."

"I don't know; let's see…the PokéDex says that it was a move called Gaia Burst." Karina said as she noticed that the Robred was on the ground and Tikamo looked exhausted.

"Now's your chance." Cole said as Karina picked up her Tikamo.

"Right, Pokeball go." Karina said as she tossed over a Pokeball and it connected with the Robin Pokémon.

Seconds went by before the capture was finished, and it was verified that Karina caught the oddly colored Robred.

"Congrats, I'll be heading off," Cole said as walked towards a path leading out of the forest. "I hope to see you around Maple Town or Ivyleaf City."

"Okay, good luck with your journey." Karina said as she sat down on the ground. "You're an amazing Pokémon Tikamo."

_(Path Clearing)_

"It's really quiet without Vahn and the others." Kris said.

"Yeah, I wish there was more to do." Ellis said as she sat over in a chair.

"You know I never said that Vahn, Karina, and Hope were the only ones that could go into the forest looking for Pokémon," Nathen said as he pulled out his Pokeballs from his pocket. "You two could go in there if you want."

"I don't feel like it," Kris said. "I think I'll just stay here and read."

"I'm going to see if I can find them." Ellis said a she stood up.

"Okay, I'm going to do some work with my Pokémon while Lunch finishes cooking." Nathen said as he threw out his Pokeballs and his Lucario, Zoroark, Psycitch, Dracage, and Evee appear.

"Alright team, today's not much on the terms of a full training day, but I want you all to practice in the areas you think that you need the most improvement." Nathen said as all the Pokémon but Psycitch began 'play' battling amongst themselves. "Are you feeling alright Psycitch?"

"_I guess I don't feel like training today._" Psycitch said as she sat down in a chair.

"Okay, then just relax." Nathen said as he looked back to his other Pokémon. "Hey! No picking on Eevee Shadow! Keep it fair!"

_(Shining Forest-Ellis)_

"_It's about time you got us out of there."_ The inner voice said. "_It was so boring!_"

"I'm sorry, but there wasn't much for us to do." Ellis said.

"_Well let's just find Vahn and get this day over with._" The inner voice said.

"Okay, but please try and keep us from looking like idiots." Ellis said as she pushed through several trees.

"_How could I make us look like idiots?_" the voice asked.

"Whenever you talk and I respond people think that I'm talk to myself and am possibly insane." Ellis sighed.

"_And how does that effect me?_" the voice asked.

"You respond to me when I talk to you so they think the same thing about you." Ellis said.

"_Oh…well, I'm sure that they still think it's you._" The inner voice said. "_Can we please just find Vahn?_"

"Yeah…I think I found him, he's that way." Ellis said as she started walking towards a small explosion.

_(Shining Forest-Vahn and Hope)_

"Alright Phoenix use Incinerate once more!" Vahn called out as his Nixa fired off an intense fire towards a Phanpy.

"Damn, will you let up with that damn Rollout attack?" Phoenix yelled as he jumped up and down.

"Stay focused Phoenix." Hope called out.

"Okay, wait and use Peck at the moment he releases from Rollout," Vahn said. "And then follow up with another Incinerate."

"Rodger!" Phoenix said as he watched Phanpy closely as it jumped up and then uncurled.

"Now!" Vahn called as his Pokémon charged out towards the Phanpy, but started to glow and change.

Phoenix has evolved into Nixwing, and instead of using Peck he used Steel Wing.

"Alright! You finally got your wish Phoenix!" Vahn called as Phoenix just hovered over the ground.

"Well it's about time! Now Vahn let's try and capture him now!" Phoenix yelled.

"You got it, Pokeball go!" Vahn said as he threw out a Pokeball and it came in contact with the Phanpy pulling it into the Pokeball.

After a few seconds the capture was finished.

"Alright! Not only have I caught a Phanpy, but I have a Nixwing now." Vahn said as he picked up his new Pokémon's Pokeball.

"How does it feel to be a Nixwing Phoenix?" Hope asked.

"Feels good, I can't wait to become a Nixiono!" Phoenix chirped loudly.

"Alright take a break, you've earned it." Vahn said as he returned his Pokémon. "Alright, lets head back to the others, I'm starving."

"Same here…isn't that Ellis?" Hope asked as she pointed towards a girl walking through the woods.

"I think it is," Vahn said. "Hey Ellis, over here!"

"Oh there you two are." Ellis said as she walked towards the two. "I was wondering how your capturing is going?"

"I just caught a Phanpy," Vahn said as he held out Phanpy's Pokeball.

"And I caught a Magifly!" Hope said.

"That's great," Ellis said. "Oh, I figured that Karina would've found you two by now."

"Actually, I didn't see her following us," Vahn said. "And we haven't seen her since we started looking for our Pokémon."

"Oh, well should we head back to the main clearing?" Ellis asked. "I'm sure Karina will find her way back."

"I guess, Hope why don't you go with Ellis to the clearing while I go look for Karina?" Vahn said.

"Okay." Hope said.

"But why do you need to go look for her?" Ellis asked. "I'm sure that she has plenty of Pokémon to protect her."

"It's not that I'm unsure that the Pokémon that she has will be able to protect her," Vahn said. "It's just that, with me being her escort I need to know if something's happened to her."

"Oh, okay." Ellis said. "Be careful."

"I will." Vahn said as he walked into the forest.

"Come on Ellis; let's head back to the clearing." Hope said.

"Oh…okay." Ellis said as she followed Hope to the clearing.

"I guess Vahn's connection to Karina will be stronger than his and mine ever will be." Ellis whispered to herself.

_(Shining Forest-Karina)_

"Oh boy, I think I'm lost." Karina said as she looked round the forest. "Okay, I just need to remain calm…the main path was heading west, and I went north into the forest…which means that I need to go south to get to the path."

"But, I'm not sure how far I traveled into the forest." Ellis said as she started to go deep into thought. "That sound…water…it sounds like a small river." Karina said as she looked towards the direction of the sound.

"I heard the river while we were walking down the path, and a while ago I saw a bridge parallel to the main path," Karina said as she walked towards the sound. "Which means that I should be able to follow the road to the main path."

After about a minute of walking through the forest, Karina came across a red bridge that was arcing over a rushing river.

"It's so peaceful; the river must lead to Crystal Lake." Karina said as she walked out to the middle of the bridge. "I guess I could wait a minute or two before heading back to the others."

After a few seconds Vahn walked out towards the bridge.

"Karina, there you are." Vahn said as he walked up to the girl. "How did you do at catching a Pokémon?"

"Hey Vahn, I caught a pink Robred." Karina said. "How about you?"

"I caught a Phanpy, and Hope caught a Magifly." Vahn said as he leaned up against the bridge's rail. "It's been awhile since we've been able to be alone like this."

"Yeah…um Vahn?" Karina asked.

"What is it?" Vahn asked.

"I was wondering what we were planning to do once we get to Harmonic City." Karina said.

"Why, I'll take on the gym, you'll deal with the contest, and then we'll continue onto the next." Vahn said.

"It won't be as easy as that," Karina said. "Vahn, I wasn't entirely truthful with you when we first met and you were appointed as my escort."

"What do you mean; you told me that I just had to protect you while you were on your journey." Vahn said. "Simple as that."

"Up to a point." Karina said.

"What was that?" Vahn asked.

"The council only agreed to let me go on my journey if I promised to stay at Harmonic City should I ever return." Karina said. "The moment we enter the city ground, my life as a trainer is done."

"That's not right; can't they let you finish the Grand Festival?" Vahn asked. "I mean you're their princess, they have to listen to you."

"But I'm not the queen, when my parents died the council took full control and said that I can't have control until I'm married." Karina said. "And I don't want to stop my journey yet; I'm having too much fun travelling with you."

"I am too, but I can't seem to find a way around not passing through Harmonic City." Vahn said. "The only way I see getting around Harmonic to go through a forest that's next to it."

"Vahn…there isn't a way," Karina said. "There're only two ways to get to Harmonic, and that's by trolley, and by scaling the mountain."

"Then we'll go around the mountain." Vahn said.

"Won't work, the only path leads straight into Harmonic," Karina said as she slowly started to cry. "And there's no side path connected that's a safe trip around the mountain."

"Damn, I guess all we can do is go through Harmonic and keep a low profile." Vahn said. "Karina, please stop crying, I'll find a way for us to finish our journey together! That's a promise!"

"Thanks Vahn, I know you will." Karina said as she wiped away her tears. "Let's get back to the others."

"Right." Vahn said as he followed Karina across the bridge.

_(Path Clearing)_

"Man, what's taking those two?" Nathen asked. "They should've gotten back by now."

"Vahn did say that he went off to find Karina," Ellis said. "I hope he didn't get lost."

"That'd be funny as hell if he did!" Nathen said. "But seriously, hey Kris do you think you can find out where they are?"

"I can try…they're back up the main path." Kris said as she point in the direction that they all had already travelled along.

"Oh for god sakes, those two must've gotten lost while trying to find a way out." Nathen sighed. "But at least they'll be here soon."

"Alright, everyone dig in." Nathen said. "The other two can eat when they get here."

"I'd much more prefer to eat when Vahn gets back," Hope said. "But I'm starving so oh well!"

"Good girl, his loss." Nathen said as he started eating himself.

"If we run out, I'll cook something up for them with whatever's left." Ellis said as she started eating.

"They should be here in a few minutes." Kris said as she started eating.

"Good." Nathen said.

_Several Minutes Later…_

"And we've finally made it back." Vahn said as he and Karina walked out into the clearing.

"Bout time you two showed up," Nathen said. "You almost missed lunch."

"You're kidding me; you all started eating without us!" Vahn yelled.

"Yeah, but there's still plenty of food left over for you two." Nathen said.

"There better be, or you're the one that's going to pay for eating without us." Vahn said as he and Karina sat at the table.

"Hold it…let's see the Pokémon that you found." Nathen said.

"Oh come on, first you eat without us and then you pull out that?" Vahn said.

"Sorry, but Hope's Pokémon checked out," Nathen said. "I just need to make sure that you two did the same."

"Fine, come on out Phanpy." Vahn said as his new Pokémon appeared on the table.

"You too Robred." Karina said as her pink bird appeared on the table.

"Hm…Ellis, food for the both of them!" Nathen said. "This Phanpy has a strong heart and has a powerful determination, and this Robred is graceful and such a unique color will score big in contests."

"Alright! Time to eat!" Vahn said as he started eating.

"This is really good, who made it?" Karina asked.

"Ellis and I did." Nathen said.

"It's good either way! You two did great." Vahn said.

"Thanks." Ellis said a she blushed slightly.

"Alright then, hurry up and finish you two," Nathen said. "If we get moving soon we should be in Maple Town by nightfall."

"Alright." Karina said as she and Vahn finished eating.

_As the group started clearing up the clearing smoke suddenly started piling through the forest._

"What the, ah crap don't tell me." Vahn said.

"Ha ha, alright hand over all your Pokémon if you want your friend back!" Tina yelled out.

"What? You've got to be kidding me. What's with you guys and kidnapping people?" Nathen asked as the smoke cleared and it was revealed that Kris was sitting in a net.

"Really? Kris how the hell did you get captured?" Nathen asked.

"No idea, it just happened." Kris said in a calm tone.

"Alright, Vahn, Karina, Hope, it's time to show us what you can do with your new Pokémon." Nathen said.

"Right, come one out Rebecca, Magifly!" Hope said as her two Pokémon appeared.

"Lend a hand, Phanpy, Phoenix!" Vahn said as his Phanpy and his Nixwing appeared.

"You too, Robred, Tikamo." Karina said as her pink bird and her tiger appeared.

"Alright then, Arbok Poochyena show these brats what we're made of!" Tina said as her Cobra and her Bite Pokémon appeared.

"Weezing, Houndour you to!" Tom said as his Dark and his Poison Gas Pokémon appeared.

"Oh and let's not forget you!" Tina said as she threw Sneazel out to the battle.

"Seriously! I don't have to battle!" Sneazel yelled.

"This'll be interesting, Hope focus on Sneazel, Vahn you take Tom's Pokémon and Karina take Tina's." Nathen said.

"Right!" the three said.

"Lets get rid of Sneazel, Magifly use Silver wind and Rebecca use Shadow Ball!" Hope said as he Pokémon fired off a black ball and was being carried by a strong sliver colored wind.

As the attack hammered into Sneazel he was pushed up into the balloon that Tom and Tina were in knocked out.

"That was too easy!" Hope said as she jumped up and down.

"Good job, and now it's my turn." Vahn said. "Phanpy use Rollout on Houndour, and Phoenix use Flamethrower on Weezing!"

"Coming up!" Phoenix said before firing off a powerful fire and Phanpy began rushing towards Houndour.

"Houndour use Flamethrower and Weezing use Gyro Ball!" Tom called out as his Pokémon fired a powerful fire that held back Phanpy and his other Pokémon began spinning rapidly and pushing through Phoenix's fire attack.

"Power up with Incinerate and Ancientpower!" Vahn called out as Phoenix's fire grew in strength and his Phanpy began powering through Houndour's Flamethower.

Soon, Phanpy bashed into Houndour sending him flying and Phoenix pushed Weezing back up to the balloon.

"God! Why do you hate me?" Tom yelled.

"Lets finish this, Robred cut the net with Aerial Ace then circle back and hit Arbok," Karina said as he bird Pokémon flew off and sliced through the net holding Kris above the ground before striking Arbok in the back. "Robred! Tikamo use Energy ball on Poochyena."

As Tikamo was about to use his attack he was startled by Arbok and started to get scared.

"Please Tikamo, fight past your fears, use Energy Ball!" Karina said as he her Pokémon fired off a green ball of energy.

"Good, now let's see if you can do it again," Karina said as her Pokémon looked back at her with a smile. "First, Robred line Poochyena in front of Arbok."

Then Robred rammed into Poochyena knocking him in front of Arbok, but as he cycled back he was slammed to the ground by Arbok's tail.

"I don't care what you're planning, Arbok use Poison Sting on the trainer and Poochyena use Shadow Ball on the same target!" Tina yelled.

"Karina out of the way!" Vahn yelled.

"No, I'll be fine. Tikamo use Gaia Burst!" Karina called as Tikamo started firing off the powerful blast, but he stopped and intercepted the Shadow Ball.

He then tried to block the Poison Sting, but Karina took the hit herself in the back.

"Karina! Are you alright?" Vahn asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine; I couldn't let my Pokémon get hurt because of me." Karina said as she dropped to her knees.

"Oh please, you're going to make me sick. Arbok Poochyena use Poison Fang." Tina said as he Pokémon started charging at Karina who wouldn't move past Tikamo.

"Tikamo, I wasn't able to help Robred, but I won't let you get hurt." Karina said but Tikamo jumped passed her and started to grow and change shape in a bright light. "Tikamo?"

As the light faded Tikamo had finished its evolution.

_The new form now resembles a larger Tiger cub, it has sharper claws than its previous form, it still has the dark green color and its black stripes, the fur on top of its head and on its cheeks are messier and have a more spikier form, its back left paw also gains the same shade of yellowish orange that one of its front paws has._

"Tikaroar!" Tikaroar called out before firing off a powerful Gaia Burst attack shooting Poochyena and Arbok into the balloon causing it to blow up and send Team Rocket flying.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled as they disappeared from sight.

"You were great Tikam…You were great Tikaroar." Karina said as she struggled to stand as her Pokémon jumped up into her arms.

"I'm proud of you." Karina said as she started to fall backwards.

"Whoa there Princess," Nathen said as he caught her. "That was a gutsy move you played."

"I know, but I couldn't let my Pokémon get hurt." Karina said as she started to pass out.

"Karina…I'm leaving this up to you, do you want to stay here so that you can rest or do you want to continue on to Maple to rest at the Pokémon Center?" Nathen asked.

"I want to keep moving forward." Karina said a she tried to stand up straight.

"Alright then, Vahn you hold onto her." Nathen said as he helped Karina rest up against Vahn. "I need to make a call."

"Okay, but who're you calling?" Vahn asked as took hold of Karina.

"Nurse Joy at Maple Town's Pokémon Center," Nathen said as he pulled out his PokeCell. "I'm going to request that she set aside two rooms and be prepped for possible Poison treatment."

"Oh, but why would she need to prep for poison treatment?" Vahn asked.

"Karina just took a full Poison Sting to the back and you're asking why?" Nathen said.

"Oh, right." Vahn said as he knelt down and put Karina on his back.

"Robred…return." Karina whispered as she recalled her Robin Pokémon before passing out.

"Is Karina going to be okay?" Hope asked.

"She'll be fine." Vahn said as he stood up with Karina still on his back.

"Are you alright Kris?" Vahn asked as Kris and Ellis walked up to him.

"Yeah, I guess I should be thanking Karina." Kris said.

"You'll get your chance tonight," Nathen said. "I got us our rooms, and I explained Karina's situation to Nurse Joy. She says that we need to hurry down there before she gets any worse."

"That'd be wise, she starting to run a fever." Ellis said.

"Alright, let's get moving then." Nathen said as the entire picnic area returned to his storage cube and he started running down the main path. "We should be able to get there by nightfall."

"Right." Everyone said as they followed him.

_**Today was a rough end for our heroes, even though they were able to add three new Pokémon to their family and were able to evolve Tikamo and Phoenix, Karina was possibly poisoned. Now our heroes rush to the Pokémon Center in Maple Town to get her treatment, but will her condition worsen before they're able to get there?**_

_**There you go! Making Karina was a spur of the moment thing and I really needed a finish, but I hope that you still enjoyed it and will continued to Read and Review!**_

_**Now here's Cole's profile!**_

**_Name: Cole Harding_**

**_ Gender: Male_**

**_ Age: 10_**

**_ Hometown: Snowpoint City, Sinnoh_**

**_ Family: His father lives in Snowpoint City. His mother died during his birth. He has one older brother who disappeared several years before he was born to Johto._**

**_ Occupation: Trainer_**

**_ Personality: He is more the silent type. He only talks to his friends and his Pokémon. However, he can get rather angry when someone is something really stupid or pathetic. _**

**_ Talents: Capturing Pokémon_**

**_ Appearance: He has black spiky hair and blue eyes. He is fairly tall with Caucasian skin. He wears a black jacket with a white shirt underneath. He also has blue jeans, black and white sneakers and a yin and yang necklace._**

**_ Friends: It's said that he and Candice were really close friends when he lived in Snowpoint, with Candice helping Cole train his Turtwig._**

**_ Pokémon: Nixwing, Turtwig, Starly, Spikog_**

**_ Future Pokémon: Me no say!_**

**_ History: He grew up in Snowpoint City. At his birth, his mother died in the process and his brother ran away from home. At the age of 7, he found a Turtwig frozen in some ice on the outskirts of Snowpoint. He took it home and nursed it to health where his father said he could keep Turtwig as his first Pokémon. He then sent Cole to train with Candice at Snowpoint Gym. After capturing a Starly for one of his lessons, he decided to go to the Pokoh Region for a new challenge._**

**_ Goal: Become the Champion of any Region._**

**_ Aura: Red, strong but not super strong_**

**_ Role: Good person though when he unleashes his aura, he loses control until he masters its power._**


	27. Chapter 25: Recovery

_**Update! Here we feature the return of Wisteria Pony, and the introduction of her friends Spike Lord and Lily Lightly! Which are also OC's belonging to TeamRocketDiva!**_

_**Maple Town, a small town that is well known for its abundance of Maple Tree's, it is also known for the high quality Pokémon Center that it houses.**_

_**We rejoin or heroes in the main lobby of the Pokémon Center waiting on Nurse Joy's word on Karina's condition…**_

_The whole of the room was silent; Nathen was just standing in the corner with Kris sitting next to him. Vahn, Hope and Ellis were all sitting on bench thinking through what's happening._

"I hope that Karina's going to be alright." Hope said.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine," Ellis said. "She'll probably just need a little rest."

"I hope so." Hope said as she petted the Tikaroar in her arms.

"Vahn…are you feeling alright?" Ellis asked as she noticed that Vahn look disappointed.

"_I'm supposed to be her escort, and I let her get herself hurt like this?_" Vahn said in his mind. "_Maybe I should just let Karina stay in Harmonic when we get there? She'd be much safer that way._"

"Vahn, you shouldn't be worried," Ellis said. "Karina will be fine."

"I know, but I can't stand that I let her get herself hurt." Vahn said silently.

"Oh Vahn." Ellis said.

"And here I thought that you were one that wouldn't beat himself up over a simple action." Nathen said to himself.

"What was that?" Vahn said angrily after somehow hearing what Nathen said.

"You heard me," Nathen said. "You're beating yourself up over nothing."

"How is Karina being poisoned 'nothing'?" Vahn yelled. "I'm her escort so I should've protected her from that attack."

"Then why didn't you?" Nathen asked. "Because she said that she'd be alright? If you truly took your job as her escort seriously then you would've ignored her and token the hit yourself."

"I do take my responsibility seriously," Vahn said as he grabbed Nathen by the collar. "But I trust her more than anything."

"Understandable, but you need to remember the responsibilities that she has herself." Nathen said.

"What are you talking about?" Vahn asked maintaining his angry tone.

"Karina is the princess of Harmonic City, what do you think would happen if she was hurt and unable to take charge?" Nathen asked as he pushed Vahn away from him. "While putting all others before yourself is an important trait a royalty should have, it's also a reckless one and could end up getting someone hurt in the long run."

"Yeah, but I just can't stand that have to wait while she's in there probably worse off than we think she is." Vahn said.

"The moods too tense," Nathen said as he started for the exit. "I'm going for a walk."

"Aren't you going to wait and see if Karina's alright?" Hope asked.

"Nah, you all are all that she needs." Nathen said.

"Oh, well hurry back," Hope said. "I'm sure that she'll want you to know that she's alright."

"Okay, I should only be a few minutes." Nathen said as he left the Pokémon Center.

"Vahn…are you going to be okay?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit tense." Vahn said as he sat down.

"If it helps…Karina will be just fine." Kris said.

"Thanks, but I want to see for myself before I believe that." Vahn said.

"It's okay, most of my prophecies have been true, but sometimes they take awhile to be seen." Kris said as she sat next to Vahn.

"So we'll just have to wait and see." Vahn said.

_(Town Center)_

"Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut." Nathen sighed as he looked towards the sky. "The sky's beautiful on such a tense evening."

"It sure is!" a female voice said as the person grabbed onto Nathen. "It's been awhile."

"It sure has Flower Princess," Nathen said as he looked behind him and noticed Wisteria. "So how have you been?"

"Pretty good," Wisteria said as she sat next to Nathen. "So where are the others?"

"They're in the Pokémon Center," Nathen said. "Karina was attacked by an Arbok so Nurse Joy's treating her."

"How, when, why?" Wisteria asked frantically.

"Slow down, now I'll explain this in a simple order," Nathen said. "We were rapping up lunch when Team Rocket attacked, Karina was battling their Arbok and she protected her Tikamo from its Poison Sting, she just looked exhausted but we decided to get Nurse Joy to look after her in case she had actually been poisoned."

"When did you get here?" Wisteria asked.

"About an hour ago," Nathen said. "She should still be under treatment."

"Then why are you here?" Wisteria asked. "We should be in there by her side."

"Wisteria wait," Nathen said. "Everyone's a little tense right now, so if you do go see everyone then please keep questions to a minimum."

"Okay, but you talk like there's more than just Hope and Vahn." Wisteria said.

"That's because there are," Nathen said. "Two others, both are women, one has Pale Rose colored hair, her name is Ellis, the other is a 12 year old, and her name is Kris."

"Okay." Wisteria said as she ran towards the Pokémon Center.

"Phew, maybe now I can clear my head?" Nathen said as a man and a woman walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but how do you know the princess?" the man asked.

_The man had purple hair, part of it was in a Mohawk, and he also had light blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with an orange stripe and blue pants and blue and orange shoes._

"Yeah, you'd better not be someone whole hurt her." The girl said.

_The girl had dark pink hair with pale pink and purple streaks, and she also had blue eyes. She was in pink shorts and a purple top with a white lily on it._

"I guess I can't clear my head on this evening." Nathen sighed. "I'm the one that got Wisteria started as a singer in Pokoh, the name Nathen."

"So you're the Nathen that Wisteria talks highly of," the man said. "I'm Spike, sorry for the inconvenience."

"Yeah sorry," the girl said. "Oh and I'm Lily."

"Nice to meet you both." Nathen said as he stood up. "I take it that you're friends of the Flower Princess?"

"Yes we are," Spike said. "Now could please tell us what you told the princess?"

"I guess; all I told her was that one of her friends was going through an Anti-Poison treatment in the Pokémon Center." Nathen said. "She just went in there to meet with her other friends."

"Okay, as long as she's just going to see friends that's alright." Spike said.

"A little protective aren't you?" Nathen asked.

"With her being a princess you can't really be sure what's going to happen." Spike said.

"I've heard that story before," Nathen said. "But it's a bunch of malarkey."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Have you ever considered that by knowing that people are protecting you that your chances of getting in trouble are higher?" Nathen said.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked.

"To truly protect someone, you need to let them live their life," Nathen said. "But you need to do it in a way where you can watch over them without being to over protective."

"Um…" Lily asked.

"Let Wisteria live like a normal person, but just keep an eye on her so that she stays out of trouble." Nathen sighed.

"I get it now." Lily said.

"I don't need advice on how to watch over the princess." Spike said as he walked towards the Pokémon Center.

"Sorry about him, he's Wisteria's best friend considering that those two practically grew up together." Lily said.

"It's okay; I have to watch over a Princess as well so I know how it feels to be protective." Nathen said as he sat back down.

"Okay, well I'll see you later." Lily said as she ran after Spike.

"Good people, a little crazy, but still good people." Nathen said as he looked towards the darkening sky. "I hope that Alice is alright."

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"Well it's been nice getting to meet you Ellis, and you too Kris." Wisteria said.

"It's been nice getting to know you also." Kris said while Ellis just nodded.

"Wisteria." Lily said as she and Spike walked up to her.

"Oh, hey guys. Everyone these are my friends from back home, this is Spike and this is Lily." Wisteria said. "And these are my new friends, Vahn, Hope, Ellis, and Kris."

"It's nice to meet you two." Hope said.

"Same here." Lily said.

"So where's this girl that's getting the Anti-Poison treatment?" Spike asked which made Vahn tense up.

"Spike you didn't have to ask like that," Wisteria said. "She's still going through the treatment."

"Which has just ended." Kris said as the sign above the medical room turned off and Nurse Joy walked out.

"How is she Nurse Joy?" Vahn asked as he walked up to the pink haired woman.

"She'll be just fine, she's completely stable." Nurse Joy said. "She just needs to sleep it off."

"Oh thank Arceus, was there anything else wrong with her aside from the possible Poison?" Vahn asked.

"Nothing that we can detect, but we did find a weird mark on her shoulder." Nurse Joy said. "It had a unique essence coming from it, that's all that we can tell."

"Thanks, where is she now?" Vahn asked as everyone else gathered around him.

"She's been moved to a private room at Nathen's request." Nurse Joy said.

"Okay, where's the room?" Vahn asked. "I'd like to go see her."

"It's at the end of the hall on the right, but please be quiet." Nurse Joy said.

"I will." Vahn said as he ran towards the hall with everyone else.

"Thank you for taking care of Karina." Hope said.

"It was my pleasure." Nurse Joy said with a smile as she pushed some hair back revealing an earring on her right ear.

"That's a pretty earring." Hope said.

_The earring was a clip-on and the main piece was a light blue crystal_

"Why thank you, a dear friend gave it to me." Nurse Joy said as Hope ran towards the hall.

_(Karina's Room)_

"Wow, this is a pretty big room," Wisteria said. "I'm surprised that it's only a single resident."

"So this is Karina." Spike said.

"Yeah." Vahn said as he sat in the chair next to Karina's bed.

"She's very pretty." Lily said.

"Yeah." Vahn said as he continued to stare at the sleeping girl.

"Guys I think that we should let Vahn and Karina be." Ellis said from the door way.

"Okay, we'll be in our room if you need us." Kris said as she walked towards the door.

"Okay, get some rest." Vahn said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Hope asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here with Karina." Vahn said as he patted Hope's head. "You stay with Ellis and Kris."

"Okay, good night." Hope said as she set Tikaroar on the bed before running towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Vahn," Wisteria said. "I'm sorry that we weren't able to see each other at a happier time."

"It's okay, just get some rest and we'll talk in the morning." Vahn said.

"You too." Wisteria said as she walked out of the room with Spike and Lily.

"Karina…I'm not going to leave your side until I know that you're alright." Vahn said. "Please, sleep well."

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"Oh welcome back Nathen," Nurse Joy said. "Karina was moved to the room as per your request."

"Thanks…how was her aura affected?" Nathen asked.

"There was little damage," Nurse Joy said. "But the poisons connection to the seal has caused her to go into a hibernate state as to repair the damage and to destroy the tainted aura."

"I figured, thanks for helping her Joy," Nathen said. "I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure Allen," Nurse Joy said. "Her aura must be protected."

"I know which is why I want you to withhold all information on Karina from TUA." Nathen said.

"I will, but I don't know how long it'll be before they come for a full report." Nurse Joy said.

"Alright, download a copy of the data on all possible Aura User's that you've encountered onto this device," Nathen said as he put a flash drive on the counter. "Then I want you to delete the data that you haven't sent to them."

"Okay, I'll have it ready for you tomorrow morning." Nurse Joy said as she took the flash drive.

"Thanks and make sure you get some rest." Nathen said as he walked towards the hall.

"You're welcome, and you make sure too." Nurse Joy said as she inserted the flash drive into the computer.

_(Main Hall)_

"Hey Nathen, Vahn's in Karina's room." Ellis said.

"I figured; make sure you get some rest." Nathen said as he stopped in front of the room he and Vahn use.

"I will…you wouldn't happen to know about a mark on Karina's shoulder would you?" Ellis asked.

"A mark? No, no I don't." Nathen lied.

"Okay, well good night then." Ellis said as she walked into the room.

"Dammit Joy, you were supposed to keep that to yourself." Nathen whispered as he walked into his room.

"Alright, time to call it a night." Nathen sighed as he laid down on his bed and noticed an envelope on the nightstand with his name on it. "A note?"

_**Hey Nathen, it's Sarah. I'm sorry, but we've been trying to find Alice a way out of the Ivyleaf base but it's proving rather annoying considering how many people are wearing Ivye's damn collars.**_

_**You don't need to worry about Alice being treated badly, she's mainly been holed up in her room since she was taken back, but Maria and I have been keeping idiots away from her and have been making sure that she stays safe, happy, and healthy.**_

_**I'm not sure why I'm writing this since the three of us believe that you're dead, but I figured that this is where you'd head next so I gave it to the sleeper Joy after releasing her asking that she place it in whatever room she's preparing for you if she does.**_

_**Please, and I can't stress this enough, send this message back with proof that you're alive. Alice is worried and scared out of her mind, she really cares about you so learning that you're coming to get her will really help her get through this.**_

"Thanks Sarah, Maria, you're the best." Nathen said as he pulled a drawing pad out and a pencil. "Let's see…this one should do, and a little incentive, now for the return."

As Nathen finished writing on the letter and placed both the letter and the drawing in the envelope it suddenly combusted in a bright blue fire and disappeared without leaving a trace of it.

"Please, stop worrying about me Alice," Nathen said as he laid back on his bed. "I'm come get you soon."

_**Now Karina is sleeping through her treatment and everyone is waiting for the young princess to recover, but how long will they have to wait?**_

_**There you go, now for the new character profiles...**_

_**First Spike...**_

_**Name: Spike Lord**_

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Hometown: Raimon City, Isshu

Family: Mother, grandmother, father (dead)

Occupation: Dragon Tamer

Personality: Funny, friendly, often gets his stuff mixed up, like, "The boy with the wooden thumb, no, wait it was a large thumb, oh, whatever," he's very earnest and helps Wisteria with anything. Prone to taking very long naps. Sometimes insists that things be done his way. Afraid of sounding like his mother and grandmother, like when he says, (Princess, you're tired, you don't know what you want. Oh, now I sound like my mother)

Talents: Knowing stuff that other people don't, very learned, can control any Dragon Pokemon.

Appearance: purple hair, part of it in a Mohawk, light blue eyes

Daywear: blue shirt with an orange stripe and blue pants and blue and orange shoes.

Nightwear: simple blue PJ's.

Swimwear: Orange trunks

Winterwear: Blue and orange snowsuit.

Friends: Wisteria (Best friend), Lily Lightly and Jessie from Team Rocket

Pokémon: Kibago, Dragon, will evolve at LV 38 to Onondo; will evolve at LV 48 to Ononokus (starter)

Dratini-Dragoniar-Dragonite  


_**History: He was born and raised alongside Wisteria and vowed to protect her. A young noble.**_

Goal: wants to train every Dragon type Pokemon in the world

Aura: Blue, extremely strong

Role: Very good

_**And now Lily...**_

Name: Lily Lightly

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Hometown: Raimon City, Isshu

Family: mother, father

Occupation: Handy girl, can fix anything electrical and get her Pokemon to help.

Personality: reserved and quiet, doesn't laugh much or have too much fun because she has a secret. Really very friendly and just wants to fit in and play. Her secret makes her feel like an outsider and different. Hayley's song's Shine On (both of them) make her realize that being different makes you special.

Talents: Her secret, she has a lily mark on her forehead and it lights up and glows when she has fun, reason for her personality.

Appearance: Dark pink, pale pink and purple hair in streaks, (natural) and blue eyes.

Daywear: Pink shorts, purple top with a white lily on it.

Nightwear: Light pink nightgown

Swimwear: Bright pink one piece

Winterwear: Purple and white snowsuit.

Friends: Spike Lord, Wisteria Pony and Meowth from Team Rocket

Pokémon: Pikachu, (first Pokemon)  


_**Eevee, Thunder stone Jolteon**_

History: Met Wisteria and Spike when she was young. Has a secret and she feelsthat it makes her different.

Goal: Bring joy and light to everyone.

Aura: pale purple, strong

Role: Very good

_**Now I hope that you all Enjoy, Read and Review!**_


	28. Chapter 26: Awakening

_**Update! I've decided to go a different path with this one, but we will see the return of Her Majesty The Violet Queen's OC: Beatrix Haskett, and the introduction of the OC belonging to Slayerboy929: Jaden Namikaze, Enjoy!**_

_**The road to recovery is a long and winding one, we return to Vahn in Karina's room at the end of the third day since Karina's treatment was finished. She has yet to awaken.**_

"I can't believe that she's been asleep for three days now." Vahn said as he looked on at the sleeping girl.

"I'm starting to get worried Vahn," Hope said. "What if she doesn't wake up?"

"Don't worry Hope," Vahn said as he patted his sister's head. "I'm positive that she'll wake up soon."

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed now." Hope yawned as she started for the rooms exit.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Vahn yawned with a look that seemed like he was going to pass out any second.

"Alright, but I want you to promise me that you'll try and get some sleep." Hope said. "You haven't gotten any sleep since Karina finished her treatment three days ago."

"I'll try." Vahn said.

"Good, oh good evening Nathen," Hope said as she opened the door. "I hope that you have a good night's sleep."

"You too, I need to talk with your brother." Nathen said.

"Okay, he's still in the room." Hope said as she walked down to the room that she was sharing with Kris and Ellis.

"Alright then, hey Vahn," Nathen said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Has the Princess shown any signs of life yet?"

"Please don't say it like that," Vahn sighed. "But she has looked like she would wake up at any moment."

"Good, Vahn why don't you get some sleep?" Nathen said. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on her."

"No, I can continue to watch over her." Vahn yawned as he looked like he would pass out within the minute.

"I'm sorry, but stuck here or not I'm still responsible for your health," Nathen sighed. "So I can't have you depriving yourself of sleep."

"I know, but…"Vahn started before Nathen interrupted him.

"No buts!" Nathen snapped. "You need your rest; you don't have to go back to the room. I'm going to grab something from our room, and when I get back I want to see you on the couch asleep."

"Alright, you know, that's the first time I've ever seen you snap at one of us." Vahn said as Nathen walked towards the room's door.

"I know, I guess I want to be an author that my characters like." Nathen said as he opened the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes, so be sure to get to sleep by the time I get back."

"Okay." Vahn yawned as Nathen left the room. "He said that he wants to see me asleep, but not where."

_A few seconds later after Vahn rested his head on the side of Karina's bed he started to drift off and fall asleep._

_(Nathen's room)_

"I swear that man will make me lose my mind one of these days." Nathen said as he picked up his bag and noticed a note materialize in a bright yellow fire. "I was wondering when they'd reply."

_**Nathen, you have no idea how happy you've made Alice with that reply you sent, and that drawing was beautiful. I had no idea how talented you were in something other than fighting and Aura Control.**_

_**I looked into the bases roster like you asked, and it's as you said there's still an opening after the Soldier Noel Sol was transferred…by the way, you wouldn't happen to know who this person is would you? I mean we as Commanders are kept informed in the progress of all operatives and I know nothing of a soldier named Noel Sol.**_

_**I'd better wrap this up; Lady Poison's starting to poke her head in other's business. Please be careful and hurry here as soon as possible, I'm not sure how long we can keep the other commanders from Alice. Sarah**_

"Trust me; I'll get there as soon as I can." Nathen said as he put the note in his bag before walking towards the door and noticing something begin to materialize in a dull red flame. "That color, Alice must be trying to send me something."

As the fire began to intensify as small charm materialized, but as the fired weakened it began to disappear.

"Oh no you don't," Nathen said as he reached into the fire. "You're not going anywhere."

Nathen cringed at the heat of the fired but when it disappeared he opened his hand to reveal a small locket.

"Alice, thank you." Nathen said as he put the locket around his neck before leaving the room. "Now to make sure that Vahn's asleep."

As Nathen entered Karina's room he noticed that Vahn was sleeping partially on the edge of Karina's bed.

"Oh boy, I guess I can't let you sleep like that," Nathen said as he carefully moved Vahn onto the bed next to Karina. "You owe me; I guess I should be getting to work now."

_For several minutes things were quiet, the entire Pokémon Center was asleep except for Nathen who was watching over his charges as they slept quietly._

"Ugh…" Karina groaned as she turned in the bed and slowly woke up. "Where, where am I?"

"Morning Princess, well night, but you get the point." Nathen said as he looked over towards Karina.

"How long have I been out?" Karina groaned. "And where's everyone else?"

"About three days," Nathen said. "And everyone else's asleep; Vahn's right next to you."

"Oh, I hope I didn't cause everyone to worry about me." Karina said as she stared at Vahn as he slept.

"Believe me, everyone was worried about you," Nathen said. "But none more than Vahn, he's been forcing himself awake the entire time you were asleep."

"So this is the only sleep he's gotten in the past three days?" Karina asked.

"Pretty much, how are you feeling?" Nathen asked.

"Better, but I still feel a little weird." Karina said as she sat up in her bed.

"I'd expect so; we'll leave for the next town tomorrow so I recommend that you finish recovering today." Nathen said.

"Alright, but what about the contests that went by in the past few days?" Karina asked.

"Don't worry, I've been keeping tabs on the contest progress," Nathen said as he pulled out his Laptop. "There hasn't been a contest in the area for a few days, the next is in Sin Town and that's a 20 hour walk from here. The contest will be in a two days."

"So it'll be the day after tomorrow?" Karina asked.

"I think so," Nathen said. "It's still late and you still look tired so why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I think I should, are you still going to be here?" Karina asked.

"I might, I have something I need to work on a little while later," Nathen said. "So I'll be here for a little while longer, why?"

"It's just…I wanted to talk about the dream I was having while I was asleep." Karina said as she laid back down in the bed.

"I guess, but do you want to talk right now?" Nathen asked.

"I don't think that I'll get another chance along the road," Karina said. "So will you hear me out?"

"Of course Princess, one of my jobs is to help all you get something off your chest," Nathen said as he moved his hand over Vahn while it was glowing slightly.

"What'd you just do?" Karina asked.

"I made it so that Vahn won't wake up by our talking," Nathen said. "Now, let's ease that mind of yours."

"Okay, well…I'm not sure what I saw myself," Karina said. "But it looked like I was watching over myself as a little girl."

"Sounds like you were reliving your past." Nathen said.

"That's what I thought, but every so often I would here a pair of voices." Karina said.

"Voices? What did they sound like?" Nathen asked with suspicion in his voice.

"One was a soothing female, and the other was a commanding male." Karina explained. "I followed my life vividly, but as I grew closer to when I would wake up I saw where the voices came from."

"What was the voices origin?" Nathen asked.

"The voices came from two huge dragons, but as I began to communicate with them asking why they wanted to talk with me, I was surrounded by three huge snakes." Karina explained as she started to look scared. "The snakes just kept on getting closer, I called out to anyone that could help, but no one came."

"Karina calm down, it's alright now," Nathen said as he rushed over to Karina's side. "Now please, try and remember as much as you can about the dragons."

"I can't remember much, I barely go a look before all I could focus on was those snakes." Karina said.

"Okay, it sounds like those snakes gave you a real scare." Nathen said.

"Uh huh, after I slowly realized that no one would come for me, I started to panic." Karina said. "They just kept getting closer; it looked like they were ready to kill me."

"You don't have to, but try and tell me what the snakes looked like." Nathen said.

"The fact that I didn't shoot out of bed amazes me, one of them was very dark, another was purple, and the final one was made of metal," Karina said as she looked like she was going into shock. "It was so cold; I swore that I would've been crushed."

"Karina please keep calm, you don't have to relive it anymore." Nathen said as he tried to calm Karina who had jumped up to him crying.

"It all seemed so real, I knew that I would never have woken up if Vahn hadn't called out to me." Karina sobbed.

"I guess your bond with Vahn is really strong if you heard him call out to you in your sleep." Nathen said as he tucked Karina back into the bed.

"I guess so, um…is Vahn still asleep?" Karina asked as she turned slightly red.

"Yeah he's still out, and my ability is still in effect." Nathen said.

"Okay, can you keep a secret?" Karina asked as she looked like she was getting redder.

"Do you even have to ask?" Nathen said as he leaned in closer.

"Right, I was thinking why Vahn would be the one that saved me," Karina whispered. "And I think that it wasn't because we have a strong bond, but it was more like he's the one that I love with all my heart."

"I see, don't worry. I won't tell Vahn or anyone else." Nathen said.

"Thanks, I want to be the one to tell Vahn how I truly feel about him." Karina said as she started to lessen in how red she was while also starting to drift off.

"And I'll make sure that you get your chance before we swing by your home town." Nathen said.

"Okay, but I'm worried that I'll be so swept up in all the transgressions of my arrival that I won't get a chance." Karina yawned.

"Then how about you give it a go at Icepeak?" Nathen said as he stood up.

"I'll try, thanks Nathen. I really appreciate you listening to me." Karina said as she went to sleep.

"No problem, sweet dreams princess." Nathen said as he walked towards the rooms exit. "Alright, time to see if this plan will work."

_(Outside Pokémon Center)_

"Looks like no one's here," Nathen said as he looked around the vacant town. "You can come out now Beatrix."

"How'd you know I was there?" Beatrix asked as she walked out the side of the Pokémon Center.

"I'm the one who taught you how use the healing technique," Nathen said as he turned towards the girl. "And you're asking how I was able to find you?"

"Oh yeah that's right, so how are you feeling now a days?" Beatrix asked.

"As good as I ever am," Nathen said. "Which is rather decent if you ask me?"

"That's good; I'm surprised that you haven't asked why I've been following you yet." Beatrix said as she walked over to a park bench.

"I'm sure you have your reasons," Nathen said as he looked to the sky. "It's been awhile Jaden."

As Nathen said this, a man walked out from behind a tree.

_The man had spiky dark brown hair, mahogany-brown eyes, and he had a light brown skin color. The man was wearing a __black t-shirt with a flame symbol in the center, a red jacket, there was a red pair goggles on top of his head, he had black pants on, along with black and red sneakers, he also has red fingerless gloves on._

"It's been a long time Nathen," Jaden said as he walked up to the two. "I'm surprised that you'd call on me again."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Beatrix asked.

"The names Jaden Namikaze," Jaden said. "And may I say what an honor it is to meet such a beautiful woman?"

"Cool it hot shot," Nathen said.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself, now would you explain why we're here in the dead of night?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, couldn't this have waited until morning?" Beatrix asked.

"It could've, but getting it out of the way as soon as possible would make things easier," Nathen said. "Now, in short both of you are Aura Users with quite a bit of experience, but I want to see how much that experience is worth."

"Wait, he's an Aura User?" Beatrix asked.

"Why yes I am, but more over you are also?" Jaden said.

"Yes I am. I'm an Aura Guardian with training from Riley." Beatrix said.

"Enough you two, you'll need to learn to work together for what I have planned next." Nathen said.

"What do you mean?" Beatrix asked.

"I mean that I'm going to fight both of you with Aura," Nathen said which surprised both Beatrix and Jaden. "I want to see the power that both of you hold."

"Why would you want to fight?" Beatrix asked. "Won't the chaos of the fight cause everyone to wake up?"

"Yeah, beautiful is right, and besides you were TUA's best commander next to Zack," Jaden said which caught Beatrix off guard. "How would we be able to beat you?"

"You were a TUA commander?" Beatrix asked hesitantly.

"Key word, 'were', I'm not a Commander anymore," Nathen said. "Now if you remember from barely 30 seconds ago, I said you two will need to be able to work together."

"Alright, but what is this all for?" Beatrix asked.

"I need both of your help to liberate three individuals from the Ivyleaf base." Nathen said as he backed away from Jaden and Beatrix.

"Who would these three be?" Jaden asked.

"Do you remember Alice?" Nathen asked.

"Yeah, she and Maria were timid ones," Jaden said. "They could never really be able to get around battles, Sarah on the other hand, she was a fighter…wait, these three wouldn't happen to be Alice, Maria and Sarah would it?"

"You hit the nail on the head," Nathen said. "Recently I've been able to convince all three of them to defect from TUA, but Alice was…repossessed. All three of them are in Ivyleaf City's TUA base."

"So you want us to help you free them?" Beatrix asked.

"Yes." Nathen said as an invisible aura began to encircle him.

"Alright, but why do we need the lovely lady?" Jaden asked. "You know of my strength, so wouldn't it be better for you and me to storm the place?"

"Will you please stop you lousy flirt?" Beatrix asked with anger in her tone.

"What? I'm just speaking my mind." Jaden said.

"Enough! And to answer your question Jaden, TUA still has data on your Aura so detecting it will be a snap." Nathen snapped. "Whereas, I've delete my data from their mainframe and they have nothing on Beatrix, so I'll be holding you back as a last minute diversion or as a tank if you'd better put it."

"Sound like a decent plan, but what will you and Beatrix do?" Jaden said.

"We'll run the infiltration; I can create an alternative persona for Ms. Haskett that'll keep her out of trouble should our cover get blown." Nathen said as the aura became visible.

"Why do you need me for the infiltration?" Beatrix asked as she prepared herself for a fight. "Isn't there others that you can call on?"

"There isn't anyone nearby that I can call on, and you still need the training," Nathen said as his form changed.

_Nathen was wearing a long black leather coat with a hood covering most of his face, the only other visible garments was his black gloves, boots, and pants_

"So what would be a better way than to learn from the people that you'll be taking down at some point in life?" Nathen asked as he took a fighting stance.

"I guess that makes sense." Beatrix sighed.

"Enough talk, I can see that you're both ready so let's get this fight under way!" Jaden said as Nurse Joy walked out of the Pokémon Center.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but might I recommend that you use the secret underground TUA training facility?" Nurse Joy asked as she placed her hand on a segment of wall and it opened up to a hidden staircase. "It'll allow you to fight as hard as you want without waking anyone."

"Thank you Nurse Joy, that'll be fine," Nathen said as he eased out of his stance. "You two, get down there and wait for me."

"Right." Beatrix and Jaden said as they ran down the staircase.

"Nurse Joy, if you would, could you please scan their Aura levels during the battle?" Nathen asked as he walked towards the staircase. "I want to know what'll cause their aura to rise or drop."

"Of course, anything to help end TUA." Nurse Joy said as she walked back into the Pokémon Center and Nathen walked down the staircase while the entrance closed up.

_(Underground Training Facility)_

"Wow, this place is huge," Jaden said as he walked around the huge room. "I'm surprised at how TUA can hide structures like this."

"You mean there are more areas like this around the world?" Beatrix asked.

"Of course, there are TUA agents worldwide," Jaden said. "How do you think they find all the Aura Users?"

"So what'll happen if we bring TUA down in Pokoh?" Beatrix asked as she notices Nathen entering the arena.

"Who knows, activity may stop only in Pokoh," Jaden said. "Or the whole organization may fall and stop entirely. We'll have to just try and see what'll come out of it."

"Enough talk you two," Nathen said as he prepped an Aura Sphere. "It's time we get down to business."

"Alright then, you said team work is key," Beatrix said. "So Jaden, I want you to maintain up close combat while keep to range."

"That's how I prefer it!" Jaden said as he rushed towards Nathen with his hands glowing.

"He's a jumpy one." Beatrix said as she ran out to a distance. "Now to see what the EX-Commander can do."

For several minutes Nathen, Beatrix, and Jaden fought against each other throwing Aura Spheres back and forth. As they neared battling for nearly half an hour, Beatrix and Jaden were backed behind a barricade while Nathen sent incredibly powerful and huge Aura Spheres at the barricade. They were literally backed into a corner.

"Man, Allen's really hammering down on us." Jaden sighed as he felt an Aura Sphere smack into the barricade behind him.

"Come on you two, you can't hide forever." Nathen called out.

"I thought his name was Nathen?" Beatrix said.

"It is, but the name I learned him with was Allen." Jaden said.

"Oh…how do you know of TUA?" Beatrix asked.

"That's a bit of a touchy subject," Jaden said. "But I'll tell you what I can. I know of TUA because they tried to recruit me."

"I take it that you went through with it?" Beatrix said.

"Yeah, my sister was dying of an illness and they promised me that she would live if I did," Jaden said as he started to look down. "She died anyway, I never should have trusted them, and Sara died because I did."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Beatrix said as she placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder. "There's no way you could've known when she would've died."

"Thanks, now if you don't mind: Why are you looking for TUA?" Jaden asked.

"I want to avenge my parent's death." Beatrix said. "They were investigating TUA, and they murdered them because they got too close."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that you'll get your revenge on whoever took their lives." Jaden said. "Now let's…wait things are too quiet, Nathen couldn't be changing do to this? Could he?"

As Jaden looked over the edge of the barricade he noticed that Nathen was on his knees gasping for breath.

"It couldn't be…Nathen cured himself after we got far enough away." Jaden said as he and Beatrix stood up.

"Nathen looks like he's sick," Beatrix said. "We should go help."

"Beatrix wait, we don't know if it's safe!" Jaden said as he ran towards Beatrix who was nearing Nathen.

"Nathen, are you okay?" Beatrix asked as she knelt down to Nathen's side.

"Get back." Nathen whispered.

"We should stop this," Beatrix said. "You need to get some rest."

"I said, get back!" Nathen yelled as a powerful energy pushed Beatrix back into a barricade knocking her out.

"Beatrix! Dammit, why did the Dark Aura have to break out now?" Jaden said as he ran over to Beatrix. "I need to bet you into cover."

As Nathen became enveloped in a dark red aura Jaden moved Beatrix to behind the barricade.

"Ugh, what happened?" Beatrix said as she grabbed her head. "Ow, my head."

"Careful, you were thrown pretty hard." Jaden said.

"What the hell happened to Nathen?" Beatrix asked as she rested up against the barricade.

"He has a unique red aura within him," Jaden said. "The aura can only come out when he's under extreme pressure and tension, he must really be pushing himself to make sure that Alice gets out safe."

"Who is this Alice anyway?" Beatrix asked.

"Back when we were in TUA, Alice was a timid little girl that only wanted to learn how to use Aura as a mean to protect people; boy was she in the wrong place." Jaden said as he looked towards Nathen. "Over all Alice was what you'd call a Cinderella story."

"I don't get it, so she was in the wrong place, why would she be the Cinderella Story and why would Nathen be so wrapped up in saving her?" Beatrix asked as an intense wind began to form out of nowhere.

"She was the one that everyone doubted and blamed if a mission went wrong, she only had Maria and Sarah to turn to." Jaden said as a red ark of lightning hit several feet in front of them. "Damn that was close. Now, Nathen's so wrapped around protecting her because while Nathen had several admirers, several of which were women, none were as big an admirer as Alice was."

"That doesn't explain much, so she admired him, that doesn't tell me why he wants to protect her." Beatrix said as more lightning began to strike.

"She almost committed suicide." Jaden said as he tried to stop Nathen by firing an Aura Sphere, but the sphere just bounced off of him.

"What? Why?" Beatrix asked.

"She had to kill a family, after doing so she was so distraught that she wanted it all to end." Jaden said as he noticed Nathen look towards the barricade they were hiding behind. "Nathen found her on the roof of a base ready to end it, but he was able to talk her out of it. I think that's when he became so determined that she didn't have to suffer through TUA's horrors."

"Oh, she must've been in incredible pain." Beatrix said.

"I'd guess; when Nathen couldn't keep an eye on her I did." Jaden said. "I also think those two fell in love with each other at that moment."

"I think you may be right." Beatrix said as she looked towards Nathen who was concentrating his entire Aura into a single Aura Sphere. "I think we're going to be in trouble in a few minutes."

"I agree, but back on Alice those two may have fallen in love but they were damn good at hiding it. Nathen didn't look like he was in love at all." Jaden said as he started concentrating his Aura into a small sphere.

"That may have been because he wasn't in love at that time?" Beatrix said as she merged her aura with the Aura Sphere Jaden was forming.

"I still think that he was hiding it." Jaden said as the Aura Sphere began to grow and look a blue violet color. "I didn't know you had a violet aura."

"I don't my aura's blue." Beatrix said as she looked into the Aura Sphere which had gained a green glow.

"Well mine's green so it's got to be you." Jaden said as the Aura Sphere started to look unstable.

"It doesn't matter right now; we need to get rid of this thing." Beatrix said.

"Alright then, do you know how to fire these things as a beam?" Jaden asked.

"I've tried once or twice, but I've never gotten my Aura strong enough." Beatrix said as the two stood up quickly and faced Nathen.

"Well I think that this one has a combined Aura that's more than enough." Jaden said as the two of them moved the Aura Sphere behind them and prepared to fire it.

"Move you two! I don't want to hurt you!" Nathen yelled as his Aura Sphere began to grow highly unstable.

"Nathen you need to calm down!" Beatrix yelled. "We're here to help you; you don't need to shoulder your need to help Alice alone!"

"I got her into this so I need to be the one to shoulder this!" Nathen yelled as he was ready to fire off the sphere as a whole.

"It'll be a sphere so we should be able to break through it." Jaden said. "Nathen please, you called on us because you knew you couldn't do this alone, so let us help you!"

"I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me so either, so give in or throw down!" Nathen said as he fired off his Aura Sphere.

"I guess we're throwing down, ready?" Jaden asked.

"Ready!" Beatrix said as the two fired off their Aura Pulse.

As the two attacks connected it seemed like Nathen's attack would easily cut through the beam, but as Nathen slowly lost consciousness the Aura Sphere weakened so the beam cut straight throw the sphere ramming into Nathen's arm throwing him back 20 feet.

"Damn, I think that was a little too powerful." Jaden said as he helped prop up Beatrix who had the wind knocked out of her from the force of the attack.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, you should go and see if Nathen's alright." Beatrix gasped as Jaden rested her down against a barricade.

"Alright." Jaden said as he ran towards Nathen.

"Ugh…Jaden?" Nathen asked as Jaden propped him up.

"Yeah, how are you feeling captain?" Jaden asked.

"Like crap, what happened here" Nathen asked as he looked around the large battle damaged room.

"You're kidding right?" Jaden asked. "You just unleashed your red aura, and aside from that you could have killed Beatrix and me if we hadn't mixed our Auras to use an Aura Pulse to counter act the Aura Sphere of yours."

"Sorry, I guess when the energy released itself I lost control." Nathen said as he stood up while grabbing his right arm. "How's Beatrix doing?"

"She's gotten the wind knocked out of her, but that's pretty much it." Jaden said.

"Okay; and how are you feeling?" Nathen asked as he and Jaden walked towards Beatrix.

"A little sore, but nothing a good night's sleep won't cure." Jaden said.

"Good, hey there Aura Guardian, how are you feeling?" Nathen asked as he knelt down to Beatrix who had fallen asleep.

"Guess she beat us to the recovery period." Jaden said.

"I guess so; do you have a room in the Pokémon Center?" Nathen asked.

"Dammit, I knew I was forgetting to do something." Jaden said as he hit his head.

"Don't worry you can stay with me tonight, just be out and off to Sin Town early." Nathen said as he noticed a key in Beatrix's pocket.

"Why's that?" Jaden asked as Nathen grabbed the key and picked up Beatrix in his arms.

"I want you to meet up with the people I'm travelling with in Sin Town," Nathen said as the two started of them for the exit but stopped in front of a large tube. "From there you'll explain your story to them and you'll head to Ivyleaf with us."

"Gotcha, but what about the Guardian?" Jaden asked as a panel opened up to reveal that the tube was an elevator.

"If I know her right she'll be following us from the sidelines until we get to Sin Town." Nathen said as the two stepped into the elevator and started rising up. "I'll tell her the plan and instruct her to become known at Ivyleaf before Vahn and whoever else takes on Ivye at the gym."

"Alright, let's put the little lady to bed and then hit the hay." Jaden said as the elevator reached the main floor.

"Right." Nathen said as the two walked across the main lobby towards the hall holding all of the rentable rooms.

"Excuse me Nathen; I have all of the data you requested." Nurse Joy said as she walked up to them.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, hold onto it until morning," Nathen said. "I'll look over it later on today."

"Okay, make sure you all get a good night's sleep." Nurse Joy said.

"We will." Jaden said as he and Nathen continued on to the hall.

_(Hall)_

"This is the room number on the key." Jaden said as he unlocked the door to Beatrix's room.

"Wait here while I get Beatrix set in, I should only be a minute." Nathen said as he walked into the room and set Beatrix down on a bed and tucked her in.

"Sleep tight young Guardian." Nathen said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Sounds like you've taken a liking to her." Jaden said slyly.

"Quiet you poor excuse for a pervert." Nathen said as he walked towards his room.

"What was that?" Jaden asked. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"You heard me; don't think I haven't forgotten all the times you got in trouble with the female operatives while we were with TUA." Nathen said as he unlocked the door and the two walked in.

"Yeah yeah, believe me I was only speaking my mind and honestly everything I told them was the honest truth!" Jaden said as jumped onto a bed.

"That doesn't mean that you should say it!" Nathen said. "Honesty is alright, but going out with it in front of the entire team is a little much."

"Whatever, it's time to hit the hay so let's call it a night." Jaden said as he laid down on the bed and rolled towards the wall.

"You're right, see you in the morning." Nathen said as he drifted off.

"Yeah, in the morning." Jaden said as he drifted off.

_**This night has been full of exciting information, varying from a sleeping girl's dreams to that of an Aura Users true power. But what will the morning hold for our Heroes?**_

_**There you go! I felt like I kind of rushed most of the Aura fight and made it too talkative, but to be true I've done very few battles in this whole story so I'm not aiming for super big battles and intense battles. Also I won't be be putting Jaden's profile out until we've arrived at Sin Town. Now I hope that you all will continue to Read, Review, and above all Enjoy!**_


	29. Chapter 27: Family

**_Update! I know that it's been a few days since my last installment which is slowly going to become a more and more of a regular thing as time goes on, but that's mainly because pumping out updates every day is becoming hard with plots on a minimal and my brothers breathing down my neck about me hogging the laptop, so please bear with me and please enjoy what updates I do give. Also before I forget, I've hinted into someone that'll appear later in the story! The one who sent the OC will know what I'm talking about!_**

_**It's the morning after the aura fight and Karina's assurance of her recovery, we now return to Beatrix as she wakes up…**_

"Ugh, man what hit me last night?" Beatrix asked as she sat up in her bed. "I'm in my bed at the Pokémon Center, how did I get here? I guess Nathen or Jaden carried me back here."

As Beatrix got out of bed and prepared for her day she heard someone knock on her door.

"Beatrix, are you awake?" Nathen asked from the other side of the door as he knocked on it. "I need to discuss something with you."

"Sure, come on in." Beatrix said as Nathen walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"Mainly about last night, but I also wanted to discuss your part in my infiltration of Ivyleaf's TUA base." Nathen said.

"Oh, well I can't remember much about last night," Beatrix said. "Mainly just the fight we had."

"Okay, but I was going to say that I'm sorry if I cause you any harm," Nathen said as he and Beatrix sat on the bed. "I lost control and I lost sight of what was at hand."

"Its okay, the worst I got was a few bruises and a bump on the head." Beatrix said. "Now, what did you want to talk about the mission?"

"I was just wondering if you had any suggestions on how you want your ID to be set." Nathen said. "And I was wondering if you were okay with me roping you into this without asking you first. You shouldn't have to take part in this if you don't want to."

"I'm fine with it, if I can learn anything about the people that killed my parents than I'll do anything I can to help." Beatrix said. "Now what'd you need for my ID?"

"Mainly just a picture, a name and a desired rank," Nathen said. "For rank I can make you as high as a Soldier like I am, but for picture we'll need to work on that at a later time, and I'll leave your name up to you."

"Okay, I think I'll match you as a Soldier," Beatrix said. "And for a name how about…Violet…damn I can't think of a last name, do you have any ideas?"

"Hm…I have an idea but it's very risky if they take into it too much." Nathen sighed. "My new alias is Noel Sol, his data shows that he only has one living relative, and it's a girl."

"I think you're saying that I play your sister, right?" Beatrix asked.

"If you're up for it, you don't have to but I'm just throwing the option out to the wind." Nathen said as he stood up.

"It feels a little weird thinking about it, but I'll take it." Beatrix said as she also stood up and someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Nathen, are you in there?" Jaden asked from the other side of the door.

"Alright, your new name is Violet Sol," Nathen said as he opened the door. "Hey Jaden, are you heading out?"

"Yeah, I might be in Sin Town pretty early tomorrow if I go through the night," Jaden said. "I guess I'll be seeing you both around Sin Town?"

"Yeah, good luck with yourself and your end of the road." Nathen said as he handed a sheet of paper to Jaden. "I take it that you have a PokeCell?"

"Good guess, don't worry, you'll be the first I call if I find anything." Jaden said as he started down the hall for the exit. "See you later Captain."

"The same goes for me," Beatrix said as she hands a piece of paper to Nathen. "If we're going to be doing this then we're going to need to keep in touch."

"Thanks, I'm going to go check on the others," Nathen said as he walked out of the room and looked towards Karina's room. "If you could, try and keep any communication with Vahn, Karina, Hope and Ellis to a minimal."

"I guess you don't want them to worry about us when we disappear for awhile?" Beatrix asked.

"Yeah, will you be following us in the distance still?" Nathen asked.

"I think I will, you never really know when I might need to jump in and lend a hand." Beatrix said.

"True, you know when I first met you I saw you as someone that doesn't trust others easily." Nathen said.

"I am, but Riley always said that if I was confronted by another Aura User that I should help them and lend a hand anyway that I can," Beatrix said. "But that doesn't mean that I can't have suspicions of the person or could only help because it benefits me."

"Again very true, but you should keep your mind open," Nathen said as he started towards Karina's room. "You never know who's going to be an ally."

"What a weird person." Beatrix said as she closed the door to her room. "Then again…nah, still weird."

_(Karina's Room)_

"Ugh, what time is it?" Vahn asked as he slowly woke up, but instantly woke up when he realized who he was lying next to and how close she was. "WHOA!"

A spilt second later Vahn was lying on his back on the ground.

"Ugh, Vahn?" Karina asked as she woke up due to the noise. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing, just fell out bed…wait Karina, you're awake!" Vahn said as he instantly stood up.

"Yeah, I woke up last night," Karina said as she rubbed her eyes. "Nathen said that I should go back to sleep and finish recovering over the day."

"That's great, why didn't either of you wake me?" Vahn asked as he sat down on the bed.

"We didn't wake you because you needed your rest." Karina said.

"Karina, your recover is more important than my rest." Vahn said.

"You're wrong! You shouldn't have deprived yourself of sleep just because of me!" Karina yelled. "I'm not worth it! Now promise me that if something like this happens again to any of us you won't worry about us so much that you deprive yourself of something!"

"Okay, I promise." Vahn said as he looked surprised. "I never expected you to snap like that."

"Sorry, I just can't stand it when others worry about me like how you were." Karina yawned.

"Oh, sorry, I just couldn't stand not knowing if you were really alright or not." Vahn said.

"Still, it's sweet that you stayed by my side through my recovery, but you really should've gotten your sleep." Karina said.

"Sounds like you two have been well re-acquainted." Nathen said from the doorway.

"Hey Nathen." Karina said with a smile.

"Hey Big Mouth," Vahn said. "I take it that you were the one that put me in bed with Karina?"

"Man I missed that, and yes I was," Nathen said. "You were sleeping on the edge and I couldn't just leave you like that."

"Yes you could've! It would've saved me some pain in the back." Vahn said as he rubbed his back.

"So that loud thud was you?" Nathen asked as he looked like he was about to laugh.

"Yeah, and to be honest it hurt," Vahn said. "You'd better not start laughing!"

"Believe me I won't, now would you excuse me for a minute?" Nathen said as he walked out of the room.

A second later a slight sound of laughter could be heard from outside the hall.

"Sorry about that, couldn't help myself." Nathen said as he walked back into the room.

"You're a terrible person you know that?" Vahn said as he gave Nathen a dark look.

"I know, and if looks could kill I'm sure that the only one that'd die from that one is Gem since it looks so much like the one that Jaspa and Indigo give her." Nathen said as he laughed slightly.

"Who?" Karina asked.

"Two people who Gems trying to get together," Nathen sighed. "Believe me she's trying, but so far she only been able to get them close to each other."

"Sounds like Gem's already done it then." Vahn said.

"Not quite, they're really close as friends, but they're a long ways away from being in love with each other." Nathen sighed. "As a matter of fact, the next time Gem goes to check on them she's going to be on a defensive form."

"Why?" Karina asked.

"Let's just say that Indigo's going to be in for a surprise," Nathen said with a light laugh. "And she's going to hate it and Gem more than I think she ever could. Hell I even think her parents will want to kill Gem if they saw her in what Gem has planned."

"Very interesting, but could we please get back to this story?" Vahn asked.

"Oh right, well I've got something I need to work on around town," Nathen said. "Karina you're recovering, Vahn you need to do something other than sitting next to Karina's bed, I don't really care what the others but you can't leave Maple Town."

"Alright, the same goes for you." Karina said with a smile.

"Sure thing, now get some rest, I'll be back around noon." Nathen said as he left the room and went down the hall.

"He's a weird one," Vahn said.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad," Karina said. "We have been traveling with him for about a week or so now."

"Still, I can never really figure him out." Vahn sighed. "He's both tense and serious or laid back and playful, he can never seem to keep an attitude."

"But isn't that what's best about him?" Karina asked as she laid back down on her bed.

"I guess, but he's still weird." Vahn said.

"Now that I can agree on." Karina said.

_(Hall)_

"I knew they cared." Nathen said as he noticed Beatrix walk out of her room. "Heading out?"

"Going to explore, you never know when someone will be watching us." Beatrix said as she walked down the hall and Hope, along with Ellis and Kris walked out of their room fully dressed.

"How was your night you three?" Nathen asked.

"Pretty good." Hope said happily.

"Is Vahn still with Karina?" Ellis asked.

"Yup, and better yet: she's awake." Nathen said.

"Really?" Hope asked in an anxious tone.

"Yeah, she woke up late last night." Nathen said as he leaned against the wall. "If you want you can go and see for yourself."

Alright!" Hope said as she ran towards the room.

"Jump this morning isn't she?" Nathen said as Kris and Ellis walked past him.

"Just anxious." Kris said as she walked towards Hope.

"Aren't you going to see her?" Nathen asked Ellis who just stopped next to him.

"I don't think I'll be needed." Ellis sighed. "Nathen, you've been all around this world right?"

"Most of it, why do you ask?" Nathen said.

"Well, I was wondering if you ever came across a girl that looked exactly like me, but her name was Elie." Ellis asked.

"Elie…it'll take awhile to remember exactly where I may have seen her," Nathen said as he went deep into thought. "But I can say that I may have come across her, and if you don't mind me asking: what is she to you?"

"She's my twin sister; after our parents died she disappeared from the world." Ellis said. "Our parents died 3 years ago, and she was last seen in Hoenn, but when I tried to get a hold of her she wouldn't answer any of my attempts. And when I started looking for her it was if she never existed."

"I take it that was one of the reasons that you decided to work for TUA?" Nathen asked.

"How did you…" Ellis started in a concerned tone.

"How did I know that you were Special Agent Ellis "Nexus" Rayne?" Nathen asked.

"Yeah, I was sure that no one knew who I was." Ellis said in a scared tone.

"_Quick! Let me take over! I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone anything ever again!_" Ellis's inner voice said frantically.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're connection to TUA," Nathen said. "You can do that yourself, but first of all I want you to explain your other personality's origin."

"_Don't tell him anything!_" the voice yelled.

"I've been living with her for most of my life," Ellis said. "One of the reasons I joined was because they promised me a means to split us up."

"Your aura's a stable grey, but it's weak. Give the other you control." Nathen said as he opened his eyes which had a slight reddish shine.

"Why?" Ellis asked in a worried tone.

"I need to prove something, now give her form." Nathen said.

"Okay, but I should warn you that she is a little aggressive." Ellis said as he aura start to glow.

"_A little? Give me the chance and this guys going to be eating food through a straw!_" The voice said as it faded.

After a few seconds Ellis started to grow a few inches in height, her skin started to look pale, and her chest size grew out.

"Happy now?" Ellis asked in a more dark tone as she lunged out at Nathen ready hit him, but he caught her arm in quickly put it behind her ready to break it. "What the, how did you?"

"Don't underestimate an EX Commander you poor excuse for a Lieutenant, now hold still." Nathen said as he pulled Ellis closer so that she couldn't try anything. "As I thought, your aura's extremely powerful, but it's highly unstable."

"What are you talking about?" Ellis said as Nathen pushed her back.

"You heard me, your aura's unstable and the real Ellis's aura is stable," Nathen said as he stared down Ellis. "If you two were to separate your aura's would slowly destroy themselves. In short, if you two become your own person you'll eventually die."

"You don't know anything! There's no way TUA would sacrifice an aura as powerful as ours!" Ellis yelled.

"Which is why they'll drain both your auras after splitting you two up," Nathen said.

"What? What are you babbling about now?" Ellis asked.

"They can only drain one of your auras, so they'll either find or create a body for you and then they'll drain both auras for whatever sick plans they have." Nathen said as Ellis began to look worried.

"There's no way, the promised me my body and I'm only in this for the body!" Ellis yelled. "I got to go!"

"Ellis wait!" Nathen called as his tone calmed and his eyes returned to normal. "Dammit! I need to make sure nothing goes wrong."

_(Karina's Room)_

"Hey Vahn, aside from you, how have the others been handling me being sick?" Karina asked.

"They've been doing fine, believe me they've been worried, but not as worried as I've been." Vahn said as he heard knocking on the door. "Who's there?"

"Who do you think?" Hope asked as she opened the door and she and Kris walked into the room.

"Morning you two." Karina said with a smile.

"Nathen was right, you are awake!" Hope said as she jumped up to Karina in a hug around her neck.

"I'm sorry that I made you two worry." Karina said as she returned the neck.

"Why couldn't you just stay asleep?" Hope whispered as her grip slowly got tighter

"What?" Karina grunted as she took on Hope's increasing grip.

"I won't let you take Vahn away from me," Hope whispered as she heard Karina start to slowly gasp for air. "Your little stunt made Vahn focus only on you, and I won't let you have him."

"But I…" Karina gasped quietly.

"Vahn's my brother and all the family I have left, so don't you ever try something like this again or I'll make sure you stay asleep." Hope whispered as she let go of Karina and put on a happy expression. "I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"Thanks." Karina said trying to hide her worried expression.

"What'd I tell you Vahn?" Kris asked.

"What?" Vahn asked.

"Didn't I say that she'd be alright?" Kris said.

"Oh that's right; I guess your prophecy came true." Vahn said with a laugh as he heard another knock on the door.

"Now who's there?" Vahn asked.

"The one and only, Flower Princess!" Wisteria said as she and her friends came into the room.

"Hey Wisteria, I didn't know that you were here." Karina said with a smile as she tried to put away her thoughts about Hope.

"You're awake!" Wisteria said as she jumped out towards Karina embracing her in a hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry all of you." Karina said as she heard Wisteria cry slightly.

"It's okay; I guess I wasn't expecting our reunion to be like this." Wisteria said as she let go of Karina and wiped away her tears.

"Excuse me My Lady, but shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" Spike asked.

"Oh that's right, Karina these are my friends from Isshu." Wisteria said as she looked towards Spike and Lily. "This is Spike Lord and Lily Lightly."

"It's nice to meet you two." Karina said with a smile.

"Yes it is." Spike said.

"Wisteria's really spoken highly of you." Lily said.

"Oh, and even though you already know her name I think this is still appropriate," Wisteria said. "Spike, Lily, this is Lady Karina Valor."

"Wait "Valor", as in the royalty of Harmonic City Valor?" Spike asked.

"Yup, Karina here is the heir to one of Pokoh's two royal families." Wisteria said.

"Two royal families? I thought Harmonic was the only royal ground in the Pokoh Region." Vahn said.

"Technically that is true, but there's also the Blackthorne family that shares a lower branch in Rosetore Town and Harmonic Cities sister city: Luminous City," Karina explained. "This City, much like my family, shares a Princess that's partially in the same boat as I am."

"You mean that she's the last of her family?" Kris asked.

"Not quite, she still has a brother that's the current heir," Karina said. "We met when we were both young and quickly became great friend, as a matter of fact; I haven't seen Emily and Thomas since I was 9."

"I see, well I'm heading out. Do get some rest Lady Valor." Spike said as he walked towards the rooms exit.

"I guess we should let Karina get her rest." Lily said as she walked towards the rooms exit. "I'm heading out also, I'll see you later Lady Pony, Lady Valor."

"True, I'm going to do some shopping." Kris said. "See ya."

"Wait up, I'll help!" Hope said as she followed Kris towards the door.

"Well I guess I'd better get to practicing for my concert in Sin Town." Wisteria said as she walked towards the door. "I hope that you'll be feeling better by then because I want you to join in again!"

"I'm sure I will, and I'd love to sing again." Karina said as Wisteria left leaving only her and Vahn.

"Well I guess I'd better go wash up and head out to train." Vahn said.

"I'd better wash up to; I mean I've been lying in a bed for three days so I'm sure that I've accumulated quite a smell." Karina said as she moved to the beds edge.

"Careful, the most you've been moving is simple upper body motions so your legs are probably still asleep." Vahn said as he helped Karina stand.

"Thanks, and I will." Karina said as she stumbled towards her room's bathroom.

"Alright, now it's my turn to get washed up." Vahn said as he left the room and walked towards the room he was supposed to be sharing with Nathen.

_(Forest)_

"Ellis wait!" Nathen called as he followed Ellis through the forest bordering Maple Town.

"No! Get away from me!" Ellis yelled as she threw several Aura Sphere that were a grayish blue color.

"I just want to talk!" Nathen called as he blocked or sent the Aura Sphere's in another direction.

"About what? You've already told me that I'm going to die! What else do you have to tell me?" Ellis yelled as she stopped in a clearing.

If you were to look closely at Ellis, you could tell that she was crying the entire time she was running through the forest.

"Ellis, I wanted to talk about making sure that you both have your chance at living." Nathen said as he walked into the clearing.

"Like you could! The 10 Heirs are incredibly powerful and the 2 Lords are above all the strongest!" Ellis yelled. "There's no way someone like you could even hope to save anyone from being killed by them!"

"Believe me, I can hold myself against an Heir," Nathen said as he saw Ellis fall to her knees and continue to cry.

"No, they're stronger than anyone of us," Ellis sobbed. "We're all going to die if we go against them."

"No we won't, and I'll make sure of it." Nathen said as he knelt down in front of Ellis. "Believe me, my top priority is to make sure that no one dies under my watch, and that includes both of you."

"But how, I've seen what an Heir is capable of, and I've heard that a Lord is 10 times stronger." Ellis sobbed as she tried to wipe away her tears. "Damn this body, I'm not a crybaby!"

"Ellis stop, it's alright to cry. Have you even heard from your other form?" Nathen asked.

"No, and usually she won't shut up about me doing things I shouldn't." Ellis said.

"That's because she's scared, both of you are. She's probably curled up in your mind crying her heart out because she doesn't want to die." Nathen said as he moved next to Ellis.

"I guess you're right, but why would they need my aura?" Ellis asked as she wiped away here tears which had slowly died down. "I mean you said that our combined auras aren't entirely the strongest."

"That may be true, but TUA is also looking for a means to recreate the Auracian Royal Family." Nathen said as he pulled Ellis into his shoulder.

"Don't try anything, my heart belongs to Vahn and Vahn alone," Ellis said. "Now, why would they want to bring back the royal family?"

"Don't worry I won't; now they want the royal family because they were said to be the strongest Auracians alive." Nathen said.

"That doesn't explain much, there are very few that'll rank up to them." Ellis said as she started to think.

"They've already found a possible candidate for the queen's position." Nathen said lightly.

"You mean Lady Fate?" Ellis asked.

"No not that tired old witch," Nathen said with a light laugh. "A much younger soul."

"You don't mean?" Ellis asked with both a hint of worry and excitement in her voice.

"I wish I didn't, but the most likely candidate for the Queen's position in the new Royal Auracian Family is Karina Valor." Nathen said as it looked he was gritting his teeth.

"I knew that her aura was unique, but not that unique." Ellis said.

"Believe me, there's so much that no one knows about her." Nathen said. "But for the King it's much more complicated."

"How so? What exactly are they looking for?" Ellis asked as she looked like all the tears were gone, but there was in fact a very thin stream still coming from her eyes.

"They need Pure Blooded Auracians, and their data shows that there are only two left, both are female." Nathen said as he took a deep breath.

"Then how do they plan on getting a male Pure Blooded Auracian?" Ellis asked as she looked towards the sky after both of them lied down on the grass.

"First they find a male Auracian that has Aura levels close enough to a first generation Auracian," Nathen said. "Then they'll run through a dangerous process that removes the aura from another person and transfers it to the targeted Auracian."

"Oh, so that's what you meant by them draining our aura." Ellis said as she started to cry a little again. "I should've guessed that I would end up dying at their hands."

"Ellis you won't die, I told you that I'd make sure of it." Nathen said as he looked at Ellis.

"_Would you please ask him? I don't think I can take control right now._" Ellis's kind voice said with a sad and crying tone in her voice.

"I guess; he does seem like someone that really cares about us and everyone else." Ellis said. "Um Nathen, the other me and I was wondering if you'd do something for us."

"Sure, what is it that you wanted?" Nathen asked.

"Well, since you've been helping everyone and caring for everyone like they were your family, and the only family we have is Elie," Ellis started as she started to blush. "Don't getting any ideas since this is incredibly hard for "me" to ask, but we were wondering if you would be take place as our older brother?"

"I'd be honored; I don't know if I have any actually family in this world so stepping in as another's family is the next best thing." Nathen said with a smile.

"Thanks, we really appreciate it," Ellis said as she grabbed onto Nathen in a hug. "But you do realize that as soon as I get my own body the only family I'll accept is Ellis and Elie right?"

"Whatever you say Elaina." Nathen said as he put an arm around Ellis.

"Is that supposed to be 'my' name?" Ellis asked as she looked up at Nathen with a weird stare.

"Why not? When you get your own body you two can't both go by Ellis." Nathen said with a light laugh.

"_I like it, since you'll make triplets why not get a name that fits?_" the kind voice asked.

"Fine, since you both like the name I'll keep it." Ellis said.

"Cool, and how about when it's just us two we both acknowledge you by Elaina?" Nathen asked.

"Don't push it." Ellis said.

"Okay, man it's beautiful out." Nathen said.

"Yeah," Ellis yawned. "Real calm."

"Tired?" Nathen asked.

"A little, using my aura trying to keep you away tired me out," Ellis said as she looked like she was about to fall asleep. "I think that I'll just need small nap."

"Want to head back to the Pokémon Center?" Nathen asked.

"Nah, it's really nice out here," Ellis yawned. "So I think taking a nap in this clearing will be just fine."

"Alright, but at least let me make a large man and a blanket for you." Nathen said as he sat up, but noticed that Ellis was already half asleep.

"Okay, but…could you please stay while I'm asleep?" Ellis asked as she started to blush again.

"Sure, I might black out also, I wasn't able to sleep much last night." Nathen said as a large mat appeared with a folder blanket on top of it.

"Okay, but if you try anything I will kill you step brother or not." Ellis said in a slightly more lively tone.

"Why would I want to try anything on my new step sisters?" Nathen asked as he picked up Ellis and moved her to the mat.

"I just want to make sure that you know what'll happen if you get in the way of me and Vahn." Ellis said as she started to dose off.

"Believe me; I know not to stop you from finding your love." Nathen said as he lied down next to Ellis and put a blanket over her and another one over him. "Comfy?"

"Yeah, you really do a good job at creating top quality things." Ellis said as she looked like she'd pass out at any moment.

"Good, sweet dreams." Nathen yawned.

"Same for you…big brother." Ellis said as she fully went to sleep.

"I'll never let anything hurt any of you; I swear it upon my honor as an Auracian Knight." Nathen whispered as he went to sleep and a large cave like dome appeared around them with a hole in the top along with several holes around it.

_**As Nathen sleeps with his new step sisters at his side everyone prepares for their last full day in Maple Town, but will each of them have a simple day as one might expect?**_

_**There you go! I've decided that the next chapter will be a mix match of everyone's day, or better explained the chapter will be done in small parts within the chapter itself. Confusing yes, but I still hope that you all will Read, Review and Enjoy! **_


	30. Chapter 28: Enlighten

_**Update! As I said awhile ago updates will now be more and more widespread, but either way I hope that they still turn out good even with the spans in time. Anyway, as I said last chapter, this chapter will be spread between each person/group. It'll either shine a information little on the corresponding characters, or will bring up something that's important to the story along the way. Enjoy!**_

_**As we return, instead of jumping from person to person, we'll follow everyone on their own journeys around Maple Town. To begin, we'll move to Karina who's sitting on the couch in her room.**_

_(Karina)_

"Man, today's going to be boring." Karina sighed as she sank back into the couch. "I really wish that I could go out and explore the town."

After several minutes a knock was heard on her door.

"Come in." Karina said as she looked towards the door.

"Hey Karina, I did some looking around through my room and I found Nathen's Laptop," Vahn said as he walked into the room. "I figured that you could use it to kill time while you're stuck in here."

"Thanks I guess, but did Nathen say that I could borrow it?" Karina asked as she took the thin black laptop.

"He wasn't in the room, so I just left a note saying that you had it." Vahn said as he looked over Karina's shoulder while she powered up the laptop.

"I feel bad about using it without asking permission, but this may be the only thing that kills time for me." Karina said as she pulled up a program and there were several sealed files. "Wow, I never expected Nathen to have so many files, but they're all locked."

"I figured that, but what I'm trying to figure out is how he tells what file is what." Vahn said as he looked at all of the unmarked files. "None of these have a name."

"Maybe their coded?" Karina said.

"Could be, well I'd better get out to training," Vahn said. "Be sure to get some rest, and I'll be seeing you soon."

"Okay, good luck with your training." Karina said as she pulled up an Internet program. "Alright, now let's see if I can find any leads on a Legendary Pokémon."

After a few seconds the monitor pulled up a login page for a chat site.

"Looks like most of everyone's on, let's see what they've found." Karina said as she finished imputing her profiles login data and pulled out a small headset with a microphone while a camera opened up on the top of the monitor. "Hey guys, Lady Legend here."

"**Karina!"** several voices rang through the headset

"**It's been a long time princess, how's the journey going?"** a male voice asked.

"It sure has, it's nice to hear from you Mike." Karina said as an image of a man appeared on the monitor. "And the journeys been going great, although I have been sick for 3 days."

"**Oh no! Is there anything I can do?"** a 'chubby' man asked as he quickly appeared on Karina's monitor.

"It's nice to hear from you Jake, and no, I just need to rest it off." Karina said with a smile.

"**Yeah, leave princess alone,"** a woman said as she appeared on the monitor next to above Jake and Mikes monitors. **"I'm glad that you're back, these two have been insufferable."**

"**Hey!"** Mike and Jake called.

"Alright everyone calm down, and I'm glad that you're out of the hospital Jane." Karina said as a fourth image started connecting moving Jake up and Mike to the side. "Looks like we have one more guest."

"**Looks like it, but I can't get a read on the persons Profile."** Jake said.

"**Do you always have to know who joins our chat?"** Mike asked.

"**No, but it helps to know who I give my prestige information." **Jake said.

"**Yeah right, last I check all your information almost got Karina in trouble with a tribe of people that worshiped Lugia."** Jane said.

"Please stop arguing, the connection is going through so let's welcome the addition happily." Karina said as the image started scratchy but soon opened up to a little girl with medium length curly blond hair.

"**Hey Kari, it's been a long time since we met back in Hoenn!"** The little girl said happily.

"Is that you Mimi?" Karina asked in surprise.

"**Yup!"** Mimi said.

"**You know her?"** Jane asked.

"Mimi's an old friend from Mossdeep City in Hoenn," Karina said. "How's your mom doing Mimi? Better I hope."

"**She is! She got out of the hospital a year ago!"** Mimi said. **"And she also had a baby!"**

"That's great! Is it a boy or a girl?" Karina asked.

"**A girl, and since you were the one that helped us get the medicine for her a few years ago we named her after you." **Mimi said.

"I'm honored, and I'm glad that you all are doing better." Karina said.

"**Excuse me, I'm happy for the little lady, but can we get back to business?" **Jake asked.

"**Be nice fatty,"** Jane said.** "Mimi even though we haven't met until now, I'm happy that your family is doing well and that it's grown by one."**

"**Thanks, and it's nice to meet all of you."** Mimi said as the sound of a door opening and closing was heard in the back ground. **"I'm back Mimi."**

"**Who was that?"** Mike asked.

"**I'm guessing mother."** Jake said.

"**There you are, what are you doing?" **a woman asked as she sat in front of the screen with a child in her arms.

"Hey Maya, it's been a long time." Karina said as Maya looked into the screen.

"**Is that you Karina?"** Maya asked.

"Yup, it's good to know that you're feeling better," Karina said. "And congrats on the baby, she's adorable."

"**Isn't she? I'm glad that I got to see you again, how's Vahn been?"** Maya asked.

"**Yeah, how has the knight been?"** Mike asked. **"The guy owes me a battle!"**

"Vahn's been doing fine; he's been getting stronger every day." Karina said.

"**He better be; that jerk owes me for standing me up!"** Jane said angrily.

"**I never knew you two went out."** Jake said.

"**It wasn't as a date, he promised to train with me and that jerk never showed up!"** Jane growled.

"Sorry, that was my fault," Karina said. "We had to leave to catch a boat for an island to get to Cianwood City."

"**Still, he could've at least come and told me that he had to leave."** Jane said.

"Don't worry, next time we're around Olivine City we'll stop by." Karina said.

"**Thanks, now can we get onto why we're all here today?"** Jane asked.

"Oh right, so what have you all found on your local legends?" Karina asked.

"**Nothing that I haven't already told you,"** Mike said. **"Sinnoh has been pretty silent since Team Galactic was defeated. The only thing I can make point of is the sighting of a shiny Darkrai and a shiny Cresselia."**

"Okay, I don't plan on coming back to Sinnoh yet, so how about you Jake?" Karina said.

"**Kanto's quiet as ever," **Jake said.** "Haven't heard anything about Mew and Mewtwo, and the three birds are still nowhere to be seen."**

"Oh, how's Johto going Jane?" Karina asked.

"**Pretty much mirroring what the bozos just said,"** Jane said.

"**Hey!"** Jake and Mike said.

"**Quiet down you two!"** Maya said. **"Please go one Jane."**

"**Thank you, Lugia and Ho-Oh are the only things with notice, but it's mainly wild claims. Entei, Suicune, and Raiku have been pretty quiet and the three birds from Kanto have been seen around Whirl Islands."** Jane said.

"Dang, I thought that we might've found something's." Karina said. "How about you Maya? Has anything come up in Hoenn?"

"**Sorry, there isn't much on Kyogre, Groudon, or Rayquaza."** Maya said. **"And the Regi's are still under research in Snowpoint City."**

"Dang, well can you all do a little research for me?" Karina asked sweetly.

"**Anything for you!"** Jake said. **"Now, what do you need?"**

"**Idiot, I take it that you need research on the region you're in?"** Jane asked.

"Yeah, I'm in Pokoh so as much as you can get would be helpful." Karina said.

"**On it!" **Everyone said as their screens blacked out for a few seconds.

"**You won't believe what I've found!"** everyone said at the same time.

"Sounds like whatever you found is interesting," Karina said. "So ladies first."

"**Age before beauty."** Jane said.

"**Cute, now after looking up Pokoh very little came up on natural things but legends are over the top," **Maya said. **"A massive amount on legendary Pokémon consisting of the Aura and Machine Type."**

"**I'll take over, the only info on Machine type is around Saiber and Cyba,"** Jane said. **"Apparently these two were the very first manufactured Pokémon to gain a solid conscious and thought."**

"**They, along with two others were made by a scientist in a lab near Luminous City, maybe they're still there even years later."** Maya said.

"Sounds like I'll need to pay it a visit next time in Luminous City." Karina said. "How about you two?"

"**Ha, I win! Alright when it comes to aura types the top of the line are the three legendary snakes and the god dragons." **Jake said as he finished a game of Rock Paper Scissors with Mike to determine who'd go next.

"Legendary…snakes?" Karina asked hesitantly.

"**Yeah, there isn't much on them but from what I can find, two of the snakes were the beings that almost destroyed the world itself, and the third was created by the scientist that made Saiber and Cyba." **Mike said.

"Oh, well what about the god dragons?" Karina asked after taking a deep breath to hide her fear of the beings.

"**Are you alright dear?" **Maya asked. **"You don't look so good."**

"Just fighting an illness, I think I'll take a nap after we're done here." Karina said.

"**Oh, well get better dear." **Maya said.

"Thanks, now please continue you two." Karina said to Mike and Jake.

"**Alright the dragons are more abundant on data," **Mike said. **"The information I've found details them as the true guardians of Aura."**

"**Yeah, their said to be located within the ruins that are around Harmonic and Luminous." **Jake said.

"**The info says that the being Yansalgan is found within the Luminous City Auracian Ruins and his sister Yunsolgan is found within the Harmonic City Auracian Ruins." **Mike said.

"**But that's just the crème de la crème, lower on the chain but just as hard to find is the Sol Pokémon: Manasol, Flarasol, and Spirisol."** Jake said.

"**I found something on them, they're said to be the last true Auracian Pokémon alongside the Aura Pokémon Auracia."** Maya said.

"I've heard of the Sol Pokémon from my grandmother before she passed, they were said to have protected my family during the time of the Auracians." Karina said. "But what about Auracia?"

"**I'll get to Auracia after someone explains the Sol Pokémon."** Jane said.

"**Which I'll do,"** Mike said before Jake could even speak. **"The data on the Sol Pokémon are spread thin, mainly around their legends and sightings which are pretty well written out."**

"How so? All I ever heard about their possible whereabouts is that one's located near the fire of the core, another's located near the spring of the soul, and the final one's found in the forest of life." Karina said.

"**That's just it, that's all there is." **Mike sighed as he eased back in his chair** "Flarasol is located within the fire of the core, Spirisol is found within the spring of souls, and Manasol is found in the forest of life."**

"**While Mike was talking I did a little research on Pokoh's geography," **Maya said.

"And what did you find?" Karina asked.

"**Within Mt. Sunset there's a deep cavern that reaches deep into the center of the mountain and a large well that connects to the worlds core itself, deep in a forest that circles the mountain to the south of Luminous is a lake, but the local legends call it the Spring of Souls, and last but certainly not least is the Forest of Life which is to the north of Harmonic City. This location of the forest center is by far the hardest to find, I mean it's not even charted." **Mike explained.

"Then I guess I'll be the one to do it!" Karina said happily.

"**That sounds like the Karina I admire, not to get on the topic of Auracia."** Jane said. **"Auracia is a Pokémon that is said to have come from the Auracian Kingdom while it was still at the peak of its power."**

"**Info I found says that Auracia was the first Pokémon along with the snakes, the dragons, and the Sol Pokémon to truly utilize the power of aura."** Maya said. **"Some have even said that Riolu and Lucario are descendents of Auracia."**

"**The only other info present is that there have been rumors that an Auracia could be found around Harmonic and Luminous." **Jane said.

"I see, well thanks everyone, I think I've gotten more than enough info to begin a solid search." Karina said.

"**No problem princess, I've got to get back on the road so do take care." **Mike said as his screen blacked out.

"**Same for me, the others are breathing down my neck about slowing them down on their journey." **Jake said as his screen cut out.

"**I'm heading out also, Jasmines been calling on me to check on Ampharos," **Jane said.** "Good luck on your end and pass on my notice to Vahn!"**

"Are you heading out too?" Karina asked as the last remaining image of Maya increased.

"**Actually, I was wondering if I ask you about something."** Maya said.

"Sure what is it?" Karina said.

"**Karina, I've always seen you as my daughter ever since you helped me while I was in the hospital, so I was wondering if anything else was wrong." **Maya said.

"What do you mean? I'm doing fine." Karina lied as she started to look scared.

"**Don't lie to me young lady! As soon as we mentioned the snakes you looked like you were scared out of your mind."** Maya snapped. **"Now please let me help you, tell me what wrong."**

"Alright, I thought I'd be able to hide it, but my illness caused me to be asleep for a long time," Karina said. "I woke up only recently and I've been asleep for three days."

"**Oh dear, I'm glad that you're on the road to recovery,"** Maya said. **"But that doesn't explain why you looked so scared."**

"Well, while I was asleep a dream I had leaded me a confrontation with three snakes," Karina said. "At first they kept distant, but they soon got closer to me and one of them began to wrap around me. Everything, even the snakes cold feel felt so real, I knew that if I hadn't woken up that I would've been crushed and that I would've never have woken up."

"**Oh, I'm so sorry dear,"** Maya said in a sympathetic tone. **"Is there anything that I can do for you?"**

"No, and besides, I have Vahn and many new friends to turn to should anything happen." Karina said.

"**That's great dear, and speaking of Vahn have you told him how you feel yet?"** Maya asked.

"Maya! We're just friends, and besides our journey together may be coming to an end rather soon." Karina said as she started to glow a bright red.

"**I can see past your deception, and if that's true then you'll need to work fast, you never know when you'll lose your chance."** Maya said with a smile. **"Oh, and could you please call me mom? You are like a daughter to me after all."**

"Maybe I should." Karina whispered. "Well I'd better get to resting, so I guess we'll talk later, bye mom."

"**Bye dear, and sleep tight." **Maya said as her screen cut out and the page changed.

"Maybe I should tell Vahn how I feel soon." Karina said as she started to lessen in color but still maintained a hint of color across her cheeks. "Hm, what's this file? It's the only one that's not locked."

_As Karina began to look through the file she started to become shocked at the data found…_

_**Medical Aura files on one Karina Valor**_

_** After a mild treatment to cure a minor poison, she was put through an Aura Recover process which has put her into a mild comatose and caused her body to slow in needs of nourishment and growth as to prevent the body from being deprived and weakened during the recovery process.**_

_** Upon initiating the recovery process a black mark revealed itself on Karina's shoulder, research has shown that this mark is an advanced aura seal which was more likely placed to prevent the unexpected release of the candidate's immense aura.**_

_**After a full scale research on the young girls aura, prior beliefs of TUA that Lady Valor would be an excellent choice for the Auracian Royal Queen has been assured, but final data cannot be accepted until the data on Lady Avalon can be determined using Karina will need be kept as an optional turn out since Lady Avalon may prove to be a more qualified and worthy queen.**_

_**Data will be forwarded to bases in Harmonic, Luminous, and in Budmound City. And as per main requests, camera scans on the group that has accompanied the dated person have determine that most if not all have a substantial aura abound them and will be prime targets for the transfer process to the Auracian Royal King**_

_**And as a final note, Special Agent Lieutenant Nexus, and one who possess an aura that is a mirror image to that of 1**__**st**__** Class Commander Allen Cryor have been determined within the group that accompanied Lady Valor.**_

_**That is all that can be reported on the target, included with this log is the data gathered on the target which includes the whole of her current levels within her natural body and aura.**_

"What does this all mean?" Karina asked as she slowly closed the laptop. "How was Nathen able to get all this data? Could he still be working with TUA?"

After several minutes, Karina moved back to her bed and began to think.

"There's no way…he must have his reasons," Karina sighed. "Nathen's to kind hearted, he would never turn on us. Would he?"

After this Karina slowly nodded off and began to sleep off the rest of her illness.

_(Hope and Kris)_

"So what are we shopping for?" Hope asked.

"I'm looking for some new cooking and medical supplies, and maybe even a new book to read," Kris said. "I have no idea what you're looking for."

"I thought that you'd know considering that you're a fortune teller?" Hope said.

"That may be true, but I can't tell everything." Kris said.

"I guess so, maybe I should get myself a drawing pad and some pencils." Hope said as she started to think.

"Why not a training book?" Kris asked.

"Why a training book?" Hope asked.

"Aren't you a junior trainer?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hope said.

"Well won't a training book help you begin training your two Pokémon?" Kris said.

"You're right, even though Nathen gave me Rebecca, and I just caught Magifly, I should still work towards making them stronger." Hope said.

"It's a little unorthodox to receive Pokémon this way, but why don't you add this Ralts to your team?" Kris said as she handed Hope a Pokeball.

"Are you sure?" Hope asked.

"I'm sure, Rebecca and Magifly are decent Pokémon to begin with," Kris said. "But a Psychic Type like Ralts is a good way to get going in terms of building up a powerful team to protect yourself."

"Thanks, I'll take good care of it!" Hope said as she grabbed onto Kris in a hug.

"No problem, now as a basis, would you like to name her?" Kris said as Hope backed off.

"So it's a girl? Well…how about Mari?" Hope said.

"She's not my Pokémon anymore, so if you like the name then it's a keeper." Kris said with a smile.

"Alright then, Mari it is." Hope said as she pocketed her new Pokeball. "Shall we get to shopping now?"

"Let's." Kris said as the two walked into a book store.

_After several minutes of shopping, we return to find Hope and Kris outside of a restraint eating…_

"Um Kris, do you think that you can tell me my future?" Hope asked.

"I could, but all I have to ask is why?" Kris said.

"Well, I just want to know what I'll be like as an actual trainer, and how things will turn out with me and Vahn." Hope said.

"Alright, give me your hands, and close your eyes." Kris said as she took Hope's hands and the two of them closed their eyes. "In time, you'll end up as a great trainer with powerful Pokémon, and both you and your brother will live happy lives."

"Is all that true?" Hope asked.

"Do you doubt me?" Kris said.

"No, it's just that I don't know if you're just telling me what I want to know or not." Hope said.

"Believe me, I would never lie to a client, all that I saw was the truth," Kris said. "You're capabilities as a trainer will truly be great, and Vahn will be living happily with the family he makes."

"Could you tell me more about that family?" Hope asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry but no, I don't want you to try and alter the future should it not be the one you want it to be." Kris said.

"Okay, shall we get back to shopping after this?" Hope asked.

"Sounds good." Kris said.

_(Wisteria, Lily and Spike)_

"Alright Kibago, use Dragon Rage on the rock!" Spike said as his Pokémon fired a powerful shock wave at a rock that shattered upon impact.

"Way to go Kibago." Wisteria said with her Emonga on her head.

"Kibago's gotten strong since got here." Lily said.

"We both have, pull back Kibago it's Dratini's turn." Spike said as he pulled out a Pokeball and threw it out which opened up to reveal a small slender serpent.

"Maybe Dratini will evolve this time around?" Lily said as Pokeball in her pocket popped open to reveal a Pikachu which jumped up onto Lily's shoulder.

"Hey Lily, why don't you and I have a battle after Spike finishes his Pokémon's training?" Wisteria asked.

"Sure, it's been awhile since we've been able to battle against each other." Lily said as she scratched her Pokémon's chin.

"You two had better be careful, I don't want Wisteria getting hurt," Spike said. "Dratini use Dragon Tail on that tree."

"Oh lighten up spike, remember what Nathen told us a few days ago?" Lily said as the tree that Spike pointed to fell to the ground.

"I know, but I think my method is still better." Spike said. "Now use Thunder."

"What did Nathen tell you two?" Wisteria asked as a large thunder bolt hit the fallen tree blowing it to bits.

"Nothing much, you shouldn't poor too much into it." Lily said. "Are you about done Spike?"

"Yeah, I'll ref the battle, let's make it a 2 on 2." Spike said.

"Alright then, let's see if you've grown stronger." Lily said as she walked out to a position a distance from Wisteria. "Pikachu you're up first."

"Right, Emonga lets go keep to the sky." Wisteria as she walked a little farther from Lily and her Emonga jumped up and began hovering in the air."

"This'll be a 2 vs. 2 battle between Lily Lightly and Wisteria Pony; the first battle will be between Emonga and Pikachu. Begin." Spike said.

"Alright, Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Lily said as her Pokémon charged out at Emonga with its tail glowing brightly.

"Soar up!" Wisteria said as her Pokémon rose up out of reach.

"Crap, Pikachu use Hidden Power!" Lily said as her Pokémon released a blast of several small balls.

"Dodge and use Acrobat." Wisteria said as her flying squirrel circled around the attack and attacked Pikachu lightly.

"Use Iron Tail!" Lily called as her Pokémon quickly struck Emonga who was still within range of the attack.

"Emonga! Quickly use Aerial Ace and then use Volt Charge!" Wisteria said as Emonga Rammed into Pikachu pushing him back before returning to its Pokeball and a small purple cat appeared.

"A switch out has been made, the battle is now between Pikachu and Choroenko," Spike said. "Begin."

"Choroenko use Shadow Claw!" Wisteria said as her small cat charged at Pikachu with glowing purple claws.

"Block with Thunder Bolt." Lily said as her Pokémon fired off a powerful electric attack that collided with Choroenko pushing her back. "Choroenko doesn't look Paralyzed so her ability must be Limber."

"Are you alright Choroenko?" Wisteria asked her Pokémon nodded back at her. "Good, now use Assurance."

"Use Volt Tackle!" Lily called as her Pokémon charged at Choroenko and began to release a powerful electrical current.

"Dodge and follow through with our attack!" Wisteria called as he Pokémon tried to jump over Pikachu but got hit by that attack.

After retaking its position, Choroenko charged into Pikachu knocking him out.

"This battle is over, Choroenko wins." Spike said as a claw rushed out and grabbed all the available Pokémon.

"What the, who's there?" Lily called as Team Rocket appeared in a large balloon.

"Well look who we have here? If it isn't the little annoyance." Tina said.

"Last time we saw you, you were babbling about those rejects of Team Rocket operatives that are in Isshu." Tom said.

"Oh yeah, have you ran into them yet?" Wisteria asked causing Team Rocket to fall down the traditional Anime Style.

"Didn't you just hear us?" Sneasel yelled. "That group is nothing but a bunch of rejects! So why would we even consider talking with them?"

"You didn't have to yell." Wisteria said.

"Wait these guys are with Team Rocket?" Lily asked. "So shouldn't they know James Jesse and Meowth?"

"That's what I thought, but they keep talking about them like they're really bad." Wisteria said causing Team Rocket to fall Anime Style once again.

"That's because they are! In their entire time with Team Rocket they never once successfully captured a Pokémon for us!" Tom yelled. "Speaking of which, why in the hell do you even care about those bloody idiots?"

"They're our friends, now return our Pokémon or else." Spike said.

A small silence fell over the area before Team Rocket busted out laughing.

"Why in the hell would you three be friends with them?" Tina laughed.

"Yeah, I can't imagine them having any friends other than themselves." Tom laughed.

"You said it, but I guess even rejects need friends," Sneasel laughed. "Even if those friends are weak little kids."

"Alright that's it, Dratini Kibago, use Dragon Rage." Spike called as his Pokémon fired two blasts into the balloon blowing it up and dropping the Pokémon and sending them flying.

"TEAM ROCKET"S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled out as they disappeared from sight.

"I can't stand people who put down my friends." Wisteria said.

"Yeah, those three are the rejects." Lily said.

"Exactly, should we continue the battles or should we call it?" Spike said as he returned his Dratini and Kibago.

"I say we should call it and go get some lunch." Wisteria said.

"Yeah that does sound like a plan," Lily said. "Um Wisteria, it's been awhile since we've been able to hear you sing so I was wondering if you could do a mini concert before Sin Town?"

"With me there's no such thing as a 'Mini' concert, and I think Karina's recovery does demand a celebration!" Wisteria said happily.

"Then I guess we should prep a stage." Spike said.

"Right! After lunch, we prepare for tonight!" Wisteria cheered.

"Right." Spike and Lily said as the three of them returned to town.

_(Vahn)_

"Alright Phoenix use Aerial Ace!" Vahn called out as his Nixwing sliced through a large rock.

"How was that?" Phoenix asked as he landed next to Vahn.

"Perfect, alright Lucario time to practice that aura," Vahn said as he turned to his Aura Pokémon.

"Lucar." Lucario said as he nodded his head.

"Good, now use Surge and then use Aura Pulse!" Vahn said as his Lucario began to glow a bright blue before forging his entire aura into a small sphere.

"_Let's go!_" Lucario called as he released a powerful blast that cut through several trees.

"Wait a moment, did you just talk?" Vahn asked as he looked towards his Lucario.

"_Not physically, but then again I've been talking for some time and you just haven't been able to listen until now._" Lucario said.

"What do you mean 'until now'?" Vahn asked.

"_Normally our auras aren't close enough in level that I'd be able to communicate with you,_" Lucario said."_But recently your auras been growing stronger every day since Karina finished her treatment, I'm going to guess that your aura responded to a deep desire to protect the woman you love._"

"Oh don't you start now to, for the last time she's just a friend," Vahn groaned as he turned red. "And besides, Karina's a princess, so what's the chance that someone that has such lineage and is more likely to find a better chance with another royal would like me?"

"Will you just shut up and admit to yourself that you love her?" Phoenix said. "For Arceus sakes, if your friends can see that you're in love with Karina and even your Pokémon can tell the exact same thing then you'd better just give up and admit it."

"_Phoenix is right, even as a Riolu I could tell that you were in love with her,_" Lucario said. "_Every time you were near Karina or talking with her your aura would glow and shine a very light color._"

"Fine! I love her! Happy?" Vahn growled as he crossed his arms and he turned even redder. "But my thoughts still stands, there are others that are much more worthy of Karina's affection than me out there."

"He's still in denial," Phoenix said. "Vahn, your thoughts may be true, but you won't know until you see how she feels and I'm positive that Lucario has seen how her aura changes when she's near you."

"_Phoenix is right, Her aura when in company of several others doesn't fault or change,_" Lucario said. "_But her aura does glow brighter whenever you two are alone. I don't know if this love or not since I'm not a hundred percent at reading ones emotions through their aura but I can tell that she cares deeply about you._"

"I guess you're right, but I don't want to risk her just seeing us as friends." Vahn sighed as he leaned up against a tree and he started to less in his red color.

"You'll never know until you try," Phoenix said. "How about this, I've done a little traveling as a Nixa with Ronin before being handed over to Cedar, and in my opinion the two best places to admit you love is Icepeak and Harmonic's beach."

"How would you know that?" Vahn asked.

"Ronin is an incredible Professor, he'd always let he Pokémon walk around whenever we're staying in a town for a night." Phoenix explained.

"I see, well as soon as we enter Harmonic my chance to confess drops drastically," Vahn said. "So I guess I'll need to talk with her in Icepeak."

"_Or anytime up until you arrive in Harmonic._" Lucario said.

"True, so I got awhile to find the right moment." Vahn sighed.

"I guess so; just remember that you'll constantly be pestered until you do confess." Phoenix said.

"I know I know, god I think I know what Indigo and Jaspa must be going through with Gem." Vahn said. "Alright, let's wrap it up and head back to the Pokémon Center for lunch."

"_Alright_." Phoenix and Lucario said as they followed Vahn back to town.

_(Nathen and Ellis/Elaina)_

"Ugh…what time is it?" Nathen asked as he sat up on the mat that he was laying on. "Oh yeah, I took a nap with Elaina. Or is it Ellis now?"

"Ugh, what time is it?" Ellis asked as she sat up from her section of the mat.

"It's Ellis, and my Pokétch says that it's about 10 to noon." Nathen said.

"Oh, well how was your nap big brother?" Ellis asked as she had a hint of red across her face.

"Great, and how was yours sis?" Nathen asked as he stretched his body out in the limited space.

"Fine, it was a little scary thinking over what you told Elaina and me," Ellis said. "But I've accepted it, and I've accepted that you'll hold true to your word to protect us."

"I would hold true to my word until the day that I die," Nathen said as the rock dome slowly started to recede revealing more and more light. "So should we head back to the Pokémon Center?" Nathen asked.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you'd help me with something?" Ellis asked as she and Nathen stood up.

"Sure, what'd you need?" Nathen asked.

"You said my aura was weak but stable, I want you to help me get stronger with my aura," Ellis said in a determined tone. "And I want you to help Elaina find a way to stabilize her aura."

"I'd be happy to, if you learn to set your auras up so that they don't need to rely on each other, you both should be able to survive without each other after you split." Nathen said.

"That's great, when can we start?" Ellis asked.

"We won't be able to start off right away, but I promise that I'll help you both." Nathen said as he made the mat and blankets disappear.

"Thanks, now let's get to the Pokémon center." Ellis said.

"Right…why don't you head down there on your own and I'll join up in a few minutes?" Nathen asked.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Ellis said.

For a few minutes things quickly grew silent, after taking a deep breath Nathen finally decided to break the silence.

"Do you plan on coming out sometime soon Beatrix?" Nathen asked as he looked towards the sky.

"I guess I still need to work on masking my aura." Beatrix asked as she walked out from the forest. "Would you mind explaining why you were with the girl?"

"She's a new member of my family in this world." Nathen said. "Anything else?"

"How about why her aura suddenly changed the instant she went to sleep?" Beatrix asked.

"Ellis holds a second mind and soul within her, so she must've switch between the souls when she eased into a calm state." Nathen said.

"Ah, will she be helping us with the liberation?" Beatrix asked.

"Nope, the liberation process will only be between you, Jaden and me." Nathen said.

"Alright then, I'm going to continue exploring so why don't you return to your sister?" Beatrix said.

"Right, take care and I'll see you tonight." Nathen said as he started towards the forest clearing.

"Right." Beatrix said as she returned to the forest.

"Man what a weird dream." Nathen said as he walked down the rocky terrain. "A vision of the Sol Pokémon, I haven't had one of those since I first looked into TUA."

After several minutes of walking Nathen stopped in a small clearing…

"But what they said…" Nathen whispered.

_Your heart is true, but your goal will forever be out of reach, if you wish to protect everyone from their unjust demise, then something must be sacrificed._

"Does it mean that I won't be able to protect everyone?" Nathen asked himself. "Nah, I'm not a superstitious one, and besides I gave my word that no one would die."

From then forward Nathen continued on to Maple Town with one thing in mind, _No one will be harmed under his watch…_

_After a long day and several individual small moments that yielded information for everyone in some way, we return late afternoon behind the Pokémon Center to witness the Flower Princess's final songs…_

"Thank you everyone! I'll be taking a small break before we begin the last two songs!" Wisteria said as she walked back stage.

"You're doing great Wisteria." Karina said as she and the rest of her friends walked up to the star.

"Thanks, hey Karina, I was wondering if you'd do another duet with me." Wisteria said.

"Not this time around, but I think I'll sing a solo." Karina said.

"Really?" Wisteria asked as she started to jump around. "That'd be great!"

"Yeah, while I was using Nathen's Laptop I came across a music software and I listened to quite a bit of the songs he has," Karina said. "I had no idea his world has such good music."

"Well thank you," Nathen said. "Wait, you did what now?"

"Sorry, I borrowed you laptop while I was stuck in my room." Karina said sweetly.

"It's okay, as long as you didn't go rummaging through my files." Nathen sighed.

"Believe me I didn't, all the files were locked," Karina said. "It'd take a hacker to open them, and a hacker I'm not."

"Alright then, well you'd better prepare for you big moment." Nathen said as he walked off.

"He's weird." Wisteria said.

"Oh so very much." Vahn said.

"I think he gets it from us." Karina said.

"How so?" Vahn asked.

"Well with everything that we put him through, he must be missing a chance to act like his normal self." Karina explained.

"I guess, maybe we should fend for ourselves neck installment?" Vahn said.

"Not a chance." Nathen said as he suddenly appeared behind all of them.

"What the, how did you?" Vahn stuttered while everyone else tried to recover from Nathen jumping them.

"I needed to break in my prototype transporter watch, and one of the features allows me to travel small distances," Nathen said as he revealed an analog watch attached to a black wristband. "So I figured I test it out by jumping all of you, which worked flawlessly."

"You do realize that I have another reason to kill you right?" Vahn asked.

"Of course, but it works out better with me annoying you all to hell." Nathen laughed.

"All well and good, but would you mind telling us why we can't fend for ourselves?" Kris asked.

"Mainly because you'll be caring for someone else most of next chapter," Nathen said. "Which in turn, will prevent you from being able to care for yourselves."

"I see, any hints as to who'll we'll be caring for?" Karina asked sweetly.

"Well aren't you cute, now the only hint I can give as author is that she's an old friend." Nathen said as he looked to the chatting audience. "And the advice I have for right now is get ready for the next song, oh, and Karina's piece will end the concert."

"Oh yeah, I've got to keep the show going, Karina why don't you go get ready for your piece while I go quell the crowd?" Wisteria said.

"Sure, good luck with your song." Karina said as she walked towards the mach dressing room.

"Alright, time to sing." Wisteria said as she walked out on stage. "Hey Everyone! I hope that you all are enjoying yourselves on this great evening! Now before I start this song I want to tell you that a very good friend will being singing for you after I finish this song so please show her respect and be sure to enjoy it all!"

After that brief speech, the crowd began to talk amongst themselves before just cheering out in anticipation.

"Alright, this'll be 'my' last song for this concert so I hope that you all enjoy it!" Wisteria called out as the crowd cheered out louder.

Will they laugh?  
These friends of mine  
If they see the way I shine

It's a little hard for me  
Cause I'm different as can be  
I don't know what they'll think of me  
When I show them I shine

(Firefly)

Come on  
Shine on  
Shine your light  
With all your might

You must shine  
Shine on  
Everything will turn out right if you shine

"But isn't it weird to glow?"

"Heck no. Glowing's the coolest"

I wanna be like, everyone  
Have the usual kind of fun every day  
In my heart I hope it'll be ok  
If I shine

(Firefly)

It will  
Shine on  
Shine your light  
With all your might

You must shine  
Shine on  
Everything will turn out right if you shine

(Follow me, wee)  
Being yourself is mighty fine  
That's the way you really shine  
(End Firefly)

Well I guess it's true  
Let's light the world up  
Me and you  
We will shine

Shine on (together)  
Shine our light with all our might (together)  
We will shine (together)  
Shine on (together)

Everything will turn out right  
If we (FF shine)

Shine on  
If you shine  
Shine on  
If you shine  
Shine on  
If we shine

Shine on, Reprise

(Everyone)

Yes I guess we have to say  
We all shine in a different way

"And that means, me too?"

(Everyone)

No one shines any brighter than you  
When you shine  
Shine on  
We love it so, your special glow

"We all shine?"

(Everyone)

Shine on  
Each of us is glorious  
When we shine

We all shine  
We all shine

_(Backstage)_

"That was great princess." Lily said as Wisteria walked backstage.

"Thanks, is Karina ready for her song?" Wisteria asked.

"She hasn't come out of the dressing room yet." Hope said.

"I'll go check on her." Nathen said as he walked towards the dressing room.

"Vahn why don't you go check on Karina with Nathen?" Wisteria asked. "I think that she'd like to get support and encouragement from you for a change."

"Maybe you're right, hey Nathen wait up." Vahn said as he ran after Nathen.

"What's the story between those two?" Spike asked.

"They're in love, simple as that." Wisteria said as she spun around a few times.

"How can you tell?" Lily asked.

"Well it's rather easy considering how well they get along with each other." Wisteria said happily.

"Who knows, you could be wrong." Spike said.

"How so?" Wisteria asked.

"Well in the time that Lady Valor was asleep aside from Hope and Kris, the only other person close enough to his age that was near him was Ellis." Spike said as causing Ellis slowly glow red.

"Ellis and Vahn? I guess I could see that but I still believe that Vahn and Karina are in love!" Wisteria said as Ellis started to glow red even more.

"Are you feeling alright Ellis?" Hope asked. "You've been awful quiet."

"Oh, yeah I'm feeling fine," Ellis said franticly. "I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Okay, I can't wait to hear Karina's song." Hope said as she jumped up and down in anticipation.

_(Dressing Room)_

"I'm sorry if I'm holding things up," Karina said as Nathen finished brushing her hair back. "I guess I'm just nervous going up on stage alone."

"You never had a problem during contests, so what's different?" Nathen asked as he pulled out a black hair clip.

"I guess I'm more confident when I have my Pokémon by my side," Karina said as she applied a little make up. "Vahn you've been so quiet, is something wrong?"

"No, but you shouldn't worry about going out there," Vahn said. "You'll be great, I just know it!"

"Thanks Vahn, it means a lot to hear it from you." Karina said.

"Alright, your hairs all set, now what song are you going to be doing?" Nathen asked.

"Um I think the title was…Somewhere." Karina said.

"Good choice, have you memorized the lyrics?" Nathen asked.

"Yup, I hope that everyone likes it." Karina said.

"I'm sure that they will; now it's time for you to get out there and sing your heart." Nathen said.

"Right." Karina said as she ran out of the dressing room and towards her other friends.

"Something was wrong wasn't it?" Nathen asked as he looked towards Vahn.

"Yeah, I'm worried that Karina won't be able to enjoy these pleasures once we get back to Harmonic." Vahn sighed as the two walked towards their friends.

"Have you given up on finding a way around Harmonic?" Nathen said.

"No…wait how did you know I was thinking of a way around going through Harmonic City?" Vahn asked.

"I reread installments to kill time." Nathen said.

"Damn, I guess nothings safe from you." Vahn said.

"Not entirely true, I even if I do reread something important, the only person I talk with is the one who was the target of the bit." Nathen said as they rejoined the group and Karina ran out on stage. "Is the Princess going out to do her bit?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how it turns out!" Wisteria said as the crowd quieted down for Karina.

_(On Stage)_

"Hello everyone, my name is Karina Valor," Karina said into her microphone calmly. "I really hope that you all like this song since it reflects how I feel about people that are really close to my heart."

Before Karina began her song the stage slowly grew dark and a spotlight rested solely on Karina…

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign__  
__Instead there is only silence,__  
__Can't you hear my screams?__  
__Never stop hoping,__  
__Need to know where you are__  
__But one thing's for sure,__  
__You're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere__  
__I'll keep on trying until my dying day__  
__I just need to know whatever has happened,__  
__The truth will free my soul_

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home__  
__I want to embrace you and never let you go__  
__Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul__  
__Living in agony 'cause I just do not know__  
__Where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere__  
__I'll keep on trying until my dying day__  
__I just need to know whatever's happened,__  
__The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching__  
__Whatever it takes me to go_

_I'll find you somewhere__  
__I'll keep on trying until my dying day__  
__I just need to know whatever's happened,__  
__The truth will free my soul_

After the song ended the entire area fell quiet before the entire audience cheered out to Karina…

"Thank you all, I'm very happy that you all liked it." Karina said as she bowed to the audience and Wisteria ran out to her.

"That's the last song of this concert, so I hope that you all have a great rest of the night!" Wisteria called.

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"Karina you were great!" Wisteria cheered.

"Thanks, I really had a lot of fun doing this." Karina said.

"Alright team gear up." Nathen said as he started handing everyone their bags.

"Why? Shouldn't we leave tomorrow?" Spike asked.

"Yes and no, yes leaving tomorrow would be wise, but if we left now and got as far as we could and rest afterwards." Nathen said. "This would also allow us to get to Sin Town by mid if not late tomorrow afternoon."

"Ah, so you want to get use pretty far?" Spike said.

"Exactly, it's a 20 hour walk both ways, so going out for about 4 hours which should take us to 9 P.M.," Nathen said. "And leaving camp early would leave us 16 hours remaining to finish the walk."

"So it's another walk to get as far as we can plan?" Vahn asked.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" Nathen asked.

"If I remember correctly, the last time we did something like this it was back when I followed Vahn and Karina," Wisteria said. "And we had just entered Arbor town."

"Oh yeah, well this time will be different because no matter how far we get, once it's 9 P.M. we stop for camp." Nathen said.

"Alright alright, let's get going then." Vahn said as everyone but Nathen and Karina started for the exit.

"Aren't you going with them?" Nathen asked.

"Nathen, tell me the absolute truth, why does TUA want me?" Karina asked.

"I thought that I was clear when I said that they just wanted your aura?" Nathen said.

"They why am I a candidate for the position of the Queen of the Royal Auracian family?" Karina asked sternly which caught Nathen off guard.

"Karina…I…how did you?" Nathen stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I noticed a file that was accessible on your computer and I looked at it," Karina said maintaining her stern voice. "It was a TUA data file, and it said that I was a prime candidate next to Emily for the position of the Royal Auracian Queen. Please, tell me why, and please tell me that you're still not with TUA."

"Karina, I can't." Nathen said softly.

"Why not? I deserve to know!" Karina called as she jumped into Nathen's chest and started to cry. "What would I need to do to know?"

"Karina…I promise that I'll explain everything, but now isn't the time." Nathen said as he pushed Karina back.

"But…okay. You'd better keep to your word that you'll tell me everything." Karina said as she wiped away her tears.

"I will, but as I said, now isn't the best time," Nathen said. "So let's get to the others."

"Right." Karina said as the two started for the towns exit and their friends after leaving the Pokémon Center.

_**The time our heroes have spent within Maple Town has been long and hectic. With Karina awake from her comatose and everyone moves on to Sin Town, but will the remainder of their journey be easy with the realization of what TUA might be aiming for now clear?**_

_**There you have it! The song Karina sang was Somewhere by Within Temptation, and that group owns the song, I just decided to use it for her feelings towards her brother and Vahn. This one was interesting to type out since I had to do different parts that little to nothing to do with the others but it was still fun, anyway I'll be including a new OC in the next chapter, so please continue to Read, Review, be a little patient, and Enjoy!**_


	31. Chapter 29: Reunions!

_**Update! And now I have an announcement, within Two or Three chapters I will be beginning one of three tournaments that I'll be doing in this story. I've planned on having almost all of the OC's compete within the tournament, but if you do not want your OC competing, but staying as an spectator then say so in the review or through a PM, also I'll be using a few unused OC's. So look to see if yours appears within the tournament and makes it to the top!**_

_**Also, to all those anonymous Reviewers, I love the ideas that your giving, but I really wish that I can discuss it with you. So if you've reviewed with an actual profile and anonymously then don't worry about this notice, but if you've only reviewed with an Anonymous Review please PM me with your actual Profile so that we can discuss future ideas that you send. Thank You and do enjoy this and any future updates. ^_^ **_

_**As we return to our heroes, and everyone's resting with a log cabin that Nathen had created…**_

"I swear upon the lord Arceus that if I don't find away to stay asleep at night that I'll never sleep again." Nathen groaned as he walked into the cabins living room. "I guess I'm just worried about what Karina found out."

After several minutes of sitting in the dark room alone Nathen slowly started to dose off, but he quickly woke back up when he heard someone walking into the room…

"Ugh…hey Princess, are you having trouble sleeping?" Nathen asked as he looked over the couch and notice Karina walking into the room with a scared look on her face. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah…can we talk about it again?" Karina asked shyly.

"Sure, come and sit next to me," Nathen said as he motioned for Karina to sit next to him on the couch. "Let's ease that heart."

"Thanks for listening Nathen," Karina said as she sat down next to Nathen. "But I think that you'll need to explain yourself in order to help me."

"Then I guess this chat will be short," Nathen said as he pulled Karina in closer. "Because I don't plan on telling you just yet."

"Oh, well can you at least assure me that you're not with TUA?" Karina pleaded.

"Believe me, I may infiltrate them as an undercover member," Nathen said. "But I will never work for those monsters. After what they've done to so many innocent lives, there's no way I could see any of them being forgiven for doing this intentionally."

"I guess that helps a little," Karina said as she started coughing slightly. "But I'm still scared as to what TUA wants me for."

"I would be too," Nathen said as he let Karina rest on his shoulder while she continued to cough. "Knowing that I was being targeted for some evil plot would not only have me scared, but angered."

"Oh…Nathen could you please do something for me?" Karina coughed out.

"Sure, but are you feeling alright?" Nathen asked as he felt Karina's forehead. "You do feel a little warm."

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if you'd help protect Emily should she end up being a more worthy target for the Queen's position?" Karina coughed out as she started to look tired and flushed. "Emily has a unique condition and she probably still sick, so if she becomes the main target I want you to forget about me and protect her."

"Karina, I'll give you my word, but my top priority is to save everyone." Nathen said as he started to look more and more concerned for Karina's health. "Something's wrong with you, I'm sure of it."

"No, I'll be fine, I just need rest." Karina said as she started a terrible coughing fit.

"Enough talk, I need to check something." Nathen said as his eyes gained a red tint. "You're aura's whole but something's obstructing it, this may be a little weird but I need to see your back."

"Oh, do you mean?" Karina asked as she turned red which couldn't be defined as embarrassment or her slight fever.

"Yeah, it has to be your bare back," Nathen said as he helped position Karina so the he had a clear look at her back. "I'm sorry if this is a little embarrassing for you, but I need to make sure that it's not something that normal medicine couldn't fix."

"Oh, well okay, just try and make it quick." Karina said as she pulled her top over her head and pushing it against her chest, revealing her bare back.

"I will…no." Nathen whispered as he studied Karina's back carefully, but was shocked when he saw an external seal around the one that he had put on her. "How could they do this?"

"Is everything okay?" Karina coughed.

"Just keep calm and try to breathe steadily." Nathen said as he placed his hand on the center of Karina and pulled her back into his chest.

"What are you?" Karina asked as she started to glow red more and more.

"Just keep calm," Nathen whispered as he rested his head on top of Karina's. "Please work…Transcend, Majestic Arte: Divine Light."

A second later an immense aura covered both Karina and Nathen, as the aura began to glow brighter and brighter it began pouring into the place where Nathen had his hand on Karina's back by passing through Karina and Nathen. When the light and the aura vanished Nathen had broken out in a cold sweat and looked exhausted while Karina looked void of feeling.

"Ugh…Nathen?" Karina asked as she regained feeling.

"Ugh…how are you feeling?" Nathen groaned as he clutched his sternum.

"Better, but are you alright?" Karina asked as she put her top back on and looked towards Nathen. "You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine; rest is all I need to recover the Aura I lost." Nathen grunted as he leaned back into the couch. "You should go back to bed."

"No, I think I'll stay here with you," Karina said as she rested up against Nathen. "It'd be the least I could do for you helping me."

"Thanks I guess," Nathen said as he lay down on the couch with Karina in front of him. "Comfy?"

"Yeah," Karina said as a blanket and a pillow appeared at the snap of Nathen's fingers. "You know, it's funny, you remind me so much of Zane."

"Really? I guess he might be looking after you through me." Nathen said as he started to does off.

"I hope so," Karina whispered to herself. "I really wish he was here."

"Good night lady Valor." Nathen whispered as he went to sleep.

"Good night lord Pierce." Karina whispered as she went to sleep.

That night revealed a possible horror that may shine down on Karina in the future, but the day's true events will transpire during the whole of the next day…

"Man last night was a great night's sleep," Vahn said as he stretched out his body and he along with everyone else left the cabin. "Maybe Nathen should create a cabin for us every time we're sleeping outside?"

"Then what'd be the point of roughing it?" Nathen yawned. "Besides I only did it because we have a large party here, and the area spacing isn't that good."

"I guess a group of 9 people does requisition something other than a campsite." Vahn said. "So, when are we going to meet this person that we'll be caring for most of the installment?"

"About an hour's walk down the road," Nathen said as he looked down the road. "Then again, we might be to her sooner if we rush it."

"It's too early to start running." Wisteria whined. "Couldn't you just use that transported watch to take us to her and then to Sin Town?"

"Yeah, couldn't you just warp us straight to each of the main locations?" Vahn asked.

"Do I really have to ask?" Nathen said.

"Let me then, I'm sure Nathen was going to say '_What would be the point?_'." Spike said as he walked out to the road.

"And if I know Big Mouth right, no matter what our answer is, he'd just say '_That would be true, but it would take the fun and experience out of the journey_' Right?" Vahn said.

"What do you know, he has been paying attention." Nathen chuckled.

"Smart Ass." Vahn whispered.

"Oh, and for those of you who are new to following my story, I.e. Spike, Lily and Kris, as the author I have sever abilities that most others don't," Nathen stated. "And some of those include superior hearing and mental capabilities. So Vahn, I did hear what you called me."

"I know, it's annoying but more fun knowing that you know when I insult you." Vahn said.

"Is everyone out here?" Karina asked as she looked around the area.

"Looks like it." Lily said as she finished counting out that there were 9 people present.

"Alright then," Nathen said as the Log Cabin disappeared at the snap of his fingers. "Let's move out!"

"Right!" Hope said in a jumpy tone as everyone started walking down the main road.

"She's certainly is rash," Ellis said.

"I say she gets it from her brother." Kris said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vahn asked.

"I think that they're saying that as she looks up to you, she also adapts some of your personality to her own." Spike said.

"So you think I'm rash?" Vahn said.

"A little." Wisteria said.

"Thanks a lot." Vahn said sarcastically.

"No problem!" Wisteria said obliviously.

"Um Flower Princess, I think Vahn was being sarcastic." Nathen chuckled.

"So?" Wisteria said.

"Meaning he didn't intend for it to be a thanks." Spike sighed.

"Oh, well…anyway, are you sure you can't tell us more about this girl we're helping?" Wisteria said as she rushed up to Nathen's side.

"Yes, I'm sure," Nathen sighed. "Besides if you look up ahead you might see her."

"Really?" Wisteria said as she stared forwards after stooping in the middle of the road.

"Um wisteria, I think what Nathen meant was that she's just down the road?" Hope said.

"Oh, yeah I guess you're right," Wisteria said as she scratch the back of her head. "Hey wait up!"

After several minutes the group was closing in on a large fenced off area with several Pokémon playing amongst them. In the center was a young woman caring for a small Pokémon with a very minor wound.

"Is that her?" Wisteria asked.

"Yup." Nathen said.

The girl had black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. She was wearing a black T-shirt, white running shorts, blue socks, black boots and a shimmering white gold locket in a diamond form.

"It can't be; is that who I think it is?" Karina said to herself as she jumped over the fence and ran over to the girl.

"Now she's the jumpy one." Nathen said.

"Which is weird since she's usually more collect now a days?" Vahn said as the rest of them walked towards the fence's actual entrance and made their way to the girl.

"She used to be jumpy?" Wisteria said.

"Yeah, she would always leap at the opportunity to help someone," Vahn said. "Often she'd get us into some trouble, but we'd always find a way to get through it."

"Ah, well why don't we all go look at all the different Pokémon and let Karina have her reunion?" Nathen said.

"So it was an old friend for Karina." Lily said.

"Yeah, now as I said why don't you all go look at the Pokémon and try and possibly make a new friend?" Nathen said as he walked off in a completely different direction from the group.

"I guess Nathen's right, we'll get our chance to meet Karina's friend later." Vahn said. "So let's see if we can possibly find ourselves a new Pokémon?"

"Right." Everyone said as they all walked off in separate directions.

_(Field Center)_

"There you go, you should be all better now." The girl said as she finished tending to a small green squirrel like Pokémon.

Its tail is fluffy and seems to actually be made of grass. It has two large teeth, and ears with tufts of grass on the end. It has leaves on the back of its wrists, and around its ankles. Its main body's fur is white, other than its ears.

"Why don't you go off and play now?" the girl said as she stood up and the Pokémon ran off.

"Emily?" Karina asked as she slowly approached the girl.

"Karina? Is that you?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"It is; it's been a long time." Karina said with a smile

"I'm so happy to see you, when did you get back to Pokoh?" Emily asked as she hugged Karina.

"I'm happy to see you too, and I got back about a week or two ago." Karina said as she returned the hug. "How has Thomas been?"

"He's doing fine," Emily said as she started coughing slightly. "Which is more than I can say for myself?"

"Don't say that, you'll get better, I know it!" Karina said proudly.

"Thanks Karina, you're a great friend." Emily said with a smile.

"So are you travelling with anyone new?" Emily asked. "I hope that you've somehow found a way to jerk of an escort that would always pester us when we were playing together."

"It was a little rough, but I did." Karina said as she looked out to the field and point out at Vahn. "See that boy over there?"

"You mean the one with the little girl next to him?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, his name is Vahn and the girl's his sister Hope," Karina said. "Vahn's my new escort."

"Really, and he's cute too," Emily said. "I hope that you haven't fallen for him in the midst of your journey."

"Can you keep a secret?" Karina asked as she started to blush.

"You've known me long enough to know that I can." Emily said.

"Right, but I've been thinking, and I think that I really may have fallen in love with Vahn." Karina whispered.

"That's great, have you told him yet?" Emily asked.

"Not yet, but I plan on telling him at Icepeak City." Karina said.

"Great choice, but couldn't you just tell him at the beach your city owns?" Emily said.

"I don't think that I'd have the time, I mean with the council always watching, I doubt I'd get any time alone with him." Karina said as she stared out at Vahn and Hope playing with several Pokémon.

"You really are smitten with him aren't you?" Emily asked as she notices that Karina had begun to lose focus.

"I guess I have, but I'm more worried about what the Council will think of him," Karina sighed. "I could fall in love with the perfect man, but if the Council doesn't approve, then our feelings mean nothing."

"Well your family's council can just live with it," Emily said. "You deserve a proper life, and that includes being with the one you love the most!"

"Thanks Emily, I knew that you'd always have my side," Karina said. "Would you like to go meet my friends?"

"I'd love to." Emily said as she coughed a little.

"Alright, hey guys come over here and meet my old friend!" Karina called out as Emily's small coughing fit began to intensify and she fell to her knees in pain. "Emily, are you alright?"

"No, my medication must've morn off." Emily said as she scrambled for a white gab with a red cross on it at her side.

"Let me help." Karina said as she pulled out a few pill bottles. "Here you go."

"Thanks…" Emily said as she took her pills.

"What's going on over here?" Nathen asked as everyone gathered around Karina and Emily.

"Hey Nathen, Emily's medicine wore off so we had to get her the next dosage." Karina said as she helped Emily stand up.

"Thanks Karina," Emily said. "I'm sorry that we had to meet like this, I'm Emily Avalon."

"Wait, you're Luminous City's Princess Emily Avalon?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, but right now my brother's in charge of the City," Emily said. "And I'm running a Day Care Center outside Luminous City."

"So you're a Breeder?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, my carts over there and I have several un-owned eggs in it." Emily said as she pointed over at a pull cart. "If you all want, you can have one of the eggs."

"That'd be great, if you all got an egg than a few of you would be topped off at your limit." Nathen said.

"Won't you take an egg also?" Hope asked.

"I guess I could," Nathen said as he looked to the sky. "Emily, could I take two eggs?"

"I guess, but why?" Emily asked.

"There's someone that I want to give the egg to." Nathen said calmly.

"Okay, I guess it'd be alright." Emily said as she started for the cart, but when she got to about 10 feet away she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Emily!" Karina said as everyone rushed over to the unconscious girl.

"She doesn't look so good," Hope said. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's running a high fever," Nathen said as Karina rested Emily's head on her lap. "Stay with her, I'll be right back."

"Where do you think you're going?" Vahn said as he noticed Nathen stop at Emily's cart and started pulling it towards the group. "What's that for?"

"What do you think?" Nathen said as he picked up Emily and put her in the cart. "From here to Sin Town, should only a few minutes if we run, and I think that's the best bet for this present situation."

"Would it be okay if I ride in there with her?" Karina asked with a worried look on her face.

"Get in." Nathen said as he prepped to start pulling the cart. "Karina, try and keep her fever down and see if there's anything in her medicine bag that'll help her."

"Alright." Karina said as she jumped into the cart and quickly moved to Emily's side.

"Vahn, use my PokeCell to register two rooms for us," Nathen said as he imputed Sin Town's Pokémon Center number into his PokeCell and handed it to Vahn. "Make sure that one's an 8 occupants and the others a 4 occupant."

"Alright." Vahn said as everyone started running down the road. "Done, the rooms are registered under you."

"Good, find anything Karina?" Nathen asked as the group rounded a corner and Sin Town came into sight which looked livelier than it normally would.

"I'm looking through the bag, and I don't think that I've found anything that'll stop it," Karina said. "But I did find something that'll make her feel better and slow down her fever."

"Use it." Nathen said as he began to slow down due to the hill that they were approaching.

"Okay." Karina said as she gave Emily a liquid medication.

"Is that Sin Town?" Hope asked as she pointed out towards the ever going town.

"Yeah, they're preparing for their annual Pokémon Battle Tournament and festivals so if you guys want we can stay for awhile to compete." Nathen said as the ground leveled out and they slowly approached the town.

"But isn't there also a Pokémon Contest supposed to be going on?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, they plan on holding the contest at the same time as the tournament," Nathen said as they pulled into the town. "As soon as the contest is over the tournament will begin an hour after the contests clean up is finished."

"Which way is it to the Pokémon Center?" Wisteria asked.

"Turn right." Nathen said as everyone turned right and pulled into the town's large center area.

"There it is." Lily said as she pointed towards a large white building with a large red 'P' on it.

"Everyone, from here Karina and I will get Emily set in," Nathen said as he slowed down to a stop. "Why don't you all go look around and decided whether you're going to take part in the tournament later on or not."

"Are you sure that's best?" Wisteria asked.

"To many people surrounding one person isn't the best thing," Nathen said. "So it'd be best if only Karina and I got her set into her room."

"Okay, just don't take too long." Vahn said as everyone spilt up and Nathen pulled the cart towards the Pokémon Center.

_(Pokémon Center)_

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Karina said as she took the keys from Nurse Joy and turn towards Nathen who had Emily in his arms. "We have the keys, but what're we going to do about treating her?"

"I don't think I'll be able to cure her entirely," Nathen said as the two started for the hall with all the rented out rooms. "But I think that I may be able to ease her into a calmer and more stable state."

"Thanks Nathen, I really appreciate this." Karina said as the two approached the 8 occupant room that they rented out.

"I promised that I would protect Emily, and even though you asked me to look after her if she became a prime target," Nathen said as Karina unlocked the door and the two walked in. "I still feel obligated to make sure that she's safe even before hand."

"Okay, why don't you put her on this bunk and I'll take the one above her." Karina said as she out her bag on one of the top bunks and Emily's next to the bed below it.

"Okay," Nathen said as he rested Emily on the bed and knelt down next to her.

"Please work…" Nathen said as he put his hands on top of each other and positioned them over Emily's chest. "Cure…Restore."

A second later a mist like aura poured out of Nathen's hands and over Emily's body, as the aura began to intensify Emily's body began to shine and soon she started to breathe easier and her fever broke. About a minute later she awoke…

"Ugh, where am I?" Emily groaned as she woke up and looked towards Karina.

"You're in the Pokémon Center," Karina said warmly. "Nathen here stabilized you and brought down you fever."

"It was my pleasure to help you Lady Avalon." Nathen said calmly as he bowed slightly.

"Thanks I guess," Emily said with a warm smile. "I'm sorry if I worried you Karina."

"It's okay, as long as you're alright now." Karina said.

"Why don't you two catch up," Nathen said as he walked towards the door. "I'm going to go make sure that everyone's keeping themselves busy and out of trouble."

"Okay." Karina said as Nathen left the room and closed the door.

"He's a nice guy," Emily said. "I'm surprised that you haven't fallen for him."

"Me and Nathen?" Karina asked as she started to blush. "I might have thought about it, but I'm sure that my heart belongs solely to Vahn."

"We'll see, do you remember when…what's his name…Zack came to Harmonic for a little while?" Emily asked. "We were both young and when you two locked eyes he looked happy to meet you while you looked like you were in love."

"Really?" Karina asked as she blushed even more.

"Yeah, every time Zack confronted us you were really shy and always chocked up whenever you tried to talk." Emily stated.

"Oh, well I think I'm through that now," Karina said as she started to lessen in color. "I'm sure that we'll just be friends now."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Emily said.

"Like you were any different," Karina said. "Whenever Zack left he was all you could talk about."

"So, he was cute." Emily said as she herself blushed. "Besides, I heard that he became the Harmonic City Gym Leader."

"Really?" Karina asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, Thomas and I saw him battle once," Emily said as her disappeared. "He was an incredible Dragon Trainer."

"I'm sure that he was." Karina said as she went into thought.

As Karina and Emily continued to talk amongst themselves, Nathen enters the Pokémon Center's main Lobby and meets up with several old friends…

"It's been a long time since I actually competed in anything," Nathen said to himself. "Maybe I should enter the tournament also?"

"Hey Nathen, it's been awhile." A male voice said.

"Avrey?" Nathen said as he turned around and noticed Avrey Wilson walk up to him. "It sure has."

"I'll say, so how has everyone been?" Avrey asked.

"They're all doing fine, Karina's with an old friend, and everyone else is out exploring." Nathen said as he looked past Avrey and noticed three others walk up to the two. "Well look who we have here? It's been a quite awhile you three."

"It sure has." Asuka said calmly as she, Gabriel and Carmen stopped before them.

"Hey Asuka," Avrey said. "I haven't seen you since Treemount."

"That's true, how have you been?" Asuka asked.

"Pretty well, Oh and I'm Avrey." Avrey said as he looked towards Carmen and Gabriel.

"Gabriel." Gabriel said.

"And I'm Carmen; it's nice to meet you." Carmen said.

"Well this is a nice little surprise isn't it?" Nathen said.

"What do you mean?" Avrey asked.

"Just that all of you are here and I'm sure that more of the friends that Vahn and Karina have made will show up in barely a few seconds." Nathen said as the Pokémon Center doors opened up to three people.

"Hey Nathen, didn't figure that we'd see you this soon." A girl said.

"Gem, Trayton, Amber, Somehow I knew that you three would show up here." Nathen said as he turned to the three.

"Really, I wonder why?" Gem said sarcastically.

"Don't mess with me tiny, I'm a little on edge with something personal so quit trying to screw with my client's characters." Nathen said as he walked past Gem.

"What're you talking about, I am one of your clients," Gem said. "And I mess with these two every day."

"Yeah, and it's annoying all to hell." Trayton said.

"I know." Gem said.

"Don't make me get Devire out." Trayton growled.

"I'll be good." Gem said.

"You'd better." Trayton said.

"Hey Nathen, where's Vahn and the others?" Amber asked.

"Karina's with a friend in her room, and Vahn along with all the others are exploring the town." Nathen said as he walked towards the Center's exit.

"Oh, and where are you going?" Amber asked.

"To register." Nathen said.

"For the contest?" Gabriel asked.

"No, the tournament," Nathen said. "It's been a long time since I've competed in anything, so battling will do two things."

"And what would that be?" Asuka asked.

"One would be to keep myself in top form," Nathen said. "And the other will make sure that you all are in top form also."

"I see, since we haven't battled in front of you in a while," Avrey said. "You want to make sure that we really have been improving in our abilities as trainers."

"Exactly, now get yourselves settled in because after tonight, you all are under 'my' guidelines." Nathen said as he left the Pokémon Center.

"Why am I suddenly getting a bad feeling about today?" Carmen said.

"Eh, you never really know what's going through Nathen's head." Gem said.

"I'm sorry, but out of all of you, Asuka, Carmen and Gabriel are the only one that I know," Avrey said. "So would you three please go through the introductory process?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Trayton." Trayton said.

"I'm Amber." Amber said with a smile.

"And I'm Gem." Gem said.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Avrey." Avrey said as everyone began to talk amongst themselves.

_(Town Center)_

"Alright, with that finished I guess it's time to go check on Lady Avalon's eggs." Nathen said as he finished signing up for the tournament.

"Sergeant Pierce." A female voice called out from behind him.

"I guess I'll have to do that later," Nathen sighed as he turned around to see Terra White. "Cadet White, it's been quite awhile. How's your training been coming along?"

"Just fine sir, how have Cadet Sire and Cadet Valor been?" Terra asked as she saluted.

"At ease, and Vahn and Karina have been just fine," Nathen said. "Karina's with an old friend and Vahn's out exploring."

"I see, were you just signing on for the festival's tournament?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, do you plan on joining on also?" Nathen asked.

"Yes I do, this tournament will help determine how far I've come as a trainer." Terra said.

"That's good and all but you'll also need to take down me and several others to reach the very top." Nathen said as he crossed his arms.

"I realize that and have prepared for whatever I may come across." Terra said.

"Not for me." Nathen said.

"How so?" Terra asked in a curious tone.

"The tournament rules state that every battle up to the quarter finals is a 3 vs. 3 battle; and in between each battle the winner may change up his Pokémon to keep their opponent guessing," Nathen said calmly. "And I plan on using that rule to the point."

"Unless you're trying to make me believe that to make me think that you won't use the exact same Pokémon each time." Terra said.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Nathen asked as he started towards the Pokémon Center.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Terra said as she walked up to the registration booth.

"Now to check on those eggs." Nathen said to himself.

Throughout the day everyone explored Sin Town and then everyone, including the still recovering Emily, gathered in the main lobby to chat in either their night or day clothes.

"Who would've thought that we all would've arrived at such a time?" Vahn said as he sat back into the couch.

"Oh I could have a few guesses." Gem said as she looked over at Nathen who was looking out at the moon.

"I can still hear you." Nathen called out without looking away from the moon.

"Yeah yeah I know." Gem said.

"Late or not I will still sick Devire on you." Trayton said.

"I know, believe me." Gem said.

"Can we all stop before a fight breaks out?" Amber asked. "We're all here so let's enjoy each other's company."

"Yeah, Amber's right." Carmen said. "Since after tomorrow most of us will be taking each other on in battle."

"I guess." Trayton sighed.

"Good, I'm glad that we're all here tonight, it's been a long time since each of us has been able to talk amongst each other." Karina said with a smile.

"I guess that's true," Gabriel said. "So, how has your journey been princess?"

"It's been fun," Karina said as she looked towards Nathen. "It was a little trying at times, but it was fun."

"Hey Nathen, is something wrong?" Wisteria asked.

"I just need some air." Nathen said as he left The Pokémon Center.

"Something's must be wrong; he's normally not that quiet." Gem said.

"Well with his girl being kidnapped he must be tense." Trayton said.

"Still, he probably wouldn't be beating himself up over something like this." Gem said.

"Maybe it's not that he's focusing on what he's going to do to get her out," Carmen said. "But it's probably more like he's worried about what might be happening to her and how she's feeling."

"I think Carmen's right," Asuka said. "When Aura came to get Kris and me she said that Nathen was on the verge of dying, and I think when this Alice person saw him fall from then on she must've thought that he had actually died."

"That would make someone feel terrible." Carmen said.

"That is true, but Ser. Pierce is a resourceful person and would probably have found a way to communicate with Alice without this TUA finding out." Terra said.

"His aura." Karina said.

"What?" Ellis asked.

"Nathen's aura, he's a powerful aura user and probably knows how to transport messages through aura mentally and physically." Karina said.

"That is true, for all we know he's already gotten a message to Alice and is just worried about how she's being treated." Vahn said.

"Maybe one of us should talk to him about it?" Lily asked.

"Karina, why don't you go?" Spike said. "You seem to spend the most time around him so I'm sure that he'll talk with you."

"If only that were true." Karina whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Hope asked.

"It's nothing, I say we just give him time and when he's ready he'll tell us." Karina said.

"I guess you're right." Avrey said. "And it's getting rather late so why don't we all call it a night?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Vahn said as he and everyone else stood up. "Night everyone."

"Night." Everyone said simultaneously.

"I think I'll wait for Nathen." Ellis said as she sat back down.

"Okay, I'll leave the door unlocked for you." Karina said as she followed everyone down the resident's hall.

"_Oh come on, why do we have to wait for him?_" Elaina whined.

"He's our brother now, so it's only fair that we show concern for him." Ellis said as she sank back into the couch and looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"_Oh come on, Nathen's only been our brother for barely even a day, so why do we really even need to start showing concern for him yet?_" Elaina asked.

"Just stop, you know as well as I do that you care about him," Ellis yawned as she looked over at the clock which had chimed to the fact that it was 10 at night. "So stop whining and go to sleep."

"_When did you take control?_" Elaina asked.

"Don't get used to it, I guess me worrying about how Nathen's feeling is making me sterner." Ellis yawned as she lay down on the couch and began it dose off.

"_Ah well, good night then._" Elaina said as her voice faded.

"Night." Ellis whispered as she fully went to sleep.

_(Sin Town Park)_

"I used to be able to enjoy the sight of moon," Nathen said to himself as he stared out at the moon. "But with Alice captured…I guess it just keep reminding me of her."

For several minutes Nathen just sat silently on the park bench staring out at the moon, but as he was about to head back to the Pokémon Center he was jumped by two girls…

"Guess I should head back." Nathen said as he started to stand up but was pulled down by two girls. "Whoa, what the?"

"It's been awhile Nathen." One of the girls said.

"Or should we call you Allen?" the other asked.

"Maria? Sarah?" Nathen asked as he stood up and quickly looked at the two girls. "What in the hell are you two doing here?"

"Recon, but the division for this town is so low that there's hardly any point in trying?" Maria said.

"Yeah, so we decided that while we ran recon that we'd see if we'd be able to find you." Sarah said.

"All well and good, but why aren't you with Alice?" Nathen asked.

"Forced move, Lady Poison was getting suspicious of us so she moved us to this branch of her district." Maria said.

"Yeah, and she was barely buying the excuse that we were still loyal to her and the main cause and that while we were with Alice we were just trying to bring her back around to TUA." Sarah said. "Surprisingly she bought it each time."

"I see, but if you're here then who's watching over Alice?" Nathen asked in a scared tone.

"Mari." Maria said.

"Who?" Nathen asked.

"A recently promoted Soldier, she got the promotion after having to kill an old friend." Sarah said as her look dropped.

"I see, but why would she be willing to look over Alice?" Nathen asked.

"Mari's been spying on us recently, and after killing her friend she decided that she was done with TUA and she wants out." Maria said.

"So that adds another problem, well with her being a Soldier that means that we've got some muscle on our end," Nathen said as he noticed Jaden and Beatrix walking up to the three. "Speaking of muscle, hey Jaden, Beatrix."

"Hey Captain, and would you look who we have here, if it isn't Sarah and Maria." Jaden said as Sarah and Maria turned around with a surprised and yet dumbfounded look on their face.

"Ja…Jaden?" Maria stuttered. "Is that you?"

"What do you think?" Jaden said. "It's been a long time you two, I hope that you've both been safe."

"See, I knew what Alice said was right." Sarah said boldly. "There's no way that Alice would lie about running into Allen, or that Jaden was alive especially if it came directly from Allen."

"It's nice to know that you both missed me." Jaden said sarcastically.

"Of course we missed you." Maria said as both she and Sarah embraced Jaden in a hug.

"You were the closest thing that we had to a brother in the ranks." Sarah said.

"Excuse me, but if you two are supposed to be the ones that are watching over Alice, and are also two of the three that we're going to save, why are you both here in Sin Town?" Beatrix asked as she walked over to Nathen.

"They're here on recon," Nathen said. "And they have a friend watching out for Alice."

"Alright you two, enough hugs." Jaden said as he pushed back Sarah and Maria.

"Sorry, I guess we really must've missed you." Sarah said as she blushed slightly while Maria just remained silent.

"Alright, now that everyone's reacquainted," Nathen said. "Beatrix did you research the TUA building in the upper districts of the town?"

"I wasn't able to get very close but there were operatives covering the whole of the area." Beatrix said.

"Weird, that area used to be a research tower." Nathen said. "Not many people were assigned to that sector."

"That's probably because it was recently reassigned as a Transport Spire." Jaden said. "I did a little research into the area's TUA activity and learned that the old research tower was reassigned as a Transport Spire, which is now one of many that orbit the mountains."

"I guess that's how you two got here so quickly?" Nathen said.

"That's right, Maria and I were only just recently assigned to Recon of Sin Town." Sarah said.

"Alright then, how long will you two be here on Recon?" Nathen asked.

"Why, you're not already bored with us are you?" Sarah asked.

"Of course not, but you have to remember that Mari's a Soldier so she's be called on for varying things and won't be able to watch over Alice the entire time." Nathen said.

"That's right, and tomorrow's the Soldier classes training day." Maria said. "So we'll need to see about one of us sneaking back to watch over Alice while Mari's at training."

"That'll be a major problem, since Lady Poison's right hand lieutenant is in charge of this town's Transport Spire." Maria said.

"She got a new one?" Nathen asked.

"Yeah, the last one couldn't handle the collars or the poison, so Kai was assigned to her." Maria said.

"Which once again complicates things, but not as much considering that Kai's a bigger pervert than Jaden here." Nathen said as he put a hand on Jaden's shoulder.

"That hurts man." Jaden said. "But Nathen's right, Kai was the worst Pervert I ever saw in TUA. So unless you two plan on degrading yourselves a little we'd better think of a way of getting you back to Ivyleaf."

"There's no way in hell I'm degrading myself for that poor excuse for a human." Sarah said with anger in her voice.

"Enough, you two have to head back to Ivyleaf anyway right?" Nathen said.

"That's right, operatives on Recon are supposed to report back to the main base at the end of each day to compile the day's report, and then they head back to recon unless instructed to send reports from the recon site." Sarah said.

"And your orders are?" Beatrix asked.

"We're supposed to return to base to compile the report." Maria said.

"Alright then, return to base and I'll see you both tomorrow." Nathen said as he reached into his pocket for a moment. "Also, if you can, pass this onto Alice and give my thanks to Mari for watching over Alice."

"A necklace?" Maria said as she took the pendent and started into the pendants stone.

_The main piece of the pendant was an ellipse shaped diamond that was about as big as ones thumb, the diamond was held to the chain by a gold heart piece and a small silver 'halo' like piece that orbited around the top of the heart and the diamond_

"It's beautiful, and I will." Maria said as she pocketed the necklace and gave Nathen one last hug. "I'm glad that you're alright Nathen."

"Don't worry I'm not going to go anywhere." Nathen said calmly.

"Excuse me miss, but in the entire time that we were here I've heard your name but we haven't been able to get to know you." Sarah said as she turned towards Beatrix, who had a worried look on her face.

"Beatrix, I'm Beatrix Haskett." Beatrix said sternly as she took a few steps back.

"Haskett, wait you wouldn't happen to be the daughter of the Private Investigators Haskett right?" Sarah asked.

"I am, why?" Beatrix said as her voice started to sound more angered. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about their killers?"

"Actually…I know about one of your killers." Sarah said as she looked over at Nathen who was giving her a stern look which was probably telling her to lie. "But you should be warned; Korin's ruthless. He always has been and if he finds out that you're their daughter both you and your sister will be in trouble."

"Wait how do you know that I have a sister?" Beatrix asked with even more anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but after your parents were killed as much research on them was done to determine if anyone that they know may be a threat." Sarah said. "And that includes their children, but most of the time things were quiet until your sister appeared in the Contest world. From there we found data on her and were able to connect her to the Haskett's. I don't think we have very much on you though."

"Dammit, and I was so sure I kept Emmeline away from TUA." Beatrix said as she tensed up.

"Don't worry Beatrix, all capital bases have direct connection to the central mainframe," Nathen said as he walked over to Beatrix after Maria let him go. "While were in the base I'll find a way to delete any data they may have on Emmeline."

"Are you sure you can?" Beatrix asked as she started to look more worried they angered. "I promise on my honor as an Aura Guardian."

"Thanks Nathen, I really appreciate it." Beatrix said as she gave Nathen a quick hug.

"No problem, now you two need to get back to base," Nathen said as he looked over at Maria and Sarah before returning to Jaden and Beatrix. "And we need to get to the Pokémon Center so that we can get to sleep."

"Right." Everyone said simultaneously.

From there Beatrix, Jaden and Nathen walk towards the Pokémon Center, while Maria and Sarah walk towards the towns upper districts.

_(Pokémon Center)_

"Night you two." Nathen said as he stopped in the Lobby after noticing Ellis asleep on the couch.

"See you tomorrow Captain." Jaden said.

"Good night master." Beatrix said as she bowed slightly.

"The only ones that have called me master were my Pokémon and the operatives I've trained." Nathen chuckled. "I never would've figured that you would call me that."

"Well, I was figuring that you'd allow me to train under you so that I could become strong enough to bring down Korin and protect my sister Emmeline." Beatrix said sternly.

"Don't worry, I may also have to train several others in the future, but getting you to the point you want will be a snap if you remain diligent and follow more word to the T." Nathen said.

"I will, I don't know what you know compared to Riley and George, but I will do whatever it takes." Beatrix said sternly.

"Would you even fight me with intent to kill?" Nathen asked.

"Why would I need to?" Beatrix asked hesitantly.

"Korin is above all one of the strongest Commanders there is, when I was with TUA we were both up for the 'Heir' rank," Nathen sighed. "So if you really want to be able to beat Korin, then you need to be able to take me down."

"Okay, but only if it becomes a necessity to my training." Beatrix said.

"I'll try and make sure it isn't," Nathen said. "You should get to your room and get to sleep."

"Okay, good night master." Beatrix said as she walked towards the hall.

"I don't know why, but I never like being called master," Nathen sighed as he turned towards Ellis. "It just doesn't fit me."

As Nathen stared on at his new sister, all he could do is sigh…

"Why is it that someone always has wait on me?" Nathen said as he reached over the couch and picked up Ellis and made his way for the room that was rented out for the girls. "Time for bed."

A few minutes later in the boys room…

"Damn it's a good thing that they left the door unlocked." Nathen said as he lay back in his bed and started at his transport watch. "One little push is all I need to go to Ivyleaf… Nah, I need to guide Vahn and the others. As long as Alice is well watched over I shouldn't have to worry. Right?"

**_Today was long and rough for our Heroes, but being reunited with several of their friends has eased everyone into a slightly calmer point. Now as they all rest for the day ahead, preparations for Sin Town's Pokémon Contest and Annual Pokémon Battle Tournament have begun and may prove to be a problem and a challenge for our Heroes_**

**_There you have it! As I said in the beginning, I'm letting you decided if you're participating within this Tournament, and once again to the Anonymous Reviewers, please PM me using your actual Profile! Thank You, and please continue to Read, Review and Enjoy!_**


	32. Chapter 30: Tournament and a Contest!

_**Update! Here we have the Pokemon Contest and the Tournament, I've decided that since I think I've added a little too much talking that I've cut through a majority of the contest and tournament. I'm sorry to all of you who were expecting a full scale tournament, but I'll save that for the Harmonic City Guardian Tournament and the Pokoh League. Anyway, as you read keep an eye out for if I gave small notice as to if I've used your OC. And I'm sorry if your OC didn't make a higher position in the tournament. Enjoy!**_

_**Today marks this stories third contest, which is taking place as the opening of the Sin Town's Annual Pokémon Battle Tournament…Today, Karina, Amber, Ellis and Gabriel are participating within Contest for the ribbon…**_

_As we return is a bright and early morning as we look on at hundreds of people sitting/standing around the mach arena that has been made within the cities gigantic center…_

"Hello and welcome to the Sin Town Pokémon Contest!" Jillian called out as the whole stadium cheered. "Today we'll be seeing several people compete for Sin Town's Ribbon! And Maybe we'll even see these same people compete within the Pokémon Battle Tournament that'll be taking place but 1 hour after the Contest," As Jillian said this the whole of the crowd cheered out in excitement. "Now lest get to know our judges for today!"

"Hello, I'm the head of the Judging Committee and the Pokémon Contest Director," Mr. Contesta said. "For those that are new to the contest life, my name is Mr. Contesta."

"Welcome everyone; it's remarkable to see how many people have come out for this;" Mr. Sukizo said. "And or those who don't know, I'm the head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo."

"I'm happy to be here, I'm the Nurse Joy in charge of the Sin Town Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy said warmly. "And I'm happy to see all the amazing Pokémon that'll be performing today."

"And with that, we move on to me; I'm Jillian and I'll be the MC for this contest!" Jillian said as the whole crowd cheered out in joy. "Now let's begin this Contest with Keladry!"

_(Pokémon Center Balcony)_

"You were right at how the Pokémon Center's Balcony would be the best place to watch the contest." Gem said.

"I know." Nathen said. "Oh, and Avrey, did you happen to know that the Pokémon Ranger was going to be in the contest?"

"Actually I did, I ran into her when I entered the town." Avrey said as he stared out at the field.

"Alright then, let's see how she performs in the contest world." Nathen said.

_(Stage/Arena)_

_Keladry was in __longer red shorts with yellow and black stripes like usual, a fancy red long sleeved shirt with a Capture Disc around her neck as a necklace, and her Vatonage styler was on like normal_

"Alright Pachirisu, let's go!" Keladry called as a white squirrel with a large white fluffy tail that had a blue stripe down the middle jumped off her shoulder and landed on the ground after doing several flips in the air. "Let's start with Discharge and Double Team!"

As Keladry called out her commands Pachirisu began running in shapes such as hearts and stars while releasing a powerful electrical current from its body.

After about 30 seconds Pachirisu's speed reached a point where a diamond shape formed, a heart shape formed, and a star shape formed. Each shape was connected at a single point in the center of the field.

"Alright let's wrap this up," Keladry said. "Move to the center and continue using Discharge, but throw Tail Whip in!"

As Keladry called out the moves Pachirisu jumped up and landed in the center of the field, a second later the electrical current grew out and mainly began to surge from the tail as Pachirisu began to wave it around. As the electricity surged out it slowly began to take the form of a Capture Top that is released from a Capture Styler used by Pokémon Rangers.

"And there you have it!" Keladry said as she and her Pokémon bowed.

"An interesting turn out, Pachirisu just looked marvelous." Nurse Joy said.

"What an impressive technique, especially from a Pokémon that's following a Pokémon Ranger." Mr. Contesta said.

"That was a grand performance and above all a remarkable one at that." Mr. Sukizo said.

"Alright, with that done we'll move on to our next contestant!" Jillian said as Keladry walked off the field.

_(Balcony)_

"Their vocabulary's improving." Nathen and Gem said at the same time.

"What're you two talking about?" Vahn asked.

"If you ever notice, the three judges are always saying practically the exact same thing for each appeal in every contest that they judge." Gem said.

"I see, but you can't really expect them to change their opinions on a contest." Vahn said.

"You never know what we can expect." Nathen sighed. "Now we wait until the appeal of one of our other friends."

"Speaking of which, who do you think will be up next?" Carmen asked.

"Well we still have four others out of at least 99 other competitors, so your guess is as good as mine." Trayton said.

"Who do you think will win?" Wisteria asked.

"Who knows?" Nathen sighed.

"Gabriel's a tough battler so he'll be a hard one to beat." Carmen said.

"Amber's good with contest moves but if she's forced to think like a normal trainer than she could be in trouble." Gem said.

"Way to support your friends." Trayton growled.

"I'm just stating the truth, Amber has trouble in gym battles and often that's because her Coordinator style doesn't work." Gem said.

"You could still at least root for her." Trayton said.

"Believe me I am, but I'm also considering what she'll be facing." Gem growled.

"Whatever." Trayton said as he returned his gaze to the field.

"Don't I have one character that doesn't purely hate me?" Gem sighed.

"There is Nevee." Nathen said.

"Oh yeah," Gem sighed. "The only one of my characters that doesn't hate me right now is a crazy little girl that doesn't know when to sit still."

"Don't worry, the three I offered up surely don't hate you," Nathen said as he patted Gems back. "They may get annoyed with you, but they definitely don't hate you."

"What are you two talking about?" Lily asked.

"Author stuff," Nathen and Gem said.

"Oh, but is that really a good thing to be saying out loud?" Hope asked.

"It varies." Nathen said as another Appeal passed.

"How does it vary?" Lily asked.

"Well you all can't use this information, so unless something goes wrong where Gem and My realties are put in jeopardy, this information is nothing but a pointless chat between two friends." Nathen said.

"Still, you should be letting out yours our others secrets without considering the consequences." Spike said.

"And if there does appear to be consequences then we'll face them at that moment." Nathen said as he maintained his gaze on the Contest at hand as April Rose's Appeal came and went in what seemed like seconds. "Damn we missed April's appeal."

"Wait April's here?" Kris asked.

"You know you could've told us that." Vahn said.

"You can't expect my abilities to work on a dime," Kris said. "Besides, I haven't had a solid prediction in the past 24 hours. And normally one comes up ever few hours or so."

"You could still try and see who'll be competing along the way." Carmen said.

"Again, my abilities don't work on a dime, sometimes I need to come in contact with something or something needs to happen." Kris said as she continued her focus on the field as more appeals passed by.

"Oh well, let's just enjoy the contest." Carmen said. "And it looks like Amber's up next."

_(Arena/Stage)_

"Alright, and now our next competitor will be Amber Roberts!" Jillian said as she walked out in her contest clothes.

"Okay…Starlwing, Showtime." Amber said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened up to her Starlwing. "Let's begin with Double Team and Aerial Ace."

As Amber called out her command Starlwing began moving at high speeds and within moments he landed on the ground in five seemingly solid forms of itself.

"Now, Spiral formation and use Whirlwind!" Amber called as the Starlwing forms took to the skies.

As the forms reached the peak of their flight they began to spinning at 5 different points all parallel to each other forming a giant tornado out of the combined whirlwinds.

Within moments the winds slowly began to form and maintain a solid cone like shape…

"Now combine Air Slash and Air Cutter!" Amber called out as each of the forms reunited into one at the top of the cyclone.

After backing out from the cyclone Starlwing threw a sphere of air that was followed by several blades of air into the center of the cyclone. When the attacks hit the center of the cyclone, the cyclone began to look like how the sphere did, and the blades of air circled the whole of the cyclone while also shooting out of the top of the cyclone. Before the cyclone finished Starlwing shot into the air and dived into it cyclone while bright blue before looking like it was coated in fire. When Starlwing landed on the ground the cyclone broke and there was a small crater underneath him.

"Did he just use Brave Bird?" Amber asked herself.

"What an incredible performance." Mr. Contesta said.

"Marvelous." Mr. Sukizo said.

"A wonderful performance showing a Flying Type like Starlwing's potential." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." Amber said as she returned her Pokémon and walked off the stage.

"Now here's our next competitor!" Jillian called as a woman walked onto the field.

_(Balcony)_

"We have a breakthrough!" Nathen said happily.

"He actually said something other than 'Remarkable'!" Gem said happily.

"You both are weird." Vahn said.

"I know." Nathen and Gem said at the same time.

"Gem, Nathen's still new to this but my warning to you still stands," Trayton grumbled.

"I know." Gem said.

"So help me, if you say that one more time you'd better be ready to jump off this balcony." Trayton said with anger in his voice.

"Cool it you two," Nathen said. "Save it for the tournament."

"Why?" Gem asked with a worried tone.

"You're both entering the tournament," Nathen said.

"Since when do you make decisions for me?" Gem asked.

"The moment when I figured that this tournament would be able a good way for us to get things off our chest," Nathen said. "And I figured that the disputes that you and Trayton have periodically would be a perfect thing to end for now with a good battle between you two."

"Grand." Gem sighed.

"I think that I'm going to enjoy this." Trayton said happily.

"Speaking of the tournament, won't the contest battles damage the field?" Hope asked. "Oh and will I be able to compete?"

"I'm sorry but you can't compete as a junior trainer," Nathen said as he patted Hope's head. "But the field will be fine, it's made of a unique ore that was discovered in Mt. Sunrise about three weeks ago."

"What's the ore called?" Carmen asked.

"The mysterious Ore is called Dark Ore." Nathen said as he pulled out a small pitch black rectangular plate from his pants pocket.

"What does it do?" Gem asked.

"Look at the stage." Nathen said as he pointed at the stage while an appeal just ended that left the stage in shambles.

Before Jillian announced the next contestant, she placed her hand on the field and it turned black before completely reforming into the original stage…large, white, and about 3' off the ground.

"What the, the arena completely fixed itself." Vahn said in amazement.

"That's Dark Ore for you," Nathen said as he tossed up the rectangle before catching it. "It's not indestructible, but it can be formed into anything you want, within reason."

"What reason?" Gem asked.

"The Ore can only form things relative to the amount of the ore." Nathen said as the ore in his hands turned into a red rose. "The fact that color takes form is a mystery that scientists like the one who discovered it i.e. me, are trying to figure out."

"Wait, you discovered the Ore?" Gem said as she took the rose from Nathen. "Um…thanks."

"Yeah, I didn't follow Vahn and Karina until about a week after my discovery," Nathen said. "In short, I was exploring around trying to get the layout of the region, and before I knew it I found a gigantic reservoir of natural Dark Ore."

"Impressive, but how long have they been mining it?" Lily asked.

"A few days," Nathen said. "A small amount of liquid Ore can make a mass equal to that arena."

"Wow, what do you think the Dark Ore will be used for?" Avrey asked.

"Who knows?" Nathen said as he pulled out another rectangle of Dark Ore. "All I know is that as long as the Ore doesn't run out we could make anything out of it."

"Quick questions, how much Ore do you have on you, and what's your theory on the Ore's transformation ability?" Spike asked as Gabriel's Appeal came and went.

"Damn, our conversation made us miss Gabriel's appeal." Nathen said.

"I didn't," Carmen said.

"That figures, now to answer your questions Spike, on me I have quite a bit of Dark Ore, which I'm mainly using for research and artistic qualities," Nathen sighed. "And my theory is that this Ore is actually a Tome of the world's history, which means that it probably holds a mapping of the different organisms that have walked this world from the very beginning of time."

"So you're saying that the Ore could take form of anything that has lived on this world?" Spike asked.

"In a nutshell," Nathen said as he rubbed his head, and a large explosion went off in the field. "Sounds like an appeal backfired."

"Stick to the topic, could this Ore even take the form of a full size living human or Pokémon and act on its own?" Spike asked.

"Yes and No, yes because the Ore has a unique essence trapped within it," Nathen said as the piece in his hand turned into a shard of a crystal. "And no, because the ore would need to be in an incredibly large supply, an amount that I believe this world doesn't even have, in order to be refined enough that the essence could actually live as an actual living being…But, I did do some research on Pokoh Legend and came up with something."

"What'd you find?" Gem said as she put the rose in her hair and turned towards Nathen.

"A Pokémon named Auragem," Nathen said. "The info I found has me believe that it's actually a living crystal form of Dark Ore infused with an incredibly large amount of Aura."

"But if it's living what's it capable of doing?" Hope asked.

"It's able to take the exact form of anything in this world, animate or inanimate." Nathen said as he stared into the shard of Dark Ore in his hand.

"So where do you think it is?" Vahn asked.

"Auragem will only allow a Pure Blooded Auracian to take command of it," Nathen said. "And for some reason I believe that it's in Harmonic City's Castle."

"So you think that it's looking for Karina?" Avrey asked.

"I never said that it was looking for Karina specifically, but I have reason to believe that after looking through the castle itself that her brother found it before he died." Nathen said as the Dark Ore took the form of a large light blue crystal statue of Alice as an Angel.

"Are you feeling alright Nathen?" Wisteria asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh…I guess I'm a little restless on getting to Ivyleaf to save Alice." Nathen sighed.

"Nathen, why don't you just go and get Alice back?" Vahn asked.

"Vahn, I can't just leave you guys, I have a responsibility to make sure you all get to where you need to go." Nathen said.

"Nathen, it's obvious that you're worried about her and that you can't stand not knowing if she's alright or not," Vahn said. "So why don't you just go to Ivyleaf and save Alice, I'm sure that Karina will understand."

"Vahn…alright, if you really want me to, then I'll leave after I've won the tournament." Nathen said.

"Good, but who said that you'll be winning this thing?" Vahn said.

"The one who has the strongest Pokémon here, that's who!" Nathen said.

"Don't get full of yourself; you might end up losing early." Emily said as she wheeled up to the group.

"Hey Princess, how are you feeling today?" Nathen asked.

"Fine, but I wish I wasn't stuck in this damn wheelchair." Emily sighed as she handed Nathen a sheet. "I looked and I have the Pokémon Eggs that you wanted, I left them in your room on your bed."

"Thanks, I'll be leaving tonight so I really appreciate this." Nathen said as he pocketed the paper.

"Hey Karina's up!" Hope said.

"I know I can't miss this." Nathen said as everyone looked over the edge of the balcony.

_(Stage/Arena)_

"Alright, our next competitor will be Karina Valor!" Jillian called out as Karina walked onto the arena.

"Okay, I hope that this works," Karina whispered as she gripped her Pokémon's Pokeball. "Tikaroar, it's your time to shine out!"

As Karina threw out her Pokeball it opened up to her newly evolved Tikaroar who landed squarely on the ground, but instantly got scared after noticing all the people watching it.

"I was afraid this would happen, Tikaroar be strong and use Energy ball to the sky!" Karina called out as Tikaroar seemed to try and calm itself down before firing towards the sky a weak and small Energy Ball. "It's not strong enough, wait for it to fall towards you then use Gaia Burst right at it.

As Karina called this the Energy Ball quickly fell to the ground towards Tikaroar, and as it quickly got closer and closer Tikaroar fired off the attack and instead of powering up and firing the Energy Ball back up into the air, it just caused the Energy Ball to grow in size and held it up in the air.

"This is bad, what can I do?" Karina asked herself as she began to panic. "I hope that this works, Tikaroar stop the attack and send the Energy Ball up to the sky with Iron Tail."

When Karina gave out her command, Tikaroar used the Iron Tail attack and sent the attack up, but the energy release hurt Tikaroar quite a bit.

"What should I do what should I do?" Karina asked herself as she began to panic more and more.

"_Please, keep calm,_" a voice said in Karina's head. "_I'm relying on you, so you need to keep calm._"

"Who is that?" Karina asked as she looked towards her Pokémon who was staring at her with a concerned yet determined look. "Was that you Tikaroar?"

"_Yes it's me, but we need to work fast, have me use Solar Beam and then Magical Leaf,_" Tikaroar said to Karina through their minds. "_Trust me; I'm sure this'll at least give us a chance at making it to the next round._"

"Okay, aim up and use Solar Beam, then follow up with Magical Leaf." Karina said.

Normally, a Solar Beam would required time to fire, but Tikaroar fired one off in only a few seconds. When the attack hit the large Energy Ball started to absorb it and glow a bright color almost equivalent to that of the sun. After the beam, Tikaroar sent a powerful Magical Leaf towards the falling sphere which exploded out sending the leaves falling while they were glowing like the sphere just was.

"That turned out beautifully." Karina whispered to herself.

"A gutsy performance, but you pulled through in the end." Mr. Contesta said.

"What a truly interesting style." Mr. Sukizo said.

"Although you had a rough beginning, you somehow made it through the appeal," Nurse Joy said. "Good show of perseverance."

"Thank you." Karina said as she and Tikaroar walked off the stage.

"Alright, and now to wrap up our appeal stage we have Ellis Rayne!" Jillian called as Ellis walked up in her natural contest clothes, but she had a rather different form.

_(Balcony)_

"Ah shit, Elaina's in control." Nathen chuckled quietly.

"Huh?" Gem asked.

"It's nothing; it's just that this appeal will be more interesting than we think it will." Nathen said as looked through the crowd and noticed Maria and Sarah trying to signal him at the far end of the crowd. "Um, I've got to go do something real quick so I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, we'll keep rooting for everyone." Hope said as Nathen ran into the Pokémon Center.

_(Stage/Arena)_

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Elaina called out as she threw out her Pokeball. "Zoroark front and center!"

As the Pokeball activated it released out a Pokémon that looked exactly like Nathen's Shadow.

"Alright Zoroark, start with Shadow Ball and hold it out in midair." Elaina said as her Pokémon formed a dark ball that released a large amount of energy. "Good now charge it up with Dark Pulse."

After Elaina gave her command, Zoroark fired off a pulse of dark energy into the Shadow Ball. And as it slowly got bigger and bigger while also got more and more unstable, Zoroark raised the Shadow Ball above his head.

"Good, just like we practiced," Elaina chuckled. "Now send it flying with Night Burst."

After giving this command Zoroark fired off a powerful shockwave of dark energy at the Shadow Ball launching it into the air. As the sphere got higher and higher it suddenly grew to an astronomical size and started a decent towards the arena.

"_You're lucky that we have an open area to do this._" Ellis said.

"I know, now let's wrap this up with Night Slash and Nexus." Elaina said as her Pokémon looked towards the sphere before jumping straight at it.

As Zoroark grew closer and closer he drove his claws across the sphere in an X formation, and after what seemed like only a few seconds the energy began to form around him and encircle him as he descended to the ground. When Zoroark touched down on the ground the energy began to dissipate away revealing Zoroark in what looked like armor made from a crystallized form of the entire sphere's energy.

"Well Done Zoroark, you aced it this time around," Elaina said as Zoroark just scoffed as the armor faded away. "Although the armor didn't last as long this time, but you still made it last longer than our last attempt."

"What an amazing and incredible performance!" Mr. Contesta said.

"I was on edge the whole time, the energy had me startled and amazed." Nurse Joy said.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"Why thank you all." Elaina said as she returned her Pokémon and walked off the stage.

"With that done, we'll take a small intermission to determine the 8 that will move onto the next stage." Jillian said as the crowd began to talk amongst them in anticipation.

_(Balcony)_

"So much for a permanent breakthrough in Mr. Sukizo changing his vocabulary," Gem sighed as she pulled the rose out of her hair. "It hasn't begun to wilt yet."

"Such beauty coming from something wrapped in mystery," Spike said. "Maybe Nathen's hypothesis isn't that far off since that rose doesn't look like an artificial one."

"Either way it's beautiful," Gem said. "But what's perplexing me was what he was thinking of when he made a rose."

"Who knows what goes through his mind?" Vahn said. "For all we know he was thinking of Alice, or he could've just been thinking of roses."

"Either way it's a nice gift." Gem said as she replaced the rose in her hair.

"So, with the appeals done who do you think moved on?" Lily asked everyone.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Karina's chance of moving on is very small with how she was pushed straight into a corner at the very beginning." Gem said.

"I know, but we should still support her even if she doesn't get chosen." Vahn said proudly.

"Well said." Terra said as she walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey Terra, how long have you been here?" Vahn asked.

"Quite awhile, how long have you and your group been here?" Terra asked.

"We all arrived yesterday." Vahn said.

"Ah, and I take it that you all are entering the tournament following the Pokémon Contest?" Terra said.

"Of course, what better way to get stronger for the battles ahead?" Vahn said proudly.

"Very true…where's Ser. Pierce?" Terra asked.

"He had something that he had to attend to." Gem said thinking that she was referring to Nathen.

"I see, I thought I saw him leave the Pokémon Center and run off with two girls earlier." Terra said. "But anyway, what were you all talking about before I came out?"

"We were discussing who we thought would make it through to the next round." Wisteria said. "And it's nice to see you again Cadet White."

"It is Cadet Pony." Terra said.

"Anyway, I think Gabriel has a decent chance at making it through considering how strong of an appeal he had." Carmen said.

"That is true considering how we'll need to take your word for it," Spike said. "And after watching Ellis's run, I can say that her chances are just as good."

"Amber had a pretty lively appeal, and Starlwing learning Brave Bird is a bonus." Trayton said.

"All good, and then there's April and Keladry," Kris said. "We didn't see April's appeal so we don't know how to judge her, but I think Keladry's in the same boat as Amber is."

"Well with us all in agreement on how things stand we'll just have to wait and see." Spike said.

After what seemed like hours, the results came up on 4 large monitors that were dangling above the arena. The first was Gabriel, then two males and then the next two after that were two females, after these positions were filled everyone was on edge. The next image was of Amber and then Ellis. With the last image taking a metaphorical eternity everyone was literally on edge, and then the result came out…it wasn't April…and it wasn't Karina either. Keladry had taken the final position.

After displaying the winners of the previous round, the square offs for the next round was put up. The first battle was going to be between Amber and Keladry, the second was going to be between the one of the unknown females and Ellis, the third was between the two unknown males, and the fourth was going to be between Gabriel and the other unknown female.

Everyone was excited that most of their friends had made it to the next round, except for Vahn who was worried about how Karina was taking her early loss…

_(Pokémon Center Lobby)_

"Karina…" Amber said in a worried tone.

"I guess I was wrong to use Tikaroar with little experience working with him." Karina sighed trying to hide her disappointment.

"You gave it your all," Gabriel said as he placed a hand on Karina's shoulder. "You just have to learn from you loss and try again at the next contest."

"Gabriel's right Karina, in contests and in battles you need to learn from your losses and keep moving forward." Ellis said.

"I know, but I knew that I should've waited to use Tikaroar," Karina said. "And I ignored that feeling thinking that we'd be able to work through it."

"You need to stop beating yourself up over your loss." April said. "I mean I haven't won a single contest yet and you don't see me depressed."

"Yeah, be happy! You tried your hardest and probably learned something you never knew." Keladry said.

"Thanks guys, I guess that I should go get changed and head up to the balcony so that I can cheer the rest of you on." Karina said in a now happier tone.

"Alright," Karina's friends said as she walked towards the residential hall.

After Karina got changed she made her way up a large set of stairs towards the balcony where her friends were. The entire time she was questioning why she didn't bother preparing for the contest better. She had been blaming herself the whole way, but just before the turn into the balcony Karina was stopped by an old friend.

"It's my fault I lost, I should've prepared harder." Karina whispered to herself.

"That's not what I thought." A man around 25 said.

"Huh?" Karina said as she looked up at the man in a waiters outfit. "Jack?"

"It's been a long time little Kari." Jack said as he walked towards Karina and she jumped up to him in a hug.

"I've missed you Uncle Jack," Karina said as she nuzzled into Jack's chest. "How's Aunt Sheena doing?"

"She's fine and were expecting." Jack said as he returned the hug of his half niece.

"That's great! How long is it until the big day?" Karina asked.

"She's due in about a month, if not a few weeks." Jack said. "Now tell me why you were blaming yourself for not making it through the appeals?"

"Oh, I blamed myself because it was my fault," Karina said shyly. "I wasn't ready."

"Karina, have we taught you nothing?" Jack asked as he and Karina sat down up against a wall.

"I know, you and the other servants of the castle all taught me that I should always pick myself up after a loss and move on," Karina said. "But this time I was too careless, I hadn't taken time to prepare, and I hadn't take time to get used to working with Tikaroar."

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself, battles and contests are a team effort between Pokémon and their trainers," Jack said. "So I'm sure that Tikaroar feels like he's the one to blame for you not being able to move on."

"_Jack's right,_" Tikaroar said as he popped out of his Pokeball and jumped up to Karina. "_I was scared and I was too hesitant at what I should do, and because of this you started to panic. I'm sorry Karina; if anyone's to blame it's me._"

"No, Jack's right, we both messed up with this." Karina said as she pulled her Pokémon in closer. "Let's work towards doing better next time."

"_Right,_" Tikaroar said as he nuzzled up to his trainer.

"Jack thanks for talking with me and cheering me up," Karina said as she leaned up against Jack. "I really appreciate it.

"Don't worry Karina; you know that all the servants have seen you as some form of their family," Jack said as he pulled Karina closer. "Your dad asked me and my wife specifically to look after you and your brother, while we were on our journeys and I was helping you father we slowly started to see each other as brothers. So when you and Zane were born I told you both to call me your Uncle hoping to keep that relationship true and alive."

"I really miss Zane." Karina whispered. "I do too; he was a brave man and a great friend. So many people were devastated when we learned that he died in an accident."

"He was murdered." Karina whispered.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"It's a hunch, but I think that it's more likely that Zane was murdered," Karina whispered to Jack. "And I believe that I know who killed him."

"That's a pretty wild hunch, but I'll support you since there's no way that Zane would die from an accident unless he was giving his own life." Jack said.

"Thanks, I just need to find a way to get proof." Karina whispered as everything slowly got quiet.

"Poor Karina," Gem whispered as she walked away from the balcony door after listening over what Karina had told her half uncle.

_(Streets)_

"Poor Karina, I hope that she's doing alright." Nathen said as he looked away from the crowd towards Maria and Sarah. "So what'd Alice think of the pendant?"

"She stared at it for hours, and she even started to cry before putting it on and going to sleep." Maria said.

"In short, she loved it." Sarah said.

"I'm glad, there's been a change of plans on my end," Nathen said. "Beatrix, Jaden, you need to hear this."

"When will you teach us how to mask our aura to a point where not even you can find us?" Jaden asked as he and Beatrix walked out of an alleyway.

"Not right now, but as I was saying there's going to be a change of plans on our infiltration of Ivyleaf's TUA base." Nathen said.

"In what way will there be a change?" Beatrix asked.

"We'll be infiltrating the base tonight." Nathen said.

"Isn't that a little risky?" Jaden asked. "I mean we've had this panned out so that we'll start when we enter Ivyleaf a few days from now."

"I know, but Vahn and the others have requested that I get Alice back as soon as possible." Nathen said.

"I guess her being held captive for so long must be weighing heavily on you." Maria said.

"That's what I think they're guessing." Nathen sighed.

"Alright then, if the mission begins tonight, then won't you two need to get you bodies changed so that you look like Noel and Violet Sire?" Sarah asked.

"Doing that is easy for me, but I have a plan for Beatrix." Nathen said.

"All well and good, but how do you plan on getting to Ivyleaf? It's at least a two day trip from Sin Town." Jaden said.

"Why do you think that I made this prototype transporter?" Nathen asked as he showed the group his transporter watch.

"I had no idea that you were an inventor?" Sarah said.

"I dabble, now after toying with this thing a little, I'm now able to transport a maximum of two people a very large distance, and I can even cross dimensions with it." Nathen said as he hid the watch.

"So that thing will get you anywhere you need to in an instant?" Sarah asked.

"In short, I'm also working on it sending people anywhere I need to." Nathen said as he looked towards the arena and watched Amber win her match by using her Tikoklaw. "Amber's moving on, now what was it that you two wanted to discuss?"

"Oh yeah, well Ivye requested the base's operative roster and came across yours and Beatrix's names," Sarah said. "Normally she's on top of all the registered operatives, but since she's never heard of either of you she started to get suspicious. We told her that we'd get the info on you two, so it would be really helpful if you gave us the info on Violet and Noel Sol."

"Don't worry; I'll give you the info you need." Nathen said. "But just to be safe, when does she need it?"

"Tonight," Maria said as she started to look a little scared.

"Okay…are you alright Maria?" Nathen asked.

"I don't know; I'm just worried about Mari and Alice." Maria said.

"Why, things should be fine shouldn't they?" Beatrix asked.

"Not since last night," Sarah said. "Ivye got into Alice's room while were off getting a quick bite to eat before continuing watch, and when we got back Alice was in a pretty bad shape. Ivye must've gotten violent with Alice's reluctance to retake her position with TUA. We found her with a scratch across her cheek and several bruises on her body; she was scared out of her mind. I think Ivye threatened her with the new seal."

"Dammit, well she won't have to worry after tonight." Nathen said with anger in his voice.

"I'm lost here, what's this new seal?" Jaden asked.

"It's something I looked into after I broke from TUA," Nathen grumbled. "It's a new type of tracking and containment seal that is next to impossible to break through Aura Surge. They start by working off of a seal if one is already present and expanding it to points on your arms, legs, and around your body. The main shard is practically pierced through your heart while several smaller shards are placed in key areas on the body. The process is dangerous and life threatening, the chance of someone surviving the process is .5% unless they willingly accept the process."

"That's horrible." Beatrix said.

"You have no idea; this process also unlocks the persons deeply locked aura and increases its power to unimaginable limits." Nathen explained.

"With this info at hand should we prepare to head down to Ivyleaf soon?" Jaden asked.

"Beatrix and I should, you'll be going to Ivyleaf with Vahn and his group." Nathen said.

"And why is that?" Jaden asked.

"If you remember correctly, I said that Beatrix and I would infiltrate the TUA base while you waited back as the Tank." Nathen said.

"Oh yeah, so as soon as the Contest's next battle is over, preparations for the tournament will begin." Jaden said as he looked towards the arena.

"Wait, they're already at the final round?" Nathen said frantically as he looked towards the arena. "It looks like the match is between Ellis and Gabriel."

"Wait, agent Nexus is here?" Sarah asked quickly.

"Yeah, she's been tagging along for quite a while now." Nathen said as the group started for the arena to get a good look at the battle.

_(Arena/Stage)_

"Alright everyone, let's get the final round of the Sin Town Pokémon Contest underway!" Jillian called out as the crowd cheered. "Now for this round we have Ellis Rayne and Gabriel Volantis!"

"I've been waiting for a chance to battle with you." Gabriel said as he pulled out a Pokeball from his coat pocket.

"_I still think that I should've battled with him._" Elaina said.

"You'll get your chance in the tournament, so let me have this one." Ellis whispered. "The same goes for me."

"Good, now if you don't mind, ladies first." Gabriel said.

"_What's he expecting?" Elaina said. "I know that you don't like using him, but throw out Zoroark, he's itching for a good fight._"

"I guess he's my only hope for actually winning," Ellis said as she pulled out Zoroark's Pokeball everything that's been said about Gabriel's strength has had me worried about facing him."

"_Then stop being worried, and trust in my favorite fighter and your protector._" Elaina said.

"Okay, Zoroark, Battle Stance!" Ellis said as she threw out her Pokeball and her Zoroark appeared.

"_Why are 'you' using me weakling?"_ Zoroark asked mentally.

"_Be nice Shade, Ellis may be weak but she did save your life._" Elaina said.

"_I know my lady, but this form of you is too hesitant in my abilities,_" Shade said. "_I never get my chance to truly give my all._"

"Don't worry, you can fight as hard as you want, just please listen to my commands and don't hurt Gabriel's Pokémon too badly." Ellis said.

"_Fine, but you know that I'm only doing this because you saved me from Team Rocket while I was an egg right?_" Shade said.

"I know, and honestly, I miss the time we spent together while you were a Zorua." Ellis whispered.

"_Same with me,_" Zoroark whispered to himself.

"So you'll be using that powerhouse of a Dark Type eh," Gabriel said. "Alright then, Charizard front and center."

As Gabriel threw out his Pokeball it released to his large dragon that landed squarely on the ground and started a stare down with Shade.

"Alright, with the Pokémon on the field let's put 5 minutes on the clock!" Jillian said as the screen brought up the point totals and a 5 minute clock. "Now let's get this battle underway!"

"Alright, Charizard use Dragon Pulse!" Gabriel called as his Charizard fired off a powerful shockwave.

"Dodge then use Night Slash." Ellis said as Shade dodge Charizard's constant attacks before lunging out at Charizard when he showed the slightest opening.

"You want to play it that way eh?" Gabriel said. "Charizard, Aerial Ace."

After giving his command Charizard took to the skies and began diving towards Shade at high speeds. He'd continue this assault constantly not giving Shade a chance to move or use one of his own attacks.

"Charizard is a powerful opponent," Ellis whispered.

"_Stop admiring the opponent and give me a command or I'm taking over and fighting my way._" Shade said as he barely avoided getting hit by Charizard.

"Alright, try jumping onto Charizard's back and then use Night Burst." Ellis said as Zoroark jumped onto Charizard as he rebounded from another failed attack.

"Dammit, try and throw him off with Aerial Ace!" Gabriel called as Charizard flew around frantically.

"_It's not going to work!_" Shade called as he started his attacks.

"_Get off!_" Charizard said mentally with hints of his pain.

"_Concede!_" Shade called as he began assaulting Charizard with more and more attacks.

"_Never, this is the best I've felt in a long time so there's no way that I'm going to let you beat me!_" Charizard called as he flew up higher in the sky.

"I need to think quick, whip Zoroark off and then send him to the ground with Heat Wave and Flamethrower!" Gabriel called.

"It's _time for you to get off!_" Charizard said as he performed a quick snap sending Shade falling towards the ground.

"Damn, what can I do?" Ellis asked as Shade continued to fall from the great height.

"_Well you'd better think quickly._" Elaina said.

"That's it, Shade, Dark Armor!" Ellis yelled.

"_Well it's about time._" Shade said as he concentrated a Shadow Ball, Night Burst, and Dark Pulse into a small sphere before firing it towards the ground.

When it came within distance to the ground it suddenly expanded to an incredible size cutting through most of the arena. As Shade came closer and closer he prepped his Night Slash and the mysterious Nexus move, but Charizard had hit him with his fire combo. The attack accelerated Shade's decent to the ground but he fought through the pain and continued on with his plan. When Shade used his attack the same thing happened as when he did it in his appeal, but the armor had more of a fire look. This probably happened because of the fire that was already around Shade.

"Lucky you, you managed to stick through the majority of the battle," Gabriel said as he looked towards the clock. "But you only have 2 minutes left, so Charizard use Aerial Ace and Flamethrower."

After giving this command, Charizard started with using Aerial Ace but instead of using his Flamethrower attack he used a Flare Blitz attack.

"Even better choices." Gabriel said to himself.

"_And here I thought I was going to win this time around,_" Shade sighed. "_But that doesn't mean that I won't go down fighting!_"

"_Well said, I didn't want to let this move become known to the world, but it's all I can think of to possibly turn it around._" Ellis said.

"_There goes all our hard work, use it._" Elaina said.

"Okay, Shade use Dark Aura Sphere." Ellis whispered as she pulled out Zoroark's Pokeball.

As Ellis gave her command, Zoroark took position and aimed towards Charizard. After a brief moment, Zoroark formed what looked like an Aura Sphere, but its color was a very dark and evil looking red. The energy coming from it was intense and it probably could kill a person with a single blast.

As Charizard came closer and closer Zoroark fired off his attack in the instant that Charizard was practically right in front of him. When the attacks collided the alarm went off. 5 minutes was up, and the point totals were so close that it was hard to determine the winner off of them. So they decided that the winner would be determined by which ever Pokémon was still standing.

As the smoke cleared both Pokémon were standing, but a second later Zoroark's armor began to fall off as he collapsed down on the ground unconscious.

"This round is over! With Charizard still up, Gabriel Volantis is the winner of the Sin Town Pokémon Contest!" Jillian called as the crowd cheered out and the board switched to an image of Gabriel and the Pokémon he used in the contest.

"You were great Shade, I'm sorry that you lost." Ellis said as she walked out to her Pokémon and propped him up against her shoulder.

"_Don't worry, even though I should've won we still gave it our all and put up one hell of a fight._" Shade said as Gabriel and Charizard walked up to them.

"Your Zoroark's one hell of a Pokémon and its style is one that I think no one else could copy." Gabriel said.

"_You gave me quite a run; even if I lost this battle I'm sure that I'd still be proud to have been able to battle with you._" Charizard said.

"_Thanks, you're a stubborn Pokémon and you push forward through odds that are against you to such an extreme point._" Shade grunted.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_ Charizard growled.

"_He didn't mean any harm, I think what Shard meant was that you're resourceful and fight to the very end._" Ellis said mentally.

"_Ah, wait you can hear me?_" Charizard asked.

"_What can you expect from an Aura User?_" Ellis said as she turned back to her Pokémon. "You've earned a nice long rest."

"The same goes for you Charizard." Gabriel said as he and Ellis returned their Pokémon.

"Mr. Volantis?" Mr. Contesta said as he, Mr. Sukizo, and Nurse Joy walked up to the two.

"Yes sir?" Gabriel said.

"I'd like to award you the Sin Town Ribbon for winning this contest." Mr. Contesta said as he handed Gabriel the ribbon.

"Thank you sir, with this I have two ribbons now." Gabriel said as he accepted the ribbon.

"Congrats Gabriel, I'm sure everyone's happy for you." Ellis said as she stood up.

"I'm sure they are, lets head over to them." Gabriel said as the two walked off the stage and towards the Pokémon Center.

"With that, we end this contest and now we prepare for the preliminaries of the Pokémon Battle Tournament!" Jillian said as the whole of the crowd cheered.

After ending the contest everyone reconvened in the Pokémon Center to discuss the previous contest and the tournament at hand which would be a 5 round tournament. Meaning that a total of 32 competitors would be going head to head for the prize, which is a large sum of money and a large supply of high quality Pokémon Food.

After several hours of consecutive battling the 32 competitors had been decided…

_**As a quick notice, I don't feel like running through this tournament entirely, so I'll just post the results up to the quarter finals, where I will apply detail to the last three battles before I do the end festivals concert…**_

In order it was…

Nathen Pierce

Karina Valor

Amber Roberts

Gem

Gabriel Volantis

Terra White

Trayton Harrison

Jaden Namikaze

Beatrix Haskett

Maria Solen

Sarah Song

Wisteria Pony

Spike Lord

Carmen Prescott

Lily Lightly

Natalla Koryn

Avrey Wilson

Cole Harding

Indi Rutherford

Asuka Itanaiyo

Vahn Sire

Ellis/Elaina Rayne

_The previous listing is either main characters owned by me or OC's submitted. The rest are random unknown people, these 'unknown people' will be determined by just their sex…_

The battles of the first round are lined out as…

Nathen Pierce Vs. Sarah Song

Karina Valor Vs. Indi Rutherford

Vahn Sire Vs. Avrey Wilson

Asuka Itanaiyo Vs. Spike Lord

Ellis/Elaina Rayne Vs. Male

Cole Harding Vs. Female

Carmen Prescott Vs. Gabriel Volantis

Amber Roberts Vs. Trayton Harrison

Gem Vs. Terra White

Natalla Koryn Vs. Lily Lightly

Wisteria Pony Vs. Maria Solen

Beatrix Haskett Vs. Jaden Namikaze

Female Vs. Male

Male Vs. Male

Female Vs. Male

Female Vs. Female

_After several staggering battles, round two moved out like this…_

Nathen Pierce Vs. Beatrix Haskett

Gem Vs. Trayton Harrison

Wisteria Pony Vs. Lily Lightly

Vahn Sire Vs. Gabriel Volantis

Cole Harding Vs. Karina Valor

Asuka Itanaiyo Vs. Spike Lord

Ellis/Elaina Rayne Vs. Male

Male Vs. Male

_From the second round we move to Quarter-Finals with these pair ups…_

Nathen Pierce Vs. Karina Valor

Gem Vs. Asuka Itanaiyo

Ellis/Elaina Rayne Vs. Wisteria Pony

Male Vs. Vahn Sire

_And from this the Semi-Finals came forward with these four individuals going against each other…_

Nathen Pierce Vs. Gem

Vahn Sire Vs. Wisteria Pony

_We now move to the field where the two authors are beginning their battle…_

"Who would've thought that it'd be the two of us going at it in the Semi-Finals?" Nathen said as he stretched his body out.

"Yeah, who would've thought?" Gem said sarcastically.

"Cool it Tiny; let's give these good people a show." Nathen said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Alright Nathen, you're new to working with me on this level so please stop calling me 'tiny'." Gem said as she pulled out her own Pokeball.

"Um…no, now as I was saying Tiny, you'd better give your all." Nathen snickered.

"I said stop calling me tiny!" Gem yelled.

"Fine, beat me and I will," Nathen said. "But you'd better show me what you're really capable of, Tiny."

"Alright, you want my best, you got it!" Gem yelled as she threw out a Pokeball and her Blaziken, Blaze, appeared. "Blaze lets show this guy what happens when you call me tiny!"

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this, Inferno front and center!" Nathen said as he threw out his Pokeball and his Infernape appeared.

"Oh and Gem, I've decided to make this a little interesting," Nathen said. "I sent Inferno here to mingle with Alex's Infernape, Blaze if I'm correct, quite awhile back and I had him fill Blaze in on the tournament and how you'll be competing."

"Yeah, and?" Gem gulped.

"Blaze filled Inferno in on the problem he has with you," Nathen said. "So when I got Inferno back he was angry as hell and itching to take you on, so if you don't beat him I say you get ready for one hell of a run."

"Just great, now I have two Infernape's ready to kill me," Gem sighed. "Alright then, I'll just have to beat Inferno!"

"Well said," Nathen said. "Hey Ref, we're all set over here."

"Right," the ref said. "The first Semi-Final match will be between Nathen Pierce and Gem, begin!"

"Alright, Inferno use Close Combat!" Nathen called as Inferno charged at Blaze with a great furry.

"Hold out and use Counter!" Gem yelled.

As Inferno pummeled down on Blaze, Blaze quickly returned the damage he'd take twice over.

"Blaze is a strong fighter, alright Inferno use Blast Burn and combine it with Fire Oath!" Nathen called out as Inferno shook off the damage he'd taken and looked more and more angry.

After shaking off the dust, Inferno released a powerful fire from himself which was followed and amplified by several pillars of fire shooting out of the ground.

"Damn, there's no way that that Infernape isn't tampered with," Gem growled. "Blaze use Overheat and Fire Blast!"

After taking on the full power of the fire attacks Blaziken released his own combination of powerful fire type attacks. When these attacks came in contact Inferno, he looked like he was in intense pain, but as soon as the fire broke off Inferno looked like he was about to pass out but a second later he cried out in anger.

"Ah…" Nathen started.

"…Shit." Gem finished.

"Alright Inferno, please tell me that you have control." Nathen said calmly.

"_Why wouldn't I?_" Inferno said mentally as he looked towards Nathen with a smirk on his face.

"Good, now let's wrap this up with Hellfire!" Nathen called as Inferno began to charge all the fire around him into a sphere that he was holding in his hands.

"What's hellfire?" Gem called.

"A unique move that only fully evolved fire type Pokémon can learn, it's also the strongest attack at one disposal," Nathen explained. "This means that with Inferno in the Blaze state this move will be at its peak."

"This is bad, the rules state that there are no substitutions that this stage," Gem said to herself. "Blaze try your hardest to endure it, we can't let others get hurt."

"Damn she's right; Inferno cut it to half power!" Nathen called.

"_I can get it as low as 60%, I don't think I can weaken it any farther._" Inferno struggled to say.

"That should do, try and deflect it as best you can." Nathen said.

"_I'll try._" Inferno said as he released the attack.

As the fire surged forward it practically carved a molten path through arena and when it impacted with Blaze it was held back for quite a ways before blowing up. As the smoke cleared, Blaze was on the ground unconscious.

"Blaze is unable to continue," the Ref said. "So Inferno is the winner."

"There's no way that Inferno wasn't tampered with!" Gem yelled.

"Actually, the only Pokémon that I've altered to be stronger or use moves it can't normally learn is Shadow," Nathen said. "Inferno is one of my strongest natural Fire Type Pokémon."

"Incredible, well you've beaten blaze so that leave 2 more Pokémon." Gem said as she returned Blaze to its Pokeball.

"Inferno, you're done." Nathen said as he recalled Inferno.

"Is Inferno still going to chase after me?" Gem gulped.

"Nah, Inferno isn't one to carry on or hold a grudge," Nathen assured. "Just as long as you show him your strength, he'll drop all grudges against you."

"Oh thank Arceus; now let's keep this battle rolling Flare!" Gem called as her Flareon appeared on the arena.

"Alright then Tiny, this one is a favorite." Nathen said as he pulled out a Pokeball with a black top. "Let's go Blitz!" Nathen said as he threw out a Pokeball and a Quilava appear on the arena.

"The next battle will be between Flare and Blitz," the Ref said. "Begin!"

"Flare start with Flamethrower!" Gem called with a little anger in her voice.

"Now she's coming out," Nathen said. "Dodge and use Flame Wheel."

After jumping over Flare's attack, Blitz began to spin while fire encircled him. As he began to reach towards the ground he followed the flow of Flare's attack and the fire grew more and more before he finally collided with the attack sending Flare back several feet towards the edge.

"Crap, use Overheat and then use Fire Blast!" Gem called.

"Match her Blitz!" Nathen called.

As the two fired off the same attacks the collision caused an intense heat wave to surge across the arena.

"This is taking too long, Blitz use Swift." Nathen sighed.

As Nathen said this Blitz fired off a barrage of stars through the fire, the stars rushed through the fires undetected and bashed into Flare disorienting her and causing her attacks to fault letting the Overheat and Fire Blast that Blitz was controlling to cut through Flare's.

"Flare is unable to battle so Blitz is the winner." The Ref said.

"You were great Flare; you put up a good fight." Gem said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Blitz, you just keep getting better." Nathen said as he returned his Pokémon. "Are you ready to lose yet Tiny?"

"Will you please just stop calling me that?" Gem called. "I get enough of it from Trayton."

"Hey!" Trayton was heard calling.

"I guess, but you do know that I only called you that because I wanted you to give more than your best right?" Nathen asked.

"Of course I knew," Gem lied. "You would never deliberately tease me, right?"

"Of course I wouldn't," Nathen said. "Now show me what your last Pokémon can do!"

"Alright then, Infernape it's your turn!" Gem said as she threw out her own Infernape.

"Alright the, Shadow you're up!" Nathen said as he threw out a Pokeball and his Zoroark appeared.

"So this is Shadow?" Gem said. "Well let's see what you've done to this Pokémon."

"The next battle will be between Infernape and Shadow," The Ref said. "Begin!"

"Infernape use Close Combat and Fire Punch!" Gem called as her Pokémon charged at Shadow with its fist's blazing.

"Defend with Double Team and Aerial Ace." Nathen said.

After saying this, Shadow disappeared and started circling around Infernape at high speeds. Every few seconds Shadow would shoot out from the ring striking Infernape with a Night Slash attack.

"If you don't mind Gem, I think I'll end this." Nathen chuckled. "Shadow, end it with Aura Sphere."

"Wait, what?" Gem said frantically.

After saying this Shadow appeared as a solid being and fired off a powerful Aura Sphere attack which dropped Infernape to the ground unconscious.

"Infernape is unable to battle," The ref said. "So this battle goes to Shadow and the match goes to Nathen."

"Great job Shadow." Nathen said as he returned his Pokémon and walked over to Gem.

"You were great Infernape, even though we a 'little' out matched." Gem said as she gave Nathen a dark glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nathen said. "So I altered a Pokémon, like you haven't changed a Pokémon's base abilities. Remember that Murkrow and Nightmare?"

"Yeah yeah, I get the point," Gem asked as she and Nathen walked towards the Pokémon Center. "But why would you want to teach a Zoroark Aura Sphere?"

"I'm not sure; I guess I thought Zoroark would be cooler if it knew a move that very few actual Pokémon knew." Nathen said.

"Ah, well I guess it was." Gem said as the two entered the Pokémon center.

"The next match will be between Vahn Sire and Wisteria Pony," The ref said as his voice boomed through an intercom. "Will both competitors please report to the arena?"

"Here we are!" Wisteria said happily as she and Vahn stepped up to the arena.

"Alright a coin flip will determine who makes the first move." The ref said as he revealed a Pokétch.

"I say heads." Vahn said.

"Tails!" Wisteria said.

"It's Tails, so Wisteria Pony makes the first move." The ref said.

"Alright Wisteria, I've been hoping that we'd battle at some point." Vahn said.

"The same goes for me, but I think that it's been luck that I've made it this far." Wisteria said.

"You never know, it could be that you're really good with battling." Vahn said.

"I don't think so." Wisteria said playfully as she walked to her own end of the arena.

"Man is she childish," Vahn chuckled as he walked over to his side. "Ready Wisteria?"

"Yup!" Wisteria chimed. "Let's go Boappu"

As Wisteria threw out her Pokeball it releases a small red monkey.

"I'm guessing another Isshu Pokémon?" Vahn asked as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Yup, I just got him before we reunited in Maple Town." Wisteria said.

"Alright then, Phanpy it time to battle!" Vahn called out as he threw out his Pokeball which opened up to his new small elephant.

"The first battle of the second Semi-Final Match will be between Boappu and Phanpy," The ref said. "Begin!"

"Alright, Boappu use Flamethrower!" Wisteria called as her Pokémon let out a strong fire.

"Cut through it with Rollout!" Vahn called as his Pokémon started spinning rapidly and began cutting through the fire but was kept back a decent distance. "Pick up the pace!"

"Keep pushing him back!" Wisteria called as he Pokémon's fire increased in strength.

"Crap, quick use Earthquake!" Vahn called as the ground suddenly began to shake and Phanpy began to evolve. "Was Phanpy already about to evolve when I found him?"

"Either way I'm happy for you!" Wisteria called as Phanpy had finished evolving into Donphan. "Alright Boappu, use Bursting Flame!"

"Alright then, combine Rollout with Gyro Ball!" Vahn called out as Donphan started rushing towards Boappu.

When Donphan came in contact with Boappu's attack he cut through it and rammed into him sending Boappu flying.

"Poor Boappu," Wisteria said as she picked up her Pokémon. "You did well."

"Are you ready for the next battle?" Vahn asked after returning his Pokémon and sent out Phoenix.

"Of course I am!" Wisteria chimed. "Lepardas let's go!"

As Wisteria threw out her Pokeball a large cat appeared.

"I'm guessing evolved form of Choroenko?" Vahn said.

"Yup, she evolved while we were trying to catch Boappu." Wisteria said.

"The next battle will be between Lepardas and Phoenix, begin!" the ref said.

"Alright, Phoenix use Aerial Ace!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon took to the sky and started charging at Lepardas.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball and then use Night Slash." Wisteria said as her Pokémon tried to dodge the attack but was hit straight on and surprisingly was knocked out from the attack.

"Wow, how much force did you put into that?" Vahn asked.

"I think that I may have used too much." Phoenix said.

"Is Lepardas going to be okay?" Vahn asked.

"Yeah, she should just need a good night's sleep," Wisteria said. "Oh, and I forfeit."

"Why?" Vahn asked in a surprised tone.

"It's obvious that I won't be able to win since all that I have left is Emonga," Wisteria said as her Emonga landed on her head. "And I don't want Emonga to get hurt badly from the battle."

"Alright, you really are a kind and caring girl." Vahn said.

"Thanks and good luck with your battle against Nathen." Wisteria said as she walked off the arena and Nathen walked onto it.

"So it looks like we're battling once again?" Nathen said.

"I guess so." Vahn said.

"It's about 9 P.M.," Nathen said as he looked at his Poketch. "We still have the concert to go through, so why not we just make this a one on one match? You're Lucario against mine?"

"Sure, is that okay ref?" Vahn asked.

"You can do as you please." The ref said.

"Alright, let's go Aura!" Nathen called out as he threw out a Pokeball that opened up to his Lucario, which for some reason was pink now instead of blue.

"When did Aura turn pink?" Vahn asked.

"I decided to do a quick color change so that my Lucario stands out from all the rest."

"Ah, alright Lucario it's time we won this thing!" Vahn called out as he threw out a Pokeball that opened up to his Lucario.

"The final match of this tournament will be a 1 vs. 1 match between Nathen Pierce's Lucario Aura and Vahn Sire's Lucario," The ref said. "Begin!"

"Aura Sphere!" Nathen and Vahn called out.

For several minutes Aura and Lucario returned the exact same attacks back and forth without showing any sign of letting up. After what seemed like hours Aura and Lucario were on the end of their ropes, ready to end this with one final attack.

"Are you ready Vahn?" Nathen asked.

"You know it, let's end this with style!" Vahn called.

"Aura…" Nathen said.

"…Lucario…" Vahn said.

"…Use Aura Pulse!" Nathen and Vahn called out.

As Nathen and Vahn gave out their commands, Aura and Lucario fired off their attacks at full power. When they came in contact a large explosion went off covering the field in smoke. When the smoke cleared Aura was on the ground unconscious.

"Alright! I beat the author!" Vahn cheered.

"You did well Aura," Nathen said as she picked up his Lucario. "You used half strength didn't you?"

"_As per your request master._" Aura said as Nathen returned her to her Pokeball.

"You did well Vahn," Nathen said. "I'm proud to call you a rival."

"Same here, you're a powerful trainer and I'm sure that if this was a full battle like it was supposed to be I'm sure that I would've lost." Vahn said as he returned his Lucario.

As the two rivals walk towards the Pokémon Center they look forward to the future events to come…

_(Town Center (about an hour later))_

I always plan to be purely perfect  
Time and again it's my goal  
Got to admit I'm not always perfect  
Please, don't you dare tell a soul

How many rules do I never break?  
I think the answer is none  
I try and I try  
But I can't deny  
Basically I just wanna have fun

Gee it's a blast wehn you go exploring  
Hard not to learn something new  
Really, it's not that I think it's boring  
Doing what they say I should do

Like for instance  
Watch where ya step  
Never rock the boat  
Think smart  
And walk don't run

I try and I try  
But I can't deny  
That basically I just wanna have fun

When you're really rolling,  
Well of course it can be hard to stop  
Or bouncing like a rubber ball or spinning like a top

But if I land in trouble  
It's never all that bad!  
And every new adventure is the best I ever had  
As a little girl I'd always dream that I could fly

Lift up into the air  
And travel right in to the sky  
I just keep on trying  
Cause wouldn't you agree?  
Flying would be funner than most anything could be

I always plan to be purely perfect  
Time and again it's my goal!  
Got to admit I'm not always perfect  
Please, don't you dare tell a soul

How many rules do I never break?  
I think the answer is none!  
I try and I try  
But I can't deny  
The truth is that I...I...I...I, I just wanna have fun

"I hope that you all enjoyed this concert!" Wisteria called as the crowd cheered.

"What a beautiful performance." Emily said.

"Thanks Emily, I'm glad that everyone loved it." Wisteria said.

"So, after this we all split up again?" Vahn asked.

"I guess so, but remember we'll all meet up again at some point." Avrey said.

"All too true." Asuka said.

"Hey Nathen, are you getting ready to head out?" Karina asked as Nathen walked up to the group with all his stuff.

"Yeah, I'd better get down to Ivyleaf before Alice is put through any more danger." Nathen said.

"We're going to miss having you around." Hope said.

"Don't worry; I'll re-link up with all of you at Ivyleaf." Nathen said as he patted Hope's head.

"All well and good, but what will your group do for an Author?" Gem asked.

"That's where you come in." Nathen said.

"Say what now?" Gem asked.

"You, Trayton, and Amber will travel along side Vahn's group," Nathen said. "And Gem will work as my temporary replacement."

"Why do I have to be the author?" Gem asked.

"Because you have experience with this sort of thing," Nathen whispered. "And I'm also letting you send Indi and Jas over here to try and get them to admit their feelings."

"Oh yeah, alright then I'll work as your replacement author." Gem said.

"Good, well I'd better be on my way." Nathen said.

"Nathen wait, I was discussing it with Wisteria," Karina said as she grabbed Nathen's arm. "And we were wondering if you'd sing a song before you left."

"Me sing? No I couldn't." Nathen said.

"Nathen singing? Now that's something I have to see." Vahn snickered.

"What, you don't think that I can't sing?" Nathen said.

"No, it's just that I'm sure that you're too isolated to stand before a crowd and sing a song of your choice." Vahn said.

"You know what, I think I will." Nathen said. "And I'm not doing this to prove a point, but just for the hell of it."

"Yay! Wisteria cheered.

"Thanks Nathen," Karina said.

"This'll be interesting." Most if not everyone else said.

"Okay let's see…this one will work." Nathen said as he prepped a song to start playing as he and wisteria walked on stage.

"Excuse me everyone, but a good friend of mine is going to sing a song for all of us before he leaves on a very important mission!" Wisteria called as everyone began to question what was happening. "Alright Nathen, it's all you now."

"Thanks Princess." Nathen said. "Here I go, this song means quite a bit too me, since it along with several other songs, sums up how I feel about someone very dear to my and close to my heart."

As the song began the stage went dark and a spotlight fell solely on Nathen…

Dead star shine  
Light up the sky  
I'm all out of breath  
My walls are closing in  
Days go by  
Give me a sign  
Come back to the end  
The shepherd of the damned

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
Forever - and ever  
the scars will remain  
I'm falling apart  
Leave me here forever in the dark

Daylight dies  
Blackout the sky  
Does anyone care?  
Is anybody there?  
Take this life  
Empty inside  
I'm already dead  
I'll rise to fall again

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
Forever - and ever  
the scars will remain  
I'm falling apart  
Leave me here forever in the dark

God help me I've come undone  
Out of the light of the sun  
God help me I've come undone  
Out of the light of the sun

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
Forever - and ever  
the scars will remain

Give me a sign  
There's something buried in the words  
Give me a sign  
Your tears are adding to the flood  
Just give me a sign  
there's something buried in the words  
Give me a sign  
Your tears are adding to the flood  
Just give me a sign  
There's something buried in the words  
Give me a sign  
Your tears are adding to the flood

Forever - and ever  
The scars will remain

After the song ended the crowd cheered out for Nathen as all he could do is laugh a little before he walked off the stage.

"Damn I'm good." Nathen chuckled.

"Nathen that was great!" Karina said as she jumped up to Nathen. "I had no idea you could sing so well."

"Neither did I." Nathen said.

"Well, I'm impressed." Vahn said.

"I wasn't aiming to impress, but thanks." Nathen said.

"Hey Nathen, are you sure you have to leave right now?" Amber asked. "You could always get a little rest and leave in the middle of the night."

"I guess I could." Nathen sighed.

That night everyone relaxed, but as the time grew closer and closer to midnight Nathen prepared for his infiltration of the Ivyleaf Base.

"Everyone, thanks for helping me through this." Nathen whispered as he walked into the hall

"Can't you at least say good bye to one of us face to face?" a voice said from behind Nathen.

"Karina?" Nathen asked as he turned to face Harmonic City's Princess.

"I was having trouble sleeping, so I figured that I'd wait for you to leave before I tried again." Karina said as the two walked into the Pokémon Center's Main Lobby.

"Karina, I don't want you all to worry about me," Nathen said as the two sat down on the couch.

"We won't, we all believe that you can do it." Karina said as she rested her head on Nathen's shoulder. "You've been a great friend, and a great help in keeping us all safe on this journey."

"And I still will be, I'm only going to go save Alice, I'm not leaving forever." Nathen said.

"I know, but I'm worried that something's going to happen to you while you're there." Karina said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine…here, I found this in a box that was in my bag," Nathen said as he pulled a pendant off from around his neck. "It's a Locket, but I haven't been able to open it, the way it's aged makes me think that someone's had it for several years. I don't know why but it means a lot to me, so I want you to hold onto it until we reunite in Ivyleaf."

"It's beautiful; I'll take good care of it." Karina said as she put the necklace around her neck.

"Thanks, tell everyone that they need to what Gem says and that they shouldn't kill her if she gets on their nerves." Nathen said as the two of them stood up.

"I will…" Karina said.

"We'll I'd better be on my way," Nathen said as he started for the exit.

"Nathen wait, this is from me," Karina said as she gave Nathen a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Nathen said. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Okay, bring Alice back to us safe and sound." Karina said.

"I will." Nathen said as he ran out of the Pokémon Center.

_**With this, Nathen makes his way to the Town's edge to meet up with Beatrix so that the two can head for Ivyleaf City. Leaving his main group behind, Nathen goes to save the girl he loves and the few friends he made while he was with TUA, but will this mission be a simple one?**_

_**There you have it! First of all the song I sang doesn't belong to me, the song was called Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin. Now I would like to say sorry to Gem in case I offended her in anyway in this update. Anyway the next few chapters will start with Nathen's run through the base, what happens with Vahn's group during the day, and it'll end with Nathen in Ivyleaf's Base. Now to wrap this up I just have to say Read, Review, Enjoy and also HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_


	33. Chapter 31: A day with kids!

**_ ^_^ !Happy Holidays! ^_^_**

_**Update! Today we begin the brief infiltration of the Ivyleaf TUA Base, and I've realised something, what's a story about a Pokemon Region without a trip to some form of school? So today I'm sending everyone to a Pokemon School for the day! Enjoy!**_

_**Ivyleaf City, **__**a very active place, riddled with nightclubs and big houses with party mad owners, but there are some very calm parts of town where you can relax, like the Pokémon Center that is famous for its hospitality. In this town there is a huge, mysterious building but due to all the rundown buildings and brightly lit up nightclubs it isn't as pronounced as the one in Treemount. The gym there is owned by Ivye Spike, and is made of poison types…**_

_**We return to our author and one of his new students looking towards the building from a behind another building…**_

"Are you ready for this 'Violet'?" Nathen asked.

"As I'll ever be 'Big Brother'," Beatrix said.

"Alright then," Nathen said as he snapped his fingers and he changed his form.

Nathen maintained his shoulder length dark blue hair, but his eyes were a deep red. He had a slight tan and he was slightly more muscularly built than he normally was.

Nathen was in a black pair of pants, he had black boots on, a black pair of gloves, a black long sleeved jacket, and a dark purple long sleeved shirt.

"Purple just isn't my color," Nathen sighed. "Are you ready for you?"

"Yeah," Beatrix said Nathen put his hand on her head and she suddenly changed form.

Beatrix maintained most of her features but the bottom end of her hair had gained a dark purple color, and her normally blue eyes gained a slight red tint.

Clothing wise, Beatrix's black tank top was now a dark purple, she had on a light black jacket, instead of her high-top sneakers she was wearing a pair of black boots, the only thing that she still had on from her normal attire was he black pants.

"Purple doesn't work for me either," Beatrix said. "And these boots are uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, but we need to look the part." Nathen said as he noticed Sarah and Maria walk up to them in their TUA clothes.

Sarah was in a dark purple pair of pants with the legs rolled up to the middle of her shins, a black pair of boots that covered the remaining distance the pants didn't cover, a purple long sleeved undershirt and a short sleeved shirt, around her waist was her black jacket that had the crystal seal on the back proving that she was a Commander

Maria was in a black skirt with black leggings that had a purple stripe on the right side underneath, a black pair of shoes with white socks that reach up to her knees, a black short sleeved shirt with a crystal on the right side and a dark purple long sleeved shirt with a black flower print on the left sleeve, around her neck was a silver collar with a bright glowing purple center, her right sleeve was torn near the shoulder revealing a black ivy mark on her arm, she also had a purple bandana on her head

"I never figured that I'd see you in a TUA uniform again Nathen." Sarah said.

"It's Noel, and I never thought that I'd be going back to a TUA base," Noel sighed. "And it had to be this one out of all of them."

"So these are your uniforms?" Beatrix asked.

"Yeah, surprising how they let you wear what you want so long as it has black and purple." Maria said.

"Anyway, do you have the data?" Sarah asked.

"Here," Noel said as he handed Sarah two papers with a picture of Beatrix as Violet on it and an image of Nathen as Noel.

"Let's see…" Sarah said as she began looking over the data.

_**Name: Noel Sol**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Rank: Soldier**_

_**Aura: (Base) Purple (Enraged) Red**_

_**Base of Origin: Harmony Island**_

_**Means for Transfer: Sent to try and turn captured Alice Shine back to the TUA force; also sent as a means to strengthen Ivyleaf's force as per request.**_

"And Violet's…" Sarah said as she turned to Violet's data.

_**Name: Violet Sol**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Rank: Soldier**_

_**Aura: (Base) Blue (Empowered) Purple**_

_**Base of Origin: Harmony Island**_

_**Means for Transfer: Sent to increase Ivyleaf's TUA power, and to assist in protecting the captured target.**_

"Looks like everything's here," Sarah sighed. "And here I though your cover was blown."

"Like I would let that happen," Noel said. "Alright, are you ready Violet?"

"As I'll ever be," Violet said.

"Alright you two, I told Lady Poison that Maria and I would meet with you and bring you to her," Sarah said. "So you'll need to follow me to her 'throne' to get a proper introduction."

"Alright, we'll need to make this quick as we have barely even 36 hours before Vahn's group gets here." Noel said as everyone walked towards a seemingly abandoned building.

As the group approached the boarded entrance, there appeared to be no known entrance, but through the eyes of aura keypad was visible. After inputting an access code the boards started to glow before opening up to a small elevator. After entering the elevator the group descended down several levels before stopping at a large foyer.

"Ivye's gone way over her head," Noel sighed.

"After command a pointed her head of this base she really went overboard on making sure that everyone knew that she was in command." Sarah sighed.

"Excuse me, are these two the new operatives sent by command?" a random grunt said as he walked up to the group. "Because if so then I'll escort them to her majesty, you two have orders to return to watching over the prisoner."

"Is that so?" Sarah asked. "Alright, you two follow him, Maria and I will catch up with you later."

"Yes Commander." Noel and Violet said as they saluted.

"Alright, please come with me." the grunt said as he lead Noel and Violet down a corridor.

_(Fl: B5-Ivye's Thrown)_

"Excuse me Lady Poison, I've brought the new operatives as per your request." the grunt said as he bowed.

"Very good, you're dismissed." Ivye said slyly.

"As you wish." the grunt said as he returned to the express elevator they used to reach this level.

"So, you two are Noel and Violet Sol?" Ivye said.

"Yes Commander, I was sent to assist in returning Alice Shine to the TUA ranks." Noel said as he bowed.

"And I was sent to strengthen the watches on her." Violet said as she bowed.

"Of course, and why don't you both go introduce yourselves to her?" Ivye said.

"As you command," Noel growled under his breath.

"And before I forget, as you two are by far the strongest soldiers we've seen, your residence has been placed within the Commanders sector." Ivye said in a bored tone.

"Many thanks." Noel growled as he and Violet made their way for the express elevator.

_(Fl: 3-Barracks, Commander's Sector)_

"So this is what it looks like in a TUA base?" Violet said as she looked around the area.

"Most of them do look nice, and often or not the operatives are friendly towards you," Noel said. "But the moment they hit the fields most of them become ruthless and won't even bat an eyes if you stand in their way."

"I never would've guessed," Violet said sarcastically. "So, should we go to our room or should we go see Alice?"

"You look tired, so why don't you go to our room while I go see Alice?" Noel said.

"I guess that'll work," Violet said. "I guess starting tomorrow we become TUA operatives?"

"As much as I hate it, yeah," Noel said as he looked around the large room that they entered. "I can find Alice's room easily, so here's the keycard to our room. Get some rest."

"Okay," Violet said as she took the keycard and started for the room number on the card.

"Time to go say hi," Noel sighed as he turned towards a door with three girls standing around it.

_(Outside Alice's room)_

"Man I hate running the night shift," Maria sighed. "First we watch over Alice then we get barely even 2 hours of sleep before they throw us into another assignment or a training section."

"I know it's rough, but it's worth it if we can keep Alice safe." Sarah said.

"Speaking of which, when am I going to get to meet the one that asked us to keep Alice safe?" Mari asked as she petted the sleeping Espeon on her lap and the sleeping shiny Umbreon at her side.

Mari had long brunette hair and emerald green eyes, she was wearing black pants with a purple stripe on both sides, a light purple short sleeved shirt, and a black unzipped hooded sweat shirt with a white rose print on the right side.

"How about we meet right now?" Noel asked as he walked up to the three.

"Hey Noel, how was it with Ivye?" Maria asked.

"She's still as big head as she was when we trained together." Noel sighed.

"Wait; are you the one that asked Maria and Sarah to watch over Alice?" Mari asked.

"Yes I am, and you must be Mari," Noel said as he knelt down to Mari. "It means a lot that you helped these two watch over Alice until I got here."

"It was nothing, actually I looked up to Alice while I was still in training," Mari said. "So when I heard that she was here I had to make sure that she was alright."

"I see, well you're a kind hearted person and your aura's pure," Noel said as he stood up and looked towards the door. "May I go in?"

"Oh, of course," Maria said as she stood up and started inputting the access number to unlock the room. "She should be asleep right now, but I think that she'll still love to see you."

"Okay, I'm going in alone so please continue to keep watch," Noel said as he walked into the room.

"Of course we will Commander Pierce!" Maria and Sarah said as they saluted Noel.

As Noel walked into the room, he looked around and noticed all the bright roses that were on shelves and tables within the room. As he began walking around the room the first place he stopped at was Alice's desk, when he studied the desk the first thing he noticed was two picture frames. The first was of Alice, a little girl and a little boy.

"These two must've been Alice's brother and sister," Noel said as he set the picture and picked up the second one.

The picture was of Alice, Maria and Jaden all in their grunt uniform.

"Ah the good old days," Noel said as he set the picture down and looked towards Alice.

As Noel moved towards Alice he slowly revered back to his original form, when he reached the edge of the bed he knelt down to look at the sleeping girls face.

"Alice, I've made it," Nathen whispered. "Please rest easy, I'll have us all out of here in barely even a day. I promise."

"Na…Nathen." Alice whispered as she rolled away from Nathen revealing the scratch across her face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you back in Root Cove Town," Nathen whispered. "It was my fault that you were accused of betraying TUA. I should've been more careful."

"I…I love you," Alice whispered as she shed a small tear and rolled back towards Nathen.

"I…I love you too," Nathen whispered as he kissed Alice's forehead. "Please, sleep well; I'll see you in the morning."

As Nathen made his way towards the room's door he reverted back to Noel and shed a tear of his own.

"So?" Sarah asked as Noel walked out of the room and the door closed behind him.

"She's still asleep," Noel said. "I'll stop in on her when she'd awake tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, we'll continue to keep an eye on her until we ditch this place." Sarah said.

"Okay, but I have something bigger in mind." Noel chuckled.

"What?" Mari asked.

"We're going to blow this base to pieces." Noel laughed.

"So, we're going to destroy the base?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I plan on leaving a large scar in TUA's force." Noel said as he walked towards his room.

"I never knew Nathen to be that harsh." Sarah said.

"Maybe he wants payback for all the things that they've done to him." Mari said.

"But what could they have done that would want him t destroy and entire base?" Maria asked.

"Who knows, but right now we shouldn't poke our noses into his business." Sarah said as the three returned to standing guard outside Alice's room.

_(Sol Room)_

"So how was she?" Violet asked as she looked over at Noel from her bed.

"Peaceful, she was sound asleep." Noel said without losing his gaze at the ceiling.

"How long do you think that we'll be here?" Violet asked.

"If everything goes right, then we might be here for at least a day," Noel sighed. "Which according to my story's progress patterns should be about 3 to 4 chapter, maybe 2 if I pull overtime/an all nighter?"

"Ah, well good night then." Violet said as she rolled towards the wall.

"Night," Noel said as he and Violet went to sleep.

_The infiltration has begun, and as the two sleep through the slowly starting day, we jump to about 10 A.M. to Vahn's group as they're nearing Ivyleaf City with each of the Pokémon Eggs that they've received from Emily in tow…_

"So Gem, Nathen said that you had experience dealing with characters within your own story." Vahn said.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Gem said.

"Well I was just wondering what kind of experience you had." Vahn said.

"Well…I've been communicating with my characters for roughly a year a year and a half at the most. At first they hate me deeply, but once they get to adulthood they grow to be able to stand me." Gem sighed.

"Everything she says is true, and I'm sure that deep down no matter how old I get that I'll still hate her." Trayton said.

"I don't believe you." Hope said.

"You don't believe what?" Trayton asked. "That what Gem said was true or that I'll continue to hate her even into adulthood?"

"The part about you hating her, I'm sure that no matter how old you get you'll at some point actually start to like her instead of hating her." Hope said.

"Thanks Hope." Gem said.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Trayton laughed.

"Hey Karina, you've pretty quiet." Amber said. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no I'm just thinking." Karina said.

"What were you about what?" Vahn asked.

"I don't see how it's any of your business what she's thinking about." Kris said.

"I was just wondering if it was anything that I can help with." Vahn sighed.

"Still, you need to give people privacy." Kris said.

"It's okay Kris, I was just wondering what was in this locket." Karina said as she stared at the locket that Nathen had given her.

"You mean the one Nathen gave you before he left?" Ellis asked.

"I can't believe that jerk left without saying anything." Vahn said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"The guy had his reasons, let it be." Jaden said from the front of the group.

"Why are you with us anyway?" Gem asked.

"Nathen said that I should tag along until Ivyleaf," Jaden said. "Something about lending a hand at something, I don't know."

"Well then you do know that you're supposed to listen to me right?" Gem asked.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Jaden sighed.

"So Authoress, what do you have planned for us today?" Vahn asked.

"I'm not sure, what does Nathen usually have you all do?" Gem asked.

"We usually just walk towards the next point of interest and deal with whatever jumps out at us along the way." Karina said.

"So it's pretty much a normal boring day in the life of a trainer." Kris said.

"Well why don't we try something different today?" Gem said.

"Like what?" Karina asked as she removed her thoughts from the locket for a brief moment.

"I'm not really sure what we can do in the area, what does come to mind is a little training." Gem said.

"Training couldn't hurt, I mean we did just come out of a tournament," Amber said. "So training would be good to see if we learned anything new from the large gathering."

""I guess we're training then." Vahn said.

"Out of curiosity, what was your alternative?" Kris asked.

"A lazy day, pretty much we all stop with the journey for awhile and do whatever we wanted." Gem said as the group pulled into a large clearing with a path that lead over to a large brightly colored building.

"Do any of you know what that building is?" Hope asked.

"It's a Pokémon School." Karina said as she looked at a device that looked a lot like a PokéNav.

"What's that?" Gem asked.

"It's an Atlas." Karina said.

"When I hear the word Atlas I think 'Big Book'," Gem said. "That ain't an Atlas."

"No, it's actually an advanced Proto Type PokéNav," Karina said. "It's a higher quality and it can load up a map of any region on this world down to the very smallest detail. I think Nathen left it for me since I found it in my bag earlier."

"So we have a map of the world in our hands." Trayton said as Karina put away the PokéNav.

"Pretty much," Karina said. "So how is this training going to work?"

"I'm not sure, should we just do practice battles?" Gem said.

"That would be a good way of doing it," Vahn said. "How about we get lunch going while we decided on what we're going to do?"

"I think that sounds like a plan." Gem said as she put her hands in her pockets and felt a piece of paper. "What's this?"

_**Gem, Since you're going to be working as the temp author you might as well be able to do what I can here. So from now on you can bend and alter reality as you need, just don't abuse the ability by messing with Trayton please. Anyway, I highly recommend you use these abilities to keep the story rolling. And don't be afraid to be bossy, they may not like it but they won't hate you. I was bossy at the beginning and look at how they are around me. Good luck, Nathen.**_

_**P.S. I've also snuck a couple pieces of Dark Ore into your bag in case you may need them**_

"So I can bend reality?" Gem said as she made a Master Ball appear in her hands out of thin air. "Sweet!"

"What do you have their Gem?" Jaden asked.

"Look for yourself." Gem said as she tossed the ball over to Jaden.

"This is a Master Ball!" Jaden said excitedly. "How did you get this?"

"I made it, just like how I'm about to make this." Gem said as she snapped her fingers and a Pokémon Battle arena appear on the ground.

"Since when can you bend reality?" Trayton asked.

"Since just now, so let's gets these battles going!" Gem called.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Trayton sighed.

After a few minutes of prepping lunch, everyone was sitting at the large table talking/eating while their Pokémon finished their meals

"Why don't I have a cook like you in my story?" Gem asked Vahn.

"Maybe you haven't considered the need for one." Vahn laughed.

"I guess you're right, so…who's ready to start training?" Gem asked as a woman walked up to the group.

"Excuse me, but are you all Pokémon Trainers?" the woman asked.

"Yes we are," Vahn said. "I take it that you work up at the Pokémon School?"

"Oh, yes I do. I'm Amy," Amy said.

Amy was about 20 in age; she had long red hair that was tied back in a pony tail and bright yellow eyes. She was in a pink short sleeved shirt that cover to the middle of her thighs and just past her elbows, white leggings that reached down to the middle of her shins, a white pair of slip-on shoes, and a white apron that reached down to her knees.

"I was wondering if you all would like to come up to the school and show everyone you're Pokémon." Amy said.

"It couldn't hurt." Amber said.

"It does make a decent alternative to training." Kris said.

"I guess; so does everyone want to go to the school?" Gem asked.

"Sure." everyone said.

"I guess we're going to the school then." Gem said.

"Thank you, I'm sure that everyone will enjoy getting to see all these Pokémon." Amy said.

"No problem," Vahn said as everyone stood up and returned their Pokémon.

_(Pokémon School Court Yard)_

"This place is pretty big up close." Hope said.

"Excuse me Hope, but aren't you under aged to own Pokémon?" Amy asked.

"I am, but I'm registered as a Junior Trainer," Hope said as she handed Amy her pass. "That allows me to compete in Pokémon Battles and to be able to capture up to 4 Pokémon."

"I see," Amy said as she returned the pass.

"Shouldn't we head over to your class room?" Gem asked.

"Actually everyone's at a lecture in the auditorium right now," Amy said. "If you want you all can go watch, and then you can get to know the kids afterwards."

"Sure, I wonder which Professor is giving the lecture?" Gem said as they all followed Amy towards the auditorium.

_(Pokémon School Auditorium)_

As the group entered the auditorium, they all looked down to stage to see two professors, one was the regions very own Professor Cedar, but the other was the world renowned Professor Oak. The two were just then wrapping up the lecture on the basis of Pokémon Evolution…

Within the auditorium were not only several little kids, but Pokémon Trainers and researchers alike.

"And with that, I'd like to ask for a trainer to lend me their Pokémon." Professor Oak said as several trainers raised their hands including little Hope who was jumping up and down in the back.

"Why doesn't the excited little girl in the back come on down to help us?" Cedar asked.

"I think they called on you Hope." Gem said.

"Alright!" Hope said as she ran down the aisles towards the stage.

As Hope got closer and closer groans could be heard from several trainers and even a few angry questions from people who noticed that Hope was too young to even own a Pokémon as a trainer.

"Welcome little one, why don't you tell everyone your name?" Prof. Oak asked.

"I'm Hope Sire and I'm a Junior Trainer." Hope said.

"Well now, it's a pleasure to have you here Hope," Prof. Cedar said. "But would you mind explaining what being a Junior Trainer entitles you to?"

"Oh right. As a Junior Trainer, I'm allowed to own up to 4 Pokémon and I'm allowed to compete in Pokémon Battles against other trainers." Hope explained.

"Interesting, now why don't you show us one of your Pokémon?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Right, come on out Rebecca." Hope said as she pulled out a Pokeball and her Eevee appeared.

"An Eevee, what a perfect example to explain the different Pokémon evolutions." Prof. Oak said.

"Now as many of you know, Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can evolve into many different forms." Prof. Cedar said. "Some such as Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon are achieved by stones, some like Umbreon and Espeon are achieved by creating a strong bond with the Pokémon at certain times of day, and some like Glaceon and Leafeon are achieved by making your Pokémon grow stronger at certain locations."

"Exactly, the forms of Eevee's evolutions stated have all been documented, but within this region of Pokoh, many more are being discovered." Prof. Oak said. "These different forms include Hitteon, Steeleon, Draceon, Ghouleon, Secteon, Toxeon, Skyeon, Mounteon, Techeon and Lifeon. All of these forms have yet to be fully examined as to determine what category of evolution types these Pokémon fall into, but the basis spans across limitless boundaries."

"We hope that you all have enjoyed this lecture, and we'd like t give a special thanks to little Hope and her Eevee Rebecca." Prof. Cedar said as the whole auditorium applauded.

_Later…_

"Alright everyone, these people are Pokémon trainers and they're going to show us the Pokémon that they've gathered." Amy said to her students which consisted of little kids.

"Hope, why don't you call all your Pokémon out first?" Kris asked.

"Okay, come on out everyone." Hope said as she threw out 3 Pokeballs.

In a flash of light Hope's Eevee Rebecca, her Magifly, and her new Ralts Mari appeared before her and all the kids awed in amazement.

"I'll go next," Vahn said. "Alright everyone, front and center!"

As Vahn threw out his Pokeballs, in a large flash of light his Lucario, Nixwing Phoenix, Donphan, Swellow, and Combusken appeared.

"And now me," Karina said.

As Karina threw out her Pokeballs, her Arcanine Hero, Gardevior, Starlwing, Starmie, Tikaroar, and Robred appeared before her.

"Come on out!' Amber said as she threw out her Pokeballs and her Tikoklaw, Starlwing, Spikog, Dalspark, and Oranbat appeared.

"Your turns," Kris said as she threw out her Pokeballs and her two Kirlia, Shadaven, Talmind and Misdreavus appeared.

"Come on out," Gem said as she threw out her Pokeballs and her Tikamo, Flareon Flare, Blaziken Blaze, Embleo, Fictook and Infernape appeared.

"Time to shine," Trayton said as he threw out his Pokeballs and his Nixiono, Scraxer, Eevee, Tarantire and Devire appeared.

After coming out Devire looked around and began to snicker.

"Be on your best behavior, we're near kids…and if you mind your manners you can chase Gem later." Trayton whispered as Devire began to snicker while looking towards Gem.

"I guess it's my turn," Ellis said as she threw out her Pokeballs and her Meloetta, Ninetails, Arcanine, Chaoboo, Empoleon and Zoroark Shade appeared.

"Which leaves me for last," Jaden said as he called out all of his Pokémon which consisted of a Charizard, Grovyle, Nidoking, Staravia, Eevee and Croconaw.

"What amazing Pokémon." Amy said happily.

"Anything for such a beautiful young woman," Jaden said kindly.

"Oh brother," Trayton sighed.

"Alright, why don't you all and your Pokémon move to different areas and the kids come to each of you to meet you Pokémon?" Amy asked.

"It does sound a lot better than having all of our Pokémon ganged up on at once." Vahn said.

"Alright then, everyone split up around the courtyard!" Gem said as everyone and their Pokémon went to different areas of the courtyard.

"Alright kids, now you can go to meet these kind trainers Pokémon." Amy said as all her students ran off to different parts of the courtyard.

_(Vahn and Hope)_

"Wow, all of these Pokémon look really strong!" a male student said.

"They'd better be; we've been through so much together that they need to be able to take anyone on!" Vahn said proudly.

"All of these Pokémon look really proud." A female student said.

"You bet we are!" Phoenix said proudly which caught all the students off guard.

"_Smooth._" Lucario sighed.

"Ah shut up." Phoenix said.

"Since when can Pokémon talk?" A male student said frantically.

"Phoenix is a special case, no actual Pokémon can talk," Vahn said as he tried to calm the kids. "But Phoenix is a special Pokémon, and I'm sure is rarer than most shiny Pokémon."

"Either way, I think he's cool." A female student said.

"Why thank you," Phoenix said.

_Over with Hope, she was mainly being questioned by girls…_

"She's so cute!" a female student said as she hugged Rebecca tightly.

"And this Magifly's beautiful!" another female student said. "It reminds me of my mom's Beautifly and Butterfree.

"I'm glad that you all like them, I'm hoping to make them all strong for when we I become an actual Trainer.

"Which one of these Pokémon did you get first?" a girl asked.

"I got Rebecca first, she was a gift from a friend," Hope said as she took Rebecca from the girl that was 'crushing' her. "I actually captured Magifly, and Mari here was a gift from Kris."

"I'm sure that all these Pokémon will become really powerful!" a girl said happily.

"Thanks everyone," Hope said.

_(Karina)_

"These Pokémon look really strong and proud of who they belong to." A young male student said.

"Thanks, I've had most of them since I was a little girl," Karina said. "As a matter of fact, I've had Hero and Gardevior since I was as old as some of you are."

"Why's that?" a female student asked.

"Can you all keep a secret?" Karina said as she knelt down to all the kids' height.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"The truth is, I'm actually a princess and the reason why I had Gardevior and Hero at a young age was because they're actually my guardians." Karina whispered playfully.

"Really?" several students whispered with excited and surprised looks on their faces.

"Yup, and all the people I'm with are actually my knights protecting me as I explore the world." Karina whispered maintain her playful expression.

"Wow, that's so cool!" a female student said as many of the other students talked amongst themselves about all of Karina's friends

"Now remember, keep this a secret from everyone," Karina whispered. "Especially my knights."

"We will." All the students said.

_(Amber)_

"So you're a Coordinator?" a male student asked.

"Yup, I used to take on the gyms also, but I decided that I had a better talent in contests than on the gym front." Amber said.

"So have any of your Pokémon been in a contest?" a female student asked.

"They sure have, Starlwing and Tikoklaw are my best combination Pokémon." Amber said as she looked over at her Pokémon who were playing with several other kids.

"Could we see one of the combinations?" a male student asked.

"I guess that couldn't hurt," Amber said. "Starlwing, Multiplication Combo, 10X."

After saying her command Starlwing took to the skies and used Double Team and Aerial Ace, as he descended to the ground in 10 perfect forms of the original Starlwing which made all the kids cheer in joy.

"That was so cool!" the male student said. "Are they all real?"

"No, I haven't gotten Starlwing to a speed where each copy is a real form, but for right now to the untrained eye each copy looks real." Amber explained.

"Can they each do an attack?" a different male student asked.

"Yup, but it works better when aiming for a single move." Amber said as 9 of the Starlwing copies disappeared.

_(Gem)_

"Aren't you a little small to be a 15 year old?" a female student asked.

"Well aren't you cute?" Gem said as vein started pulsing on her temple. "No, my growth's just a little stalled."

"Why do you have so many Fire Types?" a male student asked.

"I prefer them." Gem said as she looked over as some kids looking at Fictook which was telling them all a story.

"What's Fictook creating now?" Gem asked as she walked over to the kids.

"It's a fairy tale." One of the kids said.

"I never took you for one that would create a fairy tale for kids." Gem said to her Pokémon.

"Why?" another kid asked.

"Normally it's Pictook that creates picture stories for kids," Gem said as she sat down with the kids. "This is the first time Fictook has made anything other than lies appear in its pages."

"Well, I guess Fictook's tired of telling lies." A student said as everyone, including Gem, returned their gaze to Fictook's pages.

_(Jaden)_

"Hang on!" Jaden said as he and a few kids were enjoying the ride they were having on Jaden's Charizard. "Is this the greatest or what?"

"Yay!" the kids cheered out.

"Alright, time to land," Jaden said as some of the kids moaned. "Take us down."

"_On it,_" Charizard growled as they made a decent back to rest of Jaden's Pokémon and the kids that went over to him.

"Alright, who'd next?" Jaden asked as he let the kids already on off.

For awhile, all Jaden did was let kids ride with him on his Charizard, and while he was in the air with some of the kids the remaining played with the rest of his Pokémon.

_(Kris)_

"Are you really a Fortune Teller?" a female student asked.

"Of course, I learned that I have a talent for telling the future from my grandmother," Kris said. "She's the one that gave me this crystal ball."

"It's really pretty." The girl said as she stared into the small crystal ball.

"Thanks, why don't I read your fortune?" Kris asked.

"Would you?" the girl asked.

"Sure, you are really the only one that came to see my Pokémon." Kris said.

"That's because I really like Psychic Type Pokémon," the girl said. "And your Shadaven really looks cool."

"Thanks, now what's your name?" Kris asked.

"I'm Lori." Lori said with a smile.

"Alright Lori, give me your hands and take a deep breath." Kris said as she took Lori's hands. "Now, close your eyes and think calm happy thoughts."

"Okay," Lori said as she closed her eyes and took a deep calm breathe.

"And that's it," Kris said as she release Lori's hands.

"What'd you see?" Lori asked.

"You'll become a strong trainer, and then a great researcher with a happy family." Kris explained.

"How did you know that I wanted to be a researcher?" Lori asked.

"I'm a Fortune Teller; it's easy to tell something like someone's goals." Kris laughed.

"Oh yeah," Lori said.

_(Trayton)_

"Your Pokémon look like their ready to battle." A male student said.

"Especially that one." Another male student said as he pointed towards Devire who was getting antsy about chasing Gem at some point.

"Most of them are, and Devire only wants to do one thing right now." Trayton said.

"What does he want to do?" a male student asked.

"Do you want to see?" Trayton asked as he slightly laughed menacingly.

"Sure!" each of the male students said.

"Alright then," Trayton said as he looked towards Gem. "Hey Gem!"

"What?" Gem called back.

"You'd better start running!" Trayton called. "Devire, sick 'um!"

As Trayton said this Devire started charging towards Gem as she turned tail and ran in the opposite of which over direction Devire was coming from.

"I'm going to kill you Trayton!" Gem yelled as she continued running around the courtyard while Trayton's group just start laughing their heads off.

"That's hilarious!" one of the kids said.

"Isn't it?" Trayton asked was he wiped away a tear. "I'm going to have to help her at some point."

"Why did Devire want to chase her?" another kid asked.

"I don't really know why," Trayton sighed. "He just likes chasing her."

"Trayton, call Devire off." Amber called.

"Alright alright, it was good for a laugh," Trayton said as he pulled out Devire's Pokeball. "Gem, lead him over here."

"I swear if you ever do this again you'll regret it!" Gem yelled as she ran towards Trayton.

As Gem and Devire neared Trayton, Devire jumped up ready to pounce on Gem but as he reached his peak Trayton fired a return beam from the Pokeball connecting with Devire and returning him to his Pokeball.

"Are you happy now?" Trayton asked as he pocketed Devire's Pokeball.

"I'm still going to kill you." Gem gasped as she was hunched over gasping for breath.

"I know, but these kids wanted to know why Devire was so jumpy," Trayton said as he tried coming up with a decent excuse.

"I don't care; I bet you planned on sending Devire after me back when you let him out!" Gem yelled.

"How do you know that? For all you know this was just payback for all those times you've annoyed us!" Trayton yelled.

After letting Devire free Gem and Trayton just started arguing like they normally do whenever the moment arises.

_(Ellis)_

"Do those two always argue?" a female student asked as she looked up from Ellis's lap.

"Sadly," Ellis said. "So what do you think of all the Pokémon?"

"They all look great," the girl said. "But why is that one so quiet?"

"Shade?" Ellis asked as she looked over at her Zoroark who was sitting in a tree asleep.

"Yeah, he's scary looking, but really cool." The student said.

"He can be, but he's really kind hearted and would protect anyone he wants to." Ellis said as she gave a caring look at her guardian Pokémon.

"How did someone as sweet as you get such a scary looking Pokémon?" the girl asked.

"Actually, I get him back when he was a Zorua," Ellis said. "But when we met I was sick and lost in a forest he found me and took me to a small cave to rest. Afterwards he stayed by my side through the rest of my journey."

"I'd like to have a Pokémon like him someday." The girl yawned.

"Tired?" Ellis asked.

"A little, but I think it's from your Pokémon's beautiful singing." The girl said as she looked over at Ellis's Meloetta.

"Meloetta's voice is beautiful." Ellis said.

"Would it be okay if I rested a bit up against you?" the girl yawned.

"Of course not," Ellis said as the little girl started to dose off.

For the rest of the day everyone enjoyed spending time with the worlds next generation of Pokémon Trainers. Towards the end of the day after a slight chase due to Devire breaking free our Heroes are resting within the one of the few descent things in Ivyleaf City, the Pokémon Center.

_Meanwhile back in the Ivyleaf TUA Base…_

"Man, TUA's training regime is tough," Violet groaned as she rubbed her sore muscles. "But it'll all be worth it when I use what I've learned here against them."

"Very true," Noel said as he maintained his gaze on his laptop.

"What are you looking for?" Violet asked as she lay back on her bed.

"Have you already forgotten my promise to you?" Noel asked.

"You mean you're looking for my family's data?" Violet asked.

"I said I would," Noel said. "And now that I have, it no longer exists."

"Does that mean?" Beatrix started.

"That the Haskett family never existed to TUA?" Noel finished. "Yes, now you and your sister are safe as long as the ones that actually know about you don't notice the missing data."

"Thanks Nathen, I owe you one." Violet said as she started to sleep.

"It's still rather early, she must really be tired," Noel said as he stood up from his bed. "I guess I should go see Alice now."

As Noel left his room he looked around and noticed that there was a shortage of Commanders in the area. When Noel approached Alice's room he noticed that only Maria and Mari were standing guard.

"Where are all the other commanders?" Noel asked.

"All the commanders were sent to Ivye's throne room for a meeting." Mari said.

"Are you here to see Alice?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, is she awake?" Noel asked.

"Last we check she was," Mari said as she unlocked Alice's door.

"Would it be okay if I go in with you?" Maria asked.

"Of course you can." Noel said.

As the two walked into the room Alice could be seen curled up on her bed with a soulless look in her eyes,

"Alice? You have a special guest." Maria said as she and Noel walked further into the room.

"Who are you?" Alice asked as she looked up at Noel.

"Now I'm hurt, I come all this way to rescue the beautiful princess," Noel joked as Alice started to look livelier. "And she doesn't even remember her knight."

"That voice, it can't be," Alice said as she watched Noel approach her bed. "Nathen, is that you?"

"The one and only," Nathen said as he turned back to his original form and Alice jumped up to him crying.

"I knew that you'd come," Alice cried.

"I would never leave you in such a hell hole." Nathen said as he returned Alice's embrace.

"Every day since I got your message, I kept strong knowing that you'd come save me." Alice cried as she pulled back and stared at Nathen.

"I swore upon my life to rescue you," Nathen said. "And I would go unto the ends of the earth to do so."

"Nathen…I love you," Alice whispered.

"I…I love you too," Nathen said as the two connected in a kiss.

After the two broke away Mari quickly walked in and closed the door.

"The commanders are coming back and Ivye's among them." Mari said.

"Damn it, Alice do you trust me?" Nathen said as he turned back into Noel.

"I'd trust you with my life." Alice said.

"Okay, I'm planning on breaking us out tomorrow night, so you'll need to stay here for a little while longer." Noel said.

"Okay," Alice said.

"It sounds like Ivye's about 30 seconds away." Mari said.

"Okay," Noel said. "Alice…I'm sorry."

After saying this Noel quickly delivered a jab into Alice's stomach knocking her out cold.

"Nathen, why did you hit her?" Maria asked.

"Ivye gave me permission to use force if necessary," Noel said as he laid Alice down on the bed in a way that looked like she stumbled back from the force of the punch. "If she asks, she was showing resistance so I had to use force, I over did it and knocked her out."

"Okay, but this doesn't seem right." Maria said.

"Believe me I feel terrible about having to actually hurt her," Noel said. "But it's the only way that I could keep my cover from being blown."

"You all should feel lucky that I'm gracing you with my presence." Ivye said as she and Sarah walked into the room. "What happened to the traitor?"

"I was trying to turn her around, but she was showing resistance and force so I showed force like you said." Noel said while growling under his breath. "I may have over done it since the strike knocked her out."

"Very well done my young soldier," Ivye said. "It appears that you're taking dedication in your work, so I guess I'm not needed right now."

"Damn straight." Noel growled.

"Anyway, I just came to see if she needed any more persuading, but it appears that you've got that covered." Ivye said as she exited the room. "I'll be taking my leave now."

"Will she be alright?" Sarah asked.

"She'll be fine, how'd the meeting go?" Noel asked.

"It was pretty boring, but when the new seal came up in topic I was horrified." Sarah said.

"Why?" Noel asked.

"They found a volunteer for the experiment," Sarah said.

"Who did they find?" Noel asked sternly.

"Korin volunteered, and because of that he's been promoted to the rank of Heir." Sarah said.

"I see," Noel said as he chuckled a little. "So Korin has finally made it to the Heir rank?"

"How is this funny?" Mari asked. "If he goes through with the seal implant then he'll be stronger than anyone of us."

"I never told anyone this, but on the day Jaden and I broke from TUA I was promoted." Noel laughed.

"But you were already a Commander 1st class," Maria said. "So if you were promoted then that means that you've been an Heir this whole time?"

"Yup now I should get moving," Noel said as he walked towards the door. "I don't want one of Ivye's inner soldiers catching me around Alice without me attempting to turn her."

"What should we tell her if she wakes up?" Mari asked.

"Tell her that I'm sorry for what I had to do," Noel said. "And that she should prepare to get out of here by 8 P.M."

"Okay, but what'll you do about removing these damn collars?" Sarah asked.

"Come here, all of you." Noel said as he turned back towards the room.

"What is it?" Mari asked as the three of them stood in front of Noel each in a straight line.

A moment later Noel dragged his had from underneath each of the girls chins causing them to blush, but when he reached the end her quickly delivered a near invisible chop right in front of their throats but straight through each of their collars.

"What did you just do?" Mari asked as she rubbed the collar which moved in whichever direction she rubbed it.

"I broke the collars," Noel said as he turned away from the girls. "They'll still send out a signal, but they won't cause you pain, and they can easily be removed."

"Thanks; well I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning?" Maria said.

"Sure," Noel said as he walked away.

_**Today was many firsts, the first of Nathen and Beatrix's rushed TUA Base Infiltration, and Gem's first day as this story's Substitute Author.**_

_**Nathen has reunited and confessed his love for Alice, and now his plan to destroy the base and get his friends out tomorrow night begin…**_

_**For our heroes it was a pretty lax day, they spent the whole of it playing and showing off their Pokémon to kids, tomorrow Vahn and Trayton make their attempt for Ivyleaf City's Ivy Badge…**_

_**I'm sorry to Gem about sending Devire after her, but I needed a laugh, Anyway I hope that you all have enjoyed this update and will continue to Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, and Happy Holidays!**_


	34. Chapter 32: A battle and an Escape!

**_Update! This includes the gym battle which contains a style that is new to me, and the end of the infiltration. I hope that you all enjoy it!_**

_**This morning is the second, and possible the last day of Nathen and Beatrix's infiltration of the TUA base within Ivyleaf Base, and at this point the clock counts down to the bases final moments and the final exit plan.**_

"Today's the big day," Noel sighed as he sat up from his bed and looked over at Violet. "I wish I could've gotten you more than a physical training section."

As Noel prepped for his day his PokeCell started to ring.

"Who would be calling me?" Noel said as he grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"_**Hey Nathen, I just wanted to tell you that we made it to Ivyleaf last night, and that we're going to take on the gym today."**_ Vahn said over the phone.

"Okay, listen I only want whoever's taking on the gyms to go and take it on." Noel said.

"_**Why?"**_ Vahn asked.

"The Gym Leader is a TUA commander, and she has data on Karina and Ellis." Noel said.

"_**Why didn't you tell us that sooner?"**_ Vahn yelled over the phone. _**"And what about you, don't you need a Badge from here also?"**_

"I stole one for me and Beatrix from the gym prior to our infiltration," Noel said. "But I hacked the system and registered them as a fair win and an award. Now if you win, and she asks for you to go out behind the gym decline, the same for if you lose or tie, if she offers anything, DECLINE!"

"_**Okay, but why do I need to decline?"**_ Vahn asked.

"Ivye's a commander and she looks for signs of aura control in her opponents," Noel said. "So as you battle, try to keep your emotions stable because your aura can flux and show signs of control in the owner. IF you start to get angry, sad, worried, it doesn't matter just take a deep breath and keep calm."

"_**Okay, how long until we're all a team again? Karina looked worried about you for awhile." **_Vahn said.

"Don't worry; I want all of you to wait for me and Alice outside Ivyleaf City on the road to Craigrock Town." Noel said as Violet began to awaken.

"_**Okay, we'll try and get through the Gym battles as soon as possible."**_ Vahn said.

"Okay, a sign to know that I'm on my way is if an explosion occurs in town." Noel chuckled.

"_**Why?"**_ Vahn asked in a worried tone.

"Just believe me; I'll see you all tonight." Noel said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Violet asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Vahn, everyone's in Ivyleaf and they're heading for the gym later on." Noel said.

"Isn't it dangerous for them to go against Ivye?" Violet asked.

"It would be if they showed signs of Aura, but if they can just keep calm then they should be fine." Noel said as he passed a badge over to Violet.

"A badge," Violet asked. "What's this for?"

"You are taking on the league right?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, but why are you giving this to me?" Violet asked.

"It's so that you can compete, and do you really think that it'll be wise for us to come back to Ivyleaf City after blowing up a building?" Noel said.

"I don't think that it would, but I also don't think that it's fair to lie about my progress as a trainer." Violet said as she stared at the Ivy Badge.

"Then don't, I sent a request out to the league for a replacement Gym Leader," Noel said. "I told them that Ivye would be going out of town for too long and that keeping the gym open would be better than closing it down until she returns."

"That doesn't prevent her from coming back and killing the replacement." Violet said as she stood up from her bed.

"Yes it does, because I'm also an undercover Police Officer and I've been keeping tabs on TUA," Noel said as he flashed an Officer's Badge. "Once I give my official reports on the TUA forces to the League they'll kick Ivye from the league in a heartbeat."

"But what about Zackary Shroud in Harmonic City?" Violet asked.

"A Gym Leader that was only under TUA's 'influence'?" Noel said. "They'll pardon him especially once he pleads his case."

"You've really thought this whole thing through." Violet said.

"I need to have, I want this region to be pure and free," Noel said. "So I need to think everything out to a point where I can possibly use the same plan to free every other region."

"Alright then, I'll keep the badge, but I'll compete for Grove Village's Badge just to be safe." Violet said as she tucked the badge into her pocket.

"Good girl, now get ready for your last day as a TUA Soldier," Noel said. "I'm going to go plant a bomb."

"How are you going to plant a bomb?" Violet asked. "I haven't even seen you work with any form of explosives."

"That's because I'm going to make one out of the bases generator." Noel said.

"How are you going to get the clearance?" Violet asked.

"I already have it," Noel said as he walked towards the room's door. "Yesterday I told Ivye that I knew of a method that would increase the amount of power the generator would pump out, and that I would only do it for her base alone."

"So you got her to give you clearance to make the generator into a bomb?" Violet asked as she started to laugh.

"Pretty much, now I'm going to check on our guards then I'm going to go rig up the fireworks." Noel said as he left the room.

"Alright then, I guess I'd better finish with my training," Violet said as she walked towards the door but stopped as she gripped her right arm. "I hope that Nathen doesn't find out about this."

_(Fl: B10-Power Room)_

"Man they've upgraded." Noel said as he walked into the power room.

"Excuse me, but who're you?" a grunt asked.

"I'm Soldier Noel Sol, and I'm here to upgrade the main generator." Noel said.

"Ah, that's right. Lady Poison did say that a Soldier would be coming down here to upgrade our reactor." The grunt said. "Here's your access pass, it'll allow you access to the main power room."

"Thanks, I'll be done in a few minutes." Noel said as he walked towards the power room and entered.

After entering the room he quickly locked the door and formed a laptop in his hands.

"Alright, let's see what I need to do to make this bloody thing go 'nuclear'." Noel said as he started typing on the computers console and on his laptop. "Damn it's hot in here."

After several minutes the large generator started pumping out energy and outside everything grew brighter and started working at full power.

"Now let's set the detonation timer." Noel said as a countdown appeared on a PDA he had on top of the computer. "I want us out by 8 P.M., and its 8 A.M., so let's put up 12 hours until this whole thing goes boom."

"Are you all finished?" the grunt asked as he approached Noel who had left the reactor room.

"Yeah, this base will have enough power for 4 decades." Noel said as he walked towards the elevator.

"That's great! I can't wait to see what you did thoroughly!" the grunt said.

"I'm sorry, but my work is classified so I've locked off the generator room and all other terminals from the generators mainframe." Noel said as the elevator door opened up and he walked into it.

"I guess if it's for the best, I'll report to Ivye on the alterations completion immediately." The grunt said as the elevator started to rise up.

"Time to train Violet in aura…power…" Noel said before he passed out in the elevator and it stopped on lower 6th floor.

"Like I wouldn't recognize my mentor and lovers aura," Ivye snickered as the door opened up to her. "Take him and his 'sister' to the medical quarter, and gather the prisoner."

"Where should we take her?" a soldier asked.

"Leave her in my quarters," Ivye said. "I have a plan for her, oh and send the girls watching over Alice to the gym to deal with any challengers."

"As you command, shall we have them wear the uniforms?" the soldier asked as he snickered himself.

"They already hate me with all their might, so…yeah." Ivye said as she started to laugh

_Could Nathen's cover and plan have already been blown? Only time will tell as we return to the main group an hour later standing several feet from the gym…_

"So this is the gym?" Vahn asked.

"Yup," Jaden said. "From what I've heard the gym leaders really strong."

"I'm sure she is." Trayton said.

"So from what Nathen said we need to let you guys do this on your own." Karina said.

"You know what, screw what Nathen said." Vahn said. "If the gym leader is a TUA operative then we'll all be careful and be on our guard."

"Are you sure?" Hope asked in a worried tone.

"I'm positive, and besides we'll have our Pokémon at our side and most of them can use Aura." Vahn said.

"Alright then, I guess we're all going in." Gem said.

"Let's get moving then." Kris said as the whole group made their way to the gym.

_(Gym Field)_

"I swear the moment I get the chance I'm going to kill Ivye." Sarah growled as she fidgeted with her skirt.

Mari, Maria, and Sarah were all wearing a black maid's outfit, complete to the last detail…

"Leave some of her to me." Mari said.

"I hope that we don't have to face a challenge today." Maria sighed.

"Hello, we're here to take on the gym leader." Vahn's voice was heard calling through the gym.

"Damn," Maria sighed.

"Well lets dish out her royal b***** Pokémon," Sarah said as the three turned towards a cart with four Pokémon.

"Let's each take two and just use our own Pokémon as filler." Mari said.

"Okay, I'll take Adnocana and Choaking." Sarah said as she took the two Pokeballs at the top of the group.

"I guess I'll take Toxeon." Mari said she grabbed one of the two remaining Pokeballs.

"And that leaves me Poisog." Maria said as she took the last Pokeball on the pedestal.

"Shall we greet the challengers?" Sarah said as the three walked towards the gyms foyer.

_(Foyer)_

"Wow, for a poison type gym this place is rather elegant." Amber said.

"I wonder what's taking the gym leader." Trayton asked as the main door opened to Mari, Maria and Sarah.

"Oh this is too good." Jaden snickered.

"Hello Challengers," the girls said in unison. "We're sorry to say that the Gym Leader is currently out so we'll be taking place as her replacements."

"Now, who here is competing for a badge?" Sarah asked as she walked forward and looked throughout the group and stopped at Jaden. "Ah shit."

"This is priceless." Jaden said to himself as he tried to hide the fact that he was laughing.

"Jaden, Trayton and I are competing." Vahn said as the three stepped forward.

"Alright, can we make the battle 2 vs. 2?" Mari asked as she and Maria stepped forward.

"It's fine with me." Trayton said.

"Alright, will the spectators please go up the stairs to the dining and spectators area?" Maria asked as she motioned towards the stairs to the left and to the right.

"Dining area?" Hope asked.

"Lady Poison believes that all challenges are a show for her guests so she had a fancy restraint built into the spectator's stands." Maria explained.

"Okay, good luck you three." Gem said as everyone all the girls walked towards the spectators stands.

"Now will you three please follow us to the gym battle field?" Maria said as she and Mari started for the gym Battle field with Vahn and Trayton.

"So help me, if you say anything I'll kill you where you stand." Sarah said angrily towards Jaden.

"Don't worry; I'll keep it to myself." Jaden snickered as the two towards the field.

_(Gym Field)_

"Alright, who's going first?" Sarah asked.

"I'll go first." Trayton said.

"Then I'll be your opponent." Maria said as she stepped forward.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Sarah said. "Let's make this a triple battle."

"A what?" Vahn asked.

"A triple battle," Sarah said. "In short, it's a battle using three Pokémon at a time."

"Each of us will use 2 Pokémon, and there will be a team of three Pokémon to a side." Mari said.

"The challenging team can substitute their own Pokémon, there will be no time limits, and when all 6 of one side's Pokémon are defeated the battle will be over." Maria said.

"Sounds good to me." Trayton said.

"I've had a battle or two like this before, it's actually really interesting." Jaden said.

"Alright then, lets battle!" Vahn said.

"I'll ref this battle." A man in a suit said as he walked out to the middle of the battlefield.

"Thanks Kory," Sarah said. "Shall we get things underway?"

"Let's," Vahn, Trayton, and Jaden said.

"Alright then, Poisog come forward!" Maria said as she threw out a Pokeball and a large frog appeared.

_It walks on its hind legs, its oily skin is a dull purple. On its back there are several large boils that can be used to expel toxic gas or sludge. When it opens its mouth it has purple slime between the lips, stretching and giving off the worst breath you will ever smell. Its eyes are now really small._

_(Stands)_

"That's a creepy looking Pokémon," Hope said as she pulled out her PokéDex.

_**Poisog, the Poisonous Frog Pokémon and the evolution of Tadprog, it is now very strong, and even touching the poisonous sludge from its boils with just a finger can poison the person or Pokémon that did so.**_

"Sounds like this Pokémon will be a problem." Ellis said.

_(Gym Field)_

"And now me," Mari said as she threw out a Pokeball and small purple fox appeared.

_It had the form similar to a fox, but atop its head is a black mask like a skull, and from its neck protrudes two bones that make it look like the 'toxic' symbol from above. Their furs are purple, its body one shade, and its legs and head another. Its tail is made up of several spikes._

_(Stands)_

"How could a Pokémon as cute as Eevee turn into that?" Hope said as she looked at the Pokémon with her PokéDex.

_**Toxeon, the Toxic Pokémon. The eighth evolved form of Eevee. It needs to be given a 'Toxic Stone' to evolve. It is rumored to have enough poison to kill a human if it so chooses too.**_

"I still don't believe that an Eevee could turn into something like that." Hope said.

_(Gym Field)_

"And that leaves me," Sarah said as she threw out a Pokeball and a Pokémon similar to Koffing came out of it.

_1 large round lumpy ball connected to two smaller lumpy balls, larger ball resembles the main body of a Weezing and the smaller balls resembles the form of a Koffing, the smaller parts has basic Skull and Cross-bones symbol on them and the main body has the same skull that an Adnocana has on its head, the coloring hasn't changed through its evolutionary line._

_(Stands)_

"That Pokémon looks like more trouble than Poisog," Hope said as she scanned it with her PokéDex

_**Choaking, the Poison Gas Pokémon and the Evolution of Weezing, this Pokémon can only be attained by using a Toxic Stone on Weezing. The gas that this Pokémon releases is highly toxic and will destroy your nervous system if inhaled for too long before slowly killing you. The gas is also highly flammable and combustible.**_

"I guess that gives an obvious weakness to that Pokémon." Gem said.

_(Gym Field)_

"I guess it's our turn," Vahn said. "Combusken you're on deck!"

"Let's go Nidoking!" Jaden called.

"Nixiono, it's time to battle!" Trayton said.

As each of the trainers sent out their Pokémon each of the Pokémon began a stare down after conversing with their teammates.

"The first of this Gym Battles Triple battle will now begin," Kory said. "The first battle will be between the Gyms Poisog, Toxeon and Choaking. They will be going against the challengers Combusken, Nidoking, and Nixiono. Begin."

"Alright, on three?" Sarah asked.

"On three." Maria and Mari said.

"Poisog…" Maria said.

"…Toxeon…" Mari said.

"…Choaking…" Sarah said.

"Poison Sting!" the three called out as all three of their Pokémon released the exact same attacks.

"Defend!" Vahn, Trayton, and Jaden said.

"Choaking's data says that his gas is flammable and combustible, so how about we show them all the error of using such a Pokémon against fire types?" Vahn asked.

"Nidoking knows a fire type move or two, so count me in." Jaden said.

"Alright then, Combusken…" Vahn started.

"…Nixiono…" Trayton added.

"…Nidoking…" Jaden added.

"…Flamethrower!" all three finished as their Pokémon fired off a powerful combination of Flamethrower at Choaking which when connected caused a massive explosion due to the escaping gases from the latter.

After the smoke clouds from the explosion dissipated, it was obvious that Choaking was unconscious, but Toxeon was also unconscious and Poisog was barely hanging on.

"We always told Ivye that Choaking was a bad choice if the opponent has a fire type, but she never listens." Sarah sighed as she returned the Pokémon to its Pokeball.

"True, but I think the PokéDex gives to big of a hint into Choaking's weakness." Mari said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Will the leaders replace their Pokémon?" Kory asked.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked Maria.

"We work as a team, so let me try and cripple them a little and then we'll send out the next set afterwards." Maria said.

"Alright then, the switch will be made once Poisog has been defeated." Mari said.

"Okay, this battle continues." Kory said.

"Why wouldn't they call out their next Pokémon?" Vahn asked.

"They must have a plan," Trayton said.

"I'm not so sure," Jaden said.

"Why's that?" Vahn asked.

"Just trust me, Vahn why don't you finish off Poisog?" Jaden said.

"If you want, Combusken use Flamethrower!" Vahn called.

"Remember, Poisog's also a water type and be weary of the boils on its back." Trayton said.

"I will, keep the fire going!" Vahn said as he watched Poisog jump around the fire.

"Use Pollution." Maria said as Poisog fired out a Poison gas and it hit each of the Pokémon badly poisoning them.

"What move was that?" Vahn coughed as he covers his mouth.

"It's called Pollution," Jaden said as he mimicked Vahn. "It's a dangerous Poison type move, it leaves a poison gas lingering on the field and it badly poisons Pokémon that aren't poison types."

"So your Nidoking is only partially poisoned." Trayton said.

"How can we get rid of the gas?" Vahn asked.

"There is a flying type on the field remember?" Jaden said.

"Oh yeah, Nixiono use Gust to blow the gas away." Trayton said as his Pokémon started flapping it's wings away which pushed the poison clouds into a tornado and caused it to dissipate.

"It worked perfectly," Sarah said as she nodded to Maria.

"Alright, Poisog use Hyper Beam." Maria said as Poisog fired off a bright red orange beam that cut through and blasted into each of the Pokémon knocking each of them out.

"Each of the opposing trainers Pokémon has been defeated, which means this round goes to the gym leaders substitutions." Kory said.

"Can't you at least refer to us as Gym Leaders while we're in Ivye's position?" Sarah asked.

"I'm afraid not." Kory said.

"Oh well."

_(Stands)_

"I can't believe that Poisog was able to beat all three of them with two moves." Amber said.

"Poisog's a powerful Pokémon, but I don't think that it was the moves alone." Ellis said.

"Why's that?" Gem asked.

"Poisog has an ability called Pollute," Ellis said.

"What does it do?" Hope asked.

"It increases Poisog's Poison type moves whenever it's weak," Ellis said. "But it also causes the Pokémon to faint if it uses anything other than a Poison type move."

"So doesn't that mean that Poisog should faint right about now?" Karina asked.

"_Poisog is unable to battle so both the challengers and the Gym Subs have one victory each, the next battle will determine the winner." Kory was heard saying from below_.

"Yup," Kris said.

"I wonder what other Pokémon they all have." Hope said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Kris said.

"A top off on your refreshments?" a butler asked.

"You know it!" Gem said.

"I think she's enjoying this luxury a little too much." Amber sighed.

_(Gym Field)_

"Alright, we need to win this," Vahn said as he threw out a Pokeball. "Let's go Donphan!"

"You're up Devire!" Trayton said as he threw out a Pokeball and his mischievous Devire appeared.

"Let's go Charizard!" Jaden said as he threw out a Pokeball and his Charizard appeared.

"You're on Haunter!" Maria said as she threw out her own Pokeball and her ghost Pokémon appeared.

"You're up to Roserade!" Mari said as she threw out one of her Pokeballs and a large green humanoid Pokémon with two rose like plants for hands.

"Take charge Adnocana!" Sarah said as she threw out a Pokeball and a large menacing snake appeared.

_The Pokémon had a form similar to a Anaconda,__so a it's pretty much a REALLY big snake__, it's entire body is a dark violet color, along the back of the body it's scales stick up to form a very spiny and jagged armor, the end of its tale is an very pointy spear like tip that secretes a deadly poison, on top of its head is a dark grey skull._

_(Stands)_

"That's a scary Pokémon," Hope said as she pulled out her PokéDex.

"Yeah," Karina whispered as she tried to hide her fear.

_**Adnocana, the Anaconda Pokémon, this Pokémon is the evolved form of Arbok and can only be attained by using a Toxic Stone. This Pokémon's fangs are razor sharp and can even pierce through steel. The fangs and the tip of this Pokémon's tail secretes a deadly poison that can also be seen as a powerful acid, cures of this Pokémon's poison is scarce so avoiding this Pokémon is highly advised**_

"I hope that Pokémon doesn't become a problem." Gem said.

_(Gym Field)_

"The final battle will be between the Challenger's: Donphan, Charizard, and Devire and the Gym Sub's: Roserade, Haunter, and Adnocana." Kory said. "Begin."

"Try and keep your distance from Adnocana." Sarah said to Maria and Mari.

"We will," Mari and Maria said.

"Okay, Adnocana, Use Poison Fang and Poison Tail." Sarah said as Adnocana charged at its opponents.

"Haunter use Poison Jab." Maria said.

"Roserade use Poison Jab!" Mari said.

As the poison type Pokémon all charged at their Opponents the latter Pokémon all prepped for the onslaught of poison.

"Charizard take flight!" Jaden called as his Pokémon jumped into the air.

"Donphan defend with Rollout and Gyro Ball!" Vahn called as his Pokémon charged into Adnocana pushing him back.

"Devire use Dark Pulse!" Trayton called as his Pokémon fired a powerful blast into Roserade knocking her out in a single blast. "That was a little overboard."

"Either way, Donphan keep pushing Adnocana back!" Vahn called as Donphan continued to push Adnocana back, which only pissed him off more and more.

"End Haunter with Shadow Claw then help Donphan get rid of Adnocana with Overheat!" Jaden called as Charizard grabbed Haunter with a claw made from dark energy and threw him to the ground before flying in front of Adnocana and firing off a powerful fire type attack which pushed Adnocana back more and made him even angrier.

"Devire, use Dark Flame!" Trayton called as Devire hovered in between Donphan and Charizard and released a strong purple fire from a ring that appeared in front of him.

As all of these attacks connected Adnocana continued to get hurt more and more, but all he did was look more and more mad. Soon he began to emit a dark and evil aura.

"Guys I suggest to step away from your Pokémon," Sarah called. "Adnocana use Dark Surge." Sarah said as Adnocana released a powerful surge of energy which was pushing back all of the attacks and even the Pokémon.

"We can't lose; Donphan fight forward!" Vahn called.

Apparently, Vahn's words caused Donphan to move faster and faster halting the Adnocana's attack progress.

"Vahn's right, Charizard use Blast Burn!" Jaden called as his Pokémon released an even stronger fire type move.

"Devire, increase the power! Now is not the time for you to be playing or holding back!" Trayton called as his Pokémon's attack grew to an incredible size.

Soon the attacks all pulled through and sent Adnocana flying behind the substitute Gym Leaders unconscious.

"Adnocana is unable to battle, so the team of Vahn, Trayton and Jaden is the victor. All three have received the Ivy Badge." Kory said.

"Congratulations." Mari, Maria and Sarah all said in unison.

"Alright!" Vahn, Jaden and Trayton all said in excitement.

_Later at the Cities edge…_

"Are you sure this is where Nathen told us to wait for him?" Gem asked.

"Yeah, and he said to wait for an explosion back in Ivyleaf to help tell when he's coming." Vahn said.

"Why an explosion?" Ellis asked as she looked up from Hope who was sleeping on her shoulder.

"I have no idea, but it's almost 6." Vahn said.

"Maybe we should just give him until 8 before we go looking for him?" Karina asked.

"I guess that'll work, but I'm sure that he'll be back way before then." Vahn said.

_(TUA training arena)_

"Ugh, where am I?" Noel asked as he slowly and groggily woke up. "Violet?"

"Ugh, yeah I'm here." Violet said as she rubbed her neck while feeling the cold steel of one of Ivye's collars. "Why am I wearing one of the collars?"

"The same goes for me." Noel said as he slowly stood up and walked over to Violet.

"It's about time you traitors woke up." A sly voice called out.

"That voice, Ivye?" Noel said as he looked over at someone sitting on a throne.

"Why yes it is, Allen." Ivye said.

"So you've figured me out." Noel said as he and Violet returned to normal.

"It took awhile but it was rather easy to find the aura of my teacher." Ivye said.

"I can tell that you're not here to make small talk, so can we finish this little chat?" Nathen asked.

"So you want to get on with the fight?" Ivye asked.

"What fight?" Nathen said.

"You'll see in a moment, but for right now I want to give you a choice," Ivye said. "You can either not fight, stay here with me as my companion and send Ms. Haskett there to a faraway training facility or you can fight the target I've prepared for you, die at my hands, and never get to see your beloved Alice again."

"How about this, I stay and fight, Beatrix is set free, and if I lose I'll stay but you have to release Alice, Maria, Sarah and Mari." Nathen said.

"We'll see, but you have to meet you opponent first." Ivye said as a spotlight shined on none other than Alice Shine,

Alice was standing completely still with a look like she was in a trance on her uniquely red eyes, she was in black strapless dress with a large cut in the lower gown up to about the middle of her left thigh, black heel boots that reached up to her middle thigh, and black silk gloves that covered up to the middle of her forearms.

"No…" Nathen said as he started out at his opponent in disbelief. "How dare you taint an innocent soul?"

"It was easy when one of your talents is poisoning the mind to the point when you can easily control it." Ivye snickered.

"Beatrix, here's the automatic detonator." Nathen said as he handed a remote to Beatrix after breaking off his and Beatrix's collars. "At 8 o' clock sharp blow this place sky high."

"What are you two talking about?" Ivye asked.

"If you care about your reputation as a Commander then you'll issue an evacuation order throughout the whole building," Nathen said as he turned towards Ivye. "Because if you don't TUA will lose this whole buildings force in a large class explosion."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ivye snickered.

"I've rigged the generator to blow sky high at 8 P.M. sharp," Nathen said. "And if I wanted to I could've used that detonator to blow this building the moment I see fit; now you're going to let Beatrix, Maria, Mari, and Sarah go free."

"Fine, but what about your precious girlfriend?" Ivye asked.

"I'm going to take her out of here myself." Nathen said as he placed a hand on Beatrix.

"If you can beat her that is," Ivye said as Maria, Sarah, and Mari walked into the room with all of their belongings. "You three are here by banished from TUA…Attention, I have just learned that a bomb has been placed within the base so all personnel must evacuate immediately."

"Is it true?" Mari asked.

"Yes, you three are now free." Nathen said.

"Oh and the operatives Violet, Noel, Maria, Mari and Sarah have betrayed us. Your orders are to eliminate them on sight." Ivye said into an intercom. "Good luck getting out now."

"I don't need luck, Beatrix the target destination is already predetermined," Nathen said as he handed Beatrix his transporter watch. "Use it to take the four of you there."

"Okay, but how will you get out?" Beatrix asked.

"I have a spare." Nathen whispered. "You did gather Alice's things right?"

"Yes, everything she owns is in this bag." Sarah said as she showed Nathen a large duffle bag.

"Good get going you four; I'll be joining you all with Alice in a few minutes." Nathen said.

"Okay, please be careful." Beatrix said as the four of them disappeared in a sudden flash.

"What sort of trick did you teach her?" Ivye growled.

"No trick, just technology," Nathen said. "Now release Alice form your grip."

"Defeat her and my spell will be released," Ivye said as she stood up. "But with the new seal increasing her abilities tenfold your chances are very small."

"What new seal?" Nathen growled.

"Under Korin's encouragement we put a developing version of the advance seal on your girlfriend," Ivye said. "It's not as strong, but with time she may become as strong as you are."

"Not if I cure her," Nathen said as he formed a long blue pole out of aura.

"You really want to save her?" Ivye said. "And here I thought that we used to have a decent relationship."

"You wish, now release her before I turn this weapon on you!" Nathen called.

"Fine, but as I said you'll have to beat her first." Ivye said as Alice rushed towards Nathen and delivered a strong punch into Nathen's stomach. "And she won't hold back."

"She really has grown stronger." Nathen coughed as Ivye vanished and the whole arena locked down tightly while the evacuation siren continued to sound. "Alice, I know that you can hear me, please stop this."

Alice gave no answer.

"You're better then Ivye, you're stronger." Nathen said as he tried dodging all of Alice's moves but most of them hit and hut into him due to her aura forming a mostly invisible edge on her gloved hands. "Alice I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

Alice continued to remain silent.

"Alice, please." Nathen said as Alice delivered a swift strike into his shoulder with an unstable Aura Dagger. "Alice, I can tell that you're in pain so please just let go of it."

Alice continued to remain silent as Nathen pulled her into and embrace and she started to cry.

"Alice, I know that you can hear me," Nathen whispered soothingly. "If you can hear this please let go of your aura, Alice…I love you."

After saying those three words Alice's aura began to fault and diminish as she started to regain complete control of her body.

"I love you too." Alice whispered as she suddenly took hold of Nathen's body which was weakened due to all the force and aura she disrupted. "Nathen please hold on, I'll go get help."

"It won't matter, Ivye sealed us in." Nathen grunted as Alice rested his head on her shoulder.

"Then how will we be able to escape?" Alice asked.

"My pocket, there's a watch in it," Nathen said as Alice pulled another transporter watch from his jacket's pocket. "What time is it?"

"A minute to 8 P.M.," Alice said.

"The button in the center, push it." Nathen grunted as he started to pass out from the minor blood loss.

"Nathen please hold on!" Alice cried. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," Nathen said as he wiped away a tear from Alice's cheek. "Push the button and we'll be safe."

"Okay," Alice whispered as she pushed the button the moment the entire base blew up.

_(Outside Ivyleaf City)_

As Vahn and everyone, including Beatrix, Sarah, Mari, and Maria, waits for Nathen and Alice's return they heard the sound of the TUA base blowing up.

"That sound, Nathen must be on his way." Karina said as she looked towards the city with a large smoke cloud pluming out of it.

"No, I'm sure that he's already here." Beatrix said as a bright light began to form behind the group.

When the light subsided Alice could be seen with a half conscious Nathen resting on her shoulder.

"Nathen!" everyone called out as they rushed to his side.

"Hey guys," Nathen said groggily. "How was your day?"

"Eventful, but you look like crap." Vahn chuckled.

"I feel it too, but nothing a little rest won't cure." Nathen sighed as he looked up at Alice who still had a concerned look on her face. "You don't have to worry anymore, for all we know they think we died in the explosion."

"I know, but you still need to be healed." Alice said.

"May I do the honors?" Beatrix asked.

"Huh?" Alice asked.

"May I heal him, I owe him for helping me protect my sister from TUA, and I want to heal him to pay him back." Beatrix said as she knelt down by Nathen and Alice.

"Sure," Alice said as Beatrix began running through the healing process.

After several minutes everyone was standing at a large 4 way cross road.

"So with Sarah, Maria, and Mari returning to their lives in other regions," Nathen said. "Where are all you off to?"

"Well we're going to go look for another contest for Amber." Gem said.

"I'm going to get back on the road of the gyms," Jaden said. "So I'm taking the route that cuts straight into Craigrock Town."

"I'm going to god do more research on TUA," Beatrix said. "And with this map I downloaded of TUA base locations I'll start by looking at old abandoned bases."

"Smart move, Well we're taking a longer route to Craigrock Town," Nathen said. "So I guess we'll see each other again at another point down the road."

"Right." Everyone said as they all parted ways.

_**Everyone has parted ways once again, and Alice along with Mari, Maria, and Sarah has been rescued from TUA's grip while also destroying one of their bases in the progress. Now are heroes are on the road again, but with their new companion Alice…**_

_**There you go! After the next chapter I'll be doing a Special with a story by Torchix, so stay tuned and continue to Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

_**Oh and once Christmas Eve comes around I might throw a Chapter out, but afterwards I'm taking 3 days off so don't look for any updates around that time!**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_


	35. Chapter 33: The old teams back together!

_**Update! This chapter will be a little small compared to my more recent posts, but I also have an announcement. The next three chapters will be my first Special! But before I start them I'll need to wait on the author I'm partnering with. So you'll just need to be patient for her, anyway enjoy and Happy Holidays!**_

_**Cragrock Town…the only town within Pokoh to contain an Official Pokémon Gym, the road to this town is a hard one because once you exit the forest you must cross a large valley with a large rushing river…**_

_**We return to our heroes as they venture threw the forest to a Pokémon Center that's located before the large valley's entrance…**_

"I've been meaning to ask, how was it with Gem as the author for a little while?" Nathen asked.

"It wasn't bad," Vahn said.

"I can't see why Gem's characters would hate her." Hope said.

"You haven't seen what she does to them," Nathen said. "She annoys them all to hell and puts them throw things that if you just met her that you'd also grow to hate her."

"I'm not so sure," Hope said.

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about going through it any time soon," Nathen said. "I might, but not you all."

"What was that?" Vahn asked.

"Oh nothing," Nathen said.

"Hey Alice, you've been really quiet," Karina said. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no nothing's wrong," Alice said. "It's just a little uncomfortable staying in this dress."

"Well we'll have to change that then," Nathen said as he turned towards Alice.

"How?" Alice asked as Nathen walked up to her.

"Just take a deep breath," Nathen said as he placed his hand on Alice's head and she began to glow.

_When the light subsided Alice was in completely different attire, she was in __a black pair of pants that had a light blue flower design on the left pant leg, black heeled boots, a white long sleeved shirt with a black rose imprint in the center, and a black long sleeved jacket that covered down to her waist, on the back of the jacket a white angel wing design._

"How's that feel?" Nathen asked.

"Everything feels great, thanks Nathen." Alice said.

"No problem," Nathen said.

"Since when can you do that?" Vahn asked.

"Always could, now let's get moving towards the Pokémon Center." Nathen said as he started back down the road.

"I guess it explains why you can change your appearance so easily." Kris said.

"Very true, now can we please get going?" Nathen asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ellis asked.

"_I think he just wants to get some time alone with Alice,_" Elaina said.

"_I heard that._" Nathen said mentally.

"_How?_" Elaina asked.

"_It's not hard to hear you through aura,_" Nathen said.

"_Whatever,_" Elaina said.

"Now if you all must know, I'm trying to get us to the Pokémon Center before…" Nathen started before the whole group fell into a large hole in the ground. "…something like this happens."

"Are you telling me that you didn't know that Team Rocket was planning this?" Vahn asked as everyone tried repositioning themselves.

"Sadly, I knew they were planning a comeback but I didn't know when or where." Nathen sighed as he looked up and a large balloon came into view.

"I knew that we'd catch you all!" Tina yelled.

"Would you kindly let us out of here?" Nathen asked.

"Not a chance!" Tom yelled.

"Figured, so I'm guessing you want our Pokémon?" Nathen sighed.

"You know us so well." Sneasel said sarcastically.

"But we have a different plan for all of you!" Tom called as a large thick glass cylinder rose around all of them and a dome from Team Rocket's balloon descended down and locked in with the cylinder.

"So you all want to kidnap us?" Nathen called but it was but a silent sound to Team Rocket.

"Who would've thought that this plan would've actually worked so well?" Tom asked his teammates.

"I know, for once we'll actually win this!" Tina cheered as the balloon was steered into the forest.

"Where should we set this thing down?" Sneasel asked.

"How about we land in that clearing down there? I'm starved," Tina said.

"The clearing it is then." Sneasel said as the balloon descended into a large clearing.

"What should we do about them?" Tom asked.

"Leave them for now," Tina said. "We'll take them to the base later."

"Alright," Tom said as they all started eating out in the clearing.

_(Chamber)_

"Why are we being so calm?" Vahn asked.

"Because these idiots constantly forget who they're messing with." Nathen said as carefully stood up in the small tube.

"How do we plan on getting out of here?" Kris asked.

"Have you already forgotten that I have a large supply of Dark Ore on me?" Nathen asked as he looked at the seal holding the cylinder to the balloon.

"Oh yeah, and can't it turn into anything?" Hope asked.

"Smart girl, but there's another feature I neglected to mention," Nathen said as he pulled out a small piece of Dark Ore. "It can also mimic another items features."

"What do you mean?" Ellis asked.

"I can make this Ore's edges as sharp as a steel edge and can make it able to cut through anything like diamonds." Nathen said as he carefully cut a circle in the glass, but it didn't cut through.

"I didn't go through." Karina said.

"Don't need it to," Nathen said as the Dark Ore he had taken the form of a large thin spike. "I was just creating a guideline."

"I believe that the spike is what's going to punch through the glass?" Alice said.

"Exactly," Nathen said as he positioned the spike and slowly followed the incision he made with the Dark Ore earlier. "And there,"

"Now what are you doing?" Vahn asked.

"Sabotaging the harness," Nathen said as he pulled the piece of the glass out and reached his arm through it. "If I'm correct I should be able cause the lid to rise up with the balloon as they take their leave."

"But what will we do about getting rid of them?" Vahn asked. "I mean couldn't we have used a Pokémon to break the lid?"

"Okay, which of us has a Pokémon that's small enough to fit in here with all of us and still be able to use a powerful enough attack to blow the lid off without hurting any of us?" Nathen asked.

"Point taken," Vahn sighed.

"And now we wait." Nathen said as he sat down next to Alice.

After several minutes Team Rocket finally decided to take their leave, and as Nathen planned when the balloon rose up it took the lid but not the container with it…

"What'd I tell ya?" Nathen asked as he pulled himself out if the lid after helping everyone else out.

"So you were right," Vahn said. "What do you want, a medal?"

"Ha ha, so should we let them know that they're missing some passengers?" Nathen asked.

"Nah, we send them flying all the time, I think we should just find our way to the Pokémon Center and let them be." Vahn said.

"Works for me," Nathen said. "Karina, which way is it to the Pokémon Center?"

"Not far surprisingly, it just through those trees." Karina said as she pointed North-East.

"I guess we owe Team Rocket for helping us get through the forest." Kris said.

"Or we did, I mean we did let them go without blowing them away." Nathen said.

"True," Kris said. "I guess we're all paid up then."

"Shall we be on our way then?" Alice asked as everyone started for the Pokémon Center.

_(Valley Cave)_

"How in the hell did they give us the slip?" Tina yelled.

"That container was sealed tight as can be," Tom yelled. "They must've broken the hold from the inside."

"How? I made sure that all the access points were either on the outside or on this control panel!" Sneasel yelled.

"It doesn't matter how they did it," Tina yelled. "All that matters is that we get our revenge!"

"Right!" Tom and Sneasel yelled out.

_(Pokémon Center)_

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Nathen anywhere?" Alice asked as she approached everyone else as they finished eating.

"No recently," Kris said.

"I thought I saw him go upstairs to the top floor a little while ago." Hope said.

"Okay," Alice said as she turned towards a staircase.

"Oh, and if you're looking for Nathen could you please give him this locket?" Karina asked as she handed Alice Nathen's aged locket. "Nathen gave it to me when he went to save you, and I told him that I'd return it when he got back. I guess I forgot in all the commotion."

"Sure," Alice said as she continued to the staircase.

_(3__rd__ floor-Residential Floor)_

"Hey Agent Nexus, I'm surprised to be seeing you with everyone else." Alice said as she walked up to Ellis who was resting up against a wall thinking.

"Hey Alice, I joined on after they helped me with a slight 'bully' problem, and could you please just call me Ellis?" Ellis asked. "I don't want to be held to that title."

"No problem, have you seen Nathen anywhere?" Alice said.

"I think I saw him on the roof," Ellis said. "Um, do you think that you could give me some advice?"

"Sure, what do you want help with?" Alice asked as she and Ellis sat down against a wall.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me find out if someone likes me." Ellis said as she blushed slightly.

"It's Vahn isn't it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, ever since he helped me back in Root Cove Town I've fallen in love with him," Ellis said as she started to glow more and more red. "But, I'm not sure if he has the same feelings towards me."

"That's something that you'll need to find out for yourself," Alice said as she put an arm around Ellis. "But I'm sure that he cares about you greatly."

"_That's not good enough in my book…_" Elaina said.

"I'm sure that he cares about me also, but what I want to know is if he actually loves me." Ellis said as she started to look saddened and maybe even start to cry.

"Ellis, there's no reason to be sad," Alice said. "When the time feels right why don't you confess your feelings and if he feels the same he'll accept them, but if he doesn't I'm sure that you'll both still be great friends."

"You're right, I need to just wait for the right moment," Ellis said as the two stood up. "Thanks Alice, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Alice said as Ellis walked off to the restaurant. "Now to find Nathen,"

_(Roof)_

"Man it's peaceful out here." Nathen sighed as he looked out at the sky.

"Isn't it?" Alice asked as she sat down next to Nathen.

"Hey Alice, how are you enjoying your freedom?" Nathen asked.

"I'm really happy to be out of TUA's grip," Alice said. "But I'm worried about everyone else that's being force to work for them."

"Believe me, we'll break TUA and bring their actions to a complete stop." Nathen said.

"I know we will, but I'm worried about what the council has planned at Harmonic." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Nathen asked as he sat up. "What does Harmonic's Council have planned?"

"I'm not sure, but I overheard the lords talking with the council about how they were going to use Lady Valor's aura." Alice said. "I heard many different ideas, but the one they settled on was locking her in their grip."

"How do they plan on doing that?" Nathen asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think that they said something about marriage." Alice said as she started to think.

"That does two things for me," Nathen sighed.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I'm the author of Vahn and Karina's story, so one of my jobs is to find convenient plot turns," Nathen said. "And not only will TUA's plan help me find a way to break them even further, but it'll also help me bring Karina and Vahn closer together, it may even give them the means to confess their love for each other."

"I don't think finding a plot for a story from an evil plan is the best thing." Alice said.

"I know, but I promise that it'll turn out for the best." Nathen said as he looked out at the front of the Pokémon Center. "Wait a moment, I know that guy."

"Why don't you go say hi?" Alice said.

"Maybe I should," Nathen said as he stood up.

"I think I'll wait up here for you." Alice said.

"Okay," Nathen said as he jumped off of the Pokémon Center's roof and landed squarely on the ground. "Hey Kyle, Kyle Kamos,"

"Huh, Nathen?" Kyle asked as he turned around. "It is you, how have you been man?"

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Nathen asked. "Shouldn't you be back in Florida on earth?"

"Yeah but I made a wish on a shooting star," Kyle said. "And wouldn't you believe that Jirachi came to grant my wish?"

"Surprisingly yeah," Nathen said. "Anyway how long have you been here?"

"Quite a while actually," Kyle said. "I woke up one day in Team Rockets hold, the next thing I knew I was being infused with Pokémon DNA."

"That's horrid, which ones were you injected with?" Nathen asked as the two walked over to a park bench.

"Lucario, Alakazam, and Ditto," Kyle listed off.

"And what did the DNA do to you?" Nathen asked.

"The Lucario DNA gave me aura control, Alakazam gave me Psychic abilities, and Ditto allows me to turn into any Pokémon I want as long as I've seen it once." Kyle said.

"Wow, I'm surprised that you were able to get away from them." Nathen said. "How many Pokémon have you gotten in your time here?"

"I've 'liberated' 6," Kyle said as 6 Pokémon approached them. "Nathen this is my Smeargle Sketch, my Lucario Auralin, my Alakazam Presto, my Spiritomb, and my personal favorite my Espeon Transition."

"Quite a powerful set, as is your aura." Nathen said.

"You can see it?" Kyle asked.

"Of course I can, I am stronger than you." Nathen chuckled.

"Oh yeah, well what're you doing here?" Kyle said.

"I'm exploring Pokoh with some friends." Nathen said.

"You're running one of your stories aren't you?" Kyle asked.

"Yup, and now you're in it." Nathen sighed.

"Damn, well I'd better get going," Kyle said as he stood up. "It's been nice seeing you again, and if you happen to see Zach anywhere tell him I'm looking for him."

"Sure thing." Nathen said as Kyle and his Pokémon walked off. "Isn't Zach dead?"

_(Roof)_

"Was it really an old friend?" Alice asked as Nathen jumped back onto the roof.

"Yup, guy finally got his wish." Nathen sighed as he lay down next to Alice. "So, what so you plan on doing now that you're free from TUA?"

"Well, I was just thinking of exploring Pokoh with you for now," Alice said. "And then when we're done here we both go to Unova alone."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Nathen said as he stared out at the sky.

"Oh yeah, Lady Valor told me to give this to you." Alice said as she pulled out Nathen's aged locket.

"Thanks, it looks like Karina's tried opening it." Nathen said as he now stared at the locket.

"What's in it?" Alice asked as she rested her head on Nathen's shoulder and looked at the locket.

"I don't know, but I think it belongs to my mother." Nathen said as his eyes started to look fogged.

"Are you feeling alright?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried that I don't actually have a family." Nathen sighed.

"Then why don't you open the locket?" Alice asked. "I'm sure that if it really does belong to you mother than you'll be in it."

"I guess you're right," Nathen said as he ran his thumb around the edge of the lockets edge before stopping at an odd indentation. "This is it…"

As Nathen pushed into the indentation the lid popped open as within the slot in the lid was an aged picture of two young men and a woman, the main piece held a tightly folded piece of paper and a picture of a little boy and a newborn baby girl…

"_Could that have been me?_" Nathen said in his mind as he and Alice sat up and he pulled out the piece of paper.

"What's the paper say?" Alice asked as Nathen unfolded the small piece of paper

_**To my dear son,**_

_**Nathen…I hope that you're living a peaceful life wherever you are, and I hope that you've made many friends. I'm writing this to let you know that wherever you are you will always be welcomed back home in Unova. This may sound like we'll never see each other again, but I promise that we'll be reunited again. I broke the Locket so that you'll find your own way into it, but I guess it was pointless since I probably didn't do a great job. In case you've forgotten, the picture in the lid is of your father and me and our dear friend Ronin. But I hope that you haven't forgotten your little sister May.**_

_**I'm sorry if this sounds like nonsense to you right now but that's probably because you haven't regained enough of your memory, when you disappeared in that explosion a year after you got back from leaving on your journey we got word of you in a report about a group of people studying aura, they said that you had no memory of your past, but for some reason you remembered things about the things you owned. Again not making much sense, but please know that when you do get your memories back that we want you to come back to us. We all love and miss you, your mother Scarlet.**_

"Nathen…" Alice whispered as Nathen just pocketed the note and closed the locket. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Nathen sighed. "Can you hold onto this?"

"Why would you give your mother's locket to me?" Alice asked as she looked at the locket after Nathen put it around her neck.

"That Locket may be the last connection to my family that I have," Nathen said. "And if it continues to be in my possession then there's a chance that it's get damaged, but if you have it I'll already be protecting you with all my might so I'll be protecting both of you."

"Thanks Nathen," Alice said as the two connected in a kiss before switching to a hug. "I'll take good care of it."

"Thanks, now should we head down to the others?" Nathen asked before he and Alice were blown off the roof by a powerful blast.

As the two fell forwards they quickly repositioned themselves and landed smoothly on the ground, and within moments everyone in Nathen's group quickly ran outside to see that Team Rocket was responsible for the attack.

"I thought that we ditched you three?" Nathen said.

"Yeah, and now we're back to reclaim what we lost!" Tina yelled.

"Is this really necessary?" Alice asked.

"Of course it is! We're evil and we steal Pokémon! So it is necessary to come back and try and get what we weren't able to get last time!" Tom yelled.

"Alright then, Nathen can I handle this?" Alice asked.

"Be my guest." Nathen said as he and everyone else took several steps back.

"Okay, Gardevior, Gallade, come lend a hand." Alice said as she threw out two Pokeballs and the shiny last forms of the Pokémon Ralts took form before her.

"What's the matter weakling? Letting your girlfriend fight you battles for you?" Sneasel yelled.

"To tell you the truth, I'd watch what I say if I were you." Nathen chuckled.

"And why's that?" Tina yelled.

"These two Pokémon are by far the strongest Gardevior and Gallade anyone will ever see." Nathen said.

"Nathen…" Alice whispered.

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." Nathen whispered.

"You're bluffing!" Tina yelled.

"Do you want to place you lives on that?" Nathen asked.

"We won't need to because you're bluffing, simple as that!" Tina yelled.

"Um Tina, we might want to consider calling off this one." Tom said.

"Oh don't be a chicken, there's no way that those Pokémon are as strong as he says they are." Tina yelled.

"Still, I don't want to die." Sneasel said.

"We won't die! They don't have the guts to take another's life." Tina yelled. "Unlike us!"

"Oh well, we gave our warning." Nathen sighed.

"How strong do you want it?" Alice asked.

"Make it look unbelievable, but actually make it 75% at the most." Nathen whispered as he walked back behind Alice.

"Okay, Gardevior, Gallade, us Bond and Helping Hand." Alice said as the two Pokémon linked hands and began to glow brightly.

After several second the two Pokémon began to release an unimaginable amount of energy, but in actuality it was nothing but a show of lights.

"Um Tina, you might want to reconsider what they'll do." Tom said as he pointed towards Gardevior and Gallade.

"Ah crap, I've never seen such power." Tina stuttered.

"Alright you two, use Thunderbolt." Alice as the two Pokémon released a powerful electric bolt that as it connected with Team Rocket's balloon it instantly blew up sending them flying far away.

"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket was heard yelling.

"I swear I seen that blast off method somewhere before." Nathen chuckled.

"That was incredible Alice, I had no idea you had such powerful Pokémon." Hope said.

"Thanks Hope, these two have been the closest thing to family while I was with TUA." Alice said as she returned her Pokémon and Nurse Joy walked out of the Pokémon Center.

"What happened out here?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Oh nothing, we just sent Team Rocket to the other side of Mt. Sunset." Nathen laughed.

"Oh, well your Pokémon are all healed, but I found something weird with Phoenix and Tikaroar." Nurse Joy said causing Nathen to stiffen up.

"_Oh crap, I thought that I was able to keep that little addition a secret_" Nathen said to himself.

"What was wrong with them?" Karina asked.

"Nothing serious, but it appears that the two Pokémon can come down with an advanced version of the PokéRus Virus." Nurse Joy said as she handed Vahn and Karina two charts. "The virus has increased their base abilities to unimaginable heights, which is probably a good explanation as to why Phoenix can talk."

"But how could they have come down with the virus?" Karina asked.

"Interacting with other Pokémon is one of the main causes, but sometimes they can be given the virus in a concentrated pill form when it's hidden within their food." Nurse Joy said.

"Wait a moment…Nathen; you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this would you?" Vahn asked as he gave a death glare towards Nathen.

"What are you talking about?" Nathen chuckled. "How could I get a hold of the virus?"

"You're a terrible liar, and you were working with Prof. Cedar when we came to pick our Pokémon." Vahn growled.

"Alright fine, I may have given the Pokémon you choose a form of the PokéRus Virus, but I swear it was a small dosage and in no way should've made Phoenix able to talk!" Nathen called.

"That still doesn't explain why it's an advanced form," Karina said.

"Could they have already had the virus?" Alice asked.

"That could be a decent explanation." Ellis said.

"Alright, but you're still not off the hook." Vahn said to Nathen.

"Fine, lets gather up our Pokémon and get on the road." Nathen said.

"Oh, and your eggs are all in perfect condition." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you," Nathen said.

_**The first day away from the TUA base has been quite eventful, first running through two encounters with TUA, then learning of Nathen's family, and finally learning that Tikaroar and Phoenix have an advance PokéRus Virus. Will our heroes ever get a simple day? Polls say no.**_

_**There you go, anyway as I said in the beginning the next chapter with be the start of my first Special and will last 2 to 3 chapters, 4 at the most depending on if I throw out a Cliffhanger. And As I said in the beginning I'm working with another Fanfiction Author on this project so my updating pace may work along side her so please be patient with us. Also I'm taking a few days off around Christmas so the last update by then will be around Christmas Eve or the day before. Happy Holidays!**_


	36. Special 1 Part 1: Meeting New Friends!

_**Alright everyone, this is the start of mine and Torchix Specials. I think I'll start with my characters getting to know Torchix, and the next will be moving along the road. Now before I get to far into this lets get the show on the road!**_

_**It's a normal day as we return to our heroes on the road to Cragrock Town, but instead of going straight to our heroes we go to a girl in a room somewhere in Viridian City…**_

_**This girl is Gem's real form, and as of the moments she's working on watching over Scarlet's Road Pokémon Fan-fiction characters, but she's also working on repairing her own transporter remote which as it starts sparking out showing that there was no hope in fixing this damned device something occurred within Gem's own Pokémon World…**_

"And this goes here…no maybe here…" Gem said as she continued working on her remote which started to spark wildly. "Damn this thing all to hell, there's no way that I can get this thing fixed.

"_Hey Big Mouth, I think you might want to look at this!_" Scarlet yelled.

"I'm a little busy right now!" Gem yelled as she continued trying to fix her remote

"_LOOK AT YOUR DAMN MONITOR!_" Scarlet screamed again.

Annoyed Gem turned to look at the monitor, eyes widening when she saw sparks around Indigo and Jaspa.

"What…On…Earth?" Gem exclaimed, standing up quickly and looking at the screen closer.

"_What's going on Authoress?_" Indigo asked.

"I don't... ah; I think I know what's wrong." Gem said as she glanced to her device. "Besides me, you two were last to touch the Device, correct?"

"_Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?_" Jaspa said. Gem sighed.

"Well... I may have had a tiny accident with the device when trying to fix it... and it was sparking like you two are at the moment a minute ago...so...I think it locked onto the last two story's DNA signatures that held it, and is going to do something with them... not sure what. But it was on teleport setting last time I checked."

"_I am going to smash that device the next chance I get! Borrow someone else's transportation device!_" Indigo said.

"Who's?" Gem snapped back in retort, tapping a finger hard on the screen, which made them hear a loud bang. "Look, just stay calm and...What the fudge?"

The screen split down the middle, compressing the one image of the main group into one half of the screen, and adding a new image to the other side. Gem's eyes widened recognizing the characters in the new section, and who there were sparks around in that one too. She grabbed her device and looked at the location setting:

_**Final Heir: Auracian Legacy, Pokoh**_

"Ah shit." Gem swore.

And then, before another word was said by anyone at all, there was a mini explosion from the device, at and both the sparking sites. Everyone let out an exclamation of 'WHOA!' before it faded, revealing the un-sparking members of the groups on the floor around where the two who were sparking had been, and where two people still were, now on their butts on the floor.

But they weren't the people who had been there before.

"Double shit," Gem said when she saw what had happened.

"_Where the hell are we?_" Both Nathen and Alice, and Indigo and Jaspa said at the same time.

"Triple freaking shit," Gem groaned as she smacked her head off the table. "I am so dead!"

_**With this, Nathen and Alice have been sent to the story of Scarlet's Road, while young Indigo Sketchit and Jaspa Strong from said story have been brought over to our hero's story. What kind of carnage will form from this convergence?**_

_Of the two was a girl with light blond hair and a blue green fringe that covered the right side of her face, she had a necklace on that resembled a pair of red lips that had two fangs over them. She was wearing_ a _flowing tank top with Black from the chest upwards until the straps, which were blue, and underneath the chest the material was the same shade of blue as the straps. She had a black and white tartan skirt with a blue belt, and a pair of fishnet tights that matched fishnet elbow length gloves beneath it. On her feet she wore black ballet flats, with blue ribbons tied up around her legs from them. On her back was a large bag with the straps and majority of the main section blue, but there was one bottom corner of the main section Black with a blue heart in, and the smaller top section was black too. The bag had many zips._

_The boy had ginger colored hair, he was wearing a simple white button up shirt, a pair of black dress pants, black dress shoes, an untied tie, an a shoulder-laptop bag with a white clip to shut it and a white strap, but a black main section._

"Are you two okay?" Karina asked the other worlders.

"Hey, but again where in the hell are we?" Indigo asked.

"Um, you two are in a forest leading to Cragrock Town." Vahn said.

"Cragrock Town? Where's that?" Jaspa asked.

"Um, it's a town in the Pokoh Region." Vahn said.

"Wait a moment, we're in Pokoh?" Jaspa asked.

"Yeah, now another question I'm sure all of us have for you two is, where did you two come from and where in the hell did our friends go." Vahn said.

"Last I check we were in Sinnoh," Indigo started. "Hold on for a minute, Hey Big Mouth!"

No answer…

"Don't you dare ignore us!" Jaspa yelled.

"Who are you yelling at?" Kris asked.

"Damn it Gem you'd better fix this!" Indigo yelled.

"Wait a moment, you two know Gem?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, Big Mouth's supposed to be guiding us through Sinnoh right now," Jaspa said. "But I say she planned this."

"I doubt it," Karina said. "I don't think Gem would intentionally send you here."

"You'd be surprised what she'd do." Indigo growled. "I'm seriously going to kill her the next moment I get the chance."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Ellis asked as she slowly started to take notice of Indigo's bruises. "You're hurt."

"Oh, yeah I got into a fight recently." Indigo lied.

"Well some of these bruises look old," Ellis said. "Why don't I take care of those for you?"

"No they're fine." Indigo said as she backed away.

"Don't be silly, I can have you patched up in a snap." Ellis said as she pulled indigo into the forest.

"Are you sure we can trust all of you?" Jaspa asked.

"Of course you can, we wouldn't hurt any of you." Karina said. "Besides, I think that we should keep an eye on you two until Gem finds a way to take you back to your own regions."

"Whatever, anyway I'm Jaspa." Jaspa huffed.

"Vahn," Vahn said.

"I'm Hope." Hope said happily.

"Kris," Kris said calmly without looking away from the book she pulled out.

"And I'm Karina," Karina said. "And the girl that walked off with Indigo was Ellis."

"How'd you know her name was Indigo?" Jaspa asked.

"Nathen told us about you two," Karina said. "Don't you remember Vahn?"

"Oh yeah, you two are the one's Gem's trying to get together." Vahn said.

"How much do you two know about us?" Jaspa asked in a stern tone.

"Not much," Vahn said.

"What's taking those two?" Jaspa asked.

_(Forest Clearing)_

"This isn't really necessary." Indigo said as Ellis sat her down on a stump.

"Indigo, I'm not stupid." Ellis said as she started looking at Indigo's bruises. "I can tell that you didn't get these from a fight. Especially since bruises from a fight wouldn't be abundant around your sides or as large as they are on you head."

"Oh and how did you know my name?" Indigo asked as she gave in and let Ellis continue her inspection.

"It's not hard when you're able to read aura." Ellis said as she finished her inspection.

"You can use aura?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah, but I prefer utilizing it in means of healing and defense." Ellis said as she walked behind Indigo and her palms were emitting a dim grey aura. "How do you think I'll be able to heal these bruises?"

"Oh, wait if you can use aura, you wouldn't happen to know about Team Universal Aura?" Indigo asked as Ellis paused slightly.

"I can't say that I have," Ellis lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, my best friend's family has been targeted by them," Indigo said as Ellis placed her hands on her shoulders and she began to glow. "And I was hoping to find information to help her."

"_Maybe I can help her…_" Ellis said to herself as she started to think.

"_Why would you want to help her?_" Elaina asked. "_I don't even think that she belongs in this time period._"

"_How can you tell?_" Ellis asked.

"_I'm not sure, but her aura's unique. I don't know why but it's been linked with two different generations of aura._" Elaina said. "_I can't tell you what the other generation is, but I can tell that one of them is present day. That Ketchum fellow I think._"

"_Ash? There is a hint of it, but I'm sure right now._" Ellis said.

"_Alright, well she's about done so wrap up and get her back to her vampire._" Elaina said.

"_Now that one was an easy one to tell,_" Ellis chuckled in her mind. "There you go, how do you feel now?"

"Better, nothing hurts anymore." Indigo said as she looked around her body and noticed that there wasn't even one bruise or mark.

"Let's head back to the others." Ellis said.

"Okay um, I don't believe I got your name." Indigo said.

"Oh, right, I'm Ellis." Ellis said as the two walked back towards the road.

_(Forest Road)_

"So Jaspa, what were you and Indigo doing back in Sinnoh before you were sent here?" Hope asked.

"We were about to get back on the road with the rest of our friends before SOMEONE sent us here." Jaspa said while yelling the 'someone' to the sky.

Still no answer…

"Why in the hell doesn't she answer back?" Jaspa asked.

"Maybe she can't access this story?" Vahn said. "I mean Nathen was the only one who could when he was here, and while Gem was subbing for him she was down on equal grounds with us."

"So you've experienced her torture?" Jaspa asked.

"Her methods maybe, torture not so much." Kris said.

"How is that so?" Jaspa asked.

"The entire time she was authoring for us she was either thinking, following Nathen's method, or arguing with Trayton." Vahn said as Indigo and Ellis walked out of the forest. "Your friends back."

"Hey Jaspa, I'm all fixed up." Indigo said as Jaspa looked over her and was surprised to see how she had not one mark left from her brother.

"Incredible, these would've taken a long time to recover naturally," Jaspa said. "How in the world were you able to do it in a few minutes?"

"I'm really good with medicine." Ellis said as she gave Indigo a look telling her to keep her abilities a secret. "Well, should we continue on to Cragrock Town or should we wait here for Gem and Nathen to figure out what's going on?"

"I say we keep moving," Vahn said. "It might be good experience for these two to get a good look at the Pokoh region."

"Are you sure?" Karina asked.

"Of course, besides who knows what these two will learn that'll help them along the way." Vahn chuckled.

"I guess, but it's up to these two to decide what they want to do." Karina said.

"Well since it seems like Big Mouth isn't doing anything to help us right now, I guess our best bet would be to stick with you all." Indigo said.

"Alright then, Karina what does the Atlas say about the location of a Pokémon Center," Vahn said.

"Let's see…if we continue down the road there should be a Pokémon Center halfway through the valley." Karina said as she put away her PokéNav.

"What was that device?" Jaspa asked.

"It's a prototype PokéNav; you want to look it over?" Karina asked as she pulled the PokéNav back out.

"I guess." Jaspa said as he took the PokéNav and focused his gaze on it solely.

"I think you just gave him something that'll keep him busy for awhile." Indigo said.

"What was that?" Jaspa asked.

"And that proves my point," Indigo sighed. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Let's," everyone else said as they all started down the path.

After several minutes of walking through the forest the group finally made it to the forest and were surprised to see how late it had gotten, but then again, the group was walking through an almost underground forest so losing time is possible…

"I can't believe how late it got," Hope said as she looked towards the darkening sky.

"I guess we'll be spending a night in Pokoh…" Indigo said.

"You really didn't expect to be going home the same day that you got here did you?" Vahn said.

"A little, but I'm expecting that Gem is getting one hell of a talking to right now." Indigo said as everyone walked into the Pokémon Center.

"Hello everyone, is there anything I can do for you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Two rooms please, one two person and one five person." Vahn said.

"I take it that you and I will be sharing the two person room?" Jaspa asked Vahn.

"That was the plan, unless you want to share the room with Indigo." Vahn said as he took the keys from Nurse Joy. "Well? What do you two want to do?"

"I think splitting the girls from the boys would be best for our first day." Indigo said.

"Okay, Indigo here's the girls room," Vahn said as he handed the key to Indigo. "Let's go put our stuff away and then get ready for dinner later on."

"Alright," Everyone said as they made their way for the residential area.

After this everyone went their own ways until it was time for everyone to reconvene for dinner at the Center's restaurant…

_This little moment will detail Indigo and Jaspa getting to know a few of our own heroes better…_

_(Karina)_

"Hey you two," Karina said as she walked up to Indigo and Jaspa who were sitting on a couch in the Pokémon Center's Main Lobby. "What have you thought of your first time in Pokoh?"

"It's been a little interesting," Indigo said. "I'll admit that I'm a little worried on how we're going to get back but it's been rather interesting seeing what Pokoh's like."

"That's good, how about you Jaspa?" Karina asked Jaspa who just ignored her and kept looking off into space.

"Don't mind him; he's not one to trust new people easily." Indigo said as she playfully jabbed Jaspa in his side.

"I don't mind," Karina said. "I'm sure that he'll come around at some point,"

"A long point." Indigo whispered. "So Karina, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Okay, but I will only tell you if you both tell me about yourselves also." Karina said as she sat down in a chair next to the Couch Indigo and Jaspa were on.

"I guess that'd be okay." Indigo said.

"Alright then, my name is Karina Valor and I come from Harmonic City right here in the Pokoh Region." Karina said. "I'm currently working as a Coordinator, but I've competed within the Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Johto Leagues."

"How far did you get?" Jaspa asked.

"I made it to about the quarterfinals in each." Karina said as she tried to remember the good old days.

"That's impressive; do you have any advice for me?" Indigo asked.

"I'd have to say train hard, and work towards your goals diligently." Karina said. "Now tell me about yourselves."

"Well, I'm Indigo Sketchit. My mom's a Top Coordinator and my dad's a powerful Trainer, and I also have a half brother that's a coordinator." Indigo said as Jaspa tightened up at the mention of her half brother. "As I said I'm currently taking on the gyms in Sinnoh, and I'm also traveling with my friends."

"That's great, now how about you Jaspa?" Karina said.

"I'm Jaspa Strong, I have an older twin sister, and my mom and dad are in Kanto and my mom's pregnant." Jaspa said as he started to think about something. "Oh and I'm a researcher."

"Interesting, and that's great that you're family's expecting another member." Karina said as Kris walked up to her.

"Hey Karina, can you come help me with something?" Kris asked.

"Sure, well I'll be seeing you two later." Karina said as she followed Kris.

"Hey Indi, I just realized something." Jaspa said.

"What's that Jas?" Indigo asked as she rested her head on Jaspa's shoulder.

"What do you think our parents will do if they find out that we disappeared from the region under Gem's watch?" Jaspa asked as a small smile appeared on his face.

"I'd think that…oh she's going to be killed one way or another," Indigo laughed. "If it's not by us then it'll be by our parents and lord knows that they already have a problem with her."

"Exactly, it doesn't matter how it happens, we'll get out revenge." Jaspa sighed.

_(Vahn and Hope)_

"Hey you two," Vahn said as Indigo and Jaspa walked out of the Pokémon Center and towards him and his sister. "What are you two up too?"

"Nothing for right now," Jaspa said.

"I guess you could say that we're exploring." Indigo said.

"Okay, so what were you two doing back in your region?" Vahn asked as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"We were travelling from Celestic Town to Veilstone City." Jaspa said.

"Are you about to start training?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking on the Cragrock Town's Gym for my 4th badge." Vahn said as he pulled out a badge case. "Are you taking on Sinnoh's gyms?"

"Yeah, so far I have 2," Indigo said as she looked over the 3 badges. "These look great."

"Thanks, want to stick around and watch?" Vahn asked as he took back his case.

"Sure and how about we also have a battle?" Indigo asked.

"Thanks but no thanks; I'm pretty sure that I'd be able to beat you with only one Pokémon." Vahn said.

"How can you say?" Jaspa asked.

"Because I'm not one to replace Pokémon when traveling between regions so I have Pokémon that's competed in the Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh Leagues," Vahn said. "And they've carried me to the semifinal matches each time."

"Point taken, but it'd still be nice to watch." Indigo said as she sat down next to Hope, with Jaspa standing beside each of them.

"Alright then, Let show them what we can do," Vahn called. "Take Stance, Phoenix!"

A second later, Vahn's Nixwing appeared before everyone.

"Wow, I've never seen that Pokémon before." Indigo said as she was about to pull out her PokéDex but stopped when she remembered that her PokéDex wouldn't register Pokoh Pokémon.

"Would you like to gain the data on this Pokémon?" Hope asked as she pulled out her small PokéDex.

"Sure," Indigo said.

"Okay, hand me your PokéDex's." Hope said as she took Indigo and Jaspa's PokéDex's. "Let's see if I'm correct that should do it."

_**Nixwing, the Phoenix Pokémon, and evolution of Nixa, Nixwing is a very confident Pokémon, and still keeps its mischievous tendencies. Be careful, and don't take your eyes off it!**_

"It works!" Indigo said as she and Jaspa took their PokéDex's back.

"Yup, now you two can gather data on Pokoh region Pokémon." Hope said.

"Alright Phoenix, are you ready to see what that bastard's PokéRus has done for you?" Vahn asked.

"You know it!" Phoenix said which caught Indigo and Jaspa off guard.

"Did that Pokémon just talk?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah, Phoenix has been able to talk since Shrubhill City." Hope said as Vahn began his Pokémon's training.

"Phoenix take to the sky's and then use Fire Spin straight down!" Vahn called as Phoenix flew straight up and looked towards the ground before releasing a powerful fire that maintained a spinning form. "Good, now try and split it forming an opening."

After giving his command the fire seemed to slow as it started to form a large coiling cone.

"Now, dive down with Thrust and Fire Blast!" Vahn called as his Pokémon dived down while still forming the cone.

As Phoenix got closer and closer to the grounds he became encased in fire as he pulled a quick move and flew straight up into the sky with the fire chasing him diligently. Once he grew closer to his peak he released a Fire Blast and stopped in his tracks.

"Good now release!" Vahn called.

A second later Phoenix released out the flame which took the whole form of a large Phoenix.

"I hope this works," Vahn said. "Now use Sky Attack and Hellfire!"

After giving his commands Phoenix dived towards the ground but about a quarter of the way down, he released the fire and shot it straight towards the ground at a high velocity. Once it reached the ground it left a large smoldering crater that looked like a meteor had hit it.

"That was incredible!" Indigo said in awe. "But it looked like it had more of a Contest Appeal feel to it."

"I know it did, but then again I did learn that type of trick from May." Vahn said.

"Wait a moment, May? As in May Maple?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Vahn asked. "I met her when Karina and I were traveling through Johto before we came here. She's one hell of a Coordinator; I didn't care much for Drew though."

"We kind of know her." Indigo said as she tried to comprehend something. "_How can he and Karina have known Scarlet's Grandmother back from when she was exploring Johto? That was years ago._"

"Alright Phoenix, that was a perfect execution," Vahn said as Phoenix landed next to him.

"Wasn't it, the power behind it was incredible!" Phoenix cheered.

"Alright, take a break, its Lucario's turn." Vahn said as he pulled out a Pokeball and Phoenix flew up to the roof of the Pokémon Center. "Alright Lucario, lets perfect that technique."

A second later Vahn's Lucario appeared before everyone…

"Alright Lucario, are you ready to see if we can perfect your 'Armor'?" Vahn asked.

"_As I ever am,_" Lucario said threw his aura. "_Who are the new spectators?_"

"Oh yeah, guys this is Indigo and Jaspa," Vahn said to his Pokémon. "They'll be following us for awhile."

"Alright then," Phoenix said as he looked down at the two.

"_Fine by me, let's get things going._" Lucario said as he got into position

"Alright then, use Surge." Vahn called as his Pokémon started glowing and his Aura became visible. "Good, now try and concentrate it into how we planned."

As Vahn said this the aura began wrapping around Lucario's arms, legs, chest, and head.

"Alright Lucario, the rest is up to you," Vahn said. "Let's make this work!"

"_Right,_" Lucario grunted as he took on the force and pressure of the aura on his body.

For several seconds nothing seemed to be happening, but out of nowhere the aura started to glow brightly. When the light subsided, the aura Lucario was forming took a solid form on the parts it had covered. Its arms and legs had aura encasing them like knight armor, and its main body and head had also been encased by a form of knight armor.

"Looking good, now use Metal Claw." Vahn said as the aura around Lucario's hands took the form of three long blades made of aura. "It's working perfectly; now use the attack on that rock!"

"_On it,_" Lucario grunted as he forced himself to move towards the rock.

When Lucario sliced through the rock the armor dissipated and he dropped to the ground gasping for air. The damage to the rock wasn't a complete slice; in fact the cut was extremely rough and jagged.

"Lucario," Vahn called as he ran over to his Pokémon. "How are you feeling?"

"_I've been better,_" Lucario gasped. "_That technique takes a lot out of me, and even then I don't have complete control._"

"Alright, we made great progress so take a break." Vahn said as he helped his Pokémon stand and walked over to Indigo, Jaspa, and Hope.

"What kind of move was that?" Jaspa asked.

"It's not necessarily a move as it is a technique," Vahn said as he let Lucario rest up against the Pokémon Center. "It utilizes that Aura type move Surge which increases Aura power within the Aura Type Pokémon or the Pokémon that can utilize aura, but our technique is meant to reform and condense the aura into an armor that not only protects the Pokémon but increases the overall power of moves used while the Pokémon is within the armor."

"Sound like it'll make a great back up once it's perfected." Indigo said.

"Could you please explain to me what an Aura Type is?" Jaspa asked.

"Oh yeah, you two are new to Pokoh," Vahn said. "Pokoh is the home to Aura and Machine Type Pokémon. Aura Type Pokémon are Pokémon said to have lived during the time of the Auracians, they are masters of aura and are really rare Pokémon."

"And what of these 'Machine' Types?" Jaspa asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Machine Type's are Pokémon that are not naturally formed," Vahn said. "I don't know all the details, but from what I heard a Scientist created a set of Pokémon, I believe that only 4 Machine Type Pokémon was made by the scientist."

"Very interesting, I think I want to do a little research on Pokoh before Gem yanks us back to Sinnoh." Jaspa said as he turned back towards the Pokémon Center's entrance and started to it with Hope following him.

"Thanks a lot; he's only going to be focused on his research all night." Indigo sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't know he was a researcher." Vahn sighed. "How close are you two?"

"Why?" Indigo asked.

"Well, you really seem close to Jaspa so I was wondering if you two were more than just friends." Vahn said before he suddenly realized something. "_Ah shit, I'm starting to act like everyone who's been asking about me and Karina being together!_"

"Well we're not, we're just really good friends." Indigo said in a huff.

"_And she's acting just like me,_" Vahn said in his mind. "Indigo, let me tell you something."

"What?" Indigo asked maintaining her slight frustration.

"If you'll believe me, a lot of people have been asking me what I just asked you about me and Karina," Vahn said. "And honestly, while I won't admit it directly to them, I've given in and admitted to myself that they're right. I'm in love with Karina."

"Why are you telling me this?" Indigo asked.

"Because I believe that you're doing the exact same thing that I did," Vahn said as he placed a hand on Indigo's shoulder. "What I'm saying that that you're lying to yourself."

"I am not," Indigo huffed.

"Believe me you are, and sooner or later you'll end up giving in and admitting that you do like Jaspa," Vahn said. "So I think that you should meet everyone that'll be trying to get you to confess your feelings half way and admit that you do like him right now, and then confess to him when you feel like its right."

"You really think I should?" Indigo asked as she blushed.

"It'll be easier on you when the time comes and you don't know if you still feel the same or if you're scared that he doesn't." Vahn said calmly.

"Okay, but I feel like I need to say it in front of someone other than the reading world," Indigo said maintaining her red cheeks.

"I confessed my love to Lucario and Phoenix after they wouldn't stop pestering me, so if you want I'll keep your secret." Vahn said as he sat down next to his Lucario and Indigo sat down next to him.

"Okay, maybe I do like Jaspa," Indigo said as her blushed face got redder.

"I still don't think that you're really being true to yourself." Vahn said.

"Fine, I do like Jaspa," Indigo said. "I may not look it public, but when we're alone together, I really like spending time with him, and I think he likes the time with me also."

"That's better, now how about we go see how Jaspa's research is going?" Vahn said as he stood up and returned his two Pokémon.

"Sure, promise you won't tell anyone what you heard?" Indigo asked as she also stood up and lost the red cheeks.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Vahn said as the two walked towards the Pokémon Center.

_(Kris)_

"Hey Jaspa, what are you up to?" Kris asked as she walked up to Jaspa who was doing research on Pokoh.

"Research, what do you want?" Jaspa asked without taking his gaze off of the screen.

"Snippy, was coming to see if I can lend the young Vampire a hand." Kris said which caught Jaspa off guard.

"What did you just call me?" Jaspa asked with a little anger in his voice as he turned towards Kris.

"You heard me, I called you a Vampire," Kris said. "And don't ask how I found out, I'm a Fortune Teller, or better yet a Psychic. So finding out simple things, like how you're a developing half vampire or about Indigo's abusive brother is a cinch when I focus long enough."

"You'd better not tell anyone!" Jaspa growled.

"Believe me, I don't reveal things about my clients, and I don't charge either, so don't think that by calling your two clients that I'm expecting a payment." Kris said as she sat down next to Jaspa. "I can also tell your feelings about a certain someone."

"Will you please go away," Jaspa said as he returned to his research while trying to pass over the last thing Kris said about his feelings for a 'certain' someone.

"No I don't think I will," Kris said. "You know, I can also tell how she feels about you."

"After what happened earlier, I can imagine that she's afraid of me." Jaspa said as he seemed to calm down slightly.

"On the contrary, I'm not allowed to disclose that kind of information," Kris said. "But I can say that she in no way fears you, I can also say that you're more afraid of what she thinks of you than you are of what you might do if you lose control of your little 'gift'."

"Oh, can you tell me something?" Jaspa asked.

"Depends, what do you want to know?" Kris asked.

"Can you tell me if Dax will always be how he is right now?" Jaspa asked after looking around the computer room.

"I can try…Interesting," Kris said after closing her eyes.

"What'd you see?" Jaspa asked.

"It's really foggy, probably because you're not from this time period," Kris said which caught Jaspa off guard but assured some of his previous thoughts. "But what I can say is that in time this Dax will come out about something that's been haunting him for some time now."

"Is that all you can see?" Jaspa asked.

"I'm afraid so, it's really hard to determine something when I'm trying to see something two generations into the future." Kris said.

"Okay, but I can only hope that what Dax does will return him to how he was with Indi before he found out who his real father was." Jaspa sighed as he returned to his research.

"I'm sure it will," Kris sighed. "Now a quick question to you, do you want to know when your feelings about Indigo come out to your friends?"

"No, I think I'd rather like to not know when I'm going to possibly be humiliated by that paranoid elf." Jaspa huffed as he focused on the files he was looking at.

"Okay, but that's your choice." Kris said as she jumped off of the stool she was sitting on.

"And I'd prefer it that way," Jaspa said.

"Well I'd better get going," Kris said as she started for one of the Computer Room's exits. "Oh and Jaspa, you better think your revenge on Gem more thoroughly, because I think Gem's trying her damnedest to keep Mr. and Mrs. Strong along with Mr. and Mrs. Sketchit form learning about your 'disappearances'."

"Believe me; I'll make sure we get revenge on Gem for sending us here." Jaspa said coldly.

_Sometime after dinner_

"So how was your research?" Indigo asked Jaspa as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Well informing," Jaspa said as he remembered back to what Kris told him earlier on.

"I see," Indigo said as she rested her head on Jaspa's shoulder. "I'm not sure why, but I can't help but think that we're partly to blame for us being sent here."

"I'm sure it'll pass." Jaspa said as he put an arm around Indigo.

"True and I don't even think that we're in the same time period as everyone else." Indigo said. "I started to get that feeling when Vahn said that he knew Scarlet's Grandmother back from when she was exploring Johto."

"I think that I can assure that thought because when I was talking with Kris she said that we weren't even from this time period." Jaspa said.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Indigo asked after a long silence fell on them.

"Who knows, but I think that we should make this time we have together last," Jaspa said. "Because I'm sure that when we get back we'll hardly even be able to get a moment where someone isn't asking us where we were or keeping an eye on us making sure that we don't disappear again."

"True and I'm sure that as soon as we get back Big Mouth will be pestering us to see if anything's changed in our relationship as friends." Indigo said.

"I agree, maybe we should just keep what happens here between us?" Jaspa said.

"Nah, we can keep personal things to ourselves, but I think we should tell everyone else about Vahn and his friends and the different Pokémon we may see." Indigo said.

"That I can agree on," Jaspa chuckled.

"Why is it that you're more open around me and not your own sister?" Indigo asked.

"Me be open and tell private things to that crazy hyperactive little girl?" Jaspa asked as he gave a weird look to Indigo.

"Point taken," Indigo said.

"Hey you two, it getting late so everyone's heading off to bed," Vahn called from the stare well.

"Okay, um Vahn, could Jaspa and I have the 2 person room?" Indigo asked as a little red appeared on her cheeks and Jaspa looked away to hid his own.

"Sure, here's the key," Nathen said as he tossed the key over to Indigo. "I'll move my bag into the girl's room and I'll move yours into the room you'll be sharing with Jaspa."

"Thanks, we'll be up in a little while." Indigo said.

"Okay, see you two in the morning." Vahn said as he went up the stairwell.

"Are you ready for bed Jas?" Indigo asked.

"I guess, how about you Indi?" Jaspa asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little tired." Indigo said.

"Alright, let get to bed and our first night in Pokoh." Jaspa said as the two stood up and walked towards the stare well.

_**Today was young Indigo Sketchit and Jaspa Strong's first day within the region of Pokoh, but will they be able to return to their friends in Sinnoh, and will Nathen and Alice be able to return back to their friends in Pokoh? Only time will tell…**_

_**There you go, I hope that you all enjoyed this start! Anyway, if you want to see what happens with Nathen and Alice while they're under Torchix hold go over to her Scarlet's Road story. To wrap up all I have to say is that Jaspa will be difficult to use and that hope that you all will continue to Read, Review and above all enjoy!**_


	37. Special 1 Part 2: First Pokoh Pokemon!

**_Here we continue our little Convergence Special! Today's update will feature Indigo and Jaspa getting their first Pokoh Pokemon! Enjoy!_**

**_And a quick notice to an anonymous reviewer with hopes that they'll reread once again, but just in case they are also still reading, anyway I'm adding this about the OC's the one that goes by GUARDIAN of universe submitted awhile back, anyway I've considered them and decided that they'll appear in their home towns as one offs. So if you're still reading I'm sorry that I haven't been able to tell you if you were accepted or not. Now I just need to know more about your characters homes, again I'm terribly sorry about not being able to get to you. Please continue to read...Please? T_T_**

****_**It's the second day of young Indigo Sketchit and Jaspa Strong's time in the Pokoh Region. As we return to them and our own heroes they are making their way through the valleys that lead to Cragrock Town, but will this journey only yield a simple day?**_

"I'm so used to waking up each day to the announcer and a script," Indigo sighed as they all walked through the now more rocky terrain.

"Whys that?" Hope asked.

"Well Gem treats our journey as more of a TV show," Indigo said. "You know with scripts detailing what we'll be doing and Combee Cameras following us everywhere we go."

"Sounds like an annoying, yet interesting journey." Vahn said.

"Believe me, after a while you get used to it, but it really does get annoying after a long time." Indigo said.

"Either way, so while you two are here do you plan on capturing a Pokémon?" Vahn asked.

"Why?" Jaspa asked.

"Well, wouldn't capturing a Pokoh Region Pokémon be a surprise to people who've never seen one?" Karina asked.

"And Pokoh Region Pokémon have different base move-sets," Kris said. "So you'd have access to moves that very few do."

"Well I'm hooked," Indigo said. "What about you Jaspa?"

"It would be a good research experience," Jaspa sighed. "I guess I'll catch one, but right now all I'm seeing is basic Pokémon like Geodude and Graveler."

"Don't worry; I'm sure that you can find something along the way." Ellis said as she started to think. "_I wonder how Big Brother and Alice are doing._"

"_Like I care,_" Elaina said.

"_You're a terrible liar,_" Ellis chuckled. "_You know that you miss him and you care._"

"_So? All I care about Nathen being able to keep his promises._" Elaina grumbled.

_While Ellis and Elaina have their own little chat with themselves the group continues to walk through the valley, but will suddenly be caught within a major landside…_

"So much for finding a new Pokémon," Indigo sighed.

"It hasn't been that long," Vahn said. "And besides, you can't expect a new Pokémon to practically walk right up to you."

As Vahn said this, a large rumbling sound came forward, and everyone started looking around two large rocks fell on the path blocking both paths. Then as they looked up the path they all saw that there was a major rockslide going on.

"Damn we can't run forward," Vahn said. "Quick, everyone move up against the rock face!"

After bracing themselves against the rock face they let the rockslide take its course, but with time they began to question how the rock slide started. The whole of the rock face looked more like solid stone, and there were no rocks on the high edge. The only possible conclusion was a Pokémon. Once the rockslide was over they all looked up at the high ledge and caught sight of a Devire.

The Devire looked angered by something, probably that everyone was in his territory, but when Jaspa caught its gaze he started to see something familiar. He found his own cold and isolated gaze within the mischievous Devil Pokémon.

"Vahn, what Pokémon is that?" Jaspa asked without his or the Pokémon's gaze faulting.

"It looks like a Devire, they're known for being mischievous and pulling pranks on people," Vahn said. "But I think that one's just mad that we're in its territory."

"I don't care about the reason," Jaspa said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "I'm capturing it."

"Are you sure?" Indigo asked.

"Definitely," Jaspa said. "I don't know why, but there's something familiar about that Pokémon."

"Okay," Indigo said as Jaspa started to climb up the rock face.

"Something's a little odd." Vahn said.

"What's odd?" Indigo asked.

"The PokéDex says that if you encounter a Devire an Aquagelic will usually be nearby to clean up any mess that Devire makes." Vahn said as the rocks that blocked both paths started to shine blue before lifting back up to the top of the rock face.

_As everyone looked behind them they saw __a small Pokémon, its body seems to flow out into a dress and it's a very pale blue, it has a golden halo atop its head that can be used like a Frisbee or Boomerang, and its eyes are large and gold…_

"I guess that's an Aquagelic." Karina said.

"It's really pretty," Hope said as Indigo pulled out her upgraded PokéDex.

_**Aquagelic, the Angel Pokémon. Wherever you find an Aquagelic, it normally means that a Devire is somewhere nearby. Aquagelic is always cleaning up the messes left behind by Devire and tries to stop its antics.**_

As everyone looked on at the Angel Pokémon, she started to get a worried look on her face.

"If Jaspa's getting a Devire," Indigo said as she put away the PokéDex. "Then I'm going to get Aquagelic."

"That would make things easier if Jaspa does get it and Devire moves into its mischievous nature while you all are back at Sinnoh." Vahn said as Aquagelic floated towards the rock face while maintaining a worried gaze at Jaspa.

"I think that she's worried about Jaspa," Indigo said.

"Or maybe she's worried about what'll happen if Devire gets caught." Ellis said as the whole of the rock face started to glow brightly.

"That looks like a Pokémon move," Hope said.

"It's called Luck," Kris said. "In short, it's a coin move. If luck is on your side then something good will happen, but if you're not so lucky then something bad will happen."

"You mean like how if luck isn't with Jaspa then a rock could become dislodged and he could start falling?" Indigo asked in a worried tone.

"That's one possibility." Kris said.

For awhile Aquagelic stuck near Jaspa while at a distance, and Jaspa's luck remained on his side. But when Jaspa got near the top his luck turned, in a split second Jaspa suddenly slipped and started falling down shocking everyone, but Aquagelic caught him and carried him straight to the top.

"That was a close one," Vahn sighed.

"Yeah, there has to be a safer route up to that plateau." Indigo said.

"I don't see one anywhere near us," Vahn said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "But that's why I pulled a Pokémon for just such an occasion. Come on out Rhydon."

As Vahn threw out his Pokeball a large Rhydon appeared.

"He can only carry two at a time, and that's going full sized people like Karina, Ellis and me," Vahn said. "But I think he can carry three if it's Hope, Kris and Indigo. Or Maybe a combination of us all"

"Or I could use Kirlia to teleport us all up," Kris said with a light laugh.

"Yes you could, but I think I'm going to use my Pokémon if I've called them out." Vahn said as Rhydon perched itself alongside the rock face and he climbed on his back. "Now, who's going with me?"

"I will," Hope and Indigo said.

"Alright," Vahn sighed. "Rhydon, do you think that you can support the three of us?"

"_Look who you're talking to,_" Rhydon growled. "_Load them on!_"

"Alright, Indigo you get in front of me, and Hope you get in front of Indigo." Vahn said as he let the two girls onto Rhydon's back. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Hope and Indigo said.

"Okay, do you three want me to send Rhydon back down afterwards?" Vahn asked Ellis, Karina and Kris.

"No, we'll wait down here for the four of you." Karina said.

"Okay, I'll bring everyone down once Jaspa and Indigo have gotten their Pokémon," Vahn said as Rhydon readied himself for the move Rock Climb. "If you get worried or something comes up give me a call or just Teleport up."

"We will," Karina said as Rhydon started his assent to the top plateau.

_(Valley Top Level)_

When everyone made their way to the very top they all saw Jaspa in a stare down with Devire while Aquagelic just floated gently behind them.

"I wonder why they haven't started battling yet." Hope said as everyone got off of Rhydon's back.

"Maybe they're trying to find a common ground." Vahn said.

"What?" Indigo asked.

"Often a Pokémon will be captured but won't be a good capture because they don't trust their trainer enough to know that they can rely on them to give them the training they need to reach their best." Vahn explained. "In Jaspa and Devire's case, they're communicating with each other's hearts to see if Devire will be able to do what Jaspa wants him to be able to do, and Devire's looking to see if Jaspa will give him the capabilities to become the best."

"Oh," Indigo said as she stared out at the two.

For what seemed like hours, the two finally got into position to battle.

"It looks like they've accepted each other," Vahn said. "Jaspa, I'm not sure what Pokémon you have, but if you need to you can borrow off of me."

"All I have is a Bulbasaur, and that's all that I'm going to use." Jaspa said as he threw out a Pokeball and his Bulbasaur appeared.

"Using a grass type against a Fire type?" Vahn said. "I don't think that's the best choice, but it's you're battle. I can't influence you, so good luck with your battle."

"Thanks, alright Bulbasaur we're aiming to capture that Devire," Jaspa said sternly as his Bulbasaur looked back at him. "Are you ready for this?"

"_I guess I am; I don't really have a choice._" Bulbasaur said in his natural Poke talk.

"Good, start with Razor Leaf," Jaspa said without removing his gaze on the Devire.

After giving his command Bulbasaur released his attack, but Devire just stood its ground and took the weak attack head on.

"I guess he doesn't want the weak stuff," Jaspa sighed as he pulled out his PokéDex. "Let's see…I guess I should use you more often, use Energy Ball."

After giving his attack command Bulbasaur went throw with it and pushed Devire back but he just stood his ground quietly.

After taking a quick glance at his PokéDex, Jaspa activated a special add on that came with Hope's upgrade. What Jaspa activated was a Capture Seeker; it gives an estimated total of Devire's condition on the top screen and Bulbasaur's own status on the bottom.

"Alright then, use Magical Leaf and then Bullet seed," Jaspa said as Bulbasaur started his attacks and Devire continued to stand his ground. "Maintain your usage of Bullet Seed until I say stop."

For what seemed like forever Bulbasaur maintained its fire of its Bullet Seed attack.

"Why isn't Devire moving?" Hope asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think he's evaluating Bulbasaur and Jaspa's determination and their strengths." Vahn said as he started to think.

"Bulbasaur's going to started getting tired soon," Indigo said as Devire reposition himself slightly and cringed. "I think Devire is to."

After saying this, the ground started to glow slightly.

"Devire just used Luck, but what's his intention?" Jaspa asked himself.

After a second the ground beneath Bulbasaur started to crack as he fell into a small tunnel that had been created by an Onix that resurfaced a second later before starting to borough again.

"Is Bulbasaur okay?" Indigo asked.

"He's fine," Jaspa said as Bulbasaur climbed out of the tunnel and positioned himself on a more stable section above the tunnel. "Hold back the attacks; I want to see what else Devire can do."

For a few seconds things got quiet before Devire decided to end the silence with Dark Pulse.

"Dodge it, and dodge anything else he throws out as best you can." Jaspa said sternly as he started to think. "_Luck…Dark Pulse…That's not all that he knows since none of those boulders could've been affected by Luck, and they didn't have any disruptions on them that would've been caused by a Dark Pulse._"

While Bulbasaur tried his hardest to dodge as many of Devire's attacks as possible the ground beneath Bulbasaur started to glow a shining black as he and a large portion of the ground rose out of the air before falling at a great pace. Once everything hit the ground it was next to impossible for Bulbasaur to move.

"_This move looks a lot like Gravity, but I don't think that's the whole story._" Jaspa thought as he pulled out his PokéDex and scanned out the move. "_Void eh? So it can reverse the world's natural gravity or increase it, which would explain the rock slide. I think I've seen enough, it's time to catch this Pokémon._"

As Jaspa pulled out two Pokeballs the effect of Void wore off. As Bulbasaur struggled to stand Devire re-linked his gaze with Jaspa. For a few seconds Devire looked angered, but after letting out a small sigh and putting on a proud yet angry face he gave Jaspa a signal to finish the battle.

"Welcome to the team," Jaspa whispered. "Bulbasaur, use one last Energy Ball, and put all you power behind it!"

After hearing his owners slightly angered command Bulbasaur fired off its last attack which collided with Devire throwing him back as he faked being unconscious.

"Pokeball go." Jaspa sighed with an uncaring look on his face.

As the Pokeball connected Devire entered the Pokeball and the seemingly endless capture process proceeded. After what one would've thought was hours the Pokeball clicked and Devire was capture. Jaspa has now acquired his second Pokémon.

"And that's that." Jaspa said as he picked up his new Pokémon's Pokeball and pulled out Bulbasaur's Pokeball and returned his starter. "You did well for one of our few battles."

After watching the Pokémon that she worked so hard to keep out of trouble get capture by a trainer, Aquagelic had out on a happy yet saddened look on her face.

"Aquagelic, I understand that you might start to miss being around Devire since you two were so close in some way," Indigo said as she pulled out a Pokeball. "So I was wondering if you'd like to come with me since I'm traveling with Jaspa."

After hearing this Aquagelic started to think before touching the activated Pokeball and entering it. After a few seconds the Pokeball clicked and Indigo had acquired her third Pokémon.

"Congrats you two," Vahn said. "One was received naturally and the other wasn't, but a capture's a capture."

"I already caught one Pokémon so I figured that asking one if it wanted to join me couldn't hurt." Indigo said as she put away her new Pokémon's Pokeball and Jaspa walked up to the group.

"Can we get back on the road now?" Jaspa asked in a bored tone.

"Sure, you up for four this time Rhydon?" Vahn asked his Pokémon.

"_Of course, a little extra weight is good to build up your body!_" Rhydon roared in approval.

After a few minutes everyone was reunited on the main road.

"How'd it go?" Karina asked.

"Both Jaspa and Indigo caught their Pokémon," Vahn said as he recalled his Rhydon. "It's not that late so how about we start up lunch later on?"

"Sounds good to me," Indigo said while Jaspa just huffed.

"Okay, Karina, is there a larger area up ahead?" Vahn asked.

"Yeah, the cliff side dips down into a large clearing next to a forest a little while ahead." Karina said as she put away her Atlas.

"Okay, we'll stop for lunch there so let's get moving." Vahn said as everyone continued along the path towards the clearing.

_(Clearing)_

"So Vahn's going to be making lunch for us?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah, you two haven't tasted Vahn's cooking yet so you should be in for a treat." Kris said.

"Is he really that good?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah, he said he picked up the talent from watching his mom cook before he left on his journey," Karina said as she looked over at the chef working on their meal. "Honestly, I think that what Vahn's capable of is something that only happens once in several generations."

"If that's true then he must be that one in a million." Kris chuckled.

"We're not far enough apart for where I can't hear you," Vahn called. "And I just picked up my culinary abilities when I started taking care of everyone when they got sick, they couldn't do a thing so I used what I learned from watching to help them."

"Still, I don't think even your kids will be as good as they say you are." Indigo called.

"Not unless I teach them everything I know," Vahn whispered to himself. "Food's done!"

After calling this out everyone let out their Pokémon and they all came to Vahn for their food, Pokémon and human alike.

"Oh my god Vahn, that was the best lunch I've had in years." Indigo sighed as she slumped back in her chair. "If you ever meet the Ketchum family and charged them you'd be rich."

"I'll continue to take that as a compliment," Vahn chuckled as he looked over at the Pokémon as they were either playing or resting.

"So, how all did you all meet each other?" Indigo asked.

"Hope's my sister, and I first met Karina back in Rustboro City when we were going to battle Roxanne for the Badge there." Vahn said.

"He's right, and going in order we next met Ellis at Root Cove Town when she was being harassed by some bullies," Karina said. "And Kris was sent to us from our friend Max Starlet." Karina said.

"All very interesting," Jaspa sighed as he continued to look bored.

"Don't mind him," Indigo said as she shot Jaspa an angry look at which he just rolled his eyes.

For awhile everyone just relaxed and talked amongst themselves, until something rustling in the trees shot out and entangled all of their Pokémon while the area that they were sitting at collapsed from beneath all of them.

"Damn I hate Team Rocket." Vahn growled as everyone climbed out of the small hole. "Alright Team Rocket, what is it now?"

"You know exactly why we're here!" Tina yelled. "Now where are those lying jerks that played us for chumps?"

"Gone, but you'll just have to settle for us." Vahn said as he signaled to Kris for her to have her Kirlia use Teleport.

"Kirlia, use Teleport." Kris called as all of the Pokémon disappeared from the thick metal bag and reappeared behind their trainers.

"Damn you all! Mightyena let show them!" Tina said as she throughout a Pokeball and her evolved Mightyena appeared.

"Back her up Houndoom!" Tom called as his evolved Houndour appeared.

"What about me?" Sneasel asked.

"I don't see the point since it's obvious that you won't be able to win," Tina growled.

"That's hurtful," Sneasel cried.

"Evolve and prove us wrong then," Tom said as he pulled out a Razor Claw from his pocket.

"How'd you get that?" Sneasel asked in awe.

"I stole it, what do you think." Tom said as he threw out the claw and Sneasel jumped after it.

After grabbing the claw midflight Sneasel started to grow and change into Weavile as he shines in a bright light. After touching down on the ground Weavile started looking over his new body but was dumbfounded when his Voice Collar was missing.

"Tom, Tina, the collars…wait a moment, I don't need that damned collar to talk anymore!" Weavile cheered.

"Great, now get ready for battle!" Tom yelled.

"This is great, first their Pokémon have evolved and now the talking one evolved." Vahn sighed. "Indigo, Jaspa, why don't you two break in your new Pokémon?"

"Sounds like a plan," Indigo said as she walked forward with her Aquagelic and Jaspa walked forwards with his Devire.

"Indigo, you start off and then I'll end this with Void and Dark Flame." Jaspa whispered.

"Okay, ready Aquagelic?" Indigo asked as her new Pokémon responded with a simple nod. "Okay, start with Water Pulse!"

After giving her command and Team Rocket's Pokémon charging at them, Aquagelic released a powerful blast of water that pushed them all back but did a major blow to Houndoom.

"Houndoom use Dark Flame!" Tina called as her Pokémon released the dark colored Flamethrower.

"Use Protect," Indigo said as her Pokémon blocked the attack.

"Follow up with Dark Pulse Mightyena!" Tom called as his Pokémon released a dark wave of energy.

"And I'll use Ice Beam!" Weavile said before firing off a powerful beam of...well…ice.

"Try and use Protect against all of the attacks!" Indigo called as her Pokémon started blocking all of the attacks but soon began to struggle against the pressure of the attacks force.

"They're close enough together." Jaspa sighed. "Devire, use Void to increase gravity and then lower it to raise the three of them to level with Team Rocket."

After giving his command the gravity around Weavile, Houndoom and Mightyena increased crushing them, throwing off their attacks, and knocking them out. Soon the gravity lessened as the three enemy Pokémon started to float in the air but stopped when they became level with Team Rocket.

"Aquagelic, use Psychic to hold Weavile, Mightyena and Houndoom in the air," Indigo said as Aquagelic took over holding the Pokémon in the air.

"Let's end this with Dark Flame." Jaspa said as his Devire released the attack that Houndoom used earlier.

When the attack hit it pushed Houndoom, Mightyena and Weavile into Team Rocket and caused the balloon they were in to explode sending them flying.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket called as they disappeared from sight.

"I had no idea that you guys were being chased by Team Rocket." Indigo said after returning her Aquagelic.

"It all started back in Johto, but to be honest, they couldn't possibly get easier to beat." Vahn sighed.

"Either way, it must be annoying to have to deal with them constantly." Indigo said as she knows that she's talking from experience.

"It does, but we live with it." Vahn said as he pulled out his storage cube. "After I get everything packed up we can get moving again."

"Okay," Everyone but Jaspa said.

After cleaning up everyone made their way back to the road and on towards Cragrock Town.

_**Today Indigo and Jaspa caught their first Pokoh Pokémon, as everyone continues their path towards Cragrock town and the regions fourth gym one could only wonder what Nathen and Alice are going through while under Gem's watch…**_

_**There you go everyone! **_

_**Now I have something's to say...I would like to say that I am no longer, and I absolutely mean this, accepting any OC's! I've received enough, but for those of you who sent in before this notice I've either accepted your OC or I am still considering their usage. **_

_**Also, at least two of you have sent in OC's with a unique town or city within Gem and my fan-made Pokoh Region, and I'd like to request a brief summary of the location. Mainly because I want to know more about their homes. **_

_**Now to wrap up I'm going to say Read, Review and Enjoy!**_


	38. Special 1 Part 3: Time in Rush Town!

_**Update! Alright, time for the next part and another attempt at a...a...well you'll find out eventually. So...Enjoy!**_

_**The road to Cragrock Town is a longer and more winding road than our Heroes have expected. It appears that there are two towns between Cragrock Town and Ivyleaf City, so it'll be quite a journey for our heroes and their new friends…**_

"Why didn't that idiot tell us that there were two towns between Cragrock and Ivyleaf?" Vahn grumbled.

"It's not entirely his fault; I should've looked at the distance more thoroughly." Karina said.

"Still for the one that has already explored Pokoh; he should've told us earlier down the road." Vahn sighed.

"It's no use getting mad over it now," Indigo said. "For now we'll just have to keep venturing forward."

"I know," Vahn sighed. "But at least we haven't reached the paths above that raging river."

"True enough." Kris said without removing her gaze from her novel.

"How are you able to read and still know where you're walking?" Hope asked.

"While I read, my mental abilities keep track of what ahead of me." Kris said without looking away from her book.

"That must be a good book." Ellis said.

"Eh, I've already read it so I'm a little bored right now." Kris sighed.

"Oh, these days are getting more and more boring." Ellis sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped," Vahn said. "We don't even have an author right now."

"That doesn't mean that we can't try and find something for us to do," Karina said.

"Well nothing really comes to mind," Vahn sighed. "I mean we're in a giant rocky valley, what is there to do?"

"Vahn's right," Jaspa said. "There's little to nothing that we can do here that possibly won't result in an accident."

"That's not entirely true," Karina said. "It appears that one of the two towns that are on the path to Cragrock is right down that road."

"So you're saying we stop at the town and take a break for awhile?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, it'll be a nice change since we haven't made a stop since the last Pokémon Center." Karina said.

"Works for me," Vahn said. "How do all of you feel about it?"

"I don't mind, this rocky terrain is killing my feet." Indigo said.

"Whatever," Jaspa sighed.

"It could be interesting." Kris said as she closed her book.

"I'm going wherever you are," Hope said.

"I'm okay with it," Ellis said. "_What do you think about it Elaina?_"

"_Huh? Oh do as you wish, not like I have a choice at the matter._" Elaina said as she sounded like she wasn't even paying attention.

"_Are you okay? You've been really quiet recently._" Ellis said as the group started down the path to the town.

"_It's nothing that concerns you right now; it's just that this place looks really familiar._" Elaina said in a tone that sounded like Ellis was talking.

"_What do you mean? We've been together the whole time and we've never been anywhere near here._" Ellis said as the group continued down the path and the Town's sign came into view which read Rush Town.

"_I don't know what I mean, all I know is that for some reason I feel like I've been here,_" Elaina said in her original tone. "_Now please, just promise me that you'll either stay with everyone else or at the Pokémon Center._"

"_Are you worried about me?_" Ellis asked as the group entered the decently sized town. "_I've never known you to be worried about me, or are you just worried about the body?_"

"_Why would I be worried about you?_" Elaina asked. "_I just want to be sure that you won't do anything stupid…Ellis, please just do as I say, I need time to figure out how I know this place so please just stay out of trouble and keep near Vahn._"

"_Okay, just promise that you won't take too long,_" Ellis said.

"_I'll try not to,_" Elaina said.

"_Good,_ So should we head towards the Pokémon Center?" Ellis said.

"That'd be a good start, and I guess from there we split up and explore this…town," Vahn said as he looked out at the town which was on a massive Cliff side, and was even connected to another Cliff side that contained more buildings by a several bridges that even held up a large round island way above the chasm below. "What kind of town is this?"

"Let's see, it's called Rush Town," Karina said as she looked at her Atlas. "It's mainly called that because of the rushing river about a mile below us. Anyway this town was formed on these two rock faces, but that's only at face value, there are also several underground buildings such as another Pokémon Center and a weird building that's perched right above the river and directly below the battle island in the center.

"So that island's used for Pokémon Battles?" Hope asked as she looked over a handrail.

"That's what I can guess since there isn't much else to go off of." Karina said as she put away her Atlas.

"Alright then, lets head over to the Pokémon Center and then we'll all go explore." Vahn said as he walked towards a staircase that lead down to the Pokémon Center.

After getting their rooms everyone went their spate ways with Hope following Kris, Indigo and Jaspa sticking together, Karina walking off on her own, and Vahn and Ellis were left together.

"I guess everyone else has their own agenda," Vahn chuckled as he leaned over a handrail and looked out at the town. "So what do you have planned Ellis?"

"Nothing much, but…I was wondering if we could spend some time together?" Ellis asked as she blushed slightly.

"I don't see why not," Vahn said. "But why right now?"

"I was just thinking that since the last time we were able to spend time together was that night in Root Cove Town." Ellis said as she slightly got redder.

"True, alright then, today it's just me and you," Vahn said calmly. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Okay, I'm not sure," Ellis said as she regained her natural color and started to think. "How about we go explore the underground?"

"Sounds good to me," Vahn said as the two walked towards an elevator that was attached to the Pokémon Center.

After descending in the elevator the two walked out into a large dark but rather well lit cavern that had many small buildings and shops.

"It's beautiful," Ellis awed as she looked at all of the glowing crystals in the walls and the ceiling.

"I'll say; there are even vents to let natural air in." Vahn said as he looked on at the holes in the walls and ceiling that let natural air and light in.

When Vahn moved and obstructed some light that was hitting a crystal the area partially dimmed and lost light.

"I guess when you break the entering sunlight the inner caverns lose light." Vahn said as he continued to look around the large cavern.

"Shall we start exploring these caverns?" Ellis asked.

"Let's," Vahn said as the two started walking through the large caverns.

_(Karina)_

"I'm surprised to see how this place is actually holding itself on the rock face," Karina said as she looked around the middle of where she thought was one of the town's centers. "Maybe I should go look at the other side?"

As Karina started for the stare case that leaded down main roads, someone took notice of her.

"Kari?" a girl asked. "Is that you?"

The girl was about as old as Karina and about as tall if not shorter by about an inch or two. She has short light blue hair and blue eyes, a black top that wrapped around her neck leaving her shoulders and to the bottom of her back shoulder blades bare, she also had a blue tinted whitish grey fabric as sleeves attached to silver armlets on her arms, dark blue leggings, black and silver heeled boots, around her neck and the part of her top that was around her neck was a silver leather chocker that had a sapphire in the shape of a tear dangling from it.

"That voice, Aqua?" Karina asked as she turned towards the girl who was rushing towards Karina and pulled her in to a hug.

"It is you! How have you been?" Aqua asked as she let Karina go.

"I've been great, I can see that you're doing fine also," Karina said happily. "And you've kept the Mage's Tear safe."

"Yup, after your brother entrusted it to me I've never let it out of my sight." Aqua said as she stared into the sapphire. "So what are you doing here in Rush Town?"

"I'm travelling with some friends but we decided to take a break here in Rush Town." Karina said as the two walked over to a bench.

"I see, well things have changed since you were last here with your big brother," Aqua said. "So how about I play tour guide for you?"

"That'd be nice; and to be honest I've pretty much forgotten most of this place." Karina chuckled embarrassingly.

"Most people do, we hardly ever get any past visitors." Aqua sighed.

"Hey Aqua," Karina said.

"What is it Karina?" Aqua said.

"I was wondering why you weren't off on your journey right now," Karina said without noticing that Aqua started to look depressed. "When we were kids you always talked about how you're main goal was to become one of the best Water and Ice Type Pokémon Trainers."

"It still is, but after dad passed away recently and moms gotten sick with an unknown illness I haven't been able to head off for very long," Aqua said trying to hide how upset she was. "So now I've decided to stay home to take care of her, my new sister Lori and my Grandmother."

"Oh, wait when did you get a sister? Last I check you were an only child?" Karina said.

"I was, but mom was pregnant around the time when I left," Aqua said. "Little Lori will be turning 6 tomorrow, and I'll be 16 the day after."

"That's great, and I'm sorry about your mother being sick and your dad passing," Karina said. "When exactly did he die?"

"A few years ago, but I don't think that he's actually dead." Aqua said.

"How come you don't think he's dead?" Karina asked.

"Well, I say this because dad supposedly died around the river, but no one ever found his body," Aqua said. "I think that he's being held captive in that building beneath the stadium."

"That could be true, but why would whoever took him keep him captive?" Karina asked.

"I'm not sure but I think that it's because of this stone," Aqua said as she rested the Mage's Tear in the palm of her hand.

"Zane always did tell us that the Mage's Tear was something that could increase a Water and Ice Type Pokémon's powers greatly," Karina said. "But he also said that it was forged from a large amount of water that was condensed into a sapphire by aura that was lined in the water."

"Still, I've been looking around and I found a sapphire that can be made to look like the tear," Aqua said as she pulled out a fairly large sapphire from the bag at her side. "I plan on trying to see if I can trade my dad for it."

"Okay and I'll help you get your goal." Karina said.

"Are you sure? I mean I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt while helping me," Aqua said. "And you're also a princess, if you got hurt what would your people do?"

"Don't worry; a friend is in trouble so I'll do whatever it takes to help." Karina said in a determined tone. "And besides, I'm sure that everything will be fine,"

"Okay, but I still want you to be careful," Aqua said. "You're my best friend and I don't want you getting hurt on my watch."

"I will, now should we get on with that tour?" Karina asked.

"Sure, and you and your friends will be treated to a meal at my house tonight." Aqua said as the two stood up and walked off from this side's town's square.

_(Hope and Kris)_

"I would've figured that you would've gone with Vahn when we all split up," Kris said as she leaned up against the handrails around the stadium.

"I like spending time with you," Hope said as she looked down towards the river. "Why, are you getting bored with me?"

"No, it's just that I'm curious," Kris sighed.

"Okay, I guess the main reason is that even though it's a 4 year span you're the only one of us that's close to my age," Hope said. "And I don't have many friends that are as old as I am."

"Oh, well I'm glad that you see me as such a close friend," Kris said. "I was never one to make friends since I often preferred to be alone."

"Well that side of you is gone," Hope said. "From now on you and I are going to be great friends."

"I'd like that very much," Kris said as a rare smile appeared on her face. "So what do you want to do with your life?"

"Don't you already know?" Hope asked.

"I know of an outcome, but I don't know of how you want to reach that goal," Kris said. "And don't say that I could just predict the future, I don't always want to learn about people by always using my gift."

"Okay, well I was hoping to Breeder," Hope said.

"That's a pretty good goal, any reason why?" Kris said.

"Well, my mom was a Coordinator at first but in the middle of her journey she became a Breeder," Hope said. "And while I was younger she would often teach me and Vahn how to care for Pokémon properly."

"So you want to follow what she taught you?" Kris asked.

"Pretty much, Mom and dad were my heroes as a kid because of how they would help anyone that needed it," Hope said as she started to look sad. "We would even help Professor Birch at times."

"You miss your mom and dad, don't you?" Kris said as she put an arm around Hope and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, I was so young, and it all happened so fast," Hope said as she started to cry.

"It's okay, you don't need to hold it in," Kris said as she pulled Hope in closer and rubbed her back to calm her. "You know, I lost my parents at a young age also."

"Really?" Hope said as she looked up to Kris and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, they died in a car crash when I was 4," Kris said as the two walked over to a bench and sat down. "I had no one left so I was sure that I was going to die alone, but a kind old lady that was the grandmother of one of Harmonic City's castle servants found me alone on the streets sick. She adopted me as another granddaughter and brought me back with her to the servants quarter at the castle, she raised me like her own and even helped unlock my abilities as a psychic."

"Oh, I guess we are in the same boat," Hope said as she started to cheer up.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Kris asked.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't look likes it's getting really late so we still have quite awhile before we'll need to head for the Pokémon Center," Hope said as she started to think.

"How about we go see what's in the other part of town?" Kris said as she stood up and looked towards the sections of Rush Town that were opposite where they all entered from.

"I think that's a good idea," Hope said as she stood up and started along the paths to the other part of town.

As they started towards the opposite part of town, Kris slightly brushed against the arena and suddenly got a premonition.

"Ugh, someone's coming, and something bad is going to happen soon." Kris said as she grabbed her forehead and the center of the stadium started to glow.

"Are you alright Kris? What did you see?" Hope asked as she tried to help Kris keep stable.

As the two moved back towards the bench they were sitting on earlier the center of the stadium opened up and three people rose up from an elevator. As they walked off the pedestal the elevator descended down and the stadium capped off. As Hope looked over at the stadium she noticed that no one else was paying any attention even though they all knew that something was happening.

"_Who are those people?_" Hope asked herself as she noticed that Kris was getting worse. "Kris wait here, I'm going to go see if I can get some help,"

"Okay and please be careful," Kris groaned as she clutched her head harder. "I don't trust those three."

"I will, you just rest here and try and get some rest," Hope said as she laid her bag a rail, laid Kris on it, and placed her red hoodie on her before running off.

As Kris lies on the bench in pain one of the three that came up from the elevator took notice of her and alerted the others.

"Hey guys, isn't that one of the organizations experiments?" a man said.

"Which one?" a female asked. "TUA's been running so many experiments on people that it's hard to keep track."

"I think it's the mental one," another man said. "Remember? It was the one that TUA altered the aura of just before she was born causing her to gain a superior mental power."

"Oh that's right; and it looks like she's going through a power surge like the doctors said that she would eventually." The female said. "Should we retrieve her?"

"I think that'd be best Layla," the man said. "Sam, you send a message down to professor that we've found one of the research division's runaways."

"On it Flare, but we can't really call her a runaway since no one really kept a close eye on her in the first place." Sam said as he pulled out a small white PokeCell.

"I don't care what you call her," Flare said. "Layla, you and Sam continue on our mission, I'll take the experiment back down to the Professor."

"Rodger captain," Sam and Layla said as they walked towards the town while Flare walked towards Kris who was on the verge of passing out from the pain and the fever that was starting up from the rise in her aura.

"Tut tut, you poor child," Flare said as her pulled the hoodie off the girl and placed it on the bench. "You look like you're in pain."

"Stay away…I don't know what you want, but…I know that it's trouble" Kris groaned as she struggled with the pain.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to take you someplace where we can ease your pain," Flare said as he placed a glowing hand on Kris's head which caused her to pass out. "Now let's get you to the infirmary and then to the cells."

After picking up Kris he left a card on the bench before heading for the elevator which when he stepped on it made a quick and sudden descent down to the mysterious building below.

After a few minutes Hope returned with Indigo and Jaspa to see that Kris was missing.

"Where'd she go?" Hope asked as she looked around the island.

"Are you sure that this is where you left her?" Indigo asked.

"I'm positive, there's my stuff right here." Hope said as she walked over to the bench and noticed the card.

After picking up the card she opened it and started to read.

_**To Whom It May Concern, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we've taken custody of your friend/family member for some research purposes. We assure you that no harm will come to him/her as long as you don't pursue them. While we cannot guaranty their safety should you try and search for them we will return them to you should you pay up a too be later determined ransom. To show that you'll accept these terms please place this card with your name and Cell number on the stadiums center within 1 hour, sincerely, TUA High Soldier Flare Doran.**_

"Oh my god," Hope stuttered as she dropped the card.

"Hope, are you going to be okay?" Indigo said as she knelt down to Hope's side.

"I can't believe that Kris has been captured by TUA," Hope said as she started to look scared. "I never should have left her."

"Hope, everything will be okay," Indigo said. "All we need to do is get some help."

"Who's? No one I know can utilize Aura like Nathen or Alice," Hope said as she started cry. "And they're off who knows where."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we can find another way to help Kris," Jaspa said as he continued to look around the island. "But first of all we need to find a clue as to where she was taken."

"Thanks guys, I think that we should find everyone else first." Hope said.

"Okay, let's get moving," Indigo said as the three ran back into town.

_(Vahn and Ellis)_

"It's really peaceful down here," Vahn said as the two walked into a sort of park area that had several small waterfalls creating a calm soothing sound that echoed through the caverns and a beautiful lighting from the lights reflecting off the falls.

"And beautiful as ever," Ellis awed. "And it could even be considered…romantic?"

"What was that?" Vahn asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Ellis said frantically. "I'm just admiring the beauty."

"_Smooth,_" Elaina said. "_You probably could've handled that one better, hell; even I could've handled that better._"

"_I know, but it's just that this place is so romantic that it's all that I can think about,_" Ellis sighed. "_God I'm weak._"

"_Yes yes you are,_" Elaina said. "_But you have the right idea; maybe we can get a chance to see how he feels tonight._"

"_I'll try,_" Ellis said as she looked over at Vahn who was studying the different things in the cavern. "Hey Vahn, I was wondering if I could talk with you tonight."

"I guess, but why tonight?" Vahn asked as he looked towards Ellis.

"Oh, well I was thinking that we could use the time to talk without being interrupted." Ellis said as she started to blush.

"I guess that'll work, where would you like to talk?" Vahn asked.

"Uh, how about we meet back here," Ellis said shyly.

"Sounds good, I'll bet that this place will be gorgeous with the lights coming from the moon." Vahn said as he walked towards Ellis. "How about we go find everyone else?"

"Sounds good," Ellis said as Karina and her friend Aqua walked up to the two.

"Hey there Karina," Vahn said. "Who's your friend?"

"The name's Aqua," Aqua said. "And I take it that you must be Vahn and you're Ellis."

"Yeah, and I guess you learned our names from Karina?" Vahn said.

"Of course, she talks highly of all of you." Aqua said playfully.

"That's good to know," Vahn said. "Hey Ellis, why don't you and Karina head towards the Pokémon Center while I go look for Kris, Hope, Indigo and Jaspa?"

"Okay," Ellis said.

"Actually I saw Hope, Indigo and Jaspa topside earlier," Karina said. "They looked like they were in a hurry."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later," Vahn said as she ran off towards staircase leading above ground.

"I guess we should head towards the Pokémon Center now," Ellis said.

"I guess so," Karina said as the three girls headed for the underground Pokémon Center.

_(Hope, Indigo and Jaspa)_

"Where is everyone?" Indigo huffed as she leaned over a handrail.

"I tried telling you that Karina went underground," Jaspa sighed.

"And I told you we haven't seen her near any of the main paths." Indigo said.

"We shouldn't be arguing right now," Hope said. "We need to go find everyone else."

"I know Hope, and we'll find them." Indigo said as she tried to calm Hope.

"Hey guys, there you are," Vahn said as he ran up to the three.

"Vahn, something's happened!" Hope said frantically as she ran up to her brother on the verge of crying.

"What is it Hope?" Vahn asked as he looked towards his scared sister.

"Kris was taken by TUA!" Hope said frantically.

"What? How, when?" Vahn said as he started to look worried.

"I'm not sure, she started to look sick so I went to get her help," Hope said. "But when I got back all I found was this card."

"Let's see…this is bad," Vahn said after reading over the card. "If TUA really does have Kris then it's going to be hard getting her back, none of us are Aura Users, and our only two are missing."

"_Wait a moment, maybe Ellis could help,_" Indigo said to herself. "Hey Vahn, what about that part about a ransom, we still have 10 minutes to return the card saying that we accept the terms."

"It pains me to make deals with those monsters," Vahn growled. "But it's the only thing that we can do."

"Okay…I had already signed it." Hope said as she picked up the card and shown where she signed it.

"Okay, take it to the location they signified and hurry back to the Pokémon Center," Vahn sighed.

"Okay, I'll hurry back as fast as I can," Hope said as she ran towards the Stadium Island.

"Why don't you two head there yourself, I need to think something through." Vahn said to the other two.

"Okay," Indigo said as she and Jaspa walked off towards the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Vahn," Ellis said as she walked past Indigo and Jaspa.

"Hey Ellis," Vahn sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Ellis asked in a concerned tone.

"Kris was taken by TUA," Vahn growled.

"Oh no," Ellis said in shock.

"_That's it; I remember this place because we've been to the TUA base just above the river!_" Elaina called.

"_What? It took you this long to figure all this out?_" Ellis yelled in her mind.

"_Don't yell at me! We've been to so many damn bases that it's hard to keep track of which ones are located where!_" Elaina yelled back as Sam and Layla took notice of her in the distance.

"Ellis, we need to think of a way to save her," Vahn said knocking Ellis out of her conversation.

"Right, well first of all we'll need to find their base," Ellis said. "And then we'll need to find a way to get in and get her out."

"I guess we'll try and figure it all out over time," Vahn said as Hope walked up to them still with her sad look.

"I put the card in the center," Hope said quietly.

"Okay, let's head back to the Pokémon Center and wait for the call," Vahn said as the three walked towards the Pokémon Center.

_In the distance_

"Hey Sam, wasn't that Agent Nexus?" Layla asked.

"I think it was," Sam said. "Why would she be with those two?"

"I'm not sure but I think that we'll need to find out," Sam said.

"Should we tail them?" Layla asked.

"Of course, and we'll confront her when we can get her alone," Sam said as the two walked towards the Pokémon Center through a different path.

_That Night…_

"Any word yet?" Indigo asked Hope.

"None…I'm really starting to get worried." Hope said as she curled up against the wall.

"Hope, I'm sorry that you have to go through this," Indigo said as she sat down next to Hope. "I think I know what you're going through since my best friend probably feels the same."

"Really," Hope said.

"Yeah, Scarlet's mom and dad along with her grandparents were taken by TUA recently." Indigo said.

"Oh, I hope that she'll be able to help them," Hope said.

"I'm sure that she will, after all she has so many friends to help her," Indigo said as she put and arm around Hope. "Just like how you have all of us to help you through this."

"I know," Hope sighed.

"If you want, I'll wait here with you," Indigo said.

"Thanks Indigo, I appreciate it." Hope said.

"_I really wish that I could help her more than this,_" Indigo said to herself.

"Hey you two," Jaspa said as he walked up to Hope and Indigo.

"Hey Jaspa," Indigo said.

"Has anything come up?" Jaspa asked in a tone that showed little concern.

"Nothing yet," Indigo said. "And could you please try and show more concern for her?"

"Do you remember back to when we learned that May and Ash were taken?" Jaspa asked.

"Of course I do, why?" Indigo said.

"I left because the mood was too tense," Jaspa said. "I didn't want to risk getting too angry, and I don't want to risk letting my gift out in this area."

"I know, but it'd still be nice to show a little concern," Indigo said as she noticed that Hope had dosed off. "I mean she's only 8 and one of her closest friends was taken and even then I think her parents were done in by the same group."

"I got it, I need to start caring more," Jaspa sighed. "God if it's not from Big Mouth it's from you and the others."

"But at least you realize that," Indigo giggled. "Isn't that right Jas?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Indi," Jaspa sighed as he sat down next to Indigo. "You know, I'm sort of glad that we were sent here."

"I'm kind of glad too," Indigo said. "We got to make many new friends and we got to see so many new things, I'm still mad at Gem but I'm still glad that we were sent here."

"How about after we thank her we attack?" Jaspa asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Indigo laughed as the two grew quiet while they continued to wait against the wall.

_(Outside the Pokémon Center)_

"Hey Vahn," Karina said as she walked up to Vahn who was leaning up against the Pokémon Center's wall. "Are you going to head to bed?"

"Not right now," Vahn said as he looked towards the moon and noticed that clouds had slowly started to roll in. "I need to go talk with Ellis for a little while."

"Okay, well the rest of us will be heading to bed," Karina said as she turned towards the Pokémon Center's entrance. "Don't be out too long, okay?"

"Okay, I'll hurry back as soon as I can," Vahn said as he walked towards the elevator that lead to the underground. "Good night."

"Good night Vahn," Karina said as she walked into the Pokémon Center and Vahn entered the elevator.

_(Underground Park)_

"_So much for a romantic talk,_" Elaina said as she looked through Ellis's eyes which were stuck on the incoming clouds which had a look that they were bringing a storm. "_You're not seriously planning on telling him how we feel here right?_"

"That was my plan," Ellis said. "But I'm having second thoughts."

"_Oh now you're going to chicken out? I won't have it!_" Elaina called. "_You need to get a hold of yourself and stick to your goals!_"

"I never figured that you'd be giving me a pep talk," Ellis chuckled.

"_We're working as one here so I'm not going to be made a fool of,_" Elaina huffed.

"I guessed that that was your reason," Ellis chuckled. "But…I'm scared to know the truth."

"_I am too, but we need to come out and find out or we'll be haunted by not knowing forever,_" Elaina said.

"I'm surprised to hear that you're actually scared of something." Ellis said quietly.

"_I'm not sure why, but…recently my natural feelings towards others have been changing,_" Elaina said in a calmer and nicer state before returning to normal. "_I pray that I don't end up like you._"

"What's wrong with being like me?" Ellis asked.

"_You're timid, weak; you are often scared easily, and can't handle yourself in even the simplest of battles._" Elaina said sternly.

"You don't have to put it like that," Ellis said in a slightly saddened tone. "But I'm also kind, caring, and loving. Unlike you,"

"_Hey! I've protected you through most of your life and whoever you wanted me to,_" Elaina argued. "_So don't start calling me uncaring._"

"Alright alright, I get it," Ellis chuckled as she looked towards the park and Noticed Vahn walking into it. "Vahn's here, are you going to be listening in?"

"_For once, not entirly,_" Elaina said. "_This is your moment; I'll get mine eventually so I'll just be keeping an aura lined watch to make sure that no one's going to interrupt._"

"Thanks Elaina, you'd make a great older sister." Ellis said as she felt Elaina get more and more distant. "Hey Vahn, I'm over here."

"I see you," Vahn said as he walked towards Ellis. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, well I was just wondering what you think of me," Ellis said shyly.

"What was that?" Vahn asked as the two sat down on a bench that was being shined on by the dimming moonlight.

"Oh, well I was just…I mean I…I was," Ellis stuttered wildly as she tried to find the right words.

"Ellis calm down, you don't have to talk right away," Vahn said as he tried to calm the girl. "How about we just enjoy the moon until you figure out what you want to say?"

"I guess that'll work," Ellis sighed as she rested her head on Vahn's shoulder and the two stared out at the moon.

After awhile things quickly got quiet and the clouds slowly started to cover the moon, soon it even started to rain outside with an occasional lightning bolt and thunder sounding.

For awhile if someone looked at the two they might have thought that they were asleep, in actuality they were both on the verge of dosing off but had stilled their gaze on the moon's shadow on the clouds.

"_Vahn…_" Ellis whispered as she looked up at her beloved. "_I love you,_"

"What was that Ellis?" Vahn asked as he looked towards Ellis.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Ellis said as she looked down towards the ground.

"What would you be sorry about?" Vahn asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry that I've been keeping secrets from you," Ellis said as she stood up and walked away from the bench before turning back towards Vahn.

"What are you talking about? What secrets?" Vahn asked as he started towards Ellis, but for every step he took towards her she took a step back.

"Vahn you mean the world to me, so I don't want you getting hurt because of me," Ellis said as she continued to back away until she reached the wall.

"Ellis please, I'm your friend. You know that you can tell me anything," Vahn said as he slowly approached Ellis.

As Vahn got closer to Ellis, none of them noticed Layla or Sam in the distance.

"I think that we should go get agent Nexus now," Sam said as the two looked from behind a large support pillar.

"That'd be best, who knows what that man's going to do." Layla said. "But I think we should wait for a few more minutes."

"Okay, but if something happens I'm jumping." Sam said.

While Vahn tried to get Ellis to talk things just got harder and harder for Ellis to say what she really wants.

"Ellis please, let just talk this through," Vahn said as he took another step towards Ellis without knowing that she was prepping an Aura Sphere behind her back.

"_Ellis, do you want to know what I did for that brief moment while I was in control before you came down here?_" Elaina asked.

"_I guess so, please let it be a way to save him,_" Ellis said as she drowned out Vahn's pleads. "_I sense two other aura signatures in the distance,_"

"_Ellis, do you remember what I used to knock out guards whenever we were asked to run an infiltration job?_" Elaina asked in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"_You didn't,_" Ellis sighed as a little red appeared on her cheeks.

"_Yeah, I used the knock out gloss,_" Elaina said in what sounded like a playful tone.

"_Why?_" Ellis asked.

"_Well I was worried something was going to happen to you,_" Elaina said.

"_If I use it then it'll also be 'my' first,_" Ellis said.

"_I know, why do you think I took control during the infiltration part?_" Elaina said. "_Listen, I've been looking after you for a long time and I think you're ready to do things for yourself, and that includes choosing your own personal moments._"

"_Elaina…you're right, I need to take charge and get through this without relying on you._" Ellis said as she dismissed the Aura Sphere and looked towards Vahn who was only a few yards away. _"Vahn, please forgive me,_"

As Vahn grew closer and closer Sam and Layla decided that it was time to 'save' Ellis.

"Agent Nexus, we're here to help!" Sam called as he and Layla ran out into the open.

"_Damn it! Not this! Not now!_" Elaina yelled. "_Ellis, whatever happens don't acknowledge them! We've come too far to be force back to their hold!_"

"_Elaina, I'm sorry but he needs to know,_" Ellis said.

"_Ellis…if that's what you think is best then I support you,_" Elaina said calmly. "_I take it that you'll save him by knocking him out?_"

"_That's what I planned,_" Ellis said as the two operatives came closer.

"Who the hell are you two?" Vahn asked as he turned towards Sam and Layla.

"Quiet you! We're operatives of TUA, and we're here to protect Agent Nexus from you!" Layla called.

"Well you're in the wrong place! There's no one here named Nexus!" Vahn yelled. "Ellis, stay behind me,"

"Vahn…they're…" Ellis started. "_They're talking about me…_"

"God you're dense," Layla said. "The one we're talking about is our top infiltration agent standing right behind you!"

"That's impossible! Ellis would never work for TUA!" Vahn yelled.

"You're still dense," Sam said. "The only reason we're not killing you right now is because Nexus must have something planned for you."

"And you two aren't listening to me! Ellis is not this Nexus!" Vahn yelled in anger.

"Vahn enough," Ellis said "Everything that they've been saying is true, I've worked for TUA for awhile now. And in that time I've earned the alias Nexus, but I never wanted you to find out this way."

"There you go, now would you please step away from her so that we can be on our way?" Layla said in a slightly impatient and irritated tone.

"No, I don't care what Ellis has done," Vahn said. "The Ellis I know would never hurt a soul, and because of that I'd trust her with my life."

After hearing what Vahn said, Ellis's heart sank as she started to remember all the harm that she and Elaina have brought to others.

"No, I couldn't even protect a little boy let alone you," Ellis whispered.

"Alright now I'm getting mad," Sam said. "Let's show this idiot what we're made of."

"Right," Layla said as the two each formed a weak Aura Sphere.

"Vahn just go, you shouldn't have to worry about me," Ellis said.

"Enough Ellis, you're one of my closest friends and I could never live with myself if you got hurt." Vahn said as he took a defensive stance and a faint red aura started to emanate from around him.

Before Vahn knew a thing a powerful surge of aura was released from Sam and Layla causing Vahn to be blown back, but he quickly spun around to cover Ellis. From the power release a hard stone had hit Vahn in the back causing some flesh to be torn and blood to start pouring out.

"Vahn are you alright?" Ellis asked frantically as she tried to help Vahn stand.

"Yeah, I guess something must've hit me in the back from that explosion," Vahn said groggily. "I think I'm losing blood."

"Oh god, I need to work fast," Ellis said as she pulled Vahn closer and placed her hands, which were shining a bright blueish grey, on Vahn's wound.

After a few seconds the wound had closed up, but Vahn was still woozy due to blood loss.

"Vahn I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen," Ellis said as she slowly started to cry.

"Ellis, please don't cry, I'm going to protect you for as long as I can," Vahn grunted as he tried to stand up straight.

"Oh how touching," Layla said sarcastically. "Now unless you want another rock in your back I suggest you back away."

"I'll never let you take Ellis," Vahn growled as Ellis continued to stabilize him.

"_Ellis…enough is enough; you need to put an end to this before things get out of hand._" Elaina said.

"_I know,_" Ellis whispered. "Vahn, I'm so happy to be your friend but this has to stop."

"Ellis what are you talking about?" Vahn said before Ellis connected in a kiss.

For a brief moment things grew quiet, but when Ellis broke away Vahn started to feel numb. He soon fully lost consciousness and collapsed down into Ellis's arms.

"Agent Nexus, we should head for the base." Layla said as Ellis laid Vahn down on the ground and pulled out a small pendent and rested it in Vahn's hand.

"Please forgive me," Ellis whispered as she leaned down and gave Vahn a kiss on the cheek before standing up. "_Elaina, could you please take over? I need some time alone._"

"_Of course, I'm sorry this had to happen._" Elaina said as the two made their switch.

"Um, Agent Nexus?" Sam said.

"What you inferior worms?" Elaina growled as she turned towards the two operatives and shot them both evil glares.

"We need to report back to the base," Sam stuttered in fear.

"Fine, and so help me, if either of you two so much as lay a hand on that man I swear I'll have your heads on a platter!" Elaina yelled as she walked past the two.

"Yes ma'am." Layla and Sam said in a scared tone as they followed Elaina.

"_Vahn, I hope that you and your friends can forgive us and can live on without us._" Elaina and Ellis said at the same time. "_Because with this I don't think that we'll ever be able to confront any of you ever again._"

"_I wish Nathen was here, he would know what to do._" Ellis said.

"_I wish he was here too, but for right now we'll just need to handle things on our own,_" Elaina said. "_And as our final farewell we need to rescue Kris._"

"_Right,"_ Ellis said.

_**In the time our Heroes have been within Rush Town, Kris has been taken captive by TUA and Ellis has returned to them after revealing most of her feelings to Vahn. Now Ellis is travelling to the base and Vahn lies unconscious in the Underground Park, but will our Heroes be able to rescue everyone and get back on the road to Cragrock Town without the help of Nathen or Alice?**_

_**There you go! I was having trouble thinking of how I would end my part so I figured another TUA base infiltration would be appropriate in this case. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this part and will continue to Read, Review and Enjoy!**_


	39. Special 1 Part 4: Farewell and Return

**_Update! And here we go, the last part of the special! After this we get back on track for the natural flow of the story! Enjoy!_**

_**After the events that transpired the previous night we travel forward into the base in the dead of night where we see Elaina waiting for the bases head commander.**_

"_Elaina…I never should've asked Vahn to meet me,_" Ellis said in a sad tone.

"Ellis…yes that could've gone better but you shouldn't be beating yourself up over what happened," Elaina said calmly as she looked over at what looked like a large throne. "You wanted to have a heartfelt talk and you slightly got you chance, you even got to have your first real kiss with the man we love. Deep down, I would be proud of that accomplishment."

"_I know, but…he got hurt because of us,_" Ellis said. "_How could he ever forgive us?_"

"Ellis, do you remember what Vahn said about us?" Elaina asked as she looked towards the roof of the room.

"_What do you mean?_" Ellis asked.

"Vahn said that he didn't care about what happened in our past," Elaina said. "All he cared about was the things we've done since he met us and because of that he said that he'd trust us with his life, from that I can tell that Vahn would only care about making sure that we were safe."

"_Guess you're right, so…what's our goal for our time here?_" Ellis asked in a now calmer tone.

"I've thought up three things," Elaina said. "First of all we rescue Kris, second we make a copy of the bases files for Nathen, and finally…we drop this whole damned base into the river."

"_Sounds like a plan,_" Ellis said calmly. "_Will you need me for any of this?_"

"Maybe," Elaina said as a man walked into the room from a door to the right of the throne. "_If we're required to watch over Kris or any of the bases other prisoners then I want you in front._"

"_Okay and please don't be too violent if you're stuck out front,_" Ellis said as her voice faded out.

"_I'll try,_" Elaina sighed. "Hello Commander, it sure has been awhile."

The man looked like he's seen many years; he had flat dark silvery hair with most of it tied back. He was wearing a black turtle neck and dark purple pants, but instead of a black jacket he was in a large white trench coat with a black and grey shield on the back with a large crystal in the center.

"Ah my dear Nexus, it has been quite awhile since you've been to our fine research base." The man said in a calm and aged tone.

"Yes it has, and before we get back onto what's at hand, I have to know," Elaina said calmly. "How far are you from completing the separation chamber?"

"Not far, but the research has been moved to the Rosetore base for the time being," the old man said.

"So I should expect it to be finished by the time I get there correct?" Elaina said in a more stern tone.

"That's what we believe," the old man said. "Now onto further matters, we've received word that you've been conversing with those not part of the organization."

"What of it? I am TUA's top infiltrator so I see no problem with it Grandfather." Elaina said maintaining her stern tone.

"I never get tired of everyone calling me that," the old man chuckled. "But you must know of what happened to Alice Shine correct?"

"I heard she died in an explosion resulting from a generator malfunction at the Ivyleaf Base," Elaina said.

"That is correct, and do you know why she was at the base at the time?" the old man asked in a more stern tone.

"I heard it was because she was branded a traitor after being seen conversing with a civilian," Elaina said. "But as I said earlier, I'm the top infiltrator so I still seen no problem considering that I align myself civilians and our enemies constantly."

"And I understand that, but you must consider what the others think of you Commander." The old man said.

"What did you say Commander Kallyn?" Elaina said in surprise.

"You heard me my dear, after what happened in your years with us and after returning us one of our prized experiments the rest of the Commanders have accepted you into their ranks." Kallyn said in a happy tone. "You are now the newest Commander and your room has been prepared."

"I…I don't know what to say," Elaina stuttered. "_Except maybe 'damn straight' and 'burn in hell',_"

"You don't have to say anything my dear," Kallyn said. "Just promise to make me proud."

"I will," Elaina said in a proud tone. "_I'll be sure to do it when I'm dancing on you grave you old fool._"

"Now, before you head to your new room do me a favor and pay a visit to our young experiment."

"Her name is Kris you old bastard." Elaina grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Kallyn asked.

"Nothing Grandfather," Elaina said calmly as she turned towards the main entrance.

"Of course, do enjoy your time while you're here." Kallyn said.

"_Oh, I'm sure that I will._" Elaina chuckled.

_(Holding Cells)_

The halls holding the cells were cold and dark, in all there was little hope in any escape.

"I can't believe that I'm here." Kris sighed as she curled up in the corner of her cell which, like all others, prevented any aura from escaping or entering from an unknown source. "Hope must be scared out of her mind."

"Well now, while I'm happy to see a new face around here," A middle aged voice said. "I'm surprised to see that it's such a young child."

"Who's there?" Kris asked as she looked towards the hall.

"Just a tired old soul," the voice chuckled as a man walk towards his cells bars and became visible from the light coming from a single pulsing trail on the floor. "The name's Azure by the way."

The man was middle aged and looked worn and tired from his time in the base, he had short spiky bluish white hair and dulled blue eyes, he was in a basic prisoner garb which consisted of a white long sleeved top with a dark purple 'U' on the back and on the right side of his top, white pants, white slip-on shoes, and a small odd shield shaped device attached to the center of his tops collar that was blank most of the time but blinked a few times every so often.

"I thought that I was the only one here," Kris said as she stood up and walked over to the cell bars. "Oh, and I'm Kris."

"It's a pleasure, and we're not the only one's here," Azure said. "From where we are it may not look it, but there are at least 10 others in this short part of the base."

"Why are we all here?" Kris asked as she tried to see if she could find some of the others.

"Who really knows?" Azure said calmly. "Some of us are here for research purposes, others are being held hostage, and maybe they're here because they were getting to close to what's really going on."

"Oh, well how about you?" Kris asked.

"I was trying to help prevent the river from getting any more dangerous before it reached Oak Town," Azure said. "But when I came across the base I was taken and held hostage, would you believe that I've actually been here for several years?"

"That's amazing, I would have figured that TUA would've killed you by now," Kris said in surprise.

"That's what I guessed, but I guess they have different plans for me." Azure chuckled as he looked towards the entrance which was making sounds signaling that the door was being unlocked for someone coming in. "Someone's coming, a few words of advice: Don't talk unless you need to, don't be a hero, and keep quiet about any discussions."

"Okay," Kris said as she backed away from the cell bars.

As the prison quarters door opened everyone in the cells approached the bars at a distance to see who was coming in, and to everyone's surprise it was someone new. It was Elaina, but Ellis was presently in control after the door closed and slightly locked.

"Oh my god," Ellis whispered to herself. "I can't believe that they've captured so many others."

"_Keep your mind straight, we only have 5 minutes._" Elaina said calmly. "_Hurry up and find Kris so that we can figure out how we're going to get her out._"

"Okay," Ellis said as she started down the corridor.

Every so often Ellis would here a few whispers from the different cells. When she came close to Kris's cell she started to get a little scared when she heard sounds of snickering from different parts.

"Elaina…I can't keep moving," Ellis whispered in fear.

"_Come on, you need to keep calm,_" Elaina said. "_Remember, we're here to find Kris and to save her. We can't have you chicken out half way through._"

"I know, but I don't want to risk something happening," Ellis said shyly.

"_Want me to take over?_" Elaina sighed in disappointment.

"_I guess,_" Ellis sighed in an ashamed tone as the two made their switch.

"Alright, now to find Kris," Elaina sighed as she continued down the corridor passing by Kris's cell.

"Ellis?" Kris asked as she moved towards the bars.

"Stupid kid," a voice said from down the hall.

"Found her," Elaina whispered under her breath. "Kris, I'm glad I finally found you."

"What are you doing here?" Kris asked.

"Listen I can't stay long, but I'm glad that you're alright," Elaina said sincerely which surprised Ellis. "Hope is worried sick about you."

"I figured," Kris said in a sad tone. "I never meant to make everyone worry,"

"Hold on a second," Elaina said as she looked back towards the door and noticed that no one was looking in. "Okay, listen, I'm coming up with a plan to get you back to the others, but it may take some time. Do you think that you can bear with this hell hole until then?"

"I can try, but what about everyone else?" Kris asked.

"You're really making this hard, but if everything works perfectly then we should be able to get everyone out of here," Elaina sighed.

"Thanks Ellis, I owe you for this," Kris said.

"It's…it's no trouble," Elaina said lightly. "Just promise me that you'll give everyone this message,"

After saying this Elaina passed an envelope through hole she made in the invisible aura barrier.

"Please, don't look at what's inside." Elaina said as she looked towards the entrance.

"Okay, but can't you give everyone the message yourself?" Kris asked as she hid the envelope.

"I wish I could, but I can't," Elaina sighed. "After this I need to go away for awhile, so please get that letter to Vahn and take care."

"Alright, but things will be different without you," Kris said as Elaina started towards the prisons entrance.

"_Believe me, nothing will change._" Elaina sighed as she walked out of the prison.

"I'm surprised that you have a friend that's with the enemy," A male voice chuckled from another cell.

"Ellis would never work with the enemy!" Kris snapped.

"Well then she must be good at faking it," another voice chuckled.

"Leave the girl alone," a female voice said from the cell that neighbored Kris's. "Don't mind them, they're just idiots."

"Hey!" the two male voices said.

"The name's Stella," Stella sighed. "I hope that your friend was telling the truth on being able to spring us."

"Thanks Stella, I'm Kris," Kris said as she leaned up against the wall. "I'm sure that Ellis has a plan, but I'm a little unsure on how she'll do it."

"Well I'm sure that fine young lady will make sure that everything works out perfectly." Azure assured Kris in a calm tone.

"Yeah, Azure is one of the oldest one's here, and he's also the one that keeps us from killing each other." Stella said calmly.

"Well, I'm glad to have been able to make some new friends," Kris yawned as she started to dose off.

"Hey Azure, I would like to see what Kris looks like," Stella said calmly. "But after those Idiots messed things up a month ago I can't see her like we normally would be able to, so could you please describe what she looks like?"

"Of course, she looks about 12; she has violet eyes and dark grey hair that reaches down to about her middle back." Azure said in a light tone as not to awaken Kris. "She's wearing a black pair of pants that reach down to about the middle of her shins, a white pair of Martial Arts shoes, a silver ring around her ankle, a white long sleeved shirt that covers up to the middle of her forearms, she has a small crystal ball on a string around her neck, a silver circlet around her forehead, 3 gold armlets on her right arm, and a dark blue sash around her waist. That's all I could tell from her in this terrible lighting."

"Thanks Azure, from what you said she looks like a sweet girl," Stella yawned.

"I guess everyone's tired," Azure said calmly.

"That's true considering that it's the middle of the night," Stella yawned. "Good night."

"Night little Stella," Azure said calmly as the whole prison grew quiet in the storming night.

_(Commander's Quarters – Ellis/Elaina's room)_

"I can't believe we get such a kick ass room!" Elaina said in excitement as she slouched back on the rooms couch.

Like most commanders rooms two walls and most of the ceiling was a boring white, but three of the five walls and at least 45% of the ceiling was made of glass that had water streaming down it from the rain, her bed was equivalent to that of a queens, and there were several other furnishings that looked like they belonged to a queen of the utmost highest honor.

"It saddens me that we'll have to destroy it," Elaina groaned.

"_I don't think that we need to be enjoying something that TUA is supplying us,_" Ellis said.

"I know, but you've got to admit," Elaina said as she stared out at the sky. "This room is marvelous, and would make a fantastic honeymoon suite."

"_Isn't thinking about that a little much?_" Ellis asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Maybe a little, but you've got to admit that I've got the right idea," Elaina sighed as she seemed like she was about to dose off. "I think it's time for bed."

"_Okay, just don't forget to take the medication._" Ellis said.

"Medication, what medication?" Elaina asked in an idiotic tone.

"_You baka, are you telling me that we forgot to get the medicine?_" Ellis said in a scolding tone.

"Don't yell at me! You were in control at the time! And besides we never expected to be recalled to a TUA base!" Elaina yelled.

"_Well…maybe we can get Grandfather to give us more?_" Ellis asked.

"Ugh, I hate calling him that," Elaina groaned. "But if it's the only way to keep us from dying in the middle of the night I guess it's for the best."

As Elaina stood up she looked over at her nightstand and noticed a bottle.

"That devious bastard," Elaina groaned as she picked up the bottle. "Well at least I won't have to kiss up to that ingrate."

"_Still, you have to admit that it was sweet of him to leave us a fresh set,_" Ellis said as Elaina took a dosage of the medicine in the bottle.

"Whatever, but I'm…still…going…too…damn I'm really light headed," Elaina said groggily as she stumbled towards her bed.

"_Elaina, are you feeling alright?_" Ellis asked in a worried tone.

"No damn it, I…I don't know what it is…but I can't keep awake," Elaina said as she hobbled herself over her bed. "I don't think that I…can,"

Before Elaina could even finish her sentence she passed out onto the bed.

"_Elaina? Elaina please wake up, Elaina!_" Ellis called as her voice faded out.

For several minutes the only sounds within the room was that of the thunder outside the building and the rain that was hitting the glass. After what seemed like a few hours Commander Kallyn and two female operatives walked into the room from a secret entrance.

"My poor little Nexus," Kallyn said in a disappointed tone. "If only you would've stayed under my watch just a little longer."

"Grandfather, we really should get back to the lab," one of the female operatives said.

"Why yes we should my dears," Kallyn said calmly. "Crystal, Star, would you please place our dear Nexus on the stretcher and transport her to the observation room?"

"Of course grandfather," the two girls said at the same time.

The two girls were an exact mirror of each other, and that was because they were in fact twins. And while their appearance was practically an exact mirror of each other, Star was but 2 inches shorter and she had sky blue with dark blue hair reaching down to her waist. Crystal had light blue eyes with dark blue hair that darkened into black at the bottom fringe that reached to her middle back.

Both girls were in relatively the same outfit except Crystal was in black heeled boots, black dress pants that had a blue-violet stripe on the sides of its legs, a black dress top with a blue-violet crescent moon in the center and dark blue shoulders that formed into a tribal moon design along the arms, she also wore a black beret that had a violet 'U' encased in a light blue Crescent Moon along the rim on her head. Star was in black heels, black dress pants that had a light blue-violet stripe on the sides of the legs, a black dress top with a light blue-violet star in the center and light blue shoulders that formed into a tribal flower design along the arms, on her head was a sky blue bow that had a dark blue star holding the ribbon together and a large violet 'U' in the center.

"Why does grandfather care so much about this worthless girl?" Star grumbled as the two sisters moved Elaina onto a stretcher. "All of us love grandfather as if he really was our grandfather, but for some reason he prefers this one over everyone else."

"Pay attention Star and he may prefer Nexus but that's only because she's his perfect experiment." Crystal said as the two followed Kallyn through the passage at a distance. "Remember, we may have failed in our experiments but we get to live. So be happy that we won't die before we get our freedom back."

"I am, but I still wish that grandfather would pay more attention to us," Star whined.

"Stop whining, with any luck as soon as she dies we'll you'll become his favorite again." Crystal said.

"I hope so," Star said as she started to think. "Hey sis, why don't you like grandfather?"

"It's not that I don't like him, I'm grateful for what he's done for us," Crystal said as she herself began to think. "But it's more like I don't trust him."

"I guess that's true," Star said. "I still have nightmares about what he's done to us, but they go away when I remember what he's done to help me get through them."

"Let's talk again later, we're almost to the lab," Crystal said as they approached a bright light.

"Okay," Star whispered as they passed into the light and the passage sealed off.

_With Kris resting within the cells and Ellis/Elaina being pushed into some unknown experiment we continue the night by finding Aqua taking a stroll through the underground park half asleep…_

"Man, why do I always have to get up this early?" Aqua said yawned as she walked into the park. "I mean it's not even 5, and yet I need to get up to go meet with that lazy jewel crafter."

As Aqua moved through the park she soon took notice of the damage done because of the debris littered across the ground.

"What the hell happened here?" Aqua asked as she looked around before noticing Vahn unconscious on the ground. "Oh no, Vahn!"

"El…Ellis," Vahn groaned in his sleep as Aqua lifted his body up.

"He's covered in blood, but I don't see any wounds," Aqua said as she studied Vahn's body. "Damn, I've got to move him to the Pokémon Center, Xatu use Teleport. Take us to the Pokémon Center."

After giving her command and calling out her Pokémon Aqua tried to stand up while also supporting Vahn, after Aqua was set the Mystic Pokémon caused the three of them to disappear and then suddenly in the above ground Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy, come quick!" Aqua called out in a panicked tone. "Someone's hurt!"

"Don't worry dear, I'm here," Nurse Joy said as she hurried over to Aqua and Vahn's side. "He doesn't look hurt; he probably just needs some rest."

"I don't get it, when I found him part of the park was in shambles and he had blood all over his back," Aqua said in confusion. "How does this happen?"

"I'm not sure dear, but you shouldn't have to worry," Nurse Joy said calmly. "Does he have any friends staying here?"

"Yeah, but I don't think waking them with Vahn like this is best," Aqua said as she looked towards her Xatu. "I think I'll just put him up in my house for now."

"Okay, I'll point them to your house when they wake up," Nurse Joy said as she helped Aqua support Vahn.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, alright Xatu, this time take us to the house." Aqua said as the two suddenly vanished.

"I know I saw that type of recovery somewhere before," Nurse Joy said as she started to think. "I guess it doesn't matter right now.

_(Aqua's house – Aqua's Room)_

"I don't have a spare bed available so I guess you can use my room for now," Aqua whispered as she rested Vahn against the wall so that she can pull out a Pokeball. "Okay Poliwrath, while I get the bed set I need you to hold onto Vahn for a little while."

After calling out her Tadpole Pokémon she walked towards her slightly messy bed and pulled the covers off.

"Okay, set him down gently," Aqua said as she moved so that Poliwrath could place Vahn on the bed.

"_And there, so tell me, where did you find this one?_" Poliwrath asked in a joking tone.

"Ah shut up and be careful," Aqua said as she placed the covers on top of Vahn. "He's just a friend and besides, he already belongs to someone and honestly he's cute and all but he's not my type."

"_Whatever you say, am I done here?_" Poliwrath asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, get some rest." Aqua said as she recalled her Pokémon and she heard her door's doorknob start to turn.

"Sissy?" a soft voice asked as a little girl opened the door.

The girl had curly black hair that reached down to her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and she was in a light blue night gown that had varying shades of blue bubbles all around the lower rim.

"Lori? What are you doing up?" Aqua asked as she stood in front Vahn as to hide him.

"I was having trouble sleeping," Lori said as she rubbed her eyes. "And you were being too loud again."

"Sorry Lori, why don't you head back to bed?" Aqua said as she knelt down to her sister's height.

"Okay, um Aqua, who's in your bed?" Lori asked as she tried to look past her sister.

"Just a…friend," Aqua said as she tried to dismiss the subject. "Now hurry off to bed,"

"Oh, but why are they in your bed?" Lori asked as she tried to get the truth out of her sister.

"They were hurt and I didn't want to disrupt their friends so I let him stay here until morning." Aqua said as she picked up her sister and left the room. "Do you know how annoying you are?"

"I'm really annoying, but only because it annoys you," Lori giggled.

"Alright alright, time for you to go back to bed," Aqua said as she walked into Lori's small room and set her in her bed. "Here's you Eevee, now is there anything else that you need?"

"Not really, good night Aqua," Lori yawned as she started to dose off.

"Good night Lori, I'll see you in the morning," Aqua said as she gave Lori a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"Night sissy," Lori yawned.

"Okay, now that she's put to bed all I have to do is keep Vahn secret from Grandmother and mom," Aqua sighed as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. "If they found out I'd never hear the end of it."

For awhile Aqua just sat at her desk and fiddled with things bored while Vahn slept calmly, and unknown to Aqua or even Vahn, Vahn had one of his hands clenched tightly around something.

_(Vahn's Dream)_

The area Vahn was currently envisioning was a completely dark space, the only thing that had any form of color or life was an endless field of grass with a large stained glass pedestal in the exact center. Vahn was lying in the field looking at a blank colorless item that was dangling before him.

"I don't know what this is, but why would Ellis give it to me?" Vahn asked himself as he stared into the object. "And that kiss, why did she kiss me and why did I black out after it?"

"_You're an idiot, you know that right?_" a familiar voice asked.

"That voice, Big Mouth is that you?" Vahn called as he sat up from the grass. "How in the hell are you talking to me in my dream?"

"_Pre-recorded message and yes it's me._" Nathen said as he appeared on the stained glass pedestal. "Now to get on topic,"

"Like I care; where the hell are you? And what in the hell do you mean by a 'pre-recorded' message?" Vahn yelled.

"God, you don't have to yell," Nathen said. "And what I mean is that I've left a special message in your and Karina's subconscious when it's time to begin your Aura Training. But for some reason your message was activated prematurely. I think it was because of Ellis's aura over taking yours when your hearts were in sync."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Vahn sighed as he placed the object around his neck and walked over to the pedestal. "But I would like to know how I can help Ellis."

"I know about all that has happened while I've been gone," Nathen said calmly. "Well this piece of me anyway but I'll get to that some other time."

"Okay, what did you mean by Aura Training?" Vahn asked as he stepped onto the pedestal which suddenly shot into the sky to a point where the ground couldn't even be seen.

"Listen, the aura you possess is at the point where it can start being utilized," Nathen sighed as he walked towards the center. "And much like Karina who's is years overdue, you both will begin when Alice and I return."

"That's fine and all, but right now we have a little problem," Vahn said. "I'm sure that you already know this, but Kris and Ellis have been taken by TUA and we need to help them."

"Of course I do, now to help you out a little, the base is under the island," Nathen said calmly. "The base doesn't have the best security; oh who am I kidding, after getting through the entrance just make yourselves look like Scientists or grunts and you're in. But from there keep close to interns and do whatever they tell you and away from commanders and you should be able get them both out easily."

"Sounds simple, but on Kris," Vahn said. "We kind of accepted some terms saying that we'll pay a ransom for her, and I'm not quite sure if they've received the conditions yet."

"You really are an idiot." Nathen said as he shook his head.

"What were we supposed to do? You're the only real Aura User and you were missing." Vahn argued.

"I understand that," Nathen sighed. "Now, when the time comes do what you can to get the two out of the base and on the way to Windan Town."

"I will," Vahn said.

"Oh and Vahn, promise me that you'll look after Ellis whenever I can't," Nathen said as he turned his back to Vahn.

"Of course I will, but why are you asking me? You know that I would help her anyway." Vahn said in a curious tone.

"_God he's oblivious,_" Nathen sighed. "Vahn, Ellis is a special case. She has no family except for her twin sister, and even then she has many secrets that she hides in order to protect the people she cares about. She and Elaina have looked to me to expand their family as their brother, but she cares about you even more. So promise me, that when I can't help her that you'll stick by her and help her through her pains."

"Of course I will, but who's Elaina?" Vahn asked. "The only Elaina I know is my aunt."

"She's someone close to Ellis, _closer than anyone could guess,_ don't worry about it." Nathen said. "Now remember, Ellis cares about you quite a lot about you so please be careful when you save her."

"I will, and before you go since I can feel myself waking up," Vahn said quickly. "Can you tell me what this is?"

"A locket, take care of it and be sure to return it." Nathen said as he disappeared and the dreamscape began to fade away into darkness.

_(Aqua's Room – Early Morning)_

"Ugh my head," Vahn groaned as he sat up in Aqua's bed. "Where am I?"

"Ugh, what time is it?" Aqua said as she lifted her head off the desk. "Oh, you're awake Vahn."

"Yeah, I guess this is your room?" Vahn said as he looked towards a window which was streaming with rain.

"Yeah, I found you unconscious in the underground park," Aqua said. "I first took you to the Pokémon Center, but then I decided to take you here since I figured that your friends wouldn't be able to sleep if they woke up and saw you covered in blood."

"It's okay; I hope that your family doesn't mind." Vahn said.

"Technically they don't even know right now, so please keep it down." Aqua pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet." Vahn said quietly.

"Thanks, I need to head out so I'm locking the door," Aqua said as she walked towards her rooms door.

"Okay, I think I'll just take a nap until you get back." Vahn yawned.

"Okay, if I run into your friends I'll tell them that you're alright." Aqua said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Vahn said as Aqua walked out of the room and closed the door. "So this is Ellis's locket?"

After saying that, Vahn opened the locket and saw a picture of two little girls and one of a woman and a man.

"That must be Ellis's family," Vahn sighed.

As Vahn looked on at the images within the locket Vahn began to think back to his dream and what Nathen said about what Ellis thought about him.

"_She and Elaina have looked to me to expand their family as their brother, but she cares about you even more…Now remember, Ellis cares about you quite a lot about you so please be careful when you save her,_" Vahn remembered from his dream.

"And that kiss," Vahn said as he touched his lips with his index and middle finger. "Does this mean that she loves me?"

For several minutes Vahn just sat in the bed thinking, but he soon closed the locket and gripped it tightly before hiding it under his blood stained shirt.

"Ellis, I promise…no I swear that I'll save you and Kris." Vahn said as he shifted back under the covers and dosed off.

_(Pokémon Center – Main Lobby)_

"I can't believe that Vahn and Ellis didn't come back last night," Karina sighed as she fiddled with one of her Pokeballs.

"I'm sure that they had their reasons," Indigo said.

"Yeah, it's not like they ran off together," Jaspa sighed which ended up getting his side jabbed by Indigo.

"That isn't helping," Indigo whispered.

"Whatever," Jaspa sighed. "Anyway, I did a little research on what the guy that called Hope wanted for Kris and it's a rare sapphire called the Mage's Tear or something like that."

"_The Mage's Tear, oh no, Aqua!_" Karina said in her mind.

"Well I think we'll be having trouble finding it since the only tear shaped sapphire I've seen is the stone on Aqua's choker." Indigo said. "Hey, what are the chances that that's actually the Mage's Tear?"

"Pretty low," Jaspa said as he looked over at Hope who was curled up against the wall. "I can't stand it, we've got to get into the base and take Kris back by force."

"I've never seen this side of you," Indigo said in a slightly worried tone at what might be coming forward.

"I know, but I hate not being able to do anything," Jaspa growled as he grabbed his head.

"How about we go _Cool_ off?" Indigo asked.

"I think that that'd be best," Jaspa sighed as he started to calm down.

"We'll be back soon," Indigo said as she and Jaspa walked out of the Pokémon Center while Aqua walked in.

"Hey Karina," Aqua said as she walked over to her old friend.

"Hey Aqua, did you get the stone crafted?" Karina asked.

"Yeah, that lazy ass crafter sure does a top notch job." Aqua said as she pulled out an exact copy of the Mage's Tear that she wears around her neck.

"That's great," Karina said as she started to cheer up. "Hey Aqua, do you think that the crafter could make another?"

"Not a chance, I got this one off of a favor and I don't think we can find another sapphire big enough," Aqua said. "Oh yeah, I found Vahn unconscious in the park last night, but I didn't want to wake everyone so I put him up at my house.

"Oh, and thanks Aqua. You didn't happen to see Ellis either?" Karina asked.

"You mean that shy girl? No I just saw Vahn." Aqua said as she started to think and looked over at Hope. "Hope really looks down; did she get her call about the demands?"

"Yeah, they want the Mage's Tear for Kris." Karina sighed.

"Damn, that just made things harder." Aqua sighed.

As Aqua and Karina conversed on what they should do, Hope looked up at the two with a sad and soulless look in her once lively eyes.

"_The Mage's Tear,_" Hope said to herself. "_Kris was captured because I left her alone, so I need to do something to help her._"

"_Hey Karina, why do you think that they really want the Mage's Tear?_" Hope heard Aqua say as she saw Aqua lift up the stone attached to her choker.

"_So she does have the stone,_" Hope said as she started to think. "_I need that stone, but I don't want to have to steal it. No, Kris's life is at risk so I need to do whatever it takes._"

After finishing her though Hope stood up and walked towards the two with one thing on her mind, getting the Mage's Tear no matter what.

"Excuse me, Aqua?" Hope asked. "Could I please see the stone attached to your choker?"

"I don't see why not, just be careful," Aqua said as she removed the choker. "A very dear friend gave it to me."

"Thanks," Hope said as she took the choker and stared into the stone which was reflecting her image. "_I'm sorry,_"

"What was that?" Karina asked as Hope gripped the stone tightly and started to back away.

"I'm sorry," Hope said as she looked up to the two with a determined and tear filled look upon her eyes. "But it's my fault that Kris was taken so I have to do all I can to help her!"

"What are you talking about?" Aqua asked with a concerned tone in her voice. "_She'd better not be thinking of doing what I think that she's going to do._"

Before either of them knew what was happening, Hope bolted for the exit with the Mage's Tear in hand.

"Ah crap, I knew that she was planning something," Aqua growled. "I never should've let that girl have the stone."

"Don't be so hard on her," Karina said. "She lost her best friend; if I was captured wouldn't you do anything to make sure that I was safe?"

"I guess I would," Aqua sighed as she looked at the fake she had made. "I can't believe it, I would've given them the real thing if it meant saving you, but I don't even care enough about my own father to break my promise to your brother and give the stone to them. Instead I was so concerned about keeping true to my word that I'd have a fake made."

"Don't beat yourself up Aqua, let's go see if we can find Hope and talk her out of it." Karina said.

"Okay, you start looking for her and I'll go get her brother." Aqua said.

"Okay, and if you see Indigo or Jaspa, fill them in and continue looking," Karina said as the two ran out of the Pokémon Center.

"Good luck," the two said at the same time as they ran in two different directions.

_(Rush Town East – Town Center)_

"Feeling better?" Indigo asked as she and Jaspa sat down on a bench while it continued to rain.

"A little," Jaspa sighed as he felt Indigo rest her head on his shoulder. "Hey Indi, if this really is the past, then why do you think that TUA is still active in our time period when there are people targeting them in this time period?"

"I have no idea what you just said," Indigo sighed. "But I think it's also because we're in a different Universe all together."

"That'd explain quite a bit," Jaspa said as he noticed Hope running through the plaza with a shining object in her hands. "Wasn't that Hope?"

"I think it was," Indigo said as she took her head off of Jaspa's shoulder. "Where's she off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that we should follow her," Jaspa said as he and Indigo stood up from the bench and started following Hope at a distance.

_(Aqua's House)_

"Hey honey," Aqua's mom said as Aqua rushed into the house. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Now's not the best time to talk right now mom," Aqua said as she rushed towards her room upstairs.

"_Vahn get up! You need to talk with your sister!_" Aqua could be heard calling.

"Who's Vahn?" Aqua's mom asked.

"He's a friend!" Lori said playfully as Aqua and Vahn ran downstairs and out the front door.

"Well I'll be, our little girl is all grown up," Aqua's grandmother chuckled.

"Yeah, but did you see that man? He was covered in blood." Aqua's mom said in a worried tone. "I hope that he wasn't dragged into something."

"Don't worry Ariel, I'm sure that everything's fine." Aqua's grandmothers said.

"I know mom, but I'm still worried that Aqua might get pulled into something dangerous." Ariel said as she started to cough a little.

"Ariel you need to take things easy, why don't you sit down while I wrap up breakfast?" Aqua's Grandmother said as she stood up while Ariel eased herself into a chair.

"I think that'd be best," Ariel said.

_(Battle Island)_

"I made it, the man said to wait in the center for the elevator," Hope said as she gasped for breath and walked towards the arena.

"Hope!" Vahn called out as everyone ran up to the arena.

"Vahn," Hope whispered as she turned towards the group and continued to back towards the arena's center. "Just stay back! I need to fix what I did so please just let me get Kris back."

"Hope please, let's talk this through." Vahn pleaded as everyone walked onto the arena.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm giving them the Mage's Tear and I'm getting Kris back." Hope called out in a sad tone. "It's as simple as that!"

Due to the rain, it was hard to tell whether Hope had been crying or not. But in actuality she really was crying her eyes and her heart out.

"Hope, please, give me the stone back," Aqua asked. "I don't know what TUA wants the stone for, but I'm sure that it isn't good."

"Stay away! You already have a copy so why do you need this one too?" Hope asked as she came closer to the center which began to glow due to an accelerated elevator coming up from the research base.

"Hope, I was asked to protect the stone, so I made the copy in order to protect it," Aqua said as Flare ascended from the elevator.

"Good job little one, you've brought the Tear," Flare said. "Now hand it over."

"Hope run!" Vahn called as he charged forward but was stopped by a large barrier.

"Where's Kris? I was told that you'd give her back if I gave you the Tear," Hope said as she backed away with the stone close.

"Oh did I?" Flare said. "Well she's still needed for some important research, but I promise to get her back to you as soon as we're done, now give me the Tear."

"No, you told me that I'd get her back, so either you give Kris back or you'll lose the stone to the river." Hope said as she backed towards the barrier and was ready to throw the Tear into the raging river.

"Like that'll happen," Flare said as he appeared right next to Hope in a quick and sudden flash. "Now give me that stone."

"Get away from her!" Vahn yelled as he slammed on the barrier which just pushed him back with an electrical pulse.

After Flare tried to grab at the stone Hope ducked down and ran towards the center, but Flare beat her and lifted her into the air with one arm.

"Let her go or else!" Vahn yelled as he slammed on the barrier but tried to resist the electrical pulses being sent into his body.

A second later the faint red aura from the night before began to reveal itself along with a faint glow of Hope unique white aura.

"_A red aura, and a white one,_" Flare said as he glanced at the two siblings auras. "On second thought, I think I'll take you to her."

"No, let go!" Hope said as she started to struggle. "Vahn help!"

"I swear if you hurt her it'll be the last thing you do!" Vahn yelled as he slammed on the barrier and actually cracked it.

"_He's actually breaking the barrier,_" Flare chuckled as he quickly knocked out Hope which only made Vahn madder. "_Let's see if he can truly utilize it._"

"Put her down!" Vahn yelled as he broke the barrier even further.

"As I said, I'm going to take this girl to meet her friend, and maybe we can put their aura's to use," Flare chuckled as the arena started to glow faintly. "If you want them back, come and get me."

After giving his threat, Vahn's anger only grew. But a second later he thought he heard a cry of pain that sounds like Ellis.

"_Ellis,_" Vahn whispered as his hands started to glow a fiery red and as he forced them onto the barrier it suddenly shattered.

"_That's what I was looking for, an aura that matches that of the Sol's,_" Flare chuckled as Vahn started charging at him. "Good luck kid, you'll need it against Nexus."

A second later Flare and Hope shot down with the elevator towards the base below.

"NO!" Vahn yelled as he slammed down on the covered elevator. "I can't believe that I've lost her again!"

"Vahn calm down, you haven't lost her." Karina said as she tried to calm Vahn down. "We know where she is, all we have to do is find a way into the base."

"You're right," Vahn whispered as he stood up and stared at the elevator's cover.

"I'm know that we probably shouldn't be getting involved, but," Indigo said. "Is there any way that Jaspa and I could help?"

"Thanks you two," Vahn said as he looked back towards his friends.

"Count me in too," Aqua said. "I'm not going to help to get the stone back; I'm going to do because I'm sure that they're also the one's that took my dad."

"Everyone; thanks," Vahn said as he began to calm down. "There are two things that we have to do to get everyone back, first of all we need to get in and blend in, and then we just have to find everyone and then get out."

"Doesn't sound too hard," Aqua said.

"Except we don't know how to use the elevator," Indigo said without knowing that Jaspa was studying the area and had actually found an indentation around the center.

"I think I found it," Jaspa said. "Everyone stand in the center, if I'm correct we'll have found the base."

As everyone stood in the center of the arena Jaspa applied pressure in the place he was studying and the entire arena started to glow. A second later the center opened up and the whole group descended down towards the base.

"Jaspa you're amazing," Vahn said as he looked up and saw the cover close.

"Why thank you," Jaspa sighed as the group began to slow their descent into a large quiet room with not even one person in there.

"_Nathen was right, this bases security is terrible,_" Vahn sighed. "Alright, we'll need to find a locker room to claim some uniforms."

"Why's that?" Indigo asked.

"If we're seen walking around in this we'll be caught for sure," Vahn said.

The group soon moved towards a room marked with a sign that read _LOCKER_.

After several minutes the group walked out of the locker room in the basic recruit Grunt uniforms which for Vahn and Jaspa consisted of a black pair of pants, a black long sleeved top with a violet U on the right shoulder, dark violet boots and gloves, and a black hat with a U shaped badge on the top. For Indigo, Karina, and Aqua it consisted of a dark violet skirt with black leggings underneath, a black pair of boots that reached up to their knees, a dark violet top and black gloves that covered up to their elbows, and a black beret on their heads with a violet U badge on the rim.

"These uniforms are uncomfortable," Indigo sighed as she tugged at her disguise.

"I know, but this is our only way to move throughout the base freely." Vahn sighed. "Okay, Karina you stay with Aqua, Indigo you stay with Jaspa, and I'll stay on my own, try and keep together and steer clear of commanders. If you find Kris, Hope or Ellis bring them back here and get out. Don't even think about waiting for the others, it'll just make it harder for us to get out."

"Okay," everyone said as they all split up and went down separate paths.

_(Outside Prison Sector – Karina and Aqua)_

"Looks like the prison sector," Aqua said as she looked around the winding area.

"I think we'll find Kris or Hope here," Karina said as they walked towards the only entrance to the holding cells.

"How about I go in and find who we're looking for while you stand guard?" Karina asked.

"Okay, just please be careful," Aqua said as the two approached the two guards in front of the door.

"We're here to take over guard," Karina said.

"Well it's about time, come on Greg, lets hit the bar." One of the guards said.

"You know it, but you do know that you're buying right Tony?" Greg said as the two walked off.

"Was it really that easy?" Aqua asked in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter, you wait here and I'll get everyone out of here." Karina said as she walked into the prison.

"Be careful," Aqua whispered as she stood in front of the door.

_(Holding Cells)_

"Okay, now that I'm here let's get searching," Karina said as she took off her beret and ran down the hall.

For a few minutes Karina passed by cells that were either empty or holding people she wasn't looking for, but she soon came up to Kris's cell.

"Kris!" Karina said as she stopped in front of the cell.

"Karina! What are you doing here?" Kris asked as she rushed towards the cells bars.

"We're all here to break you out," Karina said. "And we need to hurry; we still need to find Hope and Ellis."

"Wait, Hope's been captured?" Kris asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, she got captured when she tried to hand over your ransom." Karina said. "She was really worried about you,"

"Please, find her quickly." Kris said.

"We will," Karina said as she turned back towards the prison's entrance.

"Well I'll be, it's been quite awhile little Kari," Azure said as he walked towards the cell doors.

"That voice, Azure?" Karina said as she looked towards Azure's cell. "It is you,"

"Of course it is, I may be getting old, but I'm still a fighter." Azure said.

"Aqua's been worried sick about you," Karina said as she walked towards the cell.

"I feel terrible that I've worried my family, but now's not the time to discuss current events," Azure said calmly. "I believe that you're here to release us?"

"You know it, I'll release the locks." Karina said as she ran back towards the entrance.

After a few seconds Karina worked with the key pad at the entrance and released all of the prison cells. As soon as Karina opened the door and moved out of the way, all of the prisoners ran out and head for the elevator. The last three to leave were Kris, Stella, and Azure.

"Looks like we were successful, but did you find Kris or Hope?" Aqua asked as she watched everyone barrel out of the prison.

"Yeah, I was able to find Kris and one other." Karina said as the last three came out.

"D…Dad?" Aqua asked hesitantly as she looked at Azure with unsure eyes.

"Hey Aqua, aren't you going to give your old man a hug?" Azure asked as Aqua rushed up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Papa, I'm so happy that you're alive," Aqua said as she nuzzled up to her father's shoulder.

"Of course I'm alive, I may be getting old but I'm still a soldier god damn it." Azure chuckled.

"I'm glad that we're having a family reunion, but we need to get out of here." Stella said.

"Stella's right, we can talk later over your mother's cooking," Azure said as he pushed Aqua back. "But right now we need to get moving."

"Okay, Karina lets go," Aqua said as everyone ran towards the elevator.

Kris and Aqua's father have been rescued along with the whole of this bases captive. And now they all return to their lives and the families that they have in town.

_(Special Captive Area – Indigo and Jaspa)_

"Look at all these cells," Indigo said as she looked around the specially blocked holding cells that were full of either kids or other Pokémon Trainers.

"This is too much; we need to break everyone out." Jaspa said as he walked over to a control panel.

"You try and open the cells and I'll see if our friends are in one of them," Indigo said as she ran down the winding hall.

"Okay…and if I'm correct then I've done it," Jaspa said as he pressed a button and all of the cell doors opened and a signal was sent out deactivation all tracing devices within the area of Rush Town.

"Jaspa I found her!" Indigo was heard down the hall.

"I'm coming, everyone, head for the elevator!" Jaspa called as everyone started running for the elevator and Jaspa ran towards Indigo's voice.

When Jaspa came up to Indigo, she was sitting on the ground with Hope's head on her lap; she was still unconscious from the earlier transactions.

"Is she okay?" Jaspa asked.

"Yeah, she's still unconscious," Indigo said.

"We need to get her out of here," Jaspa said as he turned towards the celled entrance and knelt down. "Put her on my back, I'll carry her out."

"Are you sure? Yeah you're strong at times, but that's usually when your gift giving a boost," Indigo said.

"I know, but now's not the time to debate this, put her on so that we can get moving." Jaspa said.

"Okay," Indigo sighed as she carefully lifted Hope up and propped her on Jaspa's back.

"Alright, now to get out of here," Jaspa grunted as he carefully stood up and the two ran towards the elevator.

Now with Hope rescued all that's left is for Vahn to go rescue Ellis and get out of the base.

_(Barracks – Outside Commander's Sector – Vahn)_

"I've search through all of the barracks I have access to," Vahn sighed. "All that's left is the Commander's Sector, which I don't have access to."

"Hey, newbie." A male voice said. "Be a pal and pay a visit to Commander Nexus's room and recover a small pendent. Grandfather needs it."

"Oh, of course," Vahn said as he realized that he had a chance to find Ellis.

"Good, here's her access card, oh and be friend and deliver this to Grandfather as well." The man said as he tossed a blue stone over to Vahn.

"This is the Mage's Tear." Vahn said in amazement.

"Yeah, I was asked to gather Nexus's pendent and take it and that stone to Grandfather," the man said as he scratched the back of his head. "But today's supposed to be my day off, so I figured that I'd have the new guy do it."

"Sure, enjoy your time off," Vahn said as he pocketed the card and the tear and the man walked off. "I guess not all operatives are bad, now to find Ellis."

_(Commander Sector – Nexus's (Ellis/Elaina) Room)_

"This room is beautiful," Vahn said as he looked out at the windows that were showing the rain outside. "It doesn't look like Ellis is here,"

As Vahn looked around the room he soon came up to the bed and noticed the bottle of pills.

"What are these?" Vahn asked as he picked up the bottle. "I don't have time for this, I need to find Ellis."

A second later a long corridor opened up and two women walked out, the two were the twins Crystal and Star.

"What are you doing in here recruit?" Crystal asked.

"I was sent to recover a pendent and to deliver it and the Mage's Tear to someone named Grandfather." Vahn said as he straightened up his form.

"At ease cutie, it looks like you've already gathered the items so follow us and we'll take you Grandfather." Star said with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess." Vahn sighed.

"You know Star; he actually is kind of cute." Crystal whispered to her sister as the two lead Vahn through the corridor.

"I knew that we were thinking the same thing about him." Star giggled. "So, do you think he's seeing anyone?"

"It's a little early to be thinking that, I mean he looks 3 years older than us." Crystal said as she blushed slightly and the three approached the bright white light of the main lab.

"Um, I just figured that I'd introduce myself," Vahn said as he stared off into space. "My name's Vahn."

"Oh, right, I'm Crystal." Crystal stuttered while she pointed towards he sister who was blushing madly. "And this is my twin sister Star; people often have trouble telling us apart."

"It's nice to meet you," Vahn said. "_These two seem too nice to be part of TUA,_ and I can easily tell you two apart."

"Thanks, and we're here." Crystal said as she looked focused directly on the light.

When the three walked into the light, the three were literally in the center of the base. Below was a large generator that was pumping out energy from the roaring water below. The entire lab was a bright bleached white, before the three was three scientists and Commander Kallyn.

"Grandfather, this recruit has the items you requested." Crystal said as Vahn walked forward.

"Ah, well done recruit," Kallyn said as he walked towards Vahn, but took notice of how Star and Crystal looked flushed. "Why do you two look so flushed?"

"Oh, well…" Crystal started.

"It doesn't matter right now my children," Kallyn sighed. "Now young recruit, please give the Mage's Tear and the pendant to Crystal and Star."

"Of course commander," Vahn said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Aqua's fake sapphire and handed it to Crystal. "_It's a good thing that Aqua gave me the fake to make a switch should I find the real thing._"

"Please my boy, call me Grandfather." Kallyn said. "Everyone here does."

"I'm sorry commander, but you'll need to earn that form of respect," Vahn said as he pulled the pendant that Ellis gave him out and gripped it tightly before giving it to Star. "I never got the chance to know my real grandfather properly, so forgive me if I'm a little reluctant to address you as such."

"It's no trouble." Kallyn said as he turned back towards the main lab. "Come, I want you all to witness the birth of TUA's greatest creation, a man formed Pure Blooded Auracian."

As Vahn walked forward he looked out in shock to see Ellis lying strapped down to a metal table with only a white blanket covering her bare body.

"_Ellis…this damned bastard,_" Vahn swore. "_How could he do this to you?_"

"Now, my dear Crystal place the Tear in the device," Kallyn said as Crystal walked forward and placed the stone in a small device. "Good, now Star would you place the key in the machine to start the transfer process?"

"Of course Grandfather," Star said as she walked towards the machine and slowly moved the pendant into an indentation, but stopped. "Grandfather I have to know, why do you prefer her over everyone else? We love you just as much if not more than she ever could, and you still prefer her over everyone else, even me. So please tell me why."

"My dear Star, the relationship between Nexus and I is purely that between of an experiment and a scientist," Kallyn said in a false soothing tone. "She could never replace anyone, especially you."

"Really?" Star asked as she looked up to Kallyn with tears threatening to fall.

"Of course my dear, now please, help me continue the experiment." Kallyn said as he helped Star guide the pendant into the indentation.

"_I can't just sit here and let them go through with this,_" Vahn growled as his clenched fists got tighter and the palms of the gloves started to darken from a slight blood draw. "_I need to end this._"

A second later a large power failure went through and the whole room grew dark…

_**Attention! A system malfunction has caused the harnesses to begin to release, the base will soon fall into the river should the error not be fixed! The main labs Gyro Stabilizer will now be engaged! We advise that everyone evacuate immediately!**_

"Damn it! We must finish the experiment!" Kallyn called as the back-up generator for the lab kicked in. "Wait, where did the recruit go?"

"There he is Commander!" One of the other scientists said as they pointed into the experiment room where Vahn was trying to release the locks.

"What does he think he's doing?" Kallyn said in anger.

"The pendant, he must've grabbed it." Star said as she noticed that she no long had the pendant.

"Recruit! Get away from Nexus at once!" Kallyn called through an intercom.

"Shove it old man! I won't let you do any harm to Ellis!" Vahn yelled as he struggled to break the braces.

"Flare!" Kallyn yelled into another microphone.

"What is it?" Flare asked as he appeared in a bright surge of fire.

"Stop that recruit!" Kallyn commanded.

"Well will you look at that, I guess he did follow me after all," Flare chuckled as he walked towards the room's entrance. "Well now, will you come easily or will I need to apply force?"

"Burn in hell!" Vahn yelled as he continued to pull at the braces that were holding Ellis down.

"Burn eh? Well how about I show you what it means to truly burn in hell?" Flare said as he sent a wave of energy towards Vahn.

When the wave hit him it singed his clothes slightly.

"_That heat, that couldn't have been Heat Wave, could it?_" Vahn said as he recovered from the intense heat.

"Flare! Don't you dare harm Nexus! She cannot be replaced!" Kallyn yelled.

"Yeah yeah, just keep an eye on the systems progress." Flare said as he formed an orange Aura Sphere that was coated in an intense fire that seemed to do no harm to Flare.

"I can't let things end yet! If I could tap into my aura then I'd be able to free her, I just need a little more strength!" Vahn whispered as he continued pulling on the brace, but within moments his aura became visible and he tore the metal brace clean off the table. "Damn straight, now for the rest."

"That aura, I haven't seen such a potent aura since Allen," Kallyn whispered. "Flare, change of plans, take him alive."

"Good, but no promises on his end condition." Flare said as he fired off his blast.

As the attack grew closer, Vahn realized that it was too far off and would hit Ellis so he jumped in front of it with his hands out. When the blast came in contact it just went around Vahn because a large red barrier was formed from his hands. Upon close inspection of Vahn, his eyes had a soulless look, but they seemed to flow with an essence equivalent to the worlds own aura.

With a quick flick of his wrist each of the braces holding Ellis down shattered.

"I knew it; you do posses an aura similar to the Sol Pokémon!" Flare called. "Now, show what it can do in combat!"

"No, I won't fight," Vahn said as he tilted the table down and wrapped the blanket on top of Ellis all the way around her body, and then he eased her down into a sitting position. "Just wait a little longer; I'll get us out of here. I swear it."

"What do you mean you won't fight?" Flare shouted. "That aura you posses, it's strictly forged around that of combat! You thrive on combat just as I do!"

"You're wrong, all I need is the will to protect my loved ones," Vahn said sternly as he stood in front of Ellis ready to die if it meant protecting her. "We're nothing alike,"

"God you're clueless! Fine, I'll prove it!" Flare yelled as he charge towards Vahn ready to kill him.

As Flare grew closer he was suddenly forced back by an intense amount of aura. When Vahn took notice of this he looked behind him and notice Ellis had an armed raised and was struggling to stand while holding the blanket in place.

"Ellis, please. You shouldn't be exerting yourself like this." Vahn said as he tried to help stabilize Ellis.

"Vahn, I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Ellis whispered as she looked like she was about to pass out, and in fact she was already currently unaware of what she was doing. "I…I love you too much to put you in harm's way."

"_I guess I was right,_" Vahn sighed as he picked up the unconscious girl in his arms. "I suggest you let use leave before things get really bad."

"That'll never happen!" Kallyn said as he walked into the room. "Nexus is too important to TUA's goals to let a stupid boy play hero."

"I'm not playing," Vahn said as his pocket began to glow.

A second later Vahn was forced down to the ground by an intense force on his body. Which caused the real Mage's Tear to fall out and one of his aunt's Pokeballs to roll out with it.

The Tear began to emanate a bright light, which caused the Pokeball to open up and release the Pokémon within it.

_The Pokémon that came forward had a form similar to the Pokémon Milotic. Its body color was a light blue, the tail fans were a mixture of blue and icy blue, there were water drop symbols on the fans, the eyebrows and extensions are a near invisible light blue color. There was silver armor located in three segments near the head, in the body's center, and near the tail. There were blue glowing lines on the armor that formed a water drop on the sides of the armor's main sections; the majestic Pokémon had calm blue eyes._

"One of Aunt Elaina's Pokémon," Vahn said in awe as the Pokémon circled around him before landing next to him.

"_Great warrior, you pleads have been heard,_" the Pokémon said in a soothing female voice. "_Please, state thy name and tell me your wish,_"

"I am Vahn Sire, nephew to your original trainer, Elaina Kin." Vahn said calmly.

"That Pokémon, I can't believe that my tired old soul will once again get to lay eyes on the majestic Spirisol." Kallyn awed.

"Please, take us and all who do not deserve a death at the hands of the river back to the surface. This is my wish." Vahn said as he tried to stand while also hold Ellis close.

"_As you command master, I am at your disposal._" Spirisol said as she caused several people still within the base including Star and Crystal to vanish as the base suddenly detached from its supports and descended into the river.

_(Rush Town Center – Battle Stadium)_

"What's taking Vahn so long?" Aqua asked in a worried tone. "I shouldn't take this long to find Ellis and get out."

A second later everyone felt a large rumbled, and when they looked over the railing they all saw the base descend into the river and start heading down stream before suddenly blowing up causing several large stone's to fall into the river damming most of it off.

"No…no, this can't be happening," Karina said hesitantly as she feared for the worst. "He can't be gone."

As everyone just stood shocked a bright flash of light from behind them caused everyone to turn away from the base's destruction to see a large quantity of TUA operatives and Vahn still holding onto Ellis with Spirisol floating next to him on the ground.

"Vahn!" Everyone called as they rushed over to him.

"Hey guys," Vahn sighed as he struggled to move.

"_Take things easy master, you're still weak._" Spirisol said calmly as she helped him stand further.

"Thank you Spirisol," Vahn said as he looked towards Ellis with a relieved look on his face.

"Vahn what happened down there?" Indigo asked. "And what's this Pokémon?"

"All good questions for later, but for right now I think I need a long nap." Vahn said groggily.

"_Idiot, he worried me sick and all he thinks about is getting some sleep?_" Ellis said in her mind as she gripped her hands tightly. "_I guess it can't be helped, at least everyone's alright._"

After the mission pulled to a close everyone reconvened in the Pokémon Center, for several hours everyone was relaxing and reuniting with their families and friends. As the skies cleared and our heroes were preparing for their journeys continuation to Windan Town, it's time to settle some thoughts.

_(Outside Rush Town East – Early Afternoon)_

"Alright everyone, I guess we're heading to Windan Town from here." Vahn said calmly as he stretched his body out. "Um guys?"

As Vahn turned back towards his friends he noticed that everyone had something that they might want to get off their chest.

"Okay, how about we get things off our chests then we get moving." Vahn sighed.

"I think that'd be best," Jaspa sighed as everyone went their separate ways

_(Hope and Kris)_

"Kris, I'm sorry," Hope said in a down tone.

"What are you sorry for?" Kris said.

"I'm sorry that for what I did to help you," Hope said maintaining her sad tone. "I put you and everyone else at risk; I shouldn't even be out here. Maybe Vahn should just send me back to Prof. Birch?"

"Don't say that Hope, you were just doing what you thought was right," Kris said as she tried to cheer up Hope. "While things didn't go well, you still worked to save me, and I'm grateful. If I was just plucked out of nowhere, no one would even notice, but you cared enough to actually come and rescue me yourself. You truly are a great friend."

"Thanks Kris, I'm glad that you're back." Hope said in a happier tone.

_(Vahn and Ellis)_

"Vahn…" Ellis said in a saddened tone.

"Are you okay Ellis?" Vahn asked.

"How could you so easily forgive me?" Ellis asked. "After what I put you through, I would've expected you to never forgive me."

"Ellis, you had no control over what happened last night," Vahn said as he pulled Ellis in close. "And I told you last night, I don't care what you've done in the past. You're my friend, and you always will be. Besides, your brother asked me to make sure that you were safe."

"Really?" Ellis asked.

"_Untrusting bastard,_" Elaina sighed.

"Yeah, he came to me in a dream and asked me to keep an eye on you whenever he couldn't." Vahn said as he reached into his pocket and took hold of Ellis's pendant. "And besides, I needed to return this."

"My locket," Ellis said as she took back the pendant. "Thank you, Vahn…about what happened last night, and that kiss."

"Ellis, you don't have to explain anything," Vahn said as he looked towards Karina. "Besides, I don't think now's the best time."

"I guess you're right, why don't you go talk with Karina? She looks like she's got something that she needs to get off her chest." Ellis said.

"Okay," Vahn said as he walked towards Karina and passed Kris who was heading for Ellis.

"Hey Ellis, I think this belongs to you," Kris said as she pulled out Ellis's letter.

"Thanks Kris, but I don't think I'll be going anywhere," Ellis said as she took the letter and tore it up.

"I'm glad," Kris said with a smile.

"So am I," Ellis said.

_(Vahn and Karina)_

"Hey Karina," Vahn said as he walked towards Karina.

"Oh, hey," Karina said shyly.

"Is something wrong?" Vahn asked.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Karina snapped.

"Karina, I'm sorry that I worried you, but things got held up." Vahn said as he tried to calm Karina.

"I thought that I lost you," Karina whispered.

"Karina, I would never leave you," Vahn whispered as he wiped away a tear from Karina's cheek. "You're my best friend, and both you and Hope mean the world to me. If something happened to either of you I don't know what I'd do."

"Vahn, thanks, I really appreciate it." Karina said as she branded a smile.

"Good, now, is everyone ready?" Vahn asked.

"Yeah," Everyone said as they all made their way back onto the road and towards Windan Town.

_(Road to Windan Town – Late Afternoon)_

Its late afternoon as everyone is making their way to Windan Town, but they are all stopped suddenly when Alice emerges from a bright light.

"Alice?" Vahn asked while everyone just stood there in surprise.

"Yup, hey Nathen it worked." Alice called out to the sky. Good, are Indi and Jas there?

"Yeah we're here weird voice," Indigo said to the sky. Good, you've got about 3 minutes to make sure that you've got everything before I send you two back to Sinnoh and your friends.

"Really?" Jaspa asked. Yeah, so get it over with so that I can get back to controlling this world.

"Okay okay, god you're just as annoying as Gem," Indigo sighed. I know. "Don't you start that too," I am, and I'll keep doing it as long as I damn well want! You've got 2 minutes now, so speed things along!

"Well, I guess this is farewell," Jaspa said. How bland, "Quiet you," You have no say in this world.

"Still, it's been fun travelling with you all," Indigo said. "And I'm happy to have met you all."

"I think I speak for us all when I say that it's been nice getting to know you and being able to travel with you as well." Vahn said as he walked up to Indigo. "Remember what I told you back when we met?"

"Yeah, As long as I'm true to myself it'll make things easier when the time comes to see how he feels." Indigo whispered.

"Good girl," Vahn said as he rubbed Indigo's head.

"And Jaspa, remember what I told you when you arrived," Kris whispered. "Just let things unfold and take care of each other, I'm sure that things will turn out fine."

"I will," Jaspa whispered as the two walked towards Alice.

Ready you two? "Yeah," Indigo and Jaspa said. Alright then, say your final goodbyes and then your back to your semi-normal lives.

"Well, all I can say is it's been great and good luck with whatever you're aiming for." Indigo said while Jaspa just sighed.

"The same goes for you two," Vahn said. Alright then, 3…2…1 and sayonara,

Suddenly in a bright flash of light Indigo and Jaspa were gone, they were now back to their own world and their friends.

"Are you coming down now?" Vahn asked as he looked towards a tree.

"Yup," Nathen said as he jumped down from a tree and a small light dimmed from within the branches. "So, how was your time without me and Alice?"

"Pretty good, except your assistance would've been a major help in the last 24 hours." Vahn sighed.

"I know, but you do need to learn to do things for yourself so this was a good start." Nathen said. "Good, looks like we're all here and ready, so let's get moving to Windan Town."

"Right!" Everyone else said as they followed Nathen on the path.

_**The time with Indigo Sketchit and Jaspa Strong has been an exciting and adventurous one for our heroes, but now that everyone has returned to their respectable worlds and their friends and family. Now that our heroes are whole, they are making their way to Windan Town and then to Cragrock Town.**_

_**There you have it! With this, my first special for this story has pulled to an end! And now the next chapter will consist of the stories natural flow! I hope that you all enjoyed it! And now please continue to Read, Review, and Enjoy the story!**_


	40. Chapter 34: Back on the road to Windan!

**_Update! I realize that it has been awhile since the ending of mine and Torchix's special, but that's mainly because getting work done on a computer is challenging when you're moving. Anyway I hope you enjoy this!_**

**_Also, to one of my many anonymous reviewers, specifically the one that went by taa and any others that are trying to figure out how to discuss ideas with me, the best way that I can think of is to create your own profile, you don't necessarily have to submit stories, but you can use it to communicate with your favorite authors and give out ideas, until you and anyone else decided what plan you want to use I think I'm going to communicate through reviews even though in the end it'll mess up my over all total. Anyway I hope that you'll all continue to enjoy!_**

_**It's a bright afternoon as we return to our heroes who have lost their new friends Indigo Sketchit and Jaspa Strong and regained Nathen Pierce and Alice Shine. They're moving along the Cliffside paths that lead to Windan Town and then to the Cragrock Town.**_

"Well that was bland," Vahn said.

"I know, I plan on taking a break from you guys so that I can either fix it or break it," Nathen sighed as he was fidgeted with a silver PDA.

"What are you working on?" Ellis asked.

"Schematics for another attempt at a new invention," Nathen said as he shifted through an exploded form of an invention.

"What's it going to do?" Vahn asked in a frustrated tone.

"It's should allow me to turn it into arm based machines such as a Vatonage Styler," Nathen said as he scratched his head. "And it's a good thing that I have one from my days as a Ranger, I really wouldn't want to have to hunt down Keladry just to copy hers."

"You were a Pokémon Ranger?" Hope asked.

"Eh, I was bored jumping between regions so when I stopped at Fiore Region I decided to pick up the skills that a Pokémon Ranger had for myself," Nathen explained as he pocketed his PDA.

"How did it all turn out?" Karina asked.

"Top Ranger, highest rank," Nathen chuckled. "But getting there is another story for some other time."

"Sounds interesting, but a question that I have is: what's today's plot?" Kris asked as she slightly looked up from one of her book.

"Ah, todays plot…no idea," Nathen sighed.

"What do you mean no idea?" Vahn asked.

"It's just as I've said," Nathen said "I don't know what that damned machine spits out, as soon as I head back into my author room I'm going to figure out what it has planned and either give it a touch up or reprogram it."

"Is there any way that I can help?" Alice asked.

"Not that I know of," Nathen said. "But I'll tell you if anything comes up."

"Man, it's really getting boring now a days," Vahn sighed.

"I know it is, but keeping this thing interesting and still tied to the stories theme and main category is a pain." Nathen said as he looked forward into the cliffs.

"What do you mean theme and category?" Vahn asked.

"I'll tell you some other day, but right now we need to move about…three feet to the right," Nathen said as he walked over to the cliff-face and put his back to the wall.

"Why?" Vahn asked.

"30 seconds people, so I suggest you get moving." Nathen said as everyone quickly moved to the wall.

A few seconds later several rocks fell from the Cliffside and down into the valley below.

"Don't tell me that there's another Devire," Vahn said as the rocks continued to fall over the face.

"You all ran into a Devire?" Nathen asked, "Or did Trayton and Amber come looking for Gem?"

"It was a wild one, and Jaspa caught him leaving Indigo to capture the Aquagelic that was looking after the Devire," Hope said.

"Wait…so Jaspa and Indigo took Pokoh Region Pokémon with them to Sinnoh?" Nathen asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Kris asked as a huge boulder and a few Golem and Graveler fell with it and several other rocks.

"No, no problem at all," Nathen said. "_Could be a problem with Scarlet and the others questioning them, but that's something Gem can deal with when the time comes._"

The time it took for the rock fall to end seemed to be an eternity, but it soon came to an end as the sun began its setting stages.

"Man it got late quickly," Vahn said as he looked back up at the rock face to see if he can find the rock-falls origin.

"Don't bother, they're long gone," Nathen sighed as he looked to the sky.

"They, you know who sent the rocks falling?" Alice asked.

"Barely, they're a group of trainers and Pokémon that decided to make this valley their domain," Nathen explained as he looked out at the setting sun.

"So I take it that they didn't want us in their territory?" Ellis asked.

"Yup, well let's find a path to the top plateau or a large cave to set up camp in." Nathen sighed as he continued along the path. "Karina, what does the Atlas I gave you say?"

"Let's see, sorry, this path leads straight to Windan Town." Karina sighed as she looked over the map. "If you want to get to the upper or lower levels you need to climb."

"Damn, well it looks like we'll need to find a cave," Nathen said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white Pokeball. "Or I could always make one."

"I'm guessing a Rhydon," Vahn said.

"Rhyperior, but you've got the right idea." Nathen said as he signaled for everyone to move aside. "Do you still have your Rhydon?"

"Yeah, I figured that he'd still come in handy." Vahn said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Good, Rhyperior use Dig." Nathen said as he threw out a Pokeball and a large Pokémon appeared.

"Rhydon help out," Vahn said as he called out his Pokémon the two large Pokémon started drilling into the Cliffside as carefully as possible as to prevent another rockslide.

Soon a large round hole was formed and the two Pokémon walked out.

"_Thanks for the help,_" Rhyperior said as he brushed off some rocks.

"_No problem, although I probably could've done it alone,_" Rhydon said as he shook the rocks off.

"_Don't get full of yourself junior,_" Rhyperior said.

"_Yeah yeah, whatever,_" Rhydon sighed as Nathen and Vahn returned the two.

"Alright, the cave is made so let's set up camp for the night," Nathen said as he walked into the cave. "And tomorrow we head to Windan Town for the Pokémon Contest and then to Cragrock Town for the Gym."

"Right," everyone else said as they walked into the cave.

As the day rolled into night, everyone enjoyed the time that they had and were resting calmly. We now move to Nathen who's sitting outside the cave wall looking out at the night sky.

"Man it's peaceful out here," Nathen yawned as he stared out at the moon.

"Hey Nathen, can you do a favor for me?" Karina asked as she slowly walked out of the cave.

"Sure Princess, what do you need?" Nathen asked as he motioned for Karina to sit next to him.

"Well, I was wondering if you could get something for me." Karina said in a shy tone.

"I don't see why not," Nathen said. "Just tell me what it is and where I can find it, and I'll get it to you in a flash."

"What I want you to get for me is a small doll that I got from my brother," Karina said. "But it's located in my room at the palace."

"A small doll in your room at the palace," Nathen repeated. "Wait, are you talking about your room in Harmonic?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Karina asked.

"No problem at all, but Harmonic has been changing recently," Nathen sighed.

"What do you mean?" Karina asked in a worried tone.

"I've been keeping taps on Harmonics progress with the Council in control," Nathen said. "And recently a large barrier has materialized around the whole of the palace. I've tried warping into it but it doesn't work. I can only get into the main city."

"But why would they put up a barrier?" Karina asked.

"It has a large aura level lined threw it, so I think that they're trying to keep aura from escaping or from looking into it." Nathen explained.

"That doesn't explain why they're putting a barrier up," Karina said frantically. "I need to know what's happening with my people!"

"I know, but there isn't much that I can do at this time," Nathen said. "Believe me, as soon as we get to Harmonic I'll help you bring down the Council, but for right now we need to focus on getting there."

"Can't you just get us there instantly?" Karina asked.

"I could, but I won't." Nathen said in a stern tone. "If I take us all there right away, then I'd get some pretty angry messages and responses from the others and besides, you're not ready to return home yet."

"What are you talking about?" Karina asked in an angered tone. "I can go home whenever I want to!"

"Can you?" Nathen asked in a stern tone as her stared down Karina. "You're too timid, your heart isn't strong enough, and you're too much of a burden! As soon as you can stand for what you believe in and on your own two feet then you'll be able to take hold of your kingdom properly."

"I…I'm not…I'm not a burden!" Karina yelled.

"Alright, prove it. Once we get to Oak Town, battle me." Nathen said sternly. "If you can beat me in front of the Legends Idol at midnight then you'll prove that you're not timid, that you have a strong heart and that you won't be a burden by making your friends and loved ones look after you all your life."

"O…Okay, I'll face you and I'll win!" Karina said proudly.

"Good girl," Nathen said in a now more happy and calm tone as he rubbed Karina's head. "Now how about I go get your doll?"

"Okay, but how can you be so calm? What about our argument barely even a moment ago?" Karina asked dumbfounded.

"I'm not one to hate or hold a grudge and besides, I just wanted to see how determined you were at taking hold of your home." Nathen said calmly.

"Oh, I guess it worked." Karina giggled. "So did you mean what you said, about how I'm Timid, Weak Hearted, and a Burden?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Nathen sighed. "I never intend to make someone feel bad, but sometimes I need to state the truth to help them realize what they need to do."

"Oh, well I'm sure that you'll help me get to where I need to be." Karina said with a smile.

"Of course I will, now head off to bed," Nathen said calmly. "I'll bring you the doll while you're asleep."

"Okay," Karina said quietly.

As Nathen turned his back to the cave ready to warp to Harmonic City's park, Karina without any sense jumped up onto Nathen's back giving him a hug with her arms around his neck.

"Goodnight Big Brother," Karina whispered.

"_Karina…_" Nathen whispered. "Karina please get off,"

"But…" Karina said as she let go of Nathen.

"No buts, Karina I am not your brother, and I could never replace him," Nathen said calmly. "Zane and I were good friends, but I would never want to take his place in your heart. So please, stop looking to me as your brother, he may be gone, but he's still watching over you and I don't think that he'll like being replaced by his best friend."

"O…Okay, I'm sorry if I upset you," Karina whispered. "It's just that I miss him so much, and you remind me so much of him."

"I know, but you have to remember that you already have a piece of Zane right next to your heart," Nathen chuckled. "Now hurry off to bed and I'll bring you your doll."

"Okay, goodnight big…goodnight Nathen." Karina said as she walked back towards the cave and walked towards the tent that she, Ellis and Alice were sharing.

"Goodnight sweet sister…I mean Princess," Nathen said as he grabbed his head. "_Damn it Zane, I know that you wanted me to watch over her but you can't piggy back off of me. If you keep doing that something bad might actually happen._"

After a few seconds Nathen finally warped to the Harmonic City Park.

_(Harmonic City – Center Park – 9:00 P.M.)_

"Made it, now to get into the castle," Nathen sighed as he looked up to the large castle looming above the whole city from behind the Church. "And the best way to get within the barrier without getting caught is the knight's quarters or the servant's quarters; I'm already on top watch with the knights so servants it is."

Within a few seconds Nathen was standing outside the servant's quarters, which was full of men and woman varying in ages all in either a maids or a butlers outfit conversing amongst themselves and their families.

"They all look so peaceful," Nathen whispered as he peered into one of the small buildings. "It's too bad that they're being forced to work for such monsters."

"Who are you?" a soft voice asked.

"_Shit!_" Nathen whispered as he looked to a little girl in a small maids outfit with a stuffed Eevee in her hands. "Oh…I'm…a, god this is difficult."

"You're a knight aren't you?" the girl asked in a happy tone.

"Suzy where are you?" a more mature female voice called out.

"I'm over here Mikayla!" Suzy yelled as a woman in a maids outfit and a man in a butler outfit ran up to them.

"_Damn it all! This was supposed to be covert but no, you had to go see how the servants were doing,_" Nathen yelled at himself. "_Wait, the girl thinks I'm a knight, this may work out!"_

"There you are Suzy, its way past your bed time," Mikayla said as she picked up the girl. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"But I was with a knight," Suzy said playfully.

"What knight?" Mikayla asked.

"Um, Mikayla, I think she's talking about him." The butler said.

"Who? Oh, I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean any disrespect." Mikayla said frantically as she bowed while trying to keep hold of Suzy. "Please pardon Suzy, Sam and I, we didn't mean to be out past curfew."

"_Curfew; God what have these damned council men done?_" Nathen asked himself. "Pay it no mind, I'm just making rounds. So please just head back to your residence and get some rest for your work tomorrow."

"Of course my lord, and thank you for pardoning us," Mikayla said as she, Sam and Suzy headed for a cabin.

"Knights are supposed to be of high respect, but not so much that even the servants fear them," Nathen sighed. "What's happened to the Knights? It doesn't matter, I need to go get that doll."

A second later Nathen transported into a one of the castle's many towers.

"Okay, now that I'm in I need to find the room," Nathen whispered as he sneaked down the tower and through the halls of the castle.

Soon as Nathen rounded a corner he came across a large and brightly colored hall.

"Looks like the Princess's hall, and since there's only one door, that must be the Princess's room." Nathen said as he slowly sneaked towards the door. "Now, let's see what's behind door number 1,"

As Nathen opened the door and stepped into the room, he gave a quick once over it and noticed that it was brightly colored in red and pink which was quite bold even in the dark of night. There was a large bed that had several Pokémon Dolls piled on the bed, a large tabled with several chairs and a couch in the center of the room, and a glass doorway leading out to a balcony with a young woman sitting at a small table in an elegant dress looking out at the moon

"Wow…pretty bold," Nathen whistled. "Color needs a touch up, now to find that doll."

A Nathen started looking around the room; the woman outside the room came into the room and gave him an evil look.

"_Why are you here?_" a scratchy voice said through Nathen's mind.

"You don't have to worry, I'm just here to get a doll for the princess," Nathen said calmly. "I'll be out as soon as I find it."

"_Leave, now!_" the voice said.

"Can't talk naturally can you?" Nathen said. "_But that's expected from a Pokémon like you Auragem,_"

"_I said leave!_" the woman said as her right forearm turned into a sharp pointed crystal.

"_I knew that I would be able to find you here,_" Nathen sighed. "_And you took the form of her mother no less,_"

A picture on one of the nightstands shows Karina on the lap of a woman with fair skin, bright blue eyes, and bright red hair. Her name was Alexandra Valor, she was Karina's mother and the woman standing before Nathen was a perfect mirror of her.

"_I Don't want to have to kill you!_" the woman yelled out. "_I have sworn to protect this room until Karina returns!_"

"_Auragem can turn into anything, so it must also be the doll,_" Nathen whispered. "_Please, Karina needs you more than ever since you're one of the last things that she has of Zane, so let me take you to her._"

"_Liar, you would never know the master and above all his beloved sister!_" the woman said as she fired off a powerful Aurora Beam from the tip of the crystal which Nathen just blocked with one hand. "_Now leave before I destroy you!_"

Within an instant the woman turn into a man sized form made of pure crystal, its forearms formed out into points just as his lower legs did.

"So this is your true form," Nathen said calmly.

There was silence after that as Auragem took a defensive stance.

"_So you can't talk in this present form,_" Nathen said through his aura.

Auragem only fired an Aura Sphere without uttering a word.

"_Not ever through aura?_" Nathen said as he absorbed the attack. "Then let's try through a bond then,"

As Nathen approached Auragem, it continued to fire off Aura Sphere's which just melded into him when they came in contact with an invisible aura barrier around his body. Soon as Nathen stood before Auragem, the Pokémon drove one of its arms into Nathen's shoulder, but he felt nothing as the aura barrier was keeping the crystal from penetrating his body.

"_Please, let me communicate with your properly,_" Nathen said as he and Auragem entered an intense mental state.

The space the two were in was pitch black, with only the space below the two shining a bright light.

"Now, you can't use moves in this location so please retake Alexandra's form so that we may talk properly." Nathen said as he stepped away from Auragem.

"_Why have you come to this land?_" Auragem asked as it took form of Karina's mother Alexandra. "_And don't lie to me,_"

"It is as I have said; I only wish to gather the doll that Zane gave to Karina so that I may give it to her." Nathen explained.

"_I don't believe you, what proof do you have?_" Auragem asked.

"I don't have any proof, and as an Aura Type Pokémon you can read aura so look through it and see for yourself that I mean no harm," Nathen pleaded.

After a brief moment Auragem looked to Nathen with concern.

"_You…you do speak the truth,_" Auragem whispered as it stared out at Nathen. "_Please, tell me what has become of the master's young sister._"

"You don't have to worry, she's doing just fine." Nathen said which assured Auragem. "But one thing I want to know is why you've taken the form of Karina's mother while you could just as easily mimic anyone else."

"_Thank the gods,_" Auragem sighed. "_And I mimicked Lady Karina's mother because when the master brought me to his dear sister, I took notice even in the form of the doll that she had little time with her mother as she was either dealing with the knights, the scholars and the council that I decided to turn into her mother whenever she was asleep to watch over her and make her feel like she was truly being cared for._"

"I see, well I want to ask you to return to Karina with me, as her doll." Nathen said as he pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket.

"_Of course I will, but what is the Pokeball for?_" Auragem asked.

"It's a unique invention of mine called and Auraball, it's better used on Aura Type Pokémon such as yourself." Nathen said as he showed Auragem the clear Pokeball. "It'll take a unique design based upon the Pokémon's aura strength, oh and to answer your question I assume that you were not captured by Zane."

"_No…I wasn't, so I take it that you're going to capture me for Karina?_" Auragem asked.

"Yes and no," Nathen said calmly. "Yes I'll be capturing you but the eggs we have will be hatching soon so they will cap most of us, so I've decided to take you under my command until I've determined that you can properly watch over Karina as a Pokémon and not a guardian angel, since that's my job already."

"_I guess that I could follow your command, but I will only accept young Karina as my owner._" Auragem said as it moved its hands towards the Auraball hesitantly.

"And I respect that, now once you enter the Pokeball use your ability to turn into the doll," Nathen said calmly as Auragem reverted to its crystal form and entered the Auraball which took on a light blue stained glass colored design on the top and bottom.

A second later the ball shrunk and a simple form of a doll that was of rag mirror of Karina. The fabrics were exquisite and the hair on top was silky and smooth.

"I guess Zane wanted Karina to feel like she had someone other than herself to play with whenever she was stuck at home." Nathen sighed. "It's not really the best way to do that when your playmate looks just like you."

Within an instant the mental space dissipated and within Karina's room Nathen stood with the doll in his hand.

"Alright, now to deliver the doll," Nathen said as he vanished from the city in itself.

_(Valley Cave – 11:30 P.M.)_

"Now let's see, there's the tent." Nathen said as he tip toed towards a tent at the back of the cave. "Knock knock,"

"Nathen?" Alice asked as she opened up the tent while rubbing an eye. "Did you get the doll?"

"Yeah, is Karina out?" Nathen asked as he slowly moved into the relatively large tent.

"Yeah, but she woke up constantly," Alice said. "It was hard to tell whether it was her waiting for you or a nightmare that she's been constantly having."

"What nightmare?" Nathen asked in a worried tone.

"She was having trouble talking about it, but she was really scared. She just kept on repeating yours, Vahn's and her brother's name; She was constantly asking for your help." Alice explained.

"I was afraid of that," Nathen sighed as he knelt down next to Karina.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Karina's aura is a unique form that if withheld for too long can strain itself through her body, and can cause premonitions through nightmares, if she constantly has the same nightmare it could have a drastic affect on her once the premonitions become truth." Nathen said as he tucked Karina's doll into her sleeping bag with the sleeping princess, and whipped away a tear from her tear stained cheek.

"I'll be outside the cave, please, for now I want you to room with Karina to keep an eye one her." Nathen whispered as he eased out of the tent.

"Okay, I love you." Alice said calmly. "Night,"

"I love you too," Nathen whispered. "Good night."

The night eases forward calmly, and as night turns to day our heroes continue their journey to Windan Town.

_(Two Miles from Windan Town – 10:25 A.M.)_

"Man sleeping on stone is annoying," Vahn groaned.

"Stop whining, we're almost to Windan Town," Nathen yawned.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Vahn asked.

"I slept against a rock, you all got tents but I had to stay underneath the stars." Nathen groaned.

"I'm sorry," Karina said sweetly.

"It's not your fault Karina, I guess I was worried about us getting ambushed by that gang," Nathen sighed.

"Maybe I should take watch if we need to pass through again." Karina said.

"No, I'm the author so I need to deal with it." Nathen said as he stretched his body out. "Alright, now we just need to get to Windan so I can get a nap."

As the group entered Windan Town, everything was surprisingly quiet for the small town.

"Where is everyone?" Hope asked.

"I'm not sure, usually this place is bustling whenever there's a contest scheduled." Nathen said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Should we go find the Pokémon Center?" Ellis asked.

"That'd be best," Nathen said as the group walked farther into town.

As soon as the group walked into the center of town, they soon came to see a fight going on with a vast majority of the friends that our heroes have made in the center trying to quell the fights amongst the townsman themselves.

"What in hell is going on here?" Vahn asked.

"No idea, but I'm sure that it can't be good." Nathen said. "There's the Pokémon Center, Alice take everyone there, and I'll go see what's happening."

"Okay, come on everyone." Alice said as she led everyone to the Pokémon Center.

"I'm not sure why, but I think that we'll be here quite awhile." Nathen sighed as he ran to the center of town.

_**Something has cause an argument with Windan Town amongst the Town's people, and our heroes have been caught in the middle. Will they be able to find and solve the problem before it gets out of hand?**_

_**There you have it! And if you've noticed this story has gotten over 200 reviews! in my book that's rather amazing! Anyway, I'm glad that so many people like this story, and I hope that you all will continue to like it! Also in terms of the story I know that I could have gone farther but I'm a little scrapped for ideas so the next chapters going to be a pain. Anyway please continue to Read, Review and above all enjoy!**_


	41. Chapter 35: Entering Windan

_**Update! Today we'll learn more of the town's problems, and of a problem that I myself have created for Pokoh! Enjoy!**_

_**ALSO! I've decided to premiere the rest of my reader's OC's within this chapter! Even if their parts are brief, I want to ensure my reader's that their OC's aren't sitting in my computer waiting to see the sun! so once again ENJOY!**_

_**Windan Town, a small town on the road to Cragrock Town, while it is fairly quiet and goes unnoticed most of the time except for when one of its Pokémon Contests are being held. The only real other point of interest within this quiet little town is the three large old-fashioned windmills located high above the town on several hills.**_

_**But now the town is in frenzy over something, and our heroes and their friends are all caught in the middle. Will they be able to quell the problem and still be able to take on the Windan Contest?**_

_**Before we go to see the origin of the problem, we must go to the Pokémon Center to learn of a few others problems…**_

_(Pokémon Center – Main Lobby)_

"I don't get it, Windan is usually a quiet and peaceful place," Karina said in a worried tone. "What could cause the townspeople to become so angered?"

"I'm not sure, but after we're settled in I'm going to go help Nathen," Vahn said as he looked around the Pokémon Center and notice a few of their new friends. "Hey, isn't that Wisteria, Lily, Amber, Gem, Carmen, and Beatrix?"

After listing off several names everyone looked over to see all their old friends.

"Why is everyone here?" Hope asked as she looked towards Alice.

"I'm not sure, last we saw everyone was at the Sin Town tournament," Vahn said. "There could be another tournament."

"I wouldn't count on it," A voice said from behind the group.

As everyone turn towards the voice they all came to see a 12 year old girl, she was about 4'8'', and she had short jaw-length black hair with light green highlights, pale skin, and Green eyes. She was wearing wears black capree with a short-sleeved black shirt and a sleeveless blue-green hoodie over it.

"I remember you," Karina said. "You're Natalla Koryn; you faced Wisteria in the tournament back in Sin Town."

"Yup," Natalla said. "I'm surprised to see all of you here."

"We were coming for the contest," Kris said. "But I think the current happenings are going to be holding them back."

"I know, I'm just passing through as I'm sure many of these trainers are," Natalla sighed. "But I think that we won't be able to leave until the problem is solved."

Soon everyone else took notice of our heroes.

"Hey Guys," Wisteria called out. "When did you all get here?"

"Not that long ago," Vahn said as they all walked over to their friends. "How long have all of you been here?"

"I arrived last night," Beatrix said.

"We got here a day or two ago," Lily said. "Oh and Spike's out there trying to find the origin of the towns problem."

"Gabriel's out there also," Carmen said. "And we've been here for two days preparing for the contest."

"Throw Trayton out into the research group," Amber sighed.

"On terms of how long we've been here, we've been here since last night," Gem said. "Oh, and I want to thank you guys for taking care of Indigo and Jaspa while they were stuck here."

"It's no trouble," Kris said.

"So, does anyone have any idea why the townspeople are in a tizzy?" Wisteria asked.

"No idea," Natalla said.

"I guess that's expected since we've all just arrived or have been preparing for the contest." Alice said as three girls ran into the Pokémon Center.

"Damn, what's with all those people?" one of the girls said.

_The girl was 13 years old; __she has long grayish-violet wavy hair and blue eyes. She has elegant and delicate appearance. She also has a porcelain skin color. She was in a white shirt, a white beret, black jeans and black slippers._

"I don't know, but they've all gone nuts." A different girl said.

_The girl was about 16, 4' 6" and looked about 96 lbs; she had waist length dark brown hair, and Indigo Blue eyes. She was wearing __an indigo blue long sleeved shirt, short white vest, tight black shorts and dark brown boots, a dark brown waist bag__, 5 piercings on her left ear and 3 on her right and a tattoo of Moltres wings on her back._

"Whatever is happening, it needs to be stopped." The third girl said as she walked away from the other two.

_The final girl has pale skin, her eyes are silver-grey with a sparkle of light blue with no pupils, her hair is silver white, cut very short (like Sakura from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle.) but the locks of hair next to her ears are black and reach to her knees, and her black bangs that go a little past her chin framed her pale face. She was wearing a midnight blue shirt, white vest, light blue jeans, dark blue belt and white shoes._

"I guess those three had an unlucky experience with the townspeople," Hope said as Kris perked up a bit.

"_This essence, I know I've felt it somewhere before…That's it, it has to be Sheryl._" Kris said as she looked towards the two girls, specifically the 13 year old one. "Sheryl? Is that you?"

"That voice, Kris?" Sheryl said as she turned towards the group and locked eyes with Kris.

"Do you know her?" Karina asked.

"She's an old friend from my grandmother's home town," Kris said as she ran over to Sheryl. "It's been a long time Sheryl,"

"It sure has, how's your grandmother been?" Sheryl asked as the rest of Kris's new friends walked up to the two.

"She's been doing pretty well although she's still at Harmonic." Kris said. "Oh, and these are my new friends, this is Hope, Alice, Ellis, Vahn, Karina, and Natalla."

"It's a pleasure," Sheryl said. "So do you know why the townspeople have gone stark raving mad?"

"No idea, like you we just got here," Hope said.

"Oh, well I guess we're stuck here until the problems solved," Sheryl sighed.

"Why's that?" Vahn asked. "Can't we just go around everyone and head towards Cragrock Town?"

"Not really, Officer Jenny and most of the police force have blocked off some of the exits leading out of Windan," Sheryl said.

"So we're stuck unless you plan on braving the valley and the river," the second girl said. "By the way, I'm Indigo Marie Rutherford, but you all can call me Indi."

"I remember you," Karina said calmly. "You were my opponent in the Sin Town Tournament."

"Yup," Indi said calmly.

"You were also the one that blew my cover as a princess," Karina added.

"What of it?" Indi said. "I mean, shouldn't one of the perks of being a princess be having everyone know that you are one?"

"Listen, we need to have a talk so come with me," Karina sighed as she pulled Indi off somewhere.

"What was that all about?" Sheryl asked. "And a princess, what was that about?"

"It's a long story," Vahn sighed. "But if you really want to know, I'll explain it all later."

"Okay, I'm starting to get worried about everything that happening outside," Sheryl sighed as she looked towards the exit. "There were so many other people that were trying to quell the problems."

"Alice, can you ensure that we all get our room and that everyone else stays in the Pokémon Center?" Vahn asked as he removed his bag.

"Of course, but you're not planning on going out there?" Alice said as Vahn handed his bag to his sister.

"I know that I shouldn't, but I need to go see what I can do to help." Vahn sighed. "Hope, take care of this."

"Okay," Hope whispered.

"Vahn you shouldn't do this," Ellis said in a worried tone.

"Again, I need to see what I can do," Vahn said. "Please stay in here and keep out of trouble."

A second later Vahn ran out of the Pokémon Center.

_Over with Karina…before Vahn ran out…_

"Quit pulling," Indi sighed. "Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"You're the only daughter to the Rutherford family, correct?" Karina sighed.

"Yes, but what does that have to with anything?" Indi said.

"Listen, as a child I was targeted by people that wanted to make a fortune off a ransom," Karina explained. "And as the daughter of a wealthy business man I'm sure that you've experience quite the same thing."

"I guess, but what does this have to do with me telling everyone that you're a princess?" Indi said in a bored tone.

"Unlike other wealthy children that are kidnapped for a ransom on their journey," Karina started. "If I get taken and my cities council catches wind of it I'll be forbidden from continuing my journey and I'll be force to stay in Harmonic under what could be the world's finest and toughest security."

"So, me telling everyone that you're a princess…" Indi started.

"Could put me and my friends at a great risk," Karina finished. "So from one wealthy child to another, please keep my royal heritage a secret."

"Fine, but if I were a princess I'd want the whole world to know it!" Indi said proudly.

"_Thank god I'm nothing like her,_" Karina sighed as she noticed Vahn running out of the Pokémon Center with Beatrix not far behind him. "Where's Vahn going?"

"Who knows," Indi sighed as she walked off.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Karina said in a worried tone as she walked over to the rest of her friends. "Where did Vahn run off too?"

"He's going to go see what he can do to help," Ellis said in a worried tone.

"Oh," Karina said with a light chuckle. "Typical Vahn,"

"How is this funny?" Hope asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"Believe me, this isn't a funny situation," Karina assured. "But since I've known Vahn he's always been one to see what he can do to fix a situation and prevent it from causing anyone harm. He's even done something like this once before,"

"That would explain quite a bit," Alice said as she dismissed a thought that she was on. "Let's go see if we can go get ourselves our room for the night."

"Right," everyone else said as they walked off towards the counter where Nurse Joy was working frantically.

_(Windan Town – Center Plaza)_

"Damnit, what's with these people," Nathen sighed as he ran into the plaza and noticed several of his friends hiding behind a large brick wall. "Why in the hell are you all hiding behind a wall?"

"Let's not debate this," Jaden sighed.

"Good point," Nathen said as he knelt down to the group which consisted of Jaden Namikaze, Trayton Harrison, Spike Lord, Terra White, Keladry, Avrey Wilson, Cole Harding, Gabriel Volantis, and Asuka Itanaiyo. "So what do you all make out of this?"

"Not much can be taken off of," Asuka sighed as she peered over the brick wall to see that the argument had escalated to fight that soon came to involve Pokémon. "But from what I was able to hear, the argument started over some of the people disagreeing over some business man's offer to buy the towns windmills."

"Ah, sounds like things are getting worse," Nathen sighed. "Hey Keladry, why don't you go do your job and quell this stupid problem?"

"Are you nuts?" Keladry said as a Flamethrower attack shot out from the other side of the wall. "I don't have any Pokémon on my team that's strong enough to handle them,"

"What do you have?" Cole asked.

"I have my Starly up in the sky right now and a Starlwing with it getting a good view of everything." Keladry said.

"Boy that's helpful," Trayton sighed.

"I don't see you coming up with anything!" Keladry snapped.

"Now is not the time to be fighting amongst each other!" Terra called out as everyone quieted down. "Good, now what do you propose that we do Sergeant?"

"We might need a few Psychic types, but after that we'll need to run things as diplomats." Nathen sighed as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"What do you have planned?" Avrey asked.

"I was going to say that we have our Psychic Type Pokémon hold them in the air long enough to get a story out of them," Nathen explained. "Then we go find this business man and see why he wants the windmill."

"Sounds good to me," Trayton sighed. "I mean it's the best idea we've had so far."

"Alright, I've got my Psycitch, but her strength hasn't been the best for right now," Nathen said. "What do all of you have?"

"I have my Gardevior Warpstrike," Terra said.

"Really, Terra and I are the only ones with a Psychic Type Pokémon?" Nathen sighed. "Oh well, I guess I can through a little aura into the equation,"

"Need a hand," a voice said from behind the group as Vahn and Beatrix approached the group.

"Kyle?" Nathen said as he turned towards his old friend. "Perfect timing, for all three of you, I need you to call out Presto and Transition, and I need you two to call out any Psychic Pokémon that you may have, we'll need them to help us quell this right."

"Right," Kyle said as his Alakazam and his Shiny Espeon appeared next to him.

"You'll have to work without us then," Vahn sighed.

"I figured, but either was these should do it for now." Nathen said as everyone stood up and ran towards the road leading to the Pokémon Center.

As Nathen and Terra were about to call out their Psychic Type Pokémon, a gunshot was heard on the other side of the plaza which cause the fighting to stop and everyone to look over a rather plump business man holding a revolver in the sky. The business man had several men in black coats with black hats on which also covered their faces.

_(Pokémon Center – Main Lobby – Before the gunshot)_

"I can't believe that we were able to get the biggest room in the Pokémon Center," Hope said in amazement.

"I know, Nurse Joy said that it could hold 30 people at once," Alice said as she stared at the key. "Why would such a room need to be made for a Pokémon Center?"

"I don't know, but I don't think that we should sweat it over the details," Ellis said. "Let's just go set our things in our room and go see what we can do to help."

"I guess that's the best thing that we can do for right now." Kris said as the group walked towards an elevator which could only be opened by a key.

When the girls all reached the elevator they noticed that it was actually larger, so large that it could probably hold at least 34 fully grown adults. And more than that, everyone that they knew was standing near it waiting for the last key to be able to activate the elevator.

"Don't tell me, you have a key for the 'deluxe' room?" Gem asked.

"Yup," Alice sighed as she walked over to the panel and inserted the key which activated the elevator.

"Hope I suggest that you stick close," Karina whispered.

"Okay," Hope groaned under her breath.

Soon with everyone piled into the elevator, the group began their decent to a large hall that only had three doors.

"Only three?" Wisteria said as she scratched her head.

"I say the center," the girl with the flawless skin said as she walked forward and opened the door which opened out to a large hall that contained many levels built into rocks and a large meeting area in the exact center.

"Wow!" everyone awed as they looked around the large room.

"But what are in these two doors?" Gem asked as she walked to the door on the right.

"I'll check this one," Natalla said as they walked over to the door on the left.

When Gem and Natalla opened the two doors they led both led into a room that was built and set for two, but in actuality they were designed to occupy a maximum of three or four people.

"This place is incredible!" Lily awed.

"This room was built and set for occupying trainers and coordinators in mass grouping. When rooms are on short supply in the Pokémon Center above, trainers will be diverted to this area where they can commerce amongst themselves and even work to improve their skills at the arena which is located below central lounge area." Karina said in a tone which sounded like she was reading it off of something.

"What was that?" Gem asked.

"Oh, I was just reading this plaque," Karina said as she pointed towards a large metal plate that was positioned above the main door. "I guess the Pokémon Center's decided to work on making rooms for more people when the main center is full."

"Makes sense," Gem shrugged. "Well how about we work towards getting our rooms set out."

"Sound like a plan to me," Alice said as everyone split up and went to different rooms.

The room placing went as this: Gem, Amber and Trayton would share a room, Alice, Ellis and Karina would share a room, Kris, Hope and Sheryl would share a room, Wisteria, Lily and Spike would share a room, Carmen was in a room alone, and Natalla shared a room with the one girl that no one knew and with Indi, this left several un-used rooms that would become occupied by everyone else when the day came to an end.

After awhile everyone gathered around the lounge area, and after conversing amongst themselves, which yielded to the name of the girl with the flawless skin, which was Julie Hale. Then, as everyone started to get bored with the lack of things to do, everyone slowly went back up to the main Pokémon Center.

Once everyone was in the main center, the gunshot was heard which caught everyone off guard and worried everyone.

"That sounded like a gun," Gem said as everyone rushed out of the Pokémon Center. "There shouldn't be guns in this world."

As everyone piled out into the road they looked out at the large business man that had fired off the round.

_(Center Plaza)_

"That's quite enough my dear people of Windan Town," the business man said calmly as he lowered the small black revolver. "Don't tell me that you're fighting over little old me?"

"You're going to ruin this town!" several voices yelled out.

"Enough out of you lot!" several other voices called out. "This man will save and renew this town!"

"Now now, all I want to do is improve the town," the man chuckled as the townspeople continued to argue.

"Sir, look out at that group near the Pokémon Center." One of the men behind the business man whispered as he motioned towards the girls.

"Huh…ah, it appears that we've found the fake," the business man sneered. "Let's do away with her so that we can ensure that we have the one true heir as our bargaining chip."

While everyone was either focused on the townspeople or what the business man really wanted, said business man raised the small revolver once again. But the barrel was aimed straight as Karina. No one took notice of this except for Nathen when he got an icy chill up his spine.

"_Damn bastard,_" Nathen sighed.

Within the blink of an eye, the business man fired off a round and practically just as fast, Nathen appeared before the group and caught the bullet. The sight caught everyone off guard and stopped all the rioting in the plaza.

"Damnit, how did he catch it?" the business man asked.

"He's an aura user sir," another of the men behind the business man said with a slight glow coming from beneath his hat. "And a powerful one at that, an Heir I think. We should vacate immediately, we'll surely be in trouble if we don't."

"Damn, I guess we don't have a choice," the business man sighed.

"_Have you no shame!_" Nathen yelled out as he constantly flicked the bullet into the air. "First you cause the townspeople to turn against themselves, then you fire a bullet at an innocent woman, and now you plan on turning tail and running? Some business man you are!"

"What of it you ignorant brat?" the business man yelled. "I was just doing away with a pest! Besides, isn't it dishonorable to Harmonics Royal family to impersonate the last living Valor?"

"Impersonate?" Karina whispered as a terrible thought ran through her mind. "_Oh no, if he thinks that I'm impersonating myself, then what's happened to Luna?_"

"How do you know for sure that this is someone impersonating Lady Valor?" Nathen yelled. "There is a chance that this girl is just someone that has physical features like that of the princess."

"I don't think that I want to take that chance," the business man chuckled. "I mean, I am sitting on a cash cow right now."

"_He must have Luna then,_" Nathen sighed as he gripped the bullet.

Within a few moments the police officers started rushing towards the plaza.

"We don't have time for this," the business man growled. "We're leaving, now!"

As the business man and his entourage made their leave, Nathen who was flicking the bullet into the air flicked the bullet high and is started to fall towards the ground, Nathen quickly flicked it in the direction of the business man at a speed that was equivalent to the speed of the bullet when it was fired. The bullet sliced through the air and impacted in the ground right in front of the business man knocking up rocks and stopping the man in his tracks.

"_I swear, if you try and hurt any of my friends and loved ones, I will not only turn you over to the police," _Nathen said to the business man angrily through is aura. "_But I'll make you wish that you were never even born, let alone ever crossing paths with me._"

"Let's…lets go," the business man said in a scared tone as his group made their way for a car that pulled up with a woman in a black trench coat and a black hat that covered her face.

After awhile everyone had gathered in the large room to talk about what had just transpired.

"Okay, explain to me why in the hell you put guns in here?" Gem growled. "I thought this world was supposed to be void of guns."

"Yes, when it comes to the show, but you have to remember that this is outside those boundaries," Nathen sighed as he looked over at the rest of the group with several people either sitting in silence or talking amongst themselves. "So I figured that I'd put one and only ONE gun moment that involves actual ammunition in this story. So I promise that no other ballistic form of weaponry will appear in this story."

"I guess that's true, but did you really have to have it pointed at Karina?" Gem asked.

"I probably didn't, but it's important to an upcoming plot." Nathen said.

"Are you going to tell me about this all important plot?" Gem asked.

"Not a chance Shorty," Nathen said. "So how did the room distribution go?"

"You never get tired of that," Gem sighed with a slight tone of anger in her voice. "But most of the rooms are fill with three people, except for Carmen who I think is going to share the room with Gabriel. So there should still be four more rooms open."

"Beatrix, Keladry and Terra in one room, Vahn, Avrey and Cole in another, which leaves me, Kyle, Jaden and two rooms," Nathen whispered to himself. "I think I can stick Kyle and Jaden together leaving me the last room."

"What are you thinking about?" Gem asked.

"The last few room's owners," Nathen said.

"So, who gets what?" Gem asked.

"Ranger Keladry, Cadet White and Beatrix will get one of the rooms, Vahn, Avrey and Cole will get another, and I was thinking of sticking Jaden and Kyle in a room while I take the last one for myself." Nathen explained.

"Sounds good, but why take the last for yourself?" Gem asked in a sly tone. "You weren't planning on doing anything with Alice? Or were you?"

"Wasn't it Nevee that said that it's not nice to tease people about love and romantic stuff?" Nathen asked with a slight chuckle.

"I get it; I'll stay out of this stories romantic business." Gem sighed.

"I never said that you couldn't intervene with 'your' character's love life," Nathen chuckled.

"So I can mess around with Trayton and Amber, but not yours or anyone else's characters?" Gem asked.

"That's the point that I was getting across," Nathen said as he walked over to the center lounge.

"Sweet!" Gem said as she ran after him.

After a long day, a rather large dinner, and several relaxing baths, everyone retired to their rooms for the next day. But before they all called it a night a news broadcast warned that the Pokémon Contest set for the day after tomorrow may be postponed or even cancelled if the problem between the townspeople isn't resolved before nightfall tomorrow.

Later that night we return to Nathen sitting on the couch looking into his PDA with a steady and concerned look, but before long Alice joined him on the couch.

"What are you looking at?" Alice asked as she sat down next to Nathen and put an arm around him.

"News files," Nathen said. "Specifically, hacked data files on other people."

"Oh, who're you looking for exactly?" Alice asked.

"Me," Nathen sighed as he closed another file in another failed search.

"How do you figure that you'll be able to find yourself?" Alice asked.

"When I was in Shrubhill City, I went to Nurse Joy and learned that my place of birth was Castelia City in the Unova region." Nathen sighed as he pulled up another file.

"Oh…Nathen will you just stop," Alice said as she pushed the PDA down. "Do you remember the promise that we made to each other?"

"Which one was that?" Nathen asked.

"Idiot, you promised me that we'd both look for our past together," Alice sighed. "So I want to be by your side when we start our search, and we need to wait until we've taken down TUA here before we can start our search."

"I know, but after opening the locket, all I've been able to think about at times is whether my family is still alive or not." Nathen sighed.

"Listen, I'm sure that they're fine," Alice assured in a soothing tone. "We just need to be patient and keep our eyes open for any possible clues or ways to contact them."

"I know, and thanks, I'm sure that I would've torn myself up inside worrying about my family." Nathen sighed as he shut down his PDA and put it in his pocket.

"It's okay," Alice said as she rested her head on Nathen's shoulder. "Tired?"

"A little, maybe we should head to bed," Nathen said as the two stood up from the couch.

"I guess that'd be best." Alice yawned.

After a few second the two gave each other a kiss goodnight before heading off to their rooms.

_**The first day in Windan was an interesting one, and stopping in the town for the contest may be nothing more than a simple visit if the problems at hand aren't solved soon. And that includes the Business Man's intention for the town and the supposed 'Cash Cow' that he mentioned that afternoons.**_

_**There you have it! Well...I'm not sure what to put for this...So I'll just say Read, Review and above all else Enjoy!**_


	42. Chapter 36: Solving a winding problem!

_**Update! Okay this beginning should explain a bit, and as you read your story, if it appears that your characters seem to magically disappear while they were there from the previous chapter I'm sorry but I didn't have ideas on how to put in your character but be aware that they were in fact there! I can promise you that! Now please Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**The Windan Windmills…an old and constant treasure from the towns founding…now being targeted by a businessman that has caused the people of Windan to fight amongst themselves and he has also targeted Karina a someone that must be killed…what could his purpose be, and why does he specifically target young Karina and the windmills?**_

"Please Karina…stay away from Windan," a soft voice said from a dark room.

The voice belonged to a young woman, no older than 15. At first glance, her features mimicked that of Karina to a perfect form. If one who had never laid eyes on this girl's true form had seen the two together they would see them as twins. In actuality, this girl has long blue hair that was so light it almost be seen as white that is being hidden by a red haired wig, behind a pair of special contacts that alter her eye color lie a pair of beautiful red eyes, the young woman was wearing a specially tailored white gown that would only belong to that of royalty.

The woman was cuffed around her ankle to a chain that was attached to a ring on the wall next to a door. The room wasn't in terrible accommodations; while little light could enter there was still an adjoining bathroom and everything that the woman would need to keep her from trying anything while she was being transported.

"I never should've dismissed my guards," the woman sighed as she curled up on the small bed. "Why I trusted that man is beyond me."

As the room grew quiet, a buzzer sounded from the other side of the door. A second later the door opened and a little girl walked in with a tray of food.

"It's time for dinner my lady," the little girl said as she set the tray down on an end table positioned next to the bed.

"Thank you," the woman sighed.

"Are you feeling alright?" the girl said.

"I'm alright Anna," the woman said calmly as she lifted her head. "I'm just a little tired."

"That's good…you hair," Anna said as she notice that the woman's actual hair was showing through the wig.

"Oh, I guess I stopped making sure that it was on right," the woman sighed as she repositioned the wig. "Is anyone else out there?"

"No, there were no guards and the other servants are working on their main jobs," Anna said.

"Okay, if you promise to keep this to yourself and tell no one, I'll show you who I really am." The woman said calmly.

"I promise," Anna swore as she raised a hand and put the other on her chest.

"I'm glad that some people here have any true respect," the woman said as she pulled off her red wig and removed the special contacts. "What do you think?"

"You're really pretty, but you were still pretty before Lady Karina," Anna said kindly.

"Aren't you sweet?" the woman said as she patted Anna's head. "But my name's not Karina, my real name is Luna Starlet, and I'm actually Lady Karina's stand in."

"Oh, but then why did the master think that you were really Lady Karina?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but I'm worried." Luna said. "If he were to run into Karina then he might see her as what I'm supposed to be and kill her."

"Then why don't you just say that you're not Lady Karina?" Anna asked.

"Then I'm sure that he'll just take her captive and kill me," Luna said as she grabbed the tray of food.

"Then I guess we're stuck hoping that the princess won't confront master," Anna said as she started to think.

"_Anna! Where are you?_" a more mature female voice was heard down the hall

"Uh oh, I need to go," Anna said as Luna started putting her disguise on. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Luna said as she finished putting her disguise. "Now remember not to tell anyone about who I am."

"Okay, but are you sure that I can't tell my sister?" Anna asked as she started for the room's only main door.

"I guess, just make sure that no one else finds out," Luna sighed. "And I say this because chances are that it'll end up getting to that businessman that kidnapped me from that meeting in Rosetore Town."

"Okay, I'll make sure that I keep it from those that are entirely loyal to Master Staine." Anna said as she walked out of the room.

"Good night Anna," Luna said warmly.

"Good Night Lady Luna," Anna said as she slowly shut the door.

"Anna, what were you doing in there?" a woman asked as she walked up to Anna.

"I was just giving Lady Karina her dinner," Anna said.

"You still should've returned to your quarters afterwards," the woman said in a stern voice. "What could possibly make you need to stay in there?"

"I'm sorry Mei," Anna said in a quiet tone. "I was just wanted to get to know an actual princess,"

"Oh Anna," Mei sighed as she knelt down to. "So, how is the princess?"

"She's great sis, and she's very pretty." Anna said happily.

"Is she prettier than me?" Mei asked.

"Yup," Mei said in a happy tone without really thinking.

"Ah ha, well is there anything else that you talked to her about?" Mei sighed as she learned that her own sister thought that her own beauty paled in comparison to that of a princess.

"Well…do you promise to keep this from everyone, even master Staine?" Anna asked in a serious tone.

"We're not supposed to keep things from master, but since we're family I guess that's okay," Mei sighed. "I promise that what you tell me will stay between just you and me."

"Good, well…the woman the master and his 'hired help' brought in isn't actually Lady Karina," Anna whispered.

"Really?" Mei asked. "How is that? The woman looks just like Lady Karina, there's no mistaking that."

"I know, but she's actually Lady Karina's stand in," Mei explained as the two started walking towards the servant's quarters.

"Her stand in?" Mei asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, her actual name is Luna Starlet," Mei said. "She actually has blue hair that's so bright that they actually looked white and red eyes."

"Then she must've been wearing a wig and a pair of special contacts," Mei whispered. "But that doesn't explain how those two look so much alike disregarding their hair and eyes."

"Maybe they were born with similar features," Anna said as they rounded the corner towards the large buildings main foyer.

"That could be it, but those chances are very slim," Mei said as the front doors boomed open and the businessman along with most of his entourage entered.

"Greeting's Master Staine," Mei and Anna said as they bowed and Staine walked passed them towards the upstairs levels.

"What do you think happened?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but it's best if we don't intervene," Mei said. "Let's hurry off to bed,"

"Okay," Anna yawned as the two walked off towards another hall.

_Karina's young friend, and in a way stunt double is being held by the businessman thinking that she is actually Harmonic City's beautiful princess, but what will Karina and her friends be able to do to save the young Starlet?_

_(Karina's Dream plane)_

_We look on from a lush and beautiful meadow of bright and colorful flowers, and a calm girl striding through them barefoot in a white sundress and a white sunhat covering her long red hair which was tied back into a ponytail._

"_What a beautiful field," the girl cooed as she danced through the field while breathing in the cool spring air. "I only wish that my friends could enjoy this meadow, especially ****."_

_After trying to say the name of someone close to the girl, but not being able to utter the word in itself, she began to panic._

"_****," the girl repeated. "Why can't I say his name? I know his face and his favorite things, but why can't I say his 'name'? I know that I can say the other's names…can't eye?"_

_After thinking through her thoughts, the girl tried to say the rest of her friend's names._

"_N*****, A****, H***, E****, K***…" the girl said as she slowly started to panic more and more._

_Soon as the girl began to even scream out their names, but only barely even pronounced the start of the names, she started to go into a panicking state as she dropped to her knees._

_In moments the meadow grew dark, and a cold gust blew over the field. Scared, the girl soon started to cry and she tried to remember the friends that she's made, but all that she'd see were faceless images that left the girl behind. After awhile she soon started to remember her family, but even they soon left her. And once she realized that her own and beloved brother left her side, she started to lose all hope in continuing to live once she was all alone. And soon a voice began to run through the wind._

"_You poor excuse for a princess, do you truly believe that you have been abandoned?" the voice said calmly. "Because if you accept and let that fact into your heart you will forever be alone and will never be able to live in true happiness."_

"_I know that I haven't been abandoned, but I don't know why I've forgotten everyone or why they're leaving me," the girl cried as the field got darker and darker._

"_You have forgotten them because your heart is weak, and they're leaving you because you are nothing more than a burden on their lives." The voice said._

"_I am not weak and I am not a burden!" the girl yelled as she stood while tears still streamed out her eyes._

"_Then why do you fear being alone?" the voice asked as a woman that mirrored the girl in her normal clothes appeared behind her._

"_I…I don't fear being alone," the girl asked as she turned towards the other girl._

"_Yes, you do," the other girl said. "And I know this because I am you Karina Avalor Valor."_

"_What…what do you mean?" Karina asked in a panicked tone as she started to back away, but the copy of Karina kept walking towards her._

"_It's just as I have said," the other Karina (Which will be referred to as Valor) said as she continued to move closer to Karina. "I am a part of you that is what you could be if you were not born into such a sheltered life."_

"_I still don't understand," Karina called as she continued to back away through the endless field._

"_I shouldn't have to explain this to you!" Valor yelled out. "It is as I have said, I am you and you are me!"_

"_Then how are you what I could have been if I wasn't raised in a sheltered life?" Karina asked as she stopped._

"_Picture, if you would, what your life would be like if you had no connection to TUA, to any royalties, or to any of you present duties to the city of Harmonic," Valor said as she continued to walk towards Karina._

"_But if I never lived like I do now, then I would never have met V*** or any of the others," Karina said._

"_Or maybe you still would," Valor sighed. "Now, it's time to see if you really can stand on your own."_

"_How, I have nothing to use against you," Karina said in a worried tone._

"_You'll use this," Valor said as she threw a doll towards Karina._

"_The doll my brother gave me?" Karina said as she kept the doll close._

"_Yes, hold the doll close then call the names of the people that mean the world to you than call out the name of the Pokémon within the doll," Valor said as she pulled out a Pokeball._

"_The name of the Pokémon, this is just a doll," Karina said._

"_Just do as I say!" Valor yelled. "Now face your fears! Adnocana prepare for battle!"_

_Within an instance a large Adnocana that was equivalent to the size of one of the three large snakes appeared._

"_But…but I don't have a…" Karina stuttered as she backed away from the snake._

"_You don't, but I do," Valor sighed. "Now if you want to live to see the sun then I suggest you call out you Pokémon!"_

_As Valor's voice echoed a glowing ring appeared around the two causing the flowers within the ring to die and vanish. Within a few second the ring turned into a stone platform and rose into the sky to the point where the ground was nowhere in sight. After a few seconds the large Adnocana began to encircle Karina and get closer and closer._

"_The people that mean the world to me…V***…Z***," Karina whispered but nothing happened._

"_You must call it out to the world, scream it!" Valor yelled as the giant snake got closer and closer. "If you don't then you'll be crushed."_

"_But…" Karina whimpered._

_Soon the snake grabbed Karina a lifted her into the air._

"_I guess you'll never be able to admit your own feelings," Valor sighed._

"_I…I can't breathe," Karina gasped as she felt her life slowly being crushed out of her. "Vahn…Zane, please help me…"_

"_You know their names," Valor grunted as she felt herself fading. "So call them out! Then call on the Pokémon in your arms, you know its name, your brother has told you of it, and even Nathen has mentioned him, so if you don't want to spend an eternity in this plane then CALL ITS NAME!"_

"_Vahn…Zane…Aura…" Karina started._

"_LOUDER!" Valor yelled. "I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM IT AT THE TOP OF YOU LUNGS!"_

"_VAHN! ZANE! AURAGEM! PLEASE HELP ME!" Karina cried out._

_Within an instant Adnocana moved to bite down of Karina, but a bright light that was emanating from Karina pushed the huge snake away from her and in an instant the doll in Karina's arms turned into its true Pokémon form._

"_A…Auragem?" Karina asked._

"_Yes my lady, it's a pleasure to be able to work beside you," Auragem said calmly._

"_You were my doll?" Karina asked._

"_Master Zane felt that it would be better form for me to watch over you while he was away," Auragem explained as the giant snake moved back to in front of Karina's opposite._

"_Well it's about time," Valor sighed as she gasped for breathe and quickly regained herself. "Now, prepare for battle,"_

"_Why do we have to fight?" Karina asked in a concerned voice._

"_Because I need to know that you can care for yourself in a battle," Valor said as she returned her Pokémon. "Now show me what you can do against the Pokémon that spawned your fear."_

"_You don't mean…" Karina stuttered._

"_Yes, yes I do, now take this maidens life Coravent!" Valor called out as the large metal snake appeared._

"_Cor…Coravent?" Karina stuttered._

"_Yes…this Pokémon is the being that almost take your life in your comatose," Valor said as she through over a small device._

"_A PokéDex?" Karina asked as she looked at the Unova style PokéDex. "What do I need this for?"_

"_Scan this Pokémon," Valor said._

"_O…Okay," Karina said calmly as she activated the PokéDex._

_The snake was equal to 300ft in length, it has a hard metal body maintaining the same cold steel like color all around it's body, when still or when moving it looks like a normal huge snake, but when standing straight up its body opens up to reveal several lines of a glowing Light blue color, a crown forms for its head, it's main body closest to the head opens up to a large armor that mimics a huge shield since the armor doesn't wrap around the body, on the head an Aura Stone is revealed, and the metal opens to reveal a huge Aura Stone inside the body._

_**Coravent, the Artificial Aura Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of Pokoh's Legendary Aura Pokémon. This Pokémon was created by the same scientist that created the Cyber Pokémon. This Pokémon was made to locate the Legendary Snakes, but after awhile it slowly gained its own conscious and joined the originally two snakes. This Pokémon is the strongest among the Aura Snakes, and has a very aggressive and destructive way of living.**_

"_It's an Aura Type?" Karina whispered as she stared at the gigantic snake._

"_Yes, now use yours and take me on!" Valor yelled._

"_Auragem…will you help me?" Karina whispered._

"_With all my might," Auragem said kindly._

"_Thank you," Karina said with a smile as she returned her gaze to the giant snake. "Use…use Aura Sphere,"_

"_As you wish," Auragem said as it prepped the attack._

"_Annihilate them with Aura Pulse," Valor sighed._

_Soon as the two Pokémon began their clash, the battle was incredibly one-side with Auragem having no chance at winning the battle, but Auragem was persistent and didn't give up the fight no matter how Karina pleaded for the fight to end. Soon as Auragem was on the verge of being destroyed, Karina cried out for the battle to stop, but nothing changed. As Auragem lay on the ground in pain the snake quickly turned towards Karina ready to take her life._

"_I'm…I'm going to die," Karina whispered._

"_Then fight with your Pokémon and defeat your fear," Valor said calmly._

"_But how can I?" Karina asked as the snake continued to slither closer and closer._

"_Don't ask how, just do it!" Valor yelled as Coravent rose up and lunged out at Karina._

_Within a fraction of a second Karina had a hand out and a powerful blue Aura Pulse was released into the snake's mouth throwing him back over the edge._

"_Did…did I do that?" Karina asked in disbelief._

"_Of course you did you idiot," Valor sighed. "But the battle isn't over,"_

_A second later Coravent rose up over the edge with an angered look in its eyes._

"_This is bad, Auragem are you okay?" Karina called out as she looked over at her Pokémon struggling to stand._

"_Not really, but I'll be fine," Auragem grunted as it forced itself to stand up._

"_I won't rely on others anymore, I need to be able to survive in this world alone," Karina said to herself. "Auragem…"_

"_Yes my lady," Auragem said as it turned towards Karina who had her hand out._

"_Return…" Karina said as the Auraball appeared in her hand and Auragem was returned to it causing the Pokeball to turn back into its doll form._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Valor asked._

"_I won't let my friends and family get hurt because of me," Karina said in a stern voice. "I'll defeat Coravent with my aura alone!"_

"_Oh will you now?" Valor asked. "Fine, Coravent you're on your own…kill her."_

_A second later Coravent charged at Karina with a bloodlust in its eyes. But as Coravent got closer Karina gained a soulless expression in her eyes and steadied them on Coravent. As Coravent rose into the sky ready to use a powerful Aura Pulse, Karina was two steps ahead firing off one of her own and prepping a powerful attack that ranks as that of an Imperial class._

"_She really has grown since when I confronted her, but she can believe it as much as she wants," Valor said to herself as she looked over at Karina finishing the attacks preparation. "But that doesn't mean that she'll actually have what it takes to confront her fears in real life."_

"_Insolent child!" Coravent yelled as it charged at Karina._

"_I've had enough of you!" Karina yelled. "Imperial Force, Aura Gauss!"_

_After yelling out the attack, Karina release a powerful blast of concentrated aura that hit Coravent clean in the mouth and shout straight out the back piercing Coravent and caused the giant snake to vanish in a surge of blue fire._

"_I…I did it?" Karina said in disbelief._

"_Of course you did it you idiot," Valor sighed as she walked up to Karina._

"_Why…why did you force me to do this?" Karina asked as Valor came within basic talking distance._

"_I did it to help you prepare for your battle against Nathen," Valor sighed._

"_But why? I could've prepared on my way there," Karina said._

"_No you couldn't, when was the last time that that you came out and battled anyone?" Valor asked._

"_I…I can't remember," Karina admitted._

"_See, I did this so that you can realize that you need to prepare yourself," Valor sighed. "Nathen'll come at you full force and your Pokémon are nowhere near strong enough to take him on."_

"_I figured…what should I do to prepare myself?" Karina asked._

"_Try taking on the road to Oak Town on your own," Valor said as she slowly started to fade away._

"_What do you mean?" Karina asked._

"_Leave everyone behind, go on your own, and get to Oak Town by your own means." Valor explained._

"_Oh…but what will I do? I've never really been alone on a journey," Karina said._

"_I know, but since you'll need a proper drive to keep yourself from returning to everyone else with your tail between your legs," Valor started as she took a deep breath. "I'll go with you,"_

"_Why would you do that?" Karina asked._

"_I'm already a part of you so I'm already stuck with you," Valor said with a glare that said 'are you really that stupid?' "And I'm doing this so that you'll have a steady goal to look towards."_

"_A steady goal," Karina said to herself. "You mean to prove that I'm not weak and that I'm not a burden?"_

"_More or less," Valor shrugged. "The days rolling so I'll see you again tonight, don't tell anyone, not even Vahn."_

"_Okay, but how should I prepare?" Karina asked as Valor continued to fade away._

"_Food, climbing gear, and outdoor living supplies," Valor said._

"_Okay, thanks for helping me realize what's wrong with me," Karina said as a bright light began to rise and Valor fully faded away. "I guess tomorrow I'll be living for myself,"_

A second later the dream plane disappeared and Karina slowly awoke to a bright sunlight pouring into the room from one of the special windows built into the building.

"Was it all really a dream? Or did I really use aura?" Karina asked herself as she dosed off and returned to sleep. "But one thing's absolute, I need to do what the other girl told me to do, I need to prove what I can do on my own."

_(Deluxe Room – Main Lounge – Noon)_

_The day had rolled on and everyone was still tired from the day before, but some were down in spirits when a news broadcast announced that the Contest had been canceled. Meaning that in order to gain another ribbon the Coordinators would need to travel to Oak Town or any other town to gain another ribbon._

_But regardless of the present change in the Contest Worlds schedule, the one thing that everyone was worried about was what the Businessman was planning._

"I got nothing," Vahn sighed.

"What could that fat bastard be planning?" Indi asked.

"Well we won't be able to find out sitting here," Natalla said calmly.

"Then what do you propose that we do?" Sheryl asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we won't be do anything until we start investigating." Natalla said.

"Natalla's right," Nathen sighed. "How about we all split up and gather information?"

"Sounds good to me," Gem said.

"Also, you don't need to stay if you don't want to," Nathen said. "We are not presently involved in any of this towns affairs, so if you want you can leave for the next town if you want, but if you do find any information please bring it to me first."

"Okay," Everyone said as they went their separate ways.

"I guess I should start running a background check on the businessman and his entourage," Nathen sighed as he walked off while looking through his PDA.

_(Windan Town – Town Center – 5:30 P.M.)_

The day was slow and little things turned up, as the day started to end everyone gathered around the town center to witness yet another of the town's fights breaking out.

"How many times do they do something like this?" Amber asked.

"No idea, but I think it started when the businessman came and asked to buy the windmills." Trayton said.

"Sounds about right," Gabriel said.

"This isn't right," Wisteria huffed. "We need to stop them from fighting!"

"That just gave me an idea," Nathen said as he stared at Wisteria.

"Me?" Wisteria asked.

"Yes you, you'll put on a concert to quell these savages," Nathen said.

"You know that might actually work," Lily said.

"Yeah, who knows what it could do," Ellis said.

"I guess I could," Wisteria said.

"Since when have you ever been unsure about an opportunity to perform?" Nathen asked.

"I guess I'm just a little unsure about going up while everyone's in a riot," Wisteria admitted.

"Don't worry young Flower Princess," Nathen said. "You have the best bodyguard and security system around!"

"I do?" Wisteria said.

"You insult me, remember you have me and everyone else here to keep you cover." Nathen said. "The guys mainly, but you get my point."

"HEY!" several voices yelled towards Nathen.

"What? If Wisteria's going to do this then we need to give her as much support and cover as she could possibly ever need." Nathen explained.

"But what about the girls, shouldn't they be helping give her cover?" Cole asked.

"Nope, because most of them will be performing with Wisteria," Nathen said.

"Say what now?" several girls asked.

"I won't ask our new friends, i.e. Sheryl, Julie, Indi and Natalla, to perform but everyone else has to perform on stage in some way…unless I say otherwise,"

"So the four of us are excused from this event?" Indi asked as she pointed towards Julie, Natalla, Sheryl, and herself.

"Yes, but you can perform if you want to," Nathen said. "Or you could just stick around and watch,"

"I thought we could leave anytime we wanted?" Natalla asked.

"That was during the investigation, for this part you can't leave." Nathen said.

"And why's that?" Julie asked.

"Because I'm also using this as a ploy to drag out the businessman," Nathen said.

"And how do you know that this will work?" Beatrix asked.

"I don't, but I'm sure that the businessman gets a kick out of watching everyone fight so I'm sure that he'll come back expecting a brawl," Nathen said. "And besides, we've also got so bait to use,"

"What bait?" Karina asked.

"It pains me, but you're the bait Karina," Nathen sighed.

"Why am I the bait?" Karina asked in disbelief.

"Because he thinks you're your double, so if my hunch is correct then he'll come looking to do away with you so that he'll have the one true princess." Nathen explained.

"Remember when I said no extreme and dangerous plot lines?" Vahn said.

"Yes, and before you say anything I'll be taking all precautionary measures." Nathen said.

"Everything's all set boss!" a bubbly voice said from behind Nathen.

"Good job Kyra," Nathen said as he turned to a girl was in relatively the same clothes as Nathen, as a matter of fact she looked exactly like Nathen except her hair was red and it was longer.

"Um Nathen…who's this?" Gem asked.

"Ah young Kyra, She and her two brothers are extensions of me in different manors," Nathen said as he put a hand on Kyra's shoulder. "All three of them bear a fraction of my soul and aura allowing them put up a fight, and they also make an incredible undercover research team."

"It's nice to meet you!" Kyra said in her bubbly tone.

"I guess it is," Vahn said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Will I be able to join?" Kyra asked as she turned towards Nathen.

"Not quite," Nathen said.

"Aw," Kyra whined.

"No whining, now go check in with your brothers then get back here for the concert since you'll be heading the thing and your brothers will work with the bodyguard system."

"Okay," Kyra sighed as she jumped up and vanished.

"I didn't mind letting Kyra perform," Wisteria said.

"I know," Nathen said. "But if I know Kyra as well as I do she might go a little overboard,"

"Anyway, when should we do this whole concert thing?" Beatrix asked.

"Tonight, so I want everyone to be here before 9 P.M." Nathen said.

"Right," Everyone said as they walked off in different directions while trying to steer clear of the townspeople's fight.

The day ran along smoothly with everyone either preparing for the performance or the gym and contest's ahead. But soon, problems ensued when Hope ran off after feeling neglected by her brother who was focusing on training or Karina who was trying to make complete sense of the dreams that she's been having.

_(Windan Town – Town Center – 6:40 P.M.)_

"Where could she have gone?" Kris asked.

"I don't know but I never should have ignored her," Vahn said as he hit a wall.

"Vahn stop beating yourself up over this," Karina said. "We'll find her."

"Alright, she has to be somewhere in town so split up and find her." Nathen said as everyone ran off except for Karina who was stopped by Kyra.

"Where's Nathen?" Kyra gasped as she looked a little exhausted from jumping around buildings.

"He just left," Karina said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah a little tired," Kyra said. "Anyway, I just came to tell him that a little girl ran out towards the windmill."

"A little girl, what did she look like?" Karina asked frantically.

"Um, she sort of looked like Hope did," Kyra said.

"Which way?" Karina asked quickly.

"Eastern exit," Kyra said.

"Can you lead me there?" Karina asked

"Sure," Kyra said as she and Karina ran off towards the eastern exit of Windan Town.

_(Outside Windan Town – Windan Windmill – 6:50 P.M.)_

"Why does Vahn care so much about that girl?" Hope cried as she climbed the stairs in the windmill. "I'm his only family, and yet he pays more attention to her than me,"

The entire windmill was quiet except for the turning mechanics of the windmill itself.

After what seemed like hours Hope started to worry that no one would be able to find her, and that her ploy for attention was a failure. But in a few moments she heard voices outside the windmill's entrance and steps coming from the base level.

"It's probably just a Pokémon down there, but whose outside?" Hope asked as she wiped away her tears and looked out a small window.

Outside the windmill was the businessman and several of his previous entourage,

"Alright, if they won't give me these windmills," Staine said as he pulled out a Pokémon as did the two others in coats. "Then we'll have to show them that we mean business."

"As you command Master Staine," the entourage said as they called out a Houndoom and a Camerupt.

"Spear head this King," Staine said as he threw out a Pokeball and a large dragon appeared.

_This being is known as Shengon, it has a long slender Chinese dragon like body, a white under belly, crimson and black body, there were no arms or legs present, small wings were just above the tail, medium sized wings were just above the center of the body, there were long horns on the head and the horns look similar to fire, there were two orbs emitting fire circle the body._

"All three of you use Overheat," Staine said as the three fire types released a powerful fire type attack which caused the windmill to catch fire and a major blaze.

"Oh no, the windmill's on fire," Hope whimpered as she noticed the windmill quickly catch a blaze.

"I need to get out of here or…or I'll die," Hope whimpered as she tried to get out by a ladder but it quickly caught fire as did most of the stairs. "There's no way out, I don't want to die,"

Soon as the windmill got hotter and hotter and more and more a blaze Hope tried to find a way out of the level that she was on, but soon an upper level was about to give way. The fall would've crushed her if someone hadn't pushed her back.

"K…Karina?" Hope asked as she looked up at the exhausted girl.

"I'm so happy that you're alright," Karina said as she pulled Hope in close. "Everyone's been worried about you."

"Why are you here? Where's Vahn?" Hope asked as she pushed away from Karina.

"Hope…" Karina whispered before giving Hope a quick slap across the face. "Why did you run away? Everyone's been worried sick, especially Vahn!"

"It's all your fault!" Hope yelled. "If you hadn't tried to take Vahn from me then I would never have ran!"

"Hope…I was never trying to take Vahn from you," Karina sighed as she and Hope started to cough. "I'm sorry if you think that Vahn was giving me more attention than you, but I would never think of keeping you away from him."

"Then why do you insist on getting between me and Vahn?" Hope coughed do to the smoke inhalation.

"Breathe through this," Karina said in a worried tone as she put a white cloth over Hope's mouth before pulling her in closer. "And it's not that I'm trying to get between you and Vahn, believe me, I would want nothing more than to see you two together happily, but you have to remember that we all care about Vahn just the same."

"But he's my only family," Hope said in a muffled tone.

"I know, but family doesn't have to be only tied by blood." Karina coughed. "I know that all too well,"

"Don't you have another cloth?" Hope asked.

"No, besides, Vahn would never forgive me if you were hurt or got sick." Karina coughed as she forced a smile.

"Oh, here," Hope said as she moved the cloth to Karina.

"Hope…you're a sweet girl," Karina said as she breathed through the cloth for awhile. "We need to get out of here,"

"How? All the entrances to this floor are blocked." Hope said in a worried tone.

Soon several voices called out either Water Gun or Hydro Pump. Within moments most of the windmill was no longer on fire and a clear area below them was open, but in order to get to it they'd have to jump.

"Who're we going to get down?" Hope asked as she started a major coughing fit.

"We're going to jump," Karina said as she removed her jacket. "Put this on and keep this to your mouth."

"But what about you?" Hope asked.

"I'll be fine, now keep close." Karina said as she Hope in close.

"Okay," Hope said.

Quickly, the two jumped down to the ground. While landing fairly well, Karina was the first to land and over all the hardest. The only damage done was to her ankle. Quickly the two limped out as the damage already done started to cause the windmill to collapse. Surprised and caught off guard everyone rushed over to the two girls.

"Hope, Karina, are you two alright I was so worried!" Vahn said as he grabbed his sister in a loving embrace.

"Vahn, of course I'm alright," Hope coughed. "I had my sister with me,"

"Hope," Karina said in a happy tone.

"Anyway, I'm glad that everyone's alright, because we have a rat to exterminate," Nathen said as he looked over at the Businessman trying to flee with his entourage.

"I'll bet he was the one that set the windmill a blaze!" Gem yelled.

"Like you can prove it!" Staine chuckled. "My hands are clean,"

"Damn him," Trayton growled.

"Just wait a second," Nathen said calmly.

"What for?" Amber asked.

"3…2…1…and," Nathen said as a powerful fire was released from behind the businessman.

"What the hell?" one of the businessman's entourage asked.

"Guess who?" a woman said as she was being escorted by two men that were dressed relatively close to how Nathen was.

"How did you get out!" the businessman yelled as the woman was revealed to be Luna still in her 'Karina' outfit.

"It was easy because of these two," Luna laughed.

"You're going away for a long time Staine," Nathen yelled.

"Again you have no proof that I've done anything!" Staine yelled.

"I don't, but she does," Nathen said as he motioned towards Kyra who standing behind Staine.

"HI!" Kyra said as she did an incredible flip through the air with a briefcase and landed next to Nathen.

"Thank you darling and you did great with the maneuver," Nathen said as he took the briefcase.

"Thanks," Kyra said as she rests her head on Nathen's shoulder after wrapping her arms around one of Nathen's.

"My briefcase, I can have you arrested for stealing from me!" Staine yelled.

"Not when I'm already part of the police force," Nathen said as he opened the briefcase and rummaged through the files. "Yup, everything's here, with what's in this briefcase and the testimony of Lady Valor here I can make sure that you are put in jail for a very long time."

"Like you'll be able to catch me! Rocket, Magma, get rid of them!" Staine yelled as his entourage moved forward and pulled out their Pokeballs.

"Sir!" the two said.

"Salamence come forward!" one of the men said.

"Tyranitar lend a hand!" the other man said. "You do realize that we'll need to double your required pay?"

"I don't care! Get me out of here and I'll triple it!" Staine yelled.

"Good," one of the men said.

"Hyper Beam!" the two men yelled.

"We'll handle this," the two men that rescued Luna said as they walked forward and Luna ran over to Karina and Vahn.

"Do what ever you want Auron," Nathen said. "Just don't let them escape,"

"We won't, ready Hero?" Auron asked.

"You know it!" Hero said in an excited tone. "Let's go Sceptile!"

"Torterra lend a hand," Auron said.

As the concentrated blast from the two opposing Pokémon came closer, the two grass type Pokémon took position.

"Giga Burst," Auron and Hero said with a smirk on their face.

Within a blink of an eye the two Pokémon released a powerful grass type attack that collided and cut through the Hyper Beams and colliding with the Tyranitar and the Salamence knocking them out and causing the Businessman to panic.

"Screw this I'm out of here!" one of the entourage said as the two men returned their Pokémon and ran.

"Hero stop them!" Karina said as she threw out a Pokeball and her Arcanine appeared.

"You help too Kilala!" Luna said as she threw out a Pokeball and a shiny Ninetails was revealed to the world.

"I didn't know Kilala evolved," Karina said.

"I didn't know Hero evolved," Luna said back.

Soon, Kilala and Hero were in front of the two men and had all three of them cornered. Within moments Officer Jenny appeared with several other police officers following her.

"What's going on here?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Evening Jen," Nathen said.

"Nathen? What're you doing here?" Officer Jenny (Who for now will be referred to as Jen) asked.

"A little investigating, here's everything that you'll need to put Mister Staine away," Nathen said as he gave Jen the Briefcase.

"Thanks, we've been trying to put Staine away for a long time and I'm sure this will help," Jen said as the two exchanged salutes before returning to her men and Nathen returned to his friends.

"What? Didn't I tell you I was a police officer?" Nathen asked.

"No I think you skipped that part," Gem said.

"Either way, why don't we all head back to the Pokémon Center to get ready for the concert?" Nathen said.

"Sounds good to me," Vahn said as he and everyone but Nathen, his expansions, Karina, and her double Luna left for the Pokémon Center.

"You did great you three," Nathen said as he looked towards Kyra and her brothers.

"Thanks Nathen, I'm glad to finally be able to reveal myself after so long," Kyra said as she stretched out her body.

"Don't worry I'll let you all out more often, now dismissed." Nathen said as the three vanished. "So, how is it to be seeing each other after so long?"

"It's nice and all but I was worried that something had happened to you," Karina said as she looked towards Luna who had taken off the wing and removed her special contacts. "When he said that I was the copy I was afraid that something had happened to you."

"I was worried to," Luna said. "I prayed that you wouldn't run into that businessman or that the council had gotten wind of you being captured."

"Well now that everyone's safe, will you be staying for the concert?" Nathen asked.

"Concert, what concert?" Luna asked as she looked over at Karina.

"A friend of mine who just so happens to be a princess like me holds a concert every so often and I'm taking place in it," Karina explained as she slightly cringed due to her bad ankle.

"Not on that ankle," Nathen said. "Sit, let me take a look."

"Okay," Karina said as she sat down on the ground and pulled up her pant leg.

"Let's see, nothing too bad," Nathen said after a few seconds. "I can give you the quick method or you can simply let it heal which will cause you to have to wait until tomorrow."

"The quickest method you have," Karina said without even thinking.

"That was quick, alright done." Nathen said in barely even a second.

"Thanks," Karina said as she stood up and quickly jumped up and down.

"No problem, so should we head down there?" Nathen asked.

"Sure," Karina and Luna said as the three vanished.

_(Windan Town – Town Center – 9:45 P.M.)_

_"Woah...Woah...yeah..._

_I... get a high whenever you're around__  
__Sweeping from my head to my toes__  
__I, I gotta get my feet back on the ground_

_'Cause you makin' me go__  
__Out of my way, crossing the line__  
__Making me say what I have in mind..._

_You make me so excited__  
__And I don't wanna fight it__  
__I start to blush__  
__You are my sugar rush__  
__Ain't nothin' better, baby__  
__Is it for real or maybe__  
__I'm losing touch__  
__You are my sugar rush_

_I got a sweet tooth and a taste for you__  
__And it might be too obvious__  
__But I (I, I, I) Can't help myself from what I do_

_'Cause you makin' me go__  
__Out of my way (Out of my way)__  
__Crossing the line (Crossing the line)__  
__Making me say what I have in mind (Woah, woah)_

_You make me so excited__  
__And I don't wanna fight it__  
__I start to blush__  
__You are my sugar rush__  
__Ain't nothing better, baby__  
__Is it for real or maybe?__  
__I'm losing touch__  
__You are my sugar rush._

_(You make) You make me so excited__  
__(I don't) And I don't wanna fight it__  
__(You are) I start to blush__  
__You are my sugar rush__  
__('Cause there ain't) Ain't nothing better, baby__  
__(For real?) Is it for real or maybe?__  
__(You are) I'm losing touch__  
__You are my sugar rush_

_Baby you're my sugar rush__  
__I get weak and talk too much__  
__You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted__  
__Baby you're my sugar rush__  
__I get weak and talk too much_

_'Cause you make me go__  
__Out of my way (out of my way), crossing the line (crossing the line)__  
__Making me say what I have in mind_

_(You make) You make me so excited__  
__(I don't) And I don't wanna fight it__  
__(You are) I start to blush__  
__You are my sugar rush__  
__('Cause there ain't) Ain't nothing better, baby__  
__(For real?) Is it for real or maybe?__  
__(You are) I'm losing touch__  
__You are my sugar rush_

_Baby you're my sugar rush__  
__I get weak and talk too much__  
__You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted__  
__(You are my sugar rush, baby)_

_Baby you're my sugar rush__  
__I get weak and talk too much__  
__You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted__  
__(You are my sugar rush, Yeah-eah-eah)__  
__Baby you're my sugar rush__  
__I get weak and talk too much  
You are my sugar rush_

After ending her song Wisteria ran backstage with a happy expression on her face.

"That was as fun as it ever is!" Wisteria cheered. "So who's up next?"

"What do you mean who?" Gem asked.

"She means a few of you will either be singing a duet or a solo," Nathen chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Gem asked.

"Gem, you're next," Nathen chuckled.

"No no no no no no no no and NO!" Gem yelled. "There's no way that I'm going to sing in front of all those people!"

"To bad, you have no power here so what I say goes," Nathen chuckled.

"Why do I have to go next?" Gem whined.

"Because aside from me and Alice you are the only one that hasn't gone up there," Nathen said.

"Still, all those people," Gem said as she looked out at the stage.

"You're not scared are you Gem?" Trayton asked in a sly tone.

"Of course not, why would I be scared?" Gem said.

"Then you're not scared to go out and sing a song of your choice?" Amber said.

"Wait, my choice?" Gem asked.

"Of course, you should be able to sing whatever you want!" Wisteria said.

"I guess I could," Gem sighed. "And the song I want is Imaginary by Evanescence."

"Good choice," Nathen said as he walked over to a laptop. "All set, whenever you're ready."

"Okay, here I go," Gem said as she grabbed a mic.

"Wait, before you go out you have to look nice," Wisteria said.

"What? What's wrong with how I look?" Gem asked.

"Nothing, but if you're going to sing you should look your best," Wisteria said as she and several other girls pulled on Gem's arm dragging her to the mach dressing room.

"Help!" Gem yelled as several of the guys were trying to hold back a laughing fit.

"This'll be good," Trayton chuckled.

A few minutes later, several of the girls walked out with Gem who looked red as hell, but over all she was in a red dress that had no back and was held up by a fabric that was wrapped around her neck, she had white gloves on that covered up to the middle of her upper arm, she was wearing a pair of red high heels, her hair was pulled back which revealed her other eye, on her head was a black band that was also sporting a tiara that was silver and decked in rubies, she also had a little makeup but it many stuck to a light blush and some lipstick.

"I am going to kill you!" Gem growled towards Nathen.

"What? It's Wisteria's concert meaning that it's her rules," Nathen said in defense. "And besides you look great,"

"Yeah, lighten up," Trayton said trying to keep from laughing like an idiot.

"Okay, now can I please get this over with?" Gem sighed.

"Sure, Kyra, announce the next act!" Nathen called onto stage.

"Roger!" Kyra called back as Gem walked out into the darkened area of the stage. "Alright everyone, our next act is Gem Ashmore, and she'll be singing a song of her choice!"

"How did you get my last name? It wasn't in my profile!" Gem asked in a slightly angered tone.

"I did a little poking around, just get the song going." Nathen called back.

"I'm going to kill you," Gem said as she took a deep breath.

"I've heard that before," Nathen said as the spotlights came on and Gem walked out to center stage.

"Here goes nothing," Gem sighed.

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clocks screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As there falling  
Tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm not in touch  
With this rampant chaos  
Your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot stop fir the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light  
_

After finishing the song everyone cheered out in joy. After giving her thanks, Gem walked off stage.

"That was fun," Gem said.

"Told you," Nathen said.

"I'm still going to kill you," Gem said.

"I know," Nathen said as he signaled for Wisteria to run her last song and over at Kyra to give the next act.

"Alright everyone! The next act is our very own Flower Princess singing her last song and the second to last song of this incredible concert!" Kyra cheered as Wisteria walked out.

"Alright everyone, I hope that you all enjoy this one!" Wisteria called out.

Pink, the sunrise is pink  
And so is a rose  
A buttercup glows all yellow  
Colours curve in a line

Together they make the rainbow shine

Blue the ocean is blue  
The sky is blue too  
The sunset is truly purple  
Colours gather on high

On making a rainbow in the sky

"Where do rainbows come from?" (audience member)

I'll explain it to you dear, they're made well, somewhere. I imagain it's not here (Wisteria)  
And whenever there's a rainbow,  
There is music in our hearts

Pink, the sunrise is pink  
And so is a rose  
A buttercup glows all yellow  
Colours curve in a line

Together we make the rainbow shine

Pink, the ribbons are pink  
And so is a rose  
The morning sun glows all yellow  
Colours curve in a line

Together we make the rainbow shine

Blue the ocean is blue  
The sky is blue too  
The sunset is truly purple  
Colours gather on high

On making a rainbow in the sky

We create each rainbow  
From the magic that we share  
It's a pretty picture  
You can see from everywhere

And where ever there's a rainbow  
There is music in our hearts

Blue the ocean is blue  
The sky is blue too  
The sunset is truly purple  
Colours gather on high

On making a rainbow in the sky

After the song ended everyone let out a cheer and started chanting Wisteria's name.

"Alright, I guess its Nathen and Alice's duet to finish?" Wisteria asked as she walked off the stage.

"Yup," Nathen said.

Nathen was presently in a dressier outfit which mainly consisted of a top pants and shoes. Alice was in her outfit from the first concert that she did with Wisteria.

"So what's the song?" Vahn asked.

"Broken by Seether, but I'm planning on setting it as the one they did with Amy Lee." Nathen said.

"Really?" Gem asked.

"Yup," Nathen said as he signaled towards Kyra.

"Good luck you two," Karina said.

"Thanks," Nathen and Karina said as they readied themselves.

"Alright everyone, to wrap up our concert we have a duet done by Nathen Pierce and Alice Shine!" Kyra said. "Do enjoy!"

"Ready?" Nathen asked as he and Alice walked out on center stage.

"Ready," Alice said calmly.

Nathen:  
I wanted you to know that  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...  
I keep your photograph and  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Nathen and Alice  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Nathen:  
You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore

Alice:  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Alice and Nathen:  
Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

~Instrumental~

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away...

~Shorter Instrumental~

Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...

Nathen:  
You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore

As the song ended everyone cheered for them, soon the stage quickly grew dark.

"You two were great!" Wisteria cheered.

"Thanks," Nathen and Alice said at the same time.

"So with this we call it a night?" Hope asked.

"Yup," Nathen said.

With this the day and the events of Windan Town pulled to a close. But when the later hours of the day come forward, Karina moves her plan motion.

_(Windan Town – Pokémon Center Main Lobby – 10:30 P.M.)_

"Okay let's see…I think I have everything that I needed." Karina whispered as she rummaged through her new bag. "I just hope that I'm not making a big mistake,"

"When would you ever make a mistake?" A voice chuckled.

"Nathen?" Karina asked as she quickly looked over at the main desk. "What're you doing up?"

"I never went to sleep," Nathen sighed. "But I should be the one asking that."

"I...please don't stop me," Karina said as she out he bag on.

"Stop you from what?" Nathen asked.

"I'm going to go to Oak Town on my own," Karina said sternly. "I need to know that I can handle myself on my own."

"Fine, just hand over your PokéCell and all other communication devices," Nathen said calmly.

"Why should I?" Karina asked.

"I'm going to cut you off from us," Nathen said as he took the black and Pink PokéCell. "If you really want to do this on your own then you need to be able to do it without turning to us for help."

"I guess you're right," Karina said as she handed over any devices that she could use to get in touch with her friends. "I'm glad that you're okay with this, I really need to prove to myself that those dreams mean nothing."

"_Dreams?_" Nathen said. "Well, I hope the best of luck to you but there's something that you need to know."

"What?" Karina asked.

"Alice and I were planning on teaching Vahn and everyone else over time how to utilize their aura; you were part of the student body, but I guess you take a charge on your own lessons is the best thing." Nathen said as he pulled out a book. "While you're on the road to Oak Town please look through this and begin your own aura training."

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Karina asked as she took the book.

"I'm positive," Nathen said. "And to prove it to me study directly on the pages where the ribbon is inserted,"

"The ribbon…you want me to form an Aura Crystal?" Karina asked.

"Yup, and to prove your growth you need to place an Elemental Aura Energy within the crystal." Nathen said.

"Okay, I promise that I'll perfect this!" Karina said as she stared towards Nathen. "Could…could you give this to Vahn and the others?"

"Sure, now you'd better head out there before everyone else catches wind of you disappearing." Nathen said.

"Nathen, thanks for helping me get underway, I really appreciate it," Karina said as she continued to stare at Nathen.

Without thinking Karina leapt up to Nathen giving him a kiss on the lips. The moment lasted only a few seconds, but when Karina pulled back she was shocked and as red as an apple and Nathen wasn't that far off either.

"Nathen…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, please don't tell anyone," Karina stuttered as she tried to figure out why she did what she did.

"Don't worry about it," Nathen said as he waved off the incident. "You have your reasons, and I'm sure that you need to figure them out for yourself, but right now you need to get going before its too late."

"O…okay, but are you sure you can just wave this off so easily?" Karina asked. "What would the others think?"

"Alice is always teasing me about me and others that I seem to be giving special attention and I'm sure that you've come up once or twice," Nathen said as he remember back to any of the solo times he's had with Alice. "So I'm sure she won't mind one little slip, and Vahn's so hard headed that he'll think I went at you, which would make an interesting fight but that's for another time. Right now you need to get on the road."

"I guess you're right," Karina said as she took several deep breathes. "Okay, I'll see you in Oak Town and I'm going to win our battle!"

"I'm sure you will," Nathen said. "Best of luck to you,"

"Thanks, keep everyone else out of trouble." Karina said as she ran out of the Pokémon Center.

"She's going to get stronger, there's no doubt about it." Nathen said as he turned back towards the elevator and walked towards it.

_**After a brief interesting moment, Karina is setting off on her own for Oak Town while her friends will travel behind her at a distance. Now with everyone moving to the next point of interest the story breaks into two areas. One is following a road to prove herself and another is following a road to meet up with their missing friend. But what chaos will ensue along these roads?**_

_**There you have it! I hope that you enjoyed this one, from here on, much like when I did the TUA Ivyleaf Infiltration, I'll start and end the chapters with Karina's part and use the rest of the groups journey as the filler. I hope that you enjoy these parts! And as usual please continue to Read, Review and above all ENJOY!**_


	43. Chapter 37: Onward to Cragrock!

_**Update! First of all I want to say that the idea for the form of Aura Crystal's that I had in mind came from WereDragon EX, and with very little for me to say for this part I guess I'll just say Enjoy!**_

_**The road to Oak Town is a long and winding one, but in order to get to it one must first be able to pass through Cragrock Town. From Windan to Cragrock can be at least a 2 day journey or a one if you travel through the night. And Cragrock to Oak can be another 2 days. But will the young Valor be able to get to Oak Town before Vahn's group does?**_

_(Thunder Canyon – Lower Level – 5:53 A.M.)_

"Maybe I should have gathered more provisions," Karina sighed as she sneezed while looking out at dark cliffs. "I really miss the others."

"_You're giving in already?_" A voice asked.

"That voice, this voice belongs to the other me," Karina said as she looked out at the sky.

"_Duh, now please explain why in the hell are you giving in?_" Valor asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm not ready to adventure on my own," Karina sighed. "Also, could you tell me how I should acknowledge you?"

"_Why does it matter?_" Valor asked.

"Well…since you're the only other person with me that can, in a way, talk to me I would like to know how I can acknowledge you." Karina said in a tired tone.

"_I am you so you should be able to decide for yourself,_" Valor sighed.

"Well…I could always call you by my last name…or maybe my middle name…or maybe my nickname Kari," Karina said.

"_No way in hell will I go by Kari,_" Valor said bluntly. "_I'll go by either Valor or Avalor, take your pick then get ready for the rest of the day._"

"Okay, it'll be weird calling you Valor, so I guess I'll call you Avalor." Karina said as she stretched her body out.

"_Fine, now hurry up,_" Avalor said. "_You may have a few days until we get to Oak Town so you'll need to battle others and get your Pokémon strong enough to stand up to Nathen and his Pokémon._"

"Okay, I guess I should get Tikaroar to evolve, and possibly catch another Pokémon," Karina said as she started gathering her things. "Alright, now I have to find a way back to the upper levels."

"_Climb,_" Avalor said.

"What?" Karina asked.

"_If you need to go up, then climb,_" Avalor sighed. "_You did pack some climbing supplies right?_"

"Yeah…of course I did," Karina said as she pulled out a rope and a pair of climbing gloves. "It's just that I don't think that these will be enough."

"_Then let's start that Aura Training,_" Avalor said.

"But I was up most of the night practicing balancing my aura," Karina groaned. "I don't think that I'll be able to use it properly."

"_Stop whining you weak little girl,_" Avalor sighed. "_Listen, your aura is strong so you'll be able to do it, just keep focused and don't look down. Now ready yourself._"

"Okay, just keep looking forward and stay calm," Karina said as she took a deep breath before starting to climb up the rock face.

As Karina started up the cliff side, she maintained a base strength and stability, but every so often when she felt like her grip would give way she relied on her aura to maintain her balance and grip. After a few minutes Karina pulled herself onto the top of the cliff. After gasping for breath she looked up to see two people looking at her with a concerned look.

"Uh…hi," Karina said after a slight pause.

"Hi…what were you doing down in the Thunder Canyons?" the female of the group asked.

"Um…I was sleeping last I checked, but I decided to climb back up to find a safe path to Cragrock Town." Karina said as she stood up and patted the dust off of her. "I guess I should have gotten up here last night."

"That probably would've been best," the male said. "You still look tired so why don't you take a seat and relax for a bit?"

"Thanks, I'm Karina by the way." Karina said as she sat in front of the two trainers.

"I'm Ken," Ken said calmly.

"And I'm Mary, it's nice to meet you," Mary said warmly as she let out a big yawn. "Sorry, we actually just woke up."

"It's okay," Karina said as she yawned herself. "I just woke up a little while ago myself."

"We can see that," Ken said. "So why were you down in Thunder Canyon anyway?"

"Thunder Canyon, I thought that this was the Flowing Valley?" Karina said.

"It was, but because the river at times makes an echo that sounds so much like that of thunder, and the abundance of electric types proves that at times. So after awhile people decided to just call it the Thunder Canyon." Ken explained.

"I see, well to answer your question as to why I was down there, I was walking along one of the paths and was only able to go down." Karina said. "I guess I thought that a path up would come up but I only found a cave so I just stayed in there for the night."

"Sounds like you had a rough night," Mary said.

"I guess I did, I'm really sore" Karina said as she rubbed her back.

"Hey Karina, your bag's glowing." Ken said as he noticed light pouring out of the zippers.

"My bag's glowing? Oh, the egg must be about to hatch!" Karina said as she quickly removed the special case holding the egg she received from Emily. "I need to send a Pokémon to Cedar…let's see, I'll send Starmie."

Quickly Karina imputed a command on her PokéDex which sent her Starmie to Prof. Cedar's lab in Tinytree Town. Within a few seconds the egg began to take form of the Pokémon it was holding, which was the form of a small dog.

When the hatching process was done the Pokémon that came from the egg had a small husky puppy like body, its paws and collar fur were a light blue and its main body was a bluish white.

"It's so cute, what is it?" Mary asked as the Pokémon jumped up to Karina with a loving look in its eyes.

"Let's see," Karina said as she pulled out her PokéDex while holding the new born Pokémon close.

_**Crystkey, the Chilled Dog Pokémon, These small dogs are a favorite as pets and more commonly found around Icepeak City. A fun fact about Crystkey's is that at times when ever the Pokémon shakes around it seems like snow comes off of its fur.**_

"So you're a Crystkey," Karina said as she looked at the newborn Pokémon with a happy look. "And it says you're a female so how about I name you Snow?"

"Key!" Crystkey yelped in approval.

"I think she likes it," Mary said happily.

"Congrats on your new family member," Ken said.

"Thanks, welcome Snow," Karina said as she pulled the Pokeball off the top of the case.

A second later, Karina tapped Snow with the Pokeball capturing her.

"So I was wondering, how about a battle?" Ken asked.

"Right now?" Karina and Mary asked.

"Sure, I mean we just met so what better way to get to know each other than with a battle?" Ken said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Karina said. "Let's say 3 vs. 3?"

"Sounds good to me," Ken said as he stood up and ran out a ways. "Mary can you ref this one?"

"Sure thing bro, just give me a sec." Mary said as she ran out between the two.

"Let's decided with a coin flip," Ken called.

"Sure, I call heads." Karina called back.

"Then I got tails," Ken said. "Hey Mary, give it a flip."

"Okay!" Mary said as she activated an app on her Pokétch. "And the results are…heads, so Karina has the first go."

"Okay, Tikaroar come out!" Karina said as her Tikaroar appeared out on the plateau.

"Grass type, damn I don't have anything strong against that so I'll just work on improving my strength," Ken said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Mounteon come out!"

From the Pokeball came a small fox shaped Pokémon, like it's ground type counterpart, it has several stones on its body but the stones were gray and much more sharp, it's main coat was a rocky gray.

"Another Eevee evolution," Karina said. "Let's see…what do you say?"

_**Mounteon, the Mountain Fox Pokémon. It is the ninth evolved form of Eevee, and needs to be leveled up on Mt. Sunset to evolve.**_

"Well that wasn't much," Karina said as she looked at the data with a look that said 'is that really all there is?'

"_I was out of ideas!_" a voice that sounded like Gem's came out across the winds.

"What was that?" Mary asked.

"I think I have an idea," Karina sighed as a sweat drop appeared on her head. "Anyway let's get this battle going!"

"Alright, this is a 3 vs. 3 Pokémon Battle between Ken and Karina," Mary said. "The first battle will be between Karina's Tikaroar and Ken's Mounteon, are both competitor's ready?"

"Yes," Karina and Ken said at the same time.

"Alright, begin!" Mary said.

"Okay, Tikaroar use Magical Leaf then follow up with Energy Ball!" Karina said as her Pokémon released several colorful petals towards Mounteon before firing a glowing green ball.

"Block them Grand Wall then ready yourself." Ken said as a large stone wall appeared from the ground and blocked both of the attacks.

"Okay, let's see what happens when I try this," Karina whispered as she started to think. "Tikaroar use Gaia Burst!"

A few seconds later, Tikaroar fired off a powerful green blast that hit the stone wall and a second later blasted through it colliding with its opponent.

"I'll bet that was a one hit knock-out!" Karina said as she looked out at the field to see if Mounteon was knocked out, but Mounteon was standing straight up as if nothing had happened. "How is Mounteon is still standing? Gaia Burst is a grass type attack, so how can a rock type like Mounteon not take a major amount of damage?"

"It's Mounteon's ability, which is known as Solid Stance," Ken said. "When in battle Mounteon can become as solid as a rock full through if it doesn't move for a few seconds, and a bonus of this ability is that all damage is cut in half."

"So Gaia Burst wasn't entirely effective," Karina whispered. "But he's still a rock type meaning that a steel attack like Iron Tail or a fighting type like Rock Smash would still be effective. And Tikaroar knows one of them, alright Tikaroar use Iron Tail then follow up with Energy Ball at full power!"

"Crap, I hope that it'll work this time," Ken said. "Quick, use Spike Barrier!"

As Ken gave his command and Tikaroar came closer and closer with its tail glowing, Mounteon remained still as a rock, but as the rocky coating began to crack, a small and thin rock dome appeared and several spikes came from the dome.

"It worked!" Ken cheered.

When Tikaroar jumped and forced his tail down on the dome it shattered the thin rock line and slammed down on Mounteon's head. When Tikaroar jumped back to the ground he fired off an Energy Ball which collided with Mounteon sending him flying into the ground with a large thud.

As the dust clouds cleared away Mounteon was seen with swirls for eyes.

"Mounteon is unable to battle, so Tikaroar is unable to battle." Mary said.

"Great job Tikaroar, take a break." Karina said as she hugged her Tikaroar who jumped up to her in joy. "Are you ready for the next round?"

"You know it, let's go Gotain!" Ken said as he threw out a Pokeball and a large goat shaped Pokémon appeared.

In a more clear way, the Pokémon was a goat with four curled horns, dark brown fur and a tail with a rock on the end.

"I've heard of Gotain but can't remember if I've seen one," Karina said as she pulled out her PokéDex.

_**Gotain, the Mountain Goat Pokémon, they mainly inhabit Mt. Huifun, and tend to be pretty hostile toward wandering trainers. If you are a rookie, run when you see it.**_

"Now I remember, I saw one of these when I was a little girl, it almost broke Zack's arm," Karina said as she pulled out a Pokeball. "But I still have to see if he can beat it, come on out Robred!"

"Gutsy move using a flying type," Ken said as the uniquely colored Robred appeared. "It's a cool looking Pokémon, but I don't think that it'll be of much help."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Karina said.

"The next battle will be between Karina's Robred and Ken's Gotain, begin." Mary said.

"Alright, Robred keep to the skies!" Karina said as her Pokémon flew up higher into the sky.

"There's not much to use to reach Robred, but that doesn't mean I can't bring Robred down to earth," Ken said. "Gotain send one of these rocks flying towards Robred with Catapult!"

After giving his command, Gotain looked around for a large rock, and once he found one he charged at it with an incredible speed. When Gotain connected with the rock her quickly lifted his head up sending the large stone flying towards the small bird.

"Such power, dodge the attacks then use Steel Wing!" Karina said as she looked at her Pokémon flying around frantically trying to dodge the flying rocks.

As the rocks started to die down, Robred dived towards the Mountain Goat Pokémon with its wings glowing brightly. When the attack collided with the Pokémon, it was pushed off center but wasn't done yet. Robred continued his assault on his opponent, but during one of his attacks Gotain quickly lifted its upper body up and slammed down it's hooves on Robred sending him crashing into the ground.

"Robred!" Karina called out as she looked at her Pokémon try to stand. "I should call him back before he gets to badly hurt."

"_No, you need to fight forward and stop making others think that they don't need to fight to their full power,_" Avalor said.

"_But I don't want my friends to get hurt,_" Karina said.

"_Look out at Robred, he's still up to battle,_" Avalor said calmly. "_Do you want to deny him the right to finish the rest of the fight?_"

"I guess I should let him continue," Karina whispered. "Robred, are you good to continue on?"

"_As I'll ever be,_" Robred grunted as he took back to the skies.

"Okay, let's see…try combining Aerial Ace and Steel Wing," Karina said as Robred flew up higher before starting to skydive towards the ground.

As Robred got closer his wings started to glow, and then he gained a large amount of speed. When Robred rammed into Gotain it stumbled around from the combination, when Robred continued the assault it rose into the sky and started to glow completely.

"Is Robred evolving?" Mary asked.

Once the light subsided, Robred was now as big as a Pidgeotto, the red was now a darker more dull red which brightened into a bright and dull pink, its beak was now longer, and its claws were sharper looking.

"What does the PokéDex say?" Karina asked.

_**Scarlreb, the Robin Pokémon and the evolved form of Robred, this Pokémon is now easier to spot due to its bold red shades. People have lost interest in the colors origin, but are still mesmerized by the boldness of it.**_

"Alright then, Gotain use Hammer Spring!" Ken called out as Gotain dodged the oncoming attack and smashed down on the ground causing stones to rise into the air.

Afterwards, Gotain rammed into them sending them flying into the sky at high speeds colliding with Scarlreb. After sending the rocks flying Gotain fell to the ground exhausted. When Scarlreb fell to the ground he was unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle so this one ends in a draw." Mary said as the trainers returned their Pokémon.

"I'm down 2 and you're only down one," Ken said. "So if I don't play this next battle right, I could lose it."

"I guess so," Karina said as she pulled out another Pokeball. "_Hero and Gardevior could handle whatever Ken pulls out next, but I need to see what Starlwing can do._"

"Alright, let's go Wiskabubble!" Ken said as he threw out a Pokeball and the second evolution of the water type Pokoh starter appeared.

_Its body is longer than its previous evolution and it now has three tails and six whiskers, all double in length from Wiskabie. Its body is a darker shade of blue and seems, in the right light, to have bubble patterns on it._

"Wow, let's see what the PokéDex says," Karina said.

_**Wiskabubble, the whisker otter Pokémon and evolution of Wiskabie, It is no longer mischievous, just playful. But sometimes, since it is now stronger, the playtime's can cause battles. Its whiskers are very hazardous.**_

"Alright then, Starlwing come out!" Karina said as she threw out a Pokeball and her Starlwing appeared.

"Another flying type," Ken said. "So we're on equal terms here since neither Pokémon has a major advantage against each other."

"I guess so, but that doesn't mean much since Starlwing has been with me for a long time," Karina said.

"The next battle will be between Karina's Starlwing and Ken's Wiskabubble, begin." Mary said.

"Starlwing combine Aerial Ace and Double Team!" Karina said quickly. "_Let's see if I can handle Amber's strategy._"

After giving her command Starlwing took to the skies at a high speed, then several copies appeared in the sky.

"It worked!" Karina cheered.

"Alright then, Wiskabubble use Water Gun!" Ken called as Wiskabubble fired off its attack, which only passed through one of the copies. "It was a fake, keep up the attack. One of them has to be real."

As Wiskabubble continued its Water Gun attack, none of the visible copies were the real Starlwing.

"Where is it?" Ken asked.

"Alright use Brave Bird!" Karina called out all of the copies used Brave Bird and charged at Wiskabubble.

When the copies all collided with Wiskabubble he was thrown into a rock knocking him out in an instant.

"What a powerful attack," Mary awed. "Oh, Wiskabubble is unable to battle so Starlwing wins, meaning the victor is Karina."

"You were great Starlwing," Karina said as she returned her Pokémon and for some reason her Crystkey Snow popped out. "Why did you pop out cutie?"

"Thanks for the battle Karina; you must have done great in the different leagues." Ken said as he and Mary walked towards Karina.

"No problem and I did do fairly well when I competed." Karina said as she picked up her new Pokémon. "But I would always end up losing to one individual."

"A devoted rival?" Mary asked.

"Something like that," Karina said as she blushed a little. "Well I should be on my way,"

"Okay, it's been nice meeting you, and good luck against the twins." Ken said.

"The twins?" Karina asked.

"Yeah, the Cragrock Town Gym Leaders are twins, and they'll often battle as a team." Ken said.

"Oh, well thanks for the heads up," Karina said as she continued walking along the present path.

"She's an interesting one," Mary yawned.

"I guess; we should follow her lead." Ken said.

"Right," Mary said as the two packed up their stuff and started down the path going in the other direction.

_Catching up with Karina…_

"_Why didn't you tell them that you're a Coordinator?_" Avalor asked.

"I guess I want to get back to my roots for a little bit," Karina said.

"_I see, so you're going to challenge the Gym?_" Avalor asked.

"Yup, it'll be good practice." Karina said.

"_Smart,_" Avalor said as Karina just continued walking along the path.

_**Karina has continued her solo voyage to Cragrock Town, and in the time has met with two new friends, and has received a new Pokémon along with the evolution of her Robred. But back in the Pokémon Center everyone is questioning why Karina even left.**_

_(Windan Town – Center Lounge – 8:50 A.M.)_

Everyone's gathered around the center of their deluxe room questioning the letter that Karina had left them.

_**Everyone…I'm sorry to say this, but I've decided to go off on my own for a little while. I know that some of you must be questioning my motives for this, but I assure you that I decided to do this all on my own. I don't want everyone to worry about me, but I need to see if I can handle life on my own. Please know that I will miss all of you, and that I will reunite with you at some point, but for right now I hope that you all won't try looking for me or worry too much about. Good luck to all of you. –Karina**_

"I don't get it," Gem said. "What could she possibly have to prove?"

"I'm not sure, but worries me is why she thinks that she need to know if she can handle life on her own." Beatrix said.

"Maybe we were doing something wrong," Wisteria said.

"No, I don't believe that we've done anything wrong," Lily said.

"And she's been her normal cheerful self since last night, so there has to be some other reason behind this." Spike said.

"Do you have an idea as to what that other reason could have been?" Natalla asked.

"I'm sorry but no," Spike said.

"There has to be some reason!" Wisteria said. "Could…could it have been one of us?"

"Think for a moment, who here would Karina have a problem with?" Jaden asked. "She's too caring to have a problem with one of us."

"Jaden's got a point," Indi said. "In the time any of us have known Karina has she ever once been angry with us for some reason that she didn't absolutely forgive them later on?"

"No," Everyone said.

"Well there you go," Indi said.

"That still doesn't explain why she left." Ellis said as she played a little with Hope who was curled up in front of her.

"It's as it said in the letter," Nathen sighed. "There's no point in trying to figure out why she left. We just need to know that she'll be back along the road and that we should be ready to welcome her back openly."

"Way to care about your friends," Amber said.

"Believe me, I'm worried about her," Nathen said. "But I know that she'll take care of herself and that we'll meet her again soon."

"Still, you could be a little concerned as to why she left." Trayton said.

"Damnit! Why won't she pick up?" Vahn yelled as he shut down his PokéCell.

"What is it?" Hope asked.

"Karina won't answer her phone," Vahn sighed. "And she always has her phone on her, so I don't know why she won't pick up."

"Maybe her phone died," Nathen lied as he remembered all of Karina's communication equipment all shut down in his bag.

"Nah, she always has her equipment fully charged." Vahn said.

"She could have shut them down to keep herself from needing to call on us?" Alice said.

"That could be it," Vahn sighed. "_Why didn't she tell me about this? Doesn't she trust me?_"

"So, how are things going with finding her?" Kyle asked as he looked over to Kris and Sheryl.

"I told you I could get an idea of where she might be, but I won't know exactly where it is! So stop asking!" Kris snapped.

"Fine, I was just asking," Kyle said. "And besides, aren't you supposed to be a Psychic?"

"I might be a psychic, but that doesn't mean I can find someone at the snap of a finger." Kris said.

"I gotcha, so…are we going continue debating why Karina's AWOL or are we going to discuss our next plan of action?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think getting back on road would be the best thing for right now," Avrey said. "I mean no disrespect but sitting around questioning Karina's reason for leaving won't get you any closer to her."

"Avrey's right," Gabriel said. "If you want to know exactly why she left, then go find her and ask her."

"I'm going to have to agree with them," Julie said. "If you want to know the truth, then go find it."

"I guess you guys are right…has anyone seen Terra or Asuka?" Vahn asked as he noticed that those two were the only ones not in the lounge.

"They're back in the main center talking about something," Nathen said.

"How would you know that?" Carmen asked. "No one saw them head up there."

"Let's just say I had a rough night and I spent a good hour or two up there with them," Nathen sighed. "Now onto what Kyle asked earlier, what are everyone's plans?"

It took a few minutes of thinking, but soon everyone started to talk.

"Carmen and I are going to take one of the routes to Oak Town for the Gym since we've already gotten our badges." Gabriel said.

"We're going to push through to Oak Town," Wisteria said in a worried tone.

"Amber and Trayton are heading for Cragrock Town…with you all if you'll allow it; I need to go check on Scarlet and the others." Gem said.

"Heading for Cragrock," Indi said.

"Cragrock," Sheryl and Natalla said.

"I need to get in touch with the command to get my next mission." Keladry said yawned.

"I think that I'll get back to researching TUA," Beatrix said.

"And I'll get to looking for possible TUA targets along the road to Cragrock." Jaden said.

"I'm heading for Cragrock," Cole said.

"I don't see how it matters to you what I plan on doing after this," Julie said.

"_She'll be fun turning over to a positive outlook,_" Nathen said.

"I'll just explore around for awhile," Kyle said.

"I guess my path's pretty much set in stone," Avrey said. "This means I'm heading for Cragrock,"

As second later Asuka and Terra walked into the large room,

"Hey you two, how was your talk?" Alice asked.

"Not that informative," Asuka sighed.

"We weren't able to find out much," Terra said. "But I did learn a bit on Karina's location, or rather her target destination."

"_Ah shit, I'd better get moving before I'm called out,_" Nathen said as he backed away towards his room in the area.

"Really, where was she heading?" Vahn asked quickly.

"She was heading for Oak Town," Asuka said. "Didn't Nathen tell you? He did see her off."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Damn," Nathen sighed as he spun around with a clueless look on his face.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell us you damn bastard?" Vahn yelled.

"What was I supposed to do? She told me not to tell you all." Nathen said in his defense. "And besides, we know where she's going so we'll easily be able to find her."

"That doesn't matter, if you knew that she was leaving why didn't you stop her?" Vahn yelled.

"I didn't stop her because she made this choice, and as this stories author I have no say in your own independent choices." Nathen said sternly. "If it affects the other drastically then I step in, but if it only affects you in a small way then I have no say."

"Still, you could have talked her out of it." Vahn said.

"What would that have accomplished if I did?" Nathen asked. "What would have changed if I tried? I told you, she decided to leave; she made the choice, so I had no say. All I could do is support her and give her incentive that I'll come to her side should she need it."

"You shouldn't be the one that she needs to turn too." Vahn yelled. "I'm supposed to be her escort meaning that I should be by her side seeing her through her troubles."

"Then why aren't you with her right now? Why are you here and not by her side right now as we speak?" Nathen said as Vahn stood down. "You call yourself her escort, but if that's true then why aren't you standing to your title and help her through whatever is troubling her?"

"I…I don't know, but I know that she should be able to turn to me if she needs to." Vahn said in a less angry tone.

"Alright, tell me, when was the last time she's talked to you about something?" Nathen asked.

"I…I can't remember." Vahn said knowing that he was losing the argument.

"That's right, and do you possibly know why she won't turn to you?" Nathen asked.

"No, and I guess that you do?" Vahn asked.

"Of course, I believe that she's protecting you." Nathen said.

"What are you talking about?" Vahn asked.

"Have you ever considered what would happen if she told you about something and you promised her something that you know that you couldn't keep?" Nathen asked. "Or have you forgotten that you only supposed to guide her to Harmonic City?"

"I still don't understand," Vahn said.

"She doesn't want you to worry about her once you two have been split up." Nathen sighed.

"Oh…well I guess we'd better go find her then." Vahn said as he changed his attitude.

"That was fast," Gem said.

For awhile everyone conversed amongst themselves, but after a few minutes something started to happen.

"Um guys, I think your eggs are ready to hatch," Julie said as she pointed towards a table full of egg containers.

"Really," Vahn asked.

Once everyone looked over at the eggs, they noticed that all of them were glowing.

"Right on time, everyone that has an egg, go get it and move to a separate area of the room." Nathen said as he, Alice, Ellis, Vahn, Hope, Kris, Jaden, Wisteria, Spike, Lily, Terra, Gabriel, Carmen, Amber, and Trayton went to the table and pulled their eggs before heading to a section of the room.

In the different areas, the eggs began to hatch, from the eggs belonging to Nathen and Alice came a male and female Kojofu.

Jaden received a male Dratini

Wisteria got a male Yooterii

Spike received a male Bagon

Lily got a female Mareep

Terra got an Embleo

Gabriel got a Talmind

Carmen got a Washibon

Amber got a Peachik

Trayton got his own Embleo

Ellis got a Crystkey

Kris got a Gothimu

Hope got a Miccino

And Vahn got a Shadaven

With their new Pokémon now in grasp, everyone moved to outside the Pokémon Center ready to head out.

_(Thunder Canyon Paths – Canyon Crossroads – 2:00 P.M.)_

"Damn, how much farther until we find decent stopping point?" Vahn sighed as he slouched under the blazing sun."

"Stop whining, we're at the cross roads so from here we decided to go closer to the river or stay up higher." Nathen said as Kyra appeared out of nowhere. "Hey there kiddo, so what's the word?"

"The word on what?" Amber asked.

"I asked Kyra to keep at a distance and watch over Karina in case she needed help and no one was around to help." Nathen said.

"She's about 10 hours from Cragrock Town," Kyra said in her usual bubbly voice.

"Really now, she's one hell of a journeyman," Nathen said in an impressed tone.

"She's already that far?" Vahn asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to head back out, so I'll keep in touch." Kyra said as she disappeared.

"I guess we've got quite a ways to go to catch up with Karina," Kris sighed.

"Yup, so what will it be? Up or down?" Nathen asked.

"Which is easier?" Vahn asked.

"Up stays away from the river but under the sun, down gets closer to the river but the sun is more obscured." Nathen said.

"It's risky, but I say down." Vahn said.

"Okay, how about the rest of you?" Nathen asked.

It took about a minute, but soon everyone sided with Vahn on their decision.

"Down it is then." Nathen said as he pulled out a special pair of gloves and handed a similar pair to the others.

"What are these for?" Trayton asked as he put the gloves on.

"Climbing gloves," Nathen said calmly. "I designed them to have an incredible grip and at times can cause you hands to stick to any surface."

After saying this Nathen walked over to a large rock in the ground and placed his hand on it. After applying pressure, a faint light appeared around the space between the rock and the glove. Soon as Nathen began to lift up his hand wouldn't come off, and soon even the rock itself was pried out of the ground which shocked everyone.

"There's no way that you're that strong!" Trayton yelled.

"Actually, once you master aura control your strengths can become, to a point, limitless," Nathen said as he replaced the rock and removed his hand from it. "So, with these you'll be able to keep stable on the rocky and at times slippery surfaces of the Canyons, but I also recommend that you keep close to someone so that in case someone does lose their footing you can help them."

"Okay, I'll stick close to Amber," Trayton said.

"Hope and I'll stick near each other," Vahn said.

"I'll stick near Kris," Ellis said.

"Okay, Alice you're with me." Nathen said. "Remember, try and make sure that you don't lose your footing along the way because I'm not going in after you."

"That's reassuring," Trayton sighed.

"I was kidding, god don't any of you have a sense of humor?" Nathen said as the group started down one of the two paths.

For awhile everyone was rather stable and it seemed like it would be a breeze getting through, but soon the footing areas became shorter and shorter meaning that getting by would be dangerous if not done cautiously.

"Why is there such a small walkway?" Hope asked.

"This is considered an end point," Nathen said as he pulled out a rope. "From here you need to stick close to the wall and to your buddy."

"Alright," everyone said as they tied part of the rope around their waist and started shuffling across the thin foot hold.

For awhile everyone was pretty high on their luck being able to move across the foot holds without slipping or falling. But as the path got closer to the river the surfaces got more slick from pushing up from the river's water and the areas to get a hand grip on were getting smoother and just as slick.

"Damn, it's getting harder to keep a grip." Vahn said as he relied on his gloves to keep a grip. "I should have said up."

"Quit whining, we're almost to another clearing," Nathen said in a stern voice.

"You sound tense," Amber said as she slightly slipped and Trayton helped keeping her up.

"It's a little hard trying to cover this much ground when with one slip we could all end up going for a dip and getting to Oak Town the hard way." Nathen sighed as he looked farther down the wall side.

"We could always use a Pokémon to get to higher ground," Hope said.

"Use them if you want, but it'll have to be a flying type that does it." Nathen said as the path started as an upward incline. "I know that very few of us have a decent flying type and I don't think a psychic type would be willing to take us up at this very…point,"

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked.

"Look up," Nathen said as he motioned towards a large rock.

"That looks like a bridge," Ellis said.

"Exactly, but we'll need to climb," Nathen said. "If you don't think that you can climb up, then hop on your partners back and let them climb up. And I am talking to you Hope."

"Okay…sorry Vahn but Nathen's right, I don't think that I can climb up this." Hope said.

"Okay, let me cut the tethers and you can climb on." Vahn said as he pulled out a pocket knife and cut the cords holding each group to each other. "Now carefully climb on."

After a few seconds, Hope was on Vahn's back and they were all ready to climb up.

"Is everyone ready?" Nathen asked.

"Yeah," everyone said.

"Alright, up and away." Nathen sighed as everyone started climbing up to the same level as the bridge.

As everyone started up the cliff side, it all ran pretty well. But as they neared the ledge leading to the rock bride, something had to go wrong.

"Almost there, how's everyone holding up?" Nathen called from high above everyone else.

"I hate climbing!" Vahn yelled up while everyone either said 'fine' or something that sounded like 'I've been better'.

"Of course you do, now be careful," Nathen said as he positioned himself on the ledge. "Even though we're higher it's still a rather small ledge and looks a little slick along the way."

After no one replied, Alice got a little worried.

"They should have replied by now," Alice said. "Do you think something happened?"

"Maybe," Nathen said. "If you can hear me, call back!"

"Here!" Everyone but two people said.

"Ellis, Kris, are you two down there?" Nathen called.

No answer

"This is bad," Nathen said as he closed his eyes.

Through his aura, Nathen found Ellis and Kris, but Kris was unconscious and Ellis was having trouble supporting the both of them.

"Damn, Kris is out cold, and Ellis isn't going to be able to hold on for much longer." Nathen said as he cut the cord connecting him to Alice.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked in a worried tone.

"I'm going to save them," Nathen said as he gave Alice a quick kiss. "Keep moving to the bridge, I'll catch up."

"Okay, be careful," Alice said as Nathen started climbing down the rock face.

"Where's Nathen going?" Amber asked as she and Trayton came up to the ledge.

"Kris blacked out and Ellis is having trouble holding the two of them to the ledge so Nathen's going to help." Alice said as she continued moving along the ledge.

"Okay, I hope they're okay." Amber said as she and Trayton followed Alice and Vahn and Hope made it up to the ledge.

As the rest of the group made their way to the base of the bridge, Nathen was more like sliding down towards Kris and Ellis instead of climbing down to them.

"Ellis!" Nathen said as he leveled out with Ellis and Kris who was dangling from the rope that was wrapped around Ellis's waist.

"Don't 'Ellis' me you jerk, just get her off before she takes me with her." Ellis said bluntly.

"Hi Elaina, nice to see you too." Nathen sighed as he shifted towards Elaina. "So what happened exactly?"

"How should I know?" Elaina groaned as Nathen cut the cord connecting her to Kris after putting her on his back.

"Elaina, I know that you're lying," Nathen said as he carefully repositioned himself and attached a cord onto Elaina. "So unless you want me to carry you also I suggest you talk."

"Fine, I'm not so sure myself but I think it was an electric pulse, and it caused her system to shut down causing her to black out." Elaina sighed as the two started climbing up.

"An electric pulse? Could it be from the electricity coursing through the rocks?" Nathen asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Elaina sighed. "As long as I don't black out like my weaker half did then we should be able to keep ourselves from going into the deep end."

"Well aren't you caring?" Nathen said as the two got closer to the ledge.

"Nathen, even as our step brother you should know for yourself that I'll only lookout for myself in the long run." Elaina said.

"Then why do you care about everyone else?" Nathen said as he paused for a second. "_Another one's coming this way._"

"I...I don't know, I guess everyone's grown on me," Elaina said as she continued climbing past Nathen who had started climbing again. "I can see what Ellis sees, and seeing everyone care for the two of us without them even knowing is...I don't know, but I do know that it gives me a warm feeling inside that often makes me sick."

"_We need to speed up,_" Nathen said. "And that feeling is natural, you're just happy to know that you finally have people to turn to should you need it."

"But you should know that I'm a solitary individual," Elaina said. "I prefer being alone."

"You do, but what about Ellis? Have you been by her side so long, and have you drowned her out so much that you think that you two feel the exact same when it comes to having others around you." Nathen asked as he paused again.

"What does it matter what that weak girl thinks?" Elaina said as she stopped.

"Elaina, Ellis and Elie are the closest thing you have to a real family," Nathen said. "If not for Ellis needing you in her times of need, then you wouldn't even exist. So I think that you should be grateful that there's someone that would even care about you like their own flesh and blood."

"That was a little harsh," Elaina said in a slightly saddened tone. "But maybe I should start being a little nicer."

"Good, now how much of an electric shock can you take?" Nathen asked.

"Nathen, this body if frail even when I'm in control, I don't think that I can handle another electric pulse." Elaina said as the rock face started getting warm.

Before either of them knew it a powerful electric pulse coursed through the rocks shocking the two of them in the process. Nathen was able to hold on while still cringing from the electric current coursing through his body, but Elaina wasn't as lucky. While trying to hold in the pain and to keep from crying out Elaina lost her grip and soon her consciousness as she started to fall.

"Damn," Nathen grunted as he took on the force form Elaina's fall. "I guess I was reckless."

As Nathen tried to lift Elaina up to him, several Electric type Pokémon appeared around him.

"Damn, I don't know how much more I can take, and I don't think that Kris or Elaina can take much either." Nathen grunted as he gasped for breath. "Alice, please keep everyone moving…I'm sorry that I can't meet up with you again…I love you."

Soon, Nathen's grip started to give way even with the gloves added. He tried his damnedest to keep hold but once all of the Magnemite and Magneton released a powerful Thunderbolt on Nathen, as the strength of the attacks increased he started to slip and he soon fell off the rock face towards the river.

"Venus…Pulse," Nathen whispered as the three of them made contact with the river.

_(Thunder Canyon – Bridge Base – 2:30 P.M.)_

"What's taking Nathen so long?" Vahn asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm getting worried." Alice said.

"_Alice, please keep everyone moving…I'm sorry that I c__ouldn't__catch__ up with you…I love you._" Nathen said into Alice's mind.

"_Oh no…Nathen,_" Alice said as she started to panic. "_Please be okay,_"

"Alice, is something wrong?" Amber asked.

"No, but we should keep moving forward." Alice said.

"Are you sure?" Trayton asked. "I mean shouldn't we wait for the author and the others?"

"We should, but I think that Nathen would want us to keep moving forward," Alice said. "I'm sure that the others will catch up."

"Okay, but are you sure that you're feeling alright?" Hope asked. "You seem worried about something."

"Oh...it's…I'm just worried about Nathen," Alice admitted in a quiet tone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he's alright," Vahn said. "After all he is the strongest among us and there's no way that he'd want to make you worry like that."

"I know, but I…I'm scared that something'll end up happening." Alice said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that nothing will go wrong." Vahn said as he started towards the bridge.

"Yeah, we just need to keep moving forward, make sure we don't get separated any further, and keep an eye out for our friends." Trayton said.

"Okay, let's get moving." Alice said as the shrunken group continued moving towards the opposite rock face.

First, our heroes lost our favorite princess, and now our author, our psychic, and our ex-TUA Infiltration specialist have gone missing. Will they be able to move forward without losing anyone else?

_(Thunder Canyon – Rock Side Cave – 8:00 P.M.)_

We find our main heroes sitting around a campfire, but Alice was curled up in the far corner worried about the rest of her friends and the man she loved.

"Poor Alice, I didn't figure that she'd be this worried." Amber said as she poked at the campfire with a stick.

"We'll just need to help her through this," Trayton said as he looked out at the canyon. "She is the one in charge at the moment, so right now we need to do what we can to keep her up in spirits so that we can make it out of here and to everyone else."

"I guess you're right," Hope yawned.

"Hope why don't you go off to bed?" Vahn said.

"Okay, goodnight big brother, goodnight everyone," Hope said as she walked over to a tent that she was sharing with Alice and Amber.

"Has Hope seemed a little different?" Amber asked.

"How so?" Vahn asked.

"Well…when Karina left Hope was really quiet," Amber said. "Were those two close in any way?"

"Now that you mention it, up until before the fire back in Windan, Hope seemed like she was really found of Karina, but I was thinking that maybe the two weren't getting along all that well," Vahn said as he stared into the fire "But when Hope looked to Karina as her sister that all changed, you don't think that Hope blames herself for Karina leaving?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but it is a possibility," Trayton said. "We don't know exactly why Karina left, but there are several possibilities."

"I don't care what the possibilities are; all I know is that Nathen has something to do with it." Vahn said.

"You blame him for everything don't you?" Trayton asked.

"Don't you do the same thing for Gem?" Vahn asked.

"Good point," Trayton said.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed," Amber said.

"Okay, sleep tight," Trayton said as Amber walked towards the tents.

"So, what's this between you and Amber?" Vahn asked.

"What're you going on about?" Trayton asked.

"Don't try dodging me, you're one of the one's who wouldn't shut up about me and Karina, and if I'm correct, whenever Gem leaves it's just the two of you," Vahn said. "So I think that it's time for a little pay back, I know that there's something going on between you and Amber, so spill it."

"What's there to spill, we're just friends." Trayton said as he looked away with a little red on his cheeks.

"I've heard that before, hell I've used that line before." Vahn said.

"So you admit that there is something between you and Karina!" Trayton said.

"I don't admit that but I will tell you something if you tell me that there's something between you and Amber." Vahn said.

"Fine, but all I can say is that maybe I do like Amber, but I don't think I LOVE her," Trayton admitted. "Now you,"

"Well…I won't say that there's something going on between us, but I will say that…I think that I am in love with her." Vahn said quietly.

"I knew it! So when do you plan on telling her?" Trayton asked in an anxious tone.

"When will you tell Amber?" Vahn asked.

"I see where this is going," Trayton sighed. "Fine, how about when I Amber you tell Karina?"

"Works for me, but I've already got something going with Nathen," Vahn sighed.

"What?" Trayton asked.

"Well…I made a deal with Nathen saying that when he asks Alice out on a date I have to ask Karina out." Vahn explained.

"Ouch, sounds like your hands are tied." Trayton said.

"I know, well how about we go catch some sleep?" Vahn asked.

"Sounds good," Trayton said as Alice walked out towards the opening slowly.

"Actually, you head in there; I'm going to talk with Alice for a bit." Vahn whispered.

"Okay," Trayton said as he walked over to the other tent.

"Hey Alice, how're you feeling?" Vahn asked as he walked over towards Alice who was resting her head on the side of the cave wall that she was sitting against.

"Oh, hey Vahn…I'm alright, just a little worried about Nathen and the others." Alice said.

"I'm sure that they're alright," Vahn said as he sat down next to Alice. "Karina can handle herself, and Nathen's a powerful Aura User, so I'm sure that he can take care of Kris and Ellis and himself no problem."

"I know, but…I just don't know what I'll do if I lost him." Alice whispered. "I have no family, and he's the only one that could ever truly look to."

"Alice that's the biggest load of bull and you know it," Vahn sighed. "There's got to be others that care about you in the same way. What about all the others that helped you along the way while you were with TUA and all of us?"

"I guess you're right, I've been so focused on seeing Nathen as the one person that could bring me happiness and love, that I forgot to let others in." Alice sighed. "Vahn...thanks for setting me straight,"

"There's absolutely no need, you knew it already," Vahn said as Alice rested her head on Vahn's shoulder. "You were just scared of losing him again."

"I guess...why do you hate Nathen so much?" Alice asked.

"It's not that I hate him, it's just he irritates me so damn much." Vahn sighed. "But in all, I know that I can trust him when I need to."

"That's good, but what about me?" Alice asked.

"You saved my sister a long time ago, I practically owe you my life," Vahn chuckled. "So I know that I could trust you to protect those that're important to me without question."

"You mean like your sister, Karina, and Agent Nexus?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, and please don't refer to Ellis like that," Vahn said. "She's no longer Agent Nexus."

"I know, I'm glad that you were able to help her," Alice said. "She was always a quiet and timid girl,"

"How did you know Ellis?" Vahn asked.

"In my earlier days as a TUA operative, Ellis was high in the ranking and usually quiet," Alice said as she lifted her head to look at Vahn. "Her specialty was in infiltration since her ability to switch personalities would help her get in and out of area's interest."

"Switch personalities? Since when could she do that?" Vahn asked.

"You didn't know? Ellis, from what I heard when listening in on those in the research division, has a second mind and soul within her," Alice said. "Whenever Ellis switches she becomes more upfront, stronger, and overwhelming of those she can easily sway."

"Oh, I guess there's so much that I still need to learn about her," Vahn said as he looked out to the small portion of sky that he could depict. "_I guess this other personality must be this Elaina Nathen told me about,_"

"Hey Vahn, I'm going to head off to bed," Alice said as she stood up. "You should too,"

"Yeah," Vahn said as he stood up and got a quick kiss from Alice on the cheek.

"Thanks for the talk," Alice said as she walked over to the girls tent.

"Yeah...right." Vahn said as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. "Eh, I'd better just get to sleep."

Our main heroes are resting peacefully, but what is going on with our Princess?

_(Thunder Canyon – Rock Side Cave on path to Cragrock – 9:45 P.M.)_

"I miss Vahn's cooking," Karina sighed as she stared into her own fire.

"_Stop whining,_" Avalor sighed. "_Besides, you should be in the Pokemon Center right now._"

"How was I supposed to know that the ledge was weak?" Karina mumbled. "Besides, all this means is that we'll be able you rest in the Pokemon Center tomorrow."

"_Listen, I don't care what we're able to do,_" Avalor said in a stern voice. "_While this is a minor setback you need to be able to make an Aura Sphere and and Aura Crystal by the time you get to Oak Town._"

"I know, so...should I practice making an Aura Sphere again?" Karina sighed.

"_It'd be for the best to get as much practice as you can in,_" Avalor said.

"Okay, the book said to find a center where your aura can flow calmly and purely," Karina said as she held her hand out and closed her eyes.

"_Right, then unite it with what you believe in and what you care about most._" Avalor said as a faint light began to form before Karina's hand.

"And then, make this into an energy that you can defend those that you love and care about with," Karina said as the light turned into and Aura Sphere and grew in size.

"_And finally, push the energy out and form it into a sphere,_" Avalor said. "_To maintain it hold the essence at a balance, and to fire it let all the energy out with a powerful push._"

When Karina opened her eyes she was surprised to see that she had formed a perfect blue Aura Sphere, but deep within the sphere was a slight pink glow.

"I did it," Karina whispered. "I did it!"

After shouting out in joy the Aura Sphere popped and the energy snapped back into her hand.

"Ow, that hurt," Karina whined as she rubbed her hand.

"_Idiot, you can't lose focus, if you do the Aura Sphere will pop or even explode._" Avalor scolded.

"Sorry, I'm just excited that I was able to do it perfectly." Karina said.

"_I guess you did do a good job,_" Avalor sighed. "_Head to bed, you have an early morning._"

"Right,_" _Karina said as she put out her fire and walked over to the tent she put up.

_**Karina has began tapping into her Aura, and is but a few hours from Cragrock Town. With the rest of her friends on her trail our heroes continue their journey to Cragrock Town, but what has become of Nathen, Ellis, and Kris after their fall into the raging river?**_

_**There you go! This part was interesting to type, and while I say that I also say that I felt like I may have lacked a few ideas or maybe even rushed where I could've included more details, but none the less I hope that you all enjoyed this portion and will continue to Read, Review, and above all Enjoy!**_


	44. Chapter 38: Time in the Canyon!

_**Update! you know what, if I can't think of anything to put in this area I'll just leave it blank. Anyway, do enjoy the update!**_

_**The rivers of the Thunder Canyon is a harsh dangerous body of water, with only powerful Water Type Pokemon having any chance as moving across or with it safely. So what can our author, psychic, and Ex-TUA Infiltrator possibly due to survive the rivers?**_

_Lets begin with a recap of that moment,_

Before either of them knew it a powerful electric pulse coursed through the rocks shocking the two of them in the process. Nathen was able to hold on while still cringing from the electric current coursing through his body, but Elaina wasn't as lucky. While trying to hold in the pain and to keep from crying out Elaina lost her grip and soon her consciousness as she started to fall.

"Damn," Nathen grunted as he took on the force form Elaina's fall. "I guess I was reckless."

As Nathen tried to lift Elaina up to him, several Electric type Pokémon appeared around him.

"Damn, I don't know how much more I can take, and I don't think that Kris or Elaina can take much either." Nathen grunted as he gasped for breath. "Alice, please keep everyone moving…I'm sorry that I can't meet up with you again…I love you."

Soon, Nathen's grip started to give way even with the gloves added. He tried his damnedest to keep hold but once all of the Magnemite and Magneton released a powerful Thunderbolt on Nathen, as the strength of the attacks increased he started to slip and he soon fell off the rock face towards the river.

"Venus…Pulse," Nathen whispered as the three of them made contact with the river.

Soon, as the three started rushing down the river, they were soon pulled underwater by the strong currents. After a few seconds, a faint glow began to emanate from each of them and a long slender shadow rushed through the river grabbing hold of each of them and pulled them towards a dark cave.

_(Thunder Canyon – River Cave – 2:30 P.M.)_

"Damn Electric Types," Nathen said as he coughed out water. "It's a good thing that Venus Pulse worked, but how did we get here?"

After looking around Nathen noticed Ellis and Kris lying on the rocky ground still unconscious.

"Damn, I'd better see if they're still alive," Nathen said as he rolled the two girls on their backs and listened for a heartbeat and any signs of breathing.

After he discovered that they were both breathing very faintly and their heart rate was low, Nathen slowly started to panic.

"Ah crap I need to do something," Nathen said as he started to think. "I'm going to have to do CPR, and just to be safe I might need to activate their aura's automatic recovery."

After a brief thought, Nathen went through with the CPR, and a few minutes later the two came back to life as they coughed out water that they had forcibly swallowed. But they quickly went back to sleep since their aura was restoring their body.

"Man that was close," Nathen said as he looked around the cave. "Only a powerful Water Type Pokemon or a strong Pokemon that knows dig could get in here."

As Nathen continues looking around, he noticed a shadow resting on the pool of water that leads back to the river.

"That figure...It can't be," Nathen said as he walked over to the pool and the head of a Milotic popped out slightly. "It is, it's been a long time Undine."

As the Milotic fully came out of the water it was revealed to be a Shiny Pokemon.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were back in Sootopolis City?" Nathen asked.

"_Something told me that you were in trouble so I came to help,_" Undine said as she pulled out an old and dirty Pokeball. "_Do you remember our promise?_"

"It really has been that long hasn't it?" Nathen said as he took the Pokeball. "I'm glad that you're here, but that's quite a feet to swim from Hoenn all the way Pokoh just to help me."

"_I know, but I owe you more than I'm worth,_" Undine said."_You saved my first trainer, and after she gave you my Pokeball I promised to come to your side where ever you were should you be in trouble."_

"I know, I guess you want to continue by my side?" Nathen asked as he activated the old Pokeball.

"_Of course, It'd be an honor._" Undine said softly.

"Alright then, Undine...return," Nathen said as he recalled Undine to her Pokeball. "Alright, well I guess I'd better get out of these wet clothes."

After removing the soaked clothes that Nathen was wearing and replacing them with his night wear, he decided to set things up so that the three of them wouldn't have to be uncomfortable.

Nathen first made three rounded huts for them to stay in individually, then he formed a large pit and a long line for all of them to hang their clothes on. To supply the heat and the fire, Nathen utilized a powerful Flamethrower lined with aura which allows it to burn without a proper fuel source.

"That should do," Nathen said as he finished carrying the girls to their 'huts'. "I guess I should see if I can get a hold of the others...no signal...And all other aura signatures are to faint to make out a solid connection, I guess we're stuck here."

After a few seconds Nathen realized that he had his watch on him,

"Lets see...WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CANNOT CONNECT'?" Nathen yelled as he pocketed his watch and fell back onto the mat in his hut. "Well so much for getting to Cragrock Town tonight. A psychic type might work but I doubt it considering that we have no idea where we are."

After what seemed like hours Elaina finally rolled awake.

"What hit me?" Elaina asked as she looked around the cave. "Where the hell are we?"

"We're in a cave that's only entrance is the river outside it." Nathen replied.

"Ah, well where am I supposed to hang these wet rags?" Elaina asked.

"There's a line over there," Nathen said he pointed towards a line with his close hanging over a small fire. "If you can, get changed in your hut then hang them up."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Elaina said as she retreated back into her hut. "Crap...um, big brother?"

"_Did she just call me big brother? This ought to be good,_" Nathen whispered. "Yeah Elaina?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes on you?" Elaina asked in an embarrassed and shy tone.

"Why?" Nathen asked.

"All of my clothes are drenched because my bag wasn't water proof or properly sealed." Elaina admitted.

"_This is too good,_" Nathen whispered. "Let me look,"

A few seconds later...

"Here, it's a good thing I come prepared." Nathen said as he handed Elaina a black pair of pajama pants, a white long sleeved shirt, and a brown bag of whatever else she might need.

"Thanks, it's weird for me to be asking you to help me for this." Elaina said as she took the clothes and the bag while her cheeks were bright red.

"It's okay, just hurry up and get changed before you catch a cold." Nathen said as he placed a bag next to Kris's hut before returning to his.

"What was that for?" Elaina asked from her hut.

"Just in case she ends up in the same situation that you were in." Nathen said as Elaina, who was in her new clothes, walked over to the line to hang up her things.

"So, how do you propose we get out of here?" Elaina asked as she strolled over to Nathen's hut.

"Not a clue, I can't get a solid aura lead, and I have no idea how deep we are underground," Nathen said.

"Meaning?" Elaina continued.

"Meaning we're stuck down here until I get an idea on how to get back to the surface." Nathen finished.

"What about your Rhyperior?" Elaina asked.

"I put him away back in Windan Town." Nathen replied.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" Elaina asked in an irritated tone.

"Because, I didn't figure that I'd be trapped in a cave under a river today," Nathen said in a tired tone.

"Well that's just great," Elaina sighed. "I don't want to be stuck down here forever."

"We won't, so stop worrying," Nathen said as he sat up straight.

"But we have no way out, if we don't find a way out we're probably going to die here," Elaina said in a saddened tone.

"_And she call's Ellis the worrisome one,_" Nathen sighed. "Elaina, we're not going to die down here."

"How do you know? We don't even have any food." Elaina said as Nathen pulled her on closer.

"Don't you worry about that," Nathen said softly. "I'll work something out so just promise me that you'll keep calm,"

"I'll try," Elaina yawned.

"Tired?" Nathen asked.

"A little," Elaina sighed as she slowly started to does off.

"Why don't you rest here while I try and work out dinner?" Nathen said as he laid Elaina down on his mat.

"I guess I could do with a small nap," Elaina sighed as she went to sleep and Nathen placed a blanket on her.

"Sleep tight sis," Nathen whispered as he walked out to the main cave. "Now lets see, what should I prepare?"

As Nathen began to run though his cook book of a mind, Kris started to awaken.

"Man, what hit me?" Kris groaned as she grabbed her head.

"Evening," Nathen said.

"Hey, how did we end up in a cave and why am I drenched?" Kris asked.

"You're drenched because we fell in the river, and we're in this cave because one of my Pokemon saved our buts." Nathen said as a small pot appeared over the center fire and a small cutting area appeared off to the side of it.

"Where's Ellis?" Kris asked.

"She's over there," Nathen said as he motioned towards his hut.

"Oh, I guess I'd better get out of these clothes." Kris said.

"The bag next to your hut has some clean and dry clothes in case the ones in your bag are soaked like Elaina's was." Nathen said as he started chopping up some meat and berries.

"Thanks," Kris said as she took the bag in.

After a few minutes Kris came out in a white pare of pajama pants and blue-violet long sleeved pajama top with all her stuff which was just as soaked as she had been.

"How are you feeling?" Nathen asked.

"A little sore," Kris said as she sat down next to the fire. "How were we able to survive the river?"

"I used a unique aura power." Nathen said as he poured some of the ingredients into the pot.

"What was it called?" Kris asked.

"Venus Pulse," Nathen replied.

"What does it do?" Kris said as she glanced over at Elaina.

"It forms a protective cover over the user and whoever is connected to them preventing them from being hurt by intense water pressure or lack of oxygen," Nathen explained. "It happened quicker for me, but you two took in a pot of water so I had to do CPR to keep you from dying on me."

"Thanks I guess, how did you learn it?" Kris asked.

"An Aura User must have a run in with the Pokemon Spirisol before they can learn it." Nathen said as he took a taste of the stem he was making. "Almost done,"

"Spirisol, do you mean that Milotic look-alike that Vahn had back when everyone cane to rescue Hope, Ellis and me?" Kris asked.

"That would be the one," Nathen said as he formed three bowls.

"Okay, do you have an idea on how we're getting out?" Kris asked.

"Sorry, but no," Nathen said as he finished filling up the bowls. "We'll need to stay here until morning."

"Oh, thanks." Kris said as she took the bowl of food that Nathen made. "This smells great,"

"Thanks, it's made with different berries that will help you get better from the shock treatment." Nathen said as he walked towards his hut to wake Elaina. "Hey Elaina, it's time to get up."

"Ugh, what time is it?" Elaina groaned.

"No idea, but right now it's time to eat," Nathen said as he gave Elaina the bowl and sat down.

"How did you get this?" Elaina asked as she took a deep breath of the foods flavor.

"I made it," Nathen said as he started to eat.

"How, I thought that Vahn was the only one that had all of the ingredients," Elaina said as she started to eat.

"You forget yourself," Nathen said in an insulted tone. "I'm the all powerful author, I can make anything appear."

"Then why don't you make something that will get us out of here?" Elaina asked.

"Can't," Nathen sighed.

"Why not?" Kris asked as she walked over to the two.

"I can form simple things, but I need to have a connection to my Command Center to form bigger things, so we'll need to sit tight until morning." Nathen said.

"Just great," Elaina sighed. "_I don't want to be here, it's my 8__th__ birthday all over again._"

The cave grew quiet after about an hour, and everyone was getting tired. Kris was put to bed since she seemed the weakest of them at the moment. Currently Elaina's sitting curled up in front of the fire as quiet as Ellis would be around new people before she met her new friends, and Nathen was staring at her from his hut with a worried look on his face.

"_Elaina's never this quiet, or even this worrisome,_" Nathen said as he continued to look on at his sister. "_Something's wrong with her, and I'll find out what."_

First, Nathen gave a look at her with his aura, and he was shocked to see that Elaina's aura was changing, while it maintained it's immense strength, it was becoming more stable. Nathen then tried to find Ellis's aura, but began to panic once he realize that her aura was fading and growing weaker at a slow rate.

"_What the hell? How is Elaina's aura growing stronger, while Ellis's is growing weaker and dying out?_" Nathen asked as he stood up and started moving towards his sister. "_I can't let this continue, I don't want to but I'll need to restore their aura's and then seal any more possible transitions."_

As Nathen slowly grew closer to Elaina with each step, he soon began to hear a faint sobbing sound. With Kris asleep the only other person that it could be was Elaina. Soon, with Nathen but a foot away he decided to acknowledge her.

"Elaina?" Nathen said.

"Oh, what is it?" Elaina said as she quickly wiped away her tears before turning to Nathen.

"Is everything alright?" Nathen asked as he sat down next to the girl.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be alright?" Elaina asked trying to keep the conversation from taking to long.

"It's just...you've been rather quiet recently, and I was getting worried." Nathen said in a sympathetic voice.

"Well you shouldn't be, I've just got a lot on my mind," Elaina said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nathen asked.

"What?" Elaina replied.

"Do you want to talk about whatever is going through your mind?" Nathen clarified.

"Oh, I guess," Elaina sighed.

"Good, so what are you thinking about?" Nathen asked starting the 'psychology' section.

"My life," Elaina said.

"Anything specific?" Nathen continued.

"Well...it's more like during the times of when I was first becoming a part of Ellis," Elaina said as she rested her head on Nathen's shoulder.

"Okay, is there any specific event?" Nathen asked.

"It was our 8th Birthday, and during the party we became trapped in a cave," Elaina said. "Ellis tried everything to call for help, and then I tried, but soon even I became scared that I might die in the cave."

"I guess our brief time here has drenched up some hard memories," Nathen said as he pulled Elaina in closer. "I guess I should apologize,"

"No, this isn't your fault Big Brother," Elaina said as she nuzzled up to Nathen's chest. "_God what's happening to me?_ This was all an accident, and I'm sure that you'll get us out of it."

"Thanks Elaina...Elaina, have you been able to communicate with Ellis?" Nathen asked as he felt Elaina's grip tighten.

"No...I haven't," Elaina said.

"Please try," Nathen said as his grip in Elaina's side tightened.

"That hurts," Elaina said as she cringed under the strength.

"Elaina, please...I need to know that she's alright," Nathen said in a worried tone.

"O...okay," Elaina said as Nathen eased on his grip. "_Ellis...hey Ellis speak up, please don't tell me that you're still asleep,_"

Elaina continued to try and reach her other half, but to no avail. Which caused her to worry,

"Something's wrong, I can't seem to feel her aura," Elaina said in a worried tone.

"Elaina...do you trust me?" Nathen asked.

"What?" Elaina asked in a confused tone

"Do you trust me to try something that may help Ellis?" Nathen asked.

"I don't know why, but I'd trust you with my life." Elaina said calmly.

"Thanks," Nathen said as he placed his hand on the center of Elaina's chest and pulled her closer. "Release,"

After saying this an intense energy was released from the two, and the who cave seemed to freeze in time.

_(Aura Plain)_

"I can't believe this worked," Nathen said as he looked on at two women floating in the air. One of them as an incredible aura which was growing more and more stable, and the other has an aura that was losing stability and slowly fading into nothing. "Alright, time to rewire some aura...wait, what's that mark?"

On the upper area of the two woman's chests was a unique mark, in the center was an advanced Aura Seal which was in the shape of a moon with a small fire in the center, branching out was a tribal fire design, the lower end branched down to about the center of their bodies, the side sections branched out to their shoulders, and the top began circling their necks.

"I've never seen this version of an Aura Seal, but maybe this'll work in my favor," Nathen said as he began restoring the weakening girls aura while causing the stronger aura to lose stability and strength. "And that should do it, but maybe I should throw my own seal onto to prevent this from happening."

After placing a new seal on-top of the first, released the dream plain and returned to the cave where he was pushed back a few feet from the energy release.

_(Thunder Canyon – River Cave – 10:30 P.M.)_

"What just happened?" Elaina asked herself as she tried to keep from falling over. "Nathen! Are you alright, what just happened?"

"That hurt," Nathen groaned. "Lets not have to do that again."

"Agreed, but please tell me what you did?" Elaina asked as she helped Nathen sit up straight.

"I restored Ellis's aura," Nathen said.

"How?" Elaina asked.

"By stopping yours from taking any more of hers." Nathen sighed as he slowly started to gasp for breath.

"What do you mean?" Elaina asked. "Are you saying that I'm responsible for Ellis not being able to come forward?"

"In a way," Nathen grunted as he tried to stand. "In order for you aura to restore your body, it pulled from Ellis's. If I'm correct, Ellis would've secede to exist by morning."

"So...I was killing her?" Elaina stuttered.

"I'm sorry to say, but yes," Nathen said as he dropped to his knees right in front of his hut. "I couldn't live with myself if you were to see yourself as the one that took the life of one of the few people that actually cared about you."

"Nathen, what's wrong? You don't look so good." Elaina said as she practically ignored the last of what Nathen said.

"I'm fine, the Release process always takes a lot out of me and at times feels like a Focus Punch to the gut," Nathen sighed as Elaina helped him lie down on his huts mat. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but are you sure that you're alright? You don't look so good, and you're running a fever." Elaina said in a worried tone.

"Just a backlash, my aura does this to my body to help it recover," Nathen said.

"How many times has this happened?" Elaina asked as she helped Nathen get more comfortable.

"You're my fifth, but this is the first time something like this has happened." Nathen said.

"I guess I'm staying with you tonight," Elaina sighed.

"Why?" Nathen asked in a confused tone.

"You're in no condition to be by yourself, and since Alice isn't here to look after you I will," Elaina said as she walked towards her hut and gathered a few things. "I hope that you don't mind,"

"Of course not, but what's gotten into you Elaina?" Nathen asked. "The Elaina I know would never care about me in this way."

"I have no idea," Elaina sighed. "But I guess when you told me that you, Ellis, and Elie are the only family that I have I decided that I should start treating you more like family and not just a burden on my life that I can dismiss once I'm on my own."

"Good idea," Nathen said as he started a small coughing fit. "Elaina, I'm sorry that you're going to have to do something that I'm sure you're going to hate."

"What...what do you mean?" Elaina asked as she gave Nathen a worrisome glare.

"I mean that you'll have to play Ellis for a few days," Nathen said.

"What do you mean by me having to 'play' Ellis?" Elaina asked.

"I mean that with Ellis unable to take control, you'll have to act like her since no ones seen you as yourself." Nathen said as Elaina sat down next to him.

"Ah, well that will be a problem," Ellis sighed.

"And why's that?" Nathen asked.

"Do you think that I can act anything like Ellis?" Elaina asked while giving Nathen a dark glare.

"Just try acting like how you are around me, around them." Nathen said.

"So you want me to treat them like family?" Elaina asked maintaining the glare.

"Couldn't hurt, I mean I see them as family and they still have problems with me," Nathen said.

"I guess I could try," Elaina sighed as she laid down next to Nathen.

"Good," Nathen said as he laid down.

"So what do you have in plan to get us out?" Elaina asked as she rolled towards Nathen and locked eyes with him.

"I was thinking of using the river," Nathen said slowly as he gazed into Elaina's eyes. "_What am I doing? Why am I feeling like this? I'm in love with Alice, so why am I feeling like...like I love Elaina as more than a sister?_"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Elaina asked as she maintained her gaze with Nathen. "_This isn't right, I love Vahn, and yet...my heart won't stop racing. Nathen's supposed to be my brother figure, but...I think I'm falling for him._"

"I was thinking of having some Water Pokemon guide us to a trail away from the river," Nathen said as the two broke their gaze while their faces were bright red.

"Oh, I guess that might work," Elaina replied.

"Well...we'd better get to sleep, tomorrow we need to re-link with the others." Nathen yawned.

"Right, goodnight Na...goodnight Big Brother," Elaina whispered.

"Goodnight El...Goodnight Little Sister," Nathen whispered as he felt Elaina cradle up against his back and an arm came around him.

_**The time Elaina, Kris and Nathen have spent within the cave has been eventful and informative, but what lies in store for our young princess?**_

_(Thunder Canyon – Rock Side Cave on route to Cragrock Town – 2:30 A.M.)_

"Damnit, why can't I get to remain stable long enough?" Karina asked herself as she felt the sting of another Aura Sphere popping and the energy snapping back into her hand.

"_Shouldn't you be asleep?_" Avalor asked.

"Yeah, but I can't," Karina sighed. "I just figured that with me just now figuring out how to form Aura Spheres that I would move to learning how to form the Aura Crystal."

"_Why not try working on something easier?_" Avalor sighed.

"Like what?" Karina asked as she formed another Aura Sphere.

"_How about you work on the Elemental part?_" Avalor asked.

"I guess I could, it's a good thing this book has everything that I might need to learn," Karina said as she grabbed the black leather bound book. "Lets see...here it is, to create an elemental form or an attack similar to that of a Pokemon the User must have a strong bond with said Pokemon and must be able to envision the form that the element or attack will take."

"_So a strong bond and a clear idea of what you're going to do is all you need,_" Avalor said. "_But I think a mental vision doesn't hurt either._"

"Okay, I know it isn't much but I think my bond with Snow became really strong in a short amount of time so I'll work on forming a piece of Ice out of Aura," Karina said as she held her hand out and closed her eyes.

"_It's your aura, so I don't care what you do._" Avalor said. "_But lets get started, when forming Ice, I'd thing calm and cool, envision yourself in a Icy area, so think of things like Ice, Snow, Frost, things like that._"

Soon, a aura began to circle Karina's arm leading towards her hand. As the aura got closer, her arm looked like it was freezing over. After the aura completely reached her hand it rose up into her palm and condensed into itself. After a few seconds a small piece of ice began to form and grow into a small ellipse shaped stone.

"_Well I'll be, on your first time again,_" Avalor said as Karina opened her eyes ans gazed into the small piece of ice that fit into the palm of her hand. "_What do you plan on doing with it?_"

"The book says that some elements can last forever, so I think that I'm going to give it to Hope as a gift," Karina said as she pocketed the small stone. "Now lets work on making the crystal."

"_What did the book say?_" Avalor asked.

"The book said to form an Aura Sphere, then condense the energy until it forms sort of a hard shell like form, from there it'll turn into a dark Navy color and then become mold-able depending on the strength of the aura being formed into it." Karina said as she recapped what she read.

"_Okay, lets start with the Aura Sphere,_" Avalor said as Karina formed her Aura Sphere. "_Good, now put more aura into and try condensing it until it takes on that crystal like form._"

"Okay, but I've been doing that for a few hours now and every time I try putting more aura into it it pops." Karina said as she started putting more energy into the Aura Sphere.

"_Try keeping a calm and steady mind, block out all distractions if need be._" Avalor said.

"Okay," Karina said. Soon, the Aura Sphere began to darken and even started to look more like a solid shape and even a crystal. "How's this?"

"_It looks well done,_" Avalor said. "_Now try forming it around your hand._"

"Why?" Karina asked as she tried to maintain the aura.

"_By doing that you can focus on creating the element before encasing it in the Crystal._" Avalor said as the crystal sphere began to form around Karina's hand. "_Good, now before you form the element, lets try something that'll really impress Nathen._"

"What did you have in mind?" Karina asked as she cringed from the crystal's energy release.

"_Do you think that you can put an element within another?_" Avalor asked.

"Are you nuts? I can barely even maintain this, do you really think that I can form and maintain multiple elements?" Karina asked as she continued struggling with the crystal.

"_Just try it,_" Avalor sighed.

"Fine," Karina sighed. First of all, Karina formed the Aura Ice, then she concentrated on the fire element. At first it was rough but soon within the Ice, was a small pink flame. "I can't believe that I actually did it."

"_I can, now as you enclose the Crystal around the Elements slowly fill it with water._" Avalor said.

"_Now she expects three,_" Karina sighed as she began reforming the Crystal and slowly filled the crystal with a water element. "Almost...got it,"

The crystal was now whole, and inside it was a centered and floating piece of Ice that contained a bright pink flame that flickered perfectly. The entire item seemed to glow within her grasp.

"It's beautiful," Karina awed as she held the item close.

As Karina held it close the whole thing shrunk down to about the size of a large Pokeball.

"Must be to make it easier to carry," Karina said as she rested the Crystal in her bag.

"_You did well, now we should start training you in basic abilities and in combat,_" Avalor said.

"I guess you're right, but that's for tomorrow," Karina said as she walked towards her tent. "Tonight I sleep,"

"_Fine, we'll begin tomorrow after your gym battle._" Avalor said.

"Okay," Karina yawned as she crawled into the tent and prepared to go to sleep.

_**Karina's Aura is continuing to grow, but what will lie ahead during the day for our broken up heroes?**_

_(Thunder Canyon – Rock Side Cave on route to Cragrock Town – 8:30 A.M.)_

"Why can't I have one peaceful night?" Karina groaned as she shot up from the sound of thunder. "And last I checked thunder comes on a cloudy day, not on the morning of a clear sky."

When Karina her head out of her tent she came face to face with a large Luxray growling right at her which caused her to shoot back into the tent, and unintentionally, fire an Aura Sphere out of the door at the Luxray pushing him off the cliff face.

"That was close," Karina sighed as she crawled out of the tent. "Where did that Luxray come from?"

When Karina came to the edge of the cave she could see a large amount of Magnemite, Magneton, Luxio, Shinx, and even a huge Magnezone moving between the canyon's walls.

"Why are all these Electric Types here?" Karina asked as she kept hidden.

"_Maybe they're why this Canyon is called Thunder Canyon?_" Avalor said.

"Could be, how should we get to Cragrock?" Karina asked.

"_Do you have any Electric Types?_" Avalor asked.

"Sorry but no, but I do think that I can get one of them from Cedar," Karina said as she pulled out her PokeDex, and after inputting something in the PokeDex the Pokeball containing her Starlwing began to glow and when the light broke there was a lightning bolt on the top half. "She should do just fine."

"_I'm guessing you called on Pucca?"_ Avalor asked.

"Of course, she is my favorite Pikachu after all." Karina said as she gripped the Pokeball. "So, what should I do to get out of here?"

"_Get dressed, call out Pucca and then the two of you make a bolting run for Cragrock._" Avalor said. "_It's as simple as that,_"

"Okay," Karina said.

_A few minutes later..._

"Three...two...one, RUN!" Karina said to herself as she bolted out of the cave and towards Cragrock Town.

After about a minute or two, Karina was soon able to see Cragrock in the distance, but there were about ten Magnemite following her.

"Crap, I don't have time for this." Karina said. "Pucca use Iron Tail!"

After calling out her Pikachu which had a red ribbon tied around her neck, Pucca was startled by the excess of the Electric Types that she got scared and gripped onto Karina's back.

"This is bad," Karina said as she continued running, but she soon tripped. And while she was spinning around something happened and she fired off what looked like an Ice Beam freezing all of the Pokemon together. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"_I sort of was, but not necessarily as an Ice Beam._" Avalor said.

"It's a good thing that it happened then," Karina said as she picked up Pucca. "I guess that I'd better get to Cragrock now."

"_That'd be best._" Avalor said as Karina started running towards Cragrock Town.

_**Karina has made her way to Cragrock Town, but what has become of the group being led by Alice Shine?**_

_(Thunder Canyon – Upper Plateau – 1:30 P.M.)_

Things were really quiet between our main group. They had returned to the up plateau and decided to stay on it lest they end-up getting further split up due to the river.

"I can't take this silence anymore!" Trayton yelled. "I swear if something doesn't happen in the next 5 minutes I'm going to flip!"

_10 minutes later..._

"Now I'm mad," Trayton grumbled.

In the past 10 minutes, nothing changed. The group had traveled to a point where Cragrock town was within sight, but it would still be about another hour or two. And the only thing of interest was the sight of a large amount of Electric Type's within the Canyon.

"I'm sorry Trayton, but there isn't much to do in a Canyon." Vahn sighed.

"I know but it shouldn't be this boring" Trayton sighed.

"Believe me, I'm bored too," Vahn said. "But right now isn't the time to be complaining considering how our group has been cut in half."

"I know, but we could at least do something to kill time until then," Trayton sighed.

"Like what?" Amber asked.

"I don't now, maybe a battle?" Trayton suggested.

"It couldn't hurt," Vahn said.

"Could I battle?" Hope asked.

"I don't see why not." Vahn replied.

"We should keep moving," Alice said quietly.

"Alice, we know that you're worried and that you want to keep moving, but we need to stop for awhile and rest." Amber said.

"I know, but stopping isn't best right now." Alice said without turning to the group.

"Alice...you've been pushing yourself since this morning, so you should be more tired than any of us." Amber said. "So if you won't stop for us, then do it for yourself and for Nathen."

"I...I guess I should." Alice sighed as she turned towards the others.

"Good, so how will the match ups work?" Vahn asked as a large shadow appeared over the group. "What's with this shadow? The skies are clear."

When the group looked up they all saw a huge blimp, and within seconds people were dropping down from it. Each of them were wearing TUA recruit and grunt uniforms, but one was in black pants, black boots, a dark violet turtleneck, and a black jacket with a crystal insignia on the back. The operative had long black hair and red eyes.

"Surround them!" the TUA commander yelled. "I think we've hit the jackpot. The well, The Guardian, Two Hotspots, and a Ghost, all in one spot."

"Everyone stay close," Alice whispered as she turned to the commander just as a woman jumped down. "Commander Yuri, Lieutenant Kai, it's been awhile."

Kai was dressed similarly to Yuri, but she had a small skirt on over her leggings, her jacket was just a light blazer, she had longer hair, green eyes, and a bandana on her head.

"I'll say, I remember when you were a weak little girl, and then you became a commander, and then a traitor." Yuri said as the other agents surrounded the group. "Now if you're alive, then The Great Allen must also be alive, am I right?"

"Hardly, his last act was to save me," Alice lied. "I loved him and he repaid that love by giving me life."

"That's a bunch of bull!" Kai yelled. "There's no way that Allen would save you! As great a man Allen was, he'd only protect the one closest to his heart. And while you two were close, there's no way that you were the one closest!"

That struck a nerve...After hearing this Alice started to get angry and something started to rise up inside her. At first her Aura began to show but it soon began to darken.

"_Damn, now I remember why Alice was one of the few cherished ones. But on the upside I get to see the fabled 'dark' aura first hand._" Yuri said. "Kai, hold back, her aura is too much for you too handle."

"I don't care, I won't have her slander my beloved Allen's name by spitting lies about him." Kai said.

"Kai, I don't think that I could even hold her back." Yuri said. "If I'm correct, I would think that the only one's that could with-hold her aura were the top 5 heirs and the lords."

"There's no way that that weak girl has an aura that strong." Kai muttered.

As Alice's aura got stronger and stronger, the grunts and recruits began moving closer and closer ready to apprehend their targets. An immense Aura Pulse shot across the ground startling everyone and causing Alice to lose the powerful Aura.

"Alice Alice Alice, I thought I taught you better." A voice chuckled.

When everyone looked over they saw Nathen, Kris, Elaina and another girl all looking towards them.

The girl had long white hair with blue ends and a thick blue strand at the front, by the side of her face. It's all held up in a bun made out of a plait, except the strand of blue. Her skin is pale, and her eyes are a bright blue. She wears a long sleeved white blouse, and an untied black and blue striped tie, finished by a black waistcoat with blue silk on the inside. She wears a pair of baggy jeans with black seems and a pair of black and blue high-top sneakers.

"Na...Nathen?" Alice whispered with a relieved look in her eyes.

"I don't believe it, the great commander lives..and he's brought the other traitor and the great champion." Yuri chuckled.

"Stow it Yuri, and if I remember correctly you accompanied me to the Lords when they made me an Heir, so I think the proper wording would be 'the great 'Heir' lives'." Nathen sighed.

"I'm so happy that you're alive Heir Allen," Kai said as a faint stream of tears fell from her eyes.

"That's heartwarming," Nathen sighed. "Call them off Yuri, you know that none of you stand a chance against the four of us."

"Too true, just promise that you'll battle me and the rest of our brothers again soon." Yuri said as he called off his troops.

"We stopped being brothers when you tried to put a bullet in my head." Nathen said bluntly.

"It was a 'blackout' round and you know it!" Yuri chuckled.

"It was still aimed at my head!" Nathen yelled as the lieutenant and the commander rose up to the blimp. "Oh, and tell the others I'll be waiting for the next attempt, and make sure Korin hears it!"

"Will do brother, and make sure you stay alive, you'll be on the very top of the hit list for sure if I do tell them!" Yuri yelled.

"I know, I know." Nathen sighed as the blimp took off.

"Where have you been?" Alice yelled as she ran up to Nathen. "And who's this?"

"Alice calm down, I'll explain everything." Nathen chuckled as he tried to calm his girlfriend.

_(Thunder Canyon – River Cave – 10:30 A.M.)_

We find the group all dressed in their normal clothes, except for Elaina who had a special pair of clothes on. Aside from a new watch, Elaina was in a pair of black healed boots, a dark blue pair of pants, a white long sleeved blouse, she had a black jacket tied around her waist, around her neck was a silver shield attached to a chain where each link was a heart. The watch causes Elaina to revert back to Ellis's clothes whenever their change occurred.

"Alright Nathen, how do we plan on getting out of here?" Elaina asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm working on it, just give me a few minutes." Nathen sighed.

_As Nathen passes back and forth with in the cave, a young woman sits quietly on a rock bored out of her mind._

"Why did I have to get stuck like this?" The girl huffed as she looked up at a hole in the ceiling. "I wish I brought a rope, then I could have Lucario pull me out."

"_And you call yourself the champion, didn't even bring a rope._" A Lucario said in a mocking tone.

"Ah shut up Lucario!" the girl huffed.

Soon even the girl started walking around in boredom, but once she sat back down on the rock for the umpteenth time. It started to drop and most of the rocky floor began to crack and shift downward.

"_Emily!_" Lucario called as he jumped out and grabbed Emily before most of the floor fell down.

"Not even a word,_" _Emily said as she thought of what Lucario may be thinking about as to why the floor collapsed.

"_What the hell happened?_" Elaina asked from the lower level.

"_Is everyone alright?_" Nathen asked as he coughed from the dust.

"_I'm fine,_" Kris coughed.

"That voice, it couldn't be," Emily whispered as she peered into cave and saw Nathen. "It is! Nathen!"

"_Emily!_" Lucario called as he tried to grab at his trainer who had jumped down into the lower cave. "_Stupid girl,_"

_Meanwhile, in the lower cave about...5 seconds before Emily jumped..._

"What the hell happened?" Elaina coughed as she looked up from where Nathen had pushed her and Kris.

"No idea, but is everyone alright?" Nathen coughed.

"I'm fine," Kris coughed.

"Same here," Elaina sighed. "What do you think caused the collapse?"

"No idea," Nathen said. "But it may be more helpful than we..."

Before Nathen could finish his sentence, he was force to ground by someone crashing into him.

"Nathen I knew that you'd come back to me!" a female voice said as she gripped tightly on Nathen and nuzzled her head against his back.

"That voice? Emily?" Nathen said as tried to get a look at Emily.

"I knew that you'd never forget me!" Emily cheered as her grip got tighter.

"Emily, please get off." Nathen grunted.

"Oh sorry," Emily said as she rolled off of Nathen's back so that he could sit up, but once he did she grabbed onto him again.

"Um Nathen, who's this?" Elaina asked.

"Oh yeah, girls, this is Emily or Em as she likes to be called," Nathen said as he introduced Emily. "And she's also the current Champion of the Pokoh Region."

"You're kidding right? She's no older than Karina." Elaina said in disbelief.

"Hey! I had to beat this big lummox to get that position!" Emily stated.

"Wait, you were the champion?" Kris asked.

"In a past life," Nathen sighed. "I won it on my first try, but then Em here came and challenged me, and in the long run she beat me for the first time in her life. She's been the champion ever since."

"I don't believe it, how in the world did you lose?" Elaina asked. "You're the strongest trainer I know."

"I can answer that, he threw the match." Emily said as she glared at Nathen who just looked away with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Why would you throw the match?" Kris asked.

"If you must know, it was to protect Em and the rest of my friends." Nathen sighed.

"I still don't understand," Elaina sighed. "Who would you want to protect them from?"

"Em, do you remember TUA?" Nathen asked as he looked over at Emily.

"The research group or the evil organization bent on destroying and rebuilding the world?" Emily asked as she eased on her grip.

"Both, well they recruited me while I was champ, and they didn't necessarily like all the publicity I was getting," Nathen sighed. "So when they said that I had to lose my next challenge match, I was a little reluctant at the thought of losing, but when I learned that Em was my challenger and that they were threatening to harm her should I win, I had my Pokemon hold back to their minimal so that Em wouldn't get hurt because of my mistake."

"I still want a rematch, but I'm grateful that my knight in shining honor put his beloved Emily before his title." Emily cued as she tightened her grip once again.

"Wait, are you telling me that you two?" Elaina asked with a devious look in her eye.

"Once upon a time," Nathen said.

"Oh, Alice will love hearing this." Elaina said in a devious tone.

"Who's Alice?" Emily asked.

"She's my current girlfriend," Nathen said.

"So you've already replaced me in your heart?" Emily asked in a saddened tone.

"Of course not, I may be in love with Alice, but you'll always be my first love." Nathen said warmly.

"I knew you still loved me," Emily said happily.

"_What have I done?_" Nathen asked himself. "Wait a moment, Emily how did you get here?"

"Um, I fell." Emily said as she let go of Nathen.

"Which means if you fell then there must be way back to the surface." Nathen said as he looked to the hole and saw Emily's Lucario. "I think I know how to get us out of here."

"It's about time," Elaina groaned.

"For Nathen's girlfriend you're a little aggressive," Emily said as she and Nathen stood up, the remark caused Nathen and Elaina to blush madly.

"First of all, I am nothing like that wimp Alice! And second I am not his girlfriend!" Elaina yelled while maintaining the redness of her face.

"Um Emily, I think I should introduce these two," Nathen said trying to keep Elaina from kill his old friend. "Emily, this is Kris and Elaina. Kris is a Fortune Teller and Elaina is more like a sister than anything else."

"Oh, sorry about that," Emily sighed.

"_You're gonna be,_" Elaina grumbled.

"Alright, now to get us out of here," Nathen said as he pulled a rope out of his bag. "Lucario, catch!"

"_Got it!_" Lucario said as he grabbed the rope that Nathen had tossed up. A second later one end of the rope fell into the cave below.

"Alright then, time to climb you three." Nathen said as he tugged on the rope to make sure that it was secure and stable.

"But what about you?" Kris asked.

"I'll jump," Nathen said as he looked up to the cave above.

"You're kidding right?" Elaina asked.

"Nope," Nathen said as he jumped up and landed squarely on the cave floor above them.

"Show off," Elaina sighed as grabbed the rope.

"Yeah, isn't he great?" Emily awed.

"_What did they seen in each other?_" Elaina sighed as she started climbing the rope with Kris and Emily following.

The group continued the process to the surface. Once everyone was safely on the plateau they were all relieved that they were no longer stuck in the caverns.

"Now what?" Elaina asked as she took a deep breath of fresh air.

"We find the others," Nathen said as he looked up and noticed a TUA blimp flying overhead. "And looks like it'll be an easy search."

"Then we'd better get moving!" Emily said as she and Kris ran ahead.

"Nathen wait, can we just let what happened in the caves last night stay in the caves?" Elaina asked with a little red on her face.

"Of course, not we'd better get moving." Nathen said.

"Right," Elaina said as the two ran to catch up with the Kris and Emily.

_(Thunder Canyon – Upper Plateau – 1:35 P.M.)_

"So...she's your Ex?" Alice asked in a worried tone.

"Yup, and technically I didn't even remember her until I heard her voice again." Nathen said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Are you saying you forgot me?" Emily said in a sad tone.

"Of course not, but you have to remember that most of my memories are gone because of TUA," Nathen said trying to calm Emily.

"That still doesn't make it right!" Emily wined.

"_I still don't see what those two saw in each other,_" Elaina sighed.

"So um, Ms. Champion, how did you get into the cave in the first place?" Vahn stuttered.

"Please just call me Emily, or even Em works." Emily said.

"Yes ma'am!" Vahn and Trayton stuttered.

"What's with you two?" Kris asked.

"She's the Champion! And possibly the youngest current one!" Trayton exclaimed. "She was able to reach the position that every Pokemon Trainer in the world strives for night and day!"

"So you're acting like idiots because you respect her, or because you idolize her?" Amber asked.

"A little of both I'd say," Nathen chuckled.

"Quiet you!" Vahn spat.

"No...don't think so, now Emily please tell us how you got into the cave's in the first place." Nathen said.

"Well, I already told you." Emily said as a little red appeared on her cheeks. "I fell,"

"So...you got trapped in the caves because you fell through that crevice?" Elaina asked.

"Uh huh," Emily nodded in embarrassment.

"Emily have I taught you nothing?" Nathen sighed.

"I forgot," Emily said softly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Nathen sighed as he tapped Emily's head with a fist. "Alright team, there's still light in the sky so lets keep moving onto Cragrock!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone said as they all started running towards Cragrock except for Nathen, Emily and Alice.

"Nathen," Alice whispered.

"Yeah Alice," Nathen said as he turned to Alice, but was caught off guard when she lunged at him and connected in a kiss.

"I was so worried," Alice said after she pulled away and moved to a hug. "Why didn't you try and get a hold of us?"

"Alice, I'm sorry that I worried you." Nathen said as he returned the hug. "And I wasn't able to get in touch with you because I couldn't get a solid signal outside of the caves."

"Still, I'm just happy to have you back." Alice said as she tightened her grip.

"So Emily, what's on your agenda for today?" Nathen asked as Alice eased up and he looked over at his Ex.

"Well, I need to do something down at Cragrock, but other than that nothing else." Emily said.

"Well we're heading through Cragrock after the gym battles to Oak Town to meet up with a friend and deal with the Pokemon Contest." Nathen said.

"Can I tag along?" Emily asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"I don't see why not, but don't you have other things to do as champion?" Nathen said.

"Yeah, but they're not until around the Royal Tournament back in my hometown." Emily said.

"Then I guess we're sticking around a little longer." Nathen sighed.

"Yay!" Emily cheered.

"HEY! ARE YOU GUY'S COMING OR WHAT?" Vahn was heard yelling.

"Oh right, lets get going you two." Nathen said.

"Right," Alice and Emily said at the same time.

_(Cragrock Town – Pokemon Center – 3:00 P.M.)_

"Man that shower was good," Karina sighed as she rounded a corner and looked out in the main lobby to see all of her friends. "Shit! How did they get here so fast?"

"_This could prove problematic,_" Avalor said. "_I guess you'll need to disguise yourself until you can ditch them again._"

"How should I do it?" Karina asked.

"_Try laying low and keeping your features hidden until tonight. Then take on the gym first thing then bolt for Oak Town._" Avalor said.

"Sounds good to me," Karina said as she ran towards her room.

_**The main group has been reunited with the addition of the Pokoh League Champion who also happens to be not only the youngest Champion to maintain their title, but also Nathen's Ex! And on top of that our heroes are in the Pokemon Center at the same time as our beloved princess! Will Karina be able to keep hidden from her friends or will she be found out before she even gets to Oak Town?**_

_**There you have it! This one was interesting and in making it like how it is, I've just made several plot turns to lead off of! Mainly a lot of jealousy but it'll still be interesting to read!**_

_**Attention! In honor of Valentines Day I'll be making a special that I'll be hoping to get out on Valentines Day, but if I can't I'm sorry and I'll get it out the day after if able!**_


	45. Valentines Special: Valentines Memories

_**Update! Today I've decided to do a Valentines Day Special dedicated to the different Valentines Days that my stories main characters Vahn and Karina have been through up until Pokoh! Do enjoy it won't you?**_

_**Valentines Day, a day of love and romance where people spend the day with the people that they love. In this quaint little tale, we'll view how our Heroes Vahn and Karina spent their Valentines Days before they went to Pokoh. This story will detail the time that these two have spent together on this romantic day with the regions Hoenn, Sinnoh, and finally Johto.**_

_**To begin, we'll look to Vahn and Karina in Lilycove City in Hoenn during the Lover's Festival, which is being held in honor of this magical of days.**_

_Part 1: The first Valentines_

_(Lilycove City – Main Gate – 10:00 A.M.)_

"We've finally made it to Lilycove!" a young Vahn cheered.

This form of Vahn was in a blue pair of pants, black and red slip-on running shoes, a white long-sleeved shirt, a black short-sleeved shirt with a Pokeball in the center was over the white one, a black hoodie was tied around his waist. He had a pair of black and white fingerless gloves on his hands and a dark blue bandana on his head covering most of his spiky dark blue hair.

"I thought that we'd never get here," A young Karina panted from having to run after Vahn. "Couldn't you have slowed down?"

This form of Karina had her long red hair tied back in a ponytail, she had white pants on that covered up to the middle of her shins, a light pink skirt was over her leggings, white slip on running shoes. She was also wearing a white long-sleeved top that covered to the middle of her forearms, a pink tank top was over it, around her neck was a small sliver shield attached to a gold chain.

"Sorry princess, I guess I was in a hurry." Vahn chuckled.

"It's okay, and I thought I told you not to call me that!" Karina sighed as she brushed herself off. "Until I get home I'm just Karina Valor."

"Or Kari Valor, as so many others, _mainly only little kids,_ have called you." Vahn said as the two started for the Pokemon Center.

"Yes, or that." Karina said as they rounded a corner and notices a bunch of decorations. "What's going on here?"

"I think it's a festival," Vahn said as he noticed a flier. "It's a Valentines Day festival."

"Really?" Karina asked in a happy tone as she rushed over to see the flier. "I had no idea that today was Valentines Day! Can we stay for the festival?"

"I guess but we really should see when the boat to Mossdeep City leaves. If today's the only one then I don't think that we can stay." Vahn said.

"Aw, but I want to see the festival!" Karina said as she looked around at all of the decorations. "Are you sure we can't just wait for a later one?"

"Karina, lets just go and see, and if there is one today but not until tonight then we can stay." Vahn sighed in defeat. "_I don't know why, but I just can't say 'no' to her._"

"Yay! Lets hurry before we miss anything!" Karina said as she tugged on Vahn towards the docks.

"Alright alright, quit pulling," Vahn said as the two got closer and closer to the docks.

_Later at the docks..._

"Sorry kid, but the next boat to Mossdeep City isn't until tomorrow," a dock attendee said.

"I guess we're stuck here," Vahn said as he glanced over at Karina who was talking with an angler.

"Friend of yours?" the attendee asked.

"Yeah, she's also my traveling companion." Vahn clarified.

"Well why don't you and your girlfriend go enjoy the festival? That ought to kill some time until till the boat comes." the attendee chuckled.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Vahn yelled while his face was bright red. "And we already were."

"Fine, but just remember that festivals like these have ways of making true feelings about others come forward," the attendee said as he walked off and Karina walked over to Vahn.

"So when's the boat coming? Why is your face so red?" Karina asked.

"It's nothing," Vahn said as he looked away. "And the boat won't come till tomorrow around noon."

"So we will get to enjoy the festival!" Karina said happily.

"Of course, now I suggest we head down to the Pokemon Center so that we can relax a bit. I mean we did walk through most of the night to get here." Vahn said as he started away from the docks.

"Oh yeah, and sorry about having you carry me part of the way," Karina said in an embarrassed tone.

"It's okay, we should've stopped for camp anyway," Vahn said as he took in a deep breath. "Alright, let's get ready for the festival."

"Hey wait up!" Karina called as she ran after Vahn.

_(Lilycove City – Pokemon Center – 4:30 P.M.)_

"Why in the world Karina wanted to wait until now to enjoy the festival is beyond me," Vahn sighed. Vahn was in his normal clothes, but he had a light jacket on over his two shirts and his hair was laying down flat.

"But at least I look pretty good for simple festival. God forbid people actually think that this is a date."

"Hey Vahn," Karina said as she ran over to Vahn. Karina was in a light pink sundress with red flowers all along the bottom, a red ribbon was tied around her waist, her hair was still in a ponytail but wasn't as tightly strung and it had a white ribbon holding it in place, a sunhat was on her head, and her running shoes were still on her feet. "Sorry I'm late,"

"A little over dressed for a festival don't you think?" Vahn asked.

"I don't think so," Karina said as she looked herself over. "And aren't you a little under dressed?"

"Karina it's just a festival, you don't need to look like the Belle of the Ball," Vahn sighed.

"I know, but it's a Valentines Day festival, and I want to look my best." Karina said.

"Alright, it doesn't matter how you want to put it you till look great." Vahn said.

"Really?" Karina asked as she blushed slightly. "You look pretty good too,"

"Um, thanks," Vahn said as he looked away.

"Um Vahn, why are you wearing that jacket?" Karina asked.

"Oh, I was thinking that it might get cold tonight so I brought in case either of us needed it." Vahn said as he tugged on the jacket.

"Smart thinking," Karina said kindly.

"Thanks, ready to go Princess?" Vahn asked as he held out an arm.

"I told you not to call me that, and you're not thinking that this is a date are you?" Karina asked slyly.

"Of course not, I just figured that as you escort I'd show some respect to you." Vahn said with a faint blush.

"I don't really care how you call it," Karina said as she took Vahn's arm and held it tightly. "It's a kind gesture and I appreciate it. But, I don't really see you as my escort, but more over as a close friend."

"I'm glad that I'm more of friend than anything else, I feel the same about you." Vahn said as he led Karina out of the Pokemon Center.

For most of the festival the two had the time of their lives, while they did get a few cute remarks about how they were on a date they simply ignored it and moved on to the next stand or ride. As the day slowly turned dark and then into night things seemed to slow down calm. While most people that were there as couples left to find a more romantic feel, the festival grounds was pretty lively, especially for once the fireworks started up.

We move to Karina and Vahn sitting in a car of a stalled Ferris Wheel staring out at the fireworks. (_A cliché I know, but it's all I could think of for a decent end to the first part._)

"They're so pretty," Karina awed as she stared out at the fireworks, which were booming in different shapes such as Pokemon, hearts, flowers, and simple explosions of color.

"They sure are," Vahn said as he maintained his gaze of the fireworks, but was caught off guard when he felt Karina lean up against him.

"I glad that we got to end our day and our first Valentines Day together like this," Karina yawned as she nuzzled up to Vahn.

"I feel the same way," Vahn said calmly as he noticed that Karina was getting tired. "Sleepy?"

"A little," Karina yawned.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I think that we'll be here for awhile." Vahn said as he grabbed the jacket that he removed earlier and placed it around Karina.

"But I don't want to miss the fireworks," Karina said as she looked up to Vahn.

"Karina, you need your rest," Vahn said calm yet sternly. "And I'm sure that you won't miss much."

"I guess you're right," Karina yawned as she repositioned herself against Vahn, grabbed the Vulpix doll that Vahn had won for her, and rested up against Vahn's side. "Vahn..."

"Yeah Karina?" Vahn asked as he glanced over at Karina, but was caught off guard when she gave him a quick kiss.

"That doesn't count as an official, and Happy Valentines Day." Karina yawned as she nuzzled up to Vahn.

"Ha...Happy Valentines Day Princess Karina," Vahn said as she put an arm around Karina and pulled her in closer.

_**What a perfect way to end two friends first Valentines day together. Now we move to Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh Region. It's a beautiful cold snowy day in Snowpoint as we move to Vahn and Karina within the Pokemon Center keeping warm.**_

_Part 2: A winter Valentine_

_(Snowpoint City – Pokemon Center – 1:30 P.M.)_

"It's so beautiful outside," Karina sneezed as she looked out a window at the falling snow. "It's too bad that I had to get this cold,"

Karina, aside from the blanket she was wrapped up in, was in black snow pants, a white pair of slippers, a pink long-sleeved turtleneck, a thick white sleeveless vest, her red hair was still tied back into a ponytail, but she had white earmuff on her head.

"Hey Karina," Vahn said as he walked up to Karina with two cups. "Here, how are you feeling?"

Vahn was in a black turtleneck. He had a thick black sleeveless vest on over it, a dark blue pair of snow pants, a black pair of slippers, and his hair had grown out a little so it was lying down instead of spiking out.

"Thanks, and I'm still feeling crummy but I'll live," Karina coughed as she took the cup. "I'm sorry that I'm holding us back."

"It's not your fault, we just happened to get caught in a storm at the worst possible time," Vahn said as he sat down next to Karina. "Hey Karina, do you know what today is?"

"Um...no. What day is it?" Karina asked.

"February 14th means that it's Valentines Day." Vahn said.

"Really?" Karina asked in a surprised tone.

"Yup, do you remember the last Valentines Day we celebrated together?" Vahn asked

"Do you mean the one in Lilycove?" Karina asked.

"Yup, back then we were still getting to know each other since we had only just met a few months before."

Vahn said as he put an arm around Karina and pulled her close. "Now we're best friends."

"Yup, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Karina said with a smile.

"Hey you two," a cheerful female voice said.

"Oh, hey Candice," Vahn said as he looked over to see the Snowpoint City Gym Leader. "How are you?

"I'm great! But I was wondering how Karina's doing, I feel a little guilty about dragging you two off to the temple in the middle of a storm." Candice said in her naturally cheerful tone.

"I'll live, but I'll probably need to stay warm and rested for another day." Karina sighed as she drank from the cocoa that Vahn had brought her.

"That's good, so do you two lovebirds have any plans for Valentines Day?" Candice said which caught Vahn and Karina off guard causing their drinks to go down the wrong way.

"What made you think that we were in love?" Vahn coughed as he tried to return to normal composure.

"Well I was just thinking that since you two are so close that you were more than just friends," Candice said in a curious tone.

"Well like many others, you've guess wrong." Vahn coughed.

"It's a little rough to put it like that on such a romantic day," Candice said.

"Still, it's getting a little annoying that people keep on thinking that Karina and I are dating." Vahn said.

"That's all you had to say," Candice sighed. "Now I'll ask again, do you two, as FRIENDS, have anything planned for Valentines Day?"

"Better, and not at the present moment," Vahn said.

"Well that won't do, you two need to get out there and enjoy yourselves on this fine day!" Candice said in a determined voice.

"I guess we could, do you feel up to it Karina?" Vahn asked as he looked to Karina.

"Of course! I know for sure that we'll have a better time than we did during our last Valentines Day!" Karina said as she quickly stood up with a determined look in her eye.

"That's the spirit!" Candice said happily. "I need to get back to the gym so you two _Lovebirds_ enjoy yourselves."

The last remake from Candice caused the two to blush, but they ignored it and started planning what they were going to do first.

_(Snowpoint City – Town Center – 2:00 P.M.)_

"I was able to get the reservation, but it'll have to be a dinner," Vahn sighed as he pocketed his PokéCell.

"So what do you want to do until 7?"

"Lets do some shopping first!" Karina said as she pulled Vahn towards the city market.

"Oh boy," Vahn sighed.

For most of the day, the two bought each other gifts and enjoyed each others company, but when time seemed to take forever to move the two friends took an express ride to the Acuity Lakefront to watch the snowfall.

_(Acuity Lakefront – Surrounding Forrest – 5:30 P.M.)_

"Come back here Vahn!" Karina yelled as she chased after Vahn who had pelted her with a snowball.

"You gotta catch me Princess!" Vahn called as he ducked behind some trees.

"That was a dirty trick Vahn!" Karina yelled as she stopped to catch her breath. "I was really worried."

"And I said that I was sorry, but you have to admit that you fell right into that one!" Vahn called from behind a tree. After no response, Vahn got suspicious. "Karina? You better not be thinking that you can sneak up on me."

As Vahn rounded the tree he was behind Karina appeared out of nowhere and pushed a handful of snow into his face.

"Ha! I got you!" Karina laughed as Vahn fumbled over himself trying to get the snow off.

"How did you sneak up on me? There's no way that you couldn't make a sound." Vahn said as he tried to regain his vision.

"I've move around my castle so much that I've learned how to tread light enough so that I won't alert others." Karina exclaimed.

"That's impressive, but you forgot one thing," Vahn said calmly.

"And what's that?" Karina asked.

"Never stand in one place, after jumping someone." Vahn said as he regained vision and tackled Karina to the ground pinning her. "Say it!"

"Never!" Karina exclaimed.

"Fine," Vahn said as he started tickling Karina. "Say that I outsmarted you!"

"Ne...Never, Vahn stop!" Karina laughed.

"Say that I outsmarted you and that I win then I will!" Vahn said as he continued the attack.

"Fine...you win, and you've outsmarted me," Karina said as she gasped for air. When Vahn finally eased up, she found her opening. "Not!"

As soon as Karina said that, she put Vahn into a position where Vahn was pinned to the ground.

"Now for payback!"

"Karina stop, you know you can't hold me." Vahn said.

"Don't need to, all you have to do is say that I've outsmarted you, and then I'll let you go." Karina said slyly.

"Never!" Vahn exclaimed as he tried to get a hold on the situation.

"Alright then, time for payback!" Karina said as she started tickling Vahn, who at first tried to hold it in but even he succumbed to it.

"Karina, please stop!" Vahn laughed.

"You wouldn't when I asked you to, so why should I do the same for you?" Karina asked as she continued tickling her secret crush.

"Fine, you win, you've outsmarted me." Vahn said as he gasped her air and tried to sit up.

"Now was that too hard?" Karina asked.

"You got lucky," Vahn sighed.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Karina sighed as she and Vahn stood up.

As the two started to return to normal, Karina noticed a shiny object in the snow where Vahn had her pinned.

"I knew that I'd find another one!" Karina said as she picked up the small stone.

"What is it?" Vahn asked.

"It's called a Crystal Stone, or more commonly an Ice Bead," Karina said as she stared into the stone. "When you put several together and make something like a bracelet out of them and give them to someone close on a special day they'll be bound together forever."

"That's pretty cool," Vahn said as he glanced at his Pokétch. "We'd better head back to town if we want to make it in time for our reservation."

"Oh right," Karina coughed as she pocketed the stone. "We'd better get going."

As the two made their way towards the tram station, Karina's clothing got stuck on a tree. And to make matters worse, in the distance an angry Ursaring was prowling around looking for even the slightest reason to blow a gasket.

"Vahn help, I think I'm stuck." Karina said as she tried to get free.

"I'm coming," Vahn said as he rushed over to Karina to lend a hand. After a few seconds of trying to get Karina free, the two heard the Ursaring nearby. "This is bad, we need to hurry."

"Please be careful," Karina said as Vahn finished getting Karina free. "Thanks, now let's get out of here...OW!"

It appeared that Karina got her hair tangled with a branch and some honey on the tree, and the cry that she let out was all the Ursaring needed to let out its rage.

"URSARING!" the wild Ursaring called out in anger.

"Vahn please hurry!" Karina said as Vahn tried to get most of her hair unstuck.

"I'm sorry Karina but you're tangled up badly," Vahn said as he realized that the only was to get her free was to cut it. "_That Ursaring's getting close fast, and I don't really want to, but I need to get Karina free._"

"Karina, hold onto me." Vahn said as he pulled Karina close and pulled out a Pocket Knife.

"Ow! What're you doing?" Karina asked as she felt the tug of the blade cutting through her hair.

"It's the only way, I have no Pokemon on me and battle an Ursaring isn't wise even with them," Vahn said as he planted a boot on the tree. "Karina, I'm sorry that I have to do this, but when I say go get ready to run."

"Okay," Karina said as she gritted her teeth and heard the Ursaring's yell practically right next to her.

"GO!" Vahn yelled as his blade cut through Karina's hair and he pushed off the trunk of the tree sending the two in a run just as the Ursaring used a Hammer Arm on the tree destroying it in seconds.

_Back at the tram station..._

"That was close," Vahn said as he gasped for breath as he looked over the damage that he had done.

"Karina, I am so sorry that I had to cut through your hair like that."

"It's okay Vahn," Karina said as she removed the lace that was holding her hair into a ponytail letting it fall, which showed that her hair now only reached to the middle of her shoulder blades instead of the middle of her back like it normally would. "If I had a choice between the safety of my hair, or the safety of us, I'd choose us over my hair any day."

"Okay, but at least you're safe," Vahn said as he pulled Karina close. "If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"Vahn," Karina said as she returned the embrace. "Your hand,"

"What? Oh, I guess I was careless." Vahn said as he noticed that he had cut himself with his own knife.

"We'd better make sure the bleeding stops," Karina said as she pulled out some fluff from where her thick white vest was torn. "That should do until we get to the Pokemon Center."

Karina had taken the red lace she used to hold her hair back, to hold the fluff to the cut on Vahn's hand.

"How does it feel?"

"I'll live," Vahn said as he looked at the lace. "Well we'd better get going."

"Okay, you go get set and I'll meet you in a minute." Karina said as she walked back to the forest.

"Okay, but please be careful," Vahn said as he turned back towards the tram.

"Lets see...here it is," Karina said as she picked up the blood-lined knife. "Vahn got hurt because we were careless."

As Karina looked towards the tram, she noticed a bare part of the tree where no bark was present.

"_I know what Vahn'll think, but I still think that it'll make a good symbol about how I feel about him._"

Karina said as she walked towards the tree and started carving into it. "There, and now for one last piece."

Karina then cut into her her own hand mixing the two bloods together before tracing over the carving in the tree.

"Karina, hurry up! The trams about to leave!" Vahn was heard yelling.

"Coming!" Karina said as she closed up the knife and ran towards Vahn.

In the tree was the carving of a heart with the word Karina Valor + Vahn Sire inside of it.

_On the tram..._

"Karina your hand's bleeding, what happened?" Vahn asked as he noticed a red liquid dripping from her hand.

"Oh I went to get your knife, but I accidentally grabbed the blade without thinking." Karina lied as she let Vahn look over the wound.

"It doesn't look too bad, but you really should be more careful." Vahn said as he wrapped a fabric around it.

"I will," Karina said as she rested her head on Vahn's shoulder. "Some Valentines Day, huh?"

"Yeah, first a shopping spree, then a day in the snow, and before we have our dinner we both hurt ourselves on the same knife." Vahn said.

"I know, quite an interesting day." Karina yawned.

"Getting tired?" Vahn asked.

"A little, but I can get my sleep after our dinner." Karina said with a smile.

"All too true," Vahn said as the tram got close to Snowpoint City.

"Vahn..." Karina said.

"Yeah?" Vahn asked as he turned towards Karina and was surprised when she connected in a kiss like she had done during their first Valentines Day.

"Happy Valentines Day," Karina said softly. "And it still doesn't count."

"I know," Vahn sighed.

_**Quite an ending to yet another Valentines Day between Vahn and Karina. While the two day's activities were different, their ends were quite similar. We now move to Olivine City in the Johto Region, where we find Karina and Vahn watching a friend compete in the Pokemon Contest being held there.**_

_Part 3: Remembering the First_

_(I don't know for sure if a contest was held there, but for this special I'm going to say that there was so deal with it!)_

"And the winner of the Olivine City Pokemon Contest is...May Maple!" the Pokémon Contest announcer Lillian announced.

_(For those who've seen the Wallace Cup portion of the main series, May's Coordinator outfit was just like the one she wore then, and her normal clothes are just like the ones that she was in before the contest)_

"Hurray she won another one!" Karina cheered.

"If I'm correct that should make 3," Vahn said.

"Yup, and I'm sure that she'll go all the way to the Grand Festival!" Karina said happily.

_(Olivine City – Pokémon Center – 3:00 P.M.)_

"So what did you two think?" May asked Vahn and Karina.

"You were spectacular!" Karina said happily.

Karina was wearing the outfit she appears in within the main story, as was Vahn.

"Thanks Karina, and how about you Vahn?" May asked.

"Pokemon Contests sure are an interesting form of showing off Pokémon," Vahn said. "I'm glad that I've finally gotten to experience it and with you as the center no less,"

"Thanks, I think," May said.

"You were great," Vahn said clarifying his his thought.

"Thanks, so what are your guy's plans for today?" May asked.

"Well, with the gym closed for the day we're pretty much stuck until it re-opens," Vahn said.

"I guess you got a point," May sighed. "It gets really boring in between contests and gym battles."

for a while, the three just sat at the table, but before long Nurse Joy walked up to them with fliers in hand.

"Excuse me you three, but would you like a flier?" Nurse Joy asked.

"For what?" Karina asked as she took the flier.

"Tonight's Valentines Day Festival," Nurse Joy said as she walked off.

"A Valentines Day Festival?" May asked. "Oh yeah, today's February 14th,"

"It's just like our first Valentines Day together!" Karina said as she handed Vahn the flier.

The flier looked just like the one from the one they found in Lilycove City.

"So it is. I take it that you want to go?" Vahn asked while know exactly what Karina was going to say.

"Of course I do!" Karina said happily.

"Well it looks like you two have your day planned," May sighed. "I just wish I could spend this day with 'him',"

"You're talking about that Ash person aren't you?" Karina whispered.

"What? No, what would make you think that?" May asked frantically.

"You talked so highly of him when we asked you if you've ever traveled with anyone else," Vahn said. "And besides your cheeks are the brightest shade of red that I've ever seen."

"Ah shut up," May huffed as she looked away while Vahn and Karina just laughed.

"You know, you don't have to be alone today," Karina said. "Vahn and I have always spent today together as friends so I don't think that it'd hurt if you tagged along as well, right Vahn?"

"I don't see any reason why not," Vahn chuckled.

"Then it's settled, the three of us are spending Valentines Day together!" Karina said happily.

"Right," Vahn and May said at the same time.

Yet another Valentines Day is being spent at a Festival dedicated to this romantic holiday! For most of the day the group of three spent the day together taking on the different games, attractions, foods, and rides available. But when day turned to night, much like in Lilycove the city seemed to slow down in preparations for the fireworks that would end the night.

But before that could happen, a turmoil must always ensue!

"Man this line is big," Vahn sighed as he looked over at the Ferris Wheel that Karina was determined to get on. "I'm not sure if we'll be able to make it."

"Don't say that! Today's been so much like our first Valentines Day, and because of that I want it to end on the Ferris Wheel like it did all those years ago!" Karina said as she steadied her eyes on the Ferris Wheel.

"I know Karina, but you need to realize that we have to let others get their chance also," Vahn said as he looked around to see if he could find May who had mysteriously disappeared. "Hey May, where'd you go?"

"I'm right here," May said as she walked up to the two with a tray of Ice Cream. "Here,"

"Thanks," the two said as they each took a cone.

"Has the line moved at all?" May Asked.

"Honestly, I don't think so." Vahn said which only started to make Karina sad. "Don't worry Karina, I'm sure that the line will start moving soon."

"I know, but..." Karina said before a PA system interrupted her.

"**Attention! Due to a missing part that was believed to have been stolen, the Ferris Wheel is out-of-order until further notice! We're sorry about the inconvenience!**" a voice said.

"Aww, I really wanted to get on it!" Karina said in a saddened tone.

"Don't be sad Kari," May said. "Remember, they said that the part may have been stolen, and parts for the Ferris Wheel are huge so I'm sure whoever did it is still nearby."

"That's right, and if we go and find the part then we might be able to get a pass to the front," Vahn said which perked Karina up slightly.

"Then we'll go and find the thief!" Karina declared.

"Right, so lets split up and see what we can find out!" Vahn said.

"Right," May and Karina said as the three of them split up.

The search has begun, but over the course of the hunt, one thing remained constant. Several people had seen a group of shady people consisting of a man, a woman, and a Sneasel in the woods. The one thing that tipped the three off as to who the criminals were the red 'R's' that the had on their chests.

_(Route 39 – Forest Outside Olivine City – 5:30 P.M.)_

"May, Karina, did you two find anything?" Vahn asked as he ran up to the two girls.

"Nothing much, but I'm sure that Team Rocket's behind this!" Karina said.

"I agree, but what troubles me, is why Team Rocket would go out of their way just to take one part." May said.

"Maybe they needed it for one of their machines?" Vahn suggested.

"Could be, but either way we need to find them and get the part back!" Karina said.

"Do we even know what part's missing?" May asked.

"It's actually a gear belonging to the main control panel that allows the Ferris Wheel to move." Vahn said.

"Couldn't they just replace the gear?" May asked.

"Not when the whole Ferris Wheel is an antique," Vahn said.

"So how will we tell this part apart from the others?" Karina asked as the three started searching through the forest for Team Rocket.

"The operator said that the gear has hearts lining both face of the gear," Vahn said as he looked into a clearing and saw a Sneasel with a weird device around its neck. "It was defiantly Tina and Tom's team."

"You found them?" Karina asked as she and May gathered around Vahn.

"Yeah, and it looks like they're working on the machine," Vahn said.

"Can you see the gear?" May said. "I can't see a thing."

"I think I can, the only part I see that looks out of place is that gold looking gear." Vahn said.

"That must be it," Karina whispered. "I'll go get it back."

"Karina, wait!" Vahn said as he tried to stop Karina, but she was already sneaking through the clearing.

"Stubborn Princess."

"What did you mean by princess?" May asked.

"I'll explain it later, but for right now we need to get that gear back." Vahn said as he quietly followed Karina with May not far behind him.

While Team Rocket was busy toiling away at fixing whatever machine they were working on, Karina was practically right next to then,

"_I won't let you ruin my Valentines Day,_" Karina whispered as she carefully picked up the gear. "_Stupid Team Rocket,_"

"Did you get it?" May whispered as Karina backed into them.

"Yup," Karina said as she showed them a gear with hearts going along in on both sides of it.

"Then lets get out of here," Vahn said as the three of them started moving towards the forest, but a claw reached out and grabbed the gear from Karina's arms.

"What the, give that gear back!" Karina said as the three of them turned to see Team Rocket, but two more claws shot out grabbing May and Karina and a hole suddenly appeared beneath Vahn.

"That wasn't fun," Vahn groaned as he looked up to see Karina and May. "Let them go!"

"Yeah right!" Tina yelled. "You right to steal what we already stole, so I think taking these two will work as compensation!"

"You wish!" Vahn grunted as he pulled himself out of the hole. "Are you two alright?"

"I've been better, but it's nothing that I haven't already been through," May sighed as she struggled to get at her Pokemon.

"That's good, how about you Karina?" Vahn yelled.

"Get me down from here!" Karina yelled.

"She's fine," Vahn sighed as a sweat-drop appeared on a temple. "Alright Team Rocket, let them go and return the gear for the Ferris Wheel!"

"You're in no position to make demands!" Tom yelled.

"Yeah! So just hand over your Pokemon before we decided to crush them!" the Sneasel yelled.

"Oh great, another talking Pokemon," May sighed.

"Vahn I don't care what happens to me, just get that gear back!" Karina yelled as she struggled to get free.

"Karina..." Vahn sighed. "Alright, either you let them go, or you're going to meet the sun!"

"And now you're spitting threats," Tom sighed. "Again they're nothing but empty words! Machop show him what we mean!"

"I warned you," Vahn sighed as Tom's Machop appeared before all of them. "Typhlosion come forward!"

"Not that annoyance again," Tina sighed as the Team Rocket members walked onto a panel, which activated and in a large screech of scrapping metal and a large puff of smoke that reveal Team Rocket within a large rounded robot.

"More robot?" Vahn sighed. "Don't you idiots have any good ideas?"

"Shut it brat!" Tina yelled. "Skarmory lend a hand!"

"A Fighting and a Steel Type?" Vahn said as he looked at the Machop and the metal bird that had appeared.

"An easy fight,"

"Or so you'll think," Tom sighed. "Machop use Focus Punch!"

"Skarmory use Aerial Ace!" Tina called out.

"A little more, and...got it! Blaziken use Blaze Kick on Skarmory!" May said as she managed to get her Blaziken's Pokeball and call him out.

Within an instant, May's Blaziken appeared and struck down Skarmory into Machop.

"Thanks May," Vahn said as he looked at his opponents Pokemon who were still standing.

"Blaziken listen to Vahn!" May called out.

"Blaze," Blaziken nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I think Typhlosion can handle these two," Vahn whispered. "Blaziken help Karina and May, Typhlosion target Team Rocket's Pokemon and use Overheat!"

"_Right,_" Blaziken and Typhlosion nodded in agreement as Blaziken jumped up and destroyed the claw holding up his trainer before helping her land squarely.

"Thanks Blaziken now get Karina," May said as Vahn's Typhlosion released its attack knocking Machop and Skarmory into the machine causing a huge hole to form ans sparks to shoot out.

"Ah..." Tom started.

"Crap," Tina and Sneasel finished as the machine blew up sending Team Rocket and surprisingly their Pokémon flying in one direction and Karina in another.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled as they disappeared from sight.

"Ah the good old days," May sighed.

"Karina!" Vahn yelled as he ran after Karina who was entering her fall.

As Karina got closer to the ground and Vahn got closer to her, they soon met and were both driven to the ground in each other's arms.

"Karina, are you alright?" Vahn asked frantically.

"Yeah, a little sore though," Karina sighed as she looked up to her crush. "Thanks for saving me,"

"No problem Princess, it's my job to make sure that you're safe no matter what." Vahn said as the two stood up and he pulled Karina in close.

"How cute," May said.

"Oh May, um...how are you?" Vahn asked as the two split apart while their faces were bright red.

"I'm fine, and look what I found." May said as she revealed the gear that was stolen from Team Rocket.

"The gear!" Karina said as she ran out and took it.

"Yup, now we can get the Ferris Wheel running." May said.

"Right," Vahn and Karina said.

With the replaced gear, the Ferris Wheel was reactivated and just in time for the fireworks. While May retired to the Pokemon Center, Vahn and Karina got their ride on the Ferris Wheel just as the fireworks were going off just like it had happened during their first Valentines Day together.

"Vahn I'm so happy that we get to have our ride on the Ferris Wheel together," Karina said as she nuzzled up to Vahn's shoulder.

"Same here," Vahn said as he pulled her closer. "It's amazing how much we've been through since then."

"Yeah, it's too bad that today didn't end up like it did back then," Karina sighed.

"Karina..." Vahn said quietly.

"Yeah Vahn," Karina said as she looked to Vahn, but was surprised when he connected in a kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day," Vahn said. "And it doesn't count,"

"Vahn," Karina said happily as she herself gave Vahn a kiss before resting her head on his should. "Happy Valentines Day."

_**Three cherished moments within the lives of these two trainers, and while they may be faced with a terrible enemy on their journey through the Pokoh region, memories like these help them strive to be able to make more together!**_

_**There you have it! All I have to say for here is to have a Happy Valentines Day!**_

_**This Special was Beta-Read by Johan07!**_


	46. Chapter 39: Cragrock Battle!

_**Update!**_

_**Cragrock Town, a quiet little town that is also the only 'town' bearing a gym, the gym is also the only one in Pokoh that is run by twins. On this early morning, we find Karina preparing for her first gym battle in Pokoh, but will she be able to win and keep herself hidden from the others?**_

_(Cragrock Town – Outside Pokémon Center – 7:00 A.M.)_

"I'm really getting tired of that," Karina sighed. "Alright, it's bright and early, so I guess that I'd better get to the gym."

"_When I said early, I didn't mean daybreak._" Avalor sighed.

"I know, but it was the only way to keep hidden from everyone but Nathen since he always seems to be up around this time." Karina sighed.

"You know it," Nathen chuckled as he walked up behind Karina startling her.

"HOLY! Don't do that!" Karina yelled as she turned to Nathen.

"Sorry kiddo, so how's the solo life been?" Nathen chuckled as he patted Karina's head.

"Fine, a little hectic, but that's what I expected." Karina sighed as she reached into her bag and pulled out her Aura Crystal. "What do you think?"

"Wow! It's perfect!" Nathen said as he took the crystal. "Your aura must've been straining your body to breaking point just to keep the crystal from shattering and hurting you."

"It was, but now I can even form an Aura Sphere with ease!" Karina said as she formed a pink Aura Sphere. "It wasn't pink the last time I formed one."

"_Pink, it had to be pink. Of all the colors that she could've had it had to be pink,_" Nathen sighed as he looked at Karina trying to determine why her aura's the particular color. "I'm glad that your aura's developing nicely, and the color comes from your true aura. You must be more in sync with it then normal."

"I guess, so if you could, could you fashion this into a necklace for Hope and tell no one that I was here, or better yet give them this note." Karina said as she dissolved the Aura Sphere and pulled out her first Aura Ice Crystal and a small letter.

"I guess I could," Nathen said as he took the items and looked through the letter. "Very funny Karina, Vahn will love this."

"I figured that he would," Karina giggled. "So how've you and the others been?"

"It's been...eventful," Nathen sighed as he remembered the past 24 hours. "Real eventful,"

"Sounds bad," Karina said.

"Chaos as usual I guess," Nathen sighed.

"So what do you have planned?" Nathen asked.

"I'm going to take on the gym then make a B-Line to Oak Town." Karina said happily.

"Cool, and if you happen to run into the others you don't have to steer clear of them, just say hi and explain yourself." Nathen said as he turned to the Pokémon Center. "I'm sure that they'll understand."

"Okay, good luck with your battles later today." Karina said as she ran into town.

"She's a peppy one," Nathen said as he walked into the Pokémon Center. "Wait, wasn't Em with me?"

_(Cragrock Town – Outside the Gym – 7:20 A.M.)_

"I can't believe that it's closed," Karina sighed as she rested her head on the locked doors. "Maybe I was too early."

"_You think?_" Avalor sighed. "_Someone's coming,_"

"Really?" Karina asked. "Who else..."

Before Karina could even finish her thought she was tackled to the ground by our beloved champ.

"Oh Karina, I've missed you so much!" Emily said as her grip on Karina got tighter and tighter. "Where have you been? Harmonic's a wreak, um…Karina?"

When Emily eased back she noticed that Karina had swirls for eyes and looked a daze.

"It's...nice to see you too Emi," Karina said groggily as she continued laying on the ground. "Um, could you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry," Emily said as she moved off of Karina.

"It's okay," Karina said as she sat up and scratched her head. "It's nice to see you Emi, it really has been a long time."

"I know, but why are you here in Cragrock? Shouldn't you be in Harmonic right now stopping the council?" Emily asked.

"I know, but I...I don't think that I'm ready to confront them yet," Karina said softly.

"What're you talking about?" Emily asked in a confused tone. "Of course you can bring them down, you're one of the strongest people I know."

"Thanks Emily, but I think what Nathen said was right," Karina sighed. "I still need to strengthen my heart and my will."

"Wait Nathen, as in 'Nathen Pierce' Nathen?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Karina asked in a worried tone.

"Of course I know him! He's currently my Ex," Emily said which surprised Karina. "And even though we're not together as a couple, I still love him as my one and only true love."

"Okay, I'm happy that you found the love of your life, but I never figured that it was going to be in Nathen," Karina said in a confused tone.

"You don't believe me?" Emily asked in a hurt tone. "Fine, come back to the Pokémon Center and you can ask him yourself."

"Emi I believe you, and as much as I'd like to I can't," Karina sighed.

"What do you mean you can't? Don't tell me that asshole Jack is still hounding down on you about meeting with others?" Emily sighed.

"No, I ditched Jack back at day 1," Karina chuckled. "But I kind of ditched the rest of my friends, one of which who is supposed to be my new escort, to explore around and see what I can do on my own as a trainer."

"Are you nuts?" Emily yelled in a concerned tone. "Do you know what the council will do to you and your escort if they found out about this?"

"I know, and that's why I need you to keep quiet about this!" Karina hushed. "No should know that I'm here, especially my friends."

"I see, well you can count on me." Emily said. "So who's this new escort of yours?"

"His name is Vahn Sire, and he's been one of my best friends since we've known each other," Karina said as she started to blush.

"I recognize that color...you're in love with Vahn aren't you!" Emily said slyly.

"Please be quiet, and yes...I know that the council will never approve, but I love Vahn with all my heart." Karina said as she got even redder.

"Don't worry Kari, I'm sure that you can find a way to be with Vahn," Emily said. "I only wish that I could be with Nathen again."

"I'm sure that you'll find someone new," Karina said as the two old friends stood up.

"Yeah, but Nathen will always be the best boyfriend that I've ever had," Emily purred as she slightly turned pink. "He was so kind, caring, a bit too protective, but above all he was someone that anyone could connect with. But he just doesn't seem that way anymore."

"What do you mean?" Karina asked as the two sat down on a bench.

"Well, Nathen was one who would always get into a battle and always aim to be the very best, but now...he seems more like someone who only battles to kill time, never for fun or for the thrill." Emily sighed. "If only I won that match,"

"Emi, when did you first notice Nathen changing?" Karina asked.

"About when he threw his title match against me to protect me from TUA," Emily replied. "You don't think that the two are connected do you?"

"I could guess," Karina sighed. "Well, I should go head for Oak Town."

"Weren't you going to challenge the twins?" Emily asked.

"I was, but the gym's closed." Karina sighed.

"Not anymore," Emily said as she pointed out how the gym was now officially open.

"Yes! Now to see if I haven't lost my touch with gym battles." Karina said as she ran over to the gym.

"Hey wait up!" Emily said as she ran after Karina.

_(Cragrock Town – Gym Lobby – 7:45 A.M.)_

"Excuse me, I'm here to challenge the gym," Karina called as she looked around the water and rock lined lobby.

"Oh hello," a female voice said softly.

The girl had brunette hair that reached down to her elbows and looked to be held in a ponytail style by a knot made from her own hair while still on her head, her eyes were a deep blue color, she was dressed in a blue top, it's the same shade as a Kawawisk's fur, and seems to have the same bubble design on it too. She strangely wears a pair of Flippers on her feet, and not so strangely a pair of white shorts.

A slight pause fell on the group as the girl studied Emily and Karina.

"Brother!" the girl called as she ran down the hall she came from.

"Um..." Karina said in disbelief.

"I think it was me," Emily sighed. "I am the Champion after all, so I guess seeing me here caught her off guard"

Soon, the girl came running back with a man in tow. The man had blue hair that reached to his shoulders with a slight wave to it, he had deep brown eyes, he was in pair of mountain boots, and he wears a heavy black jacket over a t-shirt that has a brown camouflage pattern on it, his trousers are just as heavy as his jacket and are also black.

"See see, I told you that the Champ and a princess came!" the girl said frantically which caught Karina off guard.

"_How did she find out?_" Karina asked herself.

"Be quiet Marina" the man said as he hit Marina over the head.

"OW! That hurt Rocke!" Marina whined as she grabbed her head.

"I'm sorry about my sister," Rocke sighed. "I'm Rocke Smith, and this is my sister Marina, it's nice to see you again Champion and it's nice to finally be able to meet you Lady Valor."

"The feeling's mutual," Emily sighed.

"It's nice to meet you two also, but please don't call me Lady Valor," Karina asked. "Please just call me Karina."

"Of course My Lady," Rocke said.

"Sure thing Kari," Marina said happily. "So what brings you two here?"

"I'm just catching up with an old friend," Emily said.

"And I'm here to challenge you for the badge," Karina said proudly.

"It'd be an honor to battle you Karina," Rocke said. "Now which of us would you like to battle?"

"Um...I'm not sure," Karina said as she started to think.

"Karina's in a hurry, so how about we make it a double battle where Karina and I will battle you two and all of us will only use one Pokémon?" Emily said cutting in.

"A little unorthodox, but I guess it couldn't hurt," Rocke said.

"And if we beat Emily we might become the new Champs!" Marina said happily.

"_Like that'll happen,_" Emily said under her breath.

"I guess it's settled," Rocke said. "Karina, Emily, we accept your challenge."

_(Cragrock Town – Pokémon Gym Battlefield – 8:00 A.M.)_

The field had several level where each were linked together with a pools of water, there were also several stones littered around the field

"Alright, are you ready you two?" Rocke said from across the field.

"Ready," Karina and Emily said.

"Alright then, time to use our strength, Mounteon get out here!" Rocke said as he threw out a Pokeball revealing his Mounteon.

"Lets show these trainers how strong water can be! Vaporeon, get out here!" Marina called out as she threw out a Pokémon revealing her Vaporeon who dived into one of the pools of water

"A water terrain, and a rock terrain, I really wish that I had Lanturn right now," Karina sighed as she pulled out a Pokeball. "But you'll do just fine, Tikaroar come out!"

"Lucario come out!" Emily said as she and Karina each threw out a Pokeball revealing their Pokémon.

"So the battle will be between our Vaporeon and Mounteon, and you Lucario and Tikaroar?" Rocke called out. "Sounds good to me, let's get this battle going."

"Right," Karina called out. "Emi, please hold back and stick to support, I need to win this on my own."

"Alright good luck," Emily said. "Lucario hold back and stick to support."

"Car," Lucario grunted. "_Good luck little one,_"

"_Thanks,_" Tikaroar barked as he jumped forward.

"Interesting tactic," Rocke sighed "Either way it doesn't matter to me,"

"Me either, Vaporeon use Dive!" Marina called as her Vaporeon went underwater.

"Now to battle, Mounteon use Terra Claw" Rocke said as he Pokémon dug his paws into the hard ground and when he pulled them out they had changed into sharp and rigid claws. "Now attack!"

"Tikaroar, use Energy Ball!" Karina called out as her Pokémon released it's attack at the charging Pokémon, but when it hit the Mounteon just kept on charging. "That Mounteon must be stronger than the last one I faced. Quick hold back Mounteon with Magical Leaf!"

As Tikaroar released his attack, Mounteon was stalled, but he just kept pushing forward. And before long he was able to connect his attack sending Tikaroar flying back.

"Now use Stone Edge," Rocke said as his Pokémon fired off several sharpened stones.

"Vaporeon use Bubblebeam!" Marina called out as Vaporeon appeared from a pool behind Tikaroar.

"Lucario use Fast Guard," Emily said as her Pokémon jumped forward grabbing Tikaroar pulling him out of the way of the attacks which intersected with each other causing harm to each other.

"Damnit Marina, you need to time it better," Rocke growled as he hit his sister again.

"Don't hit me, and it's not my fault that Lucario was that fast." Marina argued.

"Have you ever wondered how they became Gym Leader's together?" Karina whispered.

"A little," Emily sighed.

"Still, I have an opening, I need you to get Vaporeon and Mounteon together," Karina whispered as he continued looking over at the arguing siblings.

"Right," Emily said. "_Lucario get Vaporeon and Mounteon together,_"

"_Right,_" Lucario said as he jumped into a pool.

A second later Lucario had chased Vaporeon out of the water and had her next to Mounteon.

"Hey, Rocke, Marina!" Karina called out.

"What?" Rocke and Marina answered back before noticing the change in where their Pokémon were.

"Tikaroar use Gaia Burst!" Karina called out as her Tikaroar fired off a powerful green blast into the two Eevee evolutions sending them flying in to a rock face.

When the dust cleared both Vaporeon and Mounteon were seen with swirls for eyes meaning that they were knocked out.

"Aw...we lost...Ow! Don't hit me Rocke!" Marina said as she grabbed her head.

"Well, that was a good battle! You managed to beat us, well done. Here, take the Opposites Badge!" Marina and Rocke said in unison after returning their Pokémon.

"Alright! I won the badge!" Karina cheered.

"Congrats," Emily said kindly.

_(Gym Lobby)_

"Here you go Karina, the Opposites Badge" Rocke said as he placed the badge in Karina's hand.

"Thanks, to think that this is my first Pokoh Region badge," Karina said as she stared into the badge.

"Your first, I thought that this was your fourth?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm actually working as a coordinator, but I decided that I might as well combat the gym for a little training." Karina said.

"It doesn't matter why you did it, you still won," Rocke said.

"Right, well, I guess I should be heading for Oak Town now." Karina said as she pocketed the badge. "Now remember you three, I was never here."

"Right," Emily, Marina and Rocke said as Karina ran off in the direction of Oak Town.

"Now, what'll you be doing today Champ?" Rocke asked.

"Oh I'll be back later; I'm currently traveling with a few friends who're at the Pokémon Center right now." Emily said as she turned in the direction of the Pokémon Center.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you then!" Marina said as Emily walked off.

_**Karina has won her first badge from her home region, but as she makes her way to Oak Town, will her friends be able to make the same victory and follow her to the Town of Legends?**_

_(Cragrock Town – Pokémon Center Visitor Room – 7:40 A.M.)_

"Man, Karina did a crack job on forming this thing," Nathen yawned as he worked on shaping the small crystal. "But maybe she did it a little too well."

Since Nathen received the stone he's had himself locked in the room that he shares with Elaina, upon Alice's insisting that she and Emily share a room while Vahn stays in another with Trayton and Kris and Hope share another with Amber. For the few minutes that Nathen has had the stone he's been able to get it into a decent ellipse shape, but he hasn't been able to shrink down it's size.

"I could use aura, but that'd ruin it." Nathen sighed as he spun the gem around on his index finger. "But that doesn't mean that a good aura trimming won't work."

A second later, Nathen formed an old fashioned dagger in his hand. The dagger looked like a real dagger, even though it was forged out of aura.

"Not let's see, it's coming off perfectly," Nathen said as he slowly started to shrink the stone down. "A few more seconds and the size'll be perfect."

"Ugh, what're you doing?" Elaina asked groggily as he looked up from her pillow with which she had her head buried into. "You do know that it isn't even 9 yet right?"

"Yeah, but you know me, once it turns 6 I have to get up," Nathen sighed as he put the stone in the dim light that was shining from the window. "What do you think?"

"Pretty," Elaina sighed as she stared into the stone. "Is it a gift for Alice or Emily?"

"Neither," Nathen said as he reached into his black hole of a bag and pulled out a small black case.

"Who then and you'd better not say me," Elaina sighed as she rolled over towards a wall. "_Please be me, Please be me,_"

"Nope, Karina made it and she wants me to make it into a necklace for Hope," Nathen said as he opened the case and pulled out some gold material.

"_Damn...wait, what do I care about a stone?_" Elaina asked herself as she crossed her arms and rested them on her pillow and her head on her arms. "So you ran into Karina? How is the little runaway?"

"She's doing fine," Nathen sighed as he forced a chain clamp onto the stone. "She's been training her aura rather well and she looks like she's been able to take care of herself pretty well."

"Cool," Elaina said softly. "Nathen...what does Vahn see in Karina?"

"Well, it's not as much as what he sees in her, but it's more like what they've been through together." Nathen sighed as he stopped working. "Those two have been together since the very beginning, so you'll need to do something pretty big to keep those two from admitting to each other."

"Oh, well I guess I should just give in," Elaina sighed.

"I wouldn't just give up, but you shouldn't just target one love interest," Nathen said as he continued working on the gold chain. "Even though you may not be able to find a future with Vahn, you should still try and find one that'll make you happy."

"I guess you're right," Elaina sighed. "Maybe I should try looking for someone else,"

"That's good," Nathen said as he pulled up the stone attached to a gold chain. "What do you think?"

"Its beautiful big brother," Elaina said softly as she sat up in her bed. "Can...Can I try it on?"

"I don't see why not," Nathen said as he walked over to Ellis and knelt down before her. "And...there,"

"Thanks," Elaina said as she lifted up the stone and stared into it. "It's beautiful, I'm sure that Hope will love it."

"Thanks, why don't you relax and go back to sleep?" Nathen said as he removed the necklace.

"I guess I could," Elaina yawned in light tone. "Nathen...thanks for playing our brother for us, I'm happy to have you as part of my family."

"It's nothing Elaina," Nathen said as he tucked his sister in. "Now get some rest, we have a big day ahead."

"Okay," Elaina yawned as she started to fall asleep once again.

As Nathen walked towards the door, when he opened it he was surprised to see Alice waiting for him.

"Alice...is something wrong?" Nathen asked in a worried tone.

"No, I'm fine, I was...just coming to see if you were awake yet." Alice stuttered.

"Oh, well I'm awake," Nathen sighed. "Are you sure that there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm sure; well...I'm going to do a little shopping so I'll be back soon." Alice said as she ran down the hall.

"Something's up, and I'll find out what." Nathen sighed as he walked down the hall only to meet up with Hope who looked like she was having trouble sleeping. "Morning Hope,"

"Good morning Nathen," Hope yawned. "How was your night?"

"Fine, but you look exhausted," Nathen said as he knelt down to Hope's height.

"I feel it too, I was having trouble sleeping," Hope sighed.

"I see; is there anything that you want to talk about?" Nathen asked as he sat up against the wall with his legs crossed.

"I guess I could," Hope said as she sat on Nathen's lap and he started braiding her hair.

"Good, so what's on your mind?" Nathen said as he put a few rubber bands in his mouth.

"Well, I guess I've been scared that Karina left because of me," Hope whispered.

"Now that's absurd," Nathen chuckled as he tied one of the braids at the end. "Karina left because she wanted to see if she could live on her own, it's no one's fault. _Except maybe mine_,"

"I know, but I'm worried that I played a part in it," Hope sighed as Nathen finished by tying the two braids he made to the bottom length of Hope's hair.

"You had no part in it," Nathen said as he pulled out the necklace and put it around Hope's neck. "And this is all the proof that you'll need."

"It's beautiful," Hope said as she awed at the stone. "Where did you get it?"

"Karina, I saw her this morning and she asked me to make it into a necklace for you before she left." Nathen said. "I think she was worried that you were blaming yourself for her leaving so she had me give it to you to say that she was sorry."

"Nathen...thanks," Hope said as she quickly spun around and gave Nathen a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nothing; now you'd netter take care of that." Nathen said as Hope stood up.

"I will," Hope said before running off.

"Sweet kid," Nathen said as he stood up. "She reminds me a lot of like how Kyra was when she was that age."

"Speaking of which, Kyra must be worried out of her mind considering that she wasn't able to get in touch with me after the last check in."

As Nathen started down the hall he quickly came in contact with Emily head first.

"Oh my gosh, Nathen are you alright?" Emily asked as she helped Nathen stand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Nathen chuckled as he regained his senses. "Why were you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I was hoping to see if we could spend the day together," Emily asked as she started to blush. "You know, like how we did when we were dating...but as friends."

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Nathen said as he scratched his head. "But just as long as we don't run over the gym battles."

"I promise that you'll all get your chance at the gym, just like Karina did." Emily said.

"So she got her battle," Nathen said. "How'd she do against the opposites?"

"We won it!" Emily said proudly.

"We, so you two battled together?" Nathen sighed. "Oh well, I'm glad that you two got to reconnect."

"Yeah, well when do you think we can spend some time together?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know that we'll get our time," Nathen said. "Now if you don't mind, I need to do some investigating."

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll see you later?" Emily said.

"Sure," Nathen said as he rounded the corner. "Oh, and make sure that Vahn gets this,"

"Sure, but what is it?" Emily said as she caught a letter that Nathen threw over to her.

"A letter from Karina, remember to give it to Vahn." Nathen said as he walked out of sight.

"Okay I guess," Emily said as she looked the letter over. "Maybe I should just give it to him now."

"Oh good morning Champ," Vahn yawned as he opened the door to his room.

"Hey Vahn, um this is for you," Emily said as she gave Vahn the unmarked envelope.

"Thanks, who's it from?" Vahn asked as he opened the envelope.

"Oh, it's a message from Karina, Nathen told me to give it to you." Emily said.

"What?" Vahn said frantically as he pulled the message out.

_**Vahn, I hope that you all have been able to live without me. I know that I probably caused some problems with everyone worrying about me, but I want you all to know that I'm fine and that I'm handling myself alright...although I do miss everyone's company and your cooking above all. Also my egg hatched and I got my very first Crystkey! I decided to name her Snow.**_

_**Vahn...I hope that you aren't angry about me leaving, and please don't be mad at Nathen for me only telling him about this, I knew that you would've either tried to stop me or would've tried to go with me, but I need to be able to do this on my own.**_

_**I really miss you and everyone **__**else;**__** I hope that Hope likes her gift. I can't wait to see everyone in Oak Town. Good luck with your Gym Battles, Karina.**_

"Karina...alright, I need to keep strong and press on!" Vahn said proudly. "And when I meet up with Karina, I'm going to cook her one hell of a meal!"

"That's good to know," Emily said. "Well I'd better get ready for today."

"Okay, I hope that you'll watch our Gym battles." Vahn said as he turned back to his room.

"Of course I will," Emily said. "Oh, and there's one more thing I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?" Vahn asked.

"Come in close, I only want you to hear this," Emily said as she motioned for Vahn to come in closer.

"Um...okay," Vahn said as he leaned in.

"I'm glad that Karina was able to find a friend in you," Emily whispered. "But I swear that if you hurt her or cause her any pain, then I'll hunt you down and kill you with my own hands. Do you understand me Vahn Sire?"

"Yes ma'am," Vahn stuttered as he slowly moved away from Emily.

"Good, now I best be off," Emily said in her normally cheerful tone as she walked off.

"What was that all about?" Vahn asked himself as Nathen walked forward.

"Hey Vahn," Nathen said.

"Oh, hey Nathen...um, in your time with Emily has she ever made any threats?" Vahn asked in a worrisome tone.

"Not that I know of, she can't make threats or bluffs worth shit," Nathen said as he started to think. "That is unless she see that her friends or family may be at risk, then she becomes really serious and whatever she says she'll make sure that it happens."

"Grand," Vahn sighed. "I guess I'd better watch myself."

"She threatened you about Karina didn't she?" Nathen chuckled.

"It's not funny man, if I don't make sure that Karina's well taken care of, she'll be the end of me." Vahn said in a paranoid tone.

"Don't worry, just make sure that she's happy and Em will leave you alone." Nathen assured.

"Thanks I guess," Vahn sighed. "Oh, and I guess I should apologize for how I acted when we learned that Karina left."

"It's okay, she means a lot to you, so it's natural for you to panic and look for someone to blame," Nathen said as he turned back towards the main lobby. "Just try and keep a cool head from now on."

"I will," Vahn chuckled as he turned back to his room. "Alright, I guess I should get some training in."

_(Cragrock Town – Shopping District – 10:00 A.M.)_

We're here to see Alice sitting on a bench in the fountain circle with a bag next to her full of different supplies.

"Why do I feel like this?" Alice asked herself as she looked into the locket Nathen had given her. "I'm not the jealous type, so why do I feel like I'm so mad at Nathen and Emily? They're Ex's after all, so why am I so scared that they might re-ignite their old flame?"

For what seemed like hours Alice sat quietly on the bench contemplating her loves love life, but as the day started to get later, she knew that she'd have to go cheer on her love and her friends, but something in her heart was keeping her from going.

"I should be going to support everyone, but for some reason, I can't bring myself to go," Alice sighed. "I shouldn't be putting my feelings before supporting others, but...I just can't face them until I get myself in order."

"Excuse me miss, but you look like you got a lot on your mind," a soft voice said next to Alice.

"Oh, hello little girl," Alice said as she looked over at a little girl.

The girl looked to be about 6, she had shoulder length brunette hair with a braid coming down on her right side, bright yellow eyes, and she was wearing a white sundress and nothing else.

"And I do, it's more of a matter of what I feel about the man that I love."

"Did he do something stupid?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm just a little scared since his old flame has come into the picture." Alice sighed.

"So you're scared that you'll lose him to his Ex?" the girl asked.

"I guess I am," Alice sighed. "_This girl...she reminds me so much of...of my baby sister Kayla,_"

"_Maybe...maybe she is Kayla? She looks so much like her, even her voice, I know that I shouldn't, but I really hope that she is._"

"Are you alright miss?" the girl asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Alice said frantically. "So...you know why I'm sitting here sulking, why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm just walking around town." the girl said happily.

"Oh, well I guess I should go meet my friends at the Gym," Alice sighed as she grabbed her bag and stood up.

"One thing about your boyfriend," the girl said. "If you believe in your love with him, then you two should be fine. Just don't fear what might happen, and keep hold of what you already have."

"Thanks," Alice said with a smile. "Oh, I never introduced myself, I'm Alice."

"It's nice to meet you Alice," the girl said with a smile. "I'm..."

"Kayla!" a male voice yelled out.

"_Kayla?_" Alice said to herself as she slowly backed away.

"I'm over here brother!" Kayla yelled.

"I can see that," the boy said as he gasped for breath.

"_I don't believe it, he...he looks just like Alex, and he even sounds like him,_" Alice stuttered in disbelief.

The boy was about 9, he had spiky red hair, deep green eyes, he wore a black short sleeved shirt and a gray pair of shorts.

"Why did you run away?" the boy asked.

"Sorry Alex," Kayla said.

"_He even has the same name,_" Alice stuttered as she started to panic. "_Please...please let this just be a bad dream,_"

"Alice, are you alright?" Kayla asked as she tugged on Alice's clothes.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine; I guess I spaced out a bit." Alice chuckled.

"So you're Alice, you wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Alexis would you?" Alex asked.

"_Alexis...Alexis...I never would've thought that I would her that bitches name in this manner,_" Alice growled as she tightened her fist. "I'm not quite sure, who is she to you and what does she look like?"

"Well, she looks a lot like you in features except her...breasts...are a little bigger and she had red eyes that seemed to shine blue, and the last time we saw her she was in a white dress." Alex said as a little red appeared on his cheeks after describing Alexis. "And she sort of acted like a sister to us,"

"_Yeah...it's 'that' Alexis,_" Alice groaned with a blank and slightly angry look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I know of her, I just don't think that I've met her."

"Oh, well if you happen to meet her, tell her that we said hi." Alex said. "Come on Kayla, Auntie's waiting on us."

"Okay, bye Alice," Kayla said as she and her brother ran off.

"See ya!" Alice said as she waved good bye. "_I swear, that woman had better be dead, because if I find out that she isn't then I'll put her back in her grave personally!_"

_(Cragrock Town – Pokémon Gym – 2:30 P.M.)_

"It's almost 3; can we please get going with the gym battles?" Vahn sighed.

"Not until Alice gets here," Nathen said. "I know that you're bored, but I don't want to start without Alice."

"Fine, I guess we can wait a little longer," Vahn said.

"Wait a little longer for what?" Alice asked from behind him making Vahn jump.

"Afternoon, Alice." Nathen chuckled.

"Afternoon everyone, I hope I didn't hold you all up." Alice said.

"No, you just took several hours." Vahn groaned.

"I'm sorry, I had a lot on my mind," Alice said.

"It doesn't matter now," Emily said. "We're all here so lets just get going."

"Em's right," Nathen sighed as he activated the gym's automatic doors. "So shall we get these battles underway?"

"Right," everyone said as they all walked into the gym.

As soon as they all entered they were surprised to see the mixtures of water and rock.

"Ah, another set of challengers," a man said as he walked out in a referee uniform.

"Hey Eric," Nathen said.

"Chris?" Eric said. "What're you doing here?"

"Taking on the gym, what else?" Nathen said as he took Eric's hand.

"So you're done refereeing?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still with the league," Nathen sighed. "And it's Nathen."

"I gotcha, so who all is battling the gym today?" Eric asked.

"Me, Vahn and Trayton," Nathen said.

"Three eh, well I was hoping for an even number." Eric said.

"I'll battle then!" Elaina said in a tone similar toe Ellis's

"You'll battle Ellis?" Vahn said. "I thought you were a coordinator,"

"I am, but I took on the gyms before I came here," Elaina said as she stood next to Nathen.

"Perfect! Now if you'll follow me," Eric said as he led everyone to the main field while everyone else went to the spectators stands.

_(Cragrock Town – Pokémon Gym Battlefield – 3:03 P.M.)_

"Rocke, Marina, I got four more for you," Eric said.

"Hi! We're Marina and Rocke, the leaders at this gym! You better be ready for one crazy battle!" Rocke and Marina said.

"Alright, so how do you want this to go through you two?" Eric asked.

"How many competitors do we have?" Rocke asked.

"4" Eric replied.

"Wow," Marina awed. "Wait, how about we do what we did with the princess?"

"Still unorthodox, but I guess it's better than nothing." Rocke sighed. "There will be two battles, the challengers will pair up in teams of two, and when they face us we will all use 1 Pokémon as 'someone' forgot to get the rest of them from Nurse Joy."

"I said I was sorry." Marina whined.

"So each team will consist of 2 Pokémon, each of which will be provided by both members," Nathen said. "Alright, Vahn you and Trayton will be a team while Ellis and I'll be the other team."

"Sounds good to me, but we get to go first." Vahn said.

"Fine by me, come on Ellis," Nathen said as the two walked over to a competitors stand.

"Oh...okay," Elaina said as she followed Nathen.

"Alright, so who're our next competitors?" Marina asked.

"We are," Vahn said as he and Trayton walked forward. "I'm Vahn Sire,"

"And I'm Trayton Harrison," Trayton said.

"Alright then, time to use our strength, Graveler get out here!" Rocke said as he threw out a Pokeball and a large boulder shaped Pokémon appeared.

"Right! Let's show this trainer how strong water can be! Taranqua come out here!" Marina said as she threw out a Pokeball and a large spider appeared.

_The Pokemon has sixteen white eyes, eight on each side of its head, and a main color of blue for its body. It has eight legs still, which have two blowholes in each of the front legs, the bottom halves now white not blue. Its body and head have a blowhole on each._

_(Spectators Stand)_

"God that spider is ugly," Amber said.

"Let's see what the PokéDex says," Hope said as she pulled out a her PokéDex.

_**Taranqua, the Water Tarantula Pokémon, and the evolved form of Aquspi**__**,**__** It can now spray water over a fifteen meter radius, and has the ability to dive to great depths.**_

"I don't care what the PokéDex says, that thing is still ugly," Amber said.

_(Battlefield)_

"A rock and a water type Pokémon? Not the best partnership is it?" Vahn said.

"No, but they got can be beaten easily if you know what to use." Trayton said. "I'll focus on Graveler, let's go Boxight!"

_The Pokémon that came from the Pokeball had a larger Boxer Type body, which was the color of the symbol for fighting types, its paws now black and its underbelly and snout are still white. Both of its front paws are now large boxing gloves, and it generally chooses to walk on its back paws_

"When did Scraxer evolve?" Vahn asked as he pulled out his PokéDex.

"Right around Windan actually." Trayton said.

_**Boxight, the Boxing Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Scraxer**__**,**__** This Pokémon is no longer a Pokémon used often as pets, it now being far too aggressive, and also far too proud in itself.**_

"Alright then, I guess it's time to see what my newest Pokémon can do, Lets go Nightshade!" Vahn said as he threw out his Pokeball revealing the Pokémon he got from his egg.

_The Pokémon had a body size similar to a Staravia, it's back and wings are a pitch black, the belly and the wings interior are a dark gray, it's eyes are a piercing dark red color, a large piece of silver metal is at the base of the Pokémon's collar and wraps around to the back of its neck, in the center of the metal is a black gem._

"I've never seen a Shadaven this close up," Trayton said as he pulled out his PokéDex.

_**Shadaven, the Dark Future Pokémon, much like the Pokémon Absol, this Pokémon can for see the dangers in the future, but unlike how Absol works to prevent them, Shadaven prefers to watch the events unfold and only step in if the events take a turn of the worse. The beak on this Pokémon and **__**its**__** talons are incredibly strong and can do major damage.**_

"A dark flying type eh, so I take it that you'll go after the bug?" Trayton said he pocketed his PokéDex.

"Yup," Vahn said.

"Are both competitors and the leaders ready?" Eric asked.

"Ready!" Vahn, Trayton, Marina and Rocke said at the same time.

"Alright the match between the Gym Leader's Graveler and Taranqua and the Challengers Boxight and Shadaven will now begin, this is a 2 on 2 double battle, there is no time limits and when both of their of one sides Pokémon are unable to battle the match is over. Begin!" Eric said.

"Alright, use Geyser!" Marina called out as her Pokémon shot out a concentrated blast of hot water from its blowholes creating a steamy fog and hitting both the opponents.

"And now it's a sweat lodge," Nathen sighed.

"What're their chances of winning?" Elaina asked.

"Pretty decent if their Pokémon can keep coordinated." Nathen said.

"Use Defog!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon jumped up and flapped his wings causing the fog to dissipate, which also reveal Rocke's Graveler closing in.

"Boxight!" Trayton called out as he watched the Graveler ram into Boxight with the move Rollout. "Wait, Use Recoil!"

After giving out the command, Boxight retook its footing and forced up against the charging Graveler holding him dead in his tracks. Boxight then delivered a sharp punch into Graveler sending him skidding into a rock.

"Graveler!" Rocke called out. "It'll be risky, but get between both of them and use Explosion!"

After giving out his command, Graveler once again used Rollout charging towards Boxight who intercepted him. While being pushed back, Boxight was trying to keep from being run over, but soon Graveler released all the energy it had in one huge explosion.

After the smoke cleared, Shadaven was clearly unharmed as he was practically hoovering beneath the roof, Graveler was obviously unconscious, but what everyone was anxious to know was if Boxight had fainted from the attack. Which was revealed that Boxight was still standing due to it's ability known as Last Leg, which prevented the Pokémon from fainting by a move that'll KO them in one move.

"I guess that was pointless," Rocke sighed as he returned his Pokemon. "You'd better not screw this up,"

"I won't!" Marina said. "Use Water Pulse!"

After calling out her attack it was heading for Boxight, but Vahn was thinking of protecting him.

"Nightshade block the attack!" Vahn called out. But his Pokémon didn't move, which caused the attack to land knocking out Boxight.

"Both Graveler and Boxight are unable to battle," Eric said.

"Why didn't you block it?" Vahn called out.

"Maybe it is its nature?" Trayton said after returning his Pokemon.

"I don't care, use Dark Wing!" Vahn called out but Nightshade didn't even move. "Why won't you move?"

After yelling Nightshade used a Dark Pulse was at an incredible power, which when connecting with Taranqua caused a huge explosion. And when the smoke cleared, Taranqua was clearly unconscious.

"Taranqua is unable to battle, meaning that the team of Vahn and Trayton are the victors." Eric said.

"Aw... we lost... Ow! Don't hit me Rocke!" Marina sighed.

"Well, that was a good battle! You managed to beat us, well done. Here, take the Opposites Badge!" Marina and Rocke said in unison.

"Alright! We did it!" Trayton cheered.

"Yeah," Vahn said as he returned his Pokémon, but paused for a second. "Alright Nathen, it's yours and Ellis's turn."

"Right," Nathen said as he and Elaina took Vahn and Trayton's position, who had gone up to the stands.

"Ready sis?" Nathen asked.

"Yeah, but when can we reveal the whole thing about Ellis and I?" Elaina said as she pulled out a Pokeball.

"As soon as Ellis is up if need be," Nathen said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Now shall we go light and dark?"

"What?" Elaina asked.

"I use Aura, while you use your Zoroark," Nathen sighed.

"Oh, yeah that'll work," Elaina said. "Which will you go after?"

"I'll target Marina, you take care of Rocke," Nathen said as he threw out his Pokeball revealing his Lucario Aura.

"Sounds good to me, he looks more like the heavy hitter anyway." Elaina said as she threw out her Pokeball revealing her Zoroark Shade.

"Time to use our strength, Gotain get out here," Rocke said as he threw out his Pokeball revealing his Gotain.

"Let's show them how strong water can be! Statiphin come out here!" Marina said as she threw out a Pokeball revealing a dolphin which dived into one of the pool.

_The dolphins main body is a blue color, it's underbelly is a light blue color, on the front side of the fins are a yellow edge that resembles a lightning bolt, lightning bolts are on both of the top sides._

_(Stands)_

"What a beautiful looking Pokémon," Hope said. "What does the PokéDex say?"

_**Statiphin, the Static Dolphin Pokémon, this Pokémon is a playful one and only uses a small jolt to shock people, but when battling to protect those that it cares about the electrical current can reach lethal limits.**_

"I want one!" Hope said.

"Maybe we'll run into one?" Vahn said.

_(Battlefield)_

"Alright the rules for this battle are no different from the last battle, so the battle between the Gym Leaders and Marina and Rocke Smith, and the challengers Nathen Pierce and Ellis Rayne will now Begin." Eric said.

"Alright, Gotain use Breaker!" Rocke called out as his Pokémon started charging towards his opponents while his horns began to glow brightly.

"I was oping for a challenge," Elaina sighed. "Can I end this quickly?"

"I guess," Nathen shrugged while he was trailing Statiphin with his aura.

"Alright, Shade, don't kill him but put him in the ground." Elaina said with a smirk.

"_With pleasure,_" Shade said as he took position in front of the charging Gotain.

As Gotain got closer and closer, but just before Gotain rammed into Shade, he had his had raised. When Gotain collided a large dust cloud was kicked up, but once it settled everyone was astonished to see that Shade was holding Gotain in place with just one hand.

"That's...that's impossible." Rocke whispered.

"_Ah man, I was hoping for more a challenge, that barely even tickled._" Shade sighed.

"_Let go!_" Gotain yelled.

"_No, as a matter of fact, I think your battle is over,_" Shade said as his grip got tighter and he lifted Gotain into the air. "_Sleep tight,_"

Within an instant Shade hammered Gotain into the ground. Once the dust that was kicked up died down it was revealed that Shade had made a crater from ramming (_**No pun intended**_) Gotain into the ground, and Gotain was clearly unconscious.

"Go...Gotain in unable to battle," Eric said.

"_That Pokémon must have an immense amount of power to not only stall Gotain, but to be able to lift him, drop him in the ground, and knock him out without any effort,_" Rocke sighed. "_If that Zoroark was that strong, then who knows how powerful that Lucario is._"

"I can't believe that Gotain lost that easily." Marina said.

"Be on your guard, that Lucario will be on your Pokémon for sure," Rocke said.

"R...Right," Marina stuttered. "Statiphin use Discharge,"

After giving her command every single pool began to glow brightly and release a powerful electrical current.

"_Like that'll stop me,_" Nathen sighed. "_Aura, find her with your Aura then pull her our with Psychic,_"

"_At once master,_" Aura said as she started to glow.

Through Aura's eyes, Statiphin is sitting in a canal under the ground. But before long the electrical current subsided and Statiphin was being forced through a canal and soon was pulled out of a pool and raised into the air.

"Statiphin! Try and get free!" Marina called out.

"_Ground her,_" Nathen said as Aura used Psychic to force Statiphin down to the ground.

Once the dust settled, Statiphin was clearly unconscious from the force of the fall.

"I guess we handled that a little roughly," Nathen whistled as he, Marina and Elaina recalled their Pokémon.

"Yeah, maybe we should go for preparation instead of efficiency and speed." Elaina said. "But I'm still glad that you let me battle with you brother."

"Same here," Nathen said as he looked over at Rocke and Marina who were walking over to them. "Sorry about the heavy damage."

"You'd better be!" Marina said before she was hit over the head by her brother.

"Be nice, your Pokémon have incredible power and it was an honor to be able to battle them," Rocke said.

"Yeah, even though you were aggressive, it was still a great battle." Marina said.

"Thanks," Nathen and Elaina said.

_(Lobby)_

"Here you you four, the Opposites Badge," Rocke said as he gave a badge to Trayton, Vahn, Nathen and Elaina.

"Thanks," the four said.

"So what'll we be doing next?" Kris asked.

"We can either head off to Oak Town, or we can spend the night here and then head for Oak Town tomorrow." Nathen said.

"I'd like to go to Oak Town now, but I think spending the night would be best," Vahn said.

"Really now? Alright, night is then." Nathen said as everyone headed for the Pokémon Center.

"They're an odd bunch aren't they?" Eric asked.

"Yup," Marina and Rocke said.

_**With the Badges won, everyone is now resting within the Pokémon Center. But on this changing evening, what is our young princess up to?**_

_(Legend Forest – Center Meadow – 5:00 P.M.)_

"This forest is amazing," Karina awed.

"_You can only imagine what it'll be like at night,_" Avalor said.

"Yeah, I think here'll be a great place for camp," Karina said.

"_I guess,_" Avalor said as she fade away.

"Alright, now to get ready for camp," Karina said as she started unpacking her camping gear.

"Karina?" a familiar voice asked.

"That voice, Carmen?" Karina said as she looked towards a path and noticed Carmen and Gabriel.

_**Karina has had a run in with two of her friends, what will this turn out do to her during her journey? Our Hero's are moving towards Oak Town, and from there they go up the mountain to Icepeak, and then down towards the city that seems to get more and more wrapped in mystery, Harmonic City.**_

_**There you have it! I think that things are going to start get interesting for our heroes! And I hope that you all will continue to Read, Review, and above all Enjoy!**_


	47. Chapter 40: Forest Stroll!

_**Update! After this, updating will be a little delayed, so please bear with me! Anyway, Enjoy!**_

_**Legend Forest, the home of all the great Pokémon Legends. This forest also borders Oak Town, or rather, the Town of Legends. For this small Town, built within the thick of the forest and at the base of Mount Sunset, bears a unique idol. A statue that is said to represent all of the worlds legends. The grand Idol is located within a small underground temple at the town's center.**_

_**For years, traveling to this Temple to make a wish has been Karina's Dream, but as she is but a day and a half's travel from the temple, she has been discovered by her friends Gabriel and Carmen. What will this transaction hold for our young princess?**_

"C...Carmen?" Karina asked as she looked over at her friends.

"Karina!" Carmen said as she ran over to Karina. "Why did you leave? Everyone was worried about you."

"Carmen, it's nice to see the two of you." Karina said as she took on Carmen's embrace.

"It looks like you've been handling yourself pretty well," Gabriel said.

"Hey Gabriel," Karina said as Carmen let go. "I'm sorry if I worried you two, I just needed to see if I could last on my own."

"And it looks like you've been able to," Carmen said.

"Yeah, I was just about to set up camp, so why don't you two join me?" Karina asked.

"_Are you sure that's wise?_" Avalor asked.

"_Of course I'm sure, it doesn't hurt to be with friends for one night._" Karina said.

"Of course we'd love to join you," Carmen said.

"Thanks you two," Karina said.

The night was quiet for most of the time, until Gabriel decided to break the silence.

"So...who else have you run into along your travel?" Gabriel asked.

"I've made two new friends, and I ran into an old friend," Karina said. "But I had a close call with Vahn and the others."

"Are you trying to avoid them?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, but only because I don't want anyone to try and stop me." Karina sighed. "And I've been doing rather well, but I have been worried that I might end up getting lost in this forest."

"That would make things difficult for you," Gabriel said. "And if you got lost, there is a chance at you having a run in with Vahn's group."

"Yeah, so I've been sticking to the main road while I've been wanting to explore this tracker's haven," Karina sighed as she laid back on the ground.

"A tracker's Haven?" Carmen asked.

"Tracker's are the name that we Legend Hunters have given ourselves so that we don't sound like bad people." Karina said. "And with this place being one of the few Tracker Havens, people like me who've dedicated their lives to finding and capturing a Legendary Pokémon flock to these place with hopes of just seeing one."

"So Trackers are people who strive to capture Legendary Pokémon," Gabriel said.

"Yup," Karina said.

"But why is it a Haven, and what're the others?" Carmen asked.

"It's known as a Haven because of all the possible leads to Legendary sightings." Karina said. "And others include the Whirl Islands, the Burnt Tower, the Lakes of Sinnoh, Spear Pillar, any forest that's been graced with Celebi, well there are to many to count or keep track of, but Pokoh has some of the greatest Havens in all the world."

"So this place is one because of..." Carmen said.

"Three Pokémon: Celebi, Suicune, and Manasol." Karina said.

"Manasol, Manasol wouldn't happen to be grayish green wolf in silver like rock armor?" Gabriel said.

"That's it! How do you know about the great forest guardian?" Karina asked frantically as he quickly sat up.

"If you'll believe me, he and the other two Sol Pokémon helped me get Carmen back." Gabriel said.

"Tell me everything! Where did you see them? When did you see them? What was happening when you met them?" Karina asked frantically as she rushed towards Gabriel with a note pad in hand.

"Um...I'm not sure what I saw, but the next thing that I knew a glowing figure that looked like how the Sol Pokémon did appeared before me and pointed me in different directions which inevitably lead me to you, Nathen, Vahn, and Hope. And then from there back to Carmen." Gabriel said. "But while on my journey, I swore to myself that I'd take Carmen back to each of them."

"Oh...well I don't think that I should disrupt the homes of the Pokémon that reunited you with Carmen," Karina said as she put away the note pad while it was still blank.

"It's okay Karina," Gabriel said. "But why do you think that you can't explore around? Couldn't you mark your way?"

"I could, but what if others follow it and get lost like I'm sure that I will?" Karina sighed.

"So you can't leave markings and you don't want to get caught, why not try a disguise?" Carmen asked. "I'm sure that with that you can explore all you want and no one would think different of you."

"Yeah, but what disguise? I don't have any other clothes other than my Contest Dress, My swimwear, and my Pajamas." Karina sighed.

"Maybe we can set something up for you," Gabriel said.

"Really?" Carmen and Karina asked.

"Yeah, do you remember my contest outfit?" Gabriel asked.

"You mean all those black clothes?" Karina asked.

"Yeah, I was able to get a hold of some Dark Ore from Nathen, and with 'a little extra fabric', I'm sure that Carmen and I can make a female version that you can wear and not get caught." Gabriel said as a large bundle of black fabric and leather appeared behind him. "That man works fast."

"Who?" Carmen asked.

"Nathen, who else," Gabriel said as he picked up the materials and took them to his and Carmen's tent. "Remember, he said that if we ever needed anything, all we had to do was think it and then call it out and then he make it for us."

"Then why not ask for the complete garment?" Carmen asked.

"It takes the fun out of making it," Gabriel said as he pulled out a roll of measuring tape and a note pad. "Could you please get the measurements while I get ready?"

"Oh, sure." Carmen said as she took the stuff and walked over to Karina.

"I really appreciate you two helping me with this," Karina said as she let Carmen get the appropriate measurements.

"It's nothing," Carmen said. "We're just happy to help,"

After a few minutes, Gabriel was ready and Carmen had everything that Gabriel would need to make an outfit like his Contest one.

"Alright, wait here." Carmen said as she walked back to her tent.

"Oh, okay." Karina said as she walked back over to her small tent and sat down and stared at the fire that she made with her aura. "I can't believe that I'll be able to explore Legend Forest."

After what seemed like an hour or two, the disguise was finished.

"How long does it take to make these things?" Karina groaned as she petted her sleeping Crystkey.

"Hey Karina, we're done," Carmen said as she and Gabriel walked out with a black box.

"That's great!" Karina said as she stood up with her Crystkey in her arms.

"Here you go Karina, it looks just like how mine does, but it's tailored for women." Gabriel said as he gave Karina the box. "If you want, you can get dress in our tent."

"Thanks, and I think I will," Karina said as she walked over to the tent and laid down Snow on her jacket which she folded up. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

In that time, Gabriel and Carmen had prepared a meal for the three of them.

"Well, what do you think?" Karina asked as she stepped out of the tent with a little red on her face.

Karina had her black leather hooded coat, which, like Gabriel's, was plainly adorned with a silver zipper and silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle on, but it wasn't zipped up and the hood was down. Inside the coat, Karina was wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck, a black pair of pants and black gloves that covers up to her elbows, on her feet were skin tight black knee high silver trimmed heeled boots.

"It fits you great," Gabriel said.

"Thanks," Karina said. "It was a little weird having to put the tights on, but everything fits great."

"It would be for first timers, but you'll get used to it," Gabriel said. "It's late, so why don't you sit down, enjoy a good meal, then get a good nights sleep before you start exploring tomorrow."

"All that sounds great," Karina said as she sat in front of the fire. "I can't wait to start exploring."

"I'm sure that you'll find something great," Carmen said.

"Yeah...could you guys take my bag with you to Oak Town and reserve a room in the Pokemon Center for me?" Karina asked as she started eating.

"Sure, but why?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't plan on staying here all day, and my stuff will only slow me down," Karina said.

"But what about your Pokémon?" Carmen asked.

"I'll take two with me, that should be all that I need." Karina said.

"Well, I guess that'll be fine," Gabriel said. "But which two?"

"I was thinking my Crystkey Snow," Karina said as she petted her sleeping Pokémon. "And my Arcanine Hero."

"A new born, and a power house," Gabriel said. "Sounds like a decent set."

"But I still think that she should take her Gardevior also," Carmen said.

"Actually, I think you maybe right," Karina said. "I'm going out there on my own with few supplies, so a psychic would be of great help in a pinch."

"I guess it's settled then, but I'd like to know how you appear when you're full obscured." Gabriel said.

"I'm not sure if I follow," Karina said.

"Whenever I'm wearing my version of the coat, and the hood is up, my face is completely obscured." Gabriel sighed. "So I want to know if I did it right and your face is also obscured, while still being able to see clearly."

"Oh okay," Karina said as she started zipping up her coat.

"Wait," Carmen said as she walked over to Karina. "This should help keep your hair from annoying you," Carmen, using a black lace, tied Karina's hair back along her hair line. And then she let it fall over her right shoulder. "There, that she keep it safe and it out of the way."

"Thanks," Karina said as finished zipping up her coat and then pulled her hood over her head. "How's that?"

"Perfect, I can't even see your face, how well can you see?" Gabriel asked.

"Perfect 20-20 vision, whoever made you your version of these clothes must've been a great tailor." Karina said as she pulled her hood down. "I think that I'll call it a night,"

"Okay, I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow night or afternoon?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not sure, it all depends on what I come across." Karina yawned. "Goodnight,"

"Night," Carmen and Gabriel said as Karina entered her tent.

"Her aura's strong," Gabriel said as he stood up.

"You can sense it?" Carmen asked in disbelief. "Since when can you sense aura?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it started back when I was confronted by the Sol Pokémon," Gabriel said. "But it only really came forward when we met Nathen."

"That long ago?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, he had this sense about him that just...made me believe that I could do anything." Gabriel said. "Pretty stupid huh?"

"Not at all, because if it wasn't for him, who knows when we'd be back together?" Carmen said as she rested up against Gabriel. "I'd really like to see them,"

"See what?" Gabriel said.

"The Pokémon that guided you to me," Carmen said. "I know that you already said that you would take me to them, but I'm just really excited to see them with my own eyes."

"I know how you feel, they were a marvelous sight." Gabriel sighed. "We should be getting to bed also,"

"Yeah, I'm calling it a night." Carmen yawned. "Feel free to join me when you're ready."

"Okay," Gabriel said as he turned towards the fire while Carmen went to her tent. "I wonder what Vahn'll think about us running into Karina?"

"It doesn't matter, but it'll be fun to see what Karina has planned for the contest."

As Gabriel made his way towards the tent he glanced over at Karina's tent and noticed a faint light glowing from withing the tent.

"What's that light from?" Gabriel asked himself as he just waved it off. "It's none of my business, so I guess I should just worry about it once it becomes a matter of importance."

_**The night for our young princess has been an enlightening one, with her new piece of wardrobe she will begin her journey through the Legend Forest in search of any information that'll be considered important to those of the profession Tracker. But as she makes her trip, what'll become of Vahn's group as they begin their trek through the forest of legends?**_

_(Legend Forest – Clearing – 5:00 A.M.)_

"_What's with you and early mornings?_" Avalor asked as she watched Karina load her pockets with different supplies.

"I don't know, maybe Nathen's cursed me," Karina said. "But with this, I should be able to last until sunset out there in the wild."

"_Are you sure that you don't want to bring your bag with you?_" Avalor said.

"Are you starting to care? From the day I met you all you cared about was my training, and now you care about me personally?" Karina said in a slightly angered voice. "I'm not just doing this for myself as a Tracker, but as a way to improve my abilities in using aura as a way to track down other things."

"_Don't get smart with me young lady! I've always cared, and we share a mind dumb ass!_"Avalor yelled. "_And while I'm proud of you for taking such_ _diligence in your training, I don't want you ruining yourself, because I get affected to!_"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Karina sighed as she pulled out the doll that she got from her brother.

"_Your bringing Auragem?_" Avalor asked.

"I don't see it as bringing a Pokémon, but more like having a piece of my brother guiding me as something like a Guardian Angel," Karina said as she hid the doll in a pocket against her chest. "I know that it sounds childish,"

"_Not at all, remember, you and I are one in the same,_" Avalor sighed. "_While you are more caring and selfless, and I usually feel that the only one importing thing in life is oneself, I often miss Zane and wished that he was still here guiding us._"

"Maybe if Zane was alive...I could've turned out as somewhat of a mixture of the two of us," Karina chuckled as she pocketed her Pokeballs and left a note on her bag which was sitting in front of the fire pit. "Alright, I'd better be off."

"_Right,for this entire training exercise, I want you to connect to Pokémon through your aura, and above all you must not use your Pokémon should you be engaged in battle._" Avalor said as Karina pulled her hood over her head. "_You can only use Pokémon should the matter lose control while it is in your favor._"

"Yes Ma'am," Karina said as she ran out into the forest.

_**And so the training begins, but how are our other heroes handling this fine morning?**_

_(Road to Oak Town – Stone Meadow – 8:30 A.M.)_

We rejoin our heroes as they make their way to Oak Town, but they've seemed to have added an unexpected addition to their party.

"I swear Wisteria, how you could get separated from Spike and Lily 2 days ago is beyond me," Nathen sighed as he continued walking down the path with a very tired Wisteria on his back. "And what's more unbelievable is how you were able to keep on the right track."

"I said I was sorry," Wisteria said softly. "I don't know how it happened,"

"It's alright Wisteria, no one's blaming you for anything," Alice said.

"Yeah, you don't have to feel bad about getting lost for a little while," Hope said. "You'll reunite with your friends at some point."

"Thanks everyone, I knew that I could turn to you if I ever needed anything," Wisteria said as her grip on Nathen got tighter.

"Yeah, you in trouble, just find us," Nathen grunted as he had trouble breathing. "Now could you please loosen your grip? It's getting hard to breath."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Wisteria said frantically as loosen her grip.

"Please stop saying sorry," Nathen sighed.

"So we just go through this forest and then we'll be in Oak Town?" Trayton asked.

"Yup, and with our early departure, I'm positive that we'll be there before nightfall," Nathen said.

"_Sure we will_" Vahn mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that," Nathen said.

"Whatever, you know for a fact that your timing sucks," Vahn sighed.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Nathen said.

"Are those two always going at each other like that?" Emily asked Alice.

"Yeah, but it doesn't happen as often as you'd think that it would." Alice said as she stared over at her love and Vahn annoying each other with a senseless argument.

"Oh...Um Alice, since you and Nathen have been going out, what has he done for you?" Emily asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh, well um, since we've started dating we haven't actually done much as of yet," Alice said in a quiet tone. "But I'm not holding it against him."

"Still, you have to make it known that you want more from him!" Emily whispered. "Yeah dating while on a journey isn't the best, but you need to be able to make the best of it!"

"I know, but with the circumstances I don't think breaking off for a romantic time alone is the wisest thing." Alice whispered. "I mean not only do we have to teach possible aura users to defend themselves, but we still need to keep an eye out for any TUA operatives out to get us."

"I know, but you still need to consider at least trying to get something out of him," Emily sighed.

"I guess I could, but I think that it should wait until Oak Town," Alice said.

"Good!" Emily said happily.

"What were you two whispering about?" Kris asked from behind the two.

"Oh nothing," the two said.

"_Weirdo's,_" Kris sighed to herself.

The walk to the forest seemed to take forever, but as the sun reached it's peak, everyone was standing outside the forest looking upon the lush landscape.

"I never would've expected such a large forest to grow out here," Elaina said.

"Yeah it's a marvel," Nathen said as he took a deep breath. "The Forest of Legends, haven to the Pokémon that resides within it, and the location of one of the great temples, this forest truly is a marvel."

"You seem so at peace here," Amber said as she saw Nathen put a hand on a tree.

"_The forest's life force is immense, and...its...happy, the forest is happy to bear two of the greatest guardians within it,_" Nathen said. "_Maybe it's time Vahn opened the great mana Pokemon's Pokeball._"

"Nathen, are you okay?" Elaina asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine Elaina," Nathen said. "Alright everyone lets get moving, if we make good time we can stop for a break a little ways away."

"Right," Everyone said as they started walking into the forest.

The walk through the forest was brief and calm. The group saw many different forest Pokémon that belonged to the many regions. But as they come up to a large clearing something had to come up.

"What's that sound?" Wisteria asked.

"Oh, sorry that's me," Nathen said as he pulled out his black PokéCell. "Nathen here, state your business."

"_**Very funny, it's Gem,"**_ Gem said over the phone.

"I can tell what do you need?" Nathen asked.

"_**It's your turn for the Match Maker attempt, and were working towards nailing both Indigo and Jaspa, and Scarlet and Auberon." **_Gem said.

"I figured as much," Nathen sighed. "Alright I'll be over as soon as I can, oh and Amber and Trayton are doing fine."

"_**That's good, hurry over, we'll be waiting Mr. Heir."**_ Gem said.

"Funny, alright, see ya soon," Nathen sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Elaina asked.

"Gem," Nathen said. "I need to head over to see her at another one of her stories, so until I get back Ellis is in charge,"

"Why me?" Elaina asked frantically. "Why not Alice or Emily, or even Vahn would be a better choice than me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vahn asked.

"Em and Alice would be great choices, but since I'm going alone for this, I need someone that I can trust to make sure that everyone's safe." Nathen sighed.

"Again, Alice and Emily would be better choices!" Elaina growled.

"And again, very true," Nathen said. "But what would happen if TUA officials showed up?"

"What do you mean?" Elaina asked as everyone else started to get worried.

"Alice has a strong aura and so does Emily, but if you all were to get surrounded I can't ensure that they'll be able to keep calm and stable trying to keep themselves and everyone else safe." Nathen said in as soft tone. "But you have a stern out look, and won't crack under pressure. And besides, you were one of TUA's best. So I have no doubt that you'll be able to keep everyone safe little sister."

"Thanks for having such trust in me big brother," Elaina said as she gave Nathen a hug. "But I still don't think that I'll be able to do this."

"Just have faith in yourself," Nathen whispered. "I always did, and always will."

"Okay," Elaina whispered as the two let go of each other.

"Alright everyone, Ellis is in charge until I get back tonight or tomorrow morning," Nathen said as he put an arm on Elaina's shoulder. "If when I get back and I found out that you were disobedient or unwilling to do what Ellis said, then we'll be having some problems!"

"Right," everyone said.

"Good," Nathen said. "Take care of everyone,"

"I will," Elaina said. "_Please be safe,_"

"Alright everyone, I guess I'm off," Nathen said as he put two fingers to his brow. "And tell Karina that we'll have out battle when I get back."

A second later, Nathen vanished leaving everyone in the forest.

"Battle? What battle?" Vahn asked.

"I don't know, but we really should be getting back to the road." Trayton said.

"Right, are you coming Ellis?" Vahn asked as he looked over at Ellis who was just standing still. "Ellis?"

"_Why does he put so much trust in me?_" Elaina asked herself. "_I've never felt like this, could it be...because I'm starting to fall in love with him? No! It has to be because I don't want to disappoint him, nothing more and nothing less._"

"Ellis? Are you alright?" Hope asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Elaina said frantically. "I'm just thinking something through,"

"Is that why your face so red?" Hope asked.

"What? Oh no, I'm just a little hyped up about something," Elaina chuckled. "So lets move out everyone!"

"Right!" everyone said as they started down the path again.

_**Elaina, now leading the group, has moved to continue the trail to Oak Town, and with Nathen heading off to assist Gem, everyone continues their day within the Legend Forest. But what of what Nathen said about TUA forces? Activity has been minimal since their last confrontation, so lets take a look at what's happening at the base locate at Harmonic City's Harmony Island.**_

"What! He's not dead!" Korin growled.

"Of course he isn't dead dumb ass," a cocky male voice said.

The voice belong to a male in his early twenties, he had long violet hair that was pulled all the way back and tied into a ponytail leaving his forehead bare and dark sinister green eyes which seemed to glow, the only thing that he had on his upper half was a large black trench coat with a crystal insignia on his back, he had blue violet camo pants on and black combat boots on his legs.

"In all the time that we've know that arrogant bastard, he's never once shown any signs of giving up his life." the man laughed.

"Ah shut up Ed," Korin growled. "I could understand him surviving his encounter with me, but I would've bet money that he died in that explosion."

"You're taking this like a child Korin," Yuri sighed. "Has anyone seen sis? She should know that her cherish 'big brother' is still alive,"

"She's out at chapel sulking," a man sighed as he walked into the room.

The man looked like he had just came out of a shower, but he had spiky dark green hair, dull brown eyes, he had a dark green sleeveless shirt on, black pants, and black boots with a violet stripe wrapping around them.

"She's been up there since the explosion at Vye's base! God how that child ever got to be a Commander is beyond me!" Ed growled.

"Leave her alone Ed," Yuri sighed. "So, how should we go about taking our dear brother down?"

"You won't do a thing," a sly female voice said.

The woman had long silver hair, and menacing gray eyes, she was in a long black strapless evening dress with a crystal shaped hole in the chest.

"Lady Fate!" Everyone said as they stood up straight and saluted before bowing at the Heir presence.

"At ease," Fate said calmly. "Now as I said, you will leave the traitors be,"

"But my lady, we should be the ones to apprehend the traitors since they've all been part of our elite group," Yuri said calmly with slight fear in his tone.

"I am aware of this, but our Lords have a different plan in mind." Fate chuckled. "Our beloved masters have decided to let them continue their little adventure, while still sending low ranking commanders and operatives to evaluate their abilities, but rest assured my loyal soldiers, you will all get your chance at getting your revenge on Allen."

"We'd better," Korin growled as a buzzer went off.

"Who is it?" Ed groaned.

"It's Zack," The man with the green hair said.

"So he's brought another recruit?" Yuri asked.

"No, he's alone," the man said. "Should I let him in?"

"Do what ever you want Jake," Korin sighed.

"Alright, you can enter," Jake said.

About 2 minutes later a man enter the room. The man was about 5'8", he had light skin and soulless blue eyes, there was TUA Moon Dragon Seal on the center of his chest and large scar on his back. He was wearing black Martial Arts style shoes, pants, and long sleeve top, and a black long sleeve under shirt.

"Why is it that all of us have to have some sort of purple on us, while this possessed loser doesn't?" Ed whined.

"Quit whining, what brings you here Gym leader?" Yuri asked.

"It's a pleasure to be in your presence my lady," Zack whispered as he bowed. "And I'm here since battles have been slow, so I figured that I would relax for a bit and calm myself before the next challenger."

"Is that it?" Ed sighed. "God you take your work too seriously, but what can you expect from a mindless slave?"

"Edward!" Yuri yelled. "He's an ally first, and he's a better operative than you could ever hope to be. So show your superiors some respect. Especially when in the presence of Lady Fate."

"Whatever," Ed sighed as Zack walked over to a corner and sat down in a meditative stance. "Besides, he belongs to us, I can say whatever I want about him and he can do nothing about it,"

"I see that you all have things to discuss, so I'll be taking my leave," Fate said as she turned towards the exit.

"Of course my lady," Yuri said. "A quick question, what's become of Kallyn and Flare?"

"Why not ask me?" A voice asked.

"I figured that you'd show up eventually," Jake sighed as he looked towards Flare that was resting up against the wall.

"How nice of you," Flare sighed.

"That explains Flare, but what of the old man?" Yuri asked.

"He's been redirected to the Rosetore research base," Fate said. "He's alive, but barely. That persistent old fool insists on continuing his research."

"So I guess he'll be going after Nexus again?" Korin said.

"Almost definitely," Fate laughed. "Well I should be off, do take care of all of yourselves,"

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Lady Fate," everyone said as Fate left the room.

"I guess one of us should go get snap sis out of her slump," Yuri sighed.

"Not it," Korin, Flare, Ed and Jake all said at once.

"I'll go," Zack sighed.

"Alright, pass on the news that Allen's alive." Yuri said.

"Of course, Salamence come forth," Zack said as he walked out onto a balcony and threw out a Pokeball revealing his Salamence. "I'll be back in a few minutes,"

"Whatever," Ed said as Zack jumped on his Pokémon and took off flying. "You ever wonder if that mindless slave misses those fighting types that we slaughtered?"

"Edward!" Yuri yelled.

"It's true!" Ed said back. "All of his beloved fighting types, gone."

"You do know that two still remain right?" Korin sighed.

"That Mienshao and Lucario? Those two pitiful excuses for Pokémon are worthless to us, they can't even utilize their aura as the only two natural Pokémon that can use Aura Sphere. Why we keep them in the test labs is beyond me." Ed chuckled.

"Still, getting rid of his others was smart since it gave him nothing to be able to turn back to," Jake said.

"Still, you never know what'll break him from our grip, so when it comes to his past keep quiet!" Yuri said in a commanding tone.

"Whatever," Everyone said.

"Why do I put up with all of you?" Yuri sighed.

_(Harmonic City – Arceus Chapel Roof – 12:30 P.M.)_

"_Why did he have to leave me?_" a small girl sobbed into her arms which were resting on her knees.

The girl had dark red hair that reached down to just above the middle of her back, she had dull red eyes, she had a white long-sleeved top on, and a black pair of leggins on.

"_He was the only man that ever cared about me, and he just abandoned me like I was nothing._" the girl whispered. "_He was the only man that I ever loved, if I can't be with him...then I don't deserve to live anymore,_"

"Stella," Zack said as his Salamence landed behind the crying girl.

"Zack, why are you here?" Stella asked as she wiped away her tears and looked towards the gym leader.

"The others are worried about you," Zack said.

"No they're not, they never cared about me," Stella sighed. "I'm just a big burden on everyone."

"I've also come bearing a message," Zack said.

"What message?" Stella asked.

"Allen is alive," Zack said calmly.

"What? It can't be, you'd better not be pulling some sort of sick joke." Stella said as she quickly stood up.

"Do I look like I could make any kind of joke?" Zack asked.

"Oh yeah, so...is Allen really alive?" Stella asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he and Alice survived the Ivyleaf Base explosion," Zack said.

"I'm so happy," Stella said as she started to cry again. "Do you know where he is?"

"Not at this moment, but he was last seen outside Cragrock Town," Zack said.

"I need to go find him," Stella said as she reached for a Pokeball.

"That wouldn't be the wisest of choices," Zack said. "Lady Fate has prohibited interaction with Allen or his accomplices unless you have been instructed to."

"So, I'll just have to wait and hope that I'll get to see him?" Stella asked in an angered tone.

"Less you want to ensue the Lords wrath, yes." Zack said in a stern tone.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to wait and hope for the best," Stella sighed. "Zack...could I stay at the gym for awhile? I don't think that I can face the others like this."

"Of course you can Stella," Zack said as he jumped back on his Pokemon's back. "we should take our leave,"

"Of course," Stella said softly as she climbed onto Salamence who was preparing to take off. "Thanks Zack, I really appreciate this."

"It's nothing," Zack sighed as his Pokémon took off.

_**While in his time with TUA, Nathen has made many allies, but more enemies that only wish him a slow and painful death at their hands. But with this insight, how are things with the young princess?**_

_(Legend Forest – Hidden Shrine – 2:30 P.M.)_

"Man, it's hard to keep focused out here," Karina sighed as she looked around the forest while she was resting up against a small stone shrine with a stone Celebi on top of it. "At least I was able to find this treasure."

"_Pretty stones aren't what we're out here for,_" Avalor sighed.

"I know, but this shrine was built to honor Celebi, which means that it's a Tracker's prime target." Karina sighed as she stretched her body out. "Besides, it's only 2:30, we got plenty of time before sunset."

"_You're losing focus! We're here to train! Not to lounge about!_" Avalor yelled.

"I know, god you're annoying," Karina sighed as she stood up. "So, what should I do now?"

"_Lets focus on learning some offensive abilities,_" Avalor said.

"You mean a move like Aura Pulse right?" Karina said.

"_Yes, do you remember what the book said about using that type of move?_" Avalor asked.

"Concentrate on pouring more and more power into the Aura Sphere, and then instead of just firing off the sphere concentrate it and then fire it off in a powerful and solid beam." Karina said as she formed an Aura Sphere.

"_Correct, now lets see what you can do,_" Avalor said as Karina grasped the Aura Sphere with both her hands and moved it to her side.

A few seconds later the Aura Sphere began to darken in color and started surge with more and more power.

"That should do it," Karina grunted. "It'll give myself away, but I'll need to send this one off into the sky."

"_It doesn't matter, do what you have to,_" Avalor said.

"Right," Karina grunted as she felt the bulk of the power coursing through her body. "_Just let everything flow, imagine the energy rushing out like it was a river, and let it out in on single force,_"

After a few seconds Karina just fired off a powerful concentrated blast into the sky.

"I...I did it," Karina chuckled.

"_Yes you did,_" Avalor said calmly. "_You need to get moving again,_"

"I guess you're right," Karina said. "There's still more that I need...wait, something's coming,"

"_Good job, now tell me what's coming,_" Avalor said.

"It's a Pokémon, and it has a powerful aura." Karina said as a small Pokémon appeared from behind a tree.

A humanoid type of Pokémon in body with a form similar to a Riolu, its eyes are the most human looking out of any Pokémon. Its body is black from the neck to the ankles, whilst the arms and feet are a light blue. The Pokémon had a Masquerade type of mask in a light blue color on. Its head has white, the Pokémon had flat shoulder length hair, its eyes are a deep sapphire color. The Pokémon reaches the height of an average human's waist.

"I recognize this Pokémon," Karina whispered. "It's Auracia,"

"_Stay back! Who are you and what're you doing in this forest?_" Auracia asked in a female tone.

"So it's a female," Karina said. "You don't have to be afraid, I mean you no harm."

"_Like I'll believe anything that you say,_" Auracia said as she prepped an Aura Sphere.

"No it's true," Karina said as she knelt down to height with the Pokémon. "Just look at my aura, that should be more than enough to convince you,"

"_You're aura's strong, and it's pure, but I still don't trust you,_" Auracia said.

"You're well known for only sticking to royalty," Karina chuckled as he removed her hood. "My name is Karina Avalor Valor, and I'm the princess of Harmonic City."

"_You are,_" Auracia said in awe. "_I'm so sorry your majesty, I meant no disrespect,_"

"It's alright, your a very protective Pokémon by nature, and it's natural for you to feel threatened if you were to see someone dressed like me." Karina chuckled. "It's nice to be able to meet you finally. But I'm surprised to see you so far from Harmonic or Luminous."

"_It's to dangerous for a Pokémon like me to be living at either palace,_" Auracia said in a saddened tone. "_And I'm worried about my brother,_"

"I'm sorry, but I promise to make everything better for you and your brother." Karina said.

"_Thank you my lady,_" Auracia said. "_But why are you in this forest?_"

"Oh, I'm here because I'm a Tracker, and I'm looking for leads on Legendary Pokémon." Karina said proudly.

"_Well you've found one,_" Auracia said. "_My reputation is so well spread that I'm considered a Legendary myself,_"

"I know, and my life long goal was to be able to capture one, and even though I just encountered one, I don't think that capturing you would feel right." Karina said. "But if you'd let me, once I've fixed your homes I'd like to battle you for the right to capture you."

"_And I'd be honored to battle you one on one,_" Auracia said. "_I'd better be off, until we meet again princess,_"

"Until we meet again," Karina said as Auracia disappeared into the forest and she replaced her hood.

"_That took forever,_" Avalor sighed.

"Oh be quiet you," Karina said.

"_You do know that every time you talk like that, you're just saying it to yourself?_" Avalor said.

"Yeah yeah, and it's only 4 in the afternoon," Karina said as she looked at the watch she had hidden under her glove. "So another hour or two and then we can head out into town."

"_Right, so I suggest that you get moving,_" Avalor said.

"Right," Karina said as she ran out into the forest after placing a flower on the Celebi shrine.

_**The time spent in the forest for everyone has been brief, Karina's venturing through the forest and the main group led by Elaina is cutting straight through to Oak Town. Now with the day closing, lets see if Karina can get through her last day as a solo trainer.**_

_(Oak Town – Town Center – 7:00 P.M.)_

Oak Town is a unique settlement, it was actually founded with a large tree that's roots had carried the tree up the mountain side leaving a huge gap beneath it.

"Do you think that we were able to beat Karina here?" Wisteria asked as she looked around the large town.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't put it past her to have gotten here first." Vahn said.

"Alright everyone, lets head for the Pokémon Center so that we can rest up for the Contest in a few days." Elaina said.

"Good call, I'm exhausted." Emily yawned as she stretched her body out and noticed a woman dressed all in black. "Hey who's that?"

"Who?" Alice asked.

"That woman dressed all in black." Emily said as she pointed towards the 'mysterious' woman.

"No idea," Alice said. "Do you have any idea Vahn?"

"Not a clue but what she's wearing reminds me a lot of the outfit that Gabriel wears for contests." Vahn said.

"That could mean that it's Carmen," Wisteria said.

"Could be," Vahn said.

"Should we go and find out?" Hope asked.

"I don't think that that would be for the best," Kris said.

"Still, we should at least try and get to know her a little," Wisteria said as she ran over to the woman.

"Wisteria wait, man she has a short leash," Vahn sighed. "Well I guess that we should go introduce ourselves,"

"Excuse me miss, but I'd like to introduce myself with hope that we can be friends," Wisteria said kindly as the woman turned towards Wisteria.

"_Ah crap! It'd have to be Wisteria that confronts me first!_" the woman said frantically. "_What should I do?_"

"_Keep calm Karina, often or not people can sound like others, so you just need to use a fake name. Use mine if need be,_" Avalor said.

"_Right, but I have a different name in mind._" Karina said as she regained herself. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Alexandra, but you can just call me Alex."

"Alright Alex, my name is Wisteria Pony," Wisteria said as the rest of her friends walked up to them. "And these are my friends Vahn, Hope, Alice, Kris, Trayton, Amber, Emily and Ellis."

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you," Alex said as she bowed. "As I told Wisteria, my name is Alexandra, but you can call me Alex."

"Alright Alex, you know...your voice reminds me of someone," Vahn said.

"It's probably just a coincidence," Alex said.

"I guess you're right, so are you here for the contest or are you just staying the night?" Vahn asked.

"I'm here as a researcher of the temple," Alex said.

"Temple? What temple?" Vahn asked.

"Oak Town is well known for a temple located at the base of the mountain." Alice said. "It's said to be a shrine dedicated to the legendary Pokémon of the world."

"Wow, sounds like an interesting piece of history." Vahn said.

"Excuse me Alex, but why are you wearing so much black?" Hope asked.

"Hope don't be rude," Vahn scolded.

"No Vahn it's alright," Alex said. "I wear this to hide from some people,"

"Who would you need to hide from?" Emily asked.

"Some people who want my help in unlocking the secrets of Pokoh's other temples and ruins." Alex said.

"If they're trying to force you into it then they must be doing these things for some pretty bad reasons," Kris said.

"They are, but as long as I stay hidden the secrets should stay safe," Alex said.

"That's good, well we'll be seeing you later." Elaina said.

"Alright, I'll see you all in the morning then," Alex sighed.

"Right, enjoy your night," Vahn said as he and his friends walked off towards the Pokémon Center.

"_That went smoothly,_" Avalor whistled.

"_Smoother than it could've been,_" Karina sighed. "_Well I really should get a good nights sleep, tomorrow will be a long day._"

_**Now that the group has entered Oak Town, they all have unknowingly been reacquainted with the young princess. How will Karina be able to keep her charade up and keep hidden from the group?**_

_**There you go! Slowly all the OC's will begin pilling in to be reunited with Karina, but it will be very scares on them. Now if you want to know what's going to happen with Nathen and the whole Matchmaker ordeal, jump over to Torchix's Scarlet's Road story when the next chapter come out. But until then please continue to Read, Review and Enjoy!**_


	48. Author's Notice: Anonymous Answers

_**Hello one and all! For some time now many of you have reviewed my story with Anon names or letters consisting with suggestions and Questions. And while I haven't replied to many of them, I've decided to take a few and respond to them. If you recognize the Anon Name that you used, then that answer is targeted to you, and to others that are interested in knowing. (Questions will appear as they are in the review page in Italic style, while the answers will be below them in Italic and Bold.)**_

_The Hearts_  
_2011-03-03 . Chapter 47_

_Hey do you look and read Bulbapedia?_

**_Yes I do, when I need information on a character or Pokemon that I can't get on then I refer to Bulbapedia_**

_a.a_  
_2011-03-03 . Chapter 47_

_Is there any Battle Clubs in Pokoh?_

**_Yes there is, it's located next to a Gym in one of the cities along the way._**

_a_  
_2011-03-03 . Chapter 47_

_Hey Nathen can you make a love interest for Emily my oc?_

**_Yes I could, but you'll need to give some opinion as to who you had in mind for it. Your OC, your opinion on the matter._**

_s_  
_2011-02-24 . chapter 29_

_What's TUA purpose? And what happens if they completed it?_

**_That's something that'll be revealed with time, so stay tuned and keep your eyes open!_**

_mystical magical energy_  
_2011-02-24 . chapter 46_

_Where is the eighth badge, and what's it look like?_

**_The Gym is located in Budmound City, and the badge resembles (More or less) that of an eye_**

_ta_  
_2011-02-20 . chapter 32_

_What big day that Karina and Jack were talking about?_

**_At the start of the conversation, the two were talking about how Jack's wife Sheena was pregnant. So the big day was referring to the day when Sheena will give birth._**

_a.a_  
_2011-02-14 . chapter 1_

_How did Karina and Vahne first met?_

**_That story was detailed back when the main group first met Gem, Trayton, and Amber_**

_How did they met Luna Starlet and May Maple?_

**_Luna's an old friend of Vahn's who just so happens to a be a friend of Karina's back from when they were children at Harmonic. And Vahn and Karina met May while she was travelling through Johto_**

_Final Heir can you make a devintart picture of Vahn please._

**_I can, I might, it all depends on how I'm feeling when it comes to my creativity_**

_POKERMORPH_  
_2011-02-12 . chapter 30_

_What's Jake, Mike, Jane, Mimi, Maya and Mimi baby sister; Karina apperance look like?_

**_Asking for Karina's appearance was pointless, but at the time she was in her black pajamas. But the others I can do quickly._**

**_Jake - He's 14 years old, he has straight black hair, green eyes, (while he doesn't like to admit it) he's rather fat, on a normal day he wears a green short-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, and white shoes._**

**_Mike - He's 13 years old, he has spiky brunette hair, gray eyes, an natural build, on a normal day he wears a White long-sleeved shirt, a dark gray sleeveless shirt, light blue pants, and red shoes_**

**_Jane - She's 15 years old, she has wavy blue hair that reaches to her middle back, red eyes, a slim form, on a normal day she wears a white short-sleeved shirt, a black long-sleeved jacket, tight blue pants, and black boots._**

**_Maya - She's in her 30's, she was short wavy brunette hair that reaches to the middle of her shoulders, green eyes, a slim form, on any other day she'd be in a white sundress with a tight pair of black shorts on, and white slip on shoes._**

**_Mimi - she's about 9, she has medium length wavy blond hair, blue eyes, a petite form, she wears a white top and blue pants._**

**_Kari - She's about 3 or so, she has short blond hair, blue eyes, a light form, and she'll normally be dressed in a white dress._**

_aurameres_  
_2011-02-10 . chapter 43_

_Is Ash and Co. going to appear?_

**_I have a plan to bring them in, as torturous as it will be, but it won't be until a chapter or two after everyone arrives in Harmonic City._**

_a.r_  
_2011-02-04 . chapter 43_

_Hey what's Zane Valor appearance look like?_

**_Zane's appearance will be described later on, so a little patience will be needed._**

_What's Karina father name and appearance is?_

**_Lord Valor is known as Alistar, and he had straight black hair, red eyes, and he would normally be found in a black and blue nobleman's clothing._**

_Hey what Pokoh Pokemon shiny appearance looks like?_

**_I might change up a Pokoh Region Pokemon's appearance and call it shiny, but for right now Gem and I don't have any idea when we're going to get the shiny forms done._**

_a_  
_2011-01-30 . chapter 42_

_Hey Final Heir you can make another fanfiction called Pokoh Region Pokedex. And in that story you can make changes to the descriptions of the Pokedex on the Pokoh Pokemon's on chapter 24 since chapter 30 changes everything. So see the stories Emporon Pokedex, The Hokkaido Region Pokedex, Meridia Region Pokedex, Jouin PokeDex, Moemon Pokedex, Yinji Region Pokedex and Pokedex Master: Gotta Catch 'Em All! for examples._

**_I could, but I don't think that I will. I appreciate the suggestion though._**

_s.t_  
_2011-01-08 . chapter 38_

_When is Emily going to appear again? And are you going to redo chapter 24 because of chapter 30 changes everything?_

**_Emily(OC) will reappear along the way. And I don't think that I'll be redoing Chapter 24. Speaking of which, what exactly did Chapter 30 change?_**

_POKERMORPH_  
_2010-12-12 . chapter 30_

_Hey Final Heir do you accept ideas?_

**_Of course I take Ideas! Just keep them simple and not too over done._**

_a_  
_2010-12-11 . chapter 30_

_Hey Final Heir would you mind to include theses ideas if you want –_

_Because of Emily, Thomas and Karina royal status they know and friends withPrincess Sara, Princess Salvia, King and Queen of the Mirage Kingdom, Queen Ilene and other royal families in all the regions._

**_Sounds good to me_**

_Because of Emily, Thomas and Karina royal status and all the other people with a royal status have connections to the Pokémon League, Pokemon Contest etc and the people who connections to the Pokémon League, Pokemon Contest etc for example the Nurse Joy sisters._

**_Sounds good, but I'll need to limit it._**

_What is an advanced aura seal? And what's its appearance look like?_

**_An advanced Aura Seal is a way that ones aura can be blocked. The form of the Aura Seal varies on the recipient._**

_What is an aura seal look like? And what's its appearance look like?_

**_An Aura Seal is a way that aura can be blocked, it can often be broken should the seal be used by weaker aura. Most Aura Seals are a circle with a star in the center, but often or not it varies on the recipient._**

_ta_  
_2010-12-01 . chapter 4_

_Hey Final Heir would you get Karina one, two or more female pokemon from Pokoh._

**_Working towards it!_**

_taa_  
_2010-12-01 . chapter 24_

_Hey Final Heir would you get Karina and Vahn one, two or more of theses pokemon – Aquagelic, Lifeon, Manasol, Flarasol, Spirisol, Auracia, Seravent, Psyavent, Coravent, Yunsolgan, Yansalgan and Auragem._

**_I could, but for most of these they're either part of a major plot, or would on be for a small moment._**

_a_  
_2010-11-29 . chapter 27_

_What's the wierd mark on Karina shoulder?_

**_The mark on her shoulder was the Aura Seal that Nathen put on her way back when._**

_**I hope that a question of yours was answered! Now a few requests of my own!**_

_**First of all, if you're going to review anonymously then chose a name all your own, instead of using a single letter.**_

_**Second, If I don't reply to your review off bat that doesn't mean that I haven't gotten it. I look through each and every review diligently looking for what you think and what you'd like to see happen along the way!**_

_**Third, While I love you giving me ideas, I'd also like to know what you're thinking. So please give your opinion along with your ideas.**_

_**That should wrap things up, if I didn't get your question, then it's either because someone else asked the same thing and I got to theirs first, or because you only gave considerations that I am considering! Now from here on I hope that you all will continue to enjoy this story!**_


	49. Chapter 41: Welcome to Oak Town!

_**Update! A rather small update, but it'll do for now! I hope that you all enjoy it!**_

_**Oak Town, a quiet little place that is known for its mass amount on the legends of the worlds Pokémon, but at this moment our heroes are here on three counts. The Pokémon Contest barely **__**even 2 days away, the return of their author Nathen Pierce, and the reuniting moment with their princess Karina Valor, but will Karina be able to keep hidden until she feels ready to reveal herself to her friends?**_

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center – Karina's Roo__m – 6:30)_

"I wish Nathen would just break that damn thing," Karina sighed. Hey! That's not nice! "Wait, Nathen are you back in the Author Room?" No, I'm his new intern; I'll be doing the author thing while he's with you all or while he's out helping others. "Ah, so do you have a name Ms. Intern?"

How'd you know I was a girl? "You sound like one, and I just did," Karina chuckled. That's not nice! "I'm sorry, but could you please tell me you name?" I guess, my name is Kimberly, but you can either call me Kim or Kimmy. "Gotcha Kim, so how long have you been working for Nathen?"

I just started, "Is that so, and how has it been working with him?" Karina asked as she started putting her black clothes on so that she could keep hidden. Boring, I'm not even supposed to be talking with you, and this room may be big and full of different things to do but it lacks human companionship. "I'm sorry, well if it helps you can always talk with me,"

Thanks, Nathen was right, "About what?" How I could always turn to you if I needed help.

"Really…well I'll do what I can," Karina said as she blushed slightly. "Can you tell me who's awake right now?"

"_Do it yourself,_" Avalor said sternly. "_You need to be able tell who's around you by utilizing your aura in itself,_"

"I know, but I haven't been able to recognize whose aura belongs to whom," Karina sighed. Yeah! So leave her alone!

"_You can hear me?_" Avalor asked. Of course, the equipment in here can even let me here Elaina while Ellis is in command and Vice Versa for when Elaina's in control.

"Who?" Karina asked as she tied her hair back. Shit I wasn't supposed to mention that! "To late Kim, I'm not going to let this slide so spill it," Nathen's going to kill me but fine, Ellis has a unique condition about her, she actually has a separate mind and soul sharing her body. Every so often they trade places, but right now Elaina's in command considering that Ellis has been holed up in her mind for some time now. Please don't tell Nathen that I told you this!

"I won't, but why wouldn't Nathen or Ellis tell us about this?" Karina asked herself as she pulled the black coat on. Nathen has a policy that if you have a secret that'll come out at some point, that you have to tell everyone or he will when it come to a point that it absolutely need to come out. Elaina's existence was one of those secrets. "I see, well when it does come out I need to be ready to keep my prior knowledge a secret in itself. Alright, time to start my day."

Right, and no one's awake right now, but several of your other early bird friends are awake and walking around town right now. "Like who?" Karina asked as she walked out of her room. Asuka, Gabriel, Spike, and…that's odd, "What is it Kim?" It seems like Elaina's awake, but I'm looking at her in her room right now curled up in her bed fast asleep. "How could that be, wait, it couldn't be…"

_Several days before, around when everyone first met Ellis…_

"_Hey Ellis, do you have any family?" Vahn asked._

"_Family, all I have is a twin sister," Ellis said in a shy tone. "But __she's been missing for some time now and I'm worried about her."_

"_I'm sorry; I hope that you find her." Karina said._

"_Thanks, maybe you guys have seen her or at least heard of her?" Ellis said. "She looks just like me but with a few differences and her n__ame is Elie,"_

"_I'm sorry that I can't be of much help, but I haven't seen or heard of anyone named Elie," Karina said._

"_Neither have I," Hope said._

"_I can't say that I have," Vahn said. "What about you Nathen?"_

"_Same here, but I'm still trying to __remember," Nathen sighed._

"_Oh, well I guess I'll have to keep searching," Ellis said sadly._

"_Don't worry Ellis; we'll all help you look for her." Karina said._

"_Yeah, it shouldn't take that long," Kris said._

"_Thanks everyone," Ellis said kindly._

"_**Oh br**__**other,**__" Elaina sighed. "__**But it would be nice to see Elie again,**__"_

_Present day…_

"If it isn't Ellis, then it must be her sister Elie," Karina said. That'd be a pretty good guess. "I'd better go and find her before she disappears again." Okay, she's heading up towards the mountain pass that leads up to Icepeak City. "Okay, I'd better hurry before she gets too far out of reach!"

"_Kim, what does Elie's aura look like?_" Avalor asked. It's a dull light gray, and it has a large power to it so it should be the easiest to detect at the head of town. "_Alright, Karina time for more training. No asking other's for directions, use your aura alone to locate Elie._"

"Rodger," Karina said as she started running for the exit. "Now let's see…I've got her, I should be able to get there in a few minutes."

"_Good, just keep heading towards it and keep hidden as well,_" Avalor said.

"Okay," Karina said as she ran further into town. _I don't get it, Avalor's supposed to be just like Karina, but Karina talks to her like they're two__ different people and as if she's Avalor's student, I don't understand any of these people._

_(Oak Town – Mountain Pass Exit – 6:45)_

_Here at the mountain pass we see a woman standing before the route leading up Mt. Sunset, __the girl had long wavy pale rose __colored hair that reached down to the middle of her back, she had fogged light blue eyes, she was about 4' 9", she was thin, and she had pale fair skin. She was in a black pair of pants, white slip on shoes, a white long sleeved turtle-neck; she had a Silv__er bracelet on, a silver heart locket, and a black and white hoodie on._

"From here to Icepeak, and then further onto Rosetore," the woman sighed.

"_Elie…I'm scared, should we really be doing what those people have told us?_" a soft and yet 'childish' voice said within the woman's mind.

"I am to Eleanor," Elie whispered. "But it's all that we can do to find our sister."

"_But what if it isn't, what if all of this is just a trap?_" Eleanor asked in a scared tone.

"And it probably is, but…I want to see Ellis again, and the only way to do it is to go to Rosetore Town like Doctor Kallyn said to." Elie whispered in a scared tone.

"_Couldn't we just wait here? Ellis will surely come for the contest._" Eleanor said.

"We could, but Kallyn said to get to Rosetore by any means, and to get there as soon as possible." Elie said as a woman in black ran up the stairs behind her.

"Excuse me miss," the woman said in an exhausted tone. "But you wouldn't be Elie Rayne would you?"

"Who…who are you?" Elie asked in a scared tone as she turned towards the woman. "And how do you know my name?"

"Please don't run," the woman said as she removed her black hood revealing her to be a very exhausted Karina. "My name is Karina Valor, and I'm a friend of your sister Ellis."

"You…you know my sister?" Elie asked hesitantly. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, she's here in Oak Town, at the Pokémon Center," Karina said calmly. "Please don't leave; Ellis has been worried sick about you."

"I can't believe that I was about to miss her again," Elie whispered as she started to cry. "Could…could you take me to her Karina?"

"Of course I can Elie," Karina said sweetly. "But when we get near her please refer to me as Alex, okay?"

"O-Okay," Elie said as she hesitantly walked towards Karina. "Is there a reason as to why you're in all of that black?"

"Oh, I'm in this because I'm hiding from a few people." Karina said using her present lie.

"Okay, I really appreciate you bringing me back to Ellis; ever since our parents died I've been trying to find her." Elie said as the two started down the stairs towards Oak Town.

"She's been doing the same," Karina said as she replaced her hood. "I met her at the Root Cove Town Pokémon Contest; she beat me and won the whole thing."

"So she's a Coordinator now," Elie said calmly. "She always was the center of attention, she was never able to stand on her own without getting everyone's attention."

"Are you talking about Ellis as a kid?" Karina asked.

"Yeah, even though she was a little older she was always a daddy's girl and a crybaby," Elie sighed. "But as she started getting older and older she started to change,"

"_Change, could she be talking about this Elaina coming into form?_" Karina asked herself.

"_Maybe, but I wouldn't put down the thought that she just__ decided to grow the spin__e__ she's always needed,_" Avalor sighed.

"_Be nice,_" Karina sighed. "So Elie, how did Ellis change?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it was more like...she became more aggressive, physical, and up front with her feelings," Elie said. "For awhile I was worried that something might be wrong, but it quickly changed when we went our separate ways."

"I see, well the Pokémon Center isn't far from here so it shouldn't be much longer," Karina said as her hood was pulled off her head.

"I figured that it'd be you," a female voice sighed.

"What the, who, oh...hey Asuka," Karina chuckled as she turned to see Asuka with an irritated look on her face. "_Kimmy, Avalor, why didn't either of you warn me that someone was behind me?_" _Sorry, I strayed off t__o see how everyone else was doing._

"_And you need to be able to notice people on your own._" Avalor sighed.

"_It would've been nice for a heads up,_" Karina sighed.

"Mind explaining miss runaway?" Asuka asked as she started tapping her foot in an annoyed fashion

"Well...I left because I wanted to know if I could handle a journey on my own," Karina chuckled in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"And the get up?" Asuka asked.

"Gabriel's idea, I ran into him and Carmen outside town and he set me up with these new clothes," Karina sighed.

"And who is this girl?" Asuka asked as she looked to Elie who was both confused and scared.

"Oh...I'm...Excuse me, my name is Elie Rayne," Elie said frantically as she bowed to hide her embarrassment.

"Rayne, does that mean that she's?" Asuka asked.

"That's right, she's Ellis's twin sister." Karina sighed as she tried to calm Elie.

"I see; does Ellis know that she's here?" Asuka asked as she started to ease back.

"Not yet, we were heading over to the Pokémon Center right now," Karina said.

"So the rest of them are here also," Asuka sighed. "Well I guess that I'd better be on my way, take care of yourself princess."

"Okay, and thanks Asuka, if you're still going to be in town don't tell the others that I'm here," Karina said.

"We'll see," Asuka said as she walked off.

"Who was that?" Elie asked.

"Asuka Itanaiyo," Karina said softly as she replaced her hood. "She's a little mysterious and isolated but she's a good friend of mine," Shouldn't you two be getting back to the Pokémon Center? "Oh yeah, that's right, come on Elie,"

"Oh okay, but what was that voice?" Elie asked as she looked around. Don't bother looking around since you won't find me! Anyway my name's Kimberly, but you can call me Kim or Kimmy. "Okay, but where are you?" A special control room that allows me to monitor what everyone's doing. "Oh...Okay, is this normal for you?"

"It seems like now a day a voice coming from the sky is normal," Karina sighed. "But we really should be on our way,"

"Right, I can't wait to see my sister again!" Elie said in excitement.

As Karina and Elie make their way to the Pokémon Center a small group of people watch them diligently from behind a large stone wall.

"_Are you sure that it was Team Rockets Experiment, Harmonic City's princess, __and that Nexus girl from TUA all talking together?_" a female voice said over a headset.

"Of course I'm sure! Do you really think that I can make this up?" a male voice growled into a mic.

"Cool it Sai, so should we recover our prizes?" another male voice said into a separate mic.

"Ah shut up Sam," Sai huffed.

"_Anyway, the boss says that we should continue keeping watch on them until Tina's team shows up to create a diversion._" The woman said through the headset.

"Gotcha Sal, what's their ETA?" Sam said.

"_They should arrive at about 1500 hours,_" Sal said.

"3 P.M., so we got about 9 hours until then," Sam said.

"God I can't take it anymore! I need some action!" Sai yelled.

"Quiet down Sai, we don't want to get caught," Sam said. "But you don't have to worry, once that bimbo Tina gives us our diversion we'll get the experiment and get out."

"But what will we do about the time until then? I mean we got about 9 hours until they show up!" Sai groaned. "I don't think that I can wait until then!"

"Calm down Sai, you'll find something to keep you busy," Sam said as he trailed Asuka with his binoculars. "You always do,"

"Whatever," Sai sighed.

_Who are these three, and what do they want with Asuka? Only time will tell,_

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center, main lobby__ – 7:10)_

"Um Karina," Elie said shyly.

"What is it Elie?" Karina said as she turned to the girl.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to confront my sister yet," Elie stuttered. "It's been so long and I'm not sure what'll happen."

"Don't worry Elie; I'll be right here by your side the entire way." Karina said.

"Thanks Karina, but I'm a little scared." Elie said as she started to look down.

"There's no need to worry, you'll be fine," Karina said as her aura suddenly spiked. "Someone's coming,"

"I…I don't believe it," a female voice said from behind the girls. "El…Elie? Is…Is it really you?"

"That voice, Ellis?" Elie said as she and Karina turned towards Elaina who was standing dumbfounded.

"It is you!" Elaina said as she ran out an embraced her sister. "Elie…I'm so happy that you're safe, I've been so worried about you."

"Ellis, I've missed you so much," Elie cried as returned Elaina's embrace.

"_Ellis...I'm sorry Ellis but Elie has to know about me, and Alex might as well know as well,_" Elaina said to herself as she pulled away from Elie. "Elie...there's something that I have to tell you,"

"What is it Ellis?" Elie asked.

"I'm...I'm not Ellis," Elaina struggled to say.

"What're you talking about?" Elie asked.

"_I guess Elaina must be coming out,_" Karina said to herself.

"Elie...Karina...can we go talk outside?" Elaina asked which caught Karina off guard.

"How did you know that it was me?" Karina asked as she removed her hood.

"I just did," Elaina chuckled softly.

"Damn, I should've seen that one coming," Karina sighed as she followed Elie and Elaina outside.

_(Behind the Pokémon Center)_

"What did you want to talk about Ellis?" Elie asked hesitantly as she looked over at her sister who was struggling to find the right words.

"Please don't call me that," Elaina said. "My name isn't Ellis, I stopped using that name in Maple Town, my name is Elaina, and Ellis is deep within me resting."

"How can that be?" Elie asked. "You look just like her."

"I was developed at a young age, back when Ellis truly needed me," Elaina sighed. "You did notice the different times that Ellis seemed to act out right?"

"You mean that that was you?" Elie asked.

"Yeah, but I've been becoming more and more lax like Ellis is but for right now Ellis is resting within our mind trying to recover from something that happened on the way to Cragrock." Elaina sighed.

"I knew that something was off with you every so often," Karina said.

"Yeah, whenever I'm in control and I'm around you guys I have try and act like Ellis as best as I can which to be honest is a pain in the ass." Elaina said as she scratched the back of her head.

"_It...It can't be,_" Elie stuttered.

"_She's just like us,_" Eleanor said.

"_No...She's nothing like us,_" Elie struggled to say. "If Ellis is in you then let me talk to her,"

"I can't, I haven't been able to contact her let alone switch places with her." Elaina sighed. "And Arceus knows that I need the rest, our friends can be handful at times. Especially that champion, Nathen this Nathen that, I swear that girl need to get over him."

"That sure does sound like Emi," Karina giggled. "She has trouble getting over the simplest things."

"This isn't funny!" Elie chocked out. "You said that you would take me to my sister, and all you've brought me to was this imposter!"

What Elie had said really tore into Elaina and locked her up.

"Elie, don't you believe what Elaina told you? She is your sister; I know it for a fact." Karina said.

"No she isn't! Ellis is my only family, not whoever this is!" Elie said as she ran off.

"Elie wait!" Karina said as she was about to run after her but stopped when she saw Elaina drop to her knees. "Elaina...are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I knew that I shouldn't have told her," Elaina sighed. "Ellis will never forgive me for this,"

"Elaina...are you going to be alright alone? Or do you want me to stay here with you?" Karina asked.

"Would you?" Elaina asked with a hint of her crying in her voice.

"Of course Elaina," Karina said as she sat down next to Elaina and pulled her close. "We're friends, so I'll always be here to help you."

"Thanks Karina," Elaina chocked out.

After a brief reunion between the two Rayne sisters, one runs off in anger and the other is left crying over her mistake. How will this transaction affect the rest of our heroes and the rest of the day? The day has been very slow for our heroes, while everyone relaxes Elaina mopes about what her sister said about her and Karina (_going about as Alex_) is searching to make sure that Elie is still within the town.

_(Oak Town – Temple Grounds – 2:30)_

"Why can't I leave?" Elie asked herself as she looked up from her arms.

"_Are you alright Elie?_" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, but for some reason I can't find a reason to leave this town," Elie sighed. "There's nothing here for us, so why should I stay?"

"_Could it be our sister?_" Eleanor asked.

"She's not our sister! That wasn't our sister, she looked just like her, but there's no way that it could've been her." Elie said in angry tone. "_But…why do I feel like everything that that woman __said was right?_"

"_Maybe you were too quick to judge? I mean we're two different people and I didn't originate until you learned that your parents died,_" Eleanor said. "_Maybe we should confront Elaina and apologize; Ellis or not both of them are our flesh __and blood._"

"I guess you're right Eleanor, I was being rude," Elie said as she stood up. "But I still think that I need to think this through."

"_Okay, someone's coming,_" Eleanor said as Elie looked over and saw Karina running up to her.

"That outfit, it must be Karina," Elie said. "Karina what're you doing…"

Before Elie could finish her sentence Karina delivered a swift slap across her face.

"What is wrong with you?" Karina yelled. "Elaina and Ellis have been worried sick about you, and just because you can't talk to the sister you were born with you proclaim the other a fake? What kind of sister are you?"

"Karina I'm…" Elie said before Karina interrupted her.

"No I don't want to hear it! Elaina's in my room at the Pokémon Center crying because she blames herself for you not trusting her, now you are to go in there and apologize!" Karina said with anger in her voice. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand, and I'm sorry for calling you a liar, I was scared that something would go wrong with the reunion and I took it out on the both of you," Elie said softly.

"It's okay, but you really shouldn't jump to conclusions," Karina sighed. "Now get going, before I turn my aura on you,"

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Elie said as she ran towards the stairs leading down to the main town.

"I only wish that it went better this morning," Karina sighed. "But at least I can finally explore the Legends Temple." Why is this temple so important to you? "Where have you been?" I was trying to find my boss, but could you please explain? "Oh right, well this temple is said to be able to grant a wish." Really, do you just make a wish or is there something that you have to do? "You must show your worth to the Pokémon of Legend and then make a wish upon a Pokémon of Legend that is close to ones heart."

"_Sounds long, boring, and annoying,_" Avalor sighed.

"Quiet you, this is something that I've been waiting to do since I was a little girl," Karina said as she walked into the temple.

The temple itself was dark and dimly lit by scattered torches, but the main room was rather large for a simple temple. At the far back was a pedestal and on a wall behind that was a diagram of each of the legendary Pokémon inhabiting the world.

"It's so big; everyone's going to be so jealous!" Karina said as she ran towards the pedestal. "Alright, now to make my wish,"

After saying this Karina reached into her pocket and pulled out several small aura crystals, each containing a different element and her doll. After stacking them on the pedestal, Karina clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"_All might beings of legend here my plea, I have come with hopes that you'll grant me 3 wishes,_" Karina chanted within her mind. "_I, Lady Karina Avalor Valor of Harmonic Kingdom, wish to gain the power to overthrow the people of the Harmonic Council that are trying to take my kingdom, I wish for the right to be able to confront one of you all mighty beings and challenge you to a battle where I might gain the right to call on you as my Pokémon, and finally, I wish…that I can find the strength to confess my love for Vahn Sire,_"

After several minutes Karina released her hands and opened her eyes,

"I'll leave the crystal's here as my offering," Karina said as she replaced her doll in her inside pocket. "I guess I'd better get moving," So is that all there is to it? "Yup, it's a rather simple ceremony, and while no one's ever really had their wishes come true, it's something that people do to give them strength to look forward to the future."

"_So it gives them false hope,_" Avalor sighed.

"That's a harsh way of putting it," Karina sighed. "_Man am I glad that I didn't turn out like her,_" Hey Karina, I'm going to go check on the others so I'll be back soon. "Alright Kimmy, see ya soon." Bye!

"_She sure is annoying,_" Avalor sighed.

"Be nice, she's new to working with us," Karina said as she started for the exit.

_(Oak Town – Center Plaza – 3:00)_

"Let's see, the Pokémon Center should be right over here." Elie said as she looked around the plaza, but was stopped when the area suddenly became covered in dark clouds of smoke. "What's going on here?"

"You should do fine for a diversion!" a sly voice said as a claw shot through the smoke grabbing Elie. "Now to keep this plan moving,"

Soon as Elie started to struggle within the claws grasp, it began to get tighter and tighter causing her to scream out in pain.

"Elaina!" Elie cried out as the grip began to crush her.

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center – Karina's Room – 3:00)_

"_Elaina!_" Elie's scream rang through Elaina's ears.

"Elie," Elaina whispered as she shot up from the bed. "She needs my help."

Soon Elaina bolted from the room and down the hall. In her blind charge she got everyone's attention, who soon followed her out of the Pokémon Center.

"Elie!" Elaina called out as she looked around the plaza.

"Ellis what's the rush?" Vahn asked as he, Hope, Kris, Emily, Alice, Amber, Trayton, Wisteria, Spike, Lily, Gabriel and Carmen all ran out of the Pokémon Center after her.

The next thing anyone knew another scream from Elie ran out over the town. When everyone looked up they saw an unbelievable machine. In the form of a giant Tarantire, the large machine spanned the entire gap beneath the massive tree that Oak Town was built under. Anyone in Oak town could see this monstrosity. But dangling from a single thin claw protruding from the machines from legs was Elie.

Everyone stood shocked at seeing the girl dangling there and at the sight of the machine, but the one thing that was running through everyone's mind was 'Who was running the machine?'

_**A large robot **__**Tarantire has appeared within Oak Town, and it has taken Elie captive. How will our heroes defeat this machine and rescue Ellis and Elaina's sister?**_

_**And there you have it! The next chapter will be longer and it will probably start into the contest or maybe even a concert towards the end! **_

_**And on concerts, I have a request! A rather minor one, but as it is getting harder to pick songs out of my own collection that fit well enough and I don't have a creative mind good enough to create my own songs, I was wondering if you, my faithful and loyal readers, would like to see the characters of Auracian Legacy sing a song of your choosing? Know that I don't want things to get out of hand, but for this your choices must be rational, as in not to heavy on adult content as I will be the final word on what is and is not used, and you must state who you want to sing it, the songs name and the artist, and if you can add the Lyrics that'd be helpful. **_

_**Now with that splendid little request, we call this a chapter and hope that you all will continue to stick around and enjoy what has yet to come! In other words, please continue to Read, Review, and above all ENJOY!**_


	50. Chapter 42: Return of the Princess!

_**Update! Here we reveal Karina's presence to everyone! And we also continue on with the transpiring of the robot!**_

_**Oak Town is under siege by an unknown force, which is utilizing a large machine that is in the form of a gigantic Tarantire. And on top of that Elie Rayne, who is the twin sister of Ellis Rayne, has been captured by whoever is controlling the Tarantire Robot. How will everyone be able to save Elie and protect Oak Town from the robots force?**_

"I get what we're supposed to do, but half of that didn't even make sense!" Vahn sighed as everyone stared up at the giant Tarantire and the struggling girl in a small claw extending out of one of the front most legs. Hey be nice! I worked hard on that!

"Nathen I swear if you don't fix this you're going to regret it!" Vahn yelled. Wrong! I'm Nathen's intern Kimberly, and you guys are on your own for this since I have no power down there! Good luck! "Of course we get stuck with the new kid," _In sensitive jerk…although…he is kind of cute, nah…he's still not in my standards._

"Elie!" Elaina yelled out as she watched her sister struggle to get free.

"Ellis, who's that that the machine has held captive," Alice asked.

"She's my sister...and I need to help her!" Elaina said as her aura spiked and she pulled out two Pokeballs. "Shade, Empoleon; hurry and get Elie free!"

"Please let us help you," Alice said as she pulled out her own Pokeballs.

"Just keep it distracted," Elie said sternly. "I'll worry about Elie," You really should trust them more. "Shut it newbie! Shade, Dark Aura Pulse! Empoleon use Ice Beam!"

"Kimberly's right, we're all friends here, you need to be able to rely on us Ellis," Kris said as Elaina's Pokémon started their attacks.

"I don't care! I should be able to handle family matters on my own!" Elaina yelled. "And I'm getting sick and tired of being referred to as that weakling! I am not Ellis Rayne!"

"What're you talking about?" Vahn asked as an explosion went off.

"My name…is Elaina Rayne…I was created by Ellis when she was at a young age and at need of strength that she could never had," Elaina struggled to say. "I was given my name by Nathen, and Ellis and I refer to him as our brother since Elie is all we have left. Now while I appreciate the offers, Elie's safety is high on my list…well above my own as a matter of fact," Elaina… "So if you'll let me, leave Elie to me…I want everyone else to keep the town safe."

"Elaina…" Vahn said as he looked on at the girl whose eyes began to water. "You got it Elaina, we'll take care of the machine, but if you need me I'm but a call away."

"Vahn…thank you, does everyone else understand what I want?" Elaina asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Of course," everyone else said.

"Good, and know if you cross me, you will be put under my judgment," Elaina said as she formed a large Aura Sphere. "And I judge harshly."

"Right Captain," Everyone said.

"Good, now get out if my way!" Elaina said as everyone but Emily ran off to different parts of town. "Why aren't you going?"

"Orders or not, I want to make sure that you're safe, and as Champion I need to protect my Region!" Emily said.

"Fine, but get in my way and I won't hesitate to attack you," Elaina said.

"I'm fully aware of that," Emily said as she pulled out two Pokeballs. "Tikaroar, Lucario, keep that robot away from Elaina!"

"_I guess I have been a little too isolated,_" Elaina chuckled to herself. Yes, yes you have, "_Shut it you,_" No; I don't think that I will."_God you're annoying,_" I know, that's why Nathen hired me! "_I'm going to kill that man; Shade, keep up the attack and once Elie's free get her to safety and protect her with your life._"

"_Of course my lady, but what about you, shouldn't I return to help fight?_" Shade asked as he dodged an attack that came from a turret attached to the robots underbelly.

"_Don't worry about me, just keep my sister safe or I swear that I'll make your life a living hell!_" Elaina said sternly.

"_I missed that part of you, good luck,_" Shade said as he and Empoleon continued dodging attack and the rest of Elaina's friends Pokémon appeared around town and starting attacking the robots legs.

As the attacks continue, everyone is trying to guide the civilians to safety while they work to protect the town.

_(Oak Town – Temple Grounds – 3:30)_

"What's all that noise?" Karina asked as she braced up against a pillar due to the temple rumbling.

"_Take a look,_" Avalor said.

"Oh right," Karina said as she started for the Temple exit. Karina wait, please be careful, it's really dangerous out there. "I'll be fine."

When Karina left the Temple she was surprised to see the giant Tarantire attacking the town.

"What the hell is going on?" Karina asked as she looked around and braced herself from an explosion. Told you, whoever's controlling that thing has Elie and everyone's fighting to set her free and to destroy that thing. "Then I guess I'd better start fighting too! Hero, lend a hand!"

"_Karina, look around with your aura, something doesn't seem right,_" Avalor said. What're you talking about? "_It's as I said you little annoyance, something doesn't feel right._"

"I'll see what I can find, but what do you think is wrong?" Karina asked as she closed her eyes while her Arcanine stood next to her.

"_Why would a giant robot appear in a town like this? What does this town have to offer for something like this to appear?_" Avalor said calmly. Good point, but what should be important is protecting everyone. "_Quiet down you annoying little girl, Karina what do you have?_" I don't think that I will,

"I can see everyone fighting, but I also see one separate aura far off from town, and it's being trailed by three others," Karina said as she opened her eyes.

Who do you think it is? "_I don't know, but you should look into it to make sure that this isn't just some kind of diversion,_" Avalor said. Me or Karina? "_Karina you idiot! Who else?_" You don't have to yell! "_Yes I do because it's the only way to get it through that thick ass skull!_" Stop yelling at me! I'm new at this so I should be able to make mistakes! "_I'll yell as much as I want, and new or not you should still think things through!_"

"Stop arguing! God, from Kim yelling down at me and Avalor yelling in my head you both are getting on my nerves!" Karina yelled in an angry tone. "Now Kim, go check on everyone else, and Avalor, shut the hell up so that I can go investigate this before something bad actually happens!"

Wow… "_Fine, just be careful,_" Avalor said as her voice faded. I guess I'd better go see how the others are doing, sorry about the yelling.

"Its fine, I'm going to have a headache for a weak anyway," Karina sighed. Okay, be careful, "I will, let's go Hero,"

Karina soon got onto her Arcanine, the two jumped off towards the location of the aura that was being trailed by three other signatures.

_(Oak Town – Root Plaza – 3:40)_

"Why is this machine here?" Asuka asked herself as she looked on at the machine being attacked by her friends. "What could Team Rocket possibly want from this town?"

_In the distance…_

"It looks like we've cornered her," Sai said.

"Yeah but we don't know how far she's come since she escaped," Sam said. "And she was designed with greatly improved skills in different areas, so if we're not careful we'll be getting our asses handed to us by who know what means."

"Still, we need to apprehend her before she ends up getting away, or worse yet Tina blows it and our cover!" Sai sighed.

"I know, but as soon as we can determine if she has her Pokémon on her then we can capture her," Sam said.

"God I hate recon!" Sai grumbled.

_With Asuka…_

"I can't just let the people that let me into their lives openly fight a losing battle," Asuka whispered. "But they don't have the skills to hit the machines weakest points."

Seconds later Arcanine jumped up to the plaza and Karina climbed off.

"Asuka!" Karina said as she ran over to Asuka. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be fighting with the others?" Asuka asked.

"I was, but I guess I sensed your aura and there were three other signatures following you I decided to see if whoever owned the first signature was safe." Karina said.

"Three others?" Asuka asked as she looked around the plaza. "Well I should be fine on my own, and while I would love to know when you started utilizing aura, you really should go help the others."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Karina said. "You're my friend and if someone's after you, then I want to make sure that you're safe above all else!"

"Karina…alright, let's both go," Asuka said.

"Right, now how do you suppose that we bring this thing down?" Karina asked.

"The legs," Asuka said.

"What do you mean?" Karina asked.

"Look at the machine, not once has its legs moved," Asuka said. "I think that they're meant to hold it in position, and I think that they supply most of the machines power."

"That makes sense," Karina said. "I just hope that the power isn't coming from this tree."

"Same here," Asuka said. "Karina…when did you learn to use aura?"

"I don't think that now is the time, but I learned to use it on the way here," Karina said.

"I see, and was it hard?" Asuka asked.

"A little, at first it took a bit to get used to it, but then everything came naturally." Karina said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…I was wondering if one of you could teach me to use it," Asuka said as she looked off towards the robot.

"You want to use aura?" Karina asked as she studied Asuka. "You're auras really powerful, so I don't see why you couldn't learn to utilize it."

"Really, I could learn it?" Asuka said.

"Of course, I can give you a lesson right now, we do have one big training dummy all around us right now anyway," Karina said as she looked out at the robot. "Arcanine, go find and help Vahn,"

"Right, so what do I do first?" Asuka asked as Arcanine jumped off into town towards Vahn.

"First, find your center," Karina said after taking in a deep breath of air.

"My center?" Asuka asked.

"_She's hopeless,_" Avalor sighed.

"_I thought I told you to be quiet?_" Karina growled. "Alright, your center is the point where you're the calmest; try envisioning peaceful calm thoughts and memories to help get your aura stabilized."

"Oh okay," Asuka said as she closed her eyes. "I think I've got it, now what do I do?"

As Karina guides Asuka in the basics for aura control, Sai and Sam listen in very closely.

"You know we're fucked if the experiment learns to use that mismatched aura that she has, right?" Sai grumbled.

"Of course I know that you idiot," Sam sighed. "How are things with you Kai?"

"_I've got them centered,_" a male voice said over a headset.

"Alright, keep an eye on the two," Sam said.

"_Copy that,_" Kai said as his voice cut out.

"What're they doing now?" Sam asked.

"Sitting, they're just sitting," Sai groaned.

"Don't be fooled, they're still training," Sam said.

_Back with Karina and Asuka…_

"Are you all set?" Karina asked in a calm and soothing voice.

"Yes," Asuka whispered.

"Good, now in the palm of your hand, let the aura within you flow out and form into a sphere." Karina said as she formed a pink aura sphere in her hand.

"I thought Aura was blue," Asuka said as she looked into the Aura Sphere.

"Normally it is, but if you can sync with it at a great level then the aura will take the color of the person's purest aura," Karina explained as she dissolved the Aura Sphere. "Now why don't you give it a shot? Remember not to put too much power into it or it'll pop,"

"Okay," Asuka said as she started to concentrate.

Within moments a small light began to appear in the palm of Asuka's hand, which soon began to grow into a full sized Aura Sphere with a natural blue color.

"You did it!" Karina cheered.

"_Shit!_" Kai, Sai, and Sam said as they watched their target form a perfect Aura Sphere, which they knew would be used against them.

"I…I actually did it," Asuka said.

"Of course you did! I knew that you could do it all along!" Karina said happily.

"And it's all thanks to your teachings, I'm sure that it would've taken forever if I did it on my own," Asuka sighed.

"No, to be honest I taught myself," Karina chuckled.

"_You're so full of it,_" Avalor said.

"_I said be quiet!_" Karina growled. "Now let's see how powerful that aura is, you said that the legs are the weak points, so let's practice on this one."

"Right," Asuka said as she and Karina looked towards the leg that was gripping a root above them. "The weakest points of it should be the joints based off of how they're poorly defended."

_With Sai and Sam…_

"Damn her intelligence!" Sai said. "Can we attack them now?"

"Yeah, Kai get their attention," Sam said into a headset. "I'll knock out the princess and then Sai I want you to apprehend the experiment by any means."

"I say we threaten her," Sai chuckled evilly.

"Do as you need," Sam said as he ran around to find new cover and get closer to Asuka and Karina. "Kai, whenever you're ready,"

"_Rodger,_" Kai said calmly.

Up on a building overlooking the two girls, a man with long blond hair stands watching over them.

"I really have a problem fighting with two beauties like them, but I've been itching for some action!" Kai chuckled. "Let's have some fun!"

"Alright, I want you to attack it and weaken it, and then I'll finish it." Karina said.

"Alright, lets end this thing," Asuka said as she formed her Aura Sphere and prepared to fire it off.

"Hey there, I don't think that that'd be wise!" Kai yelled.

"Who's there?" Asuka asked as she and Karina turned towards the man and was caught off guard when she saw that he was a Team Rocket operative.

"Tch tch, beautiful women like you two shouldn't be playing in an area like this," Kai chuckled as he followed Sam with his eyes. "Now why don't you two stand down, and come with me?"

"Like we would!" Karina yelled. "Your group is the one behind this attack!"

"Now I'm hurt, I try and extend a hand of friendship and you just push it away," Kai sighed as Sam got behind Karina and nailed her in back with a tazer with hopes of incapacitating her, but due to the thick leather and extra clothing the electrical current could barely get through and only slightly stunned her causing Karina to lose her balance and fall against the wall.

"Karina!" Asuka said.

"Stay right there," Sai said as something skidded off the ground at Asuka's feet. "Unless you want to see you little friend suffer, or maybe worse depending on the mood I'm in."

"I won't let you hurt Karina or destroy this town!" Asuka yelled.

"We won't do either, I'm not sure about Tina or her group, but we won't do a thing as long as you come with us Ms. Itanaiyo," Sam said as he picked up Karina and held her still with her arms behind her. "Now, unless you want to see her lying in a puddle of her own blood, I suggest you give in and come with us."

"Asuka…run," Karina whispered in her delirious state.

"_I can't leave Karina alone with these guys, and I don't have my Pokémon with me,_" Asuka said as she studied the situation. "_I…I guess my time of running as come to an end, they've finally got me,_"

"Well? What's your answer?" Sai asked as he prepped the gun in his hand.

"_I could've sworn that Nathen swore those out of this story?_" Asuka said. "I'm really boxed in; fine…I'll come with you, but on one condition."

"What's the condition my little beauty?" Kai asked as he walked up to the group.

"You all wait until tonight," Asuka said calmly.

"And why should we?" Sai asked.

"Because I'm asking this since I'm not going to put up a struggle," Asuka said.

"Well that takes the fun out of things," Kai sighed.

"_Asuka…please just run, I'll be fine,_" Karina said to herself as she still felt groggy after being shocked in the back, which seemed to have done more damage than she thought it would've.

"How about this, we let you stay until tonight, but if you go against your word than we'll tear this whole town apart looking for you, sound fair?" Sam said as he tightened his grip on Karina. "Or we could always just hold onto this little treasure as collateral, I'm sure that a well known princess would fetch a hefty price, and maybe an even better trophy?"

"Fine and I promise not to run, just let Karina go," Asuka said in a worried tone.

"Good girl," Sam said as he was about to release Karina, but Sai jumped forward and grabbed her.

"On second thought, I think we will keep her as collateral," Sai said as he kept Karina close. "If you want her set free you must meet us at the base of the mountain tonight that is unless you're so clouded by fear that you can't do what's right."

"Sai," Sam said.

"Please let her go, I already said that I would go with you," Asuka said.

"I know, but we saw you form an Aura Sphere, and we don't want to risk you turning on us," Sai said as he positioned the small handgun in Karina's back.

"_I knew someone was watching me,_" Asuka said to herself.

"As much as I hate getting women involved in this manner, it does make things easier," Kai chuckled.

"Alright, here's how the deal stands, we let you go free until tonight," Sam said. "And in the time that you're free, we'll be keeping hold of the princess as insurance that you'll meet us at Mt. Sunset's base,"

"I guess that's how it is," Asuka sighed. "Quick question, you don't mind if I help destroy this monstrosity right?"

"Be my guest, it was only meant to be a distraction anyway," Sam sighed.

"Okay, but before I go, I want your word that Karina won't have one scratch on her," Asuka said as she stared angrily at the three men.

"You have my word that she'll be set free as we found her," Sam said.

"She'd better be," Asuka said as she ran down a set of stairs leading into town.

"Can we really trust her? She might go to this one's friends asking for help," Sai said.

"I know, but for right now we hold all the cards in this one," Sam said.

"So should we take this beautiful woman to our outpost for safe keeping?" Kai asked.

"That's you next assignment," Sam said after placing a white patch on Karina's neck, tying her hands and her feet together, gagging her, and picking her up 'bridal' style before passing her onto Kai. "Sai and I will stay behind to make sure that the experiment doesn't try anything, you are to report back to the outpost and place the princess in a 'special' cell until tonight."

"You want me to put her in Sal's room?" Kai asked as he took on Karina's light weight.

"Pretty much, and don't do anything stupid," Sam said as he and Sai walked over to the ledge.

"Fine, well I'll be seeing you two later," Kai said as he walked off.

"This battle has been getting interesting since the moment Tina showed up in that thing," Sai chuckled.

_(Oak Town – Shopping District – 4:00)_

_Vahn, Hope, Kris,_

"How the hell did this thing get in town so quietly?" Vahn asked. "Phoenix, Combusken, keep up the Flamethrower!" Vahn how's the situation going over here? "Terrible, nothing seems to work!"

Soon another set of explosions went off.

"_Come on! Everyone keep moving!_" Hope and Kris were heard calling out.

It's a good thing that you're keeping the civilian's safe, but where are all of the other trainers? Aside from your group that is, "_Druddigon use Giga Impact!_" a random trainer said as blue dragon with a red head shot through the air slamming into the machine. There they are.

"Kim we could really use some more help, so could you please come down here and lend a hand?" Vahn asked as one of the turrets shot out a blast similar to a Hyper Beam. No! It's is forbidden for me to set foot in down there! "Says who?" Nathen, who else? He said that I'm never to come down there unless he says to! I'm stretching it as it is by talking with you! "Damn bastard, but I think that saving us and the town takes president over keeping yourself a secret! Lucario use Aura Sphere!" I know, but I don't want to get in trouble…

"Who gives a shit? Honestly, I think Nathen gets us in trouble on purpose just because he thinks it's funny!" Vahn yelled as his Pokémon continued their attacks. _That's a little more on the spot than you think,_ If I come down, do you promise not to tell Nathen? I mean this! I don't want to get in trouble again! "You can trust me, now I suggest you hurry up!" Right!

A second later a petite 15 year old girl appeared next to Vahn, she had long white hair that turned pink as it descended down to where it ended just above her waist, or it normally would if it wasn't tied up in a ponytail, she has a soft faded color of a reddish pink for eyes, she was in a white long sleeved top that didn't cover her shoulders or the rest of the upper half of her chest, a dark blue pair of pants with a white flower design on the left leg, a black pair of skin tight boots with a square heel that reached to just below her knees, knee high white socks, a black 'collar' like chocker was around her neck, and there was a small gold heart locket resting on her bare skin.

"_She's so cute…god I can't be thinking that at a time like this!_" Vahn yelled in his head.

"What do you think?" Kimberly asked with a little red on her face.

"You…you look great, so shall we get to work?" Vahn asked as he looked away.

"Right," Kimberly said.

"Okay, what Pokémon do you have?" Vahn asked as he studied the machine.

"A Snivy, a Tepig, an Oshawott, a Cubchoo, a Fraxure, and a Chandelure," Kimberly listed off.

"You're Unova born aren't you?" Vahn asked after giving Kimberly a blank stare.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Kimberly asked in a sweet tone.

"No, no problem," Vahn sighed. "So how do you think that we should take this thing down?"

"Well, I've been looking and the only places that seem to take the most damage are the joints," Kimberly said as something shot into the sky striking the joint while on fire. When it landed on the ground it appeared as Karina's Arcanine Hero.

"This Arcanine, it's Karina's," Vahn whispered as Arcanine walked up to him. "If Hero's here, then Karina must be in town, but that doesn't explain why he's here and not with her."

"Maybe she sent him to you," Kimberly said as she pulled out one of her Pokeballs.

"I guess that'd explain it," Vahn said. "Hero, use Extremespeed and Flame Charge; Phoenix, Combusken, use Flamethrower; Lucario use Aura Pulse, all of you attack the joints!"

"Chandelure, use Shadow Ball and Overheat!" Kimberly said as she threw out her Pokeball which opened up to a Pokémon that looked like a chandelier with purple fire.

"I really wish that our Pokedex could get Unova information," Vahn sighed.

"Here," Kimberly said as she held out a small black card.

"What's this?" Vahn asked as he took the card.

"The Unova Upgrade, it'll let you Pokedex scan Unova Pokémon," Kimberly said calmly as all of their Pokémon's attacks hit and the leg's that they targeted began to smoke badly.

"This is great! Let's see what it says about your Chandelure," Vahn said as he inserted the card.

_**Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon, It absorbs a spirit, which it then burns. By waving the flames on its arms, it put its foes into a hypnotic trance**_**.**

"Interesting, and it looks like our Pokémon have done some serious damage," Vahn said as he put away his Pokedex.

"Yeah, but we need to do it to all eight legs," Kimberly said as she looked at all the other legs still effective.

"And we also need to get Elie free before we make this thing fall," Vahn said as he noticed Elie unconscious in the claw which looked like it was still untouched.

"But Elaina said to leave it to her," Kimberly said as their Pokémon moved to the next leg.

"I know, but we can't leave thing like this." Vahn sighed. "_I'm sorry Elaina, but we need to bring this thing down, and we need to get Elie free, and you're getting nowhere in setting her free. I hope that you can forgive me,_"

"Vahn, are you okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Vahn sighed. "_I hope that I can do it again,_" a second later Vahn began to glow a faint red.

"_This essence, it can't possibly be Vahn's Aura, it's so powerful,_" Kimberly said as she stared at Vahn in awe.

"_I just have to remember how I felt when I protected Ellis and Elaina, that anger, that fear, that rage,_" Vahn said calmly. "_If I can get it once more, then maybe I can help Elaina get her sister free, please…I know that I had the Mage's Tear when I first used my aura, but I need it more than ever now!_"

As Vahn raised his hand he opened his eyes, and his normally Pale Rose eyes had turned into dark soulless red.

"Vahn?" Kimberly whispered as a dull red Aura Sphere appeared in his hand and his pocket began to glow faintly.

"_Please, save Elie,_" Vahn whispered as he fire the Aura Sphere as a concentrated Aura Pulse.

As the energy rushes through the air, it soon comes in contact with the claws arm cutting straight through it.

_(Oak Town – Center Plaza – 4:15)_

As Elaina and Emily continue trying to set Elie free at the front of the machine, a red beam of energy cuts straight through the claws arm causing Elie to fall.

"Elie!" Elaina yelled in shock. "_That beam of energy had to of been an Aura move, but Alice's aura is blue, and Emily's with me. And no other Pokémon that can use aura would be that powerful, so it has too of been someone else,_"

"_I gotcha!_" Shade said as he leapt forward and grabbed hold of Elie and brought her over to Elaina. "_Elaina, I got Elie, where do you want me to take her?_"

"_Where is he? Where is that other user?_" Elaina said as she looked around town with her aura.

"_Elaina…_" Vahn said softly.

"_Vahn?_" Elaina said calmly.

"_I'm sorry that I disobeyed you, but it was getting pathetic watching you fail at rescuing your sister,_" Vahn sighed. "_I hope that you can forgive me, but we have to bring this thing down and Elie still being captured only delayed that._"

"_Vahn…Thank you, I would never be mad with you, I'll get Elie to safety. Please take this thing down,_" Elaina said as she and Shade broke the claw.

"_I will,_" Vahn said. "_Please be safe Elaina, I don't want to see you in trouble again,_"

"I will," Elaina said.

"You'll what?" Emily asked as Shade picked up Elie.

"It's nothing; let's get Elie back to the Pokémon Center so that we can rejoin the fight." Elaina said.

"Right!" Emily said as she followed Elaina to the Pokémon Center.

With Elie Safe, the fight continues, now at a more aggressive state…

_(Oak Town – Mountain Front – 5:00)_

"Why won't this thing break?" Carmen asked.

"I have no idea, but I think we need to rethink our strategy," Gabriel said as his Blastoise, Charizard, and Venusaur continued their attacks.

"Hit the joints!" Asuka yelled as she ran up to the two.

"Asuka, when did you get here?" Carmen asked.

"I while," Asuka said as she gasped for breath after running through town. "Look at the legs, the joints is the least protected, so they should be the weakest points on the machine,"

"You're right," Gabriel said. "Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, attack the joints with all you got!"

"_Right,_" all of Gabriel's Pokémon said as they changed their target.

"Where's your Luxray?" Carmen asked.

"He's at the Pokémon Center," Asuka said as she took a deep breath. "_I hope that this works,_"

Asuka then raised her hand and fired off a blue Aura Sphere which, when connecting with the joint, caused a large explosion and forced the joint to reposition itself.

"When did you learn that?" Carmen asked.

"Karina taught me," Asuka whispered. "_I can't tell them what's happened to her, it might make things worse for her._"

"How is the little princess?" Gabriel asked.

"She's fine, a little more out front than I remember, but it's no problem," Asuka said calmly.

"I think that we'd better split up and go see if we can help out the others." Gabriel said.

"I'll go look for Vahn," Asuka said.

"I'll try and find Karina," Carmen said.

"Then I'll see if Alice is anywhere nearby," Gabriel said.

"Right," the three said as they went their separate ways with their respected Pokémon following.

_(Oak Town – Entrance Plaza – 5:10)_

"_Nathen…we really need you!_" Alice said as she helped guide people to safety.

"Alice! We got most of the people to a safe location," Amber said as she, Wisteria, and Lily ran up to her.

"That's good, where's Trayton and Spike?" Alice asked as she looked out at the machine currently being engaged.

"They're still helping others to safety," Wisteria said in a worried tone. "I hope that we can stop whatever that thing is."

"I'm sure that we'll do it," Alice said in an assuring tone.

"I hope so," Lily whispered.

"Alice!" Gabriel said as he ran up to the four.

"Gabriel, how're things going in town?" Alice asked.

"It's going slow, but we've found a way to cripple it," Gabriel said.

"What's the way?" Amber asked as Trayton and Spike slowly walked up to them.

"By hitting the joints…Alice, could you give me a quick lesson on how to form an Aura Sphere?" Gabriel said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"For awhile, I've been able to sense and feel aura, but I haven't been able to control it properly," Gabriel said. "I want to learn from another user,"

"Alright, a quick method…well, the best thing that I can recommend is to concentrate your aura and then form it out into a sphere in the palm of your hand." Alice said calmly. "But that's the best method that I can offer that won't take too long to handle."

"Okay, now let's see if I can do this right," Gabriel said calmly as he held his hand out. Within a few seconds, a blue sphere of energy began to form. "And now to do some damage,"

Gabriel then turned towards the closest leg and fired off the Aura Sphere at the closest joint, which when coming in contact did more damage than thought would've been done.

"That was a powerful one," Trayton said.

"Thanks, we'd better get back to the plaza to help finish this thing." Gabriel said.

"Right!" Everyone said as they ran out towards the center plaza.

_In the distance…_

"Just what we need, more aura users," Sai sighed as he walked off.

_(Oak Town – Outside Pokémon Center – 5:20)_

"Vahn!" Asuka said as she ran towards the Pokémon center.

"Asuka, are you alright?" Vahn asked as he intercepted with Asuka.

"Yeah, but we need to bring this thing down," Asuka said as she looked around "Where are the others?"

"Hope and Kris are in the Pokémon Center along with Elie, Elaina, and Emily" Vahn sighed as he returned his gave to the robot. "We're halfway through the legs, 4 more and we can end this thing."

"Yeah…Vahn…" Asuka said as she struggled to find the words. "I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?" Vahn asked.

"It's about…" Asuka said before being interrupted by Kimberly running up to them.

"Vahn…everyone's safe, and the notice should be going out in a few seconds," Kimberly said as she gasped for breath. "Hey Asuka, where's Karina?"

"Wait, you know where Karina is?" Vahn asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah…about that," Asuka said as she struggled to admit that she was taken hostage. "We met up awhile ago, and then we split up to see what we can do to help bring this thing down,"

"Sounds like Karina," Vahn sighed. "Well let's hope that we can end this thing soon."

"Right," Asuka and Kimberly said.

_As the fight continues, we look at how the young princess is doing while under Team Rocket's hold,_

_(Mt. Sunset Cliffside – Team Rocket Outpost – 5:30)_

"She's prettier than I could've ever imagined," Sal said as she studied Karina while she was lying on her bed half asleep and still tied up. "And this jacket is so comfy!"

"_I'm going to make everyone here regret threatening Asuka!_" Karina said to herself as she watched her surroundings through her aura.

"**Sal, please report to the communications sector! You're needed to make a report to Giovanni about the progress of Pokoh's insertion!" **a male voice said over an intercom.

"Aw! I wanted to admire the princess some more," Sal whined. "But it's not like she's going anywhere, so I could care less,"

As Sal left she left Karina's jacket behind along with all of her other possessions.

"_Idiot,_" Karina sighed as she forced herself up. "_Let's see…there it is!_"

Karina then pulled off the white patch which was placed on her. She then moved to remove everything that she was tied up in.

"Idiots don't know who they're messing with," Karina chuckled in a groggy tone as she steadied herself. "Alright, now to get back to Oak Town and finish that damn robot,"

"_Way to go a back bone,_" Avalor chuckled.

"What're you talking about?" Karina asked as she stretched her body out.

"_Back when I first confronted you, you were timid and weak,_" Avalor sighed. "_But now you're strong and seem fearless,_"

"I guess I'm just amped up about proving myself to Nathen," Karina chuckled as she gathered her things. "Now let's see, towns about a mile downhill from right were I'm standing and this wall leads outside, so as much as I'd hate to ruin such a cute room, I need a door,"

A second later, after utilizing a powerful Aura Sphere, a large hole was made in the wall leading outside, and an alarm started sounding.

"God…alright, time to have some fun!" Karina giggled as she jumped out of the room and started running towards town.

"What's happened in here?" Sal asked as she and a few other grunts ran to the room. "My…my room!"

"Sal, are you going to be okay?" a female operative asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that she destroyed my room," Sal sighed as she walked into the room. "What's this?"

There was a note resting on the bed,

_**HI there! I appreciate you taking care of me, even though you're with the enemy! And I'm sorry about ruining your room. The money should be more than enough to fix it! Good Luck to you! Love, Karina**_

_**P.S. Please consider leaving Team Rocket, you're a nice girl, and you shouldn't be with a group that'll just end up driving you into the ground and causing you pain!**_

"Karina…I'll consider it," Sal giggled.

"Sal?" a male operative asked.

"It's nothing, we'd better get back to work," Sal said as she hid the note.

"Right," Everyone said as they left the area.

_(Oak Town – Mt. Sunset Base entrance – 5:40)_

"Looks like one hell of a party," Karina chuckled as she noticed that the robot was practically on its last leg.

"_Shall we end it?_" Avalor chuckled.

"Of course, and beside I plan on trying out a new move," Karina said as she covered her head with her hood.

"_Which one?_" Avalor asked.

"Teleport," Karina said calmly as she suddenly disappeared.

_(Oak Town – Center Plaza – 5:40)_

Everyone was gathered in the center and was looking up at the robot with an exhausted expression. Only one leg was still active, but the robot was still maintaining its position. And no one knew who was in control, only that it was owned by Team Rocket.

"We're on the last leg, why can't we hit it?" Vahn asked in an exhausted tone.

"I don't know, every time we try and hit a joint the leg shifts or an attack intercepts it," Kimberly said softly. "We really need some help."

"Mind if I?" a female voice asked.

When everyone turned towards the voice they were all surprised to see that it was Alex _(Karina)_.

"Alex! Where have you been?" Vahn asked.

"Exploring, is that a problem?" Alex chuckled.

"No, but we really could've used your help," Emily said.

"And now I'm here, so what's the problem?" Alex joked.

"You said that you wanted to help, so I suggest you get to helping," Trayton sighed.

"Do you always nag your friends like that?" Alex sighed as she raised a hand. "Too easy,"

A second later a powerful Aura Pulse shot into the joint connecting the leg to the robot and practically obliterated it.

"What speed," Wisteria awed as the robot started falling apart.

"_This thing cost a fortune to make you jerks!_" an angry female voice called out.

"That voice, it couldn't be." Vahn said as another robot jumped out of the Tarantire robot.

When the robot landed it was revealed to simulate the Unova Pokémon Golurk, but in was three times bigger and the center of its chest had a glass screen with Tina, Tom and Weavile inside of the machine.

"I should've figured that it was you three," Alex sighed. "Now why don't you go crawl back to Giovanni before I get more frustrated?"

"Like we'll do what you say you insignificant pest!" Tine yelled as the robot raised its arm and fired off a powerful Hyper Beam like attack which crossed the ground towards Alex sending her flying and landing on the ground with a hard hit.

"Alex!" Vahn said as he ran over to Alex's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Alex chuckled as she sat up and the hood was easing back. "This is going to be fun!"

When Alex stood up the hood fell off her head revealing who she really was.

"Ka…Karina?" Vahn stuttered.

"Hey Vahn, just stay back," Karina sighed. "I can handle this with ease,"

"Oh…okay," Vahn said with a speechless look on his face.

As Karina walked forward to confront Team Rocket, everyone but those that knew who Alex really was had a speechless look on their face just like Vahn had.

"So, how do you want me to send you flying today?" Karina asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Like you could, you may have gotten lucky with the Tarantire Prototype, but this Golurk unit is perfect!" Tina boasted.

"We'll see about that," Karina sighed as she fired an Aura Pulse at the Golurk cutting clear through its arm. "That doesn't look so perfect to me,"

"How dare you?" Tom yelled.

"Yeah! This cost almost as much as that prototype!" Weavile yelled.

"I don't give a shit about your financial troubles!" Karina yelled with anger in her voice. "Just get the hell out of here!"

A second later a powerful aura pulse from behind the group shot through the lower abdomen of the robot causing it to blow up.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled as they were shot of the town without even hitting the tree above the town. _Lucky shot eh?_

"Where'd that blast come from?" Vahn asked as he stood up.

"Kimberly Ann Solace! What did I tell you about coming down here without my consent?" a voice similar to Nathen's yelled out.

"Crap," Kimberly sighed as she and everyone else turned to the man, who was actually Nathen.

"God, can't I go anywhere leaving you all alone for one day without something happening?" Nathen sighed as he walked forward.

"Hey boss," Kimberly whispered.

"I'll deal with you later, so how is everyone?" Nathen said as he placed a hand on Kimberly's head.

Soon everyone gathered around Nathen, and from that an onslaught of questions came forward for Nathen and Karina. After barely even 2 minutes the two teleported to a different location within Oak Town, probably to get away from all the yelling.

"Where'd they go?" Hope asked.

"I have no idea," Vahn sighed. "But I think we handled their return terribly, let's just wait for them to come back at the Pokémon Center for right now,"

"Right," everyone said as they all headed for the Pokémon Center.

_(Oak Town – Temple Base – 6:00)_

"Man I hate being swarmed," Nathen sighed. "You're looking well princess."

"Thanks," Karina said with a smile. "I guess my cover's blown, but it's been fun working on my own."

"I'm sure it has," Nathen chuckled. "So have you made your wish?"

"First thing I did today…technically I reunited Elaina with Elie first, but my wish was on the top of my list." Karina said.

"So you guys found Elie?" Nathen said as he looked back to town. "_That'll complicate things for right now, but I should be able to work around it,_"

"When can we have our battle?" Karina asked in a stern tone.

"Tonight, at midnight, right here at the base of the temple," Nathen said calmly as he stared at the Tarantire robot. "But how much have you trained your Pokémon?"

"In all I haven't done much, but I want our battle to be an Aura one!" Karina said strongly.

"An Aura Battle, what for?" Nathen asked.

"I want to show you how far I've come as an Aura User, and I think that this battle will work to show how far I've come on my own as well," Karina said.

"I guess it will," Nathen said as he scratched his head. "Alright then, meet me here at midnight for the battle of your life,"

"Right!" Karina said happily.

"Alright then, shall we head back and be ready for the questions?" Nathen asked.

"I'm really going to hate having to deal with them," Karina sighed. "Quick question, what're we going to do about the robot?"

"Leave that to me," Nathen said as he snapped his fingers and the robot disappeared in an instant.

"Where'd you send it?" Karina asked.

"It's in my lab to be studied," Nathen said.

"You have a lab? Why am I not surprised?" Karina sighed as she followed Nathen towards town.

"Of course I do," Nathen chuckled. "So what're you looking forward to most now that you're back?"

"Vahn's cooking! What else?" Karina cheered.

"I'm sure that he'll be happy to cook for you again," Nathen chuckled. "So who do you think will be most happy to see you back?"

"Vahn, Hope, Wisteria, and Asuka," Karina said calmly.

"I can understand the first three, but why Asuka?" Nathen asked. "Yeah we're all friends, but she seems more like the one that would want us to worry about her last of all,"

"That's a harsh way of putting it, but the reason why she'd be happy to see me safe was because of what happened earlier," Karina said softly.

"What happened?" Nathen asked.

"I found Karina up at one of the Root Plaza's and after a quick chat and a lesson on Aura Manipulation, we were ambushed by three Team Rocket operatives," Karina sighed. "I got a tazer in the back so I was pretty groggy, but their plan was to hold me hostage and as insurance for Asuka, they told Asuka that either she meets them at the Mt. Sunset base or they keep me."

"Sounds like their plans back fired considering that you're right here with me," Nathen sighed.

"Yeah, but Asuka must've been blaming herself for quite some time because she couldn't do anything," Karina said.

"She'll be fine, but I think I'm going to sticking close to her to make sure that nothing happens," Nathen said as the two entered the center plaza.

"Thanks Nathen, it means a lot to me that you'll help protect her," Karina said with a sigh of relief.

"Now, let's go see how the others are," Nathen said as the two entered the Pokémon Center.

"Nathen, can you go easy on Kimberly?" Karina asked as she stopped Nathen.

"Why should I? She disobeyed a direct order," Nathen said.

"That may be, but she's been alone for how long?" Karina asked.

"I hired her a little after Alice and I got back from after that switch with Jaspa and Indigo," Nathen said as he looked away.

"So you've kept that poor girl away from others for several weeks? I thought better of you." Karina said in a disappointed tone.

"I got it, but when you're trying to keep several things on the down low, employees count to," Nathen sighed.

"I don't care! Now unless you want your ass kicked I suggest you over look Kimberly's involvement in today's transactions! And reconsider the terms of her employment to you!" Karina threatened.

"And what makes you think that I can't fight back?" Nathen asked.

"You can't lay a hand on me!" Karina chuckled. "With you as the author the worst you can do send us to some dangerous location! You can do no worse!"

"I knew that one of you would figure that out," Nathen sighed. "I guess I have been a little harsh on Kimberly, alright…I'll let this slide, and I'll let Kimberly communicate with everyone more."

"Thank you, now shall we?" Karina said as she motioned for the two to enter the Pokémon Center.

"Let's," Nathen said.

Upon their entering, the first person to greet them was Hope,

"Karina!" Hope said as she jumped up to Karina.

"Hope," Karina said as she took on the force of Hope's grip.

"I was so worried about you," Hope cried. "Why did you leave us?"

"Hope, I'm sorry about making you worry, but this was something that I had to do," Karina said as she set Hope down. "I hope that you can forgive me,"

"Of course I can forgive you," Hope said happily.

"That's good, now where is everyone else?" Karina asked.

"Alice and Emily are up on a balcony on the 3rd floor, and everyone else is in the auditorium," Hope said.

"I'm heading to the balcony, I think that you should head for the auditorium," Nathen said as he walked off to a set of stairs.

"Okay, lead the way Hope," Karina said with a smile.

"Right," Hope said happily.

As Karina makes her way to her friends, we go to see our author going to meet with his Girlfriend and his Ex-Girlfriend.

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center Balcony – 6:20)_

"Knock knock! How're you two doing?" Nathen said as he walked out of the balcony and was jumped on by Emily.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Emily sang as she tightened her grip.

"Em, it's nice seeing you again, but could you please ease up?" Nathen said as he gasped for breath. "You have a strong grip, and it's cutting off my breathing."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Emily said as she let go of Nathen.

"It's okay," Nathen said as he rubbed his neck. "You seem chipper, so how're you doing Alice?"

"I'm fine, it's nice to have you back," Alice whispered.

"Alice, you've got to be happier," Nathen chuckled. "You can't keep looking down,"

"I'm not down," Alice said as she looked away.

"Oh yeah?" Nathen said as he walked up to Alice. "You should know that I know you better than anyone else,"

"So, you should be able to know when to leave me be," Alice said as she continued looking away from Nathen.

"Alice," Nathen said softly.

"What?" Alice said as she turned towards him, but was surprised when he connected in a kiss.

"I love you, and never forget that," Nathen whispered as he pulled Alice close.

"I know," Alice said softly.

"Um guys, shall we go rejoin everyone else in the Auditorium for the party?" Emily asked.

"Right," Nathen and Alice said as the three of them turned towards the balconies exit.

A party…what could this party possibly be for?

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center Auditorium – 7:00)_

_(Karina and Wisteria)_

_When you're royalty__  
__You must learn to be full of grace in all you do__  
__Stand up nice and tall__  
__Smile at one and all_

_Don't forget the world is looking up to you__  
__Hang in there, you'll be fine__  
__This is your time to shine__  
__Show them a princess is in town_

_(Karina__)_

_On this amazing day, things can't be just ok__  
__No time to spare because a princess is in town__  
__We're in a spin alright, working all with all our might__  
__Full of excitement cause a princess is in town_

_(Karina and Wisteria)_

_With your breezy style__  
__And your easy smile__  
__You'll be dazzling__  
__Oh, I hope you know it's true_

_Head up__  
__Now mind yer crown__  
__Try not to snag your gown__  
__Show them a princess is in town_

_Hang in there, you'll be fine__  
__This is your time to shine__  
__Show them a princess is in town_

_(Wisteria)_

_Let's plan to look our best__  
__And surely she'll be impressed__  
__It's hard to believe it but a princess is in town__  
__We know her highness is the grandest of princess'__  
__No small location when a princess is in town_

_(Karina and Wisteria)_

_Wave at all in sight__  
__To the left and right__  
__When they curtsy never laugh or yell a form_

_(Karina)_

_Don't mean to fret and fuss__  
__We hope you will pardon us__  
__It's just that a princess is in town__  
__Heads up, she'll soon be here__  
__We'll give an enormous cheer_

_(Wisteria)_

_Show them a princess is in town  
(Karina)Show them,  
(Karina and Wisteria) a princess is in town!_

"That was so much fun! It's been a long time since I've sang that one!" Wisteria cheered as everyone clapped.

"Yeah, the last time we did that was in Treemount!" Karina said happily.

"So this is the party," Nathen chuckled as he, Alice and Emily walked into the auditorium.

"Yeah! We're holding this to celebrate destroying that robot and the return of Karina!" Wisteria said happily.

"I see, so is this one of your natural concerts, or is it where everyone has to perform?" Nathen asked as he sat down next to Kimberly who had a scared look on her face.

"Anyone can perform! It doesn't mean that you need to perform, but it'd be nice if you did!" Wisteria said happily.

"Gotcha princess, well this will be a fun one!" Nathen said.

"Boss…" Kimberly whispered.

"Lighten up Kimmy! It's a party!" Nathen said as he patted Kimberly on the back. "_I'm sorry for how I've been employing you, after a brief talk with Karina I've decided to over look what's happened today, and I'm also rethinking you not being allowed to communicate with everyone._"

"Really?" Kimberly whispered.

"_Of course, from now on, you can talk with them as much as you like, and you can come down here from time to time,_" Nathen said in a happy tone.

"Thanks Boss!" Kimberly said in a sweet tone as she grabbed onto her boss.

"No problem, now everyone enjoy the party!" Nathen said proudly.

"Hurrah!" Everyone cheered.

"So who's up next on the chopping block?" Nathen asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Amber asked.

"Who's singing next?" Nathen sighed.

"Oh, good question." Amber said.

"I'll go at it!" Carmen said.

"Really?" Gabriel asked.

"Why not? It looks like fun," Carmen said as she walked up to a laptop stationed next to the stage while being hidden by a curtain. "This one'll do."

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?__  
__Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,__  
__Without a soul (without)__  
__My spirit sleeping somewhere cold__  
__Until you find it there and lead it back...home_

_(Wake me up)__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__(I Can't Wake up)__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__(Save me)__  
__Call my name and save me from the dark__  
__(Wake me up)__  
__Bid my blood to run__  
__(I can't wake up)__  
__Before I come undone__  
__(Save me)__  
__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without__  
__You can't just leave me__  
__Breathe~ into me and make me real__  
__Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__(I Can't Wake up)__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__(Save me)__  
__Call my name and save me from the dark__  
__(Wake me up)__  
__Bid my blood to run__  
__(I can't wake up)__  
__Before I come undone__  
__(Save me)__  
__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)__  
__I've been living a lie,there's nothing inside__  
__(Bring me to life)__  
__Frozen inside without your touch,__  
__Without your love,darling__  
__Only you are the life, among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see__  
__Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems__  
__Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul__  
__Don't let me die here__  
__There must be something more!__  
__Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__(I Can't Wake up)__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__(Save me)__  
__Call my name and save me from the dark__  
__(Wake me up)__  
__Bid my blood to run__  
__(I can't wake up)__  
__Before I come undone__  
__(Save me)__  
__Save me from the nothing I've become__  
__(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!__  
__(Bring me to life.)_

"How was that?" Carmen asked as the song pulled to a close and everyone finished clapping.

"Perfect, and excellent choice!" Nathen said.

"Thanks, what'd you think Gabriel?" Carmen asked.

"You were great," Gabriel said. "But I think that I'm going up next."

"This'll be interesting," Nathen chuckled.

"Screw you," Gabriel said as he walked behind the curtain. "And…there,"

_Once I tear myself away from the entangling time,__  
__make a break to the limits,__  
__and join together my desperate feelings, I'll go, my way.__  
__With your passion boiling red,__  
__once you pass the monochromatic scenery,__  
__overtake it going full speed, nonstop__  
__I wanna reach it faster than anyone else__  
__'Cause I got people I have to protect__  
__Crazy, keep on driving! More intense__  
__Drive on, it's a one way road where you can't turn back__  
__Keep on, burning soul! Make 'em burn hot,__  
__and just like a storm, get rid of all in your way, so at full throttle...__  
__let's go, Clear Mind__  
__Shatter those days of feeling helpless__  
__and dragging your loneliness and fears__  
__Smash through the moment in a mad dash, and if you cry, no way.__  
__On a corner where your grip slips,__  
__as you fear of something you can't see,__  
__indecision is forbidden, you're ready and set.__  
__Towards a tomorrow no one's yet to have seen,__  
__I'll take you there and we'll be one with the winds.__  
__Don't stop, keep on rolling! Go even further on__  
__Ease up and it'll cost your life. Punch it into the red zone__  
__Keep on, burning soul! So long I live,__  
__Even if I die, I wanna shine, so at full speed...__  
__let's go, Clear Mind.__  
__Crazy, keep on driving! More intense__  
__Drive on, it's a one way road where you can't turn back__  
__Don't stop, keep on rolling! Go even further on__  
__Ease up and it'll cost your life. Punch it into the red zone__  
__Keep on, burning soul! Make 'em burn hot,__  
__and just like a storm, get rid of all in your way, so at full throttle, at full speed...__  
__let's go, Clear Mind_

"And there," Gabriel said.

"You were great," Carmen said happily.

"I'll say," Nathen chuckled.

"Quit talking unless you're going up next," Vahn sighed.

"Speak for yourself," Trayton chuckled.

"Enough talk, more food!" Karina cheered.

"Coming right up!" Vahn said in a hurry.

"Sounds like Karina's enjoying her home cooked meal," Nathen chuckled.

"Who's up?" Lily asked as she started prepping the stage.

"I'll go," Alice said.

"Alright Alice, you want me to come up?" Nathen asked.

"No, it's a solo," Alice said with a smile.

"Cool," Nathen said.

"Which song do you want?" Lily asked.

"…this one," Alice said as she walked onto stage after selecting her song. "Here goes…"

_I sense there's something in the wind__  
__That seems like tragedy's at hand__  
__And though I'd like to stand by him__  
__Can't shake this feeling that I have__  
__The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?__  
__And will he see how much he means to me?__  
__I think it's not to be__  
__What will become of my dear friend__  
__Where will his actions lead us then?__  
__Although I'd like to join the crowd__  
__In their enthusiastic cloud__  
__Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?__  
__No, I think not, it's never to become__  
__For I am not the one_

_And will we ever end up together?__  
__Ohhhhhhh_

_And will we ever end up together?__  
__No, I think not, it's never to become__  
__For I am not the one_

"Beautiful!" Nathen said.

"Thanks," Alice said.

"We've got a lot of good talent," Kris said calmly.

"We sure do," Wisteria said happily. "Who's next?"

"I'll go again!" Karina said after swallowing a bunch of food.

"Alright, what song?" Lily asked.

"Hm…this one!" Karina said.

"Alright then, good luck," Lily said as Karina walked onto the stage.

"Here goes!"

_When you're standing on the edge of nowhere_

_There's only one way out_

_And your heart's got to go there_

_Through the darkest nights_

_See the light shine bright_

_When heroes fall, in love or war_

_They live forever_

_[Chorus:]_

_This is the song_

_for the lonely_

_Can you hear me tonight_

_For the broken hearted,_

_battle scarred, I'll_

_be by your side_

_And this is a song for the lonely_

_When your dreams won't come true_

_Can you hear this prayer_

_'Cause someone's there for you_

_Well love don't need a reason_

_She can pick you up_

_Or leave you bleeding_

_I've seen a strong man cry_

_I know the reason why_

_We all forgive, we all forget_

_We just keep believing_

_[Chorus]_

_(Don't give up)_

_So let it find you_

_(Just hold on)_

_Wherever you may go_

_(Don't give up)_

_I'm right beside you_

_You don't have to look no more_

_You don't have to look no more, oh no_

_It's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright_

_[chorus at the same time as the below:)_

_This is a song_

_A song for the lonely_

_And that's not you only_

_Through the darkest night_

_You're gonna see the light_

_This is the song for the lonely_

_When your dreams won't come true_

_Can you hear this prayer_

_Someone's there (3x)_

_For you_

"How's that?" Karina asked sweetly

"You were great as usual," Vahn said.

"Yeah!" Hope said.

"Who's up?" Spike asked.

"I'll give it a run!" Vahn said.

"Now this is something worth seeing!" Nathen said after downing a glass of water.

"Shut up," Vahn said as he walked up to the stage. "I think this one'll do perfectively!"

"Alright, good luck Vahn!" Kimberly called out.

"Right," Vahn said as he took a deep breath

_I always knew that you'd__  
__Come back to get me__  
__And you always knew that__  
__It wouldn't be easy__  
__To go back to the start__  
__To see where it all began__  
__Or end up at the bottom__  
__To watch how it all ends__  
__You tried to lie and say__  
__I was everything__  
__I remember when I said__  
__I'm nothing without you_

_Somehow I found__  
__A way to get lost in you__  
__Let me inside__  
__Let me get close to you__  
__Change your mind__  
__I'll get lost__  
__If you want me to__  
__Somehow I found__  
__A way to get lost in you_

_You always thought that__  
__I left myself open__  
__But you didn't know__  
__I was already broken__  
__I told myself that__  
__It wouldn't be so bad__  
__Pulling away you took__  
__Everything that I had__  
__You tried to lie and__  
__Say I was everything__  
__I remember when I said__  
__I'm nothing without you_

_Somehow I found__  
__A way to get lost in you__  
__Let me inside__  
__Let me get close to you__  
__Change your mind__  
__I'll get lost__  
__If you want me to__  
__Somehow I found__  
__A way to get lost in you_

_The pain of it all__  
__The rise and the fall__  
__I see it all in you__  
__Now everyday__  
__I find myself sayin'__  
__I want to get lost in you__  
__I'm nothing without you_

_Somehow I found__  
__A way to get lost in you__  
__Let me inside__  
__Let me get close to you__  
__Change your mind__  
__I'll get lost__  
__If you want me to but__  
__Somehow I found (somehow I found)__  
__A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)_

"That was pretty good," Nathen chuckled.

"Quiet you," Vahn sighed.

"No, don't think I will," Nathen chuckled.

"Vahn you were great!" Wisteria said kindly.

"Yeah, it was great," Karina said.

"Thanks everyone."

"Hey has anyone seen Asuka?" Karina asked.

"I think that she went up stairs awhile ago," Spike said.

"Oh, well I guess I'd better go find her." Karina said as she headed for the exit.

"Okay, hurry back." Nathen said as he stood up.

"Okay," Karina said as she ran out of the auditorium.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn now," Nathen said.

"Can I do it with you?" Emily asked.

"I don't see why not," Nathen said.

"Can I do one after you?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure, and I think that that one could end it," Nathen said. "What do you think Wisteria? This is your concert after all,"

"I'm fine with it." Wisteria said happily.

"Cool, ready Em?" Nathen asked.

"Always!" Emily said happily as the two walked onto the stage.

"Do you have the song set Lil?" Nathen asked.

"Ready to go!" Lily said.

"Right!" Nathen and Emily said.

_(Nathen)_  
_I'm at war with the world and they__  
__Try to pull me into the dark__  
__I struggle to find my faith__  
__As I'm slippin' from your arms_

_(Emily)  
It's getting harder to stay awake__  
__And my strength is fading fast__  
__You breathe into me at last_

_(Emily and Nathen)  
I'm awake I'm alive__  
__Now I know what I believe inside__  
__Now it's my time__  
__I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life__  
__here (right here), right now (right now)__  
__I'll stand my ground and never back down__  
__I know what I believe inside__  
__I'm awake and I'm alive_

_(Nathen)  
I'm at war with the world cause I__  
__Ain't never gonna sell my soul__  
__I've already made up my mind__  
__No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_(Emily)  
When my faith is getting weak__  
__And I feel like giving in__  
__You breathe into me again_

_(Emily and Nathen)  
I'm awake I'm alive__  
__Now I know what I believe inside__  
__Now it's my time__  
__I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life__  
__here (right here), right now (right now)__  
__I'll stand my ground and never back down__  
__I know what I believe inside__  
__I'm awake and I'm alive_

_(Nathen)  
Waking up waking up__  
__Waking up waking up__  
__Waking up waking up__  
__Waking up waking up_

_(Nathen and Emily)  
In the dark__  
__I can feel you in my sleep__  
__In your arms I feel you breathe into me__  
__Forever hold this heart that I will give to you__  
__Forever I will live for you_

_(Nathen and Emily)  
I'm awake I'm alive__  
__Now I know what I believe inside__  
__Now it's my time__  
__I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life__  
__here (right here), right now (right now)__  
__I'll stand my ground and never back down__  
__I know what I believe inside__  
__I'm awake and I'm alive_

_(Nathen)  
Waking up waking up__  
__Waking up waking up__  
__Waking up waking up__  
__Waking up waking up_

"That was great!" Emily cheered as she jumped onto Nathen.

"I'll say, that's the first time we've ever done that together," Nathen chuckled.

"You two were great!' Wisteria cheered.

"Thank you!" Nathen and Emily said as they gave their bows.

"Now it's my turn!" Kimberly cheered.

"Alright kiddo, good luck," Nathen said as Kimberly replaced him and Emily on the stage.

"We're all set down her Kim," Lily said.

"Thanks, here I go," Kimberly said as she took in a deep breath.

_I'm so tired of being here__  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears__  
__And if you have to leave__  
__I wish that you would just leave__  
__'Cause your presence still lingers here__  
__And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal__  
__This pain is just too real__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have__  
__All of me_

_You used to captivate me__  
__By your resonating life__  
__Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind__  
__Your face it haunts__  
__My once pleasant dreams__  
__Your voice it chased away__  
__All the sanity in me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
__But though you're still with me__  
__I've been alone all along_

"How was that?" Kimberly asked.

"You were great!" Nathen said.

"This has turned out to be the best concert ever!" Wisteria cheered.

"Thanks everyone," Kimberly said as she took a bow.

As everyone enjoyed the time left until before they all called it a night, we move to the balcony that Nathen had found Emily and Alice, but instead we find Asuka.

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center Balcony – 10:00)_

"Asuka?" Karina asked as she walked through the doorway.

"Ok Karina," Asuka said as she turned towards Karina. "How're you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about how you're doing," Karina said as she walked forward. "Back when I was captured you were really pressed into a wall, I just hope that you don't blame yourself for me being captured."

"But it was my fault, you got tangled in with my past and were taken captive because of it," Asuka whispered.

"You can't blame yourself," Karina said as she placed a hand on Asuka's shoulder. "I should've sensed that man a mile away, but my mind was somewhere else,"

"_I can only wonder why?_" Avalor sighed.

"_Hours later or not, you still need to shut the hell up!_" Karina growled.

"Karina, I'm happy to have you as a friend," Asuka said with a smile that seemed natural instead of forced.

"I'm happy to have you as my friend also," Karina said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her brother's doll.

"What's that?" Asuka asked.

"I know it's a little childish, but it's a doll that my brother gave me when I was a little girl," Karina said as she put the doll to her heart. "Even though it was made to look like me, it gives me hope that my brother's looking after me in the afterlife."

"That doesn't sound childish at all," Asuka said softly. "It actually sounds really nice to have someone watch over you,"

"Yeah," Karina sighed. "Asuka…do you plan on going on your own again?"

"Yeah," Asuka said calmly.

"Oh…well, I want you to hold onto this for awhile," Karina said as she handed Asuka her doll.

"Karina…I couldn't," Asuka said as she tried to pass it back.

"I know that you couldn't, but I want you to," Karina said. "Just as long as you promise to meet back up with us at Snowpoint or Harmonic City to return it,"

"Karina…alright, I'll take good care of it," Asuka said as she put the doll in her pocket.

"Thanks Asuka," Karina said as she grabbed onto Asuka in a hug. "I really appreciate it,"

"Karina…" Asuka said as she returned Karina's embrace.

"Hello you two," Nathen said from the doorway as Asuka and Karina let go.

"Hey Nathen," Asuka said.

"Hey there," Karina said with a smile.

"So how're you two doing on this fine evening?" Nathen asked.

"Great," Karina and Asuka said.

"That's good," Nathen sighed. "Well it's getting late so we should probably be heading to our rooms,"

"Right," Karina and Asuka said as they followed Nathen into the Pokémon Center.

As the three made their way, a metal claw shot out of nowhere and grabbed Asuka.

"Asuka!" Karina said as saw Asuka dangling in the air. "I thought that we sent Team Rocket flying,"

"You may have sent those idiots flying, but you've forgotten about us you runaway," a voice said from below the balcony.

"It must be that other group," Karina said as she and Nathen looked over the edge to see Kai, Sai and Sam.

"We can over look you running away," Sam said. "But not her going back on her word,"

"You'd better let her go or else!" Nathen yelled as he prepped an Aura Sphere.

"Go ahead and try," Sai said.

"You asked for it!" Nathen said as he threw the Aura Sphere, but it ended up coming in contact with something like a barrier and energy was sent through the claws arm up to the claw. Once it reached the claw an electrical pulse was sent through it shocking Asuka.

"Asuka!" Karina yelled.

"_Damnit, I can't do anything without hurting her!_" Nathen growled.

"Nathen we have to do something!" Karina said.

"I know, but we can't," Nathen said.

"Please, you have to do something!" Karina said.

"I said that I can't! I don't want to hurt Asuka, and everything that we could possibly do would result in her getting hurt!" Nathen yelled. "I don't want to admit it…but we're trapped."

"No, I can't let them just take her!" Karina said.

"I'm sorry Karina," Nathen whispered as Karina jumped into his chest crying.

"Karina, please don't worry about me," Asuka yelled as she struggled from the claws grip. "I'll be fine, I knew that this day would come, and I've accepted it. Please just return to the rest of your friends and continue on your journey!"

"Asuka…" Karina said as she looked towards Asuka while tears were still streaming down.

"Oh how touching," Sai sighed from boredom. "Can we please get to the base now?"

"I guess, this is your only warning, follow us and we will do away with the experiment," Sam said as the Team Rocket group made their leave.

"Asuka…please forgive me," Karina cried.

_On the roof of the Pokémon Center…_

"Alright then, you want to play that card you bastards?" Elaina said as she watched everything that transpired. "I'll play your game; no one messes with my friends."

_**Asuka Itanaiyo has been captured by Team Rocket and right in front of Karina and Nathen who were left powerless to do anything about it. What does Nathen have planned to rescue the young woman? And what does Elaina have planned as well? Only time will tell…**_

_**There you go! First of all some disclaimers**_

_**Song 1: A Wisteria original created by her owner**_

_**Song 2: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**_

_**Song 3: Clear Mind by Masaaki Endoh**_

_**Song 4: Sally's Song by Amy Lee (Evanescence)**_

_**Song 5: Song of the Lonely by Cher**_

_**Song 6: Lost In You by Three Days Grace**_

_**Song 7: Awake and Alive by Skillet**_

_**Song 8: My Immortal by Evanescence**_

_**With that done, I'd like to say Keep Reading, reviewing, and Enjoying!**_

_**That was Pathetic!**_

_**Nate: Kim what the hell are you doing in here?**_

_**Kim: Fixing this up, what else?**_

_**Nate: Get back to your station, you've still got work that needs to be done!**_

_**Kim: Fine, but I will return!**_

_**Nate: Ignoring that, Thanks for reading! Do come back again!**_


	51. Chapter 43: Oak Town Contest: Appeal Run

_**Nate: Time for another update!**_

_**Kim: and I'm here to help this time!**_

**_Nate: I thought I told you to leave this part to me!_**

**_Kim: I decided to lend a hand either way,_**

**_Nate: Whatever, anyway here we'll pull into the beginning of the contest for Oak Town_**

**_Kim: Yup! And we'll also be showing one of the many things that we do should the matter call for it!_**

**_Nate: Kim please stop, Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this piece!_**

**_Kim: Yeah!_**

_**Team Rocket's corruption knows no bounds, from the rumors of taking Pokémon's lives, to the known facts about the harm they've done to Carmen and Gabriel, now Team Rocket has taken young Asuka from her friends and left them powerless to do anything about it. Now, as Asuka is being taken to one of Team Rocket's bases, two of our heroes sit on the balcony wondering about how to save her.**_

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center Balcony – 10:10)_

"I…I can't believe that we could just let them take her," Karina sobbed softly.

"Karina…I'm sorry, I should've seen them, and I should've reacted fasted," Nathen said as he held the young princess close. "But we can't keep worrying about this; it's not what Asuka would want."

"I know but…I just don't know what I should do," Karina said softly.

"Karina, you really should be getting to bed," Nathen said as the two stood up. "It's getting late and you have a contest tomorrow."

"How could I think about a contest at a time like this?" Karina yelled.

"Karina!" Nathen yelled swiftly catching Karina off guard. "You have but a single ribbon, and for all we know Gabriel's already set to enter the Grand Festival! You need this ribbon!"

"But," Karina stuttered.

"No buts! You're falling behind!" Nathen yelled. "You've lost 2 contests, and the one in Windan was canceled, so you're behind 3! I'll work something out to keep this contest running, but you will compete and you'll keep your head out of the clouds! Do you understand me young lady?"

"Nathen I…" Karina stuttered in fear.

"Do you understand me Karina Avalor Valor?" Nathen yelled.

"Yes I understand! But I can't just forget about Asuka!" Karina yelled back.

"You don't have to, just compete in the contest and go through the day as if nothing happened here, and through the day I'll think of something to do to save her," Nathen sighed as his expression softened. "Now we best be going, and remember, if anyone asks about Asuka we just say that she had to continue on and that it was nice seeing everyone, got it?"

"Got it," Karina sighed as she wiped away her tears.

"Good, I need to go talk with the mayor and the heads of the comity about the contest, so head off to bed," Nathen said as he started for the balcony exit.

"Nathen…I want to move our battle to Icepeak," Karina said softly.

"Any reason why?" Nathen asked without turning to the girl.

"With recent happenings I don't think a battle will be appropriate," Karina said. "And I'm more than sure that you have something cooked up to stall our progress to Harmonic."

"You hit the nail on the head, our battle will still take place at midnight," Nathen chuckled. "Do you still want it to be an Aura one?"

"Of course, but let's have a 3 on 3 Pokémon Battle to keep up appearances and to lessen suspicions," Karina said softly.

"You're thinking ahead, as you wish my lady," Nathen said lightly. "Now off to bed young Princess, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, but when did you become so knightly? You sound like one of my knights back home," Karina said as she followed Nathen into the Pokémon Center.

"That's because I am one," Nathen chuckled as he flashed the Valor Family's seal without turning to the young princess.

"I knew that there was a reason why you were so protective me, but I didn't expect it to go that far," Karina chuckled.

"I've been a knight for awhile now, it's one of the few things that I'm actually proud of being." Nathen sighed as he stored the seal.

"I see, well take care Sir Pierce, I'll see you in the morning," Karina chuckled as she ran past Nathen down to the 2nd floor.

"Sir Pierce, I like that," Nathen sighed as he walked down to the second floor only to be met with Elaina. "Hey Elaina, how's everything going?"

"Fine, and I'm glad your back I can't handle being in charge as well as I thought," Elaina sighed.

"I see, but at least you've got your sister back," Nathen said. "I just never figured that Elie would've only made it this far, that girl is just too damn slow."

"Wait, you knew that Elie would be here?" Elaina asked.

"Of course, I told her to make it as far as Harmonic for a quick change of plans." Nathen said calmly.

"You damn bastard! You couldn't have told her to wait at a different town to hook up with us?" Elaina growled.

"Sorry sis, but it was important to a plot turn, _one that I'm going to have to rethink that is,_" Nathen said on his defense.

"I don't give a fuck about you damn plot turns!" Elaina yelled. "I've been worried sick about Elie, and you with hold her from me and Ellis just for some damn plot turn? Some brother you are!"

"A little harsh, but true none the less," Nathen sighed. "I'm sorry Elaina, I should've led you to her, and I should've done it as soon as possible."

"Yes you should," Elaina said in a huff.

"But now that she's back, what will you do?" Nathen whispered as he pulled Elaina close.

"What do you mean?" Elaina asked without looking up at Nathen.

"I mean your number one goal was to find Elie, but now that that's done what will you do?" Nathen asked.

"I…I don't know," Elaina whispered.

"What about Ellis? What do you think that she would have to say?" Nathen asked as he felt tug on his clothes.

"I don't know, but I do know that she would want to compete in the Pokémon contest." Elaina said softly.

"Right," Nathen said as he and Elaina split apart. "And on that note I need to go see the mayor."

"Why?" Elaina asked.

"Before I made myself known, I did a damage report, and the contest hall to a hit," Nathen said. "A small hit, but a hit none the less, and because of that the contest may be postponed or even canceled."

"That's not good," Elaina said.

"Yup, so I'm going to see if I can have the contest sight relocated to the temple base." Nathen said as he started down the hall past Elaina.

"Okay, but I think that Elie should meet her brother first," Elaina said calmly.

"I guess that's right, but afterwards I'm heading for the mayor's office." Nathen said as she followed Elaina to her room.

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center 2__nd__ Floor – Elaina's Room – 10:30)_

"Hey Elie, are you awake?" Elaina asked as she slowly opened the door to her room.

"Yeah I'm awake," Elie yawned as she sat up from her bed. "Only barely, but awake none the less."

"That's good, Elie, there's someone that I want you to meet," Elaina said as she walked into the room while Nathen was hiding behind the door.

"Who would that be?" Elie said in a tired tone.

"Our older brother," Elaina said in a kind tone.

"_We have an older brother?_" Eleanor asked.

"_How can that be? Mom and dad never mentioned one._" Elie responded.

"Well…he's not a biological brother, but he'll work to fill in for one," Elaina sighed. "So just consider him a half brother."

"Oh, I guess that's fine, can I meet him now?" Elie asked in a kind tone.

"Oh right, Nathen you can introduce yourself now," Elaina sighed as she walked away from the doorway so that Nathen could walk in. "Elie, this is Nathen Pierce, and he's our Half Brother."

"Hey there, how're you feeling?" Nathen asked as he stepped into the room.

"I'm fine, and it's nice to be able to meet you big brother," Elie said with a smile.

"Likewise Little Sister," Nathen said with a chuckled. "_Even though we've already met once before,_"

"Um Nathen…could you tell me how I can get to Rosetore? It's really important," Elie asked.

"_Rose…tore? What could Elie want there?_" Elaina asked herself hesitantly. "_Please don't let her be going where I think she's going,_"

"Rosetore…the only path I know is to cut through Harmonic and head towards Royal Road," Nathen said. "After about a day or two you should end up in Rosetore at about the center of the path, then if you continue down the path you'll reach Luminous City, but that trip takes at least the better half of a weak to complete,"

"I see, well thanks anyway brother," Elie said.

"Is there any reason why you want a route to Rosetore?" Nathen asked.

"Well…there's someone that I have to meet with," Elie said softly.

"I see, well you can come with us to Rosetore," Nathen said as he turned towards the door. "Get some rest little sisters, tomorrows going to be a long day,"

"Right," Elaina and Elie said.

"Actually, Nathen can you help me with something?" Elaina asked quickly.

"What is it? I really need to get going." Nathen sighed.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me find a way to bring Ellis back out," Elaina asked catching Elie's attention.

"Of course I will, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow," Nathen said.

"And why's that?" Elaina asked with a hint on anger in her voice.

"Because I need to get going, you need to rest up for the contest, and the process takes an hour or two as it'll require me to enter you subconsciously to find and wake up the sleeping princess." Nathen said as he walked off into the hall. "So until tomorrow afternoon, please just keep a calm mind and heart, and go easy on the other competitors. You're battling as Ellis so no heavy stuff, got it?"

"I guess," Elaina sighed.

"Good, now get some rest you two, I'll see you both in the morning." Nathen said as he walked off.

"He's a nice guy," Elie said with a smile. "But I don't understand why he's taking place as our big brother."

"It's because we only have each other," Elaina said softly.

"What was that?" Elie asked as Elaina sat on the bed's edge and pulled her closer.

"Awhile ago, I realized that the only people that we have left is each other, you Ellis and me," Elaina said softly as she rubbed Elie's back. "So at a time of weakness and worry, Ellis and I requested that Nathen take the place of our brother so that we could turn to someone else if we ever need to."

"Oh, I guess the four of us are alone," Elie said softly.

"Four? Do you mean that you have another soul inside you also?" Elie asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, she came around when I learned of our parents death," Elie said quietly. "If you remember, even though I was the younger one, I always tried to act strong for her so that she didn't have to worry about me, but when I learned that they died, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't handle the loss, so I guess Eleanor to form to help me cope with the loss."

"Eleanor…I guess she's the other you?" Elaina asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, she's more like a baby sister since she often seems more like a little girl instead of a teenager," Elie said with a light chuckled.

"_That was mean,_" Eleanor said in a sad tone.

"_I'm sorry, but it is true, you do often seem like a scared little girl_" Elie giggled.

"_I guess so, but still it's not nice to tease me like that!_" Eleanor huffed.

"You know what's weird," Elaina said softly.

"What?" Elie asked.

"Our names, Elaina, Elie, Ellis, and Eleanor," Elaina said. "They all start with 'El'"

"I guess they do, but it fits since we're practically Quadruplets now." Elie giggled.

"All too true," Elaina sighed. "Now if I'm correct, the sibling order, including Nathen and going from oldest to youngest, is Nathen – Me – Ellis – Elie – and Eleanor,"

"That sounds about right, but why are you and Nathen the oldest?" Elie asked.

"_And why am I the baby of the group?_" Eleanor asked.

"Well since Nathen's all of our older brother he's the oldest, and I'm older than all of us because Ellis was already the elder twin and she sees me as a big sister already." Elaina said calmly. "And if you're wondering, Eleanor's set as the baby of the group because of how you described her."

"_Great, because I act like a little girl I'm the baby,_" Eleanor sighed.

"_It's not that bad Eleanor,_" Elie said kindly. "_And there's nothing wrong with being the baby,_"

"_I guess,_" Eleanor sighed.

"I guess we should get some rest," Elaina yawned.

"Yeah," Elie said as she lay back on the bed while Elaina walked over to the bed on the other side of the room. "Good night sister,"

"Good night sister," Elaina yawned as she rested on her bed.

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center Lobby – 10:40)_

"Now to go see the mayor," Nathen sighed.

"Where are you off to?" Kimberly asked from behind Nathen.

"_I guess I'll be a little bit longer,_" Nathen sighed in his mind. "I'm going to see the mayor and the contest committee about relocating the contest sight."

"Oh yeah, the Contest Hall was damaged," Kimberly said. "Sorry, I should've made sure that there was a lot less damage done to the town."

"It's okay Kim, we can work around it," Nathen sighed. "But I'm proud of you taking charge when I was gone, from now on, when I can't keep everyone going down the proper path, I want you to take charge."

"Oh…okay, you can count on me boss!" Kimberly said proudly.

"Good, so where is everyone?" Nathen asked.

"Everyone should be in their rooms right now," Kimberly said.

"Gotcha," Nathen said as he passed a card and a key to over to Kimberly. "Get some rest,"

"What're these to?" Kimberly asked.

"The key's to our room in the Pokémon Center, and the card's to my laptop, I need you to check on something, there should be a file marked 'Kimberly', every time I need you to do something for me it'll be in that file." Nathen said as he started for the exit.

"Okay, so I take it that we're sharing a room?" Kimberly asked in a shy tone.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Nathen asked.

"Of course not, I'm just a little curious as to why you're not staying with Alice or Emily," Kimberly said with a little red on her face.

"I gave them both a room to share," Nathen sighed.

"Why would you do that?" Kimberly asked in a surprised tone.

"Alice has seemed a little off or distant since Emily came into the picture, so I figured that those two need to get along a little more." Nathen sighed.

"God you're an idiot," Kimberly sighed.

"What was that?" Nathen asked as he turned towards Kimberly.

"One's your girlfriend; the other's your Ex who is still in love with you! And they're both Aura Users!" Kimberly said in an annoyed tone. "Don't you think that something other than a bonding friendship may build up between those two?"

"Damn your right, keep an eye on them and make sure that they get to know each other better and not try and kill each other," Nathen sighed as he walked out of the Pokémon Center.

"You got it boss!" Kimberly said as she took stance and gave off a salute. "Now to investigate this file,"

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center – Nathen and Kimberly's Room – 11:00)_

"Man it's late," Kimberly yawned as she sat down on her bed and pulled out Nathen's laptop. "Alright, let's see what Nathen wants me to look at…here it is,"

Within the file marked 'Kimberly' was a bunch of locked files with only a few actually open, there was one marked urgent and it was open. When Kimberly opened it she was surprised to see several different files on people that Nathen had had interactions with. The one marked Asuka Itanaiyo and Team Rocket were also marked urgent so Kimberly figured that she needed to look through these files.

Under Asuka's file, Kimberly found a brief amount of data on Asuka's abilities and her levels in different categories, but what really caught her eye was piece on her aura. Its levels well exceeded several natural points at their absolute strongest, but it seemed faded and scrambled. After further investigations, Kimberly learned that due to the experiments being done to her in the embryo state prior to her being implanted in her 'mother' had not only given her improved intelligence and physical strengths, but had cause what would normally expect to be patch work of her mother's aura to become exceedingly strong, which may consider her as a potential user of aura.

"How can this be? Team Rocket shouldn't have the capability to genetically create someone with these capabilities, let alone this aura," Kimberly whispered to herself. "Maybe this file on Team Rocket will explain everything."

Within the document file, Kimberly found varying reports on Team Rocket's development. But what really caught her eyes was the abundance of missing people files.

_**Recently, several people have been going missing throughout the world. From little kids to adults, the numbers are staggering and people are all calling out for reasons why. Some are blaming the constantly growing evil organization Team Rocket. But these reports seem abundant within the Kanto and Johto regions. Within other regions people have been making accusations that people wearing black and purple are responsible for said disappearances. But on top of these, rises in mysterious deaths are reaching frightening heights. Autopsies have shown no traceable method of death. Investigators are stumped as to the reason why people are dying and disappearing.**_

_**Coincidently, often or not, missing and dead individuals are often linked as family members or close friends. Any and all information into the disappearances or the one responsible for the mysterious deaths will be welcome graciously.**_

"This is horrible, but why is this under Team Rocket's file? Shouldn't it be within a TUA file?" Kimberly asked herself. "Wait a moment what's this?"

_**Investigation's into Team Rocket's genetic development division has proven suspicions raised by young Asuka Itanaiyo and Kyla Kamos. On terms of genetically fusing human's with Pokémon genetics, the research section has been practically shut down due to the loss of their one successful genetically altered human Kyle Kamos. And the process of genetically altering a human subject during the embryo stage has been stalled until the recovery of the experiment has been confirmed. The recovery of said experiment will result in the increase of soldiers for the glory of Team Rocket.**_

"This file, it details Team Rocket's involvement with genetic alterations, but why is that aura piece in here?" Kimberly asked as she continued looking into the file.

_**One final suspicion has yet to have been detailed, the link of Team Rocket to Aura. After several infiltrations into small Team Rocket bases throughout Pokoh, a link to TUA has risen up. After locating a research base within the region, a conversation was overheard between the base's head and someone believed to be a top TUA researcher. Further ideals leading to this consists to the lack of TUA activity within area's being held by Team Rocket. A partnership is believed to be in place, but further research will be needed.**_

"I don't believe it, TUA and Team Rocket working together…that's impossible…how…how could this be?" Kimberly asked herself hesitantly. "I hope that Kayla and everyone else are alright."

_Team Rocket in an alliance with TUA, could this be true? If this is so, what horrors could ensue?_

_(Oak Town - Town Hall – 11:15)_

"Made it," Nathen sighed as he walked through the Town Hall. "And here's the office,"

"_What're we going to do? The Contest Hall needs to be repaired from the incident with that giant robot, and we can't cancel another contest,_" A male voice said in a concerned tone from behind a door. Soon a debate was heard over the future of Oak Town's Pokémon Contest.

"Excuse me, but I believe that I may have a solution," Nathen said as he walked into the room catching everyone's attention.

"And who might you be?" the mayor asked.

"I am Nathen Pierce, and I'm an associate of Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo." Nathen said.

"Is this true?" the mayor asked.

"Yes it is, Nathen is an old Coordinator that was offered a job with the committee," Mr. Contesta said. "Still looking for fresh talent Nathen?"

"Eh, but I overheard you debating on what to do about the Pokémon Contest supposed to be held tonight." Nathen said.

"Yes, the Contest Hall was damaged and we can't hold the contest until it's fixed." The Mayor sighed.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I can have a stage set up in minutes," Nathen said proudly.

"But where will this contest be held?" Mr. Sukizo asked.

"In front of the temple," Nathen said calmly.

"The Temple Base, it has a large area and it would be a nice substitution," The Mayor said.

"But where at the temple will the contest be held?" Mr. Contesta asked.

"Inside or out, I can do with either," Nathen said calmly.

"I say outside, the Temple is to highly respected and revered to be defiled with a stage." The Mayor said.

"As you wish, I'll have the area cleared and a stage constructed before the nights end." Nathen said as he turned out of the office.

"Nathen, a quick request, we'll also need an MC to sub for Jillian and someone to replace Nurse Joy as she obviously has her hands full with helping everyone's Pokémon." Mr. Contesta said.

"I can work out an MC sub, but I believe that you're requesting me to replace Nurse Joy while she helps everyone?" Nathen said.

"If you wouldn't mind," Mr. Sukizo said.

"I guess I could," Nathen chuckled. "I'll be seeing you all tomorrow,"

"Thank you Nathen," Mr. Contesta said as Nathen walked off.

"That man just saved the contest," the Mayor sighed. "I guess we lucked out."

_(Oak Town – Temple Base – 11:10)_

"Alright, first to clean the area," Nathen said as he snapped his fingers and the entire area in front of the temple was cleaned and left spotless in the blink of an eye. "And now the stage," Nathen said as he pulled out several plates of Dark Ore and left them on the ground or against several pillars.

Then, in a flash, several balconies containing stands and a large stage complete with a monitor perched above the entrance of the temple and three judge's boxes appeared.

"Damn I'm good at this," Nathen chuckled as he walked onto the stage. "Everything is set up perfectly,"

For several minutes Nathen stood center stage on his newly formed stage and looked out at the moon through an opening formed by two split roots.

"Maybe…Kim's right, I should really spend more time with Alice," Nathen sighed. "After I get Asuka back and get to Icepeak, the first thing I'm going to do is ask Alice out,"

The night seemed slow, but Nathen soon took his leave of the stage and headed for the Pokémon Center to get some rest.

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center Back – 11:30)_

"First a shower, and then some sleep," Nathen yawned as he approached the Pokémon Center.

"_Tikaroar use Energy Ball!_" Karina was heard calling out.

"That was Karina, I thought that she'd be in bed right now," Nathen said as he walked towards the direction of where he saw an Energy Ball shot into the sky. "Why in the hell would Karina be up right now and with Tikaroar no less."

Once Nathen rounded the corner, he saw all of Karina's Pokémon out with her and her Tikaroar out front.

"Alright Tikaroar, take a break, Scarlreb you're up next." Karina yawned as her shiny Scarlreb flew forward.

"_My lady you really should get some rest,_" Gardevior said.

"_Yeah Karina, it's almost midnight,_" Tikaroar barked.

"I know, but we need to get better," Karina sighed. "We've been lacking in battle so we need to get stronger if we're going to be able to stand on our own!"

"_I know that you're determined, but you need to pace yourself,_" Gardevior said in a concerned tone. "_Please my lady; let us continue tomorrow morning,_"

"I'm sorry Gardevior, but I can't," Karina said calmly. "Scarlreb, Star Heart Tactic,"

After giving her command, Scarlreb used Aerial Ace to shoot into the sky. Once at its peak Scarlreb mirrored Amber's Starlwing's multiplication tactic to create 7 copies. 5 of the copies took position as the points of star; then, at incredibly high speed, each of the copies used Aerial Ace to shoot towards a different copy. The stream of light that came with their speed formed a shining star in the sky. Then using the same speed, the remaining two formed a heart in the sky outside the star. After awhile all of the copies formed above the star and the heart as one Scarlreb while the heart and star was still formed.

"Please work," Karina whispered as she took a deep breath. "Wrap it up with Brave Bird,"

After giving her command, Scarlreb flew up into the sky before diving down towards the heart and star. As she grew closer to the shapes, Scarlreb became coated in flames and shot through the shapes becoming entangled in the light. When Scarlreb hit down on the ground all the energy was released and Scarlreb was standing on the ground shining brightly.

"It actually worked," Karina said gratefully as she stumbled backwards. "That was weird; I'm never this woozy,"

"_Karina we really should be getting you some rest,_" Tikaroar barked.

"Not yet, I still need to keep going," Karina groaned as she tried to stabilize herself. "I can't lose again! I need to be stronger!"

"_Karina you are strong,_" Hero barked as he behind Karina so that she could rest up against him. "_You have a strength that no one could ever have, all that you lack at times is the confidence that you need to use it,_"

"Hero," Karina said softly.

"_Remember my lady; we're all here to support you so you can't always see you fault as only your problem_." Gardevior said in a soothing tone. "_We're all a team so you need to be able to rely on us,_"

"Thanks everyone," Karina said as she looked down at her leg and saw her Crystkey Snow rubbing up against her, and then decided to pick her newborn Pokémon up. "I'm glad to have all of you as my Pokémon."

_In the distance,_

"It's about time you realized the truth young princess," Nathen chuckled as he watched Karina begin training her newborn.

"_Let's see…these attacks lack power and proper usage in natural battle at your stage of life, but can certainly be used in used to show off how cute you are,_" Karina was heard saying as she pocketed her PokéDex.

"Alright little princess, tomorrow you show me what you know," Nathen chuckled as he walked towards the Pokémon Center's entrance.

_As Karina trains on through the night, everyone rests quietly for tomorrow's contest, but it'll all begin with an early wake up._

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center Lounge – 6:30)_

"Damn early mornings all to hell," Nathen groaned as he flipped through the TV channels and everyone walked up to him.

"Hey Nathen," Emily said as she grabbed onto him from behind the couch.

"Hey everyone, I never expected you all to be awake this early," Nathen sighed as everyone gathered around in the lounge with a tired look on their face.

"Yeah, but we all figured an early start would be good for the Coordinators to get some practice in," Vahn said.

"All except for Karina and Wisteria who're sleeping like logs upstairs," Trayton said.

"I see, Wisteria must've been worn out from the concert, and Karina must've over done it with the training last night," Nathen said calmly as he continued flipping through the channels. "Also where's Kim?"

"Oh she's still in her room, she passed out at a desk looking on your Laptop," Amber said.

"_At a girl,_" Nathen said. "Well I'd better go wake her up soon."

"Hey Nathen turn it back a channel," Gabriel asked. "There was something on the Contests,"

"Got it," Nathen said as he turned it back to a news broadcast.

"_Hello everyone, we have a special announcement on the contest to be taking place within Oak Town,_" the news lady said.

The woman looked to be in her early 20's, she was in a red coat and skirt, she had long brunette hair which widened out the lower it got, she also had bright green eyes.

"_After the recent attack on Oak Town by a robot Tarantire, the Contest Hall was damaged and deemed unusable until it has been repaired._" The news lady said. "_But as of now, the place where the contest will be held has been relocated. We now go to Jillian with full details,_"

"_Thank you Maylu, I recently received word from Mr. Contesta, that because of a very special person, the contest will now take place in front of Oak Town's very own Legend Temple._" Jillian said happily. "_This means that the Oak Town Pokémon Contest is still on, and will take place today at noon!_"

"This is great, now we won't have to look for another contest," Amber said happily.

"Yeah, and that means I'm going to take my next win!" Elaina said in a stern voice.

"We'll see about that Elaina," Gabriel chuckled.

"You may have beaten me in Sin Town but you won't beat me here!" Elaina yelled.

"Quiet down you two, there's still more," Lily said as everyone looked back at the TV.

"_And now we take a look at the Marathon Pokémon Contest being held at Star City,_" Jillian said. "_Currently, young April Rose has won the second of the many Pokémon Contests being held. Making her current wins 2, this also means that she can only compete within one more contest as per the entry rules._"

"What's a Marathon Contest?" Hope asked.

"A Marathon Contest is a relatively new thing," Nathen said. "In a nut shell it's a second chance for those who've lost previous contests."

"How is that?" Gabriel asked.

"The Entry Rules," Nathen said.

"Which are?" Elaina asked in an annoyed tone.

"The rules state that for coordinators who start fresh with the Marathon Contest can only enter one contest," Nathen said calmly. "But for those who've entered other contests and have lost or have been denied a chance to compete, as in the Windan Contest, they are allowed to enter contests equal to the number that they lost or have been denied. So in April's case she can only enter 3 contests even though she was denied a fourth."

"Why only 3?" Alice asked.

"It's to keep things fair right?" Emily asked.

"Yup," Nathen said.

"Why's that?" Carmen asked.

"Say you lose 5 contests, and you enter a Marathon Contest without the 3 max rules," Nathen said.

"If you win all of the contests then you insure your place in the Grand Festival," Spike said.

"So the 3 challenge rule is in place to make it so that you can only try out for three ribbons and have to compete in official 1 ribbon contests for whatever ribbons you still need?" Lily said.

"That's pretty much it," Nathen said calmly.

"It's a nifty little competition, but it's seen as controversial since people don't think that it should be in place," Nathen sighed. "This is also why the Contest in Star City is actually the first one ever."

"So this is just to get people use to the idea?" Elie asked.

"That's right Elie," Nathen said.

"So not only is this the first Marathon Contest, but it could also be the only and last Marathon Contest to be held ever." Kris said.

"Pretty much," Nathen yawned. "I'm going to wake Kim up so why don't you all go about your day and be sure to show up for the contest."

"Why's that?" Spike asked.

"Don't you want to support you friends?" Nathen chuckled as he walked off.

"Nathen's an odd individual," Elie said.

"Yeah, but he cares," Alice said warmly.

"Yeah, even though he can be really annoying at times, he still cares about all of us and only wants us all to support and help each other." Emily said with a smile.

"I guess that's true," Vahn sighed. "Well let's get this day going,"

"Right," everyone else said.

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center – 2__nd__ Floor Residence – 7:30)_

"Kim! It's time to get up!" Nathen said as he knocked on the door. "God damnit girl wake up!"

After a few minutes Kim had yet to wake up.

"Alright I'm coming in," Nathen said as he walked in the room as saw Kimberly resting her head on her arms with a blanket around her. "Stupid girl, but I am proud of how hard you work."

"Data files…set on Team Rocket aura connection…still compiling information…very sleepy," Kimberly groaned in her sleep

"Idiot…you looked through the wrong file," Nathen sighed as he walked up to Kimberly. "Hey, kiddo, it's time to get up."

"Ugh, Nathen; what time is it?" Kimberly yawned as she sat up in her chair.

"About 7:33 give or take," Nathen said. "Kim…which file did you read through?"

"The urgent file in the Kimberly folder." Kimberly said as she rubbed her eye. "It ran through several 'Team Rocket' based files."

"Kim…that wasn't the file," Nathen whispered as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I'll go back and look at the right file right now," Kimberly said frantically.

"Kim calm down, it's alright," Nathen said trying to calm his Intern. "It's my fault; I wasn't specific in which file you needed to look at."

"Nathen…how much of those news pieces and documents were true?" Kimberly asked hesitantly.

"All of it, I've been gathering any and all information I can on possible unifications between the different evil organizations," Nathen sighed as he lay back on the bed. "Things aren't looking good."

"Nathen…" Kimberly said softly.

"Kimmy I won't hold it against you if you want to go back home to Unova so that you can protect your family since your abilities line up with what TUA wants." Nathen said calmly.

"Nathen…thanks, but no thanks," Kimberly said calmly. "When you came to our rescue, you offered me a job, and to be honest I was thinking of saying no. But my family told me to go with you, so I did."

"Kim," Nathen said as he sat up straight.

"I'm not going to go back just because I'm scared, so please, if you would, could you keep an eye on my family?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course Kim, now hurry up and get ready, you have to be an MC today." Nathen said as he stood up.

"Okay, but why do I have to be an MC?" Kimberly asked with a confused look on her face.

"I was able to get the okay on relocating the contest, but Jillian and Nurse Joy won't be able to attend," Nathen said calmly. "So while I sub for Nurse Joy, you'll be subbing for Jillian."

"I don't know if I'm qualified," Kimberly said.

"So what, just call out who's up next or who's going out to battle and describe the actions of the Pokémon during the appeal and the actions of the battles." Nathen said.

"I guess I could, but I don't know why I have too," Kimberly said.

"Because you work for me and have to do what I say, got it?" Nathen snickered.

"Yes sir," Kimberly sighed.

"Good, now get cleaned up and ready for the day," Nathen said as he headed for the rooms exit.

"Okay boss." Kimberly said as Nathen left and she stood up and stretched her body out. "This'll be fun either way."

_In the hall,_

"Now for the princesses, I guess I'll wake up Flower first." Nathen said as he walked towards Wisteria's room.

When Nathen came right in front of Wisteria's room, the door suddenly swung open and hit Nathen square in the face while he was still standing up.

"It's time for another great day!" Wisteria cheered as she walked out of her room and closed the door. "Good morning Nathen,"

"Morning princess," Nathen groaned as he forced a smile. "You must've slept well,"

"Yup and how did you sleep?" Wisteria asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Fairly well actually," Nathen sighed. "Everyone's downstairs so why don't you go join them?"

"Right," Wisteria said as she ran towards the stairs.

"Sweet kid; and now for the young Valor," Nathen said as he turned towards Karina's room.

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center – Karina's Room – 7:40)_

Within the room, Karina was laid sprawled on the bed as if she had just collapsed down on it.

"_Karina, time to get up, you need to get ready for the contest,_" Nathen said from the other side of the door with a knock alongside it.

"Ugh, leave me alone," Karina groaned as she put a pillow over her head.

"_Alright, but I'd hurry, you'll miss the contest,_" Nathen sighed.

"Why should I hurry?" Karina groaned as she sat up with a grumpy and tired look on her face.

"_Because the contest starts at noon, and noon is in 5 minutes._" Nathen chuckled.

"WHAT! I can't believe I slept in that much!" Karina yelled as she scrambled out of bed and rushed towards the door.

"Um Karina…did you just take your clothes off before going to bed?" Nathen asked as he looked away slightly after noticing that Karina was only in her underwear.

"What? Crap!" Karina said as she suddenly slammed the door.

_A few seconds later…_

"That's better," Karina said as she opened the door the revealing that she had put her old pair of pants and her pink shirt on.

"I'll say, and Karina, it's actually about 7:45," Nathen chuckled.

"That was a dirty trick!" Karina growled.

"Yeah, but it got you out of bed didn't it?" Nathen chuckled.

"Pokémon Center or not, I'll still kick your ass!" Karina grumbled.

"I'd like to see you try," Nathen chuckled. "Here, these are some new clothes for you,"

"Why?" Karina asked as she took the bag and looked into it.

"Your original clothes are a little out dated, and you can't walk around in your black outfit all the time," Nathen sighed. "There's also some winter gear in there for when we climb towards Icepeak."

"Thanks Nathen, I'll make the change tomorrow," Karina said.

"Cool," Nathen said as he started down the hall towards a staircase.

"Nathen wait, when you go to save Asuka, I'm coming to!" Karina yelled.

"Sorry but no," Nathen sighed.

"I wasn't asking, with you as my knight, my word is law," Karina said in a stern tone. "So I will be coming whether you like it or not!"

"Fine, I guess you got me locked," Nathen sighed. "But this time, you have to tell the others,"

"That's right, but should we really tell them that Asuka was captured?" Karina asked in a worried tone.

"Yes and no," Nathen said as he turned towards the princess.

"Explain," Karina said.

"No, we're not going to tell them that we're going to save Asuka," Nathen said. "Yes, because we'll tell them that we're going to investigate a possible Team Rocket base,"

"Now that's what I call risky," Karina said. "But okay,"

"Good, now finish getting ready for the day, you have a contest to win," Nathen said as he turned and continued down the hall.

"Right!" Karina said proudly.

"Today's going to be fun," Nathen whispered.

Up until the contest everything ran smoothly, but when everyone piled into the contest location, they were amazed as to what had been created and that most of the temple itself was made into the Coordinator's lobby without altering much if not anything.

_(Oak Town – Temple Base – Audience Balcony – 11:50)_

We find our heroes looking over the area in a large balcony that was built onto a pillar.

"This is incredible," Elie said in awe of the area.

"I think Nathen's responsible for this," Vahn sighed.

"You think?" Emily asked in a sarcastic tone as she pointed towards a plaque at the front of the balcony.

_**This balcony is reserved for the friends and family of Nathen Pierce**_

"Damn bastard, I wouldn't be surprised if he did all of this with Dark Ore," Vahn sighed as he sat back in a chair. "But I'm not complaining,"

"You said it," Emily said as she leaned back and raised her feet in a recliner.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing, and where Nathen is," Alice said as she looked down at the stage.

_(Oak Town – Temple Interior – Coordinator's Lobby – 11:53)_

"I don't like this temple being misused," Karina grumbled as she looked around the temple. "This place needs to be respected, not turned into a freaking waiting room."

"I understand where you're coming from Karina, but you have to admit that it was done pretty well to be able to prevent anything from being defiled," Gabriel said. "Such as the Legends Alter, whoever set this place up blocked off access with anything dangerous."

"I guess that's true," Karina sighed. "_Thanks Nathen,_"

"Pretty well done isn't it gang?" Elaina asked.

"Yeah, visuals for us to watch the competition, and several dressing rooms, pretty well set up," Gabriel said.

"Speaking of dressing rooms, shouldn't we all go get changed for the contest?" Elaina asked.

"Right," Karina and Gabriel said as the three split up and headed for different dressing rooms.

A few minutes later everyone returned to where they were before they decided to get changed. Gabriel was in his usual black outfit, but Karina was in a black strapless dress with no back from the waist up and a slice down the length of the dress on the left side from the middle thigh down to the hem with black high heels, and Elaina was in a unique white dress. It was considered strapless except the wide lace that started at the base of her waist and wrapped around her body going up across her right breast, across her back right shoulder, around her neck, down across her back left shoulder, down across her left breast and then back around her waist. The two ends formed a bow at her waist and were part of a long white skirt that covered down to above her ankles except for the back which ended at the knee and had an opening similar to how Karina had her dress and she was in white high heels.

"You both look nice, new dresses?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, I decided to change up," Karina said. "But I think Elaina's in a little revealing."

"So what, I never get a chance to wear this when Ellis is in charge," Elaina huffed. "So while I'm in charge this is my contest dress."

"Fine, but I'd be weary of a wardrobe malfunction." Gabriel said.

"I'll be careful," Elaina sighed. "God I get enough of that with Ellis and Nathen."

"I can understand why," Gabriel chuckled.

"_Attention, the contest will begin momentarily_" a voice said over the PA

"I guess we're about to go at it," Karina said. "Are you two ready to lose to me?"

"Who says that you're going to win?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah?" Amber said in an exhausted tone.

"I'm going to win because I'm ready to make my comeback and get my second ribbon," Karina said proudly.

"Where'd you come from?" Elaina asked Amber.

"I got lost," Amber admitted in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh well, it's good that you made it." Karina said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss this," Amber said with a smile.

"They're starting things," Gabriel said as everyone looked to a TV monitor.

_(Oak Town – Temple Base – Center Stage – 12:00)_

Out in the center stage was Kimberly but with a head set on.

"_Okay Kim, you just need to keep calm._" Kimberly said to herself as she took a deep breath before the spot light fell on her.

_In the balcony,_

"Why's Kim out there?" Hope asked.

"I'm not sure," Vahn said.

"Well let's listen and find out why," Emily said.

_Center Stage,_

"Hello everyone, I know that you were probably expecting Jillian to be here as the MC, but something came up making it so that she couldn't attend," Kimberly said as she heard several people mutter to themselves. "So I'm your MC for today, my name is Kimberly Ann Solace, and I'm the MC for the Oak Town Pokémon Contest being held here in front of the beautiful Legend Temple!"

After giving her proper introduction she heard the crowd cheer out in excitement.

"Alright, let's continue introductions with our judges for today!" Kimberly called out. "First of all we have the head of the Judging Committee and Pokémon Contest Director: Mr. Contesta!"

"Thank you, I'm happy to see this contest continue on as planned!" Mr. Contesta said as he walked forward.

"And now we have the head of the Pokémon Fan Club: Mr. Sukizo!" Kimberly called out.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said as he stepped forward.

"And now I'd like to say that Nurse Joy won't be performing as one of the judges today," Kimberly said which cause a bunch of people to mutter to themselves. "Now while she remains at the Pokémon Center to help those that need it from yesterday's incident, our substitute judge will be a good friend of our previous two judges and someone who has many connections within the Pokémon League and the Contest world! Now I'm proud to introduce our third judge: Nathen Pierce!"

_Balcony,_

"What the hell? Why is Nathen judging?" Vahn asked in disbelief.

"I guess the other two judges requested his help," Elie said as Nathen walked forward.

Nathen was in a black unbuttoned dress top with a white short sleeved under shirt, dark blue pants, and his normal running shoes.

_Center Stage,_

"I know this is a little odd, but rest assured, I will work to the best of my ability," Nathen said as he took a bow. "Now I hope that everyone will enjoy this great Pokémon Contest!"

"Alright, now let's get this Pokémon Contest underway!" Kimberly called out as the audience all cheered out. "And we'll be beginning this contest with performance by Karina Valor!"

"Let's get this under way," Karina chuckled as she walked out onto the stage. "Alright Snow, show me that enthusiasm and power you had last night!"

A second later, Karina's Crystkey Snow appeared before everyone in a block of ice which shattered and took the form of falling snow. The appearance of the young Crystkey caused many girls in the crowd to squeal and giggle.

"Alright Snow, start with Ice Shard, and aim it straight up," Karina said as her Pokémon formed a large smooth chunk of ice and fired it into the sky. "Now use Ice Beam, and aim it at the Ice Shard." Her Pokémon complied and fired an Ice Beam at the Ice Shard. The Ice Shard was held in the sky and started to grow in size. "Good, now stop the Ice Beam and when the Ice Shard comes in range like we planned use Frost Shock and then combine Hail and Icy Wind."

After giving her command, the Ice Shard began a quick descend. Then, when the Ice Shard's bottom reached level with Karina's head, Snow's body began to arc with a unique light blue electrical current. Then Snow fired off a large thunderbolt like attack into the Ice Shard causing it to glow before shattering. After stopping the attack Snow created a large Hail storm, but caused it, and the Ice Shard fragments, to form together by a large Icy Wind. After about a minute the combined attacks exploded in a bright light and when the light subsided it was seen that snow was falling on the stage while Snow scampered around enjoying herself.

"I give you, my appeal," Karina whispered as she took a bow and Snow jumped up on her back.

"A marvelous performance that truly shows off how adorable a Crystkey really is," Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"_These two really need to improve their vocabulary,_" Nathen sighed. "A beautiful performance young Valor, you've truly shown the capabilities that come with a newborn Pokémon."

"Thank you, all of you," Karina said as she held her Crystkey close and walked off the stage.

"And with Karina's performance over we move onto the next appeal!" Kimberly said.

_Balcony,_

"That was an amazing performance," Hope said.

"Yeah, but what was that electric attack?" Elie asked.

"It's called Frost Shock," Alice said in a soulless tone. "It's a duo type attack that's both Electric and Ice type. It can either paralyze or freeze the opponent if it works properly, and it's also really strong against Pokémon that are weak against either Ice Type or Electric Type attacks."

"That sounds like a powerful attack," Emily said.

"Alice, are you alright?" Elie asked. "You don't look so good,"

"No, I'm fine" Alice said calmly. Un-noticed to everyone, Alice had a cold soulless look in her eyes. "_I need to keep the pain a secret,_"

"_Good luck, you stupid girl,_" a cold hearts female voice was heard through Alice's head. "_Keep doing as I say and I promise that I'll leave your beloved Nathen alone, cross me even once and I activate all who've been marked with the 'special' seal. And those include your old friends, and that Haskett girl, and let's not forget your dear sweet sister Alexis,_"

"_Please, leave Beatrix and everyone else alone, but I could care less about Alexis, kill her now for all I care!_" Alice said calmly.

"_It's too bad, she really does want to see you one last time,_" the voice chuckled. "_Oh, and I want you to pay close attention to little Elaina, I know that you can use that dark aura of yours to look at well hidden seals, tell me when she comes up how far the 'Trinity' Seal has come along since Dr. Kallyn implanted it back in Rush Town,_"

"_Fine, but I swear if you do anything to anyone of the people that I love, that I'll kill you with my own two hands you Old Repulsive bitch!_" Alice growled in an angry tone.

"_How dare you, you insolent child?_" the cold voice growled.

"_I could care less what you think,_" Alice sighed in a bored tone.

"_I swear I'll see you dead for this!_" the voice yelled in anger as it faded away.

"_It's about time she left,_" Alice sighed. "_Why did I have to be used as the 'Duo' seal's guinea pig?_"

While Alice contemplates this 'Duo' seal, the contest roles on and soon Gabriel gets his turn.

_Center Stage,_

"And now we have Gabriel Volantis!" Kimberly announced as Gabriel walked up to the stage.

"Let's win this, Ninjask take flight!" Gabriel said as he through out a Pokeball which opened up to a beetle like Pokémon. "Start with Aerial Ace," after giving his order along with a snap of his fingers Ninjask took off at an incredible speed with silver trail following his every move. "Good, now take position: 5 prong," Along with another finger snap, Ninjask complied by spinning high speed in a circle before breaking out into 5 fuzzy copies. Each of the copies then used Aerial Ace and Silver Wind, and formed a Pentagon in the sky. After a few seconds each of the 5 copies appeared at a point even fuzzier than before and with a bar of a bright silver light between each of them.

"Now use Silver Wind," This order came with a stamp of his foot. Ninjask complied and face another copy right in front of him. He then sent a powerful X-Scissor off towards the copy with a bright silver trail. Each X-Scissor was stopped before the opposite copy, and from the view of the audience a bright silver star had formed. "And break," Gabriel said as the star broke and silver dust began falling on the stage.

"A beautiful performance," Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"A perfect show of the speed and power that a Ninjask bares," Nathen said. "Great Job,"

"Thank you," Gabriel said as he recalled his Pokémon and walked off stage.

"And now we have Amber Roberts!" Kimberly said.

"Alright Tikoklaw, its show time," Amber said as she threw out a Pokeball and her fully evolved starter appeared. "Now start with Synthesis!" Tikoklaw complied and slowly began to glow brightly. "Good, now combine Energy Ball with Gaia Burst!" Tikoklaw followed the order and formed an Energy Ball in front of her mouth before pouring a large amount of energy from the Synthesis and the Gaia Burst. "Now fire it straight up and on its decent use Gaia Force!"

As the large, overcharged, Energy Ball began its decent to earth; Tikoklaw began to glow brightly and released a weird energy. Once the ball was about 2' from Tikoklaw the energy emanating from Tikoklaw connected with the Energy Ball and began absorbing it into Tikoklaw's body causing her to glow a bright dark green.

"Now let's wrap this up with Mana Burst!" Amber cheered. Tikoklaw complied by letting out a large roar as he released a large amount energy which was a bright dark green. This light maintained a close perimeter around Tikoklaw and seemed to cause Tikoklaw glow brightly.

"A beautiful performance and show of Tikoklaw's power," Mr. Contesta said.

"A truly amazing performance and an above all remarkable one," Mr. Sukizo said.

"_It's an improvement,_" Nathen sighed. "A perfect show of what a fully grown Tikoklaw can do!"

"Thank you," Amber said as she took a bow and recalled her Tikoklaw before leaving the stage.

"And now let's keep this contest going!" Kimberly called out.

_Coordinator Hall,_

"You were great Amber," Karina said happily.

"Thanks, but I don't think I did as well as you did with Snow," Amber said.

"Still, it was a great performance." Gabriel said.

"Thanks, but I can't wait to see what Elaina has planned." Amber said.

"It's not anything you haven't already seen before," Elaina snickered.

"Oh, you mean that Zoroark performance?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, but it's a little different from the Sin Town one." Elaina snickered. "And that's the only spoiler I'm giving."

"Fine by me," Karina said as she watched another appeal pull to a close.

"Is it me, or are there fewer Coordinators competing in this contest?" Amber asked.

"You know, I think that you're right," Gabriel said. "I've been looking around, and including us four, I've only counted about 50 people instead of the usual 100,"

"Do you think that it's because of the incident yesterday?" Amber asked.

"It's a possibility," Gabriel sighed.

"Well whatever the reason, it just means less competition to stand before me and my victory," Karina chuckled.

"What's up Karina, you're never like this," Amber said.

"I guess I'm just having a small change of heart that's all," Karina sighed. "_I can't always appear as a weak little girl, I need to keep strong so that I can stand on my own,_"

"_Well said,_" Avalor sighed.

"_Where have you been?_" Karina asked.

"_You sent me away,_" Avalor chuckled.

"_No, I just didn't want to hear you talk,_" Karina snickered.

"_Still, I'm interested in you new attitude, you're starting to act like me,_" Avalor said calmly.

"_God forbid, but I guess I'm acting like you because you seem like someone that'll help me keep strong, so I act a little like you because I'm embracing the part that you represent that I could be,_" Karina sighed.

"_Yeah…good for you, well I'll be keeping an eye on you from time to time,_" Avalor sighed. "_So from now on you're on your own._"

"_Fine by me,_" Karina said calmly.

_Will Ellis Rayne report to the stairs for her appeal?_

"You're still going by Ellis?" Amber asked.

"For the contest anyway," Elaina sighed. "These contests are Ellis's thing, so while I'm in charge and a contest is in motion I need to use Ellis's name,"

"Fine by me, good luck," Gabriel said.

"Thanks," Elaina said as she walked off towards the exit.

_Center Stage,_

"And now for our final contestant, Ellis _'Elaina_' Rayne," Kimberly called out as Elaina walked out onto the stage.

"Time to shine, Shade…Style Form," Elaina said as she throughout her Pokeball and Shade appeared in a black fire.

"_Style Form, really?_" Shade sighed.

"_It was Ellis's idea, so do you know the process?_" Elaina asked.

"_Of course,_" Shade chuckled.

"Good, so let's begin with Surge and then Dark Armor formation," Elaina said calmly.

"_As you command my lady,_" Shade snickered as he released a large surge of black energy. After releasing the black energy the whole area seemed to chill, but the sensation went unnoticed until Shade shot a pitch black sphere into the sky which suddenly grew to a gigantic size. Shade then jumped towards it with his whole body encased in a black aura. A second later after the sphere cascaded on itself Shade landed on the ground with a loud thud which also formed a small crater. Once the dust settled, Shade was revealed to be within his Dark Armor, but something was different. His whole body was emanating a black and evil aura which shot a chill up everyone's spine.

"_So far so good,_" Elaina sighed. "Let's wrap this up with a Dark Aura Surge and Dark Aura Wave combination, and then end it with Oblivion,"

"_I've been wait to use that move for a long time!_" Shade snickered.

"_Keep the power minimal, we don't want anyone hurt or the tree damaged._" Elaina said.

"_Understood,_" Shade chuckled as he began to emanate a dark red aura which was released with an incredible electrical energy. The energy then was released over the whole stage with a large wave of energy. Then the entire dark aura was pulled into Shade, but it was then suddenly released in a massive explosion. When all the smoke settled, Shade was standing completely still with his whole body, armor and all, shining a bright dark light.

"An amazing performance," Mr. Contesta said. "I was on edge the whole time,"

"Truly remarkable," Mr. Sukizo said.

"_Shade really does have a lot of power,_" Nathen chuckled. "An epic performance, you both were in perfect sync throughout the whole appeal,"

"Thank you," Elaina and Shade said as they took their bows.

"And with that we end the Appeal portion of the Oak Town Pokémon Contest," Kimberly said. "Now let's give our judges a few minutes to decide on the 8 competitors who'll be competing in the 2nd round battle stage."

_Balcony,_

"Elaina's appeal was scary," Hope said.

"It was a little freaky, but it showed how powerful Shade can be," Carmen said.

"I guess," Hope whispered.

"So who do you think will be continuing to the next round?" Elie asked.

"Karina for sure, her Appeal was perfect!" Emily said.

"I agree," Vahn chuckled.

"Of course you would," Trayton said.

"Quiet you!" Vahn growled.

"I don't think that I will," Trayton chuckled.

"Whatever," Vahn sighed.

"Right, well I think Amber's in, her Appeal was really well set," Trayton said.

"Yeah, it was really unique for a Tikoklaw," Kris said.

"I think Gabriel got his spot sealed," Carmen said. "Ninjask executed his appeal perfectly."

"Yeah it was an incredible performance," Hope said happily.

"I'm positive that Elaina's in the next stage," Elie said. "How performance was one of the best I've ever seen,"

"I agree, that Zoroark has to be one of the strongest I've ever seen," Wisteria said.

"I guess we'll just need to wait and see." Emily said.

"_Alright everyone, the results are now in!_" Kimberly said in an excited tone. "_Here are the eight competitors that'll be moving onto the next round!"_

The monitor above the Temples entrance pulled up eight cards, the first card flipped over revealing Elaina's picture, the second flipped revealing a female competitor, then the third revealing Amber, the fourth flipped showing Karina who was then followed by Gabriel, the last three competitors were all male.

"Alright, now let's see who'll be taking who on in the next round!" Kimberly said.

The cards then mixed together and then returned to their previous positions. The first two flipped over revealing Karina going up against the female Coordinator, the next match would be Gabriel going against one of the male trainers, after Gabriel was Amber taking on another male trainer, leaving Elaina to the final match against the last male trainer.

_Coordinator Hall,_

"I guess I'm up first," Karina snickered. "Wish me luck everyone,"

"We will," Amber said happily as Karina ran towards the stage.

_In the distance,_

"I can't believe that I'm going up against her," a female coordinator whispered. "She could be trouble,"

_**The next round begins shortly, and it begins with Karina taking on a mysterious female trainer. Will Karina be able to win her battle and move onto the next round? And will her friends be able to win their battles and take on Karina preventing her from winning this contest as she declared? Only time will tell,**_

_**Nate: And there you have it!**_

_**Kim: being an MC was fun!**_

_**Nate: don't get eased out of it, you'll be MCing still.**_

_**Kim: for how long exactly?**_

_**Nate: at least 2 battles to a chapter...three more chapters,**_

_**Kim: WHAT!**_

_**Nate: Yup! Now I hope that you all enjoyed this story update!**_

_**Kim: Yeah, and be sure to turn in for the next piece!**_

_**Nate: Okay, tone it down a bit kid,**_

_**Kim: but...**_

_**Nate: no buts! Don't you have something that you could be doing? Or rather 'should' be doing?**_

_**Kim: Crap! That's right!**_

_**Nate: right...Well I hope that you all enjoyed this part and will continue to Read, Review, and above all...**_

_**Kim: ENJOY!**_

_**Nate: Damnit Kim!**_


	52. Birthday Special 1: First Day

_**Alright, all clear. Kimberly's nowhere in sight**_

_**Okay, with April 4th around the corner, I'd also like to announce that April 4th will also be my 17th BIRTHDAY! So I've decided to do a special Pokemon Auracian Legacy Birthday Special. For this one I will detail My (Nathen's) first two days as a Pokemon Trainer in the Pokoh Region. I hope that you all enjoy this one! **_

_**It's the night before the Oak Town Pokémon Contest, and the author has just witnessed Karina's determination to win the contest, now in his room after a hot shower he helps Kimberly who's sleeping at the desk keep warm with a blanket and then stumbles into his bed ready to pass out from the long day.**_

"Time to sleep," Nathen yawned as he dosed off into his sleep.

_Within Nathen's dreams, we see him remembering something that he never even knew he knew._

_We find a young boy sleeping in his bed, with the ring of an alarm clock going off in the back ground. The boy has short spiky dark blue hair, and blue eyes, if he was standing he'd be at about 4'10"._

_His room was fairly small, it had a large TV, a small bed, a desk with a large flat screen computer, and a bookshelf full of different books about Pokémon._

_As time went on, the alarm was starting to really get annoying, but the boy was yet to wake up._

"NATHEN WAKE UP!" an aged male voice yelled which caused the boy to jump up and stumble out of bed.

"Crap!" Nathen said as he scrambled to shut the alarm off. "This thing's worthless, if it can't even wake me up,"

"It's about time that you got up," the man sighed as he stood in the doorway. "Being late for your first day is never good."

_The man looked to be in his late 20's early 30's. He had black hair that reached down to his neck and blue eyes, he was in a dark grey long sleeved shirt, blue pants, and he had a silver chain around his neck._

"Sorry Dad, this alarms worthless," Nathen sighed.

"You've had it since you were 5," Nathen's dad sighed. "Of course it's going to wear out, but it's probably just that you're so used to the noise that you can sleep though it."

"I guess you're right," Nathen yawned. "Who else is up?"

"Everyone, that alarm may not be able to wake you up, but it'll wake May up in a flash and when May's up we're up," Nathen's dad sighed.

"Sorry, I'm going to get dressed, so I'll meet you downstairs." Nathen said as he stretched his body out.

"Okay, hurry down, you mother has breakfast going." Nathen's Dad said.

"Gotcha," Nathen said as his dad closed the door.

"I swear that boy is just like Dad," Nathen's dad sighed.

"_Hey Aaron, can you come down here?_" a female voice called upstairs.

"Coming Scarlet," Aaron called as he ran downstairs. "What's up?"

"I'm working on breakfast, and I need you to watch May," Scarlet said sweetly.

_The woman was, like her husband, in her late 20's early 30's. She had long scarlet red hair, and bright violet eyes, she was in a white dress and had a gold locket around her neck and a silver band on her wrist._

"Alright then," Aaron said as he sat down at the table next to a baby girl sitting in a high chair. "Nathen's finally awake,"

"That's good," Scarlet said calmly. "He was almost going to miss his boat,"

"Yeah, by foot it takes a few days to get to Nuvema Town from here," Aaron said as he played around with his daughter. "And the boat is not only the fastest, but the only one that's going to get him from here to Nuvema and then to Tinytree in Pokoh,"

"I still can't believe that our little boy has been accepted to take on the Pokoh League," Scarlet giggled. "Very few get that honor at Nathen's age,"

"Yeah, but having a family friend that's a world renowned Pokémon Professor doesn't hurt either," Aaron chuckled as he picked up his daughter.

"Or it could be that they've noticed my skills as a rising trainer," Nathen chuckled as he walked up to the table.

_Nathen was in a white long sleeved shirt with a black short sleeved shirt over it and a black light jacket over the both of them. The jacket had blue Pokeball symbols on the shoulders and half Pokeballs on the rims of the sleeves and one on the lower right rim. He was also in dark blue pants and a pair of running shoes that were mainly black with a blue sub color and dark grey detailing. Nathen was also wearing a black pair of fingerless gloves, a brand new advanced Pokétch, and a black chocker,_

"What skill? All you've done as a trainer is win a junior league when you were 8," Aaron chuckled. "Aside from that you're still brand new!"

"Yeah yeah whatever," Nathen sighed. "But I will win that league!"

"We'll see son, remember, I entered every league but Pokoh," Aaron said. "And I made it as far as the champion, but never won,"

"The same goes for me," Scarlet said sweetly. "But I did win the Hoenn League Championship and then lose it in the same year,"

"And this is supposed to say what now?" Nathen asked in a confused tone.

"In short, don't get your hopes up," Aaron sighed while May just giggled.

"Don't you turn on me too sis," Nathen sighed.

"You'll do fine hon.," Scarlet said as she set down two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast and picked up May before sitting down. "Do you have any idea which Pokémon you'll be using?"

"I plan on getting a Tepig from Professor Juniper before I leave," Nathen said as he started eating. "And then I'm going to see if I can get the Pokoh Region fire type from its Professor,"

"I see; then you'll be seeing Professor Cedar," Aaron said.

"I thought Uncle Ronin was Pokoh's Professor," Nathen said.

"He is, but he's stationed over at Harmonic City's Lab," Scarlet said.

"Harmonic City, do you mean the city that's holding an Auracian Ruin?" Nathen asked.

"Yup," Aaron said. "The ruins a marvelous thing, the Universal Aura research group is an amazing one,"

"Universal Aura?" Nathen asked.

"They're a research group that specializes in the history of Auracians and Aura itself," Scarlet said.

"Wow, it'd be amazing if it turned out that I could use aura like the Auracians could," Nathen chuckled.

"You never know, Aura's been studied for years," Aaron chuckled. "For all we know we all know, you could be one,"

"Yeah, but those chances are very slim," Nathen chuckled.

"Back on Harmonic City, did you know that it's one of the few places in our world that's run by a royal family?" Scarlet said.

"Really, which family would that be?" Nathen asked as he downed some Orange Juice.

"The Valor family," Aaron said. "It's sad that the only remaining heir to the family is their little girl,"

"Yeah; hey, didn't we meet the family once before?" Scarlet asked.

"We did?" Nathen asked.

"I think your mom's right, you were about 4 when we went to visit Ronin, and the Valor's son joined us," Aaron chuckled. "You really took a liking to him; it almost seemed like you two were brothers,"

"Oh yeah, it was terrible when he died," Nathen sighed. "He was a great man and he would've made a great king,"

"And you a great knight," Scarlet giggled.

"I would've," Nathen chuckled. "And a loyal one at that,"

"Very true," Aaron sighed. "It's running on 10 so you need to get ready or you'll miss the boat to Nuvema Town,"

"Right," Nathen said as he finished eating his breakfast.

"Nathen…here," Aaron said as he removed his shield necklace. "My Grandfather owned this, my dad owned this, and now I want you too,"

"Dad…thanks," Nathen said as he took the shield and put it around his neck. "It means a lot,"

"Do you remember the story around that shield?" Aaron asked.

"Great Grandma was a servant for the Luminous Ruler and Great Grandpa was a soldier for the Harmonic Ruler." Nathen said. "Grandma met Grandpa on a meeting mission, they fell in love, Grandma gave Grandpa the shield, and after that the shield became a basis for the honor and bonds of our family."

"Very good," Aaron chuckled. "Now you'd better take care of that, and I only want to see it around the necks of you and the woman you're going to marry."

"I got it," Nathen sighed. "But why can it only be me and the girl I'll marry?"

"It's a tradition," Scarlet said. "On the day of your Grandfather's wedding, your Grandmother wore it, and I even wore it on the day your father and I were married."

"I see," Nathen said as he stared into the shield. "Alright then, I'll continue it!"

"Good, now I suggest you get your bag and get ready because the boat will be leaving soon and I'm not flying you there," Aaron said as he drank some coffee.

"Right," Nathen said as he ran out of the kitchen.

"That boy's just like your father," Scarlet giggled.

"Believe me I've noticed," Aaron sighed.

"Alright guys, I'm off," Nathen said as he ran back into the kitchen but he had a black leather coat on and a large black and grey backpack on.

"Not without giving me a hug you're not," Scarlet said.

"Right," Nathen said as he gave his mom a hug.

Before Nathen could even think about leaving his baby sister was grunting out towards him, probably wanting a hug of her own.

"And let's not forget you!" Nathen said as he took his sister and held her close. "You better be good for mom and dad okay?"

All May did to this was giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nathen chuckled. "Well, I'd better be going; I'll call once I get to Nuvema Town and again at Tinytree Town."

"Okay," Scarlet said as she took back May. "Please be safe Nathen, you mean the world to us,"

"I will mom," Nathen said as he stopped at the front door.

"Hey Nathen, catch," Aaron said as he threw a black box over to Nathen.

"What is it?" Nathen asked.

"Look and find out," Aaron chuckled.

When Nathen opened the box, he saw several top of the line electronics all colored black. The contents included a black PokéGear, a black PokéNav, a black PokéCell, and a black Xtransciever.

"Dad these are all top of the line!" Nathen said in excitement. "The Cell's even a touch screen; these must've cost a fortune!"

"It did, but we got them for free," Scarlet chuckled.

"How'd you come about that?" Nathen asked frantically as he stored all of them on his person.

"It's called 'coming upon a fortune' and a little 'battle run'," Aaron chuckled.

"You guys entered a tournament without me?" Nathen asked.

"Yup," Scarlet said.

"Thanks mom, dad, you two are the best," Nathen chuckled. "Well I'd better be going,"

"Right, take care hon," Scarlet said sweetly.

"I will," Nathen said as he ran out of the house.

"I'm going to miss having him around," Aaron sighed.

"Yeah, he kept the day interesting." Scarlet giggled.

"What's with all the giggling?" Aaron asked.

"I'm in a good mood," Scarlet giggled.

"Whatever," Aaron sighed.

_(Castelia City – Pier – 10:00 A.M.)_

"I'm here!" Nathen yelled out as he gasped for breath.

"Bout time," An elderly man chuckled. "Welcome aboard kid,"

_The man was in his early 60's late 50's; he was in a natural fisherman's outfit,_

"Aye aye Captain," Nathen chuckled as he ran on board the boat. "Alright, I'm ready to go,"

"Good," the Captain said calmly. "Next stop, Nuvema Town, estimated time until arrival, 2 hours."

"Alright then," Nathen chuckled. "Thanks for doing this for me Jack; I know that you had a fishing trip planned."

"It's alright kid," Jack chuckled. "I'll do anything for your mother,"

"Yeah yeah," Nathen sighed.

"Why don't you go below deck and get some rest?" Jack asked.

"You're kidding right?" Nathen asked. "I fall asleep and I won't wake up till the middle of the afternoon, especially on the open seas,"

"Good point," Jack chuckled.

_(Nuvema Town – Dock – 2:00 P.M.)_

"Welcome to Nuvema Town," Jack chuckled. "You got an hour, 3 o' clock I take off whether you're here or not,"

"Gotcha Captain," Nathen said as he ran off the boat.

"That boy's just like his grandfather," Jack chuckled. "Hyper as a Pachirisu, but as loyal as a Lucario,"

_(Nuvema Town – Pokémon Lab – 2:10 P.M.)_

"Hello, I'm here to get my Pokémon," Nathen called out as he looked around the lab.

"Ah, you must be Nathen," a woman said as she walked forward.

_The woman was young, she had light brown hair pushed up, and light blue eyes, she was in a white blouse, a light green skirt, a white lab coat, and she had red earrings._

"Yes I am," Nathen said. "You must be Professor Juniper,"

"Yes I am," Prof. Juniper said. "I suspect that you're here for your Tepig?"

"Yup, and I still got 50 minutes until I'm heading for Pokoh," Nathen said.

"Right, when you do get there, tell Prof. Cedar hi for me," Prof. Juniper said as she started towards a hall.

"Will do," Nathen said as he followed Prof. Juniper down a hall.

_(Nuvema Town – Pokémon Lab – Presentation Room – 2:13 P.M.)_

"Alright then, here's your Tepig," Prof. Juniper said as she handed Nathen a Pokeball.

"Thanks Prof. Juniper," Nathen said as he took the Pokeball. "I really appreciate this,"

"It was nothing Nathen," Prof. Juniper said. "Since you still have awhile until you have to leave, why don't you try and get yourself another Pokémon for your time in Pokoh?"

"That's not a bad idea," Nathen said. "If I were to get another Pokémon it'd be a Pidove or a Lillipup,"

"Why not find both?" Prof. Juniper chuckled.

"Good point," Nathen said.

"Here're your Pokeballs and your PokéDex," Prof. Juniper said as he handed Nathen a small black device and 5 Pokeballs.

"Thanks, I'll see you later!" Nathen said as he ran out of the Lab.

"What a hyper little boy," Prof. Juniper chuckled.

_(Route 1 – Main Road – 2:20 P.M.)_

"40 minutes before I leave Pokoh, so I'd better get what I can," Nathen chuckled as he walked through the unusually timed snow. "Let's see what I can find,"

As Nathen walked through the snow one of the first things he found a paw prints that led straight to a Lillipup eating what looked like an Oran Berry.

"Found one! Tepig get out there and use Ember!" Nathen said as he threw out his Tepig's Pokeball and a small pig-like Pokémon appeared.

When Nathen's Pokémon appeared it shot out a small burst of fire from its snout which struck the dog like Pokémon. When the Pokémon recovered from the fire it began to glow with a crimson aura before charging out at Tepig,

"That looks like Work Up and Take Down," Nathen whispered. "Tepig dodge and then use Flame Charge!"

Upon giving his commands, Nathen's Tepig complied and jumped out of the way of the Lillipup before becoming enveloped in fire. Afterwards, Tepig rammed into the Lillipup giving him a burn and put him to the ground where he was struggling to stand.

"Now's my chance," Nathen said as he pulled out a Pokeball without noticing that another had fallen into the snow. "Pokeball go!"

After throwing his Pokeball it tapped the Lillipup on the head forcing the wild Pokémon into the Pokeball. Once the Pokeball landed in the snow it began to move around. It only took a few seconds, but it clicked and finalized the capture as a success.

"Yes! I captured a Lillipup!" Nathen cheered as his Tepig jumped up and down in excitement. "And it's all thanks to you Tepig,"

"Tep!" Tepig cheered.

Behind both the small fire type and his trainer a small bird flew over to the Pokeball that Nathen had dropped and tapped the button activating it and then tapped it again forcing it into the Pokeball. The action caught both Nathen and Tepig's attention. When they turned to it they were surprised to see that it was a successful catch. Talk about a once in a million thing,

"Did I just capture another Pokémon?" Nathen asked his Tepig in a confused tone.

"Te," Tepig shrugged as the two walked over to the Pokeball.

"Let's see what I got," Nathen said as he let out the Pokémon inside which was revealed to be a Pidove.

"Holy Crap," Nathen said in amazement. "It's just the Pokémon that I wanted to get,"

"Tepig," Tepig said in amazement.

"Talk about a lucky day," Nathen said after recalling his new Pidove "Lets head to the Pokémon Center and then to the boat."

"Pig!" Tepig said as Nathen recalled him before starting for Town.

_(Nuvema Town – Pokémon Center – 2:30 P.M.)_

"Thanks for looking after my Pokémon Nurse Joy," Nathen said as he set down a tray with three Pokeballs.

"It's my pleasure Nathen," Nurse Joy said as she took the tray. "Well I'd better give mom and dad a call.

Nathen walked around aimlessly until he found the phone booths,

"Here we go," Nathen said as he walked into a stall. "Let's see…there we go, and calling home,"

After a few seconds, an image of Nathen's mom with May in her arms appeared.

"Afternoon mom," Nathen said.

"_Hey hon,_" Scarlet said sweetly. "_How's the journey been?_"

"It's been fun so far," Nathen said. "The boat won't leave for Pokoh until 3, so I decided to try and capture a few Pokémon,"

"_That's great, which ones have you captured so far?_" Scarlet asked.

"I've caught a Lillipup and a Pidove," Nathen said. "But I only had to battle one of them,"

"How does that work out?" Scarlet asked in a confused tone.

"I actually battled my Lillipup to capture him, but when I pulled out my Pokeball to capture Lillipup I accidently dropped another of my Pokeballs," Nathen said as he scratched the back of his head. "While I was focusing on Lillipup, a Pidove must've flown down to the Pokeball and captured itself, pretty weird eh?"

"_Yeah, but it's still great that you've captured two Pokémon,_" Scarlet said sweetly.

"_Attention, will Nathen Pierce please report to the front desk,_" Nurse Joy's j=voice rang over a PA.

"I guess I'd better be going mom," Nathen said.

"_Alright Nathen, I love you and please be safe,_" Scarlet said.

"I love you too, and I will," Nathen said as the image cut off and Nathen left the stall.

_At the front desk,_

"Here you are Nathen, all three of your Pokémon are as good as new," Nurse Joy said sweetly.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Nathen said as he took his Pokémon back. "Hey what time is it?"

"About 10 to 3," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, well I'd better head for the docks," Nathen said. "Thanks for everything Nurse Joy!"

"It was a pleasure, do come back anytime," Nurse Joy said as she watched the boy run out of the Pokémon Center.

_(Nuvema Town – Dock – 3:00 P.M.)_

"I'm ready to come aboard Captain!" Nathen said as he gave Jack a salute.

"Alright then, get up here!" Jack chuckled.

"Right Captain," Nathen said as he ran onto the boat.

Soon the boat took off and they were all on the open seas.

"Now I highly recommend that you get some rest," Jack said.

"Why's that?" Nathen asked.

"This'll be a 3 hour trip, so unless you can keep yourself entertained for 3 hours I suggest you find a place to sleep," Jack said.

"I guess that's true," Nathen sighed. "I'm heading below deck,"

"Alright then, don't be getting into anything," Jack said.

"I won't," Nathen called back.

"Crazy kid," Jack sighed.

"Well I guess I should see what the PokéDex says on my first Pokémon." Nathen said as he pulled three Pokeballs off of his black belt. "Come on out you three,"

"Te!" Tepig said as he stretched out.

"Lil!" Lillipup barked.

"Pidove!" Pidove chirped.

"And now to see what the PokéDex says," Nathen said as he pulled out his new PokéDex. "First Tepig,"

_**Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon, It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them.**_

"Okay, and now Lillipup," Nathen said as he turned towards the dog like Pokémon.

_**Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon, It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees.**_

"Good, and finally Pidove," Nathen said as he turned to his bird.

_**Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon, Each follows it's Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands.**_

"Cool and the PokéDex says that you all are male, I guess we're all guys here," Nathen chuckled as he pocketed his PokéDex. "How about we grab to eat?"

After hearing this all his Pokémon cheered.

For most of the trip, Nathen and his Pokémon had their first meal on the road and got a lot of sleep.

_(Tinytree Town – Docks – 5:00 P.M.)_

"Quick trip," Jack chuckled. "Alright Nathen, welcome to Pokoh,"

"That was quick," Nathen yawned as he climbed onto the main deck. "Man it's warm,"

"What do you expect?" Jack chuckled as he watched Nathen stow his Leather coat in his bag. "It's the middle of spring,"

"Good point," Nathen chuckled as he climbed off the boat. "Thanks for the ride Jack,"

"It was nothing, now you'd better be off to get you Pokémon." Jack said.

"Right," Nathen said as he ran towards town.

"Good luck kid," Jack sighed.

_(Tinytree Town – Pokémon Lab – 5:10 P.M.)_

"This labs just like the one in Nuvema," Nathen said as he walked into the lab.

"Hello there," a female voice said.

_The voice belonged to a young woman; she had dark blue hair which was held up in a bun and dark eyes which were covered by a pair of glasses. Aside from the lab coat she had on, she was in a white blouse and a dark blue pair of pants._

"Hi, I'm Nathen Pierce and I'm here to get a starter Pokémon," Nathen said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Prof. Cedar," Prof. Cedar said. "An if you want your Pokémon then please follow me,"

"Right, oh, and Prof. Juniper says hi," Nathen said as he followed Prof. Cedar down a hall.

"That must mean that you're from Unova," Prof. Cedar said.

"Yeah, I just came over from Nuvema Town after starting from Castelia City," Nathen said as he looked around the lab.

"That's nice," Prof. Cedar said as she walked up to a display table. "Now let's get you a new Pokémon,"

"Alright, which ones do you have?" Nathen asked.

"This morning a young trainer from Harmonic City came in and got herself a Tikamo which is the grass type starter," Prof. Cedar said as she pointed out that there were only two choices at this moment. "We still have the water type Wiskabie and the fire type Nixa,"

"Alright then, I'll take Nixa," Nathen said as he grabbed a Pokeball with a small fire on it.

"Alright then," Prof. Cedar said. "And while I'm positive that you've already received Pokémon from Prof. Juniper and Unova, I'm happy to present you with 5 new Pokeballs and a Pokoh issue PokéDex,"

"Thanks Professor," Nathen said as he took the Pokeballs and the devise and pocketed them. "It looks like it's about 5:30 so I guess I should start fresh tomorrow,"

"That'd probably be best since you'll be able to get more out of the day," Prof. Cedar said.

"Alright, well I'd probably be going now," Nathen said. "Thanks for everything Prof. Cedar,"

"It was nothing Nathen, and good luck on your journey," Prof. Cedar said as she watched Nathen run out of the lab. "What a hyperactive boy,"

_(Tinytree Town – Pokémon Center – 8:00 P.M.)_

"Hey Dad," Nathen said to an image of his father on a video phone.

"_Hey Nathen, how's Pokoh?_" Aaron asked.

"It's pretty cool, no snow," Nathen chuckled.

"_I figured, Pokoh's on a different weather pattern than Unova is,_" Aaron chuckled. "_You mom told me that you caught two Pokémon before leaving Unova,_"

"Yup, I caught a Lillipup and a Pidove," Nathen said. "And from here I got their fire starter Nixa,"

"_Good, now you better take care of them,_" Aaron said.

"Like family!" Nathen said boldly.

"_Good boy, now get some rest and be sure to have fun,_" Aaron said happily.

"I will," Nathen said.

"_Oh and Nathen,_" Aaron said.

"Yeah Dad?" Nathen asked.

"_It doesn't hurt to make some friends and travel with them,_" Aaron said. "_So be sure to meet other trainers and make some new friends,_"

"I will!" Nathen said as the screen cut out and Nathen left the stall.

_Since Nathen was ready for bed, he was in his black short sleeved shirt and a gray pair of sweatpants_

"Alright, time for bed," Nathen yawned.

_For this trainer's first day, everything ran rather smoothly, but tomorrow is Nathen's true start!_

_(Tinytree Town – Town Center – 8:00 A.M.)_

"Alright, in order to get to the first gym, I need to go west," Nathen said as he looked to the west.

As Nathen started for the west he was startled when a bird Pokémon flew right past his head and girl with white hair followed suit.

"What was that all about?" Nathen asked.

"_You won't get away from me Starlfeather!_" the girl yelled out.

"A Starlfeather, I'd better look into this!" Nathen snickered as he ran after the girl.

_(Route 19 – Main Road – 8:10 A.M.)_

"I've cornered you, you stupid bird," the girl said as she gasped for breath while the Starlfeather just jumped around.

_The bird had a pale and dull blue body with a pale orange tail and wings. It has white speckles all over its wings and body._

_The girl had long white hair, her hair was held up in a bun made out of a plate, her skin was pale, and her eyes were a bright blue. She was wearing a white long sleeved blouse, and a dark blue short sleeved shirt, she was also wearing a pair of baggy jeans with black seems and a pair of black and blue running shoes. At the girls side was a black and white messenger bag._

"Let go Tikamo!" the girl said as she threw out a Pokeball and a small green tiger appeared.

_Hiding behind a tree,_

"That must be the grass starter," Nathen whispered as she pulled out his PokéDex.

_Tikamo, the camouflage tiger Pokémon, It is a very shy little creature at this stage, and tends to use his camouflage ability to hide away._

"I'm sure that'll change," Nathen whispered. "And now that bird,"

_Starlfeather, the Starling Chick Pokémon, It is a very shy Pokémon, sticking close to its trainer or parent through most of this stage. Its beak is sharp, and can cause injury if used as a weapon._

"Interesting," Nathen whispered as he put away his PokéDex. "Let's see how this girl handles a battle,"

_On the road,_

"Alright Tikamo, start with Bite!" the girl called out. The girls Pokémon complied but it hesitantly jumped forward and bit down on the Pokémon. When the Starlfeather got free it just jumped around blindly. "Dumb bird's toying with me! Tikamo use Bite again!" Once again the tiger complied and once again hesitantly bit down on the bird which stumbled around again but obviously more hurt.

"Now's my chance," the girl said as she scrambled to get a Pokeball, but was surprised when she didn't even have one. "How could I forget to keep some Pokeballs with me?"

"_Then don't mind me!_" a male voice called out as a Pokeball flew out from the forest tapping the Starlfeather.

"Who's there?" the girl asked as Nathen walked ran out from the forest as the Pokeball signified a successful catch.

"Thanks for the help," Nathen chuckled as he picked up the Pokeball.

"Who do you think you are taking my Pokémon?" the girl yelled.

"Sorry, but you don't have any Pokeballs, I did, and I didn't want to let an easy catch go to waste," Nathen chuckled.

"I don't care! I did all the work battling that Starlfeather so I should be the one to own it!" the girl growled as she put up a pout.

"_What's up with this girl?_" Nathen asked as she stared at the girl. "_She is kind of cute though,_"

"Well?" the girl growled.

"Fine, take it," Nathen sighed as he held out the Starlfeather's Pokeball.

"Really?" the girl asked in disbelief. "No, I want to catch a Pokémon that you weaken."

"Will you make up your mind?" Nathen sighed as he pocketed the birds Pokeball. "If you want the Pokémon then take it!"

"But it wouldn't be right," the girl sighed.

"It's right to jump into a battle and take another's target, but not to offer the captured Pokémon to the trainer that battled it?" Nathen sighed.

"No, it's not right to take pity on me!" the girl chuckled.

"I'm never going to understand you," Nathen sighed. "So do you want the bird or not?"

"No," the girl sighed. "But it would be nice to know the name of the man that took my Pokémon,"

"I'm Nathen, Nathen Pierce," Nathen sighed.

"And I'm Emily," Emily said. "But my friends call me Em and Emi,"

"I see, well Emi, what're you doing on the road?" Nathen asked.

"I never said that you were my friend yet," Emily sighed. "And I'm aiming to become the champion!"

"Small world," Nathen chuckled. "I'm aiming for that as well,"

"Well then you'll have to beat me first!" Emily proclaimed.

"Same here," Nathen chuckled. "Here's a shot in the dark, but since you still need to get your revenge for me taking that Starlfeather and we're both aiming to become the champion, why don't we become friends and travel together?"

"Really?" Emily said as she blushed very slightly. "_Such a cute guy asking me to travel with him, what should I do?_"

"Um, Emily, will you travel with me around Pokoh?" Nathen asked as the girl got even redder. "_Is she blushing? Does she like me?_"

"Oh, um sure," Emily said as she died down in the color and noticed that Nathen was looking off into the forest and that he had a little color as well. "_Why is he blushing? Could he…could he like me?_"

"Oh okay, well then we'd better get going," Nathen said as he faced west again and lost all his color.

"Right," Emily said as she started to die down on the color and followed Nathen towards the next city.

_From here, Nathen continued on with Emily. And as they continued they soon realized each other's feelings and fell in love. Nathen even continued on to win the whole Pokoh League and defeat the Elite Four and the Champion making him the youngest Champion Pokoh has ever had. But one year hence, Nathen became entangled with TUA and disappeared from the world entirely._

_He's had many adventures all around the world, as a Coordinator, a Pokémon Ranger, a aspiring doctor in Pokémon and Human medicine, a high ranked Cop, and even a high ranking member of most of the world's most Evil Organizations all in the hopes of bringing them down from the inside. Now, Nathen guides some of his new friends through Pokoh, he's been reunited with his first love and has fallen in love with one of his old TUA students. Through all in all, Nathen has lived quite a life, but it has yet to reach its end._

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center – Nathen and Kimberly's Room – 4:30 P.M.)_

"What a dream," Nathen yawned as he repositioned himself on his bed. "Sweet memories,"

_**From that night, Nathen went on to start judging the Oak Town Pokémon Contest with his young Intern Kimberly as the MC. **__**But after the contest, he must go on and rescue young Asuka Itanaiyo, and he must guide everyone on their journeys.**_

_**There you have it, this one was fun to write out, but I'd like to make an announcement or two. First of all I'd like to say that the continuation of the Oak Town Pokemon Contest will be slightly delayed until the end of Spring Break or maybe even a little further into April. Second, I'd like to say that if you have sent in an OC that was either closely designed to you, or would like me too, I'll make a Birthday Special specially for the OC submitters. If you'd like one then just say so. But when you do I'll just need a few things.**_

_**First of all I'll need to know when your birthday is and how old you'll be turning.**_

_**Second I want to know what you'd like to happen in the story, or better yet a detailed enough idea of what you'd like to happen so that I can keep it as big a surprise as I can. You can also request it to take place anywhere in the known Pokemon world, or even a fan made region like the Pokoh Region is. I don't really care where, but if it is a Fan Made Region, then I'd like a very detailed description of what the place looks like. I'm not psychic so I don't know everything about a region that hasn't been officially made.**_

_**And finally, I'd like you all, and I can't stress this enough, to know that I can only work to a point, I can't give you the perfect special, so please keep expectations low and ideas simple.**_

_**I guess the third and second one tie in together, but I digress.**_

_**And for those who've sent characters who have nothing to do with you personally, but would like a special, please request a special OC form where you'll create a ONE TIME OC that'll make an appearance for your birthday.**_

_**Now I hope that you all enjoyed this special, which I'm hoping to do at least a few more of these before I get to the point where this story comes to a close. Please continue to Read, Review and above all ENJOY!**_

_**Now this is very hush hush, I don't want you to hose into this too much, but I've been having so much fun with working in the Fan Made Pokoh Region that Gem and I work with, that I might think of making my own region! I'm still working in the very early experimental stages of it so it might be awhile before I start feeding it into my story. But I'd also like to ask some help, as creative as I can be, I'm having trouble thinking of a name for my region, so I've started a Poll on my profile with 5 choices that I'm debating. The poll will be going on until the end of April or until I've come up with a name, so if you could, please make a jump over to my profile and vote, or if you have an idea for a better name please tell me in the review or through a PM. Thanks you everyone!**_


	53. Ch 44: Oak Town Contest: Battles 1 and 2

_**Kim: What happened last chapter?**_

_**Nate: I decided to put out a personal one**_

_**Kim: Whatever, and now the first two battles of the first battle round!**_

_**Nate: I apologize for the short length and the lack of detail, I'm not really an ace with battles, but I hope that you enjoy it none the less!**_

_**The Oak Town Pokémon Contest is now underway, and with the appeal stages complete the 2**__**nd**__** round battle stages commence. And the first match is none other than Karina and a girl that appears to have a problem with Karina. As the battle begins, let's see what unfolds.**_

_(Center Stage)_

"Alright everyone lets continue this contest with our first battle!" Kimberly called out. "And our first battle will be between Karina Valor and Amelia Storm!"

"_Storm…I could've sworn that I heard that name before,_" Karina said to herself as she took her position on the stage.

"_Someone you used to know?_" Avalor asked.

"_In a way, but I think that she used to be a servant…that's it!_" Karina said happily. "_She's the daughter of one of my brother's personal servants, and the sister of one that was incredibly close to Zane,_"

"_I see, do you think that she might have something against you?_" Avalor asked.

"I don't think so, I mean that I do have some servants that don't really like me, but there are very few." Karina whispered as Amelia walked out onto the stage.

_Amelia was in an outfit like May had during the Wallace cup, but the fabric on her head is a white color as is the skirt, the waist fabric and the chest fabric is a charcoal like black, the gold is sliver and the stone is red._

"_The way she looks it looks like she's one of the few,_" Avalor said.

"I know, but she used to be like a little sister to me," Karina whispered. "And for some reason her aura's showing something different."

"_I guess we'll just have to wait and see,_" Avalor said as her voice faded.

"Alright, are both competitors ready?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm set," Karina said as she pulled out a pink topped Pokeball.

"Same here!" Amelia said in a tone that sounded like she was in a hurry.

"Alright then, let's see the Pokémon!" Kimberly said.

"It's time to teach this princess a lesson," Amelia mumbled. "Wartortle lets go!"

After throwing out her Pokeball a large turtle appeared from a barrage of bubbles.

"This'll be the easiest win ever," Karina chuckled.

_(Balcony)_

"What does Karina mean?" Hope asked.

"That couldn't be," Vahn whispered as he strained his eyes looking at the Pokeball in Karina's hand. "Yup, it's Chibi's Pokeball,"

"Chibi?" Elie asked.

"Her Pachirisu," Vahn sighed. "Damn little thing has enough energy to run for hours on end without getting tired,"

"I guess that's a good thing," Emily said.

"Yes and no," Vahn sighed.

"How so," Carmen asked.

"Chibi's energy allows her to last in a battle without worry, she can do battle the whole 5 minutes and she won't be tired a bit," Vahn said. "But the energy is a hassle to deal with,"

"So Karina could be in trouble with giving commands?" Elie asked.

"Not exactly," Vahn chuckled. "Just watch and learn,"

_(Center Stage – During Balcony Conversation)_

"Alright Chibi, show me what you can do!" Karina said as she threw out her Pokeball and a shiny Pachirisu appeared from a bright electrical light.

After being called out Chibi began hopping in place and even scurrying around the area.

"Alight, let's put 5 minutes on the clock and get this battle underway!" Kimberly said as 5 minutes appeared on the score board and began counting down.

"Skull Bash!" Amelia called out quickly.

Amelia's Wartortle quickly complied charging at the hyperactive squirrel, but it was pointless since Chibi wouldn't even sit still long enough for Wartortle to get a hit in so Amelia lost major points.

"It's pointless to try and attack Chibi," Karina chuckled. "But that doesn't apply to me, Chibi keep moving closer to Wartortle and use discharge,"

Chibi complied and started running circles around Wartortle. And not long after Chibi released blue electricity from its body badly damaging Wartortle and dropping Amelia's points drastically.

"_I need to end this,_" Amelia growled. "Use Whirlpool!"

After giving her command, Wartortle complied and formed a giant Whirlpool, but out of a sheer strain of luck, Chibi was caught in the Whirlpool while still releasing the blue electricity. The combination of the Whirlpool and the electricity did a number on Karina's points and did a lot of damage to Chibi. After a few seconds the electricity grew in size and began striking outside of the stage.

_(Balcony)_

"Everyone keep down!" Alice said as she and Emily formed an Aura barrier to block the electricity.

"Why is the power growing?" Elie asked.

"It's one of Chibi's abilities," Vahn said.

"How does it work?" Wisteria asked.

"When Chibi receives a large amount of damage, she releases more electricity and the power output becomes intense and very destructive." Vahn said as he looked out at the stage. "It's only a matter of time,"

"Until what?" Hope asked in a worried tone.

"Until she resorts to Ion Pulse," Vahn said in a worried tone the energy got even stronger.

"What's Ion Pulse?" Spike asked.

"Ion Pulse is a powerful Electric Type attack that when done right could badly damage the opponent, but at the risk of harming the user incredibly," Vahn said as the attacks started concentrating to the main stage.

"This could be bad then," Lily said softly.

_(Center Stage)_

"Things are really getting intense!" Kimberly said.

"_This is bad, if Chibi continues then everyone could be in danger,_" Karina said calmly.

Soon as the attacks continued a bolt struck behind Karina throwing her to the ground and causing her to drop a stone she was holding in her hand.

"That hurt," Karina groaned.

After Karina hit the ground a stray bolt of electricity hit Wartortle causing him to lose the control of the Whirlpool which soon dissipated along with Chibi's Discharge. After falling to the ground Chibi bounced towards Karina and landed on the stone that Karina dropped causing her to glow brightly.

"This is bad," Amelia gasped.

From the light Chibi began to change shape, it still has its orange cheek pouches, but they're larger, its light pink fur is now a darker shade, and stretches so there are lightning shaped marks down each of its legs, its front paws are no longer short and stubby, now only slightly shorter than its back paws, its two front teeth are longer now, and instead of one tail, it now has two, which means double the power.

_(Balcony)_

"I didn't know that a Pachirisu could evolve," Wisteria said in an amazed tone as Alice and Emily dropped the barrier and dropped back in their seats exhausted.

"They can't," Vahn said.

"Or can they?" Hope said as she pulled out her PokéDex. "Let's see what Dex has to say,"

_**Electirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon and the evolved form of Pachirisu, now with two tails, its electricity is doubled in power, and can be expanded to shock over a larger distance.**_

"That only spells trouble," Vahn sighed.

_(Center Stage)_

"I meant to save that for later, but I guess now's better then later," Karina groaned as she pushed herself to her feet. "Chibi, use Charge and then Thunder Cannon!"

"Stop her with Ice Beam!" Amelia yelled.

Wartortle quickly complied by firing off a beam of ice as Chibi began to build up with a large amount of electricity. Once the Ice Beam hit, it reacted with Chibi's excess electricity causing a fog to develop, once the fog dissipated Chibi was completely covered in ice.

"And that's that," Amelia chuckled.

"Not quite," Karina sighed. "_Let it all out Chibi, it's your time to shine_"

A split second later a massive beam of electricity shot across the stage ramming into Wartortle shooting him into a pillar behind Amelia causing the whole pillar to fall to the ground. When the dust cleared Wartortle was obviously unconscious.

"And with that Wartortle in unable to battle, meaning that with 1 minute remaining and a quarter of her points left, Karina Valor and her Chibi move onto the next round!" Kimberly called out.

"Great job Chibi," Karina said as she recalled her Pokémon. At the other side of the field, Amelia quickly recalled her Wartortle before running off without say anything. "What's up with her?"

"_Hey Karina,_" Nathen said telepathically as Karina walked off the stage so that the next battle could commence.

"_Yeah Nathen, what do you want?_" Karina asked.

"_Why don't you go see what's up with your opponent?_" Nathen said as he watched Kimberly reset the stage.

"_I guess I should, her aura was disturbed during the whole match,_" Karina sighed.

"_Good girl, now get moving because you only have three matches to find out what's wrong,_" Nathen said calmly.

"On it," Karina whispered as she saw Gabriel walked up to her.

"Great battle Karina," Gabriel said.

"Thanks Gabriel, I'm sorry that I won't be able to see your match properly, but I need to go find Amelia," Karina said.

"It's okay, just hurry back for our battle." Gabriel said.

"I will," Karina said as she ran off from the temple.

"Alright, now to win my battle," Gabriel sighed as he walked out to the stage.

"Alright, our next battle is going to be between Gabriel Volantis and Jacob Stream," Kimberly said as Gabriel and Jacob walked onto the stage.

_Jacob was in a natural formal tux,_

"Alright Blitzle, lets earn us a win," Jacob said as he threw out a Pokeball and black horse with a white horn in the shape of a lightning bolt appeared.

"_What Pokémon is that?_" Gabriel asked as he pulled out his PokéDex.

_**Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon, Its mane shines when it discharges electricity. They use their flashing manes to communicate with one another.**_

"Interesting," Gabriel said as he pocketed his PokéDex. "Let's go Shedinja,"

After throwing out his Pokeball, his Shed Pokémon came forward and started floating around quickly.

"_Now that's a risky choice,_" Nathen chuckled. "_One wrong move and it's all over for Shedinja and Gabriel,_"

"Alright, with 5 minutes on the clock, let's get this battle going!" Kimberly said as the clock started counting down.

"Begin with Double Team," Gabriel said while snapping his fingers.

"Use Charge and then Thunderbolt!" Jacob said as he tried to follow the speeding bug.

While Blitzle was building up energy, Shedinja continued to pop in and out of sight. But then out of nowhere Shedinja appeared right in front of Blitzle and fired off a point blank Shadow Ball and then fired up with a point blank X-Scissor.

"Blitzle!" Jacob called out as he watched his Pokémon try to regain his footing. "Use Pursuit!"

"Protect," Gabriel said with as he made a clicking sound with his tongue.

Shedinja quickly complied and blocked the attack, but instantly disappeared before reappearing behind Blitzle and hitting him with another Shadow Ball and then dived towards the ground and began burrowing underground.

"Where is that Shedinja?" Jacob said as he studied the ground.

"Shadow Ball!" Gabriel called out as he stamped his foot.

Shedinja then shot up out of the ground directly beneath Blitzle shooting him up into the sky before launching him higher up with a Shadow Ball and an X-Scissor. Afterwards Blitzle fell down to earth and slammed into the ground. When the dust settled Blitzle was lying next to the hole Shedinja made unconscious.

"Blitzle is unable to battle," Kimberly said. "This means that Gabriel will continue onto the next round where he will go up against Karina Valor for a chance at the finals!"

_(Root Plaza – during the contest battle)_

"Where the hell is that girl?" Karina sighed as she walked into the plaza. "It's going to be a pain in the ass to have to wear these everyday when I get home,"

Around the plaza, everything was quiet, but up against a tree was Amelia crying into her arms.

"I never figured her to take the loss that badly," Karina sighed.

"_I don't think that it's the loss that's bothering her,_" Avalor said.

"I think that you're right," Karina sighed. "I'd better go see what's wrong."

"_She shouldn't even be here right now…_" Amelia mumbled to herself.

"Amelia…" Karina whispered as she walked up to the girl. "Is everything alright?"

"What do you want?" Amelia asked in an angry tone as she looked away from Karina.

"I'm just worried about you," Karina said softly as she sat down next to Amelia. "You just ran off after you lost our match."

"You shouldn't even be on this journey!" Amelia yelled.

"What do you mean?" Karina asked.

"Do you know what day's coming up Princess Karina?" Amelia asked in an angry tone.

"Not really," Karina said in a confused tone.

"You're such an idiot, in a few weeks it'll be the anniversary of your brother's death!" Amelia yelled. "After you left, people were talking about how you were just trying to escape your past and forgot everything that's happened."

"Well they're crazy, I could never forget my brother," Karina said.

"Then why have you never come back to pay your respects?" Amelia cried.

"Amelia…I haven't been able to because I didn't want to end my journey," Karina said as she tried to pull Amelia in closer. "I would never do anything to disrespect my brother."

"So your precious journey is more important than your own brother?" Amelia growled as she quickly stood up and faced Karina.

"That's not what I said," Karina said as she stood up.

"I'm tired of you! You don't deserve to share the blood of such a great man," Amelia growled before getting a swift and painful slap across the face from Karina.

"That's enough Amelia Storm!" Karina yelled in furious tone. "I don't care what other people say or what you think, I loved my brother deeply! And for your information, every year on the day of my brother's death I ran off from my friends to be alone for the whole day and mourn my loss! My brother was my whole life because he was really the only one that I could turn too."

"Karina…" Amelia said as she touched the mark that Karina had given her and looked up to Karina who was crying.

"So I don't want to hear you ever say that I didn't love my brother!" Karina cried.

"I'm…I'm sorry Lady Karina," Amelia said. "I was speaking out of line, and I should be punished."

"No, I guess I have been too preoccupied with my journey to remember my family," Karina sighed. "Amelia, will you be returning to Harmonic soon?"

"Tomorrow morning My Lady," Amelia said softly.

"Then can you please leave some roses on my brother's grave for me?" Karina said calmly. "I probably won't be returning home for a long time so I'd really like it if you'd do this for me,"

"Of course I will princess," Amelia said as she bowed. "Good luck with the rest of the contest,"

"Thanks you Amelia," Karina said as she walked towards the edge. "I really appreciate this,"

"I'm happy to be of service," Amelia said as she walked towards the stairs.

"It really has been a long time hasn't it," Karina sighed as she watched Gabriel finish his first battle. "I'm going to hate going home, but it's for the better."

_(Center Stage)_

"_Good job Karina,_" Nathen said. "_Now let's see if you really can stay true to yourself,_"

"Alright everyone, with that match over we move onto Amber Roberts going up against Michael Johnson!" Kimberly called out.

_**As the contest progresses Karina gets a reminder of her family, and both her and Gabriel gain their advance into the next round, but what lies in wait form Amber and Elaina?**_

_**Nate: And there you have it!**_

_**Kim: Wow that was short,**_

_**Nate: Yeah, I'm going to try and do better with Amber and Elaina's battles**_

_**Kim: Lets hope,**_

_**Nate: Right, well I'm going to wrap up by saying that the Poll to help decide my own regions name will be ending sunday April 10, the current standings for the regions names go as this: Tying for 3rd is Corena, Eclept, and Sola, taking second currently is Majest, and leading the pack is Solace. The polls are still in motion so things might change, and I'm still accepting other ideas which will be added to the poll.**_

_**Kim: you all hear that? keep up the votes and give your ideas!**_

_**Nate: That's right! I'd also like to apologize for anything that may lead people to have problems with this story.**_

_**Kim: Why?**_

_**Nate: I'm not quite sure...but I'm also going to say that I won't be changing anything in my style unless I really have to and that anon flames will be removed!**_

_**Kim: that's a new policy,**_

_**Nate: so what, anyway, please continue to Read, Review and...**_

_**Kim and Nate: ENJOY!**_


	54. Ch 45: Oak Town Contest: quartfinal end

_**Nate: Time for another update!**_

_**Kim: Hurrah!**_

**_Nate: From here we'll determine Amber's battle and a small portion of Elaina's_**

**_Kim: Why only a small portion?_**

**_Nate: Battle's aren't my thing, and I didn't feel like doing a long winded battle. But know that the next battle will be a whole chapter length!_**

**_Kim: Yay!_**

**_Nate: Now let us begin!_**

_**The Oak Town Contest is growing closer to its final three battles, but before this Amber and Elaina must have their independent battles. Will they be able to win their bouts and make it so that only friends will have to compete against each other?**_

"Alright everyone, our next battle will be between Amber Roberts and Michael Johnson!" Kimberly called out as she pointed towards Amber in her dress and towards Michael who was in a noblemen suit. "Now let's see those Pokémon!"

"Lady's first," Michael snickered.

"_Arrogant little…wait, if I send my Pokémon out first then he'll know how to counter it,_" Amber said as she gripped her Pokeball.

"_Smart thinking Roberts_," Nathen chuckled as he stared at Amber.

"_Author, is that you?_" Amber asked as she glanced over at Nathen.

"_Just repeat me as I say for every word,_" Nathen said.

"_Okay…_" Amber whispered.

"Is there a problem Roberts?" Michael asked.

"No, no problem," Amber sighed. "Now why don't you show us the Pokémon you'll be using first? And I insist that you go first."

"_Sneaky little…_" Michael sighed. "Alright, let's go Absol!"

Within an instant, a large white Pokémon appeared on the field.

"_A dark type Pokémon…_" Amber said. "_I guess I'm going to have to go with a quick win,_ Let's go Oranbat!"

As Amber threw out her Pokeball it opened up to a bat like Pokémon. Its fur is a shade of light brown, but the inside of its ears are orange and so are the underside of its wings. Oranbat has no arms. It has a small orange at the front of its neck, with two green and one orange leaf hanging beneath it.

_(Balcony)_

"What's that Pokémon?" Hope asked as she pulled out her PokeDex.

_**Oranbat, the Orange Bat Pokémon and an evolved form of Frubat, Oranbat needs to be given the 'Orange Stone' to evolve. Oranbat, like its basic form, likes to give out fruit to hungry travelers and will now only eat oranges.**_

"Quite an interesting Pokémon," Kris said.

"Eh, I've seen better, that bat's family is quite common actually," Emily sighed from boredom.

"Are you bored?" Alice asked.

"Why yes I am Ms. Shine," Emily sighed. "Contests aren't really my appeal."

"Then why don't you go find something to do?" Alice sighed.

"I would, but I don't want to leave Nathen," Emily sighed.

"_This is like a bad soap opera,_" Elie sighed.

"_Yeah, but it could be worse,_" Eleanor said.

"_I guess,_" Elie sighed.

"Can we please get back to the contest? They're about to start," Wisteria said.

"I guess," Alice and Emily said.

_(Center Stage)_

"Now let's get 5 minutes up and get this battle under way!" Kimberly said as the score board appeared. "Now, let the battle begin!"

"Dark Wave!" Michael called out in an instant.

As soon as Michael gave his command a dark aura began to emanate from around Absol. In the blink of an eye an intense pulse was released from him, as the pulse went over the land a burning ring appeared around the Pokémon and their trainers obscuring them from view.

"What move is this?" Mr. Contesta asked.

"It's a bad move," Nathen sighed as he tapped the judges stands in a sequence similar to a key board and then three monitors appeared showing an image of Amber and Michael who was removing a wig and a face skin mask while also removing parts of his suit. "If you're going to end the match, let it keep going because people just think that this is a natural move. But once the 5 minutes are over or the barrier is dropped, even if it appears that Amber lost pronounce her the winner since this match is officially…illegal."

"Alright…but you'd better be right about this," Mr. Sukizo said.

"_I don't believe this…it takes something like this to get his to say things other than remarkable?_" Nathen chuckled.

_(Within the enclosed arena)_

"What's going on here Michael?" Amber asked.

"My name's not Michael," the person known as Michael chuckled. "I am Joel, and I am with the Existence research portion of TUA,"

"What do you mean Existence research portion?" Amber asked hesitantly.

"I mean I am part of a TUA research division that specializes in the development of a Team known as Existence," Joel chuckled. "And this Team and Division work highly in human Pokémon gene splicing, but why am I telling you this? You won't see the next day once I'm done."

"What do you mean?" Amber asked hesitantly.

"I mean you've entered a Death Battle, and the only way to get out of this area is to win." Joel sighed.

"What'll happen to the loser?" Amber asked trying to deny what she thought the outcome really will be.

"It's called a 'Death' battle for a reason," Joel laughed. "It should be obvious that the loser will die at the end, simple as that, now lets continue this battle! Absol, use Dark Slash!"

After giving his next command, Joel's Absol jumped up at Oranbat and slashed down across it with a great velocity. As Oranbat fell to the ground and struggled to stand back up, Amber fell to her knees gasping for breath. In that instant blood started to poor down from where Oranbat was struck as if Amber had been the one struck.

"_Why am I bleeding?_" Amber asked as she gripped her shoulder and struggled to stand.

"I see that you're questioning the damage, the Pokémon that you selected represents you, as your Oranbat takes damage you get damaged in the same relative area but its 10 times worse." Joel chuckled.

"_Bastard,_" Amber groaned.

"You know…I'm not usually this lenient, but I'll allow you to use 2 Pokémon since this is your first Death Battle and your already bleeding pretty badly." Joel chuckled.

"_Bastard…damn this hurts,_" Amber growled. "Tikoklaw get out here and use Energy Ball!"

As Amber threw out her Pokeball, her large tiger appeared and released a powerful ball of energy that slammed into Absol which barely did a thing to Joel.

"Is that all you got?" Joel sighed as he dusted himself off.

"_How can he still be standing? Tikoklaw is my strongest Pokémon, he should be worse off than her appears,_" Amber said. "Oranbat use Silver Wind, Tikoklaw use Leaf Storm!"

After giving her commands Oranbat released powerful surge of silver colored wind while Tikoklaw released a powerful green storm that mixed with the wind creating a powerful cyclone that hammered down on Absol.

"That must've hurt him," Amber whispered. "Maintain the attacks!"

As the attacks from Oranbat and Tikoklaw continued, Absol tried to maintain itself but soon began to feel the force of the attacks. But while Absol began to cringe, Joel stood his ground as it nothing was happening.

"Why is that I'm bleeding to death, while you're standing there as if nothing happening?" Amber groaned.

"I guess it's because this'll be my 50th Death Battle, and it'll also be my 50th win," Joel snickered. "Now Absol, Scythe Wave!"

After giving his command, Absol raised his horn up as it began to glow with a bright black aura that seemed to make his blade grow. In an instant, Absol threw the energy at his opponent. While the black energy seemed to pass right through both Pokémon and even Amber, the attack actually took roughly half their life force with it. Doing this forced all of them to the ground in immense pain.

"This pain…I can't take it," Amber said as she began to cry. "Trayton…someone…anyone…please help,"

"Like anyone will help you," Joel laughed. "No one can hear us; no one knows what's happening. You're as good as dead!"

"_No…I…I can't die…not here…not yet,_" Amber cried. "_Please…help me Trayton…I'm scared…I don't want to die yet…I need your help,_"

_(Balcony)_

"_No…I…I can't die…not here…not yet," Amber cried. "Please…help me Trayton…I'm scared…I don't want to die yet…I need your help,"_ This rang several times through Trayton's head as he began to panic.

"Amber's in trouble, she needs our help," Trayton said frantically.

"What do you mean?" Wisteria asked.

"I don't know, but she's calling out to us, she says that she doesn't want to die," Trayton said maintaining his frantic nature. "We need to help her!"

"How? We don't even know what's happening in there," Emily said.

"That doesn't mean that we shouldn't even try!" Trayton yelled.

"Trayton please sit down and stop yelling!" Alice yelled in an irritated tone.

"Alice," Vahn said in a concerned tone.

"God it's hard to get any connection with everyone freaking out," Alice sighed as she took a deep breath and concentrated on the field.

"Is something wrong Alice? You're not acting like yourself," Hope said in a concerned tone.

"No…nothing's wrong, I'm just a little on edge about something that I'd rather not discuss," Alice sighed as she started to calm down.

"Well…I'm sorry about freaking out…now what is it that you're trying to do?" Trayton asked.

"I'm about to send you in there," Alice said as she stood up and grabbed Trayton by the shoulder.

"What're you talking about?" Trayton asked hesitantly.

"This may sting a bit," Alice said as she released a large amount of aura and Trayton disappeared in a bright flash of light.

_(Center Stage – Dark Wave Arena)_

"And with this we end this, Hyper Beam, at the trainer!" Joel snickered.

As Absol prepared his attack, Amber's Pokémon took position before their crying trainer ready to defend her. Once Absol released the attack, Tikoklaw and Oranbat took the blunt of the attack, but were thrown away and then as the attack continued on to Amber Trayton suddenly appeared and block the remainder of the attack leaving a large scorch mark on his back.

"What the…how did you get in here?" Joel growled.

"Not sure myself," Trayton said in a woozy tone. "But I won't let you hurt Amber anymore!"

"Trayton?" Amber said as quickly looked up at Trayton.

"Hey Amber," Trayton groaned as he dropped to his knees. "Please stop crying, it's not like you,"

"Oh Trayton," Amber said as she lunged forward and grabbed onto Trayton while still crying. "I was so scared…please…make it all stop,"

"Everything's going to be alright Amber, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Trayton said as she tried to calm Amber.

"Trayton…_I love you,_" Amber whispered in a soft tone as she began to pass out from excessive blood loss.

"Amber…Amber…please…please don't leave," Trayton said as she frantically looked to check if Amber wasn't dead. "I…I love you too,"

"Oh get a life, since the barrier's not down, she's not dead yet." Joel sighed. "Now I suggest that you get on your feet and take control because if you don't, I'll just have to kill you both."

"Bastard! Tikoklaw, Oranbat, for now I'm in charge so target Absol with all your anger!" Trayton yelled as Amber's Pokémon stared at their opponent with deep hatred. "Now Tikoklaw use Giga Burst and Oranbat use Swarm Strike!"

After giving his commands, Oranbat flew in front of Tikoklaw who was charging up his attack and began to glow and vibrate rapidly. In a few seconds, Tikoklaw fired off its Giga Burst and shot Oranbat straight at Absol which caused a major explosion and revealed an unconscious Absol and a cringing Joel.

"I can't believe it…my first loss…and during a stupid contest no less," Joel sighed as the barrier slowly began to descend. "I best be on my way,"

"No you won't! You have to pay for what you've done to Amber!" Trayton yelled.

"Too bad kid, I'm needed elsewhere," Joel said as he recalled his Pokémon and began to vanish. "Oh, and I suggest you get your girlfriend to some help or she'll die of blood loss,"

"Oh yeah," Trayton said as he rushed to Amber's side. "She's breathing but barely. Amber please don't die, not yet."

"She shouldn't die yet, technically I should be, but I'm a special case." Joel chuckled.

"I don't care about you; just get the hell away from us!" Trayton yelled.

"Fine, but know that we will meet again," Joel chuckled as he fully vanished.

"Bastard," Trayton growled as the whole barrier disappeared and Nathen was standing right in front of it.

"Quite a turn out you two," Nathen sighed.

"Author, Amber need's help right away," Trayton said frantically.

"I know I know," Nathen sighed.

"Excuse me…Mr. Pierce?" Nurse Joy said from behind.

"Ah yes hello Nurse Joy, is there something that you need?" Nathen asked without turning his back.

"There's a package for you in the Pokémon Center." Nurse Joy said.

"Very good, listen, I need to get Ms. Roberts some urgent care, so do you think that you can retake your position as the judge for this?" Nathen asked as he stood up along with Trayton who had Amber in his arms bridal style.

"Of course," Nurse Joy said.

"You're the greatest Joy, Kim, announce that Amber is the winner of the match, but due to the problems with the course of the match that Amber will not be able to compete in the next round, which also means that the winner of the next match gets instant access to the finals." Nathen said in a rush. "Um…now!"

"Oh, right. The winner of this match is Amber Roberts! But due to some…unforeseen circumstances, Amber Roberts will not be able to compete in the next round, which means that whoever wins the next round will earn an instant slot in the finals!" After giving out this declaration many people begin chattering amongst themselves with worried and concerned tones. "Now we'll be starting the match between Ellis Rayne and Jesse Steel!"

_(Pokémon Center – Nathen/Kimberly's Room – During the start of the next match)_

"Alright set her down gently," Nathen said as he started pulling several things out of his bag. "Now I suggest you give me some space,"

"I'm not leaving the side of the woman that I love," Trayton said sternly.

"Well it's about time you two realized each other's feelings," Nathen said as he revealed several deep cuts all around Amber's body. "Looks like she has cuts all over her body, which means that the dress must come off before I can really do anything,"

"You're not planning on stripping her bare are you?" Trayton asked as his cheeks grew red.

"Would you like too?" Nathen asked as he looked towards Trayton.

"No!" Trayton said as he got even redder.

"Then I suggest you give me space so that I can do this properly!" Nathen said as he forced Trayton out of the room and shut the door before locking it. "I can't believe that I'm about to do this for the second time in my life,"

_Outside the room…_

"I can't believe that I'm just letting Author strip Amber," Trayton said as he started pacing around the hall. "God I'm an idiot!"

For several minutes, Trayton paced the hall worried to death about Amber's condition and whether Nathen knew what he was doing or not. Soon, a click was heard from the room and Nathen walked out without an ounce of blood on him.

"Well?" Trayton asked.

"She's alive and kicking," Nathen chuckled. "Just let her rest for the day and she should be fine tomorrow morning,"

"And her clothes?" Trayton asked shyly.

"She had her underwear on so she wasn't stark raving naked," Nathen said calmly. "If you want, you can watch over her, just don't wake her."

"Thank you Nathen, I owe you more than my life…hell more than mine, Amber's and even Gem's life is worth!" Trayton said.

"You do know that Gem reads this thing right?" Nathen asked.

"What do I care? She can't do a thing!" Trayton laughed.

"Alright then, well take care of your girlfriend," Nathen said as he turned towards the rest of the Pokémon Center. "I have a package to examine."

"Alright…and do you think that you could keep the whole me and Amber being in love thing a secret until we feel like telling everyone?" Trayton asked as a red color appeared across his face.

"I'll do what I can, but I'm not promising anything," Nathen said as he started down the hall.

"Okay, and thanks again," Trayton said as he entered the room.

"Nice guy," Nathen chuckled as he descended a flight of stairs.

_Inside the room…_

"Amber," Trayton whispered as he knelt down to the girl's bed. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get to you sooner, I probably could've helped you more than what I did."

"_I…I love you…I love you Trayton…_" Amber whispered in her sleep.

"I…I love you too Amber Roberts…with all my heart," Trayton whispered as he gave Amber a kiss.

_(Pokémon Center Main Lobby)_

"Now let's see…this should be it," Nathen said as he found a small box on the front counter with Nathen's name cut into the cardboard. "Odd way of proclaiming the owner, but I could care less,"

When Nathen opened the box he found a letter with 6 Pokeballs underneath it.

"And who might have sent me these?" Nathen said as he picked up the letter which had the word 'Ronin' cut into it with what might have been a knife. "_I'm never going to understand Ronin's style of doing things,_"

_**Call me…**_

"That's it? Call me? Man Ronin's an odd man." Nathen sighed as he took the box over to a Phone Booth. "Now let's see…and…dialing,"

…

…

…

"_Damn bastard…_" Nathen sighed.

…

…

…

"_**Hello? Ah Nathen, how're you doing this fine afternoon?"**_ a middle aged man in a white lab coat said as he appeared on the monitor.

The man had a black shirt on white a white lab coat on over it; the man had long black hair that was tied back and bright blue eyes.

"**Did you get the package I sent you?"** the man asked.

"Yes I did Ronin, now would you please explain what the Package is for?" Nathen asked.

"**A research experiment,"** Ronin chuckled.

"For what?" Nathen asked as he started rummaging through the box.

"**A simple experiment upon the development of Pokémon completely and utterly unknown to another region,"** Ronin said.

"I see," Nathen said as he studied the Pokeballs. "What region?"

"**Have you ever heard of the Solace Region?" **Ronin whispered.

"Why yes I have, which ones are these?" Nathen asked.

"**Two sets of the starters…a male and a female of each spieces." **Ronin said.

"I see, and you're expecting me to keep on of each for myself while giving the remaining three to whomever I choose?" Nathen asked as he pocketed three of the Pokeballs.

"**That's what I was hoping,"** Ronin said.

"Alright then, I guess I'll end this by saying that our little princess is doing fine, and that I'll be seeing you physical face to physical face in a few weeks." Nathen chuckled.

"**Alright then, and a quick warning, the council has soldiers hidden in Icepeak City, and as soon as they take notice that the princess has arrived they'll call for an immediate escort straight to the city,"** Ronin said.

"I understand, I'll see what I can do about talking with them," Nathen said. "See ya uncle,"

"**Same here Nathen, see ya soon,"** Ronin said as his image cut out.

"Three brand new Pokémon…lucky break," Nathen snickered as he left the booth and looked towards a monitor showing the Pokémon Contest.

_(Center Stage)_

"And now as the battle pulls into the 1 minute mark, Ellis's Empoleon continues to take a massive amount of damage from the opponents Luxio!" Kimberly said as Ellis's Empoleon took a hit from a Thunderbolt.

"Alright Empoleon, no more mister nice guy," Ellis snickered. "End it with Hydro Blitz!"

Upon giving her command Empoleon leapt up into the air and dropped behind Jesse's Luxio.

"Luxio, get away!" Jesse yelled out.

Before Luxio could evade Empoleon began striking Luxio with a water coated fin. After a few seconds, Luxio was down for the count signifying Ellis's win.

"And with that, Ellis insures her place in the finals due to Amber Roberts recent problem." Kimberly said as the crowd cheered out. "Now, let's get ready for the battle between Karina Valor and Gabriel Volantis!"

_**The bonds between two young souls have grown, and all it took was a near death experience to do it. But now the battle progress to determine the winner of the Oak Town Pokemon Contest.**_

_**Kim: A little too simple if you ask me,**_

_**Nate: No one asked you,**_

_**Kim: Whatever, anyway...what were those Pokemon that Ronin gave you?**_

_**Nate: That's a secret,**_

_**Kim: I will find out!**_

_**Nate: Yeah, when I reveal them!**_

_**Kim: I will do it before hand!**_

_**Nate: Good luck with that, anyway I hope that you all enjoyed this piece, and will also turn to the Poll that I've posted detailing the designs for the SOLACE REGION POKEDEX!**_

_**Kim: Bye bye everyone!**_


	55. Ch 46: Contest Wrap Up!

_**Nate: Update Time!**_

_**Kim: Hurrah!**_

_**Nate: Right, and now we will rap up the contest and pull into another concert! While also working around a bit of my history!**_

_**Kim: Really?**_

_**Nate: Just get to work!**_

_**Kim: Righto!**_

**_Nate: Now lets get on with the show!_**

_**The Semifinals…a position detailing where but four trainers remain before the finals where only two will stand. But within this Contest, after Amber being thrown into a Death Battle and losing consciousness, only 3 remain. One has already insured her place in the finals with her previous win, but will the remaining two be able to take the victory and the place against the only other finalist?**_

"_I need to fix that thing…_" Kimberly thought to herself. "Alright, at my right is Karina Valor, and at my left is Gabriel Volantis. These two will battle for a chance to take on Ellis Rayne in the final round of this contest!"

After this proclamation everyone cheered out in excitement.

"Now let's see what Pokémon these two Coordinators will be battling with!"

"Never figured that I'd get to battle with you again," Gabriel chuckled.

"I guess so, but I will win against you just like last time!" Karina said proudly.

"That optimism will be your downfall, now what will you be using in battle today?" Gabriel asked.

"You first," Karina chuckled.

"Alright then, let's go Togekiss!" Gabriel said as he threw out a Pokeball that opened up to a large white Pokémon.

"That'll be a problem, but I have to give him his chance…and who knows, he may evolve after this," Karina whispered as she took a deep breath. As Karina continued to take several deep breaths she closed her eyes and when she opened them she had this intense determined look in them, like she knew that she would win the whole Contest. "Alright, it's time for battle Tikaroar!"

"Why use him?" Gabriel asked as he watched Karina throw out a Pokeball that opened up to her small green tiger. "You do know that Togekiss is strong against Tikaroar right?"

"Of course I know, but I promised this battle to Tikaroar," Karina said calmly. "_Ready?_"

"_Of course I am!_" Tikaroar barked out.

"Alright then," Gabriel said calmly.

"Alright, now that the Pokémon are out, let's put 5 minutes up and begin the only Semifinal match!"

"Take flight and then use Air Slash!" Gabriel called out as his Togekiss took to the skies.

"Alright, Tikaroar pay close attention to Togekiss's movements," Karina said calmly as she stared closely at Togekiss. "_Once you find the key moment use Energy Ball, I'll try and determine her movements,_"

"_As you command my princess,_" Tikaroar barked as he studied Togekiss diligently.

Before long, Togekiss threw a sky blue sphere of air towards the ground and Tikaroar.

"_Alright and…now,_" Tikaroar said as he quickly formed an Energy Ball and fired it straight at the Air Cutter destroying it and creating a bright light in the sky that seemed to make Tikaroar shine out. This caused Gabriel's point total to steadily decrease.

"Nice move," Gabriel chuckled as he snapped his fingers.

"_He's going to have Togekiss use a combination or a consecutive set of moves,_" Karina sighed as she maintained focus on Togekiss who was circling around in the air.

"Use Aura Sphere," Gabriel said as he stamped his foot and gave off another snap of his fingers.

"_Multiple sets,_" Karina said as she began to surge with an intense aura. "_Wait a moment…I think I see a solid opening, but it'll be a risk._"

"_I'll maintain Energy Ball for now, but we need to keep moving!_" Tikaroar said as he started firing several Energy Ball's up at Togekiss. These attacks prevented Togekiss from being able to prepare one of her attacks which caused Gabriel's point total to diminish at small rates while Karina's dropped at a similarly small rate with each miss. "_What will I do next?_"

"Stop attacking, and use Mana Wave," Karina said calmly as Tikaroar stopped attacking and maintained view on Togekiss while he began to glow a bright green.

"_Alright, but you do know that it's risky to be doing this right?_" Tikaroar said calmly as he watched Togekiss prepare her Aura Sphere.

"Yes I do know that, but we need to be able to work on a dime for this to work." Karina said calmly. "_It's been too long since I felt this much of a rush! Pink Aura or not, if someone told me that mine was actually blood red I could care no less! This feeling is incredible!_"

As the Aura Sphere was launched, a duo Air Cutter followed it as Togekiss prepared a Water Pulse to follow with it. The combined Aura Sphere and Air Cutters formed a large bright glowing dark sky blue sphere that was maintaining a steady decent towards Tikaroar and the stage.

"_Karina, we need to work quickly! If the Water Pulse is added, than who know what'll happen to it and me?_" Tikaroar barked as his light began to waver.

"_I can't let Tikaroar get hurt, but I don't want to lose this rush!_" Karina said in a rushed tone. "Think think…wait, Tikaroar increase the energy than combine Energy Ball with Giga Burst!"

"_Alright, but you're really cutting it close!_" Tikaroar said as the light grew to a blinding strength. As the light seemed to reach its strongest, it was all pulled forward towards Tikaroar's mouth as it was formed into an Energy Ball. "_Please work,_"

The combined attack from Gabriel's Togekiss was getting even closer and its size had grown and gained a sea blue color once Togekiss added the Water Pulse. The giant sphere seemed more and more unstable. One would think that it might blow up in an instant back firing for Gabriel.

"_It's now or never!_" Tikaroar said as the Energy Ball shrunk in size and a large beam of energy was fired off at the sphere causing a large hole to be formed in the middle. The beam rammed straight into Togekiss causing her to lose altitude and a large portion of Gabriel's points to drop. But the large mass of energy that Togekiss had formed exploded throwing Tikaroar and wiping out a quarter of Karina's over all total. This left her and Gabriel at just barely over a 1/3 left with 2 minutes left on the clock.

"Tikaroar," Karina called out in shock. "_What went wrong? Did I miss judge Togekiss's attack? Or…was I just carless and caught up in the rush?_"

"_Neither,_" Tikaroar growled as he forced himself onto his feet. "_I hesitated, and that's why I wasn't able to maintain the strength of the attack._"

"_That's enough Tikaroar! You have to stop blaming yourself!_" Karina yelled. "_You look to rely on me and I was too distracted,_"

"_Then let's sync up perfectly and win this Contest!_" Tikaroar yelled out as he began to glow a bright white.

"Tikaroar?" Karina said in surprise.

"I figured something like this would happen eventually," Gabriel chuckled. "Togekiss, once the evolution's finished use Flamethrower and end this,"

As the light faded and Tikaroar finished growing in size he took on his new form which was the size of an actual tiger, its fur was still green and covered in mostly the same pattern of stripes it's had all its life. It has golden plates of armor on its knees and around the base of its tail. Instead of the fur sticking out on the sides of its face, the yellowy fur is now fur around its muzzle like the white on a normal tiger.

"Tikoklaw!" Tikoklaw roared out as he looked up at the charging Togekiss. "_Too easy,_"

As Togekiss started releasing the large flame it completely enveloped Tikoklaw, but when the flames subsided Tikoklaw was completely unscathed which did a slight number on Gabriel's point total.

"But how, Flamethrower's a super effective move against Tikoklaw, but why wasn't Tikoklaw affected?" Gabriel asked himself as he glanced over at the score board. "30 seconds, alright Togekiss lets go all out, use whatever you can!"

"Toge!" Togekiss said as she started firing off several Aura Spheres, Air Cutters, and even Water Pulses with an occasional Flamethrower. This caused the time to reach its final 10 seconds. Each attack barely did a thing to Tikoklaw causing Gabriel's points to drop in steady increment.

"_You're getting annoying,_" Tikoklaw snickered. "_Bye bye!"_

After that, when Togekiss swept in for one final attack, Tikoklaw jumped up and delivered two large strikes down on Togekiss with dark green claws. The attack drove Togekiss to the ground just as the timer ended.

"And with that…Karina Valor will face Ellis Rayne!" Kimberly said as everyone cheered in joy.

"Phew," Karina sighed as she fell to her knees. "That was a tough one,"

"I'll say," Gabriel said as he recalled his Togekiss and walked towards Karina. "That was quite a battle princess,"

"Thanks, I guess I just got lucky again." Karina chuckled.

"Not at all," Gabriel said. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, I don't think that I can stand after that," Karina sighed as she took Gabriel's hand tried to stand up straight.

"Karina, do you plan on using Tikoklaw again?" Kimberly asked as she walked up to the two.

"No, I have something else planned for Elaina," Karina said calmly.

"Alright, then we'll be moving onto the next match," Kimberly said.

"Alright then, well I should be off. Good luck to the both of you," Gabriel said as he walked towards the temple and passed Elaina.

"Alright everyone, we'll be moving onto the final match, which will be between Karina Valor and Ellis Rayne!" Kimberly said as Karina and Ellis took their positions. "Now let's see the Pokémon that you'll be using!"

"It doesn't matter what you use," Elaina snickered. "Shade let's go!"

With that, Elaina's faithful Zoroark Shade appeared ready and eager for a tough battle.

"Alright," Karina whispered. "_I know that you're still young but I have faith that you can win,_"

After saying that Karina remembered back to the previous night in her room after training,

_Flashback_

"_Alright let's see…" Karina said as she started writing on a yellow notepad. "I'm going to be going up against 3 of my friends in this Contest, so I should prepare which Pokémon that I'll be using against them if I have to face each of them in battle."_

_As Karina began to think she looked over at her Tikaroar who was asleep on set of spare blankets folded at the end of the bed. She then looked down at the sleeping Crystkey who was asleep on her lap._

"_Alright, for Amber, I should probably use Gardevior, Hero, or Scarlreb, against Gabriel; I think that Hero or Tikaroar would be a pretty good choice." Karina said as she took down her ideas. "And then there's Elaina…knowing her she'll be using some powerful Pokémon, so I'll just save my secret weapon for her. I just hope that it won't back fire and ruin this for her first Contest."_

_End Flashback_

"Alright Elaina, get ready for my secret weapon!" Karina said proudly. "Let's go Snow!"

After throwing out her Pokeball her young Crystkey appeared.

"Are you nuts? Snow's too new," Elaina said in disbelief.

"Are you scared of losing to a newborn?" Karina snickered in a sly tone.

"Don't get smart with me! Let's get going!" Elaina growled.

"Right, alright let's get 5 minutes up and start the final match!" Kimberly said as the battle began.

"End this with Shadow Claw!" Elaina called out as Shade jumped forwards ready to end the battle. But just before Shade landed the attack, Snow started jumping around easily dodging each of Shade's attacks. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's a unique ability," Karina chuckled.

"What ability?" Elaina growled.

"That's my little secret, now let's get Wonderland underway!" Karina said happily as Snow's paws began to glow. As Snow continued to jump around the field several icebergs began to spring up from where Snow had recently touched.

"This is getting annoying! Shade use Dark Pulse!" Elaina called out in anger.

"_On it!_" Shade growled as he fired off a blast towards Snow, but she dodged it by literally jumping into the closest iceberg. "_What the?_"

"What the…what the hell just happened?" Elaina asked in disbelief.

"Another ability!" Karina said happily. "Alright Snow, use Frost Touch!"

After yelling out her command, Snow jumped out of a different Iceberg and landed on Shade before jumping into another. Within a few seconds, Shade's body started to develop several patches of ice from where Snow had touched him.

"Damnit, I will not lose to a new born!" Elaina yelled. "Shade, bring that dog down!"

"_With pleasure!_" Shade growled as he started randomly attacking different Icebergs that Snow appeared in. While the attacks did destroy several of the Icebergs at the cost of points being deducted from Elaina's total, Snow just continued to jump out of others and formed more while continuing to coat Shade in sheets of ice.

"_How the hell can a newborn be beating me like this?_" Elaina growled. "_This is pathetic! Shade I don't care how, but the gloves are coming off! Stop that dog!"_

"_With gusto!_" Shade growled as he released an immense energy wave that destroyed each of the Icebergs and threw Snow to the ground who was in the process of hoping from one Iceberg to another. "_Now to end this!_"

"Crap, I guess I should've expected that one," Karina sighed. "But it's not quite the end as of yet! Snow let's give Wisp a try!"

As Shade lunged forward at Snow, he passed right through her and then Snow reappeared right on top of him. Snow then began to jump up and down on Shade causing more and more ice to form, but it all soon turned into one giant Iceberg with Shade encased in it and Snow perched on top wagging her tail as if nothing had happened.

Just then the buzzer went off and Shade exploded out of the ice and hunched over the ground exhausted while also having a confused and angry look on his face.

"Alright, 5 minutes are up, and the points show that Karina has won the Oak Town Pokémon contest!" Kimberly said as everyone cheered out happily.

"You were great Snow!" Karina said happily as she held her newborn close.

"_How…how could I lose like this?_" Shade said in an ashamed tone

"_Shade, thanks for giving it your all,_" Elaina said as she knelt down next to Shade.

"_But…I lost, and to an infant no less,_" Shade sighed. "_I don't deserve your thanks,_"

"_Oh will you get over it,_" Elaina said as she hit Shade up side his head. "_A loss is a loss, and I could care less if you lost during a contest. All I care about is that you give it your all when Ellis, Elie, and Eleanor are at stake._"

"_I will,_" Shade said proudly.

"Good, now gets some rest," Elaina said as she recalled her Pokémon. "Congratulations princess."

"Thanks Elaina," Karina said happily.

_(Balcony)_

"Alright! Karina won her second ribbon!" Vahn said happily.

"Yay!" Hope said happily

"It's too bad that Amber got kicked out after only one battle," Carmen said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Nathen's got something up his sleeve to work around that," Lily said.

"Really?" Elie asked.

"Yeah, he always seems to have something to help everyone along their paths," Vahn said.

"That's good," Elie said. "Are you okay Alice?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm okay, just a little tired." Alice said trying to wave off the situation.

"Oh, okay," Elie said.

"Well we should be off to meet up with Karina, Elaina, and Gabriel before heading to see how Amber's doing," Spike said calmly.

"Right!" everyone else said.

_(Pokémon Center – Nathen & Kimberly's Room)_

"Way to go Karina," Trayton said as he looked at the TV in the room which was showing the reward ceremony for the contest. "It's too bad that you weren't able to compete against Elaina for your chance at the finals,"

When Trayton looked over at Amber he noticed that she started to stir in the bed.

"Ugh…what time is it?" Amber said as she shifted up into a sitting position, but quickly covered herself up when she noticed that she was only in her underwear and that Trayton was in the room. "Where am I?"

"Oh you're in the Pokémon Center, Nathen's room to be exact," Trayton said as he looked away.

"Oh, who won the contest?" Amber asked.

"Karina did," Nathen said from the doorway.

"That's good, but…did I lose my match?" Amber asked in a sad tone.

"You're alive aren't you?" Nathen asked as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Good point, Joel did say that I'd die if I lost," Amber said. "But does that mean that he's…"

"He's not dead, I watched him run away with my own eyes." Trayton said. "Bastard should've faced his punishment."

"Aside from that, I just came back to see if Ms. Roberts was alright and to give her something." Nathen said.

"Well you can clearly see that I'm fine, so what were you going to give me?"

"This," Nathen said calmly ask he placed a ribbon in Amber's hands.

"A ribbon?" Amber asked.

"It's official with the system, so you have officially earned another ribbon,"

"But…it doesn't feel right to get a ribbon this way," Amber said as she gripped the ribbon tightly.

"I talked it over with Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo, and they agree that you should have this considering that you were forced out of the contest by such unnecessary means," Nathen chuckled.

"I…Thanks Nathen," Amber said calmly.

"It's nothing, now if you don't mind I need to look into something," Nathen said he walked towards the room's door.

"Nathen…what can you tell me about Team Existence?" Amber asked.

"Why do you ask?" Nathen asked hesitantly.

"The man that I battled with…he said that he was part of TUA's research group set on Team Existence," Amber said calmly. "I need to know why Team Existence was so important to TUA that they had a research group set on them."

"I think asking Gem would be better," Nathen sighed.

"Gem won't tell us shit," Trayton sighed.

"Then there's your answer," Nathen said. "I won't tell you anything that you probably shouldn't know,"

"But why can't you?" Amber asked.

"Team Existence…is out of my jurisdiction," Nathen said as he gripped his right arm. "So if you really want to know, go to Monoko or get it out of Gem,"

"Alright, I guess I'm going to have to try and get Authoress to tell me than," Amber sighed.

"Good luck," Trayton chuckled.

"Well, while you two love birds keep each other company, I need to get going." Nathen said after taking a deep breath. "See ya tonight,"

"What did he mean by love birds?" Amber asked with a little red across her face.

"Amber…when you were passing out during the battle…you kind of said that you loved me," Trayton said with red across his face as well. "And…I admitted that…I love you too,"

"Really?" Amber asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, Nathen's the only other one that knows," Trayton said as he started to regain himself.

"That and the whole reading world," Amber chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I guess we'd better be prepared for Big Mouth," Trayton sighed.

"Yup…um Trayton, were you the one that…you know," Amber asked with a little red on her face as she motion to the fact that she was only in her underwear.

"NO! That was Nathen, I swear! I have no medical experience, so I wouldn't know the first thing to do!" Trayton said frantically. "And besides, I would never strip you!"

"Don't worry Trayton, I believe you," Amber giggled. "But do you think that you could go get my things?"

"Of course," Trayton said. "I'll be right back, just stay here and take it easy!"

"Thanks Trayton," Amber said as Trayton ran out of the room. "I guess I should get some more rest,"

_(Outside the Pokémon Center)_

"Well with the Contest done, what does everyone else have planned for the day?" Vahn asked.

"I was thinking that I would hold another concert!" Wisteria said happily.

"Sounds like a fun idea," Kris said.

"What do you think Asuka's up to right now?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" Karina asked hesitantly.

"I mean that I haven't seen her at all today," Lily said.

"Oh, she had to take off. She did say that she enjoyed seeing everyone though," Karina said quickly.

"Oh, well I just wish that we could've said a proper good bye," Hope said.

"I'm sure that we'll see her again," Vahn said.

"Yeah…" Karina whispered.

"Does anyone know what happened with Amber?" Elie asked.

"No idea, I couldn't see a thing even with aura," Emily said. "Nice job getting Trayton in there by the way Alice,"

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if it's work myself," Alice chuckled. "We're lucky he didn't end up in a cave on Mt. Sunset,"

"Yeah…lucky," Vahn said.

"Well, why don't we go see how Amber's doing?" Gabriel said.

"Yeah, we still have to return her street clothes," Karina said as everyone started for the Pokémon Center.

_Meanwhile, in Castelia City…_

"This should be the place…" a mysterious man said as he looked up at a large house in a quiet part of Castelia City. "Now to bring the so called legend to his knees,"

Inside the house was a woman in her mid thirties sitting on a couch reading a book, she was in a red long sleeved top and blue pair of pants, she had Scarlet red hair and bright violet eyes. In a recliner next to her was a man in his mid thirties, he was in a white short sleeved top with dark blue pants on, he had black hair and blue eyes. Sitting next to the woman was a little girl that was around 6; she had dark scarlet red hair and bright blue eyes, she was in a white sundress with a pink heart pattern along the lower edge.

"_Such a pitiful family,_" the man sighed as he watched them quietly out of sight. "_But at least one of them can be used,_"

Through the eyes of the man which were lined with Aura, the man was a dull blue and the woman was a dark red, but the girl was shining a very bright light pink that appeared almost white.

"_Such a unique and pure aura that also works as a rare cross aura, shouldn't belong to such a pitiful race of humans,_" the man growled. "_But now I shall fix this, and I'll break the great Heir and bring him to his knees and beg for mercy!_"

"Mommy, something doesn't feel right," the girl said in a scared tone.

"What do you mean May?" the woman said.

"I don't know, but it feels like someone's watching us," May said softly.

"I'm sure everything's fine dear," the man said calmly.

"_You have no idea how wrong you are!_" the mysterious man growled. But the voice rang clearly through May's head.

"Okay, someone's here, I know it," May said as she curled up on the couch.

"Don't worry May, nothing's going to happen," the woman said calmly as she tried to comfort her daughter.

"Once again, you're terribly wrong!" the mysterious man said as he appeared on the stairs landing.

Now with a clear view, _Even though we already had one_, we can see that the man had long spiky silver hair and dark violet eyes, he was in a large black robe with black pants and boots and no under shirt, he also had a black face mask and a large dark silver headband across his forehead, on his arms were a pair of heavy metal gauntlets with black metal claws in place of each of the fingers.

"Who the hell are you?" the man said as he quickly shot up from his chair.

"I am Vion, I am an Elite Commander of TUA, Solace division," Vion scowled. "And I am here for the girl,"

"You're not taking my daughter!" the man yelled. "Scarlet, take May and get out of here!"

"Okay," Scarlet said as she quickly grabbed her daughter but she was quickly forced against a wall by Vion utilizing his aura to hold Scarlet up by her throat.

"I was told to kill all who get in my way, but I don't feel like spilling unnecessary blood," Vion sighed. "Now I suggest you come over here little girl, or you and your brother will end up as orphans."

"Mommy!" May cried out as she tried to run to her mother but was being held back by her father.

"May, keep calm," May's father said in a stern voice. "Everything will be alright, now hurry out the back and don't look back."

"But…" May said as she started to cry.

"Do as your father says," Scarlet coughed out from the restricted air flow.

"Try and run, and your mother will die right here right now," Vion growled.

"Why do you want my daughter?" May's father growled.

"Now there's a look I know all too well," Vion chuckled in a sinister tone. "I've come because I plan on bringing out the darkness within the damned Heir that has betrayed our great force!"

"That still doesn't explain why you need my daughter!" May's father yelled out in anger.

"Aaron please keep calm…you can't let your anger get the better of you," Scarlet gasped.

"Wise words…now if you must know, hearing that the Heir's family has been put in such a terrifying place will surely bring out his inner most rage," Vion chuckled.

"His family…you're not talking about my son are you!" Aaron growled.

"Now you're catching on," Vion snickered. "Now, unless you want him to find out by the news learning from the police finding two massacred bodies, I suggest that you send your daughter over here."

"Not on your life!" Aaron yelled out. "Grovyle!"

In a second, a large green gecko shot down the stairs ramming into Vion causing him to drop Scarlet onto the floor.

"Damn Pokémon," Vion sighed as he stood up with his hand holding Grovyle by the neck. "Do you really think that something this week will be able to stop me?"

In an instant, Vion threw Grovyle across the room and straight through the wall implanting him into the next door building's wall.

"Grovyle!" Aaron called out disbelief. "_What is this guy?_"

"Daddy?" May said as she looked up to her father who had a horrified look on his face.

"_What am I going to do?_" Aaron asked himself hesitantly as he looked over at his wife who was unconscious with blood coming down from her head and her mouth. "_I can't put Scarlet nor May in anymore danger, what should I do?_"

"Will you finally concede?" Vion sighed.

"Does it have to be my daughter? What if you were to take me instead?" Aaron asked in a worried tone.

"Daddy?" May asked in a concerned tone.

"Sorry, but you're no good," Vion sighed. "Toying with the Heir is only one part of her use; TUA still needs her for that beautiful aura of hers."

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked as he held his daughter close.

"Damned humans," Vion scoffed. "I guess I could explain this to you, you see, your daughter has a one in a million aura that's considered a Cross Aura."

"What's a Cross Aura?" May asked hesitantly.

"A Cross Aura is a unique blend of two auras types that instead of over powering one another, instead they blend together and compile a powerful form and bond that is next to impossible to break," Vion sighed. "You, my little jewel, bear two of the rarest and powerful aura's that I have ever seen in all my years as Commander."

"I don't care what her aura is, you're not getting my daughter!" Aaron yelled out.

"Then I guess you're expendable," Vion sighed as he held up his hand and fired off a powerful blast of air that threw Aaron into another wall. Vion then lunged forward and drove his claws into Aaron's shoulders causing him to cry out in pain. "You're lucky that I don't just sever your heart from the rest of your body, so if you don't mind, I'll be taking my prize!"

"Bastard, touch her and I'll have your head!" Aaron growled as he coughed up some blood.

"Daddy!" May cried out.

"Stay where you are little one, or you father dies," Vion chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a man called from another room.

The man had brunette hair, a green long sleeved shirt, a red and green striped pair of pants, a dark green pair of shoes and a dark red scarf.

"Ah, the Castelia City Gym Leader, Mr. Burgh if I'm correct," Vion chuckled.

"Burgh, get May out of here!" Aaron yelled.

"Quiet you!" Vion said as he yanked both his claws out and rammed the palm of his right hand onto Aaron forcing him against the wall.

"May get over here!" Burgh called out as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Leavanny cover her!"

A second later a large green Pokémon appeared.

"Don't even bother," Vion chuckled as he held up his free hand a fired off a Hyper Beam at the Leavanny throwing him into his trainer and both of them out the wall behind it while also tearing the whole wall to the ground.

"Mr. Burgh!" May cried.

"I've had enough of you!" Vion growled as he looked towards May with his eyes glowing a dark violet.

When May looked into them she started to grow faint and soon passed out.

"What did you do to her?" Aaron coughed in a weak voice.

"I made her pass out," Vion sighed. "Now it's time for you to do the same!"

After this, Vion forced Aaron through the wall and into the next room.

"Now to take my leave," Vion sighed as he picked up May. "More damage than I had planned, but it should work for my mark,"

In the distance, sirens could be heard getting closer and closer.

"I guess it'll work both ways," Vion chuckled as he suddenly vanished.

A few minutes later, Officer Jenny and several other police officers appeared at the scene.

"What the hell happened here?" Jenny asked herself as she surveyed the damage. "Quick, call an ambulance!"

"Right!" several other officers said as they scrambled to do as Jenny had requested.

_The Pierce household in Unova has been attacked and the youngest Pierce has been taken captive, how will Nathen handle this news?_

_(Oak Town – Upper Roots Plateau – 3:00 P.M.)_

"Man its quiet out," Nathen sighed as he looked around the area. "Now what was it that I was supposed to do?"

For several minutes Nathen just passed around the plateau thinking, but he never really came up with anything.

"Wait a moment, what's this power?" Nathen asked himself as he looked down at the Pokémon Center. "This power wasn't there before…I should look into this,"

_(Outside the Pokémon Center)_

"I know that it was right around here," Nathen sighed.

As Nathen looked around he noticed a small girl unconscious on the ground. Unknown to Nathen, the girl was in fact his sister May.

"Is she okay?" Nathen said as he ran over to the girl. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Ugh…where am I?" May groaned.

"Oh thank goodness, where are you mom and dad?" Nathen asked as he sat the girl up.

"Ugh…big brother?" May whispered as she started to wake up. When May got a clear view of Nathen she quickly lunged forward wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm so happy that you're alright!"

"May?" Nathen said hesitantly. "_Can she really be my sister…what am I saying, of course she is!_"

"May I'm so happy to see you! Where are mom and dad?"

When Nathen didn't get an answer he noticed that May was crying,_ (technically that would be expected for meeting your brother after 6YEARS!)_, but she was also trembling greatly and she was also holding onto Nathen very tightly.

"May, what happened?" Nathen said calmly. Before May could even speak she suddenly disappeared from Nathen's grasp. "May!"

"Over here," a voice called out over the town.

When Nathen turned his head he saw Vion standing in plain sight with May being held up unconscious in the curl of his left arm.

"What're you doing here?" Nathen growled.

"Can't I come and say hello to my dear brother?" Vion chuckled in a sinister tone.

"Some brother, every time I look at you my blood seems to boil," Nathen said darkly. "Now put my baby sister down and tell me what you've done to my family, or I'll put you in another coma and I'll make sure that you never wake up!"

"Such cold words, you'll find out about your dear mom and dad soon enough," Vion sighed. "But for right now, I'm just here to toy with you a little."

In a split second, Nathen was right in front of Vion; just as he was about send a fist flying into Vion's face, he suddenly disappeared forcing Nathen to drive his fist straight into the wall that Vion was behind.

"Up here, Mr. Heir," Vion chuckled from up onto of a pillar near the Temple.

"Bastard!" Nathen yelled as he pried his hand out and jumped towards Vion with blood lust in his eyes.

"_He's gotten sloppy,_" Vion sneered as he jumped towards Nathen meeting him half way. From there, Vion drove his open hand into Nathen's should and forced him into the ground, this also made a small crater from the force. "I've done what I wanted too," After saying that Vion removed his hand from Nathen's shoulder and stamped his boot down on the open wound causing a pain to shoot through Nathen's body and even more blood to pool out. "When you're ready to get serious, come and get me." With that, Vion disappeared with May in his grasp.

"_Mom…Dad…May…I'm…I'm sorry,_" Nathen whispered as he started to pass out, but a dark power suddenly came over Nathen.

From here…several dark images of his family and of Vion shot through his head forcing Nathen to stand. "VION!" Nathen screamed out at the top of his lungs as a dark aura over came him.

_In the Pokémon Center during the encounter…_

"Well with the concert being tonight, what should we do until then?" Vahn asked.

"No idea," Trayton sighed.

"Let's see what's on TV," Hope said as she fiddled with the remote.

For several channels, nothing good seemed to come on, until they found the news that is.

"_**A breaking News flash from Castelia City in Unova,"**_ Maylu said in a rushed tone. _**"This afternoon, the home of Pokémon Master's Aaron and Scarlet Pierce was attacked in broad daylight. In the damage most of the lower half of their house was destroyed in the attack. On turn of the residence, Aaron Pierce, Scarlet Pierce, and the Gym Leader Burgh, who was visiting his old friends, were rushed to the ER with severe trauma. Burgh's Leavanny and Aaron's Grovyle were sent to the Pokémon Center for urgent care as they also suffered severe injuries in trying to defend the family. The only person that was not found was their daughter May Pierce. We believe her to have been taken by the attackers. We have no current leads as too who would attack them, but we'll be sure to keep you updated. If you have any and all possible information than please call us immediately."**_

The entire room fell silent as everyone tried to contemplate what they had just heard.

"Oh my god," Karina stuttered.

"How could this happen?" Wisteria whispered.

"Where's Nathen?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but we can't tell him about this," Vahn struggled to say.

"You're kidding right? We need to tell him immediately!" Amber said frantically.

"We can't have him freaking out and rushing out on us!" Vahn yelled. "He'll find out eventually, its better that we wait until then instead of telling him and having him freaking out."

While everyone contemplated what to do next, Alice got this severely cold chill up her spine. "_What's this cold feeling? I know that I've felt it somewhere before, but what is it?_" Alice asked herself as she started to think. "_Oh my god, please don't let him lose control!_" After that Alice quickly ran out of the room and towards the Pokémon Center's exit, but before that a loud scream filled the room.

"_VION!_" Nathen's voice was heard yelling.

"What was that?" Kris asked.

"It sounded like Nathen," Elie said.

"Where's Alice?" Wisteria asked.

"She probably went to go find Nathen," Gabriel said.

"I'm going to go help her," Elaina said.

"We'll come too," Carmen said.

"Right," Elaina said as everyone headed for the exit.

Their search was short lived, because when everyone left the Pokémon Center they would Alice standing stone cold staring at Nathen who was hunched over with black electricity arcing all over his body.

"_Please stop this,_" Alice whispered as she tears started to stream down.

"What's happening to Nathen?" Emily asked.

"Everyone, please just stay back, if we go any closer…he will kill us in the blink of an eye," Alice said sternly as she kept in front of everyone.

After hearing this everyone took a step or two back.

Within Nathen's mind all he was seeing was bitch black with a small light showing his friends.

"Vion will pay for his crime with his life!" Nathen yelled out in a dark menacing voice.

"_Of course he will, but first of all you need to keep calm,_" Nathen's natural voice said from behind the center figure.

"Why should I? He's taken my own flash and blood, he deserves to die!" Nathen yelled maintaining the evil voice.

"_But is this really how you want to look in front of them?_" the natural voice asked as he motioned towards the light.

Within the light, you could see that all of Nathen's friends and loved ones were standing stone cold staring at him as the power increase caused the small crater that Nathen was standing in to slowly get deeper and larger.

"_Listen to me, they're all worried about you,_" the calm voice said. "_You can't let this get the better of you. We know where Vion's probably taken May, so we just need to prepare ourselves for when we face him and the rest of the team. Now please, calm yourself and press forwards,_"

"You're right, I need to get a hold of myself and face him once I'm ready." Nathen said as the small area dissolved.

Outside Nathen's mind, the energy was being weakened and Nathen soon fell backwards unconscious. _Probably the work of the blood loss; _After this, Nathen's friends soon surround him to check the damage.

_(Oak Town – In front of the Pokémon Center – 7:00 P.M.)_

"Everything's turning out great!" Wisteria said as she over saw the construction of the stage.

"Hey Wisteria, who're those three people over there?" Lily asked as she motioned towards three people who were prepping instruments.

"Oh, that's a band that Nathen hired for us," Wisteria said happily.

"I didn't know that he had those kinds of connections," Lily said calmly.

"They're actually some friends of his, so they were willing to do this with no charge." Wisteria said.

"Pretty cool, but that girl looks like she's distracted about something." Lily said.

"Really?" Wisteria asked. "I wonder what it could be,"

"Let's not worry about it," Lily said.

"Okay," Wisteria said as the two walked off.

_With the band…_

It was now known that the band was actually Nathen's alternates, Hero, Auron, and Kyra.

"You okay Kyra?" Hero asked. "You seem a little off,"

"I just want to go see dad for a little bit," Kyra sighed.

"I know that you've missed him considering that he disappeared for awhile and didn't contact us, but you shouldn't have to worry." Auron said calmly as he tuned his guitar. "He's just resting in the Pokémon Center; you can go see him later."

"I know but…" Kyra said lightly.

"No need to worry sis, you be able to spend time with Nathen soon enough," Hero chuckled. "But right now we need to focus on getting these things tuned."

"Right!" Kyra said as she focused back on her bass.

_(Oak Town – In front of the Pokémon Center – 9:00 P.M.)_

_I always plan to be purely perfect__  
__Time and again it's my goal__  
__Got to admit I'm not always perfect__  
__Please, don't you dare tell a soul_

_How many rules do I never break?__  
__I think the answer is none__  
__I try and I try__  
__But I can't deny__  
__Basically I just wanna have fun_

_Gee it's a blast wehn you go exploring__  
__Hard not to learn something new__  
__Really, it's not that I think it's boring__  
__Doing what they say I should do_

_Like for instance__  
__Watch where ya step__  
__Never rock the boat__  
__Think smart__  
__And walk don't run_

_I try and I try__  
__But I can't deny__  
__That basically I just wanna have fun_

_When you're really rolling,__  
__Well of course it can be hard to stop__  
__Or bouncing like a rubber ball or spinning like a top_

_But if I land in trouble__  
__It's never all that bad!__  
__And every new adventure is the best I ever had__  
__As a little girl I'd always dream that I could fly_

_Lift up into the air__  
__And travel right in to the sky__  
__I just keep on trying__  
__Cause wouldn't you agree?__  
__Flying would be funner than most anything could be_

_I always plan to be purely perfect__  
__Time and again it's my goal!__  
__Got to admit I'm not always perfect__  
__Please, don't you dare tell a soul_

_How many rules do I never break?__  
__I think the answer is none!__  
__I try and I try__  
__But I can't deny__  
__The truth is that I...I...I...I, I just wanna have fun_

"Thanks everyone! Now a small break while we decide the next act!" Wisteria said as she walked off the stage while the crowd roared out for more.

"Another great performance," Nathen said calmly.

"Thanks Nathen," Wisteria said. "So who's up next?"

"I think that I'll go up next," Alice said calmly.

"Okay, what will you sing?" Wisteria asked.

"Evanescence's Everybody's Fool," Alice said calmly.

"Have you been looking through my computer again?" Nathen asked.

"So?" Alice said playfully.

"Alright, go for it." Nathen chuckled.

"Alright everything should be set for you," Lily said from a podium full of different monitors.

"Okay, should I go get in my dress?" Alice asked.

"It'd be a nice treat," Wisteria said.

"Alright then," Alice said as she ran over towards the dressing room.

"Has anyone seen my little intern?" Nathen asked.

"Here I am," Kimberly said from behind Nathen.

"Why aren't you on the stage working as the MC?" Nathen asked.

"Again?" Kimberly sighed.

"Yes again, unless you want to sing that is," Nathen said slyly.

"Where's that head set?" Kimberly said as she suddenly ran off as Alice returned in a black strapless dress with black high heels.

"Hello beautiful," Nathen whistled.

"Cool it tiger, I'm ready to go," Alice said calmly.

"Gotcha!" Kimberly said as she ran on stage.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, but I'm your MC Kimberly!" Kimberly called out. "You may remember me from the contest earlier today, but for right now I'm happy to welcome up Alice Shine who will be singing a song of her choice!"

"All set for you Ms. Shine," Lily said.

"Thank you darling," Alice said as she walked out on stage. "I could name a few people that I'd like to place this song too, but I think that we should just get moving with it!"

"_So can I,_" Nathen sighed as the stage dimmed.

_Perfect by nature__  
__icons of self-indulgence__  
__just what we all need__  
__more lies about a world that_

_never was and never will be__  
__have you no shame? Don't you see me?__  
__you know you've got everybody fooled_

_look here she comes now__  
__bow down and stare in wonder__  
__oh how we love you__  
__no flaws when you're pretending__  
__but now I know she_

_never was and never will be__  
__you don't know how you've betrayed me__  
__and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_without the mask where will you hide?__  
__can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now__  
__I know who you are__  
__and I don't love you anymore_

_it never was and never will be__  
__you don't know how you've betrayed me__  
__and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_it never was and never will be__  
__you're not real and you can't save me__  
__somehow now you're everybody's fool_

"There you have it," Alice said as she walked off stage.

"Alright, now a small break while the next song is determined." Kimberly said as the crowd started to talk amongst themselves.

"Great song Alice," Hope said.

"Thanks Hope, it really helped he get my head clear." Alice said.

"I'm glad, now who's next?" Nathen said.

The group fell silent.

"I guess I'm up then," Nathen sighed.

"I could go up again," Wisteria said.

"No, I think that I'll go up," Nathen said calmly as he snapped his fingers. He had changed his apparel; He was now in his black short sleeved dress shirt with a white tank top underneath it, a near black pair of blue pants, and a black pair of shoes.

"You look pretty casual, and yet fancy," Wisteria said.

"Why thank you," Nathen chuckled. "Lily, Breaking Benjamin, Without You,"

"Got it…and got it, you're all set Author," Lily said. "Kim, we got the next act, it's Nathen with a choice song."

"Okay, alright everyone, the next act will be Nathen Pierce singing a song of his choice!" Kimberly called out.

"Step aside Kimmy," Nathen said as he walked out center stage. "Ready you three?"

"Of course!" Auron, Hero, and Kyra said in unison.

"Alright then, let's get going," Nathen chuckled.

_Search for the answers I knew all along__  
__I lost myself, we all fall down__  
__Never the wiser of what I've become__  
__Alone I stand a broken man_

_All I have is one last chance__  
__I won't turn my back on you__  
__Take my hand, drag me down__  
__If you fall then I will too__  
__And I can't save what's left of you_

_Sing something new__  
__I have nothing left__  
__I can't face the dark without you__  
__There's nothing left to lose__  
__The fight never ends__  
__I can't face the dark without you_

_Swallow me under and pull me apart__  
__I understand there's nothing left__  
__Pain so familiar and close to the heart__  
__No more, no less, I won't forget_

_Come back down save yourself__  
__I can't find my way to you__  
__And I can't bear and face the truth_

_Sing something new__  
__I have nothing left__  
__I can't face the dark without you__  
__There's nothing left to lose__  
__The fight never ends__  
__I can't face the dark without you_

_I wanted to forgive__  
__I'm trying to forgive__  
__Don't leave me here again__  
__I'm with you forever, the end_

_Sing something new__  
__I have nothing left__  
__I can't face the dark without you__  
__There's nothing left to lose__  
__The fight never ends__  
__I can't face the dark without you_

_Holding the hand that holds me down__  
__I forgive, forget you, the end__  
__Holding the hand that holds me down__  
__I forgive you, forget you, the end_

"I just keep getting better," Nathen whispered. "_Hey Wisteria, do you mind if I do another?_"

"How are we talking?" Wisteria whispered in a surprised tone.

"_Aura, now do you mind if I sing another?_" Nathen asked as he back out and the stage darkened.

"Of course not," Wisteria said happily.

"_Good, Lily, Three Day's Grace, Never Too Late,_" Nathen said calmly.

"Right…got it…and got it, you're all set Author." Lily said.

"Alright, get ready you three," Nathen said as he walked forward.

"Alright everyone, I guess Nathen will continue to be entertaining us!" Kimberly called out. "Enjoy!"

"You'd better be!" Nathen chuckled.

_This world will never be__  
__What I expected__  
__And if I don't belong__  
__Who would have guessed it__  
__I will not leave alone__  
__Everything that I own__  
__To make you feel like it's not too late__  
__It's never too late_

_Even if I say__  
__It'll be alright__  
__Still I hear you say__  
__You want to end your life__  
__Now and again we try__  
__To just stay alive__  
__Maybe we'll turn it all around__  
__'Cause it's not too late__  
__It's never too late_

_No one will ever see__  
__This side reflected__  
__And if there's something wrong__  
__Who would have guessed it__  
__And I have left alone__  
__Everything that I own__  
__To make you feel like__  
__It's not too late__  
__It's never too late_

_Even if I say__  
__It'll be alright__  
__Still I hear you say__  
__You want to end your life__  
__Now and again we try__  
__To just stay alive__  
__Maybe we'll turn it all around__  
__'Cause it's not too late__  
__It's never too late_

_The world we knew__  
__Won't come back__  
__The time we've lost__  
__Can't get back__  
__The life we had__  
__Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be__  
__What I expected__  
__And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say__  
__It'll be alright__  
__Still I hear you say__  
__You want to end your life__  
__Now and again we try__  
__To just stay alive__  
__Maybe we'll turn it all around__  
__'Cause it's not too late__  
__It's never too late__  
__Maybe we'll turn it all around__  
__'Cause it's not too late__  
__It's never too late (It's never too late)__  
__It's not too late__  
__It's never too late_

"Now who's next?" Nathen asked as he walked off stage.

"I am!" Wisteria said as she ran on stage.

"She's peppy tonight," Nathen chuckled.

"Well what do you expect, it's a concert," Vahn chuckled.

"Don't get too comfortable, you're up next," Nathen chuckled.

"Say what now?" Vahn stuttered.

"Can I get Karina to come up here?" Wisteria asked.

"Sure," Karina said as she ran up to the stage in her new contest dress. "The princess one?"

"Yup," Wisteria said happily.

"Alright then, let's go," Karina said.

"Alright next we have a duet team up featuring our star and one of her closest friends!" Kimberly called out.

"Hello everyone, let's get this going!" Wisteria cheered.

_(Both)_

_When you're royalty__  
__You must learn to be full of grace in all you do__  
__Stand up nice and tall__  
__Smile at one and all_

_Don't forget the world is looking up to you__  
__Hang in there, you'll be fine__  
__This is your time to shine__  
__Show them a princess is in town_

_(Karina__)__  
__On this amazing day, things can't be just ok__  
__No time to spare because a princess is in town__  
__We're in a spin alright, working all with all our might__  
__Full of excitement cause a princess is in town_

_(Both)__  
__With your breezy style__  
__And your easy smile__  
__You'll be dazzling__  
__Oh, I hope you know it's true_

_Head up__  
__Now mind yer crown__  
__Try not to snag your gown__  
__Show them a princess is in town_

_Hang in there, you'll be fine__  
__This is your time to shine__  
__Show them a princess is in town_

_(Wisteria)__  
__Let's plan to look our best__  
__And surely she'll be impressed__  
__It's hard to believe it but a princess is in town__  
__We know her highness is the grandest of princess'__  
__No small location when a princess is in town_

_(Both)__  
__Wave at all in sight__  
__To the left and right__  
__When they curtsy never laugh or yell a form_

_(Karina)__  
__Don't mean to fret and fuss__  
__We hope you will pardon us__  
__It's just that a princess is in town__  
__Heads up, she'll soon be here__  
__We'll give an enormous cheer_

_(Wisteria)__  
__Show them a princess is in town__  
_

_(Karina)_

_Show them, _

_(Both)_

_A princess is in town!_

"That's as fun as it ever is!" Karina said as she and Wisteria walked off stage to find Vahn in a white long sleeved dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes and with his hair combed down. "You look nice Vahn."

"Thanks," Vahn said calmly.

"What should I sing?" Vahn asked.

"Listen…" Nathen said as put some ear buds in Vahn's ears.

…

…

…

"I guess it'll work," Vahn sighed.

"Good, Lily, you know the drill," Nathen chuckled.

"Right, all set," Lily said quickly.

"_She's getting good at this,_" Nathen chuckled. "Alright Vahn, get ready,"

"I already know the drill," Vahn sighed. "Time to make a fool of myself,"

"That's right buddy," Nathen chuckled as Vahn walked onto the dark stage.

"Has anyone seen Carmen and Gabriel?" Kris asked.

"They're off doing some research for me," Nathen said.

"On what?" Hope asked.

"A possible Team Rocket base," Nathen sighed as Karina stiffened up. "But I told them to just keep at a distance and to find it for me so that I can go shut it down."

"Okay, I think Vahn's starting." Wisteria said.

"Let's listen in then," Nathen said.

"Ready Vahn?" Kimberly asked.

"As I'll ever be," Vahn sighed.

"Alright then," Kimberly said. "Alright everyone, our next act will be Vahn Sire, and he'll be singing a song of his choice!"

"Here goes nothing," Vahn sighed.

_Sunset, I close my eyes __  
__I pretend everything's alright __  
__Drowning in anger from all these lies __  
__I can't pretend everything's alright __  
__Please don't let me fall forever __  
__Can you tell me it's over? _

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master __  
__I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer __  
__I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go __  
__I need you with me as I enter the shadows _

_Caught in the darkness, I go blind __  
__But can you help me find my way out? __  
__Nobody hears me; I suffer the silence __  
__Can you tell me it's over now? _

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master __  
__I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer __  
__I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go __  
__I need you with me as I enter the shadows _

_I'm holding onto you__  
_

_I'm holding onto you_

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master __  
__I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer __  
__I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go __  
__I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

"That was fun I guess" Vahn chuckled as he walked off stage.

"That was great Vahn," Karina said.

"Thanks," Vahn chuckled.

"_You two are next on the list,_" Nathen sighed. "So how shall we wrap this thing up?"

"Could I sing one of your songs Nathen?" Wisteria asked.

"I guess but why?" Nathen asked.

"It's just that it seems like you have a quite an interesting set and I'd like to give it a go," Wisteria said.

"Good enough for me, you okay with this Spike?" Nathen asked.

"The Princess gets what the princess wants," Spike sighed. "So I guess it'll be okay,"

"Yay!" Wisteria said.

"Alright then, here's my Zune, find one you like," Nathen said as he handed Wisteria a blue music player.

"Okay," Wisteria said as she started running through the song's playlists.

…

…

…

…

…

"I found one!" Wisteria said happily.

"Very good, now tell Lily which one it is and then get ready." Nathen said calmly.

"Right!" Wisteria said as she rushed over to Lily's podium.

"Which was it my lady?" Lily asked.

"This one," Wisteria said quickly.

"Okay…and you're set!" Lily said happily.

"Good, well, here I go!" Wisteria said as she ran out on stage.

"Ready princess?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course!" Wisteria said.

"Alright then," Kimberly said as she took in a deep breath. "Our final act will be from the Flower Princess herself! Enjoy!"

"Here I go," Wisteria whispered.

_My hands are searching for you__  
__My arms are outstretched towards you__  
__I feel you on my fingertips__  
__My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being__  
__Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me__  
__Thickening the air I'm breathing__  
__Holding on to what I'm feeling__  
__Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me__  
__And you whisper you love me__  
__And I begin to fade__  
__Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway__  
__The angels singing say we are alone with you__  
__I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive__  
__I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me__  
__Thickening the air I'm breathing__  
__Holding on to what I'm feeling__  
__Savoring this heart that's healing_

_So I cry__  
__Holy__  
__The light is white__  
__Holy__  
__And I see you_

_And I'm alive__  
__I'm alive__  
__We're alive_

_And I can feel you all around me__  
__Thickening the air I'm breathing__  
__Holding on to what I'm feeling__  
__Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand__  
__I give it to you__  
__Now you own me__  
__All I am__  
__You said you would never leave me__  
__I believe you__  
__I believe_

_I can feel you all around me__  
__Thickening the air I'm breathing__  
__Holding on to what I'm feeling__  
__Savoring this heart that's healed_

"That was fun!" Wisteria whispered. "That's it everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed this concert!"

With that, everyone cheered out for joy before the large group slowly dissipated.

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center Lounge – 11:00 P.M.)_

"I can't believe it," Nathen sighed. "The only signs of family that I have ever gotten, and they're either captured by the enemy or badly hurt and in the hospital; some learning experience,"

"Um…Nathen," Alice said softly. "Can we talk?"

"Hey Alice, sure," Nathen said as he signaled for Alice to sit next to him.

"Nathen…about earlier," Alice whispered.

"You mean…when I lost control?" Nathen stuttered.

"Yeah…" Alice said calmly.

"I lost control because something from my past came back to haunt me," Nathen sighed.

"Commander Vion?" Alice whispered.

"Even hearing his names makes my blood boil," Nathen said calmly "And yes, he taunted me by bringing May here,"

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that," Alice said quietly.

"It's not your fault, and you should never apologize for that man," Nathen said in a calm tone.

"Nathen…are you going to get back together with Emily?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I'm dating you, why would I want to get back with Emily?" Nathen asked in a surprised tone.

"It's just…you seem like you're rekindling your old romance with her." Alice said in a slightly depressed tone.

"Alice…I love you, and that's final!" Nathen said proudly. "While I count vouch for what's happened in my past, right now, I love you."

"Nathen…thank you," Alice said as she rested her head up against Nathen.

"Alice…do you know the real reason why I'm going to that Team Rocket base?" Nathen asked.

"To get our Asuka back, right?" Alice whispered.

"Smart girl, but when I get back with the group and we get to Icepeak…I'm going to take you out on the best night of your life!" Nathen whispered with a proud tone.

"I'd love that," Alice whispered as she gave Nathen a quick kiss. "I'm going to head off to bed, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night me sweet Alice," Nathen said calmly.

"Good night my perfect knight," Alice whispered as she walked away.

"What a day…" Nathen whispered. Yep, what a day, "Hey Kim," Yeah? "I need you to go lend Gem a hand with a little…Pokémon problem,"

What kind of a problem? "Don't worry about the problem; just keep Blaze preoccupied while Alex works to take back her Infernape and her Pikachu." Alright, but what about everyone else? "I got Carmen to handle the lead,"

Okay, well I'll go see what I can do. "Thanks Kimmy," after this Nathen decided to call it a night. "Time for bed!"

_**The day has pulled to a close with Nathen nearly losing his whole family and Karina winning her ribbon with Amber also getting one for her efforts at surviving her first, and hopefully last, Death Battle. Now with the start of the Team Rocket infiltration around the corner, our heroes get their rest for the new day.**_

_**Nate: And done!**_

_**Kim: Hurray!**_

_**Nate: What're you still doing here?**_

_**Kim: What do you mean?**_

_**Nate: Go help Gem!**_

_**Kim: Oh right!**_

_**Nate: alright then, with that I say please continue to Read, Review, and above all Enjoy!**_


	56. Ch 47: Rescue Mission 2: Asuka!

_**Update Time! Ah...hear that? Silence...perfect, now the beginning of the rescue mission! But this will mainly be filler...so yeah...Enjoy!**_

_**The Contest has ended with both Karina and Amber receiving a contest ribbon. But now the mission to rescue Asuka Itanaiyo from Team Rocket's clutches begins. We join Nathen, Karina, Gabriel, and Carmen in main Pokémon Center Lobby discussing the path to the base.**_

"_Broadcast it to the world why don't you?_" Nathen sighed. "Alright, it looks like you two did a great job at finding a safe route to the base."

"Nathen…something doesn't add up," Carmen said. "Why would you want to find them? Wouldn't it be easier to steer clear of the base?"

"Not when it's for what we have planned," Karina whispered.

"It has to do with Asuka, doesn't it?" Gabriel asked.

"Wise as ever," Nathen sighed while Karina just looked down.

"I'll be coming then," Gabriel sighed.

"Same here," Carmen said.

"Sorry, but that's where I draw the line," Nathen said calmly.

"But…" Carmen said.

"He's right Carmen," Gabriel said. "You were once one of their members; chances are that you're on their hit list. I don't want you in danger."

"Well put, which is why you'll be leading everyone else," Nathen said as he held out a large yellow envelope.

"What's this?" Carmen asked.

"Your orders, as well as some things to give to Alice and Elaina," Nathen said.

"You want me to lead everyone along the mountain instead of taking them straight to Icepeak?" Carmen said as she read off some of the orders.

"Yup, try and make it last awhile, I'll call you when you can press forward to Icepeak." Nathen said as he studied the map. "And thanks for finding a safe escape route up the mountain,"

"We did as you requested," Gabriel said. "Now when will we be leaving?"

"This morning," Nathen said as he closed the map. "Get prepared you two, because I'm getting Asuka back whether you're with me or not,"

"Right," Gabriel and Karina said at the same time.

"Um Nathen, couldn't you ask Alice or Elaina to guide everyone?" Carmen asked. "I'm not quite sure if I'll be able to lead everyone."

"You'll do fine, and I've already tortured Elaina enough." Nathen sighed. "And Alice could do it, but she's had a lot of things on her mind so I don't want her to be bothered by other's problems."

"Okay…well, I'll do my best!" Carmen said in a determined tone.

"I know you will," Nathen chuckled. "Alright everyone, it's 7 in the morning, we leave at 9, so you got 2 hours to yourselves. Dismissed,"

"Sir," everyone said as they stiffened up their form and saluted Nathen before leaving.

"That didn't just happen," Nathen chuckled. "Eh, I think that I would make a good military leader, maybe that's why Terra still thinks of me as her commanding officer? Nah, well I'd better get things together, and that means getting everyone their things,"

_With that, Nathen went through with the beginning of his day, which required him to leave some things for his friends to help with their climb around the mountain._

"And that should do it," Nathen sighed as he finished stacking a few boxes. "Now for the send off,"

At the snap of Nathen's fingers, all of the boxes disappeared. Several appeared at the doors in the Pokémon Center for the occupants, while other boxes were sent who knows where.

_(Oak Town Pokémon Center – Occupant Floor – 7:10 AM)_

"Morning Hope," Kris yawned as she looked over at Hope who was stretching out.

"Good morning Kris," Kris said as she walked over to the room's door. "What's this?"

"A box?" Kris asked.

"What do you think that's in it?" Hope asked as she pulled the box into the room.

"Is says that it's for us," Kris said. "Why don't you open it?"

"Really?" Hope asked.

"Why not," Kris said with a smile.

"Alright," Hope said as she tore off some tape and opened the top. "They're clothes,"

"Really?" Kris said as she looked into the box. "There's a note also,"

_**Morning you two, this box has a new set of clothes for the two of you. From Swimwear to Snow Gear, you name it! It's here, and it's specially made! I've included Snow and Swim since you'll be coming across some harsh weather going up the mountain, and I think that there's a small spring and a few hot springs around the path, so keep an eye on everything! I hope that these all appeal to your tastes! – Nathen**_

"Good old Nathen," Kris chuckled as Hope started going through the stuff.

"Here's all of your things," Hope said as she pulled out a few big bags that were all tied together. "I think that these are mine,"

"Thanks Hope," Kris said as she took the bags. "Why don't you try them on in the bathroom, while I use the main room?"

"Sounds good," Hope said as she took her new clothes into the bathroom.

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center Residential Center – Outside Elaina/Ellis and Elie/Eleanor Room – 7:15 AM)_

"I guess I'd better keep my promise," Nathen sighed as he picked up the box and knocked on the door.

"Oh, good morning big brother," Elie said in a soft tone. "Do you need something?"

"Not at this moment, but I do need to talk with Elaina," Nathen said. "Oh and this is for the two of you, consider it a welcome and a welcome back gift."

"Thanks, what is it?" Elie asked as she took the box.

"You'll have to open it and find out later, but I really need to talk to Elaina," Nathen said.

"Okay and Elaina's still asleep," Elie said as she and Nathen walked into the room.

"I see that, and she's sleeping like a baby as well," Nathen said as he looked at Elaina while she was curled up on the bed. "Was Ellis able to come out by herself during the night?"

"No, I take it that you're here to awaken her?" Elie asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, and she couldn't be in the best possible state," Nathen snickered.

"What do you mean?" Elie asked.

"The process that I'm going to use requires the two to be in their calmest state," Nathen whispered as he sat down on the bed opposite Elaina's. "I can easily re-enter that state, but the best possible time when doing it to another is while they're asleep."

"Will it wake her?" Elie asked.

"Elaina? No way in hell, she's such a heavy sleeper that I'd have to pour water on her just to wake her." Nathen sighed as he softened his figure. "Now please keep quiet, I need to keep absolutely calm to do this."

"Oh, okay," Elie said as she sent out a bright pulse from her body. "That should keep all excess noise from getting out and in,"

"Good girl, now for the fun part," Nathen sighed as he went into a quiet state of mind.

_(Dream Plain)_

"I love coming here," Nathen chuckled as he looked around a dark area. "Now to find the sisters,"

The area was black as the night except for the patch of grass located at Nathen's feet. In all directs that he moved there was only a small area of grass. As Nathen continued to walk around, he soon found a large glowing orb.

"That's probably it," Nathen said as he walked towards the orb

When Nathen got near the orb, he saw a girl curled up and floating in the orb which looked like it was made of pink water, and beneath that was another girl that looked exactly the same as the one above her.

"Such a serene sight," Nathen whispered. "It's time to wake up you two,"

"Who…who are you?" the girl sitting down asked as she looked up at Nathen with tears streaming down.

"I never thought that I'd see the day," Nathen sighed as he crouched down before the girl and pulled her close. "Elaina…why are you of all people crying like this?"

"It's my fault…she's dying because of me," Elaina said as she continued to cry.

"Such as soft heart for such a rough exterior," Nathen said to himself. "It's not your fault Elaina, so please stop hurting yourself,"

"But…there's no way that I can protect anyone if I can't even protect my true self," Elaina said as she looked up at Nathen, but she had two different shades of eyes. One was a dark blue and the other was a light blue.

"Elaina…you can't keep pressuring yourself in this way," Nathen said as he pulled the girl close. "You need to be strong…Ellis needs you…Elie and Eleanor need you…I need you,"

"Nathen…I love you," Elaina cried as she wrapped her arms around Nathen and press her lips against his. This moment lasted a few seconds before Elaina pulled away and rested her head against Nathen's chest. "Please…promise me that you'll always be with the four of us,"

"Elaina, I promise, now let's wake up sleeping beauty," Nathen said as he stood up with Elaina pulling herself up with him.

"How are we going to do that?" Elaina asked as she started to regain her natural figure.

"Easy, you'll do it," Nathen said as he placed a hand on Elaina's shoulder.

"And how will I do it?" Elaina asked.

"Just make your pact," Nathen said as he pushed Elaina towards the orb.

"What pact?" Elaina asked.

"A pact that says that you will help everyone through the hardest points in life, and that when the time comes, you'll ask others for the help that they expect you to give." Nathen said.

"You mean…make a promise saying that I'll help all who need it? And that I'll ask for help when the time comes?" Elaina asked. "You're kidding right? That goes against who I am,"

"And that ends now! Ellis is willing to help everyone, and she always asks for help," Nathen said calmly. "You and Ellis are a part of each other, so you need to be able to work as each other."

"But…"

"No buts! Ellis is a fragile being while you're a sturdy one, you both need each other," Nathen sighed. "Now please, help your sister,"

"Alright," Elaina sighed as she walked up to the orb. "_Nathen's right…I need to be able work for everyone…not just myself…_"

The whole area grew silent as Elaina and the orb began to glow.

"_Ellis…Awaken…_" Elaina whispered.

With that Nathen walked around as the orb rose up and popped causing the girl to fall. As she fell, Elaina fell to her knees and the girl fell down into Nathen's arms.

"Is…Is she okay?" Elaina said gasping for breath.

"Took a lot out of you didn't it?" Nathen asked as he walked over to Elaina and knelt down to her. "And she's fine, just sleeping,"

"That's good," Elaina said as Nathen passed Ellis over to her. "Who'll be active when I wake up?"

"Ellis may be able to take charge, but you'll be maintaining control for another day or two," Nathen said.

"Do you think that Ellis could take control for a little while so that she could see Elie?" Elaina asked.

"I guess," Nathen sighed. "But only for a few minutes,"

"Thanks," Elaina said as she pulled Ellis close and the realm seemed to fade away.

_(Main World)_

"Nathen?" Elie said as she watched her brother begin to wake up.

"Hey Elie," Nathen groaned. "Man that took longer than expected,"

"Does that mean that…?" Elie said as Elaina began to wake up.

"Elie?" Elaina asked in a soft voice that turned out to be Ellis's.

"Ellis?" Elie asked hesitantly.

"It is you!" Ellis said as she jumped up to her sister. "Elie…I'm so glad that you're alright,"

"Ellis, I'm so happy to see you again," Elie said softly. After no response, Elie grew worried. "Ellis?"

"It's okay, they've made another switch," Nathen sighed as he picked Ellis up and put her back in the bed. "Ellis was just released, so her body and mind are still recovering. She should be able to maintain full control after about two or three days."

"Oh…" Elie said softly.

"_Still…It was nice being able to know that she's alright,_" Eleanor said.

"I guess so," Elie whispered.

"What time is it?" Elaina groaned.

"7:25," Nathen said.

"Damn that's early," Elaina groaned.

"Sorry, I brought new clothes for you two," Nathen said. "I'll see you two later,"

"Thanks…and about what happened in the dream," Elaina said as she turned bright red.

"We'll talk later," Nathen chuckled. "Now, I'd better be going."

"Okay," the two sisters said as Nathen walked away.

"What happened in the dream?" Elie asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Elaina said frantically.

"Oh…okay," Elie said.

_(Pokémon Center – Main Floor Lounge – 8:00 AM)_

"I wish that I knew that Mom and Dad were okay," Nathen sighed.

"Excuse me Nathen?" Nurse Joy said as she walked up to Nathen with a clip board.

"Yes," Nathen said as he looked towards Nurse Joy.

"I've gathered the data that you wanted Heir," Nurse Joy said as she passed over the clip board to Nathen. At a closer glance, a black chocker was on Nurse Joy's neck, and the bright crystal in the center was shining.

"Thank you Jean," Nathen said as he looked over the data.

"It's been a long time since anyone's called me that, Heir Allen," Jean said as she began to blush.

"It's Nathen, and I'm glad that you're living well after your release," Nathen chuckled.

"And I'm happy that you're alive my lord," Jean said as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around Nathen's neck. "You gave me this chocker while I was in training, and I never gave up on you still being amongst the living."

"Jean…that time has passed," Nathen sighed. "You're a proper Nurse Joy now, and that's exactly how you should be."

"I know but…you cared for me and my family like we were your own," Jean whispered.

"I know, but that's in the past, you'll always be my little Jean, but we need to look to the future," Nathen whispered.

"Alright," Jean said as she let go and stood up while taking a deep breath. "Oh, and you got a call from the Unova Region a few minutes ago, It's on hold currently so I'd hurry,"

"The Unova Region?" Nathen said frantically.

"Yeah," Jean said.

"I'd better hurry," Nathen said as he ran towards the Video Phones.

"Did I say something?" Jean asked herself as she walked away.

"This is the one," Nathen said as he closed the booth. "Hello?"

"_**Hello, are you Nathen Pierce?"**_ A nurse said as the image connected.

"Yes I am," Nathen said hesitantly.

"_**Oh thank god, we've been trying to get a hold of you for hours,"**_ the nurse said in relief. _**"It's about your parents,"**_

"What happened?" Nathen said in a rush.

"_**Um…they were badly hurt yesterday. And they're currently resting after going through the ER,"**_ the Nurse said. _**"Everyone was worried that you would be targeted by whoever attacked your home here in Unova."**_

"I had a run in with him," Nathen growled. "He has my sister,"

"_**I'm glad that you weren't taken,"**_ the nurse said.

"_Like he could,_" Nathen growled. "Is there any chance that I can talk with my parent?"

"_**Probably, but I'll have to reconnect you to their room,"**_ the Nurse said.

"That's okay," Nathen said with a sigh of relief.

"_**Okay, it'll be a few minutes,"**_ the Nurse said as the screen cut out.

"I can't believe it…I got to meet my sister…and now I'll meet my parents…" Nathen whispered. "I could just warp there…but I need to stay true to Alice…we'll meet them face to face…together."

A second later the screen pulled up to two people. One was resting on a bed while the other was sitting on the bed next to the first.

"Mom…Dad…" Nathen whispered as he grabbed the screen.

They didn't notice, but when the nurse came in the quickly ran up to the screen with fear and relief on the faces.

"_**Nathen…is that you?"**_ Aaron asked.

"Of course I am! Who else would I be?" Nathen chuckled as tears threatened to fall.

"_**I'm so happy that you're safe,"**_ Scarlet said as she started to cry.

"Mom…we just met after 6 years, I know that you've missed me, but now isn't the time to cry." Nathen sighed.

"_**It's good to see that you're still as lively as ever,"**_ Aaron chuckled.

"Thanks Dad and I'm glad that you two are alright," Nathen sighed. "Could you please tell me what happened when Vion came to the house?"

"_**How did you know that his name was Vion?"**_ Aaron asked.

"Now isn't the time with that!" Nathen yelled. "I'm sorry, but I have to know if there was a reason why he took May,"

"_**He said it was because of her aura,"**_ Scarlet said as she wiped away her tears.

"What did he say specifically?" Nathen asked.

"_**He said that it was because she had something called a Cross Aura, or something like that,"**_ Scarlet said.

"_May…has a Cross Aura?_" Nathen asked himself in a surprised tone. "Alright…but did he say anything else?"

"_**He kept referring to you as an Heir,"**_ Aaron said.

"Alright, ignore the Heir part," Nathen said calmly. "I have to go now, but know that I will get May back,"

"_**I know you will,"**_ Aaron said. "Just be careful,"

"I will, I love you both, please get better," Nathen said as the screen cut out. "Alright, now Vion dies,"

_(Oak Town – Outside Pokémon Center – 9:00 AM)_

_We come outside at this later hour to find Vahn conversing with Trayton on a bench._

_Both of them were in new attire. Vahn was in a black long sleeved shirt, a dark grey pair of pants, a black pair of boots, and a black leather coat. Trayton was in a __black dress shirt, with a pair of dark red jeans and black sneakers, with a white belt and a white jacket, he also had his hair tied back into a ponytail but with a pit of it still covering one eye._

"It was pretty interesting to get these new clothes," Trayton chuckled. "But it feels like Gem had a hand in mine to be honest."

"Yup, and all that other stuff will have its perks down the road," Vahn chuckled. "Really? You do look like you're ready to give a lecture to be truthful, but you do look good."

"I guess that's true, and so do you," Trayton said. "What's taking the others so long?"

As if on cue, Karina and Amber walked out of the Pokémon Center.

_As with Trayton and Vahn, the girls were in new attire as well. __Even though her hair is longer now, Amber still never puts it in a bobble, and the curls are even more pronounced than before. Amber now wears a white short sleeved shirt, with one sleeved rolled up further than the other, she also black elbow length fingerless gloves on, the gloves had silver patterns running around them, which match the silver patterns on the back and sides of her black waistcoat, she still wears her silver locket. She has a pair of black shorts on now, and wears a pair of white leggings that reach just below her knees, and a pair of ballet shoes, black, with ribbons that reach where the leggings do. Her bag is black and white and has the same patterns as her gloves and waistcoat__._

_Karina was a little different, she had a dark gray long sleeved shirt on with a small symbol in the center that resembled the Valor family shield, She also maintained her black chocker, she was also in dark blue pants, she had black leather boot on, above her top was black leather bikers jacket, a small angel wing was on the front right chest half, on the back of the jacket was a pair of white angel wings and a pair of black fallen angel wings that were brought out with a silver lining lying on top of one another and bound close with chains and a Halo held all the chains closed, several chain links where dangling and the words Sealed Angel were written in an elegant font on the top and bottom, to wrap it up Karina had her hair tied._

"Can anyone say 'Biker Chick'?" Trayton chuckled.

"I'm trained in aura, I can beat you to a pulp," Karina chuckled.

"Taken into consideration," Trayton sighed. "Either way, you two look great,"

"I'll say," Vahn said.

"Thanks," Karina and Amber said.

"So where are the others?" Vahn asked.

"We're right here," Gabriel said as he and Carmen walked out of the Pokémon Center.

"No new clothes for you two?" Trayton asked.

"Guess not, but we did get a few other things," Gabriel said. "You all look nice though."

"Thanks," everyone but Carmen said.

"All that's left is the other 8," Trayton sighed.

And once again, as if on cue, Hope and Kris walked out of the Pokémon Center with brand new attire.

_Hope was in a light blue pain of pants, a white long sleeved shirt with a pair of pink angel wings on the from that form out the shape of a heart, a black pair of ballet flats, a black long sleeved jacket, and a red ribbon to hold her hair back._

_Kris was white sleeve less top that covers from the armpits down, there were also a set of sliver armbands that held a white fabric that covered from the middle of the upper arms down, around her wrists were a pair of gold rings, she still wore her black Kung Fu shoes, but a white ribbon was wrapped from her ankles up to the middle of her lower leg and 2 silver rings were around her ankles as well, she had a dark blue pair of pants on that covered down to just above the ankles, her sash was replaced by a black one, she maintained the crystal ball around her neck and the circlet on her forehead, wrapping it all up was a light black jacket._

"And the youth of the group decide to join us," Trayton chuckled.

"Hey big brother," Hope said as she ran over to sit next to Vahn.

"Hey Hope, you look nice," Vahn said.

"Thanks," Hope said.

"And Kris looks good as well," Karina said.

"Thank you," Kris said calmly.

"That leaves Nathen and his love life, and the other princess and her entourage," Trayton said.

"That's a rough way of putting it," Spike said as he, Lily, and Wisteria walked out once again on cue.

_Spike was in a yellow shirt with a black circle in the middle. Blue jeans artfully ripped at the knee and green wristbands and a dragon pendant around his neck._

_Lily was in a green shirt with a yellow star on it, an elbow length white jacket, a red skirt with black leggings and red shoes._

_Wisteria was in a short-sleeved, light purple top with a diamond pattern at the bottom. Teal leggings with an attached, long purple skirt that shows the leggings_

"3 left," Trayton sighed.

"Be patient," Gabriel said. "Or have you forgotten that there's still Elaina and Elie?"

After saying that, once again by cue, Elaina and Elie walked out.

"Is it me, or is it whenever we talk about whose missing they instantly walk out?" Trayton asked.

"It's just you," Elaina sighed.

_The attire for Elaina wasn't all that different from her last major change. A pair of black leather knee length boots, a dark blue pair of pants, a white long sleeved blouse, a black leather bikers jacket with a breaking silver halo on the back, around her neck was the silver shield attached to a chain where each link was a heart._

_Elie was surprisingly similar in form. She was in a pair of black leather cowboy boots, a dark blue pair of pants, a silver gray long sleeved blouse, she was also wearing a black leather biker jacket with white angel wings covering a smaller pair of white angel wings, around her neck was a silver shield attached to a chain where each link was a star._

"And the biker twins, which makes the total 3 biker girls now," Trayton chuckled.

"Do we kill him now or later?" Elaina asked looking towards Karina.

"I don't know, let's wait until he says something else," Karina said as she and Trayton a dark glare.

"I'll be good," Trayton whimpered.

"Good boy," Elaina and Karina chuckled.

A second later, Emily walked out in her usual attire.

"Where're you off to Emi?" Karina asked.

"I need to get to Harmonic so that I can help with preparations for the upcoming tournaments," Emily sighed. "I really wish that I could stay with all of you, but I'm loyal to the league,"

"I guess this is good bye then," Karina said as she gave Emily a quick hug. "It's been nice seeing again."

"Same here," Emily said warmly. "And it's been nice getting to know all of you,"

"Same here champ," Gabriel said.

"It has been an honor my lady," Trayton and Vahn said in unison as they bowed to the champion.

"That isn't necessary you two," Emily said calmly. When the two eased back she gave a slight glare to Vahn, who instantly caught on what she was looking at him for. "Well I best be going, I already said good bye to Nathen and Alice."

"Good bye," Everyone said as Emily disappeared in thin air.

Now with the remaining few being Alice and Nathen, the group waited as patiently as they could.

_(Oak Town – Pokémon Center Main Lobby – 9:10 AM)_

"Alright, are you ready to go Alice?" Nathen asked.

Nathen was in his usual wardrobe, but Alice was a different story.

_she was in__a faded dark blue pair of pants that had a white lotus design on the left pant leg and around the upper right waist, black leather heeled boots, a black long sleeved shirt with a white rose imprint in the center, and a black long sleeved jacket that covered down to her waist, on the back of the jacket was a design of a pair of white angel wings that were bound in chains. Around her neck was a silver chain with a gold padlock in the shape of a heart._

"You're not going to be with us are you?" Alice asked.

"Sadly, I need to rescue Asuka," Nathen admitted.

"Why do we have to keep being separated?" Alice asked as she slowly started to cry.

"I'm sorry Alice, but it comes with the job," Nathen sighed.

"Then why not quit?" Alice sobbed.

"I can't just abandon everyone," Nathen said.

"Then promise me that we'll always be together," Alice said as she tried to dial down the water works.

"Of course we will, you know that," Nathen said.

"You know as well as I do that that's an empty promise," Alice said as she looked away.

"Alice, what can I do to prove that I'll be true to my word?" Nathen asked in a concerned tone.

"Make me your wife, that'll salute your truth," Alice said.

"Alice…I'd love to, but there's something I have to get back first." Nathen said.

"Nothing but an excuse," Alice sighed. "I love you Allen, but…I'm beginning to think that your love for me will pass."

A brief silence fell upon the lobby before Nathen pulled Alice into a kiss. The moment lasted roughly a minute and a half before they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you with all my heart Alice," Nathen said calmly. "And I always will, but while I can't vouch for my past and what's happened, know that what I've done right here and now will always be true."

"And…if something happens?" Alice whispered.

"If something that forces us apart and severs our love comes, know that my love for you will be eternal and will never break," Nathen whispered as he stroked Alice's back and her hair. "And if we move on from each other and find someone new, our love will still carry one. Do you understand?"

"Of course, I love you Nathen," Alice said as she nuzzled up to Nathen. "And I always will."

"The same goes for me," Nathen said as the two split apart. "Now let's get going."

"Right," Alice said as the two walked out of the Pokémon Center.

"About time," Vahn sighed.

"Shut it Sire," Nathen said. "Ready you two?"

"As ever," Karina said.

"Let's end them for good," Gabriel said.

"What are you three planning?" Vahn asked.

"Karina…you tell them," Nathen said.

"Okay…" Karina said as she took a breath.

"_And remember, no word on Asuka,_" Nathen said through aura.

"_Right,_" Karina said. "Nathen, Gabriel and I are going to infiltrate the Team Rocket base near the town on the mountain."

"Are you nuts?" Vahn said in surprise. "You're not going to be a part of this."

"Vahn I'm choosing to do this," Karina said in her defense.

"I already risked so much when you left on your own," Vahn said sternly. "I'm not having you in danger anymore!"

"Vahn Athens Sire!" Karina yelled at the top of her lungs catching her off guard. "I hate playing this card, but being my escort means that you're in my employment as my personal knight, and because of this my word is law to you!"

"Karina…" Vahn stuttered.

"I'm sorry, but if I must, I'll fire you and instate Nathen as my guard until the journeys over," Karina said sternly as tears threatened to fall. "Now please, do as I say and let me do this."

"Karina…I'm sorry if I'm taking this too seriously," Vahn sighed. "Deep down, I've been acting like an over protective brother with everything that you do, but that ends now. Karina…go for it."

The next thing Vahn knew, Karina had grabbed onto him.

"Thanks Vahn," Karina said as she let go and gave Vahn a kiss on the cheek. "Ready Nathen,"

"Good, Alice, Elaina, your prime objective is to train everyone in aura." Nathen said calmly as Gabriel and Karina stood next to him. "I'll handle these two."

"Right," Alice and Elaina said in unison.

"Well, we'll be off," Nathen said as he, Gabriel, and Karina disappeared.

"I guess we'd better be going as well," Carmen said.

"Right," Everyone else said as they started for one of the towns exits.

_The main group has begun their run along the mountain, and the rescue group is on the move. How will this end up?_

_(Mountain Path – 10:50 AM)_

_We find the rescue group outside the Team Rocket Base._

"There it is," Gabriel said as he and Karina loomed over a few rocks while Nathen stood a few feet back.

"How're we getting in?" Karina asked.

While the two pondered how they were getting in, Nathen took a second and changed into Zero.

"What do you think…?" Karina said as she turned toward Nathen, but was caught off when Nathen drove a hand into Karina's stomach knocking her out in an instant.

"What're you…" Gabriel said before he suddenly black out after Nathen flashed as bright Aura Sphere that messed with Gabriel's systems.

"I'm sorry you two, but it was the best possible method for right now," Zero sighed as he threw Gabriel over his left shoulder and held Karina up in his right arm. "Now to get this underway,"

_**The mission has begun, but it has taken an unsuspected twist. Nathen has incapacitated his allies and is bringing them in as captives. How will the rescue plan and the journey continue with this transaction?**_

_**There you go! As you know I debut some characters new wardrobes, so for those that have submitted OC's this is your chance for a wardrobe change for your characters! Now, I have also put out an introduction for this stories sequel! Please take a look! My next job will be a prologue for it, so be patient! Now please continue to Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_


	57. Ch 48: Infiltrate and Saddle Up!

**_God I love the silence...Alright! Lets get this next update underway! Oh, and I'm still looking for possible outfit changes! And if you don't want a change then just say so, because if you don't then I'm coming up with the new Wardrobe! Anyway, Enjoy!_**

_**The mountain passes of Mt. Sunset are often some of the easiest ones to tread, but on this one trail lays a base belonging to the notorious Team Rocket. Currently, a team consisting of Nathen, Karina, and Gabriel are working to infiltrate the base to rescue Asuka. But something has happened. Before even gaining entrance, Nathen has knocked out both his companions. With this, how will the operation progress?**_

"I really need to break that thing," Nathen groaned as he looked up at the base with Karina in his arm and Gabriel over his shoulder. "Time get this thing underway."

As Nathen walked closer to the base several people just stood there as they noticed him. As Zero, Nathen is considered one of the highest ranked operatives present. He has even worked side by side with Giovanni himself. Witnessing such a man would make anyone's day, but now wasn't the time for a celebrity interview.

"I request a meeting with the Admin of this base," Zero said into an intercom as a camera focused on him.

"_Of course, but who are those two with you?"_ a male voice said from the other side of the intercom.

"I'll explain that to the Admin, not to a grunt," Zero said. "Now I suggest you open up,"

"_Yes…right away,_" the grunt said as a lift came up from the ground to Nathen's right. _"Enter the lift, it'll take you directly to the Admin's office, but she's in a meeting right now."_

"Like I care," Zero sighed as he entered the lift and it began a swift decent.

After a few seconds, the lift came to a stop and opened up to a dark room. It wasn't dark as in absolutely no lights, but it was more like it was dimly lit with mainly light coming from several tubes full of water.

"Creepy," Nathen sighed mentally.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" an irritated female voice called out.

The woman had pixie cut amber colored hair and dull gray eyes, she was in a black dress with the shape of a capital 'R' cut from the center relative to her body, she also had a white lab coat on.

"I am Zero; I've come for a report on the progress of this base." Zero said as he dropped Karina and threw down Gabriel. "And I've brought these two as an apology for my sudden intrusion."

"Ah Zero! No harm done!" the Admin said in a sing song fan-girl kind of voice. "I've dreamed of the day that I'd get to meet you! And I was actually just now wrapping up with an old college and research partner."

The Admin then gestured towards a familiar old man. When he turned to Nathen, he gave him an evil glare, which Nathen returned.

"Zero, this is Commander Kallyn," the Admin said. "He's an incredible scientist, but alas, he belongs to Universal Aura."

"It's a pleasure to meet you young man," Kallyn said calmly with a bright smile. "And while Team Rocket is denied a great scientist, TUA is denied a great individual, for you have an exceptional aura around you."

"I appreciate the compliment," Zero sighed.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be in my room," Kallyn said as he walked over to a lift that was guarded by two girls. All three soon entered the lift before it made a hasty ascension to the upper levels.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that I introduced myself," the admin said as she walked up to Zero and the two unconscious trainers. "But I am Amelia Soul,"

"It's a pleasure," Zero sighed.

"Oh yes it is," Amelia swooned. "But we really should have these two put in a cell."

"Of course," Zero said.

"You two," Amelia yelled as she looked over at two grunts. "Take these two to the holding cells until I can interrogate them!"

"Ma'am!" the two said as they ran over and picked up Gabriel and Karina.

"It'll be my pleasure to handle it myself," Zero said. "A woman such as you shouldn't dirty herself in such a manner."

"Why thank you, you really are such a gentleman," Amelia swooned.

"That's just how I am," Zero sighed. "If you would, this base specializes in operative enhancements and genetic alterations, so I was wondering if I could take a look at a few of your…experiments."

"Oh of course, right this way," Amelia said as she led Nathen towards another lift.

When the two entered, the lift made a hasty decent further into the depths of the base. When the lift stopped, Zero and Amelia exited the lift to see a bright white room which had a few doors that led to different areas.

"How is everything going everyone?" Amelia asked as she and Zero walked forward.

"Everything's going fine my lady," a male scientist said.

"Like hell it is!" A female scientist yelled as she slammed down on her key board.

"Sophie, explain your outburst in the presence of me and my guest," Amelia said in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry my lady," Sophie sighed. "But…it's about Itanaiyo,"

"What about the run away?" Amelia growled.

"You know what…I'm just going to say it, she's dying!" Sophie yelled which caused Amelia to become more irritated while Nathen's heart sank.

"_How can she be dying?_" Nathen asked himself.

"What do you mean that she's dying?" Amelia growled.

"I mean it's the experiments and the tests," Sophie sighed. "Something's causing her to react negatively with the tests, and because of that she's slowly losing her life. Right now she's stable, but if we continue as we are…Itanaiyo will die."

"Damnit," Amelia growled. "That classifies her as a failure, but we still have that Kamos kid right?"

"Yes we do my lady," a male scientist said. "He was cornered last night, and utilizing that new Pokeball that we developed, we have him safely secured."

"Then we are making progress," Amelia sighed. "So Zero, who do you want to see first?"

"Kamos and Itanaiyo, if you'll allow it," Zero said calmly.

"Is the cage ready for Kamos?" Amelia asked.

"He was released into it after being brought to the base," a male grunt said.

"Then you can see the both of them," Amelia said calmly.

"Good," Zero said as he followed Amelia down a hall which had many different rooms. As the two rounded a corner, they began to hear a banging sound.

"Kamos is awake," Amelia sighed.

"I'll continue on alone," Zero said.

"I think not," Amelia chuckled. "Distinguished officer or not, this is still my base, and you'll be following my rules here,"

"Fine," Zero sighed as the two continue to walk forward until they came up to Kyle's room.

Kyle had a thick metal collar around his neck, and a similar style as bands around his wrists and ankles, aside from that he was in a white long sleeved top, a white bottom, and a black pair of slippers.

"Let me out!" Kyle yelled as he slammed into an invisible wall before being thrown into the opposite wall by a powerful force and an intense electrical shock.

"He'll do that for hours on end before wearing himself out," Amelia sighed. "It's a waste of such incredible power."

"Can't he see us?" Zero asked.

"No, we can see him, but he thinks that he's locked in a room with no windows." Amelia chuckled.

"So he's pretty much a zoo animal?" Zero asked.

"That's one way to put it," Amelia chuckled. "Let's continue our little tour with our failure,"

"_Never call Asuka a failure,_" Nathen growled.

As the two continued along the corridor, they soon found a small room. Unlike Kyle's who had an invisible barrier sealing off the room, the room actually had a glass window. Within the small dimly lit room, was a girl sleeping on a small bed. Like Kyle, she was in a white long sleeved top, a white pair of pants and pair of black slippers; she even had the collar and bands. If you looked closely, you could see that her cheeks had been stained with tears and the she was holding a small doll close. This girl is Asuka Itanaiyo.

"I present to you, Asuka Itanaiyo," Amelia sighed. "What was once a prized experiment, now she's nothing but an absolute failure."

"_Her aura is growing weaker by the second,_" Nathen sighed. "_It's only a matter of time before she dies._"

"So, how about we go get you set into your room," Amelia said in a shy tone. "And then we go enjoy a quiet dinner?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Zero asked.

"If that's what you think it is," Amelia said.

"Fine, but on one condition," Zero sighed.

"What condition?" Amelia asked.

"I want 24/7 access to this corridor, and I want to look around for a few minutes," Zero said.

"I guess I can allow it," Amelia sighed. "But you better not forget about our date."

"I never forget," Zero said.

"There's a first time for everything," Amelia said as she walked away.

"Stupid woman," Zero sighed as he released an immense pulse of aura from his body. This aura scrambled many people's minds making them believe that Zero came in with two others. And it also messed with security images, making it so that they security image appeared as whatever Nathen wanted it to be.

"I'm so sorry Asuka," Nathen whispered as his form underneath his hat and coat changed form. Nathen then physically passed through the 3" glass pane.

As Nathen walked towards Asuka, he got a better look at her and what's happened to her. In all, she started to look sick, like she really was dying. "I hope that you and Hei can forgive me for what I've let happen to you."

Nathen knelt down to Asuka's side for a few minutes. The whole of the hall was quiet…except for Kyle's constant banging on his invisible wall. "It's impressive how you're able to hold on like this," As Nathen said this he moved some hair from Asuka's face and brushed away a tear that had begun to fall. Nathen then grabbed a few blankets and covered Asuka up. "Even though I could easily rescue you right now, I need you to be a little patient. Please, keep strong, and sleep tight"

After this, Nathen decided to head back to find his residence before his…date. But he decided to have a word with young Kyle first.

"Let…Me…Out!" Kyle yelled as he continued ramming into the barrier.

"Will you please keep it down?" Nathen sighed as Kyle stumbled back ready to charge again

As Kyle got closer and closer, the barrier dropped revealing Nathen who had a hand up. Nathen easily caught Kyle with no trouble. "Has anyone told you how annoying you are?"

"That voice, Nathen?" Kyle asked as he stumbled back and looked towards Nathen.

"The one and only," Nathen chuckled as he removed his hat.

"Thank god the rescue committee is here!" Kyle cheered in a quiet tone.

"Not quite," Nathen sighed.

"What do you mean? We can get Asuka and get out of here!" Kyle said.

"I know, but we can't leave yet." Nathen sighed.

"What for?" Kyle asked.

"I need to make sure that Karina and Gabriel are safe, I need to get a little information, and…as much as I hate this…I have a date," Nathen sighed.

"I can understand the first two, but a date? What about Alice?" Kyle asked.

"My persona Zero ended up getting a date with the bases Admin Amelia," Nathen sighed. "And I'm not one to break a promise."

"How could you go on a date with her?" Kyle asked in shock.

"She requested it, and as for giving me unlimited access to this area and the ability to explore around, I'm kind of bound to this." Nathen groaned.

"You poor sap," Kyle chuckled.

"You're one to talk," Nathen sighed. "How in the hell did you get captured in the first place?"

"I…I stumbled across this place by accident," Kyle admitted.

"So you got captured completely by accident," Nathen sighed.

"No, I put up a fight," Kyle said in his defense. "But…they kind of over powered me and my partners."

"Speaking of your Pokémon, where are they?" Nathen asked.

"One of the holding facilities downstairs," Kyle sighed.

"How did you know that it's downstairs?" Nathen asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can just feel it," Kyle said.

"Okay, well get some rest, I'll see what I can do about getting us out of here in the next few days." Nathen said as the barrier slowly began to reform itself starting at the sides and forming towards the center.

"Okay, but you'd better make sure that this whole base goes down!" Kyle said as the barrier took full form.

"I will," Nathen sighed as he turned towards the exit and reverted back to Zero before taking his leave.

_**After making his leave, Zero went about the day gathering the research that the base has accumulated. He also prepares his quarters that he'll soon be sharing with Karina and Gabriel. Now he just sits back and relaxes before his…date.**_

_**Back with our main heroes, they're currently making their way along the mountain side to one of the 'distractions' that Nathen had planned for them to see in order to buy himself some time.**_

"Where are we heading Carmen?" Hope asked from Vahn's back.

"A ranch I think," Carmen said.

"Wait a ranch, as in a farm?" Lily asked.

"Yup, I'm just following this map that Nathen gave me," Carmen said.

"Okay, what do you think that we might see?" Wisteria asked.

"Horses, cows, gardens," Spike said. "Stuff like that,"

"Yay!" Wisteria cheered.

"_Peppy as ever,_" Vahn sighed. "So how long do you think that it'll be until we get there?"

"About 30 minutes or so," Carmen said.

"Alright then," Vahn said. "I guess we just prepare ourselves for when we get there."

For most of the walk, things were really quiet. Which wasn't very normal, but after a relatively long walk, our heroes finally came across a large green prairie where several Pokémon could be seen frolicking around.

"So many different Pokémon," Hope said in awe. "This is incredible."

"You think this is cool, you should see the Safari Zone's, there's Pokémon everywhere." Vahn chuckled.

"Well, let's go see if we can take a look around," Elie said as she started down the mountain ahead of the group.

"I guess we should follow her down then," Alice said as everyone soon followed suit.

_(Pokémon Ranch – Main House – Noon)_

"Hello?" Alice asked as everyone walked.

"Hello there," a woman said in a western accent as she walked out from another room. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

The woman was in a blue pair of pants and a black top; she also had on a brown vest and a brown pair of cowboy boots. Wrapping up the wardrobe was a brown cowboy hat on her head.

"We're Pokémon Trainers, and we were hoping that we could take a look and probably lend a hand around the ranch." Alice said.

"Of course you can dear, my name's Sandy, my husband Harry owns this ranch, and he and my daughter Sheila are currently working outside." Sandy said calmly. "But there is one thing; you have to leave all unused Pokeballs here. I'm sorry, but the Pokémon out there are wild and I can't have you taking what belong to us."

"If they're wild, then why don't you just catch them?" Vahn asked as everyone started pulling out unused Pokeballs.

"It's a hassle keeping track of all of the Pokeballs, so we just keep them in the different Pokémon's stables and when need be we'll capture them." Sandy sighed.

"Sounds about right," Spike said.

"If you all want to look the part, we got some spare clothes upstairs." Sandy said.

"Okay, we'll take a look," Alice said as everyone walked upstairs.

After awhile, everyone walked downstairs in some kind of cowboy/cowgirl apparel. While some kept it simple, a few went the whole distance to look the part.

For Vahn, Spike, Trayton, Carmen, Kris and Lily, they simply grabbed a pair of boots, a hat, and a bandana. Leaving the remaining Elie, Elaina, Amber, Hope, and Wisteria to go the whole distance; Boots, vests, hats, bandana, gloves, tops, pants. Everything you can think of! The color arrangement was pretty bland, black and brown…except for Wisteria who was actually able to find some things in a purple and lilac…what a coincidence.

But as for Alice, she went with something that Nathen would've worn. Alice had a white long sleeved button up shirt on with most of the buttons buttoned, a dark blue pair of pants, a black pair of boots, a dark brown coat, a black red bandana tied around her neck, and a black cowboy hat perched on her head.

From there the team split up and explored the ranch. So we'll follow each group as they go…starting with Alice and Carmen.

_(Alice & Carmen – Open Prairie – 12:10 PM)_

"What a beautiful plane," Carmen said as she walked out into the sun.

"Yeah," Alice sighed.

"Is something wrong Alice?" Carmen asked.

"No, I'm just a little worried," Alice said.

"I'm sure that Nathen and the others will be alright," Carmen said.

"_It's not Nathen that I'm worried about,_" Alice whispered calmly.

"Oh Alice, Nathen left a few things for you," Carmen said as she started rummaging through her pocket.

"He did?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, he left a mark of an A or an E to help me know who got what," Carmen said as she pulled out two small books and a black box. "Here you go,"

"Thanks," Alice said as she took the times. "A book on Aura lessons, a…small book on different things such as cooking and medicine, and…something that rattles,"

"Rattles?" Carmen asked as she watched Alice shake the black box. "Why not open it and find out what it is?"

"Sounds like a better idea," Alice said as she removed the lid and was shocked at the sight of the object. Within the box was a small Aura Stone, but it had been shaped into a heart. Aura Stones have strong connection to their first owner, and Alice's aura spiked at its presence. This stone was the one that Alice had given Nathen back when she learned of his true form.

He had shaped it into a heart shape, it had dark ore crystals formed around the shape at the top curves and the very top and bottom with a silver ring holding it to a silver Chain with diamond links.

Also inside the box was a small red pendant, it sort of looked like a small flower.

"They're beautiful," Carmen said.

"Yeah," Alice said as a small tear fell and she held the pendants close to her heart. Alice then put the Stone on under her top and close to her heart, and then she left the pendant to rest outside her clothes. "Hey Carmen, want to go for a ride?"

"What would we ride on?" Carmen asked.

"These," Alice chuckled as she threw out two Luxury Balls. The two Luxury Balls opened up to reveal a Shiny Rapidash and a Shiny Zebstrika.

"Where did you get those?" Carmen asked in a shocked tone.

"I found them," Alice said as she brushed the coat of the Rapidash and the Zebstrika.

"How were you able to find them? Shiny Pokémon are some of the rarest around." Carmen said as she examined the Pokémon.

"Let's just say…being a TUA agent has its advantages," Alice sighed.

"Does that mean…that these Pokémon are stolen?" Carmen asked.

"Of course not," Alice chuckled. "They were gifts from Nathen back when I was first one of his grunts."

"He actually gave you a pair of Shiny Pokémon?" Carmen asked.

"They were gifts for my birthday," Alice said happily. "Evil or not, most of the squads in TUA treat each other as family, so we take into knowledge to learn enough about our teammates so that we can help them when problems arise."

"That's interesting,"

"Yup, since I was the timid one, very few actually knew when my birthday was, but Nathen never forgot and he'd always surprise me with a small gift and a small delicious gourmet cake."

"How sweet, so are going or what?"

"Sure, let's just get some proper gear and then we can head off."

After a few minutes of gathering a pair of saddles and reins, the two girls set off across the Prairie on Alice's horses with Alice riding her Rapidash and Carmen on the Zebstrika.

_(Trayton, Amber, Kris, Hope, Wisteria, Lily, Spike, Elie – Garden Area – 1:00 PM)_

"What a beautiful garden!" Wisteria said as she walked down the path which was surrounded by flowers, vegetables, and different plant like Pokémon.

"Yeah, everything looks really nice," Hope said as she looked around.

"Kind of reminds you of the garden back home," Lily said.

"Yeah," Wisteria said.

"Are you a little home sick?" Kris asked.

"A little," Wisteria sighed.

"If you want, we could always head back to Unova," Spike said.

"No, not yet," Wisteria said.

"Why won't you go back?" Elie asked.

"I'm looking for one special garden, and all my research points to it being somewhere in Pokoh," Wisteria said in a determined voice. "So unless I absolutely have too, I'm not leaving Pokoh."

"Well said." Trayton said.

"Thanks, but I'm a little worried that I won't be able to find it here," Wisteria said in a worried tone.

"Then we'll stick by your side until you do," Lily said as she motioned to Spike and herself.

"Thanks you two, you really are my best friends."

"No problem princess," Spike said.

"Howdy," an aged man said.

The man was in an outfit similar to Sandy's.

"You must be some of the trainer's that my wife called me about." The man said.

"I guess that makes you Harry," Trayton said.

"That's right," Harry said kindly. "So how do you like my garden?"

"It's beautiful!" Hope and Wisteria said.

"Thank you kindly," Harry chuckled. "I've worked very hard to keep this garden as healthy and beautiful as it can be,"

"I can tell," Elie said.

"Would you all like to lend a hand?" Harry asked.

"I'd love too." Elie, Lily, Wisteria, Amber and Hope all in unison.

"Well I'll be," Harry chuckled. "Alright everyone, there's some supplies in the wheelbarrow over there, get what you need and then we'll get to work."

"Right," the five that offered said in unison.

"Sorry about not wanting to help, but Gardening just isn't really my thing," Trayton said.

"Same," Spike and Kris said.

"I see, well my daughter Sheila is out with the cattle Pokémon, so why don't you go see if you can help her?" Harry said.

"I guess that'll work," Trayton said as he, Spike and Kris walked off to the prairie.

"Well girls, let's get to work." Harry said.

"Right," the five girls said.

_(Trayton, Spike, Kris – Prairie Fields – 1:30 PM)_

"This should be the place," Trayton said.

"Hello there," a girl said.

The girl was riding a Rapidash and she was in a similar cowboy outfit, but her brunette hair was let down and her blue eyes shown out.

"Who might you all be?" the girl asked.

"We're some visiting trainers, we were hoping to lend a hand around the farm," Trayton said.

"Well that's mighty kind of you," the girl said. "I'm Sheila, and you all can help me get the Pokémon into their respective areas."

"So what Pokémon do you have roaming out here?" Kris asked.

"Tauros, Miltank, Gotain and Bouffalant," Sheila said. "But those are the ones that we really need to worry about. The Ponyta, Rapidash, Blitzle, Zebstrika, Mareep, Flaffy, and Ampharos are all really tame and well behaved."

"That's quite a collection," Spike said.

"Yup, our huge plot of land holds homage to at least 50 of each of the Pokémon." Sheila sighed.

"It must be a hassle keeping track of all of them," Kris said.

"You know it," Sheila chuckled.

"To be honest, the easiest ones are the Miltank, followed by the Bouffalant, and finally the Tauros and Gotain." Sheila said. "Leave the Tauros and Gotain to me, so that leaves you three to the Miltank and Bouffalant."

"Alright," Kris said. "Hey guys, I'll go handle the Miltank, why don't you two deal with the Bouffalant?"

"Sounds good, just give a holler if you need help," Trayton said as Kris started off towards the Miltank.

"I will!" Kris called back.

"Alright you two, the Bouffalant are stubborn, but if you can lure them with the right food their putty,"

"Thanks for the heads up," Spike said.

"Alright then, good luck with everything," Sheila said as she sped off.

"Well, let's get to work Spike," Trayton said.

"Right," Spike said as the two started off towards the Bouffalant.

With this, everyone was busy with something. Alice and Carmen were off having a ride, Amber, Lily, Hope, Elie and Wisteria were gardening, and Kris, Trayton, and Spike were ranching, but what of Elaina and Vahn?

_(Vahn and Elaina – Cave Spring – 1:30 PM)_

"What a beautiful spring," Vahn said as he looked out at a crystal clear body of water.

"Want to go for a dip?" Elaina asked as she felt the cold water.

"Sounds like a good idea, but are you sure that it'd be okay?" Vahn said as he looked over at Elaina. But he was surprised when he was her already removing her clothes to reveal a black two piece bathing suit.

"Well I'm jumping in, so will you be joining me or not?" Elaina asked.

"I…I guess," Vahn said as he grabbed his bag and walked off.

When Vahn walked back into view, he had a black pair of swim trunks on with a white Pokeball on the left leg. Vahn then ran forward and dived into the cold water, which he quickly shot back up to the surface shivering.

"Man that's refreshing," Vahn chuckled as he tried to hide how cold he was.

"It sure is," Elaina said softly.

"Is something wrong?" Vahn asked.

"Vahn…can we talk about what happened in Rush Town?" Elaina asked.

"What do you want to talk about specifically?" Vahn asked.

"I want to talk about what happened when you went to talk with Ellis,"

"You mean your involvement with TUA?"

"That's only part of it…I want to explain the whole reason why you were there,"

"Okay, but let's head over to a shallow area so that we can talk without having to keep ourselves afloat,"

"Okay," The two then swam towards the shoreline, but they quickly found a shallow area to sit down and talk.

"So how will we start this little chat?" Vahn asked.

"Where do you want to start?" Elaina asked back.

"Let's begin with your involvement with TUA."

"Okay," After taking a deep breath Elaina began her tale. "Ellis and I joined TUA shortly after Elie's disappearance and our parent's death. My goal in it was to be able to get my own body to live in, but that quickly blew up in my face. All Ellis wanted was to be able to see her sister again."

"I see, but what exactly did you do for TUA?"

"Infiltration, theft, finding recruits, a kidnapping here or there, pretty much basic undercover agent,"

"Okay, I think that pretty much clears up your involvement," after that the area grew quiet for a few minutes, before Vahn broke the silence again. "So…how about why Ellis actually called me to talk?"

"Oh…but before I tell you, promise me to keep it between us? Don't even tell Ellis that you know."

"I promise,"

"Good…To be perfectly honest…Ellis wanted to know about how you felt about her,"

"You mean…if I liked her or not?"

"Sort of, but I think I should explain why she wanted to know."

"That would be good,"

"Back when we first met…Ellis and I were in the middle of our switch, but we had began to open our eyes and the first thing that we had seen was you…I guess you could call it love at first sight."

"So…You and Ellis…"

"Please don't interrupt. Now, normally I would've beaten the living shit out of whoever was holding me the way you were, but the sight of you caused my heart to race and my emotions to throw Ellis back into control."

"I guess I lucked out,"

"What did I say about interrupting?" with that, Elaina shot Vahn an evil and annoyed glare.

"Sorry,"

"Good. Now as you've guessed, Ellis and I were in love with you, but as of recently, my heart has gone to another while Ellis still hopes that you'll choose her over Karina. Which is why she wanted to talk to you back then, she was going to confess and see if you'll accept how she felt."

"And that kiss?"

"That was two things, first of all, that was Ellis's first real kiss, and it was meant to protect you and her since I had control a bit before and had put on a special knock out gloss that our Commander had given to us to knock out stupid guards that were to tantalized by my perfect figure."

"Oh,"

After that the whole cave grew deafly quiet, but Elaina soon put an end to that.

"Vahn…I hope that this doesn't change how you think about Ellis and me,"

"It would never change how I look at you two, you and Ellis are some of my best friends, and I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"Oh Vahn," After that Elaina grabbed Vahn and pulled him into a kiss. The moment lasted a minute or so before the two broke apart. Elaina remained calm while Vahn had this dumb look on his face. "_Now for a little insurance,_"

Elaina then formed a small faint Aura Sphere and placed just behind Vahn's head before releasing it as a wave of energy. While appearing to do nothing, the energy actually wiped a small bit of Vahn's memory away. What had been wiped were mainly the parts about Ellis's feelings and the previous kiss.

"_Perfect,_ Vahn…hey Vahn are you okay?"

"Oh…what, yeah I'm fine; I guess I spaced out a bit."

"That's good, how about we finish the swim before returning to everyone else?" after asking Elaina started floating out to the deeper end.

"Sounds good to me,"

Vahn, while not knowing it, has just now gotten a glimpse into how Ellis feels about him. Now with everyone enjoying their time at the ranch, the day roles on unnoticed until the sun starts to single the day's end with its setting. We returned to our heroes in their borrowed wardrobe, sitting around a large bon fire enjoying a meal that was given by Sandy and her family for all their hard work.

_(Pokémon Ranch – Bon Fire Pit – 6:30 PM)_

"Today's been a handful," Trayton sighed.

"I'll say, those Bouffalant were a pain in the ass," Spike sighed.

"I told you that they were stubborn," Sheila chuckled.

"I know," Spike and Trayton sighed.

"So how was the ride you two?" Kris asked Alice and Carmen.

"It was great," Carmen said. "Zebstrika was so fast; I could barely hear a thing."

"Then he's been well trained, Rapidash and Zebstrika were specifically raised for speed and power," Alice said.

"I'd love to have a ride on one of them," Hope said.

"Maybe I'll take you for a ride some day," Alice said warmly.

"That'd be nice,"

"Has anyone seen the rest of the girls?" Elaina asked. "Elie, Amber, Wisteria, and Lily are missing,"

Those four were such a big help, they're resting in the house." Harry said.

"Oh," Elaina said.

"We really appreciate all the help that you all have given us," Sandy said. "Anytime you're around feel free to stop by. There'll be a hot meal and a warm bed waiting for you."

"Thanks," Everyone said as they returned to their own individual things.

The day for our main group has been really eventful, but how are things for our author.

_(Team Rocket Base – Outside prison cells – 8:00 PM)_

"It's a good thing that I used a small Aura Surge to keep them asleep," Nathen sighed as he looked into the cells with his aura.

"There you are Zero," Amelia said as she walked towards Nathen who quickly reverted back to Zero's form. Currently, Amelia was in a black strapless dress with black high heels and a white silk sash draped from her arms.

"Admin," Zero said calmly.

"Are you ready for our date?" Amelia asked in an excited tone.

"As I'll ever be," Zero sighed.

"Are you ever excited about anything?" Amelia asked as she took Nathen's arm.

"I don't need to be," Zero sighed.

"Spoiled sport," Amelia sighed. "Well lets go, I got us a reservation at Luminous City's most exquisite restaurant,"

"Impressive," Zero said.

"I better be," Amelia chuckled as she led Nathen towards a round pad.

In an instant the two disappeared.

_(Luminous City – Noble Road – 8:10 PM)_

The two reappeared off to the side of a large road which was passing into a large and beautiful city. It was equivalent to that of Harmonic City, probably considering that it's Harmonic's sister city.

The two walked around in the bright city lights until they came across the restaurant that Amelia had made reservations for.

Once inside the two quickly found their reserved table, and made their orders. Some date. The night was quiet and slow, but that was for Nathen who stuck to Zero's style of limited conversations. But when it came to Amelia, her heart was racing like no tomorrow. While trying to keep from looking like an idiot she would on occasion stare at Nathen to no end.

In short, the night was quiet and boring. But Amelia believed that it was the best night that she'll ever have.

The night wrapped up with the two walking back to the location where they had first come to Luminous from. Just as quickly as they arrived, the two had vanished.

_(Team Rocket Base – Teleporter – 10:00 PM)_

Once back at the base, Amelia couldn't control herself, she suddenly and without warning jumped up to Nathen and connected in a kiss. The moment lasted a minute or two before the two broke apart. Amelia had a faint shade of red across her face, while Nathen's face was just hidden by the hat on his head.

"Sorry about that," Amelia apologized. "I just couldn't contain it anymore."

Nathen just remained silent.

"I can understand that you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore," Amelia sighed. "Well…I best be off, I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the meeting."

"What meeting?" Zero asked.

"_Oh thank god,_" Amelia sighed in relief that Nathen wasn't going to talk to her ever again. "There's a meeting between me and Kallyn, and I was hoping that you'd attend."

"Of course, see you then" Zero said as he turned away and walked towards his room.

"Right, see you then!" Amelia said in an excited tone.

_**The operation has begun with a few shaky odds and ends, but it's off the rocks and out to sea. And the rest of our heroes have had a time on a ranch. So for today, the day has gone pretty well for everyone. But will tomorrow run just as smooth?**_

_**There you have it! The mission's going and the rest of the characters are busy. Now with this update done, lets look forward to the next! Please continue to Read, Review & Enjoy!**_


	58. Ch 49: Tournament Rush!

_**Silence...yet again...okay now I'm bored.**_

_**Alex: Ready for work sir!**_

**_Nate: Finally! The new meat's here!_**

**_Maylu: That's a poor way of putting it._**

**_Nate: Hello sunshine. Okay, with the new help here, lets get back to work!_**

_**It's another great day on the road to Icepeak City, but…but…but…*Prolonged static***_

"Um…is that supposed to happen?" Trayton asked.

"I don't think so," Vahn said.

Give me a minute…*_Sounds of electricity and breaking metal could be heard* _there; now let's see how this thing runs.

_**It's another great day on the road to Icepeak City as we rejoin our heroes. After a day at a Pokémon Ranch, our heroes are back on the road around Mt. Sunset, but what will they face along this jagged and winding path?**_

"That sounded pretty good," Amber said.

"But who messed with the machine?" Lily asked.

"It was probably Kimmy," Hope said. Nope, guess again.

"Are you another intern?" Alice asked. Yes I am, "Mind giving you name?" Actually I would. Sorry, but I'm not a chatter box like little Kimmy.

"_I AM NOT A CHATTER BOX MAYLU!" Kimberly called out from somewhere VERY far away. "Damnit, get back here Shadow!"_

"That sounded like Kimberly," Wisteria said. It was, and as she said, my name is Maylu.

"It's nice to meet you," Wisteria said sweetly. Yeah yeah, well I have work to do, so why don't you all get moving, oh and Carmen,

"Yes?" Carmen said. Don't forget what Nathen told you to keep an eye out for. "I won't," Good, well good luck to you all, I'm sure that you'll need it.

"Um, thanks," Vahn said.

"What did Nathen ask you to keep an eye out for?" Alice asked Carmen.

"Some kind of a bead," Carmen said.

"What does it look like?" Kris asked.

"He said that it wouldn't really have a set shape, but it would have a crystal blue color and an icy feel." Carmen said.

"That's an Ice Bead!" Vahn said.

"What's an Ice bead?" Lily asked.

"It's what Carmen described, it's a small stone that usually takes on the form of a bead," Vahn said. "Karina's collecting them because they're supposed to be able to bind two people together when one person gives it to another on a special day."

"I can imagine why Karina would be collecting them," Trayton chuckled.

"Watch it buddy boy, you already have Karina and Elaina on you from that whole Biker Girl comment, don't think that I won't join them,"

"I'll be good,"

"Good, and to be honest, I've been collecting a few myself," After saying this Vahn pulled out a small black silk bag with 6 different Ice Beads in it all laced together with a braided strand of blue silk. "I'm on my way, but I think Karina has a better head start,"

"You're not planning on giving it to the princess are you?" Trayton chuckled slyly.

"My previous threat still stands," Vahn sighed.

"I'm done,"

"Good," Vahn said as he put away the bag.

"So Vahn, when did you start looking for the beads?" Wisteria asked as everyone continued along the road.

"Around the time Karina explained the importance of them to me a few years back." Vahn said. "While I would try and help her find some beads for herself, every so often I would find one and keep it for my own little project."

"A gift for Karina?" Lily asked.

"I guess," Vahn said shyly. "Deep in my gut, I had this feeling that Karina was making something for me with the Ice Beads, so I figured that I'd do the same for her."

"How sweet," Wisteria said.

"_I guess Ellis's chances are practically shot,_" Elaina sighed.

"Is something wrong sis?" Elie asked.

"No, I'm just bored," Elaina sighed. "When can we get on with today's distraction?"

"We're almost there," Carmen said as she looked over a map that Nathen had left for her.

"Where are we going exactly?" Amber asked.

"It's supposed to be a clearing near a small lake," Carmen said.

"Why would we be going there?" Hope asked.

"It says training," Carmen said as she looked at a small list.

"What kind?" Elie asked.

"It doesn't specify," Carmen said.

This little piece of info caught Elaina and Alice's attention. They gave each other a small look and with that a quick nod in agreement.

"Well…since Nathen didn't specify what the training would revolve around. Elaina and I could always give those that want it a quick lesson on Aura Control." Alice said calmly.

"Really?" Everyone said as they all quickly turned towards Elaina and Alice.

"Of course, Nathen was already planning on having me and him train you all in it, so now's a good a time as any to get a jumpstart on it," Alice said.

After that little piece of knowledge, everyone began to talk about the impending lesson.

"Um Alice, will you be teaching me as well?" Hope asked.

"I don't see why not," Alice said kindly. "After all, as much as I hate to admit this, TUA often looks for really young people as their aura is usually the easiest to train and work with."

"Yay!" Hope said in excitement.

"I guess we should find this clearing then shouldn't we?" Carmen chuckled as she stored the map.

"Right!" everyone said as they started running along the path.

_(Mountain Side – Lake Front Clearing – 10:00 AM)_

"Here we are," Carmen said. "And what a beautiful lake,"

"Yup," Alice said as she looked out at the lake.

"So when can we begin?" Vahn asked.

"Not sure, how about after lunch?" Elaina said.

"Okay, when's lunch?" Trayton said.

"Noon, which will give us 2 hours to train our Pokémon," Carmen said.

"Alright, so should we run some practice battles?" Trayton asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Amber said. "So who's going first?"

"Hm…Let's go tournament style," Elaina said.

"Meaning?" Spike asked.

"We'll all battle in a tournament style bracket, and the winner from the final battle will receive a special prize," Alice said.

"What kind of prize?" Kris asked.

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet," Alice sighed.

"Well first off let's just go with bragging rights," Vahn said. "And then the winner gets something of their choice, and Nathen has to grant them that request."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Amber said.

"I guess it'll work, but the prize has to be within reason, nothing too extreme, agreed?" Alice said.

"Agreed," everyone said in return.

"Alright, let's start with a raffle to determine the first battles." Elaina said as she pulled out a small black plate.

"Is that what I think it is?" Spike asked.

"If you think that it's Dark Ore, then you're correct," Elaina said as the plate turned into a large white board. "Okay, it looks like there are 11 of us…which won't divide out properly."

"Unless Maylu wants to join us," Wisteria said. You really want me to come down there?

"Couldn't hurt," Vahn said.

"Still won't divide out properly, we need 16 people for that to happen," Elaina sighed. Then I guess I should lend a hand.

"Another one? Who is it this time?" Trayton sighed.

The name's Alexander and I'd be honored to compete alongside all of you. "That makes 13, leaving room for 3 people for a proper 16 person tournament," Elaina said.

"Then could I play along?" a male voice asked.

"Who's there?" Kris asked as she turned towards a 12 year old male.

The boy had short spiky brunette hair and dull chocolate brown eyes; he was in blue zip up hoodie with a black short sleeved shirt under it, a dull gray pair of pants and a black and white pair of running shoes.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I heard a voice and I followed it to you all," the boy said. "The name's Kite and I was wondering if I could take place in this tournament that you're cooking up."

"I don't see why not," Hope said happily.

"Now we have 14, leaving space for 2 more for a perfect 16 competitor tournament." Elaina said.

"I told you there were people this way," a female voice said.

"Yeah yeah," another said after the first as two 10 year old girls walked out of the forest.

The first had long curly dark red hair and light blue eyes; she was in a white short sleeved shirt with a red fire symbol on it, over her shirt was a red light jacket, she was also wearing a black pair of pants and a pair of red and white shoes.

The second had long curly dark blue hair and light red eyes; she was in a white short sleeved shirt with a blue water on it, over her shirt was a blue light jacket, she was also wearing a black pair of pants and a pair of blue and white shoes.

"Excuse me, but I'm Pyra and this is my twin sister Mist," the red head said. "And we're kind of lost."

"We are not lost," the bluenette sighed. "I know exactly where we're going."

"You wouldn't happen to know where the path to Icepeak is." Pyra asked.

"There's a road leading up just along this path," Carmen said. "But you two look exhausted, so why don't you stick around for awhile?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Mist said in a tired tone. "We've been walking since last night."

"I guess we could stay," Pyra said. "So you all know who we are, who are all of you?"

"I'm Vahn and this is my sister Hope." Vahn said as he introduced himself and Hope.

"Hi," Hope said happily.

"I'm Kite," Kite said.

"I'm Wisteria, and this is Spike, and this is Lily," Wisteria said as she introduced herself and her two closest friends.

"I'm Trayton," Trayton said.

"And I'm Amber," Amber said.

"I'm Kris," Kris said.

"I'm Elie, and this is my older sister Elaina," Elie said while Elaina just waved.

"I'm Carmen," Carmen said.

"And I'm Alice," Alice said.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Pyra and Mist said in unison.

"Would you two like to participate in a tournament that we're holding?" Hope asked.

"Sounds like fun," Mist said.

"I guess we're in then," Pyra said.

"Perfect! That gives us 16 people!" Elaina said happily.

"But I only count 14," Kite said.

"I guess that's our cue," a male voice as two people appeared in front of the lake.

The first was a male around 18, he had short well combed black hair and green eyes that were covered by glasses with black rims; he was in a white long sleeved dress shirt with black short sleeved shirt under it and a black dress coat over it, he was also in a dark blue pair of pants and a black pair of shoes.

The girl was around 15, she had long wavy silver hair with the right side of her bangs covering her right eye, her exposed eye was a dull grey color and her hidden eye was a calm blue; was in a black short sleeved shirt, a blue pair of pants, and a black pair of slip on running shoes.

"Who are you two?" Mist asked.

"I'm Alexander," Alexander said as he bowed slightly.

"And you can call me Maylu," Maylu sighed as she looked towards the lake.

"And now we have 16 people here," Elaina said as she pulled out a few pieces of Dark Ore. "Vahn, while I prepare the raffle and the bracket could you get a standard arena and a spectator's stand ready?"

"Sure," Vahn said as he grabbed the pieces that Elaina threw over to him.

A second later a large arena appeared before everyone, and a medium sized spectator's stand appeared. This left Mist, Pyra, and Kite amazed while everyone else just went about preparing themselves. With the arena set and the stands created, the raffling began. And this is the raffle turn out.

_1. Vahn Sire_

_2. Hope Sire_

_3. Alice Shine_

_4. Carmen Prescott_

_5. Elaina Rayne_

_6. Elie Rayne_

_7. Amber Roberts_

_8. Trayton Harrison_

_9. Kite Alest_

_10. Alexander King_

_11. Maylu Dusk_

_12. Wisteria Pony_

_13. Spike Lord_

_14. Lily Lightly_

_15. Pyra Storm_

_16. Mist Storm_

And from there, the match ups went forward with the odd numbered ones taking on each other in one bracket and the even numbered ones competing against each other in the second. This has the order of battle going as such.

_**1**__**st**__** Bracket Round 1**_

_1&9: Vahn Sire vs. Kite Alest_

_3&11: Alice Shine vs. Maylu Dusk_

_5&13: Elaina Rayne vs. Spike Lord_

_7&15: Amber Roberts vs. Pyra Storm._

_**2**__**nd**__** Bracket Round 1**_

_2&10: Hope Sire vs. Alexander King_

_4&12: Carmen Prescott vs. Wisteria Pony_

_6&14: Elie Rayne vs. Lily Lightly_

_8&16: Trayton Harrison vs. Mist Storm_

And now with the tournament set up, the rules are set up.

The basic rules for the whole tournament are that no one can switch Pokémon during battle and that there is no time limit. But for the first round, it'll be a 1 on 1 Pokémon battle. For the second and semifinal rounds, it'll be a 3 on 3 Pokémon battle. And the final round will be a full Pokémon Battle utilizing all of the final trainers Pokémon.

Now with the rules set, the tournament begins!

_(Tournament grounds)_

"Alright, for the first battle of the first round set in the first of the tournaments brackets, the battle will be between Vahn Sire and Kite Alest." Kris said calmly from the ref's box.

"Sorry about miss counting Kris," Elaina said.

"It's okay; I'm not too keen on battling anyway," Kris sighed. "Now, before we begin the battle, let's see the competitors Pokémon of choice."

"Kite, since we just met, you can have the first move at battle, but I'm calling out first." Vahn said.

"Be my guest," Kite said.

"Alright then, it's time for battle!" Vahn said as he threw out a Pokeball revealing a fully evolved Blaziken.

"When did Combusken evolve?" Hope asked.

"After a _Very_ long training section and a un needed run in with Team Rocket," Vahn sighed.

"A fire type eh, well lets match it and see whose is better," Kite chuckled. "Let's go Typhlosion!"

"Alright, the first battle be between Vahn's Blaziken and Kite's Typhlosion, the battle will have no time limit and will end after the Pokémon from either side is un able to battle," Kris said calmly. "Begin!"

"Let's start by combining Flame Wheel and Nitro Charge!" Kite called out. From there a large fire enveloped Typhlosion as he charged towards Blaziken.

"Throw him up with Sky Uppercut and then send him back down with a Blaze Kick Double Kick combination!" Vahn called out as his Blaziken got into position.

As Typhlosion continue to get closer and closer, Blaziken crouched down with its right leg extended out towards Vahn. Within seconds, Typhlosion was only a few feet away. And just as Typhlosion was about to connect, Blaziken did a back flip with his right leg connecting in a kick that sent Typhlosion, while still enveloped in fire, flying into the sky.

After this Blaziken jumped into the air with its feet on fire, Blaziken's first kick sent him falling to the ground while Typhlosion went even higher into the sky. Blaziken then jumped back into the sky reaching just past Typhlosion who had just released itself from the fire. Blaziken then followed through with the second kick which connected with Typhlosion's stomach.

The attack's force sent Typhlosion falling to the ground like a meteor.

"Typhlosion!" Kite called out. "_That Blaziken has a lot of power behind it,_"

"Now end it with Hi Jump Kick!" Vahn called out.

With that command, Blaziken started his decent towards Typhlosion who had connected with the ground. When the dust cloud cleared, Typhlosion was barely holding onto consciousness as he struggled to stand up.

"Typhlosion get out of there!" Kite called out.

As Typhlosion continued to try and get out of the crater, Blaziken came crashing down in to Typhlosion. The force increased the size of the crater by a little. When the dust settled, Typhlosion was out for the count and Blaziken was roughly able to stand from having a rough impact.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, so the winner of the first battle for the first brackets first round is Vahn Sire." Kris said as she raised her right arm.

"It went perfectly Blaziken!" Vahn cheered as his Blaziken walked up to him.

"_Of course it did,_" Blaziken said calmly.

"We didn't get much in, but you did great." Kite said as he recalled his Typhlosion. "Great battle Vahn, your Blaziken's speed is incredible."

"Thanks, it's something that we specialized in." Vahn said as he recalled his Blaziken. "Will you be sticking around for the rest of the tournament? I plan on making lunch while I wait for the next round."

"If food is involved, I'm there!" Kite chuckled as he and Vahn ran over to the spectator's stand.

"Alright, the next battle of the 1st bracket's 1st round will be between Alice Shine and Maylu Dusk." Kris said.

After saying this, Kris and Alice took positions at opposite ends of the arena which Kris had restored from the previous battle.

"I was hoping that I'd be able to battle you," Alice said calmly.

"The feeling mutual," Maylu sighed. "_Let's see what makes her so special that master wants her over me."_

"Let's see what Pokémon that you two will be using." Kris said calmly.

"Let's go shroud!" Maylu said as she threw out a Pokeball and a Dusclops appeared.

"Ghost eh, let's see how that my new Bisharp does." Alice said as she threw out her Pokeball and her Pokémon appeared.

"That Pokémon…hey Alice, isn't that Nathen's Bisharp?" Vahn called out.

"It is; he decided that I should have it for protection." Alice said.

"_I highly doubt that that was the real reason,_" Vahn sighed. "But at least we can get the PokeDex info now."

_**Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokémon and the evolved form of Pawniard, It leads a group of Pawniard. It battles to become the boss, but will be driven from the group if it loses.**_

"Interesting," Vahn said as he pocketed his PokeDex.

"The rules are the same as the last battle. Begin." Kris said.

"Maintain a constant Fire Punch! Don't let Bisharp get one hit in!" Maylu called out quickly. Dusclops complied and charged at Bisharp with his hands blazing.

Dusclops sent shot after shot in attempt to hit Bisharp, but each hit just barely grazed him.

"_Alright, Dusclops is weak against Dark Type Attacks, but Bisharp only knows two and only one of them is actually an attack,_" Alice said to herself as she watched her Bisharp continue to narrowly dodge Dusclops attacks. "_Then there's that experimental one, but I don't want to risk it._"

"_Make you command!_" Bisharp demanded as he continued to dodge Dusclopes's attacks.

"Alright," Alice sighed. "Bisharp, use Dark Edge!"

Bisharp quickly complied raising his right arm as it began to glow a near black violet and a katana like edge took form along the side of his arm. Bisharp then lunged straight at Dusclops as he was prepared to slam Bisharp with two Fire Punch attacks. The two collided and caused a large explosion throwing Dusclops and Bisharp out of the cloud. The two Pokémon were both heavily damaged and left breathless from the attack, but neither of them looked like they were ready to give in.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this," Maylu sighed as she pulled a black cloth out form her pocket. "Shroud…it's time," Maylu then threw the cloth over to Dusclops who grabbed in and draped it over himself. Dusclops then began to glow.

As the light grew brighter and brighter, Dusclops had started to evolve into a Dusknoir, but it began to take on a completely different form,

The new Pokémon was formed like large black torn grim reaper like robe, long white mask like skull with a single downward arrow shaped slit was present in place of the head, and a red glow shines from within the slit.

"Duscorn!" Shroud called out with anger in his voice.

"Duscorn? What's a Duscorn?" Mist asked.

"I don't know, but it's scary," Hope said as she hid behind her brother.

"Maylu, what is that?" Alice asked.

"It's called a Duscorn, and it's an evolved form of a Dusclops." Maylu said softly. "_I never wanted a Duscorn…but that man said that the only way to get the master's attention was to evolve my Dusclops into this feared creature. Please forgive me Nathen,_"

"There's no PokeDex data on it," Kite said.

"There wouldn't be, this Pokémon is Solace in origin, and most PokéDexes aren't set to scan Solace Pokémon properly." Maylu sighed. "Shroud, please help me win this battle."

"_Alright, but you do as I say from now on!_" Duscorn growled.

"_If I must,_" Maylu said softly. "Shroud, use Flamethrower."

Duscorn complied and released a massive fire towards Bisharp.

"Dodge it!" Alice called out.

Bisharp did it's best to evade, but the attack was relentless and constant. Bisharp took slight damage with each attempt to dodge. But with each dodge, he made an attempt to attack with a Dark Edge attack. These attacks continued for a few minutes, but while Bisharp began to look worn and tired, Shroud looked angered and enraged.

"_What's with this Pokémon?_" Alice asked herself.

"_We need to end this, use the move,_" Bisharp said in a tired voice as he gasped for breath.

"But…it's too risky," Alice whispered.

"_Alice…you're my trainer now…you can't have doubts when it come to battling with me,_" Bisharp sighed. "_So please…use it,_"

"Alright…You're a great Pokémon Bishop, and I'm proud that Nathen would trust me with you." Alice whispered.

"_Thank you my lady, and it's an honor to battle alongside you, now…use it._" Bishop said.

"Alright, use Cross Strike and Dark Edge!" Alice called out. With this command, Bishop formed both his arms as a Dark Edge before laying them one on top of another in the shape of a cross. The two Dark Edge's combined and became a large pitch black cross in front of Bishop. The cross slowly grew in power and even more in size before the whole thing encased Bishop's right arm in power.

"End this with Dark Flare!" Maylu called out.

"_Bye bye weakling!_" Shroud growled as he formed a powerful black fire in the space between where his hands would be.

The two then lunged forward and collided their attacks, resulting in a massive explosion. When the smoke and dust settled both Pokémon were still standing. The whole area seemed to slow down.

"_Why won't you fall?_" Shroud growled mentally.

"_I have an obligation to protect my trainer, and giving up would show my inability to do so,_" Bishop said calmly mentally.

"_You are so full of it, just fall…it'll…make things…easier,_" Shroud said as he fell to the ground.

"_Sleep well…my powerful opponent._" Bishop sighed.

"Shroud," Maylu whispered.

"Duscorn is unable to battle, so that means that Alice and her Bisharp move onto the next round of battle." Kris said as she pointed to her right. As Kris declared the winner, Bisharp fell to the ground.

"Shroud…return," Maylu sighed as she recalled her Pokémon. "_I'm so sorry…I let you down…please forgive me…_"

"Bisharp…thanks for hanging in there," Alice said as she lifted Bisharp up. "You were great."

"_It was my pleasure my lady,_" Bisharp whispered.

"Sleep tight," Alice whispered as she recalled her Pokémon. "Shroud's a powerful Pokémon Maylu,"

"Thanks Ms. Shine, it was an honor battling you," Maylu said as she bowed.

"Please, that's not necessary." Alice said as she walked over to Maylu. "You're a great trainer, and I can see why Nathen would employ you as one of his interns."

"Thanks Alice," Maylu whispered as she followed Alice off of the field. "_But I could never compare to you in his heart._"

"Excuse me?" Alice said.

"It's nothing, good luck with your match against Vahn in the next round." Maylu sighed.

"Thanks," Alice said.

"Alright, the next battle will be between Elaina Rayne, and Spike Lord." Kris said announcing the next match.

"Let's go Spiky," Elaina said as she ran out to the battle field as it was restored.

"It's just Spike," Spike sighed as he ran out to the field.

"_Not for long,_" Wisteria giggled.

"What Pokémon will you be using?" Kris asked.

"Lady's first," Spike said.

"Alright then, it's the first time that I've personally used this one, but it's supposed to be strong." Elaina sighed as she pulled out a Pokeball with a troubled clef on it. "Meloetta, it's time to perform!"

As Elaina threw out her Pokeball, it opened up to reveal a petite looking Pokémon.

"How did you get a Meloetta?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised what I can find," Elaina chuckled. "And to be honest it was gift to Ellis from one of our first commanders, he really cared about Ellis; it's to that bad he's dead."

"Which commander was it?" Alice asked.

"Commander Michael," Elaina sighed.

"Aw, he was such a sweet man, always looking out for his subordinates," Alice sighed.

"Can we move on please? Fraxure, let's go!" Spike said as he threw out a Pokeball that opened up to a medium sized dragon.

"Fine, we're ready Kris." Elaina sighed.

"Okay, the rules have yet to change, begin." Kris said.

"Use Acrobatics, and utilize it to dodge any of Faxure's attacks." Elaina said as Meloetta started dancing around the arena.

"Use Dragon Claw," Spike said as Fraxure tried to get a strike on Meloetta, but with each strike attempt, Meloetta would dodge it and deliver a small and elegant strike to Fraxure. "This is getting annoying,"

"Well deal with it," Elaina chuckled. "I guess it's time to give it a go, knock Fraxure back and then use Relic Song."

Meloetta quickly complied by doing several cartwheels towards Fraxure before doing a back flip that caught Fraxure in the jaw throwing him backwards. When Meloetta took stance on the arena it began to sing a calm ancient soothing song. Everyone began to feel calm and tired, but Fraxure fell to the ground asleep. As the song reached its end, Meloetta began to glow. But there was no change in form. All that really altered was the location of the music score that resembled its hair. The flow round up around its head and gained a red color.

"What happened to Meloetta?" Hope asked.

"It changed form," Alexander said.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Relic Song is a special move that a Meloetta knows." Alexander said calmly. "When used, it causes Meloetta to change from its Aria form to its Pirouette form."

"What's the difference?" Vahn asked.

"Aside from its obvious form change," Alexander sighed. "Meloetta changes from a Normal Psychic type Pokémon into a Normal Fighting type Pokémon."

"So it also gets a type change? Pretty cool," Vahn said.

"Yes, so let's keep this battle going," Elaina said.

"Fraxure, wake up!" Spike called out.

"Not going to happen, Meloetta, Psychic." Elaina said as her Pokémon's eyes began to glow blue just as Fraxure had a blue aura appear around him. Meloetta raised the sleeping Fraxure up high in the sky before dropping him. "Now, once he's lined up, Hyper Voice."

As Fraxure made his decent to the ground, within seconds Fraxure was completely lined up with Meloetta. And within that instant, Meloetta let out a loud constant scream. But, while a normal Hyper Voice would be a horrible ear splitting scream, this Meloetta's Hyper Voice sounded like a soothing flowing voice and tone. The attack caught Fraxure and shot him into a rock. When the dust settled, Fraxure was seen forcing himself up with a mad look on his face.

"Wow, that Fraxure's pretty resilient," Elaina whistled. "Meloetta, Acrobatics, maintain assault and defense."

"Fraxure, keep on Meloetta with Dragon Claw!" Spike said as Fraxure ran towards Meloetta with its claws glowing.

The two Pokémon went at it for several minutes, the two Pokémon constantly dodged and struck each other. After several minutes the two were both exhausted, but not going down.

"This is going nowhere," Elaina sighed. "Meloetta, end this with Focus Blast,"

"Yeah, but we'll be ending this, Fraxure, use Hyper Beam!" Spike said as the two Pokémon fired off their attacks.

When the two attacks connected a large explosion took form throwing both Pokémon backwards. Meloetta landed in front of Elaina and tried to push itself up. And Fraxure was blown into another rock. But as the dust began to settle, a light emanated from where Fraxure had hit. When the light faded, an orange sphere was shot into the air before exploding into several smaller spheres that rained down to the ground.

"That was a Draco Meteor!" Lily said as the dust around Fraxure settled revealing that it had evolved into a Haxorus.

"I think cover would be best," Alice said as she formed a barrier over the stands.

As the 'Meteors' rained down around the field, Elaina had her own barrier up, but Meloetta was thrown around by the constant explosions that the meteors created. After all the smoke from the explosions settled, Meloetta was shown to be unconscious.

"Wow, I never expected to lose," Elaina said as she walked over to Meloetta and picked it up.

"I didn't see Fraxure evolving in this tournament," Spike said as he walked up to his tired Pokémon. "Well not in the first round anyway."

"With Meloetta unable to battle, Spike and his Haxorus are the winners." Kris said.

"_You did well Meloetta, Michael and Ellis would be proud of how you battled,_" Elaina said as she recalled Meloetta.

"You were great Haxorus; I hope that you'll help me carry onto the final round." Spike said as he recalled his Haxorus.

"The next match will be between Amber Roberts and Pyra Storm," Kris said.

"Wish me luck," Amber sighed.

"Good luck Amber," Trayton said.

"Thanks," Amber said as she replaced Elaina on the field.

"I guess I get what these guys can do first," Pyra said as she replaced spike on the field.

"Lucky," Mist sighed.

"You were great Spike, and congrats on Fraxure evolving." Lily said.

"Thanks," Spike said as he sat down next to Wisteria.

"Great Job Spiky!" Wisteria said happily.

"Don't you start that to," Spike sighed as everyone else laughed.

"Alright, the final battle of the 1st brackets 1st round will be between Amber Roberts and Pyra Storm." Kris said.

"_If what my gut is saying is right, then she's a Fire Type trainer, and I don't really have anything to combat that._" Amber said to herself. "Then I guess I'll have to go with Starlwing!"

"A flying type eh? Well then I guess that I should use this one," Pyra snickered. "Let's go Flarostier!"

The two threw out their Pokeballs revealing a bird and a large saber tooth tiger.

"Great, a Fire and Ice Type," Amber sighed. "Alright, I guess we're all set."

"Alright then, begin!" Kris said.

"Take to the skies and then use Aerial Ace!" Amber called out as her bird flew up to the skies.

"Follow Starlwing, and when he gets close enough us Frost Flare," Pyra said calmly.

When Starlwing started shooting down towards Flarostier, a glistening light started to appear around the Pokémon's mouth. And just as Starlwing was about to make contact, Flarostier released a powerful blue violet flame that completely covered Starlwing. A second later, Starlwing fell to the ground in a huge block of ice with several burns across his body.

"Oops, maybe Flarostier wasn't the best choice," Pyra sighed.

"What happened?" Amber asked as she ran out to her Pokémon.

"Flarostier was my first Pokémon, and also my strongest, with Frost Flare being his best move." Pyra admitted. "Sorry about what happened to your Starlwing."

"It's okay; I just didn't expect the battle run that short." Amber sighed as the two recalled their Pokémon.

"Alright, with that the 1st bracket 1st round is now complete," Kris said. "Now we take 5 to determine how the rest of the tournament will go."

"I guess I should start lunch then," Vahn said as he walked over a small area and pulled out his storage cube. "Lunch should be ready in awhile."

"Okay. Now, how should we continue this tournament?" Alice asked.

"Good question, do we continue the 1st bracket or do we move onto the 2nd?" Elaina sighed.

"I say move on," Vahn said.

"Why?" Carmen asked.

"It gives me time to cook, and everyone can get their chance at a battle." Vahn said as he prepped a stove.

"Um…where did all that stuff come from and how is it working?" Kite asked in disbelief.

"A chef of my caliber never reveals his secrets." Vahn chuckled as he got to work.

"I guess that'd be best," Alice said. "And if you want Kris, I could ref the next one,"

"Please, I'm already tied of standing," Kris sighed.

"Alright then," Alice said as she ran over to the ref's box. "The 1st round of the 2nd bracket will begin with Hope Sire and Alexander King!"

"Good luck Hope!" Vahn called out from his 'Kitchen'.

"Thanks big brother!" Hope said happily.

"Alright Ms. Sire, I hope that we'll have a good battle," Alexander said as he stood opposite Hope at arena.

"Same here," Hope said happily.

"Okay, let's give it our all Vaporeon," Alexander said as he threw out his Pokeball which opened up to the Water type Eevee evolution.

"Okay, let's see if I can handle what Sandy said that you can do," Hope whispered as she gripped her Pokeball tightly. "Show me what you can do!"

When Hope threw out the Pokeball which was a Premier Ball, it opened up to show a Pikachu, but its coloring was different. And not different to show that it was shiny, it was really different.

The main yellow is a bright pinkish white color, the black was a dull dark red color, the red cheeks were a bright pink, the brown was a faded red, and the Pikachu's eyes were a bright blue.

"What a pretty Pikachu," Wisteria said.

"But where did you get it?" Vahn asked.

"Sandy gave it to me, I found her in Harry's garden, and after I brought her to Sandy she asked if I wanted to keep her. And you can see that I said yes." Hope said.

"But you already have your 4 Pokémon," Elaina said.

"I know…but she was just so cute, and she had taken a liking to me." Hope said sadly.

"Cheer up Hope; I'm not going to have you get rid of any of your Pokémon." Vahn chuckled. "I already have you covered,"

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Let's just say that I have a way with computers," Vahn snickered.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked.

"Hope look at you Trainer Card _VERY_ closely." Vahn said as he started chopping vegetables and berries.

"Why? All it says is that my name is Hope Sire, I'm female, 8, and…research assistant?" Hope said in disbelief.

"Yup, I gave a call to Prof. Birch awhile ago, to tell him that we found you. He was ecstatic." Vahn said. "But I also told him that you were a Junior Trainer, but I asked him if he could set you up as your research assistant."

"So what does that do for me?" Hope asked.

"It gives you the option of holding a natural amount of 6 Pokémon," Vahn chuckled.

"When did you do that exactly?" Elaina asked.

"I told Birch in Shrubhill, and made the request in Oak Town." Vahn said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hope asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for Nathen to show that I could beat him to the punch." Vahn chuckled.

"Then I guess its okay for me to keep my egg?" Hope said shyly.

"Egg? What egg?" Vahn asked.

"Sandy also offered me an egg," Hope said.

"I see, well then you can keep the egg." Vahn said. "Now, why don't you two have your battle?"

"Oh right, are you ready Alexander?" Hope said turning to her opponent.

"As ever," Alexander chuckled.

"Alright, after a brief delay, the battle between Hope Sire and Alexander King will now begin," Alice said. "The rules have yet to change, so, begin!"

"You may have the first move," Alexander said.

"Very bad idea, Cherry; use Electro Ball!" Hope called out.

Cherry quickly complied by forming a large bright blue electrical sphere which was quickly fired at Vaporeon. When the attack hit Vaporeon it blew the Pokémon back with an intense electrical shock.

"What power behind such a small Pokémon." Alexander said in amazement.

"It's not power, it's speed," Hope said calmly. "I checked Cherry's stats very closely, and her speed is incredible. So that makes her Electro Ball a move to watch out for."

"I see, well let's see you handle…" Alexander started.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, so Cherry and Hope are the winners." Alice said.

"Say what?" Alexander said as he looked over at his Vaporeon to see that it really was unconscious from just that one attack. "I guess that's it then, great job little princess."

"You were great Cherry!" Hope giggled as she picked up and hugged her Pikachu.

"Incredible, Hope lucked out with such a powerful Pokémon." Spike said.

"I think it was fate, Vahn's such a powerful trainer, so I think that it's obvious that Hope would end up the same way." Wisteria said calmly.

"I guess that's true," Spike said.

"Alright, the next battle will be between Carmen Prescott and Wisteria Pony." Alice said.

"I'm up!" Wisteria said as she ran up replacing Hope on the field.

"As am I," Carmen said as she replaced Alexander.

"Alright, let's go Simisear!" Wisteria said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened up to a large red monkey.

"Cool Pokémon, but quick question: where's your Emolga? I haven't seen her for awhile." Vahn said.

"Oh, she's been really interested in flying around recently," Wisteria said. "But she always returns after awhile."

And practically on cue, Emolga flew down and perched herself on Hope's head.

"See, there she is," Wisteria said.

"Okay, now for my Pokémon, let's go Lucario." Carmen said as she threw out her Pokeball which opened up to her first Pokémon.

"Alright, the next battle will be between Wisteria's Simisear and Carmen's Lucario, no rule differential, begin!" Alice said.

"Fire Punch!" Wisteria called out.

"Fight back with Close Combat and Blaze Kick!" Carmen said.

Soon a battle with fire commenced between the Aura and Ember Pokémon. While Simisear only really took damage from the Close Combat, Lucario took damage from the Fire Punch due to him being part Steel type.

After a few minutes the two looked tired, but ready for round two.

"Use Psychic," Carmen said.

Lucario complied and lifted Simisear into the sky.

"Crap, um…try and use Heat Wave!" Wisteria said as she watched her Pokémon struggled in Lucario's hold.

Simisear complied and tried to force out the intense heat which did a little damage to Lucario, but not enough to break the hold.

"Use Aura Sphere, and then combine it with Dark Pulse!" Carmen said.

Lucario complied while trying to maintain the Psychic. He was able to fire off the blue sphere before pushing it forward with a dark surge of energy. But in using both attacks it caused him to lose the Psychic and the full force of the Heat Wave to be felt.

When everything from the attacks settled, Simisear looked exhausted, but Lucario was on his knees before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Lucario is unable to battle, so Wisteria and her Simisear win this battle," Alice said.

"Yay!" Wisteria cheered.

"You gave it your all Lucario," Carmen said as she helped her Lucario to its feet.

"_Yeah, but I could've done better,_" Lucario sighed.

"You don't have to worry, just get some rest," Carmen said as she recalled her Pokémon. "Great battle princess."

"Yup!" Wisteria said as she recalled her Simisear.

"Alright, the next battle is between Elie Rayne and Lily Lightly." Alice said.

"Okay," Elie said as she replaced Wisteria on the field.

"Time to shine," Lily said as she ran out to the field replacing Carmen. "Let's go Flaffy!"

"An Electric Type, I guess I have to give her a go," Elie whispered. "Please, help me win,"

When Elie threw out her Pokeball it opened up to small black wolf.

The Pokémon had a small wolf cub like form, it's main fur is a charcoal like grey, the eyes are a calm red, the tail resembles a light fire, the underbelly is a lightened dark grey, the fur around the ears also resemble a fire, a small red fire is around the Pokémon's ankles.

"What Pokémon is that?" Wisteria asked.

"I don't know but it's cute," Hope said.

"This is my Flamolf; she was the first Pokémon that I got when I was taken to the Solace Region after my parents died." Elie said. "I've had problems raising her, but I'm sure that we can work through our problems."

"How did you end up is Solace?" Elaina asked in a worried tone.

"A doctor brought me," Elie said.

"What doctor?" Elaina asked maintaining her concerned tone.

"I think his name was Kallyn, he said that I should make my way to the lab in Rosetore that he runs should I ever end up in Pokoh." Elie said which caused Alice, Elaina and Vahn's hearts to drop.

"Elie…promise me that you'll stay away from that man," Elaina said.

"But…" Elie said.

"NO BUTS! He is a terrible man…I don't want you mixed up with him," Elaina yelled. "So please, when we go through Rosetore, please stay away from that man and the lab."

"Okay Elaina, you have your reasons." Elie said.

"Thank you Elie," Elaina said.

"Is everyone ready?" Alice asked.

"Ready," Elie and Lily said.

"Alright then, no rule change, begin." Alice said.

"Use Thunderbolt!" lily called out at the start.

"Dodge and then use Fire Bolt." Elie said as Flamolf dodged the electric bolts.

When Flamolf dodge the attack, she'd fire off a large fire ball. This continued for awhile, but while Flaffy started getting tired, Flamolf was full of energy.

"Man, use Electro Ball!" Lily called out.

Flaffy complied, but Flamolf was faster and hit the Electro Ball with a Fire Bolt just as it was being fired. The result threw Flaffy back with a few burns.

"_Now's my chance, please work,_" Elie said. "Flamolf, use Ion Flare!"

After receiving the command, Flamolf began to spark with reddish electricity that arced towards its mouth.

"What's Flamolf doing?" Hope asked.

"A clincher," Maylu said.

"What do you mean?" Wisteria asked.

"Ion Flare is a risky move with how young Flamolf is, but if it works it could win the battle for Elie." Alexander said.

"How does it work?" Vahn called from his kitchen.

"Just watch," Alexander said.

The electricity had begun to intensify before being shot out as a large electrical pulse that was burning with an intense fire. When it came in contact with Flaffy a massive explosion ignited. When the smoke cleared Flaffy was down for the count.

"Flaffy is unable to battle, so Elie and her Flamolf win the battle." Alice said.

"You were great Flaffy," Lily said as she recalled her Pokémon.

"Thanks for the great battle Flamolf," Elie whispered as she recalled her tired Pokémon.

"And now the final battle of the first round will be between Trayton Harrison and Mist Storm." Alice said.

"'Bout time," Trayton said as he replaced Elie on the field.

"Damn straight," Mist said as she ran out to the field.

"_She has to be a Water type trainer,_" Trayton whispered to himself.

"Alright, let's go Dewott!" Mist said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened up to her Discipline Pokémon.

"_Knew it,_ _but that still makes thing harder…for everything but this one,_" Trayton snickered. "Let's go Skyeon!"

The Pokémon's body is similar to a fox, but its ears are small wings and it has two wings coming from its back. Its tail is one feather, and its fur is a pale shade of blue.

"Another Eevee evolution?" Vahn said as he continued working in his kitchen.

"Cute!" Wisteria and Hope said in unison as they watched the Pokémon fly around.

"Weird," Vahn sighed.

"Alright, the battle between Trayton's Skyeon and Mist's Dewott will now begin." Alice said signifying the battles start.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Trayton called out.

"Wait for the right time and then use double Razor Shell!" Mist said as her Pokémon got into position.

"_Hold on, this could end up just like with Amber, that'll be a bad turn out but I have to risk it,_" Trayton said. "Add on Brave Bird!"

Skyeon complied with its speedy decent. As Skyeon got closer and closer it suddenly caught fire before releasing it turned into a powerful rush of energy.

"_Think you can stand up to me, do you? _Dewott, when Skyeon comes within range, ignite the attack with Aqua Jet!" Mist called out.

"_Why does she insist on screwing up the strategies that we come up with?_" Pyra sighed.

When Skyeon was barely a few feet away from Dewott, the Dewott gripped the shells at his sides and jumped forward with a powerful surge of water propelling him forward. The two Pokémon crossed by each other as if they never even hit each other. After a few seconds Dewott fell to his knees gasping for breath, but Skyeon collapsed.

"It looks like Skyeon is unable to battle so the end of the 1st round goes to Skyeon and Mist," Alice said.

"And lunch is done!" Vahn said. "Those who lost get their food first!"

With that everyone took it easy from the tournament and enjoyed a hot fresh lunch. But let's go take a peek at how our infiltrators are doing.

_(Team Rocket Base – Outside Prisoner Holding Cells – 12:00 Noon)_

"_This looks like the place,_" Nathen sighed. "You two,"

"Yes sir," two grunts said as they turned towards Nathen.

"I'm going in to talk with the prisoners that I brought in yesterday," Zero said.

"Of course sir, the grunts said as they prepared the room.

_(Inside the Prison_)

_As Nathen gains entrance to the cells, Karina and Gabriel are finally regaining consciousness._

"What hit me?" Gabriel asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

"What hit me? I can hardly breathe," Karina said as she pushed herself to her feet.

"That'd be the punch Nathen gave you to your stomach," Gabriel said as he looked around.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Karina said. "Where are we?"

"I'm guessing the prison cells."

"Then maybe Asuka's in here," Karina said as she closed her eyes. "She isn't here; maybe she's somewhere else,"

"Where else could she be?" Gabriel asked.

"There are a few blank spots throughout the complex; she might be in one of those places."

"Hold on…someone's coming." Gabriel said as the hall fell quiet and the sound of someone walking was heard.

After a few minutes, Nathen as Zero came into view.

"Who're you?" Karina asked.

"Are you telling me that you can't even recognize your own knight?" Nathen sighed as he reverted back to his original form and removed his hat.

"Nathen!" Karina said happily as she rushed over to the bars.

"The one and only," Nathen chuckled.

"Mind explaining why you had to knock us out?" Gabriel said.

"It's easier when you two can be passed off as prisoners and I get in with my basic Team Rocket persona." Nathen said as he looked around.

"Aren't you worried about being discovered?" Karina asked.

"Not when I screwed up the surveillance to register me as Zero no matter what form I take," Nathen chuckled.

"Impressive, how long are going to be in here exactly?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm busting you two out now to be exact," Nathen said as he passed through the bars.

"Thank god," Karina said as she grabbed onto Nathen. "But what about the security?"

"Again, I messed with the surveillance system, it makes it seem like me and my two associates came in with me and only got as far as your cell before leaving." Nathen said.

"Oh," Karina said.

"Right, well here's your uniforms, get dressed." Nathen said as he handed a bag to Karina and Gabriel.

"Um, Nathen," Karina said.

"Yes," Nathen said.

"I'm a girl, I can't get dressed in front of you two and Gabriel can't get dressed in front of me!" Karina said frantically.

"And I thought of that," Nathen said as he clapped his hands together before pushing them down on the ground. In a bright flash of light, a pair of walls came up from the ground slowly with a small passage that worked as a door. "How's that?"

"Perfect, but how did you do it?" Karina asked as she looked over the small room.

"It's a…trick I picked up from some old friends I came across while lost in a city that I got dropped off in by Celebi." Nathen said calmly.

"Works for me," Karina sighed as she walked into one of the rooms.

"It looks like you materialized it directly from the ground," Gabriel said as he looked over his room.

"That's how my trick works. I pulled from one place with the same material to form these walls." Nathen said.

"Okay, well I'd better get changed." Gabriel said as he entered his room.

After a few minutes the two exited their dressing rooms.

Karina was in dark grey long sleeved top and charcoal colored pants, over her top was a black short sleeved top with a red R on the front and over that was black jacket, over her pants was a small black skirt, she also had a black pair of knee high heeled boot, elbow length black gloves, and a black beret that created a shadow that covered most of her face.

Gabriel was in a black pair of pants and a dark grey long sleeved top, like Karina, he had a black short sleeved shirt with a red R on it over the long sleeved top, and over the two shirts was a large black trench coat that had a hood attached which was placed over his head and covered most of his face with a shadow, he was also in a black pair of boots and had a black pair of gloves on.

"You two look perfect," Nathen said.

"Thanks," Karina said as she blushed slightly.

"I guess, but it feels weird wearing this when my goal in life is to bring Team Rocket down." Gabriel sighed.

"Look at this in two ways, one, now you can take Team Rocket down from the inside, and two, now you can relate to Carmen in another way." Nathen said as he reverted back to Zero.

"Which is?" Gabriel said.

"You both have worked for Team Rocket, now let's go you two." Nathen said as the three of them walked out of the cell.

"I guess that works," Gabriel said.

"So what are we going to do next?" Karina asked.

"We're going to a meeting," Zero said as the three of them walked down the hall.

"About what?" Karina asked.

"You'll see," Zero said as they came to the exit.

"Sir," the two guards said as they stiffened up their stance.

"At ease, now return to your posts," Zero said as he and his accomplices left the prison cells.

"Sir," the two said as they retook their position.

"That was easy," Karina said.

"Of course it was 'Hayley'." Zero said. "I'm a high ranking official; they have to do what I say."

"Is that my new name?" Karina asked.

"For now yes, are you alright with it?" Zero asked.

"It's okay," Karina said.

"Good," Zero said as the three came up to an elevator.

"And my name?" Gabriel asked.

"Kai," Zero said calmly.

"Alright then," Gabriel sighed.

"Problem?" Zero asked.

"No sir," Gabriel said.

"Good," Zero said as the lift came to a stop. "We're here, you two just stay behind me and don't talk."

"Sir," Gabriel and Karina said accepting their positions as Hayley and Kai.

When the two left the lift they saw that there were several large glowing test tubes which illuminated the dark room. A few feet from the lift was a woman and an old man sitting around a table in a few black chairs, but behind the man were two women.

"Ah Zero my boy, I'm glad that you could make it." Kallyn said.

"Same here," Amelia said shyly.

"I was sent to make a report on the base's progress, so attending this meeting could be seen as mandatory." Zero sighed as he took a seat opposite Kallyn and next to Amelia while Hayley _(Karina)_ and Kai _(Gabriel)_ stood behind him as the two girls behind Kallyn did.

"Who are the two behind you?" Kallyn asked.

"My close associates, they both are some of my most trusted soldiers." Zero said calmly. "The male is my right hand Kai, and the female is my personal soldier Hayley."

"Ma'am, sir," Kai said calmly.

"It's an honor," Hayley said.

"It is to meet such high ranking operatives." Amelia said.

"I agree; both their auras are exceptional." Kallyn chuckled. "Now let me introduce my associates, these two are my personal bodyguards, on my right is Star, and on the left is her twin sister Crystal."

"It's an honor," Crystal and Star said in unison with a soft drowned out tone of voice.

"_I thought I taught those two better,_" Nathen sighed. "So shall we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Oh right, the meeting that we have at hand is about the progress of our present BIO experiments." Amelia said.

"Quite right, now may I start with a request?" Kallyn asked.

"Of course," Amelia said.

"I would like to see the files on Asuka and Kyle." Kallyn said.

"You mean Kamos and the failure? I guess it couldn't hurt, which would you like to look at first?" Amelia asked as a blue light began to emanate from the center of the table in the center of the small group.

"I'll save the one that I had a hand in for later, so bring up the Existence refurbish if you would." Kallyn said as he took a cup from a servant that came up to the group with a few others. "Why thank you my dear, just leave everything else here."

"Of course," the servant said as she and the others began placing things on a spinning ring that was elevated above the glowing center.

"Alright, I'll bring up Kamos's data." Amelia said as she began typing on a holographic screen.

"While our fair hostess brings up the data, why don't you have some of these refreshments Zero?" Kallyn said as he shifted the rings content towards Zero.

"I guess," Zero sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Here we are," Amelia said as an image of Kyle appeared and holographic file appeared before the three of them. "With the failure nearing her death bed, Kamos is our pride. By utilizing the equipment and data of Team Existence that was given to us by Team Universal Aura, we have successfully given this man unique abilities."

"Really now, what such abilities have you give Kamos?" Zero asked.

"Based off of the data that was given to us by the people that had preformed the experiment, he has Psychic abilities from the Alakazam DNA, Aura based abilities from the Lucario DNA, and the abilities to transform into different Pokémon from the Ditto DNA," Amelia said as an image of Ditto, Alakazam and Lucario appeared.

"What was your goal in this?" Kallyn asked.

"We were hoping to make it so that we can evolve into the Pokémon that we inject into ourselves." Amelia sighed.

"Obviously it was a success," Kallyn said.

"While that may be true, it's still dangerous," Amelia sighed. "I just wish that we had the true secret behind how Existence does it."

"Well we haven't made any layaway in getting that information either," Kallyn sighed as he looked towards Zero. "My boy, why don't you remove your hat?"

"I'd rather not," Zero said.

"Please Zero," Amelia said softly.

"If I must," Zero sighed as he removed his hat and passed it off to Hayley. When Zero looked to his associates, they could get a good look at his deep red eyes and the scar that went across most of his face.

"_Oh god,_" Amelia whispered.

"That scar must have quite the tale behind it," Kallyn said.

"It does, but that's for another time," Zero sighed. "Now, shall we move onto Itanaiyo?"

"Yes, I'd like to know why my handy work is failing," Kallyn said.

"Of course," Amelia said as she pressed a button and the image of Kyle turned to one of Asuka. "While she was technically perfect in every way, strength, endurance, speed, agility, intelligence, she was a perfect soldier, but as one of my scientists told me yesterday, she seems to be faulting and failing at the tests."

"I see; could it be due to an external force?" Kallyn asked.

"I don't understand," Amelia said.

"I believe that the good doctor is asking if there's something that's causing Asuka to fail the tests." Zero sighed.

"Oh, well I guess that is a possibility, but it doesn't matter now, we've calculated that she'll be dead tomorrow night." Amelia sighed.

This little information caused Zero to grit his teeth, Kai to curse under his breath, and Hayley's heart to drop.

"_Oh my god…how could this be happening?_" Hayley whispered.

"Is that all for this meeting?" Zero sighed.

"I guess it is," Amelia sighed. "Will you continue to be staying with us Kallyn? And you Zero?"

"Of course I will. I'm sure that there's something that I could find to help my research." Kallyn chuckled.

"I guess I could," Zero sighed.

"I'm glad," Amelia said. "Now please, enjoy your time here,"

With that the group dispersed. But as Zero and his group made their way to a lift, Kallyn confronted them.

"Excuse me, Zero, but I was wondering if you could come with me to my room for a brief…chat." Kallyn asked.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Zero sighed. "Hayley, Kai, here's the pass to our room, go there and wait for me to return."

"Sir," Hayley and Kai said as they continued onto the lift while Zero veered off with Kallyn and his associates Crystal and Star.

As Hayley and Kai made their way to the room, Zero and Kallyn, along with Kallyn's associates had entered the lift and made their way to Kallyn's room.

_(Team Rocket Base – Commander Kallyn's Room – 12:30 PM)_

"Home sweet home I guess," Kallyn sighed as everyone entered his large room.

"Quite the accommodations," Zero said.

"I agree," Kallyn said as he sat down in a chair while Crystal and Star just stood back and guarded the door. "Now why don't you take a seat Zero, or should I say Allen?"

"Damn," Zero sighed as he changed into Allen which caught Crystal and Star off guard. "Always the sly one, aren't you Grandfather,"

"It's been a long time since you've called me that my boy," Kallyn said as Allen took a seat across the room from him.

The room fell silent for a brief moment, except for the murmurs from Crystal and Star.

"Are you two going to talk behind my back this whole time? Or are you going to say hi to your first Commander?" Allen sighed.

A split second later, Nathen was pulled out of his chair and he was on the ground with both Crystal and Star holding onto him tightly with tears streaming down their cheeks.

"I can't believe that you're actually alive," Crystal cried.

"We missed you so much big brother," Star cried.

"Now now you two, cool down the water works and please get off." Allen sighed.

"Sorry sir," Crystal and Star said as they got off of Nathen.

"Now, a quick question, why are you still with TUA?" Allen sighed.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"I specifically remember teaching you that when your Commander passes, that you are to return to your home and live a life outside TUA." Allen said with anger in his voice.

"We tried Allen…but if it wasn't for Grandfather we would've died trying to get out." Crystal said in a down tone while Star just continued to cry.

"I guess it couldn't be helped." Allen sighed as he pulled Star close. "You both tried your hardest, but TUA's grasp is just too strong,"

"That it is," Kallyn said calmly.

"Now a question for you Commander Kallyn, when did you see through my disguise?" Allen asked as he turned toward Kallyn while still keeping a hold on Star.

"Not till this morning," Kallyn chuckled. "You're quite good at masking your power,"

"I'll accept your compliment," Allen sighed as he picked up the fallen chair and replaced it before sitting down and Star sitting down on his lap and Crystal kneeling down next to him. "Now, why are you really here?"

"I can't come to see an old college?" Kallyn chuckled as he started a light coughing fit. "_Damn that boy,_"

"Not when there's a chance to benefit TUA, now tell me." Allen said.

"On what grounds can you command me?" Kallyn said.

"I can on the grounds that I out rank you, or have you forgotten that I'm presently ranked as an heir?" Allen said which surprised Crystal and Star, but the two just remained quiet.

"I guess that is true, but last I check, you were dead." Kallyn chuckled.

"That obviously isn't the case right now," Allen sighed. "Now please, enlighten me."

"I guess I can, TUA is using Team Rocket to gain research on being able to increase our numbers in those able to use aura and the progress towards restoring the great Auracian Kingdom." Kallyn said calmly. "Now tell me why you're working with Team Rocket."

"I'm not," Allen said calmly.

"Then you're still with TUA," Kallyn said.

"No, to them I'm either dead or a runaway," Allen said.

"So who do you work for?" Kallyn yelled as he shot to his feet.

"That's just it, I don't work for anyone," Allen sighed as he stood up. "Now I recommend that you keep my identity a secret."

"And why should I?" Kallyn asked.

"Because you know that my true intentions are to rescue Kamos and Itanaiyo. And that you would rather die yourself than see two great experiments and aura donors be exploited and die themselves." Allen said.

"Ever the wiser my dear Allen, but I'm afraid that I can't let you leave." Kallyn chuckled.

"Like you could," Allen said as he materialized a rapier out of aura and held it out at arm's length towards Kallyn. "Now I'll be leaving."

"Not if these two have anything to say about it." Kallyn said as he motioned to Crystal and Star who were standing behind Nathen but they had both formed short swords and had them positioned next to his neck.

"Please big brother, just come home," Star whispered.

"We don't want to have to hurt you, you were out best friend and the closest thing that we truly even had a family, so please…just stand down and come home." Crystal whispered.

"Crystal…Star… you can lower your weapons now, we all know that none of you stand a chance at stopping me," Allen sighed.

"But…" Crystal whispered.

"Please Allen…at least tell us why." Star chocked out with tears streaming down.

"Alright, but I want you both to meet my on the roof of the base tonight before I tell you." Allen said as he dismissed his sword. "Now as I said, I'll be taking my leave, and you won't tell anyone my involvement here at the base and as a bonus I won't tell the admin why you're really here."

"I guess that's a fair trade," Kallyn sighed. "Stand down you two, you really do know how to get on someone's nerves don't you Allen?"

"It's a gift," Allen chuckled as he turned to his old subordinates who were still crying. "It's been nice seeing you two, I'm happy that you're still safe."

"Allen," Crystal and Star said as they jumped up to Allen and held on for dear life.

"What am I going to do with you two? Do you remember what I've said in the past?" Allen said as he held Crystal and Star close while stroking their hair. "Remember, when in times of trial; hold those dear to you close so that you can continue to push forward."

"We will," Crystal and Star said as they backed away from Allen. "Please, be safe."

"I will," Allen said as he changed back to Zero. "I'll be seeing you three around the base."

"_Damn bastard, I swear he'll pay for defying me._" Kallyn growled as Zero took his leave.

"Grandfather," Star said as she turned to Kallyn. "What should we do?"

"I'm not sure my children, but right now we should just relax until we can get to the castle for the upcoming ceremonies. " Kallyn sighed.

"Alright Grandfather," the two sisters said in unison.

Nathen has just had a run in with a fellow commander and two of his previous subordinates, but how will this affect his mission to rescue Asuka and Kyle? But for now, let's return to the tournament as it reaches its climax.

_(Mountain Side Clearing – Tournament Grounds – 1:45 PM)_

_Before we rejoin everyone, let's get a good idea of what we missed…which would be the 2__nd__ round. So we'll be jumping in at the 3__rd__ round and wrapping up the tournament with the finals._

_**1**__**st**__** Bracket 2**__**nd**__** Round**_

_Battle 1: Vahn Sire vs. Alice Shine, Winner: Vahn Sire_

_Battle 2: Spike Lord vs. Pyra Storm, Winner: Spike Lord_

_**2**__**nd**__** Bracket 2**__**nd**__** Round**_

_Battle 1: Hope Sire vs. Wisteria Pony, Winner: Hope Sire_

_Battle 2: Elie Rayne vs. Mist Storm, Winner: Elie Rayne_

_With this, the battle we jump into is the battle between Vahn and Spike_.

"The first battle of the Semifinal battles will be between Vahn Sire and Spike Lord, it'll be a 3vs3 battle where both trainers can freely make alterations. No time limit will be present. The battle will be over when all of one side Pokémon are defeated. Now let's see the Pokémon that will be battling in the first match." Carmen said from the ref's box.

"I should be the one battling Vahn," Pyra sighed.

"You lost the double battle fair and square," Mist chuckled.

"You mean like how you lost yours, Misty?" Pyra said slyly.

"It's just Mist, and Elie caught me off guard." Mist pouted.

"Excuses excuses," Pyra sighed.

"It's about time we had a battle," Vahn chuckled.

"I guess it is," Spike said calmly. "Now, let's see how well you fair against my Dragonair!"

With that, Spike threw out a Pokeball that opened up to a large blue sleek Pokémon.

"Very nice, but I think Shadaven can handle her just fine." Vahn said as he threw out a Pokeball that opened up to a large bird.

It's body size was similar to Staravia, it's back and wings are a pitch black, the belly and wings interior are a dark grey, it's eyes are a piercing dark red color, a large piece of silver metal is at the base of the Pokémon's collar and wraps around to the back of its neck, in the center of the metal is a black gem.

"You know what, I never did check this Pokémon's PokeDex data," Vahn said as he pulled out his PokeDex.

_**Shadaven, the Dark Future Pokémon, Much like the Pokémon Absol, this Pokémon can for see the dangers in the future, but unlike how Absol works to prevent them, Shadaven prefers to watch the events unfold and only step in if the events take a turn of the worse. The beak on this Pokémon and its talons are incredibly strong and can do major damage.**_

"That'll be helpful, ready for battle?" Vahn said.

"_If I have to,_" Shadaven sighed.

"_I love being able to talk to Pokémon!_" Vahn chuckled.

"Alright, the battle will begin with a match between Spike's Dragonair and Vahn's Shadaven, now…begin!" Carmen said signifying the battles start.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Spike called out. Dragonair complied as she charged towards her opponent.

"Dodge, and then use Night Streak!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon shot into the air causing Dragonair to miss him by a long shot. Shadaven then made a large ark and started charging towards Dragonair with black streaks of light following him. "Add on Aerial Ace!"

This new command was accepted with a surge of speed as the streaks of light grew. Shadaven then rammed into Dragonair before reappearing in the sky as if he had just used Teleport, but he then came up in a black light before returning to his Pokeball and Vahn's Lucario was forced out to the field.

"What the hell?" Vahn said in confusion.

"Shadaven has been swapped out for Lucario, the battle will now continue." Carmen said.

"Okay, well I guess this will work, Lucario use Surge and then Aura Pulse!" Vahn called out.

"Dragonair, use the Surge time to use Hyper Beam and Ice Beam!" Spike called out.

As Lucario began to accumulate intense amounts of aura, Dragonair fired off a bright orange beam which was surrounded by a whitish blue beam. When the attack collided, Lucario was forced back a few meters as he became encased in ice. After some fog cleared, it was revealed that Lucario was fully encased in ice.

"Now to finish this," Spike chuckled.

"_Perfect, Lucario, can you hear me?_" Vahn said threw his aura.

"_Clear as crystal…damn its cold._" Lucario shivered.

"_Maintain the Surge, but let's try for the Aura Armor, but let's use the Ice around you as a base,_" Vahn said.

"_That might work, but I'll need a bit,_" Lucario shivered.

"_Dragonair recently used Hyper Beam, mixed with Ice Beam or not, it'll still take some time before she can move again, so use that time, and try and get her when she goes in for the kill._" Vahn said.

"_Not the best term to use for my ignition point, but I'll do what I can,_" Lucario said.

"Gotcha, Lucario get out of that ice!" Vahn called out.

"It's pointless," Spike sighed. "Dragonair, use Fire Blast."

"Perfect, common Lucario get out!" Vahn called out.

While Dragonair began powering up her attack, Lucario was condensing the aura and power around him into his armor. When Dragonair released the attack which formed up to the symbol for fire, Lucario had prepared the aura around him. When the attack connected Lucario jumped up into the sky. When he landed, he was fully placed in his Aura Armor that he had been practicing back when the other worlders Indigo and Jaspa were present. But unlike last time, the armor was made of solid ice.

"What the hell?" Spike said.

"It worked perfectly!" Vahn cheered.

"_I'll say, I'm not even feeling any problems,_" Lucario said as he looked himself over. "_Let's win this,_"

"Well said, use Aura Pulse!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon prepared his attack.

"Damn, use Hyper Beam!" Spike called out.

Spike's Pokémon quickly complied and fired off her attack. As it streamlined towards Lucario, the Pokémon released his Aura Pulse attack which met the Hyper Beam. The two attacks went through a power struggle, but the Aura Pulse soon cleaved through the Hyper Beam ramming into Dragonair.

The Dragon Pokémon stumbled backwards from the attack, but she was still raring for more. Lucario was up for more just the same.

"Your Lucario's one hell of a fighter," Spike said. "Are you up for more Dragonair?"

"_I can manage, but that last attack packed a punch,_" Dragonair sighed.

"Alright, let's see if this armor works how I think it will, let's end this with Metal Claw and Close Combat!" Vahn said.

Lucario complied by forming his arms across his chest, then sharp claws of metal and ice formed out from the spikes on his hands. Lucario then rushed out at Dragonair who was still trying to regain movement.

"_Damn…this could be the end. I could use the stone, but I want to save it for a special occasion…so that she can see it happen._" Spike said as gripped Dragonair's Pokeball.

Lucario quickly came in began striking Dragonair vigorously. While the Steel and Fighting type combination wasn't doing much damage, the ice was actually doing some major damage even though it wasn't part of the attack.

"_I can't let Dragonair continue on like this,_" Spike sighed. "Dragonair return,"

Spike recalled Dragonair just as Lucario was ready to finish the battle.

"Smooth, you almost lost that one," Vahn whistled.

"Yeah, lucky me, alright, let's see how you fair against my Haxorus!" Spike said as threw out a Pokeball revealing his fully evolved Axew.

"Now this is going to be a battle!" Vahn said in an excited tone. "Let's go with Cross Aura!"

Lucario compiled as he released two waves of aura in an X shape. The attack was taken by Haxorus, but he appeared unfazed.

"Okay, maybe that was a little rushed." Vahn said.

"Yes it was, now use Focus Blast!" Spike called out as his Pokémon released a powerful light blue colored sphere.

"That won't due squat, but I can't risk it. Time for the clincher, Lucario, it's all up to you." Vahn said calmly.

"_I'm not too keen on this, but so be it,_" Lucario sighed as he formed a small Aura Sphere in between his paws and right in front of his chest.

As the Focus Blast got closer and closer Lucario began to glow brightly, but when the opponent's attack hit, Lucario suddenly shot forward and delivered a sharp jab into Haxorus's chest. After this both Pokémon fell to the ground out cold.

"Both Haxorus and Lucario are unable to battle, meaning that this match ends in a tie." Carmen said.

"Not the move I had in mind, but it was effective," Vahn said as he recalled his Lucario. "You were great."

"Haxorus, thanks for everything," Spike said as he recalled his first Pokémon. "Now how will we continue?"

"I'm going to continue with Shadaven!" Vahn said as he sent his Dark Future Pokémon back out.

"Alright then, let's go Shelgon!" Spike said as he threw out his Pokeball that opened up to show his evolved newborn.

"Alright, the next match will be between Shadaven and Shelgon, begin!" Carmen said.

"Shadaven use Lunar Wave!" Vahn said as his Pokémon shot out a bright white wave of energy.

"Let's go with Rollout!" Spike said as his Shelgon started rolling towards Shadaven like a bolder.

"That won't work!" Vahn said as his Pokémon took flight while Shelgon continued to roll around the ground. "_But it's annoying as it makes it harder to hit him._"

"_Can I please go back into my ball?_" Shadaven sighed.

"Not yet, I need to beat this Shelgon," Vahn sighed.

"_Fine,_" Shadaven sighed as he let out a pulse of energy that practically stopped time.

"What the hell just happened?" Spike and Vahn said in unison.

"_It's called Time Core, it temporarily stops time around the opponent,_" Shadaven sighed as he began to glow with a dark violet light. "_And now it's time for Shadow Strike,_" Shadaven then charged down at Shelgon. When the Dark Future Pokémon struck the Endurance Pokémon as light explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, Shelgon was seen with swirls for eyes.

"Shelgon is unable to battle, so Shadaven is the winner." Carmen said.

"Alright Shadaven, you can have a break," Vahn sighed as he recalled his Pokémon.

"You did well Shelgon, _but something's up with that Shadaven, I think it's stronger than Vahn thinks it is,_" Spike said as he recalled his Pokémon. "Alright, let's go Dragonair!"

"_Dragonair is already weak from the previous battles, so Phoenix should be able to handle her easily._" Vahn said. "Let's go Phoenix!"

"The next battle will be between Dragonair and Nixwing, begin!" Carmen said.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Spike called out as his Pokémon released a large torrent of water.

"Doesn't matter to me," Vahn sighed. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Phoenix called out as the water got closer and closer.

"Alright, Pyro Surge!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon became cloaked in an intense fire.

Phoenix then jumped up and flew straight into the water. Upon contact with the water, the water began to evaporate. When Phoenix rammed into Dragonair she was immediately set ablaze. When the fires subsided, Dragonair fell to the ground unconscious while Phoenix just hovered in the sky.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, so Phoenix wins the match and the battle goes to Vahn who moves onto the final battle." Carmen said.

"You did well Dragonair," Spike said as he recalled his Pokémon. "Great battle Vahn,"

"Thanks, and good job Phoenix," Vahn said as he recalled his Pokémon.

"Alright, will Hope and Elie please report to the field for the next battle?" Carmen asked.

"Coming," Hope said as she ran out to replace her brother on the field.

"I can't believe that I've made it this far," Elie said as she took Spike's position on the field.

"Alright, the rules haven't changed from the previous battle. So when the Pokémon come out, the battle will begin." Carmen said.

"Okay, let's go Minccino!" Hope said as she called out her Chinchilla Pokémon.

"Alright, carry me forward Beautifly!" Elie said as she called out her Butterfly Pokémon.

"Alright the first match will be between Minccino and Beautifly, begin!" Carmen said signifying the battles start.

"_This one's a male, so Cute Charm and Attract will work well,_" Hope whispered. "Minccino, use Iron Tail!"

"Dodge and then use Silver Wind!" Elie said.

The little Chinchilla Pokémon tried it's hardest to hit the Butterfly Pokémon with its glowing silver color tail, but the butterfly proved a hard one to get at just as Minccino proved a hard one to target with Beautifly's Silver Wind.

The two Pokémon went at it left and right, but the confrontation ended when Minccino got a lucky shot in and Beautifly got a shot in as well.

"_Did it work?_" Hope whispered as she eyed Beautifly who just remained flying as if nothing happened. "Dang, alright, use Swift!"

"Use Aerial Ace!" Elie said.

As Minccino sent several waves of stars flying towards Beautifly, the said target dived towards Minccino. The Butterfly Pokémon took several hits from the swift but knocked Minccino back a few meters. When Beautifly retook position in the air its flying got wobbly. A closer observation would show that there were hearts in place of Beautifly's eyes.

"What happened?" Elie said.

"I can't believe that it actually worked, and my Minchin's Cute Charm is what happened." Hope giggled. "Okay, use Thunderbolt!"

While Beautifly flew around in a sketchy patter, Minccino released a powerful electric attack that struck Beautifly dealing major damage as Beautifly was weak to the electric strike. After that, Beautifly fell to the ground with small arcs of electricity all around it and swirls for eyes.

"Beautifly is unable to battle, so Minccino wins." Carmen said.

"Yay, take a break Mimi!" Hope said as she recalled her newly named Minccino.

"You did well Beautifly, alright, let's go Flamolf!" Elie said as she called out her Solace Starter.

"Okay, let's go Magifly!" Hope said as she called out the first Pokémon that she captured.

"Flamolf, use Flamethrower!" Elie called out in a softer more childish tone.

"_Eleanor, what are you doing?_" Elie said in a concerned tone.

"_You always get to have fun battling, so now it's my turn!_" Eleanor said calmly in her mind as she watched her Pokémon release a powerful fire at an evasive Magifly. "_So can I please fight this battle, pretty please?_"

"_I guess, just don't start whining if you lose,_" Elie sighed.

"_Yay,_ Flamolf, use Flame Charge!" Eleanor called out as her Pokémon charged towards Magifly while coated in fire.

"Keep to the skies!" Hope called out as her Pokémon stayed out of reach. "Now use Sleep Powder!"

Magifly then started flying around Flamolf while releasing a purple powder from her wings. At first it didn't really do anything, but Flamolf soon got drowsy before collapsing and falling asleep.

"Alright, Use Swift and then use Air Cutter!" Hope called out. Her Pokémon then began sending several waves of stars before following up with a razor sharp wave of air. All of the attacks hit their mark throwing Flamolf back a bit. Flamolf tried to get back on her feet, but she soon fell and passed out.

"Flamolf is unable to battle, so Magifly wins." Carmen said.

"One more to go, you did a great job Magifly!" Hope said as she recalled her butterfly.

"This is getting exciting!" Eleanor said happily as she recalled her Pokémon. "You did a great job Flamolf,"

"Alright, let's go Rebecca!" Hope said as she called out her first Eevee.

"Okay, let's go Flareon!" Elie said as she called out the Fire Type Eevee evolution.

"The final match will be between Eevee and Flareon, begin." Carmen said.

"Use Shadow Ball and then Dig!" Hope called out as her Pokémon fired off a black and violet ball before burrowing underground.

"Flareon, use Flamethrower into the hole!" Eleanor called out.

After enduring the ghost type attack, Flareon rushed towards the hole and was prepared to send a fire attack down the hole, but Rebecca quickly jumped up out of the ground and slammed Flareon down to the ground with an Iron Tail before burrowing back underground.

"So you're going to play it that way eh? Alright, Flareon chase down Eevee in the tunnels and bring her out!" Eleanor called out.

Flareon complied by jumping into one of the two holes but Eevee jumped out of the ground just as Flareon went in.

"Aim into the holes and use Shadow Ball!" Hope called out as her Eevee peered into the tunnel. "Full auto,"

Rebecca complied and began firing consecutive Shadow Balls into the hole. A few Shadow Balls flew out of the other two holes which were soon followed by Flareon flying out. Flareon then pushed herself to her paws with an angry look on her face.

"Okay, time for payback, use Cast!" Eleanor called out. Flareon then let out a white hot fire that engulfed Rebecca. When the fire passed, Rebecca had a few burns but she was covered in was looked like stone. "Alright, now let's get in with Iron Tail and Flame Charge!"

Flareon complied as she charged at Rebecca with her tail glowing white and her being engulfed in fire. Flareon pelted and threw Rebecca around the field, but Rebecca would always for herself back up.

"_Why am I locking up? Is it because Rebecca's getting hurt?_" Hope asked herself as she watched her Pokémon get thrown around the field. "_I need to react…I need to help her…but…why can't I?_"

"Alright, let's wrap this battle up! Flareon, use Overheat!" Eleanor called out as Flareon released a bright orange flame.

"Please, get out of the way…" Hope whispered. "REBECCA DODGE IT!"

In that instant, Rebecca stood up and took the attack head on. When the fire passed, Rebecca was still standing as something fell from her neck and she then began to glow.

"That light…" Hope said hesitantly.

"It's still day time, so Rebecca should be evolving into an Espeon." Vahn said.

But a surprise to everyone was that Rebecca was taking on a completely different form. When the light subsided, Rebecca didn't look like any known Eevee evolution. Rebecca now had a large fox form, brown fur, two tails had developed from the one, the cream colored collar fur grows out and moved further down the body, a cream colored ring of fur encircles the ankles, and a cream colored diamond appears on Rebecca's forehead.

"What's that Pokémon?" Wisteria asked.

"_**PokeDex data upgrade complete, Researcher data established."**_ Hope's PokeDex said from her pocket.

"What?" Hope said as she pulled out her PokeDex and it activated.

_**Eevaleon, the Evolution Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee, this Pokémon is the natural evolution of the Pokémon Eevee. People have rumored that this Pokémon can further evolve into stronger evolutions of the ones that its previous form could, but so far these rumors have been proven false.**_

"An Eevaleon," Hope whispered as she stared at her newly evolved Pokémon. "Rebecca?"

"_Yes my lady?_" Rebecca said in a tired tone.

"You…can talk?" Hope whispered in a surprised tone.

"_No…we're communicating through your aura, and I'm sorry to have worried you,_" Rebecca whispered.

"_No…it's my fault…I could've helped you earlier but…I panicked._" Hope whispered.

"_No, I haven't worked to my best, but now let's move on to face Vahn,_" Rebecca said.

"Right, use Hyper Beam!"

Rebecca then quickly fired off a powerful orange beam that connected with Flareon and threw her back a few feet. When any smoke cleared, Flareon was seen to be unconscious.

"Flareon is unable to battle, so Hope and her Eevaleon are the winners and will move on to face Vahn in the Final Round." Carmen said. "Now we'll take a few minutes so that Hope's Pokémon can recover."

"Thanks for everything Flareon," Eleanor said as she recalled her Flareon.

"Rebecca…you're amazing!" Hope said as she picked up here Eevaleon and held her close. "I love you,"

"Hope, come over here!" Maylu called out. "You too Vahn,"

"What is it?" Vahn said as he and his sister walked up to her.

"I'm going to heal you Pokémon," Maylu said as she pulled out two Pokeballs. "Chansey, Audino, come on out."

From the Pokeballs came two pink Pokémon.

"What's an Audino?" Vahn asked as he pulled out his PokeDex.

_**Audino, the Hearing Pokémon, It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they're feeling.**_

"Okay," Vahn said as he grabbed all 6 of his Pokeballs.

"Hey Vahn, can our battle just be a 3vs3?" Hope asked.

"Sure,"

After a few minutes of healing, the two Sires faced each other on the battle field.

"I'm so proud of you Hope," Vahn said. "You've really come far as a trainer, even though you aren't official yet."

"Thanks Vahn, I'm really happy that we can finally have a decent battle." Hope said happily.

"Alright," Alice said. "The final battle will be a 3vs3 Pokémon Battle between Vahn Sire and Hope Sire. The will be no time limit, neither trainer can exchange Pokémon in battle, the battle ends when all of one sides Pokémon are unable to battle. The battle begins when the trainers presents their Pokémon."

"Alright Hope, let's see how you hold up against my Akuma!" Vahn said as he threw out a Pokeball that opened up to a Mightyena.

"I think my Magifly will do just fine!" Hope said as she called out her Magifly.

"Alright then, Akuma use Bite!" Vahn called out as his Bite Pokémon started jumping at Magifly.

"Use Silver Wind!" Hope called out. Her Magifly complied and sent a bright silver light flowing towards Akuma just as he jumped up. The result sent Akuma crashing to the ground from the super effective attack, but he quickly jumped back to his feet. "Keep it up!"

"Like it'll work for long, use Dark Pulse!" Vahn called out as his Pokémon released a powerful dark aura. The attack connected and caused Magifly to throw off the Silver Wind. "Now use Crunch!"

"Get back in the air!" Hope called out as Akuma jumped to clamp down on Magifly, but she quickly took to the skies avoiding the attack. "Whew, okay, combine Silver Wind with Bug Buzz!"

With this command, Magifly began beating her wings at a high speed sending a silver gust towards Akuma. The added Bug Buzz increased the super effective damage done to Akuma to the point where he was blown back unconscious.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, Magifly wins." Alice said.

"You were great Magifly; take a break until I need you again." Hope said as she recalled her butterfly.

"You did great Akuma," Vahn said as he recalled his Bite Pokémon. "Alright, let's go Blaziken!"

"Vahn's Blaziken is fast, but I'm sure that Cherry is faster," Hope whispered as she gripped her Cherry's Premier Ball. "Let's go Cherry!"

"Ah the pink mouse, I was hoping to face her," Vahn chuckled as Hope's pink Pikachu appeared. "Alright, let's see if her speed really is up to par, Blaziken, use Aerial Ace!"

"Double Team and the Quick Attack!" Hope called out as her Pikachu began shifting around the arena at an incredibly high speed. Cherry then jumped around striking Blaziken on occasion.

"Whoa, that Pikachu is fast." Vahn whistled as he watched his Pokémon try and evade the small Pikachu. "As impressed as I am, I need to end this. Blaziken, use Blast Burn!"

In the middle of Cherry's attacks, Blaziken released a powerful wave of fire that stopped Cherry cold.

"Cherry! Are you alright?" Hope called out.

"_I'll live, but we need to keep going!_" Cherry said in a tired tone.

"Okay, I didn't want to try this, but we need the clincher, use Volt Tackle!" Hope called out. Cherry complied and charged forward with a bright blue electrical charge. When Cherry made her first hit, she bounced back landing on the ground before doing a sharp jump striking into Blaziken's stomach. The explosive force pushed Blaziken back and down to his knees and threw Cherry across the ground, but she pushed herself up.

"What a risky move," Vahn chuckled. "How're you doing Blaziken?"

"_Winded, that Pikachu packs a punch,_" Blaziken coughed. "_But I think that can go for another strike._"

"_You know what, Hope really looks scared about her Pokémon getting hurt,_" Vahn sighed. "_As much as I'd hate to, let's take things easy on her,_"

"_Okay, but I think I lied, I'm done,_" Blaziken said as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, so Cherry is the winner." Alice said.

"Yay! Alright Cherry, take a break, I'm sure that you'll need it," Hope said as she picked up her Pikachu and set her down next to her at her end of the arena.

"You did your best Blaziken," Vahn sighed. "_Am I holding back? No, when I went into this I was sure that I'd win, it has to be something else,_"

"Let's go Rebecca!" Hope said as she called out her newly evolved Eevaleon.

"Okay, Lucario, let's see what little Rebecca can really do!" Vahn said as he called out his Lucario.

"_Rebecca…Lucario is one of Vahn's strongest Pokémon, so please be careful,_" Hope said through her aura.

"_I know, but I have a trick that'll be a good surprise,_" Rebecca chuckled.

"_Okay…I trust you…just don't overdo it._" Hope said after taking a deep breath.

"_I won't,_" Rebecca said.

"Alright, here I come! Lucario, use Metal Claw!" Vahn called out. Lucario quickly complied and charged at Rebecca with a set of metal claws that came from the spikes on his hands.

"Dodge, then use Iron Tail!" Hope called out.

The two Pokémon quickly began fighting against each other will Steal Type moves, either blocking or dodging, but the two Pokémon rarely took a hit from their opponent.

"Okay, use Aura Sphere!" Vahn called out.

Lucario quickly complied and fired several Aura Spheres which all hit their mark pushing her back towards Hope.

"_What's this surprise you were talking about?_" Hope asked.

"_You'll see,_" Rebecca giggled as she maintained herself.

After a small cloud formed from the attacks, a sphere similar to that of an Aura Sphere shot out of the clouds and collided with Lucario. Soon several of the attacks followed suit pushing Lucario back.

"Are you using Aura Sphere?" Hope asked in awe.

"_I guess that's what it looks like,_" Rebecca giggled.

"This is great!" Hope giggled.

"Impressive," Vahn sighed. "Lucario, Surge and the Aura Pulse."

"_Right,_" Lucario grunted as he began absorbing the Aura Sphere's into his body.

After a few seconds, Rebecca caught onto Lucario's plan and quickly fired off a Hyper Beam to throw off Lucario's concentration. The attack threw Lucario back and caused him to release all of the absorbed energy in a quick blast.

"_Cheap shot,_" Lucario growled as he pulled himself to his feet.

"_I won't stop! You may be strong, but I'll out last you!_" Rebecca barked in a tired voice.

"_Hope may be Vahn's sister, and just because you're her Pokémon doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you._" Lucario sighed.

"_I wouldn't want you to, now…lets continue,_" Rebecca said.

"_Let's,_" Lucario said.

"Are you okay Rebecca?" Hope called out.

"_I'll be fine, just get ready!_" Rebecca barked.

"Alright Lucario, with Rebecca stalled, let's bring her down with Backlash!" Vahn called out.

Lucario quickly complied by rushing forward and striking her with both his hands sending her skidding across the field.

"_Okay…that hurt,_" Rebecca coughed as she pulled herself up.

"_Are you good to continue?_" Hope whispered.

"_As ever, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Refrain from using Hyper Beam, and try and keep Aura Sphere to a point blank attack._" Rebecca said.

"Okay, get in there with Quick Attack and use Iron Tail and Aura Sphere!" Hope called out.

"Keep Rebecca at bay with Close Combat and Metal Claw!" Vahn said.

When Rebecca jumped up at Lucario, she started striking him with her tails and firing an occasional Aura Sphere, but Lucario matched her with his claws and several swift punches and kicks. Soon the two were practically at their limits.

"Okay, use Aura Pulse!" Vahn called out. Lucario quickly complied by firing a concentrated beam of aura, but it looked like it was lacking power. When the attack hit it tossed Rebecca back a few feet, but it also caused her to emanate a white light.

When the light got brighter and brighter, it caused two solid forms of Eevaleon to appear, but each only had a portion of the collar fur to either their right or their left as with the ankle fur being to the right or left side, they also only had on tail, and the diamond on the originals forehead was split in half with one having a triangle pointing straight up and a triangle pointing down.

"Rebecca?" Hope said hesitantly.

"_Yes?_" the two Eevaleon's said in unison.

"What happened to Rebecca?" Vahn asked.

"I don't know," Hope said as she pulled out her PokeDex. "It's her ability, apparently it's called Union."

"What does it do?" Vahn asked.

"When the Pokémon is at a quarter or less health, the Pokémon splits into two copies of itself with up to half the original forms base health, and slight differentials in their forms," Hope said reading from her PokeDex.

"Interesting ability," Vahn said.

"I'll say, okay Rebecca, target Lucario and use Aura Sphere." Hope said.

"_Right!_" the two Rebecca's said in unison as they both started firing off consecutive Aura Spheres that all hit their mark and began pushing Lucario backwards.

"_This is really getting annoying!_" Lucario growled as he endured that attacks. "_How long do I have to deal with this?_"

"_No idea, why don't we see about wrapping this up with one last Aura Blast?_" Vahn asked.

"_Sounds good to me,_" Lucario said as he rushed in between the two Eevaleons. "_Sayonara,_"

With that, Lucario released a powerful explosion of aura that threw the two copied away from him as he crouched down and started gasping for breath. But from within the clouds came two bright orange beams that collided with Lucario. When the smoke cleared, Lucario was passed out on the ground and one solid Eevaleon was barely standing in front of Hope.

"Lucario is unable to battle, so Hope and her Eevaleon are the winners." Alice said.

"I…I won? I actually beat Vahn?" Hope said dumbfounded.

"You did well Lucario," Vahn chuckled as he recalled his Pokémon. "Congrats Hope, you beat me."

"I won!" Hope cheered. "I actually won!"

"Well with the tournament done, should we move onto our other training?" Spike asked.

"Actually…how about we do it tomorrow? Today was exhausting with everything going on." Elaina sighed.

"I guess it makes sense," Spike sighed.

With the battle over, everyone relaxed a bit before setting back off onto the road. While Kite, Pyra, and Mist took a side route up the mountain to Icepeak, our heroes pressed onto a Pokémon Center where they spent decided to stay the night. Now as they rested for the impending Aura Training that the next day held, we take a look at our author waiting on the roof of the Team Rocket building.

_(Team Rocket Base – Roof Top – 7:50 PM)_

"The rain feels great," Nathen yawned as he looked up at the cloudy sky which was pouring down rain.

"Commander," Crystal said as she and her sister walked out into the rain.

"Ah, evening' twins," Nathen said as he looked towards Crystal and Star.

"We're ready to talk," Crystal said.

"Good, come take a seat," Nathen said as he patted down on the edge.

"Shouldn't we get out of the rain?" Star asked as the two sisters walked towards their Commander without knowing that he was in his true form.

"We could, but the rain feels nice, there's no anger in it." Nathen sighed as Crystal and Star sat at both of his sides. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Why…why did you leave?" Crystal whispered.

"I left because I couldn't keep working towards what our leaders were striving for." Nathen said calmly.

"But did you have to fake your death to do it?" Star asked.

"Unfortunately, I did," Nathen said. "It was the only way to make sure that they wouldn't pursue me, or use the seal."

"But…why didn't you tell us?" Star asked in a concerned tone. "Don't you care about us?"

"Of course I care about you two," Nathen said as he pulled Crystal and Star closer. "I just didn't want to get the friends and family that I came to have from my time with TUA involved. If they found out that others knew…who knows what they would've done to get information."

"So…you did it to protect us?" Crystal whispered.

"Of course, you two were some of my most loyal students." Nathen said. "Seeing you hurt because of me would've done worst than anything that TUA could've done."

"Allen…you're the best," Star said as she wrapped her arms around Nathen.

"Star…" Nathen chuckled as he rubbed Star's back.

"Allen…What should we do?" Crystal whispered.

"Pardon," Nathen said.

"What should we do now that we know that you're alright?" Crystal asked. "You taught use to be loyal to our Commander and follow their teachings."

"You've already broke one of my rule, but Kallyn protecting you kind of contradicts that." Nathen sighed. "So…I guess I'd have to say…break free."

"Break Free?" Star asked.

"Stay with Kallyn for awhile, but when we meet again I'm going to help you escape from TUA." Nathen said calmly.

"You'd still help us?" Crystal asked.

"Of course, I was known as the Just King after all." Nathen chuckled.

"And you were the greatest of the Kings as well." Crystal said as she wrapped her arms around Nathen's neck. "Just promise us that you won't leave us again."

"Now that, I can't guaranty, but I can guaranty that we will meet again," Nathen said as the two sister let go. "Now how about I treat you two to a nice hot meal?"

"That'd be great," Crystal and Star said in unison.

"Good, now grab on," Nathen said as he held his hands out while standing up on the ledge.

"Why?" Crystal asked as the two took Nathen's hands.

"Because you two have to clean yourself up before we go." Nathen chuckled as they disappeared and reappeared in Nathen's room within the TUA base. "Now, I suggest you clean yourselves up and find some nice attire."

"What? How? Why?" Crystal stuttered as the two looked around the room.

"Okay, there're two bathrooms in this room, so why don't you both take a shower, and then find a gown from my closet, don't ask why there's gowns in my closet, and then get ready for a treat down at a restaurant located in Rosetore." Nathen sighed.

"Oh…okay," Crystal and Star said as they walked away.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," Nathen sighed.

From here, Nathen went about taking two of his students on what someone could call a date. And then he returned with two happy girls and the remainder of his mission.

_**A major tournament and a reunion with information on TUA and Team Rockets intentions has just gone through for our heroes. How will the remainder of the mission go and what lies in store for our adventuring heroes?**_

_**Nate: And there you have it!**_

_**Alex: Why did I have to lose so easily?**_

_**Nate: It fits in with your Gallant nature.**_

_**Alex: I guess it does...in some way.**_

_**Maylu:...**_

_**Nate: Sunshine?**_

_**Maylu: OH! Right, do enjoy and be sure to come back!**_

_**Nate: Um...okay, what she said.**_


	59. Ch 50: Aura Training 101 and Rescue End!

**_Alex: Update time!_**

**_Maylu: where's Nathen?_**

**_Alex: I'm not sure, I haven't heard from him since last chapter._**

**_Maylu: Really?_**

**_Alex: Yeah, but he asked that we handle this part for the time being._**

**_Maylu: Oh, well then I hope that you all enjoy this update!_**

_**It's nearing the infiltration's third day as we return to out author resting in his section of his room while Gabriel is asleep and Karina continues to ponder about Asuka's possible demise.**_

"I can't believe that it's been barely even three days and my cover was already blown…" Nathen sighed as he looked out a window to see that it was still raining.

"Nathen…" Karina whispered.

"Yes princess?" Nathen said without looking over at Karina.

"I…is Asuka really…dying?" Karina asked hesitantly.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can say that her aura is depleting, and that could spell bad news." Nathen sighed.

"Isn't there anything that you can do?" Karina asked in a scared tone.

"Not presently, we have to get her out before I can do anything." Nathen said as he stood up and walked over to Karina. "Let's go,"

"Go where?" Karina asked.

"Don't you want to see her?" Nathen asked as he held a hand out to Karina.

"You mean…you can take me to Asuka?" Karina asked as she hesitantly took Nathen's hand and stood up.

"I have access to the area, so I can look over them freely." Nathen said as he led Karina to the room's door.

"Where are you two off to?" Gabriel yawned.

"Come on Kai, we're going to see the reason why we're here," Nathen said as he changed beck to Zero.

"Gotcha," Gabriel said as he hurried over to Karina and Nathen.

"Come on you two, stick close to me," Zero sighed as he walked down a hall.

"Sir," Kai and Hayley said.

_(Experiment Holding)_

"Ten hut," Zero said as he, Kai, and Hayley walked into the main lab.

"Zero, what're you doing here?" a researcher asked.

"Just here to look at the experiments." Zero said as he and his companions made their way to a large door.

"But…we need to clear it with Amelia first." Another researcher said.

"I could care less what you have to do, just open the damn door!" Zero growled.

"Right," a researcher said scrambling to open the door. "But we're still going to have to clear it with the Admin."

"Fine do what you need, but what do you think her response will be?" Zero asked as he stared down the hall.

"She probably won't give a damn," Sophie sighed. "She's so infatuated with that man that he practically runs this place."

"To true," a scientist laughed.

_(Experiment holding cells)_

"These look nothing like the cells we were in," Gabriel said.

"That's because their designed to keep the experiments in and make sure that they don't come out unless they need them to." Zero sighed as he started hearing more banging. "Sounds like Kyle's awake,"

"Kyle?" Hayley asked.

"Wait, you don't mean Kyle Kamos?" Kai asked.

"The one in the same," Zero sighed as they came up to Kyle who was banging up against his special window before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Is Kyle always like this?" Hayley asked.

"It's been so damn long that I can't even remember," Zero sighed. "Anyway, he's a rather hyper guy so consider this his small break time before he starts up again."

"Did you use to know him?" Kai asked as Zero placed a hand on the screen.

"Once upon a time," Zero sighed. "_Kyle_"

"_Nathen?_" Kyle asked in a tire tone.

"_The one and only, and I'm planning on breaking you and Asuka out of her tonight, so keep up whatever it is your doing._"

"_Gotcha,_" Kyle said before falling back asleep.

"Let's keep moving." Zero said as everyone continued down the hall.

After awhile the three came to Asuka's cell. The entire hall fell quiet. Zero had this calm yet angry look on his face. Kai had this confused and slightly angered look, while Hayley had this scared and worried look.

Within the cell, Asuka was resting up against the wall on her bed with a glazed soulless look in her eyes, and the doll that she's had with her was barely held in her hands.

"Oh my god," Hayley whispered.

"Gabriel, keep watch," Nathen said as he returned to normal.

"Okay," Gabriel said as he rested up against the wall next to Asuka's cell.

"Time to say hi," Nathen said as he used his aura to dismiss the special barrier without tripping an alarm. "Coming?"

"Yeah," Karina said hesitantly.

When the two walked in the barrier reactivated. It wasn't a fogged screen, but a one-way mirror instead. While Nathen rested up against the wall, Karina sat down next to Asuka and rested her head on her lap.

"Why…why would they do this…why would they do such horrible things to such an innocent girl?" Karina whispered as she started to cry.

"Karina…what Team Rocket's doing…it pales in comparison to what TUA is doing," Nathen sighed as he tensed up.

"What do you mean?" Karina asked.

"TUA…isn't only looking for people who can control aura…they want anyone with the strongest aura," Nathen said. "It doesn't matter if you can control it at all or not…if they can't teach you…they'll make you."

"How,"

"I don't think that you should know," Nathen sighed. "When I first found out…I couldn't control myself…I-I almost ended up killing 30 people."

"Oh god…" Karina said in shock as Asuka began to stir.

"We've got about 5 more minutes…so finish up," Nathen said.

"Okay," Karina said as Asuka continued to stir as she slowly started to wake up from her dazed state.

"_What…who's…Karina?_" Asuka whispered as she looked up towards Karina.

"Oh Asuka," Karina whispered as she pulled Asuka up and held her close. "I'm so happy that you're alright."

"Karina, what're you doing here?" Asuka asked in a worried tone.

"That'd be my fault," Nathen said as Karina let Asuka sit down so that she could look over at Nathen. "I was planning a rescue, and Karina insisted that she come along."

"But…why?" Asuka asked.

"We couldn't just leave you here," Karina said.

"And besides, I've come to learn that you're test results are pretty poor and that everyone's beginning to believe that you'll die soon." Nathen sighed.

"What? But…how can that be?" Asuka asked in a shocked tone.

"You're reacting negatively to the tests that they're running on you, so they'd deduce that you'll die soon."

"But how…I feel fine,"

"I think that it runs deeper than what you think."

"Oh…"

"But you shouldn't have to worry about that," Karina said. "We're going to break you out of here."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Very good question," Gabriel said from the hall.

"Was that Gabriel?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, he's here as some extra help." Nathen said. "And to be honest, I think that I'm just going to wing it."

"What do you mean by wing it?" Gabriel asked.

"I mean that I'm going to break Asuka and Kyle out and then we're going to blow through the base carving a path to the escape route."

"So we're just going to tank it?" Gabriel asked.

"If that's how you want to put it," Nathen sighed.

"Guys…I'm glad that you came to help, but you should just get yourselves out of here." Asuka said.

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Nathen said as he stretched his body out.

"Why?" Asuka asked. "You're safety is more important than me."

"You're our friend Asuka, and your safety is more important than our safety." Karina said.

"And besides, Hei would never forgive me if he found out that you died on my watch." Nathen chuckled.

"You know Hei?" Asuka asked in a surprised tone.

"A little," Nathen said. "I'll admit that I don't know much, but I do know that he's one of your closest friends."

"Yeah…" Asuka whispered as she looked like she would pass out.

"Karina, we need to wrap up and get back to the room so that we can prepare for tonight." Nathen said as he turned back into Zero.

"Okay," Karina said as she picked up her doll which had fallen onto the ground. "Asuka, please be safe and hold on until tonight."

"I will," Asuka said as she took back the doll. "The same to you,"

"Okay," Karina said as she stood up so that Asuka could lie down.

"Ready?" Zero asked.

"I'm ready," Karina said as she finished getting Asuka set in. "Good night Asuka,"

"Good night," Asuka whispered as she started to fall asleep

"Let's get going you three," Zero said as he deactivated the wall and he and Hayley walked out.

"Sir," Hayley and Kai said as they started down the hall.

As the main rescue team prepared for the impending escape, a familiar woman in military garb looked up at the sinister base.

"I've found it…now to bring it down," the woman said as she backed down into the cliff faces.

_**The mission is reaching its cli…cli…cli…climax…cli…**_

_PIECE OF SHIT! *Large hammering sound along with scraping metal*_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…We return to our main group as they prepare for the days impending day of training in the ways of aura.**_

"Is that thing still unstable?" Vahn asked. Sadly…so you're beginning your training today? "As promised yesterday,"

Cool, just ask and I'll send down some targets for practice. "Thanks Maylu," Alice said as everyone gathered in the back of the Pokémon Center.

"Hey I was thinking, isn't it dangerous to have such a huge amount of aura in one area?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, but Maylu has us covered right?" Elaina asked. Yup,

Just then a large wave of energy arced over a large portion of the Pokémon Center.

"What was that?" Hope asked. An aura damper, it's meant to keep aura within the damper from being read. "Oh,"

"Alright everyone, there will be three different lessons available." Alice said as she snapped her fingers and changed form.

The form that she took on was just like her TUA commander uniform.

"I forgot, I never got to try on my Commander Uniform," Elaina said as she snapped her fingers.

When the light subsided, Elaina was in a dark blue violet tube top that started from her pits and went down to just above her belly button, she was also in a black pair of pants with black and silver heeled boots, over her top was a long black coat with a crystal insignia on the back.

"Damn I look good," Elaina chuckled.

"Is there a reason why you're wearing your TUA uniforms?" Hope asked.

"We're in this, because we're going to give you some insight into how initiates and recruits for TUA are trained." Alice said calmly.

"Is it going to hurt?" Wisteria asked.

"No, it won't hurt a bit…provided you can keep concentrated." Elaina said.

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked.

"At times, when you're out of sync with your aura, it can snap back at you and it stings like hell. And it can also mess up your body pretty badly." Alice said.

"Oh yeah, that stuff was painful!" Elaina chuckled.

"So…from here we're…TUA recruits?" Vahn asked.

"That's a good way of putting it," Alice said. "Vahn, you still have your stolen uniform right?"

"How'd you know about those?" Vahn asked as he pulled a black bag from the bottom of his backpack.

"I guess, but I figured that you'd do something like that to rescue your friends back in Rush Town." Alice said.

"What about the rest of us?" Spike asked.

"We've got you covered." Alexander said as he and Maylu appeared in TUA uniforms with a large rack of clothing. "Everything you need to fashion your own uniforms."

"But isn't it risky to disguise ourselves as TUA agents?" Hope asked.

"Essentially yes, but we have a way around being caught." Elaina chuckled.

"Really?" Lily asked as everyone started going through the clothing.

"Yup," Elaina said. "Lu,"

"Of course Lady Nexus," Nurse Joy said as she touched part of the Pokémon Center and a light started to shine from part of the ground in front of where Nurse Joy had touched.

"Why did she call you Nexus?" Vahn asked.

"It's because she's one of the liberated TUA Joys," Elaina sighed. "While she is called Nurse Joy, she was called Lucy back as a captured Joy, but she also goes by Lulu and Lu."

"How many other liberated Joy's are there?" Carmen asked.

"Quite a lot actually, they're scattered all over the world," Alice said. "But thanks to Nathen and a few others efforts they were all released, but maintained an undercover connection to TUA."

"How can we tell a normal Joy from a liberated one?" Trayton asked.

"A Joy that was taken by TUA will have some kind of Crystal jewelry on them as long as it can visibly be seen." Alice said.

"So that Joy back in Oak Town and the one in Maple Town were liberated Joys?" Hope asked. "I just thought that they had similar pieces of jewelry."

"That's what they're supposed to look like," Elaina said as the ground cloaked in light began to dip down in the shape of stairs. "Alright everyone, gather what you're going to use and then head down the stairs so that we can begin."

"Okay," everyone said as they began searching through the rack while Vahn, Elaina, Alice, Maylu and Alexander went down the stairs.

After a few minutes, everyone reconvened in the underground training facility which was similar to large meadow. All around the sides were beautiful gardens, and in the center was a large clearing with several rocks.

Trayton was in a black pair of pants, a dark violet long sleeved top with a black sleeveless top with violet U in the center over it, and a black pair boots and gloves.

Spike was in a dark blue violet pair of pants, a black long sleeved top with a violet U in the center, and a black pair of boots.

Hope was in a short black skirt with light blue violet leggings underneath, a black pair of shoes, a blue violet long sleeved top with a black tank top over it, a black pair of gloves that covered up to the middle of her forearms, and she had her hair tied back with a black ribbon.

Wisteria was in a short violet skirt with black leggings underneath, a black pair of shoes, a violet long sleeved top with a black top with a large violet U to the right side over it, black gloves, and a black beret on their heads with a violet U badge on the rim.

Lily was in a black pair leggings that covered to the middle of her shins, a black pair of shoes, a dark violet tank top, a black pair of gloves that covered up to the middle of her forearms, and a black bandana on her head.

Amber was in a black pair of leggings, a black pair of shoes, a dark violet short sleeved top, and small black gloves

Kris was in a short black skirt with dark red violet leggings underneath, a black pair of shoes, a dark blue violet short sleeved top, a small black pair of gloves

Elie was in a short dark blue violet skirt with black leggings underneath; a black pair of shoes, a dark violet long sleeved top with sleeved that only covered to the middle of her forearms which was underneath a black short sleeved top.

Everyone also had some kind of personal item on them.

"Okay, with everyone dress let's get to work." Elaina said.

"So how does this all work?" Trayton asked.

"In a way, you all are our operatives." Alice said. "But that's not what you wanted to know. We'll start by helping you all get your auras flowing in a way that'll allow you to control it better."

"So the uniforms are just to fit the feel of this being a TUA training section?" Elie asked.

"That's a decent way to put it sis," Elaina said.

"So how do we begin?" Vahn asked.

"Alright everyone, stand in a circle," Alice said. "Maylu you're my lieutenant for this so could you stand to my right?"

"Okay," Maylu said as she stood to Alice's right while Elaina stood to her left and Alexander stood to Elaina's left.

Soon everyone began to form a circle in the center of the field.

"Now take a seat so that we can begin," Alice said as everyone sat down on the ground. "Okay, both Elaina and I will teach you the basis for control, but we'll each teach you all a different use for aura."

"Like what?" Hope asked.

"I'll teach the usage of healing and defense," Alice said.

"While I'll teach you all auras offensive techniques," Elaina said.

"Okay," Hope said.

"Now let's see who can form an aura sphere, Vahn, why don't you try first?" Alice said.

"Me? I guess I could try," Vahn said. Vahn then closed his eyes and held his hand out. "_I need to remember…the emotions that I felt back in Oak Town and in Rush Town…_"

After a few seconds Vahn began to release a faint aura as a small glimmer of light began to form above his hand. Soon as the light began to grow and an Aura Sphere began to take form, the light turned into a bright red as it grew to full size.

"I…I did it," Vahn chuckled as he slowly opened his eyes. "I did it!" And with that, the aura sphere popped in Vahn's hand sending the energy rushing back into him. "Gah!"

"And that was a perfect example of an Aura Sphere and what not to do." Elaina chuckled.

"So that pain that's spiking through Vahn's arm?" Kris said.

"Is a perfect example of what happens if your aura snaps back into you once an Aura Sphere fails," Alice said. "Now, what Vahn was doing, aside from getting excited, was the correct method of forming aura. So I want you all to keep absolutely calm and center yourselves. Then I want you to feel the energy flowing through you and out your hands and into a sphere."

"A decent method of doing this is to envision something," Maylu said. "Such as the flow of wind or water, and in some cases the flow of lava can be used."

"That's correct Maylu," Alice said.

For a few minutes the whole room fell silent. Everyone was sitting completely still with their eyes closed and a hand out with the palm up. Of the group, Alice, Elaina, Alexander, and Maylu all formed their Aura Spheres practically at the snap of a finger. Then after a few seconds, Vahn formed his Aura Sphere and was quickly followed by Hope who had formed an Aura Sphere that shined very brightly making it hard for everyone to keep their eyes shut.

Trayton and Amber simultaneously formed their Aura Spheres, and then they were followed by Carmen and Kris forming theirs. Wrapping up the group, Wisteria, Lily, and Spike all formed their Aura Spheres.

When everyone opened their eyes they were all astonished that they had all formed an Aura Sphere and none of them had been disrupted.

"Looks like we've all done it," Alexander chuckled.

"Yup, now the fun part," Elaina said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked as everyone dissolved their Aura Spheres.

"Everyone line up," Alice said as everyone stood up. "Okay we'll be splitting us up into two teams; I think that we're going to play a little game."

"A game, what kind of game do you have in mind?" Spike said.

"You'll see," Elaina said. "Okay, boys stand forward."

Spike, Trayton, and Vahn complied by standing in front of the line.

"Okay, I count 10 students so one everything should spread out evenly." Alice said.

"Cool, Vahn come over here," Elaina said.

"Ma'am," Vahn said as he walked over and stood by Elaina.

"Okay then, Spike, Trayton, you two, with me," Alice said.

"Okay," Spike and Trayton said as they walked over to Alice.

"Okay, the boys are divided evenly but I need a girl to level things out…Princess, get over here." Elaina called out.

"Okay!" Wisteria said happily as she ran over to Elaina.

"Now we're even," Alice said. "Shall we each choose three?"

"Yup, I picked the princess last so you pick next." Elaina said.

"Okay, Hope, Elie, Lily, you're on my team." Alice said.

"Okay," Hope said as she and Elie walked over to Alice.

"Now…let's have…Carmen, Amber and…Kris." Elaina said.

"Yes Ma'am," Amber said as she, Carmen and Kris joined Elaina on her side.

"I guess we're all set up now. We both have a team of 7 including ourselves in the roster." Elaina said.

"I guess that's true," Alice chuckled. "Alright, the rules for training are simple; we have to teach our students basic attack, defense, and support class moves with aura, and then we can teach our students one special move of each class."

"Agreed, what about a time limit?" Elaina asked.

"What time is it?" Alice asked.

"4 minutes to 9," Carmen said.

"Okay, we have 3 hour of training and then we have lunch. Then take another 2 hours to wrap up training before we begin our game." Alice said.

"Sounds good," Elaina said.

"Okay, can you two please tell us what game we'll be playing?" Trayton sighed.

"Capture the Flag," Alice and Elaina said in unison.

"Really?" Vahn asked.

"Yeah, it's a basic training game that a single TUA team would play within the whole team to improve teamwork and to learn what each person knows so that they can give support." Alice said. "Personally I was never on a winning team."

"This'll actually be the first one that I've played in; I was always out infiltrating things so I never got a chance to play." Elaina said.

"Okay, so one team has some experience in the game, and another has an infiltration expert for a leader," Spike said. "This'll be an interesting game."

"Yup, now let's get to work!" Elaina said as she led her team to one side of the large training ground.

"Come on everyone, we've got work to do." Alice said as she led her team to the other side of the arena.

_(Team Elaina)_

"Alright everyone, let's start with a simple Support class technique." Elaina said.

"Which is?" Kris asked.

"Physical Enhancement," Elaina said.

"Like what?" Vahn asked.

"Speed for one," Elaina said as she shifted into vision behind Vahn.

"Whoa!" Vahn said in surprise.

"Then there's strength," Elaina said as she picked up a large bolder with on hand. "And there's also Endurance, but that's a hard one to show."

"So we'll learn to increasing one's strength, speed, and the ability to last in battle?" Amber asked.

"Correct, and our other technique will be Healing." Elaina said as she stumbled backward, but was caught by Vahn.

"Are you okay?" Vahn asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," Elaina said. "_I know that I took the stabilizer and the leveler, so Ellis must be waking up._"

"Why does Healing count as a Support and not a defense?" Wisteria asked.

"Basic defenses are manipulating aura into barriers and hidden skin like armors," Elaina sighed. "Healing is more of a Support because it can't be done on the fly."

"Oh," Wisteria said.

"Okay, let's begin with increasing our speed." Elaina said.

"How do we do this?" Amber asked.

"Alexander, I need to sit down for a bit, so please explain this," Elaina sighed as she walked back to a large rock and sat down.

"As you command, now, the basis for this whole exercise is to be able to keep in sync and have you aura completely balanced." Alexander said after taking a deep breath. "It also helps to envision something to help stimulate the idea and sensation that the alteration may exhume."

"So with speed…envision rushing winds and the wind engulfing your body." Kris said.

"Very good," Alexander said happily. "Now who would like to shows how it's done?"

"Oh, and for all the tests, Vahn's our test monkey." Elaina called from where she was sitting.

"Grand," Vahn sighed. "Okay, calm aura, wind rush and blowing with my body as one being."

As Vahn knelt down, he looked out at the wall in front of him. He also began to feel the winds around him slow down. Then without warning he sprinted forward and after bouncing off the wall he reappeared in front of his team before stumbling forward and tripping over himself.

"Okay, that was interesting," Vahn groaned as he pulled himself to his feet.

"You did it perfectly, but your stop needs work," Alexander said. "Now, any questions?"

No response

"Okay, Commander, should I let them practice or move onto Defense?" Alexander asked.

"You're the teacher, do what you think is best," Elaina yawned.

"All right, let's move onto Defense, you all can practice augmenting your physical abilities later." Alexander said.

While Elaina's team begins their training in the defensive arts of aura, we look to Alice who's beginning her team's offensive training.

_(Team Alice)_

"Okay team, you've all seen an Aura Sphere, and you all have started being able to form them at a relatively quick speed, but we're going to learn a different Aura based attack." Alice said.

"Which one did you have in mind?" Trayton asked.

"This one is a basic move, but it can be a hard one to control," Alice said. "We're going to learn the Aura Pulse."

"You mean that beam of aura?" Hope asked.

"Exactly," Alice said as she held a hand out at a rock. A second later, Alice fired off a powerful concentrated beam of Aura that destroyed the rock.

"Are you sure that this is a safe move to teach?" Spike asked.

"I won't lie, this isn't one of the safest moves that can be at one persons disposal, but I will say that when cornered or locked into narrow combat this move can be pretty useful. Especially when it's destructive force can be greatly limited while still maintaining a large scale force." Alice sighed. "Okay, who wants to give it a go?"

"I will!" Hope said happily.

"Are you sure Hope? It'll take a lot out of you." Alice asked as she knelt down to Hope's height.

"I'm positive!" Hope said in a determined tone.

"Okay, but I want you to be careful, okay?" Alice said.

"I will," Hope said as she faced a rock.

"Good, now put your hands out at arm's length with your palms facing the target." Alice said as she knelt down behind Hope.

"Like this?" Hope asked as she held her hands out with her palms facing the rock she was in front of.

"Good, now form an Aura Sphere," Alice said as Hope formed an Aura Sphere and it shined very brightly. "So you were that bright aura, alright put your hands at the sides and cup around the sphere."

"Like so?" Hope said as she followed Alice's orders.

"Perfect, now put it to your side." Alice said as she guided Hope's Aura Sphere. "Now, slowly start putting more aura into the sphere."

"I'll try…" Hope said. "It's starting to hurt…"

"Calm down…just keep calm and get it to a point where you're comfortable with the strength." Alice said.

"Okay…I'm there." Hope said.

"Good, now you've pretty much have a powered Aura Sphere done, but we need to condense it down enough to get the beam like form." Alice said.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Hope asked.

"Okay, start by envisioning the Sphere, then picture it getting smaller and smaller, but it's just getting stronger and stronger." Alice whispered.

"I can see it…all the energy coursing through it…the pure power in it…and the bright white light…" Hope whispered as her whole body started to glow.

"_A white light…and this essence…could she really be the KEY? No…it can't be her…she's still so young._" Alice said to herself. "Okay, are you ready for the finale?"

"Yeah," Hope said as she opened her eyes which had a dull silver glazed look to them.

"Okay, concentrate on the target," Alice said. "Do you know what a Hyper Beam looks like?"

"Yeah," Hope responded.

"Okay, picture that as you release it." Alice said as she took a half step back.

"Okay, here I go!" Hope said as she let the energy go. When the energy was released, it was sent out as a bright white beam of light that when coming in contact with the rock, it passed right through it and came in contact with a huge stone slab that collapsed to the ground from the power of the attack.

"Incredible," Trayton said as everyone remained in awe.

"Hope…Hope are you okay?" Alice asked as she lightly shook Hope who had fallen back into Alice's arms.

"Ugh, what happened? Did I do it?" Hope asked as she grabbed her head and opened her eyes to show that they had returned to normal.

"And then some," Trayton chuckled as he pointed towards the destruction.

"Lily keep an eye on Hope, I need to see exactly what Hope just did." Alice said as she stood up with Hope at her side.

"Okay," Lily said as she took Hope's hand while Alice ran over to the rock.

The sight was unbelievable. The sheer force of the attack actually disintegrated more than half the rock Hope was targeting and shattered the stone slab to hundreds of pieces.

"This is impossible," Alice whispered. "How can such a young girl have so much pent up power within her aura?"

"Hey Alice, what's the damage?" Trayton called from a hill.

"Hope just did enough damage that could've cut through half a forest if we were up on main ground." Alice chuckled as she ran over to her team. "You're a real vault of power."

"Thanks," Hope chuckled.

"Alright everyone, do I need to repeat how to perform an Aura Pulse?" Alice asked.

No one requested a repeat.

"Okay, now let's move onto a Defense Class move." Alice said.

With everyone slowly learning their techniques, the day rolled along until lunch came about. But how will a couple unexpected guests making their appearance affect everyone's training?

"Okay everyone, with the remaining 2 hours we'll both teach you some high level aura techniques." Alice said as she suddenly stiffened up. "_Elaina…do you feel that energy?_"

"_I wish that I couldn't,_" Elaina whispered in a scared tone. "_Why did he, of all people, have to come here, and at a time like this?_"

Then, without warning, a huge man in large black formal robes appeared behind the whole group catching everyone off guard while Alice and Elaina just remained still quivering. But while everyone remained quiet, two more people showed up from the main entrance to the training ground.

"Found you!" a female voice called out as she and a man ran out to room in front of the group.

"Beatrix?" Vahn said as she looked to the two who turned out to be Beatrix and Jaden.

"Hey guys," Jaden chuckled.

"You, you will train me!" Beatrix called out to the man.

"Um Beatrix, commanding Master isn't the best thing." Alice said in a quiet and worrisome tone.

"You two, Shine, Rayne, what are you doing here?" the man said in an angry voice.

"Sorry sir, please forgive us," Elaina and Alice said in frantic and worrisome tone as they quickly turned to the man and bowed several times.

"I wasn't asking for forgiveness, I wanted to know why you're in a decommissioned training ground." The man boomed.

"Who do you think you are commanding Alice and Elaina like that?" Vahn yelled.

"Vahn please, for yours and everyone's safety, just keep quiet." Elaina said in a scared tone.

"Now stop stalling and tell me why you're here." The man said sternly.

"Training sir," Alice and Elaina said.

"With these imposters?" the man asked as he looked over the group.

"We're actually training them sir," Alice said maintaining her scared tone.

"Giving TUA's secrets to normal trainers, how disappointing," The man sighed.

"I mean no disrespect, but I've left TUA for good. I'd sooner die then go back to them." Alice said.

"And I may not have been properly removed, but I'm with Alice. I'd rather die than go back to those monsters." Elaina said.

"A released traitor and a disobedient escapee," the man sighed. "I guess I'll have to bring you all in."

Just then, the man started towards Alice and Elaina who were backing up in fear but the man took a few steps back after being hit by an Aura Sphere.

"Like hell you will!" Vahn called out as he prepped another Aura Sphere. "I don't care who you are, but I won't have you hurting my friends!"

"Vahn I said to keep back!" Elaina called out in a scared voice as she quickly looked back to the man who was just brushing himself off. "This is bad, this is really bad."

"So you think that you can fight me do you?" the man chuckled. "A foolish goal,"

"Like I care," Vahn growled.

"Vahn please stop, I don't think Karina would want you to die like this," Alice said.

"I don't plan on dying!" Vahn yelled.

"I'd listen to the weaklings that are training you pitiful people." The man said. "After all, I'm a man that you shouldn't ever pick a fight with."

"Who are you anyway?" Trayton asked as he stepped forward.

"Um Trayton, I'd keep back," Jaden said as he pulled Jaden a step or two backwards.

"Since you asked so nicely, I am a man known as the Master, and I am one of TUA's strongest Heirs." The man known as the Master said in a booming voice as he cracked his knuckles.

"You've got to be kidding me," Trayton stuttered while everyone just remained silent.

"No, I'm not, now this is your last chance. Leave the two women and that man in the back with me and leave," the Master said. "Or face your mortality here and now."

Then without warning, a bright white beam of Aura shot at the Master pushing him back several meters and leaving a large round burn mark on his chest.

"What the," Vahn said in surprise as he looked back to see his sister standing with one arm up and gasping for breath. "Hope?"

"I don't care who you are or were. All I know is that you're a bad man and that you have to leave!" Hope said in a tired voice.

"If you want to die that badly, I'll gratefully grant you your wish." The Master sighed as he continued towards the group. "_That girls attack…and its power…there's no doubt…she's one of the Keys._"

"This is bad, this is very bad." Elaina stuttered.

"Maybe we can hold him off while everyone else escapes?" Alice said trying to look tough.

Then without warning the master sent a very dark violet Aura Sphere flying into the ground sending Alice and Elaina flying back and to be caught by Vahn and Jaden.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asked Alice as he propped her up.

"I'll be fine." Alice groaned.

"How about you?" Vahn asked Elaina.

"Peachy," Elaina groaned as she got back on her feet. "But you all really need to leave."

"Sorry, but we're all in this together. And besides, if we all work together we may be able to beat him." Vahn said.

"Are you sure? You'll practically be walking into the Lion's den." Elaina said.

"Positive," Vahn said as he prepped an Aura Sphere.

"Okay," Elaina sighed. "Everyone, keep at a distance and stick near others that are having a hard time keeping control. Fan out and attack at will."

"Rodger," everyone said as they all ran around to different areas of the training grounds.

"Elaina, do you sense something off about Master?" Alice asked as she and Elaina prepped to be the first target.

"Yeah, I don't feel any hostility…actually…I feel him weakening and slowing down." Elaina said as the two watched the man stand completely still. "Do you know the Ribbon technique?"

"It's a personal favorite," Alice chuckled.

"Okay, when we get the chance we have to floor him and make sure that he stays down." Elaina said.

"Got it," Alice said as the two split up.

_(Vahn, Hope, Beatrix)_

"He's just standing there." Hope said.

"He must be waiting for us to make the first move," Beatrix said.

"Okay…can you please explain to us why you wanted him to train you?" Vahn asked as he focused on Master.

"Well…I met up with Jaden awhile ago and then we ran into that man." Beatrix sighed. "Jaden told me that he was a master in the ways of aura so I figured that he'd be the perfect man to help me finish my training."

"Not exactly what you had in mind is it?" Vahn asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Beatrix sighed.

"Is he still standing there?" Vahn asked as he looked towards his sister.

"Yeah, but I'm getting this bad feeling." Hope said.

"What kind of feeling?" Beatrix asked.

"His Aura's spiking," Hope said in a scared tone. "It's getting really high."

"Okay, let's try and keep at a distance like Elaina said." Vahn said.

"Right," Hope and Beatrix said.

_(Spike, Lily, Wisteria)_

"What're we going to do?" Wisteria asked.

"I don't know, but I want you to keep behind Lily and me at all times." Spike said.

"But I want to help," Wisteria said.

"I know, but I don't want you getting hurt." Spike said.

"Now really isn't the best time for chivalry," Lily said as she looked around for the rest of their friends.

"This isn't about my job or chivalry, I just don't want Wisteria getting hurt," Spike sighed. "Now, do you see everyone else?"

"Hope, Vahn and the new girl are far to the right; that new boy, Trayton and Amber are to our left, and Carmen, Kris, and Elie are near the exit." Lily said. "But I can't seem to find Alexander, Maylu, and our teachers."

"They must be planning something," Wisteria said as she tried to get a good look.

"Maybe, but we really should try and keep hidden," Spike said.

"Right," Lily and Wisteria said.

_(Jaden, Amber, Trayton)_

"It's nice seeing you guys again," Jaden said as he stared diligently at Master.

"You used to be a TUA agent, so can you tell us a little about this so called Master?" Trayton asked.

"I will, but can you two keep your aura power down? If he senses that there's an extremely powerful one nearby then he'll target it." Jaden said.

"Oh, okay," Amber said.

"Well, Master is an Heir class agent, but he's also one of the Teams best teachers." Jaden sighed.

"He's a teacher?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, he's really strict, but he's a great man, and to be honest," Jaden said as he started to chuckle. "He's actually a real softy."

"_I can hear you Namikaze,_" Master groaned.

"Crap," Jaden muttered as he suddenly shot into hiding.

"Is he really that scary that he can make you and two commanders fear him?" Trayton asked.

"You have no idea what he can be like," Jaden sighed. "I'm positive that if they weren't fighting to the death, he'd even make Nathen quake."

"Wow, he's really scary then," Amber said.

"Yeah, but something's off." Jaden said.

"What do you mean?" Trayton asked.

"Master's aura is above all one of the best, he could've picked me up a mile away, but Beatrix and I were able to get to near 10 feet of him and he didn't even make a move until Beatrix addressed him." Jaden said.

"Maybe he's just getting old." Amber said.

"No, TUA has a belief that the oldest people are the strongest, and Master has been with TUA since they first started as a research group." Jaden said. "He must've let us get near him, but he never acts calmly around other agents…only civilians…that must mean that…no way,"

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"Nothing, just keep on your toes." Jaden said.

"Right," Trayton and Amber said.

_(Kris, Carmen, Elie)_

"What should we do?" Elie asked.

"Nothing for right now," Kris said trying to maintain her concentration. "We need to maintain ourselves until he moves."

"But what if he targets us first?" Carmen asked.

"I don't think that that'll be a problem," Kris said.

"Why?" Elie asked.

"Just look at him, he's completely still, he wants us to move first." Kris said.

"So which of us will be the first to cave in from the pressure?" Carmen said.

"I don't know, but I'm positive that we'll be fine." Kris sighed.

"So we'll just have to wait and see," Elie said.

"_I don't like this Elie,_" Eleanor said.

"_I don't like it either, but we'll just have to wait and see if sis has a plan._" Elie said.

"_I wish big brother was here, he'd know what to do._" Eleanor said.

"_Same here, but we'll just have to keep strong. For Nathen and our sisters._" Elie said.

"_Right,_" Eleanor said.

_(Elaina, Alexander, Alice, Maylu)_

"What're we going to do?" Maylu asked.

The two commanders were just remaining silent.

"Alice? Elaina?" Maylu said.

"Quiet down, we're trying to make a link," Alice whispered.

"Oh," Maylu said as the group fell silent.

"_And…that should do it,_" Alice said mentally. "_Can everyone hear me?_"

Alice then received many different acknowledgments.

"_Good, Elaina and I have a plan,_" Alice said.

"_Lay it on us,_" Jaden said.

"_Elaina and I have a plan to battle Master, but I need all of you to hold him off when it looks like he's targeting one of us specifically._" Alice said.

"_Are you sure? What about if he turns to us?_" Wisteria asked.

"_Then we'll stop him,_" Elaina said. "_Guys…if you feel like this is too risky, then no one's stopping you from leaving. Just try and get out safely._"

"_We're not leaving,_" Vahn said. "_Besides, Nathen would never forgive us if we let his Girlfriend and sister get hurt._"

"_Right,_" Elaina chuckled as she clapped her hands together. "Ready Alice?"

"Yeah," Alice said as she did the same as Elaina. "_We're going out everyone, please be careful everyone,_"

"_We will,_" Everyone said.

"Okay, ready Elaina?" Alice asked.

"As ever, it's time to prove how strong we've become." Elaina said.

"Right," Alice said as a bright light came from between Alice's and Elaina's hands.

When the two girls parted their hands, their aura spiraled into a thin bright wand like item. With their wands in hand, Alice and Elaina ran out in front of Master.

"So you two are going to be the ones that'll combat me?" Master sighed.

"We won't have you hurting our students and our friends." Elaina said in a determined tone and as she grabbed the tip of her wand which began to glow.

"So we're going to tell you again, please leave and don't ever come back!" Alice called as she and Elaina released their wands tip and a long blue ribbon like aura appeared from them.

"Ah the Ribbon Technique, a favorite to women who can't properly use their aura in means of battle," master sighed. "If I remember correctly, you two were the leaders of the Ribbon Team."

"Don't remind me," Elaina sighed as she began twirling the ribbon above her head. "_I'll use the Saber Stance,_"

"_And I'll use the Lance Stance,_" Alice said as she mirrored Elaina. "This is your last chance, leave now or we will have force you out!"

"Like you could," Master sighed. "The only way to make me leave is to kill me."

"So be it," Elaina said as the long ribbon coiled into a thin beam of light.

"I wish that we didn't have to, but if it must be done." Alice said as her ribbon coiled into a long cone around her arm.

"Lance and Saber, two of the strongest styles, but easiest to master." Master chuckled. "Let's see what you, the Ribbon Leaders can do."

"I'm really getting sick and tired of that!" Elaina yelled as she charged at the Master. With each swipe Elaina took with her 'sword', Master blocked it with a barrier of aura with his own hand.

Soon Alice joined in causing Master to duck and weave at Alice's lunges. For several minutes, Master toyed with his opponents who continued to attack with swift strikes. But very few attempts actually got through to land a solid strike. After a few minutes, Master started attacking Alice. Each attack sent her back towards the wall, but didn't do any real major damage. As Alice got closer and closer to the walls, the closest group of the two Commander's students fired at the Master with the strongest attacks that they could muster. Each attack drove him back into double combat with Elaina and Alice, but these small combats were often stopped when Master even tried attacking Alice and Elaina's support.

His attacks on the support were mainly charged Aura Sphere's and Aura Bang's charged for a delay. These attacks caused the support teams to back down, and there were few major injuries except for Elie, Wisteria, Hope, and Lily who were knocked unconscious from the attacks.

After what seemed like hours, everyone grew weary of battle and started to slip up. Even Master.

"You two are persistent little Butterflies, but you should know that I've outlasted the Lords in battle." Master sighed as he took in slight breathes.

"We know, but it almost came at the cost of your life." Alice said as she gasped for breath.

"Either way, this tired old soul can out last even you two young beauties," Master laughed.

"_Alice focus on keeping his hands together, I'll trip him,_" Elaina said as her saber returned to the form of a ribbon.

"Got it," Alice whispered as she turned her lance back into a ribbon and charged at Master. Alice, with a sudden burst of speed got behind Master and bound his hands together with the ribbon. To maintain her grip, Alice jumped up on Master's back and pulled on her Wand with all her might.

Elaina then ran forward and tied her ribbon around Master's legs, and with a swift and strong pull forced Master to the ground with a loud thud.

The whole room fell silent as they all looked to see if it was over.

"He…he…he he…HAHAHAHAHA!" Master called out as he started laughing like a nut job. "Well done my children, you've finally bested me!"

"What?" Elaina said in disbelief.

"I'm proud to have called you my students!" Master chuckled. "Now, would you mind releasing me?"

"Do we have your word that you won't attack?" Alice asked.

"Of course of course, besides, I never intended to cause any of you harm." Master chuckled.

With that statement, everyone still standing took a heavy fall, 'anime' style.

"You have a funny way of showing it!" Elaina yelled.

"Easy, these old ears can't take such loud noises," Master sighed as he sat down on the ground.

"So if you never meant to hurt us, why did you come here sounding like you wanted to take back Alice, Elaina, and Jaden?" Vahn asked as everyone reconvened around Master.

"It was meant as a test," Master said.

"Who would send you as a Test?" Jaden asked.

"Why my prized pupil of course." Master chuckled.

"Wait you don't mean," Jaden said as he started a small laugh.

"That's right, my shining star, Heir Allen Savor requested that when you two began training some new rebels at his request that I should make an appearance to see how strong you've become." Master chuckled as everyone got either a shocked or irritated look on their face.

"But I didn't expect this Fireball or Namikaze to blow my cover," Master added as he motioned towards Beatrix and Jaden.

"I'm sorry sir," Beatrix apologized.

"It's nothing, and please, call me Dan, Master was my title as a teacher," Dan chuckled. "But I'm retired now so I guess I'll only use that title once I settle down in my home town and start up that Dojo I had my eyes on."

"How're you retired? TUA would never let a star like you go," Jaden asked.

"Well…you can thank Allen for that," Dan said. "He met with me quite awhile ago and granted this tired old fool his freedom."

"You must owe Nathen quite a lot," Trayton asked.

"He saved my life on multiple occasions, so I guess I'm indebted to him on multiple counts." Dan sighed. "So, where is my pupil?"

"He's working to stop a Team Rocket base that was located near Oak Town." Carmen said.

"Ah, so that must be where the princess is as well?" Dan asked.

"Yeah…," Vahn said calmly.

"Okay, well it's getting rather late, so I recommend that all of you take time to recover in the center above before starting off tomorrow," Dan said as he stood up.

"Will you be nearby?" Hope asked as she slowly started to wake up.

"Of course my child," Dan said as he patted Hope's head with his huge hand. "And sorry about shaking most of you up like I did, I really tried to do as little harm as possible."

"It's okay," Vahn sighed as he scratched his head. "You're a good man that just tried to test our strengths."

"Exactly, now if you don't mind I really should be on my way," Dan said as he started for the exit.

"He's an odd man," Beatrix sighed.

"Yup," Jaden said.

"Well, I guess our training days done. As we continue on the path, you all should practice what you've learned on your own." Elaina sighed as she started losing her balance and looking like she'd pass out at any moment. "Right now, we should start recovering from that fight…so for now…class dismissed."

"Whoa there," Vahn said as he caught Elaina who had beat everyone to sleeping the fight off. "_She really looks so peaceful; I hope that she can stay like this._"

"Is she okay?" Hope asked.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some rest," Vahn said as he picked the sleeping girl up bridal style. "Much like the rest of us."

"Right," Everyone said as they made their way for the exit.

_The training has reached it ending, and our present heroes are working towards recovering from the hard battle that they had to endure from mere moments ago. But now as the day comes to a close, we return to our Author and his rescue team who're beginning their rescue…right…about…*BOOM*…now._

"Couldn't we have started the rescue a little quieter?" Kyle asked as we join the rescue team fleeing down a long hallway after causing a large explosion.

"Yeah, but we caused the explosion in a major part of the building, so they should be more preoccupied with saving the files and the data than chasing us." Nathen said as he positioned Asuka on his back so that she won't fall off and he can move quickly.

"Still, we could've done this covert as to prevent being chased around the base all freaking night!" Kyle yelled as everyone came to stop in a small area.

"Hey, I could've juts left you back there!" Nathen yelled back.

"Guys, now isn't the time for this!" Karina said trying to break up the fight.

"Princess is right, Gabriel, how's the paths?" Nathen asked.

"Quiet, I don't see or hear anyone." Gabriel said.

"Okay," Nathen sighed. "We need to find a solid way out of here, and I can't make another diversion."

_**Attention! Aside from the incident in the research department, we have an intruder breaking in the front gates! The intruder is a female, and seems to be using a strange power to fend off the bases defenses!**_

"What luck, a diversion," Nathen chuckled.

"But who else could be attacking the base?" Gabriel asked.

"No idea, but I think that we should lend this new ally a hand." Nathen said calmly. "Gabriel, take Asuka and Kyle and find an exit, and by no means are you to engage any of Team Rockets operatives."

"Okay," Gabriel said as he took Asuka on his back.

"Good, Karina, you're with me," Nathen said.

"Okay," Karina said. "Be safe you two."

"We will, and good luck," Kyle said as he and Gabriel took off down the hall.

"Let's get going," Nathen said as he and Karina started down a separate hall.

_(Main entrance)_

"We're here, now where's this intruder?" Nathen whispered as he and Karina hid from sight.

As the two scanned the area, the young princess took notice of a woman in green camouflage.

"Isn't that Terra?" Karina asked.

"Why yes it is," Nathen said as he took notice of Terra forming two blue spheres in her hands. "And it looks like the young cadet has learned to utilize her aura."

"Really?" Karina asked as she stared at the aura spheres grow smaller and become plated in hexagonal shapes. "What technique is that?"

"I think that I have a good idea, but I think that you should just wait and see." Nathen chuckled.

As the Spheres came to a complete and solid close, Terra ducted into cover and pressed down on a hexagon on each of the spheres causing them to glow brightly and arc with energy. Terra then threw the two spheres over the cover and into enemy area. The spheres bounced around before going off in two massive explosions.

"Wow, talk about re-inventing the Aura Bang," Nathen chuckled.

"What did she do?" Karina asked.

"I think that she formed her Aura Spheres into Grenades." Nathen chuckled.

"Grenades?" Karina asked.

"You were kept away from your army and any form of conflict as a child right?" Nathen sighed.

"Yeah," Karina said.

"Figured, Grenades are a destructive force that comes in many variations," Nathen said. "While natural Grenades have a destructive an killing force, Terra's looked like it was mainly designed for incapacitation of the enemy."

"Oh," Karina said as an alarm sounded. "What's that?"

_**Attention! Attention! The main entrance will now be disengaged from the base! The main entrance will now be disengaged from the base! All in the area evacuate as soon as possible!**_

"Damn it all! Karina stay here, this passage looks like it's one of the exits," Nathen said. "I'm going to get Terra."

"Okay, please hurry." Karina said as she backed into the hall.

"I will," Nathen said as he suddenly vanished.

As the section began descending down the mountain, Nathen appeared behind Terra and picked her up bridal style and disappeared as quickly as he appeared. As the section continued falling, Nathen appeared and set Terra down who was a little woozy from the quick transitions.

"What the…how did I…" Terra said as she tried to regain herself.

"That'd be my fault," Nathen chuckled.

"Oh, Sergeant Pierce, Cadet Valor," Terra said as she fully regained her composition.

"It's General," Nathen chuckled.

"Oh, congratulations on the promotion," Terra said as she gave Nathen a salute.

"At ease, now would you mind explaining why you're here?" Nathen said as the passage that originally lead to the entrance closed off.

"I came here to destroy the base, commander." Terra said.

"Okay, and could you please just call me Nathen?" Nathen sighed.

"Oh…I guess I could…it just doesn't seem very professional." Terra said.

"It doesn't matter," Nathen said. "Alright, let's go see if Gabriel's found an exit."

"Right," Karina and Terra said as they followed Nathen down the halls.

_(Outside transports)_

"This looks like a helipad," Kyle said as he and Gabriel walked out onto the base's roof.

"Yeah and there's the mountain path," Gabriel said as he laid Asuka down next to a ledge. "We found our exit, now we need to find a way down there."

"How does a plated radio tower work?" Kyle asked.

"What're you talking about?" Gabriel asked.

"That radio tower, it has several plates along the sides that should make a great walk way." Kyle said.

"Good idea Kyle," Gabriel said. "But how're we going to get it down here?"

"Maybe we could help?" Nathen said as he, Karina and Terra walked out onto the roof.

"'Bout time you two showed up," Kyle said. "I take it that this girl is the other intruder?"

"Yes, Kyle, this is Cadet Terra White." Nathen said.

"It's a pleasure sir," Terra said as she gave Kyle a salute.

"At ease," Nathen said.

"Now is everyone here? Do we have everything?" Nathen asked.

"Everyone's present, and it looks like we've got everything," Karina said.

"Except for my partners," Kyle said.

"Ah crap, I almost forgot the Pokémon, okay I'll be back soon," Nathen sighed. "You know that I'll be back when there's an explosion. And Kyle, I'm sorry but I'll have to put your Pokémon in their Pokeballs. When we get out of here you can let them back out."

"Okay," Kyle sighed.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a moment," Nathen said as he suddenly vanished.

A few more minutes later a large explosion happened at the very bottom of the base and several Pokémon could be seen running out and down the mountain. And then Nathen appeared back on the roof with a few belts.

"Karina, Gabriel, Kyle." Nathen said as he handed off three Pokeball belts. "Okay, so you all need the radio tower brought down?"

"Yeah, we plan on using it as a walk way to get down to the mountain path." Gabriel said.

"Okay, one walkway coming up," Nathen said as he sent a wave of aura straight through the tower causing it to screech as it began its fall. As the tower began to tilt it glowed a bright blue as it was moved to bridge the gap between the building and the path. "How's that?"

"Great," Gabriel said.

"Good," Nathen said before a feeling shot up his spine. "Karina, Terra, Gabriel, Kyle, head down the tower and wait for me and Asuka along the path."

"Okay, please be careful," Karina said as everyone but Asuka started down the town.

"You can come out Amelia, I'm not an idiot," Nathen sighed.

"Tell me who you are," Amelia said in an angered tone.

"I'm Nathen Pierce, and I am also Zero," Nathen said as he looked towards the helicopter landing pad. "And I am also Heir Allen Savor."

The reason why Nathen gave both his identities was because standing on the helipad was Kallyn and his accomplices Crystal and Star.

"Well which is it? Are you Nathen? Zero? Or this Allen?" Amelia asked in an annoyed tone.

"Allen?" Crystal and Star asked hesitantly.

"I am all three, Allen is the name I was given by TUA officers, and Zero is the name I gave myself for when I infiltrated Team Rocket." Nathen sighed. "But my birth name is Nathen Christopher Pierce."

"Interesting, I was wondering when you'd overcome the toxin," Kallyn chuckled. "Exactly when did you learn of your truth?"

"A few years back, but in the entire time I was with TUA I had been having dreams of my childhood and my friends and family." Nathen said calmly. "My family, my closest friends, my first loves, my first Pokémon, my achievements, everything came back to me in dreams, but your damn toxin caused me to believe that they were nothing but that, dreams."

"That's the whole point of the Toxin, making you believe what we teach you," Kallyn chuckled.

"I don't care about what you were, why would you turn on us Zero?" Amelia asked.

"I never worked with Team Rocket; I only tried to break Team Rocket from the inside." Nathen sighed.

"But…what about us? That night, was it all a lie?" Amelia asked in a hurt and angry tone.

"No, your time with Zero was no lie," Nathen sighed. "Amelia…you have such a great mind for medicine and genetics, you shouldn't be with Team Rocket."

"And why should I care what you think?" Amelia yelled. A closer inspection revealed that she was starting to cry.

The area grew silent as it started to rain. The only sound was the pitter patter of rain and the storming thunder.

"Amelia, you shouldn't care what I think, but you should care about where you're heading." Nathen sighed as he looked up to the clouds.

"Why…why did you have to come here?" Amelia asked.

"I came for her," Nathen said as he looked towards Asuka. "She's a dear friend, and I couldn't let you do what you want with her."

"Zero…Nathen…do you really think that I could be a doctor or a researcher in medical fields?" Amelia asked.

"Of course, you just have to give up on Team Rockets ambitions of world domination." Nathen said.

"I already have." Amelia said softly.

"All well and good, but I believe that we'll be taking the girl," Kallyn said as the sound of helicopter blades became known.

"Take a single step towards her or if you so much as glance at her, I will tear you in half." Nathen said as he shot an evil glare at Kallyn.

"I guess it's pointless," Kallyn sighed. "Crystal, Star, come along, we have much preparations ahead."

"Yes Grandfather," Crystal and Star said as they gave a final scared look towards Nathen before following Kallyn.

"_Please…be safe you two,_" Nathen whispered.

"Nathen…" Amelia said as she walked up to Nathen.

"Yes Amelia?" Nathen said without turning towards her.

"Thank you for setting me straight," Amelia said softly. "But…what will you do?"

"I have friends to get back to," Nathen said. "And a very close love,"

"Oh, well I hope that we can keep in touch." Amelia said.

"Of course," Nathen said as he gave Amelia a piece of paper. "If you ever need help, just give me a call."

"Okay, please be safe," Amelia said as Nathen walked over to Asuka who was becoming drenched in water.

"I will," Nathen said as he picked Asuka up bridal style.

From there, Nathen carefully made his way down the make shift bridge and Amelia took her leave of the base.

_(Mountain Path)_

"Where is he?" Karina asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sure that he's fine," Gabriel said. "He probably just got held up,"

"Yeah," Kyle said.

"I guess so," Karina sighed.

"I see him," Terra said.

"Hey everyone," Nathen said in a tired voice as he walked up to everyone. "Is there a cave nearby?"

"Yeah, we have camp all set up," Gabriel said.

"Okay, we'll stay in there tonight. And then set off for Icepeak in the morning." Nathen said as he was lead towards the cave.

_Once in the cave, everyone rested from the hard day. But how will what Nathen revealed about himself affect his future?_

_**The training in Aura has been put in motion, and the rescue mission has been completed. Now everyone progresses forward towards Icepeak City. But what lies ahead of them?**_

_**Maylu: There you have it everyone!**_

_**Alex: Quite a lengthy one isn't it?**_

_**Maylu: I guess so,**_

_**Alex: something wrong?**_

_**Maylu: No, I'm just a little concerned.**_

_**Alex: About what?**_

_**Maylu: None of your business**_

_**Alex: Okay...well I hope that you all will continue to Read, Review and...**_

_**Maylu: Enjoy!**_


	60. Ch 51: Crossing the Savanna!

_**Maylu: I guess I'm on my own today...anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this update!**_

_**It's the dawn of a new day as we return to our main heroes who're recovering from the previous days training section. We specifically join Vahn who's sharing a room with Elaina while everyone else stays in their own rooms. Today, our heroes begin their progress onwards and upwards to Icepeak City, but what lies on that road?**_

"Hmm…defiantly sounds better," Vahn yawned as he rolled in his bed which was across from Elaina's bed.

"Umm…where…where am I?" Elaina said in a soft and timid tone as she eased up from her bed. "Am I in a Pokémon Center?"

"Ugh, man yesterday was a pain," Vahn groaned as he sat up in his bed and looked around.

"_What's Vahn doing in here?_" Elaina stuttered as she froze up and tried her hardest to keep quiet.

"Oh, good morning Elaina…" Vahn yawned as he stretched himself out.

"_Elaina…_" Elaina whispered to herself. "_Vahn must think that I'm still Elaina._"

"How are you feeling?" Vahn asked.

"Oh…I'm fine," Elaina said softly. "Where are we?"

"Are you feeling okay Elaina?" Vahn asked as he walked over to Elaina.

"Of course…I guess I'm just tired." Elaina said as Vahn felt her forehead.

"You're a little warm, but it's probably nothing." Vahn said as he checked over Elaina. "_She's different from yesterday…maybe…maybe this is Ellis,_"

"Vahn, I really am fine, I just need some rest," Elaina said in a shy tone as she looked away with her cheeks red.

"_Defiantly Ellis,_" Vahn chuckled as he noticed that Ellis was looking faint. "_Maybe something really is wrong._"

"Vahn…is something wrong?" Ellis said softly.

"No, nothing's wrong, but you do look a little off, so I'm going to be sticking by you in case you need anything, okay Ellis?"

"Okay…wait…how did you know that I was Ellis?" Ellis asked in a tired and confused tone.

"A few tells, for one you're eyes are a lot softer than Elaina's, your voice is softer, and you're more embarrassed around me than Elaina was." Vahn said.

"Oh…" Ellis said in a sad tone.

"It's okay Ellis, you have your reasons." Vahn said. "And even though I think I know why you're like that around me, I'm sure that you'll tell us eventually."

"Vahn…" Ellis said before lunging out and wrapping her arms around the man that she loved. "Thank you…I…_I love you,_"

"Ellis…" Vahn said as he held Ellis close. "_I figured that she loved me…but…how can I tell her that I don't feel the same? I don't want to hurt her._"

"_Vahn…even if you don't feel the same…I will always love you,_" Ellis whispered as she started to cry before slowly starting to pass out.

"Ellis…I'm proud to have you as one of my friends… you're a great and loving person…and even if your love for me isn't returned, I'm sure that you'll find someone else," Vahn whispered, but when Ellis remained silent he grew worried. "Ellis, are you okay?"

Upon a close inspection it was seen that her cheeks were flushed and she was sleeping calmly.

"Oh Ellis," Vahn sighed as he laid the girl down in the bed. Vahn then leaned down and gave Ellis a quick kiss before fully tucking her in. "Sleep tight,"

*Knock Knock* "_Vahn? Are you awake?_" Beatrix's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Vahn said as he opened the door to Beatrix. "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if we could talk." Beatrix said as Vahn walked into the hall and closed the door behind him.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Vahn said as he and Beatrix walked down the hall towards the main lobby.

"I was wondering if I could travel with you guys." Beatrix said.

"I don't see why not," Vahn said. "It'd be nice having you along considering we haven't really had any decent time to talk."

"I guess that's true." Beatrix chuckled.

"If I'm correct, I think that Jaden's going to be joining us to." Vahn said.

"Grand," Beatrix sighed.

"Do you have a problem with Jaden?" Vahn asked.

"No, but I've been a little annoyed with him considering that we seem to come across each other every so many days." Beatrix sighed.

"Ah," Vahn said calmly as the two took a seat in the lobby. "So, how far has your own training come?"

"Pretty well, but I'm waiting on Nathen to help me finish it." Beatrix said.

"Ah, well I guess he's got a lot of people to train doesn't he?" Vahn chuckled.

"I guess so," Beatrix chuckled. "Quick question, is there a reason why you're not heading straight for Icepeak City? I'm sure that you all could've gotten there awhile ago."

"I know, but Nathen's having us take a longer path so that he can deal with the Team Rocket base," Vahn sighed. "I think that we should've just headed up to Icepeak and then wait for Nathen, Karina, and Gabriel to get there."

"It would've been a faster method," Beatrix said.

"True, but we would've missed out on some really interesting things." Vahn said.

"What would you have missed?" Beatrix asked.

"Well we probably would've gotten our training done, but we would've missed out on being able to work on a Ranch and Hope wouldn't have been able to get two new Pokémon." Vahn said calmly. "And there's so much more that we could probably see."

"I guess that's true," Beatrix said. "Say, do you guys plan on seeing the Savanna?"

"The Savanna, where's that?" Vahn asked.

"It's next to the mountain side and it actually has a straight up route to Icepeak City." Beatrix said.

"Wow, have you been there?" Vahn asked.

"I passed by it, and I was amazed by all of the Pokémon in the reserve." Beatrix said.

"I can't wait to see it for myself." Vahn chuckled.

"I'm sure that Hope will enjoy it." Beatrix yawned. "Well I'd better go make sure I have what I need."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Vahn said as he and Beatrix parted ways.

_(Underground TUA Training Facility 7:45 AM)_

"Umm…what time is it?" Kris asked as she sat up while still in her sleeping bag. "Hope?"

When Kris looked over at Hope, she saw that her friend was sitting crisscross on a rock. Through natural eyes, Hope was just sitting with her eyes closed and her hands in her lap with her palms up. But an Aura User would see that Hope had a bright white aura around her and a pulsing essence was in her hands.

"What're you doing?" Kris yawned as she walked up to Hope. "Hope?"

Kris became worried when Hope didn't respond, but her fears were dismissed when she heard a faint snoring sound. At the base of the rock was most of her Pokémon sleeping and her egg which was a light green egg with dark green leaf like shapes around the bottom and light leaf like shapes around the top. The egg was sitting on its pillow and had a white blanket wrapped around it.

Looking out at the area there were many destroyed rocks and craters that had not been present when Hope and Kris had started camping out below the Pokémon Center.

"What have you been doing all night?" Kris asked Hope as she started surveying the area.

"_I need to find out why…_" Hope said through her aura without waking.

"What do you need to find out?" Kris asked as she turned towards Hope.

"_I need to know why…why my aura…why my aura's so strong…_" Hope said.

"Hope your aura's naturally strong, that's all that there is to it," Kris said.

"_No…there's more to it…_" Hope said as she began to stir. "_My aura's unique and it's causing my aura attacks to be so much stronger than they should be._"

"But why would you need to learn why it's so unique? You could always ask Nathen when we get back together with him." Kris said.

"_I need to learn it for myself,_" Hope sighed.

"So is that why this place is so badly damaged?" Kris asked.

"_I may have trained through the night in order to see if I could control the power of my aura._" Hope said. "_But there's still more for me to learn._"

"Why would you need to control the power?" Kris asked as she sat down in front of Hope.

"_Yesterday whenever I used an aura attack I over did it and the attack caused too much damage from the power of the attacks._" Hope said as she continued to stir before waking up. "Man last night was rough…oh good morning Kris."

"Morning, but why is your aura's strength so important?" Kris asked.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked in a clueless tone.

"You were talking through your aura, and you said that you were working to improve your aura attacks strength." Kris said.

"I was? Oh, I was talking with Alice." Hope chuckled.

"You were?" Kris asked obviously confused.

"Yeah, I told her that I might do some more solo training and she put an aura based vision of her in my head so that I could train against her without hurting her." Hope said as she jumped off her rock.

"But you answered all my questions," Hope said still confused.

"Alice made it so that the vision would ask me why I wanted to get stronger as to keep up my motivation." Hope said. "I guess you just asked the same question out here as Alice asked them in my mind."

"So…you were training…without physically training?" Kris asked _STILL_ confused.

"In a way, Alice said that I still needed to get sleep so she taught me how to create a person aura lined dream space that I could train in without wearing myself out." Hope said. "I guess I should've put myself to bed after physically training instead of meditating on that rock."

"Why didn't you just ask me? I would've trained with you." Kris said.

"I know, but as you heard about my aura's strength, I didn't want to risk hurting you by accident." Hope said. "During our training in the teams I was able to disintegrate most of a rock and destroyed a large stone pillar. And when Master confronted us I actually burned him with my attack. I want to learn how to attack someone without doing any major damage."

"Oh…but you need to be able to trust me more, I don't care if I get hurt or not, I just want to be able to train with you," Kris said.

"I guess I should've trusted my abilities more, and I should've trusted you more." Hope chuckled.

"Well it's only around 7:45, so how about we head top side and grab something to eat and then get some more training done before we leave?" Kris said.

"Sounds like a plan," Hope said.

After gathering their things, the two made their way to an elevator that quickly took them up to the main Pokémon Center.

_(Forest around Pokémon Center – 8:00 AM)_

"I know that I saw one around here," Carmen said as she looked around the forest.

As Carmen walked around the forest, she soon came around a small pond. Within the pond were several small things glistening in the light.

"Found it!" Carmen said as she knelt down to the ground and pulled one of the items. Upon closer inspection the item was reviled to be an Ice Bead. But what was really surprising was how many Ice Beads were in there all together. "So many of them, I know that Nathen said to gather them for something that he has planned, but I think that I could keep a few to make something for Gabriel."

Then without warning, Carmen's phone went off.

"Hello?" Carmen said answering the phone.

"_Carmen, it's Gabriel,_" Gabriel said from the other end.

"Hey, how're things going?" Carmen asked as she began putting the beads in a bag.

"_Fine, we were able to complete the mission,_" Gabriel said. "_We're a good ways up the mountain resting from the escape._"

"That's great!" Carmen said in a happy tone. "So should we start up the mountain to Icepeak?"

"_Wait…, here's Nathen,_" Gabriel said.

"_Carmen?_" Nathen asked.

"Yeah," Carmen said.

"_Good, and yes I do want you to start leading everyone towards Icepeak._" Nathen said. "_But I want you to take everyone through the Savanna first._"

"The Savanna?"

"_Yes, it'll be a treat considering the size of some of those Pokémon,_"

"Okay, oh and I found several Ice Beads."

"_Good, keep a hold of them, and if you want you can make something of a few of them. Just make sure that there's 3 left._"

"Why 3?" Carmen asked.

"_It doesn't matter; just make sure that no one gets in trouble. See ya soon._"

With that the connection was ended.

"Okay, I should get back and tell everyone else." Carmen said as she gathered all of the Ice Beads and headed back for the Pokémon Center.

_Throughout the early morning everyone gathered up supplies and got any extra training done before setting off to the Savanna. Now let's look at the rescue group._

"How long are we going to be here?" Kyle asked.

"Depends, Asuka's the only one of us that we don't know the condition of," Nathen said calmly from the tree branch that he was sitting on. "So depending on how she's feeling will determine when we can leave and how fast we can move."

"I guess that's true…um…you wouldn't happen to have a change of attire? These white clothes just aren't working for me." Kyle said.

Then with a snap of Nathen's fingers, Kyle and Asuka were in their natural clothing.

"Better?"

"Better."

"Hey Nathen," Gabriel asked.

"Yeah," Nathen said.

"Didn't you say that you'd be working with Karina and me on our aura?" Gabriel asked.

"I guess I did, but now isn't really the best time for that." Nathen said as he jumped off the branch landing on the ground.

"I guess it isn't" Gabriel sighed.

"Yup, so how's Asuka doing?" Nathen asked as the three boys of the group walked over to the three girls.

"She's sleeping soundly," Karina said.

"Good," Nathen said as he sat down next to a tree. "In about an hour we're taking off for Icepeak whether Asuka's awake or not."

"Okay, but either way we should still be careful." Karina said as Asuka began to stir.

"Sounds like she's waking up," Terra said.

"I think that you may be right," Nathen said as everyone backed away from Asuka to give her some space.

"Ugh…where…where I am?" Asuka groaned as she sat up.

"Freedom," Nathen chuckled as he leaned up against the cave wall.

"You mean we got out of the base?" Asuka asked in a groggy tone as she tried to stand.

"Yup, we got out late last night," Kyle said.

"Okay, but are you sure that it was safe to hide out in this cave?" Asuka asked as she leaned on Karina for support.

"Probably not, but we don't have anything to worry about really," Nathen said.

"How so?" Gabriel asked.

"I had a chat with the bases Admin before taking my leave, and she won't pursue us," Nathen said.

"Ah, so with Asuka awake do we continue onto Icepeak?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure," Nathen said.

"But what about my Pokémon, I left them back in Oak Town" Asuka said.

"Gotcha covered," Nathen said as he passed Asuka a belt with two Pokeballs and a bag.

"Where did you keep those?" Kyle asked.

"Storage system," Nathen said as he flashed his Storage Cube. "Now let's gather our things and then start up the mountain."

"Right," Everyone said as they started packing up camp.

_So now the upwards ascension for the team of 6 begins, but how goes things for the original team as the Savanna comes into view._

_(Mountain Path – Savanna Outlook – 10:00 AM)_

_The sight was breathe taking…the group was standing on a cliff side that looked onto a vast desert that was shining from the patchy sunlight that was cutting through the heavy cloud line that was still pouring down rain._

_Along the path leading down to the Savanna was a large research building. The group made a hasty decent to the research building to get the okay to cross the vast Savanna._

_(Research Building)_

"Welcome!" A rather perky female researcher said welcoming the group. "I'm Stephanie and I'd like to welcome you to the Pokoh Region Savanna Pokémon Research Reserve!"

"Alright calm down sis," a male researcher sighed as he calmed down his sister. "I'm Dexter; you've already met my sister, now what can we do for you on this fine day?"

"We were wondering if we could cross the Savanna." Alice said stepping forward. "Oh and I'm Alice, this is Carmen, Vahn, Hope, Kris, Elie, Elaina, Wisteria, Spike, Lily, Trayton, Amber, Beatrix, and Jaden."

"It's nice to meet you!" Stephanie said happily.

"Yeah…and we'd love to help you across the Savanna, we were actually about to head out there to survey the area." Dexter said calmly.

"Actually…could you please just escort everyone else across the Savanna?" Alice asked. "I already know my way around the desert, and there's something that I need to look for."

"I see, well I guess it couldn't hurt, just promise me that you'll head straight for the Sister lab as soon as your done." Dexter said as he picked up a radio. "And take this with you as well."

"I will," Alice said as she took the radio and attached it to her belt.

"Okay, now if you all would follow us?" Dexter said as he and his sister lead everyone to a garage.

Within the garage were several vehicles.

"Okay, Alice was it; you can take any vehicle that may help you get to where you need to go." Dexter said.

"Cool," Alice said as she walked over to a new black dirt bike and grabbed a black helmet. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys later."

With that Alice mounted her bike after placing her helmet on and tearing out towards the vast desert.

"Did you know that she could drive?" Trayton asked.

"I kind of expected her to be able to." Vahn said as everyone began piling into a large 10 person Tour Jeep that was going to be driven by Dexter while Stephanie got into a 4 person one.

"Hey Vahn," Dexter said calling on Vahn.

"Yeah?" Vahn said.

"Listen, I don't mean to be a bother, but Stephanie can be a bit wild, so could you stick with her?" Dexter asked.

"I could watch her," Ellis said.

"Why not both of us? It'll allow us to make sure that she stays safe." Vahn said as he and Ellis walked over to the Jeep.

"Thanks you two," Dexter said as the Tour Jeep filled up.

"I guess with this one filled, I'll join Vahn," Jaden said as he hopped in back with Ellis while Vahn sat up front with Stephanie.

"Alright everyone, let's get out there," Dexter chuckled as the two Jeeps tore out of the lab and across the raining Savanna.

With the group starting their ride across the Savanna, let's take a detour over to the Commander who's looking for something out in the desert.

As we join Alice we see her tearing across the Savanna at a breakneck speed without any sense of hesitation. The area that she's speeding across is still cloudy and rain is greatly abundant.

But when Alice comes to a stop to survey where she is, she quickly takes notice of a large Oasis and starts speeding towards it.

_(Savanna Oasis)_

"It's just as beautiful as I remember," Alice whispered as she walked towards the Oasis. Alice then knelt down to the water and pulled up a handful to drink. After downing her drink Alice paused for a few minutes before removing a crystal vial from her bag.

She then removed the top of the vial and poured its contents into the Oasis causing it to glow brightly. In the center of the Oasis a large amount of bubbles began to surface as something came up from the bottom of the spring. What surfaced from the Oasis was a small island and several large round stepping stones.

As Alice crossed the water she became hesitant, something was troubling her but she pressed on through it. When Alice reached the island she could see several large stones, each stone had writing engraved into it. Each of these stones were gravestones, Alice had called on a graveyard.

As the girl walked amongst the stones she paused for a brief second at several of the stones, but she continued to press onto the stones at the very back of the island. These stones were all lined up in a circle, and were all shaped as rectangular slabs of stone while all of the others were jagged slabs.

"_It's been a long time…mom…dad…_" Alice whispered as she walked up to the two stones out in the back. These stones read Eric Shine and Stella Shine. Around the plot of land were several other stones, one read Kayla Shine, another read Alex Shine, and a final one was heavily damaged but the words Alexis Shine could still be read. "_I…I'm back…_"

For several minutes, Alice just laid in the center of her families graves curled up in a ball crying as the rain continued to poor down. But the quiet was soon disturbed when our favorite author made an appearance.

"Such a sad sight," Nathen whispered as he walked through the graveyard.

"Huh…Nathen?" Alice whispered as she sat up and looked towards the author.

"Hey…" Nathen said as he walked over to Alice and sat down next to her. "I had a feeling that you'd come back here if you ever returned to the Savanna and the Aura Oasis."

"Nathen…I just had to come back," Alice cried as she grabbed onto Nathen. "My best friends…and my family are here…I just had to see them one last time."

"One last time will never be enough," Nathen sighed. "But…how about we actually make this last time special?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"You said that you were here to see your family, let's actually see them," Nathen said as he stood up.

"But that technique's too risky, I don't want to lose you to." Alice said as she stood up.

"Alice…I don't want to see you crying here ever again," Nathen said as he wiped the tears away from her stained face. "You've already used the last of the mineral…so this will be your very last time…"

"I know but…I don't want to have to bury you here as well." Alice cried as she latched onto Nathen and cried into his chest.

"You won't, remember all those times that I've met with Celebi?" Nathen asked.

"Yeah…" Alice sobbed.

"This won't be my first Spirit Cast, more like my tenth," Nathen said as he rubbed Alice's back. "Nothing will go wrong."

"Okay…just promise me that you'll be safe." Alice sobbed as she stood in the ring's center while Nathen walked over to the edge.

"I will, now this may sting, but before I begin," Nathen said as he knelt down and clapped his hands together. "Do you trust me?"

"I always did, and always will," Alice said as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands before her heart.

"Okay…let's hope that I can still do this," Nathen whispered as his aura sky rocketed as he placed his hands on the ground.

A second later a bright light formed a circle around all of the graves in to round lot and a unique diagram took form with Alice in the center. As the energy in the area began to grow an intense amount of energy began to arc out from the diagram. The energy quickly became dangerous as the areas that it hit began to burn and catch fire.

"How're you holding up in there?" Nathen asked as he began to struggle with the energy.

Alice just remained silent as an occasional surge of energy would pass through her causing a large spike of pain to shoot through her body.

"Okay…now for stage two," Nathen whispered as he lifted both his hands before slamming one down on the ring. This caused a large cylinder of light to shoot up from the ring as the diagram within burned itself into the ground and began to glow brightly.

Nathen then took a few steps into the light. As he did this a large surge of energy tried forcing him out, but he was able to overcome it and meet Alice in the now larger center ring.

"Nathen…this pain…it's too much," Alice said with a whimper as she curled up on the ground.

"It's okay Alice," Nathen said as he helped Alice to her feet. "Everything's going to be okay,"

"I hope so," Alice sobbed as she held onto Nathen tightly.

"Don't worry, there's only two steps left," Nathen whispered. "Now this may hurt a bit."

"Okay," Alice said as Nathen pulled out a pocket knife and cut the palm of Alice's hand letting blood flow out onto the ground.

"Now for stage four," Nathen said as he sat down after healing Alice's hand. When both he and Alice were seated he began drawing with Alice's blood. "_From this code…I request that its origin be allowed to converse with the people in this ring that share the same code. Please…on my pact…grant Alice the opportunity to speak with her family._"

Once the drawing was complete the lights coming from the diagram shined a bright white. And after a bright pulse of light the whole area was encased in a bright dome of light and 4 bodies were lying in front of their respective tombstones. Everyone was in a white garb, the girls in a white dress and the boys in a white pair of pants and shirt. The eldest woman had long blonde hair and soft green eyes. The eldest man had flat spiky black hair and calm yellow eyes. The youngest girl had brunette hair and yellow eyes. And the youngest boy had spiky red hair and green eyes.

Soon, the newly risen spirits began to awaken and move.

"Ugh…where…where are we?" the eldest woman whispered as she tried to pull herself to her feet.

"I don't know," the eldest man sighed as he strained to stand.

"Mommy?" the youngest girl muttered.

"Dad?" the youngest boy said as he tried to stand.

"_I can't believe it…they're actually here…_" Alice whimpered as she tried to back behind Nathen to hide.

"Don't chicken out now," Nathen said as he pushed Alice forward. "I'll be right here beside you, so don't worry."

"O-okay," Alice stuttered as the two just stood at the entrance of the Shine burial site.

The area remained silent as the risen beings looked around, but they were able to over look Nathen and Alice the entire time.

"Honey look at this," the eldest woman said in shock as she notice her gravestone. "Stella Shine…killed as the age of 32 by unknown means…how can I be dead…when I'm right here?"

"It says the same things on mine too…" the eldest man stuttered. "This had better not be some kind of joke!"

"Mommy I'm scared," the youngest girl said as she ran over to her mother.

"It's okay Kayla, come here Alex," Stella said as she held her children close.

"Stella…" the eldest man stuttered.

"Yeah Eric," Stella said.

"L-look," Eric said as he pointed towards Alice who was standing with a scared and speechless look.

The area grew quiet again as the risen Shine family locked eyes with their living elder daughter.

"A-Alice, I-is it r-really you?" Stella stuttered in fear.

"Mama…Papa…" Alice sobbed as she ran to her family crying.

The family was now mostly reunited as they stay centered in the ring.

"_Such a beautiful sight,_" Nathen struggled to say as he felt an intense pressure come over his body. "_I don't think that…I can…maintain myself much longer,_"

With that, Nathen dropped to his knees gasping for breath and he tried to maintain the area around the group.

"Nathen," Alice said as she broke from her family to check on the man that she loved. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine…just a little tired, please just go enjoy your time with your family," Nathen sighed.

"Not if you're hurt," Alice said as she tried to help Nathen stand.

"Alice…who's this person," Stella asked pointing towards Nathen.

"Mom…Dad…this is Nathen…and he's…my Boyfriend." Alice said shyly.

"Ooohh, my baby's all grown up!" Stella squealed as she ran up to Alice and held her close.

"Mama…" Alice whispered.

"So you're dating my daughter," Eric said as he walked forward with his kids at his side. "I do hope that you're taking good care of her."

"I am," Nathen groaned as he sat down and rested up against 'Alexis's' head stone. "And I always will."

"That's good," Eric chuckled.

"Are you feeling alright dear?" Stella asked.

"Yeah…just a little tired considering how much power I'm exhuming to maintain your forms." Nathen sighed.

"What does he mean dad?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure," Eric sighed. "Could you please explain?"

"Alice…where's Alexis?" Stella asked as she tried to find her third daughter.

"I…I don't know…and I could care less where she is." Alice whispered.

"Alice how could you say that about your sister." Stella scolded.

"It's her fault that you all died!" Alice cried.

"How could that be, we're not dead." Eric said.

"Actually, for the most part, Alice speaks the truth. You all are actually dead." Nathen sighed.

"But how could our sweet Alexis be the one that killed us?" Eric asked in an angered tone. "She would never hurt us."

"She had me do it…" Alice growled. "Alexis made me kill all of you."

"Why would she?" Stella stuttered.

"It's complicated…let's just say that Alice and Alexis got mixed up with a bad group and lost their way." Nathen sighed as he pulled himself to his feet.

"So this 'bad group' is really the ones to blame." Eric said.

"Technically," Nathen sighed. "But neither of them needs to worry about the group anymore."

"Thank god," Stella sighed. "So Nathen, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, how did you and our daughter meet exactly?"

"There isn't much to tell since there isn't a whole lot that I do know." Nathen sighed. "But as for our meeting, I was her teacher for awhile."

"Oh you poor thing," Stella said sweetly as the dome began to lose stability.

"You're very kind; I can see where Alice gets her kindness and beauty." Nathen chuckled as he looked up to the dome. "_Alice…it's time,_"

"Oh stop," Stella giggled.

"_Okay…_" Alice sighed. "Mama, Papa, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to say good bye soon."

"But why sissy?" Kayla asked.

"I can't maintain the power that's allowing you four to be here for much longer…as soon as this dome drops…your spirits will return to the Spirit World." Nathen said calmly as he tried to maintain the dome for a little longer. "I wish I could maintain this for a little longer…but my aura is strained as it is…anymore and I'll break which would destroy your spirits and kill Alice and me."

"Oh…Nathen…thank you for giving us the chance to see our daughter again," Eric said. "You're a great man, and you have my blessings."

"Gracie," Nathen said.

"Alice you've found yourself a great man," Stella said sweetly. "Please take care of each other."

"I will Mama," Alice said as she hugged her mother. "I love you all,"

"We love you too sissy," Alex said as he and Kayla hugged their sister.

"How much longer do we have?" Eric asked.

"2 minutes…maybe 3," Nathen said.

"Okay, Nathen…do me one request." Eric said.

"Ask away," Nathen said.

"Please help Alice and Alexis rekindle their friendship, and please keep an eye on them." Eric said.

"Technically two, but I'll do everything that I can." Nathen said as the dome almost completely faded away and Alice's family began to disappear.

"Alice, please take care of Alexis, she may have done some pretty bad things, but she's your sister. You have to forgive her." Stella said.

"I will," Alice said softly.

"Thank you," Stella said as her family fully vanished.

"Nathen…thank you," Alice whispered. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Nathen said as he helped Alice to her feet. "You should get back to the others,"

"Okay, please be safe." Alice said as she gave Nathen a kiss.

"Same to you, now hurry off to the lab."

"Okay," After that Alice ran off towards where she parked her bike before starting off towards the Savanna.

"Good girl," Nathen sighed as he stared at Alexis's headstone. After that Nathen clapped his hands together and placed them on the stone. In a bright flash of light the stone was restored to normal. "And now to make sure that Alice won't be lonely."

Nathen then pulled out a crystal vial before loosening the cap and throwing it into the Oasis. With that the Oasis began to glow a bright blue before returning to normal. But the island didn't descend; it actually remained where it was.

"Rest in peace everyone," Nathen whispered as he vanished from the area.

_(Mountain pass)_

"Where'd you go?" Karina asked as Nathen appeared with his previous group.

"I had to help push something through," Nathen sighed as he braced himself against a tree.

"Are you feeling okay?" Asuka asked while Karina tried to help Nathen keep stable.

"A little off, I used a very powerful Aura technique, and it took a lot out of me…" Nathen sighed as he leaned down on Karina.

"Should we stop for awhile?" Karina asked in a worried tone.

"No, I just need to take it easy." Nathen sighed.

"Too bad," Karina said. "Nathen and I are going to hold back so that Nathen can recover, so why don't you all press on?"

"Karina we need to stick together," Nathen whispered as he grabbed his side.

"I know, you need your rest, and you're always talking about not wanting to hold people up." Karina said as she helped Nathen lay up against a tree. "So for now, I'm taking care of you until you recover enough of your aura to move around safely, and everyone else can press on if they want."

"Fine, what about the rest of you?" Nathen sighed caving into Karina's demands.

"I think that we'll press on and look for a decent place for camp." Gabriel said.

"Okay, be safe you four." Nathen said.

"We will," Kyle said as everyone but Nathen and Karina took off.

"Now you just stay here and rest," Karina said as she sat down next to Nathen and laid up against him.

"Are you feeling okay princess?" Nathen asked whole Karina was taking one of his arms and putting it around her so that she could get closer.

"I'm just worried about you," Karina said softly as she wrapped her arms around Nathen. "You've been like my brother since the day we met, and now you're all this scared little girl has."

"_Okay something's definitely wrong here,_" Nathen sighed as Karina nuzzled up to him and started to cry. "Karina we've discussed this…I could never replace Zane."

"I know, but please just let me have this feeling a little longer." Karina whispered.

"Karina…" Nathen said.

"Please?" Karina whispered as she looked up to Nathen, but something was off. Her eyes had gained this glazed look and actually brightened. "Please…"

With that, Karina leaned in and connected in a kiss before pulling away.

"Karina…fine…just calm down and get some rest." Nathen sighed as he noticed a unique bunch of flowers in her bag. "_'Ello, what do we have 'ere?_"

"Thank you Nathen…I love you," Karina whispered as she nuzzled up to Nathen and started to sleep.

"Oi vey," Nathen sighed. "And now for you my little pleasures." Nathen reached into Karina's bag and pulled out 5 flowers that had bright pink petals all in a shape of a heart. "It looks like she's taken in quite a bit of pollen." While paying close attention to Karina, Nathen materialized a glass container around the 5 flowers before placing it in his pocket and then pulling out a crystal vial from his other pocket. "This'll fix you up nicely, although it will take a bit."

After that, Nathen popped off the top and a fume started to come out of the top. He held it under her nose so that she could take in the smell. It caused Karina to cringe a little but it passed as she calmed down.

"Good, now for a nap," Nathen sighed as drank the liquid before falling asleep against the tree.

_What sort of trouble has Karina gotten into? We'll find out later, but let's return to our main group as they race across the Savanna._

_(Savanna)_

"Everything's so cool!" Hope said as she looked out at all of the Pokémon before hearing a loud thumping sound and a loud call that sounded like an elephant.

The jeeps pulled to a stop as two huge Pokémon walked in front of them.

The smaller of the two Pokémon had a form similar to a baby elephant but stood at around 12', along its feet were several small rocks, on its back were larger rocks, its main body is a blend of different shades of green, and tusks have vines rapping around it.

The larger of the Pokémon resembled a full size elephant but stood at nearly 20', a form of water that looks like a solid rock but was actually a unique water that one can put their hands into was around their feet, its back held a tree that wraps along its body along with a lush patch of grass, it's tusks are split into two large tusks that are made of solid stone, it's main body was a blend of different shades of green.

"Those Pokémon are huge!" Trayton said in amazement as everyone watched the Pokémon slowly pass in front of them.

"What does the PokeDex say?" Hope said as she pulled out her PokeDex. "First the small one,"

_**Teraphant, the Land Mass Pokémon, this Pokémon is a favorite for Geologists because of how these Pokémon imitates natural land formations.**_

"And now the larger one,"

_**Giaphant, the World Pokémon and the evolved form of Teraphant, this Pokémon is one of the biggest in the world, Scientists strive to uncover this Pokémon's ability to sustain life and grow the foliage on its back and the water around its ankles.**_

"Teraphant and Giaphant," Hope said in awe.

"Those two are a pride of our reserve," Dexter chuckled as the Pokémon passed the two jeeps.

"So are those the only of their species here?" Vahn asked over an intercom linked between the two jeeps.

"In this reserve, that Giaphant and her baby are the only ones." Dexter said. "Those Pokémon are incredibly rare."

"Wow," Wisteria said as she watched the two elephants.

"Alright, now let's continue on!" Dexter said as the Jeep the he was driving took off.

"Hey guys, do you want to see some really rare Pokémon?" Stephanie asked.

"I guess, but shouldn't we head for the lab first?" Vahn said.

"Nah, we'll head there afterwards!" Stephanie said as she turned the Jeep and tore out to the Savanna.

"Vahn, I think that this is a bad idea." Ellis said through a small coughing fit.

"Maybe, but we should at least give Stephanie the chance to show us what she's talking about." Vahn said.

"Okay," Ellis coughed. "_I trust you,_"

"So what are these Pokémon exactly?" Jaden asked.

"They're non-native ones." Stephanie chuckled.

"Where are they native too?" Ellis asked.

"Technically, the Pokémon I'm going to show you can only be found in two deserts in a completely different region." Stephanie said. "So if you've been to a Solace desert, then you know what I'm going to show you."

"Solace eh? Then these must be quite the Pokémon." Jaden said.

"Yup, and there they are," Stephanie said as the Jeep came to a stop. To the Jeeps right, were 6 different lion like Pokémon all sticking together near a river.

_Two of the Pokémon had a small lion cub form, their fur was a light brown with a slight green tint, their paws had more of a solid green color, and their tails had a look and feel that was more like a vine._

_Another had a form similar to a maturing female lion, its fur was a dulling blue green, a slight water like blue was along the paws going up the legs, and the tail is split out in two and have a sort of 'seaweed vine' like feel._

_The next had a form similar to a maturing male lion, its fur was a light brown, a green color was creeping up along the paws and up the legs, the tail was split in two and had a vine like feel, a bush like mane was developing._

_One of the larger ones looked like a full grown female lion, it had blue green fur, a solid blue fur starting at the paws and going up the legs, three 'Seaweed vine' tails had form; each of which has a small bunch of fur at the ends that feel like grass, a slight gold color forms a diamond on the forehead and a ring going around the neck._

_The last and largest one had a full grown male lion form, its fur is a full light brown, a light green that darkens as it rises started at the paws and then moved up the legs, three vine like tails were present and each tail is ended with a small stone, a large dark green mane was around the collar with a rough rock like feel, a gold crown symbol was on the forehead and a gold ring circled the mane._

"I present to you, The Prideful King Pokémon Leoking and The Proud Queen Pokémon Leoqueen." Stephanie said. "And their children, their eldest son: The Land Lion Pokémon Leogrow, their eldest daughter: The Flowing Lion Pokémon Leoflow, and last but not least, their youngest son and daughter: The Lion Plain Pokémon Leorass."

"They're just like the Nidoran line." Vahn said as he took pictures of each of the Pokémon.

"Why are you taking pictures?" Ellis asked.

"My PokeDex isn't presently Solace readable, so I'm taking pictures for Hope to get the data for them, and as a bonus on it I'm sure that it'll be awhile before she can see these Pokémon for herself." Vahn said as he sent the pictures to Hope's Cell.

"Speaking of Hope, when is her birthday?" Jaden asked.

"Well it won't be for another 9 months…or…so…ah shit!" Vahn said as he suddenly realized something.

"Is something wrong?" Ellis asked.

"No, just my sense of time is worth less than shit." Vahn sighed as he slumped back in the seat and started banging his head up against the head rest. "I can't believe…that after all my years trying to find her…I can't believe that I forgot my own sisters 9th birthday."

"Damn…You're royally screwed!" Jaden chuckled. "How long ago was it?"

"About a month," Vahn sighed.

"You shouldn't be beating yourself up over this," Ellis said as the Jeep started up and off towards the lab. "Didn't you two just get reunited a few weeks ago?"

"I guess that's true, but I've got to make it up to her." Vahn said. "I mean she'll be able to start her journey soon."

"Then why not take her on her journey?" Stephanie said.

"I guess that might work, but she was saying how she wanted to go off on her own working for Birch." Vahn said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jaden chuckled. "But a gift would be a decent thing to say you're sorry."

"True," Vahn sighed. The group slowly became quiet as they continued to drive along the road.

_(Dexter Group)_

"Hey, is my sister back there?" Dexter called.

"Um…no…we actually lost track over back at those huge Pokémon." Trayton said.

"Damn…she probably went to see the royals." Dexter sighed.

"You mean the Lion Pokémon?" Hope asked as she fidgeted with her phone.

"Yeah," Dexter said. "How'd you know?"

"Vahn sent me pictures of them," Hope said as she pulled out her PokeDex. "Let's see what the PokeDex has to say."

_**Leorass, the Lion Plain Pokémon, this young Pokémon is usually found around others of its kind, making it rare to find it alone.**_

_**Leoflow, the Flowing Lion Pokémon and the evolved form of a female Leorass, this Pokémon has gained a water connection in its evolution. This Pokémon's abilities allow it to mirror Vaporeon's ability to melt into water.**_

_**Leogrow, the Land Lion Pokémon and the evolved form of a male Leorass, this Pokémon gains a ground type preference with its evolution, its form allows it to blend into their surroundings which come in handy during battle.**_

_**Leoqueen, the Proud Queen Pokémon and the evolved form of Leoflow, this Pokémon is considered the queen of the Savanna Plains because of its stature. Very few go looking for a wild Leoqueen because a Leoking is usually close by and will come at the slightest sign of trouble.**_

_**Leoking, the Prideful King Pokémon and the evolved form of Leogrow, this Pokémon is considered a king within the Savanna Plains and searching for one is considered a dangerous mission. Legends say that royals used to own these Pokémon as a way to show their honor as royalty.**_

"The PokeDex also says that they're Solace Pokémon," Hope said as she put away her PokeDex.

"Yup, that family is the only one in Pokoh." Dexter said calmly as they turned to see a large building. "And there's the lab. From there you just need to head up and then you'll reach Icepeak in about a day or two if the weather works in your favor. Three days if it doesn't."

"Okay," Carmen said. "Thanks for driving us here,"

"It was nothing; I just hope that your friends get here soon." Dexter said as if on cue a jeep jumped off a ledge and landed past the large jeep.

"Yeah, I told you that we'd make it!" Stephanie said in an adrenaline fuel tone.

"I'm just glad that we're still alive," Jaden chuckled as everyone eased out of their tense state.

"You didn't trust me?" Stephanie said with a pout.

"It's not that…you're just a little…adventurous." Ellis said with a cough.

"I guess that's true," Stephanie said as the Jeeps pulled to a stop.

"Stephanie what happened back there?" Dexter said. "I thought that I told you to stay behind us."

"I'm sorry; I just want to see how the royal family was doing." Stephanie said softly.

"It's okay, as long as you're safe." Dexter sighed. "Alright, is everyone here?"

"Everyone but Alice," Elie said.

"What could be holding her up?" Wisteria asked.

Suddenly, a large explosion went off in the Savanna.

"What was that?" Dexter said in a worried tone.

"It's probably some thieves!" Stephanie said.

"You two stay here, we'll go check things out and put a stop to it." Vahn said as he and his friends started towards the Savanna.

"Good luck and be safe!" Stephanie called out.

"Sis, we'd better go make sure that the egg is safe." Dexter said as he started towards the lab.

"Oh…okay," Stephanie said in a soft and scared tone.

_(Savanna)_

"This is about where that explosion happened." Trayton said.

Then a large robot ape prowled forward with a large box on its back filled to the brim with Pokeballs. From its arms, machine gun like turrets were firing Pokeballs at the Savanna's Pokémon and a round piece in the machine's stomach pulled the Pokeballs into the canister.

"This is horrible, who could do this?" Wisteria asked.

"My guess is Team Rocket," Vahn said as the machine turned and a large R was revealed. "Nailed it,"

"But how're we going to stop that thing?" Lily asked.

"We'll have to get its attention from the Pokémon first." Beatrix said. "And then we can figure out how to take the machine down and then how to release the Pokémon."

"But how will we get its attention?" Kris asked.

Just then an engine sound was heard as a dirt bike with a woman shot out from a cliff and bounced off of the canister after messing with a system and then landed with a slight skid next to the group. The canister reacted to the hit pretty badly since it began sparking pretty badly before exploding and sending all of the Pokeballs flying. The Pokeballs broke and released all of the Pokémon to different areas.

"Talk about a wild ride," Alice whistled as she removed her helmet.

"Nice jump," Vahn said.

"Thanks," Alice said as she shook her hair out which remained unhampered.

"How is your hair not messed up?" Carmen asked.

"A gift," Alice sighed as the Robot started charging towards the group.

"How dare you mess up our plans?" Tina could be heard yelling from the machine.

"Easy, you're doing something bad, we stop you." Alice said. "Simple as that,"

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been to capture all of those Pokémon?" Tom was heard yelling. "Believe me, some of these Pokémon were hard to find! Like that damned Frostark in that Oasis with that island."

"_Island…_" Alice said hesitantly.

"Hey, that Pokémon was so damn annoying!" Weavile sighed. "We had to remove that whole island just to corner it!"

"_It…It can't be…I'm sorry Nathen…but I can't keep it in any longer…_" Alice growled as a massive black aura began to emanate from Alice. "You idiots just crossed the line!"

"Why, because we tried to steal protected Pokémon, come on, we do that every day!" Tina yelled.

"No…because you bastards defiled a treasured burial ground!" Alice yelled as the aura enveloped her.

"Alice…" Hope said while everyone remained stunned and Ellis began to quake in fear.

When the aura dropped, Alice's skin was a pale white, her hair had become a dark silver color, and her eyes were a dark red.

"Unless you want to die right here and now, I suggest that you leave this region and never return!" Alice growled as she formed a black Aura Sphere that was emitting a powerful white arcing energy. "NOW!"

"Like you could make that kind of threat!" Tom yelled. "We haven't forgotten the humility you dealt us way back when you lied to us about your Pokémon!"

"You asked for it," Alice sighed as she held the Aura Sphere out at arm's length and fired off an Aura Pulse that had an immense amount of energy coming from it. When the pulse hit the machine it practically disintegrated where the massive attack connected resulting in the whole thing exploding and sending Team Rocket flying at Mach 5.

"_TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"_ Team Rocket was heard very faintly.

"Damn, I guess I was holding back," Alice growled. "I should've aimed for the head."

"Alice…are you okay," Hope asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine…" Alice sighed as her aura began to weaken and she started to stumble around. "Those Bastards deserved what they got. I swear that if I ever see them again, I'll send them all straight to hell."

"Alice, that's a little harsh." Vahn said.

"They defiled the resting place of my closest friends and my family, they got what they deserved!" Alice yelled as she turned to her friends as they all took a half step back. "They were lucky that I was feeling lenient or they really would've died right then and there!"

"Alice this isn't you, please go back to the way you were," Hope said as she walked forward.

"I…I can't," Alice said as she dropped to her knees in pain.

"Alice!" Hope said as she ran out to the girl.

"Hope wait!" Vahn said as he called out to his sister.

"Hope…please stay away…I can't control it anymore…" Alice whimpered.

"I don't care, you've been like a big sister and I don't want to see you hurt." Hope said as she wrapped her arms around Alice and began taking on the releasing energy.

"Hope…please…you can't handle this kind of power…Your aura won't be able to maintain itself." Alice said as Hope's grip only got tighter.

"I don't care, I won't stand by and have my friends get hurt." Hope said as her aura began to flow out and overtake the dark aura Alice was releasing.

As the two auras fought for supremacy, Hope's soon won out and overtook the two. When the aura died out Hope was unconscious in Alice's arms as she tried to keep conscious.

"Hope!" Everyone called out as they ran over to the two.

"I'm sorry everyone…I let myself get out of hand…" Alice whispered as she stared at Hope.

"It's okay Alice, you were caught off guard and your emotions got the better of you." Vahn said as he took Hope and put her on his back. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…but can you guys take me to the Oasis? I need to know that I was just over reacting." Alice whispered.

"Sure," Vahn said.

"Here, climb on, you look a little wiped to be able to maintain yourself long enough to walk." Jaden said as he knelt down in front of Alice.

"Thanks Jaden," Alice said as she climbed onto Jaden's back. "Everyone gather round, you all should see something that I hold close."

"Okay," everyone said as they all gathered around Jaden before suddenly vanishing.

_(Oasis Graveyard)_

When the group appeared, Alice was relieved that the Oasis was untouched, but she was sorry that she over reacted.

"Is this is?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Alice whispered. "The stones in front belong to my closest friends before and during TUA, and the ones in the far back belong to my family."

"I'm happily that the site wasn't damaged." Elie said.

"Yeah…" Alice sighed before blacking out.

"She's asleep now," Jaden said.

"So many people…" Wisteria said.

"TUA operatives may be terrible people, but they're still human…" Jaden sighed. "Some of them didn't even want this life, so they still deserve to be remembered."

"Do you know anyone here?" Amber asked.

"A few people…" Jaden said. "We should get back to the lab so that these two can rest."

"Yeah," Everyone said as they gathered around Jaden before disappearing.

_(Second Savanna Lab)_

When the group appeared and entered the lab the day had begun to shift into night, so Dexter and his sister had prepared rooms for everyone.

"I really appreciate you guys saving the Savanna's Pokémon." Dexter said as everyone but wisteria waited outside Hope and Alice's room.

"Alice is the one that deserves your gratitude." Vahn said. "Not only did she save your Pokémon, she stopped Team Rocket single handedly."

"I guess that's true," Dexter said as Wisteria walked out of the room.

"Man I love using Aura!" Wisteria said happily.

"How are they?" Ellis asked.

"Recovering, their auras restoring itself, but the energy caused some faint burns on their bodies," Wisteria said. "I was able to restore them, but they'll still be a little sore."

"Thanks Wisteria or maybe we should call you Nurse Flower?" Vahn chuckled.

"That sounds good to me!" Wisteria giggled.

"Alright everyone, you all should start getting to bed." Dexter said.

"Okay," Everyone said as they started off towards their own rooms.

"Stephanie, I want you to examine them all closely, they be what we need." Dexter said as he walked up to his sister.

"Okay…" Stephanie said sadly as the two parted ways.

_Our hero's time at the Savanna has been rather eventful! But what is this 'egg' and what do Dexter and Stephanie has planned for our heroes? But let's wrap up with our author._

"Alice!" Nathen said as he suddenly felt a sharp pain and Alice's dark aura shoot up and then fall. "Man…you really risked it this time."

"Ugh…" Karina groaned as she repositioned herself.

"Oh yeah…the timid princess," Nathen sighed as he moved himself so that Karina was on his back before standing up. "It's getting late, so I'd better go find the others."

_(Mountain Camp)_

"Okay, now I'm getting worried," Asuka sighed.

"About what?" Nathen said as he appeared with Karina on his back.

"You you idiot," Asuka yelled. "I know that you were recovering, but you've been gone for hours!"

"Sorry, that damn medicine knocks you out for awhile." Nathen sighed as he laid Karina down on a blanket.

"So is that why your eye color is pink?" Kyle chuckled.

"Yeah, that's one of the side effects." Nathen sighed.

"What did you need medicine?" Gabriel asked.

"Her," Nathen said as he pointed towards Karina.

"Did something happen?" Terra asked.

"First, how long has she smelled this plant?" Nathen asked as he pulled out the flowers that he took from Karina.

"She started picking them back when you were wrapping up saving Asuka," Gabriel said. "And she's been picking one every so often."

"Damn, a day's worth of exposure and multiply that by 5, she'll be messed up for another day or two." Nathen sighed.

"What do you mean by messed up?" Asuka asked in a worried tone.

"This flowers pollen messes up your mental systems and brings out your simplest fears as a child, but slightly amplifies them." Nathen sighed. "I guess Karina's was being alone without her brother being there to help her."

"Oh…but why didn't she show much change?" Asuka asked.

"Affected people's mind copes with the problem by trying to find a substitute," Nathen said. "For Karina, she's looked up to me as she did with her brother, so she currently sees me as her brother to come to in times of need."

"Is there an antidote?" Kyle asked.

"What do you think that medicine was?" Nathen sighed.

"But why did you drink it if Karina needed it?" Terra asked.

"Because its vapors are a cure all, the actual liquid is a healing tonic." Nathen said. "I used the liquid to help restore my aura while sleeping."

"Do the vapors have any side effects?" Gabriel asked.

"Karina may be a little timid, childish, and loopy, but that should be it." Nathen said as he eyed the flowers.

"Okay…is there something else about the flowers that we should know?" Asuka asked.

"Hm?" Nathen said.

"The flowers…you're paying really close attention to them."

"Oh, I'm just trying to figure out what kind of Perfume I should make." Nathen sighed.

"Perfume?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, these flowers are perfect when it comes to making perfume." Nathen said as he put the flowers away. "Alright, time to get some sleep."

"Okay, good night," everyone said as they all started going to sleep.

"_Please be safe Alice…_" Nathen whispered as he fell asleep.

_**The day has closed, and everyone is resting before they continue to progress up the mountain. But how will Karina's…illness…affect the flow and what about the labs secrets? All will be revealed later!**_

_**Maylu: Well there you go! Still alone...well...thanks for reading! Do come again!**_


	61. Ch 52: Welcome to Ice City Pokoh!

_**Nate: Time for another update!**_

_**Maylu: Where have you been?**_

_**Nate: Sorry Maylu, I had a meeting.**_

_**Maylu: I was worried! You didn't leave anything as to where you were!**_

_**Nate: I said sorry, and now I'm back!**_

_**Maylu: I guess it's okay, but where's Mr. Gallant?**_

_**Nate: He's running an errand, hey Maylu**_

_**Maylu: Yeah?**_

_**Nate: Take some time off, Alex and I'll handle this for awhile.**_

_**Maylu: Thanks *Runs off to private baths***_

_**Nate: That girl and her baths, you could swear that she was part fish, but anyway enjoy the update everyone!**_

_**The road to Icepeak has been a long one for our heroes. While other trainers could make the trip in a few days, our heroes have taken the better part of a week getting up the mountain. But now our heroes can finally make their accent up the mountain! But what lies in their wake as they scale Pokoh's tallest?**_

"That's actually sounding a lot better." Vahn said. Thank you, "No problem Maylu,"

"So how long should it take to get up to Icepeak?" Wisteria asked. Oh yeah, Karina's the navigator, well it should be at least a 2 day walk.

"Really, because Dexter said that it could be more if the weather turns on us." Amber said. I guess that's true, but I'm positive that it'll stay clear long enough for you to get to Icepeak.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike asked. Nothing right now, but now I think that getting up the mountain would be the best idea for right now considering that there isn't much time for anything else.

"Why?" Hope asked. _I'm really getting tired of questions…_because there's a storm on its way and you only have a 2 day window before the area around Icepeak becomes a literal frozen hell.

"Why didn't you just tell us that in the first place?" Jaden asked. Because there has to be some surprise in this, now could you all please stop with the questions and get going?

Everyone gave different replies as they continued along the path to Icepeak.

_God I need a break, I guess it's time for a bath…_

_(Mountain Trail – Cap Edge – 10:20 AM)_

"God its cold," Kyle shivered.

"I guess that's why people call it the Cap Edge," Gabriel sighed.

"Yup, now if you stop complaining, I can get you some better clothes." Nathen sighed. "Can I have my arm back?"

"Sorry Nathen," Karina said as she let go of Nathen's arm.

"Better," Nathen said as he took back custody of his arm. "Now, some of you received a box full of new garments and supplies, and some of you weren't able to get them, but either way allow me to get you all set for the winter."

With a snap of his fingers everyone changed in some way. Gabriel was adorned with a large leather coat similar to his contest coat. Asuka was in a thick red and black fur lined coat. Kyle had a heavy dark gray coat; Terra was in a military winter uniform now placed in the appropriate camouflage. Karina was wearing a thick black and white fur lined coat. And Nathen was in a large black leather coat.

"Better?" Nathen asked before Karina recaptured his arm.

"I guess, but I still hate the cold." Kyle said.

"I know, alright everyone, let's move." Nathen said as everyone started on the trail again.

After awhile the group got higher and high up the mountain which resulted in the air getting thinner, the temperature getting lower and soon even snow began to fall. What was really surprising was the great time that the small group was making.

"How far are we from Icepeak?" Terra asked.

"If we continue through the forest as we are, we should make it there in about another half hour." Nathen said.

"It's amazing how quickly we're going to get there," Kyle said. "I've heard that it takes at least 2 days to get there if you're lucky."

"Well we had a good day and a half head start, so getting there was rather simple." Nathen yawned.

"Getting tired?" Asuka asked.

"A little, but I can take a nap once we get to the Pokémon Center." Nathen sighed.

"What about the princess?" Gabriel asked motioning to the sleeping girl on Nathen's back. "Won't the others question why she's the way she is?"

"Yeah…I guess that's true, but I have a way to keep that from happening." Nathen sighed as he pulled out a small black vial.

"What's that?" Terra asked.

"A medicine that should help Karina out of her odd state of mind, but it'll knock her out for a good 24 hours." Nathen sighed.

"So what's keeping you from using that in the first place?" Kyle asked.

"Moving her while she's out cold could affect her negatively." Nathen said as the group walked up a steep hill to be greeted by an arched sign that read 'Icepeak' "And now that we're here, I can get her set up in the Pokémon Center and give her the medicine to help her."

"Okay, so shall we be on our way then?" Kyle said before running towards the gate.

"Let's," Nathen chuckled as everyone started towards the Town.

_(Icepeak City – Pokémon Center (Nathen/Karina Room) – 10:30 AM)_

"And there," Nathen said as he finished giving Karina her medicine. "Now she'll be out for 24 hours."

"Hey Nathen, you should come see this," Gabriel was heard calling from the lounge.

"What's up?" Nathen asked as he ran into the lounge.

"Does this look like a bad thing?" Kyle asked as he turned up the news which was currently detailing the regions weather.

"_Previously, we said that a massive snow storm was approaching Mt. Sunset and Icepeak City and would reach here in the next 2 days._" Maylu said. "_But now due to unforeseen circumstances, the storm will be there within the next 16 hours, so it's highly recommended that you either get to Icepeak City quickly or make a hasty decent back towards the surface._"

"Damnit all," Nathen groaned.

"Is something wrong?" Terra asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I have to go save our friends asses now," Nathen sighed as he walked towards the exit.

"Why? Are they really that far behind?" Asuka asked.

"They were supposed to get here at 3 PM the day after tomorrow," Nathen sighed. "They'll be spending the better part of the storm getting up here."

"So what're you going to do?" Gabriel asked.

"Something I never wanted to do," Nathen sighed. "I'm going to have to make a 'shortcut',"

"Maylu, Alexander,"

"Yes my lord?" Alexander said as he appeared.

"Master," Maylu said as she appeared.

"Okay, Alexander, head back into the Control Room and engage route bypass, system code Shortcut," Nathen said as he prepared to head out to meet his friends. "Maylu, I need you to make sure that everything's set for our…time killers, here's a list. Make sure everything's done properly, and call on Nurse Kedah if you need any help."

"Okay," Maylu said as she took the list.

"It shall be done," Alexander said as he disappeared.

"More interns," Gabriel sighed. "How many do you have?"

"More than enough, and it's not just interns, I have an incredible research and medicine teams, great trainers, and a several personal interns that work the fields of every known region gathering data." Nathen chuckled.

"So Maylu, Alexander and Kimberly are set to research Pokoh?" Gabriel asked.

"No, those three and two others are my own personal intern/assistants." Nathen said.

"Who are the other two?" Asuka asked.

"That's for later…then again…you might see them fairly soon." Nathen said. The programs all set my lord. "Thanks Alex, set the bypass for a cave, and put up some incentive to urge them into the cave." Like what? "Try previous rockslide or a bunch of fallen trees, I don't know, be creative." Okay. "Alright, I'm off,"

"Bring everyone home safely." Gabriel said as Nathen walked off.

"Well with that done, what should we do now?" Kyle asked.

"No idea…" Gabriel sighed. "Hay Maylu, can we lend a hand with whatever you need to do?"

"Sorry, but this is meant for everyone and even you all, so I need to work on everything alone." Maylu said as she pocketed her purse and the list before walking down a hall.

"That cuts that out, so I guess we just have to wait until everyone gets back." Kyle sighed.

"I guess so," Gabriel sighed as everyone turned back to the TV.

_(City Gate)_

"Okay, now to sit back and wait for everyone to show up." Nathen sighed. My lord, I've set up the shortcut, "Thanks Alex, once Maylu's done you and her can take some time off." Thanks you my lord, but we're not a couple, personally, I think Maylu would rather be with you. "I know, I meant you both can do what you choose on your leave time. I never meant that you had to do something together." I see, well I'll go see if Maylu needs assistance. "You do that. And now, I wait."

_(Mountain pass – 10:40 AM)_

"Man it's getting cold and the weather's turning sour quickly." Vahn said as everyone slowly climbed the snow covered path.

"I thought that the storm wasn't for another two days," Amber said.

"I guess Mother Nature had a change of plans." Trayton sighed.

As everyone continued to climb the mountain, an explosion was heard faintly on the mountain. It was later followed by a rumbling sound which ended with a large thud.

"What was that?" Elie asked.

"Something not good," Spike said as everyone rushed along the path to see a massive rock pile up that was being blocked by a large wall of turned over trees.

"This is just freaking great," Jaden sighed. "How're we going to get past that?"

"Couldn't we use Aura to move everything?" Wisteria asked.

"Not without a fair share of risks," Beatrix sighed. "There aren't many of us, and there are a large amount of trees and rocks. So while a few of us could lift some of the rocks and trees, there would still be the remaining ones that could possible cause another landslide."

"I guess that does complicate things," Lily said.

"So I guess we need to find a detour?" Ellis asked calmly.

"I guess so," Alice sighed.

"Hey everyone, there's a cave over here!" Hope called out.

"Is there really?" Vahn said as everyone ran over to join his sister.

"Yeah, and it looks like it could go up into the mountain pass the pile up." Hope said.

"Good eye sis; we can get out of the cold too," Vahn said. "Let's get moving everyone."

"Right," everyone said as they moved into the cave.

_Okay, now that they're moving along the detour, this pile up can be cleared._

As Alexander's voice faded, the massive block vanished.

_(Icepeak City – Outside City Gate – 10:45 AM)_

"Small tunnel," Carmen said as everyone exited the tunnel.

"Hey look, it's the city gate!" Kris said.

"Small tunnel nothing!" Vahn chuckled as everyone rushed towards the gate. "And look who's here to greet us."

"Howdy," Nathen chuckled as everyone ran up to him.

"Where's everyone else?" Wisteria asked.

"In the Pokémon Center, Karina's asleep and the others were watching TV last I checked." Nathen said.

"Okay and here are the Ice Beads that I found." Carmen said as she handed Nathen the small bag.

"Good, now let's see…" Nathen said as he pulled out a few beads. "That should do, the rest are for you to deal with."

"Really?" Carmen said as she took the bag back. "There's still several left,"

"Yeah, the 6 I took should do for what I have planned." Nathen said as he started for the Pokémon Center.

"So the rest are for us to use?" Carmen asked.

"Sure, just don't go nuts, span them out to those that do want to make something can." Nathen said as everyone soon followed him.

"Okay," Carmen said as she put away the bag.

_(Icepeak City – Pokémon Center (Lounge) – 10:48 AM)_

"Guess whose back," Nathen chuckled as he walked through the lobby to the lounge with everyone behind him.

"Hey guys," Kyle said.

"Mornin'," Vahn said. "Hey Nathen, how does a group of three double to six?"

"It happens when they end up slipping up and getting in trouble." Nathen sighed. "Vahn, Karina's room is the down the hall and the last door on the right, everyone else, go to Nurse Joy for your keys."

"Okay, but what about the gym and contest?" Amber asked.

"Tomorrow we'll handle the gym, the day after is the contest, which should leave me 5 more days to have some fun."

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Oh nothing, just go and get yourselves set up, you all must be tired from your trip and the training." Nathen sighed as he leaned up against the lounge's couch.

"Speaking of our training, why the hell would you sick am Heir Class TUA agent on us?" Trayton asked in an irritated tone.

"Did Master really give you that much trouble?" Nathen chuckled.

"He was planning on killing us!" Jaden called out.

"Dan would never harm any of you! He's too much of a softy to harm even a Caterpie," Nathen said. "And besides, he was just going there to oversee your training and lend any advice should it be needed."

"He said he was going to take Alice, Elaina, and Jaden back to TUA!" Amber said.

"His sense of humor is pretty bad isn't it?" Nathen sighed.

"Sense of humor, you're kidding right? He ran us all through our paces!" Spike said. "It wasn't until Elaina and Alice stopped him with some kind of ribbon thing."

"I missed the Ribbon Dance? Damn!" Nathen chuckled.

"I could give you an encore if you want," Alice said as she leaned up against Nathen.

"Save it for some other time," Nathen whispered. "So, aside from a confrontation with Master Dan, how did you all enjoy Ranching and the Savanna?"

"Ranching was fun! I got two new Pokémon!" Hope said happily.

"Did you now…I take it that Vahn upgraded her?" Nathen said.

"Yup!" Hope said happily.

"Okay, let's see these new Pokémon." Nathen said with interest in his voice.

"Okay, here's my egg," Hope said as she pulled her egg out of her bag. "And this is Cherry."

Hope then called out her pink Pikachu.

"Ah, what a cute and unique Pikachu," Nathen said as the Pikachu jumped up to Nathen's shoulder. "So a very rare Pikachu and a yet to be hatched Pokémon, how about we make it 3 new Pokémon?"

"Really? But I'm allowed 6 Pokémon and eggs count." Hope said.

"But researchers are allowed to carry many Pokémon on them, but they usually keep 6 on them to keep within rules." Nathen chuckled as he pulled out three Pokeballs. "Elie, you come here as well."

"Okay," Elie said as she stood next to Hope.

"Now, Hope this one is for you and this one is for Elie." Nathen said as he gave Hope a Pokeball with a leaf on it and Elie a Pokeball with a raindrop on it. "Be sure to take care of them."

"We will," Hope and Elie said.

"What about that third one?" Trayton asked.

"It's for someone who'll be showing up rather soon." Nathen said as he slipped the Pokeball into a pocket hidden in his sleeve. "So why don't you two get acquainted with your new friends?"

"Sure," Hope said as she and Elie released their Pokémon to the world.

The one Hope called out had a small Rabbit like body, the main fur was a light grayish green, the belly was a light blue green color as is the inside of its ears, the tail is a foliage similar to a bush, the fur's texture resembles grass, eyes a bright bubbly green.

The one Elie called out had a small slender frame similar to that of a Charmander, it had a steely blue color, its underbelly was a light blue with a bubble patter going from the tip of the tail to the middle of the belly, it has rather dull claws, slight webbing on its hands and feet, two points going off of the side of the tails tip, there's a fin like blade on its back and another small and more rounded one on its head.

"Cool Pokémon," Trayton said.

"This one's so cute!" Hope said as she held her Pokémon close.

"What are they?" Gabriel asked.

"The one Hope's crushing is a Leafit, or better known as the Solace Region's Grass Type starter," Nathen said. "And the blue one is called Aquagon, and he's commonly known as the Solace Region's Water Type starter."

"Let's see what the PokeDex says!" Hope said as she pulled out her PokeDex.

_**Leafit, the Lush Rabbit Pokémon, this Pokémon is a favorite amongst girls and little kids. Leafit are playful Pokémon and try to avoid battle at times, but when forced into a corner, Leafit will fight at their strongest to escape.**_

_**Aquagon, the Aqua Dragon Pokémon, this Pokémon bears a strong resemblance to the Kanto Region's Charmander. This Pokémon is a favorite for water type Pokémon Trainers and for Dragon Tamers. This Pokémon is often seen as the leader of the Solace Region Pokémon Starters, but often or not it's actually weaker. That is, until it evolves into its next form.**_

"So cool!" Hope said as she put away her PokeDex.

"Hey Nathen, is there something wrong with Karina?" Vahn asked as he walked into the Lounge. "Cool Pokémon,"

"No there's nothing wrong, she just took in a lot of pollen from a plant that works on your childhood fears," Nathen sighed. "She'll be fine, but she'll be asleep until tomorrow morning."

"I see," Vahn said calmly. "So how does everything work out for our time here?"

"Tomorrow the gym will be dealt with, the day after that will be the contest, and then we'll see after that."

"Why would we see? Don't we head down the mountain to Harmonic?" Jaden asked causing Vahn to tense up.

"Not exactly, do any of you remember the upcoming storm?" Nathen said.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be here in a few days." Ellis said.

"Yeah, it'll be here tomorrow," Nathen sighed. "So we'll be stuck in the city for about a weak."

"You're kidding me right?" Kyle sighed.

"Sadly, I'm not, but the city has a pretty decent heating system and the storm will only circle Icepeak meaning that you all can travel around town, but you can't go down the mountain just yet."

"Grand, 5 days of nothing," Kyle sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll find things to keep us busy," Nathen chuckled as he shot a glance at a clock. "I got to pick someone up; I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Okay, be safe," Alice said as Nathen vanished.

"I guess for right now we need to prepare for the gym tomorrow," Vahn sighed.

"Yup," Gabriel said.

_With everyone resting and preparing for the Gym Battle's at hand, we go to see what out Author is up to…_

_(Mountain Cave – Cliff Side Lookout – 11:00 AM)_

"If I remember correctly, we were supposed to meet around here."

"We were…t-two h-hours a-ag-go!" An angry female voice called out from the cave entrance with an obviously cold tone.

"Yup," Nathen sighed as he turned to see a familiar friend.

_**An old friend has made an appearance, but who is this girl? Only time will tell! And what does Nathen have planned for the week ahead? Only time will tell for that as well!**_

_**Nate: There you have it everyone!**_

_**Alex: A tad short if you ask me.**_

_**Nate: I guess it is, but I'm going to try and get the individual parts of the special week out once a day consecutively should I actually have the chance.**_

_**Alex: Sounds like a tall order**_

_**Nate: you're telling me *Sigh* Anyway! The week will begin the chapter after next, so for now I'd like to make a few requests. 1st off, SONGS!**_

_**Alex: Songs?**_

_**Nate: Yes, Songs, for one of the day I'm planning a Karaoke day where everyone that I choose will sing a song! Currently, we have me, our new guest, Alice, Vahn, Karina, Kris, Gabriel, Carmen, Amber, Trayton, Elie, Ellis, Hope, Wisteria, Lily, Spike, Asuka, Beatrix, Jaden, Kyle, and Terra. So Please send a song that you'd like to see one of these people sing! And please, keep it decent.**_

_**Alex: Again a tall order, anything else.**_

_**Nate: Truths and Dares!**_

_**Alex: You're kidding**_

**_Nate: Nope! I want decent truths relating to the story, and funny but not vulgar dares for any of the present character so do! And by Vulgar, I mean no Sex or Stripe Dares! This may be rated T, but I don't want to have to make it M for one instant!_**

**_Alex: This is going to be hell_**

**_Nate: You're damn straight it will!_**

**_Alex: Well while we contemplate the future of the story, do continue to Read, Review..._**

**_Nate: And Enjoy! Also, for the truth and dare, lets try and get a truth and a dare for each character! As well as at least one song for everyone! So yeah...ENJOY!_**


	62. Ch 53: Beginning of the Week!

**_Nate: Time for another update!_**

**_Alex: Already?_**

**_Nate: I'm on Summer Break, so we're going for a plethora of updates along this summer!_**

**_Alex: Sounds like a shallow promise_**

**_Nate: Believe me, I know that it sounds like a tough ordeal. But I'll do what I can!_**

**_Alex: Alright, well lets get to the story!_**

**_Nate: Right! Time for more filler!_**

_**We return to our Author as he meets an old friend on the cliff side.**_

_(Cliff Side)_

"You're t-two h-hours l-late!" the girl yelled still shivering. "W-weren't you t-taught t-to never l-leave a g-girl waiting?"

"Gem, I said 11, you got here two hours early." Nathen sighed as he took notice that Gem was covered in a light coat of snow but she had a large heat resonance around her which wasn't enough to keep her warm.

"I don't care! You should've noticed that I was here and come to find me!" Gem yelled as that resonance around her increased.

"Well the storm is unique, so it messes up with some of my abilities," Nathen sighed as he suddenly felt a shiver. "How about we get out of the cold?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be best," Gem groaned as she followed Nathen into the cave.

"So when are we going to head for Icepeak?" Gem sighed as she sat down on a rock before slipping off.

"In a few minutes, it's been a long time since we've spent any time together." Nathen said as he materialized a fire for the two.

"It's only been a few weeks," Gem said as she tried to get warm.

"I mean alone Gemma," Nathen chuckled. "You were barely even a teenager before we split up."

"What're you talking about? We didn't meet until Shrubhill." Gem said softly.

"So you still don't remember Holly or Monoko?" Nathen sighed.

"You mean…my home region?" Gem said hesitantly.

"Now you're getting it, and if you need any further memento of our time there you can look at your right arm and your wrists."

"You mean…the fire mark and my burns?" Gem said as she grabbed her right arm and stared at her wrist.

"Yeah, do you remember what that mark binds you to, and what those burns came from?" Nathen asked softly.

"The mark…binds me to a legend of Monoko," Gem said calmly, but hesitantly started the second part. "And the burns come from what…they did to…to…me and my…Pokémon."

"That's right…do you remember what happened to me?" Nathen asked.

"You're bound to another Monoko Legend…and you lost two of your Pokémon and were bound by an unknown third." Gem sighed.

"See, you're getting you memories back," Nathen chuckled.

"Hay Nathen, can you still create the fire like I can?" Gem said as she materialized a fire around her wrists while standing up.

"And then some," Nathen chuckled as he formed a fire like Gem's but it soon encompassed and covered most if not all of his forearms.

"How the, I thought that you could only cover up to the middle of your forearms." Gem said in surprise.

"Not since my power release caused a form of evolution." Nathen chuckled as the fire subsided "It caused the Blazolf DNA to reconfigure and reformat into Wolferno DNA. I don't know how, the DNA just changed."

"Lucky," Gem sighed as she looked out at the falling snow. "This fires nice and all, and my internal fire is pretty strong, but you wouldn't happen to have a spare coat?"

"Here," Nathen said as he formed a thick black and red fur coat on Gem.

"Thanks," Gem said as she sank into it to keep warm.

"Hey Gem…I want you to have this," Nathen said as he tossed a deactivated Pokeball over to Gem. "I know that he won't replace him, but their species are thought to be in a rather close relation."

"What is it?" Gem asked as she activated the Pokeball.

"Call him out." Nathen said.

"Okay," Gem said as she let the Pokémon out revealing it to be a small wolf.

The Pokémon called out had a small Wolf cub like form, it's main fur was a charcoal like grey, it's eyes were a calm red, the tail resembled a light fire, the underbelly was a lightened dark grey, the fur around the ears resembled a fire, a small red fire is around the Pokémon's ankles.

"This Pokémon…it does look like him," Gem said as she picked up her Pokémon who quickly took a liking to her. "It's a Flamolf right?"

"Yup," Nathen said as he walked over to the caves entrance. "Do you want the PokéDex information?"

"Sure I guess," Gem said as she petted her new Pokémon.

"Okay," Nathen said as he pulled out his phone and started an app.

_**Flamolf, the Flame Wolf Pokémon, this Pokémon can often be seen as aggressive, but is actually rather loyal. While trying to appear tough to get past its cute form, it dreams of the day that it'll unlock its true potential.**_

"Alright then, let's be on our way to Icepeak." Nathen said as he put his phone away and walked out into the snow.

"Aren't we going to teleport there?" Gem asked as she followed Nathen.

"We could, but again the storm is unique and it's messing with senses," Nathen sighed.

"All I'm hearing is excuses," Gem groaned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Nathen sighed as he started along the cliff, but suddenly stopped.

"Now what?" Gem said.

"Stick close and keep your internal heat down." Nathen whispered.

"Why?" Gem said.

"I don't know, why don't you tell us Joel?" Nathen said as he looked to the mountain side and a man in black appeared.

"Sharp as ever Allen," Joel sighed.

"Hey Nathen, just who is that guy?" Gem whispered.

"His name is Joel, and he nearly killed Amber." Nathen whispered.

"What?" Gem growled as she shot a death glare at Joel who just snickered.

"How is that weakling? Did she keel over?" Joel laughed.

"No, she's alive and healthy." Nathen said calmly.

"Damn, I was hoping for another mark," Joel sighed.

"I see that you switched sides," Nathen said noticing that his garments didn't match TUA basis.

"No, I just work for whoever pays the most." Joel chuckled. "Currently employed with Existence, I get all the enhancements that I want and I can continue to kill anyone I want!"

"Some employment," Nathen sighed. "I take it that you're here alone."

"I work best alone," Joel said as he jumped down to level with Nathen and Gem. "And I'm looking at my jackpot right now."

"What're you talking about?" Gem growled.

"You my little fireball, an ancient enhancement like you will fetch top dollar and throw in the master, I'll be set for life." Joel snickered.

"You don't even stand a chance so I'd back down and leave before you end up MIA." Nathen sighed.

"And why's that?" Joel growled.

"You've had two more implants since we last met," Nathen said.

"A Selzor and a Dracicolf, both incredibly powerful, and their Dark Type power increases my first implant ten-fold!" Joel chuckled.

"Then you've already lost, the girl behind me's a Fire type and I'm a Fire, Steel, Fighting, and Dark Type. You're a Bug, Ice, Steel, and Dark, as I am right now, I could kill you with one strike." Nathen sighed as he stepped forward and ignited his fire which began to burn a dark blue. "So I'll say it again, back down and leave."

"Damn…fine, but know this: I will come back, and I won't just back down!" Joel growled as he disappeared.

"I can't believe that Team Existence is still so strong," Gem sighed as she held her new Flamolf close.

"Yeah, I guess we just crippled them." Nathen sighed. "Let's get going,"

"Okay," Gem said before stopping and giving a soft snicker. She then ran forward and jumped up onto Nathen's back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathen said as she quickly regained his stance.

"What? I can't have a ride for old time's sake?" Gem said as she held onto Nathen while her Flamolf just held onto her shoulder. "Weren't you the one that wanted to reconnect the friendship that we had years ago?"

"I guess that's true," Nathen sighed. "Alright hold on, I'm must faster as I was back then."

"Okay," Gem said as she hid her Flamolf in her coat before tightening her grip. "Let's go my trusty Arcanine."

"_Can't say that I've missed that,_" Nathen sighed as a sweatdrop appeared on his temple. "Alright, let's go!"

With that, Nathen speed off towards Icepeak in a flash.

_(Icepeak City – City Gate – 11:30 AM)_

"Everything's spinning," Gem said softly as she tried to regain her senses.

"I told you that I was faster," Nathen sighed as the swirling snow that he had made from his perfect sudden stop settled. "Are you going to be okay?"

No answer…

"Gem?" Nathen said as he concentrated on Gem.

He then heard two soft snores.

"They passed out," Nathen sighed. "Now it's time to go warm up."

_(Icepeak City – Pokémon Center (Lounge) – 11:33 AM)_

"Hey everyone," Nathen said as he walked into the lounge to meet Trayton, Jaden, Amber, and Hope.

"Hey it's the annoying shrimp," Trayton chuckled.

"_This'll be a fun week,_" Nathen sighed.

"Where's she going to stay?" Amber asked.

"My room," Nathen said as he let Gem rest in a recliner.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"You haven't seen my room yet have you?" Nathen chuckled.

"Should we have?" Hope asked.

"You don't have to, but there's a reason why I'm often in my room alone." Nathen chuckled as he started down the residential hall.

"Now this, I got to see," Jaden chuckled as everyone but Gem followed Nathen.

"Was Karina moved?" Nathen asked as he stopped at his room.

"Yeah, Vahn moved him into the room he was sharing with me and Amber," Trayton said.

"_I guess it's been long enough that the medication could settle,_" Nathen sighed. "Alright, before we go in, you all should know that there's a special was of getting in. Presently, this is just a two person room."

After saying that, he opened the door to show that it was just as he had said: a normal two person resident.

"Now, let us see why my room is always different." Nathen chuckled as he shut the door and locked it.

Nathen then pulled out two unique keys. One was a normal looking key and the other was a card. He also pulled out a small silver box that he mounted on the entire door handle.

"First, the key card," Nathen said as he inserted the card in the top of the box and a panel opened revealing a basic numeric keypad. "Enter the specific code that changes with each opening and closing, and then insert the key, and there you go."

When Nathen then opened the door, it opened to a hall surprisingly.

"Is that a hall?" Hope asked as everyone followed Nathen into the odd hall.

"Yup," Nathen said as he removed his boots before starting down the hall.

"Some place," Jaden whistled.

"Main closet, bathroom, and now the front room," Nathen said as he led everyone into a large room. "Actually, I don't care about the hall, but could you please remove your shoes before entering the front room?"

"Oh, right," Hope said as everyone removed their footwear before entering the room.

It was fairly simple; in the center were a couple of couches and a recliner surrounding a wooden coffee table. Along the sides were a couple shelves and next to the hall was a kitchen area. Sitting in the far counter was a mounted flat screen and along the wall next to it was an advanced computer system.

"What kind of room is this?" Trayton said. "This looks more like an apartment building!"

"Thanks, I do my best," Nathen chuckled as he sat down on the couch.

"You mean that this is how you designed your room?" Jaden asked.

"No, this is just a room when I want to kick back during the winter times or whenever I'm tired of advanced or fancy." Nathen sighed.

"So you could design any room that you want to live in?" Jaden asked.

"That's what the keycard is for, I program a room style and the system creates a special gate which lets me into the room, or in this case building." Nathen said calmly.

"This is so cool!" Hope said as she sat down on the couch.

"So…does the room always stay like this?" Amber asked.

"No, as long as the device is attached, this room is a three person apartment…technically six if people share beds, but that's beside the point." Nathen said.

"So can anyone get in?" Amber asked.

"No, because you need the keycard to access this room," Nathen said as he flashed the card he used earlier. "If you just open the door without this card, then it appears as the natural Pokémon Center room."

"Do you have permission to do this to the room?" Jaden asked.

"Of course, I told Nurse Joy what she was going to do, and she said it was fine."

"Alright then," Trayton said. "Well I have training to do, coming Amber?"

"Sure," Amber said as she followed Trayton out of the room.

"I'm going to do some recon around town," Jaden sighed. "Just in case there's something eyeing us,"

"Good," Nathen said as Jaden vanished. "And what about you my little Sire?"

"I'm not sure," Hope yawned.

"Tired?" Nathen asked.

"A little," Hope said as she rubbed her eye.

"If you want you can stay here and take a nap," Nathen said.

"Could I?"

"Sure, hop on," Nathen said as he knelt in front of Hope.

"Okay," Hope said as she hopped onto Nathen's back.

"You can take a nap in the natural room since when I remove the Keycard the room is locked off and I don't want you locked in here."

"Okay," Hope whispered.

"_I don't know why…but I see a lot of May in her…_" Nathen said softly as he exited his room, closed the door, and removed the keycard before reentering it.

"Nathen…do you have any siblings?" Hope asked after Nathen put her in his bed and tucked her in.

"I…I have many siblings that are actually just really close friends, but I only have one sibling that's actually connected by blood." Nathen whispered as he knelt down to Hope's height.

"Is it a brother or a sister?" Hope whispered.

"A baby sister…she should be 6." Nathen said as he sat down on the floor. "Her name's May."

"If she's anything like you, then I'm sure that she's a sweet girl." Hope yawned.

"Same here," Nathen said as he rubbed Hope's head. "You remind me a lot of her."

"I'm glad," Hope yawned. "Good night,"

"Good night Ma…good night Hope," Nathen sighed as he shed a small tear before walking out of the room to be met with Alice.

"Is everything okay Nathen?" Alice asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah…I'm just worried about May," Nathen sighed as he sat down in front of his door.

"You'll get her back Nathen, I know it." Alice said calmly as she sat down next to Nathen.

"I know, but…it terrifies me that she's somewhere in this world with that monster."

"Vion may be a demon in human skin, but he's not without his principles." Alice said. "He's had his own daughter and a granddaughter, there's no way that he would hurt her."

"I know…but I'm still scared of what the others might do to her." Nathen sighed.

"And that's what Vion's hoping for," Alice said as she pulled Nathen close. "He's playing at your fears of her safety. You can't let him."

"I'm not trying to…" Nathen said. "I just wish that I could see her and know that she's okay."

"Do you really want to?" Alice whispered.

"I'd give anything," Nathen whispered.

"Okay…" Alice whispered as her aura began to spike.

The hall fell silent as Alice's aura slowly grew in strength.

"Alice…what're you doing?" Nathen asked as he took notice of her power.

"Something that I've never tried before," Alice strained to say as a trickle of sweat rolled down her face.

"Alice that requires too much aura for you to handle," Nathen said in a worried tone.

"You let me speak to my family, so the least that I could do is let you know that your sister is safe." Alice sighed as she strained under her own aura's pressure.

"Alice…at least let me help," Nathen said as he started syncing his aura with Alice.

For a few seconds the two let their aura flow together before it suddenly stopped and they two rested up against the door.

_(Dream Scape)_

"We actually did it," Alice said gasping for breath.

"Yeah… are you going to be okay?" Nathen asked.

"After a day of sleep, I should be fine." Alice sighed. "Okay, now to fine your sister."

"Right…please be careful."

"I will, what's here aura like?" Alice asked.

"She has a pink and white cross aura." Nathen sighed.

"Really?" Alice said in surprise.

"Yeah," Nathen said. "Believe me; it caught me off guard too."

"Okay, so an incredibly strong aura that shines two colors simultaneously; got it." Alice said as she started to concentrate.

"I think that I found it," Alice said calmly. "There's a pink and a white aura on Harmony Island."

"Look into it, if she's on Harmony Island than I've got nothing to worry about." Nathen said in a concerned tone.

"Okay," Alice said.

The area fell silent before Alice spoke again.

"There's a girl containing an immense aura, and it's both pink and white." Alice said calm and happily.

"Can I see her?" Nathen asked.

"Just grab my shoulder," Alice said as Nathen grabbed her right shoulder.

The two closed their eyes and began to concentrate. A vision then appeared in their minds of a girl just like May sleeping in a bed which lied in a brightly colored room. Next to the bed was a young girl.

_(Pokémon Center (Residence Hall)_

"Cara's with her…" Nathen whispered.

"Nathen?" Alice said in a worried tone.

"Cara's with her," Nathen chuckled. "May couldn't possibly be in safer hands!"

"I'm happy for you," Alice whispered as she leaned up against Nathen.

"Time for bed?" Nathen asked.

"Time for bed," Alice whispered.

"Okay," Nathen said as he picked Alice up bridal style. "Where's your room?"

"I'm sharing one with Jaden and Beatrix at the start of the hall to the left of us." Alice said.

"Okay," Nathen said as he carried his love to her room.

After getting Alice set in, he remembered that he left Gem in the lounge. After placing Gem in her bed, Nathen went about his day preparing for the weeks time killers.

_(Icepeak City – City Center – 12:00 N)_

We come to the cities center to find Vahn doing some window shopping around different shops.

"_I'm positive that Nathen's going to ask Alice out during this week, so I need to plan something for me and Karina._" Vahn sighed as he continued looking around.

As Vahn looked around, it became more and more apparent that this will be one of the hardest things that he'll have to do.

"_Guess I'll just have to rely on the bracelet that I'm making her," _Vahn sighed as he pulled out the Ice Bead bracelet that he was making."_I just wish that I could find that center piece that would make this thing perfect._"

"Excuse me sir, but you look like you've got a lot on your mind," a female voice said. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

The girl had pale blue eyes and VERY pale blonde hair that was held in several pigtails so that it formed like a snowflake. She was in a heavy white puffy coat that makes her look a lot fatter than she really is, the coat had green at the end of the arms, in a ziz-zag style like on an Abomasnow's arms/hands and has white tassels (four on each side) on each breast area of the coat which was also like an Abomasnow. Underneath she has heavy snow-pants, colored blue, with white fluff around the bottom. Her footwear is a pair of blue ugg-boots.

"Oh, I guess I do," Vahn sighed. "I'm Vahn Sire, and I was looking for a gift for my friend."

"I'm Janice Winters, but I've also gone by Kiyoko a few times." Kiyoko said.

"It's nice to meet you Kiyoko," Vahn said.

"So you were looking for a gift, but it looks like you already have a bracelet in development." Kiyoko said noticing the Ice Bead Bracelet.

"Yeah…I'm actually making it for her, but I'm missing a center piece." Vahn sighed as he showed Kiyoko the bracelet.

"What's it made of?" Kiyoko asked half knowing what it was.

"They're all Ice Beads, technically I'm done, but I think that the perfect center piece will wrap the whole thing up." Vahn said.

"Why don't you try this bead?" Kiyoko said as she pulled out an Ice Bead that had the shape of a snowflake on it and a heart in the center of the flake.

"That looks perfect!" Vahn said as he studied the bead. "And you'll just let me have this?"

"Why not, it's obvious that you're really dependant in this thing being perfect." Kiyoko giggled.

"Thanks Kiyoko, this'll work perfectly," Vahn said as he stored everything in his coat pocket.

"No problem Vahn, so what brings you to this fair city?" Kiyoko asked as the two started off around the center.

"Technically me and my friends are locked here because of the upcoming storm," Vahn sighed. "But I'm actually aiming to take on the gym."

"Is that so, well I hope that you'll give me a good battle." Kiyoko said.

"Wait…so does that mean that you're the gym leader?" Vahn asked.

"Yup, so you'd better not hold back on my account." Kiyoko chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but what's your preferred type?" Vahn asked.

"I live in Icepeak City; do you really have to ask?" Kiyoko sighed.

"Oh right," Vahn chuckled with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"So who is this girl that you're making this gift for?" Kiyoko asked.

"A really close friend," Vahn said.

"A girlfriend?" Kiyoko asked trying to clarify.

"More like a hidden crush," Vahn sighed.

"Ah, well I hope that things work out for you two!" Kiyoko said as she ran off for a small cottage.

"Okay, I have the center piece, but I think that finding a place for a nice meal would work out pretty well."

With Vahn preparing for a possible date with the young princess that he's been in love with, and everyone going about their day keeping themselves busy, the day rolls along into night and then into the next day where we find everyone gathered outside the gym.

_(Icepeak City – Outside Snowflake Gym – 9:30 AM)_

"Okay, there's Vahn, Trayton, Gabriel, Carmen, Kyle, Jaden, Beatrix, Terra, Asuka, and me…that makes ten of us," Nathen sighed. "Chances are that she had 6 Pokémon on her, and if she wanted to battle all of us, she needs to use at least 2 Pokémon meaning that a few of us will have to wait for a battle."

"So who goes first?" Trayton asked.

"I say ladies first," Jaden said.

"So you'll want to wait until Carmen, Terra, Asuka and I have our battles before your own?" Beatrix asked.

"I'm cool with it, but one of the four of you still needs to wait until later." Nathen said.

"I volunteer to wait for another chance." Terra said.

"Okay, the first three battlers will be Asuka, Beatrix, and Carmen." Nathen said calmly.

"Shall we go in?" Karina asked.

Everyone gave their own kind of acknowledgement before piling into the large gym.

_**The time has been slow and lacking interest, but now the Gym Battles are beginning with Asuka, Beatrix, and Carmen having their battles. But will everyone be able to get their battles out in a single day? We'll just have to wait and see!**_

_**Nate: There you have it. *Sigh***_

_**Alex: What's wrong Nate?**_

_**Nate: 10...10 FREAKING BATTLES! That's what's wrong!**_

_**Alex: Why's that so bad?**_

_**Nate: We're now on the week schedule! Which means that I can't do the days in parts! I have to do 10 battles, with enough length and detail in one chapter! And I have to try and keep it from seeming repetitive!**_

_**Alex: Why not skip a battle or two?**_

_**Nate: I guess I could wrap up saying that I won my battle rather easily, but that still needs 9...hold on...**_

_**Alex: What is it?**_

_**Nate: some of the competitors are part time...To those who's characters are in the group presently! If yours is a part time trainer and would like to cut me some slack by withholding your character from this gym, then please tell me!**_

_**Alex: Right...well is there anything else?**_

_**Nate: One more thing, please send in more Songs, Truths, and Dares! I really want the Karaoke and Truth or Dare Chapters to be full of comedy and humility! But I still want it to be pretty tame! But not so tame that it's boring!**_

_**Alex: Right, so please do Read, Review and...**_

_**Nate: Enjoy!**_


	63. Storm Day 1: Frozen Battles!

_**Nate: Update Time!**_

_**Alex: So here we see the great 10 battles?**_

_**Nate: Technically you could see it as 6 battles, but it's still a pain in the Ass as usual.**_

_**Alex: So short length and detail?**_

_**Nate: Pretty much, sorry to those who're expecting more.**_

_**Alex: Well with that cleared up, lets get on with the show!**_

_**Nate: Right! On with the Show!**_

_**We return to our heroes as they're about to begin a massive amount of Gym battles. Our first competitors will be Asuka, Beatrix, and Carmen. Let's hope that while everyone can get their battles; that they can all be done in a single day?**_

"Definitely getting better," Nathen sighed as everyone waited around the Gym's lobby.

Then, before too long, Kiyoko came to greet he challengers.

"Good Morning everyone, I'm the Gym Leader Janice Winters, but you all can call me Kiyoko." Kiyoko said as she greeted everyone.

"Quick question: is there a reason why it's so cold?" Kyle asked.

"I'm an Ice Type Gym Leader, so a heater would make my Pokémon uncomfortable." Kiyoko said calmly. "So, who all are going to be challenging me?"

"You've got 10 competitors from our group." Nathen sighed. "And we were hoping to get them all done today."

"Sounds like a rough ordeal." Kiyoko sighed. "You know…we may be able to do this if I enlist some help for the battles."

"That would be great, who do you have?" Nathen chuckled.

"I have a little sister named Naomi, and she's helped me out with battles on occasion." Kiyoko said.

"Winters, what's taking so long?" a male voice said as he walked into the lobby with a serious look.

The man had shoulder length flat spiky silver hair, he stood at around 6' 2", he had blue eyes and a cross shaped scar on his neck. He was in a black pair of combat boots, dark blue pants, a black long sleeved shirt, a black trench coat, and he had a black choker with a silver crescent moon around his neck.

"Max!" Vahn said as he, Karina, and Kris gather round the man.

"It's nice seeing you again Sire," Max said calmly. "Lady Valor,"

"I hope that you've been well Maxwell," Karina said sweetly.

"I have, and how about you young Fortune Teller?" Max asked turning to Kris.

"I've been fine; everyone's taken really good care of me." Kris said happily.

"Good, so you all are here to challenge the gym?" Max said scanning the area.

"No, just 10 of us," Nathen said calmly.

"I see; then you'll need my assistance won't you Winters?" Max said looking to the Gym Leader.

"It'd be nice, but I was wondering if you've seen Naomi?" Kiyoko asked.

"She should be here soon," Max sighed.

"That's good." Kiyoko sighed. "My sister will join us shortly, so could you all please follow me to the Gym field?"

Everyone gave mixed acknowledgement as they followed Kiyoko to her battle field.

_(Icepeak City – Snowflake Gym (Battle Field) – 9:40 AM)_

"Okay, so we have 10 of you, how do you want to go about the battles?" Kiyoko asked.

"We've decided on 2 vs. 2 battles, you'll battle 3 people, Max will battle 3, and Naomi will battle 3." Nathen sighed.

"I see, but who will battle who?" Kiyoko asked.

"I'll battle at the end; Kiyoko, you'll be battling Asuka, Beatrix and Carmen." Nathen said. "Max, you have Vahn, Trayton and Jaden, and Naomi will battle Terra, Gabriel and Kyle."

"Wow…that's pretty well thought out." Kiyoko said.

"Thanks, now all that's left is for the leaders to determine the order of battle." Nathen said.

"Which means?" Max asked.

"It means that you have to determine which gym leader will battle first." Nathen sighed.

"Ah, well I'll battle first, and then Max and Naomi can determine the next after that." Kiyoko said as she took her position on the field.

"I'll referee this battle," Max said taking position.

"And I'll go first," Asuka said taking position in the challengers box.

"State your name," Max said.

"I'm Asuka Itanaiyo," Asuka said as she pulled out a Pokeball.

"Okay, the Gym Battle between the challenger Asuka Itanaiyo and the Gym Leader Janice 'Kiyoko' Winters will now begin." Max said. "The battle will be a 2 vs. 2 Pokémon Battle. The battle will be over when all of one side Pokémon are unable to battle. There is no time limit, and only the challenger can make substitutions. When both battlers call out their Pokémon, the battle will begin."

"Okay, let's go Glaciery!" Kiyoko said as she called out a large dog.

The Pokémon had a large husky like body, jagged ice coated the collar area, its paws, and the long tail, all ice parts were a bright light blue, and the main fur was a darkened light blue.

_(Stands)_

"So that's a Crystkey's evolution," Karina said as she pulled out her PokeDex.

_**Glaciery, the Frozen Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Crystkey, like its pre-evolution this Pokémon are favorite as pets and can be found in the Icepeak City area. Males are more commonly seen as more aggressive than their female counter parts which are more sweet and loving. Should you come across a wild male Glaciery, keep your distance because it's more likely that their pack is nearby. Some Glaciery are said to be able to take down higher level Pokémon if the Pokémon is ganged up on.**_

"Interesting," Karina said.

_(Battle Field)_

"Alright then, let's go Luxray!" Asuka said as she called out her Gleam Eyes Pokémon.

"Okay, Glaciery, use Ice Fang!" Kiyoko called out as he Pokémon charged at Luxray.

"Dodge and then use Superpower!" Asuka said.

Luxray constantly dodged any attempt that Glaciery made at biting down on Luxray, but in a quick leap of faith Luxray jumped over Glaciery before ramming him into the ground with a massive power.

Luxray jumped back and tensed up due to the status loss. But Glaciery was struggling to stand due to the force of the Super Effective attack.

"_Impressive, that move was incredibly strong and it should've been Super Effective._" Asuka said. "_That Glaciery must be powerful if could still be standing._"

"Thank god, keep at a distance and target Luxray with Ice Beam!" Kiyoko said.

"Luxray, dodge and then target Glaciery with Giga Impact!" Asuka said.

"_Going for a quick win eh?_" Kiyoko sighed. "_Let's see how far she'll go,_"

Luxray continued to dodge Glaciery's attacks while getting a few grazes from the attacks, but he soon came close and rammed into Glaciery throwing him into one of the boulders of ice that littered the field. While Luxray maintained himself trying to overcome the lock up resulting from the use of Giga Impact, the smoke settled around Glaciery showing that he was unconscious.

"Glaciery is unable to battle, Luxray wins." Max said calmly.

"You did well Glaciery," Kiyoko said as she recalled her Pokémon.

"Luxray return, you did great," Asuka said as she recalled her Gleam Eye Pokémon. "Let's go Unown!"

The Pokémon that Asuka then called out was the mysterious Symbol Pokémon; this specific one was shaped as the letter 'A'.

"_An Unown…interesting choice, this could be trouble or the win for Asuka_." Nathen whispered.

"Let's go for the win Glaceon!" Kiyoko said as she called out her Ice Type Eevee evolution.

"Use Hidden Power!" Asuka called out as her Pokémon began its attack.

_(Stands)_

"_Info on Asuka's Unown shows that the move will be Fire Type, but how strong will it…damn! That'll be one hell of an attack._" Nathen chuckled.

_(Field)_

The attack was released and Glaceon took most of the hit as she tried to dodge it. The damage caused her to stumble around hurt.

"It had to end up as a Fire Type," Kiyoko sighed. "Use Ice Shard!"

"Dodge and then use Hidden Power!" Asuka said.

A swap of attacks continued before both were knocked to the ground unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, and with Asuka still having one usable Pokémon, she is the victor." Max said.

"Unown return," Asuka said as she recalled her Pokémon. "You did great Unown."

"Return Glaceon," Kiyoko said as she recalled her Pokémon. "You were great, that was a great battle Asuka, you'll get you badge once I'm done with my other two battles."

"Thank you," Asuka said as she left the battle field.

"So who'll be my next opponent?" Kiyoko asked.

"I will," Beatrix said as she walked out onto the field.

"And who might you be?" Max asked.

"I am Beatrix Haskett." Beatrix said.

"Okay, the battle will now commence, there is no deviation from the previous battles rules." Max said.

"Alright, let's go Flame!" Beatrix said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened to a Ponyta.

"Time for battle Cryogonal!" Kiyoko said as she called out a Pokémon that sort of looked like a snowflake.

_(Stands)_

"I haven't seen one of those in a long time," Nathen chuckled.

"You know what it is?" Spike asked.

"It's a Cryogonal,"

"But what does the PokéDex say?" Hope asked.

_**Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon, When its body temperature goes up, it turns into steam and vanishes. When its temperature lowers, it returns to ice.**_

"Quite the interesting Pokémon, isn't it?" Nathen chuckled.

"Sure is," Vahn said.

_(Battle Field)_

"Use Ice Beam!" Kiyoko called out.

"Dodge and then use Heat Stamp!" Beatrix called out.

Flame complied and began to prance around dodging the beams of ice as her hooves began to spark across the ground and cause them to catch fire. Flame soon jumped forward slamming into Cryogonal with her front hooves before swinging back and kicking the Crystallizing Pokémon with her back hooves and running to stand before her trainer.

The Crystallizing Pokémon was stunned to say the least, but it had also suffered a slight burn on its body that caused it to take more damage.

"Alright then, Cryogonal use Ice Storm!" Kiyoko called out. The command caused Cryogonal to glow a bright gray before firing a small white sphere into the sky. The sphere suddenly shattered and heavy cloud coverage began to roll over the battle field. Then it began to rain down razor sharp pieces of ice that shattered upon hitting the ground, but while practically passing through Cryogonal, they left several small cuts, burns, and patches of ice on Flame.

"Flame, combine Heat Flash with Heat Wave!" Beatrix called out. Flame quickly began to released a large burning energy that melted all of the ice around her before releasing it all as an intense blast of pure heat that everyone felt.

The attack seemed to affect Nathen and Cryogonal the most. Cryogonal seemed to be losing strength by the second while Nathen, due to his Steel part, visibly found the heat uncomfortable, but unseen he was being hurt.

After a few seconds of the intense heat Cryogonal fell to the ground in pain before passing out.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle, Ponyta is the winner." Max said.

"You did great Cryogonal, return," Kiyoko said as she recalled her Pokémon. "Alright, time for battle Abomasnow!"

Kiyoko then called out a Pokémon that she bared a strong resemblance to due to her wardrobe. As the Pokémon took position a Hail Storm began to strike the field.

"_Okay, I need to see how fast I can win this one,_" Beatrix said calmly. "Are you ready for more Flame?"

"Ny!" Flame neighed. This translated into 'Of course'

"Use Ice Blitz, Abomasnow!" Kiyoko said out of the gate.

"Hold him back with Flamethrower!" Beatrix said.

Abomasnow complied by charging towards Flame while glowing a faint white aura. Flame released a powerful fire from her mouth that connected with Abomasnow pushing him back, but he quickly charged forwards and slammed into Flame with a large force. The attack drove Flame to the ground and when the dust settled, Flame was mostly covered in ice and barely able to move.

"End this with Ice Punch!" Kiyoko said.

"Flame Return!" Beatrix said quickly as she quickly recalled her Pokémon just before Abomasnow could deliver a finishing blow.

"_Good call, but what will she use next?_" Kiyoko said.

"Let's go Luca!" Beatrix said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened up to her Lucario.

"Nail him with an Ice Punch and Ice Blitz!" Kiyoko said.

"_It still won't be enough,_" Beatrix sighed. "Dodge and then Combine Metal Claw with Close Combat, Aura Style."

"_As you wish Beatrix,_" Luca said as he formed his metal claws and began to glow with a bright blue aura before charging at Abomasnow

The two Pokémon swapped attacks with each other, but Luca quickly won out because of the two Super Effective moves being used on Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, so Luca is the winner and the match goes to Beatrix." Max said.

"You were great Luca," Beatrix said.

"_Of course I was,_" Luca chuckled as he was recalled by Beatrix.

"I guess that I have one more battle," Kiyoko chuckled as she recalled her Abomasnow. "Are you ready Carmen?"

"As ever, and to speed this along can we make this one a double battle?" Carmen asked as she replaced Beatrix on the field.

"I don't see why not, it would certainly speed things along." Kiyoko said.

"The battle between…" Max said as he looked towards Carmen.

"Carmen Prescott," Carmen sighed clarifying Max.

"The battle between Carmen Prescott and the Gym leader will now begin; the only differential from the previous battle is that this one is a double battle." Max sighed. "The battle will start when all Pokémon are present."

"Okay, Polartic, Beartic, time for battle!" Kiyoko said as she called out two large white bears.

The first bear was a large bear, its front paws are larger than its back paws and on the bottom of all the paws is a large blue snowflake shape. Its tail looks a lot like a snowball, its eyes are different shades of blue and on the inside of its ears there's also strange snowflake markings, as well as one over one eye. Around its torso it has an icy blue stripe.

The second, like the first, was a large white bear and had larger front paws than the back paws, but unlike the first, the Pokémon had a large Ice beard

_(Stands)_

"Are those two related?" Hope asked as she pulled out her PokéDex.

"Possibly, but Beartic are Unova native so the chances are slim," Nathen said.

"Let's see about these Pokémon," Hope said.

_**Polartic, the Arctic Bear Pokémon, Polartic is only found on Mt. Sunset, and is a very hard Pokémon to find because of that. Its white fur hides it in the snow, so trainers must be careful when walking so that they don't disturb one, because if they do then they're in for a nasty shock.**_

_**Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon and the evolved form of Cubchoo, It can make its breath freeze at will. Very able in water, it swims around in northern seas and catches prey.**_

"_Interesting choices with the two Polar Bears of the Pokémon World, now let's see how Carmen counters them._" Nathen said as he glanced over at Carmen before standing.

"Where are you going?" Gem asked.

"I need to go look into something, sorry that I'll miss your battles but I won't be back till late," Nathen sighed. "Kiyoko, I'll be the last battle of the day so prepare for one really late tonight,"

_(Battle Field)_

"Okay," Kiyoko said as Nathen started for the exit with Gem in close follow. "Now let's see your Pokémon Ms. Prescott.

"Alright, sorry but this'll be an easy win. Salamence, Lucario, take stance!" Carmen said calling out her Aura Pokémon and her Dragon Pokémon.

"_Damn, Salamence is weak to Ice Type attacks, but he can know Fire Type attacks and my attacks only work if I can touch him,_" Kiyoko sighed. "I guess I'll just have to do what I can, Double Ice Beam! And target Salamence first!"

"_Salamence, take to the skies and stay there, Lucario get in there with Blaze Kick and Aura Sphere._" Carmen said through aura. "_Salamence, cover Lucario with Flamethrower._"

"_Right,_" The two Pokémon said as Salamence jumped up and dodged one of the attacks as he flew to the skies and Lucario dodge the other beam as he rushed towards the two bears with his feet ablaze and aura coursing through his body.

Beartic and Polartic continued to try and freeze the two Pokémon, but Lucario quickly dodged and struck back with either of his Super Effective attacks while Salamence pounded down with a powerful fire attack from the skies.

None of the attacks did any good for Beartic and Polartic, who quickly became weak. _Talk about a one sided battle, eh?_ Anyway, the battle quickly ended with Lucario and Salamence being the only ones left standing.

"Polartic and Beartic are unable to battle, so Carmen's team of Salamence and Lucario are the victors." Max said. "This means that Carmen has won her badge."

"Thanks for the battle you two," Kiyoko said as she recalled her two bears. "You were great Carmen, you really had me beat. Anyway, Beatrix, Asuka, could you join us down here?"

"Sure," Beatrix said as she and Asuka walked down to Carmen and Kiyoko.

"You three have bested me in battle, so you all have earned yourselves the Snowflake badge. Congratulations!" Kiyoko said as she put a badge into each of the girl's hands.

"Thanks you," the three said in unison.

"Okay, Max, are you ready for your battles?" Kiyoko asked.

"I guess," Max sighed.

"Good, now what's taking Naomi so long?" Kiyoko sighed as she started tapping her foot.

As Max took position, a girl ran into the room. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, she was in a white kimono with snowflakes all over it.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I got held up," The girl said in a tired tone.

"It's about time you showed up Naomi," Kiyoko sighed. "Now take position, you're refereeing Max's battle."

"Okay," Naomi said as she took position at the referee box. "So who'll be your first opponent?"

"All three," Max sighed.

"Say what?" Naomi said confused.

"Vahn, Jaden, Trayton, I'll battle all three at once. No time limit, I'll only use three Pokémon at once, while they can use all of their Pokémon if need be." Max said sternly as he looked to the stands. "There will be no time limit. Once all of one's sides Pokémon are unable to battle, the battle will end."

"Okay…are you three okay with that?" Naomi asked looking to the opponents as they walked down to the field.

"I'm okay with it," Vahn said. "It'll be like the Ivyleaf City Gym."

"Yeah, so I take it that the terms of battle are agreed on?" Jaden said.

"Yup, we agree on the terms." Trayton said.

"Okay, the battle between…you know what, Max already said it so as soon as the Pokémon are on the field the battle will begin." Naomi sighed.

"Froslass, Walrein, Mamoswine, prepare for battle!" Max said as he called out his Snow Land, Ice Break, and Twin Tusk Pokémon.

"Okay guys; Max is an incredibly tough battler; and his Pokémon are really strong, so we can't just charge into battle without a plan." Vahn whispered to his team. "I think that we should stick together, target one Pokémon at a time, and don't get cornered."

"Right," Trayton and Jaden said together.

"Good, now let's go out there and win!" Vahn said as the group broke their huddle. "Blaziken it's time for battle!"

"Let's go Charizard!" Jaden said.

"Nixiono, it's time for battle!" Trayton said.

The three each threw out a fully evolved form of a region Fire Type Pokémon Starter.

"_They think that they can win with that? Pitiful,_" Max sighed. "Mist,"

With that single command, all of Max's Pokémon began to release a thick mist that covered the whole field.

"Okay this is a divide and conquers strategy, keep together and try to maintain fire attacks on anything but Walrein." Vahn said.

"Trayton, let's try and clear this mist," Jaden said.

"Gotcha," Trayton said. "Nixiono lets clear this mist,"

"Charizard you help!" Jaden said as the two Pokémon began to flap their wings as to clear the mist, but two Ice Beams suddenly cut through the mist striking the two Pokémon leaving a slight chunk of ice on them.

"Don't try to clear it, it'll leave you open," Vahn said.

"Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?" Trayton asked.

"I needed to know what he'd do if we tried, but what confuses me is why he didn't have Walrein use a mass Water Type attack." Vahn said. "But what's done is done, we need to try and maintain enough range that we can do some damage."

"How about we try and heat thing up in hear like Beatrix did against that Cryogonal?" Jaden asked.

"Sounds good to me," Trayton said.

"Okay," Vahn said. "Do your Pokémon know Heat Flash?"

"Mine does," Jaden said.

"Trayton?" Vahn asked.

"We're still testing it," Trayton sighed.

"Then now's the time to perfect it, what about Heat Wave?"

"Know it," Trayton and Jaden said.

"Good, let's see if a triple version of Beatrix's little combination will do more than a single." Vahn said. "Combine Heat Flash with Heat Wave!"

"Due the same Nixiono!" Trayton said.

"You to, Charizard!" Jaden said.

The area suddenly became a sauna as the temperature shot up exponentially from the heat release from the three powerful fire types.

Then, once the heat got to the point where nearly everyone felt like they were going to melt, the three Pokémon released a powerful wave of heat that cleaved through the mist and missed all of Max's Pokémon. When the Mist finally passed, Max's Pokémon looked tired and irritated, but they didn't look like they'd pass out any time soon.

"How the hell are they still standing?" Trayton asked.

"Type Break," Vahn sighed.

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"It's a training regimen that Max uses that requires his Pokémon to go against Pokémon that they're weak against until they can take a Super Effective move even with a Critical Hit and still be standing with enough energy to battle for hours." Vahn explained.

"Sounds like a tough regimen." Trayton whistled.

"It is, but a Super Effective move is still a Super Effective move. They still took damage, but we'll just have to work a little more to beat them." Vahn said.

"How many times have you battled Max?" Trayton asked.

"It was a once a day think back in Sinnoh," Vahn said.

"How many wins?" Jaden asked.

"Zero," Vahn sighed.

"So…you've never beaten him," Trayton sighed.

"Pretty much," Vahn said as he stared over at Max.

"Why isn't he attacking?" Jaden asked.

"He only attacks as a reaction to our moves, so he won't do anything as long as we don't." Vahn said.

"Okay, so how about we beef up our Fire Type Moves and then hit him with our strongest?" Jaden asked.

"Sounds good to me," Vahn said.

"Okay, _Trayton, do you know Sunny Day?_" Jaden asked.

"_First move Nixiono learned as a Nixa,_" Trayton said through Aura.

"_Good, _Use Sunny Day!" Jaden called out.

"You too Nixiono!" Trayton said.

The two Pokémon then each let out a glowing orb that when reaching the peak of their flight combined together and began to increase the heat around the gym greatly.

"Now use Overheat!" Trayton and Jaden said in unison.

"Use Hellfire!" Vahn said calling on his strongest move.

Charizard and Nixiono released a powerful yellowish orange fire that intersected together and continued towards Max's Pokémon while Blaziken prepared his move.

"_Use Ice Cascade,_" Max said calmly. His Pokémon complied and a near invisible barrier of ice was projected in front of all of them blocking the intense fire attack. "_They won't be able to stand up to these attacks, and the Hellfire is overkill, so I guess stalling is best._"

Then, Blaziken released his attack. The powerful red fire quickly combined with the yellow flames and intensified the attacks tenfold. When the increased power hit the barrier it instantly shattered and hit all of Max's Pokémon with a great force.

Once everything calmed down, all of Max's Pokémon were out for the count.

"All three of Max's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the opposing team are the winners," Naomi said declaring the victors.

"Yes! I finally beat him!" Vahn cheered.

"_Thank you,_" Max said as he recalled his Pokémon before walking over to his opponents. "You've earned the Snowflake Badge, congratulations."

"Thank you," the three said as they each took their badges.

"Alright, Naomi, you're up next." Kiyoko said.

"Really, why?" Naomi asked.

"Originally there were supposed to be 10 battles today, I just handled 3 and I have another later on," Kiyoko explained. "Max just battled another 3, which means that you have to deal with the last of the present 3 battles."

"Great, but I only have 3 Pokémon and they aren't very strong." Naomi sighed.

"Just do your best and you'll do fine, I'll also be refereeing your battle." Kiyoko said as she took position on the battle field.

"Okay, but don't expect me to win all of them," Naomi said as she took position on the field.

"I don't, just do your best," Kiyoko said. "Now, who will be the first opponent?"

"I will, ma'am," Terra said as she took position on the field. "I am Cadet Terra White,"

"Okay, the battle between Terra and Naomi will now begin, both sides will use a single Pokémon and the battle ends when either sides Pokémon is unable to battle, there is no time limit." Kiyoko said. "The battle will begin once both trainers have a Pokémon on the field."

"Alright, bring me luck Glaceon!" Naomi said as she called out her own Fresh Snow Pokémon.

"Firebeam, it's time for battle!" Terra said as she called out her Ninetails.

"Start with Blizzard." Naomi said.

"Cut through and attack with Overheat!" Terra said.

Glaceon began by releasing a powerful blast of frozen winds, but Firebeam retaliated with a stronger release of fire that cut through the Blizzard and engulfed Glaceon. When the fire died down Glaceon was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, so Terra and her Ninetails are the winners." Kiyoko said.

"_I knew that I'd lose…_" Naomi sighed as she recalled her Pokémon. "Thank you Glaceon, you gave it your all,"

"Who's next?" Kiyoko asked.

"I'll go," Kyle said as he replaced Terra.

"And you are?" Kiyoko asked.

"Kyle Kamos," Kyle said.

"Okay, the battle between Kyle and Naomi will now begin, there is no rule differential." Kiyoko said.

"Okay, help me win, come out Glalie!" Naomi said as she called out her Face Pokémon.

"Transition, it's time for battle!" Kyle said as an Espeon teleported onto the field.

"Use Ice Beam!" Naomi called out.

"_Transition, change into Flareon if you could, then use Flamethrower._" Kyle said.

Transition complied and changed into a Flareon which shocked everyone, but she then released the fire attack and entered a power struggle with Glaile's Ice Beam.

The two attacks resulted in an explosion that pushed the two Pokémon back, but left them still standing.

"Use Ice Shard!" Naomi said.

"Use Fire Blast!" Kyla said.

The two attacks collided, but the Fire Blast obviously won out and slammed into Glaile knocking him out from the intense power.

"Glaile is unable to battle, so Kyle and his…Pokémon are the winners." Kiyoko said with a pause as she tried to figure out how to classify Kyle's Pokémon.

"_I guess I'm not really cut out to be a Gym Leader,_" Naomi whispered as she recalled her Glaile. "Thank you Glaile, I'm sorry that I'm not as strong a trainer as you need."

"I guess that just leaves Gabriel, correct?" Kiyoko said.

"Correct, but I'm not sure if I should battle or not," Gabriel said.

"And why's that?" Kiyoko asked.

"Your sister is having a hard time with her battles, and chances of a victory for her are rather small," Gabriel said. "No offence,"

"None taken," Naomi said.

"So are you going to battle?" Kiyoko asked.

"I'm afraid not, I think that I'll come back when you've gotten your Pokémon healed up so that I may battle you Kiyoko." Gabriel said.

"Alright then, I guess you have to issue out the badges then Naomi," Kiyoko said.

"Yeah," Naomi said as Terra and Kyle walked up to her.

"I know that I'm not the hardest opponent, but I really appreciate the battles," Naomi said. "Here are your Snowflake Badges."

"Thank you," Terra and Kyle said as they took their badges.

"I guess we're done here now," Spike said.

"It seems so," Elie said.

"Thank you for coming to my gym, I do hope that we see each other again." Kiyoko said as everyone departed the gym after saying a farewell, but after a few minutes, Naomi soon took off after them.

_(Icepeak City – Center Ice Rink – 2:30 PM)_

"What a nice little city," Gabriel said as he looked over the Ice Skating rink.

"Gabriel!" Naomi said as she ran up to him.

"Naomi, what bring you here?" Gabriel asked.

"You forgot this," Naomi said as she put a Snowflake Badge in Gabriel's hand.

"I can't accept this, I didn't earn it," Gabriel said.

"It doesn't matter, I was the Gym Leader for your battle, so I get to decide if you should have a badge or not." Naomi said. "And to be honest, my last Pokémon was my pet Crystkey, and he was just a puppy."

"So it really wouldn't have been a fair battle." Gabriel said.

"Not really, and to be honest, I don't think that I have what it takes to be a Gym Leader," Naomi chuckled. "And I want you to have the badge because of your sympathy towards others Pokémon. If you wanted to you could've easily beaten me, but you watched my other battles and knew that I wouldn't win. So consider this a thank you."

"Alright, I will take it, but I still think that I should battle your sister to make it official." Gabriel said.

"No need, she was the one that urged me to give you the badge in the first place." Naomi said.

"I see, well tell your sister thanks, and that I hope that we can have a real battle someday." Gabriel said.

"Okay," Naomi said as she ran off.

"Nice kid," Gabriel said.

_**Over the course of the day, everyone enjoyed themselves and prepared for the following days contest, and within the dusk of the day, Nathen competed and earned his badge. Now with everyone set in terms of the Gyms. They wait and prepare for the Contests, but unlike with the Gyms where everyone could earn a badge, only one will win the ribbon.**_

_**Alex: And there you have it!**_

_**...**_

_**Alex: Um...my lord?**_

_**...**_

_**Alex: Okay, I guess I'm alone considering that Maylu's still on break. *Sigh*...Well I hope that you all enjoyed this update! I wonder where lord and lady went off to...**_

_**Alex: Oh, and I'm sure that Nathen would also say something like 'We need more songs' or 'We need more Truths and Dares', So yeah, please send more in! Oh and Keep Reading, Reviewing, and Enjoying!**_


	64. Storm Day 2: Crystal Contest!

_**It's the dawn of a new day, the Icepeak City Contest day to be exact! And with yesterday maintaining the Gym Battles, and with today being the Contest, what will occupy our heroes after a winner has been crowned?**_

_(Icepeak City – Contest Hall (Spectators Stands) – 10:00 AM)_

"Eh, could use some improvement," Nathen chuckled.

"Hey Nathen, I've been meaning to ask, where did you run off to yesterday?" Beatrix asked.

"Sorry, can't tell ya," Nathen said.

"How about you Gem, you went with him so can't you tell us?" Trayton asked.

"Nope," Gem said.

"Damn," Trayton sighed.

"It's boring waiting up here for the contest to start." Kyle sighed.

"I figured that you would compete," Nathen said.

"Not this time I'm afraid, I'm not all that prepared and the cold isn't sitting well with me." Kyle sighed.

"Gotcha, well it shouldn't be that much longer before it starts." Nathen said.

"Something comes to mind, with the storm in motion and there not being a large amount of Coordinators present, how is a contest actually running?" Jaden asked.

"Well the contest was actually scheduled for the end of the week at a time before the storm would end," Nathen said. "So they moved it to today and they'll just hold another contest after the storms passed."

"Will we be staying for the second contest?" Carmen asked.

"No, but if you want to I'm not stopping you," Nathen sighed as he suddenly tensed up.

"_What is it Nathen?_" Gem asked.

"_They've come,_" Nathen sighed.

"_Who?_" Gem asked.

"_The Council's Knights,_" Nathen said.

"_Is that bad?_" Gem asked.

"_Only if they corner Karina while she's out alone,_" Nathen sighed.

"_That is bad then,_" Gem said.

"_Again, only if she's alone,_" Nathen said as his aura spiked alerting his friends. "_Karina…_"

"_Yeah?_" Karina said through aura to everyone since they were unknowingly linked.

"_Your Council's personal Knights have arrived in the city. They're currently stationed around all major exits and they're also patrolling around._" Nathen said.

"_Damnit; why can't those bastards just wait,_" Vahn growled.

"_What should I do? If they find me they'll just take me away,_" Karina said.

"_You have two options, either stay in the Pokémon Center, or when you go out make sure that you have someone with a strong aura with you._" Nathen said.

"_Okay, but can't you reason with them?_" Karina asked.

" _I have with a few of them, and they were supposed to relay my message to the rest so I think that you should be safe, but I still want you to have a Guardian with you at all times._" Nathen said.

"_Okay,_" Karina said as the link was broken.

As the spectators stands grew quite a spotlight fell upon the stage shining and revealing Jillian.

_(Center Stage)_

"Hello and welcome to this relatively small Pokémon Contest which is located in the beautiful Icepeak City!" Jillian said receiving many cheers. "Now as I said, this contest will be small due to our lack of competitors, so the round lay out will be changed a little."

This little piece of information confused the spectators.

"Today's contest will only consist of three rounds. The first round will be an appeal stage where our 20 Coordinators will present their Pokémon. The second round will be a battle stage where the best 4 will battle to determine the final two that'll be competing for the coveted ribbon!" Jillian called out.

This caught everyone off guard. This contest was just made that much harder.

_(Spectators Stands)_

"Are they serious, only the best 4?" Gem said in shock.

"Apparently so, which means that Gabriel, Karina, Amber and Elaina need to give it their all in order to move on." Nathen chuckled.

"_Hey Nathen,_" Vahn said through aura.

"_Yes Vahn,_" Nathen said.

"_You of all people should know that Elaina changed into Ellis awhile ago right? So why do we keep referring to her as Elaina?_" Vahn asked.

"_We do it, because she hasn't brought herself out yet, and she's waiting for the right time to confront Elie about it._" Nathen said. "_So please keep shut about it._"

"_Gotcha,_" Vahn said.

_(Center Stage)_

"Let's give another big round of applause for our three judges, Mr. Sukizo, Mr. Contesta, and Nurse Joy!" Jillian said as the three judges took their positions. "Now let's welcome our first Coordinator, Icepeak City's own Gym Leader: Janice Winters!"

"Alright, time for battle Glaceon!" Kiyoko said as she walked out in a white kimono similar to the one that Naomi was wearing. The Pokémon she called out came out in a bright light and a gust of soft snowflakes. "Begin with Ice Shard and then use Ice Beam!"

Glaceon compiled by firing a sphere of ice into the before shooting a beam of Ice at it causing it to levitate in the sky and grow in size.

"Now use Aurora Beam!" Kiyoko said. Her Pokémon complied and fired a bright multi-colored beam into the large sphere of ice. The sphere suddenly began to shine brightly letting out a massive aurora that covered the roof. "Now use Crystal Gust!" Glaceon quickly complied as she released a frozen rush of wind up at the aurora. The stage became enveloped in the winds, but when they subsided the aurora was frozen and made a slow decent to the ground. In a slow motion, the aurora fell down and wrapped around the field making a cone shape and Glaceon jumped up and perched herself on the very top of the frozen aurora.

"A truly beautiful sight," Mr. Contesta said.

"Absolutely remarkable," Mr. Sukizo said.

"A marvelous sight to behold," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks you everyone," Kiyoko said as she recalled her Pokémon and walked off the stage.

"Alright everyone let's get ready for the next contestant!" Jillian said.

_(Coordinator Lobby)_

"I never figured that Kiyoko was a Coordinator," Karina said.

"I'm only part time," Kiyoko said as she walked up to the group.

"It's nice that I might be able to get a battle in with you," Gabriel said.

"Same here, I really wanted to see what you could do," Kiyoko said.

"Then I guess we need to do our best in order to make it to the battle rounds." Amber said.

"Yup," Karina said.

"_Will Karina Valor please report to the Center Stage?_" a male voice said over the PA.

"Wait, you're _The_ Karina Valor?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yup, but please keep it to yourself," Karina said as she ran down a hall leading to the stage.

"How do you know that Karina was a princess?" Amber asked.

"All the gym leaders know that Karina's a princess, we just never really knew what she currently looked like." Kiyoko said. "For all we knew she could be tall, short, thin, fat, or have dyed hair. All we've ever really been able to go by is her pictures from before she left on her journey."

"Wow, I never figured that she was so well known." Ellis said.

"Of course she's well known, being the last heir to the Valor family she was targeted by many suitors as a child and even more criminals that only want to make a major buck," Kiyoko said. "But with her history only really known to people in Pokoh, she's an average girl everywhere else that doesn't have any royalty, so I'm a little worried about her safety."

"We should be, but I'm sure that we can keep her safe," Gabriel said.

"I hope," Kiyoko said.

_(Center Stage)_

"Now let's welcome our next competitor, Karina Valor!" Jillian said as Karina walked on stage in an entirely new gown, it sort of looked like an elegant and well over done Princess Wedding Gown.

"_Please…guide me…_" Karina whispered as she gripped a black Pokeball.

_(Stands)_

"_That Pokeball…I've seen all the Pokeballs that Karina has used in her time as a trainer…but I've never seen that one…what do you have that I haven't seen,_" Vahn said in a concerned tone.

"_Karina…he's a very noble Pokémon…but he'll only go to so many lengths,_" Nathen sighed.

_(Center Stage)_

"Please, help me prevail, Rise into power! Come forth Alistair!" Karina called out as she threw out her Pokeball which exploded out with an incredible force and light. The energy coiled up into the sky before uniting and striking down to the ground with an incredible force. When all of the light broke, a single Lucario stood kneeling to the whole crowd. Its coloring was different than normal, but it was only that its colors were darker than a normal Lucario. The only other difference from other Lucarios was that the one that Karina called out was wearing actual steel armor.

"_Alistair…will you battle with me?_" Karina asked via Aura.

"_Of course my princess, but why have you called on me with no battle present?_" Alistair sighed.

"_It's because this is a contest appeal…we need to show you off before we can enter a battle,_" Karina said. "_Will you still battle?_"

"_If that is what you wish, then so be it,_" Alistair said.

"Thank you, Alistair, Trinity Training Formation." Karina said. Alistair then stood up and rushed to the edge of the stage before jumping back and running in a circle. When he stopped there were three Lucarios standing in a triangle with a fourth standing in the center. "Now use Mannequin and Surge,"

Using an intense rush of aura, Alistair caused many stones to break off of the ground before connecting together to make three stone versions of the one Lucario. And then, after using a massive rush of aura, the Lucarios began to move completely in sync matching each other's movements exactly.

"Mirror Attack," Karina said. As the only real Lucario's eyes began to glow, the three statues charged at Alistair and began attacking him. It became a basic 3 against 1 battle, but Alistair was able to dodge each attack fluently and deliver another attack back pushing the statues backwards. This lasted a few minutes before Alistair gave a signal for the end.

"Wrap it up with Pulse." Karina said. Alistair did a she said by using a wave of energy to push the statues away from him before jumping up and doing a flip before landing back where he jumped from releasing a massive wave of aura that shattered the statues and carried their pieces into the sky like a cyclone with Alistair in the center. The stones slowly began to shatter and disintegrate causing Alistair to glisten and shine in the lights.

"What a spectacular performance, your Pokémon's incredibly strong." Mr. Contesta said.

"Incredibly remarkable, that was an incredible display of a Pokémon's power!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"A truly beautiful sight, the training in place of a performance and show of power was absolutely majestic." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you," Karina said as she recalled Alistair before leaving the stage. "_And thank you for doing that Alistair, I know that it wasn't what you would normally do, but I'm happy that you'd still work alongside me._"

_(Stands)_

"I didn't know that Karina had a Lucario," Gem said.

"She doesn't," Vahn said. "At least…I thought that she didn't,"

"She doesn't, that was her brothers Lucario Alistair," Nathen said calmly.

"How would you know that?" Trayton asked.

"Because I trained alongside Zane and that Lucario," Nathen said.

"How, you need to be in your 20's to have trained with him before he died?" Spike said confused.

"Let's just say that I've had many encounters with Celebi, and on several encounters I came back to times when Zane was alive." Nathen explained.

"That's incredible," Wisteria said.

"Yup, but going back to train with Zane isn't the only thing that I've done," Nathen sighed.

"What else have you done?" Gem asked in curious and sly voice.

"Let's see…let's just say that I've seen the perfect aspects of history and people throughout history have found love and a family in me." Nathen chuckled as Alice walked back to the group.

"What did I miss?" Alice asked.

"Nothing really," Nathen said.

"_I can't believe it…this guy has had admirers throughout time?_" Gem said somewhat hesitantly "_Guess it was expected…_"

"You okay Gem?" Nathen asked. "You look like you're spacing out."

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just thinking something through," Gem said waving off the topic.

"Okay, you know that you can talk to me if you need to." Nathen said as he returned his gave to the Contest at hand.

"Yeah…_of course,_" Gem sighed.

"So Nathen, back on you time traveling, are there any key moments in history that you took part in?" Kyle asked.

"I'm pretty sure that I have, but I can't really remember any of the really KEY moments." Nathen said.

"You're just making excuses," Kyle sighed.

"I'm not kidding, I've been through so many that I never kept track." Nathen said.

"What if I got you a history book?" Spike asked.

"Still won't help, because some of the things that I've been through have been lost to history." Nathen chuckled.

"So you do know," Jaden said.

"Nope, I just know that they're pieces of history that have yet to be catalogue." Nathen sighed.

"So why don't you catalogue them?" Alice asked.

"Because I only know the small details, and after almost all of my little journeys TUA wiped my memories clean so that I wouldn't be troubled should the results that the past I had parts in on the present come back to haunt me in a way." Nathen sighed. "_So many people have been told of me throughout history, so many expecting me to some kind of hero…some god…I wish that I could just set them straight…_"

"Oh well, at least we know a little more about you," Lily sighed.

"Yeah…I guess that's a way to put it," Nathen chuckled. "I think that we missed Elaina's performance while having our little discussion on my history,"

"Really, damn," Vahn sighed.

"I didn't," Elie said.

"Of course you didn't, you wouldn't miss one of your sisters performances for the world." Nathen chuckled.

"Yup," Elie said.

"So of our companions that leaves Gabriel and Amber, correct?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that they'll come up soon enough," Nathen said.

"How can you say?" Asuka asked.

"Because Amber's already out there," Nathen said pointing out how Amber's already half way through her performance.

"Damn," Trayton cursed. "We've really got to stop chewing the fat and start paying more attention."

"Yeah, so can we please drop the topic and focus?" Nathen chuckled. "Or we'll end up missing the final performance which just so happens to be Gabriel's."

_(Center Stage)_

"And now let's welcome our twentieth and final competitor, Gabriel Volantis!" Jillian said.

"Venusaur, it's time to make our place!" Gabriel said as he called out his Seed Pokémon. "Now start by firing a Seed Bomb into the sky."

Venusaur did as such, but he also heard a stamp from Gabriel's foot and immediately began firing Bullet Seeds into the air holding the large seed that he had fired off prior to the current attack.

"Good now prepare a Solarbeam," Gabriel said with a snap of his fingers.

Venusaur slowly began to charge the powerful grass type attack, but he had changed his Bullet Seed into a Magical Leaf. The new attack maintained the hard seeds position in the air, but the glowing leaves began to shape and carve the seed into a smooth and round ball that had several very shiny divots. While the seed reflected the leaves bright light and colors, the growing Solarbeam and the glowing leaves coming from the Seed Pokémon's large Palm Tree caused Venusaur to shine brightly.

"Now, fire!" Gabriel said.

The Solarbeam was fired at the seed causing a plentiful bounty of colors to shine out over the whole room.

"Now wrap it up!" Gabriel said. Venusaur complied by releasing a final surge of energy that shattered the Seed Bomb in a bright light that sent down shiny sparkling bits of light that made Venusaur seem to glow brightly.

"A marvelous show," Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable," Mr. Sukizo said.

"A beautiful sight," Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you," Gabriel said as he recalled Venusaur before leaving the stage.

"Alright, with our 20 competitors done with their appeals, let's give our judges some time to determine the lucky 4 that'll be going onto the first battle round!" Jillian said.

_(Stands)_

"What a pretty sight," Hope said.

"Yeah, very beautiful," Nathen said as he gripped his shoulder before coughing. "_Damnit Ivye,_"

"Nathen, are you okay?" Alice asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah…I just need to look into something," Nathen coughed as he stood up. "I'm going to have to miss the contest, so please just continue to cheer everyone on, and I'll see you all at the Pokémon Center later."

"Oh…okay," Alice said as Nathen took his leave.

Barely even a minute after Nathen left, Beatrix started a slight coughing fit. In which came a small amount of blood. Already being out of sight from her friends, she took her leave and looked to follow Nathen hoping for help.

_(Icepeak City – Skating Plaza – 12:00 N)_

"Damnit Ivye…why did you have to use so much of that damned Toxin?" Nathen coughed as he braced himself against a railing.

"Nathen," Beatrix said as she wobbled up to the author.

"Beatrix, I take it that you're feeling the effects as well?" Nathen sighed as the two walked over to a bench.

"Yeah…but what is it?" Beatrix asked as she gripped her right arm.

"Ivye utilizes a unique toxin to torture and control people, but that's often or not a neural toxin," Nathen coughed. "The one that we're probably dealing with is her death toxin that's slowly killing us,"

"What does it do to us?" Beatrix asked in a concerned tone.

"Depending on the strength and power of the aura that you exert determines the rate of development of the toxin," Nathen said. "As for what it does, the poison will slowly work its way through our system destroying our aura and killing us in an incredibly painful way."

"Can you cure it?" Beatrix asked.

"We'll need to go to the Pokémon Center," Nathen said as he forced himself to his feet.

"Nathen you can barely stand," Beatrix said as she stood up and helped the man stand up straight. "Let me help,"

"Thanks Violet, I really appreciate it," Nathen whispered.

"It's nothing big brother, we need to be able to stick together," Beatrix chuckled as she led Nathen to the Pokémon Center.

_(Icepeak City – Contest Hall – 12:00 N)_

"Alright everyone, the judges have determined who'll be moving onto the battle round," Jillian said. "And the lucky four are, Karina Valor, Janice Winters, Gabriel Volantis, and Amber Roberts!"

_(Coordinator Lobby)_

"We made it!" Amber and Karina said happily.

"Most of us did anyway," Gabriel clarified looking to Ellis. "Sorry that you didn't make it Elaina,"

"It's okay, I was a little unsure if I could make it this time around." Ellis said calmly. "I'm going to go join everyone in the stands, so good luck with your battles."

"Okay," everyone said as Ellis walked over to the Dressing Room.

"_Attention, will Karina Valor and Amber Roberts please report to the stage?_" the PA rang.

"We're up first?" Amber said in surprise.

"I guess so," Karina sighed. "Well let's give it our all!"

"Right," Amber said as she and Karina walked down the hall.

"I guess that leaves us our battle," Kiyoko said to Gabriel.

"I guess so," Gabriel chuckled.

_(Center Stage)_

"You're not going to use Alistair…are you?" Amber asked with a gulp.

"Not unless I make it to the finals," Karina said.

"Good, then let's win this thing Starlwing!" Amber said as she called out her Starling Pokémon.

"Guide me to my future, rise up Scarlreb!" Karina said as she called out her Robin Pokémon.

"Alright, let's get 5 minutes on the clock, and begin!" Jillian said.

"_Karina knows all my flying strategies and her Scarlreb can use my best technique,_" Amber said. "So this time I'll just have to try and do things a little differently. Starlwing, use the spiral evasion and attack with Aerial Ace, drill style!"

"_What is she planning?_" Karina asked herself as she watched her Pokémon barely dodge Starlwing's attacks which were done in the fashion of a drill. "_If she's hiding a Drill Peck in that attack then I'm screwed if it hits its mark._ Maintain evasion and attack with Wing Attack and Steel Wing!"

Scarlreb did as she was told and tried to land a heavy attack on her opponent, but each time Scarlreb tried for an attack Starlwing dodged in a spinning spiral motion that slowly began to eat away at Karina's point total.

"This isn't working; I need a more solid attack," Karina said as she watched her attacks continue to fail. "Scarlreb, use Brave Bird and increase its speed with Aerial Ace!"

Scarlreb then broke from its attack and then dived down at Starlwing coated in a red fire that quickly turned into a burning blue aura. The power then increased with the glowing energy of an Aerial Ace.

"_I need an appeal in this…_Add on Aerial Guard!" Karina said. Scarlreb then released a boom of wind that caused the aura and light to become transparent revealing Scarlreb to glow with a faint sky blue aura. This took a chunk out of Amber's points, but it wasn't enough to pass Karina's present total. "Take Starlwing down!"

Scarlreb came closer and closer to Starlwing, but just as it was about to connect the force from the energy that Scarlreb was exerting caused her opponent to waver and disappear. The Starlwing was nothing more than a copy. This caught Scarlreb and Karina off guard as Starlwing appeared behind Scarlreb. Unable to stop, Scarlreb was forced to ram into the ground kicking up stones and a lot of dust. When everything settled Scarlreb was forcing herself out of the pit that she had made, but she was very badly hurt.

"_How could I have missed that? I guess Amber really has learned more from our last battle,_" Karina sighed. "_Can you keep going Scarlreb?_"

"_Not for long…_" Scarlreb groaned.

"_Then stop if you must, you've given your best,_" Karina said calmly.

"_Thank you,_" Scarlreb said softy as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Three red X's appeared on the judge's stands symbolizing that Karina's Pokémon was unable to continue.

"With Karina's Scarlreb unable to battle, Amber and her Starlwing move onto the final stage!" Jillian said as an image of Amber and her Pokémon dominated the screen.

"I won…I can't believe that I actually won!" Amber said happily as her Pokémon flew down next to her. "Thanks for everything Starlwing!"

"You did great Amber, I'm happy that you gave me such a great battle." Karina said after recalling her Pokémon.

"Same here," Amber said as the two walked off stage.

"Alright, the next battle will be between Gabriel Volantis and Janice Winters!" Jillian said as the two stated took their places on the stage.

"Even though you've already been given your badge and it's fully registered," Kiyoko said. "How about we skip the showmanship and see what you're Pokémon can do in full battle?"

"A little out of pace, but it works for me, just don't expect to win." Gabriel chuckled.

"I don't expect to, but I'm just hoping for a great battle!" Kiyoko said as she pulled out a Pokeball. "Let's freeze this trainer in their tracks! Abomasnow come and help me out!"

"Ice/Grass, talk about easy wins," Gabriel chuckled. "Come forth Charizard!"

"_Of course, he had to pick one of the Pokémon that has complete dominance over mine,_" Kiyoko sighed. "_But that doesn't matter to me!"_

"Alright, with the Pokémon on stage, let's put 5 minutes up and get this battle going!" Jillian said as the battle commenced.

"Let's make this a quick win, use Flamethrower!" Gabriel said.

"Abomasnow, use Rock Slide!" Kiyoko called out.

Abomasnow quickly complied by pulling out a rock and tossing it into the Flamethrower. The stone was heated but it cleaved through the intense fire ramming into Charizard with a great force that it disengaged the Flamethrower and caused Charizard to stumble around in his flight.

"Damn, that was a good move, but it won't work more than once," Gabriel said. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Charizard was unable to use his move do to him still trying to regain his form.

"Damnit, he must've flinched from the Rock Slide." Gabriel cursed.

"Just what I wanted to happen, Abomasnow, use Rock Tomb and then use Sheer Cold!" Kiyoko said.

The first attack went through perfectly sealing Charizard in a mass of rocks, but the Sheer Cold attack took it's time to activate.

"Damn, I can't let that move hit, Charizard, break free and use Fire Bolt!" Gabriel called out.

Just before the Sheer Cold attack was released, Charizard was able to free itself and take to the skies. He then fired off several balls of fire that collided with Abomasnow cancelling out his attack. Abomasnow stumbled around from the attack as he tried to recover from the abundance of burns.

"Trying for a second Sheer Cold would be a stupid move," Kiyoko whispered. "So I guess I should just see about crippling his sight considering that the constant Hail is already eating away at his point total. Abomasnow, use Mist and Crystal Gust,"

Abomasnow complied and blanketed the field in a thick and incredibly cold fog. Abomasnow little became invisible in the fog.

"Okay, time to wrap this up, Charizard, use Heat Wave!" Gabriel called out with a stamp of his foot.

Charizard quickly complied by releasing an intense rush of heat that was increased by an added Flamethrower. The attacks cleared the fog and badly damaged Abomasnow. When the fog fully cleared, Abomasnow was on the ground unconscious and the 5 minute timer had clocked out.

"Time is up, and with Abomasnow unable to continue, Gabriel Volantis moves on to face Amber in the final stage!" Jillian said.

"You really are a talented trainer," Kiyoko said. "You sure have earned that badge."

"Thanks Kiyoko, I'm glad that you think so," Gabriel said as Kiyoko walked off stage and Amber walk on stage.

"This'll be our first battle, won't it Gabriel?" Amber asked.

"I think so, so let's make it a good one," Gabriel said.

"Right," Amber said.

"Alright, let's put 5 minutes up and get this battle rolling!" Jillian said.

"Alright Blastoise, it's time for battle!" Gabriel said as he called out his Turtle Pokémon.

"Help me win, come on out Tikoklaw!" Amber said as she called out her Camouflage Tiger Pokémon.

"_I'm going to have to try and maintain an Ice Beam, but I don't think that Blastoise's speed is up to par with a Tikoklaw's,_ Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Gabriel said with a click of his tongue at the end.

Blastoise began by prepping his cannons, but only one was readying a water blast, the other was generating a cold amount of energy. First, the Hydro Pump was fired, but an Ice Beam was soon followed. The frozen beam targeted the front of the Hydro Pump and formed a type of frozen bullet that was fried with a large force at the target.

"Dodge and then use Mana Strike!" Amber said.

Tikoklaw continued to evade the barrage of bullets, and when she got close she lunged at Blastoise with glowing green claws. The strike seemed to pull energy from Blastoise as he stumbled back.

"Alright, let's try things differently, combine Flash Cannon and Hydro Pump!" Gabriel said with a snap of his fingers.

Like the previous combination, the two attacks were prepared, but Hydro Pump was fired first and Flash Cannon followed from the same cannon barrel. Then a powerful Ice Beam was fired from the second cannon and once again formed the bullet. This time around the attack hit true and left Tikoklaw glistening and shining from the partial ice coverage. While Gabriel's points slightly fell, Amber's took a larger drop due to the look of the attack which shined brightly.

"Nice one, now how about I try something like that," Amber snickered. "Tikoklaw use Synthesis and begin a Solarbeam!"

Tikoklaw then began to glow brightly as she recovered the lost energy while also storing the solar light around her.

"We need to end the battle before the attack ends, Blastoise use Ice Beam!" Gabriel said.

Cannons armed, Blastoise then began to fire off consecutive Ice Beams hoping to catch Tikoklaw and to freeze her solid. The glistening from the cold air counter reacted with Gabriel's points since it made Tikoklaw seem to glow and shine, and it didn't help that Tikoklaw couldn't keep still long enough for an Ice Beam to make contact.

"Alright, time for the finale! Increase the power with Giga Burst!" Amber said.

Once Tikoklaw started shining an incredible light, she suddenly released all of her energy as a bright light green and yellow beam of energy that made a hard connection with Blastoise. The energy caused a massive that threw Blastoise onto his back and kicked up a lot of stones and dust. Once everything settled Blastoise was seen as unconscious.

"Blastoise is unable to continue, so the winner is Tikoklaw and her trainer Amber is the winner of the whole contest!" Jillian said as an image of Amber and the three Pokémon that she used appeared on the screen.

"I actually won the whole thing!" Amber cheered as she grabbed onto her Pokémon who had walked up to her. "You were great Tikoklaw."

"You did your best Blastoise," Gabriel said as he recalled his Pokémon. "Great battle Amber."

"Thanks, you're a tough opponent Gabriel." Amber said as Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Nurse Joy walked up to the two.

"Congratulation on your victor Ms. Roberts," Mr. Contesta said. "I'd like to present you with the Icepeak City Contest Ribbon."

"Thank you Mr. Contesta," Amber said as she took the ribbon and the whole room cheered out for her.

_(Stands)_

"She won!" Trayton cheered.

"Yup," Gem chuckled. "Now how about we go gather the rest of our friends and then go find out where Nathen ran off to."

"Right," everyone else said in their own way.

_(Icepeak City – Pokémon Center (Nathen/Gem Room [Natural]) – 2:00 PM)_

"So Amber won this one eh?" Nathen coughed with a light chuckled as he pulled out different supplies from his bag. "Good for her,"

"So what're we going to do to cure the poison?" Beatrix asked.

"Mine's probably a more advanced toxin so I'll need a much stronger concentration of the toxin to formulate a proper antidote and retardant," Nathen sighed as he prepped some tools. "But for you I can administrate a strong retardant and antidote, but I'll still have to remove it from your body."

"How will you do that?" Beatrix asked.

"Remove your top," Nathen said.

"What? Are you nuts?" Beatrix asked in an irritated and embarrassed tone.

"Listen, as wrong as it seems, I need to be able to see where Ivye left her mark, and I can't have clothing in the way." Nathen sighed. "If it makes you feel any better you can keep your bra on,"

"Of course I'd leave that on! But what would happen if it was located around my legs?" Beatrix asked still irritated.

"Would never happen, Ivye places her marks near vital organs so that they can be affected quicker," Nathen said. "And no, just lifting your sleeve to show me the vine won't work either."

"How did you know that the mark was on my arm?" Beatrix asked in a shy tone.

"I'm not stupid, every so often you grip your right arm tightly," Nathen sighed. "And it started during our mission at Ivyleaf, so it was either an old injury, or Ivye got to you and you were too scared to tell me,"

"Yeah…so what will this procedure require?" Beatrix asked as she started removing her tops until she was just wearing her bra.

"First take these and drink this," Nathen said as he handed Beatrix some pills and a cup of blue liquid.

"Okay," Beatrix said as she downed the pills and the liquid. "Hm…Oran Berries?"

"Yup, now this next part may sting a bit." Nathen said as he pulled out a needle with a clear liquid in the canister.

"Okay…what's this for?" Beatrix said as she bit her lip and Nathen injected the liquid into her right arm.

"The pills were the retardant, the Oran juice was to stimulate your recovery, and the injection was the antidote, now for the painful part," Nathen sighed.

"Painful part…what painful part?" Beatrix asked hesitantly.

"Even though I've practically cured you of the toxin; it's specially placed under Ivye's control and if she runs into you and wants you ignite the toxin then she can with her aura." Nathen said as he pulled out a handkerchief and a small metal plate. "Here, bite down on this, and what I'm going to be doing is extracting the poison directly from your body."

"That does sound painful," Beatrix said as she lay back on Gem's bed and let her arm out. "_What should I expect to happen?_"

"Don't over utilize your aura, it could aggravate the toxin," Nathen said as he formed a dagger. "I'll need to make an incision over the Ivy so that my aura can flow through your blood. I know what Ivye's poison feels like so I can easily pull it through your body, but I still need to do it slowly because I could increase the blood loss or just pull out your blood."

"_Oh…_" Beatrix said softly.

"Do you trust me?" Nathen asked as he hesitantly placed the knife's edge to Beatrix's arm.

"_In a way, we're family, of course I trust you,_" Beatrix said as she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the plate.

"Okay," Nathen whispered as he cut in Beatrix's arm and made an incision along the Ivy 'tattoo'. "_I hope that this will work, the toxin's been in her body for awhile, so I have no idea how much excess damage it has already done._"

As the cool crimson blood poured out and began to coat Beatrix's arm, Nathen formed two bubbles from aura and placed them one within another over the mark on Beatrix's arm. As a massive stinging sensation went through Beatrix's body and the blood began to pool within the inner bubble, Nathen began to push his aura through his patient's blood stream and soon the aura began to flow through her whole body as if part of her blood.

"_Okay, I'm flowing in her body now, and I can feel the Toxin…but some of it has worked into her systems tissues so it'll take a little more force to extract them._" Nathen sighed as an inky black liquid began to pool in the outermost bubble.

As the liquid in both bubbles increased, Beatrix continued to cringe and whimper at the pain as tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry that this is causing you pain, but it's the only way that I can do it considering that the toxin has been in your system for so long." Nathen whispered as he moved his right hand to hold Beatrix's while his left maintained its aura flow to continue the extraction. "You need to keep strong; Emmeline still needs you to be with her when she needs someone."

For a few minutes the room fell quiet except for Beatrix's soft whimpers of pain. After nearly ten minutes after the process started, the inner pool was nearly filled with Beatrix's blood and the outer pool was practically full of the black liquid.

"Just a little more and…done!" Nathen said as he removed the bubbled full of the black liquid and began recycling the released blood back into Beatrix's body. After a minute or two, Nathen had returned Beatrix's blood back to her and used the aura bubble holding it to form a seal on the wound. He also placed the black liquid into a metal canister and locked it away in his backpack. "Beatrix…are you okay?"

"Umm," Beatrix mumbled.

"She's probably passed out from the pain and blood loss," Nathen whispered as he lifted Beatrix up into his arms. "First I put you to bed, and then I go and check on the knights,"

With that, Nathen gathered all of Beatrix's things and disappeared only to reappear in Beatrix's room. After putting her top back on Nathen tucked her into her bed so that she could properly rest.

"Now to check in with the knights," Nathen coughed as he disappeared.

_**The day has been full of excitement dealing with the contest and Amber's victory! But how will the knowledge of the Toxin and the Council's Knights affect how our heroes deal with their week in Icepeak? Only time will tell!**_


	65. Storm Day 3: Proving ones self!

_**Nate: Time for another update!**_

_**Maylu: Hurrah!**_

_**Nate: How was your time off?**_

_**Maylu: Relaxing!**_

_**Nate: That's good, because now you and I'll be handling these parts while Alex is on his break.**_

_**Maylu: Okay (Perfect!)**_

_**Nate: Alright, now lest get on with the show!**_

_**We return to our heroes on the dawn of the storms 3**__**rd**__** day! With the contest and gym battles all done and out of the way, what will our heroes do with this day?**_

"Still needs work," Nathen groaned as he sat down at a table in the canteen with his laptop and a thermos of coffee. "Now, let's see what we can do today,"

"Nathen!" Karina said as she ran up to the author.

"Hey Princess, what's the rush?" Nathen asked.

"Today…I want our battles to be today." Karina panted.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to confront me about that." Nathen chuckled.

"So can we do it?" Karina asked.

"Sure, and as for the times, the Pokémon Battle will be today at noon and the aura battle will be at midnight," Nathen said. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect, so that leaves us 4 hours to prepare," Karina said.

"Yup, now are you sure that you still want to do this?" Nathen sighed.

"You're not chickening out are you?" Karina asked.

"Of course not;" Nathen Chuckled "I just don't want you to get hurt too badly, that's all,"

"Well you don't have to worry, because if something does happen then I take full responsibility for it." Karina said.

"Pretty bold from someone who's hiding from her own servants," Nathen said.

"You said it yourself, as long as I'm near someone who has a strong aura, I'll be fine," Karina said.

"Yeah, but it's still a theory," Nathen sighed. "I don't know if the knights will follow what I say." Nathen sighed.

"It doesn't matter," Karina said as she wrapped her arms around Nathen. "I have faith in you my brave knight, you're the head of my guard, and there is nothing that you can't do."

"_If only that were true,_" Nathen sighed. "Alright Karina, you go prepare, I have work to do,"

"Thanks Nathen," Karina said as she gave Nathen a kiss on the cheek before running off and passing Gem on the walk out of the canteen.

"Morning Gem; how was your night?" Nathen asked as Gem sat down next to him.

"Poor, how was your night?" Gem sighed.

"Eh, about the same," Nathen said as he noticed Gem quivering. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" Gem asked.

"You're quivering, is there anything on your mind?" Nathen asked.

"No, I'm just cold," Gem lied as she looked away while blushing.

"Ah ha…well if that's so why don't you go back to the room and get some rest," Nathen said. "You know, take a hot shower and snuggle up in bed and take a nap."

"I guess I should…" Gem sighed as she stood up and walked off.

"_She hasn't acted like that since Monoko…I really should be careful as to what I say,_" Nathen sighed.

_(Icepeak City – Pokémon Center (Author's Room) – 8:10 AM)_

_We enter to see Gem curled up on her bed with her new Flamolf in her arms._

"I can't keep thinking about the past," Gem whimpered as tears threatened to fall. "But…why is it so hard to keep him out of my mind?"

After that, Gem soon began to cry as she held her Flamolf close.

_For a few hours, Gem just sat there on her bed crying over her past. Even after Nathen returned for a brief nap after his training section with his Pokémon, she tried her hardest to keep quiet as not to alert her old friend…but soon he'd have to acknowledge her whether she liked it or not._

"Gem, are you…okay?" Nathen said as he looked over at his friend after waking up to her soft whimpering and sobs.

Gemma looked up from her seat on her bed in Nathen's room. Tears had stained her cheeks, and continued to flow down from her red tinted eyes. Flamolf was trying to comfort his new trainer by nuzzling against her side, but he didn't seem to be managing.

"O-Oh…Nate…Uh…I-I'm f-fine," She said, forcing a smile onto her lips. Nathen saw right through her.

"You are _not_ okay, Gem. You're crying, so tell me what's wrong. Is it your memories again? Have you remembered something new?" The older author said, moving to sit beside her on the bed. Gemma used all her restraint not to just jump into his arms, knowing he wouldn't love her like she did him anymore. She just gave a tiny nod.

"It's…Just m-my memo-memories o-of you and H-Hol coming back…I…I miss our journey and our friends and…My Pokémon…What happened to them? And…I miss…E-E-Embolf…" Her sobs returned, and she buried her face in her hands. Nathen put a friendly, comforting arm around her shoulders, holding her near him, making Gemma's restraint broke more. Why must he make it so hard for her? Why did he have to tell her about the version of her and her Embolf's past she didn't know? She was fine with her past how she knew it before, when she was just confused and fighting her implant, not her feelings for the trusty author and friend.

"Shhh…it's okay…I know it's hard for you but you're stronger than this, you can pull through…Rushes of memories are hard, but it'll all be fine…Shhh…" he tried to calm her with comforting words, but it wasn't enough for her.

"N-Nate…There's something…S-Something e-else…You'll b-be…Real f-freaked out…You'll push m-me away…" She sobbed, whimpering softly. Nathen gently took her hand, then touching her wrists. Even though this was something that she would normally let only him do. She still flinched from it.

"I won't be or do either of those things, okay? You know me better than that," He said calmly, looking her in the eye. Gemma flinched away from the gaze. "Tell me."

"I can't…"

"You can, Gem."

"I…I…"

"Tell me. Come on, you can do it, you can tell me."

Gemma couldn't find the words, she wasn't thinking straight, she was feeling so vulnerable and she never knew what she would do or how she'd act when she was like this, and her mind was coming up with her next action right then and now.

She kissed him, dead on the lips.

Nathen's eyes widened for a moment, before he mentally sighed, he was cursing himself for not realizing that the feelings she had for him were also now reawakened. He didn't push her away for the brief moment; he had wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't going to hate her for this. He was much too used to girls being in love with him, but this time the girl was one of his closest friends from his times of travelling, and she was just that little bit more vulnerable right now than the other girls had been. She was a target of people she hated, no matter the universe she was in, and while many of the other girls were already caught and working for the teams or harmed because of him, Gemma still needed to be protected, from herself just as much as the enemy.

She pulled back, opening her eyes and looked away; she was blushing a deep red and looked almost...ashamed.

"I'm so, so sorry…I-I don't kn-know what c-came over me…I…I…" She pulled out of his grip and then ran off, her tears flowing faster than ever. Nathen let out a sigh, before standing up to follow the poor girl. Flamolf stood there, confused, before running off too, taking over the human.

~X~X~X~

"Wh-Why wa-was I-I s-so s-stupid..." Gemma sobbed as she sat, curled up in a ball, an aura block was around her to stop her being detected by the unbelievably strong boy. Flamolf was guarding the entrance to the tiny clearing she was in, standing proudly and loyally with all of his flames burning bright. Gemma was freezing, the clearing was very close to the unique storm raging around the city, close enough to make her shiver and her tears to freeze on her clothes and face as she sat there, unmoving spare her quakes and the occasional blink of frosty eyelashes, "H-He…h-he has A-Alice…a-and s-so many o-other admirers…h-he…h-hasn't s-seen m-me a-as th-the m-me h-he kn-knew s-since I-I was an im-immature l-little k-kid…g-good f-friend o-or n-not, th-that w-was th-the worst m-move ever…I-I bet h-he hates me now…"

Of course, she did know Nathen better than this, he never got wound up over such little things unless they were really prodded at something within him, but she couldn't help how she felt now, she'd just made a daring move the normal, strong minded and strong opinioned her would never have pulled, a move that seemed too reckless and stupid even for her to do when the boy she targeted was already taken and likely soon to be asking the lucky girl out on a proper date. She was an idiot, a total idiot.

The Embolf implant touched her frozen lips, fingers gently melting the light coating of ice with the heat radiating from them. They still tingled.

"M-Man…wh-why did I-I have t-to remember my f-feelings…a-as I-if I h-hadn't g-got en-enough on-on m-my mind…I-I want th-this all to be o-over…I-I w-want t-to g-go h-home…I-I want to b-be a k-kid again…I-I wish…I-I wish…" She was about to say that she wished that she had never met Nathen, but she knew that was not true at all, and she couldn't force the words out either.

"Flam, Flam!"

Gemma looked up at her Pokémon, who was looking at her and barking.

"Wha-What is it boy?"

"Gem, Gem?"

"Sh-Shit…l-lure h-him a-away, F-Flamolf…I-I can't s-see him now…pl-please…" Gemma said as soon as she heard the familiar voice. Flamolf nodded, and ran off as a decoy. Gemma quickly stood after her Pokémon had ran, wiping away her tears and then running back towards town. She now had to figure out how to avoid him for as long as she could before she could leave the group again after the storm, which of course meant missing the truth or dare and Karaoke, but she wouldn't care as long as she didn't go to the guy who would only reject her stupid advance. She also didn't want to face Alice, and have to tell her she made a move on her boyfriend. God she messed up! She ran back towards town…

…but instead collided with a warm, firm but soft obstacle, and arms wrapping around her in a comforting hug that felt too familiar, just like when she was a foolish child…she guessed the foolish bit hadn't changed at all.

"There you are…I looked everywhere for you, you're quite far out…I was worried you ran out into the storm, I really wouldn't have put it past you though…and that would have been a fatal mistake even for you…" Nathen said as he kept his grip around the girl tight

"L-Let…let me g-go!" Gem said trying to force herself away

"You know you don't want me to do that."

"S-Stop t-taking th-the piss, I-its n-not f-fair!"

"You know I wouldn't, Shorty." Gemma smacked his arm, but let out a light giggle. "Now come on…let's get you back to the warmth of the Center…it's no good for you out here, and I promise you I can try and help you through this." The author assured.

"Y-You c-can't _cure_ l-love, N-Nathen! I _LOVE_ you!" Gemma barked, still trying to shove him away.

He pulled her tighter. "I never said that I could, and I know that you do…but I can help. These feelings are here because of memories that are from a good four, five years ago. You were just a child then…"

"Don't you _**dare **_try and pass this off as a childish puppy love thing! Don't you even DARE!" Gemma shouted, shoving him harder.

"I never said it was."

"You damn well implied it!"

"No I didn't, that's just what you thought I implied. I mean that the memories of your feelings you have aren't going to be as developed, per say…you won't be sure at first, you'll make snap judgments of things, like you just did with my comment, okay? That's all I meant, I wasn't implying that you don't love me." Nathen said, rubbing her back to soothe her.

"N-Nathen…"

"Come on, hop on my back…for old times' sake again. I'm still me, and you're still you, okay? This doesn't change our friendship, all it means is that I'll be helping you through your feelings, okay?" He said, letting her go and turning so she could climb on. Gemma gingerly clambered up, latching on tight. Flamolf soon joined her, nuzzling into her thin jacket. Gemma rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Nate…did you…love me before?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" The teen asked.

Gemma sighed, "No, I guess not…either answer will break me more…if you didn't, I'd know I never stood a chance, if you did…th-then…I-I'd know I just…lost my chance in some way I don't even remember…"

"Try not to think about it, now come on, we really have to get back."

"Okay…run, Arcanine, run."

"_I still don't miss that…_" Nathen mentally sighed, before he gave a soft chuckle and ran off. Gemma clung on tightly the whole way, face nuzzled into his back.

_"Okay…maybe…this won't be enough, not really, but…he's here…maybe I can manage with just that fact…I hope so…I don't want to ruin our friendship, not at all…"_

Then, nearly cheered and back to her old self: _"Hm… wonder if he knows where Hol is…I so have to catch up with her too. Man, I bet she's changed!" _Same old Gemma,

With the bonds between the two authors cleared, everyone goes about their day as bored as ever, but soon noon came around and the two battlers were ready to determine the princess's strength.

_(Icepeak City – Ice Park – 12:00 N)_

"I can't believe that Karina and Nathen are really going to battle," Wisteria said.

"Yeah, but what I'm trying to figure out is why she wants to battle him," Spike sighed.

"Training?" Amber asked.

"Possibly," Spike sighed. "But she could've called on any one of us for that,"

"Maybe it was because Nathen's the strongest among us," Trayton said.

"That is another possibility," Spike said.

"Alright Karina, same rules as we agreed upon: 3 vs. 3, no time limit, and no substitutions to either side." Nathen said.

"Correct, is there anything else?" Karina asked as she pulled out a Pokeball.

"Aside from giving nothing but your absolute best, not really," Nathen said.

"Do you two need a referee?" Gem asked.

"No, we know our rules and how the battle works," Nathen said. "The battle begins on your call princess,"

"Okay, let's get things going then! It's time for battle Tikoklaw!" Karina said as she called out her fully evolved Pokoh Starter.

"So you're beginning with Tikoklaw, alright then, I guess it's time to dust off an old friend," Nathen said as he pulled out two Pokeballs.

"Hey, this is a Single Pokémon battle, not a double." Karina said.

"I know; I'm letting you pick your first opponent." Nathen said. "Ruby, Sapphire: standby for battle!"

When Nathen threw up the two Pokeballs, they opened up and sent out a bright light that manifested into a red and a blue Pokémon. These Pokémon were the two Eon Pokémon Latias and Latios. But there was a difference from the normal Eon Pokémon. Their primary colors, such as Latias's red and Latios's blue, were darker colors. Making Latias's red appear as a ruby color and Latios's blue appear as a Sapphire color.

The sight of these two Pokémon shocked everyone, especially Karina.

"Y-you h-have b-both of the E-Eon P-Pokémon?" Karina stuttered in shock.

"Yup, I've had these two hidden away for years," Nathen said as he watched Latias fly around him while Latios just looked over the group.

"Ruby went with me by will, probably because of how infatuated she was with me. And her brother Sapphire came because he was worried for his sister's safety." Nathen chuckled.

"_I can't believe…that I'm actually looking at both of the Eon Pokémon…_" Karina stuttered.

"Now Karina, it's up to you, choose who you will battle: Ruby or Sapphire," Nathen said as he motioned to the Eon Pokémon gripping his arm and the one floating behind him.

"Oh…right…um…I choose…Ruby," Karina said.

"Alright then, Sapphire return," Nathen said as he recalled his blue Eon Pokémon and put the Pokeball back into his Clepto of a pocket. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Who said that I'm going to lose?" Karina chuckled. "Tikoklaw, this'll be one of our hardest battles, so be on guard at all times!"

"_Right!_" Tikoklaw growled.

"Looks like you two are ready, how about you Ruby?" Nathen asked.

"_As I ever am!_" Ruby giggled doing a flip in the air.

"Good, then let's start this thing, use Icy Wind and then Fury Cutter, full auto!" Nathen called out.

"Dodge it!" Karina called out.

Tikoklaw began to leap around in attempts to evade his opponent, but Ruby was on a speed far exceeding Tikoklaw. She caught him in the blink of an eye and began to release out a frozen wind that chilled and slowed Tikoklaw. She then started striking her opponent in a quick and consecutive motion. All of the consecutive Super Effective strikes took their toll on Tikoklaw, but he quickly broke free and started firing Energy Balls in an attempt to keep Ruby away from him.

"_Damnit, I had to choose the one that was fast, I need a way to keep up with her, or a way to slow her down at least._" Karina said. "Wait…that's it…Tikoklaw keep up the Energy Balls and build up power with Nature Chant!"

Tikoklaw did just as he was told, he fired off one Energy Ball after another at the speedy Eon Pokémon, but in the time that it was happening, Tikoklaw began to glow and seemed to vibrate at a high speed.

"_Perfect,_ Now use Cotton Spore and then Leaf Blade!" Karina called out.

First, Tikoklaw released several spores from its body that clung to and disoriented Ruby. Tikoklaw then developed two green glowing blades from the side of its head and its forward most paws. The Camouflage Pokémon then started leaping up and striking Ruby with incredible speed, but after his tenth strike he became delirious and started wobbling around the area.

"_I guess Karina forgot the after effect of Nature Chant,_" Nathen sighed. "Ruby, fly up and use Restore."

While Tikoklaw continued to stumble over him as he tried to get over his confusion, Ruby flew up into the sky at a still unbelievable speed and began to shine a bright red.

"What's happening with Ruby?" Hope asked.

"It's called Restore," Nathen said. "It's a unique Psychic type move that not only restores half your Pokémon's maximum health, but it also increases your stats by 1 ½ the original amount."

"So what would happen if you used it from the get go?" Trayton asked.

"Do you remember how fast Ruby was at the start?" Nathen said.

"So fast that if you blinked you'd miss her." Kris said.

"Yeah, now picture half that speed added on top of the original," Nathen chuckled.

"She would literally create a sonic boom just by shooting up," Gabriel said as Ruby's light faded away and she flew down to next to Nathen.

"Are you ready for more Karina?" Nathen asked.

"Of course," Karina said as Tikoklaw snapped out of his confusion. "Tikoklaw, use Giga Claw!"

"Ice Beam, _and make it just barely hit the mark, I want to see how far Karina will go to prove herself,_" Nathen said.

As Tikoklaw started lunging out at Ruby trying to dig his claws into her, she weaved around and dodged each attempt while firing off beams of Ice that only just grazed Tikoklaw. This went on for a few minutes while Nathen studied Karina's determination.

"_Alright time to end this,_ Ruby, use Draco Meteor and then prepare an Aura Rush," Nathen said.

Ruby did as she was told and fired off the Draco Meteor. The attacks all lead straight for Tikoklaw as Ruby shot into the sky and began to glow a bright red. Tikoklaw did his best to dodge all of the meteors. In the end, he dodged most of them, but still ended up badly hurt. In the sky, Ruby was glowing from the massive amount of aura. Once she got to a point where the light couldn't be handled any further, she started a stream line dive straight at Tikoklaw. It seemed like Ruby would win the battle if she landed her attack, but Tikoklaw just barely evaded the attack.

The end result was a massive crater with Ruby unconscious from the massive hit to the ground, but Tikoklaw wasn't far off from passing out himself. He looked like even the simplest Tackle would knock him out.

"You did well Ruby, get some rest," Nathen said as he recalled his Latias.

"Thank you Tikoklaw, get some rest," Karina said as she recalled her exhausted Pokémon.

"You did great with the first battle Karina, not let's see what you'll face me with next," Nathen chuckled.

"Alright then, guide me forward; it's time for battle Alistair!" Karina said as she called out her brother's Lucario.

"_Alistair…I guess I should match aura with aura,_" Nathen said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Aura, it's time for battle!"

The next battle would be one between Lucario's, but there's something more between the two than just their species.

"_Hello my Niece,_" Alistair sighed.

"_Uncle Alistair, it really has been a long time,_" Aura said softly.

"_That it has, but enough chatter, it appears that you're my opponent, so that's how you'll be seen. An opponent to be defeated, not the weak little offspring from my brother,_" Alistair sighed as he got into fighting position.

"_I am not weak!_" Aura said as she got herself set as well.

"Looks like they're ready for battle," Karina said.

"Quite," Nathen sighed. "_Aura, don't let him get into your head, you need to keep level in order to win._"

"_Of course, but I've never beaten my uncle,_" Aura said.

"Then today will be your first." Nathen said. "Let's begin with Close Combat!"

"Alistair, match her!" Karina said.

The Aura Pokémon went at each other with great force, as if they had been destined to fight each other. They ended up matching each other's attacks fluently. The conflict lasted a few minutes, and when they finally broke apart neither showed any signs of exhaustion.

"This battle will be pointless if these two will just match each other," Nathen sighed. "So let's mix things up! Aura, use Acrobatics and flow in aura into your strikes!"

"_I'm sorry, but I have a different plan!_" Aura said as she rushed at Alistair with aura leaking out of her paws.

She went though with what Nathen had requested, but she had continued to utilize Close Combat in her technique. This gave her a slight edge as the attacks flowed around Alistair dealing quick and solid strikes. This only did small bits of damage, but it was constant so it kept Alistair moving and on occasion would throw him off rhythm.

"_Damnit, how am I being thrown around by that idiots worthless child?_" Alistair growled. "_I will not be humiliated!_"

Alistair then grabbed Aura's arm and then dropped her onto the ground and dropped his armored knee onto her back causing her to yelp out in pain.

"Alistair, throw Aura up and launch her up with Aura Pulse!" Karina said.

"_Bad idea,_" Nathen snickered. "Aura Seal,"

As Alistair was dragging Aura up so that he could throw her into the air, Aura took the first foot hold that she had and did a jump flip landing behind Alistair and maintained a solid grip on the arm that was hold onto her. Aura then pulled the arm back before forcing her paw into Alistair's back. The force cracked his armor sent an immense surge of aura through his body.

"_Damnit…what the hell…did you do to me?_" Alistair growled as he limped towards his trainer before turning to see his Niece.

"_I taught her a fighting style that when mixed with aura can be used to block your aura flow._" Nathen said through aura. "_You rely heavily on your aura power, so this move is your weakness when it comes to your true power._"

"_Damnit…_" Alistair cursed.

"Are you going to be okay Alistair?" Karina asked.

"_Of course my lady,_" Alistair sighed as he released a pulse of aura through his body clearing the block. "_I'm just irritated by the persistence of someone who doesn't do my bloodline justice._"

"Your bloodline, is aura a relative of yours?" Karina asked.

"_Sadly, she's the daughter of my younger brother, and neither of them deserves the right._" Alistair sighed.

"That doesn't seem fair," Karina said. "They're your family after all."

"_I don't give a damn! My brother disgraced my master by leaving him and that makes her a disgrace all the same!_"

"Alistair!" Nathen yelled. "Do you have any idea why I'm not battling with your brother right now?"

"_What does it matter?_" Alistair growled. "_You dishonored him and our master by taking that pitiful Lucario!_"

"Watch your tongue you pitiful excuse for a knight!" Nathen yelled which spooked everyone. "Lord Zane gave me your brother as my partner! And Lucario was a great Pokémon!"

"_Fine, but you've yet to tell me where my brother is,_" Alistair sighed.

"I…I lost him in an accident," Nathen said as he tensed up.

"_You pitiful knight, you call him a great Pokémon, but you can't even keep him at your side!_" Alistair sighed.

"You have no idea how wrong you are," Nathen whispered as his aura spiked. "Lucario may not be with me, but he continue to live within me and his daughter,"

"_What is this energy? And the figure behind him…just what is he?_" Alistair said to himself.

"Alistair, what is he talking about?" Karina asked.

"_Do you recall the knight that entertained you alongside my brother?_" Alistair sighed.

"Of course I do, he was the sweetest and most caring person alive!" Karina swooned. "But what does this have to do about my beloved knight?"

"'_Beloved knight', oh brother,_" Nathen sighed.

"_My brother was presented to that knight before he departed on his 'journey',_" Alistair said. "_Recall what has been stated since the battle was delayed, trying putting two and two together._"

"Okay…well…it couldn't be," Karina said as she started putting all of the details in line. "_There's no way that Nathen could be my beloved knight,_"

"_Whatever you just put together, I believe that it may be true,_" Alistair sighed. "_Is there anything else to be stated? Or may I continue my battle with my pitiful Niece?_"

"You may continue, but know that by insulting Aura you insult me, and therefore, you insult Lord Zane considering that he's the one that trained me in many things." Nathen sighed.

"_Noted, now let's begin,_" Alistair said he got into a battle position.

"Right, Aura, you've got 2 minutes, let's show Alistair what we can do." Nathen said.

"_Right,_" Aura said as she prepared herself.

"Surge," Karina said.

"Pulse," Nathen said.

The two Aura Pokémon then began to build up major amounts of aura within their bodies. They then charged at each other delivering strike after strike trying to determine a winner, but neither fell.

"Use Bone Rush, and enforce it through with Saber Stance and Aura Purge!" Karina called out.

"Going for a clincher eh? Aura, use Bone Rush, Bo formation and power it with Pulse." Nathen said.

The two Pokémon then created a set of bones and started pushing aura through them to make them look like a single pole of aura. Alistair positioned his as a sword while Aura held hers like a Bo staff. The two then rushed at each other and delivered a swift and solid strike at each other. Both of them lost their weapons and maintained in stand still for what seemed like forever, but the first to fall was aura. Alistair soon fell as well, meaning that this matchup ends in a draw.

"Alistair…thank you." Karina said as she recalled her Pokémon.

"You were great Aura, your father would be proud," Nathen whispered as he recalled his Pokémon. "Alright Karina, I guess it's to claim my victory."

"You're overly confident for someone who only has a single Pokémon," Karina said as she pulled out a blue topped Pokeball.

"You're not thinking straight Karina, Tikoklaw took so much damage that he'd pass out from the simplest of attacks," Nathen sighed as he pulled out a Pokeball that was entirely black with the divider being a very dim white color. "So say I defeat you next Pokémon, do you really think that Tikoklaw could continue the fight?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to win!" Karina said. "It's time to prove our strength Hero!"

Karina had called out her loyal Legendary Pokémon Arcanine, but what will Nathen counter him with?

"You've call out a Pokémon that will follow you to the ends of the world, but will he be able to take on a being that has embodied my darkness?" Nathen sighed as he revealed that his eyes have gain a dark red tint and glow.

"_His darkness, what is he talking about?_" Gem asked in a worried tone as everyone began to discuss what has been said amongst them.

"It's time that you see what has carried my anger, my fears, and my hatred throughout my time in TUA," Nathen said calmly. "Shade, cast down your shadow and bring forth the end."

When Nathen sent out his Pokeball, it opened up and released a black light. The light manifested into the form of the Pitch-Black Pokémon Darkrai.

"It can't be; you bare the legendary Darkrai as well?" Karina stuttered in fear while everyone stared on in confusion. Some were just questioning the Pokémon, while a few were thinking 'Where the hell does he get these Pokémon?'

"I bare many things, now let's begin." Nathen said.

"Uh…oh…right," Karina said hesitantly. "_I never expected to battle a Darkrai…I have no idea how strong this one is so for all I know it could be one of the strongest ones in existence,_"

"Alright then, you may have the first attack," Nathen said.

"Okay…Hero, use Fire Blast!" Karina said. Hero quickly complied and fired off a powerful blast of fire.

"Phantasm," Nathen whispered.

Shade complied by seeming to turn transparent as the concentrated blast of fire came closer and closer before passing right through the Pitch-Black Pokémon. The attack then continued onto his trainer which shocked everyone. But their fears were unfounded when with a single hand he deflected the attack into the storm behind him.

"What…what just happened?" Amber asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"It's Phantasm, a unique move that makes Darkrai untouchable. It can only be used once and it remains in effect as long as he's standing completely still." Nathen said calmly. "This last battle will truly show me how far you've come,"

"But what if you get hurt? You're right behind your Pokémon." Karina said.

"I know, in order to win you need to attack me with intent to kill," Nathen said.

"But I could never hurt you," Karina said.

"Karina, you're not battling me, but rather one of your Council's knights, so you must battle with your all!" Nathen said. "Because if your show any hesitation or fear, then I'll take you straight to Harmonic at the end of the battle!"

"But…but you can't," Karina said in a worried tone.

"Don't think that I won't, so you had better not hold back," Nathen said. "Shade, Dark Pulse!"

Shade quickly complied by firing off a powerful blast of energy.

"Dodge it!" Karina called out.

Hero began to prance around evading the attacks. Each time he only narrowly dodged. During the attacks Karina paid close attention to Shade and noticed that he was a solid figure.

"_Now's my chance,_" Karina whispered. "Hero, combine Flame Charge and Extremespeed!"

Hero quickly followed Karina's ordered and charged at Shade while burning with an intense fire. But Shade had canceled his attack and returned to his transparent state causing Hero to pass right through him.

"_So he can use attacks and still be able to turn transparent,_" Karina whispered. "_I'm never going to be able to beat this Pokémon, but I have to keep trying!"_

"_Her fears are abundant,_" Shade whispered.

"_We'll wait until she actually moves you to use that technique._" Nathen sighed. "Dark Edge,"

Shade then created a small black ball before swinging it in an arcing motion releasing a wave of black energy.

"_Damnit, _dodge it Hero!" Karina called out.

Hero began to dodge and evade each attack, but it soon became pointless as the attacks became larger and faster. Once Hero was sent back to be standing in front of his trainer, Shade let up on his onslaught.

"_I need to move that Darkrai…but…I don't want to hurt the man that I…I don't want to hurt my friends…_" Karina said as she began to fight herself over what she should do.

"_Karina!_" A voice called through her head.

"_That voice…Avalor?_" Karina said.

"_Of course, now stop panicking and attack!_" Avalor yelled.

"_But…I don't want to hurt Nathen…_" Karina whispered.

"_It doesn't matter, things will happen, so you need to fight through them,_" Avalor sighed. "_Do you really think that Nathen will be hurt with such simple attacks that an Arcanine could create?_"

"_No…he's one of the strongest people that I've met,_" Karina said.

"_Then battling him should be a cinch, just focus on moving that Darkrai,_" Avalor said.

"_But…how,_" Karina said.

"_Did you see nothing from when Darkrai phased through Hero's fire attacks?_" Avalor sighed.

"_What do you mean?_" Karina said.

"_It may not hurt him, but he can still feel the heat, so just maintain a fire attack through him or around him,_" Avalor said.

"Alright, Hero, use Pyro Flare!" Karina called out.

Hero complied and released a blue fire ball that landed at the base of where Shade was standing; the attack erupted into a spinning twister of fire that didn't touch Shade, but it did seem to irritate him. After a few minutes of being within the fire, Shade returned to his physical state and released a powerful burst of energy breaking the fire before charging at Hero.

"It worked!" Karina cheered. "Now use Flame Charge!"

Hero compiled and quickly met Shade in a head butt pushing Shade back to in front of Nathen while Hero repositioned himself in front of Karina.

"_Insolent mutt,_" Shade growled. "_May I use in now?_"

"_I guess it is time, Karina…I'm sorry,_" Nathen whispered. "Phantasia,"

Shade then shot at Hero in his transparent state and passed through both Hero and Karina before repositioning himself in front of Nathen after shooting through him as well. Shade then began to glow with a black aura as a large wave of energy shot from around hit. This caught everyone off guard, especially when Hero dropped to the ground asleep. What caught surprised everyone even further was when Karina fell to her knees with a scared and soulless look in her eyes, as if she was just put into a trance. Nathen dropped down putting one knee to the ground and holding himself up with a hand and his other leg. Like Karina, he shared the same soulless look.

"Karina!" Vahn said as he and a few others ran over to the princess while Alice and Gem ran over to Nathen.

"Is she okay?" Hope asked.

"I don't know, she just looks like she's asleep," Amber said as Vahn rested her against his shoulder.

"Should we wake her?" Wisteria asked.

"I don't think that we can," Vahn said.

"Why's that?" Trayton asked.

"Because I can't move her from this spot," Vahn said. "It's like her legs are bolted to the ground."

"Weird," Jaden said. "How's Nathen doing over there?"

"He won't wake up and we can't move him," Gem called back. "And his Darkrai looks like he's in a trance,"

"Weird, do you think that this has to do with the last move that his Darkrai used?" Gabriel said.

"Maybe, but what did he call it?" Kyle said.

"I think that it was Phantasia," Asuka said.

"Does anyone have any idea what that move is?" Vahn asked.

"No clue," Spike said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see if they'll wake up," Lily said.

_(Dream Space)_

"What the…where are we?" Karina said as she looked around at the black area.

"We're in your dream realm, and this one is going to mirror your greatest nightmare," Nathen said as he and his Darkrai appeared.

As the two appeared the whole area turned into the park plaza at Harmonic City…but…the whole area was destroyed. Everything was on fire and burning to a crisp. Scattered all over the rubble and destruction were bodies. Blood, death, and fire as hot as hell itself filled the area.

"Oh my god, make it all go away," Karina cried as she fell to her knees and covered her head from the destruction. She continued to repeat what she had just asked. She wanted to leave this place; she wanted to leave the destruction of her home. She was stopped by her Arcanine nudging her arm. After looking at the Legendary Pokémon, she wrapped her arms around it and cried into its fur.

"Stand Karina Avalor Valor, our battle is not yet concluded." Nathen said.

"How can I continue? After seeing all of this," Karina cried as she forced herself to her feet.

"Karina, like many things, this is nothing more than a dream, a premonition," Nathen sighed. "It will only be the truth if you allow it to be,"

"Then…how can I stop it?" Karina asked with a whimper.

"Beat me, show me that you can take control and overcome the Council," Nathen said. "Show me that you can overpower TUA; show me that you won't let them win!"

"Okay, Hero, use Overheat!" Karina called out while tears were still streaming down.

"We need to break her_,_" Shade said as he fired off a Shadow Ball to intercept the Overheat. The end result was a large explosion.

"I know, so let's start making things a little more real." Nathen said as he snapped his fingers. Then out of nowhere screams could be heard in all directions.

This scared Karina even more and caused her to start panicking, but she was able to force herself to keep calm so that she may continue.

"You're a very strong willed girl," Shade sighed.

"I'll t-take t-that a-as a c-compliment," Karina forced out in short sobs. "B-But, I w-won't be s-scared b-by simple t-tricks."

"Will you now," Shade chuckled. "Let's end this!"

"My thoughts exactly, Karina, you have 3 moves left, the battle will end in three moves," Nathen said. "It's your job to make sure that you're the winner at the end."

"O-Okay," Karina whimpered.

"Good, Hyper Beam,"

"It's about time!" Shade said as he fired off a powerful orange beam that ripped through the ground as it shot towards Hero.

"Dodge it and then use Flare Blitz!" Karina called out.

Hero did as he was told and narrowly evaded the attack before charging at Shade while cloaked in a massive fire. The attack hit its mark sending Hero back as he cringed from the large recoil hit. When the smoke cleared, Shade looked winded, but far from falling.

"Damnit…use Hyper Beam!" Karina called out.

Hero did as Shade did before, but he was able to hit his mark. Shade looked annoyed from the attack, but he was really looking tired as he forced himself to stay afloat.

"Dark Void," Nathen said.

Shade released a black and red sphere that enveloped Hero and forced him to the ground asleep.

"Hero! Please wake up!" Karina called out.

"Karina…we each have a single move, I'll use mine right now, so if you do get to use yours, make it count," Nathen said. "Focus Blast,"

"Sleep tight, little mutt!" Shade yelled as he reeled back and fired off a powerful concentration of energy.

"I can't lose now…it has to work…use Sleep Talk!" Karina called out.

Hero heard Karina's call and fired off a powerful orange fire. Hero had used Overheat. The attack caught the Focus Blast, and after blowing it us it continued on and enveloped Shade in a powerful fire. When the fire cleared, he was barely floating and barely awake.

_(Real World)_

As the battle was ending in the dream plane, Hero in this world had released the same orange fire and it had hit Shade sending him flying back into a pole denting it as he fell to the ground unconscious.

After a few seconds, Hero, Karina and Nathen woke up.

"Ugh…V-Vahn," Karina asked as she woke up to see Vahn.

"Yeah," Vahn whispered as Karina shot up and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

"_Yeah…promise me that you'll never leave me,_" Karina whispered.

"I won't," Vahn said as Hero walked up to the two. "How's the jerk doing?"

_With Nathen…at the same time as Karina's wake up…_

"Alice, he's waking up," Gem called.

"Ugh…" Nathen groaned as he woke up to be looking Gem in the face. "Hey Shorty,"

"Now isn't the time for that," Gem said as she gave him a playful hit upside the back of his head.

"I guess that's true," Nathen chuckled as he sat back only to be met with Alice grabbing onto him.

"I was so worried, what happened?" Alice said frantically.

"Yeah, what did happen?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll explain later," Nathen said as he looked back at Shade pushing himself up. "Didn't expect that one did ya?"

"_No…I didn't, and no, it didn't feel any better getting the same attack twice,_" Shade groaned.

"Gotcha," Nathen chuckled as he pulled out Shade's black Pokeball. "Return,"

"_How's the jerk doing?_" Vahn called from across the park.

"He's fine," Gem called.

"That's a mild way of putting it," Nathen sighed as he stood up and started for Karina. "How're you doing princess?"

"Ah, that's far enough, now you'd better explain the reason for that battle!" Vahn said telling Nathen to stop at 10 feet away.

"Vahn, I issued the challenge, I wanted to get stronger," Karina said as she pushed herself to her feet. "And I'm doing fine Nathen, a little freaked out, but fine."

"That's good, sorry about scaring you like that, but I needed to give you a little motivation," Nathen chuckled.

"It's okay," Karina said as she looked away with a little red across her face. "Now can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Nathen said.

"Can you tell me how many legendary Pokémon you have?" Karina asked with her eyes shining.

"Um…I'd love to but that's classified," Nathen chuckled.

"Aw…come on, I really want to know!" Karina whined.

"Too bad princess, I can't reveal everything," Nathen chuckled as he turned his back to her. "Now, who has the time?"

"It's about 2:30," Terra said.

"Alrighty then, enjoy the rest of your day everyone!" Nathen said before disappearing. I have some work to do!

"Slippery bastard," Vahn sighed.

For the remainder of the day, everyone did whatever they wanted, but before we end, we return to the park at 3 minutes to midnight,

"Where is he?" Karina sighed as she tapped her foot.

"Are you sure that it's alright for me to be here?" Gem asked from a bench that was cleared of snow due to an intense heat source.

"Of course, we need some kind of physical witness." Karina said as Nathen appeared behind her.

"Hey," Nathen said.

"Whoa, I thought that I told you not to do that!" Karina yelled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Nathen chuckled.

"So what're you two going to do?" Gem asked.

"Oh, hey Gem," Nathen said. "And I'm here to test Karina's aura training."

"Why? Wasn't that battle earlier today more than enough?" Gem asked.

"No, that was just to keep up appearance in front of the others," Karina said. "This aura battle is the true test,"

"I see…" Gem sighed.

"It's about midnight, so are you ready to begin?" Nathen asked.

"Of course, you had better not go easy on me!" Karina said as she got ready.

"Of course I won't, so let us begin!" Nathen said as he lobbed an Aura Sphere.

Karina swiftly dodged and prepared her own. The two started by exchanging Aura Spheres, but none of the attacks really did anything. They then switch up their tactics and began firing Aura Pulses at each other. The attacks were a little more staggering, but still didn't do much. After several minutes the two really looked like they had been thrown around, especially Gem considering that she was friendly fire and had been thrown around herself, quite literally actually.

"Okay…it's half past midnight," Gem sighed as she looked up from her cover. "Is there anything else that you're going to do to each other?"

"I'm not sure; do you have anything else going for you Karina?" Nathen asked.

"Not really," Karina sighed. "Believe me; I don't really think that I can give any more."

"I agree," Nathen chuckled as he fell back into the snow. "So I say that you've passed your test Karina, you really have grown since back then,"

"Thanks Nathen, that means a lot," Karina said as she and Gem helped Nathen to his feet. "Now…can I make a small request?"

"I guess," Nathen said as he looked at the girl while her face was turning a bright red.

"Um…could we…go out?" Karina asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Nathen chuckled.

"It's not like that! I just mean as good friends! For old time's sake," Karina said trying to dismiss the thought.

"You say that, but I still think that you mean this to be a date with your 'beloved knight'," Nathen snickered.

"Was it really that obvious?" Karina sighed.

"A little and I guess we could go out," Nathen said.

"Um Nathen, are you sure that that'd really be alright?" Gem asked.

"You're not jealous are you?" Nathen snickered.

"Of course not!" Gem said with a huff as her freckled face turned bright red. "I'm just thinking about what Alice would think,"

"There's nothing to worry about, this is just a friends outing," Nathen chuckled. "You're welcome to join us if you want,"

"Yeah, this is just something between friends," Karina said.

"If that's really how you two want to put it fine, but I think that I'll pass," Gem sighed. "I'm heading back to the Pokémon Center so don't stay out too late,"

"Yes mommy," Nathen chuckled as he and Karina watched Gem run off. "So my little Kari, where would you like to go first?"

With that, the two went about enjoying the night and what was available to them in the late night. In the end, they were out until 2:30 in the morning before returning to the Pokémon Center. When the two decided to call it a night, Karina decided to end it with a kiss. After the brief moment she went to her room happy while Nathen went to his satisfied with a good day.

_**The day has been rather interesting, learning of a close friend feelings and seeing the true strength of a princess. But now there are but 4 days left in the storm, so how will our heroes be able to spend it?**_

_**Nate: There you have it!**_

_**Maylu: That was enlightening**_

_**Nate: Tell me about it *sigh*, well time for the same old requests.**_

_**Maylu: Truths, Dares, and Songs?**_

_**Nate: Yup, but now I'm really serious! The next chapter is the Karaoke Chapter, so I really need the songs! I don;t want to demand them, but I REALLY need the songs!**_

_**Maylu: Yeah, and I don't want to have to send our Pokemon after all of you!**_

_**Nate: I didn't really want to resort to threats, but I'm not the one issuing them...so yeah, PLEASE SEND IN THE SONGS!**_

_**Maylu: That and continue to Read and Review, and continue to Enjoy!**_


	66. Author's Notice: Progress

_!Attention!_

_As of late, I've been lacking and losing decent ideas. Such as with the upcoming Karaoke, Truth or Dare, and special Birthday chapter, I'm finding trouble keeping and maintaining the ideas for the chapters. So it is with great displeasure, that I announce the possible cancelation of the Karaoke and Truth or Dare chapters._

_This is mainly due to lack of ideas for how to write out the chapters and how to keep them interesting and not boring._

_Now while I would LOVE to be able to complete them, I'm afraid that I might not be able to. If I end up putting out the chapter, than hurrah! I've found inspiration! But if I don't, then I'll just put out the birthday special because I promised it to someone. Then I'll put out a chapter with dates between Nathen and Alice, and the one between Vahn and Karina._

_Now I'd also like to apologize to the people who helped me by giving me songs, truths, and dares. I'll save the songs and think about using those along the way, but the truths and dares will be scrapped. Again, I'm sorry if you were expecting something comedic, but it'll have to pass._

_Should I go straight for the Birthday, then I'll post another notice giving a brief summary of things that would've been said in the Karaoke and T.o.D. (Truth or Dare)._

_Thanks for being patient and supportive of me. Now a treat, I might, and this is a HUGE might, but I may put out the first chapter of the sequel (Even though I'm not done with the main series). I may do this because I'm bored and losing ideas, but I'll also do this because it won't really require any new OC's or recollection to the beginning of the series, so it won't reveal anything unnecessary. So be patient and hope for the new updates!_


	67. Storm DayBirthday: The Flower Princess!

_**Nate: Time for an update!**_

_**Maylu: Which update is this?**_

_**Nate: a Birthday special**_

_**Maylu: I thought that this was the Karaoke special,**_

_**Nate: It was, but I'm dropping it and the Truth or Dare chapter. I was really out of my mind when I made those ideas.**_

_**Maylu: Oh well, so whose Birthday?**_

_**Nate: Wait and see!**_

_**Maylu: Alright, lets get the show on the road!**_

_**It's a quiet day in Icepeak City while our heroes wait for the surrounding storm to pass. It has reached its sixth day and our Heroes have already earned their Gym Badge's and Amber has won her ribbon. Now getting restless, especially after humiliating each other, what will Nathen have planned to keep our heroes from killing each other?**_

"Talk about a boring snow day," Nathen sighed as he flipped through the TV channels looking for something good. "Today's going to be a long one if I can't find something for everyone to do,"

"Um, Nathen," Wisteria asked in a quiet tone.

"What is it Lady Flower?" Nathen asked as he tilted his head back to see Wisteria.

"My birthday's coming up…and I was wondering if you could take us all back to Unova for a party?" Wisteria asked in a shy tone of voice.

"Is it now?" Nathen chuckled. "Of course I can, and it'll be a great time killer on top of that."

"Thanks! When can we go?" Wisteria asked.

"Immediately, but we'll have to get everyone together first," Nathen said as he stood up. "Do you think that you can gather everyone up without ruining the surprise? And be sure to tell them that they need to leave their things here,"

"Okay!" Wisteria said as she ran off to find everyone.

Are you sure it's wise to head to Unova? "Ah shut up Alex, everything will be fine," Nathen chuckled as he fidgeted with his watch. Do you even know where she wants to go in Unova? "Probably back home to her castle at Nimbasa City, why?"

"So you're telling me that you don't have a problem with Team Plasma's presence in the area?" Maylu asked as she and Alexander appeared next to Nathen.

"Nope," Nathen said as he looked over at everyone walking up to the two with Wisteria leading them. "Looks like everyone's here,"

"Yup!" Wisteria said happily.

"What's this all about Nathen?" Vahn asked.

"We're going to a party," Nathen chuckled.

"Where?" Gem asked.

"Wisteria's Home Town," Nathen chuckled.

"How're we going to get to Nimbasa City in Unova?" Lily asked.

"This way," Nathen said as he pressed a button on his watch and everyone vanished from where they were.

_(Nimbasa City – Forest Path to Pony Castle – 10:00 AM)_

"That was an odd trip, everyone still together?" Nathen said in a woozy tone.

"Yeah," everyone else said in their own woozy tones.

"Where are we?" Ellis asked.

"If I'm correct, we should be about 5 minutes away from Wisteria's castle," Nathen said as he looked around the area.

"We are, look, the castle's right in front of us!" Wisteria said as she pointed towards a large white castle.

"Alright then, let's get a move on!" Nathen said as he led everyone to the castle gate.

_(Pony Castle – Castle Gate – 10:05 AM)_

The sight of the castle was elegant; everything was beautiful and well taken care of. And the sight of the gigantic white castle was incredible.

"What a beautiful castle," Karina said.

"Thanks Karina," Wisteria said as she took the lead while the group was walking to the gates.

"Halt, state your business," a guard said.

"Stand down, I am Princess Wisteria Pony, and these are my friends." Wisteria said.

"Ah, my lady, it is nice to have you back home," the guard said as he and one other knelt down and bowed.

"It's good to be home, if not for the moment," Wisteria said. "Is father home?"

"I'm sorry Lady Pony, but he's away on another business trip, he's presently in the Solace Region discussing with some of the corporations in play there." A guard said.

"Oh…" Wisteria said sadly. "Oh well, it can't be helped. Come on everyone, I'll give you all the grand tour."

With that, Wisteria led everyone all over the huge castle. These adventures killed a good hour or two, and with half the day gone, let's hope that the party can really get things underway!

_(Pony Castle – Library – 12:30 PM)_

"With that, you've now seen my home," Wisteria said as she slouched back in a large chair obviously tired.

"And what a home it is," Nathen chuckled as everyone calmed down in the large library. "_Alright, time to work my magic,_"

"So what's this party for anyway?" Trayton asked.

"That's a surprise," Nathen said. "Now, Alexander, Maylu, here are your instructions, get to work!"

"Right!" Alexander and Maylu said as they disappeared.

"Where are they off to?" Amber asked.

"That's a surprise," Nathen said. "Well I'm off,"

"Where to?" Gem asked.

"I'm just going to explore around, you know, I need to get a good feel for the place." Nathen said.

"Ah ha, well then you won't mind if I join you?" Gem said as she ran over to Nathen.

"Of course not," Nathen said as the two left the library.

"I think that I'm going to head into town." Alice said.

Soon, after barely even a few minutes, everyone had dispersed from the library to do their own thing leaving Wisteria to Spike and Lily.

"_Man, I was hoping for more than this, I just wish that I had called ahead to have something prepared,_" Wisteria sighed as a man dressed in robes walked in.

"Excuse me, Lady Wisteria?" the man said.

"Yes," Wisteria said.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you and your friends, but there are some things that you must attend to." The man said.

"What? I just get home and I have to do work?" Wisteria groaned.

"Wisteria, you father's gone, so it's your responsibility to handle these problems," Spike said. "Just get things over with and you'll be able to find time for yourself."

"Fine, but promise me that we can keep things brief? I want to be able to spend time with my friends." Wisteria said.

"We shall try my lady," the man said as he led Wisteria out of the library.

"Okay, with her busy, let's get to work," Lily said.

"Right," Spike said as he followed Lily.

What could the princesses closest friends be doing while she toils away with business. Someday, while her friends are out at play, the returning princess does work. But what are the Flower Princesses friends really doing?

_(Forest road)_

"Okay Nathen, what're we really doing out here, because we're really far out from the castle," Gem said.

"We're going to pick up some guests,"

"Guests for what?"

"Okay, I wasn't going to tell anyone this…but Wisteria's birthday's coming up and she wanted to have a party at home. I was able to 'intercept' a call that Wisteria was having with a friend and her friend's coming here for her party so we're going to go get them." Nathen said after giving the area a good once over. "So keep what I just told you to yourself, got it?"

"Gotcha, so who're we going to pick up?" Gem asked.

"Can't tell ya, but they're really good friends with Wisteria." Nathen said.

"They, so it's more than one?"

"Two to be precise, but you'll see soon enough,"

"Alright," Gem sighed. "You know…its nice being here in Unova,"

"Yup, quiet, calm, really nice," Nathen said with a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Gem asked in a worried tone.

"It's just that I'm from Unova…and my parents are just south of here," Nathen said softly.

"Then why don't you go pay them a visit? We're outside of the storm so you should be able to Teleport home with ease." Gem said.

"It's not that simple Gem, while yes they live in Castelia, I still need to get my sister back before I can face them."

"No, it is simple, you're just making it harder than it already is," Gem sighed. "You helped me with get back together with my parents back when we were kids, so this should be simple,"

"It should be, but I still want May to be say first," Nathen sighed as he continued through the forest.

"Fine, so where are we going to pick up the guests?"

"We're actually going to warp down to the Castelia City docks to meet their boat and then we're going to warp back to Nimbasa Town." Nathen said.

"You're kidding right? I thought that you didn't want to go to Castelia City,"

"I never said that I didn't want to go to Castelia, I said that I didn't want to go see my parents," Nathen said. "Now take my hand,"

"Oh…okay," Gem said as she took hold of Nathen's hand and unknowingly held it very tightly.

The two then vanished from the forest.

Throughout the day, everyone prepares for the 'party'. But Wisteria is starting to lose spirits in the party considering how she's been required to do all the work left behind by her father. But she's recently managed to evade everyone with hopes that she can sneak a peek at the parties preparations or at least get a happy birthday from someone.

_(Nimbasa City – Pony Castle (Halls) – 2:30 PM)_

We find Wisteria rushing through the halls of her castle in a pair of roller blades trying to evade he own guards.

_I always plan to be purely perfect__  
__Time and again it's my goal__  
__Got to admit I'm not always perfect__  
__Please, don't you dare tell a soul_

_How many rules do I never break?__  
__I think the answer is none__  
__I try and I try__  
__But I can't deny__  
__Basically I just wanna have fun_

_Gee it's a blast when you go exploring__  
__Hard not to learn something new__  
__Really, it's not that I think it's boring__  
__Doing what they say I should do_

_Like for instance__  
__Watch where ya step__  
__Never rock the boat__  
__Think smart__  
__And walk don't run_

_I try and I try__  
__But I can't deny__  
__That basically I just wanna have fun_

_When you're really rolling,__  
__Well of course it can be hard to stop__  
__Or bouncing like a rubber ball or spinning like a top_

_But if I land in trouble__  
__It's never all that bad!__  
__And every new adventure is the best I ever had__  
__As a little girl I'd always dream that I could fly_

_Lift up into the air__  
__And travel right in to the sky__  
__I just keep on trying__  
__Cause wouldn't you agree?__  
__Flying would be funner than most anything could be_

_I always plan to be purely perfect__  
__Time and again it's my goal!__  
__Got to admit I'm not always perfect__  
__Please, don't you dare tell a soul_

_How many rules do I never break?__  
__I think the answer is none!__  
__I try and I try__  
__But I can't deny__  
__The truth is that I...I...I...I, I just wanna have fun_

"Hey Princess," Nathen said as he rested up against a wall.

"Hey Nathen, how's everything going?" Wisteria asked as she skidded to a stop.

"Every what, what're you talking about little flower?" Nathen said confused.

"What, you forgot about the party?" Wisteria said in a disappointed tone.

"Party…party…nope, must've slipped my mind, can't wait to see what you've got planned though kiddo," Nathen chuckled as he walked away and seemed to faze down the hall.

"He forgot," Wisteria said sadly. "Oh well, he must have better things he need to do,"

With that, Wisteria started skating away depressed.

"Man that was close, so how is everything coming along?" Nathen said as he looked back down the hall before turning to see Karina and Alice.

"The decorations are all getting in place as we speak," Alice said.

"Why you didn't tell us Wisteria's birthday was coming up?" Karina said.

"I just found out and she wanted the party at her home," Nathen said. "It's worse that we have to fake not knowing that it's her birthday,"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem right to be able to say Happy Birthday at least once before the party," Alice said.

"Well until then try and keep inside the ball room and continue to work on the party." Nathen said.

"Right," Alice and Karina said as the two girls started running towards the ball room.

"Man, being a party planner is the worst," Nathen sighed.

"Hey Nathen, where's the princess?" Lily asked as she and Spike walked up to him.

"She went down that hall; she looked pretty bummed that I faked forgetting about her birthday, so I need you two to do the right thing and go keep her company and away from the ball room until tonight." Nathen said.

"Okay," Lily said as she and Spike started after Wisteria.

"Alright, with those two off, I need to go make sure that everything's put together for our song." Nathen said as he started towards the ballroom.

_(Nimbasa City – Pony Castle (Castle Garden) – 3:00 PM)_

"How could he have forgotten?" Wisteria sighed as she rested up against a tree. "He doesn't seem like someone to forget something this important, so he must have something planned."

As Wisteria just sat their depressed, her oldest friends soon found her and went to her side looking to cheer her up, but they were soon joined by an old set of friends to all three of them.

For you see, the original three members of Team Rocket walked out of the forest to come staring at the princess and her friends. While Team Rocket stood confused, Wisteria and her friends were all happy to see them but none more than Wisteria herself.

"James!" Wisteria said happily as she embraced James in a tight hug.

"Wisteria, what're you doing in these parts?" James asked in a confused yet happy tone.

"This is my home," Wisteria said happily.

"James, who is this girl?" Jessie asked.

"She's an old friend that I met at a party." James said as Wisteria let go of him and her friends walked up to them.

"It's been a long time Jessie," Spike said.

"That it has Spike," Jessie said.

"Hi Meowth, how've you been?" Lily said as she petted Meowth.

"Aw, I've been good," Meowth said with a light chuckle. (_A quick note, should I ever bring these characters in, again, don't expect me to do Meowth's whole slang talk. I don't know how to do it effectively, so I'm just giving him the basic speech.)_

"So what bring you three to my great home?" Wisteria asked.

"Oh just passing through," Jessie said.

"Well why don't you stop in for a little while so that we can catch up?" Lily said.

Before any of Team Rockets members could answer a sudden sensation came over them they waved it off quickly.

"Sorry Wisteria, but we really must be on our way." James said.

"Aw, but we're going to be having a party," Wisteria said in protest.

"I'm sorry dear, but as much as we'd like to, we really must be on our way." Jessie said.

"Yeah, maybe next time." Meowth said.

"Okay, well it's been nice seeing you three again," Lily said.

"Yeah, I hope that we do get to see each other again soon!" Wisteria said happily.

"I'm sure that we will, bye you three," James said as Team Rocket disappeared into the forest.

"Alright my lady, well we best be getting back to the castle," Spike said.

"Right!" Wisteria said now with her spirits lifted.

As the three returned to the castle, up in a tower window our author sat watching the whole thing; at the time his hand was glowing slightly, but it quickly lost it glow.

"Man that was close, I'm happy that they got their reunion, but we can't be having a fight between people who're against Team Rocket here." Nathen chuckled as he jumped down from the surprisingly high window without a thud but while also spooking a servant or two. "Now, to go finish up the party."

For the next 4 hours everyone prepared the party. And once 7 came around, everyone was ready.

_(Nimbasa City – Pony Castle (Hall outside Ballroom) – 7:00 PM)_

"Where are we going?" Wisteria asked as she was being lead down the hall by her friends due to her blindfold.

"It's a surprise, and I'm sure that you'll like it," Lily said.

"Is it a party?" Wisteria said taking a guess.

"Not a chance, just be patient," Spike said as they came up to the ballroom doors.

When the doors were opened the whole room was dark very little could be seen. Wisteria was led around the dark room towards a large object. Then a light came on and streamers were thrown out as Wisteria removed a blind fold.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone called out to the young princess.

With tears of happiness in her eyes Wisteria said, "This is absolutely unbelievable."

"Let's party!" shouted Vahn.

Nathen jumped up next to Wisteria on the stage and began to sing,

_(Nathen)_

_Colored streamers__  
__Party favors__  
__Ice cream in assorted flavors __  
__all of the ingredients are here _

_(Everyone)_

_For an unforgettable party __  
__to usher in your 11th year! _

_(Karina)_

_All your friends have been invited__  
__everyone is so excited__  
__Thinking of the games that we will play _

_(Everyone)_

_At this unforgettable party __  
__to celebrate your big day! _

_Pass the Lemon (Hope) __  
__Charades and statues (Spike) __  
__Tag and musical chairs (Lily) _

_that's what makes a memorable party (Nathen) __  
__Fun and games that everyone shares (Everyone) _

_(Nathen)_

_Read cards with heartfelt wishes __  
__Taste the chocolate, its delicious __  
__See the gifts of every shape and size _

_(Everyone)_

_It's an unforgettable party __  
__A Happy Birthday Surprise __  
__it's an unforgettable party __  
__A Happy Birthday Surprise!_

"Happy Birthday Wisteria," said Nathen wheeling a huge pink cake towards her.

"Happy Birthday!" said everyone else.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," urged Karina.

"One of my wishes already came true, all of my friends are here," said Wisteria with tears in her eyes.

"Then let's make the set complete!" a voice said.

When Wisteria turned to the voice, she was surprised to see two girls that she had been friends with.

The first girl had pink eyes, long flowing cyan colored hair and pale skin. She was in white-knee length jeans, a pink and white shirt with a sun on it, white shoes, a pink bag and a sun necklace was around her neck.

The second girl had green eyes, wavy teal-blue hair with a curl hanging in between her eyes, the left side of her hair falls past her shoulder in a curl and the right side reaches her shoulder, and she had pale skin. She was in Lavender-purple shorts and shirt with a crescent moon on it, blue socks and teal and blue shoes, and a crescent moon necklace around her neck.

"Celestia, Luna!" Wisteria said happily as she ran over to her friends. "When did you two get here?"

"Earlier today, he brought us here." Celestia said motioning towards Nathen. "And there's no way that we'd miss your birthday!"

"Yeah!" Luna said.

"This has been a great birthday!" Wisteria said happily.

With that, the party went on. Games, singing, food, one huge ass cake, everything was great! Wisteria even received a special bracelet where each of the beads were either made or picked by each of the friends that she was here with.

_(Nimbasa City – Pony Castle (Ballroom Upper Balcony) – 8:30 PM)_

We come to this balcony to see Spike looking out at the night sky.

"What're you doing up here on your own?" Wisteria said as she walked up to meet her friend.

"Just watching the sky, how's your birthday been princess?" Spike said.

"It's been great! I'm really happy that I got to spend it with everyone." Wisteria said as she joined Spike in watching the night sky.

"Wisteria…I want you to have this," Spike said as he pulled out a small bracelet made out of Ice Beads. "I made it for you from some of the spare Ice Beads."

"Oh, I love it Spike!" Wisteria said as she took the piece of jewelry and put it on. "And I want you to share these with me."

"A pair of rings," Spike said as he looked at the two silver rings that Wisteria had pulled out.

"Yeah, they're promise rings," Wisteria said as she put her ring on and slipped Spike's onto his finger. "I want you to promise me that we'll always be together."

"Of course we will, we will always be together," Spike said as he accepted the ring.

"Thanks Spike, I really appreciate it," Wisteria said as she grabbed onto Spike in a hug.

"I'm glad that you're happy Wisteria, that's all that I want." Spike said as the two split apart and looked back to the sky.

The two stood there for a few minutes. Spike stilled his gaze at the night sky and the large full moon while Wisteria looked out at the garden and gave an occasional glance at Spike and blushed whenever she did. She then decided to break the silence.

"Spike…" Wisteria said softly.

"Yes princess," Spike said as he turned to Wisteria who surprised him by giving him a kiss.

The moment lasted a few seconds before the two broke apart blushing madly. But Wisteria quickly jumped up and hugged Spike. "And that didn't count,"

_**The day has gone really well for the young Flower Princess of Pony Castle. She's got to enjoy her birthday with all her friends and even got to spend a special moment with her closest friend. Now with but a single day remaining in the storms clock, what will happen on the final day before everyone sets their sights on the mysterious Harmonic City?**_

_**Maylu: Talk about an interesting birthday!**_

_**Nate: I'll say, now the next chapter will be an Author's Notice talking about the important information that I skipped out on in the Karaoke and Truth or Dare chapters. And then it will be the dates of Nathen and Alice and Vahn and Karina. And then the entrance to Harmonic City!**_

_**Maylu: Cool, but won't it be dangerous?**_

_**Nate: Maybe, maybe not, we'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**Maylu: Okay, well, I hope that you all enjoyed this update!**_

_**Nate: That's right! Do continue to Read, Review and Enjoy!**_


	68. Author's Notice: Missing Chapter Summery

_!Attention!_

_As you all know, I dropped the Karaoke and Truth or Dare ideas from my story. So now I'll give you some important information that was dropped._

_Storm Day 4: This was to be the Karaoke Chapter, and there isn't much information to share, but an important piece of info is a challenge that was to be dealt._

_In this chapter, I would've introduced another TUA Commander and another of the Kings. He's 21, has curly blond hair and blue eyes, and his usual attire is a white and gold formal robes. He's also more commonly known as the Kind King. He comes to speak with Nathen and issues a challenge from Vion. The challenge is that Nathen and Vion will do battle on the 2__nd__ night that Nathen is in Harmonic. Should Nathen win he will have his sister returned but must keep her with him during the remainder of his journey. Should Nathen lose, alongside losing his life, his sister May will be taken into TUA as a full fledge Operative and be adopted by Cara as her daughter._

_Nathen accepted the challenge but left Richard with a message. Upon his return, he will be staying within Harmony Island's TUA Commander's Outpost, AKA the Royal Force Outpost. Richard, concerned for Nathen's safety, see a flaw considering how almost everyone male commanders there and a few of the female commanders want Nathen dead. He retaliates by stating that upon entering Harmonic he will be reinstating his position with TUA. He takes a major risk with this, but it's for more important reason's that will be revealed at a later time._

_Storm Day 5: This would've been the Truth or Dare chapter. And again there isn't much to tell…actually, there really isn't anything of consequence that I can tell you that won't be revealed or properly explained later on._

_So with that I guess I'll just say be patient for the next update! Oh, and thanks for all the support when I told you all about the dropped chapters! You all are the best readers that I have ever had!_


	69. Storm Finale: Snowy Love!

_**Nate: Update time!**_

_**Maylu: Again? That was quick**_

_**Nate: I know, but I'm raring to get to Harmonic!**_

_**Maylu: Alright, well lets get to the update then!**_

_**Nate: Right!**_

_**It's the 7**__**th**__** day of the storm. The past 6 days have been rather interesting for our heroes, but what will this final day hold for them?**_

_(Icepeak City – Pokémon Center (Lounge) – 10:00 AM)_

"Pretty stale Maylu," Nathen sighed as he laid sprawled across a couch in the lounge with a wash cloth across his face and a glass with a liquid that looked like water in it. "Damn this medication,"

"Hey Nathen, how're you doing?" Wisteria said happily.

"Exhausted, terrible headache, feeling like shit," Nathen sighed.

"Sounds bad, what're you drinking?" Wisteria said as she took notice of the drink.

"A medication, it's a follow up to the one that I took last night," Nathen groaned. "The first one left me feeling like I have a hangover, and this one tastes like vodka,"

"Doesn't that mean that they were alcohol?" Wisteria asked.

"No, the first was a thing of pills that helped to stabilize my aura and its power," Nathen said. "This cures the side effects and nullifies my aura sickness."

"Aura Sickness, what's that?" Wisteria asked.

"It's an illness that strong aura users and Auracian's can contract." Nathen said as he sat up and downed the rest of his drink. "There are several ways to contract it, but the most common causes are to be born with the problem, suffer with drawl from certain aura techniques, and to over use your aura to the point where your body will shatter."

"Which gave you the sickness?" Wisteria asked as she sat next to Nathen.

"All three, and one or two others," Nathen said.

"Is there a cure?" Wisteria asked.

"Not yet I'm afraid, there are no tests to determine if you're born with it so try and keep from over using your aura and don't become dependent on strong aura abilities." Nathen said as he stood up.

"Okay, but should you be standing, aren't you not feeling well?" Wisteria said.

"I'm feeling great actually, while tasting like top notch Vodka, the medication works wonders and the healing effects kick in incredibly fast." Nathen said as he stretched himself out. "So I should be fine for awhile."

"That's good," Wisteria said. "So what do we have planned for today?"

"Since it's the last day I'm just going to let everyone enjoy themselves." Nathen said.

"So we can do what we want?" Wisteria said.

"Pretty much, so I don't know about you but I have a date to plan." Nathen chuckled.

"Are you asking Alice out?" Wisteria asked.

"Yup, after all that we've gone through up until now she deserves it," Nathen said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"Okay, have fun!" Wisteria said as she ran off.

"Sweet girl, now to go see if she's up to a date right now," Nathen said as he set off looking for Alice.

_**Okay, for this part I'll pretty much describe most of the date, this is mainly because I'm actually going to do Vahn and Karina's. I've never done something like this before as I have never been on a date, but I think that I give it a go. I'm only doing one by this reason as I don't want to be criticized over both if they're a failure. I can take one, but two might make me consider never doing one of these again. So again, Vahn and Karina I'll try and make up a pretty decent and romantic date, Nathen and Alice I'll just describe and explain the date. This may end up as a short chapter…**_

_It was easy to say that Alice was ecstatic when Nathen requested a date with her. She pretty much accepted in a heartbeat. They left around noon and scoured the town for several hours. Having a large lunch and doing tons of shopping was mainly on the list, and out of all of the shopping Nathen was forced to carry everything. While trying to treat his girlfriend to a great day, he pretty much became a human pack mule. The day quickly turned late as they decided to return all of the bought items before going out for a nice dinner._

_The day was really exciting for the two ex TUA, but how will the night fair for the young Valor and Sire?_

_(Icepeak City – Pokémon Center (Lounge) – 8:30 PM)_

"Man today was boring," Vahn sighed.

"Yeah, but it's about to get better," Nathen said from behind Vahn.

"Hey Big Mouth, what've you been up to?" Vahn asked as he leaned his head back.

"Oh nothing except for the fact that I went on a date with Alice today," Nathen said in a calm voice as Vahn suddenly locked up. "You do remember our deal right?"

"Yeah…" Vahn sighed as his head dropped.

"That's right Sire, I go out with Alice, you ask Karina out," Nathen snickered.

"Can we rethink our deal?" Vahn asked with a light chuckle.

"Vahn, now's your only chance to confess how you feel," Nathen sighed.

"What do you mean?" Vahn asked with concern starting to set in.

"Do you really think that you'll have any alone time with Karina after tonight" Nathen said. "Now is your only chance to meet her and confess how you feel about her."

"Oh yeah, we're going to Harmonic tomorrow," Vahn sighed.

"That's right, so you'd better go get you answer now before it's too late." Nathen chuckled.

"Okay, but how should I ask her, I don't want to appear as an idiot," Vahn said.

"_Too late pal,_ just go up and ask her. The worse thing that can happen is that you get tongue tied and babble you question."

"But what will we do?"

"Taken care of," Nathen said as he pulled out a small piece of paper.

"You got us dinner reservations?" Vahn said as he looked at the sheet.

"That's right, I put them in place at the restaurant that Alice and I went to, and damn their food was good." Nathen said. "Now I've given you dinner, but you have to occupy the last 3 hours."

"3 hours, wait you expect us to be out until midnight?" Vahn said as he realized that the reservations were for at 9.

"Yup, now there are many late night things that people can do, so I don't want you coming back early and trying to sneak off to sleep."

"Alright, well I'd better go make a fool of myself," Vahn said as he started for the groups rooms.

"She's in the lobby," Nathen sighed as Vahn turned around and started for the lobby. He's doomed. "You're telling me; well let's go watch things unfold." This is going to be fun!

_(Lobby)_

We come to the lobby to see Karina conversing with Amber, Beatrix, Hope, and Carmen while Vahn just hides behind a wall staring at the girl he was hoping to be with.

"_This is pathetic,_" Nathen sighed as he walked up behind Vahn and pushed him into the lobby which alerted everyone when he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Vahn, are you okay?" Karina said as she and the others gathered around him.

"Yeah, I guess I just tripped," Vahn said as he glanced over at Nathen who was motioning for Vahn to get it over with. "Actually, Karina, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Okay, ask away," Karina said as she helped Vahn stand.

"Okay, well…I was wondering…_if you'd go on a date with me,_" Vahn said mumbling the last part.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you, what did you want me to do?" Karina said.

"_Would you go out with me?_" Vahn whispered.

"Excuse me?" Karina said.

"Would you please go out with me?" Vahn said out loud.

"Do you mean…as friends?" Karina said embarrassed.

"No…I mean as a date," Vahn said as he himself became embarrassed.

"Oh Vahn, I'd love to!" Karina said as she grabbed onto Vahn and held him tightly while everyone just awed at the sight.

"That…that's great, I have dinner reservations but they're set for 9 tonight so we'd better get ready." Vahn said.

"Okay, I'll go get ready!" Karina said as she ran off.

"What's up with the princess?" Trayton said as Vahn ran past him following Karina. "And what's going on with Vahn? _Hey, I made a rhyme!_"

"Vahn just asked Karina out on a date," Amber said happily. "And Karina said yes!"

"And I missed it, damnit!" Trayton sighed. "But maybe I will get my chance."

"A chance for what," Vahn said as he walked into the lobby with his coat on.

"Messing with you what else?" Trayton said as he held Vahn around the neck with his arm. "I never would've guessed that you'd have the guts to ask a princess out."

"Dude cut it out alright," Vahn said as he tried to get free.

"No I won't, teasing Gem's no fun anymore so I'm going to mess with you for awhile." Trayton chuckled as he suddenly slipped up and fell down while Vahn stumbled back.

"Well you can deal with that some other time," Vahn sighed.

"Why's that," Trayton said as he sat down on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Because unlike someone, I have a date," Vahn snickered.

"You're playing that card, smooth," Trayton sighed as he noticed that Karina was walking over. "Your date's here."

"Really?" Vahn said as he turned to see Karina running over to him. Like Vahn, she had her coat on, but she had some make up on. Her hair was lying down straight and shiny, and she had a beret on her head.

"I'm ready, what do you think?" Karina said as she gave a quick spin around.

"You look great, so shall we go?" Vahn said trying to keep calm so that he won't appear as an idiot.

"Let's," Karina said as she took Vahn's arm and the two started for the exit.

"What was that all about?" Gem asked as she walked down from the second floor canteen.

"Vahn's going on a date with Karina," Nathen chuckled.

"Really, wow, I never would've expected that," Gem chuckled.

"You don't have to fake it; I know that you knew this was coming." Nathen said.

"So, I'm just adding to it," Gem said.

"Still," Nathen said as he started for his room. "Anyway, I'm going to do some work before hitting the hay,"

With the couple going on their date, everyone went about their day as they normally would. Now to look into how the happy couple's doing.

_(Icepeak City – Crystal Flower Restaurant – 9:00 PM)_

"What a beautiful restaurant," Karina said as she looked around the place. "Vahn you didn't have to go to such lengths to impress me,"

"Still, this is our first date, so I wanted something special," Vahn said as the two walked up to someone at a man at a podium.

"May I help you two?" the man said.

"Yes, I have a reservation for two at 9; it should be under the name Sire." Vahn said going off of what that paper that Nathen gave him said.

"Ah yes, we have your table all set," the man said as he pulled out two menus and a waitress walked over. "Miriam, take these two to their table, the Sire group,"

"At once Mr. Klein," Miriam said as she took the menus. "This way please,"

When the two got to the table, they saw that it was a candle lit table with a bottle of cider resting in a bucket of ice and a beautiful bouquet of white roses resting on the center of the table.

"Oh Vahn, this is beautiful," Karina said as she took her seat and grabbed the roses.

"Of course it is, this is one of the most expensive areas, and it was all paid in advance," Miriam said as she handed out the menus. "As per the young gentlemen's request, the most expensive table, have it candle lit, a bouquet of white roses to be placed in the center for the lady and our top class premium cider. All of this coming in at around 500,000."

"_500,000? I hope that this is all a treat or that Nathen doesn't believe in payback, because if he does then I'll be working for him for years,_" Vahn sighed in disbelief.

"Oh Vahn, you didn't have to go to such lengths for me," Karina said as she set the roses on her purse.

"Shall I start you off with the cider or should I leave you two be until you're ready to order?" Miriam said.

"We might as well start with the cider," Vahn said.

"Alright then," Miriam said as she popped the cider and served it to the two.

"Thank you Miriam, this will do for now," Karina said.

"Alright then, just give me a call when you're ready to order," Miriam said as she walked away.

"We will, how about we make a toast?" Vahn said.

"To the bonds that keep us together, may they never break," Karina said.

"Yeah…" Vahn said as the two tapped their glasses together before drinking the cider. "Damn this is good!"

"It sure is…it has an absolutely perfect taste." Karina said.

For the portion of the night that the two were in the restaurant, they spent most of the time talking and enjoying what was given to them, the beautiful scenery, the wonderful music, and the great food. They were there for a good hour enjoying each other's company before taking their leave of the fabulous restaurant.

They then explored the calm city before coming across a large skating rink to enjoy the clear surface of ice that was shining in the bright moon.

_(Icepeak City – Skating Rink – 10:30 PM)_

"Vahn this rink is absolutely beautiful," Karina said as she looked out at the clear sheet of ice.

"Isn't it? I'm surprised at how the whole thing is clear," Vahn said as the two slowly made their way out to the ice.

"When was the last time that we went ice skating?" Karina said as she started gliding across the ice.

"I think that this is the first time, we never really found any ice rinks when we were in a city during winter time." Vahn said as he followed Karina at a slower speed than she was.

"Oh yeah…" Karina said as she glided to a stop.

"Is something wrong Karina?" Vahn said.

"It's just…we haven't spent such a nice time alone together in a long time." Karina said softly.

"No we haven't Karina, and I know that it's going to be harder to when we enter Harmonic, but for right now we should do what we can to make this moment right now last." Vahn said as he skidded next to Karina. "So no more feeling down, this is our first date and we should be enjoying it."

"You're right, how well can you dance?" Karina asked.

"I'm not the best, but I think that I'm pretty good at it." Vahn said.

"How about your ice skating," Karina said.

"Definitely needs work," Vahn sighed.

"Then I'll lead," Karina said.

"What do you mean?" Vahn said as he and Karina got in a position like they were going to start dancing.

"I've always wanted to try ice dancing, so I figured that I'd try it with you."

"Okay, well…lets go ahead with this," Vahn said as the two started off.

For a few minutes, the two glided across the ice as if they really had been dancing. This lasted until the clock town in the center of town chimed signaling that it was 11 at night. When they left the rink, surprisingly, someone in a carriage with two winter form Sawsbucks pulling it came up to them and offered them a sleigh ride around tone.

Karina was ecstatic and accepted in a heartbeat. Vahn aiming to give Karina whatever she wanted accepted as well.

During the ride the two talk amongst them and enjoyed the sights and the warmth of the blankets provided. When the ride stopped, there were 5 minutes until midnight and they had arrived at the cities center. It had also begun to snow lightly.

_(Icepeak City – City Center – 11:55 PM)_

"Vahn this night has been one of the best ones that I ever had," Karina said as she walked around in the light snow.

"I'm glad…Karina…there's something that I want to give you," Vahn said as he gripped the bracelet in his pocket.

"Wait, I want to give you something first," Karina said as she pulled put a long string of ice beads. "I guess I went a little overboard and I made it a little too long."

"Is it for me?" Vahn said as he took the chain that could go from the tip of his middle finger and go his whole arm length and stop at his left shoulder if it were laid against his arms while they were held out straight.

"Yeah, I want our friendship to be stronger than it ever was." Karina said.

"Thank you Kari," Vahn said as he looped the chain around his neck twice to make it into a necklace. "And now my gift to you,"

With that, Vahn pulled out the bracelet and slipped it onto the girl's wrist.

"I started collecting some beads after you told me about the ice beads on that one Valentine's Day, the one where you cut your hair. I decided that I'd make you a decent present."

"Vahn I love it," Karina said as she jumped forward and grabbed onto Vahn.

"Karina…there's something else," Vahn said as he held Karina close. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it Vahn?" Karina asked as she looked up to Vahn.

"Karina…I…I love you," Vahn said surprising Karina. "Ever since we first met, I had this feeling like you and I were meant to be together, like it was destiny that we met."

Before Vahn could start talking again, Karina interrupted him by giving him a big kiss. This surprised Vahn, but he let it go and accepted the moment. When the two broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes before pulling each other in a tight hug.

"Vahn, I love you too, I always have loved you. Ever since the day we met, I knew that you were the one that would be by my side until the very end." Karina said as a few tears began to fall. "Please, never leave me Vahn."

"I won't, I'll be by your side until the day that I die." Vahn said as the two connected in another kiss just as the clock chimed signaling that it was midnight and the next day.

"Vahn…lets run away together," Karina said.

"What?" Vahn said confused.

"Let's just runaway to another region, let's forget about all of this and runaway!" Karina said. "We could go back and settle down in Hoenn, get married and just forget about TUA and all of their troubles."

"Karina we can't, we need to see this through," Vahn said. "And we can't just leave everyone to deal with the problem."

"But…" Karina said as her tears deepened.

"Believe me Karina, as soon as we've saved Pokoh, I would want nothing more than to go home to Hoenn and make you my bride," Vahn said as he tried to comfort Karina. "So until then, please continue the journey with me."

"Okay, as long as we can be together," Karina said as the two connected in another kiss.

"We will, now let's get back to the Pokémon Center, it's pretty late," Vahn said after the two broke away from their kiss.

"Okay," Karina said as she climbed onto Vahn's back and the man she loved started running towards the Pokémon Center.

_Meanwhile on the top of the clock tower_

"How cute, now to make sure that the escorts are all in place" Nathen said calmly.

_**Vahn and Karina have confessed their love to each other and the storm has finally passed. But what lies ahead for our heroes now that the storm has passed by?**_

_**Maylu: CUTE!**_

_**Nate: It was a nice attempt wasn't it?**_

_**Maylu: Yup, now you're going to get going on the next update?**_

_**Nate: Now, No. Tomorrow, Yes!**_

_**Maylu: Alright then, well I hope that you all will continue to Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_


	70. Ch 54: Harmonic Homecoming!

_**Nate: Update time!**_

_**Maylu: So we're finally going to Harmonic,**_

_**Nate: Yup,**_

_**Maylu: aren't you scared?**_

_**Nate: a little, but it's nothing that I can't handle.**_

_**Maylu: Okay, well lets get this thing going then!**_

_**It's the day after the storms pass, and everyone's on edge because it means that it's the start of the decent to Harmonic City. But in the present hours of the day's morning, no one has seen any sight of Karina or even Nathen for that matter. Now while most of the group waits inside, a few of the others namely Vahn, Trayton, Gabriel and Jaden have set up a sort of defensive perimeter in front of the Pokémon Center to keep Harmonic's soldiers from storming in.**_

_(Icepeak City – Outside the Pokémon Center – 10:00 AM)_

"Vahn should we really be doing this?" Trayton asked.

"Yeah, Karina's going down there one way or another, but do we really need to go to such lengths to protect her like this?" Jaden asked.

"You all don't have to stay; I just want to make sure that she's leaving of her own accord, not by some people forcing her there." Vahn sighed.

"Vahn, if you really want to protect her than we should be inside," Gabriel said. "Waiting for them out here does no one any good if we can't keep ourselves ready."

"Then go inside, but I'm staying out here," Vahn said as everyone suddenly heard the creak of wheels and the gallops of hooves on the snow covered rock paths.

Then as three carriages came to a stop in front of the Pokémon Center, several people from around the city came forward and made a ring connecting the Pokémon Center to the three carriages. They were all wearing regal clothing and metal armor. More of these men came and formed a large path that spanned from the carriages to the Pokémon Center. The path was as wide as all of the carriages.

The four 'guards' stood in front of the Pokémon Center in question of what was happening.

Then from the center guards three women that all looked like a Nurse Joy walked out. All three were dressed in a maid's gown, but the center woman's was colored red, pink and white. The one to the right was colored green, pink and white. And the one to the left was colored blue, pink and white. They quickly hurried towards the Pokémon Center with a huge bag in tow.

As they came close to the doors, the guards closest to Vahn, Trayton, Gabriel, and Jaden stepped forwards and pulled the 4 away from the door. The women stopped at the sight.

"Please, release them," the pink Nurse Joy said.

"As you wish," one of the men said.

"Thank you, I'm sorry if they did you any harm." The center said.

"It's okay, who are you three?" Vahn asked.

"We're the Harmonic City Pokémon Center's Nurse Joy Triplets," the center said as they all gave a bow. "I'm the eldest Joy, but I go by Ruby as a way to differentiate myself."

"I'm the middle Joy," the green one said. "I've gone by Jade to differentiate myself.

"And I'm the youngest of the three," the blue one said. "I go by Sapphire,"

"The three jewels of Harmonic," Trayton chuckled.

"That's a fun way of putting it," Sapphire said in a childish tone.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we must get to the princess," Jade said.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know why," Vahn said as he obscured their path only to be forced to his knees by two guards holding him to the ground by their halberds lying over his neck.

"Release him!" Ruby said.

"As you wish," the men said as they let Vahn stand.

"I'm terribly sorry, and we're here to prepare Lady Karina for her escort back home." Ruby said. "In a way, she's been like a niece to us."

"And if you wouldn't mind me asking, why are you requesting this information of us?" Jade asked.

"I ask because I am Karina's guardian and escort." Vahn said sternly.

"Oh I'm sorry we had no idea," Sapphire said.

"It's okay," Vahn said softly.

"May we have passage?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, yeah," Vahn said letting the three enter the Center.

"Vahn what's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know, I…I feel like I'm lying to myself." Vahn said as he noticed that he was trembling. "I want to take Karina there myself, but…I'm feeling like they should be the ones,"

"Vahn, you need to keep calm, there's no way that they only needed three carriages for escorting Karina," Trayton said. "The one in the middle looks perfect of doing the job, so I'm sure that the others are for bringing us along with her,"

"I hope," Vahn said as the four entered the Pokémon Center.

_(Pokémon Center – Main Lobby)_

"It's been nice catching up cousin," Ruby said to the Icepeak City Nurse Joy.

"It sure has," Nurse Joy said as her cousin rejoined her sister at the stairwell before the ascended to the residential rooms and the 4 walked in.

"Vahn, who were those three women," Hope asked her brother.

"They're Harmonic City's Nurse Joys," Vahn said calmly.

"Are they here to take big sister?" Hope asked in a concerned voice.

"They are, but we're going with them," Vahn said.

"Hey guys who were those three women? They looked like Nurse Joys," Gem said as she ran over to the group.

"They are Big Mouth; they're this one's cousins and the Harmonic City Joys." Trayton said.

"Okay, but what about the freaking military that looks like they're ready to storm the place?" Gem said.

"Harmonic's army, they're going all out to ensure Karina's safety," Gabriel said.

"Damn, speaking of an army, has anyone seen Nathen?" Gem said.

"No we haven't, no one's seen him since last night," Alice said. "I'm starting to get a little worried."

"I'm sure that he's fine," Beatrix said. "He's probably just tying up some loose ends."

"That makes sense," Alice sighed. "I just wish that he would've told me first."

"If Nathen were to tell us everything then there wouldn't be any surprise in this," Carmen said. "So we'll just have to trust him."

"You're right," Alice said as Sapphire walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but are you all the princess's friends?" Sapphire asked motioning to the 19 some people in the lobby.

"Yes we are," Spike said.

"Is something wrong?" Wisteria asked.

"No, but I must request that you all wait outside of the Pokémon Center." Sapphire said.

"And why's that?" Gem asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's customary that no one see the princess until she has been properly announced," Sapphire said in a worried tone as she occasionally glanced back at the staircase.

"Biggest load of bull I ever heard," Trayton said.

"She speaks the truth Trayton," Wisteria said. "When in formal and proper attire, the Princess must first be announced."

"I still call BS, we've traveled with you and Karina and you're both princesses." Trayton said.

"That's because we were not seen as royal figures." Wisteria said. "But now that Karina is, we must follow the rules."

"I had no idea that you were a princess my lady, please pardon my rudeness." Sapphire said turning to Wisteria and bowing.

"It's okay, and I am Wisteria Pony. I am a Princess of Unova." Wisteria said giving her own bow.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance." Sapphire said as she heard steps echo out of the stairwell. "Now will everyone please vacate the Pokémon Center quickly?"

With that said everyone left the Pokémon Center and filled in the space between the ring of guards and the guards creating the path. Everyone was talking and questioning what was happening. While all of the trainers filled the spaces, the main group waited closer to the carriages; which was more heavily guarded, especially with a man standing in front of the center one.

The man was wearing a black pair of pants that had metal plates along the side of the legs; he was also wearing a pair of boots that his pants tucked into, they also had a metal guard on them. On his upper half he was wearing a black long sleeved top that was covered by a sleeveless steel piece of body armor, on his hands, which were crossed across his chest, were a gray pair of gloves that were wrapped in armor, over everything was a large black trench coat that had armor shoulder pads and armor around the waist area. On the back of the coat was the Valor family seal with a huge sword laid across it.

You couldn't tell who he was due to the hood over his head which obscured his face, but you could tell that he had dark blue hair.

After about 30 seconds, all of the guards that formed the path drew their swords and held them up connecting them to form an arch. Then a man stepped forward with a piece of paper.

"Now presenting, her royal majesty, Lady Karina Avalor Valor." The man said as he stepped aside just as the doors opened to show Karina with the three joys behind her. She was in a large white dress, make up had been applied and her hair was done up in several curls. Adorned on her head was a sliver tiara, and on the center of her chest was the Valor family's seal.

Everyone in the crowd awed at the sight of her, but continued to question what was going on. When Karina made it to the carriages she glanced over at Vahn giving him a scared look before returning to the knight before her.

"Lady Karina, are you ready for your return?" a familiar voice said.

"Nathen, is that you?" Karina asked recognizing the voice.

"Nothing gets by you, does it princess?" Nathen said as he removed his hood surprising everyone. "Now, please enter the carriage,"

"Okay," Karina said as she entered the carriage along with the three joys.

"Gem, Alice," Nathen said as he looked over at the group.

"Yes?" Alice said still confused as she and Gem stepped forwards.

"Please ride with Lady Karina and be her protection," Nathen said.

"Oh…Okay," Gem said as she and Alice got into the carriage and sat next to Karina at both sides.

"Sir, are you sure that that is wise?" a guard asked Nathen.

"I'm positive," Nathen said. "Lady Wisteria, if you wish you and your entourage may join Lady Karina."

"Okay," Wisteria said as she, Spike and Lily entered the carriage and sat across from Karina.

"Now, if you wish, the remaining of the princess companions may enter the other two carriages should you wish to continue on with her." Nathen said as he closed the door to the carriage. "You will walk otherwise,"

"What the hell is going on here Nathen?" Vahn asked in anger as he ran up to Nathen but was bounced back by a powerful barrier.

"Watch yourself Sire, I'm being lenient because of your relationship with the princess, but cross me again and I will not go easy on you," Nathen said as he pulled out a Pokeball when he threw up his Pokeball it opened up to a Zebstrika wearing horses armor. Nathen then saddled up and took position. "Guards, take formation, once the carriages are full we depart for Harmonic. The starting opportunity belongs to the women of the princess's companions, followed by the men. Should the number of those needing to stand upon their own two feet be few a steed will be provided upon request."

"Excuse me Nathen," Karina said from the window of her carriage.

"Yes my lady?" Nathen said.

"But there is still space within this carriage, we could take two more at least," Karina said.

"_Hope,_" Vahn said through aura.

"_Yes big brother?_" Hope said.

"_I want you to ride with Karina, please help keep her safe,_" Vahn said.

"_Okay,_ Um Nathen, could I ride with Karina?" Hope asked.

"Of course young one," Nathen said as he opened the carriage and Hope climbed in.

"I'm going with Karina," Amber said. "May I Nathen?"

"Of course," Nathen replied calmly.

Once Amber was in the carriage, Nathen closed it and opened the other two. Everyone else started getting into the carriages. At the end, only Vahn, Trayton, Gabriel, Beatrix, and Jaden were left out of the carriages.

They were each given either a Rapidash or Zebstrika as their steed. The large escort then started for the edge of the city and the decent down to Harmonic.

The decent down the mountain was slow, calm and quiet. No one talked to anyone, even though they all hard hundreds of questions. It had been 3 hours sense the decent and they were growing closer and closer to Harmonic City. After another 5 minutes they came to see an enormous gate that gave way to the city. At both sides of the gate stood several knights standing guard and waiting for the princess's return.

"State your cargo," one of the knights said as Nathen came up to him.

"We are the escorting the Princess of this city, stand down," Nathen said.

"Of course, open the gate! The princess has returned!" the man called out to the rest of the guards.

Upon hearing that the princess had returned, they scrambled to get the enormous gate's doors opened.

"Why would a city have gates like these?" Beatrix asked as she rode closer to Nathen.

"These gates have been in place since the city was first created." Nathen said as the group started passage into the city. "And with it and the castle being historical treasures they are standing monuments to history."

"Okay, but why would they be closed right now, doesn't it obscure a trainers path?" Beatrix asked.

"Normally yes, but that's only at night," Nathen said. "They're closed at midnight and reopened at 6 in the morning."

"But it's past noon; shouldn't they have been opened already?" Trayton asked.

"They got news of the princess's return so they were taking precautions," Nathen said as the group started passing through the city and were catching the attention of everyone walking around.

"I feel like an outsider," Beatrix said.

"It'll happen; we are part of a large group after all." Nathen said.

"I guess that's true." Beatrix sighed. "So where are we going?"

"The political building just beneath the castle," Nathen said as he pointed out at the building in front of the castle.

"Why there?" Gabriel asked.

"It's the main building where the Council runs the city, the castle behind is the Valor family residence home and where the council would come to get the families verdict on their decisions." Nathen said. "We first go to the political building to announce the princess's return, and then we go to the castle."

"Okay, but will we be staying at the castle or the Pokémon Center?" Trayton asked.

"Rooms have been provided for everyone in both areas; it's your choice as to where you will stay." Nathen said calmly as the escort pulled into a large round area.

"Alright," Trayton said as he looked around the area. "He what's that building over there?"

"That's the Sovereign Chapel, it's the church that gives homage to the idles dedicated to the Legends of this world,"

"That's quite the chapel," Jaden said with a whistle.

The group fell silent once again as they pulled up to the gates leading up to the Political Building. The stairwell behind the gates led up to the building, but they also split and bent around the building and reconvened leading up to the castle. People gathered around the carriages and the guards that created a path to the building to see what was going on. First the front and back carriages released their occupant before Karina's was emptied. Upon seeing Karina all of the cities citizens were excited to see that their beloved princess had returned.

With Karina in the center, her friends gathered around her while her guards gathered around them. At the front was Nathen leading the group up to the building. It took a few minutes to climb all of the steps leading to the building, but when they did a large crowd had formed at the gate leading up. But everyone maintained their gaze on the building before them.

_(Harmonic City – Political Building (Council Chamber) – 2:00 PM)_

All the guards had maintained themselves outside of the large room, while the original group ventured forward with Karina and Nathen leading everyone. At the far wall were 5 old men sitting on high pedestals.

"Look who we have here," an aged man said. "If it isn't the young Heiress and her knight,"

"Hello everyone," Karina said as she gave a bow while Nathen remained still. "It's nice to be home,"

"It's a pleasure to have you home little Kari," a different man said with a light chuckled.

"I'm happy that you're well Grandfather," Karina said.

"I thought that Karina didn't have any family," Vahn said to himself.

"_She doesn't, she has friends of her family that she treats as family,_" Nathen said via aura.

"Now, our young princess, but who might these people be?" one of the men asked in a stern tone.

"The people behind me are my closest friends," Karina said. "I'd trust them with my life, which is why I'm making them all my personal knights while I'm home,"

"An interesting declaration young one, but it is as you have said, the people that stand before us will be set as your knights." a man with a soft voice said.

"Thank you," Karina said gratefully.

"Now, let us have a word with your escort, the man next to you I believe," the man on the center pedestal said.

"You believe wrong, I am Karina's escort," Vahn said as he walked forward and stood next to Karina.

"And who might you be young man?" the stern man said.

"I am Vahn Sire, I replaced Karina's original escort back in Hoenn." Vahn said trying to keep as calm as possible.

"I see, well for protecting our princess I thank you, but now I must request that you leave the city immediately." The man in the center said calmly shocking everyone.

"What, why?" Karina said frantically.

"This man has been at your side since your first day, so his presence could affect you and how you act as a leader," the stern man said.

"There's no way, Vahn's been my best friend since the day we met, so I wouldn't think of being here without him," Karina said as she grabbed onto Vahn. "And as the princess, my word overrules yours, so Vahn's staying!"

"So be it princess," one of the men said. "Will you be returning to your home?"

"Yes we will," Karina said meaning that she wanted all her friends to be with her.

"Alright then, it's been nice talking with you princess, while you make yourself at home, we'll being arranging the festivities," the one in place of Karina's grandfather said.

"What festivities?" Gem asked.

"The upcoming Pokémon Tournament and Contest along with my return festival," Karina said as everyone began to take their leave from the building.

"Explanation please," Elie said.

"Every year on the day of my birth a festival is held, but with the recent happening it'll be pushed back a weeks." Karina said as everyone came up to a stair case that led straight it the castle.

"So your birthday will be coming up soon?" Ellis asked.

"Not for a few more weeks," Karina said.

"And what about those competitions, the tournament and the contest," Gabriel asked.

"They're special competitions that are held every so many years." Nathen said. "The tournament is held to determine the city's savior and the contest determines the guardian."

"Do those titles mean anything?" Kyle asked.

"In ancient Harmonic they meant that the bears were the best of the best, but now they're just titles to bear." Nathen said.

"Have you ever gotten one of the titles big brother?" Elie asked.

"In my time I've been called the Savior…and a close friends was…she got the title of Guardian before her passing," Nathen said softly.

"What was she to you?" Terra asked.

"She was like an older sister, her parents asked that I look out for her…but…I failed," Nathen said.

"Nathen, are you feeling okay?" Alice asked.

"_Kylee…_" Nathen whispered.

"Nathen," Alice said snapping Nathen out of his thought.

"Oh, yes Alice?" Nathen said turning to his love.

"I asked if you were feeling okay," Alice said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just remembering a dear friend,"

"She must've been really important to you if you just locked up like that," Wisteria said.

"In a way she was," Nathen sighed. "But that's in the past; right now my job is to ensure the princess's protection."

After that everyone fell silent as they continued to scale the staircase leading to the castle. It took a few more minutes, but when they arrived at the top most if not everyone was exhausted, but they dismissed it when they took in the sight of the castle.

It was beautiful sight and the whole thing was white. When everyone turned to look at the city, the sight was breath taking. Everything could be seen, from the castles front gate, to far coast line that connected the city to the ocean.

For the next several hours, everyone got settled into their residence of choice. And with the walk down to the city being at least a half hour at the longest, everyone just stayed in the castle. But as day turned to night, Nathen vanished from the group. Everyone had their own concerns, but they just went about their time at the castle. With everyone resting quietly, let's look into what Nathen's really doing.

_(Harmonic City – Harmony Island coast – 11:00 PM)_

"It's been so long that I've been here, surprising how so little has changed," Nathen sighed as he looked up at the huge stronghold. As Nathen walked around the building, he soon came across a large round pedestal with large crystal held in a stand. When the author ran his hand over the stone it glowed and projected a screen. As the screen activated it scanned Nathen's figure and brought his data onto the screen.

"_Allen Savor, TUA rank: Heir, position: King, Condition: Diseased._" A scratchy female voice said.

"System rewrite, reengage Allen Savor as an active operative," Nathen said calmly. "Reset name data to Nathen Pierce and restore all previously activated privileges to full and active."

"_System reset, Nathen Pierce, active Heir rank operative,_" the computer said. "_Would you like to enter the building?_"

"Of course," Nathen said as he suddenly disappeared.

_(Harmony Island – King's Court (Dimension Hall) – 11:10 PM)_

The hall was dark as Nathen came into the long area. Nathen had appeared at a pad at the end of the hall, and along the walls were several other pads. But while the one that Nathen was on was just a pad in itself, all the other had different crystals on the small chambers.

"There's no change, so much for a change of appearance," Nathen sighed as he walked down the hall. He came to a stop when he saw a light and shadows coming from the room that he was about to enter. He also heard sounds as the light cut out. "This'll be good,"

When Nathen walked through the door the whole room was pitch black, but Nathen had done it with his eyes closed. A second later all the lights came on nut instead of hear surprise, Nathen suddenly felt cold steel against his neck in all directions.

"Welcome home," a voice snickered.

"Dear brother," a voice said coldly.

"It's good to be home," Nathen sighed as he suddenly vanished and each saber locked together. Nathen then reappeared against a door with his eyes open; they were glowing with a red shine. "I see that you all have been in good health."

"No thanks to you!" a woman said in anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry, but I had my reasons," Nathen said calmly. "If you want I can meet with those that want an explanation in private and discuss what you want to know, but for right now I really must be getting to my room."

"Arrogant bastard," Korin growled as Nathen entered the door behind him.

"I can't wait to see Vion tear him to pieces," Ed chuckled.

Even though Nathen had avoided a conflict, he was still in for a surprise. For when he entered his room and turned on the light, he started taking in the old white room. But after walking out to the room's center and turning around he was jumped by 5 girls. They smothered him, and after a few minutes they left leaving Nathen eyes wide and covered in lipstick.

"Damn, some welcome," Nathen chuckled as he lay down on his bed. "Tomorrow's going to be a rough day,"

_**The first day in Harmonic has been a slow one, but interesting none the less. But what will the next say hold for everyone?**_

_**Nate: Well there you go!**_

_**Maylu: What the hell was with that last bit?**_

_**Nate: You're not jealous are you?**_

_**Maylu: No, I'm just worried about you...**_

_**Nate: ah, well with the return to Harmonic in progress, I'm going to announce that the next chapter will be a long one, and I'll be making an attempt at introducing a lot of the Pokemon Series original characters!**_

_**Maylu: What for?**_

_**Nate: The tournament and contest, but I don't really plan on putting much into it. mainly because I don't want to risk messing something up about them. Anyway, the next chapter probably won't be for a LONG time, so please be patient!**_

_**Maylu: Yeah, and do continue to read, review and above all enjoy!**_

_**Nate: Right, and good luck to all of you with whatever you have ahead of you!**_


	71. Ch 55: Harmonic Exploration!

_**Nate: Update time!**_

_**Maylu: Hurrah!**_

_**Nate: yup, and I'll be bringing in a small amount of characters from the original Pokemon series!**_

_**Maylu: I thought that you were bringing in a huge amount?**_

_**Nate: I am, but I'm mainly sticking to the main characters for right now.**_

_**Maylu: Ah...so more next chapter?**_

_**Nate: I hope, anyway, lets get things going!**_

_**It's the second day for our heroes in Harmonic, and most if not everyone was quickly awoken to the fog horns of many boats coming into the harbor. What could be the meaning of these boats?**_

_(Harmonic City – Harmony Harbor – 10:40 AM)_

"Good morning Pokoh! This is Maylu report on the arrival of people from all over the world for the Savior Tournament and the Guardian Contest to be held in honor of the return of Lady Karina Valor's return to her power on the throne!" Maylu said looking into a camera. "Today, Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators from all over the world that received a special invitation will be coming in through these docks to enter and compete for a chance to become known as Harmonic City's Savior and Guardian!"

To the left of the reporter and her crew, several boats could be seen coming in with many people and each had a crest of Valor on the side. But behind of the reporter that the cameraman caught just out of the corner of his eyes was Karina with all of her friends minus Nathen walking out to the port. He started to shake a bit while trying to keep the camera straight.

"What's up with you Mike? You look like you've seen a ghost." Maylu said while the camera was focused on the boats.

"B-Behind you…I-it's t-the p-p-princess…" Mike stuttered as he motioned to Karina who was talking with her friends.

"Really?" Maylu said as she looked around frantically looking for the princess before locking on her target. "Come on; let's get her word on the upcoming events!"

The news crew rushed over to Karina and her friends hoping for an interview, but when they got there they were quickly stopped Karina's guards. An argument quickly broke out between the reporter and the guards, which quickly caught the princess's attention.

"Excuse me, but is something wrong?" Karina asked as she and her friends walked up to the argument.

"No my lady, we were just handling an insignificant problem." One of the guards said.

"We're a problem are we?" Maylu said sarcastically. "I'm sorry princess; we were just hoping to be able to get a word in with you."

"Oh, well I'd be happy to talk with you, leave them be," Karina said telling her guards to leave them alone.

"As you wish my lady." The guards said as they walked away.

"Thanks for that Lady Valor, and I really appreciate you giving us a moment of your time." Maylu said as her crew prepared for the interview and signaled the go ahead.

"And now we're back, and I'm proud to announce that I've been able to get an interview with the young Princess of Harmonic Karina Valor!" Maylu said happily as the camera encompassed Maylu and Karina with the princess's friends in the background. "Now, may I say what an honor it is to be able to talk with you,"

"It's a pleasure to talk with you as well," Karina said with a smile.

"Now, I would like to know your opinion on the upcoming tournament and contest." Maylu said calmly.

"Well I'm sure that many great trainers and Coordinators will be coming to compete." Karina said.

"Could you please explain the rules on the events?" Maylu asked.

"To the best of my power, the tournament will be a wide spread battle royal consisting of several individual tournaments." Karina said. "There will be the basic tournament to decide to the person who will have the title Savior, then there will be a tournament where competitors consisting of a regions gym leaders, other trainers that have competed in a league specific to the region, and the regions elite four will compete against each other for a chance to challenge the champion at the leagues region without needing to go through the elite four or the Pokémon League."

"So they could challenge them for their title without competing in the league or going through the Elite Four?" Maylu asked.

"Yes they could, but it's only open to 4 trainers who received a special invite for that competition, it's blocked to all other competitors."

"What about the other tournaments?" Maylu asked.

"There's one tournament where the champions of each region and Ex Champions can compete to reinstate their title, or to show who the best champion is." Karina said.

"What do you mean by Ex Champions?" Maylu asked.

"I mean those that have lost their title and wish for a chance to get it back, but even then they can choose to keep their title and allow the present champion to continue on as the regions champion." Karina explained.

"I see, now, are there any requirements for the main event?" Maylu asked.

"No, you just need to make it through the qualifications. The tournament entry will end when the first 100 challengers varying from normal challengers to Gym Leader to the Elite Four to even the Champions themselves have signed up."

"When will entry begin?"

"Tonight at 6:00 PM, this is in place to allow people to enter the city and to give people a chance to enjoy the festival that will begin at noon."

"That's very interesting, now, what about the Pokémon Contest to be held after the tournament?" Maylu asked changing the topic.

"The Pokémon Contest will be a natural Pokémon Contest where up to 200 Coordinators will compete for the title of Guardian, they will also be given a specially design Ribbon that will be accepted in any and all Grand Festivals." Karina said.

"So is the contest just the contest itself?" Maylu asked.

"While the Guardian Contest is just a natural Pokémon Contest, it's open to and highly welcomes retired Coordinators along with Top Coordinators that stopped their journey after their victory." Karina said.

"So you're welcoming any and all Coordinators." Maylu said.

"Yes, and while the Tournament may only encompass 100 challengers, and only 200 challengers may be able to compete in the contest the entry will also be closed at 6:00 PM."

"Why would the Contest hold more challengers than the tournament?"

"I'm not entirely sure why, but the tournament used to hold a higher requirement so it would usually have a higher combatant count." Karina said. "But I guess with me now being a coordinator the city's council decided that the contest would be of a higher position this time around."

"So with you being a Coordinator, will you be competing?" Maylu asked.

"I hope that the council will allow me to, but if they don't I'm sure that I may just be watching the contest as a guest or maybe even a judge."

"Well with whatever ends up happening, I'm sure that both competitions will be fantastic and a great show of a person's skills." Maylu said. "It's been an honor being able to talk to you."

"The honor is all mine," Karina said as Maylu and her crew walked off.

"Is everything you said true?" Gabriel asked.

"It is, entry won't begin until noon, but I can get anyone of you who wants to compete a free entry," Karina said.

"That's good to know," Trayton chuckled as everyone looked out at the docks.

"Has anyone seen Nathen?" Alice asked.

"No, no one's seen him sense he left last night," Beatrix said.

"Oh," Alice said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm sure that he's fine," Vahn said.

"You're right," Alice said after taking a deep breath. "I just need to keep calm."

"So who ended up getting invitations?" Jaden asked.

"Anyone who knows of the competitions could come and compete, but we look at the skills of trainers and coordinators and how far they were able to get in their past competitions of choice before giving them their invites." Karina said as she pulled a PDA from her purse.

"What aspects do you look at specifically?" Carmen asked.

"Things such as their end position in past Pokémon Leagues and Grand Festivals, if they have competed and or won in the Battle Frontier. Pretty much things like that," Karina said.

"Wait, will Frontier Brains be able to compete?" Kyle asked.

"They will, but mainly in small tournaments against each other and other trainers." Karina said.

"Sounds like there will be a lot of competitors coming here," Trayton said with a chuckle.

"That there will," Karina said with a light chuckle.

"Will there be any friends of yours?" Amber asked.

"I'm hoping that my friends that help me as a tracker come, oh and Vahn," Karina said

"Yeah," Vahn said.

"If Jane and Mike come, then you own them a battle," Karina said.

"Believe me, I know that I need to have a battle with them," Vahn sighed.

"Why do you need to battle them?" Hope asked.

"Mike was a position freak and had this idea that he couldn't be the best until he's beaten me in battle, and I kind of stood Jane up on our training date," Vahn sighed.

"Sounds like they'll have a grudge against you," Trayton chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it," Vahn said.

"How can you tell which boat comes from where?" Asuka asked.

"The dock they pull into is marked with the region, but they've also been marked with the region name." Karina said. "Like this boat pulling in now, see how the arch above the dock is marked with Hoenn and the Boat had Hoenn written under my families seal? That means that the boat left for Hoenn to gather competitors."

"Interesting way of doing things," Terra said.

"That it is," Karina said as several bangs were heard.

"Fireworks?" Hope said guessing at what they were.

"No, explosions," Gabriel said as he pointed towards a boat were several small explosions were going off. Before long, as objects were being blown off the boat, the whole thing went boom. People were shocked and devastated at the sight, but when someone over the PA announced that there were no visual casualties, people calmed down.

Then out of nowhere, a small yellow object was falling. A close observation showed it to be a Pikachu, but the poor thing was unconscious and covered in scratches. The falling Pikachu flew towards our heroes and ended up getting caught by the young Valor.

"A Pikachu," Lily said

"The poor thing's hurt," Wisteria said.

"It probably got sent flying from those explosions," Gabriel said.

"Well we'd better tend to him here," Karina said as she got down on her knees and let the Pikachu rest on her lap.

"Shouldn't we take him to the Pokémon Center?" Spike asked.

"No, I can handle it here," Karina said as he hands began to glow. The soft light enveloped the hurt Pokémon and in a few moments he was fully healed and waking up. "There, all better."

"_What hit me?_" Pikachu said softly as he sat up and looked around before looking up at Karina who gave him a soft smile.

"I'm glad that you're okay Pikachu," Karina said as she stood up while continuing to hold onto Pikachu. "Do you know where you trainer is?"

"_Right now, no clue,_" Pikachu sighed. "_Man that battle was a rough one,_"

"What's he saying?" Hope asked.

"Apparently he was in a battle, I guess it resulted in the boats destruction," Karina said as she petted the Pokémon. "So his trainers probably still out there in the water."

"_What? Ash is still out there?_" Pikachu said in shock as he looked out at the smoking wreckage.

"_Ash…I he must be this Pikachu's owner, I wonder if he's the same Ash that May was friends with,_" Karina said to herself. "Don't worry Pikachu; I'm sure that he'll be fine. Look, my knights are already going out to gather the people from the boat."

"_Okay, I just hope that the other are going to be okay,_" Pikachu said softly.

"_Don't worry, they'll be fine,_" Karina said via aura.

"_How're we talking?_" Pikachu asked.

"_I'm an aura user, and so are my friends, but right now only you and I can talk because I'm changing our connection constantly,_" Karina chuckled.

"_Oh, well that's interesting then,_" Pikachu said as he stilled his gave on the wreckage.

"_He'll be fine Pikachu, I'm positive,_" Karina whispered. "I'm going to wait here for this Pikachu's trainer, so why don't all of you go and explore around?"

"Sounds good to me, it should give us a chance to get our bearings," Gabriel said.

"Can we challenge the gym?" Kyle asked.

"I'm sorry, but until all festivities are complete, the Gym has been closed. So it won't be open for a few weeks," Karina said.

"Well that suck," Trayton sighed. "Wait a minute, what about all the other gyms all over the world?"

"These competitions are regulated and accepted by the League and Contest committee, so the Gyms being closed or placed in the care of the Sub has been allowed and verified." Karina said. "It was done with full intentions that everything be done properly and without inconveniencing others."

"Wow, the council went to everyone just to keep this thing going," Vahn said with a whistle.

"Yeah…" Karina said softly.

After that, several of Karina's friends left to explore around on their own, but let's first see how our Author is handling his time at Harmony Island.

_(Harmonic City – Harmony Island (Royal Court) – 11:00 AM)_

"What's keeping that jerk, it's past noon," Korin growled.

"Calm yourself Korin, he's just gotten home, let him rest," Yuri said calmly not removing his gaze from the newspaper in his hand.

"Why are you defending him?" Korin sighed. "He deserves to be punished!"

"Not everyone believes that," Yuri said calmly as he continued to read over the newspaper. "A good some of our fellow Kings and all the Queens are welcoming him home quite well."

"The Queens welcome him so damn well because most if not all of them run his damned fan club, and the rest of the kings welcome him because they're too soft hearted." Korin said.

"Edward seemed happy to have him home," Yuri said. "And he's as cold as you,"

"That's just because he can't wait to see Vion spill Allen's blood." Korin sighed.

"You sound jealous," Yuri chuckled.

"Shut it! I just want my own chance to spill Allen's blood once again!" Korin said in protest.

"It's Nathen," Yuri said.

"What?" Korin said.

"Nathen, Allen resent is data before entering the building, his name is Nathen now." Yuri said calmly.

"Like I give a damn," Korin sighed as Nathen's door opened. "It's about time,"

"Like you care," Nathen said with a yawn as he dodged a knife being thrown across the room by one of the other people in there. "You need to work on your timing and aim Scot,"

"Yeah yeah, so how was your surprise?" Scot said with a high pitch snicker.

"A little expected, but interesting," Nathen said as he sat down on a stool that was placed next to a counter which was part of the large kitchen. "Are the others asleep or are they hiding from me?"

"Most of the kings are out following orders from the Lords," Yuri said. "A few are asleep, but you could say that the queens are hiding from you."

"I can imagine why," Nathen sighed as he noticed that Korin was giving him an evil look. "Do you have a problem Kory?"

"No, and don't call me Kory," Korin said as he looked away.

"I see, alright then," Nathen said as he was suddenly tackled to the floor by a woman.

"I knew that you'd come back!" The girl squealed as she snuggled up to Nathen.

"It's nice to see you too Mena," Nathen chuckled as he tried to get free.

"What's the matter Nathen? Can't handle your women?" Scot chuckled from across the room.

"Like you're one to talk," Nathen sighed as he finally got free. "I remember that you used to come to me for advice on how to get a girlfriend."

"So you're pulling that one are you?" Scot growled as he jumped to his feet.

"Cool it Scot!" Mena said trying to defend Nathen. "You leave Allen alone!"

"Need your women to defend you? Well let's see her defend you against this!" Scot said as he threw a knife across the room.

In retaliation, Nathen spun Mena around him and caught the knife between his index and middle fingers before tossing it to the ground shattering it back into natural aura.

"Really, you comeback at me with that, man have you gotten weak," Nathen sighed as he shook his head. "And Mena please let me fight my own battles."

"I'm sorry Allen, I just didn't want you to leave again," Mena said in a soft voice.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nathen sighed. "And my name's Nathen now, so why don't you go spread that around the rest of the Queens?"

"Will do!" Mena said as she disappeared.

"You're letting Mena do the spread around? So what, no fan club press meeting?" a man snickered.

"Very funny Jackie," Nathen sighed as he sat back down on the stool. "So do I still have a few friends here or are my guts hated throughout TUA?"

"Nathen, believe me when I say this, there are a few people who have a dislike for you and there are those that wish you were never born, but there are still hundreds who still see you as their friend and mentor," Yuri said calmly.

"I take it that a good some of the people who have a good dislike for me reside in this building?" Nathen chuckled.

"A good dozen or so, but that's pretty much it," Yuri chuckled.

"That's good," Nathen said as he looked out at the water ocean that the windows were giving him a view of.

"You look trouble," a woman said as she walked into the kitchen behind Nathen.

"Afternoon Abby and I'm just trying to figure out what the council has planned." Nathen sighed as Abby placed a cup of coffee next to him.

"Coffee, just how you like it," Abby said as she started cleaning something.

"Thanks Abby, you're a doll," Nathen said as he took the drink.

"No problem, oh and you were left a message last night." Abby said as she pulled out an envelope.

"From who?" Nathen said as he looked over the white envelope that had only an elegant looking heart on it.

"Alexis, you know, Alice's sister," Abby said.

"What?" Nathen said as he shot up off the stool. "Is she out in the city?"

"Yeah, she said that she had to go do so shopping and she needed to see someone." Abby said in a worried tone.

"Shit!" Nathen said as he ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Scot grumbled.

"He's probably just worried about Alexis," Yuri sighed.

"That could be it, but I think that it's something else," Abby said.

"Really now, what do you think it is?" Jackie chuckled.

"Cool it Jack," Abby sighed. "Well, Yuri didn't you say that you met Alice awhile ago?"

"That I did, and I remember seeing Nathen a little while after I got to see the girl's dark aura." Yuri said.

"Well didn't Alice and Alexis have a fight over a mission that nearly got the two killed?" Abby asked.

"Oh I remember that, one hell of a cat fight," Scot snickered.

"Well if Nathen's here, then Alice may be here as well." Abby said. "So he must've gone out to make sure that a fight doesn't erupt in the city."

"Could be," Korin sighed. "But I could care less,"

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if a fight does break out?" Jackie chuckled. "Man nothing would be better!"

"You guys are asses you know that right," Abby sighed with disappointment in her voice.

"What'd I do?" Yuri said in his defense.

"I wasn't talking about you Yuri, and those two used to be Nathen's prized pupils, seeing a fight break out would be devastating for him." Abby said.

"Who really gives a damn?" Korin sighed. "If a fight happens it happens, just let it go,"

"Fine, but you're still an ass." Abby sighed

"Whatever," Korin sighed.

As the room fell quiet, let's look into one of our heroes out on her own and exploring the beautiful city.

As Gem took her time alone to walk around Harmonic City, admiring the beautiful city despite how right now it wasn't exactly her favorite place, packed with TUA agents, a hot spot for them, and maybe one or two Existence Agents, she really shouldn't be out on her own, even if she wasn't too far from a few of the others. She didn't really care though; she was trying to ignore how much she remembered about all the TUA agents who had feelings for Nathen, trying to ignore how she felt she was just one in a crowd that Nathen didn't particularly care about. She was being so negative; she didn't like it when she was like this.

"Ugh... why can't I just forget about it?-! He loves Alice, he never loved me, and he's only ever properly returned feelings for two people that I know of! Ugh!" She hit her forehead off her fists a few times, wringing around her wrists a little after, irritating the burnt skin, "I...' She sighed, 'I should give up...' then, 'I wonder where Nathen even is right now... he disappeared earlier... wonder where he went, he normally tells at least someone..."

She sighed again, walking a little further away from the others, needing a lot of time to think. She shoved her hands in her pockets and kept her eyes on the ground, blinking back a few tears every now and again. When did she become this week?

Oh yeah, when she bloody well remembered.

Gem wanted to blame Nathen, but as a lovesick teenager she couldn't, she knew that he wasn't really to blame... she guessed... She continued to walk, not looking where she was going, before typical her she knocked into someone and started to tumble back, before the person's wrist caught hers.

"S-Sorry!" She said quickly, standing straight and giving a rapid but polite bow, making her now slightly shorter hair, which she had temporarily placed in a bobble, hit her in the face. The person and the person next to them laughed slightly, before Gem looked up and caught their faces, and they did the same. They all gasped.

"Gemma/Mom, dad?-!" They exclaimed in unison, before Gem jumped at them and hugged them both tightly around their necks, sobbing onto them. She hadn't seen them for even longer than she hadn't seen Nathen, especially since in her head it was even longer still for so long. She was smothered by warm arms that held her close and tight, comforting her as she cried.

"Oh my god! I-It's you...!" Carol, her mother with kind blue eyes and brown hair said, hugging her tighter.

"Déjà Vu much?" Her father, Markus, with grayed hair and grey eyes chuckled, hugging her tighter too. Gem let out a small giggle, remembering something very similar indeed had happened last time she was reunited with her parents. She clung onto them like her life depended on it, before they let her down, "Kiddo, where'd you go this time?"

"I... I had a little accident..." Gem said, looking at her feet, not wanting to think about the day that made her lose her memories. Stupid as it seemed, she always thought if she remembered it for too long she'd forget again, "I... I lost my memories of the two years I was reunited with you guys, so... y-yeah..."

"Why didn't you find us sooner?" Carol said, giving her best understanding smile.

"I-I only just remembered up in Icepeak, I couldn't get out of there easily without freezing to death... I also... didn't know how to find you at all anymore... it's been so long..."

"Come with us, we have to catch up, we're staying at a hotel." Markus said. Gem glanced back in the direction of the main group, knowing she should go back to them, but this was her parents. She could trust them, and she had to spend time with them now she had finally got to see them again. She turned back and nodded.

"But... I have to get moving back to my group soon, this city is kind of a big deal, a lot's going on here, so... I should go to them..." Gem told them, before she hopped up to her dad's back, something she could easily do. Markus smiled.

"Big kid," He commented, before nodding, "Alright, you can go back to your friends soon, the two from before, right?"

"Um... one from before, but I don't know where they've gone... the other, I haven't seen since I lost my memories... there's a whole big group of other people I now know though, so... I'm safe with them, don't worry. A lot has changed." The young authoress said, head on her dad's shoulder.

"What a shame, that boy you were with seemed very charming." Carol commented with a small pout. Gem went red, hiding her face.

"N-Not now mom..." This was not what she needed; she should've known her mother would be like this about Nathen when she next saw her. "H-He's the one I still sometimes se-see anyway..."

"'Sometimes See'?" Her mother said with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Not like that M-Mom, H-He's got a girlfriend now!" She said, trying to keep her voice from breaking. She really didn't need this. They got moving, and soon were at the hotel, quicker than she expected.

"You?"

"No! Someone... s-someone else, a girl c-called Alice he met when I was gone... he forgot everything for a while too... he loves her, okay?-!" Gem sighed; hiding her face more realizing her outburst caught a few people's attention in the lobby as they walked to the lift to the room. They stepped out on the first floor.

"Alright, alright... it's a shame... you two seemed so close." Carol continued, as Markus let Gem sit on the bed.

"We were, as friends... nothing more..." She said, looking around. She hoped her mother would give up now. She would normally always tell when her daughter wanted the subject dropped. However, today luck was not on her side.

"You sure didn't seem to think so." Carol said with a smile, giggling. Gem went red, hiding her face in her knees.

"Mom!"

"Shouldn't you leave it be, Carol?" Markus suggested. Gem sighed in relief; her dad would stop her, though she couldn't see the smirk on his face.

"It's just a bit of fun, Markus." Carol giggled. Gem hid her face more. "Come on dear, its harmless fun."

_"__It's not harmless... this hurts so much... mom, stop...__"_ She couldn't get the words out of her mouth though; they stayed in her head where they could do her no use, "_Mom's never like this... why can't she let it drop?__"_

"You loved him, didn't you? But I bet you're only one of many, hm?" Her mom said in that teasing tone that Gem used to love, but now began to hate.

"M-Mom, s-stop..." She whimpered, looking up. Her parents weren't acting right, they... their expressions weren't right either; they were enjoying this too much. What was going on? She rubbed her eyes, hoping it would go away, pinching herself to break the dream, but it didn't work.

"He looked at you so adoringly though... maybe it was just us? Or maybe it was just the love and adoration a big brother would give his baby sister?" Markus now joined in, arm around Carol. Gem barely stopped her tears, why were they doing this? This... this couldn't be them, could it? God let this be a nightmare! Please! As if she hadn't been through enough of this in her head, she knew it was unlikely he ever loved her back, why the hell was everyone rubbing it in?-!

"S-Stop! Wh-Why're you being like this?-! You should b-be comforting m-me, n-not making it worse!" She said, a sob breaking through her quivering lips. Her parents just laughed.

"Are you that oblivious?" Her father said. Gem didn't know what he meant, but she was getting more scared and hurt by the minute.

"That boy never loved you, did he? He had so much more than just a stupid little girl who he had to stop from getting herself killed every few seconds! Why would he have cared about you? Even the people in Team Universal Aura would mean more to him!" Carol snickered. Gem backed off.

"H-How do you kn-know he was w-with them?-!" She exclaimed, moving back as far as the window, flaring up her wrists from instinct, something she would never normally do around her parents.

"You still haven't figured it out?" Something about her parents began to change; their clothes began to turn into a totally different outfit, orange and black, a sharp 'E' on their arms, legs and chest.

_"__Oh no... o-oh god no! H-how could I fall for tha-that?-!__"_ Gem thought as she hastily tried to unclip the window with her hands behind her back. She had to get out of there. God why was she so stupid, stuff like this was exactly what she had been trying to avoid for so long!

"Let's get her, 'Markus'." 'Carol' said as she clicked her fingers, body changing from the friendly chub of her mother into a petite frame with plenty of muscle power behind her. Gem whimpered, she was cornered. Doomed. She couldn't get the window open, she had to do this, she had to open it!

"He really never did love you, you know that don't you? You just try to forget." 'Markus' said as he took a step forward, body forming to a leaner, taller frame of a well trained agent. Gem could still feel all the words pulling at her nerves, trying to find the right one to make her snap. She'd been trying to avoid these thoughts, she'd been managing, and now...

"He just took pity on you, he just looked after you because he had nothing better to do, he needed you as bait for us so he could try and bring us down without doing any of the dirty dangerous work himself, why else would he agree that you could run into that base on your own when he knew what you had planned?" 'Carol' said, a ball of water appearing in her hand. Gem gulped. Water type. "He didn't care. He wanted you to forget so you wouldn't try and get with him anymore."

"Th-That's not true! He s-said h-he'd h-help me e-even n-now! H-He made me remember!" She finally retorted, not wanting to face these words.

"Oh, that? He probably just wanted to torture you. Make you hurt again because of you knew you could never have your chance with him, because you weren't good enough. He has that girl, he doesn't love you, you're not pretty or clever, and you're a freak, just like the rest of us."

Gem couldn't take it, she gave up on opening the window and suddenly smashed its pane with a flaming fist, cutting her hand up badly, then jumped out of the broken window and fell to the ground, just about landing on her hands and feet, pushing up when she realized she would soon be followed, and began to run off.

Tears fell down her cheeks, faster than ever before, some evaporating from the heat that radiated from her, leaving red salty patterns down her cheeks, betraying what had been there. She ran and ran, she had to leave now; so many times she had wanted to run off during the time she had re-remembered everything, and now she just had to, this city was not safe for her at all. Not that it was for anyone else, but they could get out of there if they really wanted to. She just had to get away, from Nathen and from Existence.

She ran to the nearest exit, two large gates showing her she was close, but in classic fashion the second she got near it, they closed.

"O-Oh m-man, th-that can't mean a-anything good..." She managed between her pitiful sobs and whimpers. Her Flamolf's Poké Ball shook, but she put her hand on it to force him to stay inside, she didn't need to see the Pokémon that so deeply reminded her of her precious Embolf right now. The young authoress couldn't help but wish Nathen was there, but she shook her head and slapped herself, "S-Stop that! U-Ugh! Y-You're a-acting a-as c-crazy as a-a teenage g-girl going c-crazy for a pop star!"

She sighed, looking around. Where now? She was tired out from the run; she couldn't escape the Agents and get to the other gates without being captured. She wasn't even sure she could reach the group without them catching up to her. She was stuck now. Maybe... she should just climb the gates?

Gem looked up, red tinted eyes trained on the top of the high gate, it was making her dizzy just thinking about it, she hated heights, and the golden spikes on the top looked sharp... Wait, why it even cl-... oh crap...

Before she knew it, she was dodging several people and attacks as more agents dropped from seemingly nowhere (until she saw the prominent wings growing from their backs), and tried to surround her. The Embolf implant tried her best to dodge, but she got knocked off her feet by a quick swoop of a Staraptor implant's wings.

"Well well well, that was much easier than expected!" One of the trio of flying type implants smirked, folding her arms, wings curling around them. Gem pushed herself to her knees, looking at the ground, "You fell so easily for that trap. Didn't you ever wonder why they were in Pokoh? Your parents never left Monoko after their childhoods." She didn't even want to know how they knew this. But she knew they were right. The usually semi-rational girl had rushed into things that time. She'd been doing that a lot lately...

"Shall we bundle her up and get her to the boss? Or do we have to use her as bait to get that other link to come to us, away from those Aura obsessed bastards?" A male, the Staraptor, said. Gem didn't look up. Nathen could look after himself... but wait... away from the 'aura obsessed bastards'? Meaning...TUA? Was...that where he was?

"Nah, they can have him, he's theirs as far as the boss is concerned. Look, they failed getting this girl many times, now we've got her at her weakest let's just take her!" A Pidgeot implant said, the final member of the group. The first person was hard to tell what they were.

"Right, good point. Heh, want to tell her where her parents are first?" The Staraptor said.

"The commanding Agents said to leave it... but hey, let's do it anyway, make her lose will to fight back." The first woman said.

"Good thought, babe." The Staraptor quickly got a slap for this, "OW, fine, I won't call you that!"

Gem was barely holding back tears again, she didn't want to seem so weak, she wanted to feel she could get out of this mess, even if she knew she had no chance of doing so. She only stopped her sobs this long because she might have some hope her parents are still alive, they may not be here, but maybe... just... maybe... One tear rolled down.

"Look, kiddo, your parents... well, they were expendable, when they didn't know where you were... we tried all sorts kid, torture, the lot," More tears began to silently fall, her fists clenching as smoke appeared, flowing off her burnt wrists, "They didn't know, they became unneeded, kid, they were quickly disposed of, very painfully. They screamed the whole time. Heh and ya know what? We were that close to doing the same to that red haired pal of yours, and we almost sent over for a commission to Universal Aura to do something similar to your oh so precious little crush, but we decided there was no point wasting one of ours and their best."

Gem couldn't help it now, loud, shaky sobs broke through her strong exterior, and tears rolled down her cheeks in buckets, her body shook with her rapid sobbing and the flames on her wrists lit up, unstable.

"Ha! See, told you it'd work! Come on, grab her now!"

Gem gave up, she didn't care anymore, and everything had gone wrong so easily! In a matter of little over a week the life she had come to know again was turned upside down. Her memories, her unrequited feelings, her past enemies coming back to haunt her, and now this, her parents dead and her good friend possibly seriously hurt, though she wasn't sure if that part was just exaggeration. She sobbed harder and harder and curled up in a ball, she wasn't going down dignified, she couldn't bring herself to stand up and fight, she couldn't bring herself to battle them when she would only lose. Hey, at least they'd erase her memories again and she wouldn't have to deal with this all.

The flying type implants neared her, and she didn't move a muscle. This was it in her mind. But before the three implants good get near her they were stopped and were given one hell of an electrical shock forcing them back.

"What the hell was that? We were told that the runt was just a fire implant!" The Staraptor said in shock.

"Yeah, so where did that Electrical field come from?" the Pidgeot said as he looked around the area.

"There's only so much I can take before I start to get irritated and lose my patience," a voice said as its owner got close to the group. Gem recognized the voice in an instant and began feel relieved if not a little more scared.

"Who the hell are you?" the mystery implant called out as she took notice of the man as he stopped behind Gem.

"An Aerovird implant, I never figured that they'd go to Solace for new agents," the man sighed. "And I'm the one that belong to those so called Aura Obsessed Bastards,"

"N-Nathen," Gem Stuttered as Nathen picked her up bridal style.

"Are you okay?" Nathen asked. Gem just remained silent.

While Nathen was trying to get his friend to talk to him the Staraptor implant tried to get back their target by using a high speed attack but he was bounced into the gate by a powerful barrier.

"As I said, there's only so much I can take, and finding you trying to capture and torment my friend, that's putting me on the edge," Nathen growled as an orb of light appeared next to him. "So I suggest that you fly away like the good little chicks you are before I send each and every single one of you straight to hell."

"Like you could," the newly figured Aerovird implant sneered as she reared for an attack. The three implants were about to begin their attack, but were stopped when the ball of light fired off a powerful beam of energy that incinerated most of the gate that they were behind leaving the area that was left from the attack molten.

"Don't try me, that was a warning, I don't miss twice," Nathen said darkly as the three implants became fearful of the man power. "Now bugger off before I decide to end your pitiful lives right here and now."

The three implants quickly took their leave in fear of being turned into a chicken dinner. _A poor pun I know,_ Now with the Existence agents gone Gem pushed herself from Nathen and took several steps away from him.

"Are you okay Gem?" Nathen asked as he moved closer to Gem but she took two steps back for each of his steps closer.

"How do I know that you're not another Existence member that can change form?" Gem yelled as she backed up even more.

"You mean these two?" Nathen said as he pulled out the two Existence members that impersonated Gem's parents. The two were unconscious, tied up and gagged. "I found them running after you, so I got to them first."

"H-How d-do I k-know th-that you're n-not j-just another a-agent?" Gem stuttered in fear.

"Gem, look at my aura, you should know me better than any of those idiots could know, and aura is one of the hardest things to mirror." Nathen said in a sympathetic tone.

Gem did as Nathen wanted and was nearly blinded by the light aura shining in her tear blurred eyes.

"Y-You r-really are N-Nathen," Gem whispered as she eased into a calmer state.

"Of course I am," Nathen said as he walked next to Gem but stopped when she jumped up to him crying. "Are you okay Gem? Did they do anything to you?"

"Th-they im-impersonated m-my p-parents…" Gem sobbed as Nathen tried to calm her. "A-And t-they s-said that y-you u-used me,"

"I'm sorry that they used their parent to trick you," Nathen whispered as they two sat down on the ground. "And I would never use you Gem, you're one of my best friends, and you always will be."

"_I…I need to know…_" Gem whispered to herself. "N-Nathen…"

"Yeah Gem," Nathen said calmly.

"I-I n-need t-to know how y-you r-really f-feel a-about m-me," Gem said through her sobs.

"I thought that we were already past this," Nathen said calmly.

"Please, I n-need t-to know," Gem sobbed. "They, u-used our f-friendship as a way t-to get at me…so I n-need to know the t-truth…"

"Gem…" Nathen sighed. "Okay, if it means that much to you I'll tell you,"

"Thank you," Gem whispered as Nathen held her close. "You've always been a great friend, but as we journeyed together…I soon began to think that we were really getting close to each other in a way that others could've seen us as being in love,"

"So y-you're s-saying that…" Gem said softly.

"Let me finish," Nathen said with a light chuckle. "Now, while we were getting close, deep down I was afraid that we'd get too close and you'd start to fall for me, but I was more afraid that I'd fall for you,"

"But…I did fall for you," Gem sighed.

"I know, and as much as I wanted to keep our relations ship as if it were one between a girl and her older brother, I knew that I never could," Nathen said calmly as he rubbed Gem's back trying to keep her calm. "Do you remember how I wanted to talk to you about something before Hol got captured and we need to go save her?"

"Yeah, we were relaxing after the Grand Festival and the Pokémon League had just ended, we were making plans on our next goal, but Hol got taken by Existence when I came to see you and we went to save her before we could talk." Gem said now beginning to calm down and regain herself.

"That's right, do you want to know what it was that I wanted to talk about?" Nathen asked.

"Should I know it?" Gem asked.

"That's for you to decide, I'll tell you, but only if you really want to know," Nathen said.

"I…I…I want to know it." Gem said somewhat hesitantly.

"Alright," Nathen said as he brought Gem in closer so that he could whisper to her. "On that day, I was going to talk about our future, yours and mine specifically. Gem…I was going to confess the love I had for you and ask you to continue to journey with me."

"R-Really?" Gem said maintaining her hesitant manner. She was terrified that Nathen was could just be making some sick joke at her expense, and that everything those imposters were saying was true. She maintained this fear, but it was quickly dashed when Nathen pulled her into a kiss. This moment lasted a few seconds before they pulled apart. Nathen maintained a calm look, but Gem was confused all to hell. "Why would you…don't you love Alice?"

"Of course I love Alice, but like you, I'm also regaining my past," Nathen said as he let Gem rest up against him.

"So…you did love me?" Gem asked while her face was glowing a bright red.

"Yes Gem, I did grow to love you, and I may be with Alice now, but you deserve to know that even though our relationship is presently just as friends, that there was a time when you and I could've been in a loving relationship." Nathen said calmly.

"Thanks Nathen…I really needed to know that I wasn't just a week little girl to you." Gem said as she snuggled up to Nathen.

"Of course you aren't, even though there may be times when you can't handle the situation, you're still one of the strongest people I know," Nathen said with a light chuckled as the two stood up. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah…and can we keep the kiss between us?" Gem asked while still showing a faint red color.

"Of course, now I'd better get going." Nathen said.

"Where too?" Gem asked.

"I've learned that Alice's sister Alexis is somewhere in town and Alice doesn't have a very good bond with her as is, so I need to go and keep a fight from breaking out in the middle of town." Nathen said as he started to look like he was in a rush.

"That sounds bad; I'll go make sure that Alice doesn't run into her." Gem said.

"Thanks Gem, you're the best, Alexis looks just like Alice, so if you can memorize how Alice looks you should be able to tell when Alexis is in view." Nathen said.

"Okay," Gem said as she ran off.

"Man I'm going to be in a lot of trouble." Nathen sighed. "Alright, time to find a twin."

With that Nathen disappeared from the area. So let's go ahead and look back at Karina who continues to wait for the Pikachu's trainer.

_(Harmonic City – Harmony Docks – 11:30 AM)_

"You really have been through a lot in your life, haven't you Pikachu?" Karina said as she continued to watch all the people coming in off the boats.

"_Yeah, but there have been the good points._" Pikachu said softly.

"Yeah…it's always those good points to look forward too," Karina said as she looked out at the ocean while a Beautifly landed on her head. "_This Beautifly…why is it so familiar?_"

"_Pikachu, what're you doing here? And where's Ash?_" Beautifly asked.

"_It's nice to see you too, and I got thrown off the boat because of a battle I ended up in,_" Pikachu sighed as he talked with an old friend. "_And I have no idea where Ash is; I just hope that he's okay,_"

"_I'm sure that he'll turn up, so how do you know Karina?_" Beautifly asked.

"_Karina? Who's that?_" Pikachu asked.

"I am, I never introduced myself, I'm Princess Karina Avalor Valor," Karina said properly introducing herself. "And if I'm correct, you must be May's Beautifly,"

"_Yup, it's been a long time,_" Beautifly said as he flew out and hovered in front of Karina.

"That it has, how has May been?" Karina asked.

"Why not ask me yourself?" a girl asked as Beautifly flew out and perched himself on her head.

"Hey May," Karina said happily as she stood up with Pikachu in her arms. "It's nice to see that you came."

"Yeah," May said as Pikachu jumped from Karina's arms and into hers. "Hi Pikachu, is he yours?"

"No, Pucca's still at Birch's lab, I think that this one belongs to someone names Ash," Karina said which quickly caught May's attention.

"Is Ash here?" May asked quickly.

"I think so, from what Pikachu's told me he was in a battle that ended up destroying the boat he and Ash were on, so he's either at the Naval Outpost getting checked over or he was sent to the Hospital on the off chance he was badly hurt." Karina said pointing towards the large building with an anchor above it and towards the large building with a red cross on it.

"Have you gone to check either place yet?" May asked frantically.

"Not yet, Pikachu and I have been waiting here on the chance he was at the Outpost and he'd come out to the docks to check and see if Pikachu was here somewhere." Karina said.

"Well I say we go check the locations and see if he's there." May said.

"Okay, I'll go look at the outpost and see if he's there, and why don't you go to the Hospital and check there." Karina said. "My number hasn't changed so I'll call you if I find him and you call me if you do."

"Okay," May said as the two split up going for two different directions.

Lets first look into the princess's destination,

_(Harmonic City – Harmony Docks Naval Outpost – 11:40 AM)_

The Outpost was packed full of people either trying to gather their things, find someone, or get some information.

"Wow, I never would've expected this place to be packed so quickly," Karina said as she looked around the large building.

"What bring you here my lady?" one of the guards said taking notice of Karina's presence.

"I'm here looking for someone," Karina said. "But it seems like you're busy, so I'll just come back later."

"That will not do, come with me, we shall find you whoever it is that you're looking for." The guard said as he led Karina into the back of the building.

"But what about everyone else, they were all here first." Karina said as she looked over at the people waiting patiently.

"My lady, you are of a higher caliber than they, you shouldn't have to wait for them." the guard said.

"That's absurd! Regardless of my nobility, these people have been waiting for help! So I demand that they get the service they need!" Karina said in a stern voice. "They are our guests so they deserve a higher precedence than even I!"

"As you wish my lady," the guard sighed as he led Karina to the back room. "Pick up the pace you slackers! These people are our guests and deserve to be treated as royalty!"

"_I didn't mean to put it like that,_" Karina said with a light chuckle.

"Ah, Princess Karina, how may we help you?" a man said as he walked up to Karina with a clipboard full of papers.

"I was wondering if anyone with the name Ash came in from the destroyed boat or from any of the other boats." Karina said.

"Not much to go by, but is 'Ash' the first or last name?" the man asked.

"I believe that it's his first name." Karina said.

"Okay, a male with the first name Ash…yes we did have a young man named Ash Ketchum come in with a few injuries. He was unconscious so we had him sent off to the hospital with the two friends that he had with him." The man said.

"Thank you so much," Karina said as she ran off while pulling out her Cell. "Let's see…and…May?"

"_**Karina? Did you fine Ash?**_" May said over the phone.

"No, he did come through here, but he was taken to the hospital with two of his friends." Karina said as she ran through the docks. "They said that he was unconscious and had a few minor injuries but nothing too serious."

"_**Thank god, and he must be with Dawn and Brock, Okay I'm at the Hospital so I'll look for where he is, will you be coming to see him?**_" May said.

"That's good, and of course I want to meet him, you spoke so highly of him that I feel like I have to meet him, I'll be there in a few minutes." Karina said as she pulled out a blue topped Pokeball." Karina said.

"_**Okay,**_" May said as the line cut out.

"Alright then, Gardevoir take me to the hospital with Teleport." Karina said as she called out her Gardevoir.

"_At once my lady,_" Gardevior said as she and Karina disappeared from the area.

_(Harmonic City – Hospital 3__rd__ floor – 11:50 AM)_

_We enter this floor to see that it is rather quiet, but we begin by following May as she enters the floor with Pikachu at her side._

"Excuse me miss, but is anyone named Ash Ketchum here?" May asked walking up to the front desk.

"Why yes there is, are you friend or family?" the woman asked.

"Friend, what room?" May asked.

"Down the hall on the right, last room to your left." The woman said.

"Thank you," May said relieved. "Come on Pikachu,"

As the two ran down the hall they took notice of how empty it was, along with how silent it had been. Like no one had been there for years. When the two came to the room, they saw the young boy asleep in his bed with a few bandages on him.

"Oh thank god," May said calmly as she looked into the room. The two then quietly entered the room and walked over to his bed side. While May sat down in a chair next to the bed, Pikachu jumped up and lay down on the bed next to his trainer. "Some reunion eh, at least you're not dead."

May sat in the room alone for a few minutes before Ash's present traveling came in. The first was a man with green hair and green eyes. He was in a butler's uniform. The second was a girl with large dark purple hair and brown eyes, she was in a pink and yellow top and white legging, white shoes, and she had a pink sweater around her waist.

"Hello there, who might you be?" the man asked.

"I'm May Maple; I'm an old friend of Ash." May said.

"That's good to know, I'm Cilan and one of the Gym Leaders that run the Striaton Gym in Striaton City Unova." Cilan said as he gave a slight bow.

"And I'm Iris," the girl said.

"It's nice to meet you, um, could you please tell me how Ash ended up here and why Pikachu went flying?" May asked.

"We're happy that you were able to find Ash's Pikachu." Cilan said. "And to be precise…Ash and Pikachu were battling someone who was targeting the trainers aiming to compete in the tournament. He was making declarations that he could beat anyone in a battle."

"Yeah, Ash had him on the run, and the jerks Pokémon started going nuts chasing Pikachu all around the ship breaking everything it could. He ended up sending Pikachu into the control room and caused it to crash before using a powerful attack making the whole things go boom!" Iris said.

"I see, well I'm glad that Ash is safe." May said. "And I wasn't the one who found Pikachu, an old friend found him."

"I see, well I hope that we'll be able to meet this friend so that we can properly thank them." Cilan said.

"There you are May," Karina said as she walked into the room.

"Well here's your chance, Cilan, Iris, this is Karina Valor. And she's the one that found and cared for Pikachu." May said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Karina said giving a bow.

"The feeling mutual, as May said I'm Cilan," Cilan said giving his own bow. "And I gratefully thank you for finding our friends Pokémon."

"Yeah, oh and I'm Iris." Iris said introducing herself. "And you look great."

"Thank you Iris," Karina said.

"About that, why are you in a gown Karina? It doesn't seem like you." May said.

"Well…I'm in this because it's customary for me to wear this in my home town." Karina said looking a little embarrassed.

"Why would it be customary, are you some kind of noble or something?" Iris said.

"Yeah…about that…I'm actually Harmonic City's Princess." Karina said still embarrassed.

"That's incredible! You never seemed like the princess type!" May said in amazement.

"Didn't Vahn explain what he meant about me being a Princess?" Karina asked.

"No we weren't able to have the conversation." May said calmly.

"Well it certainly is nice to be able to meet a Princess in real life," Cilan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, so does your family run the whole region?" Iris asked.

"In ancient past the Valor family shared ownership of Pokoh with the Avalon family of Luminous City, but right now I just maintain control of the city itself." Karina said calmly.

"You have control? Shouldn't your parents be running the city?" Iris asked causing Karina to look down. "Are you alright Karina?"

"Um Iris, Karina's an orphan, and the last living Valor," May said. "She has no siblings, no parents, no other living family, so she's running the whole city on her own."

"Oh I'm so sorry Karina, I didn't know," Iris said quickly.

"It's okay, and right now the Council is running the city." Karina said as she started to lighten up while Ash began to stir.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Ash said groggily as he sat up.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily as he jumped up to his trainer.

"Pikachu I was so worried about you!" Ash said happily. "What happened to you?"

"Pika, pika pi pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"If you're wondering, he said that the boat's explosion sent him flying towards the docks." Karina said. "I caught him mid flight and tended to his injuries."

"Thanks for that, but how did you know what Pikachu said?" Ash asked.

"I can understand what a Pokémon says because I've been trained to utilize my aura in such ways." Karina said calmly. "And I really wouldn't have been able to get Pikachu to you if it wasn't for May."

"I'm sure that you would've been able to do it eventually." May said calmly. "And it's nice to see you again Ash."

"Same here May," Ash said. "And you're the one that saved Pikachu, right?"

"That I am," Karina said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Ash Ketchum, who might you be?" Ash said.

"I'm Lady Karina Valor, and I'm the princess of this city." Karina said introducing herself.

"Wow, you're really a princess?" Ash said surprised.

"Yeah, but you really shouldn't be acting so surprised. Did you at any time question the quality of your invite?" Karina said with a light chuckle.

"Now that you mention it, the invitation was rather elegant for a simple tournament invite." Cilan said as he pulled out a slim silver card with the Valor Seal on the back and an elegant gold design on the top which flowed around a circle in the center. "I was just as curious by the inviter's voice; they sounded like they were talking in medieval times."

"Then I did it right, the council had me record my voice when I was 10 for the invites. And the tournament and contest are all supported by the Pokémon League and the Pokémon Contest Committee, which is why they've allowed the Gyms to be closed while the Gym Leaders come to compete." Karina said.

"That's all well and good, but when is the Leaders challenges?" Iris asked.

"First thing, we have no need to hold up the Gym Leaders from their challengers." Karina said. "So if any of you stay for the rest of the events, when you get back to your journey the gyms will be back in action."

"That's great," Ash said as he stood up but wobbled a bit. "So when will registration begin?"

"Let's see…in 5 minutes actually and it's supposed to be held at the Pokémon Center." Karina said. "But that's half way across the city. Meaning it'll take at least 20 minutes to get there."

"So I'd better get going." Ash said in a determined tone.

"It's not that easy, people have been coming in for hours and there's probably a line circling the Pokémon Center with trainers looking to compete in the Tournament and the Contest." Karina said. "Making you but one of hundreds of trainers looking to enter, and even then the preliminaries will be one of the hardest battles because every entry will be competing to be one of the 100 trainers."

"Crap, I guess we'd better get down there now so we can at least attempt to enter." Ash sighed.

"Ash, have you already forgotten who I am?" Karina chuckled.

"No, you're Karina Valor and the princess of the city." Ash said.

"Yes, but I'm also the chairman of the events to be held, so I can give anyone entry to the competitions." Karina chuckled as she pulled out a silver PDA. "Gym Leaders, Champions, and Frontier Brains have instant access, so just give me your trainer card and I'll have you registered."

"Can you give Coordinators access to the contest as well?" May asked as she pulled out her Contest Pass and Ash pulled out his PokéDex.

"Sure, just give me your pass and I'll take Ash's PokéDex…and you're both in." Karina said happily.

"Thanks Karina," May said as she took back her pass.

"This is great!" Ash said happily as he took back his PokéDex. "Wait, did you say that the Champions and Frontier Brains would also be here?"

"I'm pretty sure I did, oh and the Elite Four as well. They all have their own battles and challenges but I'm sure that a few will be competing in the main tournament." Karina said.

"Talk about a compellation of power, the tournament will include some of the strongest trainers in the world." Cilan said with a whistle.

"That's a good way of putting it." Karina said. "Well it's been nice meeting all of you, but I really should be getting back to my other friends."

"Okay, oh and tell Vahn I said hi." May said as everyone watched Karina back towards a Gardevoir.

"I will, _Teleport,_" Karina said.

"_At once my lady,_" Gardevoir said as the two vanished.

"So how do you know Karina, May?" Ash asked as he gathered his things.

"I met her and Vahn back in Johto, they were both competing to win the league," May said recalling her time in Johto. "The three of us also traveled around the region together."

"How good are they?" Ash asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. I'm not going to rat out my friends strengths." May chuckled as she walked towards the door. "Oh yeah, where are Dawn and Brock?"

"I'm not sure right now, Dawn may show up for the contest, but I think that Brock may come due to him being the Pewter City Gym Leader even though he's now working to be a Pokémon Doctor." Ash said as everyone left the small room.

"That's great," May said as they all stopped at the front desk at the woman's beckoning.

"So you're up and about, will you be leaving?" the woman asked mainly targeting Ash.

"Yes I will, I hope that's okay since I have no idea how long I've been here." Ash said with a chuckle.

"You've been here only an hour or so, and it's okay. You're all checked out so have a good day." The woman said.

"Thanks, and you have a good day too." Ash said as the four of them took their leave of the hospital.

With Karina having returned the Pikachu and having met one of May's old friends, let's look into how the hunt for Alexis is going before we take another look at our heroes.

_(Harmonic City – King's Pass – 12:00 N)_

"Damnit, why is it so damn hard to find one freaking person?" Gem cursed to herself as she continued to find it hard to find one person.

As she pushed her small frame through crowds of people, she soon came in contact with someone causing her to fall onto her ass while the woman stumbled back.

"I'm so sorry little one, I didn't see you there." The woman said as she helped Gem to her feet.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention," Gem sighed as she brushed herself off. "And I'll let you calling me small slide."

"Thanks, and you are small, around…8 years old if I'm correct." The woman said.

"Well you're incredibly wrong!" Gem sighed as a vein popped on her forehead. "I may be small, but I'm 15 and just stalled in my growth."

"I see, well I'm sorry for seeing you as a child." The woman said. "I'm Alexis,"

The woman was an exact mirror of Alice; except she was presently in a white dress and her breast size was larger.

"_Jackpot,_" Gem snickered. "Alexis, wait, you wouldn't happen to be Alexis Shine by any chance?"

"Why yes I am, have you heard of me?" Alexis asked.

"Sort of, you see, I'm a friend of your sister Alice and…" Gem said before being cut off.

"You know Alice! Do you know where she is right now? I need to see her." Alexis said frantically.

"Yeah I know Alice, and I'm not sure where she is, but I do know that she's in the city somewhere." Gem said.

"Then there's only one way to find her," Alexis said as he aura suddenly spiked.

"_Crap,_ are you nuts? Do you want every aura user to start swarming here?" Gem said trying to get Alexis to lower her aura.

"But this is the only way that I can get her attention," Alexis said.

"No it isn't, I'm actually here to tell you to try and keep from finding Alice until tonight." Gem said. "A friend of mine and Alice's named Nathen will set up a meeting for the two of you tonight."

"Who's Nathen?" Alexis asked as her aura calmed.

"Wait, I think you know him better as Allen." Gem said surprising Alexis.

"You know Allen?" Alexis said in shock.

"Yeah, we're old friends, anyway, he told me to tell you that you should try and keep away from Alice as to avoid any possible fights. And that he'll try and set up a meeting time and place for the two of you." Gem said as she pulled out her PokéCell. "Here's my number, give me a call should you need any help."

"Okay and here's mine," Alexis said after imputing Gem's number.

"Thanks, now I'm going to tell Allen that I found you and filled you in, so I suggest you just keep going about your day but be weary of anyone that looks just like you." Gem said.

"Okay…thank you for this, I really appreciate this!" Alexis said as she grabbed onto Gem in a tight hug. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Um…you could let me breath. It'll be a decent start." Gem struggled to say.

"Oh I'm sorry about that," Alexis said as she let Gem go.

"It's okay, oh and my name's Gemma Ashmore, but you can just call me Gem." Gem said giving herself a proper introduction.

"It's nice to meet you, well I'd better be going, and I hope that I'll see you again." Alexis said as she walked off and seemed to disappear.

"Odd girl," Gem said as Nathen appeared behind her.

"Gem," Nathen said catching the girl off guard.

"Holy, don't do that!" Gem yelled.

"You should know better of me, but back to the point, what was that aura spike right here?" Nathen said.

"It was Alexis; I found her and filled her in on the details." Gem said. "I got her number so I'll call her once you have the meeting planned."

"Okay," Nathen sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Gem asked.

"No, I was just hoping to be the one to find her, but it doesn't matter either way. Thanks for finding her Gem." Nathen said.

"No problem," Gem said.

"Alright, well I'd better get back to the tower, why don't you go exploring a bit, wouldn't want you getting lost and being mistaken for someone's little girl." Nathen said as he vanished.

"Ha ha, very funny," Gem sighed as she started down the road again.

_(Harmonic City – Roof of Sovereign Chapel – 12:10 PM)_

"It's so calm," Jaden whispered. "Man I missed this place."

"What're you doing up here?" Beatrix asked as she walked out onto the roof of the building.

"Hey Babe, and this was a favorite spot for most TUA members in the area. It has a unique aura seal on it which blocks out most sound." Jaden said looking over at Beatrix.

"Don't call me Babe," Beatrix said sternly as she sat down next to Jaden and looked out at the sky. "And if there was an aura seal then how come I could come up here?"

"Alright, and you have a strong aura around you so you could easily get in." Jaden said continuing his focus on the sky.

"I see, so this isn't your first time in Harmonic." Beatrix said.

"No it isn't, I was stationed here under Nathen for awhile." Jaden said. "I'd always come up here after a mission to relax, but a lot more has happened up here than just people relaxing."

"Really, like what?" Beatrix asked.

"A few times or so, operatives would come up here for dates or to propose to each other. It's odd, TUA drives families to hell, but they'll let their operatives marry each other." Jaden chuckled.

"That is odd, did anything else happen?" Beatrix asked.

"Nathen stopped Alice from committing Suicide on this roof." Jaden said.

"Really? I've been meaning to ask about that, why would she want to commit suicide? It just doesn't seem like her to be one to commit or even attempt suicide." Beatrix said.

"Well…it's more of a personal matter, but I guess you can give a little information." Jaden said. "We were on a mission to collect two strong aura signatures that just so happened to belong to Alice's little brother and sister. The team consisted of Me, Maria, Alice, Alexis and several other grunts, but we were headed by Heir Fate."

"Who's Heir Fate?" Beatrix asked.

"She's a wretched woman, during missions she's a ruthless heartless woman, but she puts on a calm noble façade when off duty. Anyway, first of all you should know that Alexis is actually Alice's twin sister." Jaden said. "Now, Alice was heavily against going to capture her siblings and harming her family, but Alexis was under Fate's control as her Lieutenant and she had Alice's reins. Fate made Alexis force Alice to kill everyone because Fate personally had a dislike for children and deemed them worthless. Without control Alice killed everyone in the house, and just for kicks, Fate made her kill everyone in the town. After a mass murder Alice was released to take in the damage that she had done."

"Oh dear god, Fate's a ruthless woman, and Alexis is no better." Beatrix said.

"Don't be so harsh on Alexis, she wasn't in control either, and she was in the same boat as Alice was." Jaden said. "Anyway, Fate told Alice that Alexis made her do it so she gained a deep hatred for her sister and after facing the truth of destroying her home town leaving little to no survivors she came home and seemed like she had absolutely no soul. She went to the chapel and used her aura to fashion a knife and she was ready to drive it into her heart, but Nathen got to her first. He stopped her from killing herself, and I believe that the moment became a foundation for Alice's love for him."

"I see…so in all its Fate's fault." Beatrix said.

"Pretty much, but at the time no one could touch her due to her rank as an heir," Jaden said as he stood up. "There are a few other places that I want to look at and see if they're still there, care to join me?"

"You want me to go with you to places that are private getaways?" Beatrix as she stood up.

"Why not, they're not that private considering that they belong to Nathen's old team, and only those members know where it is." Jaden said. "And I'm not asking as a date, I just want to show a good friend a few of my favorite places."

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt," Beatrix chuckled as the two disappeared.

_(Harmonic City – Pokémon Center – 1:00 PM)_

Entering the Pokémon Center would be considered hell, especially with the whole freaking thing packed to the brim with Coordinators and Trainers looking to enter their respective challenges.

We're here to take a look at how the series original heroes are handling the carnage.

"Wow, this place is packed." Iris said as she looked over the huge Pokémon Center.

"Yeah, no wonder Karina advised against coming here at this time." Cilan said.

"I guess it'll be even harder trying to get a room," May said.

"Yeah, and I'm starved," Ash groaned.

"_Same old Ash,_" May chuckled.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T STOP SHOVING THEN I SWEAR THAT I'LL FINE EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" a voice yelled out angrily from the huge crowd.

"What was that?" Iris asked as a blonde boy was forced from the crowd.

"That's it, I'm fining all of you!" the man yelled.

"Barry?" Ash said recognizing the boy.

"Ash? Is that you?" Barry said turning towards Ash and his friends.

"Hey man, it's been awhile." Ash said.

"Yeah it has," Barry said. "Hey, who are those three and where are Dawn and Brock?"

"I'm not sure where Dawn or Brock is right now, but this is Cilan, Iris, and May." Ash said. "May's an old friend of mine, and I'm currently travelling with Cilan and Iris."

"That's good," Barry said. "So are you here to compete?"

"You know it!" Ash said in an excited tone.

"Well good luck getting registered." Barry sighed. "These JERKS don't know how to keep moving."

"I'm already registered," Ash said.

"What, but how?" Barry said in a surprised voice. "This crowd has been chaotic since registration opened up!"

"Well…I sort of found an outside registration area." Ash said calmly remembering back to Karina's offer.

"Where is it? Can people still register off of it?" Barry said frantically.

"Sorry, but I was the last one before it closed." Ash chuckled.

"Dang it!" Barry said irritated. "I'm not going back in there without some form of back up!"

"WOW!" A familiar voice called out.

"What was that?" Iris said.

"I'm pretty sure that I have a good idea," May chuckled as the five went towards the voice's origin.

The group came to see Brock, The Pewter City's Gym Leader and an aspiring Pokémon Doctor, could be seeing going nuts over the sight of Harmonic City's three Nurse Joys.

"I can't believe that this place has three beautiful Nurse Joys!" Brock said in his usual romantic voice. "It must be fate that I'm brought here!"

As a familiar red head and a just as familiar dark blue haired boy went for Brock's ears, Brock's Toxic Mouth Pokémon came from behind jabbing him in the ass with a Poison Jab. This caused him to black out as the small frog pulled his trainer off to who knows where.

"What Pokémon was that?" the boy said in interest.

"Oh, hey Max, it's been awhile." The red head said.

"Huh, oh, hi Misty, it sure has." Max said happily as the previous five came up to the two.

"Misty, Max, it's great seeing you two again!" Ash said happily.

"Hey Ash, it sure has been a long time." Misty said happily.

"Hi Ash, I've missed seeing you and Pikachu," Max said as Pikachu jumped down to him.

"Max what're you doing here anyway?" May asked.

"I came here with mom and dad," Max said.

"So Norman and Caroline are here," Ash said.

"Yeah, Dad got registered on his way here and they're out exploring the city." Max said as Pikachu jumped back up to his trainer.

"I guess it makes sense that they would want to explore this marvelous city." Cilan said.

"Oh yeah, Misty, Max, this is Barry, Cilan and Iris." Ash said. "I met Barry during my journey in Sinnoh and I'm currently traveling with Iris and Cilan through Unova."

"It's nice to meet you," Misty said.

"Yeah," Max said.

"Excuse me, but you all wouldn't happen to be friends with the man that tried flirting with us a moment ago." Jade asked as she and her sisters walked up to the growing group.

"Yeah sorry about that, believe me Brock means well, but he can be a bit…odd." Misty said.

"It's okay; I thought that he was kind of funny." Sapphire said with a soft giggle.

"That he was, but as he said we are the Nurse Joys for the city." Ruby said. "We're triplet sisters, I'm the eldest Ruby."

"I'm the middle of the three, and my name is Jade." Jade said.

"And I'm the youngest, the name's Sapphire!" Sapphire said happily.

"Three beautiful names, for three beautiful women," Brock said smoothly as he appeared from nowhere.

Before Brock's Croagunk could get another Poison Jab in, Misty retook her position as the mediator of Brock's flirting by tugging at his ear.

"Okay Brock, enough is enough," Misty sighed as she pulled him away from the three Joys.

"Ear, ear, ear," Brock kept repeating that as he was being pulled away while everyone just gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, well are any of you looking to enter the tournament or contest?" Ruby asked.

"Me, I am!" Barry said frantically.

"Okay, just give me your PokéDex and I can get you in." Jade said.

"Here and thank you so much for this!" Barry said happily.

"Yeah, sorry about the slow progress, we're a little under booked for help." Ruby said as Jade got Barry into the tournament.

"There you go Barry; you're all set for the tournament." Jade said as she returned Barry's PokéDex.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Barry said happily.

"It's okay, now what about the rest of you?" Sapphire asked.

"Sorry but I don't feel like entering." Iris said.

"I think that I will, but I'm not sure how to do it as a Gym Leader." Misty said.

"Same for me," Cilan said.

"Alright, well all Gym Leaders are pre-registered; they just have to come to an official to verify their entry." Ruby said.

"Alright, well what are Gym Leader's open to compete in?" Brock asked.

"Gym Leader's have a separate tournament where they can compete against each other to determine who'll be able to compete in the Elite Region Challenge." Jade said. "They're also allowed to compete in the main tournament as well."

"I think that I'll just stick to the region challenge." Cilan said.

"I'll take on the main tournament." Misty said.

"And I'll go for the Region tournament." Brock said.

"Wait, all three of you are gym leaders?" Barry said in amazement.

"It appears so," Cilan said. "I'm one of the Gym Leaders for the Striaton City Gym in Unova."

"I've worked as the Pewter City Gym Leader in Kanto." Brock said.

"And I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader in Kanto." Misty said.

"You have some interesting friends Ash," Barry chuckled.

"Yeah," Ash said.

"Cilan was it; your brothers have called ahead and said that they'll be coming sometime tonight." Sapphire said as she handed Cilan a piece of paper. "We've also given you three a job offer."

"A job offer, for what pray tell?" Cilan asked as he looked at the paper. "You wish to hire us for a catering job?"

"Not exactly us, as it is the castle. The castle wants to hire you and your brothers to help with the return party for the princess." Ruby said.

"I see, well I'm sure that we'd be happy to lend a hand." Cilan said happily.

"Thank you, we'll pass on the word to the council." Ruby said as the three walked away.

"So you're a cook as well as a Gym Leader." Brock said. "Another thing we have in common."

"Yeah, Cilan and his brothers all run the gym which also doubles as a restaurant when they're not battling a challenger." Ash said. "Cilan's also a great cook."

"An interesting Gym," Misty said. "But I'm not really one to talk considering how my Gym also holds my sister's water shows."

"Speaking of your sisters, did they tag along?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, they're out sightseeing," Misty sighed. "Once they heard that the tournament was in Harmonic they just had to come."

"Well I'm sure that we'll run into them at some point," Ash said.

The group then made their way to a park where they all held a large picnic to catch up and to meet their new friends.

_(Harmonic City – Kari Park – 1:20 PM)_

The group was in a mass area talking while all of their Pokémon were out at play.

"This park is beautiful," May said. "I think that it was named for Karina."

"Who?" Misty asked.

"Karina's the city's princess, and she often went as Kari as a little girl." May said. "So I'm guessing that they named this park after her because she'd often play here."

"How would you know that?" Barry asked.

"I know it because I've met her while I was on my journey in Johto, we really became fast friends." May said. "It's too bad that she's all alone in this world…I mean she has no family left."

"I had no idea that this whole city would be put under control of a little girl." Max said.

"She's not so little anymore, she'll be turning 16 soon." May said with a light chuckle as Brock and Cilan walked up to the tables with a bunch of food.

"Time for lunch," Cilan said. "And it's nice to have someone to cook with."

"Same here, you really are a good cook Cilan." Brock said as everyone started digging into the food.

"This is great!" Barry said happily. "You're both awesome cooks!"

"Why thank you Barry," Cilan said as the two chefs started serving the Pokémon.

While everyone ate their lunch, a familiar Buneary bounced up to the group, specifically Pikachu.

"That Buneary…You don't think that it belongs to," Brock started before being interrupted by someone.

"Ash, Brock!" a familiar Blue haired girl said as she ran up to the group with a man that had greenish brown hair.

"Dawn! Tracey!" Ash said as the two walked up to the constantly growing group.

"It's been a long time Ash," Tracey said. "And it appears that you've made a lot more friends."

"Yeah, well why not sit down and take a bit to get to know everyone?" Ash said.

"Sure," Dawn said as she and Tracey sat down. "Well I guess we should start by introducing ourselves. I'm Dawn, a Pokémon Coordinator."

"And I'm Tracey Sketchit, a Pokémon Watcher." Tracey said.

"It's nice to meet you two; I'm Cilan, one of the Striaton City Gym Leaders and a Pokémon Connoisseur." Cilan said.

"Pokémon Connoisseur, I don't believe that I've heard of that trade." Tracey said.

"It's more common in the Unova Region, and in short it's someone who evaluates the bonds between a Pokémon and their trainer." Cilan said.

"I see; a rather interesting profession." Tracey said.

"Back to introductions, I'm Iris, Cilan and I are currently traveling with Ash through Unova." Iris said.

"I'm Misty, and an old friend of Ash's, I work as the Cerulean City Gym Leader." Misty said.

"I'm Barry, and a rival of Ash's." Barry said.

I'm May and this is my little brother Max." May said.

"Hi!" Max said.

"I think that's everyone," Ash said as an explosion went off and a Pikachu was chased out of the forest by a large darkly colored Pokémon. "That Pokémon, it's the one from the boat."

_The Pokémon had a Komodo dragon form with black scales, a sleek 'arrow' like head, and a slender tail with a spear like tip. There was indestructible dark silver armor on the head, the arms and legs, and the body leading all the way down to the tail. The Pokémon also had razor sharp claws and fangs._

"What Pokémon is that?" Dawn asked as she pulled out her PokéDex.

_**Pokémon Data not accessible…**_

"That's what mine said when I also tried to check it out." Ash said as he watched Vahn and Hope run out of the forest and after the two Pokémon with a man following them. "It's the Pokémon's trainer."

"But who're the other two?" Max said.

"The girl looks too young to be a trainer, so the Pikachu must belong to the man." Misty said.

"Wait a moment…that's Vahn!" May said as she ran over to the two with the other soon following. "Vahn what's going on here?"

"I don't know; Hope was playing with her Pokémon when that Pokémon came out of nowhere and attacked Cherry." Vahn said. "And it's nice seeing you again May."

"Likewise," May said. "So this is your little sister."

"Yeah, I take it that these are your friends?" Vahn said looking over at everyone else.

"Yeah, we'll do introductions later," May said as the Pokémon fired off a Hyper Beam at Hope's Pikachu. "What kind of Pikachu is that?"

"Unique coloring I know, Hope found her while we were working on a ranch." Vahn said as the opposing Pokémon began to calm down while still maintaining a hostile form. "Hope, could you give use some Intel on that Pokémon?"

"Sure," Hope said as she pulled out her PokéDex. The sight of an underage Pokémon Trainer intrigued a few of May's friends, but none more so than Max.

_**Shrazard, the Shadow Lizard Pokémon, this Pokémon is a dangerous being to be around. With its armor next to impossible to break, this Pokémon is considered troublesome to deal with and at times a deadly force.**_

"No wonder I couldn't scratch the thing." Ash said as the Pokémon glanced over at him and his Pikachu which caused him to tense up. "Is that thing looking at me?"

"Were you in a battle with it?" Hope asked.

"Um, yeah why?" Ash said.

"The PokéDex also says that those Pokémon can be very Egotistic and Strong headed, and they don't take losing easily. You must've given that Pokémon one heck of a battle." Hope said. "What Pokémon were you using?"

"Yeah we did, and I was using my Pikachu. At first we were taking a lot of damage but we started to outsmart it and turn the tables." Ash said.

"Your Pikachu must've aggravated the Shrazard to the point where it had a grudge with you Pikachu." Vahn said. "In its rage it probably mistook Hope's Pikachu for yours."

"That does sound like a rather plausible chance." Cilan said.

"I'm sorry if I caused any problems then." Ash said.

"It's okay," Vahn said. "Hope, do you want me to battle or can you handle it?"

"I'll give it a go, but could you have Lucario on standby?" Hope said.

"Sure," Vahn said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Wait a moment, how can she battle? She's not old enough." Iris said.

"Normally that would be true, but as a Junior Pokémon Trainer, she can still battle others." Vahn chuckled. "Alright Hope, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Big Brother," Hope said as everyone backed away from the impending battle. "We're going to battle now okay."

"Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you little girl!" the man said calling from across the park. "And once I'm done with you, I'm challenging that boy's Pikachu!"

"Alright then, _are you ready Cherry?_" Hope said.

"_As ever…_" Cherry said in a somewhat scared tone.

"_Okay, please be careful,_" Hope said.

"_I will,_" Cherry said after taking a deep breath and getting into position.

"Alright the, Draco, use Dark Flare!" the Pokémon's owner called out. _Who will now be known as Doug._

The Shrazard complied by firing a pitch black fire from his mouth.

"_Dodge with Quick Attack and then attack with Volt Tackle._" Hope said via her Aura.

Cherry quickly complied and evaded the fire fluently, and she continued to dodge it as the fire followed her. The closer she got to Shrazard the larger her electrical buildup became as she turned her Quick Attack into a Volt Tackle. The high powered electrical attack hit its mark dead on dealing some damage while also damaging Cherry who skidded back and forced herself to stand.

"Smooth move, use Dark Shine," Doug said.

Shrazard complied by charging a sinister black light in his mouth.

"It's a charging move," Hope whispered. "Quick use Charge and build up to your absolute peak. And then fire off an Electro Ball before using another Volt Tackle."

Cherry did as she was told and began to build up an immense amount of electricity in her body. The growing light was incredible as Cherry started to sweat and struggle with the huge amount of power. Shrazard was the first to fire off a beam of black glowing light, but Cherry quickly charged and formed a huge Electro Ball that she fired before jumping through it starting her Volt Tackle.

Cherry quickly built up an immense amount of speed that when colliding with Shrazard's attack caused her to shine brightly. As she rushed towards Shrazard, Cherry took a lot of damage but she continued to persevere and push forward. When Cherry came in contact with Shrazard a huge explosion went off, the blast sent Cherry flying back towards Hope who quickly picked up her hurt Pokémon. As the smoke and debris cleared, Shrazard was nowhere to be seen. The same went for his trainer.

"Where'd that Pokémon and his trainer go?" Tracey asked.

"Shrazard was probably knocked out and the trainer ran away with his Pokémon." Misty said as she turned to Hope and her Pokémon. "Is your Pikachu going to be okay?"

"She was hurt pretty badly, but I'm positive that she'll be fine." Hope said as she sat down and the ground and set Cherry down.

"I'm working to be a Pokémon Doctor so let me take a look." Brock said as he knelt down to the hurt Pokémon. "She's hurt pretty badly, but if we get her back to the Pokémon Center quick enough then I'm sure that she'll be fine."

"Thank you, but I can handle it from here." Hope said as she hovered her hands above her Pokémon.

"What do you mean?" Brock said as he hands slowly began to glow.

"Just stand back and watch," Vahn chuckled.

The whole group fell silent as Hope's hands shined brightly from her aura being used. In only a few seconds, Cherry's wounds and injuries were instantly healed.

"That's amazing, how did you do that?" Brock asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I have training in aura, so healing with it is a cinch." Hope said as she picked up her Pikachu. "And it's nice to meet all of you, I'm Hope Sire, a Junior Pokémon Trainer and an assistant to Professor Birch."

"And I'm her older brother, my name is Vahn Sire." Vahn said introducing himself.

With that introduction, everyone started getting to know each other.

_(Harmonic City – Beach Side – 3:00 PM)_

We come to this beautiful beach to see a good some of our heroes enjoying the beautiful scenery.

Everyone was doing something different, Wisteria and her two friends were out having fun on the sand, Asuka was out exploring around with Terra close by running around doing her drills, Gabriel and Carmen were also exploring around while also talking about what was to come for our heroes. Sitting on the docks were Amber and Trayton enjoying the ocean view,

_Short things I know, but I'm short on ideas for more independent explorations of the city. So with that let's move onto the Opening Ceremonies for the events to come!_

_(Harmonic City – Square in front of Political Building – 7:00 PM)_

Within the large round area were hundreds of people all talking amongst themselves waiting for the announcements to begin. On several raised areas where the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and the Champion of each region, on one raised area were all of the professors from all around the world.

For a few minutes, everyone just talked amongst themselves. Meeting old friends, making new friends and rivals, the works, but when all the lights cut out and lights began to shine on a podium in front of the Political Building along with a large glowing sphere appeared in the sky, everyone's eyes either fell on the podium or the sphere.

The first person to take their place on the podium was a man.

"Attention, now presenting her royal majesty, the Princess Lady Karina Avalor Valor." The man said with his voice booming over the city as Karina stepped up to the podium. Everyone awed at the sight of her, while her friends maintained a worried glance.

"Hello everyone and I'm happy to welcome you to my home for the Savior's Tournament and the Guardian's Contest." Karina said calmly. "While we did have a festival planned for tonight to commemorate these exciting events, something has come up and the festival will be held tomorrow along with the main events being pushed to begin the day after. I am proud to be in the presence of such great people, ranging from the Pokémon Trainers and their Coordinator counterparts, to the great challenges that each trainer must face as they journey through a region, to even the Pokémon Professors that help us begin our journeys. It is truly a great honor that should not belong to me."

"_Move things along princess,_" one of the councilmen said.

"_Of course master,_" Karina whispered. "Once again, I can't express how pleased I am at how many people will be attending these events. The first events will belong to the Tournament and then strongest trainers. The Challenge Tournaments for the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Champions, and the Frontier Brains will start the event. There are few slots available for you trainers to compete as well, but only the absolute best will be allowed. Further registrations will be in place tomorrow. Now please, enjoy yourselves tonight and tomorrow, for when the preliminaries begin I expect you all to battle your hardest, for only the best 100 trainers will be able to compete for the honors."

After Karina gave her declarations, everyone suddenly started getting ready and raring for the battles to begin.

For the rest of the night, everyone enjoyed another night in Harmonic, but before the day is done, a few more things must be dealt with.

_(Harmonic City – Chapel Square – 10:30 PM)_

We enter this court yard to see Nathen and Alice resting up against a statue of the three Sol Pokémon. Out in the middle of the courtyard was Gem on her phone trying to get in touch with Alexis. They wait for a few minutes before Gem gave the notice that she'd be coming. Alice was a little off thinking about why she was here, especially since all Nathen gave her to go off was that she was going to reconcile with someone that she's known all her life.

Five minutes had passed since the three arrived at the meeting place, but Alexis was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Gem whispered in a worried tone. As Gem looked around she caught the sight of a girl's hand calling her over. "_I hope that's her,_"

"Hey Gem," Alexis whispered as Gem walked over to her.

"What took you so long? Nathen and Alice are waiting." Gem whispered.

"I'm sorry, but right now the Citadel is on top security during the events to look for possible high powered aura during the competitions." Alexia said.

"Damnit, why does it always have to get more and more complicated?" Gem sighed. "Okay, well they're waiting over by the statue, are you ready to go see them?"

"Uh…um…of course…I'm just a little worried how my sister will react." Alexis said as she walked out with Gem, but stuck close behind her.

"Alright Nathen, she's here," Gem said while Alexis kept close to her.

"Good, Alice, you have until 11:45, I don't want to see any blood or hostile intent. If you so much as lay a hand on her I'll never forgive you." Nathen said calmly but with a stern tone. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes…" Alice stuttered in fear.

The moment was slow and quiet as Alexis came into view, but when Alice caught eyes with her twin, an immense amount of furry began to build up as her aura suddenly spiked and a dark glow came formed around her.

"What is she doing here?" Alice growled.

"Alice you need to reconcile your differences with your sister, if you can't do this than you have no place here because I will not have this city bathed in any more blood!" Nathen said sternly.

"I could never forgive her for what she made me do!" Alice yelled as a black aura began to form around her. "Her death was the best thing that could've happened!"

"Alice please, just let me talk," Alexis pleaded.

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear!" Alice yelled as her aura continued to rise. "You made me take the lives of our family…our friends…you made me destroy our home!"

"It wasn't my fault…I," Alexis said in fear as she began to tremble under Alice's incredible aura.

"I don't want to hear anymore lies! I was told everything!" Alice yelled. "You took control of my seal and forced me to destroy our home town!"

"I would never want to destroy our home, I loved everyone!" Alexis called out as an intense pain shot through her back dropping her to her knees. "Please…make the pain stop…"

"Alexis are you alright?" Gem asked.

"No…this pain…it's too much…please make it stop…" Alexis cried as she succumbed to the pain.

"I'll make it stop, for good!" Alice yelled as she manifested a large Black Aura Sphere. The energy in the sphere grew and grew, but all the energy vanished as Alice got the feeling that she had been stabbed in the back of her shoulders. The pain forced her to the ground as she succumbed to the immense force. "Ah…please make it stop…I can't maintain it…make the pain go away…"

"Alice!" Nathen said as he started looking over the girl. Nothing visible appeared to be wrong, but when seen through aura, Nathen came to see that two huge Dark Aura Spikes were being forced through Alice and one huge spike was being driven into Alexis's back. "Damnit, what the hell is this? I thought that I cured you two."

"You did my sweat child," a sinister female voice said with an evil chuckle. The voice came from on top of the statue.

"Lady Fate, I figured that this would be done by someone like you," Nathen growled as looked towards the woman.

"It's so nice to see you again my dear child." Fate chuckled. "What does my son think of our newest strain?"

"I'm not your son, and I think that you're a sick woman to have developed this!" Nathen yelled. "Now release them!"

"Ah, I'll let them go for now, but you'll have to make a choice," Fate snickered. "You can either heal your beloved Alice and her mistreated sister, or, you can leave them to recover on their own and rush over to heal your dear sisters from our new trinity strain."

"Only you'd stoop that low, but I'll make sure to keep everyone safe!" Nathen yelled.

"Always so noble, but I'd love to see you try and protect everyone," Fate chuckled. "And one more thing, you have 3 minutes before they lose all control and become my puppets."

"Damnit," Nathen said as he picked Alice up and rushed her towards Alexis while Fate disappeared. "I need to cure them both."

"Can you?" Gem asked.

"Look who you're talking too." Nathen said as he started preparations.

"All…Nathen…please…just save Alice…" Alexis said struggled to say. "After all that I've done to her…I don't deserve to live…"

"Stop talking Alexis, you need to preserve your strength," Gem said.

"Thank you Gem…you and Nathen are great people…I'm happy that you helped me see my sister again." Alexis said as she started to black out.

"Nathen…why did I have to reconcile with her?" Alice whispered through the pain.

"You need to reconcile with your sister, because she wasn't at fault for you attacking your home," Nathen whispered as his aura spiked as he formed a concentrated Aura Sphere that quickly became unstable. "Like you had been to Alexis, your sister was nothing more than a puppet to Fate. She had control of Alexis from the start of the mission, and while she tried to fight Fate's control, Fate forced her to control you and make you destroy your home. If anything, Fate's the one that you should hate!"

"I've blamed her for everything that's happened to me…" Alice whispered as she looked over at her sister. "_Alexis…I'm sorry for everything that I've said…please don't die,_"

"Nathen you've only got a few minutes," Gem said frantically.

"Believe me I know, I've pulled a rush job before," Nathen said as he encased Alice and Alexis in the Aura Sphere. "This'll hurt like hell you two, so please just hold on!"

Nathen then began to force his aura through their bodies and against the Dark Aura Spikes. The force of the aura caused Alice and Alexis to scream out in pain. Nathen strained on the resistance of the spikes, but he was able to push forward and start forcing out the crystals. It took a major amount of force, but he was able to force the crystals out with a major force that lodged one in the statue, one in the ground, and one in the wall of a building. The sudden dispersal of the energy dropped Alice and Alexis to the ground but pushed Nathen away and onto his back by several feet.

"Nathen!" Gem called out as she ran over to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but what about Alice and Alexis?" Nathen groaned as he forced himself to his feet.

"Yeah, but they're unconscious right now." Gem said as Nathen walked over to each of the aura spikes. "What're you going to do with those?"

"I've become a bit of a collector as of late," Nathen said as he stowed each spike in a metal container. "Don't tell anyone okay,"

"I won't," Gem said as she walked over to Nathen.

"Thanks, I have somewhere to go so please just stay with these two." Nathen said as he straightened himself out.

"Not a chance, I'm going with you." Gem said.

"This isn't up for discussion, now stay here!" Nathen said sternly.

"I may need to call on you for help at times, but I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot do!" Gem said sternly.

"_Good old Gem,_" Nathen sighed. "Fine, just stay where I tell you when we get there and stay out of trouble."

"Okay," Gem said. "But what about these two?"

"Taken care of," Nathen said as he made Alice and Alexis disappear after pressing a few buttons on his watch.

"Where'd you send them?" Gem asked.

"To Alice's room in the castle," Nathen said calmly. "Come here,"

"Okay," Gem said as she walked over to Nathen but was caught off guard when he pulled her in close to his side.

"Don't talk to anyone when we get there," Nathen whispered as the two disappeared.

_(Harmonic City – Harmony Island – Pride Tower Top – 11:50 PM)_

When the two got to the end destination they were met with an incredibly strong wind and the presence of several women all dressed as cheerleaders. They hadn't taken notice of Gem or Nathen yet, but they were all talking amongst themselves. Their attire was just a natural cheerleader uniform but it was colored in black, blue, and white. Their pompoms were black and white.

"Cheerleaders, really?" Gem sighed as she split apart from Nathen.

"Hey don't look at me, as Allen I've accumulated one hell of a fan club and they headed it." Nathen sighed. "Personally I just wanted me and him going at it head to head in privacy, but word travels fast."

"Him, you're not going to be in a fight are you?" Gem asked.

"Sadly," Nathen sighed as a woman and a little girl walked up a stair case.

The woman had long curly white hair; she was in a long white dress. The girl with her was Nathen's sister May, but she was in a white dress like the woman was.

"Big Brother!" May called out as she ran over to Nathen.

"May," Nathen whispered as he turned and grabbed his sister. "I missed you so much, are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?"

"I missed you too, and no one hurt me, she took good care of me," May said looking over at the woman while Nathen lifted her up.

"I see, thank you Cara. I really appreciate it." Nathen said calmly.

"Oh…it was nothing Nathen; I couldn't let someone of your blood be harmed by these people." Cara said in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"Cara…I know what you want should I lose, but I can't let you have May," Nathen said as he set May down and sent her over to Gem.

"But Nathen, I'm just thinking of her future; if she stays with your parents then she's just going to end up as a target." Cara said. "If she joins now and if I take care of her as my daughter than she'll be safe. And your parents won't be hurt."

"They were already hurt," Nathen said as he looked over at the ring where his battle would be held. "Isn't that right Vion?"

"I'm glad that you didn't chicken out," Vion chuckled as he appeared in the ring. "And you got here early no less Allen."

The mention of Allen caught the cheerleader squad's attention causing them to look towards Nathen and squeal like little fan girls.

"_I could've done without that,_" Nathen sighed. "So Vion, shall we make this battle how we always planned it?"

"It's good to know that you haven't forgotten our deal." Vion chuckled. "And you haven't forgotten the aspects of this challenge?"

"I win, May comes with me and I am to keep her with me for the rest of my journey through Pokoh," Nathen said calmly. "I lose…or rather…I die and May is adopted by Cara and will be cared for as her daughter along with May being instated into TUA as an agent."

"Good…and its 3 minutes to midnight, so I'd say my final good bye." Vion snickered.

"Damn bastard," Nathen sneered. "May, I want you to stick close to Gem okay."

"Okay big brother, please be careful." May said as giving Nathen a hug.

"Gem, should things turn south for me I want you and May to go to my Author's Room and stay there." Nathen said after fidgeting with her watch. "If it comes down to it take May with you back to your story."

"But what about everyone else, we just can't leave everyone to handle this without someone to guide them." Gem whispered.

"I know; I have something planned since I don't plan on losing." Nathen whispered. "But please, just promise me that you'll keep yourself and May safe."

"Okay…I will," Gem whispered. A brief silence fell on the group excluding the cheering of the Cheerleaders; it was momentarily disrupted by a thunder clap as a chime went over the land singling that it was midnight.

"It's time Allen." Vion said.

"I know," Nathen whispered as he took position in the ring and manifested a sword out of aura. "Show me the Warrior's Pride that you always spoke of."

"Enough talk, time to die!" Vion yelled as he charged at Nathen with intentions of blood.

_**The battle has begun…but who will end up as the victor?**_

_**Alex: and there you all go!**_

_**Maylu: Where'd Master go?**_

_**Alex: I'm not quite sure, he just up and left.**_

_**Maylu: No note?**_

_**Alex: Not one to be seen, anyway, going off of what Nathen left for us, the next chapter will include the return of several OC's, the introduction of more original characters, and the chapter will start with the battle between Nathen and Vion.**_

_**Maylu: WHAT? I've got to put a stop to this! *Disappears to who knows where***_

_**Alex: Um okay...well I guess the wrap up and disclaimer would be appropriate right now. Thanks for reading, do continue to Read, Review, and Enjoy, and all original Pokemon Characters and Pokemon belong to their creators. Pokoh, and it's Pokemon are a joint partnership between Torchix and Heir Productions (I.E. ME!). Solace Pokemon, the story idea, all characters (Excluding original, and OC's) belong to Heir Productions.**_

_**Yeah...that probably needs a little work... either way...ENJOY!**_


	72. Ch 56: Festival Relaxation!

**_Alex: Time for another update!_**

**_..._**

**_Alex: And still no sign of Nathen or Maylu... Oh well, enjoy the update!_**

_Storm Clouds boom as the bell of the tower signals the new day…but as its chimes pull to a stop the impending dual between the Author Nathen Pierce and the TUA Demon Vion soon begins…_

"3…" Vion whispered as he looked out at his opponent.

"2…" Nathen muttered as he continued his gaze with Vion.

"…1!" Nathen and Vion said to themselves as they charged at each other, Vion his claws bared, and Nathen a sword drawn.

The two started simple beginning with collisions of their weapons, but it quickly intensified when they started bringing out their aura. Nathen maintained usage of his weapon, but he would occasionally lob an Aura Sphere when he knew that he could get a hit. But they seemed weaker than normal. Vion on the other hand utilized a trick to gain the upper hand, he used his increased speed to get behind Nathen and deliver a powerful point blank Aura Pulse into Nathen's back.

The pain wasn't great, but with multiple strikes it threw Nathen off balance, and it also began to irritate Vion to no point.

"_Why the hell is he holding back?_" Vion growled as he watched Nathen stumble to his feet. "Explain yourself; you were supposed to fight back with all you might, not like a chicken hearted weakling!"

"_I can't put May and Gem at risk…If I fight at my full then there's that chance that the other may want to put things in Vion's favor…_" Nathen groaned as he retook his stance.

"I've had enough of you stalling and holding back," Vion growled. "If you won't fight back, then I'll just have to get a fight out of your friend." This caused Gem and May to stiffen up as Vion's gaze fell on them.

"Lay on hand on either of them and I'll tear you in half!" Nathen yelled out. "I'm your opponent, so finish your first fight before dealing with anyone else!"

"Very protective for someone who can't even handle their own sins…" Vion sighed. "Alright then, how about I get back to the fight by giving you the same scars that your dear father will have!"

With his declarations out, Vion disappeared before reappearing behind Nathen and driving his claws into both of Nathen's shoulders in the exact same places that Vion had struck into Nathen's father. Nathen worked his hardest to keep from crying out in pain while the spectators rooting for Nathen cringed and panicked at Nathen's wound.

"_Damnit…I need to be able to fight back…I really don't like resorting to cheap tricks, but right now isn't the time for chivalry,_" Nathen muttered as he manifested a dagger in his hand while Vion pulled his body close enough for him to whisper to him.

"How does it feel? To know how your own father was feeling when he crossed me?" Vion snickered.

"I can tell that he was in pain…but how does it feel for you?" Nathen said as he coughed up some blood.

"The feel of the blood was stupendous," Vion whispered.

"I wasn't talking about that," Nathen groaned as he drove the dagger deep into Vion's side as he kicked off and away from Vion while slashing the dagger across his chest. As Nathen stumbled away clutching his side's Vion coughed out as blood poured out from his body.

"A cheap trick," Vion groaned as he popped his neck and his wound healed over.

"_Damnit…I forgot he had that skill,_" Nathen whispered. "_I could easily restore these wounds…but I can't risk something that'll put Gem and May at harm…_"

"Gemmy…will big brother be okay?" May asked in a worried tone as she clutched onto Gem's side.

"You're brother's one of the strongest people I know, so I'm sure that he'll be fine." Gem said in a calming voice while staring out at Nathen with a worried look.

"_I can't keep holding back…I'm sorry everyone…but I'm going to have to resort to something that I never wanted to do…_" Nathen sighed as he straightened himself out. "Vion, you've been saying that I've been holding back…but if I remember correctly, you could've done more damage to me by now."

"So you want your death to come early," Vion said.

"It seems that way," Nathen said as he dismissed his sword and slipped on two black gloves. "But if I remember correctly, you always taught us to mirror our opponent's strengths, so I guess it's time I start fighting like you."

"So you're going to start acting like a murderous psychopath?" Vion chuckled as Nathen suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Good guess," Nathen chuckled as Nathen formed a claw like Vion's on his glove and drove it into and through Vion's body. "How does it feel to die from your style of combat?"

"No idea, you tell me," Vion whispered as the figure in front of Nathen disintegrated. Vion then became present behind Nathen and he drove one of his claws into his body. Everyone gained a terrified look as Vion removed his claw and Nathen fell to the ground. "Oh how the mighty have fallen…"

"_The pledge has been made…the pact complete…upon this man's demise I pledge my power to you…_" Nathen whispered as he looked through heavily fogged eyes at Gem and his sister. "_Gem…_"

"_Huh…Nathen? Are you alright?_" Gem said through her aura.

"_Not at the moment…please…take May and leave…_" Nathen whispered.

"_But I can't just leave you here,_" Gem said.

"_Don't argue with me Ashmore! Chances are that you and May will be the next targets, so just go!_" Nathen said sternly. "_I said that I don't plan on dying…so please just trust me and go back to your friends until I've fixed things here…_"

"_Nathen I…Okay, just don't die or I'll never forgive you!_" Gem said as she motioned for her watch.

"_Good girl, there are three PokéBalls in my room, grab them before going to Scarlet and the others. And please…take care of May…_"

"_Okay,_" Gem whispered as she held May close. "May, we've got to go."

"But…" May whispered as she maintained her gaze on her brother.

"No buts, just keep close to me okay," Gem whispered as she felt May's grip on her tighten.

While everyone maintained a gaze on what they thought to be finished battle, Gem activated her watch causing her and friends sibling to disappear from the world.

"_Their safe…now to cut lose,_" Nathen chuckled as his aura spiked alerting everyone.

"What the," Vion said as he watched Nathen stand up. Before everyone's eyes Nathen's wounds slowly began to heal over as he became cloaked in a black aura. "It's about time you let this power out."

"Yeah, and now you're going to experience it," Nathen said as he disappeared and took form behind Vion. "First hand,"

The first thing Vion felt after that was a hand around his neck as he was raised into the air.

"How should I end this? Suffocation, Disembowelment, ooh what about a good old fashioned mass decapitation?" Nathen snickered in a dark voice as his grip got tighter. "Oh I've got a good idea, how about all three?"

"This is the Allen I wanted to fight," Vion snickered. "But I think that a fresh start would be appropriate."

After that, Vion phased through Nathen's hands like a ghost before appearing a few feet away from Nathen.

"So you've paid a visit to the Existence branch," Nathen sighed.

"I had to put those pitiful ghost types and that arrogant Darkrai to some use." Vion chuckled. "Inducing Nightmares and being able to phase through objects and going in and out of reality is a fun little trick."

"That it is, but I'd love to see how effective it is when it ends up as your downfall." Nathen said sternly as he faced Vion and formed a large black Aura Sphere. "Now, stop talking and come face your demise."

"Tough talk, but if that's what you want then so be it!" Vion yelled as he charged at Nathen.

As Vion came closer and closer, Nathen began to turn his Aura Sphere into something. The sphere looked like it had been stretched and straightened out into a long rounded crystal. The sight of the aura based weapon caught Vion by surprise causing him to pull to a stop a few feet in front of Nathen.

"Ah that's right…it's only common that the creator of this technique would know to evade going against it." Nathen snickered. "And here I thought that the one who taught us how to turn an Aura Spear into a Chaos Spear would know how to beat it."

"I never figured that you'd resort to that," Vion growled as he backed away from Nathen while his opponent crept closer to him.

"So you do fear your own power," Nathen chuckled with a psychotic voice. "Oh how fitting it'll be considering that you're going to die from it!"

"Bring that thing any closer and I'll kill your friend and family." Vion growled.

"What're you talking about, I came here alone," Nathen snickered.

"Don't make a fool of me…you came with a girl and…what the," Vion said as he finally took notice of Gem and May's disappearance. "Cara! What did you do with this worthless Heir's companion and our prisoner!"

"What…I didn't do a thing, they just disappeared." Cara said in her defense.

"Insolent child…I'll make you pay for this!" Vion yelled before he was suddenly stabbed with Nathen's Chaos Spear.

"Rule Number 1: Never turn your back to your opponent," Nathen snickered as he twisted the weapon in Vion's wound before pulling it out and slashing it across his back before it disappeared.

"B-Bastard," Vion said as he fell to his knees and began to cough out blood.

"The Chaos Spear, a weapon that destroys aura at its source," Nathen sighed. "It'll pierce everything but a living organ so you're bleeding out from an enormous wound as your heart slowly comes to a stop."

"I guess you've finally bested me…" Vion coughed as he fell to the ground and rolled onto his back. "End it…give me the Warrior's Death that we agreed upon…"

"The Warrior's Death…" Nathen sighed as his voice started to calm. "For what you have done in your life…that right should never belong to you."

"You're right, I guess I'll just have to wait it out…_I'll be seeing my family soon enough,_" Vion sighed as he blacked out.

"N-Nathen?" Cara stuttered as everyone gathered behind Nathen.

"_Rest in peace my teacher, may your soul find some guidance,_" Nathen whispered as he slowly started to stumble around.

"A-Are y-you okay?" one of the Cheerleaders said in fear.

"Huh, oh, yeah…I'm…fine…" Nathen whispered as he stumbled around before falling backwards. Nathen was quickly caught by his fan club, which had quickly surrounded him.

"Is he okay?" Cara asked.

"Yeah…he just blacked out," Mena said. "He probably lost too much of his blood during battle."

"Let's get him back to his room." Cara said.

"Right," all of the girls said as they all started taking Nathen back into the building.

_(Harmony Island – Nathen's Room – 4:00 AM)_

_Within the room, Nathen struggles to maintain asleep as he suddenly wakes up to the sight to most of his fan club asleep all around him._

"_Now this is just pathetic,_" Nathen sighed as he eased himself out of his bed which had three of the girls on it. "Sleep tight girls," After that, Nathen jumped over to a closet to gather a few things. After that he went back out to the meeting room and out onto the balcony. While Nathen stood on the balcony he looked out at the rising sun. "Such a beautiful sight…I hope that you're safe May…Gem…"

While Nathen stood out there watching the new day begin, a figure took form behind him. While still manifesting as nothing more than a shadow, the male figure formed 4 black crystals that he formed together to form a type of spear.

"_You denied my master his right to a true demise,_" the shadow whispered. "_Now feel his pain!_" With that said, the shadow drove the crystal into Nathen's back right through heart. After calling out in pain, Nathen hobbled over to the rail as the crystal manifested into his body.

"What…what the hell…is this pain?" Nathen stuttered as he dropped down next to the railing and started to black out.

Nathen laid there for a few minutes before Abby caught sight of him.

"Nathen," Abby called out as she ran over to Nathen's side. "What the hell happened to you?"

Nathen just remained silent as Abby looked him over.

"Damnit, something's blocking my aura from scanning his," Abby said in a worried tone. "It's got to be a spike, let's see…oh my god…it's…it's…them…"

Within Nathen's back were 4 spikes all pierced through his heart. The one in the center was small but it contained a large amount of power. The 3 at the sides were intersected together and were generating an enormous amount of dark power.

"We need to get you help," Abby said quickly as she rushed to Nathen's room. "EVERYONE GET UP! NATHEN NEEDS OUR HELP!"

"WHAT?" All the girls yelled as they suddenly shot awake and started pouring out of the room.

When everyone got to the balcony they all suddenly gathered around Nathen.

"So what's wrong with him?" a girl asked.

"He's been implanted with the crystals and the binding spike." Abby said causing all the girls to gasp. "We need to remove them."

"But how? We're not strong enough to even remove one of them." A different girl said.

"Calm down Mimi, we need to keep calm and focus our aura on one spike at a time and slowly remove each one." Mena said.

"That's easier said than done Mena," Mimi said. "But I'm sure that the 12 of use can do it if we just focus."

"Right," everyone said as they all focused on the project at hand.

After moving Nathen to the center of the balcony, all of the girls formed a circle around him.

"Okay, remember your training, focus on syncing you aura with everyone's and make sure to keep it level. Start at the lowest aura level and when she breaks out move up to the next highest." Cara said. "On my count, start the Surge."

"1…" everyone began to sync and level out their auras

"…2…" everyone formed an aura sphere and held it out at Nathen.

"…3!" everyone convened their Aura Spheres onto Nathen and caused him to become encased in the massive sphere as it raised up into the air.

As the group of 12 started pumping their aura Nathen cringed from the pain but he suddenly screamed out as his whole body became covered in small spikes similar to the dark crystals. The girls began to panic as the crystals slowly started to grow in size.

"Everyone keep calm, we need to stay focused or we'll hurt him." Abby said.

Everyone started to ease out and started to level their aura out. In about a minute they started removing the stones from Nathen's body. When each stone was removed it vanished in a form that made it seem like it was destroyed.

"Damnit, are any of these things real?" a girl said as she panted from the strain on her aura.

"Keep strong Stevie, we just need to work our way towards the four in the center." A different girl said.

"Okay, but you need to increase your aura levels Sheila," Stevie said after taking a deep breath.

"On it," Sheila said calmly as she increased her aura levels.

The group slowly whittled their ways to the center stones. When they reached the four large crystals, only Cara, Mena and Abby were left conscious and able to continue.

"We're almost done," Cara panted.

"There are just Omni, Omega, and Divinity remaining," Mena panted.

"And that Unit one…" Abby sighed. "The unit's usually just a binder so if we remove the main three then the unit should shatter from the immense pressure."

"Okay, each of us pick one and start pushing their aura against it to push it out." Cara said. "I'll take Omni,"

"Omega," Mena said.

"That leaves me Divinity," Abby said.

"Alright you three, let's work together, on three." Mena said. "1,"

"2," Abby said as the three prepared their aura.

"3!" Cara called out as they started pushing their aura against the stones.

The stones didn't move an inch, but Nathen was conflicted with an immense pain that shot through his body. As the process continued several black marks appeared on Nathen's body that were all connected and leading towards his chest where a Trinity mark appeared. These went unnoticed to the girls as the stones slowly began to move out, but just as they almost came free they shattered within Nathen's body causing the energy to be dispersed and pushing the girls away while Nathen hit the floor with a thud.

"Holy shit… holy shit… holy shit! The stones…they shattered…inside his body!" Mena stuttered.

"What do you think will happen?" Cara coughed as she recovered from having the wind knocked out of her.

"I'm not sure, that's never happened with any other stones." Abby said. "But they were said to be unstable, so there always was that chance,"

"Damnit, what if he's dead?" Mena said with fear in her voice as her eyes started to water.

The three girls started to stare at Nathen diligently with hopes that he still draws breath. They soon let out a sigh of relief when he coughed out and a little blood came up, but they were ecstatic when he started to shift around and wake up.

"W-What happened?" Nathen groaned as he started to sit up before being grabbed onto by Mena, Cara, and Abby. "Um…what's going on here?"

"We're so happy that you're alive," Mena said through her sobs.

"You had us all so worried!" Cara cried as she tightened her grip.

"Tell us that you'll be more careful!" Abby said.

"Um okay…not sure what's going on here, but Nathen will be more careful." Nathen stuttered as he got free from the three girls and back against the railing. Nathen took a good once over the balcony and noticed all the unconscious girls. "Um…why is everyone out cold on the balcony in the dawn of the day?"

"Nathen you were purged with three of the strongest experimental Dark Spikes at TUA's disposals." Cara said. "We all worked to help you but we had to clear you of the spread first. The spread took a lot out of the girls, but the three of us were able to hold out until only the main crystals remained."

"Were you able to remove the crystals?" Nathen asked as the three put on a down expression.

"We were almost able to remove them but…they shattered in half and the portions closer to you scattered themselves throughout your body." Cara said softly.

"So I'm imbedded with the fragments of the strongest dark crystals that TUA has made," Nathen said as he looked himself over with aura. "Talk about rotten luck, but it doesn't matter to me,"

"Why wouldn't they matter? Those three stones are said to be able to destroy a person's aura in mere seconds when activated alone, all together they'll kill a person instantly." Abby said in a worried tone.

"They won't matter, because my Dark Aura pulls in power from the stones, so while they are toxic to my natural aura, they feed my darker half," Nathen chuckled.

"Nathen we don't want you turning evil, we all love you they way you are," Cara said. "You're very kind, gentle and caring, and that's the way you should always be."

"And I always will," Nathen chuckled as he looked out at the ocean. "Come on you three, we need to get these girls back to their rooms."

"Right," Abby, Cara, and Mena said as the four of them started picking up and transporting the girls back to their own rooms. It took a few minutes, but soon the 12 girls that are part of Nathen's fan club were all in their rooms and resting while Nathen rested in the King's Meeting Room.

While Nathen rested in the large room, he began to think over his current condition.

"So I'm imbedded with Dark Aura Stones," Nathen said as he held his hand out and looked at it through aura showing several small black lights glistening. "Even though this really shouldn't be a bad thing, why am I so worried about this?" Nathen then began to flow his aura past each of the stones with a large force that caused them to move around his body towards his hand. As the stones moved towards his hands they caused Nathen a bit of pain and him to cough up a bit of blood. The stones then began to take form as a large mass stone in the palm of Nathen's hand.

"TUA's strongest Dark Aura Stone…an item that I'll turn into the strongest weapon against them." As Nathen clutched the stone it disappeared leaving behind a fine violet dust that blew away when wind passed over his hand. As the dust flowed out to the world a man walked into the room. "It's been a long time Zack."

"That it has my teacher," Zack chuckled as he walked over to the round couch. "How have you been since the escape?"

"I've been living pretty well, now I'm leading a group through Pokoh." Nathen said calmly. "You'll have a few battles when this whole thing blows over."

"Alright…Nathen…I have a request." Zack said.

"Ask away," Nathen said.

"Well…you do know about the upcoming forced wedding will be put through right?" Zack said.

"That I will, and I know enough to have found out that you're the groom." Nathen chuckled.

"You're as wise as ever," Zack sighed. "And even though the wedding isn't for a week or so, I was wondering if you'd be the one to walk Karina down the aisle and stand by me as my best man."

"I'd be honored," Nathen said calmly. "You do know that I'm planning on stopping the wedding and freeing Harmonic from TUA right?"

"Of course, I want out of TUA more than anything, and I believe that Karina has someone else in her eye than me," Zack said as he sat down next to Nathen.

"Good piece of judgment, so what's in store for today for the city?" Nathen asked.

"The festival, and the main attraction, aside from fireworks beachside, will be an exhibition match between two people, and a charity battle between the winner of the first battle and one other."

"I see, any hints about the exhibition match battlers?" Nathen asked.

"I'll have to keep one of them a secret, but I can tell you that Karina was hoping that you'd be the other battler." Zack said.

"So the little princess wants me to battle some helpless sap? Sure, sounds like a fun day." Nathen chuckled as people started coming out of their rooms.

"Alright, I'll go inform the princess." Zack said as he disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Yuri asked.

"I've just been asked to not only battle in an exhibition match for the festival, I've also been asked to walk someone down the aisle to be married and to be the groom's best man," Nathen chuckled. "And I've accepted each offer."

"Well congratulations jackass!" Ed chuckled as he downed a mug of hot coffee before spitting it out. "HOT HOT!"

"So the man of the hour still breathes eh?" Flare asked as he walked into the room. "Is Vion in another Coma?"

"Hardly," Nathen sighed.

"Don't tell me, the almighty being of peace and light actually killed the demon." Flare chuckled.

"That's what the lifeless body and mass amount of blood stained stones on the roof show." A man said as he walked into the room.

The man had long spiky dark brown hair and calm piercing blue eyes; he was in a long dark brown trench coat, a black shirt, black pants, and a black pair of boots.

"Leon!" Nathen said happily as he walked up to an old friend. "It's been too long man,"

"That it has," Leon chuckled. "So I guess the escape attempt failed?"

"No it worked, I was proclaimed dead for 2 years before I made my presence known again." Nathen said. "I'm back here because it was part of a deal for the challenge with Vion that I had."

"I see, well it looks like you all are doing well." Leon said as he scanned the room.

"Yeah yeah," Korin sighed. "So how is the great 'Lord' doing?"

"It's nice to see you to Korin, and I'm not quite a Lord yet," Leon chuckled.

"You might as well be," a man said. "You're strength is by far one of the best."

"Why thank you Simon," Leon said as he sat down on a stool. "But I still need to be properly welcomed."

"Not in my book," Yuri said.

"That's good to know," Leon said calmly. "I took a look over the city and everything's looking peaceful."

"_If only that were true,_" Nathen sighed. "Well after I get dressed I need to be heading out."

"Where too?" Korin asked.

"You care?" Nathen chuckled as he walked into his room.

"Not really, I just want to know if I'll have to hunt you down or not." Korin sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll still be in the city," Nathen chuckled as walked out in white short sleeved undershirt, a black unbuttoned long sleeved dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, a dark blue pair of pants and a black and white pair of shoes.

"A little out of sorts for an on duty outing, don't you think dear brother?" Yuri asked.

"Listen, I may have agreed to go reinstate my position with TUA, but I made it clear with the Lords that I will only take commands from the princess," Nathen said as he stretched himself out. "So I'm doing whatever I damn well want!"

"Someone's got some balls. You sure are taking one hell of a risk," Ed chuckled. "I can't wait to see you crash and burn in your own ego."

"Look who's talk you dumb lapdog." Nathen sighed as he walked over to a round panel. "I'll be back tonight; don't kill each other while I'm gone!"

"Piss off," Jackie called from the other side of the room just as Nathen disappeared.

"Ah it's good to be home." Leon chuckled as everyone went about their day.

_Nathen is off to who knows where, and down in the city the festival is beginning. But how are our heroes doing with the festivities?_

_(Harmonic City – Center Square – 10:00 AM)_

_We come to this square to see the large battle field being built, and we go to one area where two of our heroes are watching over the construction with anticipation and boredom cast among them._

"How long is it until noon?" Trayton asked obviously bored.

"Another 2 hours," Vahn sighed. "God I wish they'd speed up production, I want to see those battles,"

"Same here, I heard that Emily will be battling," Trayton said.

"Which one, the princess or the champion?" Vahn asked.

"Champion," Trayton said. "And I heard that Karina was working out the opponent,"

"Wow, it'll be one hell of a battle," Vahn chuckled.

"Hey Vahn," Ash said as he and his friends walked up to the two.

"Hey guys, what's your opinion on the city?" Vahn asked.

"It's a beautiful city, and all the Pokémon look like they love being here," Tracey said as he looked up from his sketch pad.

"I've noticed that, when I let my Pokémon out at the park they just took off and enjoyed themselves." Vahn said calmly.

"So what's going on here?" Barry asked.

"A battle field is being constructed for an exhibition match that'll be taking place here at noon." Trayton said. "Oh and I'm Trayton."

"So who will be the battlers?" Brock asked.

"The Champion and someone that Karina's choosing," Vahn said with a sigh.

"It'll probably be someone really strong if one of the battlers is the champion." Misty said.

"I'm sure," Trayton chuckled. "Let's just hope that it isn't Nathen, I don't want her to be freaking love struck during the whole thing."

"Who's Nathen?" May asked.

"Nathen was the original champion; he earned the title on his first run when he started his journey here in Pokoh." Vahn said surprising everyone. "Emily took over as the champion of Pokoh when she beat him barely evens a year into his time as the champion."

"Wow, and to be able to continue to hold onto it this long must really make this Emily a really strong trainer," Cilan said.

"She is, but there's something about how she got her title," Vahn said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I mean that Emily claims that Nathen threw the match," Vahn said.

"Why would he throw the match? Isn't being Champion what everyone strives for as a trainer?" Iris asked.

"I have a pretty good idea, but Nathen just told us that he did it to protect her and his family." Trayton said. "This is because Nathen was scouted by some rather questionable people and they probably made a threat against Emily forcing him to throw the match so that they wouldn't have to worry about the league targeting them."

"Interesting, but it's still rather hard to gather proof on that." Cilan said.

While everyone gathered what they learned about the champion, on the other side of the square, a girl with a large white beret and a boy with green hair walked in. They quickly took notice of the large group and a few of their friends and ran over to them.

"Ash, Dane!" the girl said as she and her friend ran over to her friends.

"Huh, oh, hey Lyra," Dawn said happily as Lyra and her friend walked up to the group.

"It's nice to see you guys again," the boy said.

"That it is Khoury," Brock said.

"Hey Vahn, getting back to what we were talking about, Trayton said that Emily might get love struck, what did he mean?" May asked.

"He said that because Emily and Nathen used to be an item and she still has some pretty strong feeling for him." Vahn said. "So he was pretty much saying that he didn't want Emily to slip up because she can't keep her eyes off her opponent."

"I see, so how old is Emily right now?" Brock asked.

"15," Vahn said surprising everyone.

"And what about Nathen, how old is he?" Tracey asked.

"He's around 17 right now, so I wouldn't be surprised if Emily were to turn 16 any time soon." Vahn said.

"Wow, they were really young when they came into greatness," Iris said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be surprised that if Nathen did end up as her opponent that she'd try and pass her title and position back to Nathen if he ended up winning." Vahn chuckled.

"Can she really do that?" Khoury asked.

"I don't think so, but it wouldn't surprise me if she tried." Vahn said as he looked out at the battle field being finished. "The battle fields done, but we still have another hour and a half."

"Great," Trayton sighed. "God I'm starving,"

"I guess it's time for lunch then," Brock, Cilan, and Vahn said at once.

"You're a cook?" Cilan asked looking towards Vahn.

"By god, he's one of the best cooks I've ever seen!" Trayton said on Vahn's behalf.

"I will say that I'm pretty good, but I'm not the best." Vahn said. "I mean Cilan and Brock are both great cooks."

"Why don't we do a buffet? All three of you cook things up and we all take things one at a time from each of you and judge the superior cook." Tracey said.

"I don't really want to make this into a competition, but I'm okay with it if you two are." Vahn said looking to Brock and Cilan.

"An interesting idea… Well I would like to see how well you can cook, so I guess we can go ahead with it." Cilan said.

"I'm okay with it," Brock said. "So will there be some kind of secret ingredient?"

"Good idea… and we should work out the categories for the cooks to make food in." Khoury said.

"How about this, you have to make an appetizer that all of us and our Pokémon can eat, a main course for us and a set of Pokémon Food for the Pokémon, and finally, as a bonus, a dessert that everyone including the Pokémon can eat." Lyra said.

"And you have to do it utilizing berries." Iris said.

"I see… got it, alright but only on one condition, we get to see the Pokémon that we'll be feeding." Vahn said after running through his cookbook of a brain.

"Okay, but I think that we should go to a bigger area first." May said.

"Good idea," Vahn said.

_(Harmonic City – Kari Park – 10:40 AM)_

"Alright, the top chef cook off is about to begin," Tracey said using a pencil as a fake microphone. "Thanks to Iris who went out and gathered as many barriers as she can the chefs will have 20 minutes to prepare and make an appetizer utilizing whatever they have at their own stations and this large pile of berries."

"Right," Lyra said standing next to Tracey as they faced the audience which consisted of all their friends. "But before they can begin let's see the Pokémon that they will also be feeding!"

With that everyone called out their Pokémon.

From Ash came his Pikachu, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Roggenrola, and Palpitoad.

Iris gave her Axew, Emolga and Excadrill.

Cilan called on his Pansage, Dwebble, and his Stunfish.

Brock let out his Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and his Chansey.

Dawn let out her Piplup, Buneary, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Quilava, and Togekiss.

Barry called on his Empoleon, Staraptor, Roserade, Heracross, Hitmonlee, and Skarmory.

Lyra called on her Marill, Chickorita, and Girafarig.

Khoury let out his Croconaw and Gible.

May let out her Blaziken, Beautifly, Glaceon, Wartortle, Venusaur, and Munchlax; who was instantly restrained after he tried to eat the large pile of berries that were going to be using in the cooking.

Tracey let out his Venonat, Marill, and Syther.

Trayton let out his Nixiono, Boxight, Devire, Skyeon, Talmind and Embleo.

And finally Misty called on her Azurill, Corsola, Gyarados, Psyduck, Politoad, and Horsea.

"_Let's see…I think what I have in mind should satisfy everyone,_" Vahn said mentally as he looked over all the Pokémon.

"What about you Vahn?" Ash said.

"Oh, right," Vahn said as he pulled out his Poké Balls.

From them came Vahn's Blaziken, Lucario, Shadaven, Nixiono, Donphan, and Swellow.

"Okay, I say it's time to start cooking." Cilan said as he and Brock started taking things from the Berry stack.

"_Let's see… yup, and can make the dish,_" Vahn said as he started pulling specific Berries from the pile.

As the three cooks went at their dish they were occasionally asked questions on what they were preparing, but none really gave a straight and solid answer. First Brock finished his Appetizer with a large platter of buns that were all sprinkled with Berry shavings and with Berries baked into the bread.

Cilan followed him with his own bread that had the dough mixed with mashed berries.

Vahn came up the rear with a minute left in his time, and he came at everyone with a several small balls of the Berries that were all drizzled with sugar and a large plate of skewers.

"Alright, let's begin with the fastest cook. Cilan," Tracey said.

Cilan set down the plates of Appetizers at each of his friend's tables and a large bowl of it in front of the large group of Pokémon. Scoring was set to the best of 100, and would be to complete total of everyone's opinion. Everyone found love for Cilan's cooking and gave him a 95 overall.

Everyone also found a love for Brock's bread, and they ended up giving him a 97 for his grade.

When it came to Vahn's Berry Skewers, even feel in love with them all the same, but they found a deep rooted joy for a mysterious flavor that each Berry ball had in them. This earned Vahn his own 97 placing him in a tie for first.

"Alright, with those delectable Appetizers out of the way, let's move onto the main course! Which the chefs have 30 minutes to prepare!" Lyra said happily as she finished eating a Berry Ball. "Once again they must use Berries in some way in their meals."

"Right, now begin!" Tracey said.

During the cooking process everyone decided to catch up and talk about their journeys. This made the waiting time go by even quicker. When the 30 minutes ended, Brock finished first with a Berry Stew, Cilan went at it with Baked Berries, and Vahn made a large platter of sandwiches that were each made with different berries.

For the Pokémon, Brock turned to his breeder side and made a punch of his famous Pokémon Food that was touched up with different Berries that would taste good to each of the Pokémon. Cilan went through a similar process of making his own Pokémon food. Vahn on the other hand did something similar to his Berry Balls, but instead of them all looking like berries they were more like small little biscuits mixed with pure berries.

Judging went about the same way as the appetizers. With Brock's food an original favorite, it earned a high 96. Cilan followed up with his own 96. Vahn's Sandwiches were once again coated with a mysterious flavor that continued to escape everyone. But it also earned him a 96, making this round a tie over all. But relative to the Pokémon they all practically earned a 100.

"Now that was a marvelous lunch," Lyra said happily.

"That it was, now the chefs will have 20 minutes to prepare a Berry dessert for all of us!" Tracey said.

This time around the process went by even quicker. This was mainly because they all had something in preparation since the first challenge. From Brock came Berry Cupcakes, Cilan prepared a large Cake, and Vahn had a large selection of Berry Smoothies. Voting went about the same; surprisingly the voting all gave the three cooks a 98. So the voting process was rather redundant. But if it must be done it will be. The scoring put Cilan at the back because Vahn and Brock tied with the highest scores in all the competitions. So the decision was left to the crowd to decide if Vahn or Brock should be the best cook.

But they all decided that Vahn and Brock should determine it themselves since they couldn't come up with a reasonable choice.

"So it's up to us," Brock said looking to Vahn.

"Personally I just wanted to do some Cooking around Berries, so I don't really care who the better cook was." Vahn said with a light chuckle.

"Well said, so how we just agree that we're all great cooks?" Cilan said.

"I couldn't have said it better," Brock chuckled.

"I agree," Trayton said as the whole group began to hear fireworks. "Sounds like the battles are about to begin,"

"Then let's go see the battle," Ash said as everyone left the park area and headed for the square.

_Now, before we go watch the impending battle, let's go look over at the castle a few hours back for some more of a serious nature._

_(Harmonic City – Valor Castle (Princess's Room) – 8:00 AM)_

_We enter to see the young princess tossing and turning in her bed from a nightmare. She quickly shot up sweating when one of her servants tried to calm her._

"My lady, are you all right?" an aid said as she rushed to the princess's side.

"V-Vahn… N-Nathen… please… help me…" Karina stuttered in fear.

"Princess, please wake up, it's just a nightmare," the aid said as she continued to try and wake Karina.

"K-Karen, Is that you?" Karina said as she snapped out of her nightmare state.

"That's right my lady, it's me," Karen said as she pulled Karina close trying to calm her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…I guess it was just a nightmare," Karina whispered. "_If only that's what it truly was,_"

"Excuse me my lady, but who're Vahn and Nathen?" Karen asked.

"Oh, they're very good friends of mine." Karina said. "Nathen's my trusted knight and guardian, and Vahn's my closest friend, the escort during my journey, and the man I love."

"I see, but you know that the council will never approve of you and this Vahn person." Karen said.

"I don't care; I'm going to take back my home so I don't care what the council will think of who I wish to be with." Karina said calm and proudly.

"So you're going to reclaim the city eh, well I think I know of a little group that'll love your help," Karen chuckled.

"What group?" Karina asked.

"Well… do you know how the council is running things here a little oddly?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, Nathen filled me in." Karina sighed. "And I don't care if I'm underage or married; I'm taking back my home! But I do know how the city isn't being properly run."

"Well it's getting worse than expected," Karen sighed. "We fear that they may want to retake Pokoh and have Harmonic be the dominant location as it was in the past."

"I can't let them do that! I don't want us to be seen as a threat!" Karina said as she stood up from her bed.

"Believe me we won't," Karen said with a light chuckle. "Now, you should also know that a group has been formed to combat the council and their goals."

"You mean like a resistance group?" Karina asked.

"You're catching on," Karen said as she pulled out a Valor family seal. "In honor of the Valor family, several people came together and formed the Team Valor group. We've come together to protect the city with hopes that the ways of the Valor Family will restore our fair city."

"Well I'm happy that you've formed the group around my family." Karina said as she walked over to a closet that was full of different dresses. "Now, what to wear,"

"My lady, the team has been discussing enlisting you as an inside member of the resistance movement. So I'll just pass on that you're 'dealing' with things in your room and that I'll attend to you until the festival battles while we go meet with the others." Karen said. "So I don't really think that a dress will really be needed."

"Okay, I'll just put something on and then I'll meet you in the common area." Karina said as she picked out a few things and walked behind a screen.

"Alright my lady, and I should tell you that we have a secret passage linked to you room." Karen said as she walked over to a door.

"Okay, and I don't really mind, it's nice to know that I'm helping people keep the city safe."

"You know, the city technically belongs to you, and yet you only call it your home, don't you plan on running the city after taking it back from the council?"

"You know… I don't really want to run the city." Karina said shyly. "I think that I'll just appoint an official to run the city while I maintain the royal aspects and dignitaries of the city."

"Who did you have in mind for the official?" Karen asked.

"I was thinking of Ronin because of his connection to my family, but I'm kind of having second thoughts." Karina chuckled as she finished getting dressed.

"I agree, Ronin can be a bit…eccentric," Karen chuckled.

"And that's putting it mildly," Karina sighed as she walked out from behind the screen.

Karina was in a dark blue pair of jeans, a top similar to Kimberly's but she had a white sleeveless tank top on underneath it, she was also in a dark brown pair of heeled boots and she had a pink ribbon holding her hair back.

"What do you think?"

"You look very nice my lady, now follow me," Karen said as she walked over to a Grandfather Clock. "Just set the hands and pull this, and viola,"

Karen did just as she said causing the clock to move forward and to the right revealing a candle lit stairwell.

"Just go down these stairs and we'll be in a secret passage leading to the base." Karen whispered.

"Okay, you start down and I'll head down there in a minute." Karina said.

"Alright my lady, just please be quick." Karen said as she started down the stairwell.

"Okay, I'm alone now," Karina said as she walked over to her bag and pulled out her doll before setting it down on the box at the foot of her bed. "Auragem, we're alone now so could you please take your true form?"

The doll heeded Karina's request and turned back into the Poké Ball before opening and releasing the crystal being who first took its true form before reverting to the form of Karina's mother which surprised and silenced her.

"_My lady, are you alright?_" Auragem asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah… I just didn't expect you'd to turn into my mother," Karina whispered.

"_I'm sorry my lady, but I did this to help you feel more like your family was still looking after you,_" Auragem said calmly.

"And I thank you for that, but I have a request." Karina said.

"_Anything for you my lady,_" Auragem said.

"I need you to take my form, but I need you to wear one of my gowns." Karina said pointing towards the closet. "Karen can just be gone and here without even being here, but if I'm missing than the whole castle will scramble, and feigning sickness isn't the best bet, so please mirror me and just wait here until I return."

"_Of course my lady,_" Auragem whispered as it started to glow and took the form of Karina as she was. "_Do be safe my lady,_"

"I will, and thank you for this Auragem," Karina said as she gave the Solid Aura Pokémon a hug before rushing down the stairwell.

"_Good luck Karina, I'm sure that you'll need it more than anyone._" Auragem whispered as it walked over to the closest.

_(Harmonic City – Valor Castle (Secret Passage) – 8:30 AM)_

"Princess, is that you?" Karen asked responding to the sound of footsteps.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I needed to help ensure that we're not found out." Karina said as she rushed towards Karen.

"Okay, well we're almost to the next passage." Karen said as the two came up to a dead end on the stairwell. "Now let's see… press here, here, and here, and viola,"

With that sequence the wall came forward and split apart like a puzzle pushing into the two walls and forming a perfect doorway.

"Okay, now just follow me and stay close, this place can be a maze at times." Karen said as she started down the large hall.

"Okay, but where are we going to be exact?" Karina asked.

"We're going to an old military outpost that was abandoned after the last war."

"I see… and how far is it from the castle?"

"A few miles down the hill side, but it's outside any field of view because it's hidden in a forest."

"I see… would there be any people there?"

"There should be about 5 or so people there to keep watch over night."

"_I think that I've found it, the whole area is abundant with a large aura._" Karina whispered as she turned towards a long narrow hall.

"Now which way was it? Man I knew I should've had someone wait for us, I always get lost trying to find the headquarters." Karen said in a worried tone as she looked down all the halls. She continued to look around hopelessly, but when she took notice of how quite Karina had been, she looked to see her going down the hall that she had turned towards and gave chase. "My lady, where are you going?"

"I can sense people down this path," Karina said.

"How can you do that?" Karen asked.

"I've been trained in using aura, so finding people is a cinch for me," Karina chuckled as she continued down the path.

"But didn't your parents forbid your development into aura?" Karen asked.

"They may have, but right now isn't the time for me to follow their rules." Karina sighed.

"I guess that's true, so what do you see via your aura?" Karen asked.

"Five aura signatures each with a decent strength located in a large group at a place with a unique essence around it." Karina said calmly.

"That sounds like it could be them, the outpost has given everyone an odd feeling," Karen said as the two continued down the hall before coming to an old wooden door. "This is it! You were right princess,"

"Thanks, now let's see this resistance group." Karina said as Karen knocked on the door.

"Password," a voice said from the other side of the door.

"_Crud…I forgot the password,_" Karen said in panic.

"Unity," Karina said calmly.

"Correct," the voice said as the door opened to the bright light of the sun and a young man who had dark red hair and calm brown eyes. "It's about time that you showed up Karen, who's your… g-guest?"

The boy briefly locked eyes with Karina before running off.

"Who was that?" Karina asked.

"That was Sam; he's our doorman and look out." Karen said. "But how did you know that the password was Unity?"

"I guessed, and the word just kept ringing through my head." Karina said as the two walked out of the tunnel which was built into a rock face and started off into the forest.

"Huh, lucky break," Karen chuckled as the two walked out of the forest and into a clearing which held a large ruin. "Lady Karina, welcome to the Team Valor Headquarters."

The whole ruin was only partially visible in the small clearing; everything else was hidden by the forest. When the two walked into the ruin they were greeted by several destroyed buildings and structures. Out in the middle of the large courtyard and around a fire pit were 5 people talking to Sam. When Sam took notice of Karen and Karina he pointed Karina out specifically as the 5 others looked over at them.

"There! There, see, it is the princess!" Sam said frantically.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Karen sighed.

"Would you mind explaining why you've brought the princess here Karen?" a man asked with an irritated tone. The man had silver hair and dull violet eyes.

"I thought that she'd like to join us in reclaiming the city, aren't we striving to restore the city to her families power?" Karen said on her defense.

"I guess that's true," the man sighed. "It's nice to meet you my lady, I'm the lead of this division, and my name is Isaac."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Karina said as she gave a bow, but was startled when a young girl rushed up to her and looked her over while doing what seemed like she had been smelling her.

The girl had messy unkempt knee length black curly hair, and dark violet red eyes. Her clothes were torn and ragged. On her lower half was a black pair of leggings that only covered to the middle of her calves, over that was a torn and ragged dark grey skirt that would normally cover to her knees. On her upper half was a single thick stripe of white fabric that covered her breasts. Over that was an old ragged sleeveless black tank top that only covered to just above her belly button. Her arms and legs were covered in scars. On her right arm was a poorly and roughly done tribal tattoo. On her left arm was a large star shaped birthmark.

As per her natural features, her light skin had a dark look because it was covered in dirt and would've been considered flawless provided she didn't have the scars all over her. Her nails had slightly developed out and were sort of like small claws. Around her head, her ears were large elf ears and her canine teeth were more developed and sort of looked like they were Vampire fangs.

"Jewel, leave the princess alone!" a well aged woman scolded. "I'm sorry about that lady Karina, she means well, but she can get a little excited around new people. Oh and I'm Hannah," The woman had long grey hair left in a braid that fell over her right shoulder, she had soft green eyes and she was in a long sleeved dark grey button up top and a dark blue pair of pants.

"It's nice to meet you, and you really don't have to be so hard on Jewel, she's doing nothing wrong." Karina said as she watched Jewel look her over.

"Okay, well I'm Jenny," a 10 year old girl that looked exactly like Officer Jenny said. "And I'm the daughter of Harmonic's Officer Jenny."

"And I'm Joy," a 10 year old girl that looked exactly like a natural Nurse Joy said. "I'm the cousin of Harmonic's Nurse Joys."

"It's an honor my lady, I'm Kite," a boy said as he gave a bow. The boy had short flat brown hair and calm auburn eyes.

"Please, the honor is all mine." Karina said kindly.

"Jewel, are you about done?" Isaac sighed. Jewel then rushed over to Isaac on all fours and whispered something to him before hiding behind the broken pillar that he was sitting on. "So princess, it appears that you're well diverse in the ways of aura and its uses."

"And please, just call me Karina, and I am. I learned from a very dear friend." Karina said calmly. "I take it that Jewel's little examination helped her to know of my power over aura?"

"That's one of her many talents," Hannah said calmly. "Just be weary of her, there are a few other talents that are a bit risky."

"I'm sure that she'll be fine," Karina said calmly.

"So Karina, you're looking to join our little resistance group." Isaac said calmly.

"Yes I am; I want to reclaim the city from the council." Karina said in a determined voice. "I will not let them have their way with our home."

"Well said princess," Isaac said as he jumped down from the pillar. "We're about to go explore a base that the Council members can be seen going in and coming out of on occasion. I'm not going to say that you have to, but you're welcome to join us."

"Are you sure about that Isaac, the base has been said to be heavily guarded at all times." Joy said in a worried tone.

"It's okay Joy; I'll do whatever I have to do." Karina said with a bright smile. "I'm in; I'll do whatever you want. And as part of this team I'm not Princess Karina. I'm Just Karina Valor, nothing more nothing less."

"Well said, alright, we leave in a few minutes, so make sure that you're ready." Isaac said as he walked off.

"Alright Karina, it's a pleasure to have you as part of the team," Karen said happily.

"It's a pleasure to be a part of the team," Karina said with a light chuckled as she looked over the group who had started talking amongst themselves.

For the next 10 minutes or so everyone got to know the young princess a little better. Well everyone but Jewel who had kept a sizable distance from the young royal. When the time for the mission came about everyone gathered around the fire pit.

"Alright, the base in question isn't that far away from here, and as Joy said it's heavily guarded, but we believe that there may be a hidden passage somewhere around the base." Isaac said as he drew a diagram in the dirt. "That's where Karina will come in, we believe that there will be a large aura signature around the base and the same signature will be around the secret entrance as well."

"So you want me to look for the entrance via my aura," Karina said clarifying her objective.

"Yeah, and Jewel will be your partner for this mission." Isaac said before getting pulled by Hannah.

"Are you sure about that? Karina's too new to Jewel; we don't know what might happen." Hannah whispered.

"I know, but it's the only way that they can get used to each other," Isaac whispered as he turned back to the group. "Okay, does everyone understand their objectives?"

"Jewel and I find the hidden passage to the base." Karina said as took notice of the mention of her name.

"Karen, Kite and I work as the look outs." Sam said.

"Joy and I hack the database and download any and all data available." Jenny said.

"And Isaac and I will work with Karina and Jewel to shut down the base." Hannah said.

"Good, now let's get moving." Isaac said as everyone took their leave of the ruin.

_(Harmonic City – Cliffside Outskirts – 9:00 AM)_

"So that's the base?" Karina asked as she looked out at a large round building that was built into the Cliffside.

"That'd be it," Sam said. "I've pulled recon in this area, so I know that it's safe where we are."

"Alright, Karina, see if you can find something." Isaac said.

"Yes sir," Karina said as she began to focus her aura. Through Karina's eyes she saw a large amount of aura resonating from the base, but it had an evil feel that made Karina quiver. A few miles away from the group of six people was a well of the same aura. "I think that I found something, it's close to the aura around the building, but it's weaker than the building itself and seems rather faint."

"Okay, Jewel, you go with Karina and cover her while she checks out the spot," Isaac said receiving a hesitant nod from Jewel. "Good luck princess."

"Thanks, and keep safe everyone," Karina said as she started through the forest with Jewel following her by jumping from tree to tree.

"I hope that those two will begin to get along well," Hannah sighed.

"I'm sure that they will," Karen said calmly.

_(Cliffside Outskirts – Forest – 9:10 AM)_

As the two girls make their way through the forest they take in the calm noise and beautiful surroundings. But when walking through a forest, injuries are bound to happen.

"I never knew that the forests could be this beautiful." Karina whispered as she placed her hand on a tree. She quickly jumped back when she felt a small sting on her hand which only got worse when the pain increased. When Karina looked at her hand she noticed that there was a small cut on the tip of her index finger and a large cut across the palm of her hand. "Damnit, why I can't I keep from being so damn clumsy?"

While Karina tended to her wound, Jewel came to sudden stop as a weird sensation came over her. She first started sniffing around before turning towards Karina and staring at her wound diligently. The first thing that she did was jump down to look Karina in the eye before walking towards her with an odd intent in her eyes. Karina quickly took notice and did her best not to show the fear that was creeping around inside her, but she calmed when Jewel just stopped and seemed to sniff Karina's wounded hand. Jewel hesitantly took Karina's hand and softly bit down on her cut finger. It was an odd feeling as Karina felt Jewel lick her finger while maintaining a scared eye contact. After a few seconds Jewel stopped and moved to lick the palm of Karina's cut hand, specifically licking at the blood pooling out of the wound.

"_She's so scared… I know that Nathen told me of this once… but what did he say?_" Karina said to herself as she watched Jewel clean her wound with her tongue.

_(Flashback)_

_(Icepeak City – Crystal Park – 1:30 AM)_

"_Hey Nathen, could you tell me a little more about aura?" Karina asked with a light yawn following it._

"_Depends on what you want to know," Nathen said._

"_How about the different kind of aura users," Karina said._

"_Ah, so you want to know about aura beings." Nathen said with a light chuckle. "Well there are different kinds of aura beings. There are natural, users, pure ones, and siphoners."_

"_Okay, let's start with Naturals," Karina said snuggling up to Nathen._

"_Okay, Naturals are people who don't even know of the aura around them. So in short, they're natural human beings, hence Naturals." Nathen said. "Users are like you and I, we started as Naturals but we learned to utilize their aura making themselves Users."_

"_Okay, now what are Pure Ones?" Karina asked._

"_People classified as Pure Ones are people who have been perfectly in tune with aura around them since they were born." Nathen said calmly. "Auracian's are a good example for that."_

"_Now what about Siphoners," Karina said._

"_Siphoners are people who can feel the aura around them and draw on it to power their own." Nathen said calmly. "Much like a Vampire feasts on blood, Siphoners draw strength and power from other people's aura. I know of a few Siphoners who can draw aura by touching someone, but it's really rare to find someone who has a more…Vampire like methodology."_

"_So they gain power by biting their victim and sucking their blood and aura?" Karina asked._

"_Technically yes and no, yes they draw aura by biting their target, but they won't draw blood. Worst case from the bit is that they leave a teeth imprint on the targets flesh." Nathen said softly. "But I do know that TUA has been experimenting with acceleration Siphoners development. Awhile back an experiment escaped. She was nothing but a little girl and she was someone who had been accelerated so far that she actually grew fangs. During her escape she attack a scientist and not only drained him of more than half his aura, but she took a large some of his blood into her body."_

"_So they actually made her into a Vampire?" Karina asked in shock._

"_Yeah, but the weird part is that when she got away from the people chasing her, a camera caught her throwing up the blood and crying in pain. She had attacked three people and drew their blood. Two of them tried to capture her, and the other helped her escape. She threw up two out of the three draws of blood." Nathen sighed. "They began to believe that she can only draw on pure blood, but in actuality she can only take in the blood of the people who're joyous and kind hearted, not evil and malicious."_

"_How do you know all this?" Karina asked._

"_I met a Siphoner who was well into the stage that the girl had been and he explained everything, after taking a couple good bites out of me that is," Nathen sighed. "He told me how a Siphoner that begins to have urges towards human blood will slowly begin to forget that their target is aura all together and only draw on blood without even knowing it. At that time they start to develop toxins that affect the, for lack of a better word, victim. All the toxins will utilize a Neurological venom that's paralyzes the body for only a few seconds, but one of the venoms will linger in the body and slowly begin to destroy the victims aura, the other can slowly turn the victim into a Siphoner that works just like the original. So being bit by a Vampiric Siphoner could lead the victim to Vampirism themselves."_

"_Wow, do you think that I'll ever meet that girl?" Karina asked._

"_I'm sure that you might, and if you do, be nice to her, she'll probably be scared out of her mind and really judgmental of people around her." Nathen chuckled._

"_Okay," Karina yawned._

_(End Flashback)_

"_She's the Siphoner,_" Karina whispered as she stared at the young girl continuing to clean Karina's wound. "_She must still be afraid of her urges towards human blood._"

Jewel became startled when Karina knelt down to heights with her and pulled her close. She rested Jewel's head against her bare shoulder and began to rub her back.

"_It's okay Jewel… I know what you are and I'm not afraid._" Karina whispered. "_A good friend told me about you… And I've wanted to meet you, so if you want, you can draw more from me._"

It was easy to see that Jewel was startled and scared by what Karina had said, but her urges to draw blood was too great. She hesitantly came towards the young princess's neck and slowly revealed her shiny white fangs. At first she tried to fight the urge, but its hold was too great and the scent and warmth of the blood was already in her system, she had to have more. So without warning she drove her fangs into the Valor's neck and began to draw the blood from her body. As she drew the red nutrient from the partner's body, she unknowingly drew on Karina's immensely powerful hidden Aura reserves.

To Jewel the taste of the warm red liquid was absolutely perfect and pure. But Karina on the other hand was feeling a tad different due to the rush of her blood to one point. Her breathing had increase for a few seconds before becoming rough and slower. It had been a few minutes before Jewel regained a sense of what she had been doing and quickly pulled away from Karina and back out of her grip before rushing to hide behind tree.

"Man that was a weird feeling," Karina sighed as she wrapped up her wounded hand and grabbed at the two small holes on her neck. "Hiding these will be a pain, so I guess just draping my hair over it will do until I can seal up the holes."

After masking the bite holes on her neck, Karina turned to look at the scared Jewel. After letting out a soft sigh she walked over to the tree that the young Vampire Siphoner was hiding behind and sat down next to it. "It's okay Jewel, you don't have to be scared anymore. I'm alright, all be it little woozy, but I'm still me, you don't have to be scared of me." As Karina whispered this Jewel crept around the tree and sat down next to Karina resting her head against her shoulder. "That's better, now, can you talk?"

Jewel looked like she was about to speak but she just shook her head denying her ability to speak.

"I see… _How about like this?_" Karina said switching to talking via her aura.

Jewel was startled by this but she tried to speak. "_My…name…is Jewel,_" Jewel said through her aura.

"_There you go, and you have a beautiful voice,_" Karina said with a smile.

"_Karina… I'm sorry about earlier… I just couldn't contain that urge._" Jewel said in a saddened voice.

"_It's okay Jewel, I wasn't scared, I expected that because a friend told me about you, and I wouldn't even mind if I turned into something like you._" Karina said sweetly as she pulled Jewel close. "_You're a sweet person with a unique ability; you just need to learn to control it._"

"_Could… Could you be the one to help me?_" Jewel asked in a scared voice.

"_I'd love to,_" Karina said as the two stood up. "Now let's get back to the mission."

"_Right,_" Jewel said as she jumped back up into the trees while Karina started off through the forest again.

_(Cliffside Outskirts – Forest Edge – 9:30 AM)_

"This looks to be the place," Karina said as she looked around the area.

"_Um Karina… could I have another taste?_" Jewel asked as she sucked on the tip of her finger.

"You can have a taste later on; we need to find the secret passage first." Karina said as she scanned the area around her. "I think that I found it."

"_Karina…ZZT…have you found the passage?_" Kite said via a radio.

"Yeah, I think I found it, Jewel and I will scout it out and wait for the rest of you to get here," Karina said into the radio that she had been given.

"_Karina…ZZT…this is Isaac…ZZT…do what you have to…ZZT…just be careful,_" Isaac said through the radio.

"Okay, I'll call back when it's safe," Karina said as she turned off the radio. "Are you ready Jewel?"

"_Yeah,_" Jewel said as she walked up to Karina who was examining the ground beneath them.

"I think… that'll do it," Karina said as she pressed a button buried in the ground. After pressing the button the ground around them began to shine as the small round area descended into the ground.

The area looked quiet and abandoned. Lights throughout the passageway were flickering and trying to hang onto life; the machines were all destroyed and looked like claws had been dragged through them. Karina was trying to ponder what could've caused all of this destruction, but Jewel just remained at the entrance with fear in her eyes.

"This place is a wreck," Karina said as she looked around. "Well let's get going Jewel, Jewel?"

"_I can't go back… please don't make me go back there,_" Jewel muttered in a scared voice.

"Jewel, are you okay?" Karina asked as she rushed to the Vampire's side.

"_Please…P-Please d-don't take m-me b-back there…_" Jewel muttered as she curled up on the floor.

"It's going to be okay Jewel, I'm right here, there's nothing to be afraid of because I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Karina said as she tried to calm Jewel.

"_Thank you Karina,_" Jewel muttered as she stood up with Karina's help. "_I'm sorry about that… a bad memory came up,_"

"It's okay Jewel, now let's get going, we need to make sure that we'll actually be able to get into that building from here." Karina said.

"_Right,_" Jewel said as the two explored the tunnel.

For several minutes the two explored the run down area finding no signs of any life. But they had come across several rooms that reeked with the stench of blood and death. The stench made both Karina and Jewel nauseous and made them both feel like they were going to throw up something. But those feelings passed when they came across an old door that light was emanating from. When they opened the door slightly they could see people in black and purple walking around a long rounded hall. When the hall was cleared the two rushed towards a window and looked out at the open sea and the cliffs. The first thing they looked for was the other members of the resistance group, and once they had found them they had confirmed that they were in the base.

"_Isaac, come in Isaac,_" Karina whispered in to the radio as she and Jewel ducked into a closet.

"_Go ahead Karina… was the passage and base connected?_" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, it's clear for everyone to pass through, but the entrance is into a hallway that's commonly used, so time your entrance wisely…wait, just wait where you are, I'll send someone to get you all." Karina said as she pulled out on of her Poké Balls.

"_Who?_" Isaac asked.

"My Gardevoir, now just be patient." Karina said as she called out her Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, I need you to focus on the people that I'm envisioning,"

"_As you wish my lady,_" Gardevoir whispered as she and her owner began to concentrate.

"Those five people are located on those cliffs, I need you to bring them to me," Karina said.

"_As you wish,_" Gardevoir said as she disappeared.

"We might want to back against the wall," Karina whispered as she and Jewel backed against the medium sized room's walls. In a bright light the four people and psychic Pokémon appeared in the room. "Thank you Gardevoir, get some rest,"

"Impressive Pokémon," Kite said as Karina recalled her Gardevoir.

"Thanks, now I believe that this base belongs to TUA." Karina said.

"How can you tell?" Joy asked.

"I just have this feeling, I'm not sure how to explain it so just trust me," Karina said.

"Okay, so we need to get to a computer room so that these two can gather some information," Karen said motioning towards Joy and Jenny.

"Okay, I think that I found one, it's nearby," Karina said.

"You're a wonder," Isaac chuckled. "Okay, Karen, Kite, Sam, I want you three to explore around and gather information, blend in if you have to."

"Rodger," Karen, Kite, and Sam said in unison.

"The rest of us need to get to that computer room." Isaac said.

"Okay, the room is connected to this hall; all we need to do it get to the main exit." Karina said.

"Okay," Isaac said. "Let's get going everyone."

With that said everyone left the room and headed off to do their own missions. Karen, Kite and Sam were all able to gather a uniform and started mingling with other agents about upcoming missions. While the scouts gathered information, the main group made it to the computer room.

The room was darkly lit and filled with large tubes filled to the brim with water.

"Okay, Joy and I will start gathering data, so why don't the rest of you start finding a way to shut this place down?" Jenny said as she and Joy started gathering data.

"I guess we should, any suggestions Hannah?" Isaac asked.

"We could try the generator," Hannah said.

"It's not far from here," Joy said as she pulled up a map. "And we'll have the data in a few minutes."

"Okay, let's get going then," Isaac said.

"Right," Karina said as she pulled out her Gardevoir's Poké Ball. "If things get bad just get out of here, okay?"

"Alright Princess," Joy said as she took the Poké Ball.

The small infiltration has begun, and they small resistance group has begun their mission without alerting anyone to their plans. The scouting group has been able to learn about the base's purpose, which is in the development of siphoning aura from one being and transferring it to another. Jenny and Joy were able to download all the research data that they could before teleporting out, and narrowly escaping getting caught by two TUA researchers.

Now with most of the team out of the base, the destruction team makes their way to the base's generator.

_(TUA Base – Generator – 10:30 AM)_

"This generator is huge," Hannah said as she looked over the large power source.

"They must need a lot of energy for whatever it is that they're doing here." Isaac said as he started working at a control panel. "Karina, Jewel, why don't you two go and see if there's a safe place to hide the bomb."

"Okay," Karina said as she and Jewel started looking around the large room.

"Isaac I'm still not so sure about Jewel, we're taking a big risk by having her around us," Hannah said in a worried tone as she watched Jewel.

"There's nothing to worry about, we've kept her tame and away from us when we're hurt, so you should stop over reacting." Isaac said as he hacked into the generators master system.

"I know that you see her as a sibling, but she's too dangerous," Hannah said maintaining her worried tone. "For god's sake she's a freaking monster, and a menace to all of us. We're better off just leaving her here."

"I know that you and her have had your differences, but we can't just abandon her, she needs us more than ever. And she's really taken a liking to the princess." Isaac said as he continued to mess with the generators systems.

"I know, but her getting close to the princess is what's worrying me. We can't have that thing do anything to her." Hannah said. Unknown to the two, Karina and Jewel had listened to the whole thing from the platform under them.

"_Jewel,_" Karina said softly as she held Jewel close. "_Don't listen to them, you're a beautiful person, and you're no monster._"

"_No… they're right,_" Jewel whispered as tears slowly started to flow from her eyes. "_I am a monster, I've killed people and I have no one to care for me, I'm better off dead,_"

"_That's all lies, you're not a monster, you only fought back to defend yourself, and you have me, I'll always be here to take care of you,_" Karina said as she held Jewel close and tried to calm her. "_If you want, you can come and stay with me at the castle,_"

"_Could I?_" Jewel asked in a hopeful voice.

"_Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way, and I have some great friends that'd welcome you greatly._" Karina said happily.

"_Okay… but what should I tell the others?_" Jewel asked.

"_Nothing, just sneak off with me when I leave,_" Karina said. "_You can stay with me at the castle, or you can stay with my friends in the city. It's your choice,_"

"_Thanks you Karina, I really appreciate this,_" Jewel whispered as he grip tightened. "_I… I…Love…_"

Jewel was on the verge of confessing a new found love for Karina before she was interrupted by Isaac.

"Karina, Jewel, are you two ready?" Isaac called out.

"We can't let them know that we listened in on their conversation," Karina whispered. "Follow me,"

"_I'll follow you anywhere,_" Jewel whispered as she followed Karina around the covered path way.

"Hey Karina, Jewel, are you still in here?" Isaac called out.

"Sorry about that, we got a little tangled up in something," Karina said with a light chuckle as she and Jewel walked out into the open.

"Okay, did you place the bomb?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, it's hidden in a mass of wires." Karina said as she and Jewel ran up to be standing next to Isaac and Hannah.

"Good, no let's get the hell out of here," Isaac said. "Do you still have your Gardevoir?"

"No I left it with Joy and Jenny to get them out of here; chances are that they've already used her to escape." Karina said as she started to think. "I think that I can get us out of here, but it'll need me to use something that I really haven't done before."

"Well I say use it," Hannah said as a siren started going through the building. "Because I think that there's going to be a pretty strong chance that we're going to be discovered fairly soon,"

"Okay, everyone, gather around me," Karina said as everyone encircled her. "_I'd better try for somewhere close by... that destroyed passage should do._"

Just as TUA officials busted into the room, the four had vanished from the room.

_(TUA Base – Destroyed Hall – 10:35 AM)_

When the four reappeared in the hall they were forced away from Karina with a small explosive force. Aside from a ringing headache, everyone was a little woozy and off their footing.

"Okay, I still need some practice," Karina sighed as she stabled herself before helping Jewel to her feet. "_Are you okay Jewel?_"

"_Yeah, just a little woozy,_" Jewel sighed.

"That's good, what about you two?" Karina asked looking towards Isaac and Hannah.

"We're okay, let's get out of here," Hannah said.

"Okay, just follow this hall and we'll reach the escape hatch," Karina said as the four started for the exit.

It took only a few minutes to reach the hatch, but when they did Hannah seemed rather weary of something.

"Hannah lets go, we've got to get out of here," Isaac said.

"No, I have to do this, I'm not going anywhere with that monster, either she goes or I do," Hannah said in an irritated tone causing Karina and Jewel to stop before her.

"Hannah now isn't the time for this, let's just go," Isaac said in an irritated voice.

"I'm sorry about this Isaac, but I'm returning that monster to where we found her," Hannah said as she blocked the path for Karina and Jewel. "I have nothing against you princess, but I can't stand that monster anymore."

"You're wrong about Jewel, she's no monster!" Karina said defending her new friend.

"Princess, I'm sorry but if you defend that beast then you're no different from her." Hannah sighed as she manifested a fireball in her hand. "I'm afraid that I can't let either of you leave."

"Hannah this is nuts, leave them alone and let's get going!" Isaac said.

"Just go if you're so impatient, the princess and I will soon follow." Hannah said.

"Damnit, fine just finish this and get moving!" Isaac said as he took his leave much to Jewel's fear.

"Let us pass Hannah," Karina said.

"I'm sorry Princess, but that monster cannot leave here," Hannah sighed as she charged her fireball. "And neither can you if you choose to defend her."

Hannah then fired off her attack. It was quickly intercepted by a shield of aura that was turned into an Aura Sphere and aimed at Hannah. "Hannah, I'm sorry about this, but we're taking our leave with or without you." Karina said as she charged her Aura Sphere.

"I'm not going to let that monster loose on the city." Hannah said as she formed another fireball.

"What gives you grounds to call her a monster? In my time that I have known Jewel, not once has she shown any signs of being a monster!" Karina said as she continued to charge her Aura Sphere to the point that it grew unstable.

"I… I don't need a reason; I just know that she is as I've said!" Hannah said as tears began to fall. "That monster took someone very dear to me and I'll never forgive her!"

"Hannah… I don't know if that's true or not, but I can't let you hurt Jewel! Now step aside before I have to hurt you!" Karina declared.

The two stood before each other in a stare down before Hannah fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry Karina, and I'm sorry for treating you like a monster Jewel, it's not what Justin would've wanted." Hannah cried.

"Who's Justin?" Karina asked.

"He was my late husband, but he died trying to save Jewel from this base." Hannah sobbed. While Hannah just sat there crying, Jewel walked up to her and knelt before her. The two briefly locked eyes before Jewel pulled Hannah into a hug. "Even after all that I've said; you'll still forgive me?"

"Hannah, Jewel's a kind hearted girl; she never intends to hurt anyone, if she does then it usually hurts her more that it does the victim," Karina said as she knelt down next to Jewel and Hannah. "Believe me; she's just scared of hurting people or of people seeing her differently,"

"Okay, well let's get then," Hannah said as the three stood up before taking their leave.

After leaving the base, everyone reconvened at the ruin to be debriefed on what they had found out. After that everyone went their separate ways until the next mission. During the time when Karen and Karina sneaked back into the castle, Jewel had followed close behind them, but kept out of Karen's notice.

It took a few minutes, but when they got back to the castle Karen left to go gather any news as to any happenings that had gone on during her leave from the other maids. This left Karina some time to do some work with Jewel.

_(Harmonic City – Valor Castle (Princess's Room) – 10:55 AM)_

"Okay, you can come in Jewel," Karina said as Jewel walked up from the passage just before it closed. "What do you think?"

"_It's a little too girly if you ask me,_" Jewel said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah, well it was designed for me when I was a little girl so what can you expect," Karina sighed. "Alright, are you ready to get cleaned up?"

"_Say what now?"_ Jewel asked as she watched Karina mend her wounds.

"Well if you're going to be welcomed openly then you might want to look clean and neat." Karina said.

"_Well… if you think that it'll help,_" Jewel said softly in a worried tone.

"I'm positive, now follow me," Karina said as she started for her personal washroom. She was about to enter, but she noticed that Jewel wasn't with her. "If you do this for me than I'll let you have a taste,"

"_Okay,_" Jewel said as she rushed towards Karina.

"I knew that that would get your attention." Karina chuckled as the two entered the large white room. "While I get your bath going, why don't you take your clothes off over there?"

"_Okay, but I'm still not so sure about this,_" Jewel sighed as she walked behind a screen.

"I know that it may be weird for me to bathe you, but you'll be getting off easier than you would if one of my Maids were bathing you." Karina chuckled as she let the hot water run into the white porcelain tub. "If they were to do it you'd be scrubbed raw and they would completely and utterly doll you up until you were a freaking porcelain doll."

"_I guess I did luck out,_" Jewel sighed as she walked out from behind the screen with a white towel covering her.

"Okay, the waters all set, just slip in for a moment and relax while I gather my things," Karina said as she walked into a large closet while Jewel slipped into the bath. While Jewel calmed down and became accustom to the hot water, Karina sneaked by her and gathered a few cleaning supplies and silently locked the two of them into the room by sealing it from the outside.

"_Karina… what was that sound?_" Jewel asked in a worried tone.

"Oh nothing, just the sound of the world's most elaborate dead bolt locking the two of us in here," Karina said with a light chuckle. When Jewel looked up at Karina, her face was darkened and her eyes gleaming, she also had a creepy smile sprawled across her face as she crept closer to Jewel with a large scrubbing brush and a bar of soap in her hands.

"_I thought that you said I wouldn't be getting the rough treatment?_" Jewel asked in fear.

"Oh, I lied, I'm actually the rougher one," Karina snickered as she lunged towards Jewel. Karina had just missed her as she ended up diving into the tub while Jewel jumped out of the tub only to be caught in mid air by Karina's aura. "I'm sorry Jewel, but you need this, I'll try and be careful with you, but you need this bath!"

"_Only if you promise me that you'll be gentle!_" Jewel said as she tried to keep herself out of the water.

"I will, I swear it," Karina said as Jewel slipped back into the water. "Thank you Jewel, now promise me that you'll keep still."

"_I'll try,_" Jewel sighed as she felt the brush on her dirty rough skin.

It took a few minutes for Jewel to be cleaned by the combined work of the cleaner and the one being cleaned, but they were able to remove every inch of dirt found on her body. Now moved to the main bedroom, Karina works to manage the tangled mess that Jewel called her hair. Again taking a few minutes, Karina was able to get Jewel's hair into a more solid and manageable form. Leaving several strands draped over her shoulders, Karina tied the rest of Jewel's hair back with a silver ring holding it in place.

"See, you're looking better already," Karina said as she showed Jewel how she looked in a mirror.

"_I am looking better… I guess,_" Jewel said in a shy tone.

"Now, I believe that it's time to remove those scars and that horrible tattoo." Karina said as her hands began to glow.

"_You can remove them?_" Jewel asked in surprise.

"I can, but while removing that tattoo is a must, I'm leaving the choice to remove the scars up to you," Karina said as she rubbed Jewel's right arm in the area of the tattoo. As she massaged the arm the skin ink slowly began to disappear from the Vampire's body.

"_I guess I can do without the scars,_" Jewel whispered as she looked to see the tattoo gone from her body.

"Okay, those will be gone in a flash." Karina said as she started mending Jewel's damaged body. In only a few minutes, Karina had removed all of Jewel's scars making her damaged skin now flawless and perfect. "There, how's that?"

"_It feels weird… but nice,_" Jewel said happily.

"I'm glad; now let's see those claws of yours." Karina said as she knelt down in front of Jewel.

"_Are you sure that those have to go?_" Jewel asked.

"I'm sure Jewel, I just trying to make you feel good and comfortable." Karina said as she started cleaning and filing Jewel's finger and toe nails. After a few minutes Jewel was completely cleaned and done up to look nice, but Karina sort of looked like she had gone one on one with an Aura User. "Okay, Jewel you wait here while I go get you something nice to wear?"

"_Oh… Okay,_" Jewel whispered as she stared at her reflecting in the mirror.

It took only a few minutes for Karina to come back with a white sundress and a white pair of slippers. But when she looked at Jewel she noticed that she was curled up on the bed and crying into her arms which were resting on her knees.

"Jewel, is everything okay?" Karina asked as she sat down next to her new friend.

"_Yeah… Sorry about that, I just never thought that I could look like this…_" Jewel whispered as she grabbed onto Karina.

"It's okay Jewel, you always looked like this, you just needed to bring it out into the open," Karina said in a calm soothing voice.

"_I guess you're right,_" Jewel whispered. "_Karina… could I please have another taste?_"

"Sure, just please go easy on me," Karina said softly.

"_Thank you,_" Jewel whispered as she sank her fangs back into Karina's neck and started to draw on her blood. Jewel drew on the princess's blood for a few seconds before backing off and giving Karina a scared look.

"Don't worry, nothing's changed between the two of us, just try and control your urges a little more," Karina said branding a kind and sincere smile on her face. "I'm happy to give you my blood, but I need some time between snacks to recover."

"_Oh… Okay,_" Jewel said with a sigh of relief.

"Good, now try this on," Karina said as she passed the dress and shoes off to Jewel.

"_Okay,_" Jewel said as she slipped out of the white robe and into the clothing.

"You look perfect!" Karina said happily.

"_I do… Thanks for this Karina, I really appreciate this,_" Jewel said happily as the bell from the city and the castles clock towers went off signaling the turning of the hour.

"Damn, is it already that late?" Karina said looking over at a clock that said that it was almost noon. "Jewel I need to get going, so could you please stay here until I get back?"

"_Okay, but where are you going?_" Jewel asked in a worried tone.

"Let's see if I can find it…" Karina said as she pushed a button causing a TV to deploy out of a dresser and turn on. Karina flipped though the channels until she came up to the news.

"_Good afternoon everyone, Maylu here, and I'm reporting on the Harmonic City Festival, which will be kicking off with a two battles that'll be starting in only a few minutes!_" Maylu said announcing the upcoming battles.

"See, I'll be at the festival hosting the battles," Karina said. "If you want I can take you down there later."

"_That'd be nice,_" Jewel said.

"Okay, so please just stay in my room while I'm gone," Karina said.

"_I will,_" Jewel said as Karina walked out to a clear part of her room.

"Thanks Jewel, I'll be back soon," Karina said as she disappeared.

"_Please be safe my sweet princess,_" Jewel whispered as she focused on the TV.

_(Harmonic City – Center Square – 12:00 N)_

"Good afternoon everyone, Maylu here, and I'm reporting on the Harmonic City Festival, which will be kicking off with a two battles that'll be starting in only a few minutes!" Maylu said announcing the upcoming battles. "And right now we're just waiting on the lady of the hour, Harmonic's own Princess Karina Valor, to arrive to host these marvelous battles!"

Then as if on cue Karina showed up on the center of the arena.

"And she's just now arrived!" Maylu said as everyone cheered out for Karina.

"Hello everyone," Karina said happily as she put an earpiece on her right ear and took notice of her attire. "Oh, sorry about my clothing, I was helping a friend with something," Karina put two fingers against her bite marks before sliding them out into a snap. This caused her wound to heal over and her form to change. Karina's new form had her completely clean, in a white long sleeved top that covered down to her knees but from her knees to her waist a cut was lined up to form like a skirt. She had a black belt around her waist; she was in a dark blue pair of pants, and a pair of high heels. Her hair was tied back and done up in a large curl. "And now that I'm here, let's introduce the people who'll be competing in the first exhibition match!"

The crowd that had quickly formed all cheered out in anticipation for the upcoming battles. First to come up onto the field was Emily, she really look ready for combat.

"Hello everyone, I'm Emily and the current Champion of the Pokoh Region!" Emily said as she waved to all of the people. "I'm really happy to back in my home town for this amazing festival!"

"It's nice seeing you again Emi," Karina said happily.

"Same here Kari, so who'll be my opponent for this battle?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure, I sent out my request but I never got my answer back." Karina said with a huff. "I do hope that he accepts though,"

"Who did you request to be exact?" Emily asked as Nathen appeared across from her on the field in his leisure clothing.

"She asked me," Nathen chuckled as he placed an ear piece in his ear. "It's nice seeing both of you here for this amazing festival!"

"N-Nathen…you're my opponent?" Emily stuttered.

"I'm pretty sure that I just said that," Nathen chuckled. "You're not going to chicken out on me are you?"

"Of course not, I would never chicken out on a chance at a battle with you!" Emily said quickly.

"Well said, and I'm happy that you accepted the challenge Nathen." Karina said happily. "Are you two ready to battle?"

"Of course, what are the guidelines to the battle?" Nathen asked.

"A full 6 vs. 6 Pokémon battle, neither of you will be able to substitute Pokémon during battle, there is no time limit to your battles." Karina said calmly. "All we're expecting is a great battle between the two strongest trainers that Pokoh has ever seen!"

"Now isn't that putting it a little far?" Nathen chuckled. "Alright, shall we get this battle underway?"

"Oh… yeah," Emily said as she scrambled and pulled out one of her Poké Balls. "I'm ready,"

"Good, will you be refereeing this battle princess?" Nathen asked as he pulled out a Poké Ball.

"Oh, yes I shall," Karina said as she took position. "Before we begin will there be anything else to be said between you two?"

"I'd like to make some requests." Emily said.

"Okay, let's hear them," Nathen said.

"They're small requests, first I want you to treat this as a Championship battle where the winner will be declared the present champion of Pokoh. And you have to battle with all your might!" Emily said surprising a few people. "Second, win or lose you must explain why you threw that Championship match all those years ago. And finally should I win; you have to take me out on a date!"

"Alright, I agree to all requests, but if I win I'll accept the title as Champion of Pokoh, and you must maintain your position as Pokoh's Champion for the league. I'll only take over that position should I beat you at the league." Nathen said acknowledging Emily's requests.

"Okay," Emily said.

"Alright then, we're ready Karina." Nathen said.

"Alright, once the two trainers have called out their Pokémon, the battle will begin!" Karina said as she maintained her position in the referee box.

"Okay, it's time for the battle we've been waiting for! Let's go Tikoklaw!" Emily called out as she called on her first Pokémon.

"Ah Tiko, if I remember this is how we started the final battle of that League match all those years ago." Nathen chuckled. "So let's really get nostalgic and make it exactly like that day! It's time for battle!"

When Nathen threw out his Poké Ball, it burst open to reveal a large Emboar.

"I was wondering if you still had him," Emily said happily. "And if I remember correctly, you beat Tikoklaw in a single attack. Let's see if we can give these people a better show that that!"

"Alright then, use Flame Charge and Hammer Arm!" Nathen called out. Emboar began to charge at Tikoklaw with his right arm glowing and his whole body lit a flame.

"Dodge it!" Emily called out. Tikoklaw tried to evade Emboar's heavy attacks, but she wasn't quick enough to dodge the unnatural speed of the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon. The end result left Tikoklaw covered in small burns and rather dizzy from the severe slug she got from Emboar's right hook. "It's good that you didn't black out from that, we wouldn't want a repeat from that battle. Okay, use Terra Flood and then you Giga Claw!" Tikoklaw's first action was to manifest a sphere of water in front of her before firing it at the ground in front of Emboar; this caused a massive burst of water mixed with dirt and rocks to shoot up drenching Emboar. Tikoklaw then charged at Emboar with her claws glowing green, once she was in range she jumped up and slashed her claw across Emboar's chest pushing him back while she retook her position in front of her trainer before fading from view.

"_So you're using Camouflage that quickly eh? It's a good thing that I can track her then,_" Nathen chuckled. "_But let's try and keep up appearances first of all,_ Emboar use Blast Burn and Giga Flare," Emboar began by building up a missive amount of fire inside himself, he then released a small portion of it as a wave of fire that encircled him, the remaining energy built up inside Emboar and began to charge up inside him. In the end the energy began to build up and caused Emboar to glow a dark and powerful red energy. The energy soon began to emanate an immense heat before it was released as an incredible wave of fire. The attack carved through the ground and slammed into Tikoklaw and a huge invisible barrier keeping attacks inside the field and away from the spectators. When the smoke and fire cleared Tikoklaw appeared with little to know physical damage, all be it a burn here or there and a fine coat of ash, but again no real major damage. "Impressive, I believe the Aero Guard move?"

"Very perceptive, and good combination, but I still think that you're holding back."

"What makes you say that?"

"That combination could've broken that guard and defeated Tiko in an instant." Emily sighed. "Why do you insist on holding back when battling me?"

"I see, if you really want me fight back at my absolute best, than I suggest you get ready to recall Tiko, Emboar, use Nova Burst. As fast as possible," Nathen sighed. Emboar complied by compiling a massive amount of fire before launching it at Tikoklaw. The attack hit its mark in the blink of an eye and caused a massive pillar of fire to shoot up into the sky. When the fire dissipated, Tikoklaw was seen lying on the ground covered in burns and unconscious.

"Uh… Tikoklaw is unable to battle, so Emboar is the victor." Karina said.

"Thanks you for this Tiko," Emily said as she recalled her Pokémon before looking over at Nathen. When the two locked eyes, Nathen looked into a worried pair while Emily saw a dark and determine pair. Like he knew that he would win even if he didn't try to win.

"Emboar, come on back, you need to prepare for any further battles." Nathen said as he recalled his first Pokémon. "Are you ready for more Emily?"

"Oh, yeah," Emily said as she pulled out another Poké Ball. "_Let's show our old friend how much we've grown together;_ It's time for battle Lucario!"

"Ah Lucario, it's been a long time sense we faced each other like this," Nathen chuckled. "But it's time to see if you can stand up to your youth, time for battle Aura!"

From Nathen's Poké Ball came his pink Lucario who came to face Emily's natural Lucario. The two maintained a gaze as they came to acknowledge each other's position with their aura.

"Okay, the next battle is between Emily's Lucario, and Nathen's Lucario Aura, begin." Karina said setting the standards for the next battle.

"_Emily, give an occasion attack by voice, let's maintain this as a battle between aura users._" Nathen said calmly.

"_Oh…okay,_" Emily said. "Lucario, use Metal Claw and Close Combat,"

"Aura, counter with Bone Rush, and then fight back with Close Combat," Nathen said.

Emily's Lucario began the barrage by charging at Aura with his metal claws bared. Aura countered by forming a large bone and blocking each attack. On occasion, Aura would retaliate and fight back against Lucario's strength. The fight of strength between the two went on for a few minutes, but both sides ended up doing little damage.

"_Use Aura Sphere and then back it with Aura Pulse,_" Nathen said. Aura pushed Lucario back first with her Bone rush before firing off an Aura Sphere that she then followed up with a concentrated Aura Pulse. When the two attacks met they collapsed into each other forming a powerful concentrated beam.

"_Damn,_" Lucario cursed as he formed his own Aura Pulse before firing it to hold off the attack. The two attacks went through a power struggle that maintained themselves for a few minutes before the power started turning to Aura's favor.

"_Crap, I can't let one of these attacks get through solidly; Nathen would just see the advantage in it._" Emily said to herself. "_I need to use it, but…_"

"_Emily, just do it, I can handle it, and I won't lose to him again!_" Lucario grunted as he tried to maintain the power struggle.

"_Okay,_" Emily whispered as she took a deep breath and clasped her hands in a praying form. "_Almighty being here my creed, I call to you to release the power that I see locked before me. Grant this bearer of Aura that stands in battle to defend me the power he needs to claim victory. I release the, come forth and grant us victory!_"

After saying that Lucario suddenly felt an immense amount of aura come over him as his attack's power increased, causing it to regain control and power through Aura's attack and slamming into here. This also drove her back a foot or two as she recovered from the attacks force. The next thing that Aura felt was Nathen's hand on her back.

"_Hold back for a sec,_" Nathen whispered. "I'm impressed Emily, I'm really impressed that you were able to learn how to tap into an Aura being's inner most power, but it looks like you still have a ways to go before you can unlock their full potential, and to be able to do it without a chant is you next step. So watch and learn as a master performs the true release."

Emily put on a worried face as Aura seemed to go into a trance. When she snapped out of the trance, her eyes had a calm and stead look to them. Her first action was to manifest a Bone Rush bone and hold it like a sword.

"Now, let's see one who's been boosted, go against one who has been unlocked." Nathen sighed as he looked out at Emily before responding to an intense pain by grabbing his shoulder. "_Damnit, why is this happening to me now of all times?_"

"Nathen, are you okay?" Emily asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine; it's nothing for you to worry about." Nathen sighed.

"_You'd always say that, but you were usually lying,_" Emily sighed. "Lucario go in for the win, use Saber Strike!"

"_End it, quick and painless,_" Nathen whispered. Lucario began his attack by forming a sword with aura before charging at Aura. But she disappeared from the field. When Aura reappeared she was behind Lucario and with a quick swing of her weapon she had Lucario on the ground, Aura's knee in his back and her mach sword against his neck. She maintained herself like this even though her opponent was already unconscious.

"Lucario is unable to continue, so Aura wins the battle." Karina said.

"Aura return," Nathen coughed. "_Rest yourself; I know that your released state is the roughest state that you can put on your body._"

"Thank you Lucario," Emily said as she recalled her Pokémon. "You gave it your all. _What's up with Nathen, he's never battled this fiercely before._"

"Alright Emily, you have four Pokémon left, let's see your next choice in combat." Nathen said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Okay, but now it's time for you to start battling my strongest Pokémon!" Emily said as she tightened her grip on a Pokeball. "I'm not going to lose this without even getting a single win! And she'll help me get that win! It's time for battle Lifeon!"

When Emily threw out her Poké Ball, it opened to a reveal a white fox like creature.

_Its body shape resembles a fox. It has white fur from its paws up to the top of its legs that fades into the light blue of its main body's fur, and its tail fades out into white like the paws do. The tail itself is extremely long and puffy, and half-way down it there is a thin, darker blue stripe around it. Its ears are mainly hidden by puffy fur, colored a deeper blue, but the top of the white ears peeks out of the top. Its eyes are white, but changed to a deep blue when using Aura or Aura Type attacks._

"So you've come to own a Lifeon have you," Nathen sighed. "Alright, I don't really like bringing this one out, but it's the only real match to that Lifeon, even though I have yet to determine its ability. Alright then, take position and prepare for battle my soldier."

_The Pokémon had a form like an un-manned suit of armor, a powerful essence of white aura flows through the armor giving it life, the armor is aged and weak, it was mainly a dull steel color._

"That Pokémon… does that mean… that the stories are true?" Emily asked.

"Yes my sweet little Em, the stories I told you when you were afraid and scared are true." Nathen chuckled. "The four soldiers live, and I bare one of them."

"Okay… well, the next battle will be between Emily's Lifeon and Nathen's…" Karina said getting stumped on Nathen's Pokémon.

"Aurdier, the Aura Soldier Pokémon, this Pokémon was one of the 4 Aura Soldier's that fought to protect the Auracian Family's. This Pokémon specialized specifically on natural Aura based abilities." Nathen said calmly. "And that's coming straight from a Solace PokéDex."

"Okay, the next battle is between Lifeon and Aurdier, begin!" Karina said.

"Quick, use Aura Sphere Lifeon!" Emily called out.

"_Block it and then use Aura Pulse._" Nathen said calmly.

While Lifeon began charging and firing off Aura Spheres, Aurdier just maintained his position with a hand held out. Each attack hit the odd Pokémon's hand and just seemed to phase into it like they were nothing. The Pokémon then raised its other hand and charged its own attack. It took barely even a second to manifest the attack before it fired the powerful Aura Pulse. The attack glided across the ground at an incredible speed before catching Lifeon and slamming her into the barrier behind her. When Lifeon fell to the ground she was seen to be on her last leg and just barely holding onto consciousness. The audience was anticipating Lifeon to pass out at any minute, but they were caught off guard when they heard a loud clang coming from the fall of Aurdier.

"Um… is your Pokémon…" Karina asked checking to see if Aurdier was still able to battle or not.

"Yes, Aurdier is now unable to battle; it appears that Lifeon has a special ability that sends over all of the damage that she has taken to a Pokémon that matches her type. With both Pokémon being Aura Types, Aurdier took a major hit that was just too much." Nathen sighed. "But that also means that Lifeon is unable to battle as well."

"Really?" Karina said as she looked towards Lifeon to see that she had blacked out.

"It appears so, both Pokémon are unable to battle so this match ends in a draw!"

"Thank you for this Lifeon, I really appreciate it." Emily said as she recalled her Pokémon. "_I never thought that I'd need to resort to the last three,_"

"Return Aurdier," Nathen said calmly. "I'm down one and you're down half, so how shall we continue?"

"I'm not stopping until I win! It's time for battle Spirisol!" Emily said as she called out her Flowing Soul Pokémon.

"Wow, you actually captured the three Sol Pokémon." Nathen said with a whistle.

"How did you know that I had all three?" Emily asked in surprise.

"I have this feeling," Nathen chuckled. "I guess it's time to pull out my next Pokémon isn't."

"Yeah, so let's see this next Pokémon!" Emily said in a determined tone.

"Okay okay, keep your pants on," Nathen chuckled as he pulled out an old rusted Poké Ball.

"That Poké Ball looks ancient, where did you get it?" Emily said as she noticed the well aged Poké Ball.

"A friend gave it to me, long ago, and now I believe that it's time I keep my promise!" Nathen said as his grip on the ball increased. "It's time for battle! Meinao, come forth and show your power!"

When Nathen threw out his Pokeball it opened to show a Shiny Meinshao. At first the Pokémon just looked around in a confused manner before locking eyes with its opponent.

"Okay, the next battle is between Spirisol and Meinshao, begin!" Karina said.

"_Meinao, I know this place is confusing, just listen calmly to my words, follow your opponent's moves as close as possible, then go in and deliver the final attack whenever you're ready._" Nathen said through aura.

"_Okay,_" Meinao whispered as she readied herself.

"Alright, Spirisol, use Spirit Rush and then use Hydro Surge!" Emily called out. First Spirisol began to glow with a bright blue aura, the she put out his tail and it began to spin at an incredible speed. A weird glyph took form in front of his tail. From the mark came an immense rush of water that fired at Meinao like a bullet. Meinao responded to this by dodging the attacks with a fluent motion that held a close resemblance to dancing. She didn't take one hit, and she seemed to move towards Spirisol like a spirit. "Damnit, why can't I hit her?"

"You could never hit this Pokémon, she was the Pokémon of an original Auracian, those two treated each other like sisters and trained through night and day perfecting their abilities," Nathen said as he closed his eyes and s single tear fell. "Her abilities far exceed even mine at where I am, this Meinshao's specialty lies in her incredible speed, agility, control, and most of all," Nathen held off the last part as Meinao appeared next to Spirisol. She quickly took hold of the Flowing Soul Pokémon and flung him around the field before delivering three quick and precise strikes to the Pokémon's body. "Her best quality is her power and ability to attack single points on the body that can bring even a mighty legendary to the ground. But because of this I rarely use her in combat, especially since she detests any form of violence." When Meinao laid Spirisol on the ground everyone could see that he was out cold and sleeping calmly. Meinao then looked to have uttered a small prayer before walking over to Nathen and sitting beside him. "_You were great, Lina would've been proud,_"

"_Thank you master,_" Meinao whispered.

"Okay, Spirisol is unable to battle, so this battle goes to Meinshao." Karina said signaling the current matches end.

"You did great Spirisol," Emily said as she recalled her Pokémon. "_I can't believe that Nathen has such powerful Pokémon, there's no way that I can beat him like this,_"

"_Take a break Meinao,_" Nathen said as he pulled out a Poké Ball that was entirely blue. "_It's your turn Sapph,_"

"_Okay,_" Meinao said calmly.

"Damn, I only have these two left, I better go for power," Emily whispered to herself. "It's time to show your strength, let's go Flarasol!"

_The Pokémon that came forth had a __l__ion like body, a rose like red in color, the mane and paw areas are a darker shade of red, a fire like design coats its back and a fire like form represents its tail fur, bronze armor is on its back, around its mane, around its ankles, and on its thighs, red glowing lines form a fire like design, fiery red eyes._

"Okay, let's see two powerhouses go head to head, it's time for battle Sapphire!" Nathen said as he called out his Latios.

"Of coursed you'd come at me with something like that," Emily sighed. "It doesn't matter I'll still win!"

"_Over confident as usual,_" Nathen sighed.

"Okay, the next battle is Flarasol against Latios, begin!" Karina said.

"Target that Latios with Overheat and don't let up!" Emily called out. Flarasol did as he was told and fired off a powerful orange fire that trailed Sapphire where ever he flew off to. While Sapphire's speed was next to impossible to follow, Flarasol found a way to keep the fire trailing the Eon Pokémon to no visible end.

"_Impressive, the Pokémon's persistence is to be admired,_" Nathen chuckled. "_Sapphire, evasion tactic, duplicate and swift strike, main force Aerial Ace,_"

"_At once,_" Sapphire said as he increased his speed making him seem to vanish. This caused Flarasol to with hold his fire for a brief second, when Sapphire reappeared Flarasol released another fire, but it only just passed through the image. From that one image came two, and from both of them came two more once they were destroyed. Flarasol continued to dispatch the copies until there were eight images of Sapphire. The 8 Eon Pokémon then began to spin around the top of the arena at an incredible speed making all of them form together to form a large blue ring. The ring then fell down to be spinning all around Flarasol.

"_This is bad, this is really bad,_" Emily stuttered as she began to panic. "_Wait, I'm not fighting this the right way,_ Flarasol, go nuts!"

After hearing this Flarasol let out a large roar before releasing a fierce wave of fire that blew away the blue ring. After the ring disappeared, Sapphire came into view floating above Flarasol with a few burns on his body. Flarasol quickly took notice of his presence and fired off several powerful blasts of fire that exploded all around Sapphire forcing him to the ground. The Burning Soul Pokémon then charged at Sapphire with his whole body ablaze. Sapphire was able to evade most of Flarasol's attacks, but he quickly became cornered and took on a barrage of fire. When Sapphire was finally able to get Flarasol away from him, it was shown that he was covered in small burns and looked like he was barely hanging on.

"_Giga Impact, with all you power,_" Nathen whispered.

Sapphire heard the command and started after Flarasol who was charging at Sapphire with his whole body burning a bright blue. When the Eon Pokémon who was covered in a powerful aura and the Burning Soul Pokémon who was covered in an intense blue fire collided a large explosion went off from the two attacks mixing. When the smoke cleared, both Sapphire and Flarasol were knocked out and unable to battle.

"Both Pokémon cannot continue, so this battle is a draw," Karina said. "With Nathen still having 4 Pokémon and Emily only having 1, the next battle could decide the match."

"Yeah, and it'll be my victory," Nathen said as he recalled his Latios.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Emily said as she pulled out a Poké Ball. "It's time for battle Manasol!"

"Alright then, look into the darkness, take form Shade!" Nathen said as he called out his Darkrai.

"_Great, a freaking Darkrai,_" Emily sighed.

"O-Okay, the next b-battle w-will b-be against Emily's Manasol and Nathen's D-Darkrai, begin!" Karina said maintaining her fear for Nathen's Darkrai.

"_How shall we go about this?_" Shade asked.

"_No fears, a simple battle, go for the win,_" Nathen said. "Shadow Ball,"

"_At once,_" Shade said as he started charging a dark energy. The energy just grew and grew before Darkrai fired it off.

"Damn, dodge and then use Leaf Blade and Mana Claw!" Emily called. Manasol first braced for the impending attack, when the charged Ghost type attack hit its mark, Manasol jumped forward with its claws glowing a mixture of green colors. Taking Shade by surprise, Manasol drove her claws across Shade's body. But when Manasol tried to jump away from Shade, the Pitch-Black Pokémon grabbed a hold of the Mana Soul Pokémon and began to glow with a dark aura. "Crap, use Solar Pulse!"

"It won't matter, Night Shroud," Nathen said with a light chuckle.

As Manasol began to charge and build up solar energy, Shade enveloped the both of them in a black aura that prevented all light from coming in.

"What the hell, what's going on Nathen?" Emily coughed as she clutched her chest. "_What's this pain? It's too much… I can't take it…_"

"It a unique little move that lowers all your stats and makes it so that you have to wait longer for moves that rely on the sun to work." Nathen said with a light chuckle as he noticed Emily fall to her knees panting and breaking out into a cold sweat. "Emily what's wrong?"

"_Please… just make it stop… I can't take it any more…_" Emily sobbed softly.

"Emily!" Nathen called out as he ran over to his ex. "Emily, are you okay?"

"_N-Nathen… I'm scared… P-Please…make the pain stop,_" Emily sobbed as Nathen rested her against his shoulder.

"Damnit, Karina, the battles over, I won, and if you still need any official actions, Shade, finale." Nathen said as he picked Emily up bridal style. Hearing Nathen's command, Shade released an immense amount of energy. When the aura broke Manasol fell to the ground unconscious, while Shade stumbled around weak.

"Okay, Manasol's unable to battle; Nathen and his Darkrai win the battle." Karina said signaling the end of the battle. "And it appears that Emily has come down with something, the charity battle will be postponed until further notice while we take Emily to the hospital. Do enjoy the festival everyone!"

After Karina's declaration and the Pokémon were recalled, the three of them disappeared from the field. The audience just discussed what happened before shrugging it off and disbanding to go and see the rest of the festival.

_(Harmonic City – Center Plaza Edge – 1:05 PM)_

"That battle was amazing!" Barry said in an excited tone. "I had no idea that Pokoh had such powerful trainers!"

"Yeah, but it mainly comes from really powerful people being accepted to compete," Trayton sighed. "Or you have to be born here."

"That could explain quite a bit," a female voice said from behind the large group.

When everyone turned to look at the woman they saw that she had long blonde hair and that she was mainly in black.

"Cynthia, I didn't know that you were here." Ash said happily. In the back of the group, Brock could be seen being held back by Misty and Max.

"Same here Ash, and it's nice to see you as well Vahn, have you been well?" Cynthia asked.

"I have, but I'm a little worried about the city." Vahn said.

"I guess I'm not the only one then," Cynthia said as she looked around the city. "Such a beautiful and historic place, being cloaked in a fowl and mysterious aura, I can tell that something's not right."

"Then you really are a great researcher," a man said as he and two other men walked up to the group. The one that spoke had silver hair and was in a black and purple suit. The other had spiky red hair and he was in a dark blue outfit with red lining, he also had a cape on. The last man had large orange hair and he was in a large white outfit, around his neck were 6 Pokeballs all connected by a chain.

"Well I'll be damned, nothing like coming face to face with some of the world strongest trainers." An aged man chuckled.

When they all turned to the man they saw that he was in a black shirt, a dark grey pair of military pants, a black pair of combat boots, and a white lab coat. He had his long black hair tied back even though a good portion of his fringe covered a portion of his blue eyes.

"And who might you be my good man?" Cynthia asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lady," the man said as he took Cynthia's hand a kissed it. "My name is Ronin, and I'm the Lead Researcher for this city and the Top Professor for the Pokoh Region."

"If that's true, then why aren't you stationed at Tinytree?" Trayton asked.

"I prefer being closer to my prime research." Ronin sighed. "So we have a large group of trainers who're here for varying reasons, and four of the world's strongest Champions, Cynthia of Sinnoh, Steven of Hoenn, Lance who maintains Championship over Johto and Kanto, and finally Alder of Unova. Quite a set if you ask me."

"You're rather well informed," Lance chuckled. "So what brings you around here?"

"Oh just checking the battle between my two best students." Ronin said as he looked over at the battle worn field that was being restored.

"So you taught Emily and her opponent," Steven said. "Although the battle did seem a little one sided,"

"Yeah, Nathen's Pokémon looked like they were fighting on a completely different level." Vahn said. "Something really must've been bugging him to battle at such a level."

"Who might you be?" Ronin asked.

"I'm Vahn Sire; I'm a friend of Nathen's and the one that escorted Karina through her journey." Vahn said introducing himself.

"So you're the famous Sire that the young princess speaks so highly of," Ronin said as he stared down Vahn with an interested look. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, _talk about your odd people,_" Vahn sighed.

"Well I best be off, hope that we can talk later!" Ronin chuckled as he walked off.

"We best be off to, it's nice seeing all of you," Cynthia said as the group of Champions walked off.

"Well with the next battle being held back, I say we all split up and enjoy the festival." Vahn said looking back to the group.

"Right," everyone said as the group disbanded.

_**The Festival is now getting under way, and so many things have happened leading up to this moment. Nathen has taken a life, Karina has joined a Resistance Group named for her family and has taken in an odd woman, and Nathen and Emily have competed against each other in battle. Oh, and a cook off happened. So with the Festivals early happenings cleared. One can only hope what'll happen in the Festival itself!**_

_**Nate: Well there you go!**_

_**Maylu: Oh Thank god Arceus you're safe! *grabs onto Nathen and cries into his chest* I was so worried about you!**_

_**Nate: Alex! I thought I told you not to tell her about the fight!**_

_**Alex: Sorry**_

_**Nate: Yeah whatever. Well with this chapter passing the 20,000 word point I figured that I should stop and update, and make the next chapter a leisure and fun chapter.**_

_**Maylu: Wow, that's a lot of reading.**_

_**Nate: You're telling me. *Sigh* Anyway, Lets do another disclaimer. Characters original to this story belong to me, as do the stories main plots, and the Pokemon of Solace. Characters and original Pokemon made by the creators of Pokemon belong to them. And finally Pokoh and it's Pokemon are a joined ownership between Torchix and myself.**_

_**Maylu: Sounds like a solid disclaimer to me.**_

_**Nate: Thank you, and now that I'm thinking about it, I'm really regretting the Cook Off, but it's in and it's staying, so if it's really not all that interesting, then I'm sorry, and I won't try it again unless I know that I can do it properly.**_

_**Alex: Yeah, well until the next update!**_

_**Nate: Yes, until then! Please continue to Read, Review, and above all Enjoy!**_


	73. Ch 57: Festival WrapUp!

_**Nate: It's time for another update!**_

_**Maylu: Finally!**_

_**Alex: Why the long wait?**_

_**Nate: Well lets see, one computer is broken and I'm shuffling working between two different computers and my phone, so you can imagine why it'd be difficult.**_

_**Maylu: Okay... well lets get back to this then**_

_**Nate: Right, enjoy, oh and I have an assignment for you two.**_

_**Alex: Okay, we'll get right on it!**_

_**Nate: Good, now enjoy the update everyone!**_

_**The first battle of the Harmonic Festival has been finished with our favorite author winning it in the end. Now with the festival underway, everyone can finally get a chance to explore and enjoy the life of Harmonic. But let us begin by looking in on the condition of the young champion.**_

_(Harmonic City – Hospital (3__rd__ floor – Emily's Room) – 2:45 PM)_

When we come into the Hospital building, we find the young champion resting in her bed with a few electronics hooked up to her so that her condition could be monitored. And next to her bed was Nathen sleeping calmly in a chair with his head resting up against the beds head rest. At the time both are asleep, but the princess that came with them remains unseen. Where could she have gone?

Unknown to the sleeping champs, but now known to us, Karina previously got a call related to her new… unique friend. Apparently she got worried after watching the battle be ended in such a manner that she stormed out of the castle looking to find her first love. Well the storming out of the castle is more or less a lie. Actually she threw open the rooms windows and jumped out. From that she jumped from tree to tree in hopes of getting to the hospital.

So while these two sleep like logs, let's go back a few minutes in time and see how the race to find a princess and the race to find a vampire are going!

_(Harmonic City – Kari Park – 2:00 PM)_

We come to this park to find Jewel resting against a tree exhausted.

"_Where is that hospital?_" Jewel said softly as she panted and looked around the city's really tall buildings. "_If I can just get up to those roof tops I could easily find her._"

"Excuse me miss, but are you okay?" Our favorite flower princess said as she walked up to Jewel with a basket full of flowers. "Are you trying to find someone?"

"_Huh, who is this girl?_" Jewel asked as she looked over at Wisteria and started to back away. "_She seems so familiar, and her fragrance… it's just like the princess's, but… it's more like a bouquet of flowers._"

"I'm sorry if I startled you, my name is Wisteria, what's yours?" Wisteria asked.

Jewel just remained silent as she was unsure if Wisteria would be able to communicate through Aura.

"I can understand if you don't trust me, but I'd still like to know your name." Wisteria said.

Once again, Jewel tried to speak normally, but she could form any words. So she just crouched down and motioned for Wisteria to come over. When Wisteria was closer, Jewel took her hand and started spelling in the palm of her hand.

"J…e…w…e…l, is this your name?" Wisteria asked. Jewel just nodded happily. "What a pretty name, it's nice to meet you Jewel."

To reply, Jewel slowly started spelling on Wisteria's hand again. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm sorry that I didn't talk back, I don't know how." This was what Jewel spelled out.

"I'm glad, and I'm sorry that you can't talk," Wisteria said. "_Her aura strength is pretty high, maybe I can talk through it._" A brief silence fell on the two as Wisteria tried to connect to Jewel. "_Excuse me Jewel, but can you hear me?_"

"_You can speak like this as well?_" Jewel said in surprise.

"_Yeah, I learned how to with my friends awhile back, you really have a beautiful voice,_" Wisteria said happily as the two sat down on the ground. "_So what brings you to Harmonic?_"

"_Oh… I'm actually trying to find someone,_" Jewel said softly as she curled up.

"_I see, how about I help you find your friend?_" Wisteria asked.

"_Would you, but I'm not sure if you know her,_" Jewel sighed.

"_Don't worry; I'll help you to the best of my power! So who is your friend?_" Wisteria said.

"_Her name's Karina, Karina Valor,_" Jewel said as she and Wisteria stood up.

"_What a coincidence, she's actually a close friend of mine and I was actually trying to find her myself._" Wisteria said happily. "_Do you have any idea where she might be?_"

"_Last I saw, she was hosting the Exhibition match, but she actually left to the hospital right after, and I haven't really been able to find it._"

"_I see… well I know where the hospital is, let's just hope that Karina isn't the one being entered into the hospital._" Wisteria said as she started to focus. "_But let's try and see if she's not actually out and around the city._"

"_Okay…_" Jewel whispered as she started to think. "_Her fragrance… it's…it's…it's so intoxicating… it's just like Karina's… so pure and…and…and delicious…_"

While Wisteria tried to locate Karina, Jewel was contemplating her next course of action.

"_I…I just need one taste…_" Jewel said hesitantly as she crept closer to Wisteria. "_No… I need to control my urges… besides… she doesn't know…_"

"Okay! I found her, she isn't at the hospital right now but she's close by!" Wisteria said happily. "Let's get going Jewel!"

"_Oh… Right,_" Jewel said as she followed Wisteria to where she thought Karina might be.

The two went on a hunt for the princess, just as Karina was searching for Jewel. As the search went on they would end up in the same place at the same time but would just miss each other. It took several attempts to find each other, but they didn't end up meeting each other until they all ended up at the edge of the Mythic Forest.

_(Harmonic City – Mythic Forest (Forest Edge) – 2:40 PM)_

"Damnit, where is she?" Karina said as she panted from exhaustion and looked around the forest area. "I hope that her urges don't kick in,"

"Karina!" Wisteria called out happily. As she and Jewel ran up to the princess, Jewel ran past Wisteria and lunged out at Karina grabbing onto her in a tight hug and began to cry.

"Jewel… I'm happy that you're safe," Karina whispered as she comforted the young Vampire.

"Hey Karina, I'm really happy that you weren't the one admitted into the hospital." Wisteria said as she walked up to the two.

"Thanks, and thanks for keeping an eye on Jewel, there weren't any problems right?" Karina asked.

"Not a one, but she was rather timid towards others." Wisteria said.

"That's good, and I can understand why," Karina said as she returned her gaze to Jewel. "_Jewel… you didn't need to come after me,_"

"_But… I was worried…_" Jewel whispered.

"_It's okay Jewel, I'm not mad, just promise me that you'll be more careful and wait for me next time?_" Karina said.

"_Okay,_" Jewel said as she and Karina broke apart.

"So Karina, how do you and Jewel know each other?" Wisteria asked. "Are you family?"

"No, we're not family, but we are both orphans as far as I know," Karina said. "I actually met her when one of my aids took me to meet her friends. She really took a fast liking to me, and we've decided that she'll be staying with me at the castle."

"I see, well it's nice to have a new friend!" Wisteria said happily.

"Yeah, so how has the festival been for you?" Karina asked.

"It's been really fun! But I've actually been in your park picking flowers." Wisteria said as she showed the basket full of flowers. "I hope that it's okay, considering that it's your park."

"Its fine Wisteria and I'm glad that you're having fun." Karina said. "Hey, why don't we go and enjoy the festivities?"

"Sound great!" Wisteria said happily.

"_How about you Jewel?_" Karina asked Jewel.

"_I'd love to, and you did promise me that you'd bring me down here after all._" Jewel said happily.

"_That's true,_" Karina chuckled. "Alright you two, let go enjoy the festival!"

"Right!" Wisteria and Jewel said with Wisteria speaking it and Jewel talking via aura.

With the three girls off to enjoy the festival, and the author and his Ex asleep in the hospital, let's look in on the others!

_(Harmonic City – Harmony Docks – 2:50 PM)_

"Man… I really wish that Kris stayed with us," Hope sighed as she looked out at the sea. "But I can't keep moping about it! I have a job to do!"

The job at hand for the young Sire was to find her new employer. The great and well known Professor Birch was her target. But like almost everyone in this city, it's incredibly hard to find one specific person. So what's the best way to find a Pokémon Professor like Prof. Birch? Go to where all the Pokémon may be!

"I'm at the docks right now… so I'm sure that he's out here somewhere looking for Pokémon." Hope said as she walked around the slightly crowded docks. "Birch was always running off when I was little, so I might be able to find him here." Hope decided to walk around the docks for a few minutes, but she end up not finding her employer. "Where could he be? I know that he likes field work, but it's a pain when you're trying to find which habitat he's working at."

After searching the area where most water types resides, Hope ended up losing her way and found herself walking into the Harmonic cliff sides that look out to Harmony Island.

_(Harmonic City – Harmonic City Cliffside Look out – 3:00 PM)_

"Dang, now I've gotten lost," Hope sighed as she looked around the rocky area. The path was rather large and a smooth walk. The only real sounds were the Wingulls and Pelippers flying around and cawing, and the waves of the ocean below washing up against the rock side. "At least this is a beautiful sight,"

Hope just continued to walk around the area until she came up to a cave where she heard someone crying. She looked around to find a little girl crying with none other than Jewel trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" Hope asked as she walked over to the girls.

"Where's my mommy?" the little girl cried while Jewel remained silent.

"_She must've gotten lost, but how could she have ended up here? This cave is more than a few miles from the docks._" Hope said to herself. "_Excuse me miss, but could you please tell me what happened?_" Hope had said this without even knowing that she was utilizing her aura.

"_She can speak through aura,_" Jewel said to herself surprised. "_I'm not sure what happened to her myself, but I got separated from my friends so I walked up here looking for them, and that's when I found her crying._"

"_So she's an aura user as well._" Hope whispered. "I see, well how about I wait here with her while you go and see if you can find someone who knows her?"

"_I can't speak outside of aura, so I can't really communicate with others than can't use aura like you or I._" Jewel said explaining her problems with speaking.

"Dang, well then how about we take her back down to the city and try and find her family?" Hope suggested.

"_I don't know, maybe we should just stay here and keep her calm,_" Jewel said.

"Okay, you stay with her while I go and see if I can find some berries that we can eat." Hope said as she ran out of the cave.

"_Okay, be careful,_" Jewel said as she turned to the girl who was still crying. "_Everything's going to be okay,_"

The little girl just continued to cry as she grabbed onto Jewel who began to calm the girl.

As Jewel calmed the little girl, Hope started a search for food.

"Go out and find berries, who am I kidding?" Hope sighed as she looked around the cliff side. "I'll be lucky to find anything around here."

As Hope continued her search, she would occasionally find something, but it was too little a grouping or had a bad taste to be eaten fully. Hope had even resulted to climb the rock face to find berries, but she didn't really get too far due to a fear of falling. The young Sire continued her search, but she decided to stop after being saved from a near fall by a young man.

The man had short white hair white with a black head band that had a half white Poké Ball on it placed across his forehead, he also had calm yellow green eyes. The man was in a black short sleeved shirt with a blue mark that rounded around the front of the shirt, the lower sides of his shirt were the same blue color. On his back was a red backpack that had a single strap that went across his chest. On his legs was a dark grey pair of shorts that had a large black stripe on either side of the legs. Underneath the shorts was a black pair of pants. On his feet was a dark red pair of shoes with black soles, and a black stripe across the dark blue tongue. One his hands were a dark red pair of finger less gloves that had a black wrist part with a red ring going around it.

"Thanks again for helping me back there," Hope said with a sigh. "I really should've been paying attention to what I was doing."

"It was nothing Hope, but were you doing near that cliff anyway?" the man asked.

"I was trying to gather some berries, and I thought that I had found some, but I guess I was just looking for trouble." Hope sighed. "Oh yeah, you know my name, but I never got yours."

"Oh yeah, I'm Brendan." the man now known as Brendan said properly introducing himself. "And if you were wondering why I was there to help you, I was actually trying to find Professor Birch."

"Small world I guess, I originally came to these cliffs to see if I can find the same Professor." Hope said with a light chuckle.

"That is a coincidence, well I have some food that you and your friends can eat, so let's get back to the cave." Brendan said as he and Hope started towards the cliffs.

_(Harmonic Cliffs - Hidden Cave - 3:10 PM)_

When the two came to the cave, they entered to see the little girl laughing and Jewel giving soft giggles at one Professor Birch.

"Well look what we have here," Brendan chuckled as he walked into the cave while Hope ran over to the professor.

"Professor!" Hope said happily.

"Well hello there little one, and who might you be?" Prof. Birch asked.

"Professor, it's me Hope, you know, Vahn's little sister." Hope sighed.

"Oh yeah, and how have you been Hope? Everyone's been worried about you." Prof. Birch asked.

"I know, and I'm sorry to have worried everyone." Hope said as she started rummaging through her pocket. "Actually Professor, I was trying to find you so that I could get your opinion on something."

"And what might that be little one?" Prof. Birch asked.

"This," Hope said as she presented her trainer card to the professor. "I want you to verify that I am you Assistant and a Junior Pokémon Trainer set under your commission."

"Is that so? Who instated you as these things?" Birch said as he looked over the ID card.

"A good friend of mine, he's really smart and he has connections within the League, so he got me instated as a Junior Pokémon Trainer and as your assistant. I just need you to verify that I'm your assistant so that I can maintain ownership of my 6 Pokémon."

"We'll I'd be happy to have a Sire as my assistant, and from what you said you already have your own Pokémon?" Prof. Birch said as he returned the card.

"I do, and I also have a registered PokéDex." Hope said as she pulled out her Unovan PokéDex.

"I see, and it's completely opened up for usage." Prof. Birch chuckled as he looked over the device.

"Pardon me Professor, but would you mind telling me why you're here?" Brendan asked.

"Oh Brendan my boy how are you?" Prof. Birch said oblivious to Brendan's question.

"I'm good, but I asked how you got here." Brendan said with a light chuckle as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"Ah yes, well I was walking through this mountain's caves and I came upon this girl crying. So I came and tried to lift her spirits." Prof. Birch said happily. "Also tried talking with the other woman, but it appears that she doesn't find me a good talking partner."

"It's not that Professor, she can't talk period," Hope said explaining Jewel's condition. "It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to you, but rather that she couldn't talk to you."

"I see, well I'm sorry for the miss understanding. No hard feelings." Prof. Birch said as he held his hand out to Jewel who hesitantly took it and shook it. "All's good then, now how about we get back to the city?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Brendan chuckled.

"_Yeah,_" Jewel whispered.

With Hope now making new friends and returned to one of her early childhood mentors, we rejoin this small group as they re-enter the large city.

_(Harmonic City –Beach Boardwalk – 3:20 PM)_

"It's been nice getting to know you Hope; I guess we'll be getting to work together rather soon." Brendan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but what did you mean?" Hope asked.

"I'm currently studying Prof. Birch and helping him with his research." Brendan said as he took the little girl's hand. "Well I'm going to help this little girl find her parents, I'll see you later Professor." Brendan said as he walked off with the little girl.

"That we will my boy," Prof. Birch chuckled as he turned to Hope and Jewel. "Now for you my little assistant, when do you plan on starting to work for me?"

"Well, I'm really not sure, I want to continue with my brother as he continues his journey through this region… but I think that I'll go home to Hoenn with you after we're done here in Harmonic." Hope said with a tone of voice that showed her being cautious on her choice.

"I see, well whatever choice you make, make sure that it's the one you really want to follow." Prof. Birch said calmly.

"Okay, I will Professor," Hope said calmly.

"At a girl, now I'll be seeing you later, I've still got quite a bit of this city to explore." Prof. Birch chuckled as he walked off.

"_He was an odd man,_" Jewel said calmly.

"He can be," Hope sighed. "But he really does mean well,"

"Jewel!" Karina called out as she ran over to the two.

"Hey Karina, how do you know Jewel?" Hope asked.

"She's a new friend that I met this morning." Karina said as she panted from her excessive running. "How do you know her?"

"I just met her recently; I actually met her while she was trying to comfort a little girl that got lost." Hope said.

"Is that so," Karina said as she looked towards Jewel who had an embarrassed look on her face.

"_I tried my best to keep control, and I was able to…_" Jewel said softly.

"_I'm really proud of you Jewel,_" Karina said. "Jewel, I have a few things for you."

"_Really?_" Jewel said.

"Yup, here," Karina said as she pulled out two black boxes.

When Jewel took the boxes, she first opened the long black box and was surprised to see a small gold analog watch. After putting the new watch on her wrist, she opened the other box which was holding a new white touch screen PokéCell.

"_These are great Karina,_" Jewel said happily.

"I'm glad that you like them Jewel, with the phone we can keep in touch. And I just thought that the watch would look good on you." Karina said.

"_You're the best Karina,_" Jewel said kindly and with a bright smile on her face.

"So Karina, have you seen Vahn anywhere?" Hope asked.

"Not yet, I thought that I caught sight of him at the Exhibition match, but because of Emily falling ill, I wasn't able to go see him." Karina sighed.

"_Who's Vahn?_" Jewel asked.

"_He's Hope's older brother and a very important friend of mine._" Karina said.

"_I see,_" Jewel whispered.

"Well, I think that I'm going to go see if I can find Vahn," Hope said.

"Okay, and be careful." Karina called out.

"I will," Hope called back as she ran into the city.

"Okay, now, what would you like to do Jewel?" Karina asked looking to the young vampire.

"_I'm not sure,_" Jewel whispered.

"Okay, well how about this," Karina said as she took Jewel's hand. This caught Jewel off guard and made her turn a little red. "Why don't we go and explore around the city and find something we can both do?"

"_Oh… Okay,_" Jewel whispered as she followed the young princess.

With the young Princess and Vampire off to enjoy the festival, let's take a look at how the Rayne sisters are doing.

_(Harmonic City - Joy Garden - 3:30PM)_

We come to this beautiful garden that is the pride and joy of Harmonic's three gem Joy's of Harmonic. Here, we find the twins Rayne taking a calm stroll through the beautiful and well shaded pathways.

"These flowers are beautiful, aren't they Elaina?" Elie said as she spun around and down the pathway.

"Huh, oh, yeah... They're beautiful." Ellis said softly. "_I can't keep lying to my sisters; I need to tell them the truth._"

"_Elie, I'm worried about Elaina, she's been real quiet as of late, I think that something may be wrong._" Eleanor said softly.

"Really, well maybe I should say something." Elie said as she stopped to smell some flowers while also passing some worried glances at her sister.

"_I think that that would be for the best._" Eleanor said softly.

"Um... Elie... I need to tell you something." Ellis said in a scared tone.

"Wait a minute Elaina; I need to show you something." Elie said after looking around the garden area to see if anyone else was around. "Come with me,"

"Oh, okay," Ellis said as she followed Elie after she had taken her hand.

It took a few minutes, but Elie had led Ellis to a hidden location in the garden that very few had known of, or really had ever seen. It was a small secluded garden that had a large pond to one side of it. Little did anyone know that the pond was actually a hidden underwater path to the castle's garden.

"Okay Elie, you've brought me here, what did you want to show me?" Ellis said as she walked around the garden path while Elie just took a seat on the single stone bench.

"Well… it's more like I wanted to give you something." Elie whispered as she gripped her shirt tightly.

"And what would that be?" Ellis said as she sat down next to her sister.

"Well… it's a memento that I was given." Elie said as she pulled out a silver pocket watch from under her shirt and gripped it tightly before passing it to Ellis who was surprised at the sight of the trinket.

"Th-That's… D-Dad's watch," Ellis stuttered as she took the watch.

"Yeah… Dad gave it to me before I went on my journey," Elie said. "Open it,"

When Ellis pushed the button to open the lid, she was surprised to see a picture of her parents.

"Mommy…Daddy…" Ellis whispered and she started to cry while pressing the watch to her chest.

"There's more," Elie said as she eased the watch out to the open and pushed a switch on the lid. The switch caused a hidden compartment to be revealed from the lid. The compartment revealed a picture of both Ellis and Elie as kids and a picture of Ellis's family. "Elie… this is beautiful."

"Ellis… I want you to keep hold of the watch." Elie said as she put the watch around Ellis's neck.

"Elie I couldn't, father gave this to you," Ellis said in protest.

"No, you're more deserving of it," Elie said. "Besides, I think that dad always intended for you to have it Ellis, oh sorry, I mean Elaina."

"Elie… it's me," Ellis whispered.

"What was that?" Elie asked.

"Elie look at me, and focus." Ellis said as she and her sister locked eyes.

For a brief moment a calm silence fell on the two, but Elie soon began to put things together as she noticed that the person she was looking at had calm and gentle eyes, not the stern and fierce eyes that she had come to have Elaina know of.

"El…Ellis?" Elie said hesitantly. She lunged out and wrapped her arms around her sister after receiving a calm and happy nod. "I'm so happy to see you as you, why didn't you tell me that you had changed sooner?"

"I'm sorry Elie… but I needed to be able to see how you were around Elaina, I didn't mean to worry you." Ellis said softly as she comforted her sister.

"It's okay Ellis, I'm just happy to be able to see _you_ again." Elie said with soft sobs in her voice.

"So am I Elie," Ellis whispered.

The two sisters spent a quiet moment with each other as they recalled their past, but behind the scenes the two new parts of the Rayne family made their first conversation.

_(Aura Plain)_

_Here we find Elaina walking around and coming across a smaller and younger version of Elie._

"This place is always so dull," Elaina sighed as she walked around the dark version of the outside world. As Elaina continued her stroll which seemed to last for hours, she quickly came across a smaller and younger looking form of Elie. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Eleanor, would you?"

"Huh, oh, yes I am. And who might you be?" Eleanor asked.

"Well that's depressing considering how we've met before," Elaina sighed. "Eleanor, it's me, Elaina,"

"R-Really?" Eleanor asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Yes really!" Elaina said as she grabbed her little sister. "You know what; I didn't think that you'd be so small."

While Elaina laughed about her sister's height, Eleanor had managed to get free.

"It's not my fault that I'm so small!" Eleanor said with a pout which only intensified her sister's laughter. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, but it's hard for me not to with that face that you're making," Elaina chuckled.

"Well stop!" Eleanor said maintaining her pout.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Elaina said stopping her laughing.

"Good, so in our time apart, have you or Ellis been able to fall in love?" Eleanor asked with a slight blush.

"What brings this up?" Elaina asked as she turned a bright red.

"Oh, well I was just curious because Elie has been worried if Ellis has been able to find someone or not." Eleanor said maintaining her blush. "And since I don't think that Elie will ask, I figured that I would ask."

"Oh… well… I guess I could tell you," Elaina said with an embarrassed voice. "But on two conditions: one, you don't tell Elie, and two, you tell me if you or Elie have fallen in love."

"Oh…okay," Eleanor whispered.

"Alright, well… back when we started, we really weren't one for finding suitors, but when we met Vahn and the others… we both kind of fell in love with Vahn," Elaina sighed. "But while I'm sure that Ellis still loves Vahn, I think that I've fallen in love with our brother."

"That's amazing," Eleanor said in surprise.

"Yeah yeah, but now that I've told you about our love life, you need to tell me about you and Elie." Elaina said with a sigh.

"Oh… okay… well, Elie hasn't quite yet found anyone, but I do kind of have this thing for someone…" Eleanor said with her face blushing madly and her voice soft

"Oh, that's so cute!" Elaina said as she picked up her sister and held her close. "_God… what in the world is happening to me?_"

"Elaina…" Eleanor whispered as she and her big sister shifted into a sitting position with her sitting and lying in front of Elaina.

"Yeah Eleanor," Elaina said softly.

"Do you think that we'll ever be able to talk all together?" Eleanor asked. The two fell silent as Elaina contemplated Eleanor's question. "Big sister?"

"I hope so Eleanor," Elaina said as she pulled Eleanor close. "I really do…"

As the sisters on both ends converse and get to know each other a little bit better, the day begins to turn from day to night. And as the sun slowly begins to set, let's look over at Nathen and Emily as they final start to re-awaken.

_(Harmonic City – Hospital (3__rd__ Floor – Emily's Room) – 5:30 PM)_

Within this small room lies Emily as she begins to stir and Nathen who remains asleep at her bedside.

"Ugh… wh-what happened to me?" Emily groaned as she sat up in her bed. "Why am I in a hospital?" As the young Champion looked over the small room she quickly came to look at Nathen who was still asleep. "N-Nathen… Nathen wake up, come on, wake up!"

"Uh… what time is it?" Nathen yawned as he sat up. "E-Emily?"

"Hey Nathen…" Emily said softly as Nathen lunged out and grabbed onto her.

"I'm so happy that you're alright… you really had me worried." Nathen said softly as he held Emily close.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, but I'm alright now… so you can let go of me…" Emily said as Nathen released her from his grip.

"Sorry about that, how are you feeling?" Nathen asked.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better; I don't even feel that pain anymore." Emily said. "But I have to ask… what caused it?"

"Well… physically your body just shut down on you… but that's not it, you're aura has been altered and it's cancelling itself and causing your systems to react negatively to you." Nathen said in a soft and worried tone. "In short, if it isn't fixed… you'll slowly start to die."

This little piece of information shocked Emily as she put on a scared and worried look on her face.

"B-But how could that be? I-I feel fine…" Emily said hesitantly. "There has to be some kind of mistake."

As Emily tried to make heads or tails of what Nathen had told her, her ex just sat in his chair tense and trying to find a way to help his old friend.

"Nathen please… tell me that you were mistaken… tell me that… tell me…" Emily tried to find the words but she couldn't get it out. She soon began to cry as the realization that she would end up dying soon began to set in. As Emily continued to cry, Nathen cursed himself for not being able to help his first true love in her time of need. While Emily continued crying, Nathen sat down on the edge of the bed and held her close trying to calm her.

"Emily, please stop crying… I swear that I'll find a way to keep you from dying." Nathen said with a calm and soothing voice.

"I know you will… but it could happen at any time… I just wish that I could properly prepare…" Emily sobbed.

"Emily…" Nathen whispered as he and Emily looked into each other's eyes. After Nathen wiped away the tears that had stained her face, the two connected in a brief kiss. When they pulled apart Emily had a surprised look on her face while Nathen just pulled her close. "Listen to me Emily… I swear that you'll be alright… So please have faith in me and your future…"

"I do… and I always will." Emily whispered as she tightened her grip on Nathen. "Nathen… could you do something for me?"

"That depends on what you want me to do." Nathen said calmly as he stood up from Emily's bed.

"Well… I was wondering if you could stay with me at my home…" Emily said as she turned bright red. "When we first got here as kids, we never got the chance to… so I was wondering if you could spend a few days with me at my home…"

"Emily… okay, I guess I could try and spend a day or two with you," Nathen sighed.

"Oh thank you!" Emily said happily as she jumped up and grabbed onto Nathen forcing the two to the ground. As Nathen tried to push Emily off the door to the room opened up to reveal Karina and Jewel standing there.

"Are we interrupting something?" Karina asked with a light chuckle.

"No, not at all," Nathen said as he pushed Emily off and stood up. As Nathen brushed himself off he picked an odd feeling and surprisingly he stared to sniff the air around him. "_I haven't had this feeling since I met with the count… and that was a good century or two ago…_"

"Are you okay Emily?" Karina asked as she helped her old friend to her feet.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine and I'm doing much better." Emily said as she brushed herself off.

"That's good," Karina said happily. As Karina looked around the room, she noticed that Jewel had been hiding in the hall. "_Come on in Jewel, these two won't hurt you; they're two of my best friends._"

"_O-Okay,_" Jewel whispered as she crept into the room slowly.

"Who's this Karina?" Emily asked as she took notice of Jewel.

"This is my new friend Jewel," Karina said introducing Jewel. "She can't speak so keep that in mind when talking to her."

"Okay, it's nice to meet you, I'm Emily." Emily said introducing herself.

"_This feeling, it's got to be coming from her._" Nathen said as he continued sniffing the area around him.

"Quit acting like an idiot and say hello," Emily said as she gave Nathen a quick jab in his side.

"OW! Sorry about that, I'm Nathen." Nathen said as he rubbed his side.

After receiving the introductions, Jewel just gave a calm hesitant nod.

"Um Emily, could you give the three of us a moment, Nathen, Jewel, and I need to discuss something." Karina said.

"Oh, sure," Emily said as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her as she waited against the wall next to her room's door.

"I take it that this has to do with Jewel being a Siphoner?" Nathen said as he rested against the wall while Karina and Jewel sat down on the bed.

"Was it that easy to tell?" Karina asked as she tried to calm Jewel who had begun to panic.

"Sadly, after my meeting with the Count ages back, picking out a Siphoner is a piece of cake." Nathen sighed. "I'm guess Vamperic,"

"Good guess," Karina sighed. "She's actually the one that you told me about."

"I see, and her speech is via Aura?" Nathen said.

"_Correct,_" Jewel said sadly.

"And what a beautiful voice she has." Nathen said. "So Karina, how did you find this little treasure?"

"Well… I was invited to join a resistance group that one of my aids was a part of, and she was a member." Karina said. "She really took a liking to me and I decided that she would stay with me at the castle."

"I take it that she has already taken a bite?" Nathen said.

"Yeah," Karina said as she grabbed her neck. "But she has only taken blood, and only from me, also I haven't suffered from any problems due to a toxin."

"Is that so, well we'll just have to keep an eye on you just to be sure," Nathen sighed as he walked over to Karina and Jewel. As Nathen looked the two over, Jewel got scared and grabbed onto Karina who tried to calm her. "_Don't worry Jewel, I won't do you any harm,_ take care you two, I'll be seeing you both later."

"Okay, oh and don't forget that you have another battle today!" Karina said as she and Jewel followed him out of the room.

"I won't forget," Nathen sighed as the two walked out to the lobby to be met with Emily who had already been checked out.

"Are you three all set?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Karina said.

"Okay, shall we get back to the festival?" Emily asked.

"We might as well." Nathen chuckled.

With that the four made their way back to the festival which had taken a more… traditional turn. As the preparations for the next battle went through, people had started putting on old fashioned kimonos. And electronic lights had been replaced with old fashioned lanterns. Now let's take a look at the battle as it starts to begin!

_(Harmonic City – Noble Square (Battle Field) – 7:30 PM)_

Standing in the center of the arena was Karina in a pink and white Kimono with her hair partially done up into a bun and with two sticks held in it. Standing to her left was Nathen in his normal attire, and to her right was a man in a suit and with two women in French Maid clothing. Each was holding a set of Poké Balls.

"Good evening everyone, I'm sorry about the delay on this battle, but now I'm happy to announce the start of the Charity Battle!" Karina said happily.

"My you look nice this fine evening." Nathen chuckled.

"Thank you." Karina said as she blushed slightly. "As you all know, this is the winner of the Exhibition challenge, Nathen Pierce!"

"Hello everyone, and if you all remember from that exhibition match, I am also to be known as the Champion of Pokoh! Even though my title technically isn't complete with the actual standing and power that the champion should have," Nathen said with a light chuckle. "Now, let's learn about my opponent."

The man to Karina's right stood calm and welcomed. He was in a dark blue suit with a black trench coat on over it. He has medium length spiky dark green hair and dark brown eyes which were covered by frameless glasses. His assistances both had brunette hair and amber eyes.

"Good evening everyone, I am the son of an important business official based in the Monoko Region." The man said proudly. "My name is Nickolas Grimm, and the President of the Reaper Corporation. And it is an honor to be here. To my right is Maribel and on the left is her twin sister Lolabel, they are my personal assistants."

"It's an honor to be here." Lolabel and Mirabel said in unison. "We'll be battling on behalf of the master.

"_Monoko and the Reaper Corp. eh… that brings back some memories…_" Nathen said with a sigh. "I take it that this battle will be done as a double battle?"

"That's correct Nathen," Karina said. "This battle will be double battle, where the winner will earn a large sum of money that will be put towards the charity of their choice and will have a single request fulfilled."

"Alright then the money will be placed to Harmonic's Zane Valor Foundation should I take victory." Nathen said.

"How admirable, my victory will grant the Reaper Corp.'s research division a hefty increase towards the knowledge of Pokémon." Nickolas said.

"_I'll bet,_" Nathen sighed.

"Now, shall we begin?" Nickolas asked.

"Let's, Dracage, Psycitch, it's time for battle!" Nathen said as he threw out two Poké Balls that opened up to his Mage and Witch Pokémon.

"_So he does have those Pokémon…_" Nickolas said to himself. "Lolabel, Mirabel, you may begin."

"At once my lord," Lolabel and Mirabel said in unison.

"Gardevoir…" Lolabel said.

"Gallade…" Mirabel said.

"Come forth!" the two twin said calling out the finals of the Raults family.

"This will be an interesting turn out." Nathen said as he looked over the standing.

"_How will we go about this battle?_" Dracage asked.

"_Maintain a defensive, but don't be afraid to exploit weaknesses and openings._" Nathen said.

"_As you command master,_" Psycitch said.

"Alright, this battle will be a simple 2 vs. 2 Double Battle." Karina said. "The battle will end when both of one's sides Pokémon are unable to continue. Okay, when both sides are ready begin"

"I'm set, how about you two?" Nathen said.

"To protect our master, we're always ready." Mirabel said.

"So let us begin." Lolabel said.

"And we'll start with Helping Hand!" Mirabel said. The two Pokémon that they were using then began to perform a dance that caused them both to stand ready for their next orders.

"_Playing it that way eh, use Mirror and then wait for their next move._" Nathen said mentally.

"_Sir,_" Dracage and Psycitch said.

As the four Pokémon began a stare down, Dracage and Psycitch got into a position that mirrored the position of Gardevoir and Gallade.

"_What does he have planned?_" Nicholas whispered.

"We should make the first move," Mirabel whispered.

"Right," Lolabel said.

"Gardevoir, Gallade, use Focus Blast!" Lolabel and Mirabel said in unison.

The Embrace and Blade Pokémon once again moved in perfect unison in such a way that they began to charge up energy in between them. As they did this, the Pokémon across from them did the same but no energy had started to take form.

"_Hyper Beam,_" Nathen said.

As the Psychic Type Pokémon continued to build up more and more energy and formed it into a light blue sphere, the Pokémon across from them started to charge up a dark orange sphere. The Psychic types were the first to release their attacks, but their counter parts quickly retaliated with their powerful Hyper Beam. The two attacks briefly fought for dominance, but the Hyper Beam quickly won out and fired directly at Gardevoir and Gallade.

Once the resulting smoke cleared both Gardevoir and Gallade were still standing and with very little damage done to them.

"_Those two are resilient._" Nathen said to himself.

"Helping Hand," Mirabel and Lolabel said in unison.

"I get their game," Nathen sighed. "Keep those two apart, Psycitch target Gallade with Psychic, Dracage use Black Magic on Gardevoir." As Gardevior and Gallade completed their move, Psycitch began to glow and Gallade was thrown away from Gardevoir who began to dodge a barrage of electric spheres that were being fired at her by Dracage.

"Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball!" Lolabel called out.

"Gallade, use Thunderbolt!" Mirabel called out.

"Evade, and Dracage, use Dark magic and Psycitch, use Mental Surge double time!" Nathen said.

The Psychic Witch and the Dark Mage Pokémon quickly jumped away from their positions dodging the two attacks before using their signature moves. Dracage targeting Gardevoir with an onslaught of dark violet sphere's of energy that she swiftly dodged only allowing a few strikes to connect and doing a bit of super effective damage. After performing her dodge, Psycitch looked over at Gallade who had begun to glow the same light blue color that her eyes had. She then caused a rush of a dark violet gaseous wind to erupt up from where Gallade had been standing. The torrent of winds did major damage to Gallade considering how it was a combined power of Flying and Ghost type attacks. And with the added stat drops Gallade was in a major amount of pain.

"Gallade!" Mirabel called out as she watched her Pokémon force himself to stand.

"_Psycitch, stand back, Dracage, target Gardevoir and Gallade with Black Magic,_"

"_Sir,_" Dracage said as he stepped forward and Psycitch stepped back.

"Gardevoir," Lolabel said.

"Gallade," Mirabel said.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Lolabel and Mirabel called out. Their Pokémon stood together and released a powerful bolt of lightning just as Dracage fired off several dark violet arrows. The two attacks hit their marks. With the attack from Dracage being a Ghost type preference it did major damage, but surprisingly the double Thunderbolt did a lot of Damage to Dracage causing him to fall down unconscious just as Gallade blacked out as well.

"Gallade and Dracage are both unable to continue, the battle's winner will be determined between Gardevoir and Psycitch." Karina said.

"Return Gallade," Mirabel said as she recalled her Pokémon and turned towards her master. "I'm sorry my lord."

"It's okay Mirabel; you did your best, as should you Lolabel." Nickolas said as Mirabel sat down next to him and Lolabel nodded.

"_What's his game?_" Nathen said as he recalled his Dracage. "You did well Dracage, get some rest, be prepared Psycitch, I don't intend on losing."

"_Oh… Okay,_" Psycitch whispered as she prepared for battle.

"Gardevoir use Psyshock!" Lolabel called out.

"Dodge and then use Psycho Boost!" Nathen called out. As Gardevoir charged at Psycitch, she quickly sidestepped her attacker's attack before releasing a power force of Psychic energy. The attack hit its mark and did a lot of damage to the Embrace Pokémon even though it was the same type of the attack. "_I can't use that attack again, Psycitch can't hold out any longer with Psychic power… I need to end this now, I'm sorry Psycitch…_ Psycitch, use Mind Crush."

"_But… I can't control that move… anyone here could end up hurt…_" Psycitch said hesitantly.

"Gardevoir, use Synchronoise!" Lolabel called out as the attack hit its point on Psycitch making her cringe and start fighting the pain.

"_Psycitch I'm sorry but you have to, please just do your best, that's all that I ever wanted from you._" Nathen said calmly.

"_O-Okay…_" Psycitch whispered as she started to glow. As the light got brighter and brighter, Psycitch pushed herself to her feet and stared out at Gardevoir. When the two locked eyes, Gardevoir's attack dropped and started to cringe as she fell to her knees and grab her head. The attack that Psycitch was using attack her opponent's mind and mentally breaks them. After a few seconds Gardevoir caved in and hell to the ground unconscious.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, so the match and the charity donations go to Nathen Pierce and his Psycitch." Karina said signaling the end of the battle. As Karina ended the battle, Psycitch began to fall backwards from exhaustion, but she ended up getting caught by Nathen who moved to pick her up bridal style.

"Are you okay?" Nathen asked.

"_I'll be fine… I'm really sorry master… I should be stronger than I am…_" Psycitch said softly.

"Oh hush, you did great, I'm really proud to have you as my Pokémon, so get some rest." Nathen said as he levitated Psycitch's Poké Ball with Aura.

"_Thank you master…_" Psycitch whispered as Nathen recalled her before looking over at Nickolas and his servants.

"That was quite a battle Mr. Pierce." Nickolas chuckled.

"Yeah, considering how you were the one that was supposed to battle me." Nathen sighed.

"Technicalities and the event did say that it'd be between the winner of the Exhibition Match and someone from a large business corporation in a battle." Nickolas said. "And with these two being under my employment and with me being the President of a large business corporation, they technically do fit in the qualifications."

"Whatever," Nathen sighed.

"Well there you have it folks! The matches have been completed! And the charity money will be presented to the foundation that was established in the name of my brother! Now, what is your request? And remember we will do everything we can to make it happen!" Karina said happily as she walked over to Nathen.

"Let me see… I think that I'll keep it a secret until I believe it's the right time." Nathen chuckled.

"Oh well, well I hope that you all enjoy the festivities everyone! And we also have a wonderful musical event! Due stay tuned for the big event which will be broadcasted over the whole city! So it doesn't matter where you're staying! You'll be able to see it!" Karina said happily.

"Was that Wisteria's idea?" Nathen chuckled.

"She insisted on it." Karina said happily.

"Alright then let's go see if we can find everyone else before we go and head to the concert hall." Nathen said as he put a hand on Karina's shoulder.

"Right," Karina said as the two walked off.

As the princess and her 'beloved' knight walked off, Nickolas Grimm paid close attention to the two. "Alright… looks like our work here is done, let's get going you two."

"Sir," Mirabel and Lolabel said as they followed their boss.

Now let's look over at the large group.

_(Harmonic City – Noble Square – 8:00 PM)_

"Evening everyone," Nathen said as he walked towards the group while Karina ran over to them and specifically Jewel.

"That was some battle," Gabriel said.

"Thanks, though it did take a toll on Psycitch." Nathen sighed.

"So Karina, who's your friend?" Trayton asked as he looked over at Jewel.

"Oh, this is Jewel." Karina said introducing Jewel who just remained silent.

"It's nice to meet you," Carmen said. Jewel just continued to remain silent.

"Sorry everyone, but she can't really speak right now." Karina said softly. "Actually... she can't speak at all."

"That's okay," Beatrix said. "So should we go and see how the preparations on the concert are going?"

"That would probably be best, I'm going to go ahead to see how Wisteria's doing, so you all should just head down there when you're ready. Oh, and Wisteria can't be the only one to sing, this could possibly be one of her biggest concerts, so she'll need your support on this one." Nathen said as he vanished.

"I guess a few of us are going to have to face the chopping block," Trayton sighed. "Well let's get going."

With that everyone made their leave for the Concert hall. Now let's go see how everything is going.

_(Harmonic City - Concert Hall (Backstage) - 8:00 PM)_

In this large area we see several people working on the stage for the show, outside there are many people starting to gather for the show, and standing within the group dressing room is mind other than Wisteria, but she's pacing around and muttering to herself.

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" Wisteria whispered as she continued to pace around the room while Nathen appeared outside the room.

*knock knock* "Wisteria, are you in there?" Nathen asked as he knocked on the door.

"Oh Nathen, come in here quickly!" Wisteria said as she quickly opened the door and pulled Nathen into the room before closing it. "I'm really stressed out, so I really need someone to talk with!"

"Wow, the great Flower Princess is stressed out, never thought that I'd see the day." Nathen chuckled.

"I'm being serious Nathen!" Wisteria said.

"Calm down, here, take a seat." Nathen said as he had Wisteria sit in a Beauty Chair. "Now, let your manager ease your mind."

"Thanks Nathen," Wisteria said as Nathen started brushing her hair.

"It's nothing," Nathen chuckled. "Now talk to me,"

"Well… it's just that I'm worried about the show. If things go wrong then it'll humiliate me and my family." Wisteria said in a worried tone. "This show's just too big… and if I mess up everyone in Harmonic will know that I've messed up."

"I never figured that I'd see you with stage fright," Nathen chuckled. "But you don't really have to worry; you'll have your friends out there with you."

*Knock Knock* "Excuse me; we have a delivery from the Hale Shop." Someone said.

"Good, just leave them there," Nathen called out.

"As you wish," The person said.

"The Hale Shop, what's that?" Wisteria asked.

"Do you recall Julie Hale?" Nathen said as he walked towards the door, opened it, and pulled a large rack of clothing into the room.

"Yeah, she was a really quiet girl." Wisteria said.

"Well I did a little preemptive work, and I got her a shop built in the city." Nathen said as he went through the clothes. "I expected her to beat us here, so I left her a message to stick around and check out her new shop. And I gave a call checking in on her every so often, long story short, she loves the shop."

"So these clothes were your idea?" Wisteria said.

"Yup," Nathen said as he returned to working with Wisteria's hair.

"Okay… and you said that my friends will be out there with me?" Wisteria said.

"Yup, I figured that you'd be scared about your biggest performance in Pokoh, so I told the others that a few of them had to perform with you." Nathen said as he pulled a few things out of the drawer.

"Thanks for this Nathen; I'm really glad that you and everyone else will be supporting me." Wisteria said as Nathen finished turning her hair into a bunch of curls with bows in them.

"It's nothing princess, so what do you thing?" Nathen said as he pulled out a mirror and held it behind the young princess.

"It looks great Nathen; you really do have a talent for this." Wisteria said.

"Why thank you, I can do make up as well." Nathen said.

"I think that I'll do that myself." Wisteria said.

"Alright then, well choose a new dress and get yourself looking nice." Nathen said as he walked to the rooms exit.

"Okay, and thanks again Nathen," Wisteria said as Nathen left.

As Wisteria prepared for the concert, Nathen walked out of the room to see everyone coming into the back stage area and looking around the huge building,

"Hey everyone," Nathen said with a chuckle.

"Hey, so for once we actually have a real dressing room." Vahn said with a chuckle.

"It appears so, well everyone has their own personal dressing rooms and the room that I just walked out of, with which Wisteria is in as well, is the prep room." Nathen said. "There are a bunch of new dress clothes in each of the rooms, so go and get yourselves ready because the show starts in 20!"

With that everyone but Alice and her sister ran off to their rooms so that they can prepare for the show.

"Evening you two, how are you doing today?" Nathen asked.

"We're doing fine Nathen." Alice said. "Although we do have some news…"

"Did something happen?" Nathen asked.

"No it's just that…" Alice said softly.

"We're going to Unova." Alexis said stepping forward.

"And why's that?" Nathen said.

"It's not that we don't want to be by your side… it's just that we've decided to go and learn what we can about our past." Alice said sadly.

"I'm not saying that you two can't go, I'd just like to know what brought this decision about." Nathen said.

"Well, to be honest it's so that I can catch up with my sister and to be able to learn more about our past." Alice said.

"I thought that we were going to find our past together." Nathen said.

"We will, but you've already been learning so much about yourself, that I've been feeling left behind."

"I'm sorry Alice; I should've noticed that I wasn't keeping true to our deal." Nathen said softly. "If you really want to, then I support your decisions."

"Thanks Nathen," Alice said as she walked up to Nathen and gave him a kiss before hugging him.

"It's no trouble at all my little angel, so when will two be leaving?"

"We'll catch a boat back to Unova after the wedding is all sorted out." Alexis said.

"Alright, well when you two do leave then I'll see you off whenever you choose to leave." Nathen said. "Now, go off to your dressing room and get ready for the show."

"Okay," Alice said as she and Alexis walked off to their dressing room. As Nathen looked around the area, he quickly noticed Jewel sneaking around the room obviously scared and confused. "Hey Jewel," Jewel was spooked by Nathen's acknowledgement, so she slowly walked out into the open. "Come here, we need to talk."

As Nathen walked over to a bench, Jewel slowly followed and sat down far away from him on the bench,

"I know that I may seem scary due to how I know so much about you, but you shouldn't be scared. Here, see for yourself." As Nathen said this he formed a dagger and cut his finger before holding it out to Jewel.

The young Vampire hesitantly slides towards Nathen due to the scent of fresh blood. After smelling the blood, she carefully bit down and started sucking on the blood. Jewel only took a bit of the blood before suddenly pushing herself away from the young man.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Nathen asked.

"_No... It's just that it has a weird taste... It's too odd... I think I'm going to be sick..._" Jewel said as she grabbed her stomach and put on a sickly look.

"You don't have to put it like that." Nathen sighed. "But I'm being serious, you can trust me. I'm not going to split you up from Karina."

"_I know that I can trust you... it's just that I'm really worried about what's going to happen to Karina._" Jewel said softly after coughing up the small amount of blood that she took in.

"There's nothing for you to worry about, as her knight it's my job to protect her."

"_I'm sure that you will... I'm just scared about her changing..._" Jewel said as she curled up on the bench.

"You really care about the princess, don't you?" Nathen asked as he let out a soft sigh.

"_Of course I do... I... I love her... she's the only person that ever really cared about me..._" Jewel said hesitantly as she started to cry into her arms.

"Jewel... I promise... Karina will not change in the slightest... Okay?"

"_Thank you..._" Jewel said as she looked up at Nathen with a happy smile and tears still falling.

"No problem, now stop your crying and come with me." Nathen said as he stood up and moved to be standing before Jewel.

"_Okay... but where are we going?_" Jewel said as she cleaned her face.

"You'll see." Nathen said as he took Jewel's hand pulled her towards Karina's dressing room. *Knock knock* "Karina!"

"Yes?" Karina said as she opened the door only to have Nathen push Jewel into the room.

"I have a project for you." Nathen said as he planted Jewel into a chair.

"What sort of project?" Karina asked.

"Her," Nathen said motioning to Jewel. "Your objective, should you choose to accept it, is to doll Jewel up to make her look her absolute best!"

"What?" Jewel and Karina said.

"Jewel isn't able to perform due to her inability to speak, but that doesn't mean that she can't look her best, so I want her looking her absolute best before the shows start in... 18 minutes."

"That's some challenge... I'll take it!" Karina said happily.

"_Don't I get a say?_" Jewel asked in a worried tone.

"Sorry but no," Nathen chuckled. "I'll be seeing you two when the show starts so do your best."

"Okay, I'll do my best!" Karina said as Nathen left the room.

"_Be gentle…_" Jewel whimpered as she feared for the worst.

"Don't worry, I will." Karina said as she started working on Jewel's hair.

With that, everyone began preparing for the upcoming concert which actually began prematurely with Wisteria performing a song to get everyone riled up.

_(Harmonic City – Concert Hall (Center Stage) – 8:27 PM)_

_Out on the stage, Wisteria stood in __a long sleeveless purple and blue dress. It has separate pale blue sleeves on with purple decorations at the wrists, a dark blue and red headband and a purple ribbon is placed just under the chest__, but she held a silver harp in her arms as she sat alone on the stage on a white stool._

_There's magic in the air__  
__Love is everywhere__  
__All our friends have gathered round__  
__To celebrate the fair_

_Come and join the fun__  
__Dancing' under the sun__  
__Let's wave our hands to all our fans__  
__The party's just begun_

_Feel the magic__  
__Can you feel it__  
__Feel the magic__  
__Can you feel it__  
__Feel the magic__  
__Everyone can't help but sing along_

_Who, who, who__  
__I look up into the sky__  
__Much to my surprise__  
__Things are changing' everywhere__  
__Great feats before my eyes_

_Feel the magic__  
__Can you feel it__  
__Feel the magic__  
__Can you feel it__  
__Feel the magic_

_Everyone can't help but sing along__  
__Who, who, who_

_Oh, feel the magic__  
__Can you feel it__  
__Feel the magic__  
__Can you feel it__  
__Feel the magic_

As the song ended Wisteria gave a bow while holding her Harp against her chest.

"I hope that you all liked that one, it's a preview of what's to come so be patient!" Wisteria said as she walked off stage while the growing audience cheered out.

(Back stage)

Back behind the show, its performers slowly began to gather together. Everyone had been in a different verity of formal wears.

"How did the harp work for you?" Nathen asked.

"It worked perfectly and it sounds amazing!" Wisteria said as she held the harp out to Nathen who was in his casual dress clothes which consisted of a dark blue pair of jeans, a black pair of dress shoes, a white undershirt, a black long sleeved unbuttoned dress shirt, and he also had his hair tied back.

"Keep it; you have a better use for it." Nathen said as he rejected the instrument. And speaking of instruments, Nathen's band had arrived with all of their gear. As they walked out onto the covered stage Nathen watched over them, but he failed to notice how Kyra was working slower and seemed distracted by something.

As the band continued to work on their instruments, everyone waited for Karina and her project.

With only a minute until show time, Karina finally came out in a black sleeveless gown with silver trim on the skirt part. There are several red layers underneath, with an indigo bracelet and matching hair accessories which consisted of a pair of barrettes and a large bow. But everyone's eyes had fallen on Jewel who was standing in front of everyone looking at her feet and blushing madly. She was standing in a strapless silver gown with a gold bow wrapped around her waist.

"Looks like you completed your assignment." Nathen chuckled.

"Yeah, she really does nice." Karina said.

"So what is she going to do?" Lily asked as she got set behind her technology.

"She'll be your assistant." Nathen said as he led Jewel to DJ booth.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Nathen said as he looked over the area to see that no one 'suspicious' was around the area. "Okay Jewel, you can talk now."

"_Oh… okay… It's nice to meet everyone, my name is Jewel…_" Jewel said in a shy tone.

"So this is how she speaks," Trayton chuckled.

"_I'm sorry that I didn't talk earlier… but so far I've only done it around few people, and I don't know who can hear me or not._" Jewel said softly.

"That's okay Jewel, you don't have to be scared around us," Carmen said.

"_I know that now,_" Jewel said.

Okay, so who's going up first?" Vahn asked.

"I will," Alice said as she walked forward. Alice was in a black pair of dress pants, a black pair of high heels, a white long sleeved buttoned up dress top, and she had her hair tied back with a simple barrette. She also had a back case in her hands.

"Hello beautiful." Nathen said with a whistle.

"Cool it tiger," Alice said as she walked over to Lily and Jewel.

"What will you sing?" Lily asked.

"Oh I'm doing more," Alice said as she selected her song. "Okay, I'll head out whenever I can."

"Sorry I'm late." Beatrix said as she ran up to the group. She was in casual attire much like how Nathen had been. "So what did you need me to do?"

"I need you as the MC." Nathen said as he placed a headset microphone in Beatrix's hand. "Kim hasn't come back yet, and Maylu and Alex are missing, so I need you for this bit."

"Okay," Beatrix said as she put on the headset. "Should I head up there now?"

"Um, yeah," Nathen said with a sigh.

"Okay," Beatrix said as she ran up on stage and the curtain opened up as a spotlight fell on her. "Hello everyone! Ow, that's loud; anyway we're going to begin this show with a woman known as Alice Shine! She'll be performing a song of her choice!"

With Alice signaled, she walked up to the stage as a spotlight fell on her and the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Good evening everyone, I hope that you like this song, it was one of the first ones that I learned to play." Alice said as she opened her case and pulled out an acoustic guitar.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've  
Never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a  
Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

As the song came to an end the crowd cheered out in excitement. "Thank you everyone, I hope that you all enjoy the remainder of the show, you may see me again later on!" Alice said as she walked off the stage and Beatrix walked out.

"Alice Shine everyone! Now give us a moment to decide the next act!" Beatrix said.

"When could you play the guitar?" Nathen asked as Alice and Beatrix walked off the stage.

"Recon gets boring after awhile." Alice said with a giggle.

"Uh ha, well who's going up next?" Nathen said.

"I'll go," Carmen said. Carmen was in a red gown with her hair laying down flat.

"Okay, just go and get things set up." Nathen said. "Beatrix, Carmen's up, and it's a personal choice."

"Gotcha," Beatrix said as she ran out on stage. "Hello everyone, it's time for another performance! Our next singer will be Carmen Prescott, who will also singing a song of her choice!"

As Beatrix walked off stage, Carmen came into view. "Hello everyone, I hope that you all enjoy this song." Carmen said as she gave a bow.

_Remember the days; we set out together with faith?__  
__Remember the times, so fine, when we thought that__  
__Nothing could stand in our way?_

_Then , the life that we knew had to change__  
__We've struggled through, the darkest storms__  
__We thought we couldn't tame_

_Together we've tried, as we stood side by side__  
__I knew we'd build a new world__  
__A world of hope for ever after_

_Deep in my heart I just know__  
__Right from the start, we will grow__  
__Look where we are, we've come so far__  
__And there's still a long, long way to go_

_With all of my heart, I will care__  
__I'll play my part, I will share__  
__With family and friends, together we'll stand__  
__And in the end, hand in hand__  
__We will get there_

_So now we begin, working together to win__  
__Believing in trust, it must__  
__Be possible to overcome anything_

_There's so much to do, there's so much we can contribute__  
__By sharing just a little love__  
__We will start again anew_

_So why don't we try? If we stand side by side__  
__I know we'll build a new world__  
__A world of hope for ever after_

_Deep in my heart I just know__  
__Right from the start, we will grow__  
__Look where we are, we've come so far__  
__And there's still a long, long way to go_

_With all of my heart, I will care__  
__I'll play my part, I will share__  
__With family and friends, together we'll stand__  
__And in the end, hand in hand__  
__We will get there_

_Deep in my heart I just know__  
__Right from the start, we will grow__  
__Look where we are, we've come so far__  
__And there's still a long, long way to go_

_With all of my heart, I will care__  
__I'll play my part, I will share__  
__With family and friends, together we'll stand__  
__And in the end, hand in hand__  
__We will get there_

With that the song came to an end. "Do enjoy the rest of the show everyone!" Carmen said as she walked off and Beatrix was going out but Vahn beat her up there.

"Sorry Beatrix, but I got mine set up during Carmen's song, so I'll just get things going!" Vahn said.

"Um… Okay," Beatrix said as she walked back backstage.

"Good evening everyone! My name is Vahn Sire and I'm here to sing a song of my own choice!" Vahn called out. "Enjoy!"

_I'd never thought I'd feel this__  
__Guilty and I'm broken down inside__  
__Livin' with myself, nothing but lies__  
__I always thought I'd make it__  
__But never knew I'd let it get so bad__  
__Livin' with myself is all I have_

_I feel numb__  
__I can't come to life__  
__I feel like I'm frozen in time_

_Livin' in a world so cold__  
__Wastin' away__  
__Livin' in a shell with no soul__  
__Since you've gone away__  
__Livin' in a world so cold__  
__Countin' the days__  
__Since you've gone away__  
__You've gone away_

_Do you ever feel me__  
__Do you ever look deep down inside__  
__Starin' at yourself__  
__Paralyzed_

_I feel numb__  
__I can't come to life__  
__I feel like I'm frozen in time_

_Livin' in a world so cold__  
__Wastin' away__  
__Livin' in a shell with no soul__  
__Since you've gone away__  
__Livin' in a world so cold__  
__Countin' the days__  
__Since you've gone away__  
__You've gone away from me_

_I'm too young (I'm too young)__  
__To lose my soul__  
__I'm too young (I'm too young)__  
__To feel this old__  
__So long (so long)__  
__I'm left behind__  
__I feel like I'm losin' my mind_

_Do you ever feel me__  
__Do you ever look deep down inside__  
__Starin' at your life__  
__Paralyzed_

_Livin' in a world so cold__  
__Wastin' away__  
__Livin' in a shell with no soul__  
__Since you've gone away__  
__Livin' in a world so cold__  
__Countin' the days__  
__Since you've gone away__  
__You've gone away from me_

_I'm too young (too young)__  
__I'm too young (too young)_

As the song ended the crowd continued to cheer out enjoying themselves. "I'm glad that you're all enjoying yourself. Please be patient for the next act!" Unaware of Nathen walking up, he turned to look at the author walking forward. "Scratch that, here's our next act! Nathen Pierce!" With Vahn saying that, Nathen replaced him on the stage.

"Alright everyone, as Sire just said, I am Nathen Pierce and I'll be your next act." Nathen chuckled. "Enjoy…"

_It starts with one time to fit in__  
__Addiction slowly setting in__  
__I drift it off into dismay__  
__I was looking back at me__  
__I can't even see your face__  
__The pressure is closing in__  
__Its taking me again__  
__Wait, it's all that I can take__  
__And every single day __  
__A part of my soul is fading__  
__But now, I am letting go somehow__  
__I'm tackled and I'm bound__  
__I'm coming out to name I'm fading__  
__So save me__  
__From what I've become_

_Its like a force that pulling you__  
__Its empty promise eyes are true__  
__I was looking back at me__  
__I can't even see your face__  
__The pressure is closing in__  
__Its taking me again__  
__Wait, it's all that I can take__  
__And every single day __  
__A part of my soul is fading__  
__But now, I am letting go somehow__  
__I'm tackled and I'm bound__  
__I'm coming out to name I'm fading__  
__So save me__  
__From what I've become_

_Just about to break (Wait)__  
__Let me see the way (Take)__  
__I'm shattered into pieces__  
__On the floor_

_Wait, it's all that I can take__  
__And every single day __  
__A part of my soul is fading__  
__But now, by letting go somehow__  
__I'm tackled and I'm bound__  
__I'm coming out to name I'm fading__  
__So save me__  
__From what I've become_

"_I just keep getting better,_" As the song started to end the crowd cheered out but it seemed to sound even louder than before, and with a high pitch cheer going through the crowd. "Enjoy the show everyone!" With that Nathen left the stage as Beatrix replaced him.

"Give us a moment to decide our next act!" Beatrix said quickly as she ran back backstage. "So who's on deck?"

"I am," Amber said as she walked forward.

"Okay, Amber Roberts, song of your choice?" Beatrix said.

"That's right," Amber said as she walked over to Lily and Jewel.

"Okay, I'll get things going for you." Beatrix said as she walked out on stage. "Alright everyone, our next act is Amber Roberts with a song of her choice!"

As Beatrix walked out of sight Amber walked out to the stage. "Hello everyone, I hope that you'll enjoy the song!"

(Uh huh)  
(Life's like this)  
(Uh huh, uh huh)  
(That's the way it is)

('Cause life's like this)  
(Uh huh, uh huh)  
(That's the way it is)

Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you will see  
I like, you the way you are  
When we're, drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one-on-one but you've become

Somebody else, 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No-no-no

You come, over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you, are and where it's at you see, you're making me  
Laugh out, when you strike your pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone when you've become

Somebody else, 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No-no-no (no-no-no, no-no-no, no-no-no...)

Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you will see

Somebody else, 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me!

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honesty, promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honesty, promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No-no-no

"_That was fun,_" Amber said with a giggle as the song ended. "Enjoy the show everyone!" As Amber left the stage Karina replaced her.

"Good evening everyone, you all should know who I am." Karina said. "But for those who don't I am Karina Valor and the princess of this city. Now I do hope that you'll enjoy this song."

Is it true what they say,  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today.  
Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have

We've been dreaming  
But who can deny,  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change  
We wish to see.  
I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have.

We just can't stop believing  
cause we have to try.  
We can rise above  
Their truth and their lies.

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

I hear the silence  
Preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
If their power reigns?

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and  
find a way.  
The world is in our hands,

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and  
find a way.  
The world is in our hands,

This is not the end..

The song came to an end and the continuously growing crowd cheered out for more. "Enjoy the concert everyone!" As Karina said that she walked off the stage and backstage just as Beatrix walked out there to say her usual wait. "So who's singing next?"

"Well… that's a good question…" Nathen said as he started to think.

"Hey Nathen, I have a request." Karina said.

"Go ahead princess." Nathen said.

"I have an idea for a song for me to sing, but I want to recruit a few people to help." Karina said.

"Do as you need, while you get your song ready, Trayton, you're up." Nathen said.

"Why me?" Trayton said.

"You haven't sung yet, so get your ass up there!" Nathen said.

"Yes sir!" Trayton said as he quickly ran up onto the stage. "Hello everyone, my name is Trayton Harrison, and I'll sing a song of my choice!"

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
(just like you)

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
(just like you)  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
(just like you)

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
(just like you)  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own  
'Cause I can't take livin' with you  
I'm alone  
So I won't turn out like you want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
(just like you)

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
(just like you)  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

The crowd was just as loud as it had been when the song ended. "_That was fun,_ Okay be patient for the next act!" Trayton then ran off the stage and out backstage. "So is the princess ready?"

"Not quite, and I'm hoping for at least 3 more songs, which means that we need 2 more acts…" Nathen said. "Hey Alexis, would you like to sing?"

"Oh, could I go first?" Hope said.

"I don't see why not." Nathen said calmly.

"Um Nathen… could we do ours as a duet?" Alexis asked in shy tone.

"I don't see why not." Nathen said. "Okay, Karina, when do you think that you'll be ready?"

"In a bit, I just wish that Luna was here to help us." Karina said.

"Okay, Hope you're up." Nathen said.

"Okay," Hope said as she ran out on stage. She was in a frilly white gown. "Hello everyone, my name is Hope Sire! And I'll be singing a song of my choice! I hope that you'll enjoy this song!"

Just cause I'm small  
Can't hurt you at all  
I'm only a girl, what to do?  
Let me sing my song for you

Not many can  
Resist my command  
I know just how to get to you  
Let me sing my song for you

When you lay down late at night  
I'm the siren you can't fight  
I know you don't stand a chance  
There's nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby...

Lullaby...  
Lullaby...  
Lullaby...  
When I sing for you my lullaby

Now that you've seen  
It wasn't a dream  
Reality got the best of you  
Told you boy, I would come after you

Now it's too late  
Can't hesistate  
Can't hide this fate with dajavoo  
Watch out boy, I'm coming for you

When you lay down late at night  
I'm the siren you can't fight  
I know you don't stand a chance, boy  
There's nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby...

Lullaby...  
Lullaby...  
Lullaby...  
When I sing for you my lullaby

In your sleep  
It's got you so deep,  
My sweet melody  
Has captured you for ever more...

Lullaby...  
Lullaby...  
Lullaby...  
When I sing for you my lullaby  
Sing my lullaby...

When you lay down late at night  
I'm the siren you can't fight  
I know you don't stand a chance  
There's nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby...

Sing my lullaby...

"_This is fun,_" The crowd obviously enjoyed the song as they continued to cheer for the great performances. "Okay everyone, another performance will be up soon." When Hope walked backstage she was surprised to see that Kris, Maxwell, and Luna had showed up. "Kris!"

"Hey kiddo, that was pretty good." Kris said as Hope ran up to her.

"Thanks, when did you show up?" Hope asked.

"A little after you walked on stage," Kris said.

"Okay, is Karina ready for her performance?" Hope asked.

"She, Wisteria, and Luna are getting ready now." Vahn said.

"Actually we're all set." Karina said as she and her partners walked up to everyone.

"Alright, you three go up now, then Alexis and I will go up, and then Beatrix will wrap this up." Nathen said.

"Why do I have to?" Beatrix asked.

"Because it'll be fun," Nathen said as Karina, Wisteria and Luna walked on stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm here with two of my closest friends and we're going to do a special adaptation of a song, so I hope that you all enjoy it." Karina said as the lights fell dark while a single spotlight shined on Karina.

_(Karina)_  
I can see  
When you stay low  
Nothing happens  
Does it feel right?  
Late at night  
Things I thought I'd put behind me  
Haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape now  
Once it sets it's eyes on you  
But I wont run  
Have to stare it in the eyes

Stand my ground  
I won't give in  
No more denying  
I've gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground (Spotlight shifts to Wisteria)

_(Wisteria)_  
It's all around  
Getting stronger, coming closer into my world  
I can feel that it's time for me to face it  
Can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending  
Of the life I held so dear  
But I won't run  
There's no turning back from here

Stand my ground  
I won't give in  
No more denying  
I've gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground (Spotlight shifts to Luna)

_(Luna)_  
All I know for sure is that I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

Stand my ground  
I won't give in, (I won't give in)  
I won't give up, (I won't give up)  
No more denying (Ahh-hhhh)  
I've gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will

_(All three)_  
Stand my ground  
I won't give in  
No more denying  
I've gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground

"_I know that you're watching… and this is aimed at you Council… even if I go down, there will be others to stop you…_" Karina whispered as she and the others left the stage.

"Nice job you three." Nathen said.

"Thanks, where'd Beatrix go?" Karina said.

"Dressing room, she's getting into her dress." Nathen chuckled as Alexis walked up to the group in a white gown. "Are you ready Alexis?"

"Oh, yeah," Alexis said in a soft tone and she started to blush. "Actually… I think this would be better for you and Alice."

"Are you sure Alexis?" Nathen asked.

"Yeah," Alexis said as her color lightened.

"Okay, Alice, are you up for this one?" Nathen asked.

"Sure," Alice said as she stood next to Nathen.

"Okay, now remember, we're a team on this."

"Always," Alice said.

"Okay, now let's get up there." Nathen said as the two walked on stage and once again the crowd seemed to sound louder. "Hello everyone, we have a duet performance for you now. I, Nathen Pierce, will be singing with Alice Shine, now whenever you're ready Alexis."

"Right," Alexis said softly.

_(Nathen)_  
There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window

_(Alice)_  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever

_(Nathen and Alice (Parenthesis are all done by Alice))_  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this (Touch me like this)  
And you hold me like that (Hold you like that)  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this (Touch you like this)  
And I hold you like that (Hold you like that)  
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now  
It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now

There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby, baby!

If I kiss you like this (Kiss you like this)  
And if you whisper like that (Whisper like that)  
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this (If you want me like this)  
And if you need me like that (Need me like that)  
It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this (Touch you like this)  
And if you kiss me like that (Kiss me like that)  
It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this (Touch me like this)  
And if I kiss you like that (Kiss you like that)  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me now  
It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now

There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again but they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, baby, baby!

When you touch me like this (Touch me like this)  
And when you hold me like that (Hold me like that)  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me

When you see me like this (See me like this)  
And when I see you like that (See you like that)  
Then we see what we want to see, all coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasy, all coming back to me  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this (Forgive me all this)  
If I forgive you all that (Forgive you all that)  
We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now

It's all coming back to me now  
When I touch you like that  
It's all coming back to me now  
And if you do it like this  
It's all coming back to me now

And if we...

The crowd seemed to sound incredibly loud after the song ended. "Alright everyone, we have one more act for you tonight! So just be patient while she gets ready!" Nathen said as he and Alice walked off stage while Alice was a bright red color. "Are you okay Alice?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Alice said frantically as the two walked backstage to see Beatrix standing with a little red across her face and in a gothic style dress.

"You look nice," Nathen said.

"Shut up," Beatrix sighed.

"Alright, the faster that you get it done, the quicker you can get out of that." Nathen chuckled.

"Thank god," Beatrix said as she walked on stage.

As Beatrix slowly walked on stage the crowd cheered that the next song was coming up. "_Okay… I just need to keep calm… and sing… that's it…_" Beatrix repeated this until she was standing in the spotlight. "Good evening everyone, as you know I was the MC for this concert, and now I'm a singer. My name is Beatrix Haskett, and I'll be singing a song of my own choice. I hope that you'll enjoy it."

Do what you, what you want  
If you have a dream for better  
Do what you, what you want  
Till you don't want it anymore  
(Remember who you really are)  
Do what you, what you want  
Your world's closing in on you now  
(It isn't over)  
Stand and face the unknown  
(Got to remember who you really are)

Every heart in my hand's  
Like a pale reflection

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe  
We can break through

Do what you, what you want  
You don't have to lay your life down  
(It isn't over)  
Do what you, what you want  
Till you find what you're looking for  
(Got to remember who you really are)

But every hour slipping by  
Screams that I have failed you

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe

There's still time  
Close your eyes  
Only love will guide you home  
Tear down the walls and free your soul  
Till we crash,  
We're forever spiraling down  
Down, down, down

Hello, hello, it's only me  
Infecting everything you love  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be way to learn forgiveness

Hello, hello, remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe  
We can break through

(_Got to remember who you really are_)  
Do what you, what you want!

"_That was fun_" Beatrix said as she took a deep breath and the song ended. The crowd cheered out and called out for another song. Beatrix, of course, looked confused and stumbled around towards the backstage, but she was stopped by Nathen. "Don't make me go back there."

"Sorry, they want another and you're supplying." Nathen chuckled.

"Come on man, do I really have to?" Beatrix said.

"Actually you do, here's your song," Nathen said as he put earbuds in Beatrix's ears.

…

…

…

…

…

"Okay I guess I can do it." Beatrix sighed. "_Damn him…_"

Beatrix then walked back out onto the stage. "Hello everyone, you ask and so you shall receive, you all wanted another song and I'm supplying it. After this the concert is over, so I hope that you all have enjoyed it!"

Stoplight, lock the door  
Don't look back  
Undress in the dark  
And hide from you, all of you

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
You don't know me  
no one ever

You belong to me, my snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love, 'cause all I want is you

Wake up in a dream  
Frozen fear  
All your hands on me  
I can't scream, I can't scream

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep  
I don't sleep

You belong to me, my snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love, 'cause all I want is you

I can't save your life  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind  
And you just stand there and stare as my world divides

You belong to me, my snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love, 'cause all I want is you

All I want is you

All I want is you

All I want is you

"Alright everyone, that was our last song! I hope that you enjoyed this concert!" Beatrix said as the crowd continued to cheer and she ran back stage. "That was fun."

"I figured that you'd enjoy yourself." Nathen chuckled.

"Shut up you!" Beatrix said.

"I don't think that I will." Nathen snickered. "Alright everyone, go get yourselves changed and go get ready for tomorrow, the tournament begins bright and early so prepare yourself."

"Right," everyone said as they returned to their dressing rooms.

As the night went on everyone enjoyed the little moments that they had before needing to call it a night, now as the night gets to its latest parts, let's look at a moment between the young princess and her closest knight.

_(Harmonic City – Valor Castle (Valor Gardens) – 12:30 AM)_

We come to this garden which bears homage to many Unova Ducklett and Swanna and Pokoh Aquack, Hydruck, and Swanave. This garden also bears home to many beautiful fish Pokémon, and not to mention the acres of beautiful flowers. But our main goal is the young princess and her love. We find them walking on one of the many bridges that are present in the garden.

"Karina, why did you bring me here?" Vahn asked as he looked around the garden.

"I just wanted to be able to spend some time with you," Karina said softly as she led Vahn to a stone that was surrounded by red roses. "And I wanted you to see this."

The stone was etched with an image of Karina's brother, Zane Valor.

"This is his head stone isn't it?" Vahn asked.

"Yeah, there's another in the city cemetery for others to visit, but this one was placed her because this was his garden." Karina said as she sat down in front of the tombstone. "_Zane… I wish that you didn't die on that day…_"

"Karina… I want you to have something." Vahn said softly as he sat down next to Karina.

"What is it?" Karina asked as she wiped away her small amount of tears and looked to Vahn.

"I looked around town and I found something… and I was thinking of you when I bought it." Vahn said as his face turned red while putting a black ring box in Karina's hand.

As Karina opened the box she was surprised to see a silver ring with several diamonds going around it leading to a large diamond gem. "Vahn this must've cost a fortune."

"Actually it cost me 5,000, but when I talked to Nathen he told me that it was made by a student of his and it was actually worth 500,000. And he said that with it being an engagement ring that if I give it to you I should practically propose." Vahn said as he started to sound like he was babbling. "He also said that he'd beat the shit out of me if I didn't give it to you."

"_A… engagement ring?_" Karina whispered as she turned red while staring at the ring. As Karina slowly removed the ring and slipped it onto her finger, she maintained a gaze at the diamonds while Vahn continued to ramble on like an idiot. "Vahn… I accept…"

"What was that Karina?" Vahn said as he snapped out of his rambling.

"I accept your proposal, I will marry you!" Karina said happily as she grabbed onto Vahn.

"Wait… but I didn't…" Vahn said quickly.

"It doesn't matter, I love you Vahn and I want to be with you!" Karina said as she looked up to Vahn. "I don't care what others think or what you meant, to me this is your proposal, and I'll always accept it."

"Karina… okay, Karina Avalor Valor, will you please do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my bride?" Vahn said after giving in to Karina's thoughts.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Karina said happily as she jumped up and kissed Vahn. After splitting apart she changed back to holding Vahn in a tight hug. "It doesn't matter to me how you ask, I will always say yes!"

"Thank you Karina, I love you," Vahn said as he held his new bride close. "No one is to know about this until we decide on when to finalize our marriage."

"Deal," Karina giggled. "How about we get married after the Pokémon League?"

"I guess we could," Vahn chuckled. "But let's wait and see how things work out."

"Okay," Karina said with a yawn.

"Getting tired?" Vahn asked.

"A little," Karina said.

"Then let's get you to bed Mrs. Karina Sire," Vahn chuckled as he picked Karina up bridal style.

"I like the sound of that." Karina giggled as she held Vahn close and the two took their leave.

_Of in the distance_

"Not how I expected things to happen for them, but what the hell, as long as they're happy." Nathen chuckled. "Now to go meet with Emily,"

With that Nathen disappeared. Now let's go and see how Nathen'll do at keeping his promise.

_(Harmonic City – City Residential Area (Noble Quarter (Outside Emily's home)) – 12:45 AM)_

We come to this large white house to see Nathen appear at the door step, we also find a half asleep Emily waiting for him.

"I knew that you'd keep your promise." Emily yawned as she walked up to Nathen.

"Don't I always?" Nathen chuckled. Emily just gave him a bleak stare. "Don't answer that."

"So will you be staying with me?" Emily asked with a hopeful voice.

"For a few days I will," Nathen sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "So will I be staying in a guest room?"

"Actually… I was hoping that you'd stay with me in my room…" Emily said as her face turned bright red.

"On the floor?" Nathen said trying to lead an answer. Emily just remained silent as she continued to get redder. "I guess,"

"Yay!" Emily said happily as she grabbed onto Nathen.

"Okay, let's get to bed." Nathen said with a yawn. "Wait… your parents know that I'm staying here right?" Emily continued to remain silent. "For Arceus sake Emily… fine, but if anything happens you need to handle it."

"I will! You have my word!" Emily said happily as she led Nathen into the house.

_**The night is continuing on smoothly with several interesting happenings. One of such is the engagement of Karina to Vahn. And now Nathen's spending a… close night with Emily. With tomorrow being the start of the preliminaries for the main tournament, everyone's getting a good night sleep to prepare. Let's only hope that things go well for everyone.**_

_**Nate: well there's the update everyone! *Maylu and Alex still gone* Okay, here's the songs original owners.**_

_**Song 1: Wisteria Original**_

_**Song 2: If I Die Young - The Band Perry**_

_**Song 3: We Will Get There - Stefanie Sun**_

_**Song 4: World So Cold - Three Days Grace**_

_**Song 5: Fading - **__**Decyfer Down**_

_**Song 6: Complicated - **__**Avril Lavigne**_

_**Song 7: See who I am - **__**Within Temptation**_

_**Song 8: Just Like You - Three Days Grace**_

_**Song 9: Lullaby - Mandah**_

_**Song 10: Stand my Ground - Within Temptation**_

_**Song 11: It's All Coming Back To Me Now - Meat Loaf**_

_**Song 12: What you Want - Evanescence**_

_**Song 13: Snow White Queen - Evanescence**_

_**Nate: Wow... 13 songs... anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, the next chapter starts to tournament... Arceus I'm dreading that... there are several large battles, such as the champion battles, battle frontier battles, elite battles, and gym leader battles, so if there's a battle you'd like to see, I'll throw a mild glance over at it, but I don't really plan on showing too much for the sake of being a terrible battle writer. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and be sure to keep reading reviewing and enjoying!**_


	74. Ch 58: Prelude to the Prelims!

_**Nate: Update Time!**_

_**Kim: **__**I'M BACK!**_

_**Maylu: Oh dear lord, not this annoyance *Sigh***_

**_Kim: Oh shut up Maylu!_**

**_Nate: How'd things go with saving Gem?_**

**_Kim: We did it, and it took forever. *Sigh* Here's your Zoroark_**

**_Nate: Thanks, now onto the update!_**

**_Kim: Yay!_**

_**It's a bright new day as we rejoin our heroes on the morning of the tournament, but before we go and look at how the others are going to be competing, let's see how Nathen's doing with his Ex.**_

We look into calm quiet and beautiful white house and specifically the room of young Emily. As we look into the rather small room we see Nathen in his pajamas sleeping near the edge of the bed with Emily snuggled up next to him in a large white shirt and a black pair of leggings. As the young champions slept through the early morning, their dreams would soon be interrupted by a rather loud disturbance,

The disturbance would originate from a young woman. She was a woman of average height, with long white hair to her mid back and some draped over her shoulders, and the rest would normally be held up by an old black ribbon. Her eyes are a soft green color, and her face has a gentle look. She was in a dark grey skirt and white long sleeved blouse.

The woman was standing outside Emily's room; she had probably come to wake the young champion.

"Emily… it's time to wake up," the woman said softly as she opened the door. She had her eyes mostly closed and had a happy smile branded, but when she got a clear look into the room her first sight fell on Nathen as he rolled over and put an arm around Emily, this caused her cheerful happy feeling to fall and be replaced with confusion and a natural 'motherly' fear.

"ENDREW!" the woman screamed out at the top of her lungs. This scream sent a man running up the stairs. The man was rather tall and a somewhat intimidating man, he has also built up quite some muscles during his time. His hair is blonde, scruffy and the back falls to the bottom of his neck, though the front is a bit shorter, his eyes are bright blue. The man was in a dark grey short sleeved shirt and a dark blue pair of pants. Jumping up ahead of him was the Pokémon Scizor. But very surprisingly, the man had brought a rifle with him! What kind of idiot brings a rifle?

But all of that was what was happening outside the small room, within the room our young author was spooked awake and ended up rolling onto hard wood floors with a thud.

"Okay… ow," Nathen groaned as he grabbed the back of his head. As Nathen checked the bump on his head, he looked up to see that there was a rifle pointed at him and the Scizor that had come up with the man had started preparing a Hyper Beam. "_Some welcome, but like it'll really do anything,_"

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" The man said in a stern voice as he prepped the gun.

"Ugh… what's going on here?" Emily yawned as she sat up in her bed.

"Emily who is that man and what was he doing in your bed?" the woman said in a scared and worried tone.

"Man?" Emily said with a yawn as she remembered Nathen and quickly looked over at her Ex. "Oh, Nathen are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just caught off guard." Nathen sighed as he stood up grabbing the barrel of the rifle and bending it upwards as he stood. When Nathen looked over at the man who was holding the rifle, the man had a surprised look on his face. "Oh don't look so surprised, like this toy could do anything to me." Nathen then pulled the rifle out of his hands and straightened everything out before discharging the round in the chamber which turned out to be a simple rifle casing but with a rubber round put in it.

"Don't be so cocky, Scizor, you know what to do!" the man said.

"Zor!" Scizor said as it continued to prepare its Hyper Beam.

"Emily, get away from that man," the woman said.

"Will everyone hold on for a second?" Emily yelled out. This silenced everyone, and even caused Scizor to cancel his Hyper Beam which was on the verge of firing. "Thank you, now mom, dad, this is Nathen Pierce, he's a close friend of mine back from when I started my journey."

"Is he now?" the man still cautious of Nathen.

"Yes I am," Nathen said as he rubbed the bump on his head. "Damn your floor is hard, and you have some lungs miss," Nathen targeted the lungs comment the woman hiding by the door.

"Old friend or not, tell us what you were doing in my daughter's bed!" the woman said.

"Emily, this is your problem, you said you'd handle these two if they freaked out about me being here." Letting out a sigh, Nathen rested up against the wall.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you two… but it's been awhile since Nathen was in town so I invited him to stay with us for awhile." Emily said softly. "And I invited him to stay in my room with me… and I wouldn't have him staying on the floor."

"You could've given him one of the guest room's hon." The man said. "It would've shared us all this trouble."

"You're telling me," Nathen sighed earning a glare from the man. "_If looks could kill,_"

"I know… but he's someone very important to me…" Emily said as she started to blush.

"Wait… were you two?" the woman said as she looked at both Emily and Nathen who had put a little red on their faces.

"Once upon a time," Nathen said with a chuckle.

"Wait a minute, what're you saying?" the man said.

"Nathen and I dated dad, he was my first boyfriend and possibly my best." Emily said with a sigh.

"So that would make you the great Nathen Pierce." The man said turning to Nathen.

"So I'm the 'great' Nathen Pierce am I?" Nathen said looking to Emily who just looked away with her face bright red. "Yes, I am Nathen Pierce, and I did date Emily while we were on our journey. And to this day one of my biggest mistakes was letting such a pure heart go."

"I see, well let's put this morning's transgressions behind us and start fresh." The man said. "I'm Endrew Paynter, and you've been…'acquainted' with my wife."

"It's nice to meet you finally, and I'm sorry about the rude wake up," the woman said. "I'm Aanessa,"

"It' nice to meet you both, here's your rifle," Nathen said as he returned the firearm and the sound of crying rang through the house.

"Oh, that sounds like Katalie's awake," Aanessa sighed. "I'll go see what's wrong, why don't you all head downstairs for breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me," Nathen said with a chuckle as he stretched himself out. "I'll see you all downstairs then," With that, Nathen walked past Endrew and Emily's bed before leaving the room.

"What did you see in him?" Endrew said turning to his daughter.

"It' shard to explain," Emily said with a sigh. "Let's get going."

"Wait, I'll go downstairs, you get changed and then go downstairs." Endrew said as he walked towards the door.

"Okay, and be gentle on Nathen, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Emily said as she shut the door to her room after pushing her dad and his Scizor out.

"Me get hurt? How obscured," Endrew said as he walked downstairs to see Nathen sitting at the table in the kitchen with Katalie while Aanessa is working at the stove. When Endrew got closer he noticed how happy Katalie had been while Nathen was playing with her. "You're really good with children Pierce."

"Before I left on my journey my mom gave birth to a girl and while mom and dad left to do things I'd watch her. So in that time I really picked up a good way to work with infants and little children." Nathen said as he set Katalie on his lap and the infant started chewing on his hand. The little girl had blond hair and green eyes; she was in a pink and white pair of pajamas. "_It has been awhile since I sent May and Gem away… maybe I should call them back… no, tournament or not it's still not safe, TUA can do something at any time and I don't want either of them in the middle it… They're too important to me._"

"Is something wrong hon, you look like you're worried about something." Aanessa said as she set down several plates of food before taking her child.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking about the prelims," Nathen sighed as he looked into his coffee.

"Don't worry about those my boy, if you can bend my rifle just by pushing up on it then I'm sure that your Pokémon will be next to impossible to defeat." Endrew said.

"Have some faith in your son why don't you?" a boy yawned as he walked into the kitchen and sat next to Endrew and across from Nathen. The boy had white hair with blonde roots and tips, and it was cut rather short. His eyes are light green, and he has a few scars on his face, he was also tall like his father had been. The Boy was in a dark grey short sleeved shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans.

"_He reminds me of me when I started,_" Nathen chuckled.

"Thanks mom," the boy said with a yawn as Aanessa placed a plate of food in front of him and one in front of Nathen. Before the boy started eating he stared over at Nathen who had already started eating. "Who're you?" This earned a smack upside the boys head from Endrew.

"Don't be a smart ass," Endrew said calmly.

"I'm sorry about that Nathen; this is our son and Emily's little brother Rwen." Aanessa said as she sat down and Emily finally came to the table.

"Wait Nathen, as in 'Nathen Pierce' Nathen?" Rwen said as he quickly stood up.

"Huh, I guess I've become popular, haven't I Em?" Nathen chuckled as he looked to Emily.

"I guess so, and to think that this morning you were seen as an intruder trying to take advantage of me," Emily said with a light chuckle.

"You didn't have to put it like that," Nathen sighed. "And yes Rwen, I am Nathen Pierce, what do you want, an Autograph?"

"Oh, no, I'm just amazed that I'm actually able to meet the only person to beat sis!" Rwen said with a chuckle.

"The only person, oh far from it, when Em and I started she couldn't even touch me, and she'd lose every other battle!" Nathen said with a chuckle. "She didn't start maintaining a winning streak until I started training her."

"Ouch man, that was just harsh," Emily sighed. "Did you really have to put it like that?"

"I guess not, but you know its true Em," Nathen chuckled as he rubbed Emily's head.

"Yeah," Emily sighed as she turned a bit red. This was easily noticed by Rwen who quickly put on a smirk.

"Wow sis, I didn't know that you took to older men," Rwen chuckled as he moved to sit back down. Rwen's little comment caused Emily to turn even brighter, but just before Rwen could sit down, Nathen, who was drinking his coffee, utilized a little bit of his aura control to move the chair ever slightly without catching anyone's notice. Rwen was really close to sitting when this happened, which means the next thing that Rwen knew was that he was laying with his back on the ground. "Okay… ow, how'd that happen?"

"Good question, you must've pushed the chair back when you stood up." Nathen said calmly. "You really should be more careful."

"Yeah, I guess I should." Rwen said as he picked up the chair and sat down.

While Nathen just let out a soft chuckle Emily leaned over to him. "_Don't over use your aura, none of my family members know that we can use aura._"

"_Don't you think that that would be something important to mention?_" Nathen said via aura.

"_Yeah, but my parents have been on edge about the whole TUA problem._" Emily sighed through aura.

"_I see,_" Nathen said calmly.

"So Nathen; how did you and my daughter meet?" Aanessa asked. "Emily has told us so much already, but I feel like we need to get a good view on it from your perspective."

"Alright, well… long story short we met over a Pokémon." Nathen said with a sigh.

"Emily told us that she met you when you helped her try and capture a Pokémon." Rwen said.

"Did she now?" Nathen said as he glanced over at Emily who had turned red again and looked away. "More or less, she's technically right, but not as you'd think."

"Okay, why don't you tell us what happened." Endrew said.

"Well the day before we met, I had met with Professor Cedar about getting my Nixa, and then I spent the night at the Pokémon Center. The next day, just as I'm starting my journey, a Starlfeather and Emily here run past me. I go and follow her, and while I'm hiding out in a bush, Emily's battling the Pokémon and got to the point where she can capture it, but she was fumbling around trying to find a Pokeball, so I beat her too it and captured the bird." Nathen said. "After going to get my Pokémon, Emily started yelling at me about me capturing her Pokémon. After awhile I decided that I'd give it to her, but she decides that she has to capture a Pokémon that I battle first. So after that we started our journey together, and she never once interrupted one of my captures, I just think that she forgot."

"I see, well that sounds more true than the stories that she told us." Aanessa said with a light chuckle.

"Mom…" Emily sighed.

"Well I thank you all for the wonderful breakfast, but I really must be on my way." Nathen said as he stood.

"Couldn't you stay a bit longer?" Aanessa asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to report to the castle for the princess's escort to the tournament grounds," Nathen said as he snapped his fingers and appeared in a formal attire which consisted of a black pair of boots, a dark blue pair of pants, a black long sleeved undershirt, a large dark silver trench coat with a black interior, and a black pair of gloves.

"Wait… you're a knight?" Rwen asked while everyone had a clueless look on their face.

"Yes I am, and I'm sorry but I really must be one my way." Nathen said as he turned away from the family and started towards the front door. Nathen made it to the front room, but he stopped when he heard a soft cry that was coming from Katalie.

"It seems like Katalie doesn't want you to leave." Aanessa said as she and the rest of the family walked into the front room.

"It seems like that," Nathen whispered as he took Katalie and held her close. "_She's so much like May was…_"

"Um Dad, is it okay if Nathen stays with us for a few days?" Emily asked.

"I don't see why not, just no more sharing a bed." Endrew said.

"Thanks Dad!" Emily said happily as she hugged her dad.

"If you want, we can prepare a room for you Nathen." Aanessa said.

"Thank you," Nathen said as he heard that Katalie was sleeping. "Here, well I'll be back tonight, take care of yourselves."

"It's been nice getting to know you Nathen," Aanessa said as she took back her daughter.

"And Nathen, I'll make it through the tournament so that we can have our battle!" Rwen said.

"I'm sure that you will," Nathen chuckled as he walked towards the front door. "Thanks for having me; I'll see you all later." After leaving the house and closing the door, Nathen disappeared from the area in a bright flash of light.

With Nathen's departure, the Paynter family went about their morning and prepared for the upcoming preliminaries. And before we go to the Tournament grounds, let's look into how the princess is handling her morning.

_(Harmonic City – Valor Castle (Karina's Bedroom) – 11:00 AM)_

We look into this large room to see Jewel sleeping in the bed, while Karina sits at her mirror staring into the ring that she was given by Vahn. But her vision would occasionally stray over to something that was being reflected in the mirror. The thing that she looked at was a large white dress. It was a wedding gown fit for a princess.

"_I can't believe it… I'm engaged to the man of my dreams… well most present dreams, but that doesn't matter._" Karina whispered. "_I'm to be married to the man that I love, but… I'm supposed to marry someone else after all of the festivities…_"

While Karina continued to look into her ring, Nathen appeared at her door. *Knock Knock* "Karina, are you awake?"

"Oh, Nathen," Karina said as she took off her ring and put it in its box before hiding it. "Yes I'm awake, you can come in."

"Good morning princess," Nathen said as he walked into the room. "Jewel looks comfortable."

"She slept like a log," Karina said with a bit of a woozy tone.

"I take it that she helped herself to a midnight snack?" Nathen said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but she stopped after a bit," Karina sighed as she rubbed her neck.

"So this is it…" Nathen said as he walked over to the wedding dress.

"Yeah…" Karina said sadly.

"Why would they give it to you so soon?" Nathen said.

"They want the challenges to run quickly so they're changing the rules. The Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and the Champions are our esteemed guests and aren't required to battle. They are requested to battle trainers to eliminate them and make things harder." Karina said softly.

"I see, so what's their plan?" Nathen asked.

"A 2 day Battle Royale," Karina said with a sigh. After today's preliminaries, the remaining trainers will battle in a Battle Royale until only 8 trainers remain; they will then compete against each other in basic tournament style."

"And what will the change for the contest?" Nathen said.

"The elimination for the appeals will be incredibly steep," Karina sighed.

"So you have to give your absolute best appeal, or you'll end up as one of the several Coordinators being disqualified."

"Pretty much,"

"Will you be competing?"

"In the contest, I'm going to try and sneak in while Luna fakes being the princess again."

"Alright, well you'd better look your best for the presentations again." Nathen said.

"I guess I will, don't you want to know what's going to happen with the Ball tonight?" Karina asked as Nathen started brushing her hair.

"Sure why not, what were you thinking?" Nathen chuckled.

"I was thinking a costume Ball." Karina said.

"So it's pretty much a glorified costume party." Nathen chuckled.

"I guess so; do you think that it'll be able to put in place?" Karina asked.

"Maybe," Nathen said as he finished with Karina's hair. "I straightened it out for you, now I'll see you later; Ronin's been breathing down my neck about visiting the lab."

"Okay Nathen, I'll see you later then." Karina said as Nathen disappeared and Jewel woke up letting out a large yawn. "Good morning Jewel."

"_Good morning Karina, how was your night?_" Jewel said as she sat up in the bed.

"It was good, aside from the weird feeling in the middle of the night." Karina said as she rubbed her neck.

"_I'm sorry… I guess lying next to you and feeling your heartbeat made me a little hungry…_" Jewel said softly as she turned a little red.

"It's okay Jewel, but let's just try and control your urge when I can't help you." Karina said with a sigh.

"_Okay,_" Jewel said. "_So, what's the plan for today?_"

"I'm not sure… I know that I have to be at the opening ceremonies at noon, but aside from that I'm blank." Karina said with a sigh.

"_Do you think that we can spend the day together?_" Jewel said with a hopeful tone.

"I'd like that Jewel, but we'll have to wait and see. I have no idea what the council will want me to do today." Karina said with another sigh.

"_Oh… okay…_" Jewel said softly.

"Why don't you just stay in here for awhile and I'll see what I can do about you attending me on my rounds of the prelims." Karina said.

"_Okay,_" Jewel said as she branded a smile.

"Good girl," Karina said.

Now, everyone slowly begins to prepare for the upcoming tournament, and the big news about the battles. But let's see how Nathen's reunion with Ronin is going.

_(Harmonic City – Research Lab – 11:30 AM)_

When we come to this large research building, we see Nathen at the front and walking into the large building.

"Hey Ronin! Are you here?" Nathen called out as he walked through the building which was void of anyone there.

"What's with all the racket?" A gruff male voice yelled out as an aged man walked out.

"Hey Ronin," Nathen chuckled as he turned to the old man before getting hit in the head. "What was that for you old idiot?"

"You woke me up!" Ronin yelled.

"You invited me!" Nathen yelled.

"Yeah, to dinner, tonight!" Ronin yelled.

The two locked eyes with each other for a few minutes, both were giving each other an angry look before busting out laughing.

"It's nice to see you again Nathen, my how you've grown." Ronin said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, you look live you've aged… gracefully…" Nathen said with a chuckle of his own.

"Watch it buddy," Ronin said giving Nathen a glare.

"_If looks could kill,_" Nathen sighed.

"So how's our little experiment coming along?" Ronin asked as he led Nathen into a waiting room.

"The starters are being raised well everyone else, and the ones that I have are at my… station and are being watched over by my attendants." Nathen said as he sat down on a couch while Ronin sat on a recliner.

"I see… alright, just be sure to keep records on them." Ronin said with a sigh.

"I will, so, what's your plan for TUA?" Nathen sighed.

"I don't have one, this is your problem, once it starts involving the ruins, and then it'll be my problem." Ronin sighed.

"Great, what about the princesses wedding?"

"Same thing, but I say that we let things play out and then jump in to support the princess."

"Do you know how useless you can be?"

"Hey, at least I'm thinking of something, I don't see you doing anything!" Ronin snapped.

"Excuse me, but I nearly died, twice sense I've been here! And you're complaining that I've done nothing!"

"Well excuse me for not seeing the benefits in near death experiences." Ronin said sarcastically.

"Fuck off old man," Nathen sighed as he stood up and started for the exit.

"I think that you should know that your parents will be here tonight," Ronin said with a light chuckle. This caused Nathen to stop and lock up. "I gave them a call and invited them down considering how they just got out of the hospital and was worried about their daughter. Speaking of which, where is little May?"

"She's safe, that's all that matters," Nathen said softly as he continued towards the exit.

"Nathen wait, I know that you're trying to protect your sister, but she needs to be with her parents." Ronin said sternly.

"Don't you think that I know that?" Nathen snapped. "I sent her away with a friend out of a fear for their lives! And now I'm so paranoid about calling them back at the wrong time that they'll both be in trouble! If my parents do come, then keep them far away from me."

"Nathen, when do you want them to come back?" Ronin asked with a sigh.

"After the wedding is foiled… at the latest," Nathen said softly.

"Nathen the Wedding won't be for a few days, how much torture will you put them through?"

"I know that Gem and May are worried about me, but they just need to hold out a little longer," Nathen sighed.

"Nathen, you're being selfish, it can't always be how you want,"

"I know… but… I just want the people I love to be safe."

"I know that you do… alright, I'll keep your parents from snooping around looking for their daughter, but you need to confront them and tell them that May is safe."

"Okay… I will," Nathen said as he walked towards the front door. "I'll see you later uncle,"

"It's been nice," Ronin chuckled as Nathen left the lab. "I hope that he makes the right choices."

With Nathen finishing his visit with Harmonic's Pokémon Professor, let finally look into the tournament as the opening ceremonies begin.

_(Harmonic City – Savior Arena (Main Battle Ground) – 12:00 N)_

When we come to this arena, we see hundreds of people filling the stands and thousands more trainers were in the main arena itself. Up in the special box was Karina standing in her princess gown with Jewel standing next to her and Luna on the other side. Sitting beneath her were all of the champions, elite four, and the gym leaders, but sitting closer to Karina was Nathen.

"Good afternoon everyone," Karina said happily as her voice rang out over the arena. "I have an announcement to make; the basis for the tournament has been changed."

This announcement caused everyone to talk amongst them; it had even piqued the interest of the special guests seated below Karina.

"A change of ideas? Sounds interesting," Cynthia said with a light chuckle.

"What do you believe is to be changed?" Lance asked.

"I've been listening around, and I believe the battle concept after the prelims has been altered." Steven said.

"Well how about we quiet down and listen to the princess." Alder said with a chuckle as everyone started to quiet down.

"I realize that this may confuse some of you, but after the prelims have eliminated enough competitors so that the final total is but 200 trainers, a Battle Royale will be initiated where the remaining trainers will battle until only 8 remain." Karina said. "We also invite the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, the Frontier Brains, and even the Champions to battle the trainers during the Battle Royale, we hope that this will stimulate the strongest trainers to come forth and do battle."

"Excuse me princess, but what will inviting us to battle do for them? And what of our own individual battles?" the frontier brain Brandon said as he stood.

"I'm sorry but the Council has called off all battles involving the Champions, Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and the Frontier Brains." Karina said sadly. "I am sorry about this, but we hope the chance to challenge the trainers before will compensate for it."

"_So they want things to happen faster… Let's see how long things will last…_" Nathen whispered to himself as a girl with lilac hair and eyes walked up and sat down next to him.

"_You seem to know more than you're letting on._" The girl said telepathically.

"_Wise as even Salon Maiden,_" Nathen replied with a sigh. "_So what do you want to know Lady Anabel?_"

"_Let's start with the reason behind the event change._" Anabel said.

"_The council wants to get their plans moving faster,_" Nathen said.

"_What would they be planning that would require the Tournament to be shortened?_" Anabel asked.

"_It's nothing that involves you Salon Maiden, so just focus on what you're being presented with._" Nathen said calmly as he took notice of a notepad on the girls lap.

"_Okay…_" Anabel said softly.

"_Is there anything else that I can help you with?_" Nathen asked.

"_Well… if it wouldn't be too much trouble… could I get your autograph?_" Anabel said softly as she passed over the note pad and blushed slightly.

"Sure, why not," Nathen chuckled as he took the note pad and wrote down on it. "Here you go,"

"Thanks…" Anabel said as she took back the pad and held it close while continuing to blush. "I'm sure that you can guess that I'm actually a big fan of yours Nathen…"

"It's actually really easy to tell," Nathen said with a sigh. "I suggest you lock that autograph away. It may not look it, but this city is actually the main hub for my… fan club… and that autograph is actually really rare considering how you're one of the very few people that actually have one."

"Then I'll keep it hidden." Anabel said as she held the note pad close to her chest.

"Good girl," Nathen said Karina started talking again.

"We have another announcement," Karina said silencing everyone else. "This is relaying to the Coordinators, the contest directly following the tournament will have very strict judging, so we recommend that all competing Coordinators go at the Appeal Stage with their absolute best. If you show any faults or hesitation, then you'll end up being judged harshly for it."

This news caused another chat fest amongst the guests. "Now, with the hour coming onto 1, we'll release you all to the preliminary grounds, battle with your best might, because as soon as the clock tower rings at 10 PM, the Prelims will be over. The prelims will also end once 200 trainers have been singled out."

After the announcement, everyone started talking before one of the councilmen stepped forward, this particular one is the one that Karina referred to as 'Grandfather'.

He had short messy yet spiky grayish brown hair, calm brown eyes; he was also in a large silver robe.

"Alright everyone, 1 o' clock is coming up in mere minutes, so I recommend that you all get to your appropriate arenas and get ready!" The man said in an enthusiastic and happy tone. After giving out that declaration, people standing within the arena made their way towards the exits.

"Enthusiastic, aren't we Stan?" Ronin chuckled as he walked up to the group.

"Uncle Ronin!" Karina said happily as she ran over to the aged Professor and grabbed onto him with a hug. Even though people in the 'V.I.P.' area were still taking their leave, a few of the people below Karina had stayed to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey Kiddo," Ronin said as he patted Karina's head.

"I'm just showing how I want to see some great battles!" the Councilman now known as Stan said.

"I see, well what's your opinion on this Nathen." Ronin said without glancing down at Nathen. This caused everyone to turn towards Nathen.

"I believe him," Nathen said as he stood while letting out a sigh. "Stan's never been one for evil intentions so I honestly believe that he just wants to see our guests battle at their bests."

"Do you all still believe that the council has ill intentions for the city?" Stan asked with a sigh. "All we want is for the city to be properly taken care of."

"And that requires the princess to be married?" Nathen said presenting a question that's been haunting him.

"A small technicality, but believe me, we have nothing but the absolute best intentions for our young…" Stan said before being interrupted.

"…Doll?" Nathen said asking a question and finishing Stan's sentence.

"I wouldn't put it as that," Stan said with a chuckle.

"Stan," a councilman called out from the exit above them.

"I'll just be a minute longer Sirus," Stan called back.

"Well you'd better hurry," Sirus said before taking his leave.

"_Arrogant little know it all…_" Stan sighed. "Back on the topic of Karina's wedding, she is already engaged, is she not Nathen?"

"You saw?" Karina said surprised looking towards Nathen just as everyone returned their gaze to the young 'champion'.

"Yes I did, but I'm more surprised as to how the Council found out." Nathen said shooting a glare at Stan who just looked away with a whistle. "But back to the point, Karina technically is already properly engaged to someone."

"Would you mind giving us a name?" Stan asked with a chuckle. While waiting for an answer, Karina started to get scared and cower next to her 'uncle', while Nathen just let out a sigh and branded a smirk.

"Sorry, but that's top secret!" Nathen said with a chuckle causing everyone to either shoot him an odd glare or to miss a step and put on an odd face.

"I see…" Stan said giving Nathen a blank stare. "Well you should know that I won't pry into this."

"Good on you," Nathen said he jumped up and doing a flip while landing on the far edge of the balcony that they were all on. "Well I had best be on my way," After saying that Nathen fell back off the edge shocking everyone and causing them to rush to the edge onto to see that there was no one there. When they all looked up they saw Nathen floating in the air. "Sorry about the scare, see you all later!" With that, Nathen vanished from the arena.

"Show off," Ronin sighed. "Well I guess I had better be off as well, I have some special guest coming in."

"Goodbye uncle Ronin," Karina said as Ronin walked off.

"I should be going as well, wouldn't want Sirus breathing down my neck." Stan sighed. "Take care little Kari."

"Goodbye Grandfather," Karina said giving a bow as Stan took his leave.

Soon everyone started making their own departure from the arena.

_**The prelims have now come underway! But how will our heroes fair in this harsh judgment of its competitors, and how will they fair in the Battle Royale where everyone is an enemy! Only time will tell!**_

_**Next time on Auracian Legacy… The Prelims Begin!**_

_**Nate: Well there you have it!**_

_**Kim: That wasn't much**_

_**Nate: I know, but I plan on kicking the next one off straight away with the Prelims**_

_**Kim: Ah, I see now**_

_**Nate: Hey, where'd Maylu go?**_

_**Kim: She's at the Bath House**_

_**Nate: Ah, well, this chapter was more of a calm little chapter that's meant to be the prelude to the Prelims.**_

_**Kim: Alright, well I guess that we should say that we want you all to continue to Read and Review, and above all Enjoy the story!**_

_**Nate: That's right! Also, Characters of the show and games belong to their creators! OC's are shared between me and their creators! And my own characters and this story belong to Heir Productions!**_

_**Kim: Odd... Well enjoy everyone!**_


	75. Ch 59: Preliminary Blitz!

_**Kim: Update time!**_

_**Maylu: What're you doing?**_

_**Kim: The boss is preparing for school in the real world so whenever he can't, I'm to lead this part of the update**_

_**Maylu: Alright, but I'm still higher in rank than you, so I don't have to do what you tell me!**_

_**Kim: Fine... Alright, well enjoy the update everyone!**_

_**The Savior Tournament Prelims, the first stage of combat where every challenger will battle to whittle the number of combatants down to a mere 200, but as these intense battle where a single Pokémon is used against another, what else will come forward?**_

"Use Flamethrower!"

"Aerial Ace!"

"Husk, dodge and use Ice Beam!"

"End it with Saber Clash!"

These are the calls of the trainers that are doing battle to earn a place in Battle Royale that'll give them passage to the final 8. But how will everyone manage to keep themselves in proper condition.

_(Harmonic City – Prelim grounds (Sector A-1) – 1:30 PM)_

"This year's prelims are running great." Soldier chuckled as he and two other soldiers walked around looking at the battles. The soldier was in Harmonic's normal soldier armor which was built much like that of normal knight armor, but it happened to be rather light and had a bit less full guard. His happened to consist of a silver gauntlet on his left hand, with a normal glove that covered to his elbow on the right, and a silver pauldron that were connected by silver chainmail, over his black shirt was a dark yellow short sleeved hooded shirt, on top of the shirt was silver knight chest plate. Feature wise, the soldier had spiky dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, but it's a little much, don't you think?" another soldier sighed. This soldier was also dressed in Harmonic armor, but while his silver armor maintained a large protection around his legs, he had a lighter armor protection around his chest. The armor consisted of a tight black long sleeved shirt, a heavy silver vest that was left open, and a large pair of silver gauntlets that covered up to his upper arms. Like the first soldier he had short blonde hair and blue eyes, but his hair was more flat and straight.

"Eh," a female soldier sighed as she focused on the path ahead. This soldier was dressed rather casually, but she still had a quite a bit of armor on. Her garments consisted of a skin tight black long sleeved turtleneck; a white sleeveless overcoat was on over the turtleneck, she had dark grey full arm gloves on both arms and silver gauntlets on her forearms, she also had a large dark red scarf around her neck that draped across her left shoulder and down her back, wrapping up the top part of her body were silver pauldrons on each shoulder. On her lower half was a tight pair of black leggings, she also had a dark grey skirt on around her waist and long black boots that covered up to the middle of her thighs, the boots had silver armor on them which was maintained a forward protection at the shins and the tops and front of the feet and an all around guard at the part of the thighs that were covered. The girl had long light pink hair that was tied into a pony tail and left to drape over her left shoulder, and she had pale aqua colored eyes.

"Oh come on Claire, you've got to take some enjoyment in seeing all of this!" the first soldier chuckled.

"Never call me that!" the female soldier said as she turned towards the one that spoke and gave him a dark glare.

"Calm down Light, it was a simple mistake," the second soldier said defending the first from a possibly horrible punishment.

"Whatever," the woman who has been called Claire and Light said as she turned away from the two and continued down the path that was placed above several arenas that were all maintaining intense battles.

"Man, Light's really got to pull that stick out of her but and get a grip!" the first soldier sighed as he turned towards a battle where our hero Gabriel had just won a battle using his Charizard. "We're supposed to be on leave and we're supposed to be able to participate in these battles! We're supposed to be having fun! Not working!"

"I know Tidus, but you have to remember, Lightning's really indebted to the Valor family," the second soldier said with a sigh as he looked towards a battle where Beatrix was having a hard time keeping the battle in her favor. "After all that's happened to her, and what Lord Zane did for her and her sibling, she's practically a Valor herself."

"Lord Zane has done so much for all of us; I mean half of the royal guards greatest soldiers started off as either orphans or as lower class thieves and citizens." Tidus sighed as he looked to see Spike win a battle. "Man, I can't wait for the Battle Royale; some of these battlers are really good!"

"I agree Tidus, but I'm a little more worried about their safety," the unnamed knight sighed as he watched Asuka win a battle after narrowly losing.

"What do you mean Vaan?" Tidus asked as he just barely noticed the girl that was with them before on a walk pass above them.

"I don't know, but I think that there may be an ulterior motive behind the tournament this year." The knight known as Vaan sighed.

"Do you mean TUA?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, I mean we've done as the Captain wanted, but I feel like there's more that we could be doing." Vaan sighed.

"True, but at least he's finally back, now we can start relaxing and working towards ending whatever they have planned for Pokoh!" Tidus said in a determine tone. Off screen, the mention of this 'Captain' made the knight above the two below her scowl and turn away to look at Trayton win a battle of his own.

"I'd be careful about mentioning the Captain," Vaan whispered as he motioned towards the girl that he called Lightning. "Now everyone's on terms with his return."

"Crap, sorry about that Lightning, I meant no disrespect; I know that you and Nate aren't really in good speaking conditions." Tidus said quickly as he turned towards the girl. The woman just gave him a dark look before turning away and walking down the path. "Man, we just can't win with her."

"Well how about we don't try, and actually just leave her be, she'll be better tonight anyway." Vaan said.

"Oh yeah, for some reason she's only happen when she's guarding the Lords baby sister." Tidus chuckled. "I swear she takes that promise too damn serious."

"You're one to talk," Vaan snickered. "When Zane brought you into the corp. you did everything you could to impress the little princess, and even then you did all you could to make sure that she took notice of you."

"Oh shut up Vaan! You can't tell me that you didn't do the same!" Tidus sighed.

"Good point." Vaan chuckled.

We've taken a small glimpse into how the knights are handling the prelims, but let's get a more in depth look with some of our heroes!

_(Harmonic City – Prelim Ground (Sector C-4) – 1:50 PM)_

At this ground we come to see one of our favorite princesses and some of our favorite original characters watching their friends compete for a chance to stay in the tournament.

"Hey Karina, how many people have been eliminated so far?" Ash asked as he fidgeted with a special bracelet that he and every other competitor had been given to allow them to be tracked by the head commissions of the tournament.

"Let's see… in the last 50 minutes sense the tournament prelims started… nearly 1/10th of the entered competitors have been eliminated." Karina said after looking at her PDA

"So with there being around 2000 participants entered into the tournament… that means that around 200 of the participants have been eliminated from the tournament!" Brock said after calculating the numbers.

"Wow, that means that there are around 1800 trainers left, with the numbers still falling," Carmen said as she heard a beeping. "What's that?"

"That's the bracelet," Ash sighed. "I guess it's my turn to battle."

"Let's see… actually you've been issued a challenge." Karina said as she connected to the watch through her PDA. "You're being requested to Sector G area 4 for a battle with… someone named Doug."

"Doug, could it be the same Doug from the other day?" Dawn asked.

"Possibly, he probably wants a rematch." Ash said.

"Excuse me my lady, but you said that Ash was requested for a challenge match, are there any different rule settings?" Cilan asked.

"Actually there are, the battle rules for the Challenge matches are the same as the prelims rulings, one Pokémon is used with no time limit." Karina said as she played with her PDA. "But if you lose in a challenge match then the Pokémon that you used during the battle can't be used during the prelims. Requesting Challenge Matches are strategic ways of eliminating a trainers strongest Pokémon."

"Well I guess I should just win it then." Ash said as everyone heard an explosion from one of the arenas

"What was that?" Lyra asked.

"It sounds like a battle had a wrong turn." Brock said.

"But which one?" Karina asked as she looked over the rail towards the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Vahn and his Blaziken were seen struggling against a trainer who was using a shiny Blaziken.

_(Sector C-4 – Arena 5)_

"Damn," Vahn coughed as the smoke started to clear showing two Blaziken, but both looked like they were on their last edge. "_How is he able to mirror our every move?_"

"_No idea… but we need to keep going!_" Blaziken grunted as he pushed himself to his feet.

"That's right!" Vahn said as he looked across at his opponent who was just wearing a large black robe that hid all visible physical features. "Blaziken, use Mach Punch and Fire Punch!"

As Vahn's Blaziken charged forward ready to attack, the Shiny Blaziken mirrored the moves and intercepted its opponent. This caused another small explosion and pushed both of the Blaze Pokémon away from each other while the smoke continued to linger above the field.

"_This could be the opening that I need._" Vahn whispered to himself. "_Blaziken use Hellfire! I'll tell you where to target and when to fire!"_

"_Right!_" Blaziken said as he prepared his strongest attack.

"_That other Blaziken has always been directly in front of my Blaziken, so it should still be there,_" Vahn said as he focused his aura.

"_Vahn hurry! The smoke's clearing!_" Blaziken called back.

"Right, fire it dead ahead!" Vahn said. Blaziken heard the command and fired the attack. The intense fire ripped through the smoke cloud and hit the Shiny Blaziken sending it into the wall behind its trainer. A small explosion followed the impact. The explosion caused the Shiny Blaziken to slide to the ground unconscious, and it's trainer to be forced to the ground with a heavy thud. "Crap, too much power."

"Nova is unable to battle, so Vahn Sire wins this battle." The automated robot ref said ending the battle.

"_Nova, I swear I know that name from somewhere,_" Vahn said as he knelt down by the Shiny Blaziken's owner to check to see if they were okay. "Blaziken, check to see if Nova's alright,"

"_Okay,_" Blaziken said as he walked towards his opponent.

"Good, now let's see how you're doing my mysterious foe." Vahn said as he lifted up his opponent and let them rest against him. When Vahn shifted to look over at his friends who were cheering for his victory caused the robed figure's hood to fall revealing that Vahn's opponent was a woman no older than he was. She had fair pale skin, and long dark red violet hair, but it maintained a red precedence. When Vahn looked back at his opponent he was surprised and shocked. "A-Abby…"

"V-Vahn…" The girl known as Abby whispered as she opened her eyes to show that they were a soft red. The two locked eyes before the girl lunged out and wrapped her arms around Vahn. "Vahn, I've missed you so much. I was so worried about you."

"Abby… what're you doing here?" Vahn asked confused.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Abby asked. "I am you bride after all."

"_WHAT?_" Vahn yelled at himself. "Of course I'm happy to see you, but you disappeared. You've been missing for years. And I asked why you're here."

"I'm here because of our promise," Abby said as she pulled off a glove on her left hand revealing a silver ring. "Remember when we were kids, we promised each other that we'd get married when we got more mature."

"Abby…" Vahn whispered as he was caught off guard by Abby reaching up and connecting in a kiss. This surprised Vahn, and everyone else, but none more than Karina who slowly recalled back to her past.

"_I can't believe that she's back… I did my best to keep her away… No! After all the work that I've done to bring us together, I won't lose Vahn now!_" Karina whispered as she gripped her engagement ring.

"Vahn… something's not right… don't you remember our promise?" Abby said softly as she broke apart from Vahn.

"Abby… don't you remember the accident?" Vahn sighed. "My parents died, Hope disappeared, and I was hospitalized."

"Oh yeah… and you came down with Amnesia, but I thought that we cleared things up…" Abby said softly.

"Abby listen, I remember all the fun times we had as children, but… I just can't seem to remember that promise." Vahn said as he held Abby close. "I understand that you had your heart set on it, but you can't let it control our life. I'll keep trying to remember, but you need to understand that you may need to move on from me."

"Vahn… You're the only man that I've ever loved… I don't want to lose you to anyone else!" Abby said as she wrapped her arms around Vahn's neck and held him tightly. As Vahn struggled with Abby's immense grip, he got a glimpse at a black mark on her back. While not knowing exactly what it was, Vahn had a good idea.

"_Abby… you didn't have to go to such lengths…_" Vahn said softly as he held onto Abby tightly. "I'm so sorry Abby."

After Vahn and his old friend recalled their Pokémon, the two took their leave of the arena. Now let's look at how their spectators are handling the news.

"Hey Karina, Vahn seemed to know that girl rather well, do you have any idea who she was?" May asked.

"Her name's Abigail and she was a child hood friend of Vahn's," Karina said softly as she watched her fiancé leave the arena.

"I see, are you okay Karina? You look a little tense." May said.

"No I'm fine, Ash, I think that we should be getting to your Challenge Match now." Karina said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Ash said.

"Let's get going then." Karina said as she grabbed Ash's arm and started pulling him towards his battle.

"Something's definitely wrong," May said.

"She's probably jealous of Abby." Brock said calmly.

"Karina, jealous, no way; Karina isn't the jealous type." May said.

"Alright, well we should be going to see Ash's battle." Brock said as everyone started following Karina and Ash.

After a small look into Vahn and Karina's past, let's go and see this Challenge Match!

_(Harmonic City – Prelim Ground (Sector G-4 (Arena 5)) – 2:10 PM)_

"This challenge match will be between Douglas of Johto and Ash of Kanto; basic Prelim Rules will be followed." The Ref Bot said. "Only one Pokémon may be used by either side, there will be no time limit as to the length of battle; the winner is the trainer who defeats the others Pokémon. And as per Challenge regulations, the Pokémon that is defeated in battle will be banned from the trainer's usage until the Battle Royale or the trainer is eliminated in the prelims. This battle does not count as a Preliminary battle, so neither trainer can be eliminated from the tournament through a loss in this battle."

"_Like I care about these stupid rules,_" Doug growled as he looked over at Ash while he was preparing for the battle. "What took you so long? I thought that you had chickened out."

"Sorry, but friends come first." Ash chuckled. "I take it that you want to battle my Pikachu again?"

"Good memory, Shrazard isn't really happy about its humiliation, so you'd better not hold back if you know what's good for you." Doug sighed as he pulled out his Poké Ball.

"Alright then, are you ready to go Pikachu?" Ash said as he looked towards his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in a determined tone.

"Good, then let's win this battle!" Ash said as his Pikachu jumped out onto the arena.

"Alright, it's time to teach you a lesson about messing with me!" Doug growled as he threw out a Poké Ball that opened up to his Shrazard. But the Shrazard had a unique silver collar around his neck.

"The Pokémon have been called out, this match will be between Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, and Douglas Kay's Shrazard." Refbot said. "The battle will commence when the first attack is released, not to determine the attacker." Upon that saying, a screen turned on above the Refbot with a picture of Ash and his Pikachu on the left and a picture of Doug and his Shrazard on the right. In between the two was a coin with one face being the Valor Seal and the other being a Poké Ball. The Seal represented heads and the Poké Ball was tails. "Call you decision."

"Heads," Ash said calmly.

"Tails," Doug growled.

After both calls were heard, the coin made it's flip on the screen. It took a few seconds but the end result put it as Heads, giving Ash the first call.

"The first attack belongs to Ash Ketchum of Kanto, the battle will now begin." Refbot said as the robot raised the flags at either side of its body.

"Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out. The young trainers Mouse Pokémon complied by letting out a large electric bolt that struck its opponent. But when the electric charge broke there appeared to be little to no damage visible. But the collar around the Shrazard's neck let out a beep as the gem in the center slowly turned from blue to red.

"This'll be easy, Shrazard use Dark Pulse; just don't end this battle yet." Doug snickered.

"_I'll try not to,_" Shrazard growled as he let out a pulse of a black aura. Pikachu dodged most if not all of the attacks as he leapt around the field, but all this did was irritate Shrazard as he started putting more energy into the attacks. "_Sit still!"_

"Calm down Shrazard, we need to maintain the energy." Doug said.

"_This had better work!_" Shrazard growled.

"Alright Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash said. Pikachu started his attack by throwing several electric orbs at Shrazard. Due to Pikachu's great speed, the attacks did a lot of damage to Shrazard who had just stood where he was taking on the damage. "_Why doesn't Shrazard try to dodge?_" After the barrage of attacks the collar once again let out a beep and the gem started to glow a dark red. "_And what's that beep?_"

"_How much longer do I have to put up with this?_" Shrazard groaned.

"One more big attack will do," Doug chuckled. "Use Night Daze," Shrazard then forced itself to act by releasing a black electric shock. The attack hit the small mouse and when it broke it left him a little dazed and foggy.

"Alright, Pikachu use Volt Tackle! Let's try and win this!" Ash said. Pikachu then started running towards Shrazard with a large electrical current flowing over him. Pikachu made contact with the Shadow Lizard Pokémon and did quite a bit of damage to both of the Pokémon. After shrugging off the excess electricity another, but longer, beep was heard ringing out and the gem had turned a near black red.

"Time for some fun," Doug snickered as he pressed a button on a remote. Shrazard then let out a large roar as he became enveloped in a black aura. As the aura got stronger and stronger, and Shrazard's eyes started to glow a dark red, the Refbot started to beep and let off a loud alarm.

"HALT! ILLEGAL ACTIONS HAVE BEEN COMMITTED! USAGE OF AN UNREGISTERED STATUS ENHANCER HAS BEEN VERIFIED! CEASE YOUR ACTIONS OUR YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED FROM THE TOURNAMENT!" Refbot said as his single eye turned red while he was spinning around.

_(Spectators Path)_

"What's he talking about Karina?" Dawn asked.

"There are some items in the world that work to increase the abilities of Pokémon, but their methods are inhuman and therefore have been outlawed in the tournament." Karina said softly. "I think that collar is the item."

"_HALT! ILLEGAL ACTIONS HAVE BEEN COMMITTED! USAGE OF AN UNREGISTERED STATUS ENHANCER HAS BEEN VERIFIED! CEASE YOUR ACTIONS OUR YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED FROM THE TOURNAMENT!_" the Refbot repeated as he continued his actions.

"_Shut up! Use Hyper Beam!_" Doug was heard calling as his Shrazard turned towards the robot and fired a Hyper Beam at the small machine destroying it.

_(Arena)_

After seeing the sight, the knight known as Lightning jumped down onto the arena. "Your actions go against the preset rules for this tournament; you are here by removed from the actions and will be barred from reentry. This battle is over." The woman said sternly.

"Out of my way you bimbo! I'm not leaving until I've won! And I could care less about this stupid city and its rules!" Doug growled.

"You want a battle, so be it," the woman sighed as she pulled out a Pokeball and turned towards Ash. "Unless you want trouble, I suggest that you and your Pikachu leave."

"Oh… right," Ash said as he and his Pikachu backed away from the arena.

"I'm not done with you Ketchum! Get back here!" Doug yelled.

"You're fight's with me," the knight said as she threw out a Pokeball that opened up to a Luxray.

"If you want to lose that badly so be it, Shrazard, use Dark Force!" Doug called out. The enraged Pokémon then let out a fierce blast of dark energy that mirrored a Hyper Beam.

"_Use Ion Clash, and then use Giga Shock,_" the knight whispered. As the attack came closer it soon enveloped Luxray, but it was broken when the Luxray fired off a powerful electric blast straight through the dark energy ripping it to pieces before connecting with Shrazard. When the electricity broke Shrazard was stumbling around, but the dark aura was broke and the collar looked like it had shut down. Luxray then rushed towards Shrazard with a large amount of Blue Electricity following him. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon then came in contact with the Shadow Lizard Pokémon sending him falling back into his trainer and pushed them both into a wall unconscious. "_Pitiful trainer,_" After the knight recalled her Luxray, she turned towards the stairs that'll lead towards the spectators stand while the Harmonic police officials came in to arrest both of them. The knight then walked up the stairs to meet with the princess.

_(Spectators Path)_

"Hey Karina, who was that woman?" Ash asked.

"She's a Harmonic Knight, and she really is like a big sister to me," Karina said calmly. "She was really close to everyone in my family, and because of that she could even be seen as a fellow member of the Valor family."

"Doesn't that mean that she could be the present Heir?" Dawn asked.

"We actually tried offering her the position, but she shot it down in a heat beat." Karina said as the knight walked up to the group.

"Good afternoon my lady," The knight said as Karina walked over to her.

"Yes it is Lightning," Karina said happily as she circled back to look at her friends while her knight stood behind her. "Everyone, this is one of my own personal knights, her name is Claire. But she prefers to be called Lightning, she will also respond to Light. Also, my older brother and I are the only ones that have, _and I'm sure that we're the only ones that can_, refer to her as sister, Claire, and as Lightning Valor."

Everyone gave their own hello and introduction, except for Brock who tried flirting with her. And let's just say that things didn't end very well. For those who have a good imagination, picture Brock in a wall down either end of the pathways and with swirls for eyes.

"Excluding your friend who made a terrible mistake, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Lightning sighed.

"Sorry about Brock, he can act a little weird around women he thinks are pretty," May chuckled as she looked over at the crowd gathered around Brock and his Croagunk who was trying to pry his trainer out of the wall.

"I don't care; he needs to learn his place." Lightning said sternly.

"Claire, you really need to lighten up around others," Karina said. "You can't always be so stern and aggressive."

"I'll try my lady," Lightning sighed.

"Excuse me, but what's going to happen to Doug?" Dawn asked.

"He'll be taken to the dungeon where he'll be held until the tournaments end, or until a method of transportation can return him to his region of origin." Lightning said with a stern voice.

"I guess the knights are really stern on the rules." Cilan said.

"They are. The police may up hold them when it comes to the city below, but the knights are the law when it comes to the upper levels and the castle area." Lightning said.

"That may be true, but some knights are rather lenient when it comes to small petty crimes," Karina said.

"Those of the corp. who don't enforce the rules that they enforce are weak and don't have a sense of their objective." Lightning said sternly.

"Lightning, your job is supposed to help people who need it, and if their lives are so bad that they need to resort to committing a crime then you need to help them so that they won't need to do anything of the sort ever again." Karina said sternly.

"I know Karina, but they still need to be punished." Lightning said softly.

"No they don't! Zane and my image for this city were to make it a place where crime is nothing more than an ancient memory, and a way of doing that is to help people from needing to commit crimes." Karina said.

"It sounds like Karina and her brother had a rather lovely ideal for the city." Cilan chuckled.

"Alright my lady," Lightning sighed as an alarm was heard. "It sounds like it's time for the break."

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"The first 500 competitors have been eliminated, so the remaining trainers have been given a break so that they can recover and think up a new strategy." Karina said.

"Is that so, well I guess we should go and see how the others are doing and if their still competing." Cilan chuckled.

"That would be best," Karina said.

"So my lady, will you be providing a challenge?" Lightning asked.

"I hope that I'll be allowed to, I don't want to be asked to battle and then have a knight step in for me." Karina said.

"I spread the word to let you handle you own battles." Lightning said calmly.

"What are you talking about Karina?" May asked.

"Oh, that part wasn't explained in the rules," Karina said. "I don't really want to ruin the surprise, but I guess I should explain, after the first break is over, knights, officials, and even I will start competing in the prelims so that we can further test the remaining trainers and to see how strong they really are."

"It sounds like they'll really be providing a tougher challenge." Carmen said.

"That's what'll happen; well we're hoping that it'll happen that way." Karina said as she started to look down.

"_She really must be worried about that whole thing with Vahn earlier,_" May said to herself. "Hey Karina, why don't you go and see how Vahn's doing, I'm sure that he got called into another battle before the break."

"Oh… I guess I should go and see if he's still in the tournament." Karina said. "Pardon me Lighting; it's been nice seeing you again."

"Please, allow me to escort you to the waiting room." Lightning said.

"I guess that'll be fine." Karina said as she and her knight walked off.

"Well we'd better get going too everyone." Ash said as his group walked off.

_(Harmonic City – Prelim Grounds (Trainer waiting room) – 2:45 PM)_

We come to this small room to find Vahn standing against some lockers while Abby sits curled up on a bench.

"Hey Vahn… after the tournament… can we go home to Hoenn?" Abby asked with a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Abby, but I can't leave here," Vahn sighed. "There are still things that I have to do."

"It's that princess isn't it?" Abby growled. "I knew that she was nothing but trouble."

"Don't talk about Karina like that!" Vahn yelled. "She's a kind and loving person! And she's been nothing short of a great friend!"

"She tried to split us up Vahn! She was jealous of what we had and she wanted you for herself!" Abby yelled. "She's nothing more than a spoiled brat that thinks she can have anything she wants!"

"Karina isn't like that! She's not a selfish person!" Vahn said defending his love who neither of them knew was standing in the hall outside.

"_Vahn… she's right… I was jealous of you and her… and I did want you for myself,_" Karina whispered as tears streamed down her face. "_I don't deserve to be your bride if I'm lying to you about what happened._" When Karina opened her hands that she had clasped together against her chest, she came to see the same silver ring that Abby had been wearing. "_I hope that you can forgive me and that you'll both be happy together…_"

"Vahn listen to me! I don't know what that brat has put in your head, but it's all lies! You and I were meant to be together! That girl is just taking what she could never have!" Abby yelled. "She became envious of everyone because her family died and left her alone! And not to mention everyone pitying her because of it! She doesn't deserve you!"

"Enough Abigail!" Vahn yelled out. "I don't know what lies you've been told, but I've had enough of it!"

"Vahn…" Abby muttered.

"Do you want to know the truth, the truth is that I love Karina, and her and I are engaged and are to be married after the Pokoh Conference!" Vahn yelled not caring who heard. This shocked Abby and silenced her. "I'm sorry Abby, but if you can't get over the past and accept the future, then I don't see the point in us continuing anything."

"Vahn… please don't say that…" Abby muttered as she suddenly tensed up. "Fine… if that's how you feel… then I guess you both can burn in hell together!"

"What're you talking about?" Vahn muttered.

"On that day… during the accident… I was hoping that Karina had come with you to your home… so that she and your family could all die!" Abby yelled. This surprised Vahn and rose up many questions. "When I heard that Karina was coming, I was scared that I'd have lost you to her, so I made a deal with some people. They kill her and your family so that you and I can finally be alone together! But I guess they botched it all up!"

"Abby… how could you?" Vahn muttered.

"I'm sorry Vahn… but if I can't have you… THEN NO ONE CAN!" Abby yelled as a massive black aura began to appear around her. Then as a black Aura Sphere appear in her hand, Karina, while still in the hall, suddenly felt like she had been chocking while the mark on her back appeared and started to glow. While going unseen by Lightning who had been asked to stay hidden and away, Karina collapsed to her knees and fell against the door which alerted Vahn and Abby after the door had opened on its own. "It appears that the brat was eavesdropping on a private conversation." While snickering at the sight of the suffering princess, she noticed the ring that she was holding and got even angrier. "LOOK, MORE PROOF OF HER SELFISH ACTIONS! SHE STOLE YOU RING AND HID IT!"

"Abby that's enough, leave Karina alone!" Vahn Yelled as he rushed to Karina's side.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO CONTINUE TO SUPPORT HER, THEN YOU CAN SUFFER AS WELL!" Abby yelled as she caused Vahn to feel like Karina was while a mark appeared on the center of his chest. "_I'm sorry Vahn… but this is the only option if I can't have you…_"

"_Karina… I'm sorry… I should've done more to help you…_" Vahn muttered as he watched his bride suffer. As the two slowly lost consciousness due to lack of air, Ellis, as Elaina, appeared behind Abby with an angry look on her face.

"How dare you…" Elaina growled as she delivered a quick strike on Abby causing her to black out and fall to the ground with a large thud. "Vahn… Karina… you two owe me big time…" After setting the two up against a wall next to each other, Elaina grabbed Abby and made her vanish. "Congrats you too, _Are you okay Ellis?_"

"_I can't believe that they're getting married… I'm so happy for them!_" Ellis cheered.

"_Okay… weird, I would've figured that you'd be disappointed._" Elaina said as she sat down on a bench.

"_Normally yes, but I've come to accept that Karina and Vahn are better off together, and I'll always love Vahn either way._" Ellis said softly.

"You've really grown from that timid young girl you used to be," Elaina chuckled as she heard footsteps. "It's time to go," As the door reopened to Lightning, Elaina disappeared from the room.

"Karina!" Lightning said in a concerned tone as she rushed towards the two. Lightning quickly looked over the two to see if they were still amongst the living, she then let out a sigh of relief when she learned that both were still alive. "Thank Arceus… you had me worried little sister… I couldn't handle losing another one…"

Even after the alarm signaling the continuation of the Prelims sounded, Lightning stood guard in the room waiting for Karina and Vahn to awaken. But when she noticed that they had begun to awaken, she moved to the hall so they could talk alone.

"Uh… where… what happened?" Vahn muttered to himself as he slowly came to his senses. "Karina!" After saying this, Vahn glanced over at Karina and became worried for her condition. When Karina slowly started to wake up, Vahn started to ease out of his tense state.

"W-what…V-Vahn…" Karina muttered as she came to only to be pulled into a tight hug by Vahn which she happily returned.

"I'm so happy that you're alright… I shouldn't have put you through that…" Vahn muttered as he held Karina close.

"No… it's my fault, I shouldn't have lied to you…" Karina said as she let out several soft sobs.

"Don't let what Abigail said get to you," Vahn said calmly. "She was confused, you're nothing the way she thinks that you are."

"But she was right Vahn… I was jealous of you and her…" Karina said through her cries. "That's why I hid the ring you and her shared… I was afraid that you'd remember the promise and that you wouldn't love me like you do now…"

"Karina… I don't care about that anymore," Vahn said as he stared into Karina's eyes. "You and I are engaged, so what's in the past should remain there. All I know is that Abby was stuck on the past and wouldn't move on. Now forget what she said, and remember this: No matter what happens, I'll always love you and I will always stand by you. You're my wife, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh Vahn," Karina sobbed as she and Vahn connected in a kiss. After the two broke apart they stood up and prepared for the rest of the day. But when they stepped a bit away from each other, Lightning decided to step into the room.

"Excuse me Karina, but we really should be getting back to the tournament." Lightning said calmly.

"Oh yeah, the Prelims, Karina, I'm going on ahead, I'll see you later." Vahn said as he ran past Lightning and out of the room.

"Okay, good luck with your battles." Karina said happily as she started towards Lightning. "Let's get out there and do our part."

"Hold on Karina, we need to discuss something," Lightning said as she held Karina back.

"Okay, what is it Lightning?" Karina said after Lightning had her sit down.

"It's about that conversation you had with that boy earlier," Lightning sighed. "And more specifically, him calling you his wife,"

"Please Lightning, don't tell anyone," Karina said as she quickly stood up. "Vahn means the world to me, and I don't want to see him hurt because of this, so please keep it a secret."

"Karina… I know that you care a lot about this Vahn, but aren't you rushing things?" Lightning sighed as she changed her voice's tone to like that of a mother. "I mean, isn't it a little soon for you to be called his wife?"

"Well we aren't really married yet…" Karina said as a little red appeared on her face. "Just engaged…"

"Karina…" Lightning sighed. "Alright, I guess I'm okay with this, just promise me that you'll be careful about this."

"I will, and thanks Claire," Karina said as she gave Lightning a hug.

"_She really has grown up well Zane, you'd really be proud of her,_" Lightning whispered to herself. "Alright my little bride, let's get back to the tournament."

"Right," Karina said happily as the two left the room.

After an interesting encounter in the resting rooms, let's get back to the prelims!

_(Harmonic City – Prelim Grounds (Center Block – Spectators Lounge) – 7:20 PM)_

It's been several hours sense the little argument in the waiting room, and the prelims have gone on rather slowly. Where during the first break where only 1500 competitors remained, the number has only gone down to about 800. And with only 2 hours and 40 minutes remaining in the tournament, a point system has been established. Surprisingly, all of our heroes competing and those of the original series that are competing are placed within the top 100 slots, and leading the pack is Nathen placed at number one on the leader board. But even though he's maintained that position sense the start of the point system, no one has actually gotten the chance at seeing him participate in a battle.

"Hey Karina, you wouldn't happen to know where Nathen is?" Ash asked.

"Why do you ask?" Karina said.

"Well I hoping to be able to see him battle, he always seems to be able to stay at the top of the leader board, so I want to see how strong he really is." Ash said.

"You could always set up a challenge match." May chuckled.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Vahn sighed.

"Why's that?" Cilan asked.

"Nathen's Pokémon are by far some of the strongest you'll fine, especially sense he was able to not only win a conference but beat a Champion on his first try." Vahn said with a sigh. "I've only beaten him once, but that was a one on one battle where he must have been holding back."

"I beat him too, but it was a three on three and I'm sure he wasn't fighting at his own top." Karina said.

"I guess he'll be a force to be reckoned with when the time comes." Brock said.

"I'm sure that he will." Vahn sighed. "Man things have slowed down."

"Yeah…" Karina said with a sigh.

After that the prelims slowly got slower and slower, but they slightly sped up when a rumor was spread that a prize would presented to whoever can end the prelims before the 10 PM deadline, let's just say that people's imagination filled in the blanks for the mythical prize. But while the prelims slowly reach their end, let's go and see exactly what Nathen's up too.

_(Harmonic City – Laboratory (Meeting Room) – 7:30 PM)_

We come to this fairly small room to find each of the region's professors spare a few who were unable to attend conversing with each other. But the conversation and reunion of Pokémon teachers didn't last long before they and their assistants took their leave of the building leaving only Nathen and his family friend uncle alone in the room.

"Alright, with that meeting out of the way, what's next on the agenda?" Ronin said as he walked around the room thinking. While Ronin went on talking to himself as he walked around the room, Nathen remained silent in the corner of the room. "How have the prelims been going for you my boy?"

"They've been fine; I have a slot sealed for the next round." Nathen said with a sigh.

"That's good… you're really not looking forward to a reunion with ma and pa, are you?" Ronin sighed.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Nathen sighed as he avoided eye contact.

"Nathen listen, I know that you're not really all that excited about it, but you have to realize that this was going to happen no matter what." Ronin said. "So just get a grip and let it happen, I'm sure that they'll understand when you tell them that Hope's safe and with people that'll care for her and protect her until she can come back home."

"I know but… There's so much that has to be done before then. And as it is, just coming here they have already put themselves in so much trouble." Nathen said softly.

"And there's another problem," Ronin said with a chuckle.

"And what would that be?"

"Your parents place of residence." Ronin chuckled. "You know as well as I do that the lab isn't a safe place because of its TUA affiliation. So we need to figure out a place to put them up for their stay here."

"That does sound like a problem, a hotel would just give them a chance to explore around aimlessly and get caught in something, the Pokémon Centers are crowded, the castle's too dangerous, and so I guess I'll just have to find them a place myself." Nathen said with a sigh as he continued to think. The room fell quiet for a minute or two while the two continued to think, but Nathen was the first to break the silence. "I think that I have a good idea about where they can stay."

"Let's hear it then."

"Well… even though I'm supposed to be staying at Harmony Tower, I'll be staying with Emily's family for a few days, so I think that I should be able to put them up there for the time being." Nathen said with a sigh.

"Alright, well why don't you go clear things with the Champs folks while I wait here for your parents to show up in the next hour or so and clear things up with them?" Ronin said with a light chuckle.

"I guess I should." Nathen said as he walked towards the door while an alarm rang out over the city. "Odd… what time is it?"

"A quarter to 8," Ronin said after glancing at a clock.

"I guess the prelims are making a premature end." Nathen chuckled. "I guess I'll be going to the ceremonies for the next rounds."

"I guess you will," Ronin chuckled as Nathen disappeared. "I guess I'd better get to the docks," After that, Ronin made his own disappearing act and disappeared from the lab.

Now let's go look at the closing ceremonies!

_(Harmonic City – Savior Arena – 7:50 PM)_

We come to this arena to see 200 or so trainers in the center of the arena. Up in the VIP area we see the guests of honor and the princess along with her special guards. Placed above them all is the five members of the council.

"I am proud that the tournament was such a big hit that the prelims actually ended early!" Karina said happily. "For the rest of the night, a banquet will be held at Noble Square in honor of all of you that have made it on to tomorrow's Battle Royale!" After giving this declaration, everyone in the arena cheered out for the continuing trainers. "Everyone else is also allowed to enjoy the banquet as well! Now to you continuing 200, the tournament just got even harder. Because while you 200 are some of the best, there will be Champions, the Elite, and the masters of the Frontier, as well as I and my own knights will be out in the city looking to challenge and test you. Over the next two days, you all will be tested in 3 vs. 3 Pokémon Battles, so I recommend that you take the time to prepare yourselves for the next set of battles!"

The arena then fell silent once again as they all began to concentrate on any other piece of information.

"I have little else to tell you all, except for prepare for battle and don't hold back!" Karina called out.

After that small announcement everyone funneled out of the arena and headed for the banquet awaiting them. It was a calm and quiet night amongst everyone as they prepared for the next day. The day when everyone would be battling anyone… and everyone!

Now let's look onto the Paynter home before we call things to a close for this chapter.

_(Harmonic City – Paynter Residence – 9:30 PM)_

We come to the familiar white house to fine Nathen resting against the front door on the porch.

A few feet off the sight of the house we find Ronin standing with Nathen's family stand behind him. Aaron was in a dark blue pair of pants, a dark brown pair of boots, a white long sleeved top and a black coat. He was holding a duffle on his back and a briefcase with his right hand. Scarlet was standing next to her husband, she was in a white sundress with a black belt tied around her waist, a white pair of ballet flats, and she also had a Valor family seal placed at the center of the top of her dress. In her hands was a briefcase.

"Alright you two, the house is ahead, and so is your son." Ronin said with a sigh. "Please remember what I said, and don't pressure him with so many questions."

"We won't Ronin," Aaron said with a chuckle.

"Good, and another thing, good luck with your battles Scarlet." Ronin said as he disappeared.

"Thanks…" Scarlet muttered as she looked forward to the house.

It took them a few minutes, but the adults of the pierce family finally made their way towards the house. Once they got to the front steps, they stood there and locked their gaze on their son.

"N-Nathen…" Scarlet said softly as Nathen walked down the stairs.

"Hey…" Nathen said softly as his mother dropped the case and ran out embracing him in a hug. "Mom…"

"N-Nathen… I-I… I-I've b-been s-so worried a-about you…" Scarlet cried as she increased her grip on her son.

"Its okay mom," Nathen said softly. "Hey Dad…"

"You really have grown well my boy," Aaron said with a light chuckle.

"Thanks," Nathen said. "Come on mom, you can let go now."

"Sorry," Scarlet said as she let go of her son just as Emily stepped out of the house.

"Are these your parents?" Emily asked as she walked out to the three.

"Yes they are, Emily, these are my parents, Aaron and Scarlet Pierce." Nathen said introducing his family. "Mom, Dad, this is Emily Paynter, she's an old friend of mine, and truth be told she's presently my ex."

A little taken back by the ex comment, Aaron was the first to reply while his wife just stood there rather confused. "It's nice to meet you Emily,"

"Please, the honor is all mine," Emily said happily. "And Nathen, I discussed it with mom and dad, and they would be happy to have your parents stay with us for awhile."

"That's good," Nathen said as he grabbed his mom's briefcase. "While I get you two set up, why don't you two get familiar with your new housemates."

"Think that would be a good idea," Aaron said as he passed all of his things to Nathen. "Come on Scarlet."

"Oh… right…" Scarlet said as she snapped out of her dazed state and followed her husband into the house.

"Hey Nathen, your mom seemed a little off, is she okay?" Emily asked as she followed Nathen back to her house.

"Yeah, she's a little worried about her daughter, but right then and there she was probably surprised about how I referred to you as my ex." Nathen said with a sigh.

When Nathen and Emily walked into the house, they were surprised to see how well Nathen's family had hit it off with Emily's. Leaving the adults to converse, Nathen and Emily snuck over to a guest room so that Nathen could leave his parents things in it before retreating to his own room. The night went slow and everything quieted down when everyone went to sleep, but what surprised Nathen was how May had not once been brought up through the night. While hoping that she wouldn't need to be discussed, Nathen knew that something had to come up.

_(Paynter Household – Nathen's Room – 1:00 AM)_

We come into this small room to find Nathen rustling in the large bed that he had been given. But in a quick moment, Nathen shot up from his sleep sweating.

"That dream… or was it… a vision?" Nathen panted as he tried to make sense of what he just saw in his dream. "I'd better be wearier of Karina during this tournament, something else is going on and I need to make sure that it ends the way I need it to end." While Nathen laid back on his bed, he suddenly heard a faint knock at his door. "_Damnit Emily, if that's you I swear…_" As Nathen walked towards his door he was thinking that it was his ex, but was surprised when he opened the door to find his mother. "Mom…"

"May I come in?" Scarlet said softly.

"Sure," Nathen said as he let his mother in. After closing the door he looked over to see his mom sitting on his bed. "Did you want to discuss something?"

"Yeah…" Scarlet said softly.

"You want to know about May, don't you?" Nathen said with a sigh.

Scarlet just remained silent as she looked at her hands.

"May's fine mom, she's with people who'll take care of her and will keep her safe." Nathen said as he sat down next to his mother.

"And I believe you… but… I'm just scared about what I don't know." Scarlet whispered.

"I know you are mom, but you should just trust me and have faith that she'll be back with you soon." Nathen said as he tried to ease his mother's thoughts.

"I wish that I could just talk to her."

"I really shouldn't… but I guess I could give Gem a call." Nathen sighed as he pulled out his phone and started his speed dial.

"What're you doing?" Scarlet asked.

"Granting your wish," Nathen said as the phone connected.

"_**Hello?"**_ Gem said from the other end.

"Hey Gem…" Nathen said softly.

"_**Nathen! Are you okay? What happened with Vion?"**_ Gem said frantically.

"Calm down Gem," Nathen said with a light chuckle. "I'm alright; could you put May on for me? I have someone who wants to talk with her."

"_**Oh, sure…"**_ Gem said. While the phone fell silent, Nathen passed his end over to his mom.

"_**Hello?"**_ May said from Gem's end. The sound of her daughter's voice was a sweet relief to Scarlet. _**"Is anyone where?"**_

"Hey baby… its mommy…" Scarlet said softly as tears started to fall.

"_**Hi momma!"**_ May said happily through the phone. _**"How are you?"**_

"I'm good baby, how're you?" Scarlet said hiding how she had been crying.

"_**I'm good momma; I've made a lot of good friends! And the Pokémon that Nathen gave me are all really cute!"**_ May said happily. _**"I really miss you, daddy, and big brother though."**_

"We miss you too baby." Scarlet said. She then gave a quick glance at her son who was asking for her speed things along. "I have to go Maymay, be good for Gem and I'll see you soon."

"_**I will, bye mommy!"**_ May said as she passed the phone back to Gem while Scarlet returned Nathen's phone.

"_**Nathen?"**_ Gem said.

"Hey Gem," Nathen said.

"_**So when do you want us to come back?"**_ Gem asked.

"I'll tell you when Gem, just be patient and keep May safe." Nathen said.

"_**I will… please be careful…"**_ Gem said as the phone connection ended.

"_I will,_" Nathen said as he put his phone away and looked towards his mother. "Are you okay mom?"

"Thank you for that Nathen, I really appreciate it." Scarlet said through her sobs as her son held her close.

"No problem mom… there's something else that you wanted to talk with me other than your daughters condition." Nathen said with a sigh.

"Okay… well to tell you the truth… ever sense that man attacked us and took May… I've been having nightmares." Scarlet said with her own sigh.

"You won't have to worry about Vion ever again…" Nathen said softly. "But why didn't you just discuss this with dad?"

"You know your father, he's such a heavy sleeper that he wouldn't be able to wake up by my soft cries." Scarlet sighed.

"Okay… well why don't you head back to bed and if you have another nightmare than we can talk about it." Nathen said. "_Isn't it supposed to be the parents that calm their children when it comes to nightmares? Maybe I should be a psychiatrist._"

"Actually… could I stay in here with you?" Scarlet asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Why do you ask?" Nathen said.

"Well… I'm not really sure why." Scarlet said.

"Alright, well I guess you can stay," Nathen said as he lay back on his bed and rolled towards the wall.

"Thanks hon. and I'm sorry if this is weird for you." Scarlet said as she lay down next to her son.

"Its okay mom, just don't do anything weird." Nathen said with a sigh.

"Okay," Scarlet said as she nuzzled up against her son while a little red appeared on her face. "_He really has grown into a handsome young man… am I… am attracted to my own son?_" Scarlet soon heard her son let out several soft snores letting her know that he had fallen asleep. "_Even if I am attracted to him… he'll always be my little boy._" Scarlet then started to fall asleep herself.

_**The first day of the tournament has been rather interesting, and so has the day's end. Tomorrow begins the Battle Royale! But how many of our heroes will make it to the final eight? We'll just have to wait and see!**_

_**Kim: There you have it everyone!**_

_**Nate: How'd things go?**_

_**Kim: Pretty good, how's prepping for school?**_

_**Nate: Fine, School starts on the Tuesday, so it's a good thing that I got this out before then.**_

_**Kim: True**_

_**Nate: And on my return to school, you all should know that I'll do what I can to continue updating, so please bear with me! Also, I do what I can to maintain the tournament, and the contest when that comes around, but ideas are coming rather thinly, so please understand if I need to skip or cut something.**_

_**Kim: Right!**_

_**Nate: Now I must be on my way until next, so can you wrap things up Kim?**_

_**Kim: Sure! Well That's all Folks! Due tune in for next time!**_


	76. Birthday Special 3: A Cadet's Promotion!

_**Nate: Time for another Update!**_

_**Kim: Will we be going on with the Battle Royale?**_

_**Nate: Not quite**_

_**Kim: What do you mean?**_

_**Nate: We'll jump into the future a wee bit in order to celebrate Terra's birthday.**_

_**Kim: Ah, so the Battle Royale will be after this chapter?**_

_**Nate: I don't know, maybe.**_

_**Kim: Alright, well... on with the show then!**_

_**Nate: Right!**_

_**It's a calm bright and quiet day in Harmonic City. The Council has been overthrown and Karina has taken her place as the ruler of the city. After the large battle with several TUA soldiers and Renegades, the city has begun to rebuild and restore its damaged form. But our business today is not with the restoration crew, or with our main heroes. Instead, we have business with a young cadet.**_

_(Harmonic City – Beach (Long Shore) – 7:50 AM)_

We come to this shore to find, the young cadet, Terra White, going through her normal morning drills with her Pokémon. But today is actually something different for the young cadet, today actually marks her 17th Birthday. As we watch this Soldier in training, we notice that she seems a little off.

_Kimberly!_

_Yeah boss?_

_Stop saying 'We' and 'As we', it's getting annoying!_

_I'm sorry, but it's the best way to describe it._

_Well start doing it a little different! Take the readers out of it!_

_I'll try…_

Normally on someone's birthday, they'd want to be able to celebrate it with someone. Friends, family, or in this case, even one's own Pokémon, but something was definitely off with the young cadet. She didn't even seem in the spirit for her natural training.

"_What's wrong with me?_" Terra said to herself with a sigh. "_Normally, I'd be able to do double what I've done today… Why am I slowing down?_" While Terra was sitting there moping over something, she failed to notice a young soul strolling up to her on the beach. This young soul is Nathen's little sister May, and when Terra finally took notice of her, she was practically behind her.

"Excuse me miss, but is something wrong?" May said sweetly as she took notice of Terra's down look.

"Huh, oh, you must be the General's sibling." Terra said as she looked towards May. "May, if I'm correct."

"Yup, and who might you be?" May said maintaining her sweet form.

"I am Terra White, a Cadet that's under your brother's training." Terra said starting to look better. "And to answer your first question, nothing is wrong; I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, is there anything that you want to talk about?"

"What?"

"Gemmy told me that my big brother would always do what he could to help her with her problems, so I want to be able to help others too." May said with a happy expression.

"Your brother is a very good man," Terra said branding a smile. "And if you really want to know, today's supposed to be my birthday, and while I normally just train and celebrate later, something just feels a little different than normal."

"Maybe you should just skip your training and spend the whole day celebrating?" May said calmly. "If your normal routine is feeling strange this time around, then why not change things up this time?"

"I guess I could, it has been some time sense I took a day off." Terra said as she and May stood up from the sand.

"That's good," May said branding a smile as Terra rubbed her head.

"Hey May where'd you run off to?" Nathen could be heard yelling out from down the beach.

"I'm over hear Big Brother!" May called back.

"I can see that," Nathen chuckled as he walked up to the two. "Cadet White,"

"General," Terra said giving a salute.

"May you shouldn't have run off, Mom got worried." Nathen said as he rubbed his sister's head.

"I'm sorry," May said softly.

"If it'll ease your mother any, you can say that she's been with me the whole time." Terra said.

"I think that'll work." Nathen said with a chuckle as he looked past Terra and noticed a man dress all in black. His attire looked similar to that of Gabriel's Contest clothing, and the mere sight of the mysterious man made Nathen tense up, but it also caused a light bulb to flick on in his head.

"Is something wrong sir?" Terra said.

"I think it's me." ? Chuckled from behind.

"Who're you?" May asked as she grabbed onto her brother.

"Let's just say that I'm a random trainer looking for a battle." ? Said as he gave a bow. "Now, who might be the strongest one here to indulge me in a one on one battle?"

"_I could easily mop the floor with him, but I need to evaluate Terra's progress._" Nathen said to himself. "I myself am the strongest amongst the three of us, but to battle me, you must defeat my trainee. If you can't beat her following your guidelines, then you may not battle me."

"I see…" ? said as he fell silent. "So be it, I'll battle your trainee."

"Good, Terra," Nathen said as he looked over at the cadet.

"Sir?"

"As my trainee, you'll be battling this fine man." Nathen said as he motioned towards the mysterious figure. "Win and I'll put it through to your commanding officer that your training is nearly perfected and that you should be ripe and ready to be brought into the Army."

"Really?" Terra said happily. "As you wish sir!" After turning to the man, Terra gave a salute. "My name is Terra White, I am a military cadet, and I shall be your opponent on behalf of General Pierce."

"It's a pleasure; I guess I should give my name," ? said as he removed the hood revealed his pale skin, his long silver hair, and his calm yellow eyes. "I am Xiad, and it's a pleasure to be battling you Ms. White. Daughter of John White, an Air Force commander, Diana White, John's wingman and an Air Force Colonel, and sister to Nathan White, a Naval Soldier that commands a Destroyer currently located in the Orange Island area."

"_How does he know all that?_" Terra said as she stiffened up. "Enough talk, we have a battle to get through."

"That we do Cadet," Xiad said as he dusted himself off. "Now, I'll be the first to call on my Pokémon." When Xiad throughout his Pokeball it opened up to a rather odd Pokémon, the Pokémon had been shaped sort of like a Space Shuttle, but the windshield had two eyes in place of them. The wings had a green color, and the size was rather large.

"Wow, I haven't seen a Pokémon like that in ages." Nathen chuckled after letting out a whistle. "A modern marvel if you ask me."

"What is that Pokémon Big Brother?" May asked.

"It's a Pokémon called Shuttlero," Nathen said as he pulled out a pink Unova PokéDex and passed it to May. "Consider it a birthday present to make up for one of the several that I missed."

"Thanks!" May said happily as she took the PokéDex. The PokéDex then activated and locked onto the Shuttlero.

_**Shuttlero, the Space Shuttle Pokemon and the evolved form of Capsuleri, No one is sure how these Pokemon came into existence, but all they know is that they can be useful in battles because of their very unusual move pool. It also is said that whoever possesses one in their party will have good luck for the rest of their life, but so far there seems to have been truth to this rumor...**_

"It sounds like a really rare Pokémon." May said as she held her new PokéDex close.

"It is, Terra," Nathen said as he focused on his Trainee.

"Sir?" Terra said as she looked towards Nathen.

"That Pokémon is Machine and Cyber, so don't use Electric type moves," Nathen said. "Focus on Water, Dark, and Psychic, and I think a bit of fire type works as well."

"Okay," Terra said as she pulled out a Poké Ball. "Hydroblast, it's time for battle!"

"Ah, a Blastoise," Xiad chuckled. "Looking for a quick win, I applaud your Master's knowledge of Cyber and Machine types, but let's see how well it works on a well trained Pokémon."

"I guess we shall." Terra said.

"The rules are simple, each trainer uses one Pokémon, and the winner is decided when one of the Pokémon cannot continue in battle. No time limit." Nathen said calmly as he put his sister on his shoulders. "Understood?"

"Sir," Terra said.

"Sounds good," Xiad said with a chuckle.

"Good, begin." Nathen said calmly.

"Alright, ladies first," Xiad said.

"Target the enemy and use Hydro Cannon!" Terra called out.

"Use Driver," Xiad said calmly.

Just as Terra's Blastoise fired off a powerful and highly concentrated blast of water, the Shuttlero started to glow red and seemed to vibrate at an incredible speed. When the blast of water came at Shuttlero, it passed right through him and kept flying off towards the sky before popping in a large explosion.

When the Shuttlero lost the red color it looked like it had suffered some damage.

"_So it can still take damage during the process…_" Nathen said to himself as he focused on Terra through Aura. "_Terra,_"

"_Sir?_" Terra said.

"_When Shuttlero uses Driver again, try using a move that maintains its power as a beam or as a constant flow. Like Hydro Pump or Ice Beam. I'll explain later, but just follow these orders and battle like normal._" Nathen said.

"Sir, Hydroblast, use Aqua Flash and then use Hydro Pump!" Terra called out. Her Blastoise then fired off two balls of water that popped in front of Shuttlero. The water let out a bright flash of light that messed with Shuttlero's senses and lowered its accuracy and evasiveness.

"Shit… use Driver and then use Assault Fire!" Xiad called out. Shuttlero fought through his delirious state and went into the Driver state just as Hydroblast's Hydro Pump came within range. Like with Hydro Cannon, the torrent of water passed through Shuttlero, but this time around Shuttlero looked like he was straining to maintain the power it took to use Driver.

"_Damnit, how could she have found Driver's weakness so damn early? It must be her so called master._" Xiad growled as he looked over at Nathen who had a smirk on his face while his sister just cowered at the sight of the man. "Shuttlero, fight the pain and use Assault Fire!" Shuttlero did as his master commanded by forming a large sphere of fire under both of his wings. While still fighting the torrent of water, Shuttlero fired off several bolts of fire from the spheres. The attack was a very fast pace, much like a machinegun.

When the fire hit Hydroblast, it caused him to drop the Hydro Pump. This allowed Shuttlero to release the Driver and catch his breath.

"I knew that I should've used a stronger Pokémon, better go for a last ditch." Xiad said with a sigh. "Shuttlero, use Missile." Shuttlero then began to glow a bright red before flying straight at Hydroblast.

"Use Ice Beam!" Terra called out. Hydroblast then fired off two beams of ice at the shooting Shuttlero. This slowed and caused the Pokémon to slowly freeze over before striking Hydroblast in a large explosion. When the smoke from the attack settled, Shuttlero was seen laying on the ground unconscious while Hydroblast was barely standing up straight.

"And that's it," Nathen said with a chuckle.

"I guess it is," Xiad said with a sigh. "You do realize that I will battle you at some point, and I mean you Lord Allen,"

"And I'll be waiting for you to be at you best, Commander Xiad Shield." Nathen said with a chuckle.

"Until then," Xiad said as he gave a bow and suddenly disappeared.

"What was that all about?" May asked.

"Nothing that involves you," Nathen chuckled as he tickled his sister.

"Nathen, stop," May giggled as she tried to keep hold of her brother.

"Excuse me sir," Terra said with a somewhat hesitant voice.

"Yes Private?" Nathen said.

"Does this really mean that I'll be brought into the Army?" Terra asked.

"Yes and no, yes because while under my command you are now a private and part of the Army, but until you are verified by your original CO, you are still a Cadet." Nathen said. "But tonight, I will forward a document to you CO that you are ready to be brought into the Army. Meet with me tonight to discuss what you'll be doing before I send the letter of recommendation."

"Yes sir!" Terra said happily as she gave a salute.

"At ease, and dismissed," Nathen said calmly. "Now, go and enjoy your birthday. You will also have three surprise guests tonight."

"Yes sir… Okay Nathen, and thanks for everything." Terra said as she lightened up her form.

"It was nothing." Nathen chuckled.

"Hey big brother, can I play with Terra for awhile?" May asked.

"I don't see why not, you don't mind babysitting for awhile, do you Terra?" Nathen asked as he took May off his shoulders.

"I'd love to," Terra said as May walked over to her. "Now, who're those guests?"

"Wait until tonight," Nathen chuckled. "Just be sure to be back here at… 1800 hours."

"When?" May asked.

"6 PM," Terra said. "That's quite awhile away from now."

"It gives me and my CREW some time to prepare a party for you," Nathen said as Alexander, Kimberly, and Maylu appeared behind Nathen.

"I'm sure that it will." Terra said.

"That it shall, now run along and enjoy yourselves, and no coming back to the beach until 6, understood?" Nathen said.

"Yes sir!" May and Terra said as they both gave Nathen a salute before running back towards town.

"I really think that May will take something from each of my charges and make it hers." Nathen said with a chuckle. "Alright everyone, we're making a birthday party! And we're doing it for a Military soldier, so let's make this a good party!"

"Yes sir!" everyone said as the four of them started getting to work.

As the large group started getting to work on making a large party, Nathen's parents decided to pay them a quick visit.

"There you are," Aaron said as he and his wife walked up to the construction.

"Hold it you three," Nathen called out as his construction team stopped. "What can I do for you two?"

"Very funny, have you found May?" Aaron asked.

"Oh yeah, I found her… two hours ago." Nathen said after glancing at his watch.

"Where is she then?" Scarlet asked.

"You don't have to be worried mom," Nathen said with a chuckle. "A very good friend and a student of mine are watching over her. If you need any more insurance, my student is a Military Cadet and a very powerful trainer, so she'll take good care of May."

"Okay… well if you think that she'll be safe then I trust you." Scarlet said. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"That's good, and I'm actually preparing a birthday party for May's babysitter." Nathen said.

"I see… and that requires construction to be done?" Aaron said with a blank look on his face.

"Not really, but this keeps people away while we gather everything." Nathen said as he pulled out a black plate of metal.

"What's that?" Scarlet asked as she motioned towards the plate.

"Dark Ore," Nathen said as the plate glowed before turning into a rose chocker. "Here,"

"Wow," Scarlet said as she took the chocker and put it on. "It's very beautiful."

"That it is," Nathen said he touched the chocker with his index finger while it was faintly glowing. When Nathen pulled away, Scarlet and Aaron were both confused.

"What did you do that for?" Aaron asked.

"Dark Ore can form into just about anything; I just locked its reconstruction power so that it'll only form necklaces." Nathen said. "Just think of the design and it'll reform itself into that form."

"That's amazing." Scarlet said.

"That it is, now I recommend that you leave me and my crew to our work," Nathen said as he turned back to the construction which had restarted.

"Oh, well I guess we'll just leave you to it then," Aaron said as he and his wife turned and took their leave of the construction site.

"Man… alright you three speed things us! I'll be back in awhile; I have some people to find." Nathen sighed.

"Sir!" Alexander, Kimberly and Maylu said together as Nathen disappeared.

For the young Cadet, the whole day went by nicely as she played with her teacher's little sister. This really wasn't something that she would normally do, but she really enjoyed it. As the time came closer and closer to 6, everyone started to gather at the beach. 6 PM is just around the corner and Nathen is still the only one not present, well Terra and May weren't present either, but that's not the point.

_(Harmonic City – Beach (Long Shore) – 6:00 PM)_

"Nathen said to come here at 6, so where's the party?" May asked.

"_Maybe…_" Terra said as she started to focus her aura. In a few seconds, a large mass of aura became visible to Terra. The source was directly in front of May and Terra, but to May, who couldn't use aura, there was nothing there, just sand and water. "Don't worry May, there is something there,"

"Really?" May said. "How can you tell?"

"It's a special trick," Terra said with a soft chuckle.

"A trick that you won't learn until you're as old as me," Nathen said as he walked up to the two.

"Big brother!" May said happily as she ran over to Nathen.

"Hey kiddo," Nathen said as he rubbed May's head. "Are you ready for your party Terra?"

"Yeah," Terra said.

"Good," Nathen said as he put May on his back. "May, Terra, close your eyes." After the two closed their eyes, Nathen and Terra walked forward and they seemed to have passed through a barrier.

"SURPRISE!" everyone on the other end called out. When May and Terra opened their eyes they came to see everyone standing on a large wooden deck that was built out to the ocean.

"Wow!" May said with surprise in her voice.

"Thank you everyone," Terra said as she and Nathen walked onto the deck.

"It was nothing Terra, but you should've told us earlier, we could've had something planned for you from the beginning." Vahn said with a chuckle.

"Hey! I think that I did pretty well for last minute." Nathen said as he set May down.

"I know, but a little bit more planning would've been better." Vahn said.

"I guess you're right," Nathen said with a sigh. "Enjoy the festivities everyone, there's something that I need to tend to."

"Always running off somewhere," Gem said with a sigh as she watched Nathen walk down a deck towards a large boat that pulled up to it.

As the festivities continued on, Nathen remained at the boat looking like he was talking to someone.

"What's taking Nathen so long?" Karina asked.

"I'm not sure," Terra said.

"Hey Terra, come over here!" Nathen called from the dock.

"What could he want now?" Avery asked after swallowing what he was eating.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out." Terra said as she ran over to Nathen. "What did you need Nathen?"

"Is that anyway to address a superior officer?" a voice said from the boat as two men and a woman walked down from boat to stand in front of Nathen.

The first man stood at 6'1" and he had blonde hair and green eyes. The second man stood at 5'9" and had brown hair and grayish blue eyes. The woman stood at 5'8" and she had black hair and blue eyes. All three of them were in military uniforms. The tallest man and woman in an Air Force uniform and the shortest man was in a Navy uniform.

"Mom, Dad, Big Brother!" Terra said happily as she ran over to her family.

"Hold on Cadet, is that anyway to address us?" the Navy soldier asked.

"I'm sorry, Captain, Colonel, Commander, Cadet Terra White reporting." Terra said as she stiffened up her form and gave a salute.

"At ease cadet, now give your old man a hug." Terra's father said.

"Yes sir," Terra said as she ran up to her dad and grabbed onto him with a hug.

"How sweet," Nathen said with a chuckle. "Now let's see, Captain Nathan "Nate" White, Commander John White, and Colonel Diana White." Nathen pointed towards the short male first, then the male that Terra was hugging, and finally the woman.

"Is there a reason as to why you did that General?" Nate asked.

"Not really, but it wasn't for you," Nathen chuckled as he looked to the sky. "You could say that I was refreshing my memory."

"Right…" Nate said.

"Alright, well how about we get back to the party?" Nathen said as he motioned towards the lights and all the people waiting on Nathen and Terra.

"That sounds good to me," Diana said as the five of them started back towards the party.

For most of the party, everyone got to know Terra's family and they all enjoyed the party and its planned festivities. As the party began to slow down, everyone began to call it a night. Now lets go back to Nathen who's in his room at the Castle.

"_Is that so…_" a rough and aged voice said. Nathen's room was quiet and dark as the young author sat in front of a monitor that had an old man in an Army uniform on it.

"Yes it is commander, you have my word that Terra has grown not only as a Pokémon Trainer and as a woman, but she is also a phenomenal Soldier. She'll make an excellent addition to your army." Nathen said as he ran over his files on Terra.

*Knock Knock* "Nathen… I mean, General, you wanted to see me?" Terra said from the other side.

"Ah yes, you have permission to enter," Nathen said as Terra walked into the room.

"_Ah, Ms. White,_" Commander said as he saw Terra.

"Commander, I didn't mean to interrupt." Terra said as she gave a salute.

"At ease," Nathen and Commander said in unison.

"Yes sir," Terra said.

"Now Terra, do you know why I called you to my room?" Nathen asked.

"Would it happen to be about your letter of recommendation that discusses bringing me into the Army?" Terra said. "Sir,"

"Very good, I was just talking that over with the good Commander here, and if I'm correct, he agrees with my evaluation of you." Nathen said looking towards the monitor.

"_The good General's right young Cadet. You really have developed well with your training, and you're well upholding your families reputation._" The commander said with a chuckle. "_I'd be proud to bring you into the army, but you do need to go through my tests first of all._"

"Of course commander," Terra said.

"_Good, I'll be expecting you as soon as you can return to the base._" Commander said.

"Hold on Commander, that's something that we need to discuss." Nathen said. "While I'm all for Terra becoming part of the Army, I wish to make a request. If it isn't too much, then I wish for Terra to remain here to perfect any skills that still need to be properly refined."

"_I see… so you wish for her to remain in Pokoh for how long?_" Commander asked.

"At least until after the League Conference." Nathen said. "If it's any consolation, I will continue to personally over see her training and I'll keep a record of it for you."

"_I see, well I guess that it wouldn't do any more harm. Alright, if Terra wants, then she may stay. But it is also her decision to return to the base now._" Commander said. "_Terra, the choice is yours._"

"I agree, Terra, if you want to stay, then that's fine, but if you want to go back, then I'm not holding you back." Nathen said.

"Alright, Commander, I think that I'm going to keep training here with my friends." Terra said.

"_If that's really what you want, then I'll be waiting for your return._" Commander said.

"Thank you Commander." Terra said as she gave a salute.

"All's good then, I'll talk to you later Commander." Nathen said.

"_That we will,_" Commander said as the screen turned off.

"Thanks for everything Nathen," Terra said as she turned towards Nathen. "Ever sense we met, you've been helping me to get to this point, and there's no way that I can repay you for everything that you've done."

"Of course you can repay me, just keep moving towards your dreams." Nathen said with a chuckle. "So, how has your birthday been Private White?"

"It's been great," Terra said. "And it's all thanks to you." After saying that, Terra knelt down and gave Nathen a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything General." Terra then took her leave of the room.

"She's going to make a great Soldier." Nathen said with a chuckle as he leaned back in his chair.

_**Today, we have seen the young Cadet, Terra White, turn 17. But we have also seen her be entered into the Army and now be accepted as a Private. Another birthday for our heroes has passed, but what will happen with the next? Only time will tell!**_

_**Nate: How was that everyone?**_

_**Kim: I thought that it was pretty good.**_

_**Nate: That's good. And truth be told, I would've forgotten about this special if Titanic X hadn't reminded me about it.**_

_**Maylu: How negligent of you**_

_**Nate: Yeah yeah, alright, I'll see what I can do with the next. Chances are that the next will be a Legend of Solace, I say that because I'm still lacking ideas on how to start the Battle Royale.**_

_**Alex: Why not just kick off with a battle?**_

_**Nate: That may work, but I need to put in several battles and we all know how faulty I am with them.**_

_**Kim, Maylu, Alex: True.**_

_**Nate: Great, well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, keep your eyes out for the next one!**_

_****__**Kim, Maylu, Alex: Right!**_


	77. AN: Writer's Block & New Project

_**Author's Notice**_

_**Hello everyone, Final Heir here! I am sorry to say, but I have come down with a quite a case of writer's block, so my production speed for Auracian Legacy and for Legend of Solace is going to be rather slow… I'm going to try and keep it from hitting a dead stop, but I probably won't be updating either for quite a while…**_

_**Now! A dear friend and fellow writer advised me to try and do a few things so that I can clear my block. One of which was to look at other's writings and try and find inspiration, the other was to try writing a new project! I have decided to go with the latter, and write a new story called Solace Academy!**_

_**As many of you can obviously guess, this story will be based at an Academy located in the Solace Region. Being a brand new project, I'm looking to you, my loyal readers, to help me make this story just as great as the others! Now, while updates will still be slow, when I can't work on Auracian Legacy or Legend of Solace, then I'll be working with the Academy!**_

_**Now as many of you are sure, this is another OC story, but it will have nothing to do with my other stories, so I will do my best to keep it as a separate story and not give anything away from the other stories.**_

_**Now this is just a notice that's just to help get everyone ready for the Academy to start. I will post the information soon; it will hold the classes, the OC format, and the slots for students and teachers that I am looking for. So please everyone, help me make this a success and a funny story to boot!**_


	78. Birthday Special 4: Ranger Transfer!

_**Alright, time for another birthday Chapter! This time we spot light Keladry! I hope that you all enjoy this!**_

_**A Pokémon Ranger, someone who helps Pokémon and protects the balance between Pokémon and the people they coexist with. Our target on this day is the young Pokémon Ranger Keladry. For today is her 18**__**th**__** birthday. While we watch this young Pokémon Ranger and part time Pokémon Coordinator, we see as she completes another assignment.**_

"Capture complete," Keladry said with a sigh as a large Rhyperior glowed brightly before easing out of a tense and aggressive state. "Command, the rampaging Rhyperior has been calmed, the mission was a success."

"_Great to hear that Keladry,_" a woman's voice said happily. "_Oh, and happy birthday!_"

"Thanks Rythmi, it's nice to hear from you." Keladry said with a light chuckle. "How's Keith been?"

"_He's been fine, but things have been a bit quiet,_" Rythmi said with a sigh. "_He was sent to a region called… what they called it… I believe that it was Monoko, anyway it was a research mission and he really hasn't called back sense it started._"

"Oh, well how have things been for you?" Keladry asked.

"_Pretty boring, not much has been going on,_" Rythmi said with a bored sigh. "_Things were a lot more interesting in the old days, weren't they?_"

"Yeah, things were a hell of a lot more interesting when we had just started." Keladry said with a chuckle as she sat down on a stump.

"_Well I better be going Keladry, as quiet as it's been, I've still got work to do._" Rythmi said calmly.

"Alright Rythmi, I'll talk to you later," Keladry said as she was about to turn off her styler.

"_Hold on, I actually have your next assignment,_" Rythmi said quickly.

"Alright, what's the assignment?" Keladry asked.

"_It's actually a test, a top rank Ranger in your area will be evaluating your current skills,_" Rythmi said as she read off of a sheet of paper. "_Your assignment says that he'll be looking for you so that he can evaluate your present skills and determine whether or not you're ready for your next assignment._"

"Okay, but who's the Ranger?"

"_It doesn't say, just that you'll know him when you see him,_"

"That isn't very helpful; well it's been nice talking to you,"

"_It has been nice and good luck with your assignment, oh and happy birthday again!_"

"Thanks Rythmi," After shutting off her styler, Keladry slouched back on the stump and started to think. "_Man… things really were more interesting in the old days. Simple as it maybe, I would have to say that the best moments would have to be my first few days as a ranger, those days was a thrill._" After lying back on the large stump, Keladry soon began to fall asleep and recall her early days as a Pokémon Ranger.

For several hours, Keladry lay sleeping, dreaming of her time in Almia while she was starting as a Pokémon Ranger. _**(A/N: If you want a good idea of what she was remembering, then play Pokémon Ranger: Shadow's of Almia. If I'm correct, then Keladry is actually based off of Kate from the game. So it should work out properly.)**_

"_Good memories,_" Keladry muttered to herself as she sat up and stretched herself out.

"Nice to see you awake Ranger Keladry," a male voice said with a chuckle. After picking up the voice, Keladry turned to look at Nathen who was in a special Pokémon Ranger uniform, on his right arm was a special Vatonage Styler, but it looked more like a large gauntlet than the simple styler.

"Hey Nathen, I take it that you're the top class Pokémon Ranger here to evaluate my abilities?"

"Yes I am," Nathen said with a chuckle. "Now before I send you off on your mission, I'm going to tell you two things."

"Which are?"

"First, your reward for completing this test, should you complete this one time only test, you'll be accepted into the Guardian Sign's project and be sent to the Oblivia Region for your new missions and assignments."

"That's great and what about the second thing?"

"Happy birthday!" After saying that, our favorite author pulled out a small red box with a yellow ribbon tied around it.

When Keladry took the box and opened it, she came to see a small pendant that was shaped like a Capture Styler Top. The pendant also doubled as a locket that held a picture of Keith in the main piece and a picture of Rythmi in the lid.

"Thanks Nathen, I really appreciate it," Keladry said as she put the locket around her neck. "Now, what's my assignment commander?"

"You certainly are eager to get to work." Nathen said with a chuckle. "Alright, you're objective is to find three Pokémon that have been set loose in this forest, all three are very dangerous, you may only select three Pokémon to accompany you and assist in their capture. You have until midnight to capture all three, you must bring each back to me, but you can bring them back in any order and at any time and you can have your styler recharged when you bring them to me as well."

"Alright, what are the Pokémon?" Keladry asked.

"Their data has been sent to you already," Nathen said calmly as Keladry's styler beeped signaling that it had received a message.

"Okay, is there anything else that I should know?"

"Actually there is," Nathen said as he tossed over a black capture top. "That's called the Master Infinity Capture Top, it'll perfectly capture any Pokémon without fail, and it cannot be destroyed, but it only works once, so use it wisely."

"Alright," Keladry said calmly as she looked at the top.

"Good, now get going." Nathen said as an explosion went off.

"Right," Keladry said as she ran off towards the explosion and the large plume of smoke coming from it.

"_I didn't figure that they'd go that far…_" Nathen said with a sigh as he pulled up a screen on his styler. "Rythmi, keep an eye on Keladry and her progress on this mission, also, once she's gather her maximum Pokémon lock her styler from any Pokémon other than the three targets. Reactivate it should her partner count drop lower than three."

"_Alright captain, but don't you think that things are a little rough for Keladry?_" Rythmi asked as she appeared on the monitor.

"She needs to be tested, so I'm testing her. Besides, these Pokémon should be a cinch for her if she picks the right partners."

"_Really, because they look pretty tough, they may even be tougher than that Darkrai that she faced during Operation Brighton._"

"They are, but it shouldn't be a problem if her skills are what the Guardian Signs project admins think that they are."

"_I hope that you're right,_" Rythmi said as the connection cut out.

"_Of course I'm right, but just to be sure; let's have an eye in the sky._" Nathen said as he looked to the sky. "Maylu,"

"Yes master," Maylu said as she appeared next to Nathen.

"I want you to keep an eye on Keladry while she's handling her test, and step in if things look like they're getting out of hand."

"Okay," Maylu said as she disappeared.

"_The pieces are in place, it won't be much of a party, but this should do for now._" Nathen said as table and a cooking area appeared behind him.

Now while Nathen prepares a meal, let's check up on Keladry and her test.

_(Forest outside Luminous City – Deep Forest – 8:40 PM)_

"Let's see what my first target is," Keladry said as she activated her Styler and pulled up the Pokémon Files.

_**Pokémon Test Target 1: Electire**_

_**Appearance: **__**tall and thin humanoid form, body is a hexagonal pyramid shape with the point at the bottom and a more wider diamond form as the upper body and a prism form as the lower body, neck, legs and arms are tubes, lower arms, legs and the head are in a way blade like, the tubes are a charcoal black and the arms, head, legs, and body are a dark silver**_

_**This specific target is over charged with a massive amount of dark electricity and is going on a rampage. It is seen as majorly hostile and incredibly dangerous. Its type classification is set at Steel, Electric, and Dark, so it is recommended that usage of Pokémon that have superiority over the types be taken into consideration.**_

"This Pokémon does look dangerous, I'd better go and find a fire and rock type." Keladry said as she shut down her styler and looked at the perfect capture top. "Maybe I could lure all three together and capture all three at once… It's worth a shot, but I should at least try to capture one myself." As Keladry explored around the area near the Electire, she came across a pair of Magcargo hiding from the fierce electric storm that Electire was whipping up wildly. She now went forward to calm the aggressive Dark Lightning Pokémon.

The field that the Dark Lightning Pokémon was in was scorched and on fire from the constant electrical shocks sent flying over it. Electire was in the direct center of it all. "Okay… I need to try and calm him in a single try, let's see what I can do against my target." After positioning her styler at the two Magcargo, Keladry got a good idea about what she could do against her target.

_**Scan complete, best choice for moves against the target Electire is the move Magma Tomb.**_

"Magma Tomb, What does that move do?"

_**Magma Tomb, a Monoko originated move that causes lava and rock to shoot out of the ground inducing Rock and Fire type damage on the opponent. There is a 10% chance that the move will induce Petrifaction.**_

"What's Petrifaction?"

_**Petrifaction is a Solace original status ailment. When induced on the opponent, they'll be frozen in place unable to move or respond to commands of any kind except for being recalled into a Poké Ball. When the move Magma Tomb causes the Petrifaction, then the Pokémon will actually be 'encased' in stone. The only way to get out of this condition is for the Pokémon to overcome it, or the item's Restore, Full Heal, or Full Restore is used on the Pokémon.**_

"That just may work… And both of these Magcargo know Magma Tomb… I just may be able to do this!" With a plan of action, Keladry made her move.

When Keladry got in position, she commanded her two Magcargo to use Magma Tomb. This caught Electire's attention causing him to focus solely on Keladry. She began to panic after noticing how the Magcargo were charging the attack. When Keladry turned towards the Dark Lightning Pokémon she noticed how he was sparking wildly with a massive amount of electricity. Fearing the worst, Keladry prepared for the worst shock of her life, but she was surprised when a Cranidos ran forward and rammed his head into the Electire disorienting him momentarily while the Magcargo released their attacks.

"Cranidos!" Keladry ran over to the Head Butt Pokémon and held him close as she noticed that Electire was affected by Petrifaction. But the powerful Dark Lightning Pokémon was fighting back, and he was fighting back HARD. "I'm so happy that you're alright, where did you run off to?"

"Crani!" Cranidos said with a soft roar as he pulled out a small stone.

"For me?" While Keladry took the stone, Cranidos shook his head happily as he grabbed Keladry's leg. "Thanks you Cranidos, but we need to capture that Electire," Keladry then prepared a disk and launched it just as Electire was about to break free. Using her styler, Keladry worked quickly to perfect the capture, but Electire quickly broke free just as the capture was nearing its completion. Sensing a threat, Electire started using its ability to drain the styler and the top of their power supply. Keladry saw the problem and ended the capture with a perfect capture. "Yes!"

"Tire…" Electire whispered as he panted and the electricity around him slowly died down.

"Are you okay now Electire?" Keladry slowly approached the Pokémon as he slowly altered its form to a more calm and stable form.

"Elec…" Electire calmly sat down in front of Keladry and began to fall asleep.

"Okay he looks fine… maybe I could just call Nathen…" Keladry then activated her styler and started contacting Nathen.

"_Yes…_" Nathen said from the other end as he appeared on the screen. "_Need assistance?_"

"No, I'm just telling you that I have successfully captured The rampaging Electire."

"_Great Job Ranger, that leave two remaining targets, my scanner shows that they are approaching closely on your location, I highly recommend that you make use of that Master Capture Top for this part. You don't have enough time to search for assistance, and I can't reacharge your Styler from here, so good luck and be careful_"

"Damn, alright thanks Nathen," With that the image cut out and a large rumbling was heard from under the ground. "shit," after quickly running back into the forest a large metal serpent similar to a Steelix burst out of the ground while a Pokémon reminicent of a Scizor appeared in the clearing instantly. There was also no sign of Electire spare a large shining area where he had been sitting. "Those must also be new Pokémon, but what are they?"

_**Pokémon Test Target 2: Oreix**_

_**Appearance: The Pokémon's **__**shape will be similar to a Steelix, the main color is a dark near black silver, the head is shaped more like a spear head, the spikes along the body are angled back and more curved with a sharp edge, each piece of the body is a solid round sphere except for the head and the tail which is a long sharp spear head.**_

_**Pokémon Test Target 3: Selzor**_

_**Appearance: The Pokémon's form similar to a Scizor, the head is more arrow formed, the body frame is similar to a Scizor, the lower legs are longer and more nimble, the shoulders seem more like spikes, the wings still duck within its body but are longer, wider, and a dull silver color, the pincers still maintain a head like shape but are elongated out and rounded, a special rounded brace is on both pincers**_

_**Both targets are enraged and have been causing a massive amount of destruction to the area. Quick capture is highly advised.**_

"_Shit… I guess I had better go ahead with the plan._" Keladry then prepped her Styler with the master top and took aim at the two Pokémon. After taking a deep breath, Keladry fired the top and stood ready to perform the capture. The top quickly circled the Oreix and Selzor and began to maintain its path around them at an incredible speed. "_This thing's incredible!_" Then, in the blink of an eye, the deed was done, both Selzor and Oreix were captured and tamed. "Yes!"

"Sel…" Slezor looked around the area confused.

"Ore…" Oreix let out a soft growl as he looked the large area.

"How are you two feeling?" Keladry approached the two to evaluate her objective.

"Zor" Selzor gave a quick nod as he suddenly vanished.

"Oreix," Oreix gave a growl as he reached back and started tunneling through the ground.

"_Keldary, report!_" Nathen's voice could be heard through Keladry's Styler.

"Mission accomplished commander," Keladry said calmly.

"_Congratulations, report back to camp for your meal and your evaluation._"

"At once sir," Keladry let out a soft sigh as she shut off her styler before falling back on the ground. "What a day…"

_(Forest Outside Luminous – Forest Clearing – 9:10 PM)_

"Thanks for watching her Maylu," Nathen said as he finished cooking.

"No problem," Maylu said as she suddenly vanished while Keladry came out of the forest.

"Hey there champ," Nathen said with a chuckle.

"Mission accomplished!" Keladry said happily as she sat down at the table while her Cranidos jumped up onto a chair next to her.

"That's great," Nathen said as he set down a plate of food for Keladry and himself while placing a bowl of food in front of Cranidos, and finally placing a cake on the table. "Now to eat," After a small meal, and a well made dessert, Keladry was waiting on her evaluation.

"I see… well done Keladry!" Nathen said happily. "I'll forward it that you're just what the Guardian Sign's project wants! Now on terms of your transfer… do you wish to wait until after the Grand Festival, or will you be leaving immediately?"

"I'll wait; I won't feel ready until I give everyone at the Grand Festival a good challenge!" Keladry said with a determined tone.

"Well said," Nathen said calmly. "You've really have grown well from your time at the academy."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it,"

"No problem, it's getting late, so you'd better get some rest."

"Right," With that, Keladry went towards her tent and was about to enter.

"And Keladry,"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday," Nathen said with a smile before disappearing.

"Thank you commander," Keladry said calmly as she went into her tent.

Today, the young Pokémon Ranger has turned 18, and she has also been accepted into the Guardian Sign's project. What this project holds is yet to be told, but yet another Birthday Chapter comes to an end!

_**There you have it everyone! I'll admit, not my best one. But I blame myself for not being better prepared. I hope that you all enjoyed it! The next Birthday Chapters will be the one for Gemma Ashmore, and the one year anniversary of the Pokemon story AURACIAN LEGACY! That's right folks! I'm nearing the One Year anniversary of this story, and I'm not even half way done! But to celebrate this I want to plan a Halloween Party for my characters! But most of all, I'm looking to you, my loyal readers, to give me a good idea for what I should do for my most favorite characters! And for you, my loyal readers as well! So please! Keep giving me ideas so that I can get the anniversary chapter out on EXACTLY the 29th! Please veryone! I really want this chapter to be Spectacular!**_


	79. Ch 60: Battle Royale Escalation!

**_Nate: Update Time!_**

**_Kim: Wait, is this a natural Update?_**

**_Nate: Yes!_**

**_Kim: Hurrah!_**

**_Nate: And There's something even MORE important than a natural update!_**

**_Maylu: What could that be?_**

**_Nate: Today my friends and loyal readers, is the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY of AURACIAN LEGACY!_**

**_Kim: Really? Oh my god! And you're still not even close to finishing!_**

**_Nate: Don't rub it in! I can still fire you!_**

**_Kim: I'll be good..._**

**_Nate: Good girl, not on with the show!_**

**_Kim & Maylu: Hurrah!_**

_**The Harmonic City's Savior Tournament Battle Royale, the second event before the final battles, on this fine morning everyone prepares for the pending battles against each other, Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, the Champions, Frontier Brains, Knights and even the princess herself. But how will everyone fair when they don't know who'll be their next opponent? Let begin this with a visit to the Paynter Household to see how our favorite author is prepping for the tournament.**_

_(Harmonic City – Paynter Household (Nathen's Room) – 7:00 AM)_

_It's a calm and quiet morning with only the slight sound of battles ringing through the wind outside. As the sun starts to peer into our young author's room, his mother, who lays nuzzled against her son's back, is the first to awaken._

"What time is it?" Scarlet woke with a yawn as she shifted in the bed. She slowly stretched herself out as she soon came to remember who she was laying with. A faint shade of red had spread across her cheeks as she shifted to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "_Oh yeah… I came to sleep with my son… I hope that I didn't do anything stupid…_"

"Ugh… man it's early, good morning mom," Nathen said with a yawn as he rolled asleep while also spooking his mother a bit.

"Oh, Nathen, yeah… good morning…" Scarlet stuttered as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"_I so saw this coming…_" Nathen chuckled to himself. "So mom, did you have another nightmare last night?"

"Oh, no not this time… I actually had a dream about when May was born." Scarlet said softly as she looked at her hands.

"Mom… how about this, if you can last until after the tournament, then I'll call Gem and have her and May come back. Then you all can head home."

"I'd like that, but I want you to come home too, you've been gone so long… I was afraid that you had died…" After saying this, Scarlet began to tighten up and slowly started to cry.

"Mom…"

"We've all been worried about you… and even though May barely even knew you for a year… she always asked when you were coming home… she even took to sleeping in your room hoping that you'd come back soon."

While Scarlet let her tears fall and letting out soft sobs, Nathen sat up and held his mother close.

"Mom… I'm so sorry that we've been apart for so long, but there are still things that I need to do, so please, just wait for me a little longer, I promise to come home after I'm done here in Pokoh."

"Okay… but on one condition," Scarlet said softly as she started to calm down.

"Alright, what is it?" Nathen said as he let go of his mother.

"You have to beat me in a battle." Scarlet said as she stood up and walked over to a nightstand. While at the nightstand, Scarlet pulled out a small Valor shield which was slightly glowing.

Nathen's eyes widened as he realized what the glowing had meant. "You're kidding me, oh crap that's right! You were once the Hoenn Region champion, so you've been allowed to compete as one of the Eliminator Battlers!"

"Yup, I'm going to get changed, so I'll meet you outside, and you had better come prepared." With that, Nathen's mother took her leave of her son's room while Emily came in. "Good morning Emily,"

"Good morning Mrs. Pierce," Emily said softly.

"Please Emily, you can just call me Scarlet, we do have the same position in this after all." After saying this, Scarlet flashed her shield surprising Emily.

"You mean that you're an Eliminator?" Surprised, Emily's eyes were wide as she took the glowing shield.

"Yes I am and my first opponent of the day is my son," Scarlet then took back her shield and glanced back at Nathen who was lying back on his bed with a smirk on his face.

"Well good luck with the battle; I think that Nathen has the chances of taking back his true title as champion with ease,"

"I'll keep that in mind, good luck with your own battles Emily." Scarlet then walked down the hall towards the room that she was sharing with her husband.

"Thanks," Emily then walked into her Ex's room. "So Nathen, was your mom here to give you a pep talk and issue the challenge?"

"Just the challenge, but if I lose I'm going home to Unova." Nathen let out a sigh as he sat up and glanced over at his Poké Balls on the night stand. "I think that this will be a decent battle."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom may have lost her title to Steven rather quickly, but she's still one hell of a battler, I think I may have gotten my strengths with battles from her," Nathen then sat up and grabbed his Poké Balls from the night stand. "You're not going to challenge me as well are you?"

"No way, I already know that you can beat me, so I don't need to lose to you several days in a row."

"Smart," With that said, Nathen gave a snap of his fingers and changed into his royal uniform.

"I don't know why, but I always seem to find myself scared of you while you're wearing that."

"It must be the present circumstances." After letting out a sigh, Nathen walked out of his room and towards the front door.

"Please be safe my love," whispering this to herself, Emily followed Nathen out of her house and far enough away from it so that the battle wouldn't damage the large white building. But when they got to their battle field, the two champions' came to see one of Kyra, one of Nathen's close counterparts.

"_Papa…_" Kyra muttered to herself as she tightened up.

"Kyra, what's up kiddo? Do you have anything to report?" The whole group fell silent for a moment as Nathen pieced together why Kyra was here. "_Crap,_ Hey Emily, why don't you go and gather the spectators for my battle?" Emily agreed, but when she turned to go back to her house, she was surprised to see that everyone was already approaching the now growing group.

"Papa… Why didn't you contact us? Why didn't you come back?" After stating her questions, Kyra let her hidden tears out as she stated her questions. Nathen cursed himself after recalling all the times he could've eased Kyra's mind. The group behind Nathen had only just barely heard what Kyra had said, but still made sense of it. She was calling Nathen Papa. This rose up many questions and caused Nathen to feel like he had hundreds of eyes focused purely on him.

"Kyra, this is something that we can discuss in private later." Saying this softly, Nathen was quickly embraced by Kyra who held onto him tightly. "Kyra…"

"Please Papa…" While Kyra continued to cry into her 'Papa's' chest, Nathen felt like he had laser guided rifles pointed at his back ready to fire upon his first wrong move.

"Nathen…" Nathen suddenly stiffened up and froze in his place when he heard his father speak and the small silence.

"_Crud… nowhere to escape…_" Nathen then started to break out in a cold sweat.

"Would you please explain to everyone why this girl is calling you Papa?" With a rather stern and irritated voice Aaron stared at his son while crossing his arms.

"It's a rather touchy subject," letting out a sigh, Nathen rubbed Kyra's head making her look up at him. "_Is there any way that we can discuss this later?_"

"There is one," Kyra then pushed away from Nathen and pulled out a Poké Ball. "Beat me in a battle, and then I might be able to wait to talk."

Aaron then cleared his throat catching Nathen's attention.

"Okay, a few things, First, I'll explain everything later, second, mom our battle will be slightly postponed while I deal with Kyra." After quickly turning to the spectators, Nathen gave his bypass on everyone's curious minds before turning back to his counterpart. "Alright Kyra, tournament rules, 3 vs. 3, no time limit, no substitutions except for in between battles, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," Kyra quickly cleared her face of her tears before looking at her 'Papa' with a stern face. "And the results of our agreement is that if I win, then you come back home, if you win, then I'll wait until tonight for your explanation."

"Alright then, Knight, prepare for battle!" Nathen then threw out a Poké Ball and an Escavalier appeared to everyone, but as they all waited for Kyra's Pokémon, Nathen suddenly got an odd feeling as he slowly began to break out in a cold sweat. "_What's this feeling… it couldn't be… Please be safe May… No, no more worrying, they're coming home!_"

While Nathen stood silent trying to make sense of his feeling, Kyra called out a Samurott and engaged the battle without Nathen knowing. Knight did his best to duck and weave from Samurott's different water attacks, but he was useless without his master's orders.

Scarlet quickly saw something was wrong and decided to intervene and break her son of his daze. "Nathen!"

"_What…_"

"Fight back!"

"_Oh…_ Use Javelin," quickly giving his command, Knight responded by thrusting one of his javelin arms at Samurott's stomach while releasing a large twisting burst of energy. The energy collided with the Formidable Pokémon and sent him flying into the ground with a loud and heavy thud. When the dust and smoke settled, Samurott was seen to be unconscious and with a huge burn on the center of his stomach.

"Samurott…" Scared by the sudden show of force and power on behalf of Knight, Kyra recalled her Pokémon. "_Papa…_ Let's go Papa!" When Kyra threw out her Poké Ball, it released a Lucario to the world. While the Lucario stood steady and Knight looked ready for more, Nathen still maintained spacey and dazed.

Before Kyra could engage the next battle, Nathen made a switch of his Pokémon. "_Return Knight…_" After taking back his Escavalier, Nathen pulled out a different Poké Ball and let out a Gigalith. "_Ready yourself for combat Rook,_" With the Gigalith on the field, Nathen maintained a distant look while Rook stood like he was a huge wall.

"_Something's wrong with Papa… I need to end this quickly,_" Readying her for battle, Kyra focused on her Lucario. "_Papa, go at that Gigalith with all your strength, don't let up on him. I want this battle ended as soon as possible._"

"_As you wish,_" The Lucario then ran forward and was prepared to strike Rook with a powerful Focus Punch, but when he came in contact with Rook, there was little to no damage and Rook had barely flinched. Fearing a possible sneak attack, Kyra's Lucario jumped away from his opponent.

"Nathen, why aren't you fighting back?" Emily proposed a question that everyone had been asking themselves. Why wasn't the, oh so mighty author fighting back?

"_Maintain charge… on my signal…_" Giving his silent commands, Nathen isolated himself from everyone so that he could concentrate.

"I need to end this, Papa, use Catalyst and then use Aura Pulse!" Kyra was determined to end the battle. Her Pokémon began by starting to glow intensely with a bright aura before releasing the whole things in a large and powerful concentrated beam of aura. The attack hit Rook dead on, but he didn't show even the slightest signs of pain. He actually seemed to be gaining power from the attack.

"_Now… Let it all go…_" Hearing the command, Rook opened his eyes and a powerful beam of energy that was reminiscent of a Hyper Beam was fired directly through the Aura Pulse and inevitably collided with Kyra's Lucario Papa. The force of the sudden attack shot Papa back and into a fountain where he laid there unconscious.

"Papa…" Terrified by the power released by Rook, Kyra recalled her Pokémon just as Nathen had recalled Rook and then sent out his Zoroark Shadow. "_There's no way that I can win this… But I can put up a fight!_ Let's go Holliey!" The Pokémon that Kyra had called out had a form that was reminiscent of an adult border collie. The Pokémon had an adult Border collie form, it's light blue fur was located around the eyes and up the back of the ears while combining down the back of the head and leading to the fur located on the back of the Pokémon, was slightly going down the shoulders and along the tail, a bright white fur fills out the rest of the head, runs down the front of the neck and is seen on the underbelly, along the lower ends of the legs, and down the bottom of the tail, a thick yellow ring is seen in the middle of the neck while several small yellow rings form a sort of chain down the legs while starting at the top of the shoulders, gold armlets are around the ankles of each of the legs, the fur was well developed and had a thick lush form.

"Nathen… what Pokémon is that… it's so adorable!" Scarlet could be heard squealing, making a sweat-drop appear on Nathen's temple as he let out a sigh.

"_Alright… time to get this over with…_" Letting out a soft growl, Nathen looked up to the sky. "MAYLU, GET YOU ASS OUT OF THE TUB AND GET DOWN HERE!" Screaming out at the top of his lungs, Maylu suddenly appeared next to Nathen terrified while also spooking everyone but Kyra.

"Nathen who's…" Aaron had started to ask who Maylu was, but Nathen cut him off.

"Intern!" Nathen barked quickly before focusing on Maylu. "Go to Gem's storyverse, and I don't care how, but make sure that Gem and May are safe and bring them here as soon as you possibly can!" Hearing about Gem and May caused Aaron and Scarlet to perk up and get hopeful if not a bit hesitant.

"Okay, but why? Isn't it a bit dangerous right now?" Maylu proposed a very legitimate question, but Nathen didn't care one bit.

"I don't care anymore! I just have this disgusting feeling creeping up on my senses and I know that something bad is going to happen with May and Gem, so get going! And I don't want to hear or see you unless you have Gem and May at your side!" With that, Maylu was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Papa…" suddenly worried about her father figure, Kyra was regretting the battle and showing up out of nowhere, but that was dashed with a sudden move by Nathen.

"Use Dark Storm!" Nathen barked out this order alarming everyone. Shadow quickly complied and attacked the Holliey with a very dark violet lighting strike that caused Holliey to faint like it had been the weakest Pokémon ever. After watching his battle end, Nathen collapsed to his knees panting from an intense feeling and sudden rush of energy. Everyone then gathered around Nathen except for Kyra who just stayed back and tended to her Pokémon. While being pelted with many questions, Nathen ignored them all and focused on his so called daughter. "Can I please have some space?" The group then backed away and gave Nathen a bit of room so that he could sit down and relax before looking over at Kyra. "_Kyra… come here…_"

Kyra heard Nathen's message, and hesitantly approached the group even though Endrew and Aaron stood blocking her. They let her pass after Nathen told them to. When Kyra came to be standing in front of Nathen she collapsed to her knees and fell into her 'father's' arms crying. "P-Papa…"

"Shh… it's okay kiddo… I'm here…" Nathen did his best to calm his copy, but she was being difficult and wouldn't calm down.

Scarlet then knelt down next to the two and lent her hand at calming Kyra. "Nathen… she's a beautiful woman…"

"Yeah… I guess I should explain about Kyra and why she calls me Papa…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to hun, but it'd be nice to know," Scarlet tried to maintain a calm tone, even though she was confused all too holy hell.

"Alright… but to do that I'll need to explain quite a bit…" Nathen was about to explain his situation, but a large and heavy crash was heard as everyone looked to see a huge man standing where the fountain used to be, a burning crater was surrounding him. "_Damnit… Why the hell did HE have to show up now?_"

"Well well well, look what we have here," the giant chuckled with a psychotic voice. The man was in a black pair of pants with dark brown boots on his feet, he was wearing a sleeveless black top that had a huge violet U on his back, and he also had a silver pair of gauntlets on his arms that were coursing with a blue energy. The design on the gauntlets was similar to how the marks on a Dialga looked. The man's skin was darkly tanned and he was bald, it was hard to tell, but the man had very dark violet eyes. "If it isn't the all mighty Allen,"

"It's been some time Tank," As Nathen stood he passed Kyra over to his mother and told everyone to stay back with a calm and stern stare. "How's TUA's Temporal Division doing?"

"Based off of how things look here, they're still developing, but we're recovering no thanks to you Allen." Tank gave Nathen an angry look as he crossed his arms.

"You've gotten much bigger sense we last talked, what are you… 7', 8' maybe?"

"Always the perceptive one, I'm now 9' 6" and weight at least 850 lbs."

Giving a whistle Nathen looked the man over and noticed how large his arms had been. "You've paid a visit to the Existence Division and got a tune up, I can also see that Machamp 1 and Machamp 2 are missing, I take it that you used them?"

"You always had an eye for detail," giving a chuckle Tank slammed his right fist into his left hand. "Those weaklings were the perfect enhancements."

"I see… but you were a Guiney Pig weren't you? You weren't sent to Existence for the tune up."

"Precautions, I may not have gotten the extra pair of arms, but I got their strength four times over!"

"At the cost of your speed…"

"That may be true, but being part of the Temporal Corp. gives me all the speed that I need!"

"I see… so what brings you by, here to kill me?" Hearing this caused everyone behind Nathen to panic.

"Sorry but no, I was actually hoping to get my partner back, and I figured that we could rekindle or partnership by taking the lives of all those people before TUA executes their plan." Hearing that they may die, everyone behind Nathen began to panic more.

"Killing my friends and family aside, what is TUA's plan?"

"I guess I can tell you, it doesn't matter anyway considering how you're going to die in a minute." Tank then crossed his arms as he looked towards the castle. "The tournament and the contest are eating too much into their plans, so they plan on cancelling all of it and moving straight into the hoarding of all high level auras here and then they will go on with the wedding of the Princess."

"_Shit!_" Nathen hid how worried and angered he was really well as he focused on Tank before taking a defensive position.

"So, are you going to help me kill those people, or am I going to have kill you as well?"

"Blow it out your ass! There's no way that I'm going to let you do any harm to my family!"

"Is that so?" Then in a flash, Tank was gone and then Nathen was forced into the ground with Tank holding him in place with his huge hand. "I guess you'll be my next 'accident'."

The whole area was silent. Nathen's friends and family were horrified by what they had just witnessed. Scarlet had practically broken down and started crying while holding Kyra close to her. Tank had let out a soft chuckle figuring that Nathen had gotten weak in his time away. "Pitiful…"

While holding Nathen in place, he had failed to notice an immense amount of heat building up under his hand. By the time he had noticed his whole body was set ablaze. Everyone watched as Tank backed away and tried to put out the blue fire that engulfed him, but their eyes quickly turned to the crater to see Nathen pulling himself out of it while his arms and legs were totally engulfed in flames and a massive dark blue aura that continued to get darker and darker surrounded him. "Hello Tank… Long time no see…" With a sinister voice uttering his words, Nathen slowly approached the man that had finished putting out the flames that had engulfed him.

"That tone… you're back, the good old Allen that slaughtered countless innocents, you're finally back!" Tank was happy to figure that his old killing buddy had come back, but that was dashed when he looked to see a massive cut going straight down his left arm. "Allen…"

"It's Nathen you muscle headed dumbass…" Nathen let out a sigh as he focused his furious red eyes on his opponent. "Do you know the difference between TUA genetic alterations, and Existence alterations? TUA will only do so much… Existence will give you SO much more!"

"So those flames…"

"A Blazolf genetic alteration that evolved into a Wolferno code…" Nathen then let his flames run wild as they grew on his body. "But then there's also that Arcanine data inside me that gave me such speed and even doubled no TRIPLED my fire… wrapping all this up with the main intended Lucario data… Let's just say that I can put your pitiful Machamp enhancements to shame!" Aside from Tank who had terror on his face and Nathen who looked like a psycho, everyone else had a look of confusion on their faces.

"But do want to know what I loved most about being part of the Temporal Corp.?"

"What?" Tank was scared out of his mind. This wasn't the Nathen had he had know, this wasn't the man who he had killed with. This was something completely worse.

Then, out of nowhere, Nathen appeared with a hand driven through Tank's chest. While being covered in blood, Nathen forcibly pulled his arm out of Tank, but it didn't leave any mark, like Nathen had never struck him. Now, in an immense amount of pain, Tank collapsed to the ground and started throwing up blood. "I absolutely loved meeting with Dialga, Palkia, and Celebi… their powers… they were incredible!"

"That's right…" Coughing out more and more blood Tank pushed himself to his feet. "You were the only one of us… to actually merge with their abilities… dimensional and temporal travel became second hand for you…"

"Yes it did!" Nathen the plunged his hand through the fabric of space and time, but he came out right inside Tank near his heart. The next thing that Tank felt was Nathen squeezing his heart. "Pretty gnarly isn't it, the feeling of someone holding your still beating heart? I bet with a few simple moves, I could end your life right here, right now…"

"What are you?" Tank continued to cough out blood as Nathen crept closer with his hand still holding Tank's heart while his arm was between dimensions.

"I'm exactly what you wanted me to be… the ultimate TUA killing machine… a being that'll kill anyone without question or hesitation… and will find pleasure in each death… no matter the target…" Whispering in Tank's ear, Nathen slacked his grip on his enemy's heart just slightly so that he wouldn't die slowly.

"You are not what I wanted… you're nothing more than a monster…" Tank coughed out even more blood as he collapsed down on Nathen while he had him perched up.

"_A monster… I am nothing more than a monster…_" Nathen let out a soft sigh as he removed his had from within Tank and the in between on dimensions. After laying the unconscious muscle man on the ground, Nathen's blood drenched right had began to glow with an energy that's similar to a the energy given off from Dialga's Roar of Time, the energy also has a shine similar to that of a Celebi's time gate. Nathen then moved his hand over the huge man causing a gate to appear beneath him. Tank then began to sink into the gate just as it started to close around him. The next thing that anyone around Nathen saw was him collapsing to the ground exhausted.

Nathen could barely hear or see a thing in his exhausted state, but he just barely noticed how everyone was gathering around him and moving back into the house. For several hours, Nathen laid resting and recovering in his room. Now let's go take a look at something different for a little while.

_(? – TUA Base – Meeting Hall – 3:00 AM)_

_We may be taking a stole back in time, but the effects will have its place on the present._

"We need to move things along now!" A stern and dark male voice yelled. "The tournament and that damnable contest will take far too long to complete! And we're already ripe with different targets, so let's just cut everything and take everyone that we can and kill the rest!"

"Shut it!" A light but still stern female voice yelled. "We can't move too quickly dumbass! If we show even the slightest sign of being vulnerable, then who knows who will exploit it?"

"We should also be on that look out for that new Lord…" a calm male voice said quelling the other two. "He could be the biggest problem."

"Do you mean Heir Allen?" the dark voice said. "He made it to the Lord Rank?"

"After verifying the death of Lord Vion, yes, he was discreetly promoted to Lord, not even he knows of his new title." The calm voice had said.

"Damnit!" the light voice cursed. "That's just what we need, a rebellious Lord!"

"Calm yourself, we will be moving the plan ahead, there's no point in having it dragged out any longer."

"Thank Arceus! So when will we scrap this tournament and that dreadful contest?" the dark voice said with a more excited tone.

"We'll go ahead with our plans depending on when Tank from the Temporal Corp. finishes his objective." The calm voice said softly.

"Well I guess we'll be moving rather quickly, the scans are showing that he'll fail rather early, and very badly." The light voice said.

"Alright, then have everything set to be activated at 8 o' clock AM sharp." The calm man said as he disappeared.

"Damn him, we're all second class Lord's what makes him think that he can order him around?" the dark voice said with a grumble.

"I don't know, but he's as attractive as ever!" the light voice said with a happy and fan-girlish tone.

"Dear god… you're hopeless…" the Dark voice said with a sigh as he disappeared.

"Hey!" the light voice said with a put as she vanished.

We now have a small insight into what Tank had been talking about, but now let's go and see how Nathen's doing as a few people decide to pay him a visit.

_(Harmonic City – Paynter Residence – Nathen's Room – 7:50 AM)_

When we enter this room, we find Nathen lying in his bed with a bit of blood on his face while his right arm was practically stained with blood. Around him was his mother, his 'daughter', and his ex, but the young princess and her close Siphoner friend will soon be joining them. Now before going straight to Nathen, let's take a look at Karina and Jewel's entrance.

"Alright Jewel, While we're here, I want you to be careful about controlling your urges," Karina said softly as she stood in front of the door. "And I heard from Emily that Nathen is having some internal problems so he's been coughing up blood, so it may be harder, but it'll be a good test."

"_Okay Kari, I'll do my best!_" Ready to impress Karina, Jewel put on a determined face.

"I know that you will, oh, and Nathen's right arm is supposedly covered in someone's blood, so I don't want you going near it," Karina had a serious look about the arm. "Emily said that it belongs to someone that attacked Nathen, so there's a great chance that it'll just make you sick."

"_Okay, control my urges and no going near Mr. Nathen's right arm._" Jewel said as she ran over the rules.

"Very good, now let's see if we can come in," Karina then turned back towards the door and gave a quick knock. The knock was quickly responded by Nathen's father Aaron. "Uncle Aaron!" Karina then jumped up to Nathen's father and held him tightly. "I've missed you so much! When did you arrive?"

"Hey kiddo, my how you've grown," Aaron gave a chuckle as he held onto Karina. "And we got here last night, Aunt Scarlet is in Nathen's room right now, I take it that you and your friend are here to check on Nathen?"

"Yup," Aaron then set his 'niece' down on the ground before directing her to Nathen's room. "Thanks Uncle Aaron, we'll be quick."

"No worries and you can stay as long as you'll need." Aaron gave a happy smile as he let Karina and Jewel in before looking towards Endrew and his family who were all giving him an odd look. "What?"

"When were you going to tell us that you were Karina's uncle?" Endrew presented his question with a blank stare.

"Okay, she isn't my niece by blood or marriage, but rather by a close friendship." Aaron let out a sigh as he sat down in a chair. "I've got my own bit of explaining then, don't I?"

"Yeah," Aanessa gave a very curious smile as she held her daughter close to her.

"Alright, well… to be simple, I'm actually a good friend of her late father's." Aaron gave a soft sigh as he leaned back in the chair and started to remember. "Back when I started my journey, I had met her father and his friend Ronin. We decided that we'd travel around for awhile, but things changed really quickly. We actually all started to treat each other as brothers, and all decided that our families would be tight and close. And as a fun fact, even though Karina's father was already pre-engaged to another royal, I almost lost Scarlet to him."

"So, just by meeting and befriending a prince, you all became a huge family?" Rwen posted the summative question, but he was still as lost as hell.

"Yup, and it's simple to say that Alistar's elders and correspondents weren't happy about the proposal as they figured that it would screw up the lineage," Giving a sigh, Aaron sat forward and rested his head on his hands. "I've been keeping that secret from Nathen for so long… I guess he'll find out eventually."

"True… um… Aaron… did you know about your son's… you know…" Aanessa did her best to be polite about her question, even though it was something that almost everyone knew the answer to.

"No I didn't, we haven't seen Nathen for roughly 7 years now… so I had absolutely no idea what has happen to my boy… but please, don't look at him any different than you have been, he may be hiding things, but he's no different than any other person."

"Alright Aaron," Endrew let out a soft sigh as he glanced over at Nathen's room.

_(Nathen's Room – Just before Aaron's chat – 7:52 AM)_

"Knock knock," Karina gave a happy smile as she and Jewel entered the room.

"Oh, hello Karina," Scarlet gave a calm smile as she turned to see Karina and Jewel. "You really have grown up well."

"Thanks Aunt Scarlet," Karina then ran forward and gave Scarlet a hug.

"Okay, I'm lost here, Nathen's mother, is your aunt? Doesn't that make him your cousin?" Emily was clearly lost, even though it was obvious what their relationship really was.

"Well yes and no, I'm their niece because of how close my father was to Uncle Aaron, so while we really don't have any real relation in the ways of family, I guess you could call Nathen and me cousins." Karina did her best to explain the situation, but she quickly dropped the subject when she turned towards Nathen. "Is… is he okay?"

"He's okay, but his body and aura are badly damaged, a quick and sudden change has really screwed him up." Emily gave a sigh as she looked towards Kyra who was lying next to her 'father' asleep.

That word again, aura, what did it have to do with Nathen? Scarlet constantly asked herself that after the Vion incident, but now was her time to learn. "What does aura have to do with my son's condition?"

Karina and Emily were slightly taken back, they didn't want to reveal too much, but they needed to at least say something. "Aunt Scarlet… can you keep a secret?"

"Why? What's wrong hun?"

"It's about Nathen and Aura, I want you to keep everything that we show you or tell you from Nathen and anyone else that asks you, okay?"

"Oh… alright hun, I promise, just please… don't hold anything back." Scarlet was really worried about what she might be hearing next, but she knew that she needed to hear this regardless of what it may be.

"Thank you Aunt Scarlet, Emily, if you could please mute the room," Karina gave a brief glance over at Emily telling her to 'show' her gift and training.

"Okay," Scarlet was confused about what Karina meant by 'muting' the room, but her curiosity was covered when Emily's hand glowed a bright white just as the whole room glowed white while the walls were shining with a soft white.

"Was that…" Scarlet had an odd feeling in her stomach, but she had a definite feeling of what she had just saw. She had just saw aura being used.

"Yes Aunt Scarlet, that was aura," Karina then sat down on the edge of the bed and held her hands up while they were resting on her lap. She then materialized a bright pink Aura Sphere. "Everyone in this room but you Aunt Scarlet can utilize aura and manipulate it." Karina then dissipated her Aura Sphere and looked at Scarlet who had a confused look on her face before glancing over at Nathen. "Nathen was the one who taught us, he truly is a great person, but sometimes he worries me so much."

"Karina… how did Nathen learn to use aura?" Scarlet's mind was flooded with questions, but she knew that she'd soon be getting all the answers that she could ever need.

"I'm not sure, but I think that he learned to utilize his aura while he was first with TUA," Karina held her hands together very tightly, she didn't want to reveal this information, but she had to do it one way or another.

"Do you mean the research group?" Scarlet presented this question because she still figured that TUA was the Auracian research group that prided themselves on the history of one of humanities great ancestors.

"No, this TUA is trying to control the world and reshape it in the form of the Auracian's." Karina noticed how her aunt's expression quickly changed. "Nathen didn't reveal too much information to us, but all I know for sure is that Nathen would never willingly join TUA, he was tricked into joining and forced to stay for the sake of the people he loved."

"_He always was a fighter… always wanting to do what was right… but… why would he kill? What that man said… Nathen would never take another's life…_" Scarlet just continued to make herself more and more confused. But she knew that she'll learn eventually. "Karina… has my son… ever killed someone?"

Karina and Emily were both taken back by this question. Neither of them knew if he really had or not, but they knew that he must have been forced to do some horrible things. "Aunt Scarlet… I don't know if he's killed anyone, but… I know that TUA does horrible things, so I wouldn't put it past him to have been forced to kill others."

"_My poor baby… you really have lived a life of adventure that you always dreamed of haven't you? Just never expected it to end up this way, huh?_" Scarlet was tensing up greatly, she was afraid of what might be ahead of her, but was even more worried about the people that were around her son. She thought that she knew her son, but now it's even coming to the point where she may not even know if she ever had a son. "This is a lot to take in, would either of you happen to know why Nathen can form fire from his wrists and ankles?"

Karina and Emily were confused by the question. Neither of them knew what she meant, especially Emily because when she first saw what she was talking about a few minute before she was confused all the same. "I'm sorry Mrs. Pierce, but I'm as lost as you are, all I know about Nathen is that he was roped into TUA by force and trickery and that he can use aura, do you Karina?" Karina just shook her head; this was the first that she ever heard of this.

"I see, well I guess that I'll find out from him sooner or later." The whole room fell quiet for a few moments, but their attention fell on Nathen as he began to stir, which woke Kyra and made her get off the bed. Nathen let out several coughs as he quickly shot up and covered his mouth. Scarlet shot past everyone so that she could tend to her son. When the coughing fit was done, Nathen removed his hands to see mucus like substance with a dark red blood like color covering his hands.

"_Damn… that burst of energy screwed me up badly…_" Nathen let out a groan as he lay back while evaporating the substance in a calm weak blue flame. Nathen felt exhausted and like he had gotten the living shit beat out of him, but he forced a calm smile as he looked around the room and at all the women around him. "Hey girls… how's everyone been?"

"We're fine hun… but how are you doing?" Scarlet was sitting next to her son and she was trying to keep him comfortable.

"That's good, and I've been better." Nathen let out a groan as he tried to sit up straight, his who body was screaming to lie down and shut down.

"Papa…" Kyra was worried about her 'father' and knew that he needed to get rest. "Please don't strain yourself Papa… you need your rest,"

"I know Kyra, but there're things that I need to do." Nathen tried to sit up more, but his mother intercepted him and pushed him back.

"Even though you need to do things, now isn't the time, you're sick and you need to rest." Scarlet put Nathen back to bed and tucked him in.

"No, I need to stop TUA," Nathen tried to sit up again, but this time Karina and Jewel stopped him.

"Nathen listen to Aunt Scarlet! You need to rest, leave TUA to me and the others," Nathen was curious about the 'Aunt' comment, but he just over looked it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to win this argument in his current state.

"_Please Mr. Nathen, get some rest,_" Jewel gave her protest but she quickly fell silent when she touched Nathen's right arm.

Letting out a sigh, Nathen knew that he was beat. "Alright, I guess I'll get some rest…"

"That's good," Emily was branding a smile as she looked out of the window and noticed the clock tower just then and there ringing to the strike of 8. After the clock continued to ring several loud bangs and explosions were heard all over the whole city while large black spikes were being forced up out of the ground and a large spire was coming out of the castle's highest tower. "What the hell's going on out there?"

Nathen was just barely looking out of the window, but he could make out the spire coming out of the castle. Nathen's eyes widened as he began to realize what was happening. As soon as the ringing stopped, a massive energy wave covered the whole city causing an energy dome to engulf the whole city. Then, every single person in the city with a large aura level began to feel an intense pain. Everyone collapsed from the pain. Within the Paynter house everyone in Nathen's room, spare Scarlet, were going through an intense pain. "What's happening?"

"_D-Damn them…_" Nathen was barely holding onto consciousness, but everyone else, except for Scarlet, were passing out from the intense pain and falling to the ground "I-I c-can't hold o-on m-much longer… m-mom… k-keep t-the door shut… and… call Kimberly… u-use… my phone… t-tell her to bring a d-dampener, a-and a R-Releaser…" After weekly pointing towards his jacket, Nathen lost consciousness.

"Nathen!" Scarlet was scared out of her mind but she rushed towards her son's jacket and pulled out Nathen's phone. After turning it on she quickly found Kimberly's number. "Come on… please hurry…"

"_**Hey Nathen, what's up boss?"**_ Kimberly gave her answer from her end expecting her boss to answer back.

"Hello, is this Kimberly?" Scarlet replied with a scared and worried tone as she quickly moved around to check and see if everyone was still alive.

"_**Yes… who's this? And why are you using my boss's phone?"**_ Kimberly was worried about not hearing her boss's voice, and she had an odd feeling that she'll be needed soon.

"I'm Nathen's mother, he told me to call you and tell you to bring a Dampener and a Releaser," Scarlet was really starting to get scared due to how dark the sky was suddenly getting, and not to mention how everyone's condition was slowly getting worse. "Please hurry Kimberly, everyone's in pain and it's getting worse… I'm scared… and I don't know what to do…"

"_**Okay, don't worry Scarlet, I'll be there soon, just make sure that none of them have any glowing marks on them."**_ Kimberly was really serious about the marks. She had been watching the city closely, and she knew what the energy was doing to everyone. A TUA seal would only make things worse.

"Okay um… there's a mark on Nathen's chest… Karina's upper back and her friend's middle lower back… and Kyra and E-Emily… are… are blank… _What's this pain…_?"

"_**SHIT! Okay try and keep them calm and keep their thoughts away from death… I'll be on my way. Oh, and try and keep yourself calm, any form of anxiety or stress and worry could strain your aura making it react to the energy waves."**_ Unknown to Kimberly, Scarlet had passed out and was lying on the floor in pain. While she was breathing heavily, she unconsciously reached towards the door before blacking out. The entire time she was holding onto her stomach tightly. While a small light began to glow from within along with a seal forming on her hand. _**"Hello? Scarlet? Damnit!"**_ The connection then cut out with Kimberly appearing in the room with a star glowing on the center of her chest. She gave a quick once over the room before going straight to Emily. "Damn girl, you're still maintaining the mutation of the room, you have one hell of an aura, but let's ease out of it for a moment," Kimberly then placed a blue shield on Emily's chest and a special breathing mask on her face. After activating the shield, Emily's aura and anything that she had been doing began to calm. Deciding to keep things discreet, Kimberly placed her own mute on the room. "Okay… who to tend on next?"

"A-Aaron…" Scarlet muttered this in the intense pain that she was going through. Kimberly quickly caught this and focused on Scarlet's aura noticing a faint light within Scarlet's aura.

"Oh you poor thing, I should have tended to you first," Moving to Scarlet's side, Kimberly did the same thing as she did with Emily, but when she finished Kimberly placed her hand on Scarlet's stomach and began to concentrate. "Congratulations, you're going to be the mother of two beautiful baby boys." After getting Scarlet comfortable, Kimberly moved onto everyone else leaving Nathen alone. After everyone, aside from Nathen, was resting, Kimberly gave Nathen a quick push to see if he was alright. "Hey boss… boss it's time to get up?"

Nathen slightly opened his eyes and looked around briefly. "Is everyone else alright?"

"Yup, they're all stable, oh and your mother's pregnant, it's twin boys." Kimberly quietly opened the door to the room and looked around the house to see that the only people in the house were Aanessa and Katalie. She quietly closed the door and sealed off the room. "The only people who're still here are Aanessa and her baby girl."

"Okay," Nathen then got up out of the bed and stretched himself out. "Thanks for doing this Kimberly, Help me get Scarlet, Karina, and Jewel on the bed, Emily on the chair, and help me get Kyra back to the house."

"Okay," Kimberly then helped Nathen get everyone set up. Now, with Kyra in Nathen's arm bridal style, Nathen and Emily quietly make their leave, but as they try and get through the house, they're quickly discovered by Aanessa.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better Nathen, but where are you going? And what's wrong with Kyra? And who's this girl?" Aanessa decided not to bring up the question of the others, but she knew that she had to at least get some answers.

"Kyra's not feeling well, and this is one of my interns Kimberly, we're going to take Kyra to a safe place to rest."

"Actually boss, I'll take her back to the base, you have more important things to do here," Kimberly then took Kyra on her back.

"Alright and when she wakes up tell her that I'm sorry that we couldn't talk, I love her and that I'll talk with her as soon as I can."

"Okay, be safe Nathen," Kimberly then disappeared spooking Aanessa.

"I need to get used to that," Aanessa let out a sigh as she focused back on Nathen.

"Aanessa, where are the others?" Nathen's question was targeted at his Father, Endrew, and Rwen's location.

"The news documented how people all over the city suddenly blacked out during battles and how they're all in extreme pain, so Endrew, your father, and my son went out to lend a hand in the support." Aanessa put on a worried look as she looked back at a crib where Katalie was sleeping. "I'm really worried about what's going on here…"

"Don't be, we'll fix everything soon, just have faith in us." Nathen was referring to his whole team and his charges. "Also, everyone else that was watching over me, including Kyra, was affected by what was affecting the people outside, so if you could, I've helped them and their resting easily, but can you please keep an eye on them and make sure that none of them leave?"

"Of course Nathen, I'll do whatever I can to help. But you do look pale, are you sure that you weren't affected?"

"I was," Nathen then started a coughing fit as he braced himself against the wall. "But I'm resisting the pain… I'll be fine… just keep everyone inside the house, no matter what they say, they are not allowed to leave."

"Alright, please be careful Nathen, Emily and Katalie really care about you, and they wouldn't want to see you hurt." Aanessa gave Nathen a hand to help him keep straight, but he was having trouble maintaining himself.

"Hold onto me tightly, and just as a warning, this may feel a tad weird." Nathen then let Aanessa reposition herself so that she can help Nathen stand straight.

"Oh… okay," Aanessa put her arms around Nathen and held onto him for dear life while blushing slightly.

"_Release…_" Nathen then let out a massive amount of energy from his body that passed through Aanessa and made her black out from the massive amount of pressure that followed the energy wave. "Whoa there… thank you for everything Aanessa, sleep well," Nathen then moved Aanessa onto the couch so that she could recover from the massive strain on her body. After leaving the house, Nathen cast an Aura Barrier around it. This prevented Aura from being read on both ends, and it kept people from entering, and leaving. "Now to take back the kingdom," Nathen then ran out to the city ready to fight for his princess.

_(Harmonic City – Imperial Square – Pokémon Center Aid Tents (Unit A1) – 8:30 AM)_

The whole square was swamped with people trying to help those who were being affected by the energy waves. In this tent, nearly all of our heroes were affected by energy wave and they were in an intense amount of pain, even those who had recently been re-introduced such as Avrey Wilson for example. The only ones of our heroes that weren't seriously being affected were Julie Hale, Natalla Koryn, Indi Rutherford, Sheryl Johnson, and Cole Harding. Their auras may have been strong, but they were only strong enough to just narrowly avoid being affected. They were all rushing around lending their hand in any way possible.

"Damn, what's causing this?" Natalla had been run ragged and it really showed. She quickly looked around the tent to see if anyone was suffering badly. They had all managed to keep everyone comfortable, but they were all in a terrible condition that was on the edge of nearly being fatal if they were prolonged to their condition.

"I have no idea…" Sheryl looked like she was about to pass out.

"Why don't you take a break Sheryl? You've been working for hard, you need to pace yourself," Indi was presently trying to keep Avrey stable, but she herself was looking wiped.

"No, our friend need our help, we can't just let them suffer." Sheryl pushed herself up and went over to Kris's bed to check on her.

"That's not what Indi meant Sheryl, she was saying that you should take a small break, none of us want to see them suffer like this," Cole was assisting Julie with caring for Gabriel and Carmen. As everyone continued to make their periodic rounds, a large amount of chatter was heard outside. After giving a quick check, the five aids went to see what was going on.

In the center of the slightly growing crowd was Nathen, who was instructing people on how to use a special pill and the shield that had been used on the people caring for him earlier. He himself had looked like he was strained and running on nothing more than his slightest amount of aura.

"Hey, isn't that Nathen" Natalla was trying to get a good look at Nathen who was standing on the large fountain, but the crowd was making it a challenge.

"Yeah, he's trying to get everyone to use something so that the ill can rest easy." Sheryl was using her psychic power to get a good reading on what Nathen was saying.

"Let's call him over, he needs to be the helping taking care of the other," Indi prepared to yell by taking in a deep breath.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Indi," Cole didn't really want to draw attention, but he knew that Indi was right, they needed more help.

"HEY NATHEN, WE NEED YOUR HELP OVER HERE!" Indi's yelling caught everyone's attention, but more importantly, it got Nathen over to them quickly.

"I'm happy… to see all of you…" Nathen looked swamped; whatever he had done the first time to recover from the energy's affect was starting to wear off.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted," Cole did his best to help Nathen into the tent and to a bed that was at the far back, but when he got back there, Nathen practically collapsed onto the floor from trying to stand. "Nathen, you need to relax, you look like you're about to pass out."

"Leave me be… I'll be fine… _Release…_" Nathen then let out another, but weaker, pulse of energy from his body helping him regain himself if not for a little while. "Alright, it looks like everyone here has been hit pretty badly,"

"Yeah, they all suddenly collapsed for no reason, and with no warning." Julie gave a quick look around the tent before noticing Alice coming too and succumbing to the pain. "Alice is awake; I'll go help her,"

"Julie wait, give her this pill and place this on her chest," Nathen put a pill bottle in everyone of the aids hands along with a case of the blue shields. "The same for all of you, if their awake, try and give them the pill whole, if not, crush it and mix it with water." Nathen then clutch his sternum as he felt the energy wave begin to take affect again. "Press the shield down for three seconds… then step back and… and let them rest…" Nathen then black out again. This time around, he had come down with a large fever.

"Alright, get going everyone; we're not going to be able to help our friends by just standing here. Sheryl, give me a hand here," Natalla and Sheryl then lifted Nathen up and placed him on the cot before doing what he had instructed them to do to him. After giving Nathen the pill, Natalla was going to apply the shield, but Nathen quickly stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that…" Nathen let out a cough as blood and more of the mucus substance came up. "These shields drain the negative energy that's causing them their immense pain, and believe me, they won't be able to sustain my negative energy… so don't waste the shields on me…"

"Nathen… okay, try and hold on, we'll get to you as soon as we can," Natalla then ran off to work with the others while Nathen relaxed on his cot.

"_They really have grown well… they should all be knighted…_" As everyone in the square began to help the ill, a loud clanging noise was heard from all areas of the square.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE SOUND?" Elaina was the first to wake up after recovering. She was soon followed by everyone else.

"Good morning sunshine…" Nathen let out a groan as he forced himself up. He quickly caught everyone's attention.

"Shut it jackass! I'm sure that you have something to do with this!" When Elaina tried to stand up she quickly lost her balance and dropped down to the side of her cot. She was gripping her chest and breathing heavily.

"Elaina!" Elie and Vahn tried to stand to help her, but they both dropped down to their knees with a stinging pain going through their chests.

"Before any of you decide to help them I suggest you take this warning into mind." Nathen moved to a sitting position and rested his arms on his legs while letting his head drop slightly. "The method that has been used to help you be stable with the energy that's being released by TUA outside is slowly rewriting and cleansing you aura, so for the sake of your own lives, take things slow…" everyone was slightly taken back by the information, but they accepted it and relaxed.

"Hey, where's Hope?" Vahn had looked around the whole tent and noticed that his little sister had not been there. Where was the little sire?

"Wasn't she here from the beginning?" Avrey was the one to speak up next. He had been distant from the group for awhile, but he got one hell of a recap, and is completely up to date with all the recent happenings that could be divulged.

"No, last I she was at…" Vahn was going to say what everyone else was thinking. Hope was at the one place no high aura person should be.

"THE CASTLE!" everyone was now worried for the sake of the young junior researcher, as well as for the sake of everyone other high aura leveled person within the caste. Soon, all the clanging outside came to an end, and a loud commanding female voice replaced it.

"_Alright everyone, secure the area! Make sure that everyone's alright. No one enters or leaves until I get any and all final words on the recent happenings! Move out!_" The voice was very commanding and it was just like Lightning's. Unsurprisingly, after giving her command, Lightning was the very one to enter the tent used by our heroes. And the very first thing that she laid her eyes on was Nathen in the back waving at her with a weak and happy smile. Lightning gave out a silent growl before letting out a sigh and looking over the other. Lightning had been able to eye ball a few people that she recognized from the Prelims the day before, but she mainly focus on Vahn. He was even the one that she first went over to. "You're Vahn Sire, am I correct?"

"Um… Yes… Yes I am, and you're one of Karina's knights, right?" Vahn was confused as to why Lightning would go to him, as a matter of fact, everyone was. Except for Nathen, who was two steps ahead of everyone, as he usual was.

"I am, now may I ask where your bride is?" Vahn was caught off guard when Lightning asked where Karina was, but what really caught him was when Lightning referred to the princess as his bride. Everyone else was confused as to what Lightning meant, but Nathen knew to move the subject along before the whole thing was blown.

"If you're referring to Lady Karina as Vahn's Bride, then you're sorely mistaken," Nathen caught everyone's attention, but he had confused Lightning. Even though she saw through his rouse, Lightning figured that keeping Karina's engagement to the young Sire a secret would be best. "And if you must know, the champion and a part of her family, my mother and one of my duplicates, and her entourage Jewel are all watching over the young princess at the champion's home."

"I didn't ask you…" Lightning let out a growl as she focused on Nathen.

"Oh, feisty," Nathen simple snickered as he tried to stand while succumbing to the energies lasting effects. "Okay Lieutenant, how many of the knights have been effected by the energy waves?"

After letting out a growl and going through a slight coughing fit, Lightning let out a sigh and faced Nathen presenting him with a salute. "Commander, more than half of the knights have been affected, the remaining are showing slight symptoms, but their fighting through it."

"Damnit… okay, Lightning, we need to retake the castle and shut down the cities power, if not for a little while." Nathen fell to his knees again and started coughing up more of the mucus like substance. "_God damnit! I can't keep using Release, and I can't use the Release seal… I need to stop this thing before it kills me…_"

"Hey Nathen, are you going to be okay man?" Even though Avrey presented the question, everyone was thinking the same thing.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, just go and make sure that everyone else is alright. Claire, go and have your troop secure this area completely, unless they follow the guidelines that I set, no one gets into this square!" Nathen looked like crap, but he was serious. He needed to stop this problem, and he wouldn't accept any bullshit from anyone.

"You are not to address me as that!" Lightning was serious on this matter, but Nathen didn't give shit.

"I do not give a fuck Lieutenant! I will address my subordinate however I damn well please! Do you understand me? I said, do you understand me Claire Valor?" Nathen had caused the whole tent to fall silent. Everyone was waiting on Lightning's reply, but she was as dumbfounded as everyone else. It was simple to see that Lightning was freaking pissed, but now wasn't the time to lash out at her commander.

"Yes sir… I understand…" Lightning let out a soft growl before turning around and leaving the tent. The tent remained silent as Nathen took his leave of the tent. From the outside, Nathen's commands could be heard.

"_Listen up, knights of Harmonic; I want this square sealed up tight! If they claim to be a medical official, then they'll have to answer with a password that only I release! If they try and come forward by force and claim to be TUA, do not kill them! Detail and hold every last one! If they show any signs of aggression to hostility towards our guests, then you have my permission on behalf of the Valor royal family to use the necessary force to detain them!_" Nathen's commands boomed through the square, and even though he himself was feeling the energy's affects, he was still able to have a commanding and noble stature. "_Now, all soldier's under Lieutenant Lightning Valor's command, fall in and prepare to retake the castle!_" he sound of metal clanging was soon heard again as a small group approached Nathen and Lightning.

"Why would they need to retake the castle?" Lily had raised a good question. Why would the castle need to be recovered?

"I'm not sure…" Wisteria wasn't the only one; nobody in the whole tent knew a thing about what was going on. But most of their answers would be momentarily answered. While the whole square fell quiet, spare a few small chats, everything quickly fell silent when every TV screen, Computer Monitor and even the special broadcast screens attached to towers within the city went snow before an image of a man in a dark room appeared on all of the screens. The man had long white hair; most of it covered his right eye, leaving his left dark red eye visible. The man had pale skin and a very serious look.

"_Everyone, listen now, the tournament and the contest are now canceled; you all are now our prisoners. Those of you who are being affected by the energy waves being strew across the city are our true targets, the other may be spared should they do as we tell them!" _The man's words confused everyone, but they only made Nathen furious.

"_God damnit! I had no idea that Xiao would be leading this operation!_" Nathen gritted his teeth as he looked back at Lightning. "Everyone, change of plans, no one leave or enters unless I say so! Do you understand me?"

"Sir, yes sir!" All of the knights straightened their form and gave Nathen a salute.

"Good, Lightning, Vaan, Tidus, you three are with me, and we're retaking the castle!" Nathen shot a stern glance at the monitor showing Xiao before it shut down. The group of four then headed towards it, but another knight stepped up to them halting them. The knight was a woman who had been at least 23 or so. She had dark brown, near black, hair that reached to her mid back and her eyes are a beautiful rich brown red color. She was wearing a white short sleeved undershirt underneath a black long sleeved leather coat. She was also in a black pair of heavy leather pants that could have the lower half of the legs removed. In front of the pants were two dark brown utility and side packs, behind the pants was a long duster that reached down to her heels. On her feet was a black pair of military combat boots. Her armor was standard consisting of a breastplate attached to her coat and several extra plates going down the duster and the coat. There were also heavy plate gauntlets and elbow pads on her arms. "Lieutenant, who's this soldier?"

"This is Private Lockhart; she's a new member of my team." Lightning looked towards the Private, and brought forward a calm yet commanding voice. "What is it Tifa?"

"I was wondering if you needed me for this mission lieutenant," Tifa had a tired expression, but she looked like she was full of energy and ready to take anything on.

"Commander, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure Tidus, but we need to keep things simple and minimal." The small group fell silent for a moment while Nathen contemplated his thoughts. "I'm sorry Ms. Lockhart, but you're needed here. I want you to head this squares defenses. You'll also be my word here."

"But…"

"Please don't argue with me Lockhart, just trust me; I have the utmost faith in your abilities." Tifa looked a tad disappointed that she wouldn't be participating in the mission, but after taking a deep breath and straitening her form, Tifa looked towards Nathen with a determined look.

"I won't disappoint you commander!" Tifa gave a salute before running back to the rest of Lightning's squad.

"She's going to make a great soldier," Nathen just gave a small chuckle as he led his group away from the square. The new rescue team was on their way to liberate the castle, our heroes are recovering, and the people who cared for Nathen while he was ill are themselves recovering, but a familiar group of people are making their return to the world of Auracian Legacy.

_(Harmonic City Outskirts – Cliffs above the Auracian Ruins – 9:00 AM)_

On these high cliffs that link the mysterious Auracian Ruins to the massive Mt. Sunset, we come here to see three girls appearing in a flash of light.

The smallest of the three was no more than 6; she was in a white sundress and a white pair of slippers. Her long dark red hair drooped over her back and her bright blue eyes were shining brightly and happily.

The girl that was holding the 6 year olds hand had her own expression, while it was more pale and worried than the little girls happy and excited, it still had a slight hint of relief. The girl was around 5', but she leaned more towards being 4'11". Her short hair had a large portion swept over towards the right side of her head, her fringe was dyed black and red while the rest of her hair was dyed black. Her bluish-greenish-grey eyes were covered by a pair of glasses that had a thicker side bits that have patterns of white roses and green vines on the side, the lenses had a dark tint to them. She had been in a simple, moderately tight, black turtleneck with a white waistcoat on over the top, all of the buttons were done up. She was wearing skinny jeans, and a pair of boots. There was a red rose fastened to her waistcoat, and a red tie that had a skull clip crossing it over half way down her chest was on.

The final girl was the tallest, but like the girl that was just shorter than her, she was only 15. She herself was moreover worried than anything else. Her long wavy silver hair had the right side of her bangs covering her right eye. Her exposed eye was a dull grey color and her hidden eye was a calm blue. She was wearing a black short sleeved turtleneck with a white skull in the center of it, a pair of black and white striped full arm length fingerless gloves were covering her arms, a dark blue pair of pants with black rose designs sewn onto the legs were on her legs, and a black pair of slip on running shoes were on her feet.

_**All three were looking out at the city while it was covered in the odd energy. Confusion running through their mind, they all slowly make their way towards the city. But what role will they have on the city? And what of the city's own future? Only time will truly tell!**_

_**Nate: There you have it everyone!**_

_**Maylu: Yay!**_

_**Kim: This chapter didn't look like anything special for the story... so what do you have planned?**_

_**Nate: I'm glad that you said that my little Kimberly, over the next three days, I'll be working on a special Halloween Chapter to celebrate the first birthday of AL! In this, it'll pretty much be a simple Halloween Party where I'll dress up next to all my characters! So to you OC submitters, please! As soon as you can! Tell me what you want me to dress your character up as! It can be from any game, anime, or show, but the number one rule is that it has to be T rated and it needs to be original! Nothing that has been over used.**_

**_Maylu: You do realize that you probably won;t be getting much of anything, right?_**

**_Nate: *sigh* Yes... I know..._**

**_Kim: But I'm sure that it'll still be great!_**

**_Nate: Thank you Kim, I really appreciate it._**

**_Maylu: is there anything else?_**

**_Nate: Oh yes, a message to Gem (Torchix), I'll try and get you birthday chapter done close to your birthday, but it may end up being a week or two late._**

**_Kim: Now is that all?_**

**_Nate: Yes, I'm done, I hope that you all enjoyed this update!_**

**_Kim: So be sure to read, review, and above all..._**

**_Maylu: ENJOY!_**


	80. Birthday Special 5: Day of Remembrance!

_**It's time for another birthday special! And this one is for my close friend and fellow author Gemma! Or Torchix as many of you may know her as, but that's beside the point. The point is that this will be my first attempt at a POV jumping story. I'll be jumping between first person story telling with Gem's point of view and third person point of views as I normally do in the story. I hope that you all enjoy this story!**_

_(Monoko Region – Budbloom Town – Gem's Home (Gem's Room) – 5:30 PM)_

_A few more hours… I just need to wait a few more hours for this dreadful day to end…_

_For those of you who don't know me… my name is Gemma Ashmore, but most people just call me Gem, and today I turn 16. Most girls would be going out and celebrating a true sweet 16, but I'm not like most girls…_

_This day has held nothing more than terrible memories for me. Well I can't honestly say that… I'd have to say that up until my fifth birthday, things were pretty good. And I don't mean that after my fifth birthday things went downhill, I mean that starting with my fifth birthday… my life became nothing but misery…_

_I won't say that the day was terrible… it was actually very fun… On this day I got my first three Pokémon. Of course they were more like pets at my current age, but they were my best friends… I had gotten a Hopare and Bunnop, both of which are evolutionarily connected. *Tears had begun to form in the young girls eyes* I also got one other Pokémon… it was the Monoko Fire Starter… and my best friend at the time… a… a newborn… E-Embolf… he… he was the son of my father's Infernolf…_

_**CONNECTION LOST…**_

_**CONNECTION RESTORED…**_

_*Ruffling* I'm sorry… had something in my eyes… Anyway, one would say that being able to get three Pokémon at the age 5 would be great… but… all that it does now is cause me pain… it was actually on my birthday a few years later… that my Bunnop and Hopare abandoned me and… I lost… my E-Embolf. *Silence* I can still remember that day… I… I was so happy I spent the whole day playing… I was so happy to have them, but now… I just want this day to end as soon as it starts…_

_(Present Day)_

"Gemma… honey… why don't you come out of your room and go enjoy your birthday with your friends?" A soft and sweet voice said from outside of Gemma's room.

_That voice… the voice of my mother… That was the fifth time in the last… 2 hours that she asked me to go and enjoy myself… Like I honestly could… I honestly can't remember if there were any good places that my friends and I could go to in Monoko that we could possibly be happy…_

"Gemma… are you still in there honey?" Gemma's mother was worried that Gemma may have jumped ship and snuck out to be alone somewhere else.

"Yeah I'm here mom," _I let out a sot sigh as I said this; I really just wanted to be alone right now. _"Can you please just leave me alone Mom?" _That was the tenth time I had asked her to be alone, but I knew that she'd give me space… for at least 10 minutes…_

"Alright hun… your friends are downstairs waiting for you, so if you change your mind…" Gem's mom could be heard walking away as he steps got fainter and fainter. _Finally, some peace and quiet… or at least that's what I had thought._

"Olf! Olf flam flam Flamolf!" these barks along with several faint scratches could be heard outside the door. _That would be my Pokémon Flamolf. He was given to me by one of my best friends and the man that… that I love… There have been a few times when I have thought different about my feelings towards that Pokémon and the man that gave him to me… but that's only because… of… who that little wolf reminds me of… and what the man has done for me…_

"Olf! Olf olf flam flam Flamolf!" The small wolf continued to bark as he worried about his trainer and the woman that he had cared about the most. _That sweet little wolf… Normally whenever he was out I'd have him with me… but on this day… I don't need to be reminded of what I had lost years ago… _

Flamolf was then heard walking away from his master's room.

_I wish that I didn't have to distant myself like this… but this day just holds too many bad memories for me… I need to get out of here so that I don't need to handle any more pressure from my friends and family to go out and enjoy myself…_

Gem, in all her great wisdom, then snuck towards the only window in her dark room and jumped out of her second story room and landed in a large mound of soft white snow. The snow slowly melted due to a heated essence that was emanating from the little birthday girl. Gem tried to make her way out of the small town, but she was stopped by someone standing outside the house with their own dry area around them.

"So you're trying to sneak out, typical you, eh Gem?" _That voice, it had belonged to a friend from the start of my journey. Her name was Holly Kamiya, but during my journey, up until a point that is, we had known her as Holly White. She was a dear friend of mine and Na… and his… It may not be entirely visible, but Holly and I do have a thing or two similar about each other. Her, for lack of a better word 'trait', gives her an increased speed and strength as well as giving her long red hair a look and resemblance to the feathers of a Blaziken. I really don't want to explain what my traits are._

"Please Holly; just let me go on my own. I really need to be alone." _And I meant it, I really just needed to be alone, and I didn't need her or my other friend bothering me today._

"Man can you be a handful, alright, go on, run off." _Holly had let out a sigh when she said this. I was completely confused. Was she letting me leave, or just going through one of her playful tricks._

"So…you're letting me go… just like that…"

"Well… I'll give you about… half an hour before I go and 'check' on you and notice how you slipped out. Then I'll go and get Nathen and we'll come looking for you. How does that sound?" _I honestly couldn't believe that Holly was helping me like this! But I figured that even he would've done the same thing should he have been the one to see me. I was relieved to know that I could go out on my own, but that didn't mean that I'd just wait somewhere like a good little girl after the 30 minutes were up. If they wanted me, they were going to have to work for it._

"Thank you Hol, I really appreciate it." _I was about to speed off, but Hol stopped me again._

"Just remember to pay respects, she'd like to see you again," Hol had a calm and sincere look.

_I just gave a soft nod and then made like a Rapidash and got the hell away from there. My speed may not have been the best, but I was still pretty quick. I hadn't looked back to see if Holly had left, but I had a feeling that she did._

While Gem ran off to be alone, let's make a perspective switch from first to a third person view in the house to hear a bit from Nathen and the rest of Gem's family.

_(Living room)_

"I don't understand it; she's been in her room all day, what could possess her to do that?" Gemma's father had said with a sigh as he looked up at Gem's room while Holly walked in and shrug off the faint snow that had accumulated on her.

"_Did she leave?_" Nathen had looked towards Holly and spoke through his aura. This gave a faint chill up Holly's spine as she sat down next to him and Gem's mother on the couch.

"_Yeah, and please give me a heads up next time you do that… it's been so long that it's really creepy when you talk to me like that._" Holly let out a sigh as she looked over at Nathen briefly before slouching back on the couch.

"_Sorry,_" Nathen only let out a chuckle before glancing over at Gem's father while he was petting the sleeping Flamolf on his lap. "And to answer your question, this day has always been a hard one for Gem, well as long as I've known her it has."

"I'm sure that it has, but up until she was 5 she always enjoyed her birthday, it was actually something that she really looked forward to." Markus let out a sigh as he glances back up at the room. "Things actually changed after that day…"

"I think I understand what you mean…" Nathen knew exactly what Markus was talking about, because he had already heard the story from Gem herself. "After I met with Gem… she really didn't feel like celebrating her birthday, she even tried to lie and say that her birthday had already passed, but I was able to see through her, and even then I just let her have her way."

"I see… well maybe you could enlighten us a bit Nathen. Tell us a bit about our daughter that we couldn't know from her." Gem's mother, Carol, had asked this, she really wanted to learn more so that she could help her child.

Nathen decided to wait on his story, but in the small quiet moments, let's look back at the little run away.

_(Budbloom Forest)_

_I couldn't honestly believe how far I had run in such a short time. Man was I exhausted! I had no honest idea where I had run off to, but when I looked around… I really wished that I had run in a different direction, or that I hadn't run as fast as I did. The area I was in was a massive clearing… but it looked like it was badly damaged… or rather it had been… This was another of my handy works from when I was younger… The damages… I have to place them around my… 10__th__ birthday…_

_(6 Years ago…)_

"Those bastards… why… why did they have to do this…" A young Gem was standing in the middle of a forest, her clothes and body burnt slightly while a growing flame was burning around her wrists and her ankles. A slight ring of fire was emanating around her feet and there had been a slight burnt path that had followed behind her. Tears had formed in her eyes, but they had evaporated as quickly as they had formed. "Th-they t-took h-him from m-me… a-and m-made me… into… into this… this freak!"

After screaming out and crying, several trees suddenly combusted in a bright and massive fire. All the snow suddenly melted and evaporated in a matter of mere seconds as all of the flames spread to the other trees and the area around her.

The little girl's sadness and anger grew and grew as she curled up on the ground. Occasionally whenever she would scream or yell another tree would explode or the ground would suddenly explode sending pieces of rock and dirt flying in all directions. "_Why… w-why d-did I-I have t-to g-get lost th-that d-day… wh-why d-did I… I have… WHY DID I TRUST THAT BASTARD?" _After yelling out an ear splitting scream, a massive eruption of fire was released from the small girl as a bubble of fire formed around her and quickly burst outward destroying a massive portion of the forest while leaving the center area looking like a meteor had hit it.

After letting out that destructive burst of energy, the small girl passed out and her own flames quickly dissolved away. "E-Embolf… I-I'm… I-I'm sorry…" Gem cried softly in her sleep as the forest burned around her while a frigged rain show had begun.

_(Present Day)_

"Man… I really did a number on this place… especially for it to still be so badly damaged…" _Honestly… I had no control back then… there was nothing keeping me from going nuts… well… until I met… him…he… he saved me from… myself…_

_((3__rd__ Person) Ashmore Home – Living Room – 5:50 PM)_

The whole room was quiet, and it had looked like Carol was the first to break from the long silence.

"Nathen… could you please tell us about my daughter? This silence isn't doing me any good." Carol let out a soft sigh as she gave a worried glance at Nathen who had looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Huh… oh, I guess I could divulge a tale." Nathen gave off a soft yawn as he stretched himself out a tad before easing back. "Well… sense our topic today is Gem's birthday, how about I give a tale for her first birthday with me."

"That sounds fine dear…" Carol was very curious and sincere with her words, but she was rather worried.

"Now… where to begin… Ah, to begin this story I need to start from a point where Gem had only just met me roughly… a month or two before her birthday. This'll be her eleventh

_(5 years ago – Forest near Budbloom)_

_We had been on the run from Team Existence and Team Universal Aura for roughly a month now. I had spent the previous month trying to gain Gem's trust and trying to find her. It wasn't until I had saved her from some low level units from both factions that I was able to convince her to stick near to me. Anyway, we had been in the forest that's around many of the towns, even this one. But we were much closer to Venin Town than to Budbloom. Anyway, we had decided to stick to the forest due to Gem's fears and the possibilities of there being a threat there. To begin, I'll start with us setting up our camp before I headed off to gather supplies._

"It's too cold…" A young Gem was curled up on a stump sniffling and shivering.

"For a fire type, you're really not all that hot." Giving a chuckle a younger Nathen had been working on a tent, but when he glanced over at Gem he noticed how she had a down expression and it looked like tears had begun to well up. "I'm sorry Gemma; I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"It's okay Nate… it's just… I miss him…" Gem had let a few of her tears fall. They had slightly frozen, letting them go farther than normal before melting and evaporating. Nathen had walked over to Gem and pulled her close, letting his own unique heat source heat her up. Gem was trying to mask her blushing by claiming that the extra heat had caused her cheeks to turn red.

"I know that you do… Hey, you're running a bit of a fever…" Nathen had felt Gem's head and was surprisingly able to tell that she was hotter than she normally should have been. "How about you lay down for a bit after I get the tent set up?"

"No… I'm fine…" Gem had been very faint. Her body temp was actually lower than it normally would have been. Her own heat source was backfiring on her and making her get colder. When Gem pushed Nathen away she had fell and passed out after landing in the snow.

"Gem!" Nathen rushed to his friend's side and checked on her. "Shit, her flames weakening." Giving a quick glance at the tent, Nathen used his own aura to bring the tent together perfectly, while he had previously made three attempts to put the things together. All of which were failures. "Rest here Gem, I'm going to go and get some medicine." Nathen then pulled out a small box and set it down next to Gem before lighting a faint fire a small ways away from her. Nathen quickly made his way out of the tent and the clearing heading straight for Venin Town.

Gem had been left alone for several hours, but in that time she had only faintly woken up once. When she woke up her eyes were very foggy and she could only barely make out the shape of the box. "Na… Nathen…" Gem looked around for her protector, but only noticed the flame outside, the flame inside, and the box. Still very faint, Gem fumbled around for her glasses to see what the box was. The first thing that she noticed was a small letter attached to the side of the box.

_Dear Gem,  
I now that today really isn't your favorite day, and I know that because I had done a tad bit of research. I know that today is your birthday, and I'm sorry that you're always reminded of your Pokémon on this day, but hanging that pain over yourself wouldn't be what that little wolf would have wanted. I'll understand if you destroy the doll. I'll just get you something else later. But please, try and understand that I only want you to be happy. You've been through so much pain, that you deserve to think back at the joy that you've had. I hope that today goes well for you. And that it's been better than you other birthdays.  
Love, Nathen_

When Gem opened the box she was a tad bit scared, but surprised and happy to see a small stuffed Embolf Doll. It was like one that you'd give a six year old child. Gem hesitantly pulled out the doll. When she held it in her hand, she materialized a small flame in the other hand, but it quickly went out as she held the doll close to her heart with both hands and she had started to cry. "E-Embolf… I-I m-miss you… s-so m-much…" Gem kissed the doll softly before taking her glasses off and laying back down snuggling with her new toy.

_(Venin Town – Pharmacy)_

"Thank you so much," Nathen had gathered the medicine after waiting for nearly three hour.

"It's no trouble, I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, I hope that your little sister will be feeling better soon." The nurse had a sweet look upon her as she took in the pay for the medication.

"She's not my… yeah, Gem will be feeling better in no time. Thanks again." Nathen took the medicine and was about to make his leave of the small woodland town, but was quickly stopped by a soft cry. When Nathen looked, he had noticed that a little boy was crying. "Hey kid, what's wrong?" When Nathen walked over t the boy, he had spooked the boy slightly but he had started to calm down.

"M-My m-mom… sh-she's sick… a-and… w-we… w-we… c-can't aff-afford the medicine."

"I see…" Nathen knew that he had to get back to Gem, but he couldn't just leave the kid and let his mother suffer. "Would this happen to be the medicine?" Nathen pulled out the bottle of medicine that he had bought for Gem, and the kid looked happy to see exactly what he had needed.

"It is," The kid was happy to figure that Nathen may be giving up the medicine, but he was also scared that he may just walk away.

"Okay then, here, make sure your mom gets better." Nathen put the medicine back in the bag and handed it to the boy. After patting the boy's head, Nathen headed towards the forest.

"Thanks mister!" The boy waved good bye, happy to be able to help his mother.

"The name's Nathen and it was nothing, just live to be healthy and happy." Nathen then ran into the forest with an advanced speed ability that he had.

"I will!" The boy called out before running off.

_(Forest path)_

"Damn my kind heart… but… I guess that's one of my best traits," Nathen gave a soft chuckle as he walked down the path. "I need to be able to heal Gem… I really don't like doing it this way… but I guess I can use my aura to do it…" Letting out a sigh, Nathen rushed towards the camp site.

_(Campsite)_

When Nathen came to the camp ground his first stop was to Gem's side. When he gave a quick look over Gem, he noticed how she was holding the small doll close to her chest and she had a smile on her face. "_I'm happy that you like your gift Gem,_" sitting down next to Gem, Nathen placed a glowing hand on her head. While softly rubbing the girl's head, Nathen was sending his aura and internal fire through the girl helping her recover and rest easily.

After helping his young friend, Nathen went outside and headed for the auxiliary tent that had been set up on the offhand that Gem needed space or the main was damaged. Nathen first pulled out a large black box with a big red ribbon on it. In the bag was a black backpack with a red, black, and white rose design on it. There were also several other personal items as well as a new dress of clothes. Nathen then enraged the campfire while resting against the stump that Gem had fallen off of. Nathen had begun to dose off a bit before Gem came out of the tent. She had noticed how Nathen was asleep, so she snuck over to him with a blanket and her doll in hand and snuggled up against him. This may have been one of her happiest birthdays that she has had in a long time.

_That's as far as I can remember for that night, my memories a tad hazy, but I remember Gem waking up the next morning and falling in love with the clothes that I had picked for her. That's pretty much it._

_(Present Day)_

"Thank you for that Nathen," Carol was very grateful for the story, and was happy to know that her daughter had been in such caring hands.

"So Gem's really been hanging that incident over her head pretty harshly," Markus was referring to the incident involving one of her first Pokémon. The room fell silent briefly before Holly broke the silence

"She has, while we were traveling, Gem would freak out every time she saw an Embolf, it even happened the first time we met, even though it was technically my fault." For the next five minutes or so, Holly explained how she had met Gem and Nathen. It wasn't long before 6 had come around and Holly volunteered to see if she could get Gem to come out.

When Holly went up she came to see Flamolf asleep at the foot of her door. She quietly woke the small wolf and made her way to 'check' on Gem. She used an old trick that Nathen had taught them back when they first started traveling and they needed to get away from Existence. She pulled out a pair of picks and she tricked the locks on the door to unlock it. After giving a knock on the door and pretending to no hear anything, Holly gave a 'forceful' shove on the door while she opened it to find the windows opened and Gem missing.

"_Alright, now it's show time,_" Holly gave a soft snicker while she knelt down to the worried Flamolf and petted him softly petted the Pokémon trying to calm him. "Don't worry Flamolf, Gem's fine; she just needed some time alone. Now, let's go get Nathen and find you owner, okay?"

"Flam!"

"Good," Holly then took a deep breath before she and Flamolf ran down the stairs to get Nathen. "Nathen, Gem got out!"

Hiding a smirk, Nathen, along with Carol and Markus, quickly shot up out of their seats surprised and worried. "What?"

"She's gone, her window was open, she probably jumped out."

"We need to go find her," Markus was rushing to the closet to gather his things, but Nathen stopped him.

"Hold on, Holly and I will go and find Gem, she probably just wanted to be alone without us constantly checking on her. It'll be better if it was just Holly and I anyway, we could find her, drag her off to have fun, and then bring her home for cake. Sound fair?"

"Maybe Nathen's right dear, Gem's birthday has been filled with nothing but bad feelings sense she was five, she needs her friends more than she needs us right now." Carol gave Nathen a soft nod as he, Holly, and Flamolf ran off to go find their friend.

"Why don't we just leave the cake in the fridge and head to bed so that they can enjoy themselves instead of waiting on us?" Markus walked towards the staircase as he glanced over at his wife.

"Alright, just let me leave a few things out for them." While Markus walked up to his room, Carol went to the kitchen and left out some drinks and utensils for her daughter and her friends before heading to bed.

_((1__st__ Person) Forest – Hidden Clearing)_

_Well… this is the only time you'll hear this, but when Holly said to pay respects, it wasn't to go and visit… his grave…No… it was to go and visit a dear friend's grave._ Gem was sitting behind a tombstone. On the front side of the stone read "Maylu Ralts, a dear and loyal friend that was taken away from the people she loved by the hands of her captures. She will forever be missed and loved." Below was an etched image of the girl._ This girl… she was a dear friend… and truthfully… she was my rival… for his love. She was originally someone who had come to take Nathen away, but she quickly became a great friend and a close rival. But… she was taken away from us. TUA captured her and tortured her… She gave her life to protect us…_

_The clearing was quiet and I was bored all to hell. I was really bored… I was actually hoping that Holly and Nathen would come and find me soon. I guess I could recall another bunch of my past birthdays as it appears to be a running theme. To be relatively simple, my 13__th__ through 15__th__ birthdays were nothing special, aside from being on a different world, it wasn't special. All this day was during that time was nothing more than a terrible reminder of my past. I spent my whole day avoiding people like a boy names Walter, missing what I had lost, and crying at the end of the day… Man I'm pathetic…_ Gem just stayed there crying as the snow began to intensify and come down harder.

_((3__rd__ Person) Forest – Hidden Path)_

On this path, we see Nathen, Holly and Flamolf running along the path towards an unknown destination.

"You're positive that she may have gone here?" Nathen focused on the path and tried to concentrate his aura to the point where he could locate Gem's.

"Of course, I told her to pay respects, so I'm positive that she went here at some point."

Letting out a sigh, Nathen came to a stop as did the other. "That really doesn't help us Holly," Nathen took a swift look around with his aura before focusing on a soft white light in the distance. "I think that I may have found her."

"Good, hey, you know what this reminds me of?"

"No clue right at the moment, but lets walk and talk so that we can at least get closer to 'Gem'" The group then started walking in the direction of the light, which just so happened to follow the path that they had been on from the beginning.

"Well, I was thinking back to Gem's 12th birthday. Remember? We were trying to get to the next town, but Gem saw that shiny Embolf thinking that it was her Embolf's ghost."

"Oh yeah, she was freaking out because of that. We ended up chasing her through most of the forest just to find out that it was a shiny Embolf. I wanted to catch it, but I didn't for Gem's sake." Both of the two old friends chuckled softly as they recalled their past with Gem. "The second biggest problem I remember from that day was trying to wake her. We spent two freaking hours trying to wake her, but we ended up needing to tickle her just to even get the slightest sign of life from her." The two started laughing again while Flamolf just stood there looking confused.

"Yeah, but it all ended well right?"

"True, we did get back on the road and we did end up in that village."

"Yup, but I really think that Gem loved that giant Pikachu doll, and I know that she really loved that kiss you gave her" Holly had a sly tone as she mentioned the kiss while a faint red color appeared on his face.

"Yeah yeah, anyway, we're almost at the grave site, so we should be seeing her right about..."

"Now," Holly had cut Nathen off as she ran over to see their friend, asleep and shivering while resting against the Tombstone of Maylu. "Nathen I think that we should just take Gem home and let her sleep, she's really cold and I don't think that she'll be waking up anytime soon." Holly was right, Gem had been freezing from the frigid weather and she had passed out while waiting for her friends. The only think that had kept her from freezing was her own internal flame, and a passing Shiny Embolf that decided to sneak into Gem's arms and sleep.

Unknown to either of them, Gem had still been awake at that moment and she had noticed the Pokemon sleeping in her arms. While scared, she tightened her grip on the Pokemon and slowly went to sleep. While in their sleep, the Embolf had accidentally activated one of Gem's stray Poke Balls and captured itself. Gem had only slightly woken up to take notice of it. "_Na-Nathen... wanted to capture... that Em-Embolf from my 12th birthday... He'd... He'd like th-this..." _While slowly falling back asleep, Gem picked up the Poke Ball and held it close as she rested against the tombstone of her fallen friend.

"Alright, lets Gem back home," Nathen then picked up Gem and held onto her Bridal style while Flamolf jumped up and snuggled up to his trainer.

"Hey Nathen... I didn't ask at our last reunion a week ago, but... do you still have feelings for Gem, like you did back then?" Hooly's question made Nathen stop as he looked at his sleeping friend and began to think carefully. "Nathen?"

"Yeah... I do... I do still love Gem, but... she's taking things hard considering how she's still remembering the thoughts and emotions that she had back then..." The two then started back on the road towards Gem's house with a calm and overly quite. It wasn't very long before Holly broke the silence.

"Nathen... if you're still in love with Gem, then why don't you and her get together?" Holly brought up a question that Nathen had been asked many times by several others, but they were usually about different girls.

"Well... it's not like it's something that I haven't considered it... it's just that my life isn't one that I want someone like to get involved in. Believe me, her being away from me is something that'll be better for her in the end."

"Alright, well... at least consider it, as a kid, I could tell that she really wanted to be with you."

"_So could I…_" the two then started back towards the house.

The walk wasn't very long, but Gem slowly began to squirm and awaken. "Huh… what time is it?" Nathen set Gem down to stand up on her own, but her balance was shit and she fell down to her knees even though she had been positioned against Nathen.

"I'm happy to know that you haven't frozen over," Even though Holly had meant that as a joke, Gem really didn't find it that funny.

"How long have I been out?"

"You've been gone from the house for nearly an hour, but I say that you've been asleep for… ten minutes…" Nathen knelt down next to Gem while she shifted away.

"I see…"

"So… did you enjoy your time alone?" Holly knelt down next to Gem and petted Flamolf while he lay in Gem's lap.

"Yeah, but I think that it's time to head home." Gem looked down and petted Flamolf while he snuggled against his trainer. "Oh and Nathen… I have something for you…"

"Do you now," Nathen let out a chuckle as he took the Poke Ball that Gem had been holding tightly in her hands. "A Poke Ball… what's in it?"

"A Shiny Embolf…" Gem blushed a bit as she looked down at her Pokémon. "While I was asleep… it snuck into my arms and snuggled against me keeping me warm… but while we were asleep, it accidently captured itself in one of my Poke Balls… and I remember how you wanted to capture that Embolf during my 12th birthday, but you didn't because of me… So I thought that you'd like to have one… I hope that you'll take good care of that Pokémon…"

"Of course I will… thank you Gem," Nathen put the Poke Ball in his coat pocket and pulled Gem close and into a hug making her blush madly.

"Alright you two, let's get back to the house." Holly stood up and leaned against a try as she looked up at the darkening clouds above.

"Wait, we're not going out?" Gem was helped to her feet by Nathen. She had a hopeful look that she wouldn't need to go out for the night.

"Nah, the weather's going south and you look exhausted, so we decided to just relax at your home for the rest of the day." Nathen then knelt down to the ground and looked up at Gem.

"Thank Arceus, the last thing I need is to go out for my birthday," After letting out a sigh, Gem looked over at Nathen. "What're you doing?"

"Just get on Tiny, you're balance is shit right now and we don't need to start an argument about you being able to walk on your own. So please, just get on." Gem got on Nathen's back after hitting him on the back. Flamolf jumped up and snuggled between the two.

"Don't call me tiny, I have grown."

"_Yeah… two inches… you're still tiny my little fireball._" Nathen chuckled softly as he stood up and made sure that Gem was secure. "Right, now let's get back; the cold is starting to get to me." As Nathen and Holly made their way back to the house, Gem just sunk down and snuggled up against Nathen. During the walk, Holly and Nathen decided to take a detour and have a small race to settle a challenge back from when they were kids. During the race, hanging on for dear life, Gem just relaxed against her loves back and slowly fell asleep while the wind and snow silently rushed past her. Gemma's birthdays may have been filled with terrible memories in the past, but today was one of the few that she still enjoyed.

_(Ashmore House – Living Room – 11:00 PM)_

The whole house was quiet. Holly had been asleep on the couch while Gem was forcing herself awake while she laid on the recliner. Everyone had decided to move downstairs and campout there instead of crowding together in Gem's room. Gem had been keeping herself awake on Nathen's fault. He had left a few hours ago, and Gem stayed awake waiting for him to return.

"_Where is he?_" Gem let out a yawn as Nathen quietly walked into the house as to avoid waking Holly and Gem's parents. "What kept you?" Gem whispered as Nathen snuck closer to her before kneeling down.

"Sorry, I needed to pick up your gift." Nathen spoke softly as he pulled out a small black box.

"You were gone for two hours, what could you have needed to get that would've taken two hours?" Gem raised a good point, what was so important that it required Nathen to be gone for two hours?

"I said sorry, and it takes awhile to mix unfamiliar auras." Nathen let out a soft chuckle as he put the box in Gem's hands.

"What's this?"

"Your gift, open it and see what my magnificence can create for you."

"Modest much," Gem opened the box to see a crystal Embolf in a sitting position with a soft flame burning inside it. "This… this is beautiful…"

"That's the last true remnant of your Embolf." Nathen whispered softly as he moved the crystal closer to Gem. The closer it got to Gem, the brighter the flame glowed."

"What do you mean?" Gem was confused and scared. She was afraid of something horrible, but hoping that what she thought was true.

"Everything has aura, but its essence is also an important part of it. That flame is the remnant of your Embolf's inner essence or better known as its true inner flame."

"How… H-How d-did you g-get this?" Gem had begun to cry as she held the crystal against her chest tightly.

"I'm a time traveler, I jumped back at a time when your Embolf had run off and it was still alive, I figured that I had known the Pokémon so I had taken a small sample of its essence so that I could figure out where I knew it from. I hadn't been able to go back again to prevent the incident from happening… I'm sorry Gem… I wish I could go back and stop Embolf from dying and keep you from ending up how you did, but something's in history just have to happen…" The whole room had fallen silent. "Gemma…" The next thing that Nathen knew, Gem had wrapped her arms around Nathen and connected in a kiss. Letting go of any confusion, Nathen kissed Gem back and held onto her tightly.

After breaking the kiss, Gem held onto Nathen in a tight hug. "Thank you… I love it…"

"It was my pleasure…"

"I love you Nathen…" unknowing to Nathen, Gem had fallen asleep in Nathen's arms. But even Gem didn't know that she had held onto Nathen for dear life.

"I Love you too Gem…" Nathen let out a sigh after hearing Gem's soft snores, and after easing himself out of Gem's grip, he got Gem tucked into the recliner and set the small crystal statue on the table next to her. "Sleep well, my little wolf." After kissing Gem's forehead Nathen walked over to the other recliner across from Gem and eased back in the chair. "What a day… I think that Gem will never forget this one…" After letting out a yawn, Nathen slowly fell asleep.

_**The two authors and their friend are now sleeping after a long day of remembrance, regret, and fear. But now they look towards the future ready for what lies ahead of them.**_

_**There you have it everyone! This may be out late, but only by a day! That doesn't matter though. The next chapter will be the Anniversary chapter even though it will be late. Also, I'd like to know your favorite moments from the story. I really feel like knowing what everyone liked over the stories year long life. Now, to finish, I'm going to say Happy Birthday Gem! And enjoy the concert you lucky fireball!**_


	81. Auracian Legacy Year One Anniversary!

_**Good day everyone! A few weeks ago marked a very special day in Auracian Legacy. For it has been one year sense this story began. Making this the one year anniversary! But before we begin this spectacular Halloween Party that celebrates this occasion, there are a few things that I need to say, aside from sorry that this chapter's development took so long.**_

_**First of all, I'd like to congratulate Hayley, or as you may better know her as TeamRocketDiva, for being the one to submit Auracian Legacy's 500**__**th**__** Review! Congratulations Hayley!**_

_**Now, on a sadder note, I'm going to make a dedication. For you seem the mother of a dear friend, some of you may know her as Legendary Fairy, but I know her as Alex. Anyway, Alex's mother passed away on the same day as this stories anniversary. She had turned 47 two days before she died of a heart attack. I don't know Alex or her mother very well, but I felt like I should do something for Alex's mother. So in her honor, I'm dedicating this special chapter to Alex's mother. I wish her the best and I'm sorry for her loss. Now, sadness aside, let's get on with the show!**_

"Live! From an undisclosed location! We join the Auracian Legacy Cast and Crew as they all celebrate the one year anniversary of the story they have all worked so hard on! There also appear to be several other people joining the festivities. Let's see if we can get a close look at what's happening!" Our favorite news caster Maylu was the spectacular reporter covering this great event. She and her crew were all dressed up and ready to go! Maylu had dressed herself up as a detective while her crew was all dressed up as cops.

The line to enter the GIGANTIC mansion was immense and it nearly seemed to be endless because it all started through a thick fog that surrounded the mansion. People were all arriving by means, land, sky, and even sea. One would think that the line would soon end and the mansion would become packed, but it just seemed to never end!

Now at the entrance, we see that there were two huge men standing guard while all of Nathen's interns were checking people in.

"Excuse me! May we please get a word?" Maylu's first target was Kimberly, who had been dressed as a belly dancer.

"Oh hello, yes, I think that I can spare a word for a few minues. KYLE, FILL IN FOR ME!" Kimberly called out to a person who had been dressed as a matador.

"Yes ma'am!" the matador replaced Kimberly as she walked off with the news crew.

"Now, how can I help you?"

"Oh, we're with the Pokoh Region News, and I was wondering if we could get your opinion on the progress of the story and the party that's celebrating it."

"Oh, I'd love to give my opinion," Kimberly took in a deep breath as she let the camera crew prepare.

"Thank you," Turned to her crew to see that they were all set for the interview. "Good evening everyone, Maylu here, and we're here with one of the attendants for the great anniversary party. Miss, would you mind giving your name and your connection to the party?"

"Hello everyone, my name is Kimberly Ann Solace, and I am an intern for the party's host, but relative to this party I am the Master of Ceremonies."

"That sounds like you've been placed with an important job."

"I have, but it's been fun none the less,"

"Thank you, now would you please give your opinion on the progress of the story?"

"Gladly, but to be honest, I think that the story has been going rather well, from its slow improvement to its occasional long stall, I feel that this story has incredible potential."

"Thank you for that Kimberly, we'll be back soon after finding more people to get insight with on this story!"

_(Mansion - Dressing Rooms)_

"Hurry up everyone! We got a party to get going to!" Nathen was rushing everyone to get their costumes prepared and set up. "You all have been a part of this for a whole year! You need to show a tad more effort!"

"We're hurrying Nathen! Cool your jets!" That was Vahn preaching out so that everyone wouldn't have to feel so rushed. "Besides, chances are we'll end up doing this again anyway"

"Not a chance in hell! I will not have this masterpiece last two years and still not be finished! So get changed!"

"Alright alright, shesh, keep your pants on." Everyone was scurrying around trying to get everything perfect for their outfits.

"What about you Nathen? Aren't you dressing up?" This time it was Karina, but she wasn't as rushed or frustrated, she was a perfect little angel, sincere and polite.

"Of course, but I can get changed with a snap of my fingers, so I'm not all that worried."

"Oh, okay," Karina disappeared back into the women's dressing room while Alice walked out in a Psycitch costume. Her main clothes were just like that of a Psycitch, but the gold rings were just bracelets on her wrists. She had colored contacts put in to change her eye color, and she had a Mismagius witch's hat on her head and a long dark grey aura wand in her hands.

"What do you think?" Alice gave a spin as she quickly struck a pose.

"Absolutely beautiful," Nathen gave a whistle as he looked his girlfriend over.

"Hey, where are your Psycitch and Dracage anyway?" Alice presented a good question, where had the two been all this time?

"Oh, their already out at the ball room, Psycitch and Dracage are well known for being able to blend in with humans so they could pretty much just go as themselves." Nathen gave a chuckle as he rested against a wall and waited for the others.

"I guess that works, should I head down to the Ball room?"

"Sure, go ahead love," Nathen just smiled as Alice walked through a door and disappeared from sight. "Now the others," There was a lot of noise coming from both dressing rooms. Mainly a bunch of arguing and taunting, it slowly calmed down as people began to come out. But it quickly rose up again before even a minute had passed. The next person to leave after Alice was Gem. She was dressed in a black gothic dress with a black pair of angel wings attached. "Fitting… very fitting…"

"Why thank you," Gem smiled softly even though she had a small red on her cheeks. "What're you going as?"

"I'm not all that entirely sure… I guess I'll come up with something simple," Nathen gave a soft chuckle as Gem rolled her eyes and walked down the hall disappearing. "Now, who's the next bunch of party goers?"

The next two to walk out were Gabriel and Carmen. Gabriel was dressed as Final Fantasy VIII's Squall Leonhart while Carmen was dressed as Rinoa Heartilly. Excluding all physical parts of the characters, Gabriel and Carmen were both dressed exactly as Squall and Rinoa. They even had a mock Gunblade for Gabriel and a mock Blaster Edge for Carmen.

"You too look good, and a good game of choice." Nathen gave a chuckle as Gabriel and Carmen walked over to him.

"Thank you; we did our research so that we can fit the part." Carmen has a kind and sweet tone in her voice.

"I'm glad, so what do you think of the special equipment?" Nathen had been referring to the Gunblade and the Blaster Edge.

"It's a tad odd, but I guess it fits to the costume," Gabriel pulled out the Revolver Gunblade that was mounted behind him on his belt and held it out at arm's length. "It feels weird, but I feel like my aura's flowing through it…"

"Then they're working, as well made toys they're harmless and can only really leave a bruise or a maybe break a bone if they're misused, but as an aura amplifier, they work wonders."

"Even my item?" Carmen looked at the Pinwheel Blaster Edge that was attached to her arm.

"Yup, 'Leon's' Gunblade lets him line the edge with aura and even allows him to fire off magic bolts via aura as well. While yours 'Rinoa', lets you line the edge with aura as well, but it can throw an aura form of it instead of the main weapon itself." While explaining the weapons, Nathen had referred to Gabriel and Carmen as the characters that they were going to the party as.

"Alright then, but I thought that the person that Gabriel was going as was named Squall?" Carmen was referring to how Nathen had addressed Gabriel as Leon, and not Squall.

"Well… his first name is Squall… but I've known him better by the name Leon… just please don't ask what I mean about how I know him better." Nathen was really serious about not asking how he knew Squall by Leon.

"Okay, so should we head down now?" Gabriel and Carmen were both ready for the party, what else could they need before going down?

"Sure, but if you want I can change you forms a bit so that you actually look like the real things," Nathen gave a chuckle as he flashed a glowing hand.

"Nah, I think that we look fine as we are," Carmen grabbed hold of Gabriel's arm as they walked out of the dressing room area and headed for the party.

"Good for them," The next two to leave the dressing room where Amber and Trayton. Amber was dressed as an angel, but she had an Aquagelic bracelet on her right wrist and an Aquagelic design on her white strapless dress. To replace a fake halo, Amber had a gold circlet on her head; she was also in a white pair of dress shoes. Trayton was dressed as a devil, but instead of just wearing black for everything, Trayton was in a black and red formal suit. The suit was perfectly complete, but on the tie was a Devire tie clip, and he had a set of Devire cufflinks on. On his head were a dark red pair of horns, on his back were a small pair of black and red devil wings, and there was even a long devils tail attached to his black leather belt. "You two look proper."

"It was Gem's idea…" Trayton let out a sigh as his head dropped.

"Actually, it was mine; I figured that we could be a proper pair this way." Amber let out a soft giggle as she grabbed onto Trayton's arm.

"I can see that, but I believe that Gem had something different in mind." Nathen just gave a soft chuckle as Trayton regained himself.

"Her idea on this costume was that sense I'm always arguing with her and that Amber is the one that breaks us up, that I go as Devire while Amber goes as the Aquagelic that calms Devire." Trayton just let out a sigh as he scratched his head. "There weren't any actual Pokémon costumes, so we just went the basic manner, an angel dressed in white, and…"

"A demonic business man…" Nathen quickly finished Trayton's thought with what he had been taking the place of.

"Hey! Business Men are evil!" Nathen and Amber just laughed at Trayton's rant. As Nathen let Amber and Trayton down to the part, Hope and Kris both walked out of the dressing room. Hope was dressed as a warrior with a toy sword that had the same properties as Gabriel and Carmen's fake equipment had. Kris had been dressed as a gypsy fortune teller.

"Kris you look appropriate, but I didn't expect to see Hope in armor." Nathen just gave a chuckle as he looked over Hope's black and white armor.

"I felt like doing something a tad different from the basic little girl Halloween dress up ideas." Hope gave quick explanation of the equipment that she had been wearing.

"I see, well good on ya, enjoy the party you two," Hope and Kris ran down the hall while Karina and Jewel walked out. Karina looked like a mix of her half sister Lightning and one of her army's Royal Archers. Her basic garments were just like Lightning's had been, but she had a heavy armor on her left arm and she had a bow across her chest, but the bow was made of a unique metal alloy. Jewel was abusing her genetic trait and had dressed up as a Vampire. Her whole body was pale spare the bright red cheeks, she was in a black flowing strapless backless dress, her hair was laid down flat, and she had a dark sliver tiara and a dark gold chain around her neck. "Now aren't you two a pair?" Nathen gave a chuckle as Karina and Jewel walked up to Nathen with Jewel sticking behind Karina and very close to her. "A girl exploiting her genetic trait, while another poses as a hybrid of a close loved one."

"I was taught Archery as a little girl, so while showing love for Claire, I figured that I'd through in a touch of my youth," Karina gave a quick pose as she drew out her bow and held it prepared to fire.

"Believe me Karina, I remember what you've been taught," Nathen gave a week chuckle as he gripped his left shoulder. Karina instantly grew in color as she slouched and branded a soft playful look.

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry…" Karina gave a soft and weak smile.

"It's no trouble Karina, I just hope that your concentration and aim have improved, enjoy the party and try not to show off."

"Okay," Karina and Jewel then hurried off to the party while Vahn walked out in the uniform of a State Alchemist from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist.

"I didn't figure that you'd be the first one to break the shows barrier, Carmen and Gabriel broke the game barrier, but you took down the anime's." Nathen let out a chuckle why Vahn just gave a blank stare.

"What're you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, so what made you choose a State Alchemist?"

"State Alchemist, I thought that this was a soldiers uniform." Vahn looked himself over like an idiot hoping to find something to show what he was.

With a sweat drop on the back of his head, Nathen decided to clarify what Vahn was. "Please stop, Vahn, you're a State Alchemist, they're soldiers who utilize the lost art of Alchemy. Their methods vary from creating to changing things by using something called a transmutation circle. In your world, alchemy doesn't work. In this mansion, it'll work, but to some degree, and in the world where the uniform that you're wearing came from, it's a science that many people know and study. Now, my question to you, would you like to complete the costume?"

Vahn stopped and took in the info, it took a few seconds to lock in, but he figured that he had a decent understanding of what he had been told. "Sure, why not?"

"Good, put this on around your neck and these on your hands, oh and this is just and accessory to complete the idea of who you are," Nathen handed Vahn a black choker with an ellipse shaped blood red stone in the center and a white pair of gloves with an elaborate design on the top of them. Nathen also handed Vahn a State Alchemist pocket watch. Vahn quickly put on the gloves and chocker while putting the watch in his pocket before looking to Nathen like he had more things to give him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is this it, a choker, a watch, and a pair of gloves?"

"Oh, idiot," Nathen gave himself a bop on his head as he remembered what he had left out. "Sorry, the stone around your neck is a rare Dark Ore that works highly as a Philosopher's Stone, and the gloves are your transmutation circles. Just clap your hands together before placing them onto something to activate the transmutation. You can also snap your fingers to activate the circles, but to keep them from activating every time you clap your hands or snap your fingers you need to pump a MAJOR amount of your aura into the gloves. Oh, and I only have one rule for your transmutations,"

"What's that?"

"Don't ever use Alchemy on an organic being,"

"Why?"

"Just don't Sire, we're between dimensions, but that doesn't mean that the laws still don't apply."

"Okay…" Vahn just muttered this while continuing to lock eyes with his author.

"Good, now enjoy the party," Nathen dropped his serious look in a heartbeat as the passageway slowly began to shine brighter.

"Right, but one thing, what can I do by snapping my fingers?" True, what alchemy could Vahn do just by snapping his fingers?

"Oh, that's simple, but it's easier to show you rather than tell you," Nathen then pulled on a glove similar to Roy Mustang's gloves and turned towards several barrels of water at the end of a long hallway. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the barrels exploded in a massive fire that was quickly extinguished. "That's what you can do,"

Vahn was aw struck by the power that Nathen had shown. "You can make things explode?"

"No you idiot, well yes, but that's not what I was doing. I had just used a form of alchemy known as Flame Alchemy, with the snap of your fingers the special material that the gloves are made of will cause a spark as the transmutation circle on the glove will cause the area of focus to combust in flames, it just won't work when the gloves are wet."

"Oh, I get it now, thanks Nathen," Vahn then started down the hall leading to the party.

"Oh yeah, and you can only perform 3 transmutations per charge, so don't go mad with changing things!"

"I won't!" As Vahn ran down the hall, Wisteria and Spike walked out as the Power Ranger villains Rita Repulsa (Wisteria) and Lord Zedd (Spike). Nathen just had a blank stare while Wisteria and Spike walked right past him and Lily, dressed as the Power Ranger villain Divatox, ran right past Nathen and after her friends.

"_Talk about a flashback…_" Nathen let out a soft sigh as he slouched against the wall next to the passage way leading to the party. The next two to walk out were Keladry and Asuka. Keladry was dressed as the Vocaloid Rin Kagamine, while Asuka was dressed in a subtle black cat suit. She was fully set up with makeup and fake ears and tail. "_Old memories aside,_ You two look nice,"

Keladry was the one to speak first "Thanks, but what about you? Nearly everyone has left, aren't you going to get dressed?"

"I will, but later, right now, just go and enjoy the party," Nathen was very straight forward with what he said, Keladry and Asuka made their way down the path while the waiting room began to grow even quieter. "_Maybe I should head down there… Nah…_"

While Nathen waited for the next few to walk out from the dressing rooms, let's go check on the news crew.

_(Mansion – Ballroom)_

"And we're back with Alexander King, another of the host's gracious interns!" Maylu had turned towards Alexander who had been dressed as a Roman Centurion.

"Good evening everyone, I hope that the party is going well." Alexander had maintained a very regal and noble stature.

"It's absolutely wonderful! Earlier we had a word with one of your partners, Kimberly I believe, but I figured that I'd ask you the same question,"

"Alright then, ask away," Alexander took his regal and noble factor to the max considering how he was currently on television. He poise was next to perfect and his stature was as if he had been a statue in the past.

"Thank you, as we asked Kimberly, what's your opinion on the story that you work in and what do you think of this party?"

"The party is even better than we could have planned, and the stories progress has been getting rather slow, but I'm sure that it'll be getting even better with time. I'm also hoping for more humor to be seen."

"I'm glad, but as an extra question, don't you think that a mansion such as this is a tad much for the party?"

"While I will admit that when the master said that we'd be using his base of operations, I was a tad worried, but after seeing how everything is going, I believe that the master knew exactly what he was thinking."

"So your master is also the host?"

"Yes, Nathen is a very wise man, and his ideas never falter."

"Well that's mighty high talk of your boss, but don't you think that you're thinking a little too highly of him?"

"Actually I am. I'm talking about him this way because I'm a tad worried that he's watching me…" Alexander leaned in to whisper this as he showed out a slightly hidden fear of his boss.

"I see…" Maylu gave a soft chuckle as she turned towards her crew while Alexander stood like a statue again with sweat covering his face. "This has been Maylu with Alexander King; we'll take a small break before we come back with another employee or the word on the party!"

"And cut, take a five minute break everyone!" the whole crew let out a sigh of relief as they all started to relax.

"Man, this is going to be a tough one." Maylu let out a sigh as a waitress walked up to the crew. The waitress, like all of the others had been, was dressed in a playboy bunny suit.

"Excuse me, but would any of you like a drink?" The bunny girl said sweetly as she knelt down with a tray full of drinks that were all stacked like a pyramid.

The whole crew sprang for some refreshments. The bunny girl did her best to keep the pyramid from toppling over and making a huge mess.

"Thanks for that miss," Maylu let out a sigh of relief after downing her drink.

"It was my pleasure, good luck with the show…" the bunny girl then walked off into the party.

As the party began to grow and grow, a large stadium appeared in the center of the whole party. While it had the makings of a Pokémon Battle field, there was actually a band up there. The bad consisted of the original crew (Kyra, Auron, and Hero), but there was a fourth member, another female. This female had fairly short blonde hair, but that was mainly in the back, her middle back length curly hair had been thrown over her left shoulder to lay down her front. Her silver eyes were calm and ready for action. Her skin was practically a perfect example of a porcelain dolls. She was in a white strapless and backless dress and a white pair of high heels.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yuna, and we'll be your entertainment for the night," Yuna's voice was sweet if not a bit hesitant. Everyone slowly began to chatter amongst themselves as to what kind of entertainment she had in mind. "There will be a special Pokémon battle later between our Host and a very special guest, but for now, I hope that you all enjoy the music that we give!"

The lights slowly began to dim as the band behind Yuna began to play a song.

_You are too important for anyone__  
__You play the role of all you long to be__  
__But I, I know who you really are__  
__You are the one who cries when you're alone_

_But where will you go?__  
__With no one left to save you from yourself__  
__You can't escape__  
__You can't escape_

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes__  
__Scared to death to face reality__  
__No one seems to hear your hidden cries__  
__You're left to face yourself alone_

_But where will you go?__  
__(Where will you)__  
__With no one left to save you from yourself__  
__You can't escape the truth_

_I realize you're afraid __  
__(I realize) __  
__But you can't abandon everyone__  
__You can't escape__  
__You don't want to escape_

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands__  
__Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone__  
__I can hear you in a whisper__  
__But you can't even hear me screaming_

_But where will you go?__  
__(Where will you go?)__  
__With no one left to save you from yourself__  
__You can't escape the truth_

_I realize you're afraid__  
__(I realize)__  
__But you can't reject the whole world__  
__You can't escape__  
__You won't escape__  
__You can't escape__  
__You don't want to escape_

_Yeah yeah, yeah__  
__Yeah yeah, yeah_

_Yeah yeah, yeah__  
__Yeah yeah, yeah_

When the song ended the light on the stage disappeared while several lights targeting a large orchestra turned on as they began to play a soft classical song.

"What beautiful music." While the music filled the ball room, the young reporter Maylu looked around and noticed how everything seemed to quiet and calm down instead of the overdone and hectic manor that it had been earlier. Then, while the reporter and her crew prepared to resume recording, another bunny girl walked up to them, but this one was Nathen's Intern, Maylu Dusk.

"Excuse me, but are you the reporter that has been interviewing my co-workers?" Maylu looked like she didn't want to be here or even to be seen in the bunny girl suit.

"Oh, yes I am, do you work for the host as well?" The reporter quickly looked towards the bunny girl but noticed how her attire looked a tad more formal due to her wearing an opened black dress coat and a top hat with a black pair of bunny ears peeking out of two holes made in the front of the hat.

"Yes I do, I am Maylu Dusk, I am Nathen's personal assistant in the research division, and for this party the woman in charge of all the works. In short I coordinate the cooks, the bands, and even all the waitresses, which also explains why I'm in this hated bunny girl suit…"

"What a coincidence, my name is Maylu as well!" The reporter was excited to meet someone who had the same name as her, but Ms. Dusk didn't really give a damn.

"Yeah… well I expect that you want to interview me as well?" the staff captain was rather impatient and wanted to get her interview done quickly, but she more likely wanted to get to spending some time with her boss.

"Oh, yes, now as I asked Kimberly and Alexander, what's your opinion on the progress of the story and this party?"

"The story is coming along well, but I feel that its progress is far too slow now," Maylu let out a sigh as she looked around the large party. "But as for the party, I feel like it's a great break for everyone, it really is something that everyone needs after what they've been through."

"Very true, alright, thank you for giving us a word, this has been Maylu Rise speaking with Maylu Dusk, we'll take another break before coming back with another great piece of this magnificent party!"

Now, as the reporter walked off through the party, let's go and check on how our heroes are enjoying it.

"PULL!" Karina let out this call as she prepared her bow and had an arrow made of aura ready to be fired. At both sides of Karina, while at a distance, were Vahn and Carmen, Carmen had prepared a Buster Edge ready to be thrown while Vahn had his fingers ready to snap. His glove was glowing brightly. When Carmen sent the Edge flying Vahn snapped his fingers lighting it on fire while Karina followed it with the tip of her arrow. When it reached its best point, Karina fired the arrow. When the arrow hit the Edge the whole thing blew up in a bright firework like display. "A perfect shot!"

"Very nice shot Karina!" Wisteria clapped happily as her friend placed her bow on her back

"Thanks Wisteria, it may have been a long time sense I used this, but I'm happy that my skills haven't faulted." Karina gave a happy smile as she took a step or two back while her friends talked briefly. "_You can come out Avalor, I know that you're there,_" A spiritual form of Avalor while she was dressed as how Karina was, although her garments were inverted, then appeared behind Karina with a soft smirk on her face.

"_It's been some time sense you acknowledged me little Kari…_" Avalor gave a soft smirk as she looked over at the others while staying behind Karina.

"_I guess I haven't needed you so far… why don't we switch places? Like how Ellis and Elaina can, you deserve to enjoy this party as much as I do…_" Karina was very sincere, she never really thanked Avalor for that she had done for her, and she figured that now was the time to do it.

"_Are you sure? We're one being, not two like how Rayne is, and we can't just switch places._" Avalor raised a good point, how could Karina and Avalor trade places, even if it was just for a single party?

"_How about we go and ask Nathen? He should know how,_" Without giving any warning, the young princess walked off to the dressing room. Her taking leave was noticed by none of her friends who just continued to talk amongst themselves. But it wasn't long before they noticed that she was missing.

"Hey, where's Karina?" Wisteria was the first to notice the missing princess. Everyone quickly looked around to see if they could find her, but the massive amount of people made it pointless.

"I have no clue… but she's probably just looking around. It is a party after all, we shouldn't worry." Trayton was right, why should they worry? They were all among friends and other party goers, what trouble could they get into?

"I guess you're right, I'm just worried about who she'll get roped in with." Vahn let out sigh as he gave a quick look around the room.

"Well if you're so worried, why not use your alchemy to get a higher look?" Gabriel made a good point, with Vahn's Alchemy he could easily put himself up higher to look over the whole area.

"Good point," Vahn then clapped him hands together and dropped them down on the ground. Then in a bright blue flash of light, a square shape was designed beneath Vahn and it then began to rise up into the sky. "A perfect sight," Vahn looked around the area before focusing on Karina. He had seen her walking back to the dressing room. "She probably forgot something," Then placing his hands on the large pillar again, the pillar descended and locked back in place from where Vahn had original formed it. "I found her."

Lily was the one to ask of the princess's destination "Where is she?"

"She's heading to the dressing room; I think that she forgot something,"

"Probably," Gem just gave a shrug as she looked around from her perch on a high ledge.

While our heroes take time to discuss the party and their roles in the story, let's go and look at how the dress up is going.

_(Dressing Room)_

"It's too bad the others couldn't attend," Nathen simple let out a sigh as he started whistling a tune. _**(A/N: This is referring to those OC submitters who didn't send in a costume, normally I would go around reminding people, but I really can't drag this thing out. So those who didn't send anything in before this chapter's debut won't make an appearance. I'm really sorry everyone.)**_ While whistling his tune, Ellis (as Elaina) and Elie walked out of the dressing room, both of them were dressed in black kimonos similar to the ones worn by Soul Reapers in the anime Bleach. While Elie's was worn naturally and closed, Elaina's… was more open in the chest area.

"So… what do you think?" Elaina struck a pose while Elie just blushed.

"You to look great," Nathen just gave an odd chuckle to the topic, but Elaina looked rather annoyed by it.

"So much for getting your opinion…" Elaina just let out a sigh as she looked towards her sister. "Come on Elie, let's go,"

"Oh… yes Elaina," Elie and Elaina were about to make their way to the party but Nathen stopped them.

Elaina looked a tad annoyed at Nathen stepping forward. "Why are you stopping us?"

"Because I was wondering what your plans for Ellis and Eleanor were." Nathen was right, why were Elaina and Elie enjoying the party and not the whole four sisters? "If you two want, for this party alone, I could split you from your present inner selves and have you all maintain your own physical embodiments so that all four of the Rayne sisters could enjoy the party."

"REALLY?" Elaina and Elie were both excited to know that their whole family could finally be together.

"Of course," Nathen just gave a chuckle as he pulled out a metal pair of gloves and slid them onto his arms.

"Even for me?" Karina then ran up to the three after hearing what Nathen had said.

"I guess, but it depends on what you want me to do," Nathen knew that he could do just about anything on this day, but he'd at least need to know why.

"Well, you do know about Avalor right?"

"Your inner guiding spirit, yes I know of her,"

"Well sense she's part of the AL team, I was thinking that she get to enjoy the party as well."

"_Karina, you really don't need to do this,_"

"_Don't be so hasty Avalor, Karina's right, you deserve to enjoy this day as much as anyone else does._" Nathen cracked his knuckles while chatting with Karina's inner conscience. "Now, when I do this, I'll have to re-combine the respective Rayne sisters at the end, but Avalor, whom I'll be renaming Anria, will be staying here at the mansion."

"_Like hell you'll call me that!"_ Avalor gave a soft growl in protest of her next name.

"But why, can't you re-unite Avalor and me?" Karina really did care about being reunited with Avalor. To Karina, Avalor really did represent a possible life that she could have lived. Karina was always a timid and frightened girl that clung to others to guide and support her. So to Karina, Avalor was the strong and bold version of her that she could never have been.

"I'm sorry Karina, but binding to mirror bodies and the souls is relatively simple, for Avalor I'm removing a whole conscience and grafting a mirror body, soul, and memory of you to the conscience, if I were to remove the conscience as itself and place it back into you, then I'll be killing a living version of you. And as immoral as it already is, it goes against my code of honor as a knight to kill you."

"Oh…" the dressing room was fairly quiet after that was said.

"_Karina… Nathen… Do it…_" Avalor broke the slight silence with this. Even though Elie and Elaina couldn't hear her, they followed Karina expression when she heard what Avalor said.

"_But I don't want to lose you Avalor…_"

"_Karina… you have grown so well sense I helped you way back when, but you'll need to start learning how to last on your own, you're engaged to Vahn, so even though you'll be with him for the rest of your life, so need to be able to show that you won't need to rely on other,_"

"Okay… Nathen, could you please begin with me and Avalor?" Karina stood calmly hoping for a simple easy process, but that was dashed when one of Nathen's gloves developed a long black claw at the end of each of the fingers.

"Now just hold still, this won't… hurt… a… bit…" Placing his left hand on Karina's shoulder, Nathen thrust his right hand through a unique gate in Karina's chest and out the other end holding a gold orb in his other hand. Then pulling his hand out, there was no mark on Karina but Nathen still held the orb in his hand. "Alright, you'll be a tad queasy, but you should be fine. Now, go and enjoy the party, and when I come down I'll have Anria with me,"

"T-Thanks N-Nathen…" As Nathen had said, Karina was very queasy, but she was able to push herself to her feet and wobble back to the party,

"Now… for you two…" Nathen gave a dark glare as glanced over at Elaina and Elie while pocketing the orb. Elaina looked stunned while Elie was cowering behind her big sister. "Who's first?"

Giving a gulp, Elaina took a deep breath before stepping forward. "I'm only going first for Elie's sake."

"Fair enough," Making claws appear on his other hand, Nathen drove both sets of claws into his little sister's chest and moved them in opposite directions. As the claws went farther apart they began to glow and a light began to emanate from Elaina. Then, in a bright flash, Elaina and Ellis were standing as two separate embodiments. Both had the same clothes and were done up in the same manner. "And, viola,"

"I… I don't believe it…" Elie was completely shocked to see that her true sister and her new sister were two separate people.

"You're turn…" Nathen glanced over at Elie after setting Ellis and Elaina down so that they could relax.

"Uh… Okay…"

"_Be gentle…_" Nathen went through the same procedure with Elie, but when he pulled her and Eleanor apart, Eleanor was shorter than all three, like she really was their baby sister.

"Well what do you know; Eleanor really is the baby sister."

"Could you please set me down?" Eleanor was very groggy. All four of the sisters were dressed the exact same way, but Elaina was the tallest and Eleanor was the smallest.

"Sure thing sis," Nathen set down the tired Eleanor before taking a few steps back and letting out a chuckle. Nathen then formed four sheathed katana in his hands and held the slung over his shoulder by the hold string. After around 5 minutes the whole group regained consciousness. After looking around they were all happy to finally be able to see each other as their own individual selves instead of just as guiding spirits.

"Thank you big brother," Eleanor was the first to thank the sisters surrogate older brother with a tight hug.

"It was my pleasure Eleanor, now before you head down to the party these are for you," Nathen handed a sword to each of the Rayne sisters before stepping back in case one of them decided to draw the blade.

"Are you sure that it's safe to have these?" Ellis was as timid as ever, but she was more worried at the destruction that Elaina could cause with a sword.

"Don't worry, the blades are harmless, even their released forms are harmless. But to use them you need to pump your aura into the blades." Nathen simply branded a smile while the Rayne sisters looked over the blades.

Elie had a question she wanted to ask about the swords but she was a tad scared to ask. "Do… Do the swords have names?"

"Of course, yours is named Celestica, Ellis's is called Eternia, Eleanor's is known as Regen, and Elaina's is known as Redempt. To activate their released states put aura in them until they appear to glow through the eyes of an aura user and then say 'Shine forward' and then the name of your sword. Oh, and these blades are known as your Zanpakutō, and your swords ability is basically a random change, just focus on a new form and the blade will take it."

"Alright, thanks big brother…" Ellis, Elie, and Eleanor were the first three to leave but Elaina stayed behind. Elaina looked a tad shy and separated as she stared at Nathen who had looked over at Elie, Ellis, and Eleanor leave the dressing room.

"Something wrong Elaina?" This spooked Elaina as she looked up at Nathen with a slight red color on her face. "Why are you blushing?" Then with warning, Elaina jumped up and kissed Nathen deeply. Nathen was surprised, but he let it slide and just let Elaina have her moment. When the two broke the kiss, Elaina was a bright red, but instead of running away she just wrapped her arms around Nathen and held him tightly. "Elaina…"

"I'm so sorry big brother… I… I just couldn't hold out any longer… I've loved you for a long time now, and… I just couldn't keep it held up any longer…"

"It's okay Elaina… I understand… now why don't you head out and enjoy the party?" Nathen tried to calm down Elaina, but her grip on Nathen only grew. "Elaina…"

"Please… just once…"

"What?"

"Just once… let me hear it… tell me that you love me… even if it's just one time, please… just once…" Elaina had slowly begun to cry as she tightened her grip on her crush.

"Elaina…" Nathen let out a sigh as he pushed Elaina back a bit before leaning in to whisper to her. "_I love you Elaina…_" Elaina's eyes widened as she heard this moving back to look Nathen in the eyes. He just smiled and gave a wink as he motioned for Elaina to head to the party. Branding a happy smile, Elaina attached her Zanpakutō to her sash and ran to the party. "Sweet girl, now let's see…" After scanning the room with his aura, Nathen saw that no one was left in the room. "Alright, now to go and get Anria set and then to head to the party," After branding a smirk, Nathen suddenly disappeared. Now let's return to the party!

Back at the party we see how the reporter had found her way to our heroes. This was her chance to get an interview with the heroes of the story. "Excuse me, but you all are the main characters of the story, correct?"

Vahn was the first to reply to the reporter "Well Karina and I are the original main characters, but I believe that at this point we all are the main characters."

"Well, I'm doing a news report on the party and the story, so I was wondering if I could get your word on the story and this party."

"We'd be happy to." Answering for everyone, Karina stood next to Vahn and held onto his arm for support as she was still a tad woozy.

"Thank you everyone, but before we begin, could you all tell us all what you're dressed as?"

Everyone gave a simple nod as Maylu went around the group getting the word on who they were dressed as. Starting off the group was Vahn.

"I am a State Alchemist"

Karina and Jewel went next. "I am going as my surrogate sister Lightning, but with a bit of an Archer twist, oh, and Jewel is a Vampire!"

Hope and Kris went after Karina. "I am a Knight, while Kris here is a Gypsy Fortune Teller."

Followed by Gem's group, "I am a Dark Angel, Amber's a normal Angel with an Aquagelic theme, and Trayton's a Devil with a Business Man/Devire theme."

And then Carmen and Gabriel, "I am Squall Leonhart," Carmen answered for herself, "And I am Riona Heartilly."

Next went Alice, "I am the Pokémon Psycitch."

Then Keladry, "I am the Vocaloid Rin Kagamine," And Asuka "I am a cat"

Then the Rayne sisters gave their identities with Elaina speaking for all of them, "My sisters and I are all Soul Reapers,"

This left Wisteria and her friends. No one honestly knew who they were. Everyone even began to figure that Wisteria and her friends didn't even know what they were dressed as. Maylu decided to see if they're 'feeling' was true. "And what of you three, what are you dressed as?"

"I have no clue! I just grabbed things and handed them to Spike and Lily, they were set together in a pack so I figured that it meant that we were all from the same grouping." Everyone took and anime class fall from Wisteria's answer. Clambering back up with a sweat drop on his head, Vahn decided to speak up.

"Don't you think that you should have checked to see who you were in case you were asked?" Vahn just gave a soft chuckle as he looked them over. "If I were to take a guess… I'd say that Wisteria is dressed as a queen, maybe Spike's a king, and Lily… a pirate!"

"Good guesses," Gabriel spoke up catching everyone's attention. "The three of them are dressed as villains from a kids show called Power Rangers, Wisteria is Rita Repulsa, Spike is Lord Zedd, both of which are married," This caused Wisteria and Spike to blush. Wisteria had a soft smile on her face while Spike was looking away. "And Lily is Divatox, or rather the daughter of Rita and Zedd. So in short, Wisteria, Spike, and Lily are dressed as villains. Rather fitting considering the theme of the party."

"Yeah…" Wisteria was still blushing but after taking a deep breath she took Spike by the arm and decided to get something off her chest. "Um guys, there's something that I'd like to say,"

Karina was the one to speak her interest. "What is it Wisteria?"

"Um… I'm going to say that…" Wisteria glanced at Spike who had been looking her in the eyes. He knew what she was going to say, and he just gave a soft nod with a calm smile in approval. "Spike and I are going to start dating!"

Everyone was happy for the young princess and her knight. Several of them had a good feeling that they would end up together. Karina decided to speak her excitement. "That's great you two!"

"Thanks Karina, but what about you?" _**(A/N: Alright, here's a bit of a layaway into the future, there will be certain things said in this party that will carry on to the restart of the story, while certain things, such as what's about to be said here, will be blanked from our heroes memories until it is properly revealed in the story.)**_

Karina grew a tad red at the remark, she didn't know how to answer Wisteria's question, and she certainly didn't want to reveal her upcoming wedding.

"Well Karina, I'm sure that there's something that you'd like to tell us," Elaina had a calm smirk on her face. She knew about Karina's engagement, and she knew that everyone else needed to know.

"Well… I a… Actually…" Karina was back into one hell of a corner. She had no way of backing out of this, she'd have to confess. She glanced over at Jewel who had a scared but supportive look on her face before looking at Vahn who took her hand and held it tightly giving her a nod and bright smile. "Vahn and I… we've been seeing each other…"

Amber was very happy to hear this "That's great Karina! I always knew that you two would end up together!"

"Wait everyone… there's more…" With her face bright red, Karina removed the glove on her left hand revealing her diamond wedding ring. "Vahn and I are actually engaged to be married!"

The whole group was ecstatic to hear this. They had figured that Vahn and Karina would end up together, but they never thought that they'd end up at this stage so soon.

"Congratulations!" Amber was more than ecstatic, she was happiest she's ever been in a long time! "Have you decided on who's doing what, or when the wedding is?"

Vahn decided to save Karina any more pressure by stepping in and speaking up about the wedding. "Well we kind of have a plan for after the conference, but we're still debating everything."

"Well you have to tell us if there's anything that we can do, we're all your friends so we all want to be a part of your wedding!"

While everyone started talking about they've heard, Maylu decided to speak up. "Excuse me everyone, while I'm happy that Karina and Vahn are getting married and that Wisteria's dating Spike, but can we get back to the interview?"

"Oh, sorry about that miss, now what was it that you wanted to discuss?" Gabriel was the first to give an apology for going off track. For the next few minutes all of the heroes recalled their parts in the story. Their favorite, their hated, and their best moments while under Nathen's watch. Their talk lasted a good three minutes before Nathen finally decided to make his appearance. And he decided to do it in style.

The lights all went dark as several spotlights fell mainly on one solid point, the very top of a large stairwell leading down to the party. At the top was Nathen who was dressed just like Nero from Devil May Cry 4, he even had a copy of Nero's Red Queen on his back, his Blue Rose at his side, and a katana similar to Yamato opposite his revolver. To mimic Nero's demon arm, Nathen had a specially designed metal gauntlet on his right arm. Standing next to Nathen was an exact mirror of Karina. While her physical features we an exact match of Karina's, spare her larger breast size and that she was a few inches taller, her hair was more a red tinted white and her eyes were more of a silver color with a soft yet stern blue tint. She was dressed exactly how Karina was, but the armor was more placed on her right side. And instead of a bow, the girl had a Final Fantasy XIII Gunblade attached to the back of her belt. This woman, while an exact mirror of Karina in certain ways, was nothing like the sweet loving girl that we had come to know, this girl had a completely different demeanor. She was calm yet stern and she had a look that would literally kill if it was aimed at the right person.

"Good evening everyone! I hope that the party has been enjoyable for all of you!" Nathen had a calm and happy appearance as he and the Karina look alike walked down the stairs towards the party. The entire time they were walking, the people were all cheering or talking amongst themselves. There even a few whistles and giggles going through the crowd. One can only wonder why. "I'm so very happy to have all of you here in celebration of Auracian Legacy's 1st Birthday! To think that I'm not even finished yet, and I've already made to my first year! But now, while I have your attention, I'd like all of you to do something for me." The room fell silent as everyone listened for what Nathen had wanted. "A very dear friend lost her mother to a heart attack on the one year anniversary of this story, so in her honor, I'd like to have a brief moment of silence in respect of her." The whole room, hell, the entire area fell silent for several minutes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Thank you everyone, now let's get on with this party!" With the silence gone, the party resumed as lively as ever! We rejoin Nathen and his team on a high balcony way above the rest of the party.

"Way to make an entrance," Vahn had been referring to the entrance that Nathen had made alongside the woman.

"Why thank you Vahn, I aim to please," Nathen just gave a soft chuckle as he glanced over at Karina who had a dumbfounded look on her face. Karina had been staring at the woman that Nathen had walked down to the party with. She wasn't sure, but she was sure that she was Avalor. "Something wrong Valor?"

"Huh… oh… it's nothing Nathen… Just… is that woman who I think it is?" Karina needed to know who she was looking at. She was expecting an exact match of herself, but because of how the woman looked, she wasn't even sure. This could have been Luna for all she knew.

"Woman… Oh, Anria get your ass over here!" Nathen looked over at the woman just as everyone else did. The woman that Nathen called Anria just let out a groan as she walked over to the group, she didn't really want to be part of this.

"I told you not to call me that!" The woman let out a groan as she walked into the large circle.

"Hey, you owe me, so I'll call you whatever I damn well want!" Nathen just let out a chuckle as he pushed the girl over to Karina. "Karina, I'd like you to meet Anria Avalor Valor, formally Avalor Valor. Karina, this is your new big sister, and if you'll wish, the new heir to the Valor throne." Everyone was surprised to hear this, Anria just stood proud and stern like she was in charge of everyone.

"Nathen, what do you mean that she's Karina's older sister, and that she's the new Valor heir? A title like that just can't be taken and given." Gabriel was right; Karina was the last Valor full through, so how could Anria take Karina's place?

"Well she is 23, and Karina's barely 16, so by that logic, Anria could take over the throne now if she wanted."

"You're two year younger than him…" Karina whispered as she looked at Anria while she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Straighten up you spoiled brat! This is no way to treat your teacher!" Anria's outburst surprised everyone, except for Karina who was happy. She lunged out and wrapped her arms around Anria holding her in a tight hug. Anria changed her slightly irritated look for a soft smile as she rubbed Karina's back and held her close.

"It is you… I was worried that something had gone wrong…" Karina let out a soft cry as dhe tightened her grip.

"Why would there have been a problem? Don't you trust me?" Everyone just looked over at Nathen and gave him a dark glare. Nathen let out an uneven chuckle as he silenced himself.

"Stupidity aside, everything went fine Karina… I'm here, and I'm staying," Anria chuckled softly as Karina's grip grew before she let go.

"I'm glad that we can meet properly." Karina said calmly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out an exquisite Royal Valor Shield. "And if you'll accept it… I want you to take my place as the Queen of Harmonic, even though the nobility will be more like a figurehead; I still want you to take my place. You're the best of me and Zane, so I want you to replace me as Queen."

"Are you sure about this Karina?" Wisteria had a point, giving this position up is a major choice, and for some, it's not one that another can make easily.

"I'm positive, besides, I don't think that I'd make a very good Queen anyway," Karina smiled softly as she took her fiancés hand and gripped it tightly. "When you look at it, I can't even handle losing Vahn to another, how could I be a Queen when there's always the chance that something could go wrong. I wouldn't be able to handle it. So I'm sure that Anria would make the better choice."

Anria carefully took the small shield and held it tightly in her hand. "If that's what you want Karina… then okay, I'll take over your position as the heir to the throne."

"Alright, with that settled, let's get back down to the party!" The party continued on as great as it ever was, but when the lights dimmed, another song from the band went off. But the songstress wasn't Yuna… it was someone different.

_Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You can't stop the fire,  
You won't say the words.  
Please, Please_

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

_Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You can't stop the fire,  
you won't say the words.  
Please, Please_

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed,  
I'll bleed:  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep,  
Just to dream of you,  
And wake without you there.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You can't stop the fire,  
you won't say the words.  
Please, Please_

As the song ended everyone continued on with the party, but Nathen was left frozen. "_That voice… no… it couldn't be…_" Nathen quickly looked to see Yuna back in position ready to start another song.

Alice noticed Nathen's distant look and decided to see what was wrong. She walked behind Nathen and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "What's wrong love? You seem distracted; shouldn't you be enjoying the party?"

"What… oh… Alice I… I got to go…" Nathen then broke out of Alice's grip and ran off. Alice was confused and worried, but Vahn and Karina were the ones to run after Nathen. Nathen was jumping all around the ballroom looking for the woman that had sung the last song. Every time he saw a woman that had wavy dark silver hair he'd jump over there, but it'd be nothing more than a false alarm. It wasn't until Nathen walked out onto his balcony that he decided to give up his hunt. "Damnit... it must have been nothing more that my imagination... To think, I'd be the one actually chasing a lost love..."

"Hey Nathen, what's got you running everywhere?" Vahn and Karina finally caught up with Nathen. Both of them were tired, but they were still worried about Nathen.

"Huh, oh hey guys, I was just trying to find the person who sung the last song."

Karina had figured that Nathen was probably just a normal fan. "Are you a fan of hers?"

"No, I am a fan of the artist that made the song, but the girl that song it... I was just checking something... Her voice... reminded me of someone that I knew..."

Vahn had figured that it may have been an old flame of Nathen's. "An old love?"

"Close, but no cigar, she was someone that I loved dearly... but she was more like an older sister..."

Karina knew Nathen from her youth, so she figured that she might know who Nathen was reffering to. "Would I happen to know them?"

"Probably, do you remember that knight that was always hanging with me and Zane? She was always protective us and you, almost like she was our mother."

"Marissa! She was always so sweet and caring; she really was just like our mother." Karina was looking down as she remembered back to her childhood. "But whatever happened to her?"

"She died in battle... She faught to protect both Harmonic and a rival kingdom... she died to protect us..."

"Oh… I'm so sorry…" Karina began to look down after hear that such a close friend had passed without her knowing.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that, you're apologizing to me while she was just as much a sister to me as she was to you," Nathen chuckled softly as fireworks began to boom up in the sky.

"Why fireworks?" What a stupid question for Vahn to ask, it's a massive celebration! Why not have fireworks?

"Are you stupid Vahn? I had those made for the party. It means that the party is coming to a close." Nathen sighed softly as he turned his back to the explosions while looking towards his first two charges. "So what have you thought of the party?"

"It's really been fun Nathen, I think that Carmen and Gabriel's, Amber and Trayton's, and Spike and Wisteria's costumes all complimented each other really well," Karina had a very good eye, especially sense the groups in question were all either in love and dating, or crushing on the other.

"Yeah, and all of the dancing and music has been really exciting." Vahn really was enjoying himself, just as everyone else had.

"Thanks you two, this party is much more for all of you, as it is for those who have stayed with the story for the year that it has been in production." The three had a small laugh before looking back to the fireworks. Down below people had begun to leave the mansion to watch the fireworks better. Some had even begun to leave the area all together. "Vahn, Karina… do you enjoy being under my guiding care?"

Karina looked at Nathen who had continued to look up at the booming night sky. "What was that Nathen?"

"When we first met, a year ago, you two were a tad skeptic about having me document and guide you on your journey through Pokoh. But now, if you had the chance to do it all over without me, would you take it?"

"No way in hell you dumbass!" Vahn's answer surprised Nathen. He didn't expect and answer like that.

"Nathen you've been one of our best friends sense the very beginning of this. As much fun that Vahn and I have had alone, I'm sure that this journey would have been boring if you hadn't come along." Nathen was very happy to hear Karina say this.

"Vahn, Karina, thank you so much," Nathen took both Vahn and Karina in a tight hug as they all looked out at the fireworks getting bigger and bigger.

"No problem man, actually Nathen… we would like to know, well I'd like to know if you would be my best man for our wedding?" This is the second time Nathen has been asked this, once for a fake wedding, and now, a true and honest request.

"I'd be honored Vahn," Nathen had a happy smile on his face as he gave his reply.

"And I'd like to request something Nathen," Karina had a soft and shy smile on her face.

"Whatever you want Princess," Nathen had the same happy smile on his face that he had given Vahn.

"Well… should Vahn and I'd have any children… I would like you to be their God-Father…"

"Isn't this something that you should discuss with your fiancé?"

"We already did," Vahn placed an arm around his bride's waist and held her close. "She asked me when we were discussing our future as a married couple, and we both agree; we'd like you to be our children's god-father and your wife their god-mother."

"I accept your offer, but I'll do my best to make sure that I won't need to take over as their father." Nathen had been fighting back the need to cry as he took Vahn and Karina in another hug.

"You will always be our guardian angel, won't you?" Vahn had a mocking smirk on his face.

"Of course, it's my job," Nathen smiled softly as he noticed that next to everyone was gone. When he turned around and looked past Vahn and Karina he saw all his other charges and his entire staff waiting for them. "Well, the parties over… so let's get to bed," Nathen then walked towards Karina and Vahn and led them back towards the others who let them all pass and lead the group.

"Shouldn't we get back to the story?" Vahn had a point, they needed to get back on track or the story would never be done.

"Nah, we'll get back there tomorrow, tonight we all sleep like kings!" Everyone let out a cheer as they went their separate ways and entered their respective rooms. With the party over, everyone enjoys one last good night sleep before entering one hell of a challenge.

_**There you have it everyone! A way long overdue One Year Anniversary Chapter! I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean for your mother's dedication chapter to take this long to write. But now that it's done, I'm happy to say that I'll be getting back to the normal story as soon as I can! Those waiting on Legend of Solace and Solace Academy, please be patient! I'll be getting to those respectively when I get the chance! I hope that you all enjoyed this update! I know that I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**Now as a request, in your reviews, if you could, could you please tell me your favorite moment from the story? I'd really like to know! Thanks for reading! I hope that you all will continue to Read, Review, and above all ENJOY!**_


	82. Ch 61: Castle Retake!

_**I'm back everyone! And I'm so sorry about the major delay, ideas are terribly slow o come by. Anyway, I won't hold you any longer! Enjoy!**_

_(Harmonic City – Castle Dungeons – 9:00 AM)_

Within these dark dank dungeons, lies a vast majority of the maid service including the young Sire, who had been straining herself running around to help the people she could in the cell that she was locked in. They had all been locked up the night before, and they were all feeling the effects of the energy waves worse than those outside had been.

The cells were quiet as a light filled a room off to the side passage.

"Okay… no more doing that…" Tidus groaned as he stumbled around.

Nathen panted as he braced against a wall grabbing his chest "_I guess I haven't recovered enough…_" He let out a sigh as he straightened himself out "Aura readers are malfunctioning during the energy wave's time, so transporting in is the safest means, and I came into the lowest point so that we could sneak in further"

"So stop whining Tidus," Lighting said with a sigh as she looked around. "The dungeons? Couldn't we have gone lower?"

"Yes but we'd be right on top of TUA," Nathen said calmly as he looked around. "The dungeons are the lowest point in the castle that I can safely take us, we enter the TUA base and we'd be captured in a heartbeat…"

"Alright… so what do we do now?" Vaan asked as he walked out to the open as 3 TUA Soldiers ran each throwing out Poké Balls letting out a Bisharp. "Looks like we battle,"

"No personal force, these aren't users, utilize your Pokémon, Tidus, Vaan, you handle this… Lightning, coordinate them…" Nathen let out pants as he braced himself against the wall.

"What about you?" Lightning asked.

"I'm still weak… I'll guide and issue commands…" Nathen panted as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Alright, let's go Scizor!" Vaan called out as a Scizor lined with armor appeared from his master's Poké Ball.

"Empoleon lets go!" Tidus called as he called out an Empoleon that was, like Scizor, lined with armor.

"Use Focus Blast!" The three TUA Agents called out as their Bisharp all prepared the attack in unison.

"Tidus, defensive, Vaan, quick assault," Lightning said as she stood behind her soldiers.

"Right!" Tidus and Vaan said in unison.

"Empoleon, Hydro Wall then Ice Beam!" Tidus called as his Pokémon caused a wall of water to appear in front of him and his partner before firing a beam of ice at it making it freeze over. When the attacks from the Bisharp hit it, they only broke it not going any farther.

"Scizor, Quick Attack and Barrage!" Vaan called out as his Pokémon lunged out at the broken pieces of ice with a massive speed before striking each one sending them flying at the Bisharp before rushing forward and delivering a single powerful strike into the stomachs of each one knocking them out.

After recalling their Pokémon, the TUA fled.

"Was that it?" Tidus chuckled with a mocking tone.

"Come on you asses! Bring on more of a challenge!" Vaan called out laughing

"Worthless…" Lightning sighed.

"Don't go calling on something you don't know you can handle. You're lucky the only responded to the light, but they know we're here, more will come. And you're luck this part doesn't have sensors, if there was, they'd know to send stronger operatives." Nathen said as he straightened himself out.

"Sorry commander" Tidus and Vaan said.

"It's alright; now let's continue on, there are people we need to save." Nathen said.

"Yes sir!" Tidus and Vaan said as they recalled their Pokémon turning back to Nathen and saluting.

"At ease, now let's go." Nathen said as he walked forwards with his team close around him.

The group made their way through the halls of the dungeon, but it wasn't long before they came across the help in their cells. "Alright you three, go and release everyone, then direct them back to the gate we entered from; it'll take them back to the encampment." Nathen said as he looked around.

"Yes sir," the three knights said as the scrambled to open the cells. While the knights went to open the cells and quickly guided the servants and prisoners to the gate, the young Sire, Hope heard Nathen's order and rushed to the gate to see if it really was him.

"Nathen!" Hope said happily as she took notice of her friend.

"Hope?" Nathen said as he turned towards Hope who was still in her cell. "Man, am I happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too," Hope coughed as she braced herself against the cell bars. "How are the others? How's my brother?"

"They're fine, we're here to break you all out," Nathen bit his lip as he fired an Aura Sphere shattering the cell lock, letting everyone inside free. "Vahn's worried about you…"

"I figured… Nathen do you know what's going on, everyone's been getting sick…" Hope coughed as she wobbled out of the cell.

"TUA's locking the city down, and they're singling out the strongest auras, I'm surprised you've held out this long."

"The pains incredible, but I need to be strong…"

"You've done well young Sire, here, take this." Nathen then gave Hope the pill that he had given everyone else before placing the shield on her and activating it. "You should feel better now" Hope took a few deep breaths before starting to relax.

"Thank you Nathen," Hope said sweetly as she hugged her friend.

"You're welcome Hope, now follow the others, the rest of us have work to do" Nathen said as he patted Hope's head.

"Alright," Hope then followed the rest of the servants as Nathen and his knights continued through the dungeon rescuing anyone who had been falsely imprisoned or captured.

_(Harmonic City – Valor Castle – Grand Hall – 10:00 AM)_

Within the large castle entrance there wasn't a soul spare the four knights as they entered from a trap door.

"Alright we're in… now what?" Tidus asked as he looked around

"First keep quiet, now, we need to get into the throne room. From there we can disable the energy waves, but we're not taking down the barrier." Nathen said as he walked towards the massive staircase.

"Why won't we be dropping the barrier?" Vaan asked.

"Because I'll be doubling it, no one gets in, no one gets out." Nathen sighed. "Right now the barrier is programmed to keep people in and allow people to enter, specifically primary targets. With the way I have planned, no one gets in, and no one gets out. We only have to deal with the TUA in here and not any reinforcements that they might call on"

"Smart move" Lightning said as she looked around.

"Okay, so where do we need to go other than the throne room?" Tidus asked.

"After we get through the throne room, then I'm sending you up to the high tower to calibrate the barrier generator, while I head down into the TUA base" Nathen sighed as he focused his aura before starting a coughing fit and coughing up more of the bloody mucus. "_Damnit… I can't keep this up…_"

"Hey are you alright Nathen?" Vaan asked.

"Yeah… I'm just getting hit pretty badly by the barrier's effect…" Nathen panted as he straightened himself out. "Let's get moving, it won't be long before actual users are sent out way"

"Right," The group then slowly made their way through the halls inevitably ending up at the throne room, but sitting before them was a woman sitting on the thrown with the crown on her head. The woman was in a white gown, similar to Karina's wedding gown. Her black hair lay back across her back and her sapphire eyes rested on the group.

"What took you so long?" She snickered as she looked at Nathen.

"_Tali… it had to be her…_" Nathen panted as he tried to keep his ground.

"Remove the crown and stand away from the throne!" Lightning said with a growl as she drew her knight sword and pointed it at Tali.

Panting hard Nathen doubled over clutching his chest. "_Damnit… it's… t-to strong… I… c-can't…_" Before Nathen could finish speaking to himself he fell to the ground unconscious, startling everyone, including Tali.

"Commander!" Tidus and Vaan called as they rushed to Nathen's side.

"Shit, Tidus, Vaan, keep watch over the commander while I take care of her." Lightning said with a growl as she maintained focus on Tali.

"_Damnit… I wanted to fight Allen myself… the machines too strong here…_" Tali cursed as she nibbled on her thumb

"Come on commander snap out of it," Vaan said as Nathen coughed a few times pushing himself up as he suddenly threw up more of the mucus substance and a large portion of blood.

"Damn… that stung…"

"Commander who is she?" Lightning said continuing to shoot daggers at Tali due to where she was sitting and what was positioned on her head.

"Tali, she's a TUA Admin for the Naturals Division. They've been sending Naturals the whole time as they can't risk their Users being affected by the energy, that's why they're all down in the base." Nathen said as he coughed more. "But don't let the fact that she can't utilize aura lower your judgment of her, her Pokémon are still strong… at least gym leader class…"

"That doesn't matter to me… I'm going to battle her," Lightning said as she returned her sword before pulling out a Poké Ball.

"Aw… I wanted to play with Allen… but you will do…" Tali sighed as she pulled out her Poké Ball.

As Lightning called out her Zebstrika, named Odin, and Tali called out her Gothitelle, a woman dressed all in black, spare the top of her head from her nose up appeared next to Lightning. Aside from the black ninja like attire, the woman had long red tinted white hair and soft yet stern silver pair of eyes that both had a blue tint to them.

"_Shit… She's early…_" Nathen sighed.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Lightning said turning to the woman maintaining her growl.

"Forget that, protect her Lightning, she's more important than you think." Nathen coughed as he stabilized himself.

"Fine, but you're defending you own ass! Got it?" Lightning said with a snarl. The girl just gave a nod before throwing out a Poké Ball which had housed an Arcanine. Tali then threw out a Gardevoir to level the playing field.

"Let us begin, Gardevoir, Gothitelle, use Fog, and then Illusion!" Tali said with a snicker as the two Pokémon's eye shined violet while an odd fog rolled in obscuring everyone's view

"What the hell is this?" Lightning growled as she looked around, a faint violet glow to her eyes

"_Damnit… get rid of the fog and break the Illusion… quickly…_" Nathen muttered looking in the direction of the unnamed woman.

Unseen by the others, she gave a nod as she snapped her fingers and her Arcanine let out a howl before a large burning ring burst out from beneath him dismissing the fog.

"What happened?" Lightning looked around confused.

"Illusion… an odd psychic type move that creates odd visions to the targets, when mixed with Fog, it's a powerful combination that can cause your opponent to attack randomly or attack their partners" Nathen coughed as he sat down. It can only be used effectively once…"

"Shit, how did you see through my plan?" Tali said with a whiny voice.

"I saw through it because I taught it to you!" Nathen yelled startling her.

"Meanie!" Tali said with a pout.

"_Always the child…_" Nathen said with a sigh as coughed up more of his blood and the mucus. "Lightning, end this quickly please…"

"With pleasure, stay out of my way," Lightning said directing the last part at the woman who just nodded and stood back with her Arcanine following. "Alright, Odin, use Ion Clash!" Zebstrika reared back letting out a neigh of his name before standing its ground firmly while generating a large ball of lightning in between its two horns.

"Crap… We can't move do to the Illusion failure effect…" Tali muttered as she began to panic.

Odin then let his attack loose. A large beam of white hot electricity went coursing through the sky hitting Gardevoir and Gothitelle hard. The attack also sent them flying back at the thrones destroying them and the machine behind them. In Tali's flee, she recalled her Pokémon and dropped the crown which rolled over to the mysterious woman.

"And that's that," Lightning said as she recalled Odin.

"Great job Lieutenant," Tidus said as he and Vaan helped Nathen to his feet.

"Man that feels better," Nathen said as he stretched himself out and took several deep breaths. "Everyone should start feeling better now, with the barriers primary activator down, all that's left is to reprogram the barrier generator in the high tower."

"Hold on commander, what about all the innocent people and the guests? Do we really want to lock them in here while a battle may ensue?" Vaan said.

"Good point… Alright, we're going to block outside entry, while allowing people to leave, so in all we're reversing it." Nathen said revising his plan.

"Sounds good, should we head up?" Tidus said.

"Of course," Nathen said as he formed a gate. "This'll take you directly to the generator, Lightning reprogram it, Tidus, Vaan, protect her."

"Yes sir," Tidus and Vaan said while Lightning nodded as she focused on the woman who was picking up the crown.

"I appreciate your help, but please hand that over." Lightning said as she walked towards the woman. Her Arcanine was still out, so he jumped forward growling while the woman placed the crown on her head.

"Lightning stand down, she's in the right to bear that crown." Nathen said.

"What do you…?" Lighting started saying before nearly everyone in the world had a sudden fuzzy feeling and laps of their memory. "What the… Anyway, the only people who can bear the crown are Zane and his younger sisters, Zane's dead, his middle sister's missing and Karina's out in the city somewhere."

"Then I guess you should be reacquainted with your present leader," the woman said as she pulled the mask down reveal the same physical features as Karina. "I am Anria Valor, and I am the present heir…"

The room fell silent, but in the minute long silence, Vaan stepped forward to break it. "But how could you be Lady Anria? She disappeared shortly after Lord Zane passed." Vaan had said.

"Yeah, the knights searched the world high and low looking for Lady Anria; it took us a year before proclaiming her dead." Tidus had said.

"I guess I'm better at this, because I was the one to find and guide her back here," Nathen said as he walked towards Anria. "Claire, Tidus, Vaan, this is Lady Anria Valor, the one and only. And to spare Karina the anguish of taking the throne, Anria will reclaim her position and take the throne upon Karina's departure of Harmonic."

"If she is Lady Anria, then where has she been hiding all this time?" Lightning asked still unconvinced.

"I found her before I left, and I took her with me, she was in a complete physical and mental breakdown, so I took her up and gave her a home." Nathen said as he pated Anria's shoulder while she just let out a sigh.

"I'm not expecting you all to accept me, just to help me take back the kingdom." Anria said. She then snapped her fingers and turned into what she had worn during the Halloween Party, except the Gunblade edge, was real. "Alright, how shall we continue?"

"Simple, Lightning: you take Anria and your team up to the high tower; I'm heading down into the base to do a little hacking." Nathen said as he looked to the portal he had previously made.

"Alright, just don't go doing anything stupid," Lightning said.

"Will do Claire, take care of the queen," Nathen said with a smile.

"Fine…" Lightning said with a growl as she, Tidus, Vaan and Anria stepped through the portal.

"Now, let's set them back oh… 5 years…" Nathen said with a snicker as he teleported down to the TUA base below.

_(Harmonic City – Grand Square – Recovery Encampment – 12:00 PM)_

The large encampment had grown after the several hours it had been in use. And even though Xiao had declared that all those affected by the energy should be taken to a certain location for TUA pick up, they were all transferred to the encampment, even though a few had tried to take them to the designated location.

Everyone was helping one another, and when the energy bursts that were causing the pain disappeared, so did the pain, but everyone was still left wondering about the barrier.

"It looks like Nathen did his job," Gabriel said looking around the area.

"Yeah," Vahn said with Hope on his back. "But what about the barrier?"

After about a minute or so, the barrier began to waver and distort, but it soon restored itself.

"What was that big brother?" Hope asked.

"I'm not quite sure…" Vahn said as Nathen appeared on the screens replacing Xiao's repeating message.

"_Attention, I, along with my knights have deactivated the energy waves that have caused so many of you pain, but we're keeping the barrier up._" Nathen said causing questions to come up. "_This is because we want to keep the TUA that are in the city in the city, and to keep those that will try entering from entering. In moments, I will return to the encampment where a majority of you are, from there I will send everyone back to their appropriate regions for safety reasons…_"

Everyone in the encampment let out a sigh of relief at their upcoming safety. It was only a few minutes before Nathen and his team along with the returning queen returned to the encampment. They were well welcomed, but all attention turned to Princess Karina when she, Emily, Jewel and Scarlet arrived at the encampments.

"Well well, I guess they got my message," Nathen chuckled as he and the rest of the gang walked through the crowd towards the girls. "Princess, you look well"

"Nathen!" Karina said running towards Nathen but Scarlet ran past her and grabbed onto her son for dear life.

"Nathen we were so worried… what happened? Where did you go?" Scarlet said nuzzling her head into her son's chest as she held onto him tightly.

"Mom…" Nathen said smiling as he pushed his mother back. "There were things I needed to do, but are you okay? Is there anything wrong with you?"

"I'm fine hun, as long as you're safe, I'm okay" Scarlet said.

"That's good, what about the rest of you?" Nathen said looking to the other girls just as Karina grabbed onto him.

"We're fine big brother," Karina said holding tightly.

"Big brother, when did that happen?" Nathen said looking to his mother.

"Well… after being invited, your father discussed it on the trip here and… we've decided to adopt Karina into our family," Scarlet said with a sweet smile. "She's your little sister now,"

"Well that's nice to know, carrying our name, or are you staying as a Valor?" Nathen asked with a chuckle as he rubbed Karina's head.

"After we leave… I'm not sure… I'll decide then," Karina said smiling up at Nathen before letting go and running over to Vahn hugging him tightly. "Alright then, Anria, care to speak?"

"Depends on what I need to say," Anria said with a smirk. Hearing Anria's voices caused Karina to stop for a second.

"_Anria… and that voice…_" Karina said to herself before looking to the woman. "Excuse me, but I wish to speak in private with you"

"Of course young Princess," Anria said as she walked off with Karina.

"So Nathen is the city safe? Have we won?" Vahn asked stepping forward.

"Not quite, yes TUA has failed in using the tournaments to determine new members, but they still have control, and sadly, their primary plans, as is Karina's marriage, is still on track to a point, and I'm sorry Vahn, but I can't change the marriage yet." Nathen sighed as he sat down. "We'll just have to wait and see how things develop for now."

As everyone relaxed and Nathen gathered knowledge on where to direct people, Anria and Karina found a place to talk.

_(Locked Camp – Tent A5 – 12:10 PM)_

"Anria… tell me the truth… who are you? And why do you sound like Avalor?" Karina asked calmly yet sternly.

"You catch on quick, I am Avalor. Don't you remember the party?" Anria said with a chuckle.

"Not really, the last chapter's all a blur." Karina said. "But I do remember a bit, but… are you really my sister now?"

"Yeah Karina, from now, back until you were born, I've been your older sister," Anria said as Karina jumped up to her crying "Karina what's wrong?"

"I never had anyone like you…" Karina cried.

"Calm down kiddo it'll be alright, it'll just take a bit, okay?" Anria said as she tried to calm Karina.

"Okay…" Karina said nodding slightly.

"Good, but there's one other thing, the moment you leave, I take over your position as heir to the throne" Anria said.

"Really?" Karina said with a hopeful tone.

"Of course, I am older than you." Anria said with a chuckle.

"Thank you sister, I can't thank you enough," Karina said hugging Anria tight.

"Now now Karina, please, you're still in charge until then, so you need to guide your people." Anria said as several yells could be heard outside. "Besides, we need to see what's going on out there."

"Right Avalor," Karina said as she followed Anria out of the tent to see the Councilmen all standing in the square with undercover TUA soldiers guarding them.

"Ah, Lady Valor, it's nice to see that you're well," Karina's mach grandfather said.

"As it is to see that you yourself are well Grandfather," Karina said.

"Quite, now come along princess, with the rubbish that was your competitions over with, let us prepare for your upcoming marriage." The man said as several of his guards stood around Karina. The guards led Karina towards the council, but Vahn tried to step in and pull her away. This resulted in Vahn being put to the ground and nearly having his head cut off.

"Let Vahn go now!" Karina barked angered.

"I think not princess, until further notice, your power is suspended and you're under house arrest." A councilman said.

"You can't do that, you don't have power over me!" Karina said with a worried tone.

"I'm sorry Karina, but they can," Nathen said with a sigh pushing the guards away from Vahn and pushing him towards Anria giving her a nod. "With the recent happenings, you were in too much danger, and because of that we can't risk another incident. Meaning until it is determined that you are safe, the council will assume control and you are to remain in your room."

"But…" Karina said tears on the verge of falling.

"It's the law Karina, but officially, it doesn't fall to the council's power until tomorrow, so until midnight, you still maintain control Karina." Nathen said shooting a glare at the council.

"Oh…" Karina said letting her tears fall before running past everyone and into Vahn's arms.

"_Interesting…_" Karina's 'grandfather' said.

"Don't get any ideas John, I won't let you harm my friends," Nathen said shooting a glare at Karina's so called grandfather.

"Ever vigilant knight," John sighed. "Lady Karina, step away from that man or we will have to place him under arrest,"

"But…" Karina said crying lightly while tightening her grip.

"Karina please let go, you need to listen to them," Vahn said softly surprising Karina. "_Don't worry hun; I'll always protect you,_"

"Thank you," Karina whispered as she hugged Vahn tightly before stepping back and being surrounded by her knights. Jewel tried to stand by her, but the knights wouldn't let her pass, so she stayed next to Nathen knowing he might be able to get her back to Karina.

"Alright, I'm sorry everyone, but until further notice, the tournament and contest are canceled, we will keep registry of all competitors that are still involved, and we will call you all back here once they can continue." Stan said before the whole group disappeared.

The large encampment started talking amongst themselves before they all gathered around Nathen's interns as they all appeared to gather information. As everyone is sorted out, let's look to the town's outskirts to see how those three late arrivers are doing.

_(Harmonic City – Mountain Forest – Barrier's Edge – 12:20 PM)_

At this distant part of the forest, we see the two older girls looking out at the city; one was kneeling against a tree while the other was on her hands and knees throwing up the same blood mixed mucus substance that Nathen had been. Behind them in a tent was the little girl, but she was breathing poorly.

"You… Are you okay Gem?" the girl against the tree asked.

"No… not really," Gem said before throwing up more, her body shaking. "God this hurts…"

"Just hold on, the energy disruption is gone, we can relax here a bit while May recovers and then we can go fine Master…" the girl said as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Thanks Maylu," Gem sighed cleaning her face as she walked towards the tree sitting down. "What the hell's going on here?"

"I don't know Gemma, but I'm worried about Master and the others…" Maylu said with a sigh as she let out a cough. "I think my aura's back to level… what about you?" Gem just shot Maylu a dark glare. "Oh right, well I'm sure that Nathen can help you."

"No, he can't find out!" Gem said frantically starting another coughing fit. "I've worried him enough… I don't need this weighing him down too…"

"Gem, you need help, this process is long and difficult, if you don't have help you'll be in more pain than you have been" Maylu said in protest.

"I know but… I won't be without help; I just don't want Nathen to worry fully…" Gem said with a sigh.

"Fine…" Maylu said with a sigh as she looked to see May crawling out of the tent. "May's up,"

"Hey May, how are you feeling?" Gem asked wobbling over to May.

"I'm fine Gemmy, but are you going to be okay?" May asked looking to her guardian.

"I'm fine kiddo, no need to worry," Gem said branding a smile as she rubbed May's head.

"Okay!" May said smiling.

"Good, now let's get going, we have much of this city to travel through," Maylu said.

"Can't you just take us straight to Nathen?" Gem asked keeping May near her.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that Master wouldn't be using a large amount of aura at this point, he'd probably be recovering." Maylu said.

"Oh yeah…" Gem sighed.

"Are we going to see big brother Gemmy?" May asked looking up at Gem after taking her had.

"Of course, we just need to find him." Gem said looking to the city as major aura spike hit them giving Maylu a blank look.

"So much for recovering," Maylu said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Gem asked.

"That was Master; he's using a major amount of his aura right now." Maylu sighed.

"Then you can take us to him!" Gem said.

"I guess so, just give me second, it takes a bit and I'll only be able to get you close to the approximate area, then it's up to you two." Maylu said.

"Won't you be staying with us?" May asked.

"Sorry kiddo, but after I drop you off in the city, I need to get back to work, okay?" Maylu said kneeling down in front of May.

"Okay," May said giving a nod.

"Good girl," Maylu said as she rubbed May's head while she squired under the touch. "Ready Gem?"

"Yeah," Gem said as May gripped her hand tighter.

"Alright," Maylu said as she placed a hand on Gem's shoulder and one on Gem's head. In the blink of an eye, they were gone from sight and now somewhere in the city.

_**The city has now been liberated, but the competitions have been canceled. On top of that, Gem and May are returning to the scene. But now how will the city develop? And what of the woman known as Anria? How will she play a role in all of this? Only time will tell…**_

_**There you go everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed this! Chances are everything will still be slow on updates, but I'm hoping for an update of Solace Academy! So keep an eye out for it! Thanks for being patient everyone!**_


	83. Ch 62: Author Search!

_**I have returned! With an update! Yeah it'll be small, but it's an update none the less! I'll try and update more often, I promise! Now Enjoy!**_

_**It's a calm cool evening as we return to city of Harmonic. Previously we witness the liberation of the cities castle, but the city itself remains under TUA control. The whole city is going through organization and reconstructions from minor damages that resulted from panics at the hands of the TUA's attempt at capturing the participants of the cities competitions, but preparations for the any future conflicts and the royal wedding is also going underway. Now, before we return to the group and their views on what's happening, let's see Gemma and May make their attempts on reuniting with the elder author.**_

_(Harmonic City – Market District – 5:00 PM)_

"Damn M-Maylu…" Gemma struggled to say with a sigh as she pushed herself to look around the area for her partner author while keeping a tight hold on May's hand. "You were supposed to drop us off near him… you were WAY off…"

"Gemmy…" May said softly as she looked up to Gemma.

"Don't worry May… everything will be alright, don't worry kiddo…" Gemma said branding a small smile while rubbing May's head.

"Okay…" May said as she hugged and held onto Gemma.

The area wasn't the most inviting. The market had held most of the affected competitors, and a large amount of the people who wanted to hand them over to TUA for their own safety. The process of trying to capture them wasn't easy; it led to a large sum of destruction leaving the Market like a true battlefield.

"_I hope Nathen wasn't here for this…_" Gemma said softly to herself as she continued walking around the market. There was few people there, and those that Gemma tried asking didn't know the Nathen they were looking for, or if they had guessed the right Nathen, it was only towards the Nathen they saw on the TV monitors prior.

The search was proving to be a troubling one, but they were taking all possible leads. The current one that they were following was of a man leading a group of knights and trainers going all around town trying to restore the city and reinforce it. This was their best bet, because those who saw the leader claimed it matched Nathen's form.

Their search took them high and low, but they always seemed to be in Nathen's shadow as they continued to get lost and sidetracked.

It wasn't long before they found people that Gem knew

_(Harmonic City – Kari Park – 6:30 PM)_

"_Damnit… I can't need to stop every 5 minutes…_" Gemma said panting softly as she looks around the park keeping an eye on May who was running around play. Seeing her like this made her form a small smile. "_It's nice to know that she can still play like a little girl…_"

Unknown to the young and ill author, a few of her friends had come into the park momentarily and it wasn't long before they found her.

"I hope we can find Nathen soon…" Gemma muttered to herself.

"_This'll be good._" Trayton snickered as he crept behind Gemma.

"Please Nathen… be safe…" Gemma said with a sigh.

Then without warning, Trayton wrapped his arms around Gemma and lifted her off the bench she was on. "I got you Big Mouth!"

Letting out a small yip Gemma struggled in his grip kicking her legs out. "Trayton! Put me down NOW!"

"Like hell I will! Where the hell have you been Gemma?" Trayton said as he swung Gemma around a bit. Doing this quickly made Gemma sick, she planted her feet on him before kicking off and running to a trash can that she soon threw up the bloody mucus into.

"Tr-Trayton, wh-when I s-said to p-put m-me d-down… I m-meant it!" Gemma barked as she sunk down next to the garbage can while May and Amber ran over to her, Amber kneeling down by her while May just wrapped her arms around Gemma.

"Gemmy…" May said with a small whimper as she held on tightly

"Gemma… are you alright…?" Amber asked looking to her author while Trayton and Vahn gathered around them.

"I'll b-be f-fine…" Gemma said with a groan and a sigh as she gently rubbed May's head.

"That's nice and all, but again, where have you been? I figured at this point in time Nathen wouldn't let you leave to your own story…" Trayton said as he looked over Gemma glancing in the trashcan before motioning Vahn over. "_Doesn't that look like the shit Nathen's been coughing up all day?_"

"_Yeah… It could be the same thing, but maybe not… let's not pry…_" Vahn said calmly,

"_Fine…_" Trayton said with a sigh and a pout.

After coughing more of the bloody mucus up, Gemma decided to answer the question she was given. "I was protecting this girl, she's Nathen's sister and we're actually trying to find Nathen…"

"We saw him enter an old building, it looked like a bar or something for the knights, I believe it was called the Imperial Barracks," Vahn said calmly.

"Great… I doubt we'll be able to get in…" Gemma said with a sigh while a small tear trickled down her cheek.

Picking up on the tear, Amber knew that the thought of not being able to bring May back to Nathen was painful. "But that was a few hours ago, I'm sure he's already moved on to the next location to help the people settle down."

"Still… I feel like we're always a minute too slow or… we're just chasing his shadow…" Gemma said with a sigh.

"We'll help you find him Gemma," Amber said with a smile as she patted Gemma's shoulder. While not intentionally meaning too, the patting made Gemma start coughing up mucus and blood again. "Sorry Gemma… Maybe we should get you to a hospital first…"

"N-No…!" Gemma said frantically.

"But…" Amber said with concern in her voice.

"Gemma's right Amber," Vahn said calmly. "Don't you remember the map layout for the TUA drop off points? There were a few Hospitals highlighted, and who knows who might still be trying to capture those who were affected so that they can insure their safety even though Nathen practically insured it for them…"

"Oh yeah…" Amber said with a soft sigh as she looked down.

Gemma put on a small smile as she grabbed Amber's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up Amber; you're just trying to lookout for me…"

"Maybe we can take her to the castle to rest…" Trayton said as he began to think.

Vahn let out a chuckle and scoff at Trayton's idea. "Doubt it… as long as the Council's active I doubt any of those who're close to Karina will be aloud anywhere near the castle…"

"Wait, the Council's in power…?" Gemma said confused and surprised.

"Not until tomorrow night… but once that happens, Karina's under house arrest… and the Council takes over…" Trayton said with a sigh.

"And then TUA wins… we'll have failed to protect Pokoh… then everything else will fall…" Amber muttered softly to herself.

"But before that, we'll make sure that TUA has no chance, because right now, Harmonic is isolated from the whole world…" Vahn said looking up at the barrier still covering the city.

"What do you mean…?" May asked looking to Vahn while hiding behind Gemma.

"The city is blocked out from the rest of the world because of the barrier…" Vahn said calmly.

Looking up at the barrier, Gemma began to put things together. "I'm guessing the barrier is because of TUA…"

"Good guess Big Mouth, they put it in power, but Nathen and a few knights reformatted it." Trayton said.

"I figured…" Gemma said calmly.

"Getting back to topic, there are a few outposts we can take Gemma, or maybe one of our rooms at the Pokémon Center…" Trayton said.

"Everyone please, I'm fine…" Gemma said branding a weak smile while trying to hide her shaking. It had decreased slightly, but she could still feel it. She was lucky the others couldn't really see it.

"Gemma, you're coughing up blood and mucus… you're not well…" Amber said with a worried tone.

"Yeah Gemma, you need to rest… please at least let us take you to the Pokémon Center…" Vahn said calmly.

Letting out a sigh Gemma looked to everyone even to Gemmy who had a look of concern on her face. "You're not going to give me a choice, are you…?"

"Sadly, we're not Gemma, I doubt you could even put up much of a fight against us without your body going against you…" Trayton said calmly.

"Fine…" Gemma said with a sigh as she was helped onto Trayton's back by Vahn who had taken May onto his back.

"You can stay in our room Gemma," Amber said as everyone started towards the Pokémon Center.

They had gotten there rather quickly spare the crowds of people trying to leave and make sure that they have everything before going through the gate Nathen had set up to send everyone to where they needed to be. Gemma had gotten set up in the bed and they all kept an eye on her until she fell asleep while May slept next to her. They could've started searching for Nathen, but Gemma probably just would've snuck out, hence the patience waiting for Gemma to give in and sleep after taking a few meds and pain killers. After Gemma was sleeping calmly holding May close and her prized Embolf doll in between the two of them, the others began setting out on searching for Nathen, asking any of their friends to help find him.

_(Harmonic City – Noble Center – 7:00 PM)_

"It's amazing how the city can continue on after an incident…" Gabriel said as he looked around the area seeing very little change in the lives and actions of the people after several others had gone into a critical state mere hours before hand.

"What do you mean Gabriel…?" Carmen asked looking to her old friend.

"It's only been a few hours sense those who have a strong aura were put into a critical state… and yet after the city seemed to be in panic, everything's returned to a state of calm and peace…" Gabriel said calmly looking to Carmen. "Yet… I still feel that this is just the calm before a storm…"

"I guess that's true… but I'm sure the calm will start again and last on forever…" Carmen said sweetly as she looked at the people.

"I hope so Carmen…" Gabriel said smiling softly as Beatrix walked up to them. "Hey Beatrix,"

"Hey you two, have you seen Nathen anywhere? Everyone's trying to find him…" Beatrix asked letting a sigh out. "I think they're trying to figure a plan out and they want his help…"

"Sorry Beatrix, we haven't… Last we saw him was at the outpost… and I think he was walking into a tavern… but that was a few hours ago." Carmen said as she and Gabriel stood up. "I never took Nathen as a drinker…"

"He isn't, the closest thing he's ever drank that was like alcohol was some medicine that had similar effects," Gabriel said. "I asked about aura based medicine and he told me that some medicines that help recover aura will taste like alcohols or will make you feel hungover…"

"All that aside, I doubt he was going there for a drink…" Beatrix said with a sigh.

"He was with that Lightning girl and a few other knights, so maybe he was doing a little planning with them." Gabriel said.

"That makes sense… I doubt we'll be able to get into a tavern… especially a knights tavern… so can you help find him? I don't think he'd be at the tavern right now." Beatrix said calmly.

"We'd be happy too," Carmen said softly.

"Thanks you two," Beatrix said running off starting her search again.

"Where should we start searching?" Gabriel asked.

"Maybe the different outposts…" Carmen said starting to think.

"I guess so, but why is everyone searching? Couldn't we just use our aura to find him?" Gabriel said calmly.

"Don't you remember what Nathen said? The barrier will mess with our aura; it weakens it the more we use it, so we shouldn't be trying to use our aura for pointless things." Carmen said.

"That's right… well let's get going then, there's an outpost near the library." Gabriel said as the two started their search.

With everyone going off to search for the author, let's see what he's really doing.

_(Harmonic City – Knight's Barracks – Archery Field – 7:15 PM)_

Standing at the starting point, Nathen was firing off arrows one by one at each of the 5 targets he had set up. Normally Nathen had been Hawkeye with any form of marksmanship and would hit the center of the target, but he was off this time. Each shot he fired only landed just off the side of the center or would stray off but stay in the highest point area.

"Damn…" Nathen said letting out a sigh as he grabbed three arrows from his quiver and set them up again. As Nathen drew the string back, Tifa and Vaan walked up behind him, but before they could speak Nathen quickly fired off all three arrows into a target. They all hit the center each notching into the back of the one before it. "About time…"

"Are you alright Commander…?" Tifa asked as Nathen put his bow away.

"hmm…?" Nathen said looking to Tifa and Tidus. "Ah, Vaan, Lockhart, what brings you by the archery range?"

"We were wondering if you were alright Nathen…" Vaan said calmly. "You've been off sense we reset the barrier and got back from the Imperial Barracks…"

"I'm fine Soldier…" Nathen said as he turned away from them and went to collect the arrows he fired off.

"Please Commander…" Tifa said softly. "You've been quiet and distant… we're worried about you…"

"I'm fine Private…" Nathen said letting out a sigh. "I'm just a little annoyed with myself…"

"Why's that Nathen…?" Vaan asked.

"I wanted to keep Karina in power… but I wasn't able to… I practically handed the kingdom to the council…" Nathen said letting out a sigh.

"It wasn't your fault Nathen…" Tifa said calmly. "Team Universal Aura is the one too be blamed, they put the barrier up, and they did everything and left the council to benefit from what happened…"

"That's not the point he's making Tifa… Most of the Council is TUA, he's pretty much saying he let TUA win…" Vaan said calmly.

"But you didn't Commander… The Council just took the situation from you and put it in their favor…" Tifa said calmly and sternly holding to her thoughts.

"Private Lockhart's right Commander," Vaan said standing by his fellow knight.

"Thanks you two, but right now we're on the losing end and we'll be placed in such to prevent TUA from having their plans stopped…" Nathen said calmly as he looked to the sky. "So we'll have to sabotage them from the inside."

"How do you plan on having that happen though?" Lightning asked as she walked out of the shadow of the Barracks and to them.

"First of all I need to sabotage the wedding, then I need to stop the dragons awakening" Nathen said calmly as he started to think before looking to Karina's room. "Claire, I need you, Vaan, Tidus, and Tifa to be part of my personal team. We're going to be working to take TUA down."

"Yes sir…" Lightning said softly repressing a growl.

"_I can't believe that Commander Pierce is actually say Lieutenant Valor's real name like that and she not being able to do anything…_" Tifa said to herself as she watched everyone discuss their positions.

"Alright, we'll report back here to the Barracks tonight to discuss the mission, understand?" Nathen said calmly as he took a formal stance.

"Sir, yes sir!" The four knights said as they gave Nathen a salute.

"At ease, and dismissed." Nathen said as Vaan walked off while Tifa and Lightning remained. "Something on your mind Lieutenant? Private?"

"Actually Nathen, why do you want Tifa as part of the team, she's too green…" Lightning said calmly.

"Don't worry about me Lieutenant Valor, I can handle myself…" Tifa said on her defense.

"I understand that Private, but you're newly inducted to the knight force, there's still training you must go through…" Lightning said letting out a sigh.

"Please Ms. Valor…" Tifa said softly.

Letting out a sigh Lightning looked over to Nathen. "She's my soldier but it's your mission…"

"She'll be part of the team, but she'll be with either Vaan or Tidus as I instruct until she shows that she can handle herself on her own." Nathen said calmly.

"Don't worry Commander, I'll be fine," Tifa said as she walked off.

"I hope you know what you're doing Pierce…" Lightning said with a sigh as she walked off.

"So do I Lightning… so do I…" Nathen said letting out a sigh as he walked to the range and barracks exit.

After exiting the Barracks Nathen went off to explore the town, but the search for him continued on even though he had made his way to the docks in the bright and open

_(Harmonic City – Pokémon Center – Gemma's room – 7:45 PM)_

Within the room we find Gemma and May awake due to Gemma having another attack from her aura. After taking some time to calm down and down some painkillers, Gemma decided she didn't have time to wait for the others to find Nathen. So after making sure she could get out safely, she and May made their escape and started the search again.

"May you should've stayed behind…" Gemma said letting out a week sigh as she look to May who had a tight hold on her hand.

"No… I want to stay with you sissy…" May said as she tightened her hold on Gemma's hand.

"M-May…" Gemma said softly as a few tears fell.

"Don't cry Gemmy… we'll find big brother…" May said softly seeing the tears as Gemma knelt down and pulled her close and into a tight hug.

"It's not that sweetie… don't worry about what it is, just know that I'll be alright, I know we'll find Nathen." Gemma said softly as she held May closer to me. Her broken smile grew when she felt may return the hug. "Now let's go find Nathen, alright~?"

"Okay!" May said happily as the two broke from the hold and she took Gemma's hand again and they started off looking for Nathen once again.

Their search took some time and it went on until the sun had long sense passed and set with the moon rising. It had gotten late when they finally made it to the docs to look for him.

"_I can't believe we've practically searched everywhere and still no sign of him…_" Gemma said letting out a sigh as she looked to May who was looking tired. "_Maybe we should just go to the Pokémon Center tonight and get some rest…_"

"Gemmy…" May said looking to Gemma with tired and worried eyes.

"May… maybe we should go baack to the Pokémon Center, we can start looking for him tomorrow morning…" Gemma said with a sigh as she knelt down to May's height.

"No… he's here, I can feel it… please let's keep looking… please…" May said as she grabbed onto Gemma and held onto her tightly.

"May… Okay May, we'll keep looking…" Gemma said a she stood while May let go of her. The two started their search again but as they searched the docks from top to bottom they didn't find anything, as they walked along the beach feeling lost and defeated, they found an old wooden dock with a man sitting at the end. Clouds had rolled in so he was masked from sight.

When May and Gemma walked to the man the old dock creaked with each step. The sounds echoed catching the man's attention as he stood and turned towards the. Gemma became a tad hesitant but she and May continued to step towards him. As light became seen the man became noticeable.

Afterwards May was the first to run at him and grab onto him crying. The man knelt down and held onto the small girl trying to calm her down while tears fell from him. As the light continued to shift, the man was revealed to be Nathen. The sight of her old friend and lost love brought tears straight to her eyes as she ran to him and took both him and May in her arms though Nathen turned it and held the two girls in his own arms.

"I missed you so much big brother!" May said happily as she cried and nuzzled up to her brother.

"I'm so happy that you two are here and safe…" Nathen said calmly as he held them closer to him.

"_Finally… to be with him… to know he's safe… to be in his arms..._" Gemma said calmly to herself letting out quiet whimpers.

Finally returned to each other, they all went back to a separate room in the barracks where they all relaxed, talked, and got a good night's sleep. A sleep they'd needed for days.

_**Gemma and May have been reunited with an important loved one, but what about the plan that Nathen has in store? Only time will tell…**_

_**There you have it everyone, I hope people have been patient with me. Please do Read and Review, I'll get more updates going and out to you as soon as I can!**_


	84. 2 Year Anniversary! Progress Notice!

_Two years ago I began the story Auracian Legacy~_

_Which now spans over 83 chapters which are made up of specials, notices, and the chapters themselves~_

_Sadly, sense the last anniversary of this story was released; only two other updates were released_

_As this stories author, it saddens me that it has gotten to be so slow in progress, but that's life…_

_I do promise you that I will release more than two updates sense the next anniversary~_

_I'll try and get this story to 100 chapters by then if not getting it completed!_

_Thank you everyone who has either been patient with me…I promise you, your patients will be greatly rewarded even if it seems ultimately minimal~!_

_Thank you all my dear and precious friends and readers!_

_I promise everyone, that I will have some form of update done for you before midnight tonight relative to my own time~!_


	85. 2nd Anniversary Special Pt 1

_**Hello everyone! Author Final Heir here! To think it's been 2 years sense I made this story and I'm still not done! I will finish this story! But life is catching up with me and other things take priority… to those who know me closer than just as an author, I'm engaged and set to be married so things have been taking priority, but I will update as often and as best as I can! I hope that you all will enjoy this story and will continue to read~! This will be a multi-part piece, so it'll last for a few parts that I will either add on at random or in progress as I find time or lose ideas, ENJOY~!**_

_**Today we'll take a small detour to a different tale… this tale is of a young child, a young girl that bares a strong connection of the 2 author based characters in Auracian Legacy… Though the tale may be small, it will give insight to the future of our characters lives…**_

_(Aspertia City – Pokémon Center – 7:00 AM)_

_It's a calm morning in the lush a wonderful city, within a small quiet room lays a young girl, her dark red hair that lightened as it got to the tips fell at either side of her head leaving her soft pale skin shown, she was in a white short sleeved night top and a black pair of pajama pants, at her feet on top of her covers was a small young Pokémon. __The Pokémon had a small Wolf pup like form, the main fur is a charcoal like grey, it's eyes a calm red, the tail resembles a light fire, it's underbelly is a lightened dark grey, the fur around the ears resemble a fire, a small red fire is around the Pokémon's ankles. As the small girl stirred and squirmed slowly walking up letting out a big yawn, she sat up and stretched out, while rubbing one eye she pawed out and reached for a pair of glasses placing them on even though her eyes were perfectly healthy and could see perfectly._

"Stupid boat…" The girl said letting out another big yawn as she rubs her soft and sweet yellow eyes under the glasses. "Stupid early morning…"

As the small girl began to awake fully, she grew a smile from her frown and pout at how early the day had been when she looked to the pup asleep on her bed.

"So cute…~" The girl whispered as she petted the pup making it stir. The pup slowly stood up and yawned stretching out before barking part of its name out.

"Flam~!" The pup barked happily as it looked to the girl.

"Good morning Flamolf~" The girl had a smile as she petted the Flamolf before giggling as it jumped up at her licking her face. "That tickles~!" smiling and laughing the whole time, the girl quickly got her Pokémon under control and held it close relaxing back into the bed. She stayed like this for a few minutes before lying back on the bed laying her Flame Wolf Pokémon beside her. She then dug through her bag and pulled out a small doll that mirrored the Pokémon laying beside her, holding it tight she snuggled back into the bed and dosed off into a light sleep.

"I miss you Mama…~" The girl muttered as she fell into a deeper sleep nuzzling the doll and her Pokémon.

_As the small child rests on what is her first day as a Pokémon Trainer in region of Unova, dreams of her family dance through her head, her smile occasionally grows and she lets out small giggles, but it occasionally changes to whimpers making her curl up around her doll as an occasional tear falls and a small light and heat begins to emanate from her wrists and ankles, the black marks glowing with a slight red light. It was only for a few hours that the girl remained asleep before she was awakened by her Pokémon licking at her face._

"I'm up Flam…" the girl said squirming before letting out a yawn as she sat up. "It's time to get dressed~!" After standing and stretching out, the girl undressed from her pajamas before getting her clothes.

Before she pulled her black and white stripped long sleeved top on, she light rubbed a birthmark on her right arm, it had looked like a fire that had wings placed around it. After she got her long sleeved top on she pulled a large blood red tank top on that fell to just above her knees like a dress. Once she finished pulling her dark blue pants that came to the middle of her shins she put on a black pair of flats. "There~ all pretty like Mama~" The girl gave a spin smiling.

"Olf~!" Flamolf barked happily his tail wagging.

"Thanks Flamy~" she said with a smile as she petted the wolf. She looked herself over before pulling a ruby red rose necklace from her side bag and putting it around her neck; she lightly gripped it and muttered softly. "I miss you papa…"

After taking a soft deep breath she grabbed her black messenger bag and put it on before attaching the small silver briefcase. "Time to go and see the new professor in this area~" After cleaning the room, the young girl took her leave of the Pokémon Center, and head out to explore the city. As she made her walk through the town with her Flamolf at her side, she would occasionally stop whenever she saw a small boy walking around with an elder but still young girl. Whenever she did, she would clench her hands over her heart. "_Ethan… I miss you little brother…_"

After a few hours of exploring, the girl went off to a high plateau that was reached by climbing a large set of stairs.

"Too… Many… Stairs…" The girl panted softly having little energy and her stomach grumbling. Letting out a sigh, she walked around the high area looking around while she rubbed her stomach. "Tummy quiet down… I know that I should've eaten earlier… we'll eat after we meet the Professor…"

Giving a soft chuckle from behind the girl, a young adult woman walked up to her. She had short poofy but flat blond hair and green eyes which were behind orange glasses. She was wearing a black shirt underneath a white tank-top; there was also a thick orange coat on her. She was also wearing a green pair of pants that covered to her knees on her legs and orange and black shoes on her feet. At her side was a small green messenger bag/purse and on her head was a green beret with a white ribbon. "Pardon me little one, did you say that you were looking for the professor~?"

Giving a small jump the girl turned towards the adult as her wolf pup jumped up onto her shoulder. "Yes… I-I did…"

"Well, I'm happy to say that you found her~ I'm Professor Bianca~" The professor had said with a happy giggle and wave. "Who might you be though~?"

Smiling, the girl waved back happily knowing that she was closer to starting her journey. "Yay~! I knew I'd find you eventually~! Oh, and my name is Alicia Rose Pierce. My Papa is a professor like you."

"Oh! You're Professor Pierce's daughter; he told me that you'd be here after he learned that the lab had moved." Bianca said kneeling down to the girl's height considering how she was barely 4' tall. "He has a high position among most professors and as a field researcher; I'm surprised that he didn't just get you set as a trainer himself."

"He did part of the work, but he told me that every time I go to a different region, I should meet the professor their and register with them." Alicia said with a smile as she took Flamolf from her shoulder and held him close.

"I understand, well let us begin then," Bianca said as she pulled a small machine from her bag and a cylinder from it as well. "Do you have a PokéDex already?"

"Yup!" Alicia said smiling as she pulled a white and red Unova PokéDex out of her pocket.

"Good," Bianca said with a giggle as she took it and placed it into the machine. "And a Trainer Card?" Alicia smiled as she pulled the trainer card from her bag. The card had no information on it spare simple information on Alicia and a picture of her. Taking the card, Bianca placed it into the machine and entered a few details, and in a few seconds, the PokéDex and card were linked and all the information was set. "Here you are Ms. Pierce~" Bianca removed the devise and card before giving them back to Alicia.

"Thank you~" Alicia said smiling as she put the things away. "What's the cylinder for Professor…?"

"Ah, this is one of the best parts," Bianca said as she pressed a button opening the cylinder showing three PokéBalls. "As my welcome to you on your Unova journey, I would like you to be able to take one of these three Pokémon."

"Thank you! Um… _I've seen what Mama would probably see and I've seen the starters for this region… and she told me once that she preferred Snivy… so…_ Can I have Snivy?" Alicia asked looking at the PokéBalls.

"Of course~" Bianca said as she removed Snivy's PokeBall and closed the cylinder putting it away before giving Alicia the PokeBall. "Take good care of her~"

"I will!" Alicia said happily as she nuzzled the PokeBall against her cheek before putting it away. "Thank you so much Professor~!"

"You're welcome Alicia, what's your goal as a trainer?" Bianca asked.

"Um… I was thinking of working on being a researcher and a master like Papa and a top coordinator and expert breeder like Mama…" Alicia said as she nuzzled Flamolf's fur thinking about her plans.

"Well contests aren't well known here in Unova, so why don't you start as a researcher, a breeder, and a gym competitor while you're here?" Bianca said giving a suggestion.

"I think that'll work, thanks professor." Alicia said smiling. "But what Gym should I go to first…?"

"There is a Gym here, and it's run by an old friend of mine, but you should probably head towards Floccesy Town and train along Route 19 to build up your strengths."

"That sounds good Professor, thank you." Alicia said as she set her Pokémon down. A bright blush formed on her face as her stomach grumbled again.

"But might I suggest you get something to eat first?" Bianca said with a chuckle.

Giving a broken chuckle and a sweatdrop on the back on her head, Alicia nodded. "That would probably be best…"

"Well I would like some company~" Bianca said. "I have a nice lunch waiting at my lab, and I would appreciate it if you'd join me."

"Thank you, I would like to join you." Alicia said happily as she and Bianca left the plateau and started back for her lab.

_Alicia, a kind, sweet, loving girl, has made her first steps in the progress towards starting her adventure. After spending a good few hours with the Professor learning everything she could, Alicia left the city late in the afternoon for Route 19. She spent several hours going through the route looking for new Pokémon to battle or capture to build her team, but it wasn't long before she needed to camp for the first time._

_(Route 19 – small clearing – 8:00 PM)_

Sitting around a camp fire that she formed, Alicia was going through a note book her father had given her, she had been trying to cook something to eat, and it didn't take long before she found something she could make. After eating a nice meal, she sat changed in her pajamas looking at the campfire curled up in her tent.

"_Mama… Papa… Ethan… I wish that we were all together… I miss you all…_" Alicia said to herself.

For a few minutes she stayed curled up muttering to herself, but she shifted back into her tent while Flamolf got defensive as sounds came from the forest.

After a few minutes a young girl about the same age as Alicia and roughly the same height came out of the forest and into the clearing. She had long curly brunette hair and bright blue eyes, she was in a blue tank-top and a light blue pair of pants, she was wearing white sandals and had a white sling bag on.

"Wow… I've never seen that Pokémon before…" The girl said as she pulled a PokeDex out and activating it pointing it at Flamolf.

_**Flamolf, the Flame Wolf Pokémon, this Pokémon can often be seen as aggressive, but is actually rather loyal. While trying to appear tough to get past its cute form, it dreams of the day that it'll unlock its true potential.**_

"What a cutie~" The girl said with a giggle as Flamolf growled.

"Who's there…?" Alicia said softly as she crawled into view.

"Oh, hello, my name is Kylee; I didn't mean to disturb you…" Kylee said branding a soft smile as Flamolf began to calm down.

"It's nice to meet you, and there are no worries… I'm Alicia…" Alicia said as she sat outside her tent and put her Flamolf in her lap.

"Um… do you think I could set up camp here with you…?" Kylee asked with a faint blush on her face.

"I don't mind it, there looks like there's plenty of room." Alicia said with a smile as Kylee started to unpack her bag and supplies next to Alicia's tent. After a few minutes the two were sitting side by side next to the fire talking and getting to know each other.

It wasn't long before they called it a night and retired to their tents to sleep.

_**The night came and went in little time at all. Both of the girls having slept peacefully and the Pokémon they had all getting a good night's sleep. Both had woken up early to a bright and shining sun. Their second day has come to a start, and what may lie ahead of these two is still yet to be determined…**_


	86. Ch 63: Liberation: Calming the Princess

_**I'm back everyone with a proper update! Sorry it took so long, but I do hope that you all enjoy this update~! I feel like I could've done better and made it longer... but I hope that you all enjoy it...!**_

_**Within out last chapter, our author was reunited with his fellow author and old flame and his baby sister, but we only know of these two young girl's travels… What of the city? What else lingered there…? Let us look to how the city of Harmonic faired during Gemma and Hope's search… To begin, we'll look at the sorrow of a princess…**_

_(Harmonic City – Valor Castle – Princess Quarters – 7:30 PM)_

Within the quiet and darkening room, the only sounds that could be heard were that of Karina crying into her bed spread. At both her sides was Wisteria in her lilac presentation dress, and Emily who was in a white gown with a tiara on her head.

Among these three royal dignitaries of the Pokémon world were a few of the others. The first was Queen Ilene; a look of concern was on her face as she shifted her long blonde hair to a suitable state and fixed her pink dress after sitting down. Sitting on the bed by Karina was Princess Salvia, Dawn's royal double. Her tiara was set on the end table; her dress was lying down flat while she looked to her old childhood friend. Sitting near Ilene was Princess Sara, her Togepi asleep in her lap. Each royal lady in the room was there to support their friend who was going through a time of personal crisis. Within several hours time, she'll have lost everything.

"Karina…" Wisteria said with worry and concern in her voice as she rubbed Karina's back. This is something that has been tried by each royal member and proven to no avail. They all stood by her side and did their part to calm and relax the young girl.

Several more minutes passed before the Battle Frontiers Salon Maiden and Tifa arrived at the room.

"Pardon me Princess, you have a guest…" Tifa said as she opened the door and let Anabel in before bowing. "I'm sorry for intruding…"

"_She doesn't look too good…_ I came because I sensed Karina's distress, I would've been here on my own personal attendance, but apparently the knights are now required to escort all guests…" Anabel said softly looking to Tifa.

"I do apologize… it was the Council's order…" Tifa said with a sigh as she stepped into the large room and closed the door. She looked around briefly at each princess before looking at Wisteria. A small blush appeared on her face along with a small smile. "_She's actually here…~!_"

"_How could everything go wrong so fast?!_" Karina thought to herself as she continued crying into her bedding.

"_Poor thing… I wish there was something we could do…_" Ilene sighed to herself as Tifa walked over and kneeled by Wisteria with a notebook.

"Um… Lady Wisteria…?" Tifa asked trying to hide a blush.

Looking to Tifa, Wisteria tilted her head and put on a small smile trying to keep a semi happy mood going. "Yes miss…?"

"I know things are a little tense right now… and this probably isn't the time for it… but…" Tifa said as her blush grew while she held the note pad to Wisteria. "May I please have your autograph Lady Wisteria…? I'm a big fan, I've heard all your concerts over the radio and I was so excited a few days ago when you last performed here!"

Smiling, Wisteria took the note pad and wrote down her autograph and a brief message before giving it back to her. "Of course… and it's no trouble…"

"Thank you so much…~!" Tifa said happily as she put the notepad away while Nathen stepped into the room.

"I see that I'm interrupting a gathering, I'll come back later…" Nathen said calmly as he was about to step out, but he stopped when Karina sat up properly from her covers.

"D-Don't go… P-Please s-stay…" Karina said through small sobs and sniffles. "N-Nathen... P-Please tell m-me that you h-have some k-kind of p-plan…"

"Karina… Nathen what's happening to her isn't right, you're supposed to be her guardian… you can't let this happen to her!" Wisteria said standing before Nathen.

Letting out a sigh Nathen looked around the room getting various looks from each of the royalty and even from Tifa. "You probably won't like it… but I do have some kind of a plan…"

"P-Please… t-tell me…" Karina said taking several deep breaths.

"Alright… I plan on doing a little bit of sabotage around the castle and the base downstairs, but it has to be tonight… especially sense I only have until midnight… after that I need to prepare for tomorrow evening…" Nathen said with a sigh.

"What's tomorrow evening sir…?" Sara asked as she stood up.

"Karina will be married… but if what I have planned works… even if it's in the middle of the ceremony I might be able to save her…"

"Do it… Please Nathen… P-Please do wh-whatever you h-have too…" Karina said standing up.

"But what can we do to make a big enough distraction for Nathen to do his job…?" Emily asked.

"A concert~!" Tifa said.

"What?" Wisteria asked.

"A benefit concert to honor Princess Karina's 'marriage' and the return of Lady Anria, as well as a way to build moral for the citizens, those who are in a bad feeling, and the knights, as I'm sure that you'll need them Commander." Tifa said looking to Nathen.

"That actually sounds like it'd work out perfectly… Good idea Tifa~" Nathen said with a chuckle. "Are you up for a fake concert Wistera?"

"If it'll save Karina from an unjust fate, you have my voice!" Wisteria said with determination in her voice.

Nathen smiled as he rubbed Wisteria's head. "Good, then I think that you'd best be getting to planning the songs~"

"Yeah… I'll call everyone else, they'll wanna help!" Wisteria said.

"Just don't tell them of my part, alright? I won't be attending as I'll be doing my part, so tell them I'm part of Karina's security."

"Alright Nathen… will Karina be able to help…? It might be good for her to let her sing…" Wisteria said calmly.

"I think so… Karina, do you still have the doll?" Nathen asked getting a nod from her as she showed a Poké Ball. "Good, you'll be using the doll as your stand in,"

"Alright… thank you Nathen…" Karina said putting on a small smile.

"I'll leave you girls be then, I need to clear my thoughts… if you need me I'll be at the docks…" Nathen said calmly as he disappeared.

"Is there any way we may be of assistance…?" Salvia asked standing from the bed.

"How about all of us par take in the concert…?" Ilene asked.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Wisteria said happily.

As the girls began their planning, and Nathen went to the docks which in a small amount of time met with Gemma and his baby sister May, let's look into the reunited group for a brief moment to see how everything is going about.

_(Harmonic City – Imperial Baracks – Commanders Quarters – 8:20 PM)_

Within the small and well decorated room, Nathen, Gemma, and May all lay on the large bed resting and asleep. In only a little while, Gemma woke as her chest shot with pain as another wave of the change shot through her. She furrowed her eyebrows and bit down hard on her lip, clasping her hands over her chest and fisting her shirt as she waited for the pain to pass. She couldn't let out a noise; anything could wake Nathen up with how on edge he no doubt was. So, she didn't take any risks. So, she laid there curled up silently struggling with the pain and waiting for this wave of agony to pass her by so she could return to her sleep. So that Nathen would never know she had even woken up.  
Oh, the best laid plans.

"Hey there sleepy head, you alright?" A tired but content sounding voice said from above her, causing her to jump a little as she looked up and saw Nathen's blue eyes looking down at her. He looked happy, to an extent, but his eyes still betrayed how worried he was about her, his sister, his charges and the situation they were in, a situation she just knew he was internally blaming himself for.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Gemma had said softly trying to advert her gaze from his and hide the pains.

"Aw, just fine? Not happy to be here?" Nathen said in a teasing tone that wasn't quite up to the joyous level it usually was when he teased her like this. The authoress managed a small smile, averting her eyes so she was looking at May, not him.

"Of course I am… just… a lot of things on my mind as usual." Gemma said, stroking May's hair. "_Oh god I hope he doesn't find out I nearly lost her to those who ruined his life…_"

"Well, I'm going to clear some of them up right now. Yes, Gemma, I still love you. No, you are not leaving the second the council and TUA are taken down. No, you are not a burden. Yes, I was worried as hell about you and missed you ten times more. No, you will not have to watch me pulling kissy faces with Alice, not only because of this situation but also as she's going to be going to Unova soon as well, for some things. Alright? That all your worries, or pretty much?" Nathen said, stroking a strand of hair to brush behind her ear.

"_Minus nearly losing your sister and nearly dying in the process of getting her back, and how I'm trying to keep all this and the fact I could still go into shock from pain from you, yeah… _Pretty much, yeah… thanks Nathen…" She managed a smile, and Nathen leaned in a little. Quickly reacting Gemma sat up in a smooth, fast movement and swinging her legs around she stood from the bed. Nathen's eyes flashed with a little hurt, but as May stirred, looking up at the two, the sudden tension was forgotten as she gave a cheerful 'Hello' to them.

"Hey sis… Sleep well~?" Nathen said smiling as he held Gemma and May close.

"Yup~!" May said happily hugging them both tight.

"I'm glad May…" Gemma said putting on a smile for the girl. "_She deserves it after everything that's happened…_"

Glancing over at a clock, Nathen let out a sigh. "_I only have till 9 with them…_"

"Are you okay big brother…?" May asked with a worried tone as she nuzzled close to him.

"Of course sis~ Hey, how about we go and see Mama and Papa~?" Nathen said.

"Can we~?!" May said as a light shown in her eyes along with a strong hope.

Smiling, Nathen rubbed his little sisters head and nodded. "Of course, there's supposed to be a special concert going on tonight, and I want you and Gemma with them while the performance is going on~"

"Yay~!" May said happily as she held onto her brother.

"You're not gonna have me perform~?" Gemma said pushing a small smile as the pains slowly dissipated.

"Not today, I want you to rest and relax, with the barrier as it was and sense I don't know when you got here, you must be feeling a bit of a withdrawal from the barrier, so you can sit this one out and watch as a spectator." Nathen said as he gently rubbed Gemma's cheek making her blush grow a little.

"O-Okay…~" Gemma said through a partially fake partially true smile.

"Alright~ Gemma, could you please bring May to Emily's house? Our parents are staying there sis," Nathen said calmly.

"Yeah…" Gemma said calmly as they all slowly sat up.

It didn't take them all long to get properly dressed and ready to go. They had used a separate and isolated exit to get by anyone else and to avoid the larger gatherings.

The walk to Emily's home didn't take too long, but it seemed to last forever as Gemma and May clung onto Nathen whenever the more obvious TUA agents and TUA knight imposters were seen.

_(Harmonic City – Emily's Home – 8:50 PM)_

"This is as far as I am allowed to travel… I'll be seeing you both later…" Nathen said as he kissed Gema's and May's foreheads before whispering to Gemma. "Once you give her to her parents stay with them and be safe… and everything in Harmonic will be back to normal soon… I promise… We'll stop the wedding… We'll break TUA's hold… I promise you Gemma…"

Nodding, Gemma gave Nathen a tight hug before whispering back. "I know… you wouldn't leave things the way they are…" As Gemma's hold got tighter she slightly lost sense and gave Nathen a soft kiss in the hug which he had returned holding her tighter. It only lasted a moment before they both parted and were bright red. "S-Sorry…~"

"It's alright… take care you two~" Nathen said softly hugging the two close.

"We will big brother~!" May said happily as she and Gemma hugged Nathen back. As the two parted Nathen suddenly disappeared. "Why did you kiss big brother Gemmy…?"

Suddenly turning bright red, Gemma ran through her mind trying to find an answer. "W-Well I um…" Kneeling down Gemma whispered to May. "I h-have a crush on y-your brother… I g-guess I just l-lost my sense f-for a m-moment…~"

"Oh…~ I think you and big brother are cute together~" May said smiling brightly as Gemma turned an even darker red.

"L-Let's get t-to your p-parents~" Gemma said quickly taking May's hand and hurrying to the house while pushing the subject away and trying to lower the deep red on her face.

Once they got up to the door, Gemma seemed a little hesitant to knock on the door. She knew that Emily was an important person to Nathen, and she knew that she once had a place in his heart that Alice now had and that she had wanted. It seemed to take hours, but she pushed her feelings aside for May's sake and knocked on the door. It didn't take but a few seconds for it to open to show Scarlet and Aaron, who had been waiting there hoping Nathen was returning, but their hearts were sent rushing as soon as they laid their eyes on May.

"Mama~! Papa~!" May said happily as she ran to her parents and hugged them both tight after they knelt down to her.

"My baby girl, I'm so happy that you're finally home!" Scarlet said happily as she held her daughter tight in her arms and tears started falling from her eyes.

"You must be Nathen's friend, Gemma was it?" Aaron asked looking to Gemma as he stood after picking up his daughter.

"Yes sir, I'm Gemma Ashmore…" Gemma said as the red had mostly turned faint.

"_Ashmore… she couldn't be Markus and Carol's little girl could she…?_" Aaron said to himself. "I want to say how much we appreciate you looking after our little girl."

"It was no trouble, she was an absolute doll, and all of my friends adored her." Gemma said as her smile slowly grew.

"Um, Gemma…?" Scarlet said with a bit of a worried tone. "Do you happen to know where my son is…?"

"I'm sorry… but I don't…" Gemma said as her smile faded. "He led us here then disappeared without saying where he'd be…"

"Alright…" Scarlet said with a sigh before putting on a smile. "Is there any way that we can repay you for looking after our child?"

Putting on a smile Gemma shook her head. "Nothing at all, I was doing a favor for a friend, but there is a concert going on, I wouldn't mind if you three attended it with me~"

"That sounds like fun~" Scarlet said with a giggle.

"Alright then, lets be on our way then~" Aaron said as she grabbed a few things before stepping out of the house with Scarlet and closing the door behind them as a few mass of fireworks went off. It caught them all off guard, but Gemma seemed to jump the most, especially when a cold feeling hit the back of her neck.

"Snow~!" May said with a giggle looking out at the glowing white flakes fall to the ground.

"This'll definitely be an interesting evening." Aaron said with a chuckle as the all started towards where the fireworks were going off.

As the mostly reunited family and friend made their way towards the concert grounds which were held in the grand square, a few of our singers were meeting about how the evening was going.

_(Harmonic City – Grand Square – Concert back stage – 8:55 PM)_

"Is this snow…?" Wisteria asked as she looked at the flakes. "It feels cold but not freezing… and I actually feel stronger…"

"It's a form of residue and build up from the storm that was going on up the mountain several days ago," Nathen said calmly. "It's actually a mass of excess energy that was caused from the barrier and the storm passing over it. This snow should give a mild aura boost to us, while making nice scenery."

"Nathen I'm worried…" Karina said with a small sigh as she looked to the royal booth where Auragem was sitting in her stead. Karina's hair had been turned black and tied back while her eyes where made blue and green.

"Everything will be alright princess, I promise…" Nathen said as he looked around at various guards of his own that he had stationed around.

"I know… do you know where Jewel is…? I'm worried about her…" Karina said as she wringed her hands.

Letting out a sigh Nathen glanced around. "She tried to make a stupid move to get to you and was caught by a TUA knight, she was captured, and that's one of the reasons why I'm going down below…"

"Oh no…" Karina muttered as she started to panic. "Nathen this is a direct order! You have to save Jewel and make sure that she gets out of there safe and sound!"

After a small jump from the side of Karina he rarely ever saw, he put a small smile on and gave a salute. "Understood my lady, Jewel will be taken out of there safe and sound and returned to you."

"Good…" Karina said as she slowly calmed down.

"Excuse me Wisteria, Karina, it's almost show time," Salvia said as she walked over to Karina and Wisteria. "I'm sorry Master Pierce, I hadn't seen you there…"

"It's alright Princess Salvia, good luck with the show; I'll try and work as fast as I can." Nathen said as he disappeared.

"I guess we had better get to work then," Karina said looking to the other Princesses.

"_Hello everyone~!_" Emily's voice was heard through every sound speaker in the city as the image of the stage appeared on every screen. "_Welcome to the Harmonic City Benefit Concert!_"

"Show time…~" Karina said with a sigh as Wisteria went up on stage next to Emily.

"I'm so happy to see you all here today! I am Princess Wisteria Pony, and tonight we show honor to the city's beautiful Princess Lady Karia Valor, who will be married tomorrow evening~! We're also here to show our great respect to Lady Anria Valor and her return to the city and the throne!" Wisteria said as everyone cheered for the Valor family as more fireworks went off while the Valor flags were let out and flown. "And with recent events, I'm sure that everyone needs some entertainment~! So this whole concert is being broadcasted throughout the whole city for the citizens and even the knights who protect us to enjoy~!" A further applause was heard as the lights started to change.

"I'll be your MC for the night, I'm Princess Emily Avalon! Now to begin the show, we have Princess Pony to start the songs~!" Emily said as she went off to the side while Wisteria took center stage and the band got ready.

"Because of this wonderful snow, I'm feeling a little Christmas-y~ so I hope you enjoy this holiday song~!"

_Houses decked with lights glowin' bright on frosty nights__  
__With a wreath on every door__  
__Drifting through the air is the laughter that we share__  
__With our dearest friends once more__And that's what I love about Christmas__  
__Hard to believe that it's almost here__  
__That's what I love about Christmas__  
__Have a merry one this year__Snowflakes in a swirl__  
__Every boy and every girl bundled up in red and green__  
__Tinsel on the tree__  
__Every year we all agree it's the grandest one we've seen__And that's what I love about Christmas__  
__Hard to believe that it's almost here__  
__That's what I love about Christmas__  
__Have a merry one this year__The Santa Clause sleigh will be heading our way__  
__Down a river of stars he'll fly__  
__Doner and Dancer and Dasher and Prancer__  
__Will regally pull the sky__A thousand bells ringing__  
__Their silver songs singing__  
__We're joining in for in by__The happiest faces__  
__The warmest embraces__  
__The feeling of joy in sight__That's what I love about Christmas__  
__Can you believe that it's almost here?__  
__That's what I love about Christmas__  
__Have a merry one this year__Carols in the park__  
__Trees will twinkle in the dark__  
__Easy smiles and great good cheer__  
__Memories all aglow__Friends we met so long ago__  
__That we still hold near and dear__  
__That's what I love about Christmas__  
__Every year_

As the song came to an end everyone had cheered out and had sounded ready and already wanting the next. "The next act won't be long! Be patient everyone!" As Wisteria went out, she rubbed a choker that she was wearing which caused her voice to change.

"Good evening everyone…~!" Karina, who had been going by Jennifer, called out as she got into position. "I'll be performing the next act for all of you~!" As Karina got in position she prepared a guitar while the rest of the band got ready as they needed too. "I hope that you'll all enjoy it…~"

_I still remember the world__  
__From the eyes of a child__  
__Slowly those feelings__  
__Were clouded by what I know now__Where has my heart gone__  
__An uneven trade for the real world__  
__Oh I... I want to go back to__  
__Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all__I still remember the sun__  
__Always warm on my back__  
__Somehow it seems colder now__Where has my heart gone__  
__Trapped in the eyes of a stranger__  
__Oh I... I want to go back to__  
__Believing in everything__[Latin hymn:]__  
__Iesu, Rex admirabilis__  
__Et triumphator nobilis,__  
__Dulcedo ineffabilis,__  
__Totus desiderabilis.__Where has my heart gone__  
__An uneven trade for the real world__  
__Oh I... I want to go back to__  
__Believing in everything__  
__Oh, Where__Where has my heart gone__  
__Trapped in the eyes of a stranger__  
__Oh I... I want to go back to__  
__Believing in everything__I still remember._

As the song ended, Jennifer looked out at the crowd as they all cheered wanting more music. "_Everyone deserves a great day like this…_ The next act will be here soon~!" Karina said as she walked back behind stage.

"That was great my lady…" Salvia said.

"Thank you Princess Salvia… Who's going out next?" Karina said as she set the guitar away.

"I am…" Vahn said calmly as he walked out of a dressing room. As soon as Karina saw him she instantly broke into tears and ran into his arms. "Karina…"

"I h-hate this… w-we're not t-together at a-all…" Karina said crying holding tighter onto Vahn.

"Hun… It'll be alright… I won't let them take control of you and force you into this… I promise… I'll save you and I'll protect you…" Vahn said as he held tightly onto Karina. Karina's grip grew before she reached up and kissed Vahn wrapping her arms around his neck. Vahn took the moment and returned it holding her tight to him.

"I kn-know you w-will…" Karina said as she wiped her tears away and nuzzled into Vahn's neck.

"I'm on next, so I had better not leave them waiting~" Vahn said with a smile as he straightened himself up and walked out on stage. "Hello everyone, I'm Vahn Sire and I'm here to give the next act~!" As he got into position the band started up.

_Take a breath__  
__Hold it in__  
__Start a fight__  
__You won't win__  
__Had enough__  
__Let's begin__  
__Nevermind__  
__I don't care__All in all__  
__You're no good__  
__You don't cry__  
__Like you should__  
__Let it go__  
__If you could__  
__When love dies in the end__So I'll find what lies beneath__  
__Your sick twisted smile__  
__As I lie underneath__  
__Your cold jaded eyes__  
__Now you turn the tide on me__  
__'Cause you're so unkind__  
__I will always be here__  
__For the rest of my life__Here we go__  
__Does it hurt__  
__Say goodbye__  
__to this world__  
__I will not__  
__Be undone__  
__Come to life__  
__It gets worse__All in all__  
__You're no good__  
__You don't cry__  
__Like you should__  
__I'll be gone__  
__when you fall__  
__Your sad life__  
__Says it all__So I'll find what lies beneath__  
__Your sick twisted smile__  
__As I lie underneath__  
__Your cold jaded eyes__  
__Now you turn the tide on me__  
__'Cause you're so unkind__  
__I will always be here__  
__For the rest of my life__Don't carry me under__  
__You're the devil in disguise__  
__God sing for the hopeless__  
__I'm the one you left behind__So I'll find what lies beneath__  
__Your sick twisted smile__  
__As I lie underneath__  
__Your cold jaded eyes__  
__Now you turn the tide on me__  
__'Cause you're so unkind__  
__I will always be here__  
__For the rest of my life_

As the song ended the crowd cheered with a few louder calls from some of the girl audience members.

Giving a chuckle Vahn looked around. "Sorry girls I'm taken~ the next song will be out soon~!" As Vahn walked back stage he was quickly met by Karina again.

The songs continued on one by one as the night got further on towards midnight, but while the main act was going on, the author behind the senses was making his move.

_(Harmonic City – Ancient Catacombs – TUA Entrance – 9:20 PM)_

"It's been some time sense I last used these Catacombs…" Nathen said with a sigh as he walked through the various tunnels to a blocked path. Nathen had changed to a different form of attire instead of his normal commander uniform. He had been wearing a dark grey skin tight turtle neck under everything, over that was a dark blue dress shirt. He had a pair of black pants on his legs with a black pair of boots underneath, over everything was a thick and long black leather coat with a few dark blue markings and lines, over his head was a hood that curved and formed down to a point at the tip of the top of the opening, this formed a shadow that well covered his face. Finishing the whole garment off other than a pair of dark brown elbow length gloves with a unique metal contraption on them facing into the body was a pair of X crossed brown leather belts that were linked by a center buckle. "This attire is too old… everything too stiff…"

Giving a quick look around, Nathen activated his aura sight and examined the wall. "Damn… they changed the mechanism…"

"_Man this is stupid… why do we have to run security on these dumbass catacombs while everyone else gets to watch the concert in their rooms and the meeting hall…? That's just fucked up…_" a man's voice was heard echoing through the catacombs.

"_I know dude… this just freaking blows… we're almost done with our shift, so maybe we can get lucky and sneak topside to get a full view~_" another man said.

"_Fuck…_" Nathen muttered to himself as he started scaling up the wall face to a post placed above the wall which was hidden from the light of a few lanterns.

"Here's the entrance…" the first person said as the two walked over to it. Both of them were in the basic black and purple men's uniform. They both had a set of three Poké Balls on their belt.

"_Naturals… no aura that's usable…_" Nathen whispered as the men walked up to the wall.

"Why this one base needs so many entrances I'll never know…" The second man had said with a sigh as he pushed on a few stones and a door formed in the wall opening to a larger passage with a more modernized system and form. As the two walked in and off to a separate path, Nathen snuck in with them as the passage closed up while he sneaks to a hidden path with little light.

"_Guards… just freaking great… getting Jewel and anything else through here and out will be a fucking pain with guards going around… good thing they're just Naturals…_" Nathen said with a sigh as he sent a wave of aura through the new path. "Got it…"

The paths were long and winding, several times our hidden author had needed to bypass large groups of guards. But he had taken a large amount of his time as most of the path he had taken was broken and rough.

_(TUA Base Structure – West Entrance – 10:35 PM)_

"I should've fucking been in here at least an hour ago…" Nathen said with a sigh as he looked around the building. "First… the young Siphoner…" Sending a wave of aura through the building that was just undetectable, Nathen found the specimen holding area before looking for various date storage areas. "Targets located…"

After taking another look through Nathen pulled a Poké Ball from his belt and opened it. "Shadow…" Nathen whispered as his Zoroark came out and took a stable stance on the large beam. "We need to get through here quietly and undetected, I want you to shadow me the whole way…"

"Zor…" Shadow said softly and calmly nodding as he masked into the darkness.

"Time to find the Princess Aid…" Nathen said as he walked along the beam staying hidden in shadows.

The process of going through the base took even longer to get through then it did to get into the base in the first place. With the base being mostly dimly lit in the older places passage was swift and easy, but once the needed route went deeper and brighter, it got much more difficult. After several instances where Nathen and Shadow were nearly captured or discovered, they finally made it to the specimen storage complex.

_(TUA Base – Experiment Specimen Storage – 11:10 PM)_

"Finally made it…" Nathen muttered as he walked along the different large test tubes. Each held different Pokémon or people, deep inside there were even embryos that looked like they were still in proper development. "These are all well and good… but where's Jewel…?"

"Zor…!" Shadow called out from a different location. "_She's over here!_"

As Nathen went over to the location that Shadow was at, he passed by a console. "What do we have here… Ah… Data and information…~" after inserting a unique flashdrive he set all the data to be transferred to it before being directly sent to his laptop. "Let's have some fun~" Before leaving again, Nathen opened a virus program on the flashdrive that was programmed to delete all the data as soon as it was copy and sent. "Now for the vampire~"

Jewel was suspended inside a unique tube that left her in a state of a suspended animation. The frosted chamber screen had masked her naked body while leaving her face visible. It also hid the various wires that were hooked up to her showing the different reading on the screen in front of the tube while also hiding the tubes that were pumping in different substances into her body.

"Let's see… Damnit…" Nathen said with a sigh as he looked over the different information that was gathered on Jewel.

"_What is it…?_" Shadow asked.

"It's what they're pumping into her… they planned on releasing her soon with her cravings being pushed to their limits… they're starving her of blood and aura so that she'll attack anyone… and in the dream state she is in… it's more like a nightmare… breaking her heart… but… she's holding strong onto her feelings for Karina… this might work out good if I try something…" Nathen said as he pulled a vial out from his pocket. After releasing a cap on a system of water that was being pushed into Jewel, Nathen opened the vial and poured its contents into the system slowly turning it completely red. "It's good that I had a sample of Karina's blood…"

"_Nathen, the data is changing, her heart is much more active and her cravings are going down while even the dream changed…_" Shadow said looking over the data.

"Good… lets wake her up then…" Nathen said as he turned the system off. Once the chamber stopped working, it stopped glowing and began to thaw. Once Nathen opened the chamber he removed his coat and put it around Jewel as he picked her up after removing the different wires and tubes. "Now to take her home…"

"_5 minutes to midnight…_" Shadow said as he looked around the massive room. "_We can't leave them with all these people… these Pokémon… even those Embryos… those are human embryos… I can't imagine what they have planned Nathen…_"

"I know Shadow… but there isn't anything we can do right now… I could send a message to the SP and have an investigator sent after we liberate the city and wound TUA further…" Nathen said with a sigh as he got Jewel set up on his back. "Let's get going… I can't use aura here and yours isn't natural so it can't be detected, so please find a fast route out…"

"_Right…_" Shadow said as he sent a pulse through the base. "_I got one… straight up… if we go straight up we'll get to another catacomb that connects to the bottom of the tower that leads to Karina's room…_"

"Good path…" Nathen said calmly as they started climbing up around the room getting to the path entrance.

It was a much smoother run getting from the lab to the tower, but midnight had already passed and Karina was asleep in her room. Nathen had recalled Shadow once he arrived and entered the young princess's room, after getting Jewel out of his coat and into a night gown; he tucked her into bed with Karina and put them in each other's arms.

"They both deserve a good night's sleep…" Nathen said with a sigh as he looked to the wedding gown. "Tomorrow… everything begins…"

_**A new day is on its way… The young Siphoner saved and the TUA experiments lab sabotaged… but with tomorrow containing the wedding of a princess, what else will lie in wake for our author and our heroes…?**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this update! I'll try and increase my update speed, but with me needing to get a job and with my need for college as well calling, I'll be lucky to get one a month if not every two months... please be patient everyone! Please R&R~!**_


	87. Ch 64: Harmonic Conquest Pt 1

_**Hello everyone, I know it's been awhile sense the last update, but I'm gonna start working on getting a bit more frequent, anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this entry to a major plot! Oh, and I miss my old reviewers! I know that you all are out there! so please review if you can! I miss seeing all the reviews!**  
_

_**Last chapter everyone did their part to try and help quell Karina's worries, and the young Sciphoner Jewel was rescued from her captures, but now the wedding begins, only time will tell what is left for everyone.**  
_

_(Harmonic City – Valor Castle – Princesses Room – 6:30 AM)_

Within the calm and quiet room, we find the young princess who is to be forced into a marriage within several hours sleeping calmly snuggled to her young Siphoner companion, her fangs sunk into the princess's neck gently taking a soft amount of blood and aura from her, which she had become accustom to during her stay with the princess.

"Mmm… Jewel easy…" Karina muttered as she snuggled up to Jewel who had removed her fangs and snuggled up tight to Karina wrapping her arms tighter around her.

The two had slept for a few moments later before a sudden realization came to both of them and they quickly shot awake.

"_K-Karina…?!_" Jewel stuttered softly as tears welled up and a broken smile formed.

"J-Jewel…?!" Karina said softly staring at Jewel. She was then caught off guard as Jewel jumped to her, but not to hold her tight in a hug, but instead connected in a deep and firm kiss holding Karina tight. Karina was completely dumbfounded; she didn't know what to do. Did she return the gesture and go against her fiancé? Or did she push the girl away and hurt her and possibly lose a friend? She mentally let out a sigh of relief when Jewel broke the kiss herself and clung onto her for dear life crying and burying her head into her chest.

"_I-I was s-so scared…! I th-thought I w-was g-gonna die…! I was s-scared th-that I w-would l-lose y-you…!_" Jewel cried as she held tightly onto Karina her whole body shaking, tears pouring from her eyes, her grip getting strong by the moment. "_I-I love y-you K-Karina… I d-don't ever w-want to l-lose you…_"

"_J-Jewel…_" Karina whispered to herself softly as she held Jewel tighter to her as she started humming and rubbing her head. "Everything's alright… you're home, were together…"

The two were in each other's arms trying to calm and relax for several minutes, Karina was completely lost to Jewel as she nuzzled to the princess's chest and slowly fell asleep in her arms.

"Oh Jewel… What am I going to do with you…?" Karina said with a sigh as she held Jewel closer and nuzzled her hair before tucking her into bed as a knock was heard at the door making her jump. "Wh-Who is i-it…?"

"_Karina it's me… its Anria…_" Anria said from the other side of the door.

"Come in… p-please…" Karina muttered as she tucked Jewel into the bed before going to her mirror as Anria stepped in a simple gown before closing the door and locking it.

"Hey little sister…" Anria said softly as she walked over to Karina and started brushing her hair.

"H-Hey…" Karina muttered as she tried to suppress her shaking. "I'm s-scared A-Anria…"

"I know Karina…" Anria said softly as she continued brushing Karina's hair out, using soft and gently brush strokes.

"Wh-What if Nathen's p-plan fails…? Wh-What if s-something g-goes wrong…?" Karina said through soft sobs as her shaking became more present. She continued to cry and shake as Anria finished with her hair before wrapping her arms around her. "A-Anria…?"

"Everything will be okay… Nathen may be rash and may not have everything under control every single moment… but he's stayed true to his word… even when you were a little girl… whenever he made you a promise, he stayed true to it even if it was years later… didn't he…?" Anria said in a soft tone as she held Karina closer.

"H-He did… but I-I'm still s-scared sis…" Karina said softly with a whimper.

"I know you are Karina…" Anria said softly as she kissed her sister's head before looking at Karina in the mirror after wiping any tears away. "Mom and Dad would be so proud of you…"

Putting on a small smile Karina looked down to her lap and cried a little more. "Th-Thank you…" Karina whispered as she slowly calmed down. "I l-love you b-big sister…"

"I love you too Karina, would you like to be alone for a little while…?" Anria asked as she walked over to the door.

"Please… but… stay outside the door… I don't want anyone to come in…" Karina said softly wiping the tears away.

"Alright dear sister, just call on me if you need me…" Anria said softly as she stepped out of the room closing the door behind her as Karina locked it from the inside.

The most of her day Karina lay in silence waiting for her inevitable fate, Jewel would sleep on and off, but she always stayed beside Karina trying to comfort her while also making her question her heart and her feelings. But as she prepared; what have the others been doing…?

_(Harmonic City – Imperial Barracks – Officer's Quarters – 9:30 AM)_

"_To Princess Karina and her upcoming wedding, may she and her husband live long happy lives!_" a man said from the main bar as the other knights raised their drinks in a toast to their ruler.

"Can we really just continue to let them all continue to believe that Karina is to be married when we plan on stopping it…?" Tifa asked with a worried tone as she looked towards Nathen and Lightning.

Letting out a sigh Nathen looked up from a map of the castle looking towards Tifa. "Its better this way, I gave them leave so that we can stay focused on this and not have them in the way, besides, we already have enough trouble with TUA providing the defensive units, and so we'll need to stand strong against them…"

"I assume you'll want us placed strategically then Commander…" Vaan said calmly.

"Correct… When's Vincent due back?" Nathen asked.

"Within the next few hours…" Lightning said.

"I want him in the rafters and on the roof, this way we can have someone with eyes in the sky. Lightning, you're the maid of honor correct?" Nathen said looking to Lightning.

"That's Correct, me and Lady Anria…" Lightning said with a sigh.

"Then should my plan for her friends go south, I want you and her to cover Karina and never let a single person get to her that I haven't already cleared." Nathen said looking back to the map.

"Understood Commander," Lightning said calmly.

"_Amazing… she listens to him without disgust…_" Tidus said to himself.

"Tidus, Vaan," Nathen said looking to the two blonds.

"Sir!" Tidus and Vaan said in unison.

"You two are to cover the door. Teleporting can't be done here unless by Pokémon or through an advanced skill, so you two are to use your defensive Pokémon and cover the doors of the church." Nathen said calmly.

"Understood," They both said giving a salute.

"What about me sir…?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa… the only position I need to be covered with a set position is the roofs… can you handle there?" Nathen asked.

"I have free runner experience, and I'm fast and nimble, so if anyone actually gets out I can trail them." Tifa said showing as much confidence as she can muster.

Branding a smile Nathen rolled up the map and stored it. "Good, with our range going between those areas, our princess covered, the main exits blocked, we should be set… but never be off guard, understood?"

"Yes sir!" all the knights said as they took a steady stance and give a salute.

"Good, you are all dismissed; now, we have a good 9 hours until then, so be ready." Nathen said as he stood up and stretched.

"We will," Vaan said as he, Tidus, and Tifa walked out while Lightning stayed and a man entered from the back door.

The man had long black hair; his hair covered a part of his left eye, both of which were a deep cold red. His skin was pale, and over his forehead was a red bandana. He was in a tight black garment that was set with many belts and buckles. He was in a large cloak while it appeared pure black, it shifted to a blood red color, and it was held over his shoulders and covering half of his face by a few buckles and belts. On his left hand was a large silver gauntlet with claws as the fingers. On his feet were a pair of dark brown boots, they had basic armor set on them as did most of his garments. At his right side was a gun holster.

"Commander… I hadn't expected you to be here…" the man said in a cool and calm low tone.

"I've been here sense you were sent off Vincent…" Nathen said calmly standing and walking towards Vincent holding his hand out which Vincent took and shook.

"I see… how have things been…? What will you have me do next…?" Vincent asked.

"I need you as I eye in the sky, your razor sharp vision and great accuracy is what I need for the rescue op." Nathen said calmly crossing his arms.

"Will range be needed?" Vincent asked as he touched the holster.

"Possibly, you and Cerberus ready for this?" Nathen asked as he looked at the black leather holster.

"As ever… I won't allow Master Zane's blood to be forced into this…" Vincent said calmly as he walked to a table. "I'll be here till you need me…"

"Alright…" Nathen said with a sigh as he started thinking.

"Is there something on your mind commander?" Lightning asked looking to Nathen.

"What? Oh, it's nothing Claire… Just… there's something I have to do…" Nathen said as he walked towards the back door.

"Hold it, you may leave and come as you wish, but the soldiers here are my knights, if it involves them then I deserve to know." Lightning said sternly.

"I know Claire…" Nathen said looking to Lightning with a smile. "If anything comes up you'll be the first to know." With that Nathen took his leave as Lightning hit the bar table hard with her hand cracking and breaking it a little.

"Damn that man…" Lightning said with a growl.

Nathen has left following his own agenda, and Karina's preparing on her own for her hopeful rescue, but what's happening with the others? What's happening with Nathen's charges and Karina's friends?

_(Harmonic City – Pokémon Center – Underground Training Center Viewing Area – 10:10 AM)_

The whole room was quiet and tense as they all looked down at the dark and widely opened room. The room was littered with small or large destroyed rocks, and there were even large cracks and breaks in the room. Alone in the room was Vahn and his Pokémon, tirelessly they had been training themselves, building their speed, their strength, thinning their weaknesses, their faults, their short comings. Constantly pushing their bodies to their limits, at the current moment, only Blaziken and Lucario remained standing. Blaziken had his true fire opened by aura letting him control and act as if it was his own aura, and Lucario's aura was pushed to breaking point by an aura stone as Blaziken had a Flame Gem with him increasing his fire power to its limit, even leaving a burn on his own body.

"Guys… I'm worried about Vahn… he's been in there sense midnight, and we've all been in here watching… has he stopped once yet…?" Trayton asked with a small worried look looking to the others.

"He hasn't…" Amber said worried as she held onto Trayton. "He just keeps pushing himself…"

"His aura will fail soon if he keeps going the way he is…" Alice said with a sigh. As the young blonde stilled her gaze on Vahn she looked at him with a worried form, and remembered back to when Nathen had used this training field. The sight had appeared as if Nathen and Vahn's bodies lined up.

"What'll happen to big brother if that happens…?" Hope asked looking to Alice.

"I don't know… it doesn't happen often… most people collapse after this point in any form of training…"

"_Elaina… I'm scared…_" Ellis whispered to herself talking to her alternate spirit.

"_I know Ellis… I know…_" Elaina said calmly. "_We need to put an end to this soon… Nathen had better know what he's going to be doing before it gets to be too late…_"

"H-Hey everyone…" Gemma said softly as she and May walked down into the room while May's parents followed behind.

"Gemma…!" Amber said as she went over to the ill authoress and hugged her tight. "We were worried about you… where did you go…?"

"S-Sorry Amber… You know m-me… ever impatient…" Gemma said with a broken smile while receiving a small bop on her head from Amber.

"Don't worry us like that again…" Amber said giving Gemma a look like a mother would her daughter. "But I'm happy that you're safe…"

"Thanks A-Amber…" Gemma said as she hugged Amber putting on a happy but broken smile.

"We're you able to find Nathen…?" Trayton asked as everyone turned to Gemma.

"Yeah, but shortly after he left May and me with his parents and then left…" Gemma said with a soft sigh as Scarlet patted her back.

"He'll be back…" Scarlet said sweetly.

"What's going on in there…?" Aaron asked.

"Vahn's training…" Spike said looking out at him as a few explosions went off.

"How long has he been…?" Gemma asked.

"It's almost been 12 hours…" Gabriel said with a sigh. "He's locked down main access to the room… before entering he was greatly tense and stressing about today's events…"

"Today's events…? Oh yeah, the royal wedding to happen tonight. Oh how romantic, to have a real fantasy wedding." Scarlet said with a calm tone.

"But it's a forced event…" Wisteria said with a sigh. "Karina's going to marry someone she doesn't love… and her real love is down there…"

"Oh…" Scarlet said as her thoughts disappeared.

"Don't worry Mommy, if this really is going to be a fantasy wedding then the knight will come and save the princess!" May said happily and with a determined tone.

"_If only…_" Alice said with a sigh as she looked to the others who were getting a more calm and determine demeanor. "_But maybe… with a little work and encouragement we can make it work… Vahn just has to find his own strength to be able to do this with confidence…_"

"Are you okay Miss…?" May asked as she tugged on Alice's sleeve.

"Perfectly fine little one, I'll be back, I need to have a word with Vahn." Alice said as she disappeared before appearing in the training room. Everyone then moved to the window to watch.

_(Underground Training Hall – 12:00 Noon)_

"Stronger… if only I was… stronger…" Vahn muttered to himself panting hard while Lucario and Blaziken looked to be on their last legs.

"Vahn… it's time to stop, we need to get ready…" Alice said calmly.

"I'm not leaving…" Vahn said as he glared at Alice.

"Vahn you know as well as I do that they'll put the order out as soon as it's time for the wedding… it's best we get ready now…" Alice said with a sight as she pushed Vahn to sit down.

"But I just can't leave her… I promised her that I'd save her…" Vahn said with a sigh.

"But you're not getting anywhere with it… more or less you'll just end up killing yourself with this…" Alice said calmly. "She wouldn't want that, would she…?"

"No, but I just can't let her do this and not try and save her…" Vahn said as he tensed up.

"But you will save her Vahn… All our friends are up there, they believe in you, they know that you'll save Karina and bring her home to us…"

"Alice… please, tell me what I have to do… I know that Nathen has a plan… please tell me what I can do… tell me what to do…"

"Alright… for now, you just have to follow as things go for us… I know it isn't ideal, but believe me, you will know what you have to do when it becomes time…" Alice said as she patted Vahn's shoulder.

"Fine…" Vahn said with a sigh. "I trust you…"

"Thank you, now you better start thinking up ideas you can use… because that's all that I was told…"

"Great…" Vahn said with a sigh as he laid back.

"Get some rest; we'll be heading out in 8 hours…" Alice said as she looked to see Vahn asleep while his Pokémon were all unconscious. "I promise… everything will be alright…" Alice laid a blanket over Vahn before going back up to the group who had all gone outside.

"Is Vahn okay…?" Alexis asked as Hope ran down to the room to be with her brother.

"He's asleep… but he'll be alright…" Alice said as she looked past the group and saw Nathen walking forward towards them making her put on a soft smile. "What brings you by Mr. Knight?"

"Figured that I'd at least once stop by and see how you all are doing." Nathen said with a chuckle as May ran to him and hugged him. "Hey sis,"

"Hi big brother!" May said happily as she held tight onto her brother while he picked her up.

"Nathen please tell us you have a plan to save Karina…" Ellis said worried.

"I do, but it doesn't involve any of you, actually other than seeing how you all are, I'm here to request, by order of the council and the royal guard, that all of you are to leave the vicinity of the city by the time of the wedding, or you will all be treated as intruders and either removed from the city or imprisoned in the dungeon." Nathen said catching everyone off guard. "The only ones that are allowed to remain are people registered with TUA which are Alice, Alexis, Ellis, and Elie, and Lady Wisteria and her attendants, Mom, you dad and May are also allowed, but the rest of you must be out of the city by 8:00 PM"

"NO WAY!" Trayton yelled out. "We're staying here!"

"Believe me Trayton, I fought for you all to be pardoned and kept here, but they don't want anything getting in their way, but this is more for your own protection, they have their own knights guarding, and they won't be nice or gentle in any way shape or form." Nathen said with a sigh. "Now I suggest you gather your things and be ready, because until then, you're all grounded to the Pokémon Center, Wisteria, you and your attendants have free roam but only if a knight escorts you."

"This isn't right or fair Nathen…" Lily said with a concerned tone.

"Believe me I know…" Nathen said with a sigh as he set May with Scarlet. "Take care; I'll be seeing you all before you have to go… _Alice, is Vahn ready…?_"

"_Almost… he just needs that last push…_" Alice said looking to Ellis who had been fidgeting with her hands. "_I think Ellis will be giving that push…_"

"_I think so too…_ Be safe everyone…" Nathen said with a sigh as he disappeared.

"It's good that Vahn's asleep… He'd have rung Nathen's neck the moment he told him…" Spike said with a sigh.

"Mommy I'm scared…" May said as she held onto Scarlet.

"It'll be okay Sweetie…" Scarlet said as she held onto her daughter.

Everyone then went into the Pokémon Center, May and her parents even followed, while one to meet Nathen's other friends, but also to stay near Gemma. The time they all had was eerily quiet; everyone was really tense and hesitant.

_(Harmonic City – Harmony Island – 1:30 PM)_

Within a quiet room, outside a loud and raging party, Zackary was sitting quietly in the room meditating and thinking.

"Pretty quiet…" Nathen said calmly as he appeared beside Zackary.

"The wedding isn't for another 6 ½ hours…" Zackary said calmly not looking away from his shrine.

"I know, figured that I'd come and see how you were doing…" Nathen said sitting down.

"I'm alright… is your plan going to work…?" Zackary asked looking to Nathen.

"I don't doubt that there will be issues, but it will work…" Nathen said with a sigh.

"But what if they take further measures to insure their plans…?" Zackary said as he held onto an old PokeBall.

"Part of the issues, I don't doubt them too…" Nathen said calmly as he looked to the suits for him and Zackary. "A tad natural don't you think?"

"I'm not overly formal…" Zackary said. "Unlike yours,"

"Hey I have too, it's my old uniform and I need to look my part…" Nathen said with a sigh. "After all this… who do you wish you really were on the aisle with?"

"To be honest…?" Zackary whispered as he blushed a little. "Emily…"

"Royal Emily or is it my Ex Emily?" Nathen asked.

"Your ex…" Zackary said as he blushed more.

"Ah, so you're looking to be with the champ." Nathen said with a chuckle. "I have to admit, you'd make a cute couple."

"Whatever…" Zackary said as he tried to hide his blush while a banging was heard on the door.

"_Get out here you two! It's a celebration party! We can't do this thing without the men of honor!_" a drunken voice was heard calling out.

"Come on, you have a bachelor party to get too." Nathen said as he pulled Zackary to his feet.

"Right," Zackary said as he left the room and joined the party.

The whole city was going on the edge of things, when there was but an hour before the wedding all the guests from the rest of the world where they belonged, but Nathen's main group was very very uneasy about everything, they were all either scared of what would be happening or worried about Vahn and Karina. But with there being little time left, it's time for the wedding.

_(Harmonic City – Legend Cathedral – Grand Hall – 7:00 PM)_

"Everything looks great, wouldn't you say so Nathen?" Stan said with a chuckle as he looked to Nathen.

Nathen had been in a black uniform with gold accents, the details were all gold, and at his side was a sabre.

"If you say so…" Nathen said with a sigh as he looked to Zackary who was standing still at his position. "I'll be back…"

"Going to check on the bride?" Lightning asked looking to Nathen from leaning against one of the main alters pillars.

"I am… I am walking her as well after all." Nathen said calmly as he started towards Karina's dressing room.

"Ah Lightning, how lovely you look." Stan said keeping up a chipper mood.

"Don't push it old man…" Lightning said giving Stan a glare as Anria walked towards the bride's position. "Lady Valor…"

"Ah, Princess Anria, it's nice to see you again." Stan said happily.

"Same to you Councilman Stanley." Anria said calmly as she walked to Lightning. "I need to have a word with the Lieutenant."

"Alright then," Stan said keeping his smile.

"Will the other council men be joining us?" Anria asked.

"In time," Stan said calmly.

"Right…" Anria said with a sigh as she stood by Lightning. Looking around briefly Anria leaned forward and whispered to her half sister. "Are your troops in place…?"

"They are…" Lightning said as she looked straight out at two suits of armor standing at either side of the entrance. She then looked up to the shadowed areas of the buildings rafters and roof seeing a faint red color before looking at a shadow against the stained glass window that was set above them. "All are set and ready to Nathen's description…"

"You're uneasy… I see a fault in you stance…" Anria said with a calm tone as she put her hand on Lightning's shoulder.

"This isn't what our brother wanted… I don't want this to happen… I hate how we have to rely on that poor excuse of a Ronin for this help… we should've been able to handle this on our own…" Lightning said with a slight irritation and worry in her tone.

"I know sister… but everything will be okay… Nathen may be unorthodox and his methods are rash, but he gets the job done…" Anria said calmly.

"You'd better be right…" Lightning said with a sigh as people began to take their seats. As everyone began to gather inside and take their seats before the ceremonies began, Nathen was doing his part to assist the young princess.

_(Harmonic City – Legend Cathedral – Bridal Dressing Room – 7:30 PM)_

Giving a few gentle knocks on the door Nathen stood giving a few looks around. "Karina…? It's Nathen, may I come in…?"

"_One little motion… a single stroke… and with a few moments… it'll be done…_" Karina could be heard muttering to herself repetitively.

"_What is she doing…?_" Nathen whispered as he used his aura to look inside of the room. Karina's aura was very dim and very unstable, but in her hands were poorly formed aura knife. She would occasionally trace her wrist and neck or place the tip at where her heart was. "_Damnit Karina!_"

"I can put an end to it… with a single little motion…" Karina said with a small whimper as she began to cry and sob before positioning the blade tip at her heart. She bit down on her lip slowly counting down from 10, once she got to about 3 Nathen bust into the room slamming it shut and locking the door before pulling Karina to face him and slapping her across the face causing the knife to vanish.

"DAMNIT KARINA, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Nathen yelled with a growl as his eyes slowly turned red and Karina began to break down in more tears and sobs.

"I-I'm s-sorry… I-I… I j-just can't g-go through w-with it… I d-don't know if your p-plan will w-work… I d-don't want to do th-this…!" Karina cried through her sobs as she curled up tight.

"Karina… I know you don't want this… but you're a stupid idiot…" Nathen said with a sigh making Karina look up at him briefly. "Anria can't take control until you turn over power, and what about Vahn? The man you really love, your true fiancé? What do you think he'll say if he finds out that you gave up and quit and killed yourself instead of facing this like the strong woman he knows you are…?"

"B-But…" Karina muttered through her sobs.

"No buts! He's already blaming himself for not being able to save you and keep you from this! What do you think will happen if finds out you killed yourself and he didn't stop you?!" Nathen said with a yell as Karina just froze. The look in her eyes was of sorrow and fear. "And what about your people, you're their princess, you yourself have worked so hard to maintain your family's name and honor, what do you think they will all think when they all learned that the princess they all look up to, that they follow killed herself because she was scared?! And what about your parents and brother?! Your actions affect them and their honor too!"

"B-But I… I j-just w-want out…" Karina muttered through her sobs as she curled up tight and cried.

"I know Karina…" Nathen said with a sigh as he kneeled by Karina and pulled her close to him in a tight hug. "Karina I promised you… I will save you… and I will see it that you and Vahn are happily married… you have my word…"

"Th-Thank you…" Karina said through her sobs and clung tightly to Nathen.

"Calm down Karina, it's time to get everything ready… you need to finish up getting ready…" Nathen said as he helped Karina to her feet before she jumped at him connecting in a kiss before taking a few steps back towards the make-up table.

"S-Sorry… last chance I'll have to do that…" Karina said innocently trying to cheer up and be calmer.

"It's okay," Nathen said putting a smile on as he sat Karina down before forming a fire in his hand using it to evaporate the excess water from their clothes without causing damages. "Now then, let's make you look amazing for your wedding."

"Thank you Nathen… for everything…" Karina said calmly with a smile as Nathen did her hair and make-up.

The process took it's time and toll, but as time came along Karina's other friends were given a special package with a letter. Inside contained a family shield, which was said that it would allow access as a contest ribbon and a league badge; there were also a few items that were considered unique and only given in Harmonic City such as unique berries, Poké Balls, and recovery items. While everyone was a tad hesitant they accepted the items, but the not worried them.

_To all my friends and loved ones,  
I have cherished and loved the times that we've had together and have shared on our journey through Pokoh, but I'm afraid this is where we must say good bye… it's with a heavy heart that I choose to leave all of you on our journey, but my duties are to my home and my people… so I will be staying behind indefinitely, and I'll be going through with the marriage that has been arranged for me, and I really do wish that you all were here for me on this day… but I must request that you all leave Harmonic City through the Royal Road and move on towards Rosetore… from there, there are several contests and gyms that you can compete in to gain the ribbons and badges you may need… to compete in your tournament of choice… I'm so sorry everyone… I love you all and I only wish for your safety and happiness… if you all despise me for what I've done, I deserve it… please take good care of yourselves, and Vahn… I'll always love you… please be safe… I hope that we'll all see each other again soon…  
You're friend, Karina Valor._

Everyone read through this letter hoping that it wasn't true or that it had been forged, but it was her handwriting, it had been made by her, through and through, they couldn't believe it. In their own ways they handled what had been happening, but once their things had been gathered and set then they all made their ways to the road. As they all made their way hoping that any side road that they could take would make it so that they didn't have to leave, the wedding had begun as bells began to toll from the cathedral.

_(Central Hall – Legend Cathedral – 8:00 PM)_

Within the massive hall everyone had stood up after the organist and the orchestra began to play 'here comes the bride.' Everyone looked back towards the double doors where a few knights had stood with their weapons out to form an arch. On the opposite side of the doors were Nathen and Karina with a few other people standing behind them. Karina gave Nathen a soft worried and scared look, but Nathen gave her a simple and soft smile. Even though the gesture was small, it gave her a little assurance, but put a smile on her face as the doors opened and they all began their walk to the altar.

This one simple walk seemed to talk an eternity, and even though everything sounded quiet and isolated, there were a few soft whispers that trained ears could easily hear. As the two grew closer and closer the people following behind went to their positions as Nathen positioned Karina to stand opposite Zackary with her veil down. With that, the ceremony had begun.

_(Harmonic City – Royal Road Entrance – 7:50 PM)_

At the quiet road, the winds seemed uneasy, even the distant sight of the setting sun seemed to lack life. The fall of the aura residue continued as it seemed to whip around the air and skies as if a storm was brewing. The plants that lingered around even looked to be wilting prematurely. The whole city seemed to gloom and despair.

"Bells…" Vahn said with a sigh as he looked out at the Cathedral before turning away from it. "Let's get going, we're not welcomed here…"

"But Vahn…" Wisteria said with a small worried whimper constantly looking back at the Cathedral. "We can't just leave her like this…"

"Do we have a fucking choice?!" Vahn said with a growl and anger in his voice. "There's no point, we can't do anything to fix this…"

"Bullshit!" Trayton yelled becoming annoyed. "We're all powerful with our aura and Pokémon; we could storm in there, kick everyone's ass, and then take Karina back! We have too!"

"Trayton's right! Karina's our friend; we can't just leave her to this fate…" Amber said staying by Trayton.

"Are you two stupid?!" Vahn yelled tightening up. "We can't, it's a suicide mission! If we all just stormed in there we'd be more likely to get ourselves killed! And where would that get us?! Huh?! Answer me that!"

"Big brother, please stop this…" Hope said with a whimper as she stayed by Wisteria.

"Getting angry won't solve anything; it'll just turn us all against each other…" Gabriel said trying to be the mediator.

"Who the hell cares?! You all may be losing a friend, but I'm losing the woman I fucking love! She and I have been together sense the very beginning, and now we're being torn apart from each other!" Vahn yelled out. "She's been my best friend sense we first started in Hoenn! And I've loved her sense then! I want nothing more to do than to save her right now, but the odds of actually doing it are ZERO!"

"Vahn please stop…" Carmen said staying by Gabriel.

"SHUT UP!" Vahn yelled with a growl before looking to Alice. "And what about your precious Nathen's plan?! He's in there right now handing her off to her fate, and we're all right here! You said he had a plan! Well, where the fuck is this so called plan of his?!"

As Vahn continued on his rant, a few stayed silent but Ellis was having her own reactions.

"_That's it, let me out, I'm going to fucking wring his neck!_" Elaina said irritated and angered.

"_No… I'll handle this…_" Ellis said with a sigh as she looked to Elie.

"I'm scared sis…" Elie whispered.

"It'll be okay…" Ellis said calmly before putting on her best stern look and walking out towards Vahn and slapping as hard as she cook across his face. "Vahn it's time for you to shut up and listen for once!"

Everyone completely fell silent.

"Vahn you were never the one to just give up! You were always strong and determined, especially when it came to your friends and the people that you love!"

Everyone focused their eyes on Ellis as tears came to her eyes while she poured her heart out.

"Vahn I've been hiding this sense you first saved me… Vahn I love you! I can't stand seeing you like this! And even though my heart has been screaming at me to keep quiet and to let what's happening happen so that I can have my chance I know that your heart belongs to Karina, and I can tell that it wants you to snap the fuck out of this stupid little childish tantrum and get your ass into that Cathedral and save the woman you love!"

"Ellis…" Vahn said softly.

"Vahn, I'll never forgive you if you just let all of this happen… you're supposed to be her knight, her knight in shining armor, prove to her that you are, get your ass over there and stop the wedding…" Ellis said as her tears started to fall more before Vahn hugged her close.

"Thank you Ellis…" Vahn said as he held Ellis tight before letting her go and Alice walked over to them.

"Very well said Ellis, and I believe that's what you needed to get stirred up and ready, isn't it Vahn?" Alice said calmly as everyone gathered around them.

"Yes it was, and everyone I want to apologize for what I said… I was angry, and upset… mostly with and at myself…" Vahn said looking to everyone else.

"It's alright Vahn, but time is short, and I don't think your aura is stable enough to get down there on your own." Trayton said looking out at the Cathedral.

"Damnit your right… I wasted my time…" Vahn said as he bit his lip.

"No necessarily," Alice said as she pulled out a Poké Ball. "But she won't be enough; you'll need some back up."

"I can cover that on my own." Vahn said as he let out his Blaziken and Lucario. "Alright you two, armor mode." Within a sudden flash, Blaziken was covered in a form of fire armor, as Lucario had an armor of aura on."

"Looks good, then I guess all you need is your method of travel." Alice said as she threw up her Poké Ball letting out her Shiny Rapidash. "She's the fastest I got, so be careful, take care of her, and get there as fast as you can."

"I will…" Vahn said as he carefully got onto Rapidash and get ready while Lucario and Blaziken stood at his sides.

"We'll head down there and give you all help as we can." Trayton said calmly. "Bring our princess home."

"I will, we'll see you all soon." Vahn said as he got read to speed off. "Blaziken, Lucario, go on ahead at full speed, break into the Cathedral from the windows above the main hall, I'll meet you both on top, Lucario clear the path, Blaziken you need to get Karina." The two fighting types gave a nod before speeding off at full speed before Vahn started off on his own. "_Don't worry Karina, I'm coming._"

As Karina's rescue was being settled, the ceremony was beginning, both neck and neck with each other, it'll be a close clinch to insure the safety of the princess.

_(Central Hall – 8:10 PM)_

After a brief prayer, the ceremony had begun it's process.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Zackary and Karina in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Stan said standing as the Celebrant.

"I do," Nathen said calmly. "Instead of her late parents, may they rest in peace; I give Karina to be married."

Karina was then left in her place before Nathen went to stand by Zackary in the best man's area.

"Zackary, do you take Karina for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Stan asked looking to Zackary.

"I do." Zackary said calmly giving a small nod.

"Karina, do you take Zackary for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Stan asked looking to Karina

Karina's stance became shaky and unsteady as worry began to set in. "I-I do…" Karina said with hesitation and small worry in her voice.

The orchestra began to play a simple and soft song.

Stan then turned towards Zackary once more. "Please repeat after me: I Zackary take thee Karina to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"I Zackary take thee Karina to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." Zackary said calmly looking to Karina seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Karina, please repeat after me: I Karina take thee Zackary to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." Stan said looking to Karina.

Tears begging to flow from her eyes as she did her best to calm down. "I K-Karina take thee Z-Zackary to be my wedded h-husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to l-love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Stan then looked over towards Nathen. "As the best man, you have the rings, correct?"

"Yes sir," Nathen said putting a pair of silver bands in Stan's hands.

"Thank you, may these rings, and who they will be presented to, carry and hold this special and eternal event while maintaining it for all of eternity." Stan said calmly with a soft smile. As he was prepared to give the rings to Karina and Zackary a sudden explosion was heard followed by a crash as glass from the windows were blown into the room from the outside shocking and surprising everyone.

"_About time…_" Nathen said calmly as he took a defensive form while Blaziken dropped down in a sudden flash of fire in front of Karina.

"_B-Blaziken…?!_" Karina muttered to herself in shock as she was suddenly taken into his arms. She looked to him in as she suddenly realized that it was Vahn's Blaziken before looking to the destroyed window where Lucario was standing. "_And Lucario…?!_" Maintaining her confusion, Karina looked around seeing everyone in their own shock and confusion as Lucario blew out another window before they both jump up and out through it onto the roof of the Cathedral, Blaziken took a quick look around before setting Karina on the roof carefully. "What're you two doing here, where is Vahn…?"

"Over here!" Vahn called out as Rapidash jumped out over them and trotted a bit before stopping. Vahn then hopped off and jumped over to Karina taking her in his arms as they both connected in a deep kiss.

"Thank you Vahn! Thank you so m-much!" Karina said as she began to cry and clung onto Vahn for dear life. "I l-love you V-Vahn!"

"I love you too Karina!" Vahn said as he held Karina to him as tight as he could.

"Cutting it close, don't you think Vahn?" Nathen said with a chuckle as he walked out with Tifa by his side.

"Better affect." Vahn said with a chuckle as Karina stepped towards Nathen.

"Smart ass," Nathen said with a sigh. "I told you princess, everything would be alright."

"Thank you Nathen, you were right… I should've had more trust in you…" Karina said calmly giving a bow.

"Damn right you should've of, and we got to make quite a scene, didn't we?" Nathen said with a chuckle.

"Yup," Vahn said looking down there slightly seeing the mass confusion. "We'd better get going, Karina I'll give you a ride."

"Alright Va…" Karina said turning to Vahn, but then it felt like time just froze, because then in a sudden instant mid sentence, a black beam of light shot straight at them, and more specifically, Karina.

The beam hit her straight in the back and passed right through her piercing her heart, while the entry and exit was left with no physical sign except for burns to the dress, her heart was put into a state where it simulated that it had been shot and run straight through with a bullet. In that one single instant, a women in the prime of her youth collapsed to the ground as those up there gathered around her in shock and fear while watching the young princess as her aura, though as strong as it was, slowly began to fade, along with the shine of her eyes, and within mere moments, it was done, the princess was gone… dead.

_**In a single move, a life was claimed, what affect will this have on what's happening? Is this the end of the young Valor? Only time will tell...**_

_**CLIFFHANGER! Haven't done one in awhile so I felt evil :D Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, please Review if you find it in your heart too, I liked seeing all of the reviews for the story, and I know they dropped after I disappeared for a long time, but please please please! Review! Now, poor childish wants aside, I hope you all enjoy this one, I'll get the next bit out as soon as I can, but please be patient!**_


	88. Ch 65: Harmonic Conquest pt 2: Resurrect

**_Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's taken so damn long but I finally have an update! For this story! It'll have been a year next month, so I'm happy to get this out before it ended up taking a whole damn year... anyway! This story is over 4 years old now! and still isn't anywhere close to being finished! I promise to work on updates a bit more, so hopefully those of you who've been sticking around and waiting THANK YOU! And for those who've drifted away: PLEASE COME BACK! T_T I've been terrified that I've lost the major fan base that I had at the beginning. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this long update, and as an added note, I've done my best to include practically ALL the OC's I've gotten for this story! I'm sorry if any only had bit parts, mentions only, or I got them wrong, but I promise as this part of the story isn't finished I'll get around to everyone as best as I possibly can. Anyway, Enjoy!_**

_(Central Hall – 8:10 PM)_

_After a brief prayer, the ceremony had begun its process._

"_We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Zackary and Karina in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Stan said standing as the Celebrant._

"_I do," Nathen said calmly. "Instead of her late parents, may they rest in peace; I give Karina to be married."_

_Karina was then left in her place before Nathen went to stand by Zackary in the best man's area._

"_Zackary, do you take Karina for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Stan asked looking to Zackary._

"_I do." Zackary said calmly giving a small nod._

"_Karina, do you take Zackary for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Stan asked looking to Karina_

_Karina's stance became shaky and unsteady as worry began to set in. "I-I do…" Karina said with hesitation and small worry in her voice._

_The orchestra began to play a simple and soft song._

_Stan then turned towards Zackary once more. "Please repeat after me: I Zackary take thee Karina to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."_

"_I Zackary take thee Karina to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." Zackary said calmly looking to Karina seeing the worry in her eyes._

"_Karina, please repeat after me: I Karina take thee Zackary to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." Stan said looking to Karina._

_Tears begging to flow from her eyes as she did her best to calm down. "I K-Karina take thee Z-Zackary to be my wedded h-husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to l-love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."_

_Stan then looked over towards Nathen. "As the best man, you have the rings, correct?"_

"_Yes sir," Nathen said putting a pair of silver bands in Stan's hands._

"_Thank you, may these rings, and who they will be presented to, carry and hold this special and eternal event while maintaining it for all of eternity." Stan said calmly with a soft smile. As he was prepared to give the rings to Karina and Zackary a sudden explosion was heard followed by a crash as glass from the windows were blown into the room from the outside shocking and surprising everyone._

"_About time…" Nathen said calmly as he took a defensive form while Blaziken dropped down in a sudden flash of fire in front of Karina._

"_B-Blaziken…?!" Karina muttered to herself in shock as she was suddenly taken into his arms. She looked to him in as she suddenly realized that it was Vahn's Blaziken before looking to the destroyed window where Lucario was standing. "And Lucario…?!" Maintaining her confusion, Karina looked around seeing everyone in their own shock and confusion as Lucario blew out another window before they both jumped up and out through it onto the roof of the Cathedral, Blaziken took a quick look around before setting Karina on the roof carefully. "What're you two doing here, where is Vahn…?"_

"_Over here!" Vahn called out as Rapidash jumped out over them and trotted a bit before stopping. Vahn then hopped off and jumped over to Karina taking her in his arms as they both connected in a deep kiss._

"_Thank you Vahn! Thank you so m-much!" Karina said as she began to cry and clung onto Vahn for dear life. "I l-love you V-Vahn!"_

"_I love you too Karina!" Vahn said as he held Karina to him as tight as he could._

"_Cutting it close, don't you think Vahn?" Nathen said with a chuckle as he walked out with Tifa by his side._

"_Better affect." Vahn said with a chuckle as Karina stepped towards Nathen._

"_Smart ass," Nathen said with a sigh. "I told you princess, everything would be alright."_

"_Thank you Nathen, you were right… I should've had more trust in you…" Karina said calmly giving a bow._

"_Damn right you should of, and we got to make quite a scene, didn't we?" Nathen said with a chuckle._

"_Yup," Vahn said looking down there slightly seeing the mass confusion. "We'd better get going, Karina I'll give you a ride."_

"_Alright Va…" Karina said turning to Vahn, but then it felt like time just froze, because then in a sudden instant mid sentence, a black beam of light shot straight at them, and more specifically, Karina._

_The beam hit her straight in the back and passed right through her piercing her heart, while the entry and exit was left with no physical sign except for burns to the dress, her heart was put into a state where it simulated that it had been shot and run straight through with a bullet. In that one single instant, a women in the prime of her youth collapsed to the ground as those up there gathered around her in shock and fear while watching the young princess as her aura, though as strong as it was, slowly began to fade, along with the shine of her eyes, and within mere moments, it was done, the princess was gone… dead._

_All in one single instant, the whole of everyone's lives was changing. The young Princess, one of the original people of this tale, has lost her life. Karina Valor, the youngest and last Valor, is dead. All in a single swift and instant moment, her entire life was ended right before the eyes of the man she loved… But what lies in wait for everyone in the city of Harmonic…?_

_(Harmonic City – Legend Chapel Roof – 8:30 PM)_

"KARINA NO!" Vahn cried out as he rushed forward and took hold of the woman he loved as she slowly collapsed to the ground, panic and fear running through the whole of his being. "Karina no! Please don't die! Please Kari no!"

"Bastard! Apprehend him now! Apprehend Councilmen Isaac!" Nathen yelled down with a growl as he looked into the chapel making eye contact with the man as he lowered his hand.

"Our business is done, I bid you, and this wretched city, a due," Isaac said with a smirk, as he and several other members of the council disappeared leaving only Stan and one other, an aged and elderly woman. The members of the knights had them surrounded before their disappearance, and while they were fully prepared to capture them, several of the knights turned against their own showing that they were in actuality TUA knights.

"Fuck! Arrest the traitors to the crown!" Nathen barked as his eyes turned red. He stood and watched as his forces did their job and acted against the traitors before turning to Karina and Vahn, watching the man who had for a moment preformed a heroic act and saved his fiancé breakdown into the lowest and weakest state he could be in. "This shouldn't have happened…"

"Nathen p-please! Please t-tell me that th-there's something y-you can d-do to bring her back!" Vahn cried as he clung tight to Karina while Tifa kneeled down beside him.

"Vahn I assure you, I'm thinking up every single possible option that I have, but I'd need time, and that is something I don't have right now…" Nathen said with a sigh. He was once again about to talk but a massive and enormous tremor went across the city as the sky darkened with clouds with lightning arcing across the sky. "No, oh fuck no! This can't be happening! The princess's blood was not properly spilt! This shouldn't be happening!"

"Wh-What do you mean c-commander…?" Tifa asked getting worried.

"Yes, please enlighten us…" Lightning said as she and her other knights came up to the roof with the councilman and woman.

"It's a prophecy… Once the last true heir of the city has lost her life, and her blood spilt on the city of her birth… the serpents of destruction will be released… and they'll take over Pokoh after first destroying the city that sealed them for millennia…" Nathen said with a sigh as he looked to the ruin.

"But that's just an old fairy tale," Stan said walking forward.

"This isn't a fucking joke old man!" Nathen said with another growl as another tremor shook the ground causing several large cracks to form in the ground and few buildings to start falling. "I saw it happen myself! I saw them get sealed! Do you honestly think I'm trying to make this lighter?!"

"Nathen calm down…" Anria said trying to calm Nathen down.

"NO! I will not fucking calm down!" Nathen barked. "Don't you understand?! Karina's dead! The seal is opened! There must have been some kind of fucking loop-hold they applied! We need to act now before… SHIT Emily!" Nathen quickly darted around his eyes glowing trying to find someone.

"Our champion?" Tidus asked.

"No dumbass! Emily Avalon! Princess to Luminous City! This wasn't just an attempt on Karina's life! It was signal to any TUA agents roaming the city to find and capture Lady Emily! If she gets captured and transported to Luminous, then killed, then the seal over there will be activated and the serpents will be free to destroy the whole of the world!"

"Hey, you have no right to be acting like that to my knights!" Lightning barked.

"Shut up lieutenant! Right now I'm in charge! Now go and find Lady Avalon and insure her safety! I need time to think!" Nathen said with a growl as he looked around seeing lightning start to strike and break the ground. "Damnit… Vahn, pick Karina up, we need to take her somewhere safe, there might be something that I can do… but I don't know if it'll work…"

"Just please… bring her back…" Vahn said as he slowly picked Karina up and held her to him while all the knights took their leave.

"I'll try Sire… I'll try…" Nathen said with a sigh as he looked down out at the city as screams and cries echoed out destruction continuing to form in the city. "_I'm sorry Zane…I failed…_"

_(Noble Road – Harmonic City Edge – 8:45 PM)_

"What's going on in there…? Why did the city suddenly go black like that…?" Trayton said as everyone stand waiting and watching what was happening.

"I don't know… but we need to go and help… I have a feeling that they need us…" Alice said taking a few steps forward.

"Alice is r-right…" Gemma said though a slight shortness of breath. "We n-need to go h-help them with what's h-happening…"

"No, some of us need to stay behind; we're not all capable of handling what's happening…" Elaina said taking control while looking to Gemma and Hope.

"You're not leaving us behind!" Hope said in protest with a pout. "My brother needs us! And I want to stand and help!"

"And I'm not useless! I can fight!" Gemma said in her protest. "_Like hell I can… I can barely stand… but Nathen and May are still there… I know Nathen can handle himself but I can't stand not knowing if she and her parents are alright or not…_"

"Fine, but you're staying with Trayton and Amber, understand?" Elaina said with a sigh while Gemma nodded and stood beside Amber.

"Everyone, we need to progress forward carefully…" Alicia said looking to Elaina who gave a nod. "If what's happening is what we think it is, then we need to be extremely careful…"

Everyone, giving a simple nod, began their progress back into the city. Once within the city they started progressing around looking for their friends, but the progress was much more difficult as the ground started breaking and splitting from beneath their feet. They were all quickly separated and scattered about the city.

The whole of the city was in turmoil. The destruction was tearing everything apart causing buildings to fall and mass amounts and areas to be destroyed. Fires raged as the bolts of lightning crashed across the ground tearing it open while striking buildings setting them a blaze. It wasn't long before a roar was heard all across the city as three lights shown on the ground. One black, one violet, and one a steely grey, within a single moment three long serpent forms shot up from the ground.

The first, had a snake like form, equal to 250ft in length, a black body with a dark grey underbelly, a silver crown like armor on its head, silver armor around the body closest to the head and along the whole of the body leading to the tail, The tail holds a silver Triton like shape that also holds a natural Aura Stone, and dark grey Aura Stone is located at the base of the crown and in the center of the armor, glowing Dark Blue Tribal designs coat the side of the body.

The second, had a snake like form as well, equal to 220ft in length, a dark purple body with a light purple underbelly, a gold crown like armor on its head, golden armor around the body leading down towards the tail, the tail holds a large scepter ring with several rings dangling around it and an Aura Stone at the base of the ring, A Dark Purple Aura stone is located at the center of the armor and at the base of the crown, glowing dark blue water tribal designs line the side of the body.

The third and final one also had a snake like form, equal to 300ft in length, it has a hard metal body maintaining the same cold steel like color all around it's body, when still or when moving it looks like a normal huge snake, but when standing straight up its body opens up to reveal several lines of a glowing Light blue color, a crown forms for its head, it's main body closest to the head opens up to a large armor that mimics a huge shield since the armor doesn't wrap around the body, on the head an Aura Stone is revealed, and the metal opens to reveal a huge Aura Stone inside the body.

"Wh-What are th-those…?" Gemma asked with a worried scared tone as she watched the snake like beings starts slithering among the city bashing against a glowing barrier while also firing off powerful Hyper Beams through the city.

"I… I don't know…" Alice said watching them.

"I'll try and see…" Hope said pulling her PokeDex out pointing it towards the three aiming at the black one first.

_**Seravent, the Dark Aura Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of Pokoh's legendary Aura Pokémon. This Pokémon has a chaotic nature and only desires destruction at its wake.**_

_**Psyavent, the Mental Aura Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of Pokoh's legendary Aura Pokémon. This Pokémon has a stern nature and often judges others harshly; mainly because it has possibly the highest IQ level ever, it believes that all others are lower than it.**_

_**Coravent, the Artificial Aura Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of Pokoh's Legendary Aura Pokémon. This Pokémon was created by the same scientist that created the Cyber Pokémon. This Pokémon was made to locate the Legendary Snakes, but after awhile it slowly gained its own conscious and joined the originally two snakes. This Pokémon is the strongest among the Aura Snakes.**_

"It… It can't be…" Elaina said with a stutter as she began to shake. "They could only have been freed by… Oh god…"

"Elaina what is it…?" Amber asked holding Gemma to her.

"Karina… She… She's… The only way those three can be released here in Harmonic… is if Karina is… Dead…" Elaina said softly a shallow cold feeling in her voice.

Everyone there just froze. They all took what they heard differently. None of them wanted to believe it, but Alice and Elaina new that it had to be true.

"Th-That can't be p-possible…" Gemma said as she held Hope close while she was crying about the loss of the princess. "That's im-impossible… N-Nathen and Vahn saved her…"

"No… She's right… there's a legend to this city and Luminous… that those snakes were sealed by the ancestors of Karina and Lady Emily… that should the last heir lose their life within their home and their blood touch the ground before their time, then the seal in the city would be released…" Alice said with a sigh as she looked down. "And sense Anria hasn't been properly re-entered… Karina's still the last heir…"

"But with Luminous there's still Emily's brother, so it'll take much more." Elaina said trying to keep her footing while Alice just shook her head.

"No… It's set to the current generations female, sense when she weds she loses the name… so if Emily is killed on Luminous grounds…" Alice said dreading the thought of what would happen.

"Then all of Pokoh will be endangered… and possibly the world…" Elaina said with a sigh looking to the snakes her body shaking and a few tears falling before she started fully crying.

"Elaina…" Gabriel said stepping towards the girl.

"No… I'm fine… we have to f-find Nathen…" Elaina said her tears remaining and her body not seasing from the persistent shakes.

"What can he do?" Trayton said becoming irritated. "If he couldn't prevent this, then what could he possibly do?!" After snapping another explosion went off near them shaking everyone off their feet, but no one was harmed as a barrier was formed around them.

"This is Protect…" Hope said looking around as Maxwell walked up to them with Kris running to her. "Kris!"

"Is everyone okay…?" Kris asked as Hope hugged onto her.

"Yeah… Thanks Kris…" Amber said as she was helped up by Trayton.

"Why are you all just standing around like idiots?" Maxwell said with a sigh and a scoff. "Get your Pokémon out and defend yourselves. They're just using Hyper Beam, there's always a limit to the power they have. So if you combine moves then you should be able to defend yourselves." Maxwell pointed out at the city where past the screams of fear and the smoke from fires different Pokémon moves can be seen shooting up and out from the city area hitting any attack before it could connect to the ground and either stopping it or deflecting it away.

"You're Vahn and Karina's friend… Maxwell…" Carmen said staying by Gabriel.

"And…?" Maxwell said giving a glare.

"Nothing…" Carmen said with a sigh. "Just… what if we're not strong enough...? We'd just be putting our Pokémon at risk…"

"Sacrifices… I've been all through the city already, at least as far as I can manage, and even the Pokémon that live here without a trainer are fighting back, Pokémon from outside the city are fighting back… they're willing to do anything to protect their home…" Maxwell said looking at everyone seeing various Poke Ball's on their belts start to twitch. "Even all of your Pokémon want to fight to save this city…"

Everyone took a moment and removed most if not all of their Poke Ball's seeing them all start to twitch before popping open. The whole group was surrounded by their Pokémon. The larger ones formed a ring around the group, the ones that could fly stayed above them and the smallest stayed inside. Once one of the snakes targeted the group they all let out their strongest moves to intercept the Hyper Beam.

"That's proof enough. If you truly honor and respect your Pokémon, you'll stand and fight with them instead of cowering and whimpering like children!" Maxwell said with a growl as a large Garchomp landed behind him. "Razor, aim Draco Meteor at that snake then before the meteor explodes it energy hit it with a Dragon Pulse!" The Garchomp let out a loud cold roar before flying up and started to charge the move, as it fired the meteor it didn't fly up but out towards the three snakes. Once it was far enough the Mach Pokémon fired a strong Dragon Pulse at the flying meteor making it explode and the proper fragments start flying out at the snakes hitting all three hard causing them to roar out.

"H-He… He actually…" Alice said in awe as she shot a look straight at Maxwell who stood cold and still.

"Are you all just gone sit there with your mouths open?! Get out their and fight back!" Maxwell barked giving a growl making everyone jump.

In a quick instance everyone split up taking all of their Pokémon with them. Alice left with her sister as well as Elaina and Elie, Gabriel left with Carmen, Trayton led out with Gemma, Amber, and Hope. They all took their Pokémon to various areas to help people while doing their best to fight back. But while the city was fighting back against a drastic and hectic opponent, Nathen was guiding Vahn to do something even he doubted was possible.

_(Harmonic City Edge – Auracian Ruins Entrance – 9:00 PM)_

Walking cold and still regardless of what's happening around him, Nathen led Vahn who was carrying the woman he loved while clinging to her lifeless body for dear life, but while he was able to send any low level TUA guard that stood before him running like cowards, a true opponent stood before him once he got to the huge staircase that led down to the ruins depths.

"Allen…" Korin said with a dark glare looking straight into Nathen's eyes, his red glowing with a deep fiery red while Nathen's matched his with a cold icy blue.

"Korin…" Nathen said calmly keeping his gaze. "Step aside…"

"Like hell…" Korin said with a growl. "Today, you die…"

"I've heard that one too many times in my life…" Nathen said with a sigh. "You know aura is forbidden here…"

"I know…" Korin said attaching a few things to his body, a pair of metal braces to his wrists and ankles a round plate to his belt and chest before putting a collar on.

"A death battle…? Really…?" Nathen said with a sigh as he pressed a few buttons on his clothes as matching bands appeared on him. "You're really stooping that low…? Have you given up on your honor? Your men?"

"This is more important than any of that… You won't use aura, and I won't either because we've been injected with the Canceller." Korin said with a growl as he pulled a single black PokeBall out.

"N-Nathen…Do we really have the time for this…?" Vahn asked worried and concerned.

"Karina is a Pink Aura… they take a single day to fully die… her soul is still attached… she has until midnight though… her aura was already weak from everything that was happening, she was ready to completely give up…" Nathen said pulling a white PokeBall out. "We'll be fine… besides; this will only take 5 minutes…"

"You sound so cocky and full of yourself!" Korin barked. "You honestly believe that you'll beat me?!"

"I always have, and I always will…" Nathen said softly.

"Bastard! Yin! End him!" Korin yelled as he threw out his PokeBall which exploded with a bright white light letting out a massive Black dragon with several white accents all of its body.

_The dragon's form was large and masculine, the wings were going from its arms and when fully closed formed a pair of blade like edges. Its body was very edgy at certain areas. Its eyes were a deep and cold blue with a dark burning essence going through them._

"Yinarragon!" The dragon roared out at the top of it lungs as it stared at Nathen with a deep dark glare.

"Yun… Please… help me…" Nathen said calmly as he tossed out his PokeBall which exploded in a deep black light that soon revealed a large white Wyvern shaped dragon that had black accents to it.

_The dragon's form had a muscular build but it was thin, slender, and long. Its arms were one completely with its wings which were large, wide, and slick. Its eyes were a deep red but had a frosted cold look to them. Complimenting and matching its opponents accents were black accents._

"Yunarragon!" The dragon roared out with a loud sonic screech before staring dead at Korin.

"_These dragon Pokémon… they're so alike…_" Vahn said to himself as he sat down with Karina in his lap. He held her in a way that he'd shield her body from anything that would happen.

"It's been years Korin… sense these two extinct dragons fought. Sense we had a battle like this…" Nathen said calmly.

"Shut it!" Korin growled. "I know… but I wouldn't have it any other way! If we're gonna fight to the death here than we'll do it finishing what we started 10 years ago!"

Letting out a sigh, Nathen nodded. "_10 years… has it really been that long…?_"

"Yin! Kill your brother and kill his master now!" Korin barked out.

"_That's all I needed…_ Yun, defensive stance, absorb all that you can." Nathen said calmly as his dragon nodded while the other charged at him his had burning a deep red. "_Just like last time… no type advantages…_"

In a single instant the large black dragon collided with the white dragon with a massive Giga Impact, but Yun intercepted the attack and held Yin dead in it's place. Kroin growled while watching his dragon struggle to get free.

"Bastard! Fight me!" Korin barked. "Yin! Hyper Beam!" As Korin barked out his command, his aura began to spike and grow and in a split instant Yin fired the powerful beam straight at Yun in point blank range pushing himself to be free again.

"How can he do that, he used Giga Impact prior, I thought the move required you to wait a time." Vahn said in confusion as he watched Yin fire Hyper Beams consecutively one after another.

"Spirit Breaker, an ancient ability that voided all cool down times, but it greatly weakens the attacks at times" Nathen said with a sigh watching closely. "_Yin, intercept and drain all attacks of their power, when you have enough, use it, shut your brother down and end this battle, you have 3 minutes_"

The two large dragon Pokémon continued to swap moves back and forth Yun staying defensive while Yin using various heavy and destructive attacks that would've leveled anything that stood him. Time steadily passed leaving both dragons, as well as their trainers worn and tired. Yin fired off a single power Hyper Beam that was about to connect with Yun but it was intercepted by one of the snakes powerful Hyper Beams.

"We can't continue like this Korin, we both know this to be true, and besides… this isn't the time or the place for our battle…" Nathen said as he looking to Yun and recalled him. "This battle can wait…"

Korin stared Nathen down growling under his breath angry before staring out at the snakes. "You bastard! You're nothing but a coward! You're too scared to end this now! You're not even worth it, when you finally get strong enough come and find me!" Korin barked as he recalled Yin before disappearing in a black fire.

"Never one to really admit that I'm right…" Nathen said with a sigh as he helped Vahn stand and hold Karina. "We need to go to the center of the ruin, there's an alter there where we need to lay Karina."

"Right… Nathen… are you sure this will bring her back…? That she'll live again…?" Vahn said with worry in his voice as he clung to Karina.

"I'm certain it'll work, but we need more to help us." Nathen said as he walked towards the stairs.

"What do you mean we'll need more…?" Vahn asked as he followed Nathen down.

"We'll need the others, we need more than just our auras, Karina's is unique in the fact it's also of royal blood which gives it a special touch and makes it hard to properly replicate… so we need as many different auras as we can get sense her aura is that of the gathers." Nathen said leading Vahn down the massive staircase.

"I see… Karina you'll be back with us soon…" Vahn said as he walked down the stairs gently nuzzling her. "_I can't lose her like this… I must stay strong… I have to protect her…_"

"_Zane please give me strength…_ I'll have to go and gather the others after we get there so start lacing your aura into her once I leave, understand?" Nathen said as he walked up to a massive door that had several lights focused on it. "1000 years of history, all scribed on a single door…" Walking to the door Nathen placed his hand on it as it began to glow and shine a strong light emanating from it. "Ancient Dragon… your home is in danger… please… upon the rise of the last Valor, please return and help restore this kingdom…"

"Nathen what about the others…?" Vahn said staying beside Karina.

"I'll go gather them, Vahn do you recall how to form barriers?" Nathen said looking back at Vahn and Karina. Vahn just nodded as he concentrated his aura and formed a barrier around him and Karina. "Take care for now, it'll take me a bit but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Please hurry Nathen…" Vahn said calmly as Nathen disappeared. "Karina… I promise you'll be back soon…" Vahn then knelt down onto his knees and clasped his hands tight together and started to whisper to himself. "_Arceus… Please oh great deity… Please… Karina was taken from us wrongfully… she should be here…it's not her time to be an angel yet… please oh divine being… please bring her back… give us the power to bring her back…_" As Vahn continued his prayer, he stayed by Karina's side never leaving.

_(Harmonic City – Royal Port – 9:45 PM)_

_-Gabriel and Carmen-_

"The port looks secure, anyone who can't help is stored up in the harbor's store room," Gabriel said as he watched the snakes get bombarded by different Water Type Pokémon moves.

"Can we really win this…?" Carmen asked allowed becoming greatly worried.

"We'll win, don't worry…" Gabriel said even becoming unsure himself. "_How can we win against them though…?_"

"Easy, hit them with everything you've got," Nathen said walking up to the two.

"Where the hell have you been Nathen?!" Gabriel said getting frustrated.

"Trying to save a princess," Nathen said sighing looking over everyone at the harbor trying to order out attack. He let out another sigh before whistling out and yelling. "Everyone! Stop attack randomly and coordinate! Those with high defenses use your defensive moves to protect everyone! Those with strong Special Attacks unify them and attack as one on a SINGLE target! Don't aim at all three, aim at the one closest!"

Gabriel and Carmen all looked over at the various trainers and even the wild Pokémon themselves as they all started to coordinate their moves and abilities and started to aim at the Dark snake who roared out from the different moves hitting him hard

"That's it! Keep it up and hammer it out! When you get weak pull back and have another team switch in!" Nathen said as everyone started to focus their attacks.

As the assault continued on the large serpent, it only managed to irritate and anger him, making him attack much harder and fiercer. It wasn't long before Seravent changed from using Hyper Beam to firing off a pitch black beam that when it hit the ground it tore through the earth causing explosions to follow its path of destruction.

"Nathen this isn't working!" Carmen said as she rushed to a small group that was caught by the concussion of the explosions.

"I know, Carmen, finish with them then get over here, we got to find the others, Karina needs your help." Nathen said as he touched the ground. "Found the next set, Market, Asuka, Kyle, and Terra."

"What?" Gabriel asked as he looked to Nathen who was slowly standing as a bubble began to form from where he was standing. The bubble slowly began to grow and expand over the whole of the area creating a barrier that prevented Seravent from doing anymore damage while other attacks could cut through and do much more damage.

"Time to get going," Nathen said as Carmen ran over.

"Where are we going?" Carmen asked looking around.

"Market district." Nathen said calmly.

"Is that where Vahn and Karina are?" Gabriel asked.

"No, they're at the ruins for right now, but we have to gather everyone up first." Nathen said as the three and their Pokémon all disappeared.

_(Harmonic City – Market District lower court – 9:55 PM)_

"Everyone! Get to cover quickly!" Asuka called out as she directed people who couldn't fight to safe areas. Among the havoc of the attacks, people were trying to escape to safety, and most of our heroes were doing their part to assist and protect the innocent. Ducking from an attack Asuka looked up to her Luxray who was firing off powerful Charge Beams and Thunderbolts at Psyavent. "Luxray keep up the attack!"

"This is getting hectic," Kyle said as he ran over his Pokémon up on the roofs firing off their strongest moves.

"Yeah… This just doesn't make sense… how could all this suddenly happen… first that red beam of light, then… that odd feeling… and now all hell…" Asuka said as she laid her hand over her heart.

"We'll figure things out, but for right now we need to keep intercepting their moves and protecting the people…" Kyle said with a sigh as Terra ran over to them.

"Ms. Itanaiyo, Mr. Kamos, we need to disperse the groups in the courtyard." Terra said as she watched the snakes.

"Terra we told you this before, just call me Kyle, and call her Asuka, alright?" Kyle said with a sigh. "But you're right, we need to get that group dispersed, if we don't this day will become one of the darkest days in Harmonic history…"

"Right, sorry…" Terra said not paying attention. "So what can we do…? Emily and Natalla can't take much more in Emily's shop and Sheryl and Julie can't do a whole lot in their area, this market is so crowded…"

"We just have to do all that we possibly can…" Asuka said with a sigh.

"Finally found you three!" Nathen said as he, Gabriel, and Carmen ran over to the three.

"General!" Terra said straightening her form and saluting.

"At ease, what's the situation?" Nathen asked.

"We're doing our best but we can't get everyone to safety fast enough to prevent a mass of unwanted incidents." Kyle said looking up at his Pokémon.

"Damnit, alright, well I need you three for something else," Nathen said as he touched the ground forming the same bubble which slowly grew to form another barrier. "That should hold for a bit longer to protect, but being as close as we are, it won't be too much help…"

"What do you need us to do?" Asuka asked.

"I'll explain as we go," Nathen said as he put in an earbud. "Listen up everyone!" Nathen's voice could suddenly be heard through out the market areas. "If you're good at defense, maintain defense, if you have strong attacks then do so! Trade off with those able to battle if you get tired, those who can't battle, get to safety! Keep your eyes open for anyone in need, help them anyway you can!" Nathen took a quick look around to see the attacks and Pokémon all changed their patterns of assault, then after removing the bud he teleported him, Gabriel, Carmen, Asuka, Terra, and Kyle all to a new location in the market area to search for their remaining friends.

_(Outside Julie's shop)_

"This is Julie's shop," Carmen said looking around seeing the different people.

"Right," Nathen said as he quickly formed the barrier though it was much smaller. "Damn… I can't keep making those…"

"Hey Julie, Terra, Asuka, and Kyle are back! And they brought help!" Natalla said as she ran out of the shop with Emily. "Hey Author, what the hell's happening out there?"

"A prophecy gone bad…" Nathen said with a sigh looking to see Sheryl and Emily run over. "I need you four to come with me, the princess needs your help."

"How could we help…?" Emily asked as she knelt down to help Nathen up as best she could. "The prophecy… Oh God… Karina… sh-she's…"

"For now my lady, soon everything should be undone… but for now, I'm happy to know you're safe…" Nathen said with a sigh. "I need everyone to the ruins…"

"Was that what you needed help with…?" Julie asked. "Getting us to the ruins…?"

"Yeah, I can't keep taking everyone around everywhere… I'll take you all to the ruins, from there head to the bottom center, Vahn and Karina are there," Nathen said looking around.

"Nathen wait, Carmen and I will take everyone there; you go find the others, alright?" Gabriel said as he quickly caught Nathen who lost his balance.

"Thanks Volantis…" Nathen said as he stretched out. "When you get there, don't talk to Vahn at all, and don't touch Karina, disturbing her body at the moment could ruin the process, she needs to stay still,"

"Alright…" Carmen said as she, Gabriel, Terra, Asuka, Kyle, Emily, Julie, Natalla, and Sheryl all headed towards the ruins.

"Alright… now…" Nathen said as he quickly disappeared.

_(Chapel Primary Grounds)_

"Beatrix, how're you handling your area?" Jaden called out as he took cover from the attacks that the large metal snake let out.

"I've been better!" Beatrix called back as the attacks continued under a heavy fire before it suddenly stopped. "What the…?"

"Commander!" Jaden called seeing Nathen standing with a barrier starting to cover the chapel area before he fell to his knees.

"Nathen!" Beatrix called as she and Jaden ran to him and helped him up. "What the hell s going on…?"

"Nathen… it happened didn't it… Those idiots actually did it didn't they…?" Jaden asked already knowing what had happened.

"Yeah… they went through with the plan…" Nathen said with a sigh. "Have you two been better coordinating the others…?"

"Yeah, we have other all helping, even some newly EX TUA helping to keep these snakes down," Jaden said.

"Good, so I can claim you both then, I need your help to find everyone else. Jaden, can you go find Alice and Ellis?" Nathen asked leaning on Beatrix.

"Yes sir," Jaden said as he ran off.

"Beatrix, I need you to help me, I've been making barriers everywhere, so I need your help to get around." Nathen said trying to straighten up.

"Yes sir, where are we going next?" Beatrix asked as she worked to channel her aura with Nathen's.

"The park… Karina's Park…" Nathen said panting as he and Beatrix started off in the direction of the park. As the two started to walk it didn't take long before the two teleported away in order to evade a powerful attack.

_(Royal Court)_

"Nathen where are you…?" Alice whispered to herself as she looked around.

"Sister we can't stay in one place…" Alexis said pulling Alice from her dazed thoughts.

"Oh, r-right…" Alice said calmly looking around the area. "We cleared the place out…"

"Yeah…" Elaina said with a sigh. "You're worried about him aren't you…? Nathen…"

"We really need his help…" Alice said giving a nod.

"I'm sure big brother will be here to help us soon…" Elie said calmly trying to deny her own doubts.

"Elie's right, we just have to do what he'd want us too…" Alexis said calmly.

"And what would that be girls?" A woman said from behind the girls. All four of them made a small jump and turned to see the woman known as Lady Fate. All four of them instantly became scared and quickly moved to place their hands over the mark they held because of that woman, but they all took a deep breath before getting ready for a fight. "My four favorite puppets, all here at the same time,"

"We're not your toys anymore you old hag!" Elaina barked.

"Excuse me?! Did you just call me an old hag you insolent brat?!" Fate growled.

"That's right; you can't control us anymore you witch!" Alexis called out.

"You've been manipulating us sense we first became a part of TUA, and now it's time to show that you cannot use us anymore!" Elie said as she stood strong beside her sister and friends.

"There's no way you could take all four of us on!" Alice said as she and Elaina formed their Aura wands with Alexis and Elie mirroring them.

"Oh how cute, most of the 1st Ribbon Squad back together," Fate said with a sarcastic tone giving an annoyed glare as she clapped her hands slowly. "You four are a disgrace to your teams!"

"We are a team!" Alice called out as all four started to charge their wands and form the ribbons each channeling a different color.

"Pitiful, you four and those pitiful twins that follow the good doctor all made up a stupid technique that makes us all look like idiots," Fate said with a growl. She got in her own stance as her aura began to spike with the power growing more and more by the second.

"Alright, remember girls, maintain your aura and stay focused, don't let her try and control your power!" Alice said as they continued to spin the ribbons and focus their aura through them. The four girls maintained the formation letting the ribbons form cyclones above them. Alice used her concentrated power to form a saber, Alexis used her to form a long lance, Elie used her to form and set as a shield, and finally Elaina charged her for a powerful, but unstable whip form.

"You honestly believe that you four can beat me, with this worthless technique?" Fate said with a sigh and a scoff.

"Alice and I were able to hold our own against Master! We can beat you!" Elaina said unsure of her own power.

"That traitor is old and weak! Believe me when I tell you this…" Fate said as her aura spiked and became unstable, the dark violet energy arcing and spiking around her. Seeing this made the girls even more uneasy.

"_There's no way that we can beat her…_" Elie said through the aura link the girls all had.

"_We can do it Elie… we just have to work together…_" Alice said calmly. "_Elie maintain your shield but use the rebound attack with it, Alexis go for openings, Elaina try and make the openings, and I'll keep her off everyone…_"

"Right," Elaina said with a growl as she snapped her whip and lashed it out at Fate causing a large slash to form in the ground, the whip left a major glowing mark over Fate, but she seemed to fade away as the whole area started to go black.

"You can never hurt me with aura, especially when all you're fighting is aura," Fate said with a snicker as her voice echoed over the area.

"That bitch isn't even here!" Elaina growled.

"Why would I be? I'd never sully my beauty and perfection by being there in that horrible trash of a city!" Fate said with a laugh. As her voice faded several crystal based aura spears formed all around the area aimed straight at the four girls. "Now you pitiful little whelps. Die!"

In a sudden flash al of the spears started to fly towards the girls. All of them did their best to evade and dodge against them, but each came closer and closer cutting and slashing through them leaving large cuts.

"Everyone! Use the Barrier and Reflect technique!" Elie called out as she tried her best to protect the others even though she was getting caught by them the most. All four changed their aura ribbons to match Elie's barrier and worked them together to form a dome. The dome kept getting hit more and more by different spears. Each pushed the one in front further into the dome.

"Elie we don't have enough aura to use reflect, they're gonna cut through!" Alexis said as the barrier began to crack with a few more of the spears piercing through.

"May we help then?" Nathen said with a cough as he and Beatrix appeared.

"About damn time you showed up!" Elaina said with a growl and a yelp as a spear pierced her side.

"Sorry… Beatrix, channel your aura and connect it with theirs, then use Reflect all together." Nathen said.

"Alright," Beatrix said as she started to connect her aura with the four other girls before the barrier started to glow with a bright violet. Then in a sudden pulse the barrier forced all the spears out and away from them shooting them every which way piercing several buildings even the snakes causing them to grow in anger.

"Nathen thank Arceus you showed up…" Alexis said panting. All four girls were cut up and bloody, their aura was strained and their bodies exhausted.

"Alice…" Nathen said looking to his love.

"The ruins, right…?" Alice said looking to the others.

"Yeah… there should be others there, make sure that everything's alright…" Nathen said as Alice only nodded before the four girls merged their aura and teleported.

"Who else do we have to look for…?" Beatrix asked.

"Gemma, Trayton, Amber, and Hope… Kris, Luna, and Maxwell are already there… Then there's Wisteria, Spike, and Lily…" Nathen said standing as straight as he can.

"Alright… I thought I saw them earlier in the residential areas…" Beatrix said.

"Let's go…it isn't far…" Nathen said as he and Beatrix started to walk.

As Nathen goes to gather the last of the people he needs too find. Lets see how everyone's handling the temple.

_(Auracian Ruin Center)_

Within the ruins everything was silent, the only people who were near Karina's body was Vahn and Emily, everyone else just waited around and kept silent, spare a few whispered conversations.

"I just can't believe it… She's actually…" Carmen said quietly staying by Gabriel. She wiped a few tears away just watching Vahn stay right beside the woman he loved.

"There has to be something more… this can't be all there is…" Gabriel said with a sigh as he looked seeing Alice and her group come down followed by Kris, Luna and Maxwell. Kris and Luna ran to the pedestal to join Emily and Vahn while Maxwell just stood at the entrance. Carmen ran over to Alice to see what she could do about her wounds.

"What happened to you four…?" Carmen asked as she started to heal the girls.

"We got jumped by a Lord that wasn't even there…" Elaina said with a sigh. "Looks like there are only a few people missing…"

"Why…?" Julie asked.

"It's the uniqueness of the temple… it's said that if a wish is strong enough, and if there's enough of an aura, than anything can happen…" Alexis said. "Even what's completely impossible…"

"Wait, Nathen doesn't intend too…" Kyle said picking up on what was planned.

"That's right… to save Harmonic and maybe even Pokoh and the world… Nathen's going to resurrect Karina…" Alice said calmly. "But even then, it'll be next to impossible if it isn't done right… and it usually needs a lot of time… and that's obviously something that we don't have…"

"It doesn't matter what we don't have enough of, or what's so special about this pile of rocks… it's impossible…" Maxwell said. "If you fools want to believe in fairy tales then fine, just leave me out of it…" Everyone turned to look at Maxwell, but no one moved or did anything. Everyone had their own doubt, but they didn't know what should be done next until the author had returned.

_(Kari Park_)

"Guys lets take a break… Gemma doesn't look so good…" Hope said trying to help support up Gemma.

"Yeah, we need to take a break…" Amber said looking over at Trayton, Lily, and Spike before looking back over to see Wisteria slowly walking over. "Not only does Gemma look ill, but Wisteria's getting tired…"

"You're right, but we got to find the others again… we shouldn't have split up… it's lucky we found the three of you earlier…" Trayton said with a sigh as he sat down while Wisteria walked over and sat with Spike and Hope helped Amber get Gemma sitting.

"Yeah… we were all lost, and have no clue why anything is in such a chaotic state…" Spike said with a sigh as he let Wisteria rest against him so that she could recover.

"From what Alice and Elaina said it has to do with Karina…" Hope said trying to help Gemma feel better.

"Yeah… but from what they were saying we're all in hope for something different…" Amber said calmly. "I hope Nathen shows up soon… we could really use his help…"

"Y-Yeah…" Gemma said weekly dry coughing. "_I just hope I don't have an attack any time soon… this is the last instance in anyway shape or form that I'd need that…_"

"I hope the others are all safe…" Wisteria said sleepily.

"I'm sure they are…" Spike said calmly. "The best we can do right now is just stay here and wait..."

All of them just stayed in the park and rested, occasionally looking up at the battle that was going on all over the city. They lasted there for a good long time, waiting for what seemed like hours. It wasn't much longer until they started to move and finally come across the people they'd been looking for.

"What took you so long…?" Spike asked carrying Amber on his back looking to Nathen who had Gemma on his while Wisteria was being carried by Spike.

"I got held up; it's hard to move around right now… Finding everyone I can isn't easy…" Nathen said with a sigh as he felt Gemma increase her grip on him.

"How far do we need to go until we're there…?" Lily asked.

"It isn't much farther actually…" Nathen said calmly looking to see the ruin come to view. "See, almost there… Once we get there we'll all take time to rest, and then we'll work on doing what's necessary."

"Nathen… Explain something to me… Why did all this happen…?" Trayton asked as his pace slowed.

Letting out a sigh Nathen coming to a stop. "The original plan was to break Karina in such a way that she could be controlled as a puppet… and then all they'd need to do is control her aura to the point that she'd appear dead, then just a drop of blood would release the snakes, then TUA would move onto Lumious City and do the same with Emily… and then they'd have full control of Pokoh…" Nathen said looking to the temple ruin before looking back at the snakes. "But that's just Pokoh alone… they have plans for all of the world… every region… every possibility… I've only been able to stop a few region… but even then… it's only temporary patches…"

"We'll never be able to stop them then… will we…?" Hope asked fear coating her voice.

"No… they'll be stopped… and ended…" Nathen said starting to walk again.

"Please end them Nathen… please…" Wisteria said holding tighter onto Spike.

"I will princess… I promise…" Nathen said as everyone walked up to the ruins. They were ready to walk down into there when a stray pair of Hyper Beams cut over the mountain and caused a cave in. "Damnit!"

"How're we gonna get in now…?" Lily asked.

"There aren't alternate routes… all other passages only lead out then seal themselves… this is the only way in… My aura is strained to the limit as it is so we need to break through there… get whatever Pokémon you can ready…"

"Stark! Draco! Use Dragon Pulse on those rocks!" A voice called from a behind them all. In a bright flash a twin pair of blue beams shot from above them and blasted through the rubble destroying them. As the group looked back Gabriel and Carmen ran up to see what had happened.

"Avery…?" Nathen said looking through a little bit of dust seeing Avery, Indi, Keladry, and Cole. He gave out a chuckle as he straightened out. "What took you all so long?"

"Got lost," Avery said with a chuckle as he ran over his Lucario Stark and his Dragonite Draco following.

"Bull… How did you even know to come here?" Nathen asked.

"I don't know… I was helping others along side Keladry, Indigo, and Cole when I felt like I had to get here, I couldn't just leave these three alone so they followed when we secured the area…" Avery said looking to the temple. "They're in there… Vahn and Karina…"

"Yeah… they're the one who called you here, their first new friend on their journey through Pokoh…" Nathen said.

"Lets go then…" Avery said as he and everyone else followed.

_(Halls)_

"Hey Author… Explain to me why we're here…" Indi said looking around.

"In a moment…" Nathen said as everyone walked down.

"What's so significant about all of us then…?" Cole asked.

Letting out a sigh Nathen looked to the bright lights of the main hall area where Karina was laid. "Everyone single one of you, have a mark or a piece of Karina connected to your aura in some way… so all of you are needed…"

"What do y-you mean…?" Gemma asked weakly from Nathen's back.

"Aura is a unique thing, even if you don't mean it to, it always connects with each others and leave a piece with you… a way to help keep a memory or a feeling alive… Karina's aura is pink, so it always leaves a mark that will never go away." Nathen said calmly as they all walked into the room. Everyone inside turned to them and remained dead silent. The whole area stayed silent, not even the destruction in the city could be heard.

"Wh-What happened to her…?" Avery asked quietly barely able to break the silence.

"She was killed by a council member that was also a TUA high member…" Nathen said calmly as he walked forward. "Alright… Everyone… I'm here to ask every single one of you to help me with something… we're going to perform an act that is technically impossible…" Nathen looked over everyone as they all looked to him. "Right now… in this small instant, I ask that you all lend me your aura, so that we may bring Karina back to life… If we use that one single link to return her aura back to whole… that one link she's left with all of you… it can still be done…"

The whole temple remained quiet. Everyone just looked at one another becoming worried about what would happened if it didn't work, or what would happen if Nathen was wrong…

"I understand if some of you don't believe me and don't want to help… Then lend your power to protect us who will… if I do this a legendary Pokémon will awaken, one who can end the destruction those snakes are causing… but Karina has to be revived to do so… and those snakes know that we're trying to do this… they will try and stop us… So those of you who don't wish too, then go back to the surface and hold them off…" Nathen said as he turned towards Karina while Vahn stood up. "Vahn, send your Pokémon top side… have them fight to protect…"

"Alright…" Vahn said as he let all of his Pokémon out as well as all of Karina's before sending them upstairs to the main grounds. Soon followed were many other Pokémon belonging to everyone else. "Are you all gonna help…?"

"Of course man, why wouldn't we?" Avery said with a chuckle.

"Karina is our friend too Vahn," Amber said. "We may not love her as much as you, but we still do, she's been a great friend to all of us, and we'll do everything we can to help her."

Nathen looked over everyone before noticing Jewel hiding behind one of the pillars. "Alright, if everyone is ready and willing to help… I want you all to focus on that one thing that makes her important to you, that one piece of her inside of you, especially that one thing that made her a great and important friend, channel your auras to her and peer deep into yourselves, let her know why you want her back… let her know how much she means to you… as friends, family, and as a loved one…" Nathen looked to everyone as they all moved around Karina; they all closed their eyes and held their hands out towards her. Nathen used the remaining of his aura to form a small sphere that he laid above her. "Feel for this sphere, focus your thoughts and feelings onto it and channel your aura into it."

Nathen stepped back and away as everyone did so, the dim and soft sphere steadily grew and glowed bright. Nathen walked back to Maxwell who just stood at the entrance. "Why aren't you helping…?"

"What makes you so sure that I'm not…? What makes you so sure that this will even work…?" Maxwell asked watching everyone and the watching the sphere grow more and more.

"Because you're holding your aura back, you've been a user sense you were born Maxwell… and I know that you've been in love with Karina sense the day you two met when you both were little, but your pride forbids your actions, and you're pride and solitude grew when you started seeing how close Vahn was to her…"

"You're quite the arrogant man, and those are some bold accusations," Maxwell said quietly with a low growl.

"I know because I can see it in your aura, you want her to be by your side, but you're accepting that she belongs with Vahn… Lend them your aura Maxwell and I promise… you'll be all the better for it…" Nathen said calmly while Maxwell just closed his eyes and growled more.

"You'd better be fucking right about this Pierce…" Maxwell said as he walked over to the group and stood beside Luna. He then raised his hand and lent forwards his aura making it burst and grow.

"Damn…" Nathen said giving a quiet whistle. "He really was holding back." Nathen stood at the stair and watched, looking up at the lights of the different Pokémon fighting to protect the ruin while also watching everyone push their aura to its limit in order to bring the sphere of aura to its greatest. Slowly people backed down their aura strained to its maxed. The Sphere had gained a rainbow color and was nearly blinding in its light.

"Good, now to let her have it all." Nathen said walking over and using the slowly recovering aura that he had to push the giant sphere of aura into Karina's body. As the aura started to link with her remaining aura he body shined the exact same color. As her body slowly regained color and the sphere shrunk, the whole of the ruin started to quake and shake, then in a sudden burst in front of the giant door, Coravent burst forward and out of the ground roaring it's name giving a low and dark growl looking over everyone. The body slowly shifted and showed the lines of aura coursing, along with the two giant aura stones in its head and body. A shield like form opened from his head as he let out a low dark hiss. "Fuck…!"

"_Insolent worms… You thought you all could hide this from me?!_" Coravent roared with a low deep hiss.

"_Wait… he's sentient… all of the Cyber Pokémon made by the scientist became sentient… he sided with the snakes because they were the only ones who would understand him sense he was designed after them… so maybe…_" Nathen thought to himself. "Coravent please… you're a Pokémon of aura, you must know that what's happening right now is wrong… that this young woman did not deserve her fate… Please great Snake… be the strength and reason of your brother and sister… don't let their ancient history define your own… you're greater than they ever could be… don't let them define you as a machine, like the scientist was trying to… you are a living breathing being… you are true and sentient…"

"_Small worthless words!_" Coravent roared. "_What I do has always been my decision! I do as I wish!_"

"Then why destroy the city? Why attack innocent people?" Wisteria called out as she slowly came back from her withdraws of aura. "The people of this city do not deserve what's happening to them… If you control what you do, then why attack them…?"

"_What do you know?! I've been treated as a weapon my whole life and existence!_" Coravent roared. "_No one ever gave me a sense of purpose and proper freedom! The first thing that happened to me when I became free was that I was sealed!_"

"_Everyone's too weak… and Wisteria just blacked out again…_" Nathen said quietly cursing to himself. "Listen Coravent, you were dealt an injustice, one that none of those people had decided for you, you were wronged, but some don't deserve to be treated like this! Not everyone was responsible!"

"_Enough!_" Coravent roared as his aura began to glow and a light started to appear in his mouth. "_You all will pay and suffer! Now die!_" Coravent let out a loud harsh roar as he reeled back charging up a powerful Aura Pulse. Just before he let the blast out, Nathen used what aura he could to fire his own beam out to catch the attack and prepare a shield that withheld any excess energy from escaping and hurting the others.

"Damnit I can't hold him off forever…" Nathen cursed as he continued to pump more aura out into the blast. "_Come on Karina wake up…_"

Nathen stood there still and ready holding Coravent back to his best, as the others started to come too they slowly lent what little aura they could to either Karina or Nathen so that Karina would revive faster or Nathen could hold back the giant snake. The time seemed to last forever, but slowly after the sphere had dissipated, Karina had yet to revive. Feeling it just needed time, everyone pushed what aura they could to Nathen, and Vahn turned from lending his aura to the revival, to using the last of his aura to fire his own red Aura Pulse at the snake which slowly pushed him back a ways, but he just kept his own force to fire much stronger.

"K-Karina p-please… we n-need you…" Vahn muttered as he continued to pump more aura out into his attack.

"Princess it t-time to wake up…!" Nathen said as he pushed his last bits of aura into the power of the attack.

As Vahn and Nathen both started to grow weak from their aura being strained, they both suddenly gained a major boost of power. They both held their attack as they looked and saw Karina start to glow and shift around. She slowly sat up holding her arm out at length, when she opened her eyes they shined a bright white before they returned to normal but her colored maintained a deep and shining pink. Slowly an Aura Sphere came to form before releasing an immense Aura Pulse that overtook both Nathen's and Vahn's own attacks hitting Coravent's clean pushing it back all the way intercepting with Coravent knocking him back against the wall before falling to the ground unconscious his aura lines dimming.

Everyone looked at the glowing young woman as she slowly dimmed in the bright light, and her body calmed in breathing. She let out a big yawn and stretched out her body before looking to everyone. "Um… hey everyone… Why're we here in the ruins…?" Karina asked as she looked around her body completely normal and healed spare her eyes remaining as the pink. "Um… hello…?"

"_Does she really not remember…?_" Vahn asked himself as he walked towards Karina. "K-Karina…?"

Hearing Vahn instantly caught Karina's attention. She quickly looked and locked eyes with him, hers instantly beginning to water as she jumped up and out to the man she loved. "VAHN!"

Vahn shakily caught his returned love and held her as tight as he could, afraid that he'd lose her again. "Oh Karina, thank god I f-finally have you b-back!"

"Wh-What do you m-mean…?" Karina asked confused tears streaming down. "I-I've been a-asleep, s-sense you r-rescued me…"

"_She has forgotten… better for not it stay that way,_" Nathen said to himself. "_Vahn, leave it like that until later, you and I will figure everything out when it's appropriate._"

"_Right…_" Vahn said giving a small nod holding Karina tight in his arms. "Don't worry about it h-hun… l-lets just get you somewhere safe…"

As everyone started to come too and regain their strength, another strong tremor shook the ruins. Everyone was preparing for Coravent to rise or the other two to burst in. But they all turned to the giant doors as a loud roar was heard and the massive twin stone doors began to glow and slowly start to move. Everyone focused on the massive twin doors as a shadow began to take form. It let out another loud roar as it slowly stepped forward into the ruins area.

_**One of the legendary Snakes have been bested, and the young princess is now alive again, but what is this new creature that has come to form in the ruins from behind the massive doors? Only time will tell…**_

_**There you have it everyone! I hope you all like the update, thank you all to my patient readers! I promise to work on more regular updates, but it's something that'll take time. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so please keep on Reading, Reviewing, and above all, enjoying! OH! And with the new KALOS region having been out for a few months now, for a limited time (I.E A month or two) I'm gonna reopen OC submissions to 1 OC per sender so that they can feature the brand new Kalos Pokemon and any kind of back story you may wish to give a crack at! Just one thing though! Only 1 Mega, that's it! and if you want to try and make a new one, go ahead, but it has to be REALLY creative and unique! See ya everyone!**_


End file.
